Sisilias Geheimnis um die Liebe
by Sisilia
Summary: Severus Snape bekommt eine neue Kollegin, Sisilia und so langsam entwickelt sich daraus eine sehr interesannte und durchaus heiße Liebesgeschichte und sogar noch mehr. Vorsicht Hoffnungslos Romantisch und wild
1. Die Ankunf in Hogwarts

_**Sisilias Geheimnis um die Liebe**_

Achtung es gibt diese Geschichte auch schon ab 12 Jahren geeignet. Diese Version ist wirklich erst ab 18!!!!!!!!!!!!! Auch wenn es nicht in jedem Kapitel heiß zu geht, hoffe ich doch, dass sie Euch gefallen wird. Ich lege viel Wert auf eine zusammenhängende Story, deshalb gibt es nicht ganz so viel heiße Szenen wir viele vielleicht gerne hätten, aber immer noch genug, würde ich mal sagen. Viel Spaß beim lesen.

Eure Sisilia

**Die Ankunft**

Es war an einem sehr sonnigen Spätsommernachmittag, als eine hübsche Frau auf dem

Bahnhof in Hogsmeade, einem kleinen verträumten Zauberernest, übrigens der einzige Ort in England, in dem ausschließlich Zauberer leben, ausstieg. Sie war gerade mal 29 Jahre alt und hatte sehr lange rotblonde Haare, die ihr ebenmäßiges Gesicht mit den strahlenden grünen Augen einrahmten. Sie trug einen türkisfarbenen Umhang, der ihre schönen Haare noch mehr zur Geltung brachte. Mit aller Kraft hievte sie einen großen schwarzen Koffer auf den Bahnsteig und stieg noch mal ein, um mit einem weiteren kleineren Koffer wieder herauszukommen.

Da stand sie nun auf dem Bahnsteig, rechts und links neben sich einen Koffer und schaute sich um. Sie blinzelte in die langsam immer schwächer werdende Sonne.

Es war sehr lange her, als sie das letzte mal hier war. Genau gesagt, war es schon beinahe 17 Jahre. Sie atmete tief ein, sog die frische klare Luft tief in ihre Lungen. Dabei schloss sie die Augen und genoss den Augenblick. Erinnerungen stiegen in ihr hoch. Erinnerungen an

glückliche, aber auch weniger glückliche Zeiten, die sie hier erlebt hatte.

Als sie die Augen nach einigen Sekunden wieder öffnete, sah sie einen Berg von einem Mann auf sich zukommen. Seinen Kopf bedeckte eine wilde, schwarze Haarmähne, sein Gesicht ein dichter, struppiger Bart. Unter seinen buschigen Augenbrauen sah man käferartige, braune aber freundliche Augen.

Es war Hagrid. Er war ein Halbriese. Sisilia kannte ihn noch von früher, als sie selbst noch auf die Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei nach Hogwarts ging. Er war der Hüter der Schlüssel und Ländereien.

„Guten Tag, Mam, Sie müssen Professor Sisilia sein?"

„Ja das bin ich, guten Tag, Hagrid", sie reichte ihm die Hand. Er erkannte sie nicht mehr nach den langen Jahren, obwohl sie früher sehr viel Zeit bei ihm in seiner Hütte verbracht hatte, aber da war sie auch erst 12 gewesen. Das war auch gut so, vorerst. Im Augenblick durfte niemand erfahren, wer sie wirklich war. Das wäre zu gefährlich gewesen und Dumbledore wollte es so.

„Sie kennen mich?" fragte Hagrid und sah sie ganz verduzt an.

„Nicht direkt. Professor Dumbledore hat mir geschrieben, dass Sie mich am Bahnhof abholen werden", antwortete sie schnell.

Er hatte sich kaum verändert in den letzten Jahren, ob er mehr Falten hatte, konnte man unter seinem mächtigen Bart nicht wirklich sehen, aber die freundlichen braunen Augen waren die selben.

Oh, wie hatte sie dies hier alles vermisst. Doch endlich durfte sie hierher zurückkehren.

„Kommen Sie, Miss, ich helfe Ihnen mit Ihren Koffern."

„Danke Hagrid, das ist sehr lieb von Ihnen, alleine würde ich es sicher nicht schaffen."

1

Hagrid hievte den schweren Koffer auf seine rechte Schulter, als ob es nur eine kleine Tasche wäre. Und den anderen nahm er in die linke Hand. Sie gingen durch die Bahnhofshalle auf die Straße, wo sie sich nach rechts wandten und Hogsmeade hinter sich ließen. Sie machten sich auf den Weg ins Schloss.

Sisilia war nach Hogwarts gekommen, um die Stelle der Lehrerin für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste anzunehmen. Im letzten Moment hatte sie erst den Brief vom Schulleiter, Professor Dumbledore, erhalten, in dem er sie bat, diese Stelle zu übernehmen. Er hatte ihr auch geschrieben, sie solle erst ein paar Tage nach Schulanfang anreisen, aus

Sicherheitsgründen.

Dumbledore war froh, jemanden gefunden zu haben, der dieses Fach nach seinen Vorstellungen unterrichten konnte und ergriff die Möglichkeit, Sisilia an seine Schule zu holen. Für sie wiederum ging der langjährige Wunsch in Erfüllung, endlich wieder in ihre Heimat

zurückkehren zu können.

Als sie das Schloss erblickte, blieb sie einen Augenblick stehen und betrachtete es. Es war herrlich wie eh und jeh. Die vielen Zinnen und Türme reckten sich gen Himmel.

An der Seite von Hagrid stieg sie nun den ansteigenden Weg zum Schloss hoch.

„Professor Dumbledore hat mir erzählt, Sie kommen aus Deutschland?"fing er ein Gespräch an.

Sisilia schaute Hagrid an. „Ja, das stimmt fast. Ich war jetzt beinahe 17 Jahre in Deutschland, bin aber in England geboren. Ich fürchte nur, ich habe mir wohl inzwischen einen Akzent zugelegt. Keiner wird mir mehr glauben, dass ich in England geboren bin."

„Ich finde es gar nicht so schlimm, nein, eigentlich passt er zu Ihnen", lachte der stämmige Bursche.

Nach weiteren 10 Minuten Fußmarsch kamen sie vor den Toren von Hogwarts an. Am Portal wurden sie schon von Professor Dumbledore, dem Schulleiter von Hogwarts, erwartet.

Er war ein großer, dünner, sehr alter Mann, der auf seiner krummen Nase eine

halbmondförmige Brille sitzen hatte. Sein silbernes Haar und sein silberner Bart waren beide so lang, dass sie bis zum Gürtel seiner langen Robe reichten. Er trug, wie fast immer, einen purpurnen Umhang.

Als er Sisilia erblickte, stieg er die Treppe herunter und ging ihr entgegen. Er begrüßte sie herzlich.

„Sisilia, endlich. Schön, dass du da bist. Wie war die Reise?"fragte Dumbledore und bot der jungen Dame seinen Arm an, um sie in das Schloss zu führen. Doch er hielt noch mal inne und drehte sich zu Hagrid um.

„Ah, Hagrid, vielen Dank. Stellen Sie die Koffer einfach in die Halle, die Hauselfen werden sich darum kümmern!"

„Jawohl, Professor Dumbledore, Sir."

„Vielen Dank, Hagrid!" und Sisilia reichte ihm zum Dank die Hand.

Hagrid tat. wie es ihm aufgetragen wurde und verschwand dann in Richtung seiner Hütte.

Professor Dumbledore stieg mit Sisilia die Treppen hoch in seinen Turm, wo er sich mit ihr noch unterhalten wollte.

Unterwegs nach oben, im 2 Stock, kam ihnen Professor McGonagall unerwartet entgegen.

2

Eine schon ältere, sehr streng wirkende Dame mit nach hinten gebundenen Haaren und einer eckigen Brille.

Sie trug ein dunkles Kleid mit einem smaragdgrünen Samtumhang und einem schwarzen Spitzhut mit langen Federn daran.

„Oh, Minerva, darf ich Ihnen Professor Sisilia vorstellen?"hielt sie Dumbledore auf.

„Sisilia, Minerva McGonagall, unsere Lehrerin für Verwandlungen", machte er die beiden bekannt.

„Guten Tag, Professor Sisilia, willkommen auf Hogwarts. Ich hoffe, Sie hatten eine

angenehme Reise?" Professor McGonagall reichte ihr die Hand.

„Danke, ja. Es ist herrlich, England nach so langer Zeit wiederzusehen und ich freue mich sehr, Sie kennen zu lernen, Professor McGonagall."

Antwortete Sisilia, obwohl sie Professor McGonagall eigentlich schon kannte aus der Zeit, als sie 2 Jahre hier zur Schule ging. Sie hatte sie schon damals sehr geschätzt und bewundert.

„Entschuldigen sie mich jetzt bitte, ich muss wieder zum Unterricht, ich musste nur Neville Longbottom in die Krankenstation bringen. Ich fürchte er hat sich etwas verzaubert, allerdings nicht schlimm. Er wird morgen wohl wieder fit sein.", erklärte ihnen McGonagall.

Sie nickte beiden noch zu und verschwand dann um die Ecke.

„Lass uns nach oben gehen,"sagte Dumbledore.

Als sie oben im Büro angekommen waren und die Türe ins Schloss fiel, fiel Sisilia

Dumbledore um den Hals.

„Onkel, ich bin ja so froh, dich endlich wieder zusehen!"

Dumbledore drückte seine Nichte kurz fest an sich.

„Sisilia, mein Kind, ich freue mich auch sehr, dass du jetzt hier bist. Lass dich anschauen."

Er hielt ihre Hände und schob sie etwas von sich weg, um sie besser sehen zu können. Dann ließ er ihre Hände los und forderte sie auf:

„Dreh dich mal!" Sie machte eine Umdrehung und blieb wieder stehen.

„Gut siehst du aus, ich habe dich schon lange nicht mehr in Zaubererkleidern gesehen, nur immer in diesen .... ach ja, Jeanshosen", sagte Dumbledore und lachte sanft.

„Ich bin ja so glücklich, wieder hier zu sein. Ich habe immer davon geträumt, Hogwarts

endlich wieder zu sehen."

„Ja, mein Kind, das glaube ich dir, aber du weißt, mir war es bisher zu gefährlich, und ich hatte Angst, dich hierher zu holen. Solange Voldemort noch irgendwo da draußen ist, darf auch keiner davon erfahren, dass ich noch mehr lebende Verwandte habe. Er würde sofort versuchen, dieses Wissen gegen mich auszuspielen. Dies war auch einer der Gründe, warum ich wollte, dass du erst später anreist. So fand ich es unauffälliger. Ich hoffe, du denkst daran, dass es niemand, aber auch wirklich niemand erfahren darf."

„Ich werde mich daran halten, Onkel, ich verspreche es. Großes Ehrenwort. Ich bin doch so froh, hier unterrichten zu dürfen."

Sisilia griff in ihre Tasche und holte ein kleines Päckchen hervor, das sie in dunkelrotes Geschenkpapier eingewickelt hatte.

„Ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht, hier."Und sie reichte es ihm mit einem Augenzwinkern. Er nahm es und öffnete es. Als er sah, was sie ihm mitgebracht hatte, lächelte er.

„Zitronenbrausebonbons! Eine ganze Schachtel voll.", freute er sich. „Du hast daran gedacht. Wie immer. Ich danke dir, Sisilia."Er öffnete es gleich und nahm sich eines heraus. Dann bot

3

er Sisilia auch eines an, aber sie lehnte dankend ab. Sisilia lächelte, denn sie wusste, wie gerne er die aß.

Sisilia war mit elf auf die Hogwartsschule für Zauberei gekommen. Zwei Jahre war sie dann hier gewesen, das war die Zeit, als Lord Voldemort an der Macht war. Aber nachdem dieser Sisilias Eltern getötet hatte, versteckte Dumbeldore seine Nichte (eigentlich seine Großnichte, da sie das Enkelkind seines Bruders war) bei den Verwandten von Sisilias Mutter Cassandra in Deutschland.

Bei Onkel und Tante, die beide Muggel waren, verbrachte sie die letzten 17 Jahre. In den Sommerferien besuchte er sie manchmal, doch leider nicht so oft, wie sie es sich gewünscht hätte und seit Voldemort nun ein zweites Mal wieder zurückgekehrt war, überhaupt nicht mehr.

Ihren Bekannten und Nachbarn erzählten sie, ihre Eltern seien bei einem Flugzeugabsturz ums Leben gekommen. Sisilia besuchte die deutsche Zaubererschule Salem, die nach außen hin aussah wie ein normales Internat. Dort machte Sie auch ihren Abschluss. Danach lebte sie ein paar Jahre getarnt unter Muggeln. Sie arbeitete in der Zeit in der Apotheke ihres Onkels mit, da sie in Deutschland keine Anstellung als Lehrerin in der Zaubererschule bekam.

Sisilia hätte gerne unterrichtet, und da sie nur Bestnoten in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hatte, wäre es ihr Wunsch gewesen, dieses Fach zu unterrichten, nur leider gab es

keinen Bedarf an Lehrern.

Es gab aber noch etwas. Sisilia hatte es von ihrer Mutter geerbt. Die Fähigkeit des Sehens. Ihre Mutter war eine sehr begabte Seherin gewesen. Doch Sisilia machte sich nichts aus

dieser Gabe, im Gegenteil, für sie war diese bisher nur immer eine Last. Wenn es möglich gewesen wäre, hätte sie gerne darauf verzichtet. Sie hatte nicht viel Interesse daran und wendete sie selten bewusst an.

Sie hatte eher noch andere Zukunftspläne, aber dazu fehlte ihr der Abschluss in Zaubertränke.

Leider wurde es damals an ihrer Schule in Deutschland nicht unterrichtet, da sich kein

geeigneter Lehrer für das Fach gefunden hatte. Sie selbst hatte dieses Fach nur die ersten beiden Schuljahre, in denen sie in Hogwarts war.

In Salem hatte es nur eine kleine Gruppe von Schülern gegeben, die versucht hatten, sich alles über Zaubertränke selber beizubringen. Praktische Übungen konnten sie nur sehr selten durchführen, da sie den Unterrichtsraum für Zaubertränke ohne Lehrkraft nicht nutzen durften und keiner der anderen Lehrer hatte große Lust, sich damit zu beschäftigen. Auch kamen sie nicht an die entsprechenden Zutaten heran. So hatte sie fast ihr ganzes Wissen darüber nur aus Büchern. Aber dies war enorm. Sie hatte alles gelesen, was ihr über das Thema Zaubertränke zwischen die Finger kam.

Sie hoffte aber, hier in Hogwarts noch was zu lernen, vor allem im praktischen Teil, um dann doch noch ihren Abschluss in Zaubertränke machen zu können. Deshalb hatte sie an das

Ministerium geschrieben mit der Bitte, die Prüfung nachmachen zu dürfen.

„Onkel, hast du schon was vom Ministerium gehört?"fragte Sisilia neugierig.

Dumbledore setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch. Er hatte die Hände zusammengefaltet und legte die Fingerspitzen an sein Kinn.

„Bis jetzt noch nicht, mein Kind. Bist du dir sicher, dass du das wirklich möchtest? Es dürfte nicht leicht sein, den Stoff in so kurzer Zeit nachzuholen. Und deinen Unterricht hast du ja auch noch. Meinst du nicht, dass du dir damit zuviel vornimmst?"Er sah sie über den Rand seiner Brille fragend an. Sie blickte in seine strahlend blauen Augen und hatte wie immer den Eindruck, er könne tief in die Seele desjenigen blicken, den er gerade ansah.

„Ich bin ganz sicher, ich werde es schon schaffen", antwortete sie voller Tatendrang,

„Ich werde so bald wie möglich den Lehrer für Zaubertränke bitten, mir noch einiges zu

zeigen."

4

Sisilia war sehr zuversichtlich und konnte es kaum erwarten, endlich auch praktische

Anleitung zu bekommen.

Ihre grünen Augen strahlten. Das hatte sie sich schon so lange gewünscht und nun, da ihr

Onkel sie endlich zu sich geholt hatte, konnte sie sich ihren Traum nun vielleicht erfüllen.

Dumbledore hatte es sich sehr lange überlegt, ob er Sisilia nach Hogwarts holen sollte, denn er hatte sehr viel Angst, es könnte doch noch herauskommen, dass sie seine Nichte war. Denn zuviel Schreckliches war schon geschehen.

Wenn Voldemort dies erfahren sollte, könnte er versuchen, sie zu entführen oder gar sie zu töten. Er hatte schon ihre Eltern getötet, Dumbledore wollte nicht auch noch, dass Sisilia das gleiche Schicksal bevorstand. Aber sie war schon längst eine erwachsene Frau, er konnte sie nicht von der wirklichen und schrecklichen Welt fernhalten, und eigentlich wusste er, dass er sich auf sie verlassen konnte. Und er musste zugeben, ihre Fähigkeit zu Sehen, könnten ihnen auch noch nützlich sein im Kampf gegen Voldemort und natürlich wusste er, wie gut sie in ihrem Fach der Verteidigung war und so jemanden brauchte er, sogar dringend nach dem

letzten katastrophalen Jahr reiner Theorie.

Zumindest hatte er sie auf diese Weise unter seiner Aufsicht. Nachdem sie immer wieder

gedroht hatte, sie würde alleine etwas gegen den Mörder ihrer Eltern unternehmen, hielt es Dumbledore doch für sicherer, sie in seine Nähe zu holen, wo er ein Auge auf sie werfen konnte.

Nur die Idee mit der Zaubertrankprüfung schien ihm ein verrückter Einfall und Zeitverschwendung zu sein. Und er überlegte, ob er ihr das ausreden sollte. Er lehnte sich in seinen Sessel zurück und sagte zu ihr.

„Ich würde mir an deiner Stelle erst mal Professor Snape ansehen, und dann kannst du dich immer noch entscheiden, ob du dich von ihm unterrichten lassen willst. Du kannst doch auch bei dem Fach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste bleiben", sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Wieso, ist der Mann so schlecht?"fragte Sisilia neugierig und setzte sich auf den Rand von Dumbledores Schreibtisch.

„Nein, er ist eine Koryphäe auf seinem Gebiet, aber, nun ja, sagen wir es einfach mal so: Er ist für die Meisten etwas sonderbar und ruppig, und bei fast allen Schülern nicht sehr beliebt."

„Und du? Was hältst du von ihm?"fragte Sisilia neugierig.

„Er ist ein zuverlässiger Mensch mit Prinzipien, er hat schon so einiges in seinem Leben

erlebt, und das hat ihn geprägt, aber ich vertraue ihm."

„Na, das ist doch das Wichtigste. Das reicht mir, dann muss ich nicht mehr überlegen. Wenn er für dich in Ordnung ist, dann ist er es für mich auch."Sisilia stand wieder auf und stupste mit dem Finger eine der Spielereien an, die Dumbledore auf seinem Tisch stehen hatte, die darauf anfing, sich langsam um sich selbst zu drehen.

„So, mein Kind, ich werde dir jetzt dein Büro und dein Zimmer zeigen, wo du wohnen wirst."

Sie gingen gemeinsam in den 3. Stock hinunter, zu dem Raum, in dem schon die anderen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste ihr Büro gehabt hatten. Von hier aus hatte man eine schöne Aussicht, man konnte auf das Quidditchfeld und den Verbotenen Wald

sehen. Die Koffer waren schon hochgebracht worden und standen mitten im Büro. Ein schöner antiker Schreibtisch aus Mahagoni stand links in der Nähe des Fensters. Auf der rechten Seite befand sich eine kleine Sitzgruppe, ein Sofa und zwei Sessel mit einem niedrigen Tischchen in der Mitte. Es sah sehr gemütlich aus. Dazwischen war ein großer Kamin, vor dem ein schöner braun gemusterter Teppich lag. In dem Kamin brannte ein angenehm warmes Feuer.

„Ich lasse dich jetzt mal auspacken, wir sehen uns zum Abendessen, da werde ich dich den anderen Kollegen und den Schülern vorstellen. Aber bitte denke daran, ab jetzt Professor Dumbledore, ja?

5

„Ja, Onkel, ups." Sie grinste. „Ja, Professor Dumbeldore, Sir", sagte sie mit einer tiefen Stimme und versuchte Hagrid nachzumachen.

Sie drückte ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er ging.

Hier war sie nun. Das Büro war frisch geputzt und strahlte. Das Feuer im Kamin machte den Raum herrlich gemütlich. Am Ende des Büros war noch eine Tür, die größtenteils hinter

einem roten dicken Vorhang versteckt war. Dahinter musste das Schlafzimmer liegen.

Sie ging hinüber und öffnete die Tür. Das Zimmer dahinter war wunderschön eingerichtet. Es stand ein prachtvolles Himmelbett mitten im Raum, die Vorhänge in dunklem blau und silber gehalten. Auch hier brannte ein Feuer im Kamin. Und beim Blick aus dem Fenster sah sie fast dieselbe wunderschöne Aussicht wie im Büro. Nur konnte sie von hier aus auch das Haus von Hagrid sehen.

Der Tag ging langsam seinem Ende zu. Die Sonne war schon fast am Horizont verschwunden und dunkle Schatten breiteten sich am Waldrand aus.

Sie war so glücklich, wieder hier zu sein. In dem Augenblick wünschte sie sich, nie wieder von hier weg gehen zu müssen. Denn hier war sie zu Hause, in der Zaubererwelt, vielleicht sogar hier in Hogwarts.

Sisilia beschloss, noch ihre Koffer auszuräumen und dann zum Abendessen hinunterzugehen.

6


	2. Der Empfang

**Der Empfang**

Es war kurz nach 18 Uhr. Ausgepackt hatte sie noch nicht alles, aber das konnte sie auch noch morgen machen. Sie war lange vor dem Kleiderschrank gestanden und konnte sich nicht entscheiden, was sie anziehen sollte.

Sie hatte, seit sie mit der Schule fertig war, fast nur noch Muggelkleider getragen. Sie musste sich erst wieder an die eigentlich doch wunderschönen Kleider, die von Zauberern getragen wurden, gewöhnen. Sie waren doch etwas ganz anderes als Jeanshosen und T-Shirts.

Erst gestern hatte sie die Kleider in der Winkelgasse gekauft, in der sie erst das zweite mal in ihrem Leben gewesen war. Das erste Mal war sie mit ihrer Mutter dort, als sie die

Schulausrüstung für ihr erstes Jahr in Hogwarts gekauft hatten.

Sisilia entschied sich für ein weinrotes langes Samtkleid und einen passenden Umhang dazu. Sie betrachtet sich gerade im Spiegel, als es an ihrer Bürotür klopfte. Sie ging ins Büro und schloss die Schlafzimmertüre.

„Ja, bitte?"rief sie.

Die Türe öffnete sich und Professor Dumbledore schaute herein.

„Fertig?"fragte er. „Können wir gehen?"

„Ja, ich bin soweit", sagte Sisilia und drehte sich vor Dumbledore noch einmal in Kreis, so als ob sie fragen wollte, Kann ich so gehen? ´

Dumbledore nickte und sie verließen das Büro.

Unten angekommen, waren schon alle Lehrer und Schüler in der großen Halle versammelt. Dumbledore brachte Sisilia zu einem leeren Stuhl, es war der zweite Platz rechts außen, auf den sie sich setzte. Selbst ging er in die Mitte des langen Lehrertisches zu einem

wunderschönen, sehr alten, goldenen, hohen Lehnstuhl.

Neugierig beobachteten einige Schüler den Lehrertisch. Manche tuschelten und andere stupsten ihre Nebensitzer an und deuteten nach oben.

Dann räusperte sich Dumbledore und hob kurz sein Arme. Es wurde ruhig unten im Saal. Alle, auch die Lehrer, blickten zu Dumbledore hinüber.

„Bevor wir mit dem Essen beginnen, freue ich mich sehr, euch allen Professor Sisilia

vorstellen zu dürfen. Sie wird dieses Jahr den Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste übernehmen und versuchen, das versäumte vom letzten Jahr mit euch aufzuarbeiten. Ich bin fest davon überzeugt, dass dies gelingen wird. Und jetzt wünsche ich einen guten

Appetit."

Als sich unten aus dem Saal ein begeisternder Beifall erhob, winkte Sisilia kurz hinab zu den Schülern. Vor allem den männlichen Schülern schien es zu gefallen, eine junge und hübsche Lehrerin zu bekommen.

Dann stellte er Sisilia noch die anderen Lehrer vor.

„Das ist Hagrid, Lehrer für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Ihr kennt euch ja schon."Sisilia und Hagrid nickten sich beide zu.

„Und Professor Flitwick, Zauberkunst. Professor Binns, Geschichte. Professor McGonagall, Verwandlung. Professor Sprout, Kräuterkunde. Professor Vector, Arithmantik. Professor Sinistra, Astronomie. Madame Trelawney, Wahrsagen. Madame Hooch, Fluglehrerin und Professor Snape, Lehrer für Zaubertränke."

Sisilia begrüßte alle Kollegen. Zuletzt Professor Snape. Er reichte ihr seine Hand. Er war ein

7

hochgewachsener streng dreinblickender Mann, mit halblangen, schwarzen, ungepflegt

wirkenden Haaren und einer Hakennase. Auf den ersten Blick könnte man sich vor ihm

fürchten, dachte Sisilia, schaute ihm aber fest in die Augen. Denn auf diese Weise gelang es ihr meist, etwas mehr über ihr Gegenüber herauszubekommen mit Hilfe ihrer Fähigkeiten, die sie beherrschte. Eine Form der Legilimentik, die es ihr ermöglichte, die Gefühle oder Erinnerungen ihres Gegenüber wahrzunehmen. Aber bei ihm gelang es ihr nicht, sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde er sich ihr verschließen. So etwas brachten nicht viele fertig. Irgendwie faszinierte sie diese Tatsache und machte sie neugierig zugleich.

„Willkommen, Miss Sisilia, ich hoffe, Sie werden sich hier wohlfühlen.", sagte er freundlich, aber dennoch sehr kühl, er musterte sie einen Augenblick und sie hatte das Gefühl er wirkte abweisend.

„Danke,"erwiderte Sisilia und Snape ließ ihre Hand los.

„Gut, dann lasst uns mal essen, ich habe heute richtigen Hunger, was haben wir denn da alles ....?"sagte Dumbledore, als sich die leeren Platten mit Essen gefüllt hatten. Er setzte sich und machte sich daran, seinen Teller voll zu laden.

Sisilia und Snape setzten sich auch hin.

„Sie unterrichten zum erstenmal?", fragte Professor Snape neugierig, während er sich etwas

einschenkte.

„Ja, leider habe ich in Deutschland keine Anstellung bekommen", antwortete sie ihm und blickte ihn an.

„Wieso denn nicht? ", fragte Snape überrascht.

„Oh, ganz einfach, in Salem gibt es bereits einen sehr guten Lehrer für die Verteidigung

gegen die dunklen Künste."

„Und ein anderer Beruf kam nicht in Frage?"wollte er wissen.

„Doch, aber das einzige, was mich sonst noch interessiert hätte, wäre der Beruf des Aurors gewesen, aber da an unserer Schule das Fach Zaubertränke nicht unterrichtet wurde, fehlte mir eine wichtige Voraussetzung dafür", erklärte sie ihm, verwundert über seine Frage.

„Was haben sie dann die letzten Jahre gemacht?"fragte Snape weiter, während er sich zu essen nahm.

„Ich habe bei meinem Onkel in der Apotheke gearbeitet", sagte sie und fügte noch als

Erklärung hinzu: „In einer Muggel Apotheke, mein Onkel und meine Tante sind Muggel. Ich bin bei ihnen aufgewachsen."

„Ich verstehe", antwortete er sehr kühl und danach sagte er nichts mehr.

Nach dem Essen ging Sisilia hinaus in die Eingangshalle. Sie wollte noch einen Spaziergang machen und dann würde sie todmüde, aber überglücklich ins Bett fallen und sich ausschlafen.

Sie hatte ja morgen gleich in ihrer ersten Stunde den 5. Jahrgang zu unterrichten und da wollte sie fit sein.

Als sie die Eingangshalle betrat, sah sie, wie Snape sich gerade nach rechts zu den Stufen hinunter wandte, wahrscheinlich, um in sein Büro zu gehen, das in dem unteren Bereich des Kerkers liegen musste.

„Professor Snape, einen Augenblick bitte!"rief sie ihm höflich hinterher.

Snape blieb stehen und wandte sich um.

Ihr Onkel hatte diesen Mann sehr gut beschrieben. Er wirkte sehr kühl, fast unnahbar. Und doch meinte sie ein Feuer tief in seinen Augen zu erkennen, was sie faszinierte. Sie wurde aus diesem Mann nicht schlau, er gab ihr Rätsel auf. Aber irgendwie fand sie ihn gerade deshalb

interessant.

„Ich würde sehr gerne mit Ihnen etwas besprechen, wenn Sie Zeit hätten. Aber wenn es Ihnen

8

im Augenblick nicht passt, dann können wir das gerne auch verschieben."

Er zögerte kurz, überlegte und fixierte sie einen Moment, dann sagte er:

„Ich muss noch kurz nach meinen Schülern sehen und etwas Organisatorisches besprechen. Aber was halten Sie davon, wenn Sie so in einer halben Stunde in mein Büro kommen

würden, dann könnten wir eine Tasse Tee trinken und Sie sagen mir, was Sie auf dem Herzen haben?", bot er ihr schließlich an. Sisilia war damit einverstanden.

Als Snape gegangen war, schlenderte sie etwas im Schloss herum, sah sich die alten Portraits an, unterhielt sich kurz mit dem fast kopflosen Nick, der ihr unterwegs begegnete und kam nach einer halben Stunde wieder zurück in die Eingangshalle.

Da fiel ihr ein, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wo das Büro von Snape genau lag.

Während sie überlegte, kam ihr ein etwa 15- oder 16-jähriger Junge aus der Richtung, in der die Slytherins zuhause waren, entgegen. Sisilia hielt ihn auf.

„Ähm, entschuldigen Sie, Junger Mann?"

„Ja, Professor..?" Es war ein schlanker, weißblonder Junge mit einem fahlen, spitzen Gesicht der auf sie zutrat. Er hat kalte, graue Augen und ein blasses Gesicht.

"Sisilia und wie heißen Sie?"

"Malfoy, Professor Sisilia, Draco Malfoy." Und er grinste sie an.

„OK, Mr. Malfoy, können Sie mir sagen, wo ich das Büro von Professor Snape finden kann?"

„Ich führe Sie gerne hin,", antwortet Draco, machte dabei eine kleine angedeutete

Verbeugung und zeigte mit dem Arm in Richtung Treppe, die hinunter in die Kerker führte.

„Oh, wie nett, danke."

Ganz schön schleimig für sein Alter, dachte Sisilia. Aber der Name Malfoy kam ihr bekannt vor.

„Malfoy, Malfoy, irgendwoher kenne ich den Namen", fragte sie, als sie neben ihm her die Stufen hinunter stieg.

„Mein Vater ist Lucius Malfoy."

Ja, richtig, jetzt fiel es ihr wieder ein. Sie hatte den Namen im Tagespropheten gelesen. Ein gewisser Lucius Malfoy war doch verhaftet worden. Man hatte ihn beschuldigt, ein Todesser zu sein. Doch das Ministerium hatte ihn aus Mangel an Beweisen wieder laufen lassen. Und in einer anderen Zeitung hatte sie gelesen, er hätte sich freigekauft mit seinem Vermögen. Wer weiß, was da dran war?

„So, Professor, hier ist es." Draco deutete auf eine schwere Eichentür.

„Danke, Mr. Malfoy", sagte Sisilia und nickte Draco zu.

Dieser lächelte kurz, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging davon.

Sie klopfte an. Drinnen konnte sie Schritte hören, die sich näherten, dann wurde die Türe geöffnet.

„Kommen Sie doch herein, Miss Sisilia."Er trat einen Schritt zurück und lies sie eintreten. Er musterte sie mit finsterem Blick, als sie eintrat. Sisilia sah sich um. Mitten im Raum stand ein alter Eichenschreibtisch, auf dem viele Pergamentrollen und andere Dinge verteilt lagen.

„Das sind die Hausarbeiten meiner Schüler, ich war gerade dabei sie zu korrigieren.", erklärte er kühl, als er ihren Blick bemerkte.

„Oh, dann störe ich Sie vielleicht und wir sollten....."

„Aber nein, Sie stören durchaus nicht, ich habe später noch genug Zeit dafür."

Sisilia sah sich neugierig um, während Snape die Tür schloss. An der Wand stand noch ein Tisch vollgestopft mit einigen Kesseln, Tiegeln, Reagenzgläsern und anderen Gefäßen, kleinen und großen. Darüber hing ein Regal mit vielen verschiedenen Dingen in verschlossenen Gläsern wie Wurzeln, verschiedene Kräuter, Spinnenbeine oder Krötenköpfe

9

und viele weiteren merkwürdigen Dingen. Sie sah sie genauer an.

„Sie haben ja eine wunderbare Sammlung hier", sagte sie erstaunt.

„Interessieren Sie sich dafür?", fragte er, nun neugierig geworden. Sisilia drehte sich zu Snape um, der zu ihr getreten war.

„Ja. Das ist auch der eigentliche Grund, warum ich Sie sprechen wollte."

„Wegen meiner Sammlung?", fragte Snape irritiert und seine Augen verengten sich etwas.

„Nein, nicht deshalb, es hat mit Ihrer Arbeit zu tun. Ich erkläre es Ihnen."

Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch und begann.

„Ich habe Ihnen doch erzählt, dass ich meine Ausbildung in Zaubertränke nicht machen

konnte. Und das, was ich bisher weiß, konnte ich mir, sagen wir mal, nur erlesen, also eigentlich alles nur in der Theorie."

Snape sah Sisilia an und er machte ein Gesicht, als ob er nicht wusste, ob er sie ernst nehmen sollte oder nicht.

Zaubertränke erlernen durch Lesen alleine? Das war doch wie schwimmen lernen ohne

Wasser. Entweder man lernte es richtig, oder man konnte es bleiben lassen. Aber dies sagte er ihr nicht. Sie schaute ihm in die Augen, versuchte herausbekommen, was er dachte, aber er war so unnahbar, was sie durcheinander brachte.

Dadurch etwas verunsichert, versucht Sisilia weiter zu erklären.

„Nun ja, es ist ja noch nicht sicher, aber ich dachte, ich frage vielleicht schon mal, aber

vielleicht hätte ich doch noch .......", stammelte Sisilia, nun etwas verwirrt.

„Jetzt setzen Sie sich erst mal hin und trinken Sie einen Schluck Tee.", sagte Snape und schob sie zu einem Stuhl. Dann schenkte er ihr eine Tasse Tee ein und drückte sie ihr in die Hand.

Sie nahm einen Schluck und stellte fest, dass er sehr köstlich schmeckte.

„So nun noch einmal von vorne, aber ganz langsam", forderte Snape sie auf und setzte sich mit seiner Teetasse in der Hand, auf seinen Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch.

„Gut. Also. Ich habe beim Ministerium einen Antrag gestellt, weil ich hier in Hogwarts

meinen Abschluss in Zaubertränken nachholen möchte. Ich habe bisher noch keine Antwort erhalten, aber ich wollte Sie trotzdem schon einmal fragen, ob Sie vielleicht so freundlich wären, mir vielleicht noch etwas Unterricht zu erteilen, weil mir doch die praktische Übung fehlt. Mein.. , ähm, ich meinte Professor Dumbledore hat gemeint, Sie wären der Beste auf diesem Gebiet. Wenn ich die Prüfung wirklich machen wollte, sollte ich Sie bitten, mir zu helfen", beendete sie ihren Satz und sah ihn fragend und erwartungsvoll an.

„Ah, jetzt verstehe ich auch das Schreiben vom Ministerium. Ich habe es heute erhalten, konnte mir aber nicht so recht vorstellen, was damit gemeint war", erwiderte Snape mit ausdrucksloser Mine und stellte seine Tasse auf dem Schreibtisch ab. Er begann unter den ganzen Pergamentrollen, die auf dem Tisch lagen, etwas zu suchen. Dann zog er ein Schreiben unter den Pergamenten heraus. Las es noch einmal durch und legte es dann wieder zurück auf den Tisch.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie eigentlich selber viel zu tun haben und wenn es Ihnen zu viel sein sollte, kann ich es auch verstehen", warf sie ein, bevor er noch antworten konnte.

Er stand auf, ging nachdenklich um seinen Schreibtisch herum und trat dann auf Sisilia zu.

„Sie haben immer noch die Idee, ein Auror zu werden?"fragte er sie.

Sie war positiv überrascht von seiner schnellen Auffassungsgabe.

„Nun ja, ich würde mir gerne diese Chance offen halten, da ich nicht weiß, wie lange ich hier unterrichten darf und kann."

Er schaute sie einige Zeit an, bevor er antwortete.

„Ich muss Ihnen ganz ehrlich sagen, ich kann es nicht so auf die Schnelle entscheiden. Ich muss noch mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen und dann würde ich gerne prüfen, was Sie

10

können. Ich hoffe, Sie verstehen das. Ich kann Ihnen nicht den Stoff von mehreren Jahren in ein paar Monaten beibringen, ich muss erst wissen, wie Ihr Wissenstand überhaupt ist."

Er setzte sich auf den Rand seines Schreibtisches und blickte auf sie herab. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick und sah ihm auch in die Augen. Sisilia konnte diesen Mann einfach nicht

beurteilen, was ging in ihm nur vor? Sie mochte es ganz und gar nicht, wenn sie es nicht schaffte, irgendetwas von ihrem Gegenüber herauszubekommen. Ihr blieb hier nur eines, sie musste sich auf ihre Intuition verlassen. Doch wenn sie ehrlich war, musste sie zugegen, dass er ihr nicht gerade unsympathisch war, auch wenn sie sich nicht erklären konnte warum.

Aber Snape hatte recht, mit dem was er sagte, das musste sie zugeben. Wenn er jedem, der gerade mal anklopfte, extra Unterricht geben würde ... . Und so antwortete sie ihm ehrlich.

„Ja, das sehe ich ein, Sie haben recht. Ich bin damit selbstverständlich einverstanden und danke Ihnen, dass Sie mir eine Chance geben wollen."

„Gut", sagte er knapp und erhob sich, „Ich möchte Sie auch nicht von etwas abbringen.

Beweisen Sie sich und wir werden sehen, was ich für Sie tun kann."

„Ich danke Ihnen, Professor Snape, auch für die Zeit, die Sie für mich heute geopfert haben."

„Ich danke ihnen für den Besuch, es war mir ein Vergnügen", ein funkeln huschte über seine Augen, doch es erlosch recht schnell wieder. Dann begleitete er Sisilia zur Tür und sie verabschiedete sich.

„Gute Nacht,... oh, Ihre Tasse, fast hätte ich sie mitgenommen. Der Tee war übrigens

hervorragend."Sie reichte ihm die Tasse zurück.

„Danke, ist ein eigenes Rezept. Gute Nacht, Miss Sisilia", sagte ohne große Emotionen, dann schloss die Türe.

Sie blickte noch kurz auf die Türe und schüttelte irritiert den Kopf. Als sie dann die Treppen hochstieg, dachte sie über das Gespräch nach. Snape verwirrte sie.

Sie wurde aus diesem Mann nicht schlau. Das war ihr noch selten passiert. Bei den meisten Menschen konnte sie wenigstens ein paar Gedanken oder Gefühle erfahren, aber Snape hatte es irgendwie geschafft, eine Mauer um sich aufzubauen, die sie nicht durchdringen konnte.

Das wird bestimmt noch interessant werden, dachte sie noch, als sie später ihr Zimmer betrat.

Sie ging ziemlich bald zu Bett und obwohl ihr viele Gedanken durch ihrem Kopf gingen, war sie schon sehr bald tief und fest eingeschlafen.

11


	3. Wehrmutaufguss und Affodillwurzel

**Wehrmutaufguss und Affodillwurzel**

Zehn Minuten vor Beginn der Unterrichtsstunde saß Sisilia schon im Klassenzimmer.

Sie war etwas aufgeregt.

Da kamen auch schon die ersten Schüler. Es war eine 5. Klasse bestehend aus Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs.

„Hallo, kommen Sie ruhig rein, ich beiße nicht", sagte Sisilia, als zwei Mädchen die Köpfe zur Tür hereinsteckten.

Als alle Platz genommen hatten, begrüßte sie die Schüler.

„Guten Morgen alle miteinander. Für die, die es noch nicht mitbekommen haben, mein Name ist Sisilia und werde Sie in dem Fach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten."

Alle murmelten ein Guten Morgen´ in den Raum und schauten dann stumm und neugierig auf Sisilia.

„Tja, als erstes müssen _Sie_ mir weiterhelfen, bitte sagen Sie mir zuerst mal Ihre Namen."

Ein hübsches rothaariges Mädchen reckte den Arm nach oben und meldete sich.

„Mein Name ist Ginny Weasley."

Ein Schüler nach dem anderen meldete sich nun und nannte seinen Namen. Sisilia versuchte sich so gut es ging, die Namen zu merken.

„So wie ich erfahren habe, war das letzte Jahr ein trockenes und theoretisches Jahr für Sie in diesem Fach."

Die Schüler nickten und ein Raunen ging durch die Klasse.

„Nun, dann habe ich gute Neuigkeiten für sie. Dieses Jahr wird das ganz anders werden. OK. Ich will damit nicht sagen, dass wir nicht auch mal ein Buch in die Hand nehmen werden, aber wir werden sehr viel praktische Übungen machen."

Einige Kinder klatschten und andere strahlten sie nur stumm an.

„Gut, wir fangen heute mal ganz einfach an. Ich denke, einige von Ihnen kennen diesen Spruch schon, aber ich glaube, es wäre wichtig, dass alle ihn beherrschen. Es geht um den Entwaffnungszauber. Wer kennt ihn schon?"

Ginny Weasley meldete sich.

„Ja, Miss Weasley?"

"Es ist der Expelliarmus Spruch, Professor Sisilia."

„Das ist vollkommen richtig, 10 Punkte für Gryffindor"; das wollte sie lange schon einmal sagen.

„Jeder sucht sich nun einen Partner, mit dem er zusammen üben will."

Die Schüler taten sich in 2er Gruppen zusammen und Sisilia bat Ginny, ihren

Klassenkameraden zu zeigen, wie er funktionierte. Ginny stellte sich gegenüber von einem dunkelhaarigen Mädchen auf.

Sie schwang ihren Zauberstab und rief laut und deutlich:

„Expelliarmus!", und der Zauberstab des Mädchens flog im hohen Bogen davon, noch bevor sie begriffen hatte, was überhaupt los war.

„Sehr gut, Miss Weasley. Noch mal 10 Punkte, ich bin wirklich überrascht wie gut Sie das können"sagte Sisilia, die wirklich erstaunt war.

„Gut, so, nun versuchen Sie es einmal. Ich werde herumgehen und Ihnen helfen."

Der Raum war plötzlich erfüllt mit Expelliarmus-Rufen und Zauberstäbe flogen kreuz und

12

quer durch den Raum. Aber nicht nur die, auch Gegenstände, die von verunglückten Zaubern getroffen wurden, flogen durch die Luft, und es war nicht gerade leise im Klassenzimmer.

Die Zeit verging wie im Flug und immer weniger Bücher und andere nicht gewollte

Gegenstände segelten herum. Als Sisilia auf die Uhr sah, meinte sie dann plötzlich:

„Oh je, die Zeit ist um, wir haben sogar überzogen. Ich habe die Klingel gar nicht gehört bei dem Lärm. Was haben Sie denn jetzt für Unterricht?"

„Oh nein, Zaubertränke, so ein Mist, Snape wird ausflippen!"sagte ein Mädchen von den Hufflepuffs.

„Das heißt Professor Snape. Ist er denn so schlimm?"

Alle verzogen das Gesicht und jammerten.

„Schlimm ist gar kein Ausdruck, er lässt uns bestimmt nachsitzen oder brummt uns

Strafarbeiten auf", jammerte ein Junge, der ein Gesicht machte, als ob er gleich weinen würde. Sisilia überlegte kurz und machte den Schülern ein Angebot.

„Wissen Sie was. Ich habe jetzt eine Freistunde. Lassen Sie alles liegen, ich räume es nachher auf. Ich werde Sie nach unten begleiten und die ganze Schuld auf mich nehmen."

„Das wollen Sie machen? Sie sind eine Wucht, Professor Sisilia!", rief ein Junge aus

Hufflepuff.

So stiegen sie gemeinsam hinunter in den Kerker.

Als sie dort ankamen und die Tür aufmachten, ging das Donnerwetter schon los. Ein außer sich vor Wut schäumender Snape stand mitten im Raum und schrie:

„Wie können Sie es wagen, 15 Minuten zu spät zu meinem Unterricht zu kommen, Sie werden alle die versäumte Zeit heute nachholen............."

Doch weiter kam er nicht. Als Sisilia allen voran eintrat verstummte er. Er kam ihr entgegen, schob sie zurück in den Flur hinaus, aber zu den Schülern sagte er:

„Sie werden augenblicklich Ihre Plätze einnehmen und mit den Aufgaben beginnen, die an der Tafel stehen."

Als sie alle im Klassenraum waren, schloss er die Tür von außen und wendete sich an Sisilia.

„Was zum Henker ist passiert, dass die Schüler zu spät zu meinem Unterricht erscheinen?"fauchte er Sisilia mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

Sie wich einen Schritt zurück und schaute ihn erschrocken an. Doch dann holte sie tief Luft und entgegnete sie ihm mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Es tut mir leid, Professor Snape, es war etwas lauter in meinem Unterricht, deshalb haben wir die Klingel nicht gehört und ich hatte vergessen, auf die Uhr zu sehen. Es war mein

Fehler und wird bestimmt nicht wieder vorkommen.", entschuldigte sie sich und sah etwas betreten drein, doch sie versuchte ihn selbstsicher anzusehen.

„Das ist ja wohl auch das Mindeste, was ich erwarten kann. Ich erwarte Disziplin und

Pünktlichkeit von meinen Schülern. Und Lehrer sollten eigentlich Vorbilder sein", erklärte er schroff. Als er aber Sisilias betretenes Gesicht sah, hängte er in ruhigerem, aber immer noch verärgertem Ton an.

„Aber weil Sie noch neu hier sind, will ich es Ihnen diesmal nachsehen."

Snape wollte sich schon umdrehen und in seine Klasse gehen. Er hatte schon die Hand nach dem Türknauf ausgestreckt, als Sisilia ihn noch einmal aufhielt. Zum einen wollte sie ihn nicht so ziehen lassen mit dieser Wut auf sie, zum anderen hatte sie der Klasse noch etwas versprochen.

„Ähm Professor Snape, ich hätte noch eine Bitte."

„Ja?"drehte er sich noch einmal um und seine Augen Funkelten sie an.

„Würden Sie bitte die Schüler nicht bestrafen? Wenn, dann müsste eher ich bestraft werden, oder? Es war schließlich meine Schuld."

13

Er zögerte ein paar Sekunden überrascht von ihrer Bitte und überlegte, aber dann nickte er.

„Gut. Wenn Sie versprechen, dass es nicht mehr vorkommt."Sie nickte dankbar.

Er öffnete die Tür und machte einen Schritt ins Klassenzimmer, dann drehte er sich noch mal um, seine Lippen kräuselten sich und er fügte hinzu.

„Miss Sisilia, ich nehme Ihr Angebot an", dabei hob er eine Augenbraue und sie glaubte ein funkeln in seinen Augenwinkeln zu bemerken.

„Sagen wir um 20 Uhr, hier", sagte er spitz und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Verdutzt stand Sisilia da. Hatte er sie nun wirklich zu einer Strafarbeit herbestellt? Sie lachte leise in sich hinein, denn das konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen. Sie entschloss sich aber zu kommen und abzuwarten, was er sich dabei gedacht hatte.

Sisilia hatte noch Unterricht bei den Schülern aus der 3. Klasse.

Nach dem Nachmittagsunterricht ging sie spazieren. Dabei kam sie an Hagrids Hütte vorbei und entschloss sich spontan, bei Hagrid vorbeizusehen. Da dieser gerade im Garten zu tun hatte, er hatte Kürbisse für Halloween gepflanzt, half sie ihm ein wenig bei der Gartenarbeit, während sie sich unterhielten.

Fast hätten sie noch das Abendessen verpasst, so vertieft waren sie beide in ihr Gespräch. Als sie bemerkten, wie spät es schon war, gingen sie schnell hoch ins Schloss.

Es saßen schon alle am Tisch und hatten angefangen zu essen. Sisilia setzte sich schnell an ihren Platz.

„Das scheint wohl eine Ihrer Schwächen zu sein, immer zu spät zu kommen?", begrüßte sie Snape schnippisch.

„Oh, merkt man das so schnell?"fragte sie verlegen.

„Es ist nicht zu übersehen, das muss ich zugeben. Aber ich hoffe, Sie werden nachher nicht zu spät kommen?", neckte Snape sie.

„Ich werde mich bemühen", antwortete sie und wurde ein klein bisschen rot dabei.

Pünktlich 20 Uhr stand sie vor dem Unterrichtsraum für Zaubertränke. Doch wer war noch nicht da? Snape. Er kam erst 10 Minuten später.

„Es tut mir leid, es gab Ärger mit zwei Schülern, deshalb habe ich mich verspätet."

Er murmelte noch etwas von „Immer dieser Potter!"und öffnete die Tür.

„Harry Potter?" fragte Sisilia.

„Kennen Sie ihn schon?"fragte er missgelaunt.

„Nicht persönlich, nur das, was so erzählt wird."

„Dann glauben Sie kein Wort davon. Das ist ein kleiner Teufel und Tunichtgut und

irgendwann bekomme ich ihn noch."Zischend kamen diese Worte aus seinem Mund.

„Sie mögen ihn nicht?"

„Nein", antwortete er nur knapp, und damit war das Thema für ihn abgeschlossen. Sie gingen vor zum Lehrerpult.

Snape deutete Sisilia an, sich in die erste Bank zu setzen.

„So, Miss Sisilia, jetzt können Sie mir mal zeigen, was Sie so alles über Zaubertränke

wissen."

14

Zuerst fragte er sie ein paar einfache Sachen, um herauszufinden, wie weit ihr Wissenstand war.

„Was bekommt man, wenn man einem Wehrmutaufguss geriebene Affodillwurzel

hinzufügt?"er blickte sie abwartend an.

(Musste wohl seine Lieblingsfrage sein?)

„Damit kann man einen sehr starken Schlaftrank herstellen, auch bekannt als Trank der

Lebenden Toten." antwortete sie.

„Gut!"erwiderte er knapp und stellte gleich die nächste Frage". Und was ist der Bezoar?"„Ein Bezoar ist ein Stein aus dem Magen einer Ziege. Er schützt fast vor allen Giften. Aber es ist kompliziert an einen heranzukommen, da Ziegen selten Magensteine haben."

So ging es noch eine Weile weiter. Sie konnte so ziemlich alles beantworten, was er sie

fragte.

Snape zeigte sich sehr überrascht. Er hatte wohl nicht gedacht, dass sie so viel Wissen hatte.

„Hm, ich glaube, ich habe Sie unterschätzt.", musste er zugeben. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm das nicht so recht gefiel..

„Also gut. In der Theorie scheinen sie ja ein beträchtliches Wissen zu haben, dann wollen wir mal Ihre Fähigkeiten in der Praxis testen."

Snape dachte kurz nach und ging dann zur Tafel, zog seinen Zauberstab und tippte damit die Tafel an. Es erschienen ein paar Zeilen mit den Zutaten und was man damit tun sollte.

„So hier haben wir ein paar Zutaten. Sie erklären mir was es ist, wie es wirkt und versuchen dann den Trank selber herzustellen. In Ordnung?"

„Ich werde es versuchen."

Sisilia machte sich an die Aufgabe, sie las laut:

„Efeublätterextrakt, Zucker, Kartoffeln, Hefe, Blüte aus einer Papyruspflanze......, ah ja, das sind die Zutaten für ein Veritas Serum, ein Wahrheitselixier. Dieses hier hat den Vorteil, dass es eine klare und geruchlose Flüssigkeit ist, die man nicht von Wasser unterscheiden kann. Die Efeublätter versetzen in einen Rauschzustand und durch den Alkohol verbunden mit dem Papyrus hat man für eine bestimmte Zeit keinen freien Willen mehr, so dass man jede Frage wahrheitsgetreu beantwortet."

„Ja, das ist richtig. Ausgezeichnet. Da hinten im Schrank stehen die notwendigen Zutaten," er schnippte mit seinem Zauberstab und die Türen des Schrankes öffneten sich, „und, Sie können diesen Kessel hier benutzen."Er deutete auf einen Silbernen Kessel, der auf seinem

Schreibtisch stand.

Sisilia machte sich aufgeregt daran, die notwendigen Zutaten zusammenzutragen.

Snape stand an seinem Pult und beobachtete sie genau, sagte aber kein Wort.

Das machte Sisilia etwas nervös, denn er gab auch nicht zu erkennen, ob sie alles richtig machte oder nicht, aber sie versuchte dennoch, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen obwohl ihre Hände leicht zitterten.

Nach einer guten halben Stunde brodelte es in dem Kessel. Snape stand immer noch regungslos, mit verschränkten Armen an seinem Pult gelehnt und sagte nichts.

„Ich bin mir nicht so sicher, ob das was geworden ist. Sieht nicht so klar aus wie es sollte", sagte Sisilia nun unsicher, da Snape immer noch keine Miene verzog.

Snape schaute zum Kessel und dann blickte er sie an. Er antwortet nicht gleich, was Sisilia noch mehr verunsicherte.

„Nun, wollen Sie die Wahrheit wissen?"fragte er tonlos.

Sie zögerte kurz, sagte dann aber:

„Es ist nicht richtig, oder?"

„Nein", sagte er kurz und hart. „Damit können sie Kröten aufblasen und in Luftballons verwandeln, mehr aber auch nicht."

15

„Oh nein, ich hab's vermasselt,"sagte sie von sich selber enttäuscht und hielt sich die Hände

vors Gesicht.

Er trat vor sie, nahm ihre Hände runter und schaute sie an.

„Nein,"beruhigte er sie. „Es war sehr gut bis auf eine Kleinigkeit. Sie haben nur vergessen, die Blüten des Papyrus zu zerstoßen, bevor Sie sie in den Trank getan haben, so haben die Blüten keine Wirkung."

Sisilia wusste nicht, wie sie die Situation nun einschätzen sollte. Sie musste ein sehr dummes Gesicht gemacht haben, denn Snape lachte kurz auf und trat wieder rückwärts an sein

Lehrerpult, an das er sich anlehnte und seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Ich muss ihnen aber trotzdem ein Lob aussprechen, denn bis auf diese, sagen wir mal,

Kleinigkeit, wenn auch eine wichtige Kleinigkeit, haben sie hervorragend gearbeitet, obwohl dieses Veritasserum eines der schwierigeren Tränke ist", musste er zugeben, auch wenn es ihm gar nicht gefiel, doch er war beeindruckt von ihrem Können.

Und nach einer kurzen Pause, in der er sie überlegend ansah, fügte er hinzu:

„Und wissen sie was? Es wäre mir eine Ehre, Sie zu unterrichten. Sie haben erstaunlich viel Feingefühl für die Kunst des Brauens. Ich denke, Sie können es schaffen."

Sisilia war erstaunt, damit hätte sie nicht mehr gerechnet. Nach der Leistung, die sie gerade abgeliefert hatte.

„Ist das Ihr Ernst?", fragte sie ihn immer noch verunsichert.

„Ja, sicher, wenn ich es sage, dann meine ich es auch."Er klang fast beleidigt. „Ich werde Sie aber nicht schonen, ich erwarte von Ihnen vollen Einsatz und Bestleistungen. Ich werde gleich das Ministerium informieren", fügte er dann ohne große Gefühlsregung hinzu.

Sisilia konnte einfach nicht anders, vor lauter Freude fiel sie Snape um den Hals. Dieser war so überrascht von ihrer Reaktion, dass starr vor Schreck wurde. Sisilia bemerkte es und ließ ihn sofort wieder los.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Professor Snape."

„Schon gut", stotterte er, drehte sich aber verlegen weg und sagte:

„Den Inhalt des Kessels entfernen wir am besten gleich, dass nichts damit passiert."

„_Evanesco!"_ Er tippte mit dem Zauberstab an den Rand des Kessels und der Inhalt verschwand.

Nachdem sie schweigend alles aufgeräumt hatten, verließen sie den Unterrichtssaal. An der Treppe, die aus dem Kerker nach oben führte, blieb Snape noch einmal kurz stehen.

„Sobald die Genehmigung vom Ministerium kommt, werde ich Ihnen mitteilen, wann wir die Stunden abhalten können. Sie hören dann von mir. Gute Nacht, Professor Sisilia", sagte

Snape knapp, drehte sich um und verschwand direkt in Richtung seines Büros. Sisilia blickte ihm noch hinterher, bis er außer Sichtweite war.

Sisilia war etwas durcheinander. Sie freute sich auf der einen Seite, dass Snape bereit war, ihr Unterricht zu erteilen, doch verwirrte sie sein Verhalten immer mehr. Sie hatte es nicht gerne, wenn sie aus einem Menschen nicht schlau werden konnte. Und das war bei ihm ganz und gar der Fall. Das eine Mal hatte sie das Gefühl, er mochte sie nicht, das andere Mal glaubte sie, dass doch so etwas wie Sympathie zwischen ihnen herrschte. Sie zuckte innerlich mit den Schultern und beschloss, einfach mal abzuwarten und stieg dann die Stufen hoch.

Der nächste Tag verging rasch. Sisilia hatte viel Freude am Unterricht und die Schüler

machten mit großer Begeisterung mit.

16

Nach dem Abendessen überlegte sie, ob sie noch in die Bibliothek gehen sollte, um sich das ein oder andere Buch auszuleihen. Sie hatte gerade die Eingangshalle erreicht, als sie Hagrid, den Wildhüter, erblickte. Er schien auf etwas oder jemanden zu warten. Als er sie erblickte, sprach er sie an.

„Oh, Professor Sisilia. Haben Sie sich schon etwas eingelebt?"

Doch noch bevor sie antworten konnte, stürmten 3 Teenager auf Hagrid zu.

„Hagrid, da sind wir. Hoffe, du musstest nicht so lange warten!"sagte einer der dreien. Es war ein Junge um die 15 oder 16, mit schwarzen strubbeligen Haaren und einer Brille mit runden Gläsern auf der Nase.

Neben ihm stand ein Junge, der etwas größer war als er, dieser hatte rote Haare, und der 3. Teenager im Bunde war eine junge Dame, mit lockigem langem braunem Haar.

Sisilia konnte sich schon denken, wer die drei waren.

„Oh, guten Abend Professor Sisilia, entschuldigen Sie bitte, wir haben Sie gar nicht gesehen,"sagte das Mädchen zu ihr und lächelte sie an.

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Guten Abend", sagte Sisilia und nickte den dreien zu.

„Das sind Harry Potter, Ron Weasly und Hermine Granger, Professor Sisilia,"stellte Hagrid die drei vor.

„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht,"erwiderte sie und reichte allen die Hand.

„Wir wollten gerade runter zu meiner Hütte gehen und einen Tee trinken, möchten Sie uns nicht Gesellschaft leisten?", fragte Hagrid und deutete Richtung Tür.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich möchte nicht stören, ihr wollt doch sicher was bereden oder so?"Und Sisilia dachte an die Zeit, als sie noch Schülerin hier war und oft zu Hagrid gegangen war auf eine Tasse Tee und einen Plausch.

„Wir würden uns freuen, wenn Sie mitkommen würden,"sagte Ron schnell und strahlte sie an.

„Na, wenn ich so gebeten werde, OK., aber nur auf eine Tasse."

Sie fühlte sich fast wieder wie damals, als sie noch in Hogwarts zur Schule ging.

Und sie hasste es, dass sie niemanden etwas sagen durfte. Sie erinnerte sich noch gut an die Abende bei Hagrid, sie hatten viel Spaß zusammen, besonders mochte sie es, wenn sie die Einhörner besuchen waren.

Sie liefen alle zusammen hinunter zu seiner Hütte und Hagrid erzählte von den Kürbissen, die inzwischen schon mächtig gewachsen waren.

Als sie dann schließlich alle, mit einer Tasse Tee, an Hagrids Tisch zusammen saßen und Fang seinen Kopf in Sisilia Schoß gelegt hatte und sich kraulen lies, fragte Ron Sisilia, ob sie sich für Quidditch interessieren würde. Und sie erzählte ihnen, das sie früher einmal Treiber war in ihrer Schulmannschaft in Deutschland. Sie war aber leider nicht besonders erfolgreich. Und dann stellte sich heraus, dass sie und Ron die gleiche Lieblingsmannschaft hatten, die Chudley Cannons. Von da an war das Eis gebrochen und Harry, Ron und Hermine redeten wie ein Wasserfall, zuerst über Quidditch und dann über alles Mögliche. Sie verstanden sich sehr gut. Und Sisilia mochte die drei gerne.

Ginny musste ihnen auch schon von ihrem Unterricht erzählt haben, denn die drei konnten es kaum erwarten, zu ihrem Unterricht zu gehen. Doch einen Tag mussten sie sich noch

gedulden, da erst Donnerstag Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste auf ihrem Stundenplan stand. Sie fragten ihr fast Löcher in den Bauch über Verteidigungszauber. Doch Sisilia beschwichtigte sie und bat, dass sie doch bis zum Unterricht damit warten sollten.

Als Hagrid Sisilia eines seiner berühmten Gebäckstücke anbot, lehnte sie es ab, mit der

Begründung, schon viel zu viel beim Abendessen verdrückt zu haben. Aber in Wirklichkeit erinnerte sie sich nur zu gut daran, sie waren schon immer ungenießbar gewesen.

17

Hagrid schaute Sisilia einen Moment lang an und legte seine Stirn in Falten.

„Haben Sie was, Hagrid?"fragte Sisilia.

„Oh nein, nein, ‚s is' alles in Ordnung, Sie haben mich nur an n Mädchen erinnert, das früher mal hier zur Schule ging. Sie hat mich oft besucht. Damals."

Es gab Sisilia einen kleinen Stich in die Brust. Er erinnerte sich noch an sie, darüber freute sie sich sehr. Sie hätte am liebsten gesagt, ja das bin ich´, aber sie wusste, dass sie es nicht

durfte.

„Was ist aus ihr geworden?", fragte Hermine und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse.

„Keine Ahnung," sagte Hagrid, „ sie hat nach dem zweiten Jahr die Schule verlassen und ich hab nie wieder von ihr gehört. Leider. Aber sie hat mir noch zum Abschied noch den Mantel da geschenkt,"er deutete auf seinen Maulwurfsmantel, der neben der Tür an einem Haken hing," selbst genäht.", sagte er, und es klang ein wenig Stolz in seiner Stimme mit.

Sisilia schaute verlegen auf die Uhr.

„Oh, es ist schon fast 22 Uhr, es wird Zeit! Ihr solltet schon lange im Schloss sein!" sagte sie zu Harry, Ron und Hermine. Sie schob Fang auf die Seite, dass sie aufstehen konnte. Was gar nicht so einfach war, denn er hatte es sich sehr gemütlich gemacht.

„Ich nehme sie mit hoch, Hagrid. Gute Nacht und danke für den Tee."

Sisilia nickte den Dreien zu, als Aufforderung aufzustehen und sie verabschiedeten sich.

Hagrid winkte ihnen noch hinterher und schloss dann die Türe.

Es war schon dunkel draußen. Der Mond war fast voll und leuchtete hell, so dass sie den Weg gut sehen konnten.

Sisilia hatte die Drei schon ihn ihr Herz geschlossen. Sie konnte gar nicht verstehen, warum Professor Snape so über Harry Potter schimpfte. Aber sie würde schon noch

herausbekommen, warum das so war. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, da war sie sich sicher.

Sisilia brachte die Drei bis vor das Portrait der fetten Dame, denn sie wollte nicht, dass sie noch Ärger bekamen, weil sie alleine so spät noch im Schloss herumliefen.

Doch sie hatten Glück, nicht einmal Mrs. Norris, die Katze des Hausmeisters, hatte sie

gesehen.

„Gute Nacht ihr Drei, schlaft gut.", sagte sie gutgelaunt. Harry, Ron und Hermine

verschwanden in ihren Turm und Sisilia ging direkt in ihr Büro.

18


	4. Zauberbraukunst

**Zauberbraukunst**

Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Flug. Sie hatte sich schon sehr gut eingelebt und auch mit den Schülern kam sie gut zurecht. Es fing an, ihr richtig Spaß zu machen. In ihrer Freizeit versuchte sie noch viel zu lesen, um ihr Wissen in Zaubertränken aufzufrischen, zumindest theoretisch.

Am Freitag, als alle beim Frühstück saßen, kam die Post. Hunderte von Eulen kamen

hereingeflogen und verteilten ihre Briefe und Päckchen. Es war jedes Mal aufs neue ein großes Hallo´.

Diesmal kamen auch zwei sehr wichtig aussehende Eulen direkt an den Lehrertisch geflogen, die genau vor Snape und Sisilia landeten. Gerade noch rechzeitig konnte Snape seine Tasse in Sicherheit bringen, bevor sie von der Eule umgeworfen werden konnte.

„Das war knapp,"meinte Sisilia kurz.

Doch Snape brummte nur. Er sah so aus, als ob er die letzte Nacht nicht viel geschlafen hätte. Aber fragen wollte sie ihn lieber nicht.

Sie nahmen ihnen die Pergamentrollen ab, die an ihre Beine gebunden waren.

Sisilia öffnete ihren Brief. Er war vom Zaubereiministerium. Das musste die Antwort auf ihr Gesuch sein. Ihre Hände wurden feucht vor Aufregung. Sie entfaltete das Papier und begann zu lesen. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah sie, wie Snape seinen Brief auch geöffnet hatte und ihn las.

_Sehr geehrte Miss Sisilia,_

_Ich freue mich, ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen, dass Sie die Zaubertränke-Prüfungen ZAG und UTZ, Ende dieses Schuljahres ablegen dürfen. _

_Nach Absprache mit Professor Snape wird er ihnen das noch fehlende Wissen versuchen_

_beizubringen._

_Die Prüfung findet dann in der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei statt._

_Der voraussichtliche Termin der Prüfung wird der 28. Juni sein._

_Wir wünschen ihnen viel Erfolg._

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_Leiterin des Zaubererprüfungsausschuss_

Giselle Marchbanks 

19

Sie hatte es geschafft. Na ja, den ersten Schritt, die Prüfung lag ja noch vor ihr. Sie blickte zu ihrem Onkel, der neugierig zu ihr schaute und wohl wissen wollte, wer ihr denn da

geschrieben hatte.

Sie hob den Daumen und nickte ihm zu. Dumbeldore schien verstanden zu haben.

„Dann fangen wir gleich am Montag an,"wandte sich Snape an Sisilia.

„Oh ja gerne, ich kann es kaum erwarten. Vielen Dank noch mal, dass Sie sich die Mühe mit mir machen."

„Ich glaube, das wird noch sehr interessant werden und ich kann dabei meine Tränkevorräte etwas auffrischen. Da habe ich meistens nicht genug Zeit dafür", brummte er noch hinterher.

Die restliche Zeit während des Frühstückes sagte er aber kein Wort mehr und verschwand dann recht schnell.

Es war Samstag. Dies war das erste Hogsmeade Wochenende, die meisten Schüler waren schon am frühen Vormittag dorthin aufgebrochen. Die Schule war nun fast leer, bis auf die ersten beiden Klassen, die noch nicht gehen durften.

Sisilia, die gerade an ihrem Schreibtisch saß und die letzten Hausaufgaben überprüfte,

überlegte gerade, ob sie Dumbledore nachher einen Besuch abstatten sollte, als es an ihrer Tür klopfte.

„Ja bitte?"

Es war Professor McGonagall, sie schaute zur Tür herein.

„Darf ich?", fragte sie.

„Ja bitte, kommen Sie doch herein."Sie betrat das Büro und schaute sich um. Sisilia erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und trat ihr entgegen.

„Sie haben sich sehr schön hier eingerichtet. Man erkennt den Raum kaum wieder."

„Danke, ich habe nur versucht, es mir etwas gemütlich zu machen. Was führt Sie zu mir?", fragte Sisilia.

McGonagall blickte Sisilia an.

„Oh, ja, ein paar Lehrer wollen heute am späten Nachmittag noch nach Hogsmeade in die Drei Besen gehen, ein bisschen gemütlich zusammensitzen und da wollte ich Sie fragen, ob Sie nicht Lust hätten, uns zu begleiten?"

„Ja, das hört sich gut an, ich würde gerne mitgehen", antwortete sie spontan.

„Gut, dann um halb drei, unten in der Halle. Oder falls Sie schon früher gehen wollen, um drei Uhr in den 3 Besen."

„Ja, danke, ich werde da sein."

McGonagall nickte ihr zu und ging wieder.

Der Nachmittag in den Drei Besen war sehr nett. Sisilia hatte endlich die Gelegenheit, einen Teil ihre Kollegen besser kennen zu lernen. Sie hatten es sich an einem Tisch in einer Ecke gemütlich gemacht und sich etwas zu trinken bestellt. Es war sehr voll in den Drei Besen. Sehr viele Schüler waren da und dementsprechend war der Geräuschpegel recht hoch.

Es waren einige Lehrer mitgekommen: Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Madame Hooch und Professor Sprout und Hagrid kam dann später noch dazu.

Snape war anscheinend unterwegs, dringende Geschäfte, was immer das auch zu bedeuten hatte.

20

Sisilia fühlte sich recht wohl unter ihren neuen Kollegen. Sie verstanden sich sehr gut.

Professor Sprout fragte sie über die Lehrmethoden an der Salem-Schule aus. Vor allem über die Kräuterkunde und war positiv überrascht über die riesigen Gewächshäuser und Anlagen, die in Salem vorhanden sein sollten und wie wichtig dieses Fach dort genommen wurde.

Alles in allem war es ein sehr netter Abend.

Das Wochenende ging schnell vorbei und Snape war bis Sonntagabend nicht zu sehen.

Dann wurde es Montag und sie hatte ihren ersten offiziellen Unterricht bei Professor Snape.

Als Sisilia im Unterrichtsraum im Kerker ankam, wartete er schon auf sie.

„Ah, da sind Sie ja. Dann können wir anfangen."

Ohne Umschweife legte er gleich los.

„Ich dachte mir, wir fangen mit etwas einfachem an. Dem Schrumpftrank. Sie nennen mir die Zutaten und dann werde ich Ihnen zeigen, wie man ihn richtig zubereitet."

„Ja gut, in Ordnung", sagte sie und fing an, die Zutaten aufzuzählen.

Auch das Heraussuchen der Zutaten bereitete ihr noch keine Probleme. Aber schon beim

Zerschneiden der Gänseblümchenwurzeln musste Snape ihr zur Hand gehen.

Doch mit ein wenig Übung hatte sie auch dies raus. Sie gab die Zutaten nach und nach in den Kessel, in dem es schon langsam brodelte. Snape schaute ihr über die Schulter, als sie

versuchte, eine Schrumpelfeige zu zerkleinern. Da rutschte sie plötzlich mit dem Messer an der harten Feige ab und schnitt sich in den Daumen.

„Oh, sh.....!"schrie sie auf.

Snape nahm ihre Hand und sagte:

„Sie müssen die Wunde schnell auswaschen."

Er zog ihre Hand ans Becken und drehte den Wasserhahn auf. Er ließ das Wasser darüber laufen und ließ ihre Hand dabei aber nicht los.

„Es ist nicht so schlimm, es ist doch nur ein kleiner Schnitt."

„Der Schnitt macht mir auch keine Sorgen, sondern die Zutaten, die evtl. noch an dem Messer waren. Wie fühlen Sie sich?"fragte er besorgt.

„Gut, ich habe keine Probleme", erwiderte sie.

„Wenn es Ihnen unwohl wird, sagen Sie es."

„ Mir geht es wirklich gut, danke und Professor..... Sie dürfen meine Hand jetzt loslassen."

„Oh, ja, natürlich,"sagte er und ließ ihre Hand so schnell los, als ob er einen Stromschlag erhalten hätte.

„Können wir weitermachen?"fragte sie und er nickte.

Aber er beobachtete sie nun ganz genau und fragte immer wieder besorgt, ob es ihr auch gut ginge.

Nach einer Stunde, unter exakter Anleitung von Professor Snape, der ihr jetzt jeden Schritt genau erklärte, bevor er sie weitermachen lies, köchelte eine dunkle Brühe in dem Kessel.

Sie hatte es geschafft. Snape schien sehr zufrieden mit ihr zu sein.

„Gut das wär's dann für heute", sagte Snape knapp, als er die mit dem Trank abgefüllte

Flasche in ein Regal stellte.

Und als er noch mal ansetzen wollte sie zu fragen, ob sie in Ordnung sei, hob sie nur die Hand und sagte leicht stöhnend:

„Es ist alles in Ordnung."

21

„Nun gut", sagte er knapp und fügte hinzu. „Sie können dann Feierabend machen. Am

Mittwoch zur selben Zeit?"fragte er knapp. Sisilia nickte. Er verabschiedete sich recht schnell und Sisilia war überrascht wie schnell sie plötzlich aus dem Kerker war.

Sie wollte noch einmal kurz bei Dumbledore vorbeischauen, der sich wie immer sehr darüber freute. Diesmal erkundigte er sich, wie denn ihre erste Stunde in Zaubertränke war und sie erklärte:

„Ich habe es mir nicht so kompliziert vorgestellt. In den Büchern klang es immer so einfach. Aber ich werde es schaffen, und Professor Snape ist bis jetzt noch sehr geduldig mit mir."

„Das freut mich für Dich, wenn du dich bemühst, wirst du es bestimmt schaffen. Professor Snape scheint jedenfalls sehr zuversichtlich. Wann hast Du den nächsten Unterricht bei ihm?"

„Mittwoch und wenn er Zeit hat, noch am Freitag, je nachdem, ob er weg muss oder nicht."

Sie setzte sich gegenüber des Schreibtisches in einen Stuhl und sah ihren Onkel an.

„Wo rennt er denn die ganze Zeit eigentlich immer hin?", fragte Sisilia neugierig.

„Das, mein Kind, kann ich dir nicht sagen"sagte er kurz und knapp.

Er wechselte schnell das Thema, für ihn war die Sache damit abgeschlossen. Und Sisilia

wollte auch nicht weiter nachfragen, denn sie wusste, wenn Dumbledore über etwas nicht reden wollte, hatte es keinen Sinn, weiterzubohren.

22


	5. Die Botschaft aus dem Amulett

**Die Botschaft aus dem Amulett**

Es waren inzwischen einige Wochen vergangen und Sisilia hatte schon gute Erfolge

vorzuweisen in ihrer Braukunst. Professor Snape musste immer weniger Hilfestellung leisten und arbeitete oft schon nebenher an anderen Sachen oder kontrollierte die Hausaufgaben seiner Schüler. Doch war er immer noch sehr wortkarg und sie sprachen eigentlich nur über den Unterricht. Bisher war es Sisilia nicht gelungen große Private Gespräche zu führen, den er blockte immer sofort ab. Um so überraschter war sie an diesem Abend, dass er auf ihr Angebot an diesem Abend einging.

„Heute sind wir aber schnell fertig geworden, hätten Sie nicht Lust noch eine Tasse Tee mit mir zu trinken?"fragend sah Sisilia zu Snape, der gerade die letzte Flasche zukorkte.

„Warum nicht, aber dann bei mir"antwortete Snape und stellte die Flaschen in einen Schrank, der an der Seite des Klassenzimmers stand. Er schwang den Zauberstab und verschloss

magisch den Schrank mit den Worten „Colloprotus".

Dann verließen sie den Raum und gingen wortlos hinüber in Snapes Büro. Während er den Tee zubereitete, machte es sich Sisilia vor dem Kamin gemütlich in dem ein kleines Feuer brannte. Sie hatte sich einen Stuhl vor den Kamin gestellt.

Da es inzwischen draußen schon sehr kalt war, es lag auch schon ein Geruch von Schnee in der Luft, fror Sisilia etwas und sie versuchte sich am Feuer aufzuwärmen.

„Ist Ihnen kalt?" fragte er, als er sah, dass sie noch näher ans Feuer rutschte.

„Etwas, aber es geht schon."

Er legte noch einige Holzscheite nach und das Feuer wurde etwas größer und wärmer.

„Das nächste Mal müssen wir einen Trank machen, der die Kälte von innen vertreibt,"äußerte Sisilia scherzhaft.

„Oh, so was habe ich da. Wenn Sie wollen, gebe ich Ihnen ein paar Tropfen in ihren Tee." bot er ihr an.

„Warum denn nicht, versuchen kann ich's ja mal"antwortete sie. Er ging zu seinem

Schränkchen, in dem er seine privaten Tränke eingeschlossen hatte, dort nahm er ein kleines blaues Fläschchen heraus und gab ein paar Tropfen davon in Sisilias Teetasse.

Danach stellte er es zurück und verschloss sorgfältig die Türe.

Nachdem er den Tee eingegossen hatte, reichte er ihr die Tasse.

Aber Vorsicht, es hat auch eine leicht berauschende Wirkung, in etwa so wie ein Glas

Sherry."

Beim ersten Schluck wurde ihr schon richtig warm.

Sie unterhielten sich über allerlei verschiedene Zutaten und wo man sie bekommen konnte, als sie merkte, dass sie sich doch ein wenig beschwipst fühlte.

„Ihre Aufwärmtropfen wirken, Professor. Oh, ich glaube, es ist besser, ich gehe jetzt auf mein Zimmer."

Sie wollte aufstehen, doch irgendwie hatte sie die Wirkung des Mittels unterschätzt, ihre Beine wollte nicht ganz so, wie sie wollte, und sie schwankte nach vorne. Snape, der neben ihr gesessen hatte und auch aufgestanden war, konnte sie gerade noch halten, sonst wäre sie

umgekippt.

23

„Oh weh, entschuldigen Sie bitte, ich glaube, Sie sollten die Konzentration ihres Mittels etwas verdünnen", sagte Sisilia schon leicht lallend.

„Das tut mir leid, ich verstehe das nicht, ich nehme diese Tropfen auch manchmal und ich hatte noch nie Probleme damit"sagte Snape überrascht. „Ich bringe Sie lieber nach oben."

„Ich schaffe das schon, danke"sagte sie und wankte gleich wieder, als er sie losließ.

„Ja, ich sehe es. Kommen Sie, ich helfe Ihnen."

Snape führte sie nach oben in den 3 Stock. Sie schaffte es zwar im großen und ganzen alleine, aber auf der Treppe wäre sie beinahe einige Male gestürzt, hätte Snape sie nicht gehalten. Immer wieder sah er sich leicht nervös um, ob sich auch niemand auf den Korridoren aufhielt.

Als sie oben angekommen waren, öffnete er ihre Tür und wollte sie in ihr Büro

hineinschieben, als sie sich noch mal zu ihm herumdrehte und ihm ganz unvermittelt einen Kuss auf die Wange gab, „Danke und Gute Nacht"murmelte und in ihrem Zimmer verschwand.

Snape war sprachlos, schüttelte den Kopf, sah sich um. Er war erleichtert, es war niemand zu sehen und er kehrte in seine Zimmer zurück.

Als Sisilia am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fand sie sich noch komplett bekleidet auf dem Bett liegend wieder.

Langsam kam die Erinnerung zurück, noch lückenhaft, aber sie wusste noch von dem Tee und den Aufwärmtropfen´. Irgendwie war ihr diese Sache peinlich.

Oder war es Snapes Absicht? Sie wusste nicht mehr, was sie denken sollte. Und sie beschloss, sich erst mal umzuziehen und zum Frühstück zu gehen.

Diesmal war sie sehr früh dran und nur Professor McGonagall war schon da.

„Guten Morgen, Sisilia, haben Sie gut geschlafen?"fragte diese.

„Wie ein Murmeltier, danke", antwortete sie ihr.

Als sie sich gerade den letzten Bissen ihres Croissants in den Mund gesteckt hatte, traten Dumbeldore und Snape durch eine Seitentür ein. Sie unterhielten sich noch ein paar Minuten angeregt direkt an der Tür, so dass sie niemand verstehen konnte. Dann setzten sie sich jeder an seinen Platz.

„Guten Morgen, Professor Sisilia, geht es Ihnen wieder besser?"fragte Snape unsicher. Er schien irgendwie ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben. So kam es ihr zumindest vor.

„Mir geht es sehr gut, danke."Dann neigte sie sich aber etwas zu ihn hinüber und sagte leise, weil sie nicht wollte, dass es ein anderer hören konnte.

„Ich habe nur irgendwie einen Filmriss, ich habe mit Ihnen Tee getrunken und dann kann ich mich erst wieder an heute Morgen erinnern, als ich in meinem Bett aufgewacht bin. Was

haben Sie mir denn um Gotteswillen in den Tee getan?"

Auch er antwortete sehr leise.

„Das war nur ein einfacher Aufwärm-Trank. Es kam mir auch merkwürdig vor, dass er bei Ihnen so gewirkt hat. Deshalb habe ich auch gestern noch in ein paar Büchern

nachgeschlagen, denn ich wollte wissen, warum dieses Mittel so eine Wirkung auf Sie gehabt hat. Und ich meine, etwas herausgefunden zu haben", erklärte er ihr und beobachtete sie nun genau, seine Augen musterten sie während er weitersprach. Sisilia war neugierig geworden und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an.

24

„Und zwar kommt es vor, dass dieses Mittel bei Zauberern, welche die Gabe des Sehens

haben, eine extrem verstärkte Wirkung hat."

Sisilia wurde bleich im Gesicht und Snape fragte lauernd.

„Könnte es vielleicht sein, dass Sie eine Seherin sind?"Doch sie kam nicht mehr dazu zu antworten, denn jemand räusperte sich hinter ihnen.

Sie wurden unterbrochen, Dumbeldore stand hinter ihnen. Sisilia drehte sich zu ihm um und der Schulleiter meinte kurz:

„Sisilia, könnte ich sich bitte kurz sprechen?"

„Ja Professor Dumbledore, selbstverständlich", antwortet sie, froh, Snape nicht antworten zu müssen. Sofort stand sie auf und folgte dem Schulleiter.

Sie verließen die große Halle durch eine Tür, hinten im Raum und als sich Dumbledore sicher war, dass sie ungestört waren, sagte er zu ihr.

„Ich habe einen Teil Eures Gespräches gehört. Du solltest etwas vorsichtiger sein und keine Sachen zu dir nehmen, deren Wirkung du nicht kennst. Du weißt nie, was passieren kann."

„Es tut mir leid, ich dachte, es wäre etwas harmloses."

„Es ist ja nichts schlimmes passiert, aber das nächste mal frage lieber nach den Zutaten",

antwortete er besänftigend und Sisilia nickte etwas unsicher.

„Nun noch was erfreuliches. Ich höre überall von den Schülern nur Begeisterung. Sie

scheinen alle deinen Unterricht zu lieben. Wie gefällt es dir denn zu unterrichten? Jetzt da du es schon eine Weile machst, kannst du bestimmt sagen, ob du dir vorstellen könntest, das auch länger zu machen", fragte Dumbledore sie neugierig.

„Es gefällt mir doch besser, als ich dachte. Die Schüler sind so eifrig dabei, das hätte ich nicht erwartet", antwortete sie.

Es lief wirklich alles fantastisch. Sie selbst hatte sich eigentlich, bevor sie hier her kam,

überlegt, ein Jahr zu unterrichten und in der Zeit ihre Prüfung in Zaubertränke abzulegen und dann, nach diesem Schuljahr, eine Ausbildung als Auror zu machen. Aber sie wusste, Dumbledore wäre es lieber, sie würde in Hogwarts bleiben und weiter unterrichten. Eigentlich fühlte sich ja hier auch zu Hause und im Grunde ihres Herzens wollte sie auch gerne hier bleiben. Nur als Auror konnte sie endlich gegen Voldemort und seine Brut kämpfen. Sie

wollte sich dafür rächen, was er ihren Eltern angetan hatte.

Aber erst musste sie die Prüfung bestehen, und in der Zeit würde sie noch in der Schule

nützlich machen. Am Ende vom Jahr würde sie weitersehen. Wenn sie es nicht zum Auror schaffen würde, wäre es jedenfalls eine gute Möglichkeit, in der Nähe der Front zu bleiben.

„Also ausschließen würde ich es nicht mehr, evtl. doch länger hier zu bleiben, aber das hängt alles ja auch nicht nur von mir ab. Und falls ich nur dieses eine Jahr bleibe und die

Aurorenprüfung machen kann, kann ich auch anderweitig besser helfen."

„Sisilia, du weist, dass du hier auch sehr nützlich bist. Du hilfst den Kindern, zu lernen, sich zu verteidigen. Was willst du denn mehr? Du leistest doch schon großartige Arbeit",

versuchte Dumbledore ihr klarzumachen, dem die Idee mit dem Beruf des Aurors nicht gefiel. Es war doch eine extrem gefährliche Arbeit.

Sisilia seufzte. Sie würde viel lieber an der Front mitmischen und sie wünschte sich, ihr Onkel würde sie mehr mit einbeziehen in den direkten Kampf gegen Voldemort. Wenn sie nur

helfen könnte, ihn zu vernichten. Sie wollte nicht nur im Verborgenen helfen. Gut die Arbeit mit den Kindern machte ihr auch Spaß, doch sie hatte einen Hass auf Voldemort und würde sich gerne persönlich an ihm Rächen.

Voldemort hatte ihre Eltern getötet. Mit 12 wurde sie zur Waise. Wenn der Dunkle Lord

gewusst hätte, dass Cassandra eine Tochter hatte, hätte er sie bestimmt auch gesucht und umgebracht. Doch Cassandra und Bartholomäus, ihr Vater, hatten es bis dahin immer geheim

25

gehalten. Als Sisilia dann zur Schule kam, vertrauten sie es nur Dumbledore an und

verlangten von ihm, dass es niemand sonst erfahren dürfe. Warum sie es ihm sagten, war ihm

erst im nachhinein klar geworden. Cassandra hatte wohl ihren Tod vorrausgesehen und wollte ihre Tochter gut aufgehoben wissen.

Da Cassandra eine sehr gute Wahrsagerin war, nahm Voldemort sie gefangen und wollte sie für sich und seine Machenschaften benutzen, aber sie hatte sich geweigert, ihm zu dienen, daraufhin hatte er sie kurzerhand eiskalt getötet. Sisilia schüttelte die trüben Gedanken ab.

„Ja, ich weiß, aber ich würde gerne noch mehr tun. Damit dieses Ungeheuer endlich

vernichtet wird", sagte sie mit einem großen Hass in der Stimme.

„Es wird der Tag kommen, an dem ich dich um deine Hilfe bitten werde, Sisilia, aber bitte tue bis dahin nichts Unüberlegtes. Das würde niemandem etwas nützen. Versprich es mir." Dumbledore sah ihr fest in die Augen. Das ist ja schon mal ein Anfang, dachte sie.

„In Ordnung, ich verspreche es", antwortete sie. Er legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter und beendete das Gespräch mit dem Satz.

„Gut mein Kind, ich denke, es wird Zeit, die erste Stunde fängt gleich an."

Sisilia nickte und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrer Klasse.

Am Nachmittag saßen Sisilia und Dumbledore in Sisilias Büro und tranken Tee. Als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Erwartest du jemanden?"fragte Dumbledore.

„Nein, nicht das ich wüsste"antwortete sie, stand auf und ging zur Tür. Als sie die Tür

öffnete, trat Snape mit einem Wortschwall herein.

„Oh, gut, dass Sie da sind, ich wollte Sie fragen.............."

Er stockte, als er Professor Dumbledore da sitzen sah, und schaute etwas verwirrt.

„Ja, was gibt es denn, Professor Snape?", fragte Sisilia.

„Trinken Sie doch eine Tasse Tee mit uns, Severus", forderte Dumbledore ihn auf.

„Oh nein, danke, ich wollte nur...", er wandte sich an Sisilia.

„Ich wollte Sie nur fragen, am Samstag ist doch das Quidditch-Spiel und da wollte ich fragen, ob Sie sich das Spiel auch ansehen wollen."Er wandte sich gleichzeitig auch an Dumbledore.

„Professor Dumbledore, Sie kommen doch auch, oder?"

Dumbledore schaute seine Nichte an und als sie nickte, antwortete er für sie beide.

„Ja, Severus, wir werden auch kommen. Es wird bestimmt interessant werden. Es spielen Gryffindor gegen Slytherin, nicht wahr?"

„Oh das wird bestimmt gut, ich wollte schon immer sehen, wie sich Harry auf einem Besen macht, er soll ja fantastisch fliegen können", und sie zwinkerte dem Schulleiter zu. Snapes Gesicht wurde länger. Er hatte wohl gehofft, da sie offiziell keinem der Häuser angehörte, könnte er sie für Slytherin gewinnen. Und so war er enttäuscht. Aber er setzte gleich wieder seinen harten undurchschaubaren Gesichtsausdruck auf, den er fast immer hatte.

„In Ordnung. Kommen Sie bitte am Mittwoch nicht zu spät, denn es wird etwas länger

dauern, den Trank zuzubereiten, den ich vorgesehen habe", erklärte er in einem kühlen Ton.

„Professor Dumbledore"verabschiedete er sich. Er verließ den Raum so schnell, dass Sisilia keine Zeit mehr hatte, zu antworten.

„Oh jeh, ich glaube, ich habe ihn verärgert. Das wollte ich nicht. Aber bei Harry Potter schaltet er immer gleich auf stur. Was hat er nur gegen diesen Jungen? Ich finde ihn sehr nett."

26

„Ich fürchte, er hat seine Gründe, aber frage ihn lieber nicht danach, es liegt weit zurück in

der Vergangenheit. Er ist eigentlich ein guter Mensch, Sisilia. Man muss ihn nur so

akzeptieren, wie er ist. Reize ihn einfach nicht mehr", sagte er mild und stand auf.

„O.K., werde ich nicht mehr tun"versprach sie.

„So, ich habe noch einiges zu erledigen"sagte er und ging Richtung Türe.

„Für den Phönixorden?", fragte Sisilia direkt.

Dumbledore, der schon die Hand nach dem Türknauf ausgestreckt hatte, drehte sich um, und sah sie an.

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte er sie erstaunt.

„Du hast vergessen, dass ich einiges sehen kann, was manch anderem verborgen bleibt. Und außerdem hat mir mein Großvater davon erzählt. Und ich kann eins und eins

zusammenzählen", entgegnete sie ihm.

Dumbledore seufzte. Sie hatte recht. Obwohl er immer versuchte, es zu ignorieren, aber das konnte er wohl nicht mehr tun.

„Das ist nicht gut, mein Kind, ich wünschte, du wüsstest nicht so viel. Nun gut, ich kann es nicht mehr ändern, aber bitte zu keinem ein Wort davon. Es ist zu wichtig. Wir werden ein andermal reden."

Mit diesen Worten verließ er das Zimmer. Sisilia hätte noch so viele Fragen gehabt, doch er blieb unerbittlich.

Scheinbar war Snape immer noch sauer auf sie. Der Unterricht am Mittwoch war sehr trocken und Snape war so kühl wie sein Unterrichtsraum. Es tat Sisilia leid, dass sie ihn so geärgert hatte, aber sie konnte ja nicht wissen, dass sie in eine offene Wunde getroffen hatte.

Entschuldigen konnte sie sich auch nicht, da sie ihrem Onkel versprochen hatte, dieses Thema nicht mehr anzusprechen.

So arbeiteten sie die ganze Zeit stumm nebeneinander her, als plötzlich die Tür aufging und Filch, der Hausmeister herein kam.

„Professor Snape, sie sollen bitte sofort zum Schulleiter kommen, es ist sehr dringend!"

Snape stellte seinen Kessel auf die Seite und sagte im Hinausgehen

„Wenn ich in einer halben Stunde nicht zurück sein sollte, räumen Sie doch bitte die Sachen weg, Sisilia!"

Und weg war er. Sie schaute Filch fragend an, aber der zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ging, gefolgt von seiner Katze Mrs. Norris wieder davon.

Da stand sie nun, mit den zwei angefangen Tränken und hatte eigentlich keine Ahnung, was sie weiter tun sollte.

Da kroch Neugierde in ihr hoch. Sie stellte auch ihren Kessel zur Seite, denn sie wollte

wissen, was los ist und sie beschloss zu versuchen, ob sie nicht etwas herausbekommen konnte.

Sie ging hoch in die Eingangshalle. Es war niemand zu sehen und auch nichts zu hören. Da es schon fast halb Zehn war, waren auch keine Schüler mehr unterwegs.

Dann öffnete sie das schwere Eingangsportal und schlüpfte hinaus in die Nacht. Vor der Türe sah sie sich suchend um. Sie suchte einen Platz, wo sie sich verstecken konnte. Links an der Mauer, etwa 100m vom Eingang, gab es ein großes Gebüsch. Da lief sie hin. Sie sah sich

27

beim Laufen noch einmal um und als sie sich sicher war, dass sie von niemandem beobachtet wurde, versteckte sie sich hinter dem hohen Busch. Ein paar Sekunden später stand auf der Stelle, an der Sisilia vorher gestanden hatte, eine wunderschöne rotbraun-weiß gefederte Schleiereule. Sisilia hatte sich verwandelt.

Sie hatte nämlich ein Geheimnis, von dem niemand etwas wusste, nicht einmal Dumbledore. Sie war ein Animagus. Heimlich und ohne Genehmigung des Ministeriums. Sie hatte

eigentlich die Ausbildung dazu ganz legal gemacht an ihrer Schule. Nur als es an der Zeit war, die Prüfung abzulegen, genauer gesagte einen Tag zuvor, verstarb ganz plötzlich ihr Lehrer auf mysteriöse Weise. Er wurde, wie sich damals noch herausstellte von seiner eifersüchtigen Frau vergiftet. Und bei dem ganzen Tumult, den es da gab, hatte man ganz einfach vergessen, einen anderen Prüfer zu bestellen. Und da Sisilia damals die einzige war und sie sich dann nicht mehr um eine Prüfung bemüht hatte, ging das ganze unter.

Aber es machte ihr nichts aus, so hatte sie Freiheiten, die keiner kannte.

Sie breitete ihre Flügel aus und hob vom Boden ab. Sie flog hoch in den Nachthimmel hinaus, drehte sich und flog über das Schloss genau auf Dumbledores Turm zu. Sie umkreiste den Turm und hielt Ausschau nach einem offenen Fenster und sie hatte Glück. Eines der Fenster stand einen kleinen Spalt offen.

Vorsichtig versuchte sie auf der Fensterbank zu landen, ohne viel Geräusche dabei zu

machen.

Sie schaffte es tatsächlich, unbemerkt zu bleiben und ging etwas näher an den offenen Spalt heran, um zu lauschen.

„Mein lieber Severus, ich muss Sie leider bitten, gleich nach London aufzubrechen. Ich weiß, dass ich Ihnen viel zumute, aber wenn es nicht so dringend wäre, würde ich Sie nicht darum bitten."

„Und was ist mit dem Unterricht, Professor Dumbledore?"fragte Snape

„Ich werde den Kindern eine Aufgabe zukommen lassen. Seien Sie beruhigt, Severus. Ich kümmere mich darum."

Sie schaute vorsichtig hinein und konnte Snape sogar sehen, er stand seitlich zu ihr.

Dumbledore stand etwas ungünstiger mit dem Rücken zu ihr, von ihm sah sie nur einen Arm und die Schulter.

Dumbeldore schien sich wirklich Sorgen zu machen. Er seufzte schwer, gab Snape die Hand und wünschte ihm noch viel Glück.

Als Snape das Büro verließ, flog Sisilia wieder davon. Sie hörte noch, wie Fawkes sich regte und einen leisen Schrei ausstieß. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie noch, wie das Fenster ganz auf ging und Dumbledore hinausschaute, aber da war sie schon um eine Ecke geflogen und er konnte sie nicht mehr sehen. Selbst wenn er sie noch gesehen hatte, musste er annehmen, dass es nur eine Eule war, auf dem Weg in die Eulerei.

Sie flog noch eine Runde. Von oben sah sie, wie Snape das Schloss eilenden Schrittes verließ.

Sie schaute ihm noch ein wenig nach und überlegte, ob sie ihm folgen sollte, hielt es aber dann doch nicht für klug. Sie kreiste noch mal ein paar Runden und als sie sicher war, dass keiner in der Nähe war, landete sie wieder sicher neben dem Busch, hüpfte dahinter und

verwandelte sich wieder zurück. Sie zupfte noch ihre Kleider zurecht und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in den Kerker.

Sie verstand gar nichts mehr. Was sollte er in London und warum sollte er dahin gehen? Oh, wenn sie doch nur mehr wüsste.

Nachdem sie den Unterrichtsraum aufgeräumt hatte, ging sie ohne Umwege zurück in ihr

Büro.

28

Sisilia setzte sich auf ihr Sofa, zündete die Kerze an, die auf dem Tisch stand, und begann zu überlegen. Wohin hatte Dumbledore Snape geschickt? Was sollte er denn so dringendes

erledigen, das keinen Aufschub hatte? Wohin verschwindet er dauernd? Sisilia sinnierte noch eine ganze Weile vor sich hin, ohne aber wirklich eine Antwort auf ihre Fragen zu finden. Sie zog ihr Amulett, das sie unter ihrem Kleid um den Hals trug, hervor und betrachtete es. Es war ein rundes silbernes Schmuckstück, in das sechs blaue Steine eingearbeitet waren. In der Mitte hatte es ein Loch, in das drei verschlungene Ringe eingearbeitet waren. Sie hatte dieses Amulett von ihrer Mutter bekommen, kurz bevor diese von Voldemort verschleppt und

getötet wurde. Sie betrachtete es noch eine Weile im Schein der Kerze. Nach einer Weile musste sie dann eingeschlafen sein.

Sie träumte. Zuerst sah sie einen Nebel, ein undurchsichtiger Schleier, der sich langsam hob.

Dann konnte sie eine Strasse erkennen, es regnete und war schon dunkel. Eine Gestalt, mit dem Rücken zu ihr, erschien und ging über die Straße auf ein Haus zu. Er schaute sich vorsichtig um. Sie erkannte ihn nicht, sie sah nur, dass es ein Mann war.

Er stieg die Stufen hinauf und klopfte an die Türe. Sie sah eine Zahl über der Tür. Es war die 12. Dann wurde die Türe von innen geöffnet und der Mann verschwand in dem Haus.

Dann kam wieder Nebel auf und die Szene verschwand. Sie sah nur noch Fetzen. Immer

wieder ein paar Gesichter. Harry Potters Gesicht, dann ein Gesicht von einem Mann mit dunklen langen Haaren, den sie nicht kannte, der Mann machte eine entsetzte Grimasse. Er schien nach hinten zu kippen. Dann war er weg. Wieder Nebel.

Dann sah sie sich selbst. Sie stand in einer dunklen engen Straße und jemand hielt sie von hinten fest, denjenigen konnte sie aber nicht sehen, es war zu dunkel. Dann wieder Nebel und dann wieder ein Gesicht. Sie erkannte ihn sofort. Es war Snape. Er stand vor ihr und hatte den Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet, so als bedrohe er sie. Er sagte etwas, was sie nicht verstand, aber es schoss ein roter Blitz aus dem Zauberstab auf sie zu. Was geschah da? Was hatte er vor? Aber in dem Augenblick verschwand das Bild wieder und es gab wiederum Nebel.

Sisilia wachte auf, geweckt durch einen Schrei, der aus ihrem Mund kam. Sie sprang schwer atmend vom Sofa auf, ihre Hände zitterten. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Wollte Snape sie

umbringen? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Oder doch? Sie war sehr verwirrt. War das real oder spielten ihr ihre Sinne einen Streich? War es nur ein Alptraum? Oder doch eine Vision?

Die Szene ging ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

Sollte sie ihrem Onkel davon erzählen? Oder würde er sie nur auslachen. Sie beschloss

vorerst noch nichts zu sagen. Sie wollte erst mehr herausbekommen.

Snape fehlte die nächsten zwei Tage. Seit Mittwoch hatte sie nichts mehr von ihm gehört und wenn sie Dumbledore fragte, sagte dieser nur was von dringenden Erledigungen.

29


	6. Quidditch vom Feinsten

**Quidditch vom Feinsten**

Freitag nachmittags war es inzwischen schon eine Gewohnheit geworden, dass sich Harry, Ron, Hermine und Sisilia bei Hagrid zum Tee trafen. Nur inzwischen brachte Sisilia immer ein paar Kekse mit. Sie hatten viel Spaß miteinander und so auch diesen Freitag. Es waren mitunter die schönsten Stunden in der Woche. Sie hatten viele gemeinsame Interessen gefunden.

Harry und Ron erklärten allen genau ihre Strategie, die sie hatten, um die Slytherins im kommenden Spiel zu besiegen. Und als die Jungs dann zu sehr über Quidditch fachsimpelten, sprachen Sisilia und Hermine über anderes.

B Elfe R, zum Beispiel, Hermines Lieblingsthema, die Befreiung der Elfen aus der Sklaverei, oder aber auch über das Fach Zaubertränke, wo Sisilia sich doch noch den ein oder anderen Tipp bei Hermine holen konnte. Doch wenn Sisilia nicht immer einen Schlusspunkt setzen würde, würden die fünf wohl die ganze Nacht bei Hagrid sitzen und reden. Aber diesmal

gingen sie schon freiwillig pünktlich, da Morgen das Spiel anstand.

Es war Samstag und Wochenende.

Heute fand das Quidditch-Spiel statt. Nach dem Frühstück gingen die Spieler gleich los

hinunter aufs Spielfeld. Sisilia passte Harry und Ron in der Eingangshalle ab, und wünschte ihnen noch viel Glück.

„Warte auf mich Ron!", hörte sie plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich rufen. Es war Ginny, Rons kleinere Schwester und derzeit eine von Gryffindors Jägerinnen. Sie war nicht mal schlecht. Selbst Harry hatte erzählt, wie erstaunt er war zu sehen, was Ginny so alles zustande brachte.

„Guten Morgen Professor Sisilia, kommen sie auch zum Spiel?", fragte Ginny ganz

aufgeregt.

„Ja natürlich, das lasse ich mir doch nicht entgehen", antworte Sisilia.

„Kommt, wir müssen los", sagte Harry.

„Viel Glück euch Dreien", rief Sisilia ihnen hinterher als sie zur Türe gingen.

Als die Schüler an der Eingangstüre waren, kam Professor Snape hereingerannt, fast wäre er noch mit Harry und Ron zusammengestoßen, wären sie nicht noch im letzten Augenblick auf die Seite gesprungen.

„Potter, müssen sie immer im Weg herumstehen," blaffte er ihn an.

Ohne einen weiteren Blick ging er an ihnen vorbei zur Treppe, die nach oben führte. Auch Sisilia schien er nicht zu sehen. Er stieg hastig nach oben.

„Bis nachher!" Sisilia winkte den Dreien noch hinterher und folgte dann Snape, sie wollte versuchen zu erfahren, wo er war und was er gemacht hatte.

Es war gar nicht so einfach, zwischen den inzwischen großen Trauben von Schülern, die sich auch auf den Weg ins Quidditch-Stadion machten und die Treppe heruntergelaufen kamen, sich einen Weg nach oben zu bahnen. Gegen den Strom kämpfte sie sich voran. Und hatte natürlich auch bald Snape aus den Augen verloren, der es irgendwie geschafft hatte, an ihnen vorbeizukommen. Ab dem 3. Stock hatte sie endlich freie Bahn. Alle Schüler schienen schon unten zu sein. Wo war er nur hingelaufen? Sie versuchte zu lauschen, dann hörte sie Stimmen von oben die Treppe herunterkommen. Sie schaute nach oben. Da waren Snape und

Dumbledore, die sie aber noch nicht bemerkt hatten.

„Ich bin sehr froh, dass alles geklappt hat. Ich hatte schon Sorge, als ich so lange nichts von

30

ihnen gehört habe. Kingsley wusste auch nicht, wo sie waren. Am besten, wir gehen zu dem Spiel, sonst wird man uns noch vermissen."

Sie waren schon fast bei Sisilia angelangt, die nichts mit dem anfangen konnte, was sie gehört hatte.

Sollte sie sich verstecken oder so tun, als sei sie gerade auch auf dem Weg nach unten.

Während sie überlegte, hörte sie von hinten im Korridor eine Stimme.

„Professor Sisilia, huhu, gehen Sie auch zum Spiel?", rief Hermine ihr zu.

„Ja, bin gerade unterwegs nach unten. Ich dachte, du bist schon unten bei den anderen?"

„Ich musste noch nach Krummbein, meinem Kater, schauen, er hat wohl was falsches

gefressen. Dieser gefräßige Kater. Aber es geht im wieder besser."

Währenddessen waren auch Dumbledore und Snape bei ihnen angelangt.

„Oh Sisilia, Miss Granger, ihr seid spät dran, wir sollten uns beeilen, wenn wir noch vor dem Anpfiff da sein wollen", sagte Dumbledore zu ihnen und fragte dann Hermine.

„Wie geht es dem Kater? Ich habe gehört, er hat 3 Tage nicht gefressen?"

Hermine berichtete Dumbledore von Krummbein und was geschehen war, während sie weiter die Stufen nach unten gingen. Sisilia wartete, bis Hermine und Dumbledore ein paar Stufen hinunter gestiegen waren. Als Snape den beiden folgen wollte fragte Sisilia.

„Haben Sie alles zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit erledigen können?"

Snape blieb kurz stehen, schaute sie an und überlegte, antwortete dann aber nur kurz.

„Ja", drehte sich zur Treppe und forderte sie auf: „Kommen Sie, das Spiel fängt gleich an."Sie gingen den restlichen Weg ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Sie hatte Glück, heute war ein wunderschöner Herbsttag und auch die Sonne hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, sich noch einmal von der besten Seite zu zeigen.

Es war sehr viel los, fast alle Schüler waren gekommen, um das Spiel zu sehen. Seit Jahren schon kämpften die Mannschaft von Slytherin und Gryffindor immer wieder verbissen um den Quidditch-Pokal. Das wollte sich keiner entgehen lassen.

Hermine hatte sich unten am Eingang verabschiedet und setzte sich zu den anderen Schülern auf die Tribüne, wo auch schon Hagrid Platz genommen hatte. Dumbledore, Snape und Sisilia gingen auf die Tribüne, wo auch die anderen Professoren saßen.

Madame Hooch stand unten am Feld und gab letzte Anweisungen, dann schossen die Spieler auf ihren Besen nach oben und Madame Hooch ließ die Bälle raus. Als sie den Quaffel

hochwarf, ertönte auch ihr Anpfiff.

Es ging sehr schnell zur Sache, der Jäger von Slytherin, Montague, bekam den Quaffel als erster zu fassen und flog damit gleich auf das gegnerische Tor, das von Gryffindor, zu.

Er zielte und schoss, aber, kurz bevor der Ball durch den Ring flog, kam pfeilschnell ein

rothaariger Junge angeschossen und wehrte den Ball mit dem rechten Arm ab. Es war Ron Weasly. Die Gryffindors jubelten und wie immer buhten die Slytherins. Selbst Snape stöhnte kurz auf, als der Ball sein Ziel verfehlte.

Weiter ging das aufregende Spiel. Harry flog oben seine Kreise und suchte nach dem Goldenen Schnatz. Ginny versuchte dem Gegner den Quaffel abzujagen. Die Treiber Collin Creevy und Sarah Wood, die Schwester von Oliver Wood, der lange Zeit der Mannschaftskapitän bei den Gryffindors war, brachten den gegnerischen Spieler mit dem Klatscher immer wieder aus der Bahn, so dass es ihm nur sehr schwer möglich war, mit dem

31

Quaffel das gegnerische Tor zu erreichen. Crabbe und Goyle, die Treiber des Slytherin Teams, kamen fast gar nicht an die Klatscher heran, da Creevy und Wood viel zu schnell und wendig waren für die beiden schwergewichtigen Kerle. Der nächste Klatscher traf den Slytherinjäger von hinten ins Kreuz und dieser ließ den Quaffel fallen. Sandra aus der 3. Klasse fing ihn auf und jagte auf das Slytherintor zu. Im letzten Augenblick konnte sie einem der seltenen Klatscher von Goyle ausweichen und warf den Quaffel Ginny zu, die schon vorne wartete. Sie fing ihn auf, flog einen Looping und warf und ... sie traf. Ja, der Ball war im Tor. 10 : 0 für Gryffindor.

Die Menge jubelte, selbst die Schüler aus Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff, nur die Slytherins

buhten.

Auch Snape schien sich zu ärgern. Er hatte seine Hände, die auf seinen Knien lagen, zu

Fäusten geballt.

Doch dann schaffte Warrington es, Ron auszutricksen und schoss ein Tor.

Als das Tor fiel, stand Snape auf und applaudierte den Slytherins.

So ging es noch ein paar mal hin und her, bis es dann schließlich nach über einer Stunde

50 : 40 für Gryffindor stand.

Da sah Sisilia den Goldenen Schnatz, direkt hinter dem linken Ohr von Harry, der ganz in seiner Nähe flog. Er hatte ihn nicht bemerkt.

Snape hatte ihn auch gesehen und gab Draco Malfoy (Sucher bei den Slytherins), der gerade zufällig in seine Richtung schaute, ein Zeichen. Malfoy verstand sofort und flog im Sturzflug auf Harry zu. Der hatte noch nichts bemerkt. Da sprang Sisilia von ihrem Sitz auf und winkte Harry zu, er sah sie, doch begriff er nicht gleich. Er dachte wohl zuerst, sie würde ihm nur so winken. Aber sie deutete dann hinter ihn, da sah er auch Malfoy auf sich zufliegen und er verstand dann schließlich doch, was sie meinte.

Sie sah zu Snape, dessen Augen sie anfunkelten und sagte zu ihm. „Ich bin für

Gleichberechtigung, wenn _sie_ helfen, dann darf _ich_ das auch, jetzt hat jeder die gleiche Chance."

Snape überlegte kurz und sagte dann aber mit kräuselnden Lippen:

„Möge der Bessere gewinnen!", aber er hoffte bestimmt, dass Draco schneller war als Harry.

In dem Augenblick, als Harry den Schnatz sah, schlug dieser einen Haken und flog davon. Die beiden Sucher hinterher. Beide bekappelten sich enorm und versuchten, sich gegenseitig vom Besen zu werfen oder zumindest aus der Flugbahn zu bringen, doch keiner gab nach.

Harry machte sich ganz klein, um einen geringeren Luftwiderstand zu haben und trieb seinen Besen an. Beiden Suchern fehlten nur noch wenige Zentimeter bis zum Schnatz. Das Stadion hielt den Atem an. Malfoy streckte seinen Arm aus und hatte ihn schon fast erreicht, da stieß Harry sich ab und warf sich nach vorne. Im Sprung griff er mit der rechten Hand nach dem Schnatz, schwebte ein paar Sekunden in der Luft und schnappte mit der linken Hand wieder nach seinem Besen. So hing er mit einer Hand, in 30 Metern Höhe in der Luft. Ein Stöhnen ging durchs Stadion. Und viele standen von ihren Plätzen auf.

Aber schon kam Hilfe herbei. Collin Creevey flog im Steigflug zu Harry und packte ihn unter den Armen. Er half ihm wieder auf seinen Besen hinauf. Harry streckte die Hand mit dem Goldenen Schnatz in die Höhe und die Menge begann zu jubeln.

Gryffindor hatte dieses Spiel mit 200 zu 40 gewonnen.

32

Snape war einer der Ersten, der die Tribüne verlassen hatte. Er schien die Niederlage der Slytherins persönlich zu nehmen.

Sisilia war immer noch neugierig, sie wollte mit ihm reden, wollte versuchen, etwas herauszubekommen, was die letzten Tage betraf. Auch ließ ihr das, was während der Trance gesehen hatte keine Ruhe. Sie ging ihm hinterher und kurz vor dem Eingangsportal hatte sie ihn

eingeholt.

„Sind Sie doch nicht so enttäuscht, Professor Snape. Das nächste Mal wird bestimmt wieder ihre Mannschaft gewinnen", versuchte sie ein Gespräch zu beginnen.

„Das wird sie bestimmt,"sagte er kurz und schnippisch, ohne stehen zu bleiben.

"Jetzt müssen Sie mich aber entschuldigen. Ich habe noch zu tun. Es ist viel liegen geblieben die letzten Tage", gab er zurück und ging rasch weiter. Doch Sisilia gab nicht auf, sie lief

hinter ihm her.

„Vielleicht könnte ich ihnen etwas helfen, ich hätte Zeit", bot sie ihm an in der Hoffnung, dann noch etwas mehr mit ihm reden zu können.

Eigentlich hatte Snape gar keine Lust auf Gesellschaft, aber wenn er ehrlich war, konnte er schon Hilfe gebrauchen. Er hatte noch einige Hausarbeiten zu korrigieren und sagte dann:

„Gut, Professor, Sie könnten mir in der Tat etwas zur Hand gehen. Wenn Sie nichts gegen trockene Schreibarbeit haben?"Es war ihr natürlich recht und sie folgte ihm ins Büro, wo er ihr einige Pergamentrollen mit Hausaufgaben zum Korrekturlesen gab.

Nachdem sie beide schon eine ganze Weile stumm am Schreibtisch gesessen hatten, jeder auf einer Seite des Tisches, in die Texte vertieft, sah Snape plötzlich auf und legte die

Pergamentrolle auf die Seite. Sisilia sah ihn an. Eine Weile starrte er vor sich in die Luft. Dann blickte er Sisilia an. Beugte sich etwas nach vorne, stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf den Tisch auf und sagte:

„Professor Sisilia," begann er, „Ich hätte da eine Idee, vorausgesetzt, Professor Dumbledore wäre einverstanden damit."

Sisilia legte das Schriftstück hin und sah in verwundert an.

„Sie haben doch Mittwoch Nachmittag keinen Unterreicht. Und dann könnten Sie mir doch bei den UTZ Klassen, also ich meine bei den 6. und 7. Klassen helfen."

Sisilia starrte erstaunt Snape an. „ Ist das Ihr Ernst?"

Snape lehnte sich wieder in seinen Stuhl zurück.

„Warum denn nicht, es ist auch nicht viel anders, als das, was Sie gerade tun, der

Unterrichtsstoff ist derselbe. Mit den Schülern kommen Sie ja zurecht. Dann könnten Sie sich Mittwoch abends auf die Prüfungsaufgaben konzentrieren. Und falls ich mal dringend weg muss, könnten Sie im Notfall die Klasse übernehmen."

Sisilia war sehr überrascht, dass Snape ihr plötzlich dieses Angebot machte. Aber auch ein wenig Stolz auf sich. Sie wunderte sich nur, was ihn plötzlich dazu gebracht hatte.

„Ich hätte nichts dagegen, im Gegenteil"antwortete Sisilia. Sie überlegte kurz und hielt es jetzt für eine gute Chance, ein paar Fragen zu stellen.

„Aber wo müssen Sie denn immer wieder hin?"fragte sie so, dass es eher beiläufig klang und tat so, als würde sie die Pergamente, die sie in der Hand hielt, sortieren.

Er sah sie eindringlich an und antwortete dann mit gleichgültigem Gesicht.

„Private Angelegenheiten."Sisilia merkte gleich, dass er nicht bereit war, mehr zu erzählen.

Stattdessen schaute er auf seine Uhr.

„Oh meine Güte, es ist ja schon nach 23 Uhr. Wir machen Schluss für heute. Ich danke Ihnen

33

für ihre Hilfe, Sisilia. Alleine wäre ich nie soweit gekommen und hätte wohl die ganze Nacht dran sitzen müssen."

„Oh, das habe ich doch gerne gemacht. Sie sind bestimmt geschafft nach der langen Reise", fragte Sisilia, in der Hoffnung, doch noch etwas zu erfahren. Aber er sagte nur Ja´ und

begann die Papiere vom Tisch zu räumen.

Sisilia gab auf und ging zur Türe.

„Dann gute Nacht, Professor Snape."

„Gute Nacht,"sagte er nur noch und Sisilia schloss dann die Tür hinter sich.

34


	7. Der Lebensretter

**Der Lebensretter**

Die Weihnachtsferien standen vor der Tür. Es hatte schon mächtig geschneit. Der Schnee lag schon hoch.

Wie jedes Jahr brachte Hagrid riesige Weihnachtsbäume aus dem Wald mit, die Professor Flitwick mit größter Freude schmückte.

Dieses Jahr waren die meisten Schüler über die Ferien nach Hause gefahren.

Erstaunlicherweise waren nur sehr wenige in der Schule geblieben, gerade mal 10 Schüler. Das hatte es noch selten gegeben. Darunter Harry und Ron, der seinen besten Freund nicht alleine lassen wollte. Es würde ein sehr ruhiges Fest werden, aber irgendwie auch sehr familiär.

Es waren noch 2 Tage bis dahin und Sisilia wäre noch zu gerne nach London gegangen, um noch einige Dinge einzukaufen.

Außerdem sollte sie noch einige Formalitäten im Zaubereiministerium persönlich erledigen.

Dumbledore war nicht erbaut über ihre Idee. Er wollte nicht, dass sie alleine fuhr, deshalb sprach er beim Abendessen Snape an:

„Severus, Sie müssen doch Morgen nach London, da könnten Sie doch Sisilia einen Gefallen tun und sie mitnehmen. Sie hat noch etwas wichtiges in Ministerium zu erledigen."

Snape war überrascht und machte ein erstauntes Gesicht. Ihm schien es gar nicht zu passen.

„Aber Professor Dumbledore, ich werde den ganzen Tag beschäftigt sein, ich kann nicht... nicht... Kindermädchen spielen!"sagte er empört.

Sisilia wollte protestieren, aber Dumbledore hob die Hand und fuhr fort, es Snape zu erklären.

„Nein, nein, Severus, so war das nicht gemeint. Es würde schon ausreichen, wenn Sie Sisilia im Tropfenden Kessel absetzen würden und am Abend wieder mit zurück nähmen. Ich

möchte nur nicht, dass sie die Reise alleine macht."

Widerstrebend erklärte er sich dann doch bereit, aber wohl eher deshalb, weil Dumbledore ihn darum gebeten hatte.

Snape erklärte Sisilia, dass sie in der Nacht reisen würden, da er früh am Morgen schon in London sein musste.

Nach dem Essen stand Snape auf und als er ging, sagte er zu Sisilia:

„Wir brechen in 2 Stunden auf, bitte seien Sie pünktlich", sagte er glatt und verschwand.

Sisilia war früh dran, etwa 10 Minuten zu früh, sie setzte sich auf die unterste Stufe in der Eingangshalle und wartete. Etwa gegen 22 Uhr kam Snape.

„Können wir?" fragte er knapp und sah sie gefühllos an.

„Ja, ich bin soweit, und vielen Dank, dass Sie mich mitnehmen."

„Ich tue nur Professor Dumbledore einen Gefallen. Gehen wir."

Snape wirkte sichtlich angespannt und nervös. Er sprach unterwegs nur das nötigste.

35

Als sie am frühen Morgen, im Tropfenden Kessel angekommen waren, sagte er nur kurz zu ihr:

„Ich werde Sie heute Abend um 22 Uhr hier abholen, bitte seien Sie pünktlich. Wenn Sie nicht da sind, werde ich alleine nach Hogwarts zurückkehren." Es klang fast wie eine

Drohung.

Dann machte es Plopp und Snape war disappariert.

Es war noch ganz leer in der Gaststätte. Selbst der Wirt schien noch zu schlafen, doch Dumbledore hatte ihr erklärt, wo sie hin musste. Es war nun gegen sechs Uhr und sie hatte noch Zeit, bis sie zum Ministerium gehen konnte, so früh war wohl noch keiner dort. So

beschloss sie, noch eine Weile im Gastraum sitzen zu bleiben.

Eine halbe Stunde später kam der Wirt herunter und als er sie sah, fragte er, ob sie ein

Frühstück haben wolle. Was sie mit dem Gedanken an ein bisschen Toast und Eier bejahte.

Nach dem Frühstück machte sie sich auf den Weg.

Zuerst wollte sie ins Ministerium. Sie beschloss, per Flohpulver ins Ministerium zu reisen und ging zu dem Kamin an der Stirnseite des Gastraumes. Dann nahm sie einen kleinen Beutel aus ihrer Tasche öffnete ihn und nahm eine Hand voll Flohpulver heraus und warf es in das

Feuer, das nur noch leicht brannte. Die Flammen wurden ganz grün und Sisilia stellte sich in die Mitte des Kamins hinein und sagte: „ Zauberministerium."

Alles um sie herum begann sich zu drehen. Sie schloss die Augen. Erst als sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder und stieg aus dem Kamin heraus, in dem sie angekommen war.

Sie fand sich wieder in einer großen Halle mit einem spiegelblank polierten dunklen

Holzfußboden. In der pfauenblauen Decke waren schimmernde goldene Symbole eingelassen, die sich ständig bewegten und veränderten wie auf einer riesigen Anzeigetafel. In die mit dunklem Holz getäfelten Seitenwände waren viele vergoldete Kamine eingebaut. Aus einem davon war sie gerade gestiegen. In der Mitte der Halle stand ein wunderschöner großer Brunnen mit einer Gruppe vergoldeter Statuen, die über 2 Meter groß waren, inmitten eines Wasserbeckens. Die größte Figur stellte einen vornehmen Zauberer dar, um ihn herum standen noch eine Hexe, ein Zentaur, ein Kobold und ein Hauself. Aus Zauberstäben, Hüten und Pfeilspitzen schossen Wasserstrahlen heraus, die sanft in das Becken plätscherten.

Gegenüber war eine Theke, das musste die Information sein. Da saß eine etwas ältere, dickere Dame mit einer dunklen Brille. Sie hatte dunkles kurzes Haar und trug ein braunes, grobes Kleid.

Sisilia stöberte in ihrer Tasche und suchte die Unterlagen heraus, die sie brauchte. Sie wollte gerade an die Theke herantreten, als zwei Zauberer aus einem der Aufzüge heraus traten und einer davon wütend herumbrüllte. Sie drehte sich um, wie alle anderen auch, die gerade in der Halle waren, und schaute zu den beiden lauten Männern hinüber. Der eine, ein schlanker Mann, mit hellblonden fast weißen lange Haaren, fuchtelte wild mit seinem Stock durch die Gegend. Ihm folgte ein etwas kleinerer schlanker rothaariger Mann mit Brille.

„Ich lasse mir das nicht von ihnen gefallen, Weasley. Ich werde mich beschweren", brüllte der größere Mann.

„Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, dass diese Anordnung ganz von oben kommt, Malfoy. Ich habe nur die Anweisungen des Ministers ausgeführt. Ich weiß gar nicht, was Sie wollen. Ist doch besser als in Askaban zu sitzen. Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, säßen sie noch da" , fauchte der kleinere Mann ihn mit hochrotem Kopf an.

"Gehen sie zu Mr. Fudge und beschweren sie sich da! Guten Tag."Und Mr. Weasley ging schnaubend zurück in den Aufzug und verschwand nach oben.

Dies musste Lucius Malfoy sein, ja, sein Sohn war ihm doch sehr ähnlich. Sie hatte ihn gleich erkannt. Er stürmte wütend zur Information und verlangte nach Cornelius Fudge.

36

Aber da bekam er nur die Auskunft, dass dieser noch nicht im Hause sei, aber bald eintreffen müsste, woraufhin Malfoy wütend beschloss, auf ihn zu warten. Er stapfte zornig auf die

Sitzreihe am Rande der Halle zu.

Erst als Malfoy auf einer Bank gegenüber der Information Platz genommen hatte, ging Sisilia vor.

„Guten Tag Mrs., ich habe dieses Schreiben erhalten und sollte mich hier melden. Können sie mir sagen, wo ich hin muss?"

Sie schaute sich das Schreiben an und blätterte dann in einer Liste, die auf ihrem Pult vor ihr lag.

„Ja, Miss Sisilia, gehen Sie bitte in den 5. Stock, Zimmer 18, da wird man Ihnen

weiterhelfen."

Sie tat wie ihr geheißen und ging zu einem der Aufzüge und trat ein. Es stiegen noch fünf weitere Personen mit ihr in den Fahrstuhl. Als der Lift das 3. Mal hielt und Folgendes

durchgesagt wurde: „5. Stock, Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit, mit dem Internationalen Magischen Handelsstandardausschuss, dem Internationalen Büro für

Magisches Recht und Internationalen Zauberervereinigung, britische Sektion", stieg sie aus. Zimmer 18 war leicht zu finden. Sie musste nur nach rechts den Gang entlang gehen. Dort war dann das Büro auf der rechten Seite.

Es dauerte nicht lang. Sie musste nur ein kleines Formular ausfüllen und auf die

Gegenzeichnung des Schriftstückes warten. Danach schickte man sie wieder hinunter in die Halle, wo sie auf die Papiere warten sollte, mit der Begründung: ‚Leider sei der Chef noch nicht im Hause, aber es könne nicht mehr lange dauern.'

Sisilia ging wieder in die Halle hinunter, in der immer noch Malfoy auf einer Bank saß und wie viele andere Leute, die inzwischen angekommen waren, wartete. Es waren nur noch zwei Plätze in der ganzen Halle frei und die befanden sich rechts und links von Mr. Malfoy.

Wenn sie nicht stehen wollte, was sie eigentlich nicht vor hatte nach der schlaflosen Nacht, und nach dem, was sie noch tun wollte, musste sie sich wohl oder übel neben ihn setzen. Sie wusste ja auch nicht, wie lange es dauern würde bis sie ihre Papier bekam und ging hinüber zu ihm.

„Ist hier noch frei?" fragte sie ihn.

Malfoy schaute hoch und als er sie sah, lächelte er. Dieses Lächeln kenne ich, wie der Vater, so der Sohn´, dachte Sisilia.

„Ja, bitte, nehmen Sie doch Platz.", sagte er und machte eine einladende Handbewegung.

„Sie sind nicht von hier?", fragte er neugierig, „ Ich habe Sie hier noch nie gesehen und so ein hübsches Gesicht würde ich nie vergessen."

Was für ein Schleimer dachte sie bei sich.

„Ich war einige Jahre im Ausland", antwortete sie knapp.

Die Dame vom Empfang kam auf sie zu.

„Professor Sisilia?" fragte sie.

„Ja?", antwortete Sisilia und schaute hoch.

„Hier bitte schön, Ihre Papiere. Sie wären dann fertig. Auf Wiedersehen."

„Danke, auf Wiedersehen."

Und zu Mr. Malfoy sagte sie dann.

„Mr. Fudge erwartet Sie in seinem Büro, Sie kennen ja den Weg."

„Ja danke," antwortete er. Malfoy stand auf und wandte sich noch mal an Sisilia.

„Professor Sisilia? Sind Sie nicht die neue Lehrerin in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen

Künste? "

„Ja, das stimmt, genau."

„Mein Sohn hat mir von Ihnen erzählt. Dann stimmt es wohl auch, dass Sie Unterricht bei

37

Professor Snape nehmen, in Zaubertränke?"

„Ja, auch das stimmt, da hat Sie Ihr Sohn aber gut informiert."

„Er ist ein guter Junge, er erzählt immer, was so in der Schule los ist und von Ihnen scheint er sehr angetan zu sein. Was ich jetzt, nachdem ich Sie kennen gelernt habe, voll und ganz

verstehen kann. Vielleicht sehen wir uns wieder, Professor Sisilia. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen angenehmen Tag."Er verschwand in einem der vielen Aufzüge ‚Ich kann gut darauf

verzichten', dachte Sisilia so bei sich und beschloss per Flohpulver in den Tropfenden Kessel zurückzukehren.

In dem kleinen Pub zurück, machte sie sich auf in die Winkelgasse, um ein paar Sachen zu besorgen. Sie stöberte in fast allen Läden und suchte nach passenden Geschenken.

Für Dumbledore fand sie ein paar wunderschöne warme Fell-Hausschuhe. Für Harry einen Federkiel, der immer hustet, wenn man ein Wort falsch schreibt, für Ron das neueste Buch über seine Lieblings-Quidditch-Mannschaft, die Chudley Cannons, und für Hermine das Buch ‚Zauberschulen auf der ganzen Welt und ihre Geschichten', für Hagrid schließlich eine

limitierte Sonderausgabe des ‚Monsterbuch der Monster'.

Dann sah sie plötzlich die Nummer 93. _‚Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze'_stand auf dem Schild über der Tür und sie erinnerte sich, dass Ron ihr erzählt hatte, dass er seinen Brüdern Fred und George gehören würde. Sie hatte schon so viel über die beiden gehört, dass sie

neugierig geworden war und sich entschloss, dem Laden mal einen Besuch abzustatten.

Sie ging hinein. Es war recht voll, viele Leute standen rum und sahen sich die vielen Sachen an und diskutierten heftig. Sisilia versuchte, über die Köpfe der Leute hinwegzusehen. Dann, zwischen der großen Menschenglocke, erblickte sie einen großen hageren jungen Mann, der die gleichen roten Haare hatte wie Ron. Das musste wohl einer von ihnen sein. Plötzlich

wurde sie angesprochen. Sie drehte den Kopf und sah nach rechts, von wo die Stimme herkam und erschrak etwas. Derselbe junge Mann, der noch gerade hinter der Theke bedient hatte, stand plötzlich neben ihr.

„Guten Tag, Miss, kann ich Ihnen Helfen?", fragte er freundlich.

Sisilia schaute noch mal zur Theke, aber da stand die gleiche Person immer noch. Doch dann fiel es ihr wieder ein, Fred und George waren doch Zwillinge und sie musste fast lachen über ihre eigene Vergesslichkeit.

„Hallo, ist ja mächtig viel los hier", sagte sie und deutete in die Runde.

„Über mangelndes Geschäft können wir nicht klagen", grinste er.

„Ja, das sehe ich. Ach, mein Name ist Sisilia. Ron, Ihr Bruder, hat mir soviel von Ihnen und Ihrem Laden erzählt, dass ich einfach mal vorbeischauen musste."

„Oh ja, Ron hat uns auch von Ihnen erzählt in seinem letzten Brief, als er eine Bestellung

geschickt hatte. Sie sind Professor Sisilia, die neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste,"sprudelte es aus ihm heraus.

„Das mit der Bestellung habe ich aber überhört"zwinkerte sie ihm zu.

„George, George, komm doch mal her, ich möchte dir jemanden vorstellen!"rief er seinem Bruder zu.

Der kam sofort hinter der Theke vor und trat zu den beiden.

„George, das ist Professor Sisilia, du weißt doch, die neue Lehrerin.."

„..für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste!"beendete er den Satze seines Bruders.

Er reichte ihr die Hand und schüttelte sie heftig.

„Oh, Ron hat doch nicht etwa irgendwas angestellt?"erkundigte er sich.

„Nein, ich bin nur zufällig hier, weil ich noch ein paar Einkäufe zu machen hatte, und war neugierig. Ich wollte mal Ihren Laden sehen, von dem Ron und Ginny immer so schwärmen."

38

„Schade, dachte, er kommt doch etwas mehr nach uns."

Fred und George strahlten nun beide um die Wette.

„Eigentlich schade, dass wir nicht mehr in der Schule sind", sagte George und betrachtete Sisilia genauer.

Fred schaute George an, er brauchte eine Sekunde, bis er begriff, was sein Bruder meinte.

„Oh, oh, ja, stimmt, du hast recht, aber wenn, dann hätte ich gerne nur noch ein

Unterrichtsfach", sagte er und zwinkerte Sisilia zu.

Diese wurde leicht rot. Ein kleiner Junge zupfte George am Ärmel, George entschuldigte sich und ging mit dem Jungen an ein Regal, wo er ihm etwas herausholte.

„Ich will Sie nicht länger stören, ich sehe ja, dass Sie viel zu tun haben", meinte Sisilia und deutete in die Runde.

„Es war uns eine Ehre, dass Sie uns besucht haben. Und vielleicht können wir ja doch mal was für Sie tun"meinte Fred mit einem Augenzwinkern und deutete hinter sich in den Laden.

Inzwischen war George wieder zu dem beiden getreten

„Es war _mir_ eine Ehre, Sie beide kennengelernt zu haben. Ich wünsche Ihnen weiterhin so gute Geschäfte."Und Sisilia reichte beiden die Hand.

„Richten Sie bitte Grüße an Ron aus. Er und Harry sind ja über Weihnachten in Hogwarts", bat George.

„Werde ich machen!" Sie winkte noch im Hinausgehen zurück.

Als sie wieder auf der Straße stand, musste sie lachen. Die beiden waren genauso, wie Ron, Harry und Ginny sie beschrieben hatten.

Sie blickte auf ihre Uhr. Es war bereits Mittag.

So beschloss sie, eine Mittagspause im Tropfenden Kessel zu machen, wo sie etwas aß und den Wirt fragte, ob sie ihre Einkaufstaschen bei ihm lassen könnte. Sie würde sie später dann abholen. Der Wirt schloss sie für sie in einen Schrank ein. Am frühen Nachmittag ging sie dann noch mal los. Nach zwei Stunden hatte sie fast alles, was sie wollte.

Nun brauchte sie nur noch etwas für Snape, sie wollte ihm etwas schenken, weil er sich soviel Mühe gab mit ihr, sie machte es ihm bestimmt nicht immer leicht. Sisilia erinnerte sich an ein vergangenes Gespräch mit ihm, über ein Kraut, das er suchte. Sie wollte versuchen, es zu

finden. Sie ging in einen Kräuterladen, der nicht weit vom Tropfenden Kessel war. Sie schaute sich um, doch musste noch eine Weile warten, da der Zauberer vor ihr, ein kleiner dicker Mann, der einen hellgrünen Umhang trug und einen ebenso hellgrünen Hut, sich nicht sicher war, was er nun wollte. Vor allem bei den Mengen war er sich nicht schlüssig. So wollte er erst 4 Pfund Schlangenhaut, und als der Verkäufer es eingepackt hatte, fiel ihm ein, dass es doch nur ein halbes Pfund war.

Aber dann endlich, nach fast einer viertel Stunde, verließ er vollgepackt mit vielen Päckchen den Laden.

„Guten Tag, Miss, kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte der Verkäufer, ein hagerer älterer Mann mit Schnurrbart, der aufatmete, als der Mann den Laden verlassen hatte.

Sisilia holte eine kleine Liste aus ihrer Tasche und reichte sie ihm. Es waren Sachen die sie selbst benötigte.

Sofort fing er an, die Sachen zusammenzusuchen. Währendessen schaute sie sich noch etwas um und hoffte, das Kraut irgendwo zu entdecken. Aber sie hatte kein Glück.

Der Verkäufer war fertig mit dem Zusammenstellen der Sachen und hatte diese schon in

kleine Päckchen verpackt.

„Ist das alles, oder kann ich noch was für Sie tun?"

„Mmm, ja. Ich hoffe es. Ich suche noch ein Kraut, Helleborus niger. Haben sie das?", fragte Sisilia den Mann.

39

Dieser bekam große Augen und starrte sie an.

„So was haben wir nicht, diese Sachen finden sie in keinem anständigen Laden, das finden sie nur in der Knockturngasse. Was wollen Sie denn damit?", fragte er, aber Sisilia gab keine Antwort, sondern bezahlte für die Kräuter, die sie gekauft hatte und verließ den Laden.

Warum war der Mann denn so unfreundlich geworden. Sie konnte es nicht verstehen. Was sagte er? Knockturngasse. Hatte sie das nicht schon mal gelesen? Das musste irgendeine Querstrasse hier sein und sie machte sich auf den Weg, um das Sträßchen zu finden. Sie hatte Glück, nach nur 10 Minuten fand sie sie. Es war eigentlich nur Zufall, dass sie den

Straßennamen erkennen konnte auf dem alten Schild. Sie drückte sich in die enge Gasse

hinein. Es war eine komische Stimmung hier. Selbst das letzte Licht der Sonne schien hier irgendwie nicht mehr hereinzukommen.

In dem ersten Laden waren Schrumpfköpfe im Schaufenster ausgestellt. Es sah ekelhaft aus. Sie ging langsam weiter und suchte nach einem Kräuterladen. Es waren nicht viele Leute auf der Strasse, als sie die Schaufenster entlang ging und sehr wohl fühlte sie sich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht. Sie überlegte schon, ob sie umkehren sollte, als sie ein Schild über einem Laden sah. Darauf stand _Cabbage and Toxin. __Spice Shop._

Das war ein Laden, der Kräuter verkaufte. Nichts wie hin und schnell den Einkauf erledigen und dann wieder raus hier, dachte sie sich.

Sie öffnete die Türe. Es ertönte ein knarrendes Geräusch, als die Tür aufschwang. Sie schaute nach oben und da klapperten einzelne, als Mobile aufgehängte, kleine Knochen aneinander. Makabre Türklingel, dachte sie bei sich.

Es war sehr schummrig in dem Laden. Es standen viele Fässer herum, die bis oben hin mit den verschiedensten Sachen gefüllt waren. Der Geruch lud nicht gerade zum Verweilen ein.

Sofort kam ein dicker, schweißglänzender Mann hinter seiner Verkaufstheke hervor. Er hatte fast keine Haare mehr auf dem Kopf und die, die er noch hatte, standen nach allen Richtungen ab. Seine kleinen verschlagenen Augen hatten tiefe dunkle Ringe.

„Oh, welch selten schöner Anblick in meiner Stube, was kann ich für Sie tun, Gnädigste?"

Der Mann sah aus, als wäre er in ein Ölfass gefallen, und genau so schmierig, wie er aussah, benahm er sich.

„Ich suche das Helleborus niger. Haben Sie so etwas?", frage Sisilia und hoffte, dass sie so schnell wie möglich wieder hier rauskam.

„Aber selbstverständlich, für was braucht eine junge hübsche Frau wie sie dieses Kraut?"fragte er, erwartete aber wohl keine Antwort, denn er fragte gleich weiter. „Wie viel darf es denn sein?"

„Ich denke, ¼ Pfund dürften genügen", antwortete sie ihm.

Er verschwand und kam nach einer Minute mit einem kleinen Päckchen in der Hand zurück. Sisilia bezahlte und steckte das Päckchen in die Tasche ihres Mantels.

„Ich hoffe, Sie beehren uns bald wieder, Madam", schleimte der Mann noch hinterher. Es lief ihr eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Sisilia wollte nur noch schnell raus hier und zurück in die Winkelgasse.

Als sie den Laden verlassen hatte, fand sie ein anderes Bild vor. Es war inzwischen

stockdunkel geworden und nur ein paar Fackeln erhellten die Strasse etwas. Es gab sehr viele dunkle Ecken. Sisilia wurde es richtig unheimlich zumute und wollte schnellstens zurück in den Tropfenden Kessel. Sie blickte sich um und ging los.

Als sie ein paar Schritte gegangen war, traten drei dunkle Gestalten aus einem Laden zu ihrer Linken heraus. Sie trugen lange schwarze Mäntel und hatten die Kapuzen über die Gesichter gezogen. Sisilia griff fast automatisch mit ihrer rechten Hand in ihren Mantel, wo ihr

40

Zauberstab steckte. Sie ergriff ihn, ließ ihn aber in der Tasche stecken. Mit dem Zauberstab fest in der Hand, ging sie schneller und versuchte dabei einen großen Bogen um die Gruppe zu machen, sofern dies in der relativ engen Gasse möglich war, doch plötzlich stellten sich die Kapuzenträger ihr in den Weg.

„Wohin denn so schnell, schöne Frau?"fragte eine der Gestalten und zog sich die Kapuze vom Kopf.

Sisilia erschrak und es stockte ihr der Atem. Der Kopf des Kerls war widerlich. Er hatte überall riesige hässliche Warzen, sogar oben auf seiner kahlen Schädeldecke. Er war sehr groß und hager und er grinste sie höhnisch an. Seine hervorquellenden Augen sahen scheußlich blutunterlaufen aus. Sisilia ekelte sich vor dieser Gestalt, die plötzlich in ihrer rechten Hand einen schäbigen Zauberstab hielt. Er drehte den Kopf zu den anderen beiden Kapuzenträgern.

„Hört mal, Jungs, wenn sich schon mal so ein süßes Püppchen hierher verirrt, dann könnten wir doch unsern Spaß mit ihr haben. Oder was meint ihr?", fragte er grinsend zu seinen Kumpanen, die auch ihre Kapuzen abnahmen. Darunter kamen nicht weniger hässliche Gesichter zum Vorschein. Ein etwas kleinerer rundlicher Mann mit langen zerzausten weißen Haaren und einer Augenklappe auf dem rechten Auge, verzog seinen Mund zu einem grausamen Lächeln. Der dritte Mann hatte dunkle Haare und eine lange Narbe, die quer durch das ganze Gesicht lief. Als er seinen Mund öffnete und sie angrinste, sah sie, dass er nicht mehr viele Zähne im Mund hatte. Dafür war er sehr groß und kräftig.

Sisilia holte tief Luft und versucht mit einer festen Stimme zu sprechen.

„Gehen Sie mir bitte aus dem Weg!"

Aber die Burschen lachten nur. „Ganz schön vorlaut die Lady, ob sie das auch noch ist, wenn wir mir ihr fertig sind?"

Der vermeintliche Anführer ging einen Schritt auf sie zu und versuchte ihren Arm zu greifen. Aber sie zuckte schnell zurück und er griff ins Leere. Sie machte einen Schritt zurück und zog ihren Zauberstab aus dem Mantel.

„Oha, was willst du denn mit dem Spielzeug? Steck das lieber weg, bevor du noch jemandem die Augen ausstichst", sagte das Warzengesicht. Die Männer lachten.

„Nein, das werde ich nicht tun, Sie werden mir jetzt aus dem Weg gehen und mich vorbei lassen", sagte sie mit einer harten verbissenen Stimme und packte ihren Zauberstab noch

fester.

Sie schaute sich kurz um, ob es nicht noch eine andere Möglichkeit gab zu entkommen, aber da sie hier fremd war und der einzige Fluchtweg, den sie kannte, hinter den widerlichen

Kerlen lag, blieb ihr nur noch die Flucht nach vorne.

Doch die ekelhaften hässlichen Kerle dachten nicht im Traum daran, Sisilia ziehen zu lassen. Im Gegenteil.

„Ich gebe euch jetzt noch eine Chance, mir aus dem Weg zu gehen,"sagte sie, nun zu allem bereit. Die Männer grinsten nur.

Sisilia hob den Zauberstab zielte auf den großen Mann mit der Glatze und sagte: **_„STUPOR!"_**

Ein roter Lichtstrahl schoss aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes und traf ihn mitten in der Brust. Er krachte nach hinten und fiel um. Jetzt wollte sie versuchen, zwischen den Männern hindurch zu rennen. Doch noch bevor sie einen Schritt machen konnte, packte sie ein vierter Mann, den sie nicht gesehen hatte von hinten und hielt sie fest. Da rief der kleine weißhaarige Mann laut.

„**_EXPELLIARMUS!"_** und ehe Sisilia wusste, was los war, wurde ihr der Zauberstab aus der Hand gerissen. Dieser flog im hohen Bogen davon und landete in einer dunklen Ecke.

Der Mann, der sie von hinten gepackt hatte, legte einen Arm um ihren Hals und drückte so fest zu, dass sie kaum noch Luft bekam. Mit seiner anderen Hand packte er nun ihren rechten

41

Arm und drehte ihn ihr hinter ihren Rücken. Sie hatte keine Chance zu entkommen, er war viel zu kräftig.

Nun trat der Mann mit der Narbe vor Sisilia, streckte seinen langen schmutzigen Arm aus und nahm ihr Kinn in die Hand.

„Sei doch nicht so unfreundlich hübsches Kind, wenn du mitmachst, wirst du auch deinen Spaß haben, das verspreche ich dir."

Sisilia versuchte, sich loszureisen, aber gegen den Bär von Mann hinter sich hatte sie keine Chance, er waren einfach zu übermächtig, da half auch kein Treten. Er schien die Tritte gegen sein Schienbein, die Sisilia verteilte, überhaupt nicht zu spüren.

Plötzlich hörten sie hinter sich aus der Dunkelheit eine Stimme. Irgendwie kam ihr diese sehr vertraut vor , aber sie wusste in dem Moment nicht, wem sie die Stimme zuordnen konnte.

„Aber Hallo, was ist denn hier los?"Der Mann, der Sisilia festhielt, drehte sich um und zerrte Sisilia immer noch festhaltend mit sich herum. Vor ihnen stand ein Mann, der ebenfalls seine Kapuze über dem Kopf trug.

Aber als er nah genug an der Gruppe heran war, zog er die Kapuze mit der linken Hand vom Kopf. In der anderen Hand hielt er einen Zauberstab. Es war Professor Severus Snape.

Sisilia wurde schwindlig. Das war genau die Szene die sie gesehen hatte, als sie, mit ihrem Amulett in der Hand, auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen war vor einigen Wochen. Sie bekam noch mehr Angst. Gehörte er etwa zu ihnen? Würde er sie nun töten? War dies das Ende? Sie bekam weiche Knie. Sie wusste nicht, was schlimmer war, die widerlich stinkenden Kerle oder der Zauberstab von Snape, der direkt auf sie zeigte. Sie starrte ihn an. In seinem Gesicht regte sich nichts.

„Wir wollen nur unseren Spaß mit der Lady hier haben und sonst nichts", sagte der Kerl, der Sisilia festhielt und schaute auf den Zauberstab, den Snape in der Hand hatte.

„Sie gehört uns, wir haben sie zuerst gesehen, also verzieh dich!"erwiderte der Kleinste der drei Kerle und hielt seinen Zauberstab wiederum auf Snape gerichtet.

„Nicht so schnell, Freunde. Die Lady gehört zu mir, habt ihr verstanden?"Er sagte es und deutete dabei mit dem Zauberstab auf sie.

„Also, lasst sie los und verschwindet, bevor es euch noch leid tut!"

Sisilia wusste nun überhaupt nichts mehr. Was hatte dies alles zu bedeuten? Hatte sie sich geirrt? Wollte er sie nicht töten, sondern ihr helfen? Hatte sie alles nur falsch gedeutet?

Die düsteren Gestalten lachten nur wild.

„Dann hol sie dir doch,"forderte er ihn auf. Er ließ ihren Arm los, hielt sie aber weiterhin mit seinem linken Arm, den er um ihren Hals geschlungen hatte, vor sich fest. Er wühlte in

seinem Mantel und sie vermutete, dass er nun ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab zog. Dabei lockerte sich sein Griff etwas, zumindest soweit, dass sie wieder genug Luft bekam.

Snape trat noch einen Schritt näher und hob den Arm mit dem Zauberstab in die Höhe.

Snape sah Sisilia an, und sie starrte zurück. Dann rief er ihr zu:

„Runter Sisilia!"

Sie reagierte blitzschnell und stieß dem Mann hinter sich einen Ellenbogen in die Seite.

Woraufhin er seinen Griff um ihren Hals soweit lockerte, dass sie sich herauswinden und nach unten und links wegtauchten konnte.

„**_EXPELLIARMUS!",_** rief Snape. Überrascht von dessen Attacke, wurde der Mann nach hinten geschleudert, zur gleichen Zeit flog der Zauberstab, den dieser zuvor noch in der Hand gehalten hatte, in einem hohen Bogen davon. Dann krachte er hart mit dem Kopf auf den Boden, wo er regungslos liegen lieb.

Der kleine weißhaarige Mann erhob nun seinen Zauberstab und rief **_„IMPEDIMENTA!"_** Snape aber hechtete nach rechts davon, rollte sich über die Schulter ab und kam wieder auf

42

die Beine. So schoss der Fluch ins Leere. Sisilia hatte inzwischen den Zauberstab des Mannes aufgehoben, den sie vorhin geschockt hatte.

Der vierte Mann, mit der riesigen Narbe über sein ganzes Gesicht, trat aus der Dunkelheit, in der er vorher gestanden hatte, heraus. Er stand schräg hinter Snape, der ihn nicht bemerkt hatte und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn. Doch noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, erhob Sisilia den Zauberstab, den sie gefunden hatte und rief: **_„PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"_**Der Mann blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Seine Beine klappten zusammen und er kippte nach hinten um, wo er bewegungsunfähig liegen blieb.

Plötzlich wurde Sisilia von einem harten Gegenstand an der rechten Seite getroffen. Sie spürte einen starken Schmerz in ihrer Rippengegend und hörte, wie es knackte. Sie wusste sofort, dass ein oder zwei Rippen gebrochen waren. Bei diesem Angriff verlor sie den Zauberstab. Sie knickte ein und japste nach Luft. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, dass der Mann, der sie festgehalten hatte, mit einer Eisenstange auf sie eingeschlagen hatte. Er holte erneut zu einem Schlag aus. Sisilia versuchte noch, trotz der starken Schmerzen auf die Seite zu hechten, strauchelte aber, da sie sich nicht mehr so bewegen konnte, wie sie gerne wollte. Der Schlag hätte sie bestimmt auch getroffen, doch da hörte sie Snape rufen.

„**_STUPOR!"_**, und sie sah einen roten Lichtstrahl, der die Brust des Mannes mit der Eisenstange in der Hand traf. Dieser wurde nach hinten geschleudert, verlor dabei die Eisenstange, die mit lautem Gepolter auf den Boden fiel, krachte gegen eine Hauswand und rutschte sie langsam mit verdrehten Augen hinunter auf den Boden. Dort blieb er nun

endgültig regungslos liegen.

Als der kleine weißhaarige Mann sah, dass seine drei Freunde am Boden lagen, machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte in die Dunkelheit davon.

Snape sah, während er auf Sisilia zuging, nach den anderen beiden Männern, die beide

ohnmächtig waren.

Dann erreichte er Sisilia, die zusammengekrümmt am Boden lag. Die Rippen taten ihr weh und sie versuchte, ruhig durchzuatmen.

„Alles in Ordnung, oder sind Sie verletzt?", fragte er.

Obwohl sie Schmerzen hatte, wollte sie es nicht zugeben und antwortete:

„Nein, nicht so schlimm."Er half ihr auf die Beine

„Danke, Sie..., Sie haben mir das Leben gerettet", stotterte sie. Doch er antwortete nur:

„Kommen Sie, lassen sie uns hier verschwinden, bevor der Kerl noch mit Verstärkung

zurückkommt."

„Meinen Zauberstab! Der muss noch irgendwo hier liegen"sagte sie und begann ihn zu

suchen. Sie fand ihn auch gleich direkt an der Treppe zu dem Geschäft, aus dem die drei

Kerle herausgetreten waren und steckte ihn in ihren Mantel zurück.

Nun war ihr klar, dass sie ihre Vision falsch gedeutet hat. Snape hatte sie nicht umbringen wollen, sondern er hatte ihr das Leben gerettet. Eines war sicher, wenn er nicht gekommen wäre, die Kerle hätten sie nicht am Leben gelassen, solche Kreaturen konnten keine Zeugen brauchen.

„Was machen Sie eigentlich hier?", fragte Snape sie, als sie in paar Schritte gegangen waren.

„Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen, zumindest noch nicht", gab Sisilia zurück.

„Also, als Lebensretter hätte ich doch die Wahrheit verdient, oder?" hakte Snape noch einmal nach.

„OK. Aber nicht hier, lassen Sie uns in den Tropfenden Kessel gehen. Ich glaube, ich brauche jetzt einen Schnaps."Ihre Knie zitterten immer noch und sie hielt sich die Seite.

43

Als sie im Pub angekommen waren, suchten sie sich einen Tisch hinten in einer Ecke, wo es ruhiger war.

„Nun?"fragte Snape, als sie es sich gemütlich gemacht und sich jeder ein Butterbier und einen Feuerwhisky bestellt hatte.

„Sie werden es mir bestimmt nicht glauben. Ich wusste nicht, dass dies so eine verkommene Ecke ist. Ich habe ein Weihnachtsgeschenk gesucht und der Mann in dem Kräuterladen hier an der Ecke hat mir gesagt, dass ich das, was ich suche, in der Knockturngasse finden würde." Erklärte sie etwas zerknirscht.

„Haben Sie es wenigstens gefunden?", fragte Snape fast amüsiert.

„Ja, das habe ich", antwortete sie, und konnte dabei sogar schon wieder etwas lachen.

Der Wirt brachte die Getränke.

Sisilia hob ihr Glas und sagte: „Auf meinen Retter."

Snape wurde kurz etwas verlegen, aber er hob auch sein Glas und stieß mit ihr an.

„Auf Ihr Glück, dass ich gerade zufällig in der Nähe war."

Ihr fiel erst jetzt auf, dass er nicht mehr nervös war, so wie heute Morgen. Er gab sich sogar viel entspannter, als in der Schule. Das gefiel ihr, denn das machte ihn gleich sympathischer.

„Wie heißen Sie eigentlich mit Vornamen?", fragte Snape schließlich.

„Ich habe nur einen Namen, er ist Vor- und Nachname in einem."

Snape schaute sie ungläubig an.

„Ich kann es Ihnen beweisen, ich habe heute meine Papiere bekommen.", sagte Sisilia und fing an, in ihrer Tasche zu stöbern

„Nein, lassen Sie nur, ich glaube es Ihnen."

„Warum fragen sie?", wollte Sisilia nun wissen.

„Ich dachte, nach dem kleinen Duell vorhin, wäre es an der Zeit, dass wir uns beim Vornamen nennen?"

„Ja sicher, warum denn nicht, dann sagen sie Sil zu mir, meine Freunde nennen mich alle so"sagte sie und sah ihn dankbar an. Severus nickte kurz, dann hoben sie die Gläser und prosteten sich zu.

Sisilia hatte vergessen, dass ihre Rippen gebrochen waren und fuhr zusammen, als sie bei einer unbedachten Drehung wieder schmerzten.

„Was ist, Sil? Sind Sie doch verletzt?", fragte Snape nun besorgt.

„Oh, nicht so schlimm, nur ein oder zwei Rippen haben was abbekommen."

Als Snape vorsichtig mit seiner Hand gegen ihre Rippen drückte, stieß sie einen kleinen Schrei aus. „Ah, nicht! Das tut weh!", schimpfte sie.

Er überlegte und sagte dann: „So können Sie heute Nacht nicht reisen. Wir übernachten hier und nehmen Morgen den Fahrenden Ritter zurück", bestimmte er.

„Aber, ich dachte...?", wollte Sisilia protestieren.

„Keine Widerrede, ich will nichts hören. Es bleibt dabei!", er blieb unerbittlich.

Snape schaute sich in der Schänke um. „Erwarten Sie noch jemanden?", fragte Sisilia ihn, als sie seine Blicke bemerkte.

„Ich? Nein, nein", stammelte er. Sie schaute ihn an und fragte sich, wie es wohl kam, dass Snape gerade zur rechten Zeit am rechten Ort war.

„Ach, da fällt mir ein, warum waren Sie denn in der Knockturngasse?"

„Ich hatte etwas zu erledigen. Entschuldigen Sie mich einen Augenblick."

Mehr sagte er nicht, sondern stand auf und ging zum Wirt hinüber. Er verhandelte einige Zeit mit ihm und kam dann zurück an den Tisch. Sisilia fragte sich warum er immer ihren Fragen auswich.

„Wir haben da ein kleines Problem. Der Wirt hat nur noch ein Zimmer frei. Wegen der

44

Weihnachtsgeschäfte ist sonst alles ausgebucht. Aber er meinte, es gäbe noch ein Sofa in dem Zimmer. Also wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, Sil...."

„Ach was, reden Sie nicht, das ist schon OK. Ich habe Ihnen schon genug Probleme gemacht. Ich denke, es würde aber auch gehen, wenn wir gleich nach Hogwarts aufbrechen", schlug sie noch einmal vor.

„Kommt nicht in Frage, Sie werden sich erst einmal hinlegen. Es reicht, wenn wir morgen zurück fahren. Ich gebe noch Professor Dumbledore Bescheid, dass er sich keine Sorgen macht. Hier ist der Schlüssel, gehen Sie schon nach oben, ich komme dann nach."

Mit den Worten reichte er ihr den Schlüssel.

Sie standen auf und gingen durch den Schankraum. Als sie an der Theke vorbeikamen, fragte Sisilia den Wirt noch nach ihren Taschen, die er daraufhin holte und ihr gab.

Sie stieg die Stufen zu den Gästezimmern hoch. ‚Nr. 9' stand auf dem Lederanhänger, der an dem Schlüssel angebracht war.

Oben angekommen musste sie sich nach links wenden. Die letzte Türe im Gang war es.

Sie öffnete die Türe und trat ein.

Sehr groß war das Zimmer nicht. Links neben der Tür stand ein Spiegeltischchen mit einem Stuhl davor. Darauf stellte sie ihre Taschen. Dann stand an der linken Wand ein Bett mit einem Baldachin. An der rechten Wand, gegenüber der Türe, stand ein Diwan, der nicht gerade sehr einladend aussah, denn er war recht schmal.

Sie legte ihren Umhang ab und hängte ihn hinter die Türe auf einen Haken. Dann nahm sie ihren Zauberstab, den sie aus der Manteltasche gezogen hatte und richtete ihn auf die schon vorbereiteten Holzscheite im Kamin. _„INCENDIO."_ Sofort brannte ein gemütliches warmes Feuer.

Sie war im Grunde froh, dass Snape darauf bestanden hatte, erst morgen früh zu reisen, da ihre Seite schon ziemlich weh tat, aber es war ihr auch peinlich, dass sie ihretwegen nicht gleich zurück konnten.

Es dauerte keine zehn Minuten, da klopfte es an der Tür. Sisilia ging hin und öffnete. Es war Snape und sie ließ ihn herein. Er sah sich um und blickte dann zu ihr.

„Sie nehmen das Bett, ich werde es mir da drüben gemütlich machen,"bestimmte Snape und hängte noch an, als Sisilia protestieren wollte, „und keine Widerrede!"

So blieb ihr nur noch übrig zu tun, was er sagte.

Sie legte sich vorsichtig auf das Bett. Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie eine Position gefunden hatte, in der ihre Rippen nicht weh taten. Inzwischen hatte auch Snape versucht, es sich so gut es ging, auf dem Sofa gemütlich zu machen. Er benutze seinen Reiseumhang als Zudecke.

„Versuchen Sie zu schlafen, Sil, es wird Morgen eine anstrengende Reise für Sie" sagte er zu ihr.

„Ja, in Ordnung, gute Nacht, Severus", antwortete sie ihm.

Sie lag noch eine ganze Weile wach und konnte nicht einschlafen. Nach den Geräuschen, die Snape von sich gab, zu urteilen, war er auch noch wach.

Sie richtete sich vorsichtig auf und sah zu Snape hinüber. Auch er bewegte sich und als er sah, dass sie im Bett saß, richtete er sich auf.

„Können Sie auch nicht schlafen Severus?", fragte sie mit leiser Stimme in die Dunkelheit hinein.

„Nein, nicht wirklich", gab er zu.

„Können wir uns noch ein wenig unterhalten?", fragte sie.

„Von mir aus, gerne.", antwortete er und legte seinen Umhang zur Seite.

Sisilia musste husten, dabei taten ihre Rippen weh und sie hielt sich die Stelle mit der rechten Hand.

45

„Möchten Sie einen Schluck Wasser haben?", fragte Snape, der sie im Schein des Kaminfeuers beobachtet hatte.

„Oh ja, das wäre sehr nett", antwortete sie ihm. Er stand auf und ging zu dem Spiegeltischchen, auf dem eine Karaffe mit Wasser stand. Er nahm das Glas, das verkehrt herum daneben gestanden hatte und füllte es mit Wasser. Dann ging er um das Bett herum und reichte es Sisilia.

„Danke sehr", sagte sie. Aber als Snape wieder zu seinem Sofa gehen wollte, ergriff sie seine Hand.

„Bitte bleiben Sie ein wenig hier. In der dunklen Ecke kann ich Sie gar nicht sehen.", bat sie ihn. Er zögerte kurz, setzte sich dann aber ans seitliche Fußende des Bettes und schaute sie an. Nachdem sie einen Schluck getrunken hatte, stellte sie das Glas auf das Nachttischchen und fragte dann.

„Was haben Sie Professor Dumbledore erzählt, warum wir erst Morgen zurückkommen?"

„Ich habe ihm nur kurz mitgeteilt, dass wir erst Morgen kommen, aber keinen Grund genannt, das wollte ich Ihnen überlassen", antwortete er sarkastisch.

„Mir wäre es am liebsten, Professor Dumbledore würde es überhaupt nicht erfahren. Es ist mir so peinlich. Könnten wir ihm nicht einen anderen Grund nennen, Severus?"

„Sie können ihm von mir aus erzählen, was Sie wollen, Sil, aber wenn er mich fragen sollte, werde ich ihn nicht belügen. Dumbledore ist ein guter Mann und er vertraut mir, und ich werde dieses Vertrauen nicht aufs Spiel setzen. Ich hoffe, Sie verstehen das, Sil."

Sisilia seufzte. Aber im Grunde gab sie ihm recht. Sie wollte ja nur nicht eine Strafpredigt von ihrem Onkel hören.

„Ich möchte natürlich nicht, dass Sie ihn belügen, nur weil ich eine Dummheit begangen habe. Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie darum gebeten habe. Vergessen Sie es einfach."

Während sie das sagte, schwang sie ihre Beine aus dem Bett und setzte sich so, dass sie nun neben Snape saß.

So saßen sie eine Weile da und blickten stumm ins Feuer.

Sisilia sah Snape von der Seite her unauffällig an. Sie merkte, dass in ihr etwas vorging, dass sie inzwischen mehr als nur Sympathie für ihn empfand. Er war zwar oft verschlossen und schien nach außen kalt und berechnend zu wirken, doch hatte sie das Gefühl, dass hinter dieser harten und kalten äußeren Schicht sich ein wunderbarer Mensch verbergen würde. Sie wusste nichts von seiner Vergangenheit und auch nicht, warum er so viel unterwegs war, aber im Grunde war dies für sie nicht wichtig. Sie fühlte sich sehr stark zu ihm hingezogen.

Sie spürte das brennende Verlangen, ihn zu berühren. Sie streckte ihre Hand nach der seinen aus und sehr zögerlich legte sie ihre Hand auf die seine.

Er drehte den Kopf zu ihr und schaute sie an. Sie schauten sich tief in die Augen und sie sah, wie er sich ihr näherte. Er hat wunderschöne braune Augen, dachte sie noch, als sich ihre Lippen berührten.

Sehr vorsichtig, wegen ihrer Rippen, schlang sie die Arme um seinen Nacken.

Doch plötzlich nahm er seinen Kopf zurück, zog ihre Arme von sich und stand auf.

„Sil, nein, es darf nicht sein. Ich... ich.. kann nicht. Es tut mir leid", er blickte sie verwirrt und entschuldigend an.

„Severus, warum? Gibt es..... eine andere Frau in deinem Leben?"

„Wenn es so einfach wäre. Nein Sil, es gibt keine andere Frau. In mein Leben passt keine Frau oder sonst ein Mensch. Mein Leben ist viel zu verwirrt und zu gefährlich. Ich könnte niemanden zumuten, mit mir zusammen zu sein. Es... es.... es tut mir leid. Ich kann es dir nicht besser erklären", sagte er, trat zum Kamin und blickte ins Feuer. Sisilia stand auf und stellte sich neben ihn.

„Aber du leugnest nicht, dass du etwas für mich empfindest?", fragte sie ihn und sah ihn von der Seite her an.

46

Doch anstatt zu antworten, sagte er:

„Es ist besser, wenn du nun versuchst zu schlafen. Ich werde noch mal nach unten gehen." Er nahm seinen Mantel vom Sofa und drehte sich um, ohne sie noch mal anzusehen und ging aus dem Zimmer.

Sisilia schaute ihm verwirrt hinterher. Sie blickte noch auf die geschlossene Tür, als er schon eine Weile weg war. Die Gedanken kreisten nun wirr in ihrem Kopf. Was meinte er damit, er könnte niemanden zumuten, mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ging zurück zu ihrem Bett. Sie lag noch lange wach und überlegte, es war schon weit nach Mitternacht, als sie dann endlich einschlief. Bis dahin war Snape aber nicht zurück.

Am nächstem Morgen wurde sie wach, als eine Hand sie an der Schulter berührte.

„Sil, Sisilia! Aufwachen. Du solltest dich fertig machen, wir müssen los, bevor die ganze Straße draußen vor Muggel wimmelt."Es war Snape. Draußen war es noch dunkel. Es musste noch sehr früh sein. Sisilia hatte nicht mitbekommen, wann er zurückgekommen war. Sie setzte sich auf und ihr fiel der gestrige Abend wieder ein.

„Wann bist du zurückgekommen? Ich habe dich nicht gehört.", fragte sie ihn.

„So gegen halb drei, denke ich", antwortete er.

„Ich warte unten."

Er nahm seinen Reisemantel , hing ihn sich über seinen Arm und ging.

Sie machte sich fertig und ging ebenfalls hinunter. Severus wartete schon.

Sie hatten vor, mit dem Fahrenden Ritter, einem 3 stockigem lilafarbenen Zaubererbus, nach Hogsmade fahren. Sie zog ihren Reisemantel über. Dann machten sie sich auf und traten vor den Tropfenden Kessel. Es war niemand auf der Straße zu sehen. Snape schwang seinen rechten Arm mit dem Zauberstab in die Luft.

Mit einem Knall tauchte ein grellvioletter Dreideckerbus am Straßenrand vor ihnen auf und wäre fast gegen eine Laterne geknallt, wäre diese nicht im letzten Moment auf die Seite gesprungen. Sie stiegen ein und Snape kaufte zwei Fahrkarten. Es standen überall Stühle und Sessel kunterbunt verteilt im Bus. Einige von ihnen waren auch besetzt.

Sie gingen ganz nach hinten, wo noch ein paar Plätze frei waren.

Sisilia setzte sich in einen gemütlich aussehenden weichen Sessel und Snape schob sich einen Stuhl ran, auf dem er Platz nahm. Sie saßen eine ganze Weile schweigend da.

„Sisilia. Wegen gestern Abend. Es tut mir leid, ich hätte es nicht soweit kommen lassen dürfen. Bitte, lass uns das ganze einfach vergessen", bat er sie.

„Nein, Severus, ich will es nicht vergessen. Aber ich muss wohl deinen Standpunkt akzeptieren, auch wenn es mir schwer fällt", sie sah ihn an, doch er schaute weg und blickte mit steinerner Miene aus dem Fenster. Sie redeten nichts mehr, die ganze Fahrt über.

Bis Stan, der Schaffner, zu ihnen nach hinten kam.

„Miss, Sir, wir sind gleich da", erklärte er ihnen.

Keine fünf Minuten später hielt der Bus in Hogsmade und sie stiegen aus.

Sie gingen schweigsam durch den noch ruhigen verschneiten Ort. Als die letzten Häuser hinter ihnen lagen, blieb Sisilia stehen und hob sich die rechte Seite.

„Könnten wir etwas langsamer gehen?", fragte sie Snape.

„Ja natürlich, tut mir leid, ich hatte es vergessen", antwortete er und ging langsamer weiter. Kurz bevor sie den Eingang von Hogwarts erreicht hatten, hielt Sisilia nochmals an.

„Severus?"

„Ja? sollen wir eine kurze Pause machen?", fragte er.

„Nein es geht schon, ich wollte dich nur etwas fragen."

„Ja?"

„Ich hoffe du verstehst das nicht falsch, aber könnten wir vielleicht trotzdem Freunde sein?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

47

Er blickte sie an. Es schien sich so etwas wie eine Erleichterung in seinem Gesicht breit zu machen und auch so etwas wie Verwunderung.

„Bist du sicher, dass du Freundschaft meinst? Ich bezweifle, dass das so einfach funktionieren kann", antwortete er ihr und sah sie nachdenklich an.

„Ich werde es dir beweißen", antwortete sie ihm trotzig und ging voran hinein ins Schloss.

Sie wusste nicht warum, aber irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, langsam zu ihm durchzudringen. Er war nicht mehr ganz so verschlossen wie am Anfang, als sie ihn kannengelernt hatte. Da hatte sie das Gefühl gehabt, ein Eisblock würde vor ihr stehen.

Hatte sie das Eis ein kleinwenig zum Schmelzen gebracht? Sie würde jedenfalls nicht so leicht aufgeben. Auch wenn sie jetzt noch mal einen Schritt zurück gemacht hatte.

Es war Weihnachtsabend. Dumbledore hatte mitten in der Halle einen Tisch für alle, Lehrer und Schüler, aufgestellt. Die Halle strahlte und die Bäume, die Hagrid mitgebracht hatte, waren wunderschön geschmückt worden. Überall funkelte und blitzte es. Blickte man hoch in die verzauberte Decke, sah man Schneeflocken herabfallen, die sich aber 2 Meter über dem Boden in Luft auflösten.   
Zwischen den Tellern, Gläsern und Platten lagen geschmückte Tannenzweige. Es sah herrlich aus.

Acht Lehrer und zehn Schüler waren da. Sie hatten sich alle am Tisch eingefunden. Und Dumbledore, der am Kopfende des Tisches platzgenommen hatte, begann zu sprechen.

„Dieses Jahr sind wir nur eine sehr kleine Gruppe, die in Hogwarts zurückgeblieben ist.

Ich wünsche allen nichts desto trotz ein wunderschönes Fest!", dabei sah er Sisilia an.

Als er fertig geredet hatte, füllten sich die Goldenen Platten, wie von Geisterhand, mit den leckersten Sachen.

Truthahn, Hähnchen, gebratene Äpfel. Es war alles da, was das Herz begehrte.

Es wurde ein wunderschöner Abend. Sisilia, die bei Hagrid und Harry, Ron und Hermine am unteren Ende der Tafel saß, unterhielt sich lebhaft mit Harry und Ron.

Ab und zu sah sie auf und schaute in die Runde, Snape schien nicht gerade bester Laune zu sein. Er blickte mürrisch in die Gegend.

Die Schüler gingen schon bald nach dem Essen in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume, so dass nur noch die Lehrer am Tisch saßen. Auch Hagrid verabschiedete schon sehr früh, denn er wollte noch nach Fang, seinem Hund, sehen, der alleine in der Hütte geblieben war.

Sisilia wechselte ihren Platz und setzte sich nun zu den übrig gebliebenen: Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hooch, Sprout, Flitwick und Snape.

„Möchtest du vielleicht ein Glas Wein, Sisilia?", fragte Snape und hielt die Karaffe hoch. Seit die Schüler den Tisch verlassen hatten, schien sich seine Laune wesentlich gebessert zu haben.

„Ja, gerne.", sagte sie und reichte ihm ihr Glas.

So saßen sie noch ein wenig und unterhielten sich. Bis der Schulleiter gähnte und sagte:

„Ich werde nun zu Bett gehen, es ist spät geworden."Er stand auf und sagte in die ganze Runde:

„Ich wünsche allen eine gute Nacht."

Auch die anderen standen auf und verabschiedeten sich.

48

Jetzt saßen nur noch Sisilia und Snape am Tisch.

„Komisch, ich bin eigentlich noch gar nicht müde", sagte sie zu ihm.

„Ich auch nicht, wollen wir noch bei mir ein Glas Sherry trinken? Ich finde es hier in der großen Halle recht ungemütlich"fragte er sie.

„Das ist eine prima Idee, gerne", sagte sie und erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl.

Sie verließen gemeinsam die Halle und gingen in das Büro von Professor Snape.

Es war im Augenblick noch recht kühl, denn das Feuer im Kamin brannte nicht. Snape trat vor den Kamin, packte noch ein paar Holzscheite hinein, zog seinen Zauberstab und sprach:

„_Incendio!"_

Und schon prasselte ein gemütliches Feuer.

„Setz dich doch, ich hole nur noch 2 Gläser."

Sisilia nahm sich einen Stuhl und stellte ihn vor den Kamin und setzte sich.

Er kam mit zwei Gläsern und einer Karaffe zurück. Er stellte die Gläser auf den Tisch und schenkte sie halb voll, eines gab er Sisilia. Er zog sich den anderen Stuhl heran und setzte sich mit dem anderen Glas in der Hand schräg neben sie.

Sie saßen ein Weile, schauten ins Feuer und sprachen kein Wort.

Doch wie es der Zufall wollte, fingen dann beide gleichzeitig an zu reden.

„Du zuerst, Sisilia," forderte er sie dann auf.

„Gut,"sagte sie.

„Ich wollte mich bedanken, dass du nichts zu Professor Dumbledore gesagt hast, wegen.."

„Er hat nicht gefragt, so gab es für mich auch keine Veranlassung, etwas zu sagen. Aber ich bleibe dabei, ich werde ihn nicht belügen!", beteuerte er und nach einer kurzen Pause wechselte er das Thema.

„Was machen deine Rippen? Was hat Madame Pomfrey gemeint?", wollte er wissen.

„Oh, zwei sind gebrochen, ist aber schon fast wieder in Ordnung. Ich habe einen Trank von ihr bekommen, der hat sehr gut geholfen. In ein bis zwei Tagen bin ich wieder fit."

„Schön, dann können wir evtl. noch ein paar Zaubertränke üben, bevor die Ferien zu Ende sind", flachste er. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie auch über private Dinge sprachen, was Sisilia sehr froh stimmte, denn auch wenn sie es nicht wirklich zugeben wollte, sie hatte sich ein klein wenig in den Lehrer für Zaubertränke verliebt.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Sisilia ziemlich spät. Sie wollte sich gerade fürs Frühstück fertig machen, als es an ihrer Tür klopfte. Sie schlüpfte schnell in ihren Morgenmantel und öffnete die Tür.

Es war Dumbledore.

„Darf ich hereinkommen? Ich wollte dir etwas bringen."

Sie öffnete die Türe ganz und ließ ihn herein.

„So, erst mal vielen Dank für dein Geschenk, die Hauschuhe sind phänomenal. Woher hast du gewusst, dass mein altes Paar vor ein paar Tagen kaputt gegangen ist?"

Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann hielt er ihr ein Paket hin.

„Und das hier ist für dich, ich hoffe es gefällt dir, ich bin in solchen Sachen leider nicht so

49

erfahren, aber Poppy hat mir beim Aussuchen geholfen."

Sie öffnete es, und heraus kam ein wunderschönes türkisfarbenes Kleid.

„Oh, Onkel, es ist wunderschön. Ich werde es gleich anziehen!"Sie hielt es vor sich und tanzte einmal damit im Kreis herum, gab ihrem Onkel einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand damit in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Doch sie schaute noch einmal kurz heraus.

„Du kannst ruhig schon vorgehen, ich komme dann gleich nach."Sie verschwand wieder.

Dumbledore tat wie ihm geheißen und ging schon mal zum Frühstück.

Sisilia freute sich sehr über das Kleid und es stand ihr auch ausgezeichnet. Sie bürstete noch ihr langes Haar und schaute noch mal in den Spiegel. Sie nickte sich selber zu und machte sich auf nach unten.

50


	8. Die Vision

**Die Vision**

Noch am gleichen Abend musste Snape fort. Es war so wichtig, dass er es Sisilia nicht einmal persönlich mitteilen konnte. Sie erfuhr es erst beim Abendessen von den Kollegen.

Er kam auch die nächsten Tage nicht wieder. Direkt nachfragen bei ihrem Onkel konnte sie auch nicht, das war zu auffällig und auf Anspielungen reagierte er nicht oder wollte nicht reagieren.

Am letzten Tag des Jahres saß Sisilia in ihrem Büro und studierte in einigen Büchern,

als sie ein komisches Gefühl beschlich. In ihrem Kopf fing es an zu dröhnen und es wurde ihr leicht schwindelig. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein. Sie kannte dieses Gefühl, hatte es aber schon lange nicht mehr gehabt. Immer, wenn sie eine Vision bekam, tauchten diese Symptome vorher auf. Diesmal war es genauso. Sie fingerte nach ihrem Amulett, dass ihr half, sich besser zu konzentrieren. Sie verfiel in Trance.

Es waren ganz klare Bilder, die sie sah. Sie sah Todesser, fünf oder sechs, in ihren langen schwarzen Mänteln mit den Kapuzen über den Köpfen. Man konnte keine Gesichter erkennen, denn sie trugen Masken.

Sie hörte eine Stimme, eine grauenvoll kalte und widerliche hohe Stimme, die ihnen Befehle gab.

„Ihr werdet die drei Schlammblütlerkinder entführen, sie dürfen Hogwarts nie erreichen", sagte er und lachte. Es war ein so furchterregendes Lachen, das Sisilia da vernahm, dass sie unwillkürlich aufstöhnte. Der Mann der gesprochen hatte, trat nun auf einen der Todesser zu und legte ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Du mein Freund, wirst einen Plan ausarbeiten, ich verlasse mich auf dich." Sisilia erkannte lange weiße spinnenartige Finger, die sich in den Umhang des Mannes drückten, den er angesprochen hatte. Der Mann verbeugte sich noch tiefer.

„Jawohl, Eure Lordschaft, wie ihr wünscht", antworte der Mann ehrfurchtsvoll.

„Hinterlasst keine Spuren, die auf euch deuten würden", sprach er weiter und ging wieder ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Dumbledore darf auf keinen Fall erfahren, dass wir hinter dieser Sache stecken. Dann bringt ihr sie zu mir. Ich habe noch was mit ihnen vor. Mit ihrer Hilfe werde ich meine Macht noch weiter ausbauen können. Sie sind wichtig für unser Ziel. Ich brauchen sie. Habt ihr verstanden?"Den letzten Satz flüsterte er fast.

„Ja Herr.", antworteten die Kapuzenträger im Chor und verneigten sich.

Sisilia erwachte aus der Trance und stieß einen kurzen Schrei aus.

Sie wusste nun, wessen Stimme sie da gehört hatte. Es war die Stimme von Lord Voldemort.

Und was hatte er vor? Drei Kinder wollte er entführen lassen?

Sie musste es Dumbeldore sagen, und zwar sofort.

Sie lief ohne Umschweife zu ihm und berichtete ihm von ihrer Vision.

Er hörte sich erst einmal alles genau an, was Sisilia im berichtete. Dann sagte er laut.

„Ich weiß, welche drei Kinder es sind. Sie wohnen alle drei in dem gleichen Viertel in London.

Es kommt sehr selten vor, dass in einer Gegend drei Zauberer geboren werden, deren Eltern alle Muggel sind und das auch noch im gleichen Jahr."

„Es gibt eine sehr alte Weissagung, die besagt, dass diese drei Kinder etwas besonderes sind. Sie sollen einmal eine Kraft besitzen, die für die Magische Welt von großer Bedeutung sein wird."

Er machte eine kurze Pause, in der er nachdachte.

„Das muss Voldemort irgendwie herausbekommen haben, obwohl es bisher streng geheim gehalten wurde. Wenn ich nur wüsste woher er........." Dumbledore zupfte sich seinen Bart und überlegte.

„Du meinst also, es gibt irgendwo eine undichte Stelle?", fragte Sisilia, die gleich verstand.

„Das fürchte ich, ja", antwortete er knapp.

Dumbledore stand auf und ging auf Sisilia zu. Er legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern.

„Es war sehr gut und wichtig, dass du mir das gesagt hast. Ich bin nun sehr froh, dass ich dich hier habe. Ich habe eine Bitte an dich. Versuche noch mehr darüber zu erfahren. Vielleicht findest du heraus, wann diese Entführung stattfinden soll. Ich werde auch mein möglichstes tun. Ich lasse sie beobachten. Wir müssen die Kinder auf jeden Fall schützen!"

„Heißt das, ich darf jetzt endlich für den Orden tätig werden?", fragte Sisilia vorsichtig.

Dumbledore ließ sie los und ging zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch. Er blieb dahinter stehen und schaute Sisilia eindringlich an.

„Mein Kind, eigentlich tust du es doch schon."

Dumbledore seufzte leicht und sagte dann mit fester Stimme.

„Ja, ich werde dich bei der nächsten Gelegenheit in den Orden des Phönix einführen. Aber eine Bedingung habe ich dann!"

„Und die wäre?"

„Keine Geheimnisse vor mir!", sagte er kurz und knapp. Sisilia dachte daran, dass niemand wusste, dass sie ein Animagi war. Aber diese Tatsache klammerte sie für sich aus der Bedingung aus. Das zählte für sie nicht. Und sie nickte.

„In Ordnung Onkel", sagte sie, obwohl sie sich nicht so ganz wohl dabei fühlte.

Die letzten Ferientage vergingen rasch. Sisilia versuchte noch etwas zu erfahren, in dem sie sich bewusst in Trance zu versetzen versuchte, was aber kläglich misslang. Sie erfuhr nichts mehr, was diese Sache betraf.

Snape kehrte erst am Vorabend des letzten Ferientages zurück. Er war aber so verschlossen wie immer und schwieg über die Tatsache, dass er einige Tage weg war.

Beim Abendessen teilte er ihr mit, dass Professor Dumbledore einverstanden war, dass sie Mittwoch nachmittags seinem Unterricht bei den UTZ Klassen beiwohnte.

Von da an half sie Snape auch im Mittwoch-Nachmittags-Unterricht, was die meisten Schüler sehr freute. Einige machten viel mehr mit als vorher und auch die Resultate hatten sich bei dem einen oder anderen verbessert. Snape verhielt sich in dieses Zeit sehr distanziert ihr gegenüber. Gesprächen, die über das Berufliche hinaus gingen, wich er immer wieder aus.

So vergingen einige Wochen, in denen nichts außergewöhnliches passierte und es wurde März.

Der Nachmittagsunterricht bei der 6. Klasse war schon fast vorüber. Sisilia half noch Nevill Longbottom, seinen Trank zu vollenden, während Snape die Ergebnisse der Schüler, die schon fertig waren, kontrollierte.

„Wer seine Probefläschchen abgegeben hat, macht seinen Platz ordentlich sauber. Wer damit fertig ist, kann dann gehen. Aber seien Sie leise, die andern Klassen haben noch Unterricht"

Das Aufräumen ging bei den meisten sehr schnell. Harry und Hermine winkten Sisilia noch zu, als sie das Klassenzimmer verließen. Seit Sisilia da war, hatte Harry nicht mehr so unter Snape zu leiden. Da sie immer, wenn er sich wieder Harry vorknöpfen wollte, ihn mit einer Frage ablenkte und er so nur noch selten die Gelegenheit bekam, ihn zu schikanieren, was Harry ihr hoch anrechnete.

Neville war gerade dabei, noch die letzte Essenz hinzu zu geben, als die letzten seiner Klassenkameraden den Unterrichtsraum verließen. Es waren also nur noch Neville, Sisilia und Snape im Raum.

„So, und nun nur noch einen Tropfen hiervon und dann langsam 3 mal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn umrühren,"sagte Sisilia und reicht ihm ein kleines bauchiges Glasfläschchen.

In dem Moment, als Neville die Flasche vorsichtig über den Kessel hob, tauchte Snape, fast geräuschlos, hinter dem Rücken der beiden auf und fragte ungeduldig.

„Sind Sie bald fertig, Mr. Longbottom?"

Neville erschrak so heftig, dass er das ganze Fläschchen in den Kessel fallen ließ. Im Kessel brodelte es plötzlich auf. Snape, der sofort sah, was Neville angerichtet hatte, stieß Sisilia und Neville von dem Kessel fort. Doch schon gab es einen Knall und ein Teil der Flüssigkeit schoss aus dem Kessel, wie bei einem Vulkanausbruch. Sisilia und Neville tauchten ab und brachten sich unter einem Tisch in Sicherheit. Sie hatten Glück und bekamen nichts ab, aber Snape schaffte es nicht mehr ganz wegzukommen. Und ein Teil der Masse ergoss sich auf seinen linken Ärmel.

Sofort begann es auf dem Stoff zu zischen, und die Flüssigkeit fraß sich sekundenschnell wie Säure durch den Ärmel hindurch.

Sisilia, die gleich wieder aufgestanden war, reagierte zum Glück sofort, als sie das sah und packte den Ärmel des Umhangs und riss ihn mit großer Kraft aus seinen Nähten. An ein paar Stellen hatte sich die Flüssigkeit schon bis auf die Haut durchgefressen und sie verätzt, so dass sich Brandblasen bildeten.

„Schnell mit Wasser abspülen!"Sisilia zog Snape, der leise fluchte, ans Waschbecken heran und drehte den Wasserhahn auf.

Während das Wasser über seinen Arm lief, schaute sie sich nach Neville um.

„Mr. Longbottom, sind Sie OK?"

„Ich, ich...... Ich habe nichts abbekommen, mir geht es gut. Es t - tut mir so leid." Und er senkte den Kopf.

„Schon gut, Sie können gehen!"

Longbottom machte sich geknickt, aber schnell, davon.

„Du solltest zum Krankenflügel gehen und dir was von Mme. Pomfrey geben lassen.", meinte Sisilia nachdenklich, als sie seinen Arm betrachtete.

Als Neville gegangen war schimpfte Snape los. „Dieser Bengel macht nur Mist, ich fasse es nicht, warum ich mich überreden lassen hab, ihn in meinem Kurs zu behalten. Ich hätte ihn schon längst hinauswerfen sollen!"

Während er so schimpfte und Richtung Türe blickte, durch die Nevill gerade verschwunden war, drehte Sisilia seinen Arm, um die Innenseite nach Brandblasen zu untersuchen. Aber hier hatte er nichts abbekommen. Doch was war das? Sie sah genauer hin.

Da erkannte sie es. Auf seinem Unterarm. Eine Tatoowierung, einen Totenkopf, aus dessen Mund eine Schlange hervorkam. Sie wusste, was dieses Zeichen bedeutete. Es war das Zeichen der Todesser.

Sie erschrak. Gehörte er zu ihnen? War er die undichte Stelle, hatte er Voldemort das mit den Kindern erzählt? War das sein Geheimnis und der Grund dafür, dass er sie abgewiesen hatte? Die Gedanken wirbelten nur so in ihrem Kopf.

Blitzschnell, bevor Snape wusste, was geschah, griff sie in seinen Mantel und nahm seinen Zauberstab an sich, trat einige Schritte zurück und hielt ihn auf Snape gerichtet. Dabei sah sie abwechselnd auf seinen Unterarm und dann wieder auf sein Gesicht. Er schaute auch auf seinen Arm und erkannte, was sie gesehen hatte. Er deckte es im ersten Moment reflexartig mit seiner rechten Hand ab, nahm aber die Hand wieder weg.

Sisilia schaute ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Das ist das Zeichen der Todesser", sie deutete auf seinen Arm.

„Du..... du hast uns alle belogen! Du gehörst zu _ihm_. Dumbledore hat dir vertraut. Und du hast uns alle belogen!"

Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen. Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Sie wollte es nicht wahrhaben, nein das konnte nicht sein. Er war ein Todesser. Und in ihn hatte sie sich verliebt. Sie war außer sich vor Wut.

„Das ist also der Grund, warum du immer wieder weg bist. Und das ist auch der Grund, warum du nicht wolltest, dass ich dir zu nahe komme, du hattest Angst, dass ich dein Geheimnis lüften würde. Jetzt wird mir so einiges klar", fauchte sie ihn an.

Er fing an zu sprechen, wollte ihr eine Erklärung abgeben.

„Hör zu Sisilia, ich kann dir das....."

„Halt den Mund, ich will kein Wort mehr von dir hören!"schrie sie ihn an.

Snape zuckte zurück, als sie wild mit dem Zauberstab herumzufuchteln begann.

„Wir werden jetzt zu Dumbledore gehen, und tu nichts Unüberlegtes, ich werde nicht zögern und dich töten, wenn es sein muss! Los, du gehst vor!"

Sie deutete mit dem Zauberstab Richtung Tür.

Er setzte noch mal zum Sprechen an.

„Kein Wort mehr!", zischte sie ihm ins Gesicht.

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern, drehte sich um und ging hinaus. Sisilia folgte ihm in einem angemessenen Abstand. Sie zitterte und ihre Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis.

An der Türe hielt Snape an und drehte sich zu ihr um:

„Sisilia, es ist nicht so, wie du denkst, lass es mich dir doch..."

„HALTE DEINEN MUND!", rief sie voller Zorn.

Da beschloss Snape, lieber nichts mehr zu sagen und ging brav vor ihr her. Die meisten Schüler saßen noch im Unterricht, und auch sonst war niemand in den Gängen unterwegs. Sie trafen auf dem Weg nach oben niemanden.

Oben vor der schweren hochglanzpolierte Eichentüre angekommen, schaute Snape sich zu Sisilia um.

„Klopfe!", forderte sie ihn auf. Snape ergriff den greifenförmigen Bronzeklopfer, klopfte damit an die Tür und als sie ein ´Herein hörten, gab Sisilia ihm das Zeichen, die Türe zu öffnen.

Professor Dumbeldore, der an seinem Bücherregal stand, blickte erstaunt auf die Beiden, als sie eintraten. Snape mit nur einem Ärmel an seinem Umhang und Sisilia, die ihn mit dem Zauberstab bedrohte.

„Was beim Barte des Merlin ist geschehen?", fragte er überrascht, aber dennoch mit ruhiger Stimme.

Sisilia stellte sich neben den Schulleiter, immer noch den Zauberstab auf Snape gerichtet und begann zu erklären.

„Es hat einen kleinen Unfall im Unterricht gegeben, dabei hat Severus sich am Arm verletzt. Als wir die Säure von seinem Arm gewaschen haben, habe ich das Mal entdeckt. Er trägt das Zeichen der Todesser. Er gehört zu _ihm_!"

Die letzten Worte schrie sie fast und deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf Snape. Ihre Hand zitterte. Sie erwartete, dass Dumbledore etwas unternehmen würde, aber zur ihrer Überraschung blieb dieser ganz ruhig. Im Gegenteil, er lächelte. Sie blickte Snape an und wieder zu Dumbledore, der im ruhigen Ton zu sprechen begann.

„Beruhige dich Sisilia. Du irrst dich. Lass es dir erklären. Gib den lieber mir, bevor noch etwas passiert."Dabei nahm er ihr den Zauberstab aus der Hand.

„Ist das nicht Ihrer, Severus?"Snape nickte und Dumbledore gab ihn ihm zurück.

„Danke, Professor Dumbledore. Wenn ich mir die Bemerkung erlauben darf, Sir, ich denke, es wäre wohl besser, sie würden Sisilia etwas mehr einweihen. Da sie jetzt sowieso zum Orden dazu gehören soll. Bevor sie noch auf die anderen Mitglieder losgeht. Nicht auszudenken, wenn die Schüler das Theater mitbekommen hätten!", sagte Snape grimmig und schaute Sisilia an, die überhaupt nichts mehr verstand und von einem zum andern schaute.

„Sie haben recht, mein lieber Severus. Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte es schon längst tun sollen, und ich denke, es ist wohl an der Zeit, dies nachzuholen."

Dumbledore blickte auf Snapes Arm.

„Das sieht nicht schön aus, Sie sollten gleich zum Krankenflügel gehen und sich von Madame Pomfrey eine Salbe geben lassen."

Snape schaute fragend zu Sisilia, die verwirrt und mit offenem Mund da stand.

„Ich werde es ihr erklären, gehen Sie nur", sagte Dumbledore und schob Sisilia zu einem Stuhl, wo sie sich bereitwillig hinsetzte.

Als Snape das Büro verlassen hatte, setzte er sich in seinen hohen Lehnstuhl und begann, Sisilia einiges zu erklären.

Zwei Stunden später hatte Sisilia das Büro ihres Onkels verlassen und war auf dem Weg nach unten. Nun, da sie von Dumbledore einiges erfahren hatte, sah sie vieles klarer. Woher sollte sie auch wissen, dass Snape auf der gleichen Seite stand wie sie, dass er zwar früher einen Fehler gemacht hatte, aber nun doch für die gute Sache kämpfte. Dass er jedes Mal, wenn er weg musste, sein Leben für den Orden aufs Spiel setzte.

Ihr war auch klar, dass Dumbledore ihr nicht alles erzählt hatte, nur was er für notwenig hielt.

Irgendwie war sie auch wütend auf Dumbledore, der sie so lange im Ungewissen gelassen hatte. Trotzdem war es ihr auch irgendwie peinlich, wie sie Snape behandelt hatte, sie fühlte sich deshalb elend. Aber woher hätte sie wissen sollen, dass er auch im Phönix-Orden war.

Ob er ihr es verzeihen würde, wie sie ihn behandelt hatte? Oh, hätte Dumbledore sie doch schon früher eingeweiht! Sie fühlte sich mies, wegen der Sachen, die sie Snape an den Kopf geworfen hatte, aber auch erleichtert zugleich, dass er nicht das war, wofür sie ihn gehalten hatte.

Sie hatte schon fast ihr Büro erreicht, als plötzlich Severus vor ihr stand. Er hatte an einem Fenster gelehnt, in der Nähe ihrer Bürotüre. Sie war so in Gedanken vertieft, dass sie ihn nicht bemerkt hatte und fast gegen ihn gelaufen war. Sie erschrak, als er plötzlich vor ihr Aufgetaucht war.

„Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Ich würde gerne mit dir reden", meinte er und deutete auf ihre Bürotüre. Sie sah, dass er sich inzwischen umgezogen, und den zerrissenen Umhang gegen einen anderen ausgetauscht hatte.

Sisilia nickte und sie betraten ihr Büro.

Als Sisilia die Tür geschlossen hatte, fing sie gleich wie ein Wasserfall an zu reden.

„Oh Severus, es tut mir so leid, ich hatte doch keine Ahnung. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass....... dass du auch zum Orden gehörst. Aber ich weiß von den Kindern, die entführt werden sollen und Dumbledore meinte, irgendwie muss es Voldemort erfahren haben,"

Snape zuckte zusammen, als sie Voldemorts Namen aussprach, aber sie ignorierte es. „Und als ich dieses Mal auf deinem Arm gesehen hab, dachte ich, du hättest... du wärst......"

„Jetzt beruhige dich. Du wusstest es nicht. Ich hätte mir nur gewünscht, du hättest mich angehört, als ich es dir erklären wollte. Aber du scheinst ja ein richtiger Hitzkopf zu sein", sagte Severus und sie glaubte, in seiner Stimme Enttäuschung zu hören.

Sisilia senkte den Kopf, ging zum Fenster und schaute hinaus. Vielleicht hatte sie wirklich zu heftig reagiert. Aber als sie das Mal auf seinem Arm gesehen hatte, gingen einfach die Gäule mit ihr durch. Der ganze Hass, den sie auf Voldemort und seine Anhänger hatte, kam in ihr hoch. Und alle diese Gefühle hatte sie in dem Moment gegen Severus gerichtet. Sie hätte ihn sogar getötet. Ja, in dem Moment wäre sie dazu bereit gewesen. Sie schauderte und sie war froh, dass es nicht soweit gekommen war. Nach einer kurzen Pause sagte sie.

„Es tut mir leid, du hast recht. Ich habe überreagiert. Ich habe die Nerven verloren, das hätte nicht passieren dürfen."

Sie holte tief Luft.

„Du hasst mich jetzt bestimmt."

„Wenn ich das tun würde, Sisilia, wäre ich nicht gekommen."

Er folgte ihr zum Fenster und stellte sich hinter sie. Sie blickte noch immer hinaus, in Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes, ohne aber wirklich etwas wahrzunehmen. Sie starrte ins Leere.

Er legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter und sie drehte sich langsam zu ihm um.

„Severus, ich......" fing sie an, doch er legte ihr seine Hand auf ihren Mund. Als sie ruhig war, nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und sah ihr tief in ihre grünen Augen.

Langsam näherte er sich ihrem Gesicht. Sie blickte in seine Augen und hatte das Gefühl, sie würde sich darin verlieren. Als seine Lippen die ihren berührten, schloss sie ihre Augen, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und erwiderte seinen Kuss.

Doch dann war sie es, die sich plötzlich von ihm löste, ein Stück zurück wich und ihn fragend anschaute.

„Bist du dir diesmal auch sicher?"

„Ja Sil, bin ich mir ganz sicher", flüsterte er und schloss sie fest in seine Arme.

Sisilia lies sich gegen ihn sinken, sie spürte seine Arme um sich und begann leicht zu Zittern.

„Du zitterst ja", hauchte er ihr entgegen und sah sie an. Sisilia die ebenfalls ihre Arme um ihn geschlungen hatte spürte, dass auch sein Körper leicht vibrierte, nicht so sehr wie sie selber, aber dennoch schien auch er etwas nervös und aufgeregt zu sein.

„Du zitterst aber auch", antwortete sie ihm und nahm seinen Kopf zuwischen ihre Hände. Sie gab ihm einen Kuss, den er heftig erwiderte, er begann ihr Gesicht zu küssen und seine Lippen wanderten dann langsam hinunter zu ihrem Nacken. Er küsste die weiche zarte Haut dort und hauchte dann zärtlich in ihr Ohr.

„Ich will dich. Ich will dich so sehr."Sisilia liefen wohliger Schauer über ihren Rücken, als sie seine Worte hörte.

„Ich will dich auch, ich wüsste nicht, was ich im Augenblick mehr wollte", flüsterte sie zurück, ihre Finger strichen durch sein Haar. Er sah sie dann einen Moment lang an, nahm ihre Hand und zog sie mit sich zu ihrem Schlafzimmer, wo er mit ihr vor ihrem Bett stehen blieb. Sisilia ließ sich mehr als bereitwillig mitziehen und sah ihn an, als sie vor dem Bett stehen geblieben waren. Sie blickten sich einen Moment lang intensiv an, dann senkte Severus erneut seinen Kopf und presste seinen Lippen nun verlangender gegen ihre. Sisilia fühlte, wie er leicht seinen Mund öffnete und seine Zunge gegen ihre Lippen stupste. Sie öffnete nun ebenfalls leicht ihre Lippen und ließ seine Zunge in ihren Mund ein, doch dann drückte sie ihre Zunge gegen die seine, woraufhin ein wilder Kampf ihrer Zungen begann. Sisilia seufzte gegen seine Lippen, als sie seine Hände spürte, die über ihre Hüften wanderten und sie legte kurz ihren Kopf ein wenig in den Nacken. Dabei lösten sich ihre Lippen voneinander und Severus sah ihr erneut in ihre Augen. Sie bemerkte seine wunderschönen Augen, die sie nun tiefschwarz anfunkelten und sie versank darin wie in einem sehr sehr tiefen dunklen Ozean.

Sisilia hob ihre Hände zum Hals und öffnete ihren Umhang, den sie nahm und ihn auf den Stuhl neben sich warf. Severus ließ sie dabei nicht aus den Augen. Sisilia drehte sich dann um und streckte ihm ihren Rücken entgegen.

„Würdest du....?"fragte sie und deutet auf den Reisverschluss ihres Kleides. Severus sagte nichts, sondern streckte seine Hand nach dem Verschluss aus und begann ihn langsam zu öffnen. Sisilia spürte, dass seine Finger leicht zitterten, was sie erregte und beruhigte zugleich, denn ihr ging es nicht anders, auch ihre Hände zitterten und ihr Körper bebte leicht, was sich nun, da er mit seinen Fingern über ihre Haut strich noch etwas verstärkte. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass man so intensiv empfinden könnte, doch sie hatte sich noch nie so sicher gefühlt, das zu wollen und dennoch war sie so aufgeregt wie noch nie.

Er schob das Kleid leicht über ihre Schulter und senkte seinen Kopf. Sie spürte zuerst wie ein paar seiner Haarsträhnen über ihre Schulter streiften und dann seinen Lippen auf ihrer Haut. Langsam schob er das Kleid immer weiter von ihrer Schulter und sein Mund wanderte über die nackte warme zarte Haut und dann wieder zurück zu ihrem Hals. Sisilia nahm ihren Kopf etwas zu Seite, so dass er freien Zugang zu ihrem Hals hatte, wo er nach ein paar Küssen anfing etwas daran zu knabbern, während er den Reisverschluss sehr langsam weiter nach unten aufzog.

Als sie spürte, dass der Reisverschluss ganz offen war, drehte sie sich wieder zu ihm um. Sie streifte nun langsam, während sie ihn ansah das Kleid von ihren Schultern und lies es sehr langsam nach unten gleiten. Severus verfolgte das und blickte auf die immer mehr werdende, nackte Haut. Sisilia stieg aus dem Kleid, legte es ebenfalls auf den Stuhl neben sich, ohne allerdings ihren Blick auch nur eine Sekunde von ihm abzuwenden. Sie konnte seine Blicke sehen und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm zu gefallen schien, was er da zu sehen bekam. Er streckte eine Hand nach ihr aus, legte die Finger auf ihr Schlüsselbein und strich sehr zart darüber, er fuhr mit seinen Fingern am Rand ihres BHs entlang, dann legte er seine andere Hand auf ihre Hüften und zog sie plötzlich wieder an sich. Sisilia presste ihren Körper eng gegen den seinen und sie konnte durch den Stoff seiner Hose fühlen, dass auch er schon sehr erregt war. Ihre Finger fuhren sanft über sein Hemd und sie begann die Knöpfe daran zu öffnen, während er seine Hände über ihren Rücken wandern ließ. Sisilia erschauderte leicht unter seinen Berührungen und ein sanftes Schnurren und Stöhnen kam aus ihrer Kehle.

Als sie das Hemd geöffnet hatte, schob sie ihre Hände darunter und streichelte über seinen Brust. Dann fuhren ihre Hände zu den Schultern und sie begann ihm das Hemd abzustreifen. Als er bemerkte was sie vor hatte, half er ihr dabei und zog es ganz aus. Sisilia nahm es und warf es ebenfalls zu ihren Sachen auf dem Stuhl, dann schaute sie auf seinen sehnigen Oberkörper und ließ ihre Hände darüber wandern. Er zog sie wieder fester an sich, doch sie presste nun nur ihren Unterleib gegen ihn, da sie mit ihren Händen immer noch seinen Körper berühren wollte. Sie begann leicht ihr Becken gegen seine Hüften zu reiben und er stöhnte leise auf, sie hörte wie sein Atem langsam schneller ging und verstärkte den Druck gegen ihn etwas, hörte aber nicht auf mit ihren Fingern über seine Brust und seinen Bauch zu streicheln. Sie ließ ihr Hände immer weiter nach unten wandern bis zum Hosenbund, dann schob sie ihre Hand ein Stück hinein, hielt aber vor seiner Erregung an und zog sie wieder heraus. Sie wiederholte das Spiel noch ein paar Mal und sah ihm dabei in die Augen.

Als sie bemerkte, dass seine Blicke immer wilder wurden, begann sie seine Hose zu öffnen und strich dabei, wie zufällig über seinen Schritt. Er stöhnte erneut auf dabei, was nicht nur ihn erregte.

Auch Severus blieb nicht untätig und seine Finger öffneten den Verschluss ihres BHs, den sie dann abstreifte, ihn aber einfach auf den Boden fallen ließ. Seine Augen hatte er nun auf ihre Brüste geheftet und seine Finger wanderten vorsichtig darüber. Sisilia fühlte seinen warmen Hände auf sich und als er über ihre inzwischen harten Knospen fuhr, durchzuckte sie ein wohliger Schauder, der sich über ihren ganzen Körper ausbreitet, bis hin zu ihrem Schoß. Sie atmete laut aus und warf den Kopf in den Nacken, als seine Daumen gleichzeitig zart über beide Knospen massierten, während seine anderen Finger über die restliche Brust strichen. Sisilia hielt es langsam nicht mehr aus, vor verlangen nach ihm, so begann sie nun stürmischer und verlangender ihm seine Hose auszuziehen. Als er das merkte nahm er seine Hände von ihr und half mit. Als er das Beinkleid los war, schob er Sisilia zum Bett und drückte sie darauf. Sie legte sich auf den Rücken und rutschte weiter nach hinten, hielt seine Hand dabei und zog ihn mit sich. Er folgte ihr, rutschte auf seinen Knien hinter ihr her, hielt aber auf halber Höhe an, senkte seinen Kopf und begann ihren Bauch zu küssen, den sie, als sie seine Lippen drauf spürte anspannt und etwas nach oben hob. Seine Hände wanderten über ihre Hüften und noch ein Stück weiter nach unten, wo er ihren Slip ergriff und ihn ihr auszog. Sie hob etwas ihren Po an, dass er ihr leichter das letzte Stück Stoff ausziehen konnte.

Sisilia beobachtete ihn dabei und ihre Augen wanderten über seinen Körper, der, was in seinen Kleidern nicht zu sehen war, doch recht gut durchtrainiert wirkte.

Er bemerkte ihre Blicke und ein leichtes Grinsen umspielte seinen Lippen, dann kam er wieder nach oben zu ihr, doch seine Hände strichen dabei über ihre Hüften, ihren Bauch und verharrten dann wieder liebkosend auf ihren Brüsten. Erneut durchlief Sisilias Körper ein erregender Schauer und sie stöhnte auf.

Sein Gesicht näherte sich dem ihren, sie hob den Kopf und begann ihn nun verlangend zu küssen. Er erwiderte den Kuss, während er sie aber weiterhin mit seinen Händen streichelte. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und ihre Finger strichen über seinen Rücken und wanderten über seine Wirbelsäule. Dabei drückte er seinen Rücken etwas durch und presste sich gegen sie.

Sisilia hob ihr Knie nun etwas an, zwängte es zwischen seine Beine und begann vorsichtig an Severus Erregung zu reiben. Sie hörte wie sein Atem nun keuchender ging, er löste seine Lippen von den ihren und sein Mund wanderte über ihr Gesicht, er küsste die Partie zwischen ihrem Kinn und ihrem Ohr und schmiegte dann seine Wange gegen die ihre. Sie spürte seinen warmen Atem an ihrem Ohr und hörte das leise Stöhnen, das über seine Lippen kam, als sie ihn wieder mit ihrem Knie über seinen Schritt strich.

Sisilia hatte das Gefühl sie würde bald platzen vor Erregung, als er seine Hand über ihren Bauch immer weiter nach unten gleiten ließ, bis zu ihrem Schoß, zu dem er nun leichten Zugang hatte, da sie die Beine schon etwas geöffnet hatte, um ihn mit ihrem Knie zu reizen. Sisilia stöhnte auf, als seine Finger zart über ihren Schoß strichen und sie hob ihm unwillkürlich ihr Becken entgegen.

„Ich will dich, ich brauche dich ... jetzt ......... bitte"; hauchte Sisilia ihm in sein Ohr, die es nicht mehr länger aushielt.

Severus hob seinen Kopf leicht an und sah ihr in die Augen. Sie konnte ein wildes Feuer in seinen Augen erkennen, was sie noch mehr erregte und sie sah ihn flehend an. Er gab ihr erneut einen wilden Kuss, legte sich dann zwischen ihre Beine, die sie bereitwillig weiter öffnete. Er wendete seine Augen dabei nicht von den ihren, er zögerte noch kurz, doch als Sisilia noch einmal „Bitte"hauchte drang er langsam, sehr langsam, Zentimeter für Zentimeter in sie ein. Beide stöhnten auf, als er die letzten Zentimeter mit einem kräftigen Stoß in sie drang. Sisilia hob ihr Becken noch mehr an, um ihn noch tiefer in sich zu spüren und als er anfing sich in ihr zu bewegen, schlang sie ihre Beine um seine Hüften. Ihr Atem ging immer heftiger und sie stöhnte leise gegen sein Ohr, während er immer wieder Küsse auf ihrem Nacken und ihrer Schulter verteilte. Er küsste sie nun erneut fest auf ihre Lippen und seine Zunge spielte wild mit ihrer, dann richtete er sich etwas auf und begann sie mit festeren Stößen zu verwöhnen, immer seinen Blick auf ihr Gesicht geheftet. Sie spürte seine fordernde Stöße und das machte sie fast verrückt, ihre Finger die jetzt über seine Brust strichen, hatte sie leicht gekrümmt, so dass ihre Nägel nun über seine Haut kratzten, was ihr aber nicht wirklich bewusst war. Sie hinterließ leichte rote Spuren auf seiner Haut und er stöhnte nun lauter auf. Sisilia fühlte, wie sich die Hitze in ihrem Schoß sammelte und ihr Becken begann immer wieder unkontrolliert zu zucken.

Severus presste sich nun wieder gegen sie, was zwar seinen Bewegungen etwas bremsten, aber nichts von ihrer Wirkung nahm, im Gegenteil Sisilia liebte es und es erregte sie noch mehr, ihn so komplett nah bei sich zu spüren. Sie hörte wie sein Atem stoßweise neben ihrem Ohr ging und auch sie atmete nun heftig, währen jede Faser ihres Körpers von seinen Stößen vibrierte. Sie hatte ihre Hände in seine Schultern gekrallt, während sie bei jeden Stoß spürte, wie sich immer mehr Hitze in ihr sammelte.

Severus hob erneut seine Kopf und sah sie an. Sisilia sah wie seine Augen funkelten, die Haare hingen ihm in sein Gesicht und ein Schweißtropfen rann an seiner Schläfe herunter. Sie liebte es ihn so zu sehen, es löste ein wildes Verlangen in ihr aus, sie hob ihm erneut ihre Hüften entgegen und spürte nun wie die Hitze ihn ihrem Becken gewaltig anschwoll, sie wusste, dass es nur noch ein paar Bewegungen von ihm bedurfte, bis sie ihren Höhenpunkt erreichen würde. Sie sah ihn an, wollte versuchen diesen Moment noch ein wenig hinauszuzögern, als sie ihn seinen Augen sehen konnte, dass auch er nicht mehr lange brauchen würde, bis er so weit war. So ließ sie sich einfach fallen, in seinen Augen versinkend und so erreichten sie fast Zeitgleich ihren Höhepunkt. Sisilias Becken zuckte wild und unkontrolliert unter ihm, als er ebenfalls kam und sich bebend in ihr ergoss. Sie wimmerte leise und stöhnte dann auf, als sie spürte wie auch er in ihr kam. Sie fühlte die Hitze, die von ihm ausging und konnte sein Herz pochen spüren, während ihr Körper immer noch leicht zitterte. Sie presste sich ihm entgegen, so fest sie konnte und schlang ihre Arme noch enger um ihn, als er dann immer noch leicht zuckend und bebend auf sie herunter sank, seine Mund auf ihre Lippen presste und sie lange und intensiv küsste.

Als er seinen Kopf anhob sahen sie sich in die Augen. Sisilia strich ihm eine Haarträne aus seinem Gesicht und küsste ihm den Schweiß von der Schläfe.

„Ich habe noch nie jemanden wie dich getroffen", sagte er und hielt sie fest an sich gepresst.

„Bleib ganz nah bei mir", haucht sie ihm entgegen, da sie ihn nicht loslassen wollte.

„Ich lasse dich nicht los", antwortete er ihr und seine Arme schlangen sich noch fester um sie.

„Danke", flüsterte sie und hauchte ihm einen zarten Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie ihr Gesicht gegen das seine schmiegte. So lagen sie noch eine ganze Zeit da, Sisilia spürte wie sich sein Herzschlag langsam wieder normalisierte, als er erneut seinen Kopf hob.

„Werde ich dir nicht zu schwer?"fragte er sie dann und sah sie an.

„Es geht schon", antwortete sie musste feststellen, dass er leider doch recht hatte, obwohl sie am liebsten noch Stunden so liegengeblieben wäre. Er erkannte es und legte sich dann neben sie, doch er zog sie gleich zu sich heran und sie schmiegte sich an ihn.

„So geht es doch auch", erklärte er und schlang einen Arm um sie, während er mit der anderen Hand über ihr Gesicht streichelte. Sisilia nickte dann und legte auch einen Arm um ihn.

„Einen Knut für deine Gedanken", sagte Sisilia nun und betrachtete sein nachdenkliches Gesicht.

„Ich frage mich nur, wie du dich in mich verlieben konntest. Wieso ausgerechnet du etwas an mir finden kannst. Du bist so wunderbar........"begann er, doch Sisilia legte ihre Finger auf seine Lippen und stoppte ihn.

„Frag nicht, denn auf so was bekommt man keine Antwort. Es ist geschehen und das muss genügen. Sieh es einfach als Schicksal an", haucht sie und gab ihm einen langen zärtlichen Kuss.

Am nächsten Morgen machte Sisilia sich auf den Weg in die große Halle zum Frühstück.

Als sie den Korridor im ersten Stock entlang ging, hörte sie plötzlich ein „Pst!"

Sie drehte sich um und in einer Nische stand Snape und winkte sie zu sich heran.

„Ich muss unbedingt mit dir reden", sagte er zu ihr und schaute sich um, ob jemand in der Nähe war.

„Komm hier herein"

Er zog sie in das leere Lehrerzimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er deutete auf einen Stuhl und sie setzten sich an den langen Lehrertisch.

„Es ist so,"fing er an. „Ich muss dich bitten, zum Schutz von uns allen, erzähle bitte niemandem etwas von uns und gestern Abend."

Sie schaute ihn verwirrt an. Er versuchte ihr es zu erklären. Dadurch, dass er wichtige Aufgaben hatte, sei es zu gefährlich, wenn jemand wüsste, dass es in seinem Leben einen Menschen geben würde, der ihm am Herzen liegt. Er hätte bisher selten irgendwelche Gefühle zugelassen, zum Schutz für sich und andere.

„Ich bitte dich, sage niemandem etwas, ich will nicht, dass dir etwas passiert. Und versuche dir nichts anmerken zu lassen, das Risiko wäre zu groß!"

„Du hast Angst um mich? Das bedeutet, du liebst mich?", fragte sie und strahlte ihn an.

Er nickte unmerklich und sie konnte sehen, dass es ihm doch schwer fiel, dies zuzugeben. Sisilia war überglücklich. Doch verstand sie auch seine Angst und seine Bedenken. Und es war ihr selber auch nicht so unrecht.

„Ich weiß, du hast recht, es ist wohl das Beste, wenn es niemand erfährt", entgegnete sie und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Gehen wir zum Frühstück, sonst vermissen sie uns noch!", sagte Snape sichtlich erleichtert.

„Geh nur schon mal vor, ich komme dann nach", sagte Sisilia, die am liebsten die ganze Welt auf einmal umarmt hätte.

Er schaute hinaus, kam dann aber noch mal kurz zurück, küsste sie und verließ das Lehrerzimmer. Sisilia blieb alleine mit ihren Gedanken zurück.

Jetzt hatte sie zwei Geheimnisse, die sie nicht verraten durfte. Dabei war sie so glücklich und sie hatte das Gefühl, sie würde platzen vor Glück.

Aber er hatte recht, das wusste sie und sie wünschte sich, die Zeiten wären nicht so schrecklich wie sie es waren. Sie spürte wieder diesen unendlichen Hass auf Lord Voldemort in sich aufflammen.

Sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als den Tod des Dunklen Lords, der ihr und anderen so schreckliches Leid zugefügt hatte.


	9. Der Plan

**Der Plan**

Langsam wurde es wieder wärmer und der Schnee der letzten Wochen war verschwunden. Die ersten Vorboten des Frühlings machten sich bemerkbar.

Sisilia verbrachte viel Zeit damit, sich auf ihre Prüfungen vorzubereiten. Wenn sie nicht mit Unterricht beschäftigt war, versuchte sie, irgendwas über Voldemort herauszubekommen. Aber leider gab es keine Informationen, mit denen sie auch nur im geringsten was anfangen hätte können.

Auch Dumbledore hatte keine Neuigkeiten erfahren. So bestanden die letzten Wochen hauptsächlich aus den Themen Unterricht, lernen und natürlich die Freitagabende bei Hagrid, mit Harry, Ron und Hermine, die sie sich nicht nehmen ließ, obwohl sie inzwischen sehr viel Zeit mit Snape verbrachte.

Sie verstanden sich sehr gut, auch wenn er ihr nichts von seiner Vergangenheit erzählte. Aber vielleicht war es genau das, was Sisilia an ihm so faszinierte, seine Geheimnisse und seine Unnahbarkeit. Er war so geheimnisvoll und sie konnte es sich rationell nicht erklären, warum er sie so mächtig anzog.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er nicht mehr so kühl war. Vor allem seinen Schülern gegenüber schien er auch etwas nachsichtiger geworden zu sein. Nur bei einem nicht: Harry Potter. Harry schien immer noch ein rotes Tuch für ihn zu sein. Warum auch immer.

Sisilia stellte keine Fragen darüber, weil sie wusste, sie würde von ihm sowieso keine Antworten bekommen.

Es war der vorletzte Schultag vor den Osterferien, als Dumbledore Sisilia zu sich rief.

Als Sisilia an die Tür des Schulleiters kam, hörte sie drinnen schon aufgeregte Stimmen. Sie klopfte an.

„Ja, bitte."Hörte sie Dumbledore rufen.

Sie trat ein. Snape und eine junge hübsche Frau mit bonbonrosa kurzen stacheligen Haaren standen an Dumbledores Schreibtisch und betrachteten eine Karte, die darauf ausgebreitet lag. Sie unterhielten sich angeregt und schienen über etwas zu diskutieren.

„Wie willst du das in der Gegend machen, da fällt es doch schon auf, wenn der Muggelbriefträger seine Hose nicht gebügelt hat!", erwiderte die Frau aufgeregt.

„Dann bleibt doch nur noch die Nacht! Obwohl die Anhänger des Dunklen Lords die ganze Straße bewachen werden. Wie sollte man es da schaffen, nicht gesehen zu werden?", konterte Snape scharf.

Snape und die Frau brachen das Gespräch plötzlich ab, als sie bemerkten, dass Sisilia eingetreten war.

Dumbledore winke Sisilia an den Tisch heran.

„Ah Sisilia, schön, dass du da bist. Darf ich dir Nymphadora Tonks vorstellen? Sie gehört auch zu uns, zum Phönix-Orden. Sie ist ein Auror."

„Hallo Sisilia, nenne mich bitte Tonks. Ich mag meinen Vornamen nicht.". Sie reichte Sisilia ihre Hand und lächelte sie freundlich an.

Sisilia begrüßte sie und ihr gefiel die lockere Art, die Tonks besaß und schloss sie gleich in ihr Herz.

„Es gibt Neuigkeiten wegen der Kinder, Sisilia", fing Dumbledore an zu erklären. Dann berichtete er, dass sie erfahren hatten, dass die Todesser in der nächsten Woche die Entführung der drei Kinder geplant hatten. Leider würden anscheinend die Anhänger Voldemorts die Gegend unter Beobachtung haben. Es sei sehr schwer, die Kinder da rauszuholen, ohne dass diese es nicht bemerken würden.

„Sisilia, ich glaube, wir könnten da vielleicht deine Hilfe brauchen", begann Dumbledore und sah sie über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg an.

„Du hast die letzten Jahre unter Muggeln gelebt und du kennst dich bei ihnen und ihren Gewohnheiten sehr gut aus. Wir brauchen eine Idee, wie wir die Kinder da unauffällig rausholen können. Ohne, dass es die Anhänger Voldemort's etwas merken. Sie dürfen nicht erfahren, dass wir von ihren Plänen wissen."

Er blickte kurz zu Snape hinüber.

Sisilia verstand den Wink. Also hatte Snape die Neuigkeit überbracht.

Alle blickten nun auf Sisilia. Sie war aufgeregt, dass es endlich soweit war und sie auch etwas für den Orden tun durfte. Sie freute sich auch, dass sie endlich noch jemanden vom Orden kennen lernen durfte, sie versuchte aber, ihre Aufregung zu verbergen.

Überlegend trat sie ans Fenster und schaute hinaus. Nach ein paar Minuten hatte sie eine Idee und überlegte laut weiter.

„Hm ja, das wäre vielleicht möglich. Ich glaube, ich kann sie da rausholen", sagte sie nun laut zu den anderen.

„_Du_ willst sie rausholen?", fragte Snape erstaunt. „ Aber..... ."

„Nein, Severus, lassen Sie sie ausreden, ich würde gerne hören, was sie meint", unterbrach Dumbledore ihn und blickt Sisilia neugierig an.

„In Ordnung", fing sie an zu erklären.

„Am unauffälligsten wäre es doch, wenn ein Muggel das machen würde. Da kommt doch keiner auf die Idee, dass Zauberer in der Nähe sind, versteht ihr?"

„Und welchem Muggel willst du diese Aufgabe anvertrauen, ich glaube nicht, dass es gut wäre, von Außen noch jemanden dazuzuholen", erwiderte Tonks sorgenvoll dreinblickend. Aber Dumbeldore nickte und erwiderte.

„Ich glaube, ich verstehe, was du meinst, Sisilia. Würdest du dir das wirklich zutrauen?"

Sisilia nickte und Snape blickte verwirrt von einem zum andern. Ihm war absolut nicht klar, was Sisilia da für eine Idee hatte und er konnte sich auch nicht vorstellen, dass sie so einfach mir nichts dir nichts da reinspazieren und die Kinder einfach rausholen konnte.

„Professor Dumbledore, ich glaube nicht, dass dies eine gute Idee wäre. Wenn die Anhänger des dunklen Lords sie entdecken, sie hätte keine Chance und die Kinder auch nicht!"

Sisilia glaubte, ein wenig Angst in seinen Augen zu erkennen. Aber als er merkte, dass ihn die anderen ansahen, setze er wieder seine übliche steinerne Miene auf und fügte hinzu.

„Zumindest alleine nicht. Es sollte ihr jemand helfen."

„Ja, das ist eine gute Idee, Severus", antwortete Dumbledore ihm und wandte sich an Tonks.

„Tonks, du wirst sie begleiten. Sisilia wird dir dann erklären, wie du dich am unauffälligsten verhalten musst, ohne einen Verdacht zu erregen und wie du dich verwandeln solltest, um nicht aufzufallen."

„Verwandeln?", fragte Sisilia erstaunt.

„Ich bin ein Metamorphmagus. Ich kann meine Erscheinung allein durch meinen Willen verändern", erklärte Tonks Sisilia.

Snape schien dieser Vorschlag auch nicht zu behagen.

„Professor, Sir. Sie wollen die beiden Frauen damit beauftragen? Ich hatte eher gedacht, ich könnte vielleicht......"doch Snape beendete seinen Satz nicht.

„Nein Severus, man kennt Sie. Das wäre zu gefährlich.", widersprach Dumbledore und wandte sich an Sisilia

„Hast du schon einen genauen Plan, wie du sie unauffällig rausschmuggeln willst? Die Kamine werden überwacht und fliegen können die Kinder auch noch nicht."

„Ganz einfach, Professor Dumbledore", antwortete Sisilia, „Wir nehmen ein Auto. Wir werden fahren, dauert etwas länger, ist aber unauffälliger."

„Ein Auto?", riefen Snape und Tonks gleichzeitig erstaunt aus.

„Vielleicht wäre ein Wohnmobil nicht schlecht", dachte Sisilia laut. Nun blickten alle noch verwirrter auf Sisilia.

„Das ist ein großes Auto, in dem man auch Schlafen kann, so mit Betten und Küche drin. Mit so was fahren die Muggel zum Beispiel in den Urlaub. Da kann man nicht hineinsehen, wenn man die Vorhänge schließt", erklärte sie ihnen nun. Dumbledore schien die Idee zu gefallen und sie arbeiteten den Plan noch genauer aus.

Es war Freitag, die letzte Unterrichtsstunde vor den Ferien war gerade vorbei und die letzten Schüler verließen die Klassenzimmer. Sisilia, die in den Kerker gekommen war, half Snape noch, ein paar Fläschchen, in denen die Zaubertrankproben eingefüllt waren, und ein paar Pergamentrollen aufzuräumen, als dieser zu ihr trat.

„Sisilia, bist du dir sicher, dass dein Plan klappen wird? Ich halte es immer noch für viel zu gefährlich", sagte er, die Stirn leicht in Falten gelegt.

„Jetzt hör aber endlich auf, Severus. Wir haben das lang und breit besprochen. Und ich finde die Idee gar nicht so schlecht. Tonks wird zuerst die Briefe auf dem Muggelweg, den Eltern der Kinder zukommen lassen. Sie meinte, das würde sie schon hinbekommen. Wir schicken einfach die Postbotin für eine Weile schlafen. Dann übernimmt Tonks. Und schmuggelt einfach die Briefe von Dumbledore zur Tagespost dazu."

„Ich weiß nicht, ich habe kein gutes Gefühl dabei, du weißt, wie schusselig Tonks sein kann", gab er beunruhigt zurück.

„Ach, du machst dir zu viele Gedanken, ich bin sicher, das klappt. Tonks wird das hinbekommen. Und ‚die', würden das nie vermuten", versuchte Sisilia ihn aufzumuntern.

Sie stellte die letzte Flasche zu der Gruppe der anderen auf Snapes Tisch. Als sie sich wieder umdrehte, war Snape zu ihr getreten und nahm ihre Hände.

„Sisilia, ich habe Angst um dich, es ist eine wirklich gefährliche Mission. Zur Zeit gibt es nichts wichtigeres für den Dunklen Lord, als diese Kinder zu bekommen und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er nicht vorgesorgt hat, dass ihm keiner dazwischenfunkt", sagte Snape sehr ernst.

„Mag ja sein, Severus, aber er wird bestimmt nicht mit mir rechnen", konterte sie und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Und noch bevor er weiter versuchen konnte, sie zu überzeugen, dass dies für sie zu gefährlich ist, schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und gab ihm einen heftigen Kuss.

Als sie ihn endlich losließ, sagte er zu ihr.

„Nun gut, ich sehe schon, wenn du dir was in den Kopf gesetzt hast, dann wirst du es auch ausführen."

„Da hast du vollkommen recht, Severus. So, und jetzt werde ich noch zu Hagrid gehen auf einen kleinen Plausch und ein Tässchen Tee", erwiderte sie entschlossen und tippte ihm mit ihrem Finger auf die Brust.

„Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest das mit mir tun?", fragte er und schaute Sisilia erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich habe es versprochen, aber ich komme anschließend bei dir vorbei, bevor ich abreisen muss. Tonks wird mich so gegen Mitternacht abholen und wir gehen dann zusammen nach London", erklärte sie ihm

Severus setzte wieder seine steinerne Miene auf, trat hinter sein Pult und nahm ein paar Pergamentrollen auf. Sie wusste wohl, dass es ihm nicht passte, aber sie hatte es ihnen versprochen. Sie hatte aber vor, nicht so lange zu bleiben.

„Du triffst dich mit Potter, Weasly und der Granger?", fragte er in einem rauen Ton.

„Severus, du weißt doch, dass wir uns immer freitags bei Hagrid treffen. Jetzt sei doch nicht böse, ich werde heute früher gehen und dann haben wir auch noch Zeit miteinander, ich verspreche es dir!", versuchte Sisilia ihn zu besänftigen und seine Laune wieder zu bessern.

Aber irgendwie schien ihr das nicht so recht zu gelingen.

„Bis später, ich bin in meinem Büro.", sagte er, drehte sich um und ging hinaus, ohne sich noch mal umzuschauen.

Sisilia und Tonks waren in London angekommen. Es war bereits 5 Uhr in der Frühe.

Sisilia hatte sich ihre Muggelkleider angezogen. Und Tonks hatte versucht, so gut es ging, sich nach Sisilias Angaben zu richten und sich in eine unauffällige Muggelfrau zu verwandeln. Was nicht so einfach war, denn Tonks schaffte es immer wieder, ein paar auffällige Accessoires an sich zu haben. Doch zum Schluss trug Tonks nur eine einfache Jeanshose und ein einfarbiges T-Shirt. Und ihre Haare hatte sie der Einfachheit halber schwarz und kurz gelassen, so fiel sie nicht so auf wie mit ihren rosafarbenen Haare.

„Und du meinst, das geht so?", fragte Tonks und betrachtete sich.

Sie befanden sich am Grimmault Platz Nr.12 und standen in der Küche. Sie waren nicht alleine. Lupin saß noch am Tisch und las den Tagespropheten. Er blickte kurz auf und betrachtete Tonks.

„Mit deiner Figur kannst du alles anziehen", sagte er knapp und grinste sie an. Als sie böse funkelnd zurückschaute, bekam er einen roten Kopf und versteckte sich wieder hinter seiner Zeitung.

Sisilia breitete einen Stadtplan auf dem Tisch aus. Lupin legte die Zeitung weg und stellte sich zu den beiden Frauen, die auf ihn warteten.

„Gut, meine Damen, dann gehen wir es noch einmal genau durch."

Sie beugten sich über den Plan, auf dem das Gebiet eingetragen war, in dem die Kinder wohnten.

„So, hier auf diesem kleinen Weg gibt es eine Stelle, die von der Straße aus nicht einsehbar ist. Da geht die Postbotin immer lang. Das müsste auf jeden Fall noch außerhalb des Bezirks sein, der von den Todessern bewacht wird, soweit wir festgestellt haben. Da musst du dann die Muggelfrau betäuben und verstecken. Du nimmst ihr Aussehen an und hängst dir dann ihre Tasche um und machst da weiter, wo sie aufgehört hat."

Lupin erklärte ihr noch mal, welchen Weg sie gehen musste, um nacheinander die Briefe zu verteilen. Da es eine Art Rundweg war, den sie gehen musste, war es dann auch kein Problem, wieder zu der schlafenden Austrägerin zu gehen und diese dann genau da weitermachen zu lassen, wo Tonks aufgehört hatte. Das war für Tonks eine ihrer kleinsten Übungen, den Gedächtniszauber hatte sie ganz gut drauf. Somit wurde dann auch vermieden, dass diese aus Versehen zweimal in die gleiche Strasse ging. Was ja auch verdächtig ausgesehen hätte.

Tonks prägte sich den Plan genau ein. Und ließ sich von Sisilia noch ein paar Tipps geben, wie sich Muggel noch verhielten, für den Fall des Falles.

Um 7 Uhr machte sie sich dann auf den Weg.

Mit leicht flauem Gefühl im Magen ging Tonks an die Türe.

„Tonks, warte noch!", rief Lupin ihr leise hinterher, da er nicht das Bild von Sirius' Mutter wecken wollte. Denn seit Sirius Tod war es noch mal so schwer, sie wieder zur Ruhe zu bringen, wenn sie einmal angefangen hatte zu toben und zu schreien. Sirius war der einzige, der es mit Leichtigkeit geschafft hatte.

Tonks hatte schon die Hand nach der Türklinke ausgestreckt, als sie sich noch mal umdrehte.

„Du hast die Briefe von Dumbledore vergessen, die solltest du schon mitnehmen", grinste er sie an.

„Oh, ja. Danke, Remus. Also wünscht mir viel Glück!"

„Du schaffst das schon, Tonks", sagte Sisilia aufmunternd.

„Natürlich schafft sie es, sie ist eine der besten Auroren, ich habe da gar keine Zweifel. Und komme gleich zurück, wenn du alles erledigt hast, ja?"zwinkerte er ihr aufmunternd zu.

Tonks nickte, holte tief Luft und verließ das Haus.

Nachdem sich die Türe wieder geschlossen hatte, gingen Sisilia und Remus Lupin in die Küche zurück.

„Ich hoffe, Moody ist vorsichtig, wenn er sie beobachtet"meinte Sisilia besorgt.

„Da mach dir mal keine Sorgen, wenn das einer drauf hat, dann Alastor. Mit seinem Umhang ist das überhaupt kein Problem. Aber sicher ist sicher. So haben wir noch einen Trumpf in der Hinterhand", beruhigte er sie.

Lupin ging Richtung Herd.

„Ich habe Hunger, willst du auch etwas frühstücken?"

„Oh ja gerne, ich habe einen Bärenhunger. Irgendwie habe ich gestern das Abendessen verpasst.

Ich war noch bei Hagrid zum Tee und dann musste ich noch zu Professor Snape, tja, und dann mussten wir schon los", antwortete Sisilia.

Sie schaute Remus beim Kochen zu. Er trug wie immer seinen zerschlissenen Umhang. Auch die restliche Kleidung machte einen recht mitgenommen Eindruck.

Lupin machte aber einen sehr netten Eindruck auf sie. Von Tonks hatte sie erfahren, dass er ein Werwolf war, aber das beunruhigte sie nicht sonderlich. Zudem war gerade Neumond, so dass er zur Zeit auf jeden Fall keine Gefahr wäre.

Er lud die Eier und den Speck, den er gebraten hatte, auf zwei Teller und stellte sie beide auf den Tisch. Dann holte er noch Toast dazu.

„Aber erzähle ja Molly Weasley nicht, dass ich Kochen kann, sonst spannt sie mich womöglich beim nächsten Mal noch mit ein, ihr zu helfen", lachte er, als er das Brot auf den Tisch stellte.

Sie setzten sich an den Tisch und begannen zu essen.

„Morgen Abend haben wir hier ein Treffen, es werden fast alle Mitglieder des Ordens kommen. Dann hast du die Chance, die meisten kennenzulernen", erklärte Lupin, als er den ersten großen Bissen hinuntergeschlungen hatte.

„Ich bin auch schon gespannt. Ich kenne ja nur diejenigen, die in der Schule arbeiten. Ich bin so froh, endlich auch einmal etwas tun zu können."

„Aber du hast doch schon viel getan, Sisilia. Wenn du nicht gesehen hättest, was Voldemort vor hat, hätten wir nie die Chance bekommen, die Kinder vor ihm in Sicherheit zu bringen."

„Du hast ja recht, aber ich habe mich trotzdem so nutzlos gefühlt", erklärte Sisilia ihm.

Lupin nickte nur. Er sah sie dann nachdenklich an.

Nach einer Weile meinte er:

„Irgendwie erinnerst du mich an jemanden, ich komme nur nicht drauf, an wen", Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

Sisilia, die gerade beide leeren Teller vom Tisch in die Spüle räumte, meinte nur.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, ich war die letzen 17 Jahre in Deutschland und habe bei Muggeln gelebt."

Lupin beließ es dabei, worüber Sisilia auch sehr froh war, denn sie war sich sicher, dass er ihre Mutter meinte, der sie ähnlich sah. Sie saßen noch ne ganze Weile da und redeten über alles mögliche. Es war bereits zehn Uhr durch. Langsam wurde es Zeit, dass Tonks wieder auftauchte. Hoffentlich war nichts schiefgegangen.

„Was stand denn nun eigentlich in den Briefen an die Eltern?", fragte Lupin neugierig.

„Professor Dumbledore hat den Eltern wohl die Situation erklärt, aber ich denke, er hat nicht die ganze Wahrheit geschrieben, damit keine Panik aufkommt. Ja und dann eben, dass sie für den Freitag eine Geburtstagsparty für alle drei organisieren sollen, wo dann die Kinder und ihre Freunde einen Ausflug in den Zoo planen sollen. Wir werden dann einen Bus mieten, mit dem wir alle Kinder abholen. Unterwegs wartet dann ein Wohnmobil, ich denke, Tonks wird da drin warten. Der Bus muss dann so halten, dass die Türe genau in der Höhe der Wohnmobiltüre ist und da werden die drei Kinder umsteigen. Der Rest der Kinder wird dann den Ausflug machen wie geplant. Und bevor die Anhänger von Voldemort das überhaupt mitbekommen, sind wir schon über alle Berge."

„Und warum denn dieses Wohndings?", fragte Lupin neugierig und schaute dabei wieder auf seine Uhr. Er schien sich auch langsam Sorgen zu machen.

Auch Sisilia wurde langsam nervös, aber sie versuchte es nicht zu zeigen.

„Sie hat einen langen Weg zurück, vielleicht ist viel los.", erklärte sie eher sich selber als Lupin. Sie nahm noch einen Schluck Tee aus ihrer Tasse, bevor sie auf Lupins Frage antwortete.

„Das Wohnmobil deshalb, weil da keiner hineinsehen kann, außer Mad Eye Moody vielleicht. Und es ist ein gemütliches, fahrendes Versteck. Keiner von denen würde wohl auf die Idee kommen, dass Zauberer sich darin verstecken."

Endlich hörten sie ein Klopfen an der Türe. Lupin, der näher an der Tür saß, sprang auf und ging hinüber zur Haustüre und öffnete sie.

Es war tatsächlich Tonks und sie lächelte fröhlich.

„Also ist alles glatt gegangen?", fragte Lupin sie, sichtlich erleichtert, dass es ihr gut ging.

„Wie am Schnürchen. Na ja fast, irgendwie habe ich das nicht gleich kapiert mit den Briefen, und dann hab ich noch die Tasche fallen lassen und die Hälfte der Briefe ist rausgefallen, aber dann ging es ganz gut und ich habe alle drei Briefe von Dumbledore verteilt. Auch die Muggelfrau hat keine Probleme gemacht. Sie machte dann genau da weiter, wo ich aufgehört habe. Jetzt hoffe ich nur, dass der Rest mit den Eltern auch klappt und die nicht durchdrehen."

Tonks ging in die Küche und das erste, was sie machte, war, sich wieder zurück zu verwandeln in die Gestalt, die sie am liebsten hatte mit den knallrosa Haaren. Dann ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen.

„Uff, wisst ihr was? Ich habe jetzt einen riesigen Hunger. Gibt es vielleicht hier irgendwas zu essen?"

Samstagabend trafen sich die Mitglieder des Ordens im Grimmauld Platz 12. Sisilia und Tonks, die im Grimmault Platz 12 geblieben waren, hatten Lupin bei den Vorbereitungen geholfen. Sisilia hatte etwas Essbares vorbereitet. Tonks und Lupin hatten Stühle bereitgestellt. Lupin war dann noch verschwunden und kam mit einer riesengroßen Ladung Butterbier und anderen Getränken wieder.

Ab acht Uhr dann trafen die Mitglieder nach und nach ein.

Als erstes kamen Mr. und Mrs. Weasly mit ihren Söhnen Bill, Fred und George. Lupin, der die Familie hereingelassen hatte, stellte sie einander vor.

„Das ist Professor Sisilia."

„Guten Abend, Professor Sisilia. Ron und Ginny haben uns viel von Ihnen erzählt. Sie waren richtig begeistert von Ihnen", antwortete Mr. Weasly und seine Frau stimmte ihm kopfnickend zu.

Fred und George begrüßten sie per Handschlag.

„Guten Tag, Professor, schön, sie wiederzusehen. Ich hoffe, sie haben nicht vergessen, was wir Ihnen angeboten haben."

Und Fred zwinkerte ihr zu.

Mrs. Weasly schaute ihre Söhne vorwurfsvoll an, denn diese hatten ihr letztes Schuljahr einfach Hals über Kopf beendet und in der Winkelgasse 93 einen Scherzartikelladen eröffnet. Und obwohl dieser sehr gut lief, war Mrs. Weasly nicht glücklich darüber, dass die beiden ihren Abschluss nicht gemacht hatten.

Dann kamen Kingsley, ein großer schwarzer Zauberer, der einen goldenen Ohrring im Ohr trug, und Alastor Moody, auch genannt Mad Eye Moody. Er hatte langes graumeliertes Haar und an seiner Nase fehlte ein großes Stück. Mit seinen ungleichen Augen sah er aus, als würde er schielen. Das eine Auge war klein und dunkel und das andere groß, rund und strahlend blau. Es war sein magisches Auge, das durch Wände, Türen und sogar durch seinen eigenen Kopf sehen konnte. Elphias Doge, ein silberhaariger Zauberer und Emmeline Vance, eine stämmig wirkende Hexe, kamen kurz nach den beiden an. Mundungus, ein untersetzter kleiner Mann mit blutunterlaufenen Augen, schlaffen Tränensäcken und widerspenstigem roten Haar folgte 10 Minuten später. Er trug einen zerschlissenem Umhang und roch sehr stark nach Tabak.

Zu guter Letzt kamen Dumbledore und Snape. Inzwischen war es fast 9 Uhr geworden.

Als Dumbledore eintrat, wurde es ruhig in der Küche.

„Ah, guten Abend. Ich freue mich, dass ihr alle kommen konntet", sagte Dumbledore und setzte sich an den freien Platz am Ende des Tisches.

Snape fand einen freien Stuhl zwischen Dumbledore und Tonks. Alle begrüßten den Gründer des Phönixordens, der Dumbledore war.

„Ich nehme an, ihr kennt inzwischen alle Professor Sisilia. Ich habe sie auch in den Orden aufgenommen, und sie genießt mein volles Vertrauen. Wie ihr sicherlich inzwischen wisst, war sie es, die vorhergesehen hat, was Voldemort geplant hat, so dass wir nun rechzeitig eingreifen können."

Alle blickten zu Sisilia, die nun fast ein wenig verlegen wurde, doch Dumbledore sprach gleich weiter und erklärte den Mitgliedern den Plan, den Sisilia sich zur Rettung der Kinder ausgedacht hatte.

„Und wenn Sisilia und Tonks die Kinder dann hierher gebracht haben, brauchen wir natürlich jemanden, der sich um die Kleinen kümmert, bis nach den Sommerferien, wenn die Schule anfängt. Ich hatte gehofft, vielleicht können sich einige diese Aufgabe teilen?", endete Dumbledore und schaute fragend in die Runde.

Mrs. Weasley erklärte sich sofort bereit, dies zu übernehmen, und auch Tonks war einverstanden, sich der Kinder anzunehmen.

„Ich werde auch im Haus sein, wenn ich gerade nichts zu erledigen habe", fügte Lupin noch hinzu.

„Gut, dann wäre das geklärt", sagte Dumbledore und nickte in die Runde.

„Ich könnte ja auch... ,"begann Sisilia, aber Dumbledore unterbrach sie.

„Nein, Sisilia, dich brauche ich in Hogwarts. Wir haben genug Leute, die sich um die Kinder kümmern werden. Du kannst das vielleicht in den Sommerferien übernehmen. Da hat Mrs. Weasley selber genug zu tun."Er blickte auf Mrs. Weasley, der es so ganz recht zu sein schien.

„Gut, dann können wir nun noch ein paar andere Sachen besprechen. Hat einer von Ihnen noch irgendetwas Neues in Erfahrung gebracht?", fragte er dann.

Die Besprechung dauerte bis ca. halb elf. Sisilia hatte nicht viel neues erfahren. Aber es war ein gutes Gefühl, dazuzugehören und sie fühlte sich von allen angenommen, was sie sehr freute.

Inzwischen standen alle in kleinen Gruppen beisammen und unterhielten sich.

Sisilia, die bei Dumbledore und Alastor Moody stand, bemerkte, dass Snape sich aus der Gruppe, die noch aus Tonks, Kingsley und Mundungus bestand, löste, auf die Türe zuging und seinen Reisemantel vom Haken nahm. Sie folgte ihm.

„Willst du noch weg gehen heute Nacht?", fragte sie ihn leise.

„Ich fürchte, ich muss noch mal fort. Etwas erledigen.", antwortete er ihr kurz, und als er merkte, dass sie weiterfragen wollte, sagte er leise zu ihr:

„Nein, frag jetzt nicht, ich werde es dir ein anderes mal erklären."

Snape blickte in die Runde, ob sie jemand beobachtete. Er schien sich hier sichtlich nicht besonders wohl zu fühlen.

„Ich hatte gehofft, du bleibst bis Morgen?"sah sie ihn fragend an.

Snape schnaufte und lachte kurz. „Hier? Über Nacht? Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Nicht, wenn es sich vermeiden lässt", sagte er mit einem angewidertem Ton und sein Gesicht schien zu versteinern.

„Das verstehe ich nicht, warum denn?", fragte Sisilia und schaute ihn verwundert an. Snape blickte sich noch einmal um, bevor er weitersprach.

„Ganz einfach, meine Liebe, dieses Haus gehörte Sirius Black, das ist Grund genug für mich."

Damit was das Thema für ihn abgeschlossen.

Er ging noch einmal kurz zu Dumbledore hinüber, sagte ihm sehr leise ein paar Worte ins Ohr. Dieser nickte nur unmerklich und wandte sich wieder Alastor Moody zu. Snape ging an Sisilia vorbei und verließ die Küche. Sie aber eilte ihm hinterher. Snape hatte sich schon seinen Umgang angezogen, als Sisilia vor ihn trat und sich von ihm mit einem Kuss verabschieden wollte, doch er hielt sie an ihren Armen fest.

„Nein, nicht hier! Du hast vergessen, Alastor kann mit seinem Magischen Auge auch durch Wände sehen. Wir dürfen nichts riskieren. Ich bin die nächsten Tage im Tropfenden Kessel. Wenn was ist, Tonks weiß, wie man mich erreichen kann", sagte er, legte ihr seine Hand auf die Schulter und verließ dann zügig das Haus.

Gegen Mitternacht hatten alle bis auf Tonks, Sisilia und Lupin den Grimmault Platz 12 verlassen.

Tonks und Sisilia wollten bis zum Freitag hier bleiben. Sie teilten sich ein Schlafzimmer.

Es was jenes Zimmer, in dem Harry und Ron die letzen Ferien verbracht hatten.

Die beiden Frauen verstanden sich immer besser. Kein Wunder, Tonks hatte das erreicht, was Sisilia noch vor hatte. Tonks war eine Aurorin. Sie musste Sisilia alles erzählen, was sie bisher so in ihrem Beruf erlebt hatte. Und Sisilia saugte ihre Geschichten förmlich auf. Sie verstanden sich prächtig.

Es war Sonntag Abend. Sisilia machte sich Sorgen um Severus. Sie hatte seit letzter Nacht nichts mehr von im gehört. Auch war sie neugierig, wo er so spät gestern noch hingegangen war.

Irgendwie vermisste sie ihn auch. In der Schule hatten sie täglich sehr viele Stunden zusammen verbracht. Im Unterricht, dann bei ihren Studien und sehr oft auch danach.

Sie wollte ihn gerne sehen. Nur war es nicht so einfach. Sie hatte versucht, sich abzusetzen mit der Ausrede, sie wollte in der Winkelgasse noch etwas besorgen, aber da wollte Tonks unbedingt mit und das war nicht das, was Sisilia wollte. Sie hatten dann beschlossen, am Montag gemeinsam einkaufen zu gehen.

So blieb Sisilia nichts anderes übrig, als sich nachts davonzuschleichen.

Sonntag Nacht, als Tonks tief und fest schlief, stand Sisilia auf. Leise nahm sie ihre Kleidung vom Stuhl und zog sich an. Sie ging hinaus in den Flur und leise die Treppe hinunter.

Sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen gegenüber Tonks und Remus Lupin, aber auf den anderen Seite auch starke Sehnsucht nach Severus. Sie lauschte in die Dunkelheit hinein, aber es war nichts zu hören, es war alles ruhig. So warf sie sich noch ihren Mantel um und zog leise die Tür auf.

Es war eine stark bewölkte Nacht. Dies war Sisilia nur recht. Sie ging auf die Straße hinaus, woraufhin der Grimmauld Platz Nummer 12 verschwand. Es war wirklich sehr gut versteckt und ein idealer Platz für den Orden.

Sisilia schaute sich um, die Straße lag menschenleer vor ihr. Trotzdem suchte sie sich eine dunkle Gasse, in der sie verschwand. Nach 10 Sekunden sah man nun eine Eule aus dem schmalen Pfad zwischen zwei Häusern fliegen.

Sisilia hatte sich verwandelt und machte sich auf den Weg zur Winkelgasse. Sie genoss den Wind, der wunderbar nach Frühling roch. Sie liebte es zu fliegen. Sie fühlte sich dabei so unsagbar frei und losgelöst.

Da es in der Winkelgasse, viele Eulen gab, fiel sie da nicht weiter auf. Sie setzte sich zu ein paar anderen Eulen auf ein Dach gegenüber des Tropfenden Kessels und versuchte, in die Zimmer zu schauen, die sich oberhalb der Gaststätte befanden. Es sah so aus, als ob nur 2 Zimmer belegt waren. In ein Zimmer konnte sie reinsehen. Da lag ein sehr dicker Mann auf einem Bett und schnarchte. In das andere Zimmer konnte sie nicht sehen, da dort die Vorhänge zugezogen waren.

Sisilia beschloss, sich wieder zurückzuverwandeln. Sie musste nur noch ein gutes Plätzchen finden, wo sie keiner sehen konnte.

Sie fand einen Mauervorsprung, der ausreichte, um sich zu verstecken.

Als sie sich wieder in eine junge hübsche Frau zurückverwandelt hatte, zupfte sie ihre Kleidung zurecht und kam heraus auf die Strasse.

Als sie feststellte, dass niemand unterwegs war und sie auch von niemandem gesehen werden konnte, machte sie sich auf den Weg ins Gasthaus.

Hier war es ruhig und dunkel. Es schliefen wohl alle.

Sie hatte sich von außen gemerkt, welches Zimmer es war, in dem Severus höchstwahrscheinlich sein musste.

Es war das zweite ganz rechts. Sie stieg die Stufen hinauf, die leicht knarrten. Oben wandte sie sich nach rechts. Dann lauschte sie an der Türe. Sie konnte nichts hören. Sie versuchte, die Türklinke herunterzudrücken. Aber die Türe war verschlossen. Sie holte ihren Zauberstab heraus.

„_Alohomora!",_ flüsterte sie. Es klackte leise und sie lächelte. Diesmal ließ sich die Türe ohne Probleme aufmachen. Vorsichtig schob sie die Holztüre auf. Sie ging langsam in das Zimmer hinein.

Noch bevor sie richtig im Raum war, hörte sie hinter sich eine Stimme.

„Keinen Schritt weiter!", zischte ihr die Stimme zu. Sisilia blieb sofort stehen und bewegte sich nicht mehr.

„Lumos!", und ein Licht entzündete sich am Zauberstab des Mannes, der hinter der Tür gelauert hatte.

„Sil? Bist du das?", fragte Snape erstaunt und Sisilia drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Was machst du denn hier, ich dachte, es wäre....... "

stotterte er.

„Es tut mir leid, Severus, ich musste dich einfach sehen. Du warst so komisch Samstag Abend, als du gegangen bist. Da habe ich mich gesorgt."

Severus machte die Türe zu, die immer noch offen gestanden hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee war, Sil, was hast du Tonks und Remus erzählt?"

„Die wissen nicht, dass ich fort bin. Ich habe mich hinausgeschlichen."

„Sisilia, es tut mir leid, wenn ich dir das jetzt sagen muss, aber ich denke, du hast verantwortungslos gehandelt. Was ist, wenn sie dich suchen? Du darfst jetzt, da du offizielles Mitglied im Orden bist, nicht deine Interessen über die des Ordens stellen."

Er hatte dies in einem sehr scharfen Ton zu ihr gesagt. Sie blickte nun betreten zu Boden. Er hatte Recht und das wusste sie. Sie hatte egoistisch gehandelt und so was durfte man in einer Gemeinschaft nicht tun. Sie war zuvor immer nur auf sich gestellt gewesen und musste nicht auf andere achten. Ja, sie hatte einen Fehler gemacht, aber... sie hatte daraus gelernt.

„Ja,"sagte sie nun und sah Severus an. „Es war dumm von mir, es tut mir leid. Ich fürchte, ich habe einfach nicht so weit gedacht, aber ich verspreche, dass so was nie wieder vorkommt."

Es entstand eine Pause, in der niemand etwas sagte. Er schaute Sisilia eine Weile an.

„Nun ja, da du nun schon mal da bist... ".

Er sah ihr in die Augen und Sisilia, die immer noch schuldbewusst drein blickte, verstand nicht gleich, was er damit meinte.

Da packte er sie an den Schultern und zog sie an sich heran. Dann legte er seine Arme um sie und sie küssten sich.

Severus nahm seinen Kopf wieder zurück und sah sie nachdenklich von oben bis unten an.

„Was hast du?"fragte Sisilia und blickte an sich hinunter.

„Eigentlich sollte man so ein böses ungehorsames Mädchen betrafen", antwortete Severus und legte nachdenklich einen Finger an sein Kinn.

„Oh, Professor Snape, bitte seien Sie nicht so streng mit mir", erwiderte Sisilia nun und setzte eine Kleinmädchen Unschuldsmine auf. Severus schritt nun um sie herum und betrachtete sie von allen Seiten, dann trat er von hinten an sie heran und hauchte gegen ihr Ohr.

„Ich muss streng sein meine Liebe, stellen Sie sich vor das würde jeder machen."Sie begann leicht zu zittern, doch nicht vor Angst, sondern vor Erregung, als sie seinen warmen Atem in ihrem Genick spürte. Er legte seine Arme von hinten um sie und öffnete ihren Umhang, den er ihr abnahm und neben sich auf den Sessel warf. Dann trat er erneut von hinten an sie heran und presste seinen Körper gegen den ihren. Ein angenehmes Kribbeln durchlief ihren Körper.

„Was haben Sie vor mit mir Professor?"fragte sie und drehte den Kopf so, dass sie ihn sehen konnte.

„Das wirst du schon noch merken, mein ungehorsames kleines Mädchen", gab er zurück, hob eine Augenbraue und sah sie mit seinen schwarz funkelnden Augen lüstern an. Sisilia rührte sich nicht, sie genoss nur seinen warmen Körper hinter sich und wartete ab. Er fing an ihre Bluse, die sie heut trug, langsam aufzuknöpfen, als er sie halb offen hatte griff er in diese hinein und streichelt ihre zarte warme Haut darunter. Sisilia schloss die Augen als sie ein angenehmer Schauer ergriff. Severus hatte seine Wange zart gegen die ihre gepresst während seine Hände fordernd über ihren Körper strichen. Dann öffnete er den Rest der Knöpfe und zog ihr die Bluse ganz aus, bevor er sich daran machte ihren Rock zu öffnen. Sisilia griff unwillkürlich nach hinten und wollte ihn berühren, als er ihre Hände nahm und sie wieder nach vorn schob.

„Nein, du wirst nichts tun, außer ich erlaube oder befehle es dir", flüsterte er ihr zu und sie ließ ihre Hände dann wo sie waren. Er zog ihr noch, unter intensiven Liebkosungen seinerseits, die restlichen Kleidungsstück aus, aber immer dicht hinter ihr stehend. Dann schob er sie zu dem Sofa, das in dem Zimmer stand und forderte sie auf sich darauf hinzuknien. Sisilia tat was er verlangte und kniete sich auf das grüne Sofa, ihre Hände auf den Lehne abstützend.

Severus trat wieder von hinten an sie heran und strich mit einer Hand über ihren Rücken. Sie drehte den Kopf um zu sehen was er jetzt vor hatte, doch dann bedeutete er ihr nach vorn zu sehen und sie spürte nur noch seine Hände auf ihrem Körper. Ihr Atem ging immer heftiger, als sie seine Finger auf sich wahrnahm. Er strich mit ihnen über ihre Brüste und seine Fingerspitzen spielten mit ihren inzwischen harten Knospen. Er wusste, dass sie es fast verrückt machte, wenn er das tat und als er ihr immer lauter werdendes Stöhnen vernahm verstärkte er seine Massage noch etwas. Sie presste sich mit dem Rücken gegen seine Brust und spürte dann seinen heißen Atem an ihrem Ohr.

„Was machen Sie mit mir, Professor?"stöhnte Sisilia, die es kaum noch aushielt und ihn endlich spüren wollte.

„Das ist die Strafe, für das ungezogene Mädchen", hauchte er ihn ihr Ohr und ein weiterer Schauer durchlief ihren ganzen Körper.

„Die Strafe ist aber ganz schön hart", flüsterte sie unter Stöhnen und begann ihren Po gegen seinen Hüften zu pressen. Sie spürte durch die Hose seine Ausbeulung und begann nun über seine Erregung zu reiben. Sie hörte sein Stöhnen an ihrem Ohr und er presste sich etwas fester gegen sie, doch dann ging er einen Schritt zurück.

„Wer hat dir erlaubt das zu tun", sagte er scharf und Sisilia erschrak, doch sie merkte gleich, als sie ihn ansah, dass es nur gespielt war.

Sisilia senkte den Kopf und antwortete theatralisch gespielt.

„Es tut mir leid Professor, es wird nie wieder vorkommen", hob dann aber den Kopf erneut und sah ihn an. Sie konnte ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verhindern. Severus hatte ebenfalls mühe nicht zu grinsen, doch er hatte sich besser im Griff und trat dann wieder mit ernstem Gesicht zu ihr. Er schob ihren Kopf wieder nach vorn und begann dann erneut seine Hände über ihren Körper wandern zu lassen. Seine Finger wanderten diesmal tiefer über ihren Bauch bis hin zu ihrem Schoß, über den er zart darüber strich. Sisilia öffnete unwillkürlich ihre Beine etwas und er nutzte dies sogleich aus und schob seine Finger etwas tiefer in ihren Schoß. Er massierte mit zwei Fingern darüber. Mit der anderen Hand spielte er mit ihre Brustwarze, was Sisilia nun endgültig aufbauschte. Sie stöhnte laut auf, worauf hin er seine Hand von ihrer Brust nahm und ihr den Mund verschloss, da er Angst hatte, dass sie von den anderen Gästen des Tropfenden Kessels gehört werden könnten.

Als er sicher war, dass Sisilia sich wieder im Griff hatte, löste er seine Hand wieder von ihrem Mund und begann nun seine Hose zu öffnen. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe sie auszuziehen sondern, ließ sie nur ein Stück an sich heruntergleiten.

Seine Hand, die immer noch in ihrem Schoß war und sie dort streichelte zog er nun zurück und drückte Sisilia nach vorn. Sie blickte kurz zurück, erkannte was er nun vor hatte und spreizte ihre Beine noch etwas mehr, so dass er sie besser erreichen konnte. Er drang ein kleines Stück in sie ein und hielt dann inne. Sisilia wurde langsam ungeduldig und kam ihm ein Stück entgegen, worauf er sie an ihren Hüften festhielt und seinen Schaft wieder ein kleines Stück heraus zog. Als sie ihn flehend ansah, blickte er sie nur Streng an, bewegte sich aber nicht.

„Bitte Professor Snape, ich halte es nicht mehr aus, quälen Sie mich doch bitte nicht so", flüsterte sie und wackelte leicht mit ihren Hüften. Sie sah wie sich Severus Lippen zu kräuseln begannen, dann deutete er ihr an, dass sie wieder nach vorn sehen sollte und in dem Moment als ihren Kopf nach vorn gedreht hatte, stieß er kräftig zu. Doch zur gleichen Zeit hatte er wieder eine Hand auf ihren Mund gepresst, was auch gut war, denn so konnte er ihre überraschtes lautes Stöhnen gerade noch ersticken.

„Leise", hauchte er gegen ihr Ohr bevor er seine Hand wieder von ihrem Mund wegnahm.

„Wie soll ich denn das machen, wenn Sie mich so Quälen Professor", stöhnte sie ihm nun leise entgegen.

„Du musst dich beherrschen, sonst muss ich aufhören", drohte er ihr nun „ Also....?"

„Ich werde es versuchen, Sir", antwortete sie ihm gespielt gequält. Severus nickte und strich ihr Haar auf die Seite um ihren Nacken zu küssen.

Dann begann er erneut damit, sie mit ihren Stößen zu verwöhnen. Er begann erst langsam doch sehr fordernd und Sisilia hatte alle Mühe ihr Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Sie presste nun eine Hand auf ihren Mund und erstickte die leisen Schreie unter ihr, als seine Stöße immer heftiger wurden. Mit einer Hand hielt er Sie an der Hüfte fest, während seine andere wieder zu ihren Brüsten wanderte und fordernd darüber fuhr. Sisilia richtete sich etwas weiter auf und sie legte ihren Kopf nach hinten auf seine Schulter. Er senkte seinen Kopf und biss vorsichtig in ihren Nacken und ihre Schulter.

„Es gefällt Ihnen, mich auf diese Art und Weise zu bestrafen, nicht war Professor?"hauchte sie ihm stöhnend ihn sein Ohr während sie einen Arm um seinen Kopf schlang und ihn etwas weiter nach vorn zog, so dass sie ihn nun Küssen konnte.

„Oh ja", stöhnte er gegen ihre Lippen. „Das wusste ich"gab Sisilia zurück.

„Sieh mich an, ich will sehen, wenn du es nicht mehr aushältst", sagte sie und blickte in seine Augen die immer auf eine faszinierende Art funkelten, wenn er bis zum bersten erregt war.

Sisilia fühlte die fordernden Stöße, die immer heftiger wurden und die Hitze ihn ihren Schoß trieb. Beider Atem ging nun immer schneller, ein leises Stöhnen drang aus seinem Mund und auch Sisilia konnte es nicht vermeiden, dass ein Wimmern über ihre Lippen kam, als sich die gewaltige Hitze zwischen ihren Beinen sammelte und sie fühlte wie der Höhepunkt unaufhörlich auf sie zukam. Sie fühlte wie sie die Gewalt über ihre Bewegungen ihres Beckens verlor und dieses immer heftiger zu zucken begann. Ihr Wimmern wurde nun immer lauter und ein lautes Stöhnen drang aus ihrem Mund als der Orgasmus ihren ganzen Körper durchschüttelte. Severus presste seine Lippen auf die ihren und erstickte den nächsten laut von Sisilia in seinem Mund. Alle Fasern ihres Körpers zitterten und bebten und sie knickte leicht nach vorn weg, so dass Severus sie mit einer Hand um die Taille festhalten musste, dass sie nicht wegrutschte. Sisilia fing sich schnell wieder und stützte sich mit einer Hand auf der Sofalehne ab und presste sich Severus entgegen. Sie atmete noch immer heftig und konzentrierte sich nun auf Severus, der mit beiden Händen nun ihre Hüften ergriffen hatte und nun sehr fordernd zustieß. Sisilia fühlte, wie durch seine weiterhin harten Stöße ihr Höhepunkt keine Chance hatte zu schnell zu verebben und so nahm sie dann auch kurze Zeit später noch sehr intensiv wahr, wie Severus seinen Höhenpunkt hatte und er sich heiß in ihr ergoss.

Sein Atem ging stoßweiße und sehr schnell, als er sich erschöpft gegen sie lehnte und ihr Zart über die Arme und ihren Schultern strich.

„Sil, was machst du nur mit mir", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr und richtete sich dann etwas auf. Sisilia drehte sich um und stellte sich vor ihn, er nahm sie in seine Arme und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss. Sie spürte wie heftig sein Herz schlug und legte ihre Hand auf seine Brust.

„Shhhh... ruhig. Dein Herz rast ja", sagte sie erstaunt und sah ihn an. Severus hob seine Hand und strich ihr zart durch ihr Haar.

„Ist das ein Wunder? Du machst mich total verrückt, weißt du das? Ich habe noch nie für jemanden so empfunden, wie für dich", sagte er und sah sie mit glänzenden Augen an. Er legte seine Arme um sie und hielt sie fest umschlungen. Auch sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und zog ihn fest an sich.

Nach ein paar Minuten sah er auf ihren Arm und stellte fest, dass sie eine Gänsehaut hatte.

„Dir ist kalt, warum sagst du denn nichts", sagte er und sah sie fragend an.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass du mich los lässt", erklärte sie und gab ihm erneut einen Kuss, den er erwiderte, dann drehte er sich aber kurz um und griff nach ihrem Umhang, den er ihr umhängte.

„Ich würde aber lieber noch ein bisschen mit dir unter die Decke schlüpfen", sagte Sisilia und grinste ihn an und sah zum Bett. Er nickte nur stumm und Sisilia begann ihm nun auch seine Kleidung auszuziehen, wobei er ihr half. Dann gab er ihr einen Kuss und sie beide kuschelten sich unter die warme Decke des engen, aber doch weichen Bettes.


	10. Die Rettungsaktion

Die Rettungsaktion 

Sisilia war von ihrem Ausflug Sonntagnacht unbemerkt wieder zurückgekommen und sie hatten die nächsten Tage im Grimmauld Platz verbracht. Inzwischen war es Donnerstag Abend geworden.

Sie hatte mittlerweile alles geregelt, was für die unauffällige Rettung der Kinder notwendig war. Sie hatte einen Bus mitsamt Fahrer gemietet, der die Kinder von zuhause einsammeln würde.

Dem Fahrer hatte sie eine Geschichte vom Geheimdienst und nationaler Sicherheit aufgetischt. Der Mann freute sich so, etwas für sein Land tun zu können, dass er ihr alles glaubte. Sie hatten aber trotzdem vor, das sollte Arthur Weasley erledigen, ihn die ganze Sache anschließend vergessen zu lassen. Das Wohnmobil hatte sie heute Morgen abgeholt und schon an der richtigen Stelle abgestellt, wo die Kinder dann umsteigen sollten.

Die Eltern hatten auch schon das verabredete Zeichen gegeben, dass sie einverstanden waren mit allem. Sie schmückten alle in ihrem Garten einen Busch oder Strauch mit blauen und roten Ostereiern. Was zur Zeit nicht extrem auffiel, denn es war ja kurz vor Ostern und viele hatten Osterschmuck in ihrem Garten angebracht.

Sisilia hatte das letzte Nacht überprüft. Remus und Tonks wussten zwar, dass Sisilia nachsehen wollte, aber natürlich hatten sie keine Ahnung, dass sie dies in Gestalt einer Eule tun würde.

Sie war froh über den Ausflug, und inzwischen war es auch schon so warm geworden, dass es eine Freude war, den herrlichen Wind im Gefieder zu spüren.

Freitagmorgen nun sollte es losgehen.

Moody wollte unter seinem Tarnumhang, in einem gewissen Abstand, die ganze Sache im Auge behalten und, falls notwendig, eingreifen. Tonks hatte sich schon auf den Weg zum Wohnmobil gemacht. Sisilia würde mit dem Bus mitkommen.

Als sie das Haus erreicht hatten, stieg Sisilia, die natürlich wieder ihre Muggelkleider trug, aus dem Bus, der die Kinder abholen sollte und ging zur Türe, wo sie läutete.

Eine hagere dunkelhaarige Frau öffnete. Sie machte einen nervösen Eindruck.

Sisilia lächelte und sagte laut zu ihr, dass es auch gut für ungebetene Zuhörer zu hören war.

„Guten Morgen, Madame. Der Bus für ihren Geburtstagsausflug steht bereit. Wenn Sie wollen, können wir gleich los!"

Sie hörte schon Kinderfüßelgetrappel. Eine kleine Schar von 9-11 jährigen Kindern kam angerannt.

„Dürfen wir schon einsteigen, Mum? Ja? Dürfen wir?", fragte ein sommersprossiges Mädchen mit einer dunklen Lockenpracht auf dem Kopf, die bis an die Schulter reichte, ganz aufgeregt.

Die Frau sah Sisilia fragend an.

„Aber klar dürft ihr schon mal einsteigen, aber erst würde ich noch gerne wissen, wer denn von euch heute Geburtstag hat?", fragte sie in die Runde.

Das Mädchen, dass gefragt hatte, hob als erste die Hand und dann kamen noch ein Junge und ein weiteres Mädchen und riefen laut.

„Ich, ich!"Das zweite Mädchen war kleiner, als das mit den dunklen Haaren und hatte eine Stupsnase. Ihre geflochtenen langen blonden Zöpfe, die an den Enden mit blauen Schleifen zusammengebunden waren, hingen an den Seiten herunter. Der Junge hatte braune, sehr kurz geschnittene Haare und trug eine Brille.

„Und wie sind denn eure Namen?", fragte sie die drei.

„Ich bin Diana Crowley,", antwortete das dunkelhaarige Mädchen. „Und sie heißt Elisabeth Simmens und das ist Jakob Taylor."

„Ok, Diana, Elisabeth und Jakob. Ihr drei dürft direkt hinter dem Fahrer sitzen, das ist der Ehrenplatz für die Geburtstagskinder.", erklärte Sisilia und die Kinder rannten begeistert in den Bus.

„Oh, Miss...?"

„Ja?"

„Könnte ich Sie noch kurz sprechen?", fragte die Frau ängstlich.

„Klar kann ich Ihnen mit den Taschen helfen, kein Problem.", sagte Sisilia laut und schob die Frau in das Haus hinein.

Die Frau schaute etwas verdutzt, als sie im Hausflur waren.

„Ich habe Angst, Mrs Sisilia. Was ist, wenn er es doch schafft, sie zu entführen?"

„Sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen zu machen, es ist alles sehr gut geplant und wir haben noch Aufpasser, die jederzeit eingreifen können. Es wird den Kindern nichts passieren. Es ist jetzt nur sehr wichtig, dass Sie sich nichts anmerken lassen. Versuchen Sie, fröhlich auszusehen. Nicht, dass die Verdacht schöpfen. Die Kinder scheinen das ja sehr gut zu können", sagte Sisilia und deutete Richtung Bus.

„Ich habe ihnen auch nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt, sie wissen nur das Nötigste und sie halten es für ein tolles Abenteuer. Die Eltern der anderen beiden Kinder sind zuhause geblieben, sie waren zu aufgeregt und wir dachten, es wäre so am unauffälligsten."

„Das ist wohl auch das beste. Ich denke, Sie haben es ganz richtig so gemacht. Es wird schon gut gehen. Kommen Sie, wir sollten los", sagte sie aufmunternd.

Sisilia half noch die Picknickkörbe mit in den Bus zu tragen. Nachdem sie nun alle Kinder gezählt hatten, immerhin 21 Stück, fuhren sie los. Langsam kam doch auch etwas mehr Nervosität bei Sisilia auf.

Sie saß vorne bei den Kindern und der Mutter und sprach noch einmal alles mit ihnen durch.

„Also, ihr wisst ja Bescheid. Wenn ich es euch sage, werden drei Kinder von hinten nach vorne kommen, die Perücken aufsetzen, die wir hier vorbereitet haben. Dann werdet ihr die Plätze mit ihnen tauschen, so dass es aussieht, als ob ihr immer noch vorne sitzen würdet. Ihr drei duckt euch in den Gang und geht nach hinten, zur hinteren Türe. Wenn wir beim Wohnmobil angekommen sind, wird der Busfahrer genau so halten, dass die Türe des Busses genau gegenüber der Tür vom Wohnmobil ist. Er wird kurz die hintere Türe öffnen und wir steigen schnell um ins Wohnmobil.

Die anderen Kinder werden weiter fahren, zum Zoo und einen schönen Tag da verleben. Irgendwann, sollten die drei Verkleideten dann in eine Toilette gehen und die Perücken wegwerfen und als sie selbst wieder zur Gruppe dazustoßen. Aber einzeln und nicht auf einmal. Mrs. Crowley, Sie achten bitte drauf. Eine Freundin und ich, wir bringen euch dann in Sicherheit. Ist alles klar soweit?", fragte Sisilia in die Runde.

Mrs. Crowley schaute skeptisch. „Können wir uns dann schreiben?"fragte sie und blickte auf ihre Tochter.

„Es wird nicht ganz einfach, wir werden es versuchen, aber ich kann ihnen nichts versprechen!", antwortete sie ihr ehrlich.

„Es ist nicht mehr weit, Miss. Sie sollten sich fertig machen!", sagte der Busfahrer.

Sisilia suchte drei Kinder aus, die den Geburtstagskindern etwas ähnlich sahen und sie tauschten die Plätze, einer nach dem anderen, nachdem sie die Perücken aufgesetzt hatten. Die Kinder kicherten, es schien ihnen mächtigen Spaß zu machen. Miss Crowley gab ihrer Tochter noch eine Kuss auf die Stirn und nahm alle drei noch einmal in den Arm.

Sisilia war froh, dass es die Kinder so leicht nahmen und es nicht noch Probleme gab.

Diana, Elisabeth und Jakob saßen bereits bei der hinteren Türe am Boden und warteten. Als sie zu ihnen ging und sich auch auf den Boden duckte.

Sie bogen in die Straße ein, in der das Wohnmobil stand.

„Wir sind gleich da, ich werde kurz halten und einen Passanten etwas fragen, das ist unauffälliger und Sie können umsteigen.", rief der Busfahrer nach hinten.

Sisilia hob den Daumen, als Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatte. Dieser Muggel war gar nicht mal so dumm. Fast schon schade, dass Arthur ihm, nachdem er zuhause angekommen war, die Erinnerung daran nehmen musste.

Der Bus hielt an. Zur gleichen Zeit, als sich die Bustüre öffnete, ging auch die Tür des Wohnmobils auf. Der Fahrer war wirklich sehr knapp an den Caravan herangefahren, so dass die Kinder sogar umsteigen konnten, ohne die Füße auf die Straße zu stellen.

Es ging sehr rasch. Zuletzt stieg Sisilia ins Wohnmobil. Sie machte gleich die Türe zu. Von drinnen hörten sie dann, wie die Türe des Busses zuging und er auch prompt weiterfuhr.

„Alles in Ordnung, Tonks?", fragte Sisilia und schaute durch die Scheiben nach draußen.

„Ich habe nichts Verdächtiges gesehen, es war alles ruhig."

„Ah und das sind die drei neuen Schüler von Hogwarts?", sagte sie und gab den Kindern die Hand.

„Kinder, das ist Tonks, sie hilft euch und wird auch in der nächsten Zeit auf euch aufpassen."

Tonks lächelte sie an.

„Und das hier ist Diana."

Sisilia deutete auf das Mädchen mit der Lockenmähne.

„Elisabeth und Jakob."

„Ui, haben sie aber geile Haare, Miss Tonks.", sagte Jakob und deutete auf ihre rosaroten Stoppelhaare.

„Ihr könnt euch später noch kennen lernen, wir sollten aufbrechen!", unterbrach sie Sisilia und stieg schon nach vorne in den Fond.

„Ihr setzt euch am besten auf den Boden, da kann euch keiner von vorne sehen, wenn er durch die Windschutzscheibe schaut.", sagte Sisilia, die sich anschnallte und das Auto startete.

Sie schaute sich noch einmal genau um, ob sie etwas verdächtiges bemerkte, aber es schien wirklich geklappt zu haben. Keine verdächtige Gestalt hielt sich in der Nähe auf.

Sisilia fuhr los.

Es war geplant, dass sie nicht direkt zum Grimmauld Platz fahren sollte, sondern dass sie noch etwas durch die Stadt kurven sollte. Das war Moodys Idee. Sisilia sollte drei mal an ihm vorbeifahren. Und nur, wenn der dann nichts Verdächtiges sehen würde, würde er ihr ein Zeichen geben und sie würden zu Sirius' Haus fahren.

Eine Stunde lang kurvten sie nun schon herum. Sie waren inzwischen zwei mal bei Alastor Moody vorbeigekommen. Er stand an einer Ampel und immer, wenn sie heranfuhren, sprang die Ampel auf rot um, was natürlich Moodys Werk war, so hatte er genügend Zeit das Wohnmobil und die Gegend zu kontrollieren.

Beim dritten Mal, als er sicher war, dass niemand in der Nähe war, ließ er als Zeichen die drei Lichter rot gelb und grün drei mal gleichzeitig aufleuchten, bevor er die Ampel auf Grün umspringen ließ. Hätte sie wieder Rot gezeigt, hätten Sisilia und Tonks gewusst, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung wäre.

Den beiden Frauen fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, als die Ampel auf Grün umsprang und sie machten sich auf den Weg, die Kinder endlich in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Als sie am Grimmauld Platz angekommen waren, stieg Tonks aus. Sisilia fuhr noch mal ein Stück weiter und drehte dann. In dieser Zeit, überprüfte sie die Straße.

Als Sisilia wieder auf Tonks zufuhr, hob diese den Daumen. Es schien alles in Ordnung zu sein. Sisilia stellte das Wohnmobil ab und ging nach hinten zu den Kindern, in der Hand drei Zettel. Für jedes einen.

„So, Kinder, wir sind da. Ich habe hier für jeden von euch ein Schreiben von Professor Dumbledore. Seht es euch an, prägt es euch ein, dann werde ich das Papier verbrennen. Sagt aber nichts. Ihr dürft auch nie jemandem erzählen, was darauf steht. Das ist sehr sehr wichtig. Habt ihr verstanden?", erklärte Sisilia, während sie allen dreien ein kleines Pergament aushändigte. Sie nickten, machten es auf und lasen es.

Sie selbst hatte auch erst am Freitag von Tonks so eines erhalten. Da stand die Adresse drauf.

Grimmauld Platz Nr. 12. Denn nur der Geheimniswahrer, dies war Albus Dumbledore, konnte die Adresse weitergeben. Sie hatten lange überlegt, wo sie die Kinder hinbringen sollten, aber am Ende erschien allen Grimmauld Platz der beste und sicherste Ort zu sein.

Die Kinder taten, wie ihnen geheißen und Sisilia setzte die Pergamente anschließend mit ihrem Zauberstab in Flammen, und als sie sich in Asche aufgelöst hatten, gingen sie los.

„So ihr geht jetzt ohne anzuhalten zu Tonks, sie wird euch dann in das Haus bringen. Da seid ihr dann in Sicherheit."

Sie schaute die Kinder an, die sich an den Händen nahmen. Dann blickte sie noch einmal kurz auf die Straße. Tonks nickte.

„Fertig?", fragte sie, ging an die Türe und schaute zurück. „Auf drei rennt ihr los."

Sie nickten und schauten Sisilia abwartend an.

„Also, eins, zwei und........... drei!"Bei drei öffnete sie die Türe und die Kinder sprangen, sich weiter an den Händen haltend, aus dem Wohnmobil heraus und hinüber zu Tonks, die schon auf sie wartete.

Sisilia sah ihnen hinterher. Sie blickte sich nach allen Seiten noch mal um. Es war weit und breit nichts und niemand zu sehen.

Auch die letzte Etappe lief wie geplant. Tonks schob die Kinder ins Haus, winkte Sisilia noch einmal zu und ging dann auch hinein.

Es hatte geklappt, es hatte wirklich alles geklappt. Sisilia freute sich wie ein kleines Kind.

Sie musste jetzt nur noch das Wohnmobil zurück bringen und sie hatte ihren Teil des Planes erfüllt.

Der Plan hatte funktioniert. Sie hatte die Kinder in Sicherheit gebracht. Die Anhänger Voldemorts waren fast ausgeflippt, als sie abends bemerkten, dass sie Kinder nicht mit zurückgekommen waren. Mad Eye hatte am nächsten Tag berichtet, er hätte beobachtet (unter seinem Tarnumhang), wie sie noch in der selben Nacht die ganze Gegend abgesucht hätten und auch den Zoo und dabei geflucht hätten, dass es eine Freude war.

Sie fanden keine Beweis dafür, dass der Phönixorden seine Finger im Spiel hatte. Und die Eltern behaupteten steif und fest, dass die Kinder verreist seien.


	11. Spion wider Willen

**Spion wider Willen**

Zurück in Hogwarts bemerkte Sisilia schon langsam die Anspannung der Schüler, die sich auf die Prüfungen im Juni vorzubereiten begannen. Auch Sisilia nutzte nun jede freie Minute, um für ihre Prüfung zu lernen.

So kam es hin und wieder vor, dass sich Hermine und Sisilia in der Bibliothek trafen und gemeinsam über die verschiedensten Zaubertränke diskutierten.

So ging der April rasch vorbei und auch der Mai ging schon langsam seinem Ende zu.

Es kam das letzte Hogsmeade Wochenende vor den Prüfungen.

Sisilia hatte sich an diesem Samstag Nachmittag mit Harry, Ron und Hermine in den Drei Besen verabredet.

Gegen vier Uhr betrat Sisilia die Gaststube und schaute sich um.

Als sie nach rechts blickte, sah sie Ron, wie er ihr von dem Tisch hinten in der Ecke zuwinkte. Harry saß auch schon da. Beide hatten einen Krug Butterbier vor sich stehen. Sisilia bestellte sich auch eines, ging dann mit dem Krug zu ihnen hinüber und setzte sich auf einen freien Stuhl.

„Wo habt ihr Hermine gelassen?", erkundigte sie sich.

„Och, die wollte sich noch einen neuen Federkiel besorgen. Ich glaube, sie schreibt eindeutig zuviel, sie braucht andauernd neue", erwiderte Ron und schob sich etwas von seinem Süßigkeitshaufen, den er vor sich liegen hatte, in den Mund.

Mit vollem Mund fragte er sie.

„Möchten Sie auch was haben, Professor?"

Sisilia lehnte dankend ab. Als die Türe aufging, schaute sie hoch und sah, dass Hermine eintrat. Hermine winkte kurz und trat auf sie zu.

„Na einen neuen Federkiel bekommen?"fragte Sisilia.

„Ja, hab ich, und ich hoffe, der hält diesmal länger als die alte Feder", jammerte Hermine.

Der Nachmittag verging wie im Flug. Es wurde langsam dunkel. Die meisten Schüler waren schon gegangen und in den Drei Besen war es inzwischen ziemlich ruhig.

Sisilia blickte auffällig auf ihre Uhr.

Die übriggebliebenen Schüler bemerkten dies und wussten, dass es Zeit wurde, zurück zur Schule zu gehen.

Sisilia war für heute eingeteilt worden, einen Abschlussrundgang durch Hogsmeade zu machen und zu schauen, ob die Schüler rechtzeitig auf dem Rückweg zur Schule waren.

So machten sich die restlichen Schüler auch auf und verließen den Gastraum. Als die letzten gegangen waren, standen Sisilia, Harry, Ron und Hermine auf. Ron und Hermine sollten Sisilia auf ihrem Rundgang begleiten und Harry kam natürlich auch mit.

Als sie auf die Straße traten, war die Sonne am Horizont bereits verschwunden. Einige Wolken zogen am Himmel auf und es ging ein leichter Wind.

Sisilia schlang ihren Umhang enger um sich. Es wurde abends doch noch immer etwas frisch.

So schritten sie die Straße entlang und schauten in die Gassen und die Geschäfte, ob sich noch irgendwo Schüler aufhielten. In Zonkos Scherzartikelladen standen noch drei Schüler drinnen. Hermine, die am nächsten dran war, ging entschlossen hinein. Nach einer kleinen Diskussion schickte sie die drei in Richtung Schule. Sie stapften etwas säuerlich ab.

„Drittklässler, die meinen immer, sie hätten die Weisheit mit Löffeln gefressen. Wollten die mir doch wirklich weis machen, dass sie eine Sondergenehmigung hätten und länger bleiben dürften", schimpfte Hermine und schüttelte den Kopf, als sie wieder zu der kleinen Gruppe trat. Sie gingen weiter.

Inzwischen hatten sie das letzte Haus passiert und schritten über die Brücke, unter der ein kleiner Bach dahinplätscherte.

Rechts am Straßenrand standen ein paar mächtige Tannenbäume, an denen sie nun vorbei mussten.

„Sagt mal, ist euch auch so kalt?"fragte Ron.

Jetzt, als er es sagte, fiel es den anderen auch auf.

Plötzlich wurde es schlagartig dunkler und sie konnten das Zwitschern der Vögel und das Plätschern den Baches nicht mehr hören.

Harry reagierte als erster. Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Mantel heraus.

„Das kann doch nicht sein, oder?", fragte er, mehr sich selber als die anderen.

„Was ist Harry, was meinst du?", wollte Hermine wissen, die sich nun hinter Ron gestellt hatte.

Sisilia spürte auch eine eisige Kälte, eine Gänsehaut kroch ihr über den Rücken. Doch sie wusste nicht, was vor sich ging.

Noch bevor Harry antworten konnte, traten zwischen den Bäumen sechs große Gestalten auf die Straße, sie trugen lange schwarze Kapuzenumhänge.

Sisilia hatte sie zwar noch nie zuvor in echt gesehen, doch sie wusste gleich, um was es sich da handelte, als sie diese Kreaturen auf sich zu kommen sah. Auch sie zog nun ihren Zauberstab.

Als sie nach rechts blickte, sah sie, dass auch Ron und Hermine ihre Zauberstäbe in der Hand hielten. Sie blickten auf die ihnen entgegenschwebenden schrecklichen Gestalten, die ihre Kapuzen tief über den Kopf gezogen hatten. Ein Gesicht konnte man nicht erkennen. Ihre klauensartigen Hände sahen widerlich aus.

Sisilia bekam ein Gefühl, als würde ihr alles Glück aus dem Körper gesogen. Sie begann leicht zu zittern.

Als die Dementoren nur noch ein Stück von ihnen entfernt waren, hob Sisilia ihren Zauberstab und rief: „EXPECTO PATRONUM!", aber nur ein kleiner weißer Faden drang aus der Spitze des Zauberstabes, mehr auch nicht.

„Ihr müsst an was schönes Denken", rief Harry den anderen zu.

„EXPECTO PATRONUM!", rief er dann laut und aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes kam ein großer, weiser Hirsch heraus galoppiert.

Sisilia konzentrierte sich. Sie versuchte an etwas schönes zu denken. Sie hatte diesen Zauber noch nie anwenden müssen und auch keine Erfahrung mit Dementoren. Doch es fiel ihr nicht schwer, sich an etwas schönes zu erinnern.

„EXPECTO PATRONUM!" rief sie nun ein zweites Mal und diesmal schoss aus ihrem Zauberstab eine große weiße Eule, die sich sofort aufmachte, und in Richtung der Dementoren flog.

Fast zur gleichen Zeit hatte auch Hermine ihren Patronus-Zauber ausgerufen und ein kleiner weißer aus Nebel bestehender Otter entsprang der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes. Alle drei dieser nun heraufbeschworenen Patroni schwebten auf die Dementoren zu.

Harrys Hirsch rammte dem ersten sein Geweih in die Brust. Dieser flog nach hinten, er verschmolz mit der aufkommenden Dunkelheit und war verschwunden. Sisilias Eule griff den zweiten Dementor an. Sie streckte ihre Krallen aus und versuchte das augenlose Gesicht zu zerkratzen. Dann hieb sie mit dem Schnabel auf ihn ein. Auch er trat den Rückzug an. Hermines Otter hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit auf ein weiteres Kuttenwesen gestürzt und griff es an. Der wich zurück und als Harrys Hirsch mit vollem Galopp auf ihn zutrabte, machte er kehrt und suchte das Weite. Die beiden letzten schwebten hinter ihren Kollegen her und waren so schnell wieder verschwunden, wie sie aufgetaucht waren. Als von den Dementoren nichts mehr zu sehen war, lösten sich die 3 Patroni wieder in silbrigen Dunst auf.

Die Kälte verschwand. Auch waren wieder die Vögel und der Bach zu hören. Es war, als sei nichts gewesen.

„Wie, wo, beim Barte des Merlin, woher kamen die denn?", fragte Sisilia laut und atmete heftig.

„Und Harry, wow, ich hab ja schon von deinem Patronus gehört, aber der ist ja echt gigantisch,"staunte Sisilia.

Harry grinste sie an und erwiderte.

„Ihrer war aber auch nicht von schlechten Eltern, Professor", gab Harry zurück und stütze sich mit den Händen auf seinen Knien ab.

„Ich wusste nicht mal, dass ich das kann"antwortete Sisilia ehrlich.

„Wenn wir schon beim Loben sind, Hermine, dein Otter hat dem Dementor ganz schön zugesetzt"sagte Harry. Als Harry und Sisilia zu Ron schauten, machte er ein Gesicht, als ob ihm jemand das Mittagessen geklaut hätte.

„Was ist los mit dir, Ron", fragte Hermine, die sich zu ihm umdrehte, als sie den Blick der beiden bemerkte.

„Ach nichts, ist... ist... schon gut", antworte er und schaute betreten auf den Boden.

Sisilia konnte sich schon denken warum er so enttäuscht schaute. Er war der einzige, der keinen Patronus hervor gebracht hatte.

„Was machen Dementoren denn in Hogsmeade?"überlegte Hermine laut.

Alle vier schauten sich ratlos an.

„Vielleicht hat Voldemort sie geschickt", überlegte Harry laut und schaute sich nach allen Richtungen um.

„Wenn Voldemort, inzwischen tatsächlich die Gewalt über die Dementoren hat, dann könnte es gut sein, dass die nicht alleine hier sind", befürchtete Sisilia.

Auch Sisilia suchte die Gegend um sie herum ab und überlegte. Wenn Harry recht hat, sind vielleicht auch noch irgendwo Todesser unterwegs, oder sogar Voldemort selber? Es lief ihr eiskalt den Rücken herunter, als sie daran dachte. Wenn das wirklich so sein sollte, waren sie in großer Gefahr.

„Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich zurück ins Schloss, kommt, gehen wir", bestimmte Sisilia, denn sie wollte die drei in Sicherheit wissen. Als sie bei den geflügelten Ebern angekommen waren, blieb Sisilia stehen.

„Ihr drei geht jetzt auf den schnellsten Weg zurück ins Schloss. Geht sofort zu Dumbledore und erzählt ihm, was passiert ist. Habt ihr verstanden?", befahl sie ihnen.

„Aber .......?", wollte Harry widersprechen, doch Sisilia hob die Hand und Harry verstummte.

„Ich will keine Widerrede, tut was ich euch gesagt hab, geht zum Schulleiter, er muss es unbedingt sofort erfahren. Ich gehe zurück und versuche Mundungus zu finden, er müsste in Hogsmeade sein."

Sisilia merkte, dass es Harry gar nicht recht war, er wäre gerne bei ihr geblieben. Aber das war ihr zu gefährlich. Sie wollte und konnte diese Verantwortung nicht übernehmen. Deshalb schickte sie alle drei zurück ins Schloss.

„In Ordnung, Professor", antwortete Hermine und als Harry nicht gleich mitging, zog sie ihn am Umhang.  
Er schaute zu Sisilia, die ihm als Aufforderung, loszugehen, zunickte.

„Viel Glück, Professor", sagte Harry dann zu ihr.

„Passt auf euch auf, ihr drei", rief sie ihnen noch hinterher. Sie wartete noch, bis sie außer Sicht waren. Dabei schaute sie sich immer wieder um. Aber es war weit und breit niemand zu sehen.

Die Dunkelheit breitete sich immer mehr aus und das letzte Licht wurde vom Horizont verschluckt. Sie machte sich auf den Weg zurück ins Dorf. Als erstes wollte sie in den Drei Besen nachsehen, ob Mundungus da war. Aber sie hatte Pech. Dann beschoss sie, noch in den Eberkopf zu schauen, der in einer Seitenstraße lag. Aber als sie da eintrat, musste sie, nachdem sie eine Weile gesucht hatte, auch feststellen, dass kein Mundungus zu entdecken war.

Wieder draußen auf der Straße überlegte sie, was sie nun tun sollte. Einfach warten? Auf wen oder was, sie wusste ja nicht, was Dumbledore unternehmen würde. Und nur rumstehen, das wollte sie auch nicht. So beschloss sie, durch die Straßen zu gehen und zu schauen, ob sie irgendetwas Ungewöhnliches entdecken konnte. Inzwischen war es schon stockdunkel geworden und nur noch ein paar Laternen erhellten die Straße. In den vielen Häusern brannte schon Licht.

Sie ging die Häuserfront entlang und schaute sich um. Der Ort lag friedlich da, und die Grillen zirpten ein munteres Lied vor sich hin. Es wehte ein lauer Wind, der die Bäume hin und wieder zum Rascheln brachte. Sie schauderte immer wieder, wenn sie an die Dementoren dachte. Dieses Gefühl, welches die Kreaturen in ihr ausgelöst hatten, war schrecklich gewesen.

Als sie an der Post vorbeikam, wo immer noch viele verschiedene Eulen drinnen und draußen saßen und vor sich hindösten, überlegte Sisilia kurz, ob sie sich verwandeln sollte, ließ es aber dann doch bleiben. Denn, falls wieder Dementoren auftauchen würden, könnte sie so schneller an ihren Zauberstab heran. Es würde nur unnötig Zeit kosten, wenn sie sich erst zurückverwandeln musste. Bei dem Gedanken griff sie in die Innentasche ihres Mantels und ihre Finger umschlossen fest ihren Zauberstab, der ihr ein sicheres Gefühl gab.

Bisher war alles ruhig geblieben im Dorf. Ab und zu hörte sie aus der Ferne Stimmen, wenn Leute die drei Besen verließen oder hineingingen, aber ansonsten war es sehr ruhig. Irgendwie zu ruhig für einen Samstag Abend, empfand Sisilia.

Sie war schon fast am anderen Ende des Ortes angelangt, als sie stutzte und stehen blieb. Etwas war komisch. Dieses vorletzte Haus hier, stand es nicht leer? War der Mann, dem es gehörte, nicht im letzten Herbst aus gesundheitlichen Gründen an die See gezogen? Aber dennoch, es schimmerte etwas Licht aus einem der seitlichen Fenster im ersten Stock. Das gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht und sie beschloss, einen kleinen Blick hineinzuwerfen. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche und ging näher heran. Von der Stelle aus, wo sie gerade war, konnte sie nichts erkennen. Die Vorhänge waren teilweise zugezogen, aber nicht ganz ordentlich, denn aus einem Spalt sah man ein Licht. Sie drückte sich in die Gasse zwischen diesem und dem letzten Haus und ging näher heran. Das Fenster war zu hoch, um so hineinsehen zu können. Aber unter dem Fenster waren Holzscheite fein säuberlich übereinander aufgeschichtet, und da es einen stabilen Eindruck machte, kletterte Sisilia vorsichtig darauf. Sie hatte Glück, es hielt sehr gut, derjenige, der das aufgeschichtet hatte, hatte sich sehr viel Mühe gegeben.

Aber trotzdem reichte es noch nicht, um hineinsehen zu können. An der Hauswand sah sie einen Mauervorsprung, etwa einen halben Meter über dem Holz. Weil sie nun beide Hände brauchte, um hoch klettern zu können, steckte sie den Zauberstab wieder ein. Sie stellte das linke Bein auf den Mauervorsprung, streckte sich und konnte mit den Fingerspitzen die hölzerne Fensterbank fassen. Dann zog sie sich, mit den Händen an der Fensterbank haltend, langsam in die Höhe.

Sie blickte vorsichtig durch den Spalt im Vorhang hinein. Was sie sah, verschlug ihr den Atem.

Sie konnte ein großes Esszimmer erkennen, in dessen Mitte ein länglicher Tisch stand. Darum herum standen und saßen dunkle Gestalten. Sie konnte sieben oder acht Leute in schwarzen Umhängen ausmachen. Sie hatten alle ihre Kapuzen übers Gesicht gezogen und so konnte sie keinen erkennen.

Und trotzdem war ihr sofort klar, was das für Leute waren. Es waren Todesser, Anhänger Voldemorts.

Ihr Herz begann zu rasen. Ihre Befürchtungen hatten sich bestätig. Es gab einen Grund, warum die Dementoren aufgetaucht waren. Sie mussten sie mitgebracht haben. Doch was hatten sie vor? Warum waren sie gerade in Hogsmeade? Sie ging näher an die Scheibe heran, in der Hoffnung, ein paar Worte verstehen zu können. Während sie angestrengt lauschte, hörte sie plötzlich eine Stimme, aber die kam nicht von drinnen, sie war hinter ihr aufgeklungen.

„Was haben wir denn da für ein neugieriges Vögelchen?", fragte eine raue krächzende Stimme leise.

Sisilia erschrak, und wollte nach ihrem Zauberstab, der wieder in ihrem Umhang steckte, greifen.

„Keine Bewegung, lass deine Hände da, wo sie sind", fauchte der Unbekannte sie an. Sisilia stoppte inmitten der Bewegung.

„So und jetzt komm da oben runter, aber lass deine Hände da, wo ich sie sehen kann, sonst bekommst du mächtigen Ärger, meine Süße!", befahl er ihr.

Sisilia stieg ganz langsam auf die Holzscheite hinunter, immer drauf bedacht, keine zu hastigen Bewegungen zu machen. Dann drehte sie sich langsam zu ihm um.

Vor ihr stand ein kleiner Mann, auch er trug einen Schwarzen Umhang und hatte seine Kapuze über den Kopf gezogen, wie die Männer im Haus. Er musste zu ihnen gehören. Durch die Schlitze in der Kapuze konnte sie seinen Augen schimmern sehen. Er hielt seinen Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet. Sisilia ärgerte sich, dass sie nicht daran gedacht hatte, dass sie auch Wachen postiert haben könnten.

„Komm runter, aber ganz langsam und keine Dummheiten", forderte er sie auf.

Sisilia kam der Aufforderung nach.

Als sie auf dem Boden stand, machte der Mann einen Schritt auf sie zu, blieb dann wieder stehen, so, als ob er es sich überlegt hätte und befahl ihr.

„Nimm deine Hände nach oben!"

Als sie tat, was er verlangte, trat er auf sie zu, seinen Zauberstab auf ihr Herz gerichtet und fischte mit der linken Hand in ihrem Mantel nach ihrem Zauberstab. Als er ihn gefunden hatte zog er ihn heraus und steckte ihn in seine Tasche.

„So und nun wollen wir mal hineingehen. Mal sehen, was die andern zu meinem Fang sagen."

Er dirigierte sie hinter das Haus, dort war ein kleiner aber inzwischen verwilderter Garten. Seit der Besitzer fortgezogen war, hatte sich offensichtlich keiner mehr darum gekümmert. Ganz hinten im Garten war ein kleines Gehege hingebaut worden, in dem wohl einmal Hühner gelebt hatten. Er schickte sie nach links, einen kleinen Weg am Haus entlang. Sie kamen an einer großen Trauerweide vorbei, die direkt am Haus gepflanzt war. Gleich dahinter sah sie ein Geländer, und Stufen, die nach unten führten. Dorthin schubste sie der Todesser und sie musste die schmale, dunkle mit Moos bezogene Treppe hinabsteigen. Die Türe zum Keller war nur angelehnt, und sie drückte sie auf. Drinnen war es stockdunkel und es roch sehr muffig und feucht. Sie trat hinein und ging zwei Schritte vor, blieb dann aber stehen, als sie nichts mehr erkennen konnte. Der Mann betrat hinter ihr den Keller.

„Lumos!"rief er leise und an der Spitze seines Zauberstabes entflammte ein Licht. Es wurde etwas heller in dem Raum und der Mann schloss die Türe hinter sich. Sisilia erkannte im Schein des Zauberstabes alte leere Holzregale, die an den Wänden hingen. In einer Ecke stand eine schon recht heruntergekommene Schubkarre und an der linken Seite standen einige leere Fässer. Der Kerl hinter ihr forderte sie auf, nach rechts weiter zu gehen. Dort war ein Durchgang. Im nächsten Raum stand rechts ein großer schwerer Eichenschrank, der schon vielen Holzwürmern als Futterstätte gedient hatte, so voller Löcher war er. Und vor sich sah sie eine sehr schwere, stabil aussehende Türe und rechts, am Ende des Raumes, befand sich eine Treppe, die nach oben führte. Dorthin sollte Sisilia gehen. Sie überlegte fieberhaft, ob sie einen Fluchtversuch wagen sollte, aber der Mann war extrem vorsichtig und aufmerksam, so dass sie im Augenblick keine Chance sah. Die Angst kroch in ihr hoch. Denn sie wusste, die würden sie niemals am Leben lassen. Sie suchte fieberhaft nach einer Möglichkeit zu entkommen.

Als sie im Erdgeschoss angelangt waren, schaute sie sich im schwachen Schein des Zauberstablichtes um. Das Haus wirkte sehr verlassen. Es waren nur noch ein paar einzelne Möbelstücke zurückgeblieben, auf denen sich der Staub gesammelt hatte.

„Noch eine Etage höher", kicherte der Mann nun hinter ihr, der sich zu freuen schien, gleich sein Opfer präsentieren zu können.

Im schwachen Licht des Zauberstabes hinter ihr stieg sie die nächsten Stufen nach oben. Als sie auf halber Höhe war, konnte sie Stimmen hören, die aus dem Raum links von ihr kamen. Als sie den letzten Absatz erreicht hatte, blieb sie stehen und schaute zurück. Sie überlegte, ob sie es wagen sollte dem Mann einen Tritt zu verpassen, so dass dieser wieder die Treppe hinunterfiel. Aber da waren noch die andern in dem Raum neben ihr, hatte sie da überhaupt eine Chance zu fliehen? Sie ließ es. Denn eigentlich wollte sie nicht fliehen. Noch nicht jedenfalls. Der Hass, den sie für diese Leute empfand, war so groß, dass sie sich wünschte, ihnen einmal gegenüberzustehen, allerdings hätte sie gerne ihren Zauberstab gehabt, um den ein oder anderen dahin zu schicken, wo sie hingehörten, in die Hölle.

„Da links geht es rein, los vorwärts, nur nicht so schüchtern auf einmal. Du wolltest doch sehen, was da drin los ist, jetzt darfst du sogar teilnehmen an unserem Treffen", lachte er und sein Lachen klang fast, wie das Lachen einer Hyäne.

Sisilia ging auf die Türe zu, holte noch einmal tief Luft und drehte den Türknauf.

Die Türe sprang auf und in dem Moment erstarb das Stimmengewirr in dem Raum.

Sisilia schob die Türe weiter auf und schaute in den Raum.

Alle Blicke waren nun auf sie gerichtet. Sie konnte zwar die Augen der Kapuzenträger nicht sehen, aber sie spürte die Blicke, die nun auf ihr ruhten.

Der Mann hinter ihr stieß sie heftig voran, in das Zimmer hinein.

„Seht mal, was ich draußen vor dem Fenster gefunden habe. Dieses Vögelchen hat euch hier drinnen beobachtet!", erklärte er seinen erstaunten Kollegen und schubste sie noch ein Stückchen weiter auf die Männer zu.

Sisilia zählte elf Männer in dem Raum. Die meisten Männer saßen um den Tisch, nur drei standen. Einer, er schien der Anführer der Gruppe zu sein, stand vor dem Tisch und hinter ihm lehnte ein weiterer am Kamin und natürlich der Mann hinter ihr, der Sisilia entdeckt hatte.

Sisilia bemerkte, dass der Mann am Kamin merklich zusammenzuckte, als er sie sah. Er stellte sich kerzengerade hin und sie sah, wie seine Hand in den Umhang fuhr und zu einer Faust wurde. Sie vermutete, dass er seinen Zauberstab packte, aber ihn dann doch nicht herauszog.

Da trat der andere Mann vor ihr ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. Er schien sich als erster gefangen zu haben.

„Wen haben wir denn da? Wenn das nicht Professor Sisilia ist, die Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste", sagte eine gedehnte leise Männerstimme.

Doch Sisilia erkannte sie gleich. Sie hatte sie schon einmal gehört , das war vor Weihnachten im Ministerium.

„Lucius Malfoy?", erwiderte sie überrascht.

„Sie haben wirklich ein gutes Gedächtnis, meine Liebe", gab er zurück und zog seine Kapuze

herunter.

Sie blickte ihm ins Gesicht. Seine grauen Augen blickten sie kalt an. Sein arroganter Gesichtsausdruck machte ihr Angst.

„Ich hatte gehofft, sie zu einem angenehmeren Anlass wiederzusehen", sagte er und es klang ehrlich enttäuscht. Er stellte sich direkt vor sie. Sisilia warf ihm einen verächtlichen Blick zu.

„Ich übernehme die Lady hier, geh du wieder auf deinen Posten und sieh nach, ob noch mehr von denen draußen rumschnüffeln", befahl Malfoy dem Mann, der Sisilia entdeckt hatte. Dieser legte noch Sisilias Zauberstab, den er ihr abgenommen hatte auf ein kleines Tischchen, das neben der Türe stand und verschwand.

Zur gleichen Zeit beobachtete Sisilia, wie der Mann, der am Kamin stand, sich bewegte. Er zog seine Hand wieder unter dem Umhang hervor, verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich gegen den Kaminsims. Er tat es auf eine Art und Weise, die ihr sehr bekannt vorkam. Sie kannte nur einen, der die Angewohnheit hatte, sich so hinzustellen. Es war Severus Snape. Sisilia wusste, dass er bei den Todessern spionierte, doch hätte sie nie erwartet, dass er hier sein würde.

Sie zuckte unmerklich zusammen. In dem Augenblick trat Malfoy wieder zu ihr.

„Was hatten Sie vor dem Fenster zu suchen?", fragte Malfoy sie und schaute ihr direkt in die Augen, während er auf eine Antwort wartete.

Als sie nicht antwortete, sprach er weiter.

„Dann frag ich mal anders, wie haben Sie uns gefunden?", stocherte er nach, trat neben sie und betrachtete sie von oben bis unten.

Eine Kapuzengestalt erhob sich vom Tisch und ging auf die beiden zu.

„Darf ich sie ein wenig foltern, um sie zum Sprechen zu bringen?", fragte eine raue weibliche Stimme und die Frau unter dem Umhang schwang ihren Zauberstab in der Luft.

„Nein, Bellatrix", erwiderte er und schickte sie wieder zurück auf ihren Platz. Sisilia wusste, wer diese Bellatrix war, Bellatrix Lestange. Harry hatte ihr alles über sie erzählt. Was sie den Longbottoms angetan hat und auch, dass sie maßgeblich schuld war am Tod von Sirius Black.

„Das übernehme ich schon selber", sagte er.

Nun zog er seinen Zauberstab, der in seinen Stock eingearbeitet worden war und dessen Griff einen Schlangenkopf mit aufgerissenem Maul darstellte. Er richtete ihn direkt auf sie.

Sisilia zuckte zurück, wich seinem Blick aber nicht aus. Malfoy trat nun ganz nahe an sie heran, beugte sich sein Kopf zu ihrem linkem Ohr und er flüsterte ihr zu.

„An Ihrer Stelle würde ich reden, Bellatrix kann sehr unangenehm werden, die Schmerzen könnten Sie sich ersparen", säuselte er.

Dann ging er langsam einmal um sie herum und als er sie halb umrundet hatte, blickte er ihr von der Seite ins Gesicht.

„Nun? Wozu haben Sie sich entschlossen?", wollte er nun wissen, und als er nicht gleich eine Antwort bekam, schoss seine linke Hand nach vorne. Er packte sie an ihren Haaren und zog ihren Kopf an sich heran. Ihr Gesicht war nur noch wenige Zentimeter von seinem entfernt. Sie konnte seinen Atem in ihrem Gesicht spüren.

Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte Sisilia, wie Snape wieder in seinen Umhang griff. Sie bekam Angst, denn sie wollte nicht, dass er sich verriet. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall, dass seine Tarnung aufflog.

„Nein!", rief sie und Snape hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne.

Malfoy griff noch fester zu. „Was?", raunte er erstaunt.

„Ich meinte, nein, bitte lassen Sie mich los. Ich werde es Ihnen erzählen", stöhnte sie unter dem harten Druck seiner Hand.

Malfoy lockerte den Griff, ließ sie aber nicht los und die Spitze seines Zauberstabes zeigte immer noch auf ihr Herz.

„Nun, ich höre", zischte er.

„Es war so,"begann sie. „Ich war heute eingeteilt, die Abschlussrunde in Hogsmeade zu machen, um zu sehen, ob auch alle Schüler wieder zurück zur Schule gegangen waren."

Malfoy wandte den Blick ein kleines Stück und schaute fragend zu Snape, ob das stimmte. Dieser nickte unmerklich.

Sisilia tat so, als ob sie dies nicht bemerkt hatte und erzählte weiter.

„Als wir schon den Ort verlassen hatten, tauchten plötzlich sechs Dementoren vor uns auf, die uns angriffen. Aber wir konnten sie abwehren."

Malfoy ließ Sisilia los und fuhr herum.

„Verdammt Macnair, die sollten doch erst nach Mitternacht in den Ort kommen, ich dachte, du hast die im Griff", fauchte er ihn wütend an.

„Das verstehe ich nicht, es war abgemacht, dass sie warten sollten", beteuerte ein kleiner untersetzter Mann, der aufgestanden war, als in Malfoy angeschrieen hatte.

Malfoy wandte sich wieder Sisilia zu. Er baute sich vor ihr auf und überlegte kurz, hob eine Augenbraue und fragte dann neugierig.

„Wir? Wer ist wir, wer war noch bei Ihnen?", wollte er von ihr wissen.

Sisilia überlegte kurz, was sie antworten sollte, beschloss aber dann doch die Wahrheit zu sagen, da Harry, Ron und Hermine inzwischen im Schloss in Sicherheit sein mussten.

„Zwei Vertrauensschüler hatten mich begleitet", erklärte sie knapp.

„Sie und zwei Vertrauensschüler, gegen sechs Dementoren?", überlegte er laut und sah sie erstaunt an.

Doch dann schien er zu kapieren.

„Jetzt verstehe ich, es waren die Vertrauensschüler von Gryffindor, Weasley und Granger. Und wo die beiden sind, ist Potter nicht weit. Jetzt verstehe ich auch, warum Sie es geschafft haben, sich gegen die Dementoren zu wehren. Ja, Sie sehen, selbst bis zu uns ist inzwischen vorgedrungen, dass Potter einen wirkungsvollen Patronus hervorbringen kann."

„Wo sind die drei jetzt?", wollte Malfoy von Sisilia wissen.

„Ich habe sie in die Schule zurückgebracht."

Bellatrix trat zu Malfoy und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr.

„Ja, du hast recht, das ist eine gute Idee", stimmte er ihr zu und trat wieder zu Sisilia.

„Es gibt da noch etwas, das ich von Ihnen wissen möchte. Wo hat Dumbledore die drei Kinder versteckt?"

Plötzlich war ihr klar, was die Todesser in Hogsmeade suchten. Es waren die Kinder, sie vermuteten wohl, man hätte die drei hier versteckt. Deshalb dieser ganze Aufwand. Sisilia beschloss zu tun, als ob sie keine Ahnung hatte, was er meinte.

„Welche Kinder denn? Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon Sie reden?", erklärte sie.

„Sie lügt, Lucius, sie lügt, glaube ihr kein Wort", rief Bellatrix wütend, zog ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf sie.

„Crucio!"

Ein furchtbarer Schmerz traf Sisilia, er war so gewaltig, so etwas hatte sie noch nie empfunden. Sie hatte das Gefühl, tausend heiße Messerklingen würden sie auf einmal durchbohren. Alles in ihr fühlte sich an, als würde es brennen. Ihr Kopf schien zu explodieren. Und sie wollte nur noch, dass dieser Schmerz aufhörte.

Doch so schnell der Schmerz aufgetaucht war, so schnell verschwand er auch wieder.

Und als sie wieder klar denken konnte, stellte sie fest, dass sie auf den Knien in sich zusammengekauert am Boden lag. Sie merkte, wie sie zitterte. Trotzdem versuchte sie, sich mit den Händen in die Höhe zu drücken.

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich das übernehme, Bellatrix. Setz dich auf deinen Platz!", schrie er die Todesserin wütend an. Sie schnaubte zornig, drehte sich um und setzte sich wieder an den Tisch.

Sisilia blickte hoch und bemerkte, dass Severus seinen Zauberstab halb gezogen hatte, ihn aber nun wieder in die Tasche zurück rutschen ließ, als sie kaum merklich den Kopf schüttelte. Er hatte wohl vorgehabt einzugreifen. Doch Malfoy hatte die Attacke von Bellatrix so schnell wieder beendet, dass dies nicht mehr notwendig war. Da er im Rücken der anderen stand, die alle das Geschehen um Sisilia verfolgten, schien sonst niemand seine Aktion bemerkt zu haben.

Malfoy streckte ihr seine Hand aus, ergriff Sisilias Arm und zog sie hoch. Er ließ aber ihren Arm nicht los und seine Finger bohrten sich in ihren Oberarm. Als sie wieder auf ihren Beinen stand, merkte sie, dass ihre Knie immer noch ein wenig zitterten.

„Verzeihen Sie, meine Freunde sind leider nicht so geduldig wie ich, also würde ich Ihnen raten, uns die Wahrheit zu sagen. Und zwar schleunigst, denn ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich sie noch zurückhalten kann", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Ich sage Ihnen doch, ich weiß nichts von irgendwelchen Kindern", beteuerte sie noch einmal und versuchte mit fester Stimme zu sprechen.

Malfoy blickte sie skeptisch an. Seine Augen fixierten sie. Er wusste nicht, ob er ihr glauben sollte oder nicht. Der Druck an ihrem Oberarm verstärkte sich noch mehr. Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

„Warum glaube ich Ihnen nur nicht?", zischte er sie skeptisch an, ließ sie los und trat ein paar Schritte auf den Tisch zu, an dem die anderen saßen. Dann machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Sisilia.

Sie starrte ihn an, sie hatte nicht vor, ihm auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen zu sagen. Auch wenn er sie dafür töten würde. Was er bestimmt sowieso vor hatte. Sie glaubte nicht, dass er sie einfach wieder gehen lassen würde, selbst wenn sie ihm alles sagen würde.

„Imperio!", rief Malfoy.

Sisilia hatte das Gefühl, alle ihre Gedanken würden aus ihrem Kopf verbannt, sie spürte eine befreiende Leere. Es war ein Gefühl, als ob sie schwebte, obwohl sie immer noch fest mit beiden Beinen auf dem Boden stand.

„Komm her!", befahl Malfoy ihr.

Dann nahm sie eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf wahr, die ihr sagte, „_komm.... komm her_"und sie merkte, wie sie einen Schritt auf Lucius Malfoy zuging. _„Ja komm zu mir, und gib mir einen Kuss!",_ sagte die Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf. Sie ging zu Malfoy, legte ihre Arme um ihn und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Aus der Ferne vernahm sie dumpf ein Gelächter wahr, das von den Todessern stammen musste, die sich amüsierten, wie Malfoy seine Spielchen mit ihr trieb. Aber ihr war dies egal, sie empfand nichts.

Doch plötzlich tauchte eine weitere Stimme in ihrem Kopf auf, die ihr befahl: „_Tu es nicht, geh weg von ihm, lass ihn los!"_ und sie ließ ihn schlagartig wieder los und machte einen großen Schritt rückwärts. Malfoy sah sie an. Er blickte ihr fest in die Augen.

„Wo sind die Kinder?"

Er sprach jedes Wort langsam und bedächtig aus.

Auch in ihrem Kopf hörte sie immer wieder diese Frage. _„Wo sind die Kinder, verrate mir ihren Aufenthaltsort." _

Doch auch diese andere Stimme kam wieder. _„Verrate nichts, sage ihm nicht, wo die Kinder sind. Er darf es nicht erfahren. Sil, sage nichts!"_

Sie hatte das Gefühl, in ihrem Kopf ging ein Kampf vor. Und da spürte sie plötzlich eine dritte Stimme. War dies einen dritte Stimme? _„Aufhören, ich werde nichts sagen!"_ hörte sie die dritte Stimme in ihrem Kopf schreien. Aber es war keine dritte Stimme, es war ihr eigener Gedanke, der sich langsam gegen die Stimmen in ihrem Kopf durchzusetzen begann. Nur noch schwach, nahm sie jetzt noch die beiden anderen Stimmen war, _„Wo sind die Kinder, sage es mir!"_ befahl die eine, während die andere immer noch sagte: _„Verrate es ihm nicht, sage ihm nicht, wo sie sind."_

Sie fühlte sich plötzlich, als wäre sie aus einer Trance erwacht, sie konnte wieder alles wahrnehmen und wusste wieder, wo sie war. Sie beschloss, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen und tat so, als wäre sie immer noch unter dem Imperio-Fluch von Malfoy. So antwortete sie mit monotoner Stimme.

„Ich weiß nicht, wo die Kinder sind.", sagte sie und blickte ihn dabei weiterhin an.

„Sie weiß es wirklich nicht", folgerte Malfoy, der noch immer glaubte, dass sie unter seinem Imperio-Fluch stand.

„Und wenn wir sie als Druckmittel gegen Dumbledore einsetzten. Vielleicht verrät er uns dann, wo die Kinder sind, im Austausch gegen ihr Leben?", fragte einer der Zauberer am Tisch, der bisher noch nichts gesagt hatte. Malfoy drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Goyle, damit hast du bei Dumbledore keine Chance. Er wird nie das Leben der Kinder gegen das einer einfachen Lehrerin eintauschen. So gut kenne ich ihn. Er würde wissen, dass er sie so oder so nicht lebend zurückbekommt. Nein, Goyle, das kannst du vergessen. Nein, wir werden zu unserem ursprünglichen Plan zurückkehren", erklärte er den anderen.

Auf Sisilia achtete keiner mehr. Sie nutzte das aus und ging langsam und unmerklich ein paar Schritte Richtung Tür. Sie wollte versuchen, an ihren Zauberstab heran zu kommen, der neben der Türe auf dem Tischchen lag. Sie wusste, sie musste etwas unternehmen, und zwar so bald wie möglich, sonst würde Malfoy sie töten. Sie war nur noch einen halben Meter vom Tischchen entfernt.

„Lucius, Vorsicht!"rief Bellatrix ihm zu. Er wirbelte herum und sah, was Sisilia vorhatte.

Er hob seinen Zauberstab. „STUPOR" , ein roter Lichtstrahl schoss aus der Spitze hervor. Doch Sisilia warf sich zu Boden und der Strahl verfehlte sie knapp. Sie war direkt vor dem Tischchen gelandet, sie drückte sich nach oben und ergriff ihren Zauberstab.

„Accio Zauberstab!"rief eine Stimme. Es hätte ihr fast den Stab aus den Händen gerissen, aber ihre Hand umschloss den Griff noch fester und es gelang ihr, ihn festzuhalten.

Sie wirbelte herum und hob ihren Zauberstab, als sie sah, dass Bellatrix ihr einen Fluch entgegenschleudern wollte. „CRU..."Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Sisilia rief: „PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"und die Hexe erstarrte und kippte nach vorne, wo sie hart auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Doch Sisilia wusste, dass sie nicht viel Zeit hatte, die Gegner waren ihr zahlenmäßig überlegen. Sie musste so schnell wie möglich hier raus und sie hatte vielleicht nur ein paar Sekunden.

So deutete sie mit ihrem Zauberstab auf das Fenster, das in den Garten hinausging. „DIFFINDO". Das Fenster zerbarst und es regnete Scherben auf den Boden des Esszimmers.

Inzwischen waren alle Todesser aufgestanden und hatten ihre Zauberstäbe auf sie gerichtet.

„Nein, überlasst sie mir, ich werde sie erledigen!", rief Malfoy zornig den anderen zu. Er schien sehr wütend darüber zu sein, dass sie ihn ausgetrickst hatte.

Sie sah noch, wie Snape unentschlossen mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand da stand, als Malfoy begann.

„Avada ......"

Das war ihre letzte Chance, sie startete, rannte auf das Fenster zu stieß sich mit aller Kraft ab und sprang hinaus. Sie breitete die Arme aus und fiel in die Tiefe.

„....Kedavra!"klang es hinter ihr.

Aber da war sie schon draußen und der ‚Unverzeihliche Fluch' verpuffte in die dunkle Nacht. Noch während sie fiel, verwandelte sie sich und kurz bevor sie den Boden erreicht hatte, war sie eine Eule. Sie schlug mit den Flügeln und flog knapp über der Erde, in die Dunkelheit davon.

In sicherer Entfernung landete sie dann auf einem Baum und schaute zu dem Haus hinüber, aus dem sie gerade entkommen war.

Sie sah die Todesser am Fenster stehen.

„Verdammt, wo ist sie hin?", rief eine Frauenstimme.

„Los, sucht sie, weit kann sie nicht sein!", hörte sie Malfoys Stimme. Sie sah, wie die Gestalten vom Fenster verschwanden. Sie hatte verdammtes Glück gehabt, nicht nur, dass sie entkommen war, nein, auch hatte keiner gesehen, dass sie eine Animagus war und außerdem musste Snape seine Tarnung nicht aufgeben. Es war ihr innerlich eine Freude, dass sie es geschafft hatte, ihnen zu entkommen. Sie hatte ihnen die Suppe versalzen und das schon zum zweiten Mal.

Die Kinder waren und blieben in Sicherheit und nur das zählte.

Sie sah, wie die Anhänger Voldemorts aus dem Haus kamen und sich aufteilten. Nur zwei blieben im Garten und schauten sich um. Die anderen verschwanden in der Dunkelheit.

Sollten sie sich nur damit aufhalten, sie zu suchen. Finden würden sie sie sowieso nicht.

Einer der Männer, war mitten im Garten stehen geblieben. Er leuchtete mit seinem Zauberstab über den Boden und schien etwas zu suchen. Dann bückte er sich nach etwas und hob es auf. Sie konnte nicht erkennen, was er gefunden hatte. Es war etwas kleines längliches. Er schaute zu dem andern Mann hin, der im Gebüsch wühlte und steckte das Gefundene unbemerkt in seine Tasche. Dann blickte er sich um. Er schaute auch nach oben in die Bäume. Kurz, so schien es ihr, sah er auch zu ihr hoch. Aber sie war zu weit weg und es war zu dunkel, als dass er sie hätte sehen können.

Dann begann auch er intensiver in den Gebüschen zu suchen. Nach ein paar Minuten verließen sie den Garten.

Sie beschloss, zurückzufliegen ins Schloss. Voldemorts Anhänger waren fürs erste beschäftigt und die Dementoren würden heute Nacht bestimmt auch nicht mehr auftauchen.

Neugierig, mit der Hoffung, noch ein Blick auf die suchenden Todesser zu werfen, flog sie knapp über die Häuserdächer entlang.

Am Ende des Dorfes erblickte sie drei Gestalten und das waren keine Todesser. Sie flog näher heran und konnte Harry, Hermine und Ron erkennen. Sie hatten sich hinter einer großen Hecke versteckt und schienen etwas oder jemanden zu beobachten. Sisilia sah in die gleiche Richtung, als sie es sah. Da vorne gingen drei der Todesser. Sie schritten den Berg hinauf, Richtung Heulende Hütte. Als die drei hinter einer Biegung verschwunden waren, machten Harry, Ron und Hermine sich auf und schlichen ihnen hinterher. Sisilia bekam Angst. Was hatten die drei hier verloren. Sie sollten doch im Schloss sein. Sie konnte sich auch nicht vorstellen, dass Dumbledore dies erlaubt hatte. Sie mussten sich davongeschlichen haben.

Sisilia wollte auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass die drei sich in Gefahr begaben. Sie musste sie davon abhalten und ins Schloss zurückbringen. Sie flog auf sie zu. Doch noch bevor sie die kleine Gruppe erreicht hatte, tauchte ein vierter Todesser hinter ihnen auf.

Er sprang hinter einem Baum hervor, den Harry, Ron und Hermine gerade passiert hatten.

„Wen haben wir denn da? Seid ihr von der Schule abgehauen?", fragte der Mann zynisch.

Harry drehte sich um, den Zauberstab gezogen, aber der Mann hinter ihm war schneller. Er war darauf vorbereitet.

„EXPELLIARMUS!", rief dieser und Harrys Zauberstab flog ihm hohen Bogen davon.

Sofort wandte sich der Mann an Ron und Hermine.

„Schön stecken lassen, sonst werde ich ziemlich ungemütlich", befahl er ihnen.

Durch den Entwaffnungszauber aufgeschreckt, kamen die drei anderen Todesser den Weg zurückgelaufen. Harry, Ron und Hermine stellten sich nun Rücken an Rücken auf, während sie von den vier Personen eingekreist wurden.

Sisilia musste etwas tun. Sie musste ihnen helfen, sie flog zur Heulenden Hütte und landete auf dem Grün davor, aber so, dass sie von der Gruppe nicht gesehen werden konnte.

Dort nahm sie wieder ihre Gestalt an und zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche.

Langsam schlich sie sich näher.

„Was für eine Fügung, Harry Potter. Der Dunkle Lord wird sich freuen, wenn ich ihm sagen kann, dass ich Harry Potter für ihn getötet habe", hörte sie Malfoy sagen.

Sisilia war schon sehr nahe an die Gruppe herangekommen.

„Tötet sie, alle drei!" schrie Malfoy triumphierend.

Sisilia hob ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Mann, der die drei entdeckt hatte, da dieser am nächsten zu ihr stand.

„STUPOR"

Ein roter Blitz schon auf die Brust des Mannes zu, und er wurde nach hinten geschleudert, wo er gegen ein Gebüsch krachte.

Erschrocken fuhren die andern drei Kapuzengestalten herum. Harry nutzte die Verwirrung und stürzte sich auf seinen Zauberstab, der hinter dem geschockten Mann auf der Wiese lag.

Ron, der sich auch schnell wieder gefangen hatte, entwaffnete eine der Gestalten. Diese fluchte laut und Sisilia erkannte, dass es Bellatrix Lestrange sein musste.

Malfoy, der nun seinen Schreck überwunden hatte, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry.

„AVADA ..

Sisilia musste handeln. Sie durfte nicht zulassen, dass er Harry tötete. Mit einem Schritt stellte sie sich vor Harry, ihren Zauberstab gegen Malfoy erhoben.

„STU....." fing sie an.

„.. KEDAVRA!"vollendete Malfoy seinen Fluch.

Dann passierten mehrere Dinge auf einmal.

Sisilia sah einen grünen Lichtblitz auf sie zuschießen. Gleichzeitig hörte sie einen Schrei und mehrere Stimmen auf einmal, die durcheinander schrieen. Dann sah sie, wie sich der grüne Blitz plötzlich vor ihr in mehrer kleine Lichtstrahlen aufteilte. Diese änderten ihre Bahn und rasten nicht mehr auf ihr Herz zu. Es sah so aus, als sei der Lichtstrahl gegen einen unsichtbare Mauer geprallt.

Die meisten Strahlen schossen seitlich an ihr vorbei in die dunkle Nacht. Nur einer traf sie noch ins Bein. Ein höllischer Schmerz durchfuhr sie und die Wucht des Aufpralls, den dieser Strahl noch immer zu haben schien, reichte aus, um sie nach hinten zu werfen, wo sie mit dem Kopf gegen einen Baumstamm prallte. Ein Schmerz bohrte sich in ihren Kopf und es wurde ihr schwindlig, alles begann sich um sie zu drehen. Sie hörte noch, wie einige der anderen Strahlen gegen den Baum krachten und dabei einige Äste abrissen. Dann wurde es dunkel um sie.


	12. Die Abschlussprüfung

**Die Abschlussprüfung**

Als Sisilia wieder zu sich kam, brummte ihr der Kopf. Sie wusste zuerst nicht, wo sie war und was passiert war. Sie brauchte einige Zeit, bis ihr wieder einfiel, was passiert war. Sie öffnete die Augen und schaute sich um.

Sie erkannte, dass sie im Krankenflügel in Hogwarts lag. Sie drehte den Kopf, wodurch es ihr leicht schwindelig wurde und sie stöhnte auf, als auch noch ein Brummen unter der Schädeldecke dazukam. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch und langsam ließen der Schwindel und das Brummen nach.

Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, sah sie, dass sie nicht alleine war. Ein Gesicht tauchte in ihrem Sichtfeld auf. Es war Albus Dumbledore. Während er sie ansah, lächelte er.

„Sisilia! Bin ich froh, dass du endlich aufgewacht bist. Ich habe mir schon solche Sorgen gemacht. Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte er fürsorglich.

„Ich weiß nicht so recht", antwortete sie noch ziemlich verwirrt.

Als das Brummen in ihrem Kopf aufhörte, versuchte sie, sich aufzusetzen.

Da merkte sie, dass nicht nur ihr Kopf etwas abbekommen hatte, sondern auch ihre Rippen taten weh, doch noch schlimmer war der Schmerz in ihrem Bein.

Sie stöhnte und ließ sich wieder zurück auf ihr Kissen fallen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Oh, es ist nicht so schlimm, das wird schon wieder, meinte Poppy, nur mit dem Bein wird es wohl noch ein wenig dauern."

So langsam kam ihre Erinnerung zurück. Sie hatte gegen Todesser gekämpft und, als Lucius Malfoy Harry töten wollte, hatte sie sich zwischen sie gestellt. Ihr Herz begann zu rasen und sie setzte sich trotz der Schmerzen ruckartig in ihrem Bett auf.

„Was ist mit Harry? Geht es ihm gut?"

„Beruhige dich Sisilia, es geht ihm gut. Es ist niemandem etwas passiert. Du bist die Einzige, die verletzt worden ist. Und du solltest dich schonen", beruhigte er sie.

„Aber was ist geschehen?"wollte sie wissen.

Dumbledore setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl, auf dem er schon gesessen haben musste, bevor sie aufgewacht war.

„Ich werde es dir erzählen, wenn du vorher versprichst, dass du dich schonen wirst", forderte er.

Sisilia nickte blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Er nahm ihre Hand und begann zu berichten. Er erzählte ihr, dass Harry, Ron und Hermine zu ihm kamen und ihm von den Dementoren berichtet hatten. Daraufhin hatte er Kontakt mit dem Hauptquartier aufgenommen und versucht, ein paar Leute nach Hogsmeade zu holen. Leider konnte er auf die Schnelle nur Tonks und Lupin auftreiben, die so bald wie möglich kommen wollten.

„Sie kamen dann auch und durchstreiften Hogsmeade, aber sie fanden nichts und sind dann in die Schule gekommen", fuhr er fort.

„Dort haben wir dann festgestellt dass Harry, Ron und Hermine verschwunden waren. Sie hatten sich wohl Sorgen um dich gemacht und wollten dich suchen. Da sind wir zusammen, Lupin, Tonks, Minerva und ich, ins Dorf hinunter. Dort haben wir euch gefunden."

„Dann warst du es, der mich vor Malfoys Fluch gerettet hat?"

„In der Tat, mein Kind. Aber du hast leider trotzdem noch was abbekommen."

Er deutete auf ihr Bein.

„Aber du lebst und das ist das Wichtigste", beteuerte er.

„Was ist mit den Todessern geschehen?", wollte sie wissen.

„Sie sind, als wir gekommen waren, allesamt disappariert, nur denjenigen, den du geschockt hattest, haben wir dem Ministerium übergeben"

Er schwieg eine Weile und schaute Sisilia an, dann fuhr er fort.

„Du hättest nicht alleine losgehen sollen, das war nicht klug von dir. Es war viel zu gefährlich, du hättest auf Unterstützung warten müssen", sagte er sehr ernst.

„Doch von Severus weiß ich, was in dem leer stehenden Haus passiert ist. Du warst sehr mutig und du hast dich von Malfoy nicht unterkriegen lassen. Auch den Imperius-Fluch hast du, mit Hilfe von Severus, überwunden. Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich, mein Kind."

„Er hat mir geholfen, gegen den Imperius Fluch?"

Sisilia überlegte und jetzt fiel ihr wieder ein, sie hatte zwei Stimmen wahrgenommen. Dann war er es, der sie gerettet hatte.

Dumbledore nickte, erhob sich und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„So, nun wird es aber Zeit, dass ein anderer den Platz an deiner Seite einnimmt. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass er es kaum erwarten kann, zu erfahren, dass es dir wieder besser geht", sagte er und blickte sie über seine Halbmondbrille an. Sisilia schaute ihn erstaunt an. Sie verstand nicht gleich, was er meinte.

„Ja, Severus hat mir noch ein paar Dinge mehr erzählt, die ich eigentlich lieber von dir hätte erfahren wollen. Aber gut. Ich kann auch verstehen, warum ihr es geheim gehalten habt. Und ich fürchte, ihr werdet es auch besser weiterhin geheim halten müssen. Severus' Arbeit ist zu wichtig für den Orden, als dass seine Tarnung auffliegen dürfte. Aber das brauch ich dir ja nicht zu sagen", erklärte er und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Sisilia schämte sich ein wenig, denn sie hätte nicht gedacht, wie locker er dies aufnahm. Sie wusste in dem Moment auch nicht was sie antworten sollte. So nickte sie nur stumm.

„Ich hole ihn und werde dann heute Abend noch mal nach dir schauen."

Er ging zur Türe, doch noch, bevor er sie erreicht hatte, ging sie auf und Snape trat herein.

„Oh, Severus, gerade wollte ich Sie holen lassen. Sie ist gerade aufgewacht", erklärte er ihm.

Sisilia sah, wie sich ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht von Snape breit machte.

„Danke, Professor Dumbledore", gab er zurück und glitt an dem Schulleiter vorbei zu Sisilias Bett.

Dumbledore blickte ihm kurz nach und als er fast das Bett erreicht hatte, nickte er Sisilia noch einmal zu, drehte sich dann um und verließ den Krankensaal.

Snape setze sich zu ihr aufs Bett und ergriff ihre Hand.

„Sil, ich bin ja so froh, ich hatte schon Angst, du....", begann er, doch dann brach er ab, nahm sie in seine Arme und küsste sie.

Plötzlich hörten sie, wie eine Türe aufging. Sie lösten sich schnell voneinander. Miss Pomfrey war hereingekommen und sie trug ein Tablett mit sich, auf dem einige verschiedene Flaschen und ein Glas standen. Sie schien nichts bemerkt zu haben, und wenn doch, ließ sie sich nichts anmerken.

„Oh, hervorragend, Professor Sisilia. Schön dass Sie endlich aufgewacht sind. Ich hatte schon Sorge, nachdem Sie nun fast fünf Tage geschlafen haben", strahlte sie.

„Ich habe fünf Tage geschlafen? Du meine Güte, dann haben doch schon die Prüfungen angefangen und ich sollte nicht hier rumliegen", sprudelte es aus ihr heraus und sie wollte die Bettdecke wegziehen, um aufzustehen.

Doch Snape hielt sie fest.

„Sei unbesorgt, die Prüfungen laufen. Lupin hat für dich übernommen, bis du wieder auf den Beinen bist", erklärte er ihr.

„Sie müssen sich schonen, Professor Sisilia und Sie müssen nun erst mal ihre Medizin nehmen, damit Sie bald wieder gesund sind", bestimmte Madame Pomfrey und reichte ihr ein Glas mit einer giftgrünen Flüssigkeit darin, das sie gerade zusammengemixt hatte.

Sisilia blickte in das Glas und schaute dieses Gemisch misstrauisch an.

„Na, nun nimm schon, oder willst du, dass die arme Madame Pomfrey den ganzen Tag hier rumstehen und warten muss?", drängte Snape.

Sisilia schaute ihn an und blickte dann zu Madame Pomfrey. Dann setzte sie an und trank es auf einmal leer. Es schmeckte genau so, wie es aussah: Schrecklich! Und Sisilia schüttelte sich.

Zufrieden nickend verlies Madame Pomfrey den Raum und verschwand wieder in ihrem Zimmer.

Sisilia blickte Snape an.

„So, und du hast Dumbledore das von uns erzählt?", wollte sie nun wissen.

„Er hat gefragt, Sil. Ich habe dir schon vor längerem gesagt, dass ich Dumbledore niemals anlügen werde", erklärte er ihr.

„Ja, du hast recht, und ich denke, es ist gut, dass du es gesagt hast. Ich hatte ihm auch versprochen, keine Geheimnisse vor ihm zu haben."

Es entstand eine kleine Pause zwischen ihnen und Sisilia merkte, dass er noch etwas auf der Seele hatte.

„Sil, ich..., da ist noch was, das ich dich fragen möchte. In der Nacht, als du aus dem Fenster geflohen oder besser gesagt, gesprungen bist...", sprach er und blickte auf ihre Hand, die er hielt.

„Also, ich habe mir da so meine Gedanken gemacht, du bist da hinausgesprungen, wie, wie ein Vogel, als ob du fliegen könntest. Und dann warst du plötzlich weg, wir haben keine Spuren gefunden im Gras, keine Abdrücke, die da hätten sein müssen, wenn du unten aufgekommen wärst. Ich hab nur das hier gefunden."

Er steckte seine Hand in seine Tasche und zog etwas heraus. Sisilia erblickte eine Eulenfeder. Er hielt sie ihr an ihre langen Haare.

„Die Farbe der Feder hat die gleiche Farbe wie dein Haar, Sisilia."

Erst jetzt wieder schaute er ihr in die Augen. Sisilia erwiderte seinen Blick und richtete sich noch gerader auf.

„Gut, ich werde dir mein Geheimnis anvertrauen, und dann muss ich wohl oder übel auch Dumbledore davon erzählen", erwiderte sie und lachte dabei.

„Ich bin ein Animagus. Ich kann mich in eine Eule verwandeln."

Sie erzählte im alles und wie es dazu gekommen war, dass sie nicht registriert war.

Es machte ihr nichts mehr aus, dieses Geheimnis zu teilen. Im Gegenteil, sie war froh, dass sie es mit ihm teilen konnte.

„Du bist der erste, dem ich es anvertraue", beichtete sie ihm.

Er nahm sie in den Arm.

Plötzlich hörten sie Fußgetrappel und wie die Türe in den Krankenflügel aufgestoßen wurde. Snape ließ Sisilia erschrocken los und stand wie vom Donner gerührt auf.

Sie blickten zur Tür und sahen, wie sich 4 Köpfe neugierig durch den Spalt schoben. Es waren Ginny, Ron, Hermine und Harry.

„Haben Sie denn keine Manieren, Potter? Hat man Ihnen denn nicht beigebracht, dass man anklopft, bevor man einen Raum betritt?", polterte Snape los.

Ginny bekam einen roten Kopf und trat einen Schritt vor.

„Es tut mir leid, Professor Snape, ich habe die Türe aufgemacht, ohne anzuklopfen", erwiderte sie und schaute auf ihre Füße.

„Zehn Punkte......!"

„Severus, bitte nicht", hielt Sisilia ihn auf. Er blickte sie entrüstet an. Gab aber nach und sagte in einem kühlen Ton.

„Ich werde später noch mal vorbeisehen", drehte sich um und glitt zur Türe.

Sisilia winkte unterdessen die vier herein. Snape warf noch einen verächtlichen Blick auf Harry, der ihn einfach ignorierte, was Snape noch wütender zu machen zu schien. Er rauschte mit wehendem Umhang hinaus und als er die Tür zumachte, fiel sie nicht gerade leise ins Schloss.

Die vier traten an Sisilias Bett, Harry auf der linken und die drei anderen auf der rechten Seite. Ginny schien es immer noch peinlich zu sein, dass sie vergessen hatte anzuklopfen.

„Ähm, Entschuldigung, Professor, dass ich nicht geklopft habe. Und, und, ähm danke, wegen der Punkte", sagte sie und schaute ganz verlegen.

„Professor McGonagall hat uns gesagt, dass sie wieder wach sind, und da wollten wir sie gleich besuchen", erklärte Hermine.

„Ja Snape...."

„Professor Snape, Ron!", ermahnte sie ihn freundlich.

„Ja, wie auch immer, jedes Mal, wenn wir Sie besuchen wollten, hat er uns weggeschickt"erklärte er ihr aufgebracht.

„Jedes Mal? Wie oft wart ihr denn hier?", wollte Sisilia wissen.

„Wir haben uns abgewechselt, ich denke so zwei bis drei Mal am Tag haben wir es versucht."

„Es hat uns auch keiner sagen wollen, wie es ihnen geht", erklärte Ginny aufgebracht.

„Komisch", murmelte Sisilia und überlegte, ob Snape wirklich so viel Zeit an ihrem Bett verbracht hatte.

„Ist denn alles.. , ich meine, werden Sie denn wieder ganz gesund?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Madame Pomfrey meinte, es dauert noch ein wenig, aber es würde wohl alles wieder in Ordnung kommen", beruhigte sie die vier.

Harry, Hermine, Ron und Ginny blickten sie erleichtert an. Harry sah zu den drei anderen und Hermine nickte unmerklich.

„Ich denke, wir gehen dann besser wieder, dass Sie sich noch ein wenig ausruhen können", erklärte Hermine.

„Jetzt schon?", fragte Ron und Hermine trat ihm gegen sein Bein.

„Oh, ja klar, natürlich. Aber wir kommen wieder", sagte er und fügte dann noch mit einem fragenden Gesichtsaudruck hinzu. „Wenn wir dürfen?"

„Aber sicher doch, ihr dürft mich jederzeit besuchen", sagte Sisilia und zwinkerte ihnen zu.

„Dann bis morgen", sagten die drei gleichzeitig.

Hermine, Ginny und Ron machten sich auf den Weg nach draußen, nur Harry blieb noch stehen.

„Professor, darf ich Sie noch was fragen", fragte Harry und schaute sich nach seinen Freunden um.

„Wir warten draußen, Harry!" rief Ron noch und schloss die Türe hinter sich.

„Nun was gibt es, Harry?"

Sisilia schaute Harry fragend an.

„Es ist wegen, nun, also Samstag Nacht, bei der Heulenden Hütte, da.., nun, da haben sie sich vor mich gestellt, als Lucius Malfoy mich..., als er mich töten wollte. Na ja, ich wollte wissen, warum sie das getan haben?", stammelte Harry.

„Komm her, Harry, setz dich, ich erkläre es dir", antwortete sie nun mit ruhiger und ernster Stimme.

Harry zog sich den Stuhl heran, der neben dem Bett stand und setzte sich.

„Es gibt eine Menge Gründe, Harry. Ich kann dir noch nicht alle nennen, denn es gibt auch private Gründe, die ich dir nicht sagen kann und nicht sagen darf, noch nicht, aber irgendwann werde ich dir diese auch erklären."

Harry schaute sie an, als ob er sagen wollte, jetzt kommen wieder die ‚du bist noch zu jung' Gründe, und Sisilia hob abwehrend die Hand.

„Nein, Harry, das hat absolut nichts mir dir zu tun. Nicht mit deinem Alter oder deiner Person, es sind ausschließlich private Gründe. Aber ich kann dir einige sehr wichtige Gründe nennen", erklärte sie ihm nun weiter.

„Punkt eins ist ganz einfach, ich mag dich, du bist ein prima Kerl. Punkt zwei ist, dass Voldemort uns beiden das gleiche angetan hat. Er hat deine Eltern getötet, genauso wie auch meine."

Harry starrte sie an, sagte aber nichts.

„Punkt drei wirst du verstehen, wenn ich dir folgendes erkläre, was aber unter uns bleiben sollte", sie überlegte kurz und fügte hinzu, „Ok, Hermine und Ron kannst du es sagen, was du ja sowieso tun wirst", sagte sie und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Also, Punkt drei ist, ich gehöre auch zum Phönix-Orden, Harry."Sisilia glaubte, Harry würde überrascht sein, aber er nickte nur kurz.

„Hermine hat es schon vermutet", sagte er leise.

„Hat sie, tatsächlich? Wie kam sie denn darauf?"fragte Sisilia neugierig.

„Sie meinte, Sie würden sehr viel Zeit mit Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall und Professor Snape zusammen verbringen, und da die drei auch Mitglieder des Phönix-Ordens sind...", erklärte er ihr.

„Ja, Hermine hat eine gute Beobachtungsgabe und kann sehr gut schlussfolgern, das habe ich schon bemerkt", sie machte eine kurze Pause und überlegte, wie sie Harry den nächsten Punkt klar machen sollte. Doch sie entschied sich dafür, keine großen Umstände zu machen und fuhr einfach fort.

„Und der für mich wichtigste Punkt ist, Harry, ich kenne die Prophezeiung."

Harry schreckte auf und blickte sie ungläubig an.

„Ja, Harry, ich kenne sie und da ich keinen größeren Wunsch habe, als den, dass du es schaffst, Voldemort entgültig zu vernichten, würde ich alles dafür tun, alles, glaube mir, dich zu beschützen. Deshalb war und ist es für mich wichtig, dass du überlebst und deshalb habe ich mich vor dich gestellt, um dich zu schützen."

Harry wurde leicht rot und blickte nun verlegen auf seine Hände.

Sie spürte, dass die Last, die er auf seinen jungen Schultern trug, ihm jäh wieder bewusst wurde. Sie fühlte auch die Angst vor der großen Verantwortung, die er hatte. Und auch die Hilflosigkeit, die er empfand und sie versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen und zu bestärken.

„Harry, ich weiß, es wird nicht einfach werden, von dir wird viel erwartet. Aber lass dir eines sagen. Du bist nicht alleine. Ich werde dir zur Seite stehen, nein, wir alle, der ganze Orden wird dir zur Seite stehen und du hast wunderbare Freunde, denen du vertrauen kannst. Wir werden alles tun, alles, verstehst du, dass Voldemort entgültig von dieser Welt verschwindet. Ich glaube an dich, Harry, du wirst es schaffen, wir werden es schaffen. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher."

Sie blickte Harry an, der nun langsam seinen Kopf hob und ihren Blick erwiderte. Er setzte zum Sprechen an, schloss aber seinen Mund wieder und nickte nur stumm.

Beide hörten, wie sich eine Tür öffnete und drehten den Kopf. Madame Pomfrey trat in den Raum.

„So, junger Mann, jetzt wird es aber Zeit, Professor Sisilia muss sich ausruhen", sagte sie in einem Ton, der keine Widerrede duldete.

Harry der sichtlich froh war für diese Unterbrechung, erhob sich und ging stumm zur Tür.

„Harry?", rief Sisilia hinterher und Harry wandte sich noch einmal um.

„Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr vier mich morgen noch mal besuchen kommt?", lächelte sie ihn an.

„Natürlich, machen wir", antwortete er und konnte auch schon wieder etwas zurücklächeln.

Sisilia hatte die Zeit im Krankenflügel genutzt, um sich auf ihre Prüfung vorzubereiten. Hermine war jeden Abend für gut eine Stunde gekommen und hatte sie abgehört. Auch Snape, der fast jede freie Minute bei ihr verbrachte, wenn nicht gerade andere Besucher da waren, arbeitete noch einmal alles mit ihr durch, was er für wichtig hielt.

Eine Woche später war sie schon wieder auf den Beinen. Nun ja, fast. Ihr Bein schmerzte immer noch. Aber das war wenigstens besser, als das Taubheitsgefühl, das sie bisher gehabt hatte. Die Schmerzen waren wenigstens ein Zeichen dafür, dass das Leben in ihr Bein zurückkehrte und mit Hilfe einer Krücke konnte sie schon wieder sehr gut herumlaufen.

Sobald Madame Pomfrey sie entlassen hatte, lies sie es sich auch nicht nehmen, ihren Unterricht wieder selber zu übernehmen, auch wenn das Schuljahr schon fast zu Ende war.

Die Prüfungen für die Schüler waren vorbei und diese freuten sich schon auf die Ferien.

Es war inzwischen schon Sommer geworden und die Sonne zeigte sich von ihrer schönsten Seite. Schüler lagen überall draußen im Gras oder gingen spazieren. Alle genossen die Sonne. Auch Sisilia ließ es sich nicht nehmen und ging jeden Tag ein wenig Spazieren, um ihr Bein etwas zu trainieren, das sie lange hatte schonen müssen und es war immer jemand bei ihr. Einmal ging sie mit Hagrid sogar in den Verbotenen Wald, um nach den Einhörnern zu sehen.

Schließlich waren es nur noch zwei Tage, bis zu ihrer Prüfung und langsam stieg die Anspannung in ihr hoch.

An diesem Abend konnte sie nicht einschlafen. Sie wollte noch ein wenig an die frische Luft gehen. Aber nicht hinaus vors Schloss. Sie wollte auf den Westturm hoch. Sie ging den Flur entlang und stieg dann die Stufen in Richtung Eulerei hoch. Unterwegs begegnete ihr Mr. Filch, der Hausmeister.

„Guten Abend, Professor", sagte er.

„Guten Abend, Mr. Filch", antwortet sie ihm. War dann aber froh, dass er sie nicht fragte, wohin sie noch so spät wollte.

Sie ging an der Eulerei vorbei und wandte sich die steinerne Wendeltreppe nach oben . Dann stieg sie durch eine Öffnung aus dem Turm heraus.

Der laue Nachtwind wehte ihr ins Gesicht, als sie sich an die Mauer stellte und hinaussah. Der Mond schien hell. Es war beinahe Vollmond. Sisilia entschloss sich, einen kleinen Rundflug zu machen. Sie verwandelte sich und hüpfte auf die Mauer, dann breitete sie ihre Flügel aus und flog hoch in den Nachthimmel hinauf. Es war so herrlich angenehm warm. Sie glitt hinunter zum See, überflog ihn einmal, drehte dann wieder um und kehrte zurück zum Schloss. Als sie einmal um den ganzen Komplex herumgeflogen war, sah sie eine Gestalt auf dem Westturm stehen. Sie flog näher heran und erkannte Snape. Er stand da und schien irgendwas zu suchen.

Sie flog heran und landete auf der Mauer neben ihm.

Snape erschrak, als sie heranrauschte und trat einen Schritt zurück. Doch dann trat er zu ihr heran. Als er seinen Arm nach ihr ausstreckte, hüpfte Sisilia darauf und kletterte hoch auf seine Schulter, wo sie sich eng an ihn schmiegte.

Da hörten sie beide ein Geräusch, jemand kam die Treppe hochgestiegen.

Snape drehte sich um zu der Öffnung und sah, wie Professor Dumbledore die Treppe hochgestiegen kam.

„Oh, Severus, was machen Sie denn hier? Können sie etwa auch nicht schlafen?", fragte Dumbledore überrascht.

Sisilia gab Geräusch von sich und da erst bemerkte Dumbledore die Eule, die auf Snapes Schulter saß.

Sie wusste, dass es nun wohl an der Zeit war, auch ihrem Onkel zu beichten, dass sie sich in eine Eule verwandeln konnte. Deshalb beschloss sie, es gleich zu tun.

Dumbledore sah sich die Eule an und schaute dann zu Snape.

„Wollten sie noch Post verschicken?", fragte er ihn erstaunt.

„Ähm, nein, Sir, ich....", begann er. Doch Sisilia ließ ihn nicht mehr ausreden. Sie breitete ihre Flügel aus und schwebte zum Boden. In dem Moment, als sie ihn berührte, verwandelte sie sich zurück.

Dumbledore sah sie erstaunt an.

„Sisilia!", rief er erstaunt aus.

„Ja, ich bin es und ich glaube, es wird allerhöchste Zeit für eine Erklärung", antwortete sie ihm.

„Das denke ich auch. Seit wann bist du ein Animagus?", wollte Dumbledore wissen und Sisilia erzählte auch ihm die ganze Geschichte.

Dumbledore hörte ruhig zu und unterbrach sie nicht. Auch als sie geendet hatte, sagte er noch nicht gleich etwas.

„Du erinnerst mich sehr an deine Mutter, Sisilia."Und er sah sie eindringlich an.

„Ich hoffe nur, du hast nicht noch mehr Geheimnisse, die du mir Häppchenweise präsentierst", in seiner Stimme klang ein wenig Enttäuschung mit.

„Nein, das war wirklich das Letzte, es gibt nun absolut keine Geheimnisse mehr. Es tut mir leid, ich weiß ich hätte es schon viel früher sagen sollen. Ich hoffe, Sie sind mir nicht böse, Professor Dumbledore."

„Nein, Sisilia, böse bin ich dir nicht, nur enttäuscht, dass du mir nicht gleich die Wahrheit gesagt hast."Und nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er noch hinzu:

„Aber vielleicht habe ich es auch verdient. Ich habe dich auch nicht von Anfang an eingeweiht, erst, als sozusagen das Kind schon fast in den Brunnen gefallen war, hab ich dir vom Phönix-Orden und seinen Mitgliedern erzählt. Ich denke, jetzt sind wir quitt", lächelte er sie über seine Halbmondbrille an.

Sisilia war so froh, dass ihr Onkel nicht böse war und sie konnte nicht anders, als ihm um den Hals zu fallen und ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken.

Als sie ihn losließ, blickte er sie an.

„Oh, ungezügelte junge Dame, ich glaube, du hast dich bei der Person geirrt. Ihn solltest du in den Arm nehmen und nicht mich."Und er deutete mit einem Augenzwinkern auf Snape.

„Ich werde jetzt in die Küche gehen und mir eine Tasse heiße Milch holen, das ist jetzt genau das, was ich brauche", sagte er, drehte sich um und ging.

Sisilia und Snape blickten ihm noch hinterher, bis er nicht mehr zu sehen war.

„Was machst du auf eigentlich auf dem Turm?", fragte Sisilia ihn neugierig.

„Ich habe dich gesucht, und Filch meinte, du wärst in diese Richtung gegangen", antwortete er.

„Und was machst du so spät noch hier draußen?", wollte er wissen.

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen und wollte noch ein wenig an die frische Luft", erklärte sie ihm. „Es ist so eine herrliche Nacht und ich wollte den Wind um meine Nase wehen lassen", sagte sie, stellte sich an die Mauer und schaute über das Land.

Severus stellte sich hinter sie. Er legte seine Arme um sie und schmiegte seine Wange an die ihre. So standen sie eine Weile da, schauten auf den See und sagten nichts. Dann löste Severus seine Umarmung und ergriff ihre Hand. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um.

Severus sah sie an und streckte auch seine andere Hand aus, die sie ergriff.

„Ich habe dich heute das erste Mal als Eule gesehen und doch war mir war von Anfang an klar, dass du es bist."

„Woran hast du mich erkannt?", wollte Sisilia nun wissen.

„An deinen Augen, an deinen wunderschönen grünen Augen", flüsterte er ihr zu.

Er zog sie zu sich heran und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

Sisilia stöhnt leise auf und schnappte zart mit den Zähnen nach seiner Zunge, als er sie in ihren Mund gleiten lies. Er erschrak und zog sie kurz wieder zurück, um sie dann aber erneut in ihren Mund zu stoßen. Sisilia biss wieder zart in seine Zunge und presste sich ihren Unterleib fest gegen den seinen. Er hob nach einiger Zeit seinen Kopf und sah sie an.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir hier oben bleiben sollten", sagte er und deutete zur Treppe.

Sisilia blickte zurück und lächelte ihn an.

„Wieso nicht. Hast du Angst, dass man uns hier erwischt?"grinste sie nun und ihre Hände wanderten zu seinem Kragen, den sie langsam zu öffnen begann. Er sah sich nachdenklich um.

„Ich weiß nicht"er zögerte kurz „ wäre doch jetzt auch schon egal oder? Dumbledore weiß es ja sowieso schon" sagte er und grinste sie an.

„Da hast du recht, aber wenn du unbedingt willst, können wir auch runter gehen"sagte sie, grinste schelmisch, küsste ihn dann wieder, während ihre Hand nach unten wanderte und fordernd über seinen Schritt rieb.

Severus stöhnte auf als er Sisilias Hand zwischen den Beinen spürte und sah sie nun gespielt böse, aber mit leuchtenden Augen an.

„Wenn du es noch bis zu einem Bett schaffen solltest", lächelte sie ihn mit einem unschuldigen Gesicht an. Sie wusste genau, dass er nun nicht mehr nach unten gehen wollte, dazu war der Weg viel zu weit und sie hatte erreicht was sie wollte.

„Du kleiner Teufel du, du weißt genau was du tun musst, um mich zu überreden", antwortete er ihr und presste sich gegen sie. Dann schob er sie langsam nach hinten gegen die Wand. Sisilia sah in unentwegt an und rieb weiter mit der Hand über die Beule in seiner Hose. Er blickte sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen fortwährend an, als er seine Hände über ihren Körper wandern ließ. Mit den Fingern fing er an ihren Rock hochzuschieben und ließ dann seine Hände darunter wandern. Sisilia hörte wie sein Atem immer schneller ging, doch sie hörte auch nicht auf über seine Erregung zu massieren. Seine Hände strichen fordernd über ihre Schenkel und dann über ihren Po. Er packte ihr Höschen und zog es ihr herunter, sie half ihm dabei, ohne aber ihre Hände von ihm zu nehmen. Sisilia sah ihn mit einem lüsternen Blick an und spreizte ihre Beine etwas, als er wieder unter ihren Rock griff.

„Erregt? Flüsterte sie heiß gegen sein Ohr und rieb ihn wieder durch seine Hose hindurch.

„Das spürst du doch", haucht er stöhnend zurück.

„Oh ja ......... allerdings, ich spüre es", gab sie zurück und öffnete dann schnell seine Hose. Währenddessen waren seine Hände unter ihrem Rock an den Schenkeln nach oben gewandert und streichelten sachte ihre warme Haut.

Sisilia hatte sich schon den ganze Tag nach ihm gesehnt und bei seiner Berührung, entfuhr ihr nun ein leises Stöhnen. Daraufhin ließ sie ihre Hand in seiner Hose verschwinden und begann ihn sanft zu massieren. Auch er stöhnte auf, als er ihre Hand an seinem Schaft spürte und drückte sich ihrer fordernden Hand leicht entgegen.

Als Sisilia erneut aufstöhnte presste er ihr seine Hand auf den Mund. Sie ergriff seine Hand und zog sie weg.

„Lass mich doch stöhnen", hauchte sie ihm entgegen „ es gibt Leute die das gerne hören", erklärte sie ihm.

„Ich liebe es auch es zu hören, aber doch nicht hier"sagte er leicht keuchend.

„Es gibt bestimmt einige, die das hier sehr gerne sehen würden" versuchte sie Severus zu reizen, dabei drückte sie nun etwas fester zu und begann ihn schneller zu massieren. Severus presste nun seine Lippen auf die ihren, um sie am sprechen zu hindern und küsste sie hart. Sisilia stöhnte nun laut in seine Mund, während sie sich mit der anderen Hand an seiner Schulter festklammerte.

Dann ergriff er ihre Hand die ihn massiert hatte, hielt sie fest und sah ihr in die grünen leuchtenden Augen.

„Was ist?"fragte Sisilia erstaunt und sah ihn keuchend an.

Severus antwortete nicht, sondern presste sie fester gegen die Wand, nahm eines ihre Beine unter der Kniekehle und hob es hoch.

Sisilia sah ihn erregt an, da sie wusste was nun kommen würde und in Erwartung schloss sie die Augen. Severus drückte sich fest an sie und drang dann mit einem harten Ruck in sie ein. Sisilia stöhnte heißer auf und klammerte sich sofort eng an ihn.

„Sieh mich an", forderte er sie auf und strich mit seiner freien Hand über ihre Gesicht.

„So ungestüm? Bist du so erregt, dass du es kaum noch aushältst mich zu nehmen?"fragte sie ihn mit funkelnden Augen.

„Du hast mich so verrückt nach dir gemacht", antwortete er ihr und begann langsam aber kräftig mit seinen Stößen.

„Ich weiß......... ich fühle es und ich liebe es, wenn du fast wahnsinnig wirst vor Lust", raunte sie gegen sein Ohr und klammerte sich fest an ihn, während sie ihm bei jedem Stoß, mit immer lauterwerdendem Stöhnen entgegen kam. Severus spürte ihren warmen Atem in seinem Gesicht und ihre Worte puschten ihn noch zusätzlich auf. Er atmete immer schneller, während Sisilia, die sich ihm entgegen presste, um ihn dadurch noch tiefer in sich zu spüren, das Gefühl hatte, seine harten Stöße würden sie verrückt machen.

„Du bist so wunderbar", hauchte er in ihr Ohr. Sisilia sah ihn mit glänzenden Augen an und antwortete unter Stöhnen:

„Nicht so sehr wie du", flüsterte sie zurück.

„Nein bin ich nicht", keuchte er nun wiedersprechend und noch bevor sie wiedersprechen konnte, presste er schnell seine Lippen auf die ihren und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Sisilia konnte nur noch etwas gegen seine Lippen murmeln und erwiderte seinen Kuss hart. Ihre Nägel bohrten sich durch den Stoff seiner Jacke, was er aber dennoch gut spüren konnte. Sie presste ihre Becken fest gegen ihn und beugte sich dann an sein Ohr.

„Liebe mich......... sei grob...... ich brauche das heute", flüsterte sie ihm zu und fuhr mit ihren Nägeln über seinen Nacken. Er warf den Kopf zurück als er ihre Nägel auf seiner Haut fühlte.

Er drückte sie daraufhin noch fester gegen die Wand und verstärkte die Kraft seiner Stöße, sein Mund begann ihren Hals daraufhin heftig zu küssen. Dann griff er in ihr Haar und zog so ihren Kopf etwas zur Seite, so dass er besser an ihren Nacken herankam, um dieses zu küssen. Er stöhnte auf ihren Hals, als Sisilia erneut ihre Nägel über seine Nacken gleiten ließ. Sie schob ihm nun das Becken immer schneller entgegen und sie krallte sich erneut an ihm fest. Sie spürte nun wie ihr Körper zu beben begann und ein Stöhnen kam aus ihrer Kehle. Severus sah sie kurz an, doch dann senkte er wieder seine Blicke auf ihren weisen Nacken und küsste diesen erneut leidenschaftlich. Sisilias Atem ging keuchend und stöhnend. Severus spürte das aufkommende Zittern ihres Körpers und beschleunigte das Tempo noch mehr. Sisilia stöhnte nun bei jedem seiner Stöße auf und klammerte sich immer fester. Inzwischen war es ihm auch egal, wie laut sie waren, er streifte mit seinen Zähnen über ihre Schulter und reizte die Haut. Sisilia fühlte die Zähne auf ihrer Haut was sie ungemein erregte. Dann begann Sisilia heftiger zu Zittern und ihr Unterleib begann unkontrolliert zu zucken. Severus, der merkte, dass ihr das Spiel mit den Zähnen gefiel, verstärkte es noch etwas und begann erst vorsichtig und dann etwas kräftiger zu zubeißen.

Sisilia schrie leise auf, als sie seine Zähne in Ihrer Haut spürte, dann bäumte sie sich ihm entgegen, als sie mit wimmerndem Stöhnen zum Höhepunkt kommt. Er schmeckte plötzlich Blut an seinen Lippen, was ihn wiederum erregte und er begann unwillkürlich an der Wunde zu saugen.

Sisilias Körper zuckte immer noch und sie presste sich ihm weiter entgegen, während sie leise gegen sein Ohr stöhnte. Severus spürte wie Sisilia ihren bebenden Körper ihm entgegendrückte und nach ein paar weiteren heftigen Stößen überrollte auch ihn ein heftiger Höhepunkt, wo auch er sich gegen sie presste. Sisilia schlang ihre Arme noch fester um ihn, als sie spürte, das auch er kam, obwohl sie plötzlich spürte, wie ihre Beine vor Erschöpfung zu zittern begannen. Als Severus merkte, dass Sisilia einknickte hielt er sie ganz fest, sein Atem ging immer noch heftig und sie drückte sich fest an ihn.

„Dein Herz zerspringt ja fast"sagte sie zu ihm, als sie fühlt wie schnell sein Herz raste.

„Ja, vor Sehnsucht nach dir"antwortete er ihr, gab ihr einen Kuss und hielt sich fest umklammert. Dann viel sein Blick auf ihren Nacken und erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, was er getan hatte.

„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht verletzten"sagte er und es tat ihm wirklich leid.

„Shhhh, schon gut, es ist nicht so schlimm. Und soll ich dir was sagen, es hat mir sogar gefallen", antwortete sie und gab ihm erneut eine langen Kuss.

„Ja, hat es dass?"fragte er überrascht und musste dann grinsen.

„Weißt du was?", sagte er dann mit einen lächeln „ Schmeckt echt gut dein Blut."

Sisilia sah ihn kurz verwundert an und grinste dann auch.

„Dankeschön" , antwortete sie und seufzte leicht vor Erschöpfung.

„Möchtest du rein gehen?"fragte er sie und sah sie an.

„Nein ich möchte noch gerne ein wenig mit dir hier sitzen bleiben, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht", hauchte sie ihm entgegen. Er nickte und sie setzten sich noch einige Zeit, Arm in Arm an die Mauer und sahen in den klaren Sternenhimmel.

Am Nachmittag vor der Prüfung saß Sisilia an ihrem Schreibtisch und studierte das Buch _Tausend Magische Kräuter und Pilze_. Die Sonne schien inzwischen sehr warm in ihr Büro, sie blickte hoch und schaute hinaus.

Dann klappte sie das Buch zu und beschloss, es gut sein zu lassen. Was sie bisher nicht wusste, würde sie in der kurzen Zeit auch nicht mehr lernen. Sie stand auf und als sie die vergnügten Schüler auf den Ländereien des Schlosses sah, welche die Sonne genossen, beschloss sie, auch hinauszugehen. Sie ging zum See hinunter. Dort suchte sie sich einen Baum aus, wo keine Schüler waren und setzte sich darunter. Aus der Ferne beobachtete sie nun die Schüler, die schon in Ferienstimmung waren. Einige badeten ausgelassen im See und andere wiederum beschäftigten sich mit irgendwelchen Spielen und saßen in kleinen Gruppe beisammen und unterhielten sich.

Sie sah auch einige Pärchen, die Hand in Hand in der Sonne spazieren gingen oder auf einer Bank saßen.

Mit Schrecken dachte sie wieder an ihre Prüfung. Und das schlechte Gewissen fing an, sie zu plagen. So ging sie, als die Sonne sich dem Horizont näherte, wieder zurück in ihr Büro, um das ein oder andere noch mal nachzuschlagen.

Am nächsten Morgen nach dem Frühstück musste Sisilia in den ersten Stock in ein leeres Klassenzimmer kommen. Dort wartete Professor Marchbanks, die Leiterin der Zaubererprüfungsbehörde auf sie. Sie war eine kleine, gebückte Hexe, die ein sehr faltiges Gesicht hatte. Sie saß am Lehrerpult und hatte einige Pergamente vor sich ausgebreitet.

„Ah, da sind Sie ja, guten Morgen, Professor Sisilia", sagte die kleine Hexe laut. Sisilia erwiderte ihren Gruß und sah sich um.

Eigentlich hatte Sisilia erwartet, dass auch Snape anwesend war, was ihr aber, nachdem sie das erste Mal richtig darüber nachgedacht hatte, blödsinnig vorkam, denn er hatte ja selber Unterricht.

Professor Marchbanks forderte Sisilia auf, an einem der Pulte Platz zu nehmen.

„So meine Liebe, Sie haben 2 Stunden Zeit, um die Fragen zu beantworten. Bitte fangen Sie an", sagte sie und legte ihr das Prüfungsblatt hin.

Pergamentrollen, Federkiel und Tinte standen schon auf dem Pult bereit.

Mit leicht vor Aufregung zitternden Händen machte Sisilia sich an die Fragen.

Doch zu ihrer Freude musste sie feststellen, dass die Fragen überhaupt nicht so schwer waren, wie sie befürchtet hatte. Es ging ihr sehr leicht von der Hand.

Sie hatte das vierte Pergament bis unten hin vollgeschrieben und die letzte Frage sehr ausführlich beantwortet, als sie auf die Uhr sah. Es waren erst 1 ½ Stunden vergangen und sie war bereits fertig.

Sie beschloss, alles noch einmal durchzulesen und dann ihre Arbeit abzugeben.

„Ähm, Professor Marchbanks", sagte Sisilia und als diese nicht reagierte, sagte sie noch mal etwas lauter.

„Professor Marchbanks? Ich wäre fertig, kann ich schon abgeben?"

„Wie, oh ja, natürlich, wenn Sie so nett wären und es mir bringen würden. Der zweite Teil der Prüfung wird dann heute Nachmittag um zwei stattfinden. Professor Snape war so freundlich, uns seinen Unterrichtsraum zur Verfügung zu stellen. Bitte seien Sie pünktlich", sagte sie, während sie die Pergamentrollen zusammenpackte und in ihre Tasche stopfte.

Sisilia verließ das Klassenzimmer. Den ersten Teil hatte sie nun hinter sich. Aber das war auch der leichtere Teil gewesen. Mehr Angst hatte sie vor der praktischen Prüfung.

Sie ging nicht zum Mittagessen hinunter. Sie hatte keinen Hunger und war sich auch sicher, dass sie keinen Bissen hinunter bekommen würde, selbst wenn sie sich dazu zwingen würde.

Sie war stattdessen in die Eulerei hinaufgestiegen, hatte sich an eines der Scheibenlosen Fenster gesetzt und schaute hinaus über die Ländereien.

Es war viel passiert in diesem Jahr. Ihr Leben hatte sich von Grund auf verändert. Und sie war eigentlich sehr glücklich hier. Nicht nur, dass sie zurück durfte in die Welt, in die sie eigentlich gehörte. Sie konnte einen Beruf ausüben, der ihr mehr Freude bereitete, als sie sich je hätte vorstellen können. Sie war ein Mitglied des Phönix-Ordens geworden, sie hatte viele neue Freunde gefunden und... und sie hatte sich verliebt.

Severus Snape war im Grunde ein wunderbarer Mensch, dachte sie. Gut, er hatte seine Fehler und Eigenheiten, und sie verstand immer noch nicht, warum er Harry so unfreundlich, ja fast feindselig behandelte. Denn eigentlich standen sie ja auf der gleichen Seite. Vielleicht würde er es ihr eines Tages erzählen, vielleicht auch nicht.

Während sie so überlegte, hörte sie ein leises ‚schuhu' und drehte sich um. Sie sah, wie sich eine weiße Eule von ihrem Schlafplatz erhob, ihre Flügel ausbreitete und zu ihr hinunterschwebte. Die Eule landete auf ihrer Schulter. Sisilia spürte, wie die Eule ihre Beine zweimal kurz fester in ihre Schulter grub.

„Na, Hedwig, kannst du nicht schlafen?"fragte Sisilia die hübsche weiße Schleiereule.

Hedwig, schmiegte sich sanft an Sisilias Gesicht, die ihren Druck leicht erwiderte.

Sisilia schloss für den Moment die Augen.

Dann fiel ihr plötzlich wieder ein, dass sie noch zur Prüfung musste. Sie schaute auf die Uhr.

Es war 15 min. vor zwei. Sisilia sprang so plötzlich auf, dass Hedwig erschrocken davonflog und lauthals protestierte.

„Entschuldige, Hedwig, ich muss doch zur Prüfung", rief ihr Sisilia im Hinausrennen noch zu.

Sie sah noch aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Hedwig ganz nach oben in die Turmspitze flog und sich da ein ruhiges Plätzchen suchte.

Sisilia lief, so schnell sie mit ihrem noch immer leicht schmerzenden Bein konnte, die ganzen Stufen hinunter. Völlig außer Atem kam sie vor dem Unterrichtsraum für Zaubertränke an.

Vor der Tür stand ein schon fast aufgelöster Snape.

„Da bist du ja endlich", begrüßte er sie.

„Ich befürchtete schon, du würdest dich verspäten. Und das vor deiner Prüfung!"

Doch noch bevor sie eine Chance gehabt hätte zu antworten, was nicht so einfach gewesen wäre, da sie immer noch nach Atem rang, nahm er sie in den Arm, wünschte ihr Glück und schob sie in den Unterrichtssaal hinein.

Die Aufgabe, die ihr Professor Marchbanks gestellt hatte, war nicht einfach und hatte es in sich, aber Sisilia arbeitete sehr genau und gewissenhaft, so wie Snape es ihr beigebracht hatte. Und als die vorgegebene Zeit zu Ende war und Professor Marchbanks ihr das abgefüllte Probefläschchen abnahm, war sich Sisilia doch ziemlich sicher, dass sie die Prüfung zumindest bestanden haben musste. Sie hoffte nur noch, dass ihre Leistungen ausreichen würden, um sich mit den Noten auch als Auror beim Ministerium bewerben zu können.

Während Sisilia noch ihren Platz saubermachte, trat Professor Marchbanks zu ihr.

„Professor Sisilia, sie werden in ca. 2 Wochen eine Eule mit ihren Prüfungsergebnissen erhalten. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch alles Gute."Mit diesen Worten verließ die kleine alte Dame den Unterrichtsraum.

Kaum war diese gegangen, öffnete sich die Türe erneut. Sisilia, welche die letzten Zutaten zurück in den Schrank räumte, sah auf.

Es war Snape, der eingetreten war. Zuerst sah er sie an und schaute dann auf die Tafel, auf der immer noch die Prüfungsaufgabe stand, welche Sisilia zu erledigen hatte. Seine Miene wurde noch härter, als sie es normal schon war.

„Du musstest wirklich diesen Trank herstellen?", fragte er entsetzt.

„Diese Aufgabe kam das letzte mal vor über 10 Jahren dran. Ich dachte, man hätte diesen Trank aus den Prüfungsfragen herausgenommen", erklärte er.

„Ist das dein Ernst?", fragte Sisilia verdutzt.

„Sicher, sonst hätte ich den doch mit dir geübt", erklärte er ihr sauer.

„Sie wird schon ihre Gründe gehabt haben, Severus. Es war schon recht schwer, aber ich denke, ich habe ihn hinbekommen. Ich hoffe es wenigstens", beruhigte sie ihn und ging ihm entgegen. Als sie vor ihm stand, ergriff sie seine Hände und blickte ihm tief in die Augen.

„Habe ich mich eigentlich schon bei dir bedankt, dass du mir geholfen hast, mich auf die Prüfung vorzubereiten?", säuselte sie.

Er schaute sie an und seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Wenn ich so recht überlege", meinte er und zog seine Stirn in kraus, als würde er angestrengt nachdenken.

„Nein, ich glaube, das hast du bisher noch nicht getan."

„Dann wird es aber allerhöchste Zeit", flüsterte sie und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und ihre Lippen verschmolzen mit den seinen, während auch er seine Arme um sie legte.

Es war der letzte Schultag. Wie auch schon die ganze letzte Woche fand kein Nachmittagsunterricht mehr statt. Die Schüler hatten somit genug Zeit, ihre Koffer für die Heimreise zu packen.

Sisilia hatte sich mit Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny bei Hagrid zum Tee verabredet,

wie jeden Freitag schon das ganze Schuljahr über. Nur diesmal war es etwas anders, da es das letzte mal für dieses Schuljahr war.

Hermine wollte alles ganz genau über die Prüfungsfragen wissen, die Sisilia zu beantworten hatte und war ganz geschockt, dass sie eine Prüfungsaufgabe bekommen hatte, die vor über zehn Jahren aus dem Unterrichtsplan genommen worden war.

Harry war mürrisch, weil er wieder mal zu den Dursleys musste. Doch Sisilia versprach ihm, ihn zu besuchen, wenn sie in London war, auch um zu sehen, ob sein Onkel und seine Tante ihn gut behandelten.

„Professor Sisilia?"

„Ja, Ginny, was ist denn?", fragte Sisilia, die gerade Tee von Hagrid nachgeschenkt bekam.

„Hm, ich würde gerne wissen, ob Sie nächstes Jahr auch wieder Verteidigung unterrichten werden?", fragte sie und alle rundherum wurden still und schauten Sisilia erwartungsvoll an.

Diese blickte von einem zum andern. Denn eigentlich wusste sie selber noch nicht, was sie machen wollte. Zumal sie ja auch nicht wusste, wie ihre Prüfung ausgefallen war.

„Eine gute Frage, Ginny", antwortete sie und stellte die Tasse zurück auf den Tisch.

„Ganz ehrlich, ich weiß es noch nicht. Es hängt von vielem ab. Ich hatte in den letzen Wochen auch gar keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken. Und dann hängt es ja auch davon ab, wie meine Prüfungsergebnisse sind. Selbst wenn ich bestanden haben sollte, weiß ich nicht, ob ......", sie unterbrach sich. Es wurde ihr erst jetzt bewusst, was es bedeuten würde, wenn sie sich als Auror bewerben würde. Und sie war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob sie dies noch wollte.

„Wie auch immer, ich habe in den nächsten Wochen genug Zeit, darüber nachzudenken und ihr werdet es schon rechtzeitig erfahren, ob ihr mich noch ein weiteres Jahr ertragen müsst oder nicht."

Harry, Ron , Hermine und Ginny fingen lauthals an zu protestieren und versicherten ihr, dass sie sich keinen besseren Lehrer für Verteidigung vorstellen könnten als sie.

Selbst Hagrid ließ es sich nicht nehmen, noch ein paar lobende Worte zu sagen.

Als die sechs dann am Abend ins Schloss zurückkehrten, war schon überall hektisches Treiben. Viele Schüler strömten bereits in die große Halle, die schon für das Abschlussfest geschmückt war. Dieses Mal in leuchtendem Blau.

An der Türe, die in die große Halle führte, standen Malfoy, Grabbe und Goyle. Sie unterhielten sich angeregt. Doch als die kleine Gruppe sich ihnen näherte, verstummten sie und Malfoy blickte grimmig in die Runde.

Sisilia konnte es sich nicht verkneifen und sprach ihn an.

„Was machen Sie den für ein Gesicht, Mr. Malfoy, freuen sie sich nicht, dass sie morgen heim dürfen, es sind doch Ferien?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, schritt sie mit den andern, die allesamt mehr oder weniger zu lachen begannen, in die Halle hinein.

Hagrid und Sisilia gingen vor zum Lehrertisch, wo sie beide Platz nahmen. Auch Snape war schon da und schien schon auf sie gewartet zu haben.

Nach weiteren zehn Minuten waren alle Schüler und Lehrer eingetroffen und Professor Dumbledore erhob sich. Sofort wurde es ruhig in der großen Halle.

„Wieder ist ein Jahr vorüber. Und eure Köpfe sind um einiges voller und wie ich hoffe, nur mit lauter nützlichem Zeug.

Bevor wir unsere Bäuche mit den leckeren Köstlichkeiten füllen können, muss ich nun noch den Hauspokal für dieses Jahr überreichen. Dieses Jahr war es eine sehr knappe Entscheidung und es freut mich, den Hauspokal diesmal an ein Haus überreichen zu können, das ihn eigentlich schon lange einmal verdient hat. Aber erst einmal der Punktestand.

Hufflepuff belegt den vierten Platz mit Vierhundertzehn Punkten. Gefolgt von Slytherin mit vierhundertdreizehn Punkten, auf Platz 2 Gryffindor mit vierhunderteinundzwanzig Punkten und dieses Jahr auf Platz eins, Ravenclaw mit vierhundertvierundzwanzig Punkten."

Die Tischreihe links neben den Gryffindors erhoben sich zu einen tosenden Applaus. Selbst Hermine klatschte Beifall. Und als die anderen Gryffindors dies sahen, folgten sie ihrem Beispiel. Auch die Schüler aus Hufflepuff schlossen sich dem an. Nur bei den Slytherins gab es einige Lücken, da klatschten nicht alle.

Nachdem Dumbledore Professor Flitwick, stellvertretend für sein Haus, den Pokal überreicht hatte, füllten sich die Teller und Schalen mit einem leckeren Festmahl.

Am nächsten Morgen begleiteten Sisilia und Hagrid die Schüler zum Bahnhof nach Hogsmeade.

Sie und Hagrid standen am Bahnsteig und schauten dem bunten Treiben der Schüler zu, die ihre Koffer in den Zug trugen. Auch Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny hatte ihr Gepäck inzwischen verstaut, doch sie kamen noch einmal aus dem Zug heraus, um sich zu verabschieden. Sie standen alle etwas betreten herum.

„Nun ihr, dann würde ich mal sagen, habt schöne Ferien. Und gebt auf euch acht", murmelte Hagrid den vieren zu und gab ihnen die Hand. Harry klopfte er auf die Schulter, dass er fast in die Knie ging und sagte ihm augenzwinkernd.

„Stell ja nichts an, und wenn dich die Dursleys ärgern, dann schreib mir, dann bekommen die es mit mir zu tun."

Harry lachte.

Sisilia wünschte den Mädels eine schöne Zeit und drückte auch Ron die Hand.

Als sie vor Harry stand, sagte sie ihm:

„Pass gut auf dich auf, ja? Ich werde dich besuchen kommen und vielleicht kannst du ja auch noch ein paar Wochen zu den Weasleys. Molly hat jedenfalls gemeint, wenn Dumbledore einverstanden ist, würde sie sich sehr freuen."

Sisilia reichte ihm die Hand.

Der Hogwarts Express tutete einmal, und die Vier stiegen schnell in den Zug ein. Als sie ihr Abteil erreicht hatten, öffnete Ron das Fenster und sie schauten noch einmal heraus.

Der Zug rollte langsam an und als Sisilia ihnen hinterher blickte, fasste sie einen Beschluss.

„Macht's gut bis nächstes Jahr!"und sie winkte noch, bis der Zug um die nächste Kurve verschwand.

„Lisa Dorel", sagte Hagrid, der hinter sie getreten war. Sisilia erschrak, sie hatte den Namen lange nicht mehr gehört. Es war der Name den sie trug, als sie in Hogwarts zur Schule ging.

Sie drehte sich zu Hagrid um und sah ihm ins Gesicht.

„Seit wann weißt du es?", fragte sie ihn überrascht.

„Seit dem Nachmittag, an dem du's erste Mal zum Tee bei mir warst. Erinnerst du dich?", fragte er sie, doch ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten sprach er gleich weiter.

„Ich hatte das Gefühl, du wollt'st nich erkannt werden, deshalb hab ich nich weiter gefragt, auch wegen Harry, Ron und Hermine, die da waren. Aber jetzt sind wir alleine und ich würd gerne wiss'n warum?"

„Ach Hagrid, ich bin irgendwie sehr froh, dass du es weißt. Aber ich kann dir trotzdem den wahren Grund nicht sagen. Dumbledore hält es für zu gefährlich, solange Voldemort noch irgendwo da draußen ist."

„Nun, wenn Dumbledore es für besser hält, das du's keinem sagst, wird er schon seinen Gründe für haben.", entgegnete Hagrid und rieb sich seinen Bart. Sie machten sich auf den Weg zu den Kutschen, mit denen sie zurück zum Schloss fahren wollten.

„Welcher isn' nun dein richtiger Name?", wollte Hagrid wissen.

Sisilia musste leise lachen.

„Mein richtiger Name ist Sisilia. Lisa Dorel haben mich meine Eltern nur genannt, um mich zu schützen. Irgendwann, Hagrid, werde ich dir die ganze Wahrheit sagen, das verspreche ich dir. Ich hasse es, nichts sagen zu dürfen", erklärte sie traurig.

„Is vielleicht auch besser so, ich mit meinem Plappermaul. Was ich nich weiß, kann ich auch nich ausverseh'n ausplappern."

„Danke Hagrid", sagte sie sichtlich erleichtert, dass er nicht weiter nachfragen wollte und lächelte ihn an.

Sie stiegen beide in eine der Kutschen ein, und fuhren zurück zum Schloss.


	13. Geständnisse

Die Sommerferien

Geständnisse

Sisilia kehrte zurück ins Schloss. Es war schrecklich leer, nun, da die Kinder alle nach Hause gefahren waren. Kein Lachen und kein Fußgetrappel waren zu hören. Es schien so, als läge das ganze Schloss in einem tiefen Schlaf.

Sie hatte noch keine bestimmten Pläne für die Ferienzeit. Nur eines stand fest, das hatte sie sich während der Fahrt von Hogsmeade hier rauf zum Schloss sehr gründlich überlegt. Sie würde an der Schule bleiben. Sie wollte weiter unterrichten, die fröhlichen Gesichter der Kinder weiterhin um sich haben. Die Fortschritte sehen, welche die Schüler machten und die strahlenden Gesichter derjenigen, die wieder etwas zustande gebracht hatten.

Außerdem gab es für sie noch einen wichtigen Grund, warum sie im Schloss bleiben wollte. Ihr Mund verzog sich zu einem Lächeln, als sie an ihn dachte und es wurde ihr warm ums Herz.

Severus hatte sie nie gebeten, ihren Wunsch, Auror zu werden, aufzugeben. Dennoch war ihr klar, dass es ihm überhaupt nicht recht wäre, wenn sie von der Schule gehen würde, auch wenn er nie etwas gesagt hatte. Im Gegenteil, er hatte sie sogar unterstützt. Sie war sich sicher, dass er zu stolz war, um sie zum Bleiben aufzufordern. Aber vielleicht war es auch gerade das, was ihr an ihm gefiel. Ihr Herz machte einen kleinen Luftsprung, als sie sich sein Gesicht vorstellte, wenn er es erfahren würde.

Und sie dachte darüber nach, was Dumbledore wohl sagen würde. Sie war sich zumindest sicher, dass ihr Onkel bestimmt froh darüber war. Es war ihm von Anfang an ein Dorn im Auge gewesen, er hatte immer wieder versucht ihr auszureden ein Auror zu werden.

Sie stand nun in der Eingangshalle und schaute sich um. Sie wusste nicht, was sie nun als Erstes machen sollte. Doch dann entschloss sie sich, zu Dumbledore zu gehen, um ihm ihren Entschuss zu bleiben mitzuteilen.

Als sie gerade den ersten Stock erreicht hatte, kamen ihr Madam Pince und ein junger Mann entgegen. Sie hatte ihn noch nie zuvor hier gesehen. Er war nicht sehr groß, sogar etwas kleiner als Sisilia, doch mit seinen dunklen lockigen Haaren und der Nickelbrille auf der Nase sah er irgendwie niedlich aus, fand Sisilia auf den ersten Blick.

„Guten Morgen Professor Sisilia. Darf ich Ihnen meinen Neffen Phillip vorstellen. Er ist der Sohn meines Bruders Maximilian. Er wird während der Ferien und der ersten Wochen der Schule hier bleiben, um mich in der Bibliothek vertreten."erklärte Madam Pince geschäftig.

Phillip Pince trat zu ihr und reichte ihr die Hand.

„Es ist mir ein Vergnügen, Sie kennen zu lernen", sagte er und deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an.

„Das Vergnügen ist ganz auf meiner Seite", antwortete sie ihm amüsiert und musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken.

„Professor, Sie müssen wissen, ich muss für ein paar Wochen etwas dringendes erledigen. Familienangelegenheiten. Sie wissen ja, ich lasse nicht gerne Fremde an meine Bücher", erklärte die Bibliothekarin ihr nervös.

„Aber Phillip hier kann ich vertrauen. Er liebt Bücher genauso wie ich. Und er wird schon für Zucht und Ordnung in der Bibliothek sorgen. Nicht wahr?"säuselte sie und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Prima, dann brauchen wir uns um die Bücher ja keine Sorgen zu machen. Sie können ihre Angelegenheiten klären, Madam Pince und Ihnen wünschen ich dann eine angenehme Zeit hier in Hogwarts"antwortete Sisilia, die keine große Lust hatte, noch längere Gespräche mit den beiden zu führen. Sie wandte sich ab und ging weiter, in der Hoffnung, dass der Direktor da war und stieg, nachdem der wasserspeiende Brunnen zur Seite gehüpft war, die Wendeltreppe zu seinem Turm hinauf. Oben vor der schweren Eichentür angekommen, klopfte sie an.

„Ja bitte", ertönte von drinnen einen Stimme.

Sisilia öffnete die Tür und trat ein.

„Störe ich?", fragte sie ihn, als sie sah, dass er in einige Pergamentrollen vertieft war, die verstreut auf seinem ganzen Tisch lagen. Ein Federkiel schien wie von Geisterhand auf einem der Pergamente zu schreiben. Und er hörte auch nicht damit auf, als Dumbledore hochblickte und sie anlächelte.

„Nein, Sisilia, du störst nicht, ich bereite nur schon die Briefe vor, für die neuen Schüler, die nächstes Jahr nach Hogwarts kommen, doch das eilt nicht."

„Oh gut, ich wollte dir nämlich etwas erzählen", strahlte sie ihn an und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Onkel, ich habe einen Entschluss gefasst", fing sie an und machte eine kleine Kunstpause. Dumbledore schaute sie erwartungsvoll über seine Halbmondbrille an.

„Wenn du weiterhin möchtest, dass ich Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichte, dann werde ich bleiben."Sein Gesicht hellte sich auf und er lächelte sie erfreut an.

„Natürlich möchte ich das, du glaubst gar nicht, wie froh du mich damit machst. Und ich denke, nicht nur mich. Was hat dich denn im Endeffekt dazu bewogen? Hat Severus mit dir geredet?", wollte er wissen.

„Nein, er weiß es noch gar nicht, ich wollte es erst dir sagen. Nun ja, der letzte Ausschlag dafür, dass ich mich entschlossen habe zu bleiben, waren die Schüler. Als sie mich am Bahnhof gefragt haben, ob ich sie nächstes Jahr auch unterrichten würde, fühlte ich mich plötzlich so leer, als ich daran dachte, ich würde sie alle nicht mehr wiedersehen. Ich glaube langsam, dass es meine Bestimmung ist, zu unterrichten. Die Arbeit mit den Kindern macht mir viel mehr Spaß, als ich je erwartet habe. Ich kann mir im Augenblick auch nicht mehr vorstellen, in einem Büro zu arbeiten und langweilige Akten zu wälzen."

Während Dumbledore sich von seinem Stuhl erhob und auf Sisilia zutrat, konnte sie sehen, dass der Federkiel immer noch fleißig weiterschrieb, ohne seine Arbeit zu unterbrechen.

Bevor der Schulleiter weitersprach, legte er beide Hände auf Sisilias Schultern.

„Ich freue mich wirklich sehr, mein Kind. Ich könnte mir im Augenblick auch keinen besseren Lehrer für den Posten hier vorstellen. Ich hatte auch schon Befürchtungen, das Ministerium würde wieder einen Lehrer bestimmen, denn ich fürchte, ich hätte auf die Schnelle keinen Ersatz für dich gefunden. Aber hier bist du nicht alleine, kennst deine Aufgaben und scheinst dich auch wohl zu fühlen. Gut, Tonks und Kingsley hätten dich bestimmt auch unterstützt, aber ich glaube immer noch, dass eine gute Ausbildung der Schüler in Verteidigung wichtiger ist, als ein weiterer verbündeter Auror im Ministerium."Sisilia nickte.

„Ja, du hast recht, das habe ich jetzt auch herausgefunden. Aber ich denke es war wichtig, dass ich das selbst erkannt habe. Denn so weiß ich, was ich will und habe nicht das Gefühl, zu etwas gezwungen oder von etwas abgehalten zu werden, das ich unbedingt tun will."

Dumbledore nickte und schaute Sisilia stolz eine ganze Weile an.

„Ein weiterer, nicht ganz eigennütziger Grund, warum ich mich freue, ist, dass ich dich weithin um mich haben kann. Ich liebe diese Nachmittagstees mit dir", sagte er augenzwinkernd.

Doch dann schien ihm was einzufallen.

„Ach Sisilia, ich hab ganz vergessen, Severus sucht dich, er wollte noch etwas mit dir besprechen. Ich habe auch schon zugestimmt, vorausgesetzt ihr bleibt erreichbar"

Sisilia sah in fragend an.

„Frag ihn selber, Sisilia, ich habe sowieso schon zuviel verraten", erklärte er und deutet zur Tür.

Sisilia verstand den Wink, drückte Dumbledore einen Kuss auf die Wange und eilte aus seinem Büro.

Was hatte er wohl damit gemeint? Er hätte zugestimmt, solange sie erreichbar blieben.

Er hatte in Rätseln gesprochen. Doch es hatte wohl keinen Sinn, weiter rumzugrübeln. Sie musste Severus selbst fragen, dann wusste sie es. Und sie wollte ihm natürlich auch gleich ihren Entschluss mitteilen.

Sie vermutete ihn in seinem Büro. Als sie klopfte, hörte sie gleich Schritte, die sich der Tür näherten. Severus öffnete sogleich und als er sie sah, huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht.

„Da bist du ja, ich habe dich schon gesucht. Ich habe mir da etwas überlegt und wollte dich fragen......"Doch sie ließ ihn nicht ausreden. Als sie ihn sah, verspürte sie plötzlich das unwiderstehliche Verlangen, ihn zu küssen. So achtete sie nicht darauf was er sagte, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, schlang ihre Arme um ihn und drückte ihm einen heftigen und langen Kuss auf seinen Mund.

Zuerst sträubte er sich etwas, da er seinen Satz zu Ende sprechen wollte, doch dann gab er ihr nach und erwiderte ihren Kuss. Als sie ihn dann schließlich los ließ, schaute er sie verdutzt an.

„Was war das denn jetzt?"

„Ein Kuss", antwortete sie und begann zu lachen.

„Das ist mir schon klar, aber wieso, aus welchem Grund?", wollte er wissen.

„Einfach, weil ich so glücklich bin, Severus. Ich muss dir auch noch was sagen. Ich habe mich nun entschlossen", sie strahlte ihn an.

Severus blickte sie fragend an.

„Ich habe mich entschlossen, ich werde hier bleiben und weiter unterrichten", sprudelte es aus ihr heraus.

„Oh, jetzt verstehe ich", erwiderte er knapp, sah sie ein paar Sekunden eindringlich an und gab ihr nun seinerseits einen heftigen Kuss.

„Und wofür war das jetzt?", fragte Sisilia überrascht.

„Dafür, dass du dein Glück mit mir teilst, Sil. Mir hat der Gedanke, dass du ein Auror werden willst, nie sehr behagt. Denn einmal davon abgesehen, dass wir uns nicht mehr sehr oft hätten sehen können, wärst du in ständiger Gefahr gewesen. Nicht, dass ich dir die Arbeit nicht zutrauen würde, im Gegenteil, aber so ist es mir lieber. Doch wenn es dein Wunsch gewesen wäre, hätte ich mich dir nicht in den Weg gestellt", erklärte er ihr, doch sichtlich erleichtert über ihre Entscheidung.

„Das weiß ich, Severus, und ich bin dir sehr dankbar dafür. Ich habe erkannt, dass mir die Arbeit mit den Schülern so viel Spaß macht, ich möchte es einfach nicht mehr missen", strahlte sie ihn an.

„So und jetzt hab ich auch noch eine Überraschung für dich, Sil", begann er.

„Ich besitze im Norden Schottlands ein kleines Haus, Morag Manor. Es ist nichts besonderes und stand auch jetzt sehr lange leer. Aber ich dachte, wenn du möchtest, könnten wir ein paar Tage dort hinfahren. Professor Dumbledore hat nichts dagegen, es gibt nichts zu tun im Augenblick. Er meinte, es wäre in Ordnung, wenn..."

„.. wenn wir erreichbar bleiben", fiel sie ihm ins Wort und lachte. Denn nun verstand sie, was Dumbledore gemeint hatte. Snape sah sie überrascht an.

„Professor Dumbledore hat so etwas angedeutet. Ich finde, es ist eine prima Idee. Ich würde sehr gerne mit dir da hingehen", antwortete sie und strahlte ihn an.

„Gut, dann brechen wir morgen früh auf", sagte Snape erleichtert.

****

Am nächsten Morgen machten sie sich schon sehr früh auf den Weg. Sie gingen über die Ländereien in Richtung der Tore, um das Schulgelände zu verlassen. Der Morgentau lag noch auf dem Gras, als sie beide mit Reisetaschen bepackt losmarschierten. Die Sonne war schon aufgegangen und tauchte die Landschaft in ein wunderschönes goldenes Licht. Die Vögel zwitscherten munter ihre Lieder.

Als sie das Tor, an dessen beiden Seiten geflügelte Eber standen, passiert hatten, blieb Severus stehen. Er schaute sich kurz nach allen Seiten um.

„Gib mir deine Hand, ich möchte nicht, dass du an einem falschen Ort landest, wenn wir dorthin apparieren."

„Du hast wohl Angst, ich würde verschwinden?", lachte Sisilia, „Keine Sorge, das habe ich nicht vor", zwinkerte sie ihm zu, reichte ihm aber dennoch ihre Hand.

„Bereit?", fragte er und Sisilia nickte.

Sisilia konzentrierte sich, sie fühlte ein kurzes Reißen, hatte das Gefühl für ein paar Sekunden zu schweben und spürte dann jäh wieder festen Boden unter ihren Füßen.

Sie schaute sich um. Die Gegend hatte sich verändert. Die Hügel waren nicht mehr so hoch wie um Hogwarts, es kam ihr alles etwas grüner vor. Direkt vor ihr ragte ein mindestens drei Meter hohes, schmiedeeisernes Tor auf. Dieses war rechts und links an einer fast genauso hohen Steinmauer angebracht worden, über die sehr viel Unkraut wucherte. Als sie durch das Tor blickte, sah sie einen Schotterweg vor sich, der aber nach 200 Metern einen Knick nach links machte, um eine große Hecke herum, die sehr wahrscheinlich die Sicht auf das Haus versperrte.

Severus zog seinen Zauberstab richtete ihn auf das Tor, das sich daraufhin wie von Geisterhand alleine öffnete.

Sisilia bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er immer noch ihre Hand festhielt, was ihr aber nicht gerade unangenehm war.

Er steckte seinen Zauberstab zurück in die Tasche und machte eine einladende Handbewegung. Sisilia und er schritten nun durch das Tor hindurch und als sie die Einfahrt passiert hatten, schloss sich das Tor wieder von selbst.

„Muggel können das Haus nicht sehen. Mein Vater hat diesen Schutzzauber schon vor Jahren auf das Haus gelegt", erklärte er ihr, als sie um die Hecke herum liefen. Der kleine Garten vor dem Haus war sehr verwildert, doch wuchsen überall die verschiedensten wilden Blumen. Was auf seine Art auch sehr reizvoll und schön aussah. Es musste einmal ein wunderschöner Garten gewesen sein, das konnte man noch sehr gut erkennen.

Dann sah sie das Haus. Es wirkte wunderbar verträumt, so wie es da stand. Es sah aus wie ein kleines Schloss. Der größte Teil des alten zweistöckigen Hauses war mit Efeu und Weinranken überwuchert. Es wirkte sehr malerisch mit den an den Seiten aufgesetzten Türmchen.

Sisilia war stehen geblieben und betrachtete das Gebäude.

„Es ist nichts besonderes, auch nicht sehr groß...", begann Severus.

„Es ist einfach traumhaft. Ich kann nicht verstehen, warum du so lange nicht mehr hier warst. Wenn ich so ein Haus hätte, würde ich wohl jeden freien Tag hier verbringen", sagte sie während sie weiter das Haus ansah.

Doch als er ihr nicht antwortete, blickte Sisilia zu ihm hinüber. Sie sah, wie er das Haus betrachtete, dabei glaubte sie, dunkle Schatten über sein Gesicht huschen zu sehen. Doch dann schüttelte er unmerklich den Kopf, so als wollte er seine trüben Gedanken abschütteln. Er strich sich eine Haarsträne aus seinem Gesicht und ging weiter auf das Haus zu. Sisilia folgte ihm und überlegte, was ihn wohl für Gedanken bewegten. Sie hätte zu gern mehr gewusst. Doch sie wusste, dass er es nicht mochte, wenn sie ihn ausfragte, doch hoffte sie, er würde es ihr dennoch irgendwann einmal erzählen.

„Komm, lass uns hineingehen. Aber erschrick nicht, es müssen inzwischen einige Zentimeter Staub über allem liegen", sagte er zu ihr, als sie vor der Eingangstür angekommen waren.

„Ach, so schlimm wird es schon nicht sein", beruhigte sie ihn.

Ein weiteres Mal zog er seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Mantel und richtete ihn auf die Tür. Sisilia hörte keinen Laut über seine Lippen kommen, dennoch sprang die Tür vor ihnen auf. Severus schob die breite Eingangstür ganz auf und ging hinein. Sisilia folgte ihm und trat in eine stilvoll eingerichtet Diele. Direkt vor ihr lag ein alter, blaugemusterter Teppich auf dem steinernen Boden. An dessen Ende befand sich eine weite, nach unten breiter werdende Steintreppe, die nach oben führte. Durch das halbrunde Fenster über der Tür schien die Sonne hell in den Raum, in dem sich inzwischen in allen Ecken Spinnweben breitgemacht hatten.

Severus nahm Sisilia ihre Tasche ab, die er mit seiner Tasche rechts neben der Tür bei einem Tischchen abstellte.

Dann ging er nach links zu einer Doppeltür, die er nach innen aufdrückte. Sisilia folgte ihm langsam. Dabei kam sie an einer alten Standuhr vorbei, die aber schon lange nicht mehr funktionierte, denn auch im Pendelkasten hatten Spinnen ihre Netze gesponnen. Sie betrachtete das kunstvoll geschnitzte Holz an dieser Uhr, bevor sie Severus in das nächste Zimmer folgte.

Dort war es noch dämmerig, denn schwere, dunkle Samtvorhänge hingen noch vor den beiden Fenstern. Er zog den ersten Vorhang mit einem festen Ruck zur Seite, sodass die Sonnenstrahlen den Raum durchfluteten, dabei wirbelte er so viel Staub auf, dass er husten musste.

„Ich glaube, hier wird es wirklich allerhöchste Eisenbahn, dass mal was getan wird", sagte Sisilia, während sie versuchte, mit der Hand den Staub zu vertreiben, was ihr bald sehr unsinnig vorkam, weshalb sie es wieder bleiben ließ.

Als der Staub sich wieder etwas gelegt hatte, sah sie sich um. Sie waren hier in einem sehr nett eingerichteten Salon oder Wohnraum. Rechts von ihr gab es einige Regale mit Büchern, nur unterbrochen von dem Fenster. Davor stand ein Tischchen mit einem gemütlichen Sessel. Das Regal ging auch an der gegenüberliegenden Seite weiter, reichte bis zu dem zweiten Fenster, dessen Vorhang nun auch von Severus auf die Seite gezogen wurde. In der oberen Hälfte des Raumes stand ein dunkelrotes Sofa und zwei passende Sessel um einen kleinen ovalen Palisanderholztisch. Auf der rechten Seite am Ende des Raumes befand sich ein großer, wundeschöner Kamin aus Marmor. Über ihm hing ein großes Porträt. Es war ein Bild eines Mannes, der Severus etwas ähnlich sah. Er hatte die gleichen dunklen Haare und die gleiche Hakennase wie er. Aber das war auch schon alles. Er wirkte sehr streng, und sein Blick machte Sisilia etwas Angst. Dennoch ging sie ein paar Schritte darauf zu.

„Ist das dein Vater, Severus?", fragte sie ihn, während sie auf das Bild deutete.

Doch noch bevor er antworten konnte, begann der Mann in dem Bild zu reden.

„Ach, sieh mal an, lässt sich der Herr Sohn auch mal wieder blicken. Ich dachte, du wolltest dieses Haus nicht mehr betreten. Es war dir doch nicht gut genug. Du Wurm, du bist genau so zu nichts nutze wie deine Mutter, ihr beide........."

Severus hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen und war vor das Bild getreten.

„HALT DEINEN MUND", schrie er das Porträt wütend an. Sisilia bemerkte, wie der Zauberstab in seiner Hand zitterte, sie hatte ihn noch selten so wütend gesehen und erschrak.

„Ich will kein Wort mehr von dir hören", zischte er das Bildnis seines Vaters an, während er ihm mit dem Zauberstab drohte. Der Zauberer in dem Porträt zuckte zurück und blickte finster auf seinen Sohn herab.

Dieser wandte sich um und glitt mit finsterer Miene auf Sisilia zu.

Er packte sie am Arm und schob sie heftig zurück in die Diele. Als er die Tür hinter ihnen schloss, hörte Sisilia, wie der Mann in dem Porträt aufs neue zu poltern begann. Doch sie konnte nicht mehr verstehen, was er sagte. Sie hatte noch nie soviel Wut und Hass in Severus' Augen gesehen. Als er bemerkte, dass sie ihn beobachtete, versteinerte sich seine Miene.

„Es tut mir leid, ich hätte mich erst um dieses Porträt kümmern sollen. Ich hatte nicht mehr daran gedacht. Ich zeige dir wohl besser erst die Küche", brummte er immer noch zornig.

Sisilia konnte sich nun denken, warum er so lange nicht mehr hier gewesen war. Er hatte sich anscheinend mit seinem Vater nicht sehr gut verstanden, vorsichtig ausgedrückt.

Severus führte sie quer durch die Diele auf die Tür gegenüber zu. Er drückte die Tür auf, die nur angelehnt war.

Sisilia sah sich um. Es war ein sehr geräumiger Raum mit vielen Schränken. Links standen ein ovaler Mahagonitisch und sechs wunderschöne, dazu passende, antike Stühle.

Severus schien in Gedanken zu sein, denn er blickte starr in eine Ecke der Küche und zog seine Stirn kraus.

Sisilia trat auf ihn zu, doch erst als sie ihre Hand auf seine Schulter legte, reagierte er. Er zuckte zusammen und als er sie ansah hatte sie das Gefühl, sie hätte ihn aus einer anderen Welt zurück geholt.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Sisilia besorgt.

Er holte tief Luft und versuchte ein Lächeln aufzusetzen, was aber kläglich misslang.

„Es ist nichts. Schon gut. Nur ein paar Erinnerungen, nichts weiter."

Sisilia überlegte, ob sie nachfragen sollte, ließ es aber dann bleiben. Stattdessen machte sie einen Vorschlag.

„Was hältst du von der Idee? Ich mache hier die Küche sauber und koche dann anschließend etwas zum Mittagessen, und du kümmerst dich um den Wohnraum?"

Severus war einverstanden mit dem Vorschlag, und so machten sich beide ans Werk.

Sisilia sah ihm nach, als er das Wohnzimmer betrat, doch als er keine zwei Sekunden drin war, ging das Geschrei erneut los, sodass Severus schnell die Tür hinter sich schloss. Er wollte bestimmt nicht, dass sie hörte, was das Portrait seines Vaters von sich gab. Sie hörte nun die beiden sich gegenseitig anbrüllen.

Gedankenverloren drehte sich Sisilia um und überlegte, wo sie am besten anfangen sollte.

Sie zog ihren Umhang aus und legte ihn über eine Stuhllehne. Sie beschloss, erst einmal die ganzen Spinnweben und den Staub aus der Küche zu schaffen. Sie hob den Zauberstab, deutete in eine extrem verschmutzte Ecke und rief_: „RATZEPUTZ."_ Und der Dreck verschwand. So machte sie in der ganzen Küche weiter. Irgendwann fiel ihr auf, dass es ruhig geworden war im Wohnraum. Anscheinend hatte Severus das Bild zum Schweigen gebracht, dachte sie.

Sie hatte fast den ganzen Vormittag damit zu tun, die Küche sauber zu bekommen, aber dann hatte sie es geschafft und es blitzte und funkelte alles.

Inzwischen hatte sie auch schon fast das Essen fertig. Von Severus war nichts mehr zu hören und zu sehen, eine ganze Zeit schon, sodass sie sich Sorgen machte. Sie beschloss, hinüber zu gehen und ihn zum Essen zu holen.

Sie trat an die Tür und lauschte, doch sie konnte nichts hören.

Sie hob die Hand und klopfte an die Tür.

„Severus, darf ich reinkommen?", fragte sie unsicher.

Doch sie bekam keinen Antwort. In dem Augenblick, als sie die Tür öffnen wollte, ging eine andere Tür ihn ihrer Nähe auf, und Severus trat heraus. Sie erschrak und zuckte zusammen.

„Oh, was hab ich mich erschreckt, ich dachte, du bist im Wohnraum", stieß Sisilia erschrocken aus.

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Ich habe nur dieses ... Porträt in den Keller gebracht. Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er besorgt, als Sisilia ihn nun musterte.

„Oh, oh ja, alles in Ordnung, ich wollte nur sagen, dass das Essen fertig ist", schwindelte sie ein wenig. Denn sie wunderte sich in der Tat. Als er nebenan verschwunden war, war er sehr zornig gewesen, und nun er tat so, als wäre nichts gewesen.

Nach dem Essen räumte Sisilia das Geschirr in das Spülbecken. Als sie anfangen wollte zu spülen, hielt Severus sie auf.

„Nein, lass mich das machen", sagte er. Doch anstatt aufzustehen und zum Spülbecken zu treten, schwang er nur kurz den Zauberstab, und das Geschirr begann sich selber abzuspülen. Sisilia lachte und legte das Geschirrtuch weg.

„Weißt du, was ich jetzt gerne machen würde?", fragte sie ihn.

Er schaute sie fragend an.

„Ich würde jetzt sehr gerne etwas spazieren gehen, es ist so wunderbares Wetter. Würdest du mir die Gegend zeigen?"

„Sicher, warum nicht. Hinter dem Haus liegt noch ein kleiner Park, der zum Anwesen dazugehört. Er reicht bis zum See hinunter."

„Oh, es gibt einen See hier, wie Wunderbar", schwärmte sie.

Severus erhob sich, steckte seinen Zauberstab in den Mantel und sie verließen gemeinsam das Haus.

Sie traten hinaus in die warme Mittagssonne. Um in den kleinen Park zu kommen, der hinter dem Haus angelegt worden war, mussten sie um das Haus herumgehen. Auch hier war alles sehr verwildert. Die Rosenbüsche waren inzwischen zu riesigen Hecken herangewachsen. Selbst wenn kein Zauber das Anwesen vor Muggelaugen versteckt hätte, wäre es doch so gut wie unmöglich gewesen, hier viel zu sehen. Sie gingen nun durch eine Art Allee einen Weg entlang, der zum See führte. Im Schatten der Bäume war es sehr angenehm. Sisilia hatte sich bei Severus eingehängt. So gingen sie stumm eine ganze Weile durch den Garten. Als sie an einem großen Ahornbaum vorbei kamen, unter dem eine Steinbank aufgestellt war, fragte Sisilia.

„Wollen wir uns ein wenig hier hinsetzen?"

Severus nickte und sie gingen hinüber zu der Bank. Sie setzten sich, Sisilia schloss für einen Augenblick ihre Augen. Dann nahm sie allen Mut zusammen, denn sie wollte ihn nun doch nach dem Bild fragen, denn es beschäftigte sie doch mehr, als sie zugeben wollte.

„Severus, ich würde dich gerne etwas fragen, aber wenn du nicht darüber reden willst, kann ich es auch verstehen, doch es verwirrt mich etwas...."

„Ich weiß was du fragen willst, aber ich will nicht darüber reden. Zumindest jetzt noch nicht. Gib mir noch etwas Zeit", antwortete er ihr, ohne sie dabei anzusehen.

„In Ordnung", sagte sie auch wenn sie nicht damit zufrieden war.

„Gehen wir jetzt zum See?"fragte sie nach einigen Minuten, um auf ein anderes Thema zu kommen.

„Sicher, gehen wir zum See", antwortete er ihr gedankenverloren.

Sie gingen nebeneinander her. Weiter vorne wichen die Büsche zurück und sie hatten einen wunderschönen Blick auf den See. Sisilia blieb stehen und genoss die wunderbare Aussicht.

„Hier drüben unter den Bäumen war immer mein Lieblingsplatz. Hierhin hab ich mich als Kind oft versteckt", erklärte er mit ruhiger Stimme und deutete auf eine halb verborgene Stelle.

Nach oben zum Haus hin war, der Platz durch einen kleinen Felsenhügel abgeschirmt und nach unten zum See hin durch einige Büsche und Bäume.

„Lass uns dahin gehen, ja?", fordere Sisilia ihn auf. Er nickte und ging voran. Er nahm seinen Umhang ab und legte ihn als Decke auf den Boden. Sie setzten sich beide darauf und Sisilia blinzelte hinauf in die Bäume. Sie saßen ein ganze Weile da und sagten kein Wort.

„Ich hab mich hier sehr oft aufgehalten, wenn ich die Streitereien meiner Eltern nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Hier hat mich keiner gesehen, doch konnte ich alles von hier aus beobachten", begann er zu erzählen.

„Ihr habt euch nicht sonderlich gut verstanden, du und dein Vater?"

„Das ist nicht so einfach zu erklären. Es ist eine längere Geschichte. Ich werde es mal so ausdrücken, unsere Meinungen gingen irgendwann einmal erheblich auseinander. Woraufhin wir uns nicht mehr gesehen haben. Ich war das letzte mal hier, kurz nach dem Tod meines Vaters, und das ist jetzt über 12 Jahre her", sagte er in einem harten verbissenen Ton.

„Du verbindest keine guten Erinnerungen mit diesem Haus?"

„Es gibt auch gute, nur die letzten Erinnerungen haben sich mir zu sehr eingeprägt."

„Und dennoch wolltest du hierher kommen?", fragte sie unsicher.

„Es gab mehrere Gründe, warum ich hierher kommen wollte. Ich hoffe, ich kann hier mit einem Teil meiner Vergangenheit abschließen, was ich bisher nicht geschafft habe. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, auch nicht versucht habe. Doch ich glaube, mit deiner Hilfe wird es mir gelingen", sagte er und sah sie an, was er die letzen Minuten vermieden hatte.

„Ein weiterer Grund ist, hier kann ich mit dir alleine sein, ohne die Befürchtung haben zu müssen, dass jemand an die Tür klopft. Ich wollte einfach mit dir für ein paar Tage der Realität entfliehen."

Sisilia spürte zum ersten Mal eine tiefe Offenheit, die Severus ihr nun entgegenbrachte. Sie freute sich auch über das Vertrauen, das er ihr schenkte.

Sie schaute ihm tief in seine dunkelbraunen Augen und hatte das Gefühl, dass er es nun doch zuließ, dass sie in seine Gefühls- und Gedankenwelt eindrang.

Sie spürte, wie viel Leid, Trauer und Hass, das sich in ihm aufgestaut hatte. Doch fühlte sie auch eine unsagbare Wärme und Zuneigung, wie sie es noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte.

Sisilia schlang ihre Arme um ihn und drückte sich fest an ihn und schloss die Augen. Sie spürte wie er auch seine Arme um sie legte und ihr mit einer Hand sachte durch ihr langes Haar strich.

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie so dagesessen hatten, bevor er sie wieder losließ, sie hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren.

****

Die Sonne brannte inzwischen sehr heiß vom Himmel, und ihr war ziemlich warm geworden.

Als sie die Augen öffnete und über seine Schulter blickte, sah sie, wie die Sonnenstrahlen auf den Wellen des Sees tanzten. Da überkam sie der Drang, im See baden zu gehen. Sie löste sich aus der Umarmung und kniete sich vor ihn hin.

„Ich habe Lust, schwimmen zu gehen, wie sieht es aus, kommst du mit?", fragte sie und begann schon damit, ihr Kleid aufzuknöpfen.

„Schwimmen? Aber wir haben doch gar keine Badesachen mit", entgegnete er überrascht.

„Wer braucht denn Badesachen? Ich denke, in das Anwesen kann von außen keiner sehen?"lachte sie, stand auf und streifte sich das Kleid vom Körper. Severus, der sie mit offenem Mund dabei beobachtet hatte, stand nun auch auf.

„Na was ist, kommst du mit?", wollte sie wissen, während sie sich den BH auszog.

„Ähm, ich....", stotterte er verlegen und stierte auf ihre nackte Haut.

Sisilia lachte und streifte sich ihren Schlüpfer ab.

„Also wenn du auch schwimmen willst, solltest du dich schon ausziehen, mit Kleidern schwimmt es sich nicht gut", zwinkerte sie ihm zu, drehte sich um und lief auf den See zu. Sie tauchte den Zeh in das Wasser, um zu prüfen, wie kalt es war. Es war schon sehr erfrischend, wie es wohl alle Seen in Schottland waren, doch sie schritt mutig voran in das kühle Nass. Sie schaute sich noch einmal kurz nach Severus um, der inzwischen auch begonnen hatte, sich auszuziehen. Dann ging sie Schritt für Schritt voran, in den See hinein, der von der Stelle aus, von der sie ins Wasser ging, nur sehr langsam tiefer wurde.

Als die Wellen ihre Hüften umspielten, ließ sie sich ganz in das Wasser gleiten und schwamm ein paar Züge.

Plötzlich spritzte neben ihr das Wasser auf. Severus war über den Steg gegangen, der in den See hineinführte und mit einem Kopfsprung ins Wasser gesprungen. Sie schaute auf die Stelle, wo er eingetaucht war und wartete darauf, dass er da auch wieder auftauchen würde. Doch er kam nicht. Etwas beunruhigt schaute sie sich um, aber er kam immer noch nicht an die Oberfläche. Nach über einer Minute begann sie sich Sorgen zu machen und wollte gerade zu der Stelle schwimmen, wo er ins Wasser gesprungen war, als sie plötzlich merkte, wie etwas sie an den Beinen berührte. Sie spürte wie irgendwas seitlich, rechts und links an ihrem Körper hoch wanderte, und in dem Augenblick tauchte auch schon ein Kopf aus dem Wasser auf. Das alles passierte sehr schnell, und noch bevor sie reagieren konnte, hatte Severus sie umarmt und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf ihre Lippen.

„Du Schuft, du hast mich vielleicht erschreckt", schimpfte sie los, als er sie wieder losgelassen hatte. Doch sie konnte ihm nicht wirklich böse sein, es war wohl eher der Schreck, der sie so reagieren lies.

Er lachte, als sie mit den Fäusten leicht gegen seine Brust zu hämmern begann und zog sie an sich heran, so dass sie ihre Hände, die nun zwischen ihnen eingeklemmt waren, nicht mehr groß bewegen konnte.

„Dann muss ich mich wohl schleunigst bei dir entschuldigen", erwiderte er und hob eine Augenbraue. Sisilia nickte und konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht mehr verkneifen. Ein weiteres Mal zog er sie an sich heran, sie spürte, wie seine starken Arme sanft über ihren Rücken glitten. Sie bekam einen Gänsehaut, wusste nur nicht, ob es vom kühlen Wasser kam, oder von seinen Berührungen. Sie spürte ein angenehmen Kribbeln in ihrer Magengegend. Doch so einfach würde sie es ihm nicht machen. Als sie merkte, dass er sie wieder los lies, nutzte sie die Gelegenheit, machte einen Schwimmzug und schwamm ein Stück weiter auf den See hinaus.

„Fang mich!", neckte sie Severus und begann von ihm fortzukraulen. Sofort schwamm er ihr nach und hätte sie auch fast erreicht, wenn sie nicht plötzlich weggetaucht wäre. Sie tauchte unter ihm weg und wieder auf das Ufer zu. Doch schien er geahnt zu haben, was sie vor hatte und war auch wieder auf das Ufer zugeschwommen. So tauchte sie nur einen Meter von ihm entfernt wieder auf. Die Sekunde, die sie dann zur Orientierung brauchte, nutzte er aus und packte sie.

„Du kannst gut tauchen, wie ich sehe", sagte er und schien zu überlegen.

„Dann hol mal tief Luft", forderte er sie unvermittelt auf. Ohne groß zu Überlegen warum, tat sie, was er sagte, und noch ehe sie begriff, was gerade geschah, nahm sie Severus in den Arm und tauchte mit ihr unter Wasser. Sie spürte komischerweise keine Angst. Er gab ihr das Gefühl, dass sie sich einfach fallen lassen konnte. Er hielt sie fest, dann merkte sie, wie er sie fester in seinen Arme nahm, sie legte ebenfalls ihre Arme um ihn. Dann spürte sie seinen Lippen auf den ihren. Sie öffnete leicht ihre Lippen und ihre Zungen begannen mit einem Spiel, als würden sich zwei Schlangen ineinander verknoten wollen. Sie war irgendwie berauscht, ihre Sinne hatten sich nur noch auf seine Berührungen eingestellt. Die vollkommene Stille unter Wasser empfand sie in dem Augenblick als etwas wunderschönes. Sie hatte das Gefühl, ihre beiden Körper verschmolzen in dem kalten und doch so wunderschönen See. Es gab nur noch sie beide und die Unendlichkeit des Wassers um sie herum. Sie schmiegte sich eng an ihn und fühlte sich sehr geborgen in seinen Armen.

Doch plötzlich wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sie mit ihrem Kopf wieder aus dem Wasser auftauchte. Reflexartig sog sie die frische Luft in ihre Lungen, und merkte erst jetzt, dass ihr Körper nach frischem Sauerstoff gierte. Severus hatte sie beide zurück an die Oberfläche gebracht und schaute sie an.

„Das wollte ich immer schon mal machen", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr. „Aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du es solange unter Wasser aushalten kannst", sagte mit einem erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck.

Sisilia blickte immer noch etwas verwirrt. Die Gefühle, die sie unter Wasser hatte, hielten sie immer noch gefangen. Es war ihr, als hätte sie so etwas wunderbares noch nie erlebt. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, um wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können und blickte Severus an. Mit einer Hand strich sie ihm einen nasse Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich auch nicht, das war eine ganz neue Erfahrung für mich", antwortete sie immer noch leicht verwirrt. Aber die frische Luft half ihr, wieder klar zu denken. Dennoch spürte sie immer noch, wie ihr ganzer Körper innerlich leicht vor Erregung bebte.

„Langsam wird mir kalt, ich würde gerne wieder rausgehen", sagte sie, als sie merkte, dass sie leicht zu zittern begann, wobei sie sich nicht sicher war, ob dies von der Kälte kam.

„In Ordnung, schwimmen wir zurück", erwiderte er.

„Wer zuerst draußen ist", rief Sisilia, die sich schon einen kleinen Vorsprung verschafft hatte.

Sie schaffte es ganz knapp, als erste in der kleinen Senke anzukommen und sie legte sich auf seinen Mantel.

Severus setzte sich neben sie und schaute Sisilia an. Er betrachtete ihr Gesicht, während er zu überlegen schien.

„Über was denkst du nach?", fragte Sisilia ihn neugierig und hob dabei den Kopf.

Er lächelte sie an und begann dann, mit ihrem langen Haar zu spielen.

„Ich versuche zu ergründen, wie du es geschafft hast, aus mir einen komplett anderen Menschen zu machen. Ich kenne mich selber nicht wieder. In deiner Nähe tue ich Dinge, die ich vorher nie für möglich gehalten habe."

„Ich hoffe, nur gute Dinge", strahlte sie ihn an. Er nickte nur zur Antwort.

Sisilia schaute hoch in den Himmel über ihr und beobachte die Blätter der Bäume, die sich leicht im Wind bewegten und raschelten. Auch Severus schien seinen Gedanken nachzuhängen.

„Es ist wunderschön hier", sagte sie nach einer kleinen Weile.

„Nein, Sil, du bist wunderschön", konterte er und beugte sich über sie, um sie zu küssen. Seine Hand strich dabei zart über ihre Haare, wanderte über ihr Gesicht, weiter bis zu ihrer Brust. Seinen Fingerspitzen strichen zart darüber hinweg. Sisilia genoss diese Berührungen, die in ihr das Verlangen immer mehr steigerten. Als seine Fingerkuppen zart über ihre Brustwarzen strichen, war ihr als schoss einen Flamme der Begierde durch ihren ganzen Körper. Dieses Gefühl ließ ihren Körper kurz aufbäumen und leises Stöhnen drang über ihre Lippen. Severus begann nun ihren Hals zu küssen, während seinen Hand den Weg immer weiter nach unten fand. Er strich ihr über den Bauch, während er sanft begann ihr Ohr anzuknabbern.

Doch als seine Hand nun weiter nach unten wanderte, wanderte auch sein Kopf tiefer, dabei küsste er jeden Zentimeter ihrer Haut. Sie spürte wie er die Außenseite ihres Schenkels berührte und gleichzeitig küsste er ihre Brüste, was ihren Körper wieder zum erzittern brachte. Seine Hand war inzwischen zur Innenseite ihrer Schenkel gewandert, wo er sie zärtlich streichelte. Aufgewühlt durch diese Berührung öffnete sie leicht ihre Beine, so dass er keinen Mühe hatte seine Hand an der Innenseite ihrer Schenkel wieder nach oben wandern zu lassen. Sisilia strich mit ihren Fingern durch sein noch immer leicht feuchtes Haar. Er hob seinen Kopf und sah sie kurz an. Doch dann begann er von neuem ihre Brüste zu liebkosen. Mit der Zungenspitze leckte er über ihre Brustwarzen, was sie angenehm erschaudern lies.

Auch Sisilia begann nun mit ihren Fingern seinen Oberkörper zu liebkosen. Als sie über seine Brustwarzen stich, bemerkte sie, ein leichtes zittern, das durch seinen Körper ging.

Er ließ seinen Finger nun bis hin zu ihrer Scham wandern, wo er sehr vorsichtig anfing, die Zone ihrer Lust zu erforschen. Sisilia öffnete ihr Beine noch ein Stück mehr, so dass er sie besser berühren konnte. Ihr Atem ging schwer und sie stöhnte lustvoll auf, in dem Moment als er sie zwischen den Beinen berührte. Sie spürte seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut und fühlte seinen heißen Küsse.

Er hob seinen Kopf und glitt zu ihr nach oben, und küsste sie erneut leidenschaftlich. Sisilia presste ihren Körper eng an den seinen und fühlte seine Erregung.

Severus setzte sich auf und zog Sisilia mit sich.

„Komm setzt dich auf mich", forderte er sie nun auf.

Sie drückte sich auf die Knie und rutschte zu ihm heran. Dann schwang sie ein Bein über die seinen und setzte sich rittlings auf ihn.

Er hatte seine Hände um ihre Hüften gelegt und küsste sie zärtlich auf ihren Bauch. Dann senkte sie langsam ihren Oberkörper nach unten, bis sie seinen harten Schaft spürte.

„Langsam, schön langsam, ich will jeden Zentimeter in dir spüren"; hauchte er ihr zu und sie ließ sich sehr langsam hinuntergleiten. Sie spürte, wie er immer tiefer in sie eindrang, ihr Herz trommelte wie wild vor Begierde. Er nahm sie abermals in den Arm und sie küssten sich heiß. Dabei wanderten seine Hände über ihren Rücken hinunter bis zu ihrem Po, was ihr wohlige Schauer über den ganzen Körper jagte.

Dann war es Sisilia, die seinen Oberkörper nach hinten drückte, so dass er nun auf dem Rücken lag, sich über ihn beugte und ihn zu küssen begann. Dann strich sie mit ihren Fingernägeln von seinem Hals, über die Brust zu seinem Bauch, so dass kleine rote Striemen auf seiner blassen Haut zu erkennen waren, während sie sich dabei wieder etwas aufrichtete. Er schloss die Augen dabei, was ihr zeigte, dass er es zu genießen schien.

Dann begann sie ganz langsam ihren Körper zu heben und zu senken. Severus stöhnte leise auf, seine Hände umklammerten nun ihre Hüften, um sie so bei ihrer Bewegung zu unterstützten und zu führen.

Sie hatten beide Raum und Zeit vergessen, nur noch sich wahr nehmend, so fixiert auf den anderen, dass sie eins wurden. Das Gefühl der Lust war so mächtig und wundervoll zu gleich. Sie wünschte sich in dem Augenblick, dass es nie wieder enden, und immer so bleiben würde.

„Warte Sil, nicht so schnell", sagte Severus und drückte sich nach oben, so dass er halb saß.

Er atmete schwer, wie auch Sisilia, die ihn verwundert ansah. Mit sanftem Druck zog er sie an sich und seinen Lippen schmiegten sich auf die ihren.

„Lass uns die Positionen tauschen", sagte er leise.

„Ich verstehe, du möchtest jetzt auch mal den Boss spielen", antwortete sie mit einem sanften lächeln.

Doch anstatt einer Antwort, drehte er sich mit ihr ruckartig herum, so dass sie nun auf dem Rücken lag und er über ihr.

Noch während sie sich küssten, begann er da weiterzumachen, wo sie vorher aufgehört hatte.

Sisilia grub ihr Nägel sanft in seinen Rücken, als sie spürte, wie die Lust in ihr immer weiter anschwoll. Sie spürte, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis zu dem Punkt, wo die Extase ihren Höhepunkt erreichen würde. Sie hörte den keuchenden Atem von Severus, was ihre Gefühlswallungen noch mehr steigerten, was sie nicht mehr für möglich gehalten hatte.

„Severus, ich..", hauchte sie noch, als die Woge der Lust über sie schwappte und sie aufstöhnte.

Noch während sie auf dem Gipfel ihrer Lust war, spürte sie wie auch Severus seinen Höhepunkt erlebte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, beide Körper würden um die Wette vibrieren und beben.

Als das heftige Gefühl langsam abebbte, senkte Severus seinen Kopf und sie küssten sich noch sehr lange.

Dann legte er sich seitlich neben sie und streichelte ihr Gesicht. Auch sie drehte sich auf die Seite, so dass sie sich anblickten.

„Ich bin so glücklich, ich danke dir, dass du mich hierher mitgenommen hast, Severus", sagte sie später und strahlte ihn an.

„Wenn sich einer bedanken muss, dann ich, Sil. Ich bin so froh, dass du mitgekommen bist. Denn von nun an wird dieses Haus nicht nur schlechte Erinnerungen für mich haben, im Gegenteil, ich bin mir sicher, die guten werden die schlechten verdrängen", sagte er und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Sie verbrachten noch einige Zeit in der Senke, bis die Sonne langsam an Kraft verlor und es frischer wurde.

****

Als sie das Haus betraten, versank die Sonne langsam hinter den Hügeln.

„Ich werde uns ein paar Sandwichs machen", schlug Sisilia vor, als sie Hand in Hand die Halle betreten hatten.

„Das ist eine gute Idee, ich habe Hunger wie ein Wolf", entgegnete er ihr. Er sog sie an sich heran, dabei bog er sanft ihre Hand hinter ihren Rücken nahm sie so fest in seinen Arm.

Sie presste sich eng an ihn und küsste ihn.

„Wenn ich jetzt aber nicht anfange, werden wir nichts mehr zu essen bekommen", sagte sie.

„In Ordnung, dann werde ich ein Feuer im Kamin machen", sagte er, drehte sich um und marschierte gutgelaunt in den Wohnraum.

Sisilia sah im noch nach bis er weg war und machte sich dann auf in die Küche.

Als sie mit einem Tablett voll Sandwichs im Wohnraum ankam, war sie überrascht.

Severus hatte überall im Zimmer verteilt Kerzen aufgestellt. Im Kamin brannte ein gemütliches Feuer.

Er selbst saß auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin und schaute in die Flammen.

Er schien sie nicht zu hören, als sie ins Zimmer kam. Sie ging vor und wollte das Tablett auf den Tisch stellen, doch da drehte er sich um.

„Bring die Sachen doch hierher", forderte er sie auf und sie stellte das Tablett neben ihm auf den Boden. Sie machte es sich auch auf dem Teppich gemütlich, sie setzte sich so, dass einer der Sessel in ihrem Rücken stand und sie sich an dessen Rücken anlehnen konnte. Sie schaute Severus an, der sich eines der Brote genommen hatte und beim Kauen wieder in die Flammen im Kamin schaute. Es war ein wunderschöner marmorner Kamin, der mit viel Liebe aufgebaut worden war. Die verschnörkelten Säulen an den beiden Seiten und die vergoldeten Rahmen ließen ihr sogar fast königlich aussehen. Auf dem Sims oben stand eine wunderschöne goldene Miniaturpendeluhr, auf deren Spitze ein kleines goldenes Einhorn stand.

Sie wunderte sich, dass sie nirgendwo ein Bild von seiner Mutter gesehen hatte. Auch sonst hatte sie keine Portraits von Verwandten oder Ahnen entdecken können, wie sie normalerweise immer in solchen Häusern massenhaft vorkamen.

Severus schob das Tablett ein wenig zu Seite und setzte sich neben Sisilia.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte er sie und strich ihr über das Haar.

„Ich fühle mich wie im Märchen, das alles hier ist wie ein Traum, das Haus, der Garten und dann, dass ich mit dir hier zusammen sein kann. Ich würde am liebsten hier sitzen bleiben und nie wieder aufstehen."

„Also das fände ich auf die Dauer gesehen zu langweilig, nur hier zu sitzen", erwiderte er, gab ihr einen Kuss und legte sich hin, wobei er seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß legte.

Sie strich ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht und lachte.

„So wörtlich habe ich es dann doch nicht gemeint."Er ergriff ihre Hand und hielt sie mit seinen beiden Händen, die er auf seinen Bauch legte, fest und sah sie an. Das Feuer knisterte munter in Kamin, und draußen war es inzwischen schon dunkel geworden.

„Du hast gesagt, dass dein Vater vor über zwölf Jahren gestorben ist. Was ist mit deiner Mutter?", wagte Sisilia nun zu fragen, da ihr diese Frage schon den ganzen Abend durch den Kopf ging.

Er zögerte kurz, sie hatte das Gefühl, dass es ihm unangenehm war, darüber zu sprechen, trotzdem fing er an zu erzählen. Er sprach sehr leise und langsam, dabei begann er die Finger ihrer linken Hand einzeln zu betrachten.

„Ich werde am Besten von vorn beginnen. Mein Vater war ein sehr stolzer und auf Tradition bedachter Mann. Er mochte nur reinblütige Zauberer, er war immer der Meinung, nur die reinblütige Zaubererrasse sollte das Sagen haben. Das hat er mich auch immer gelehrt."Er machte eine kurz Pause.

„Er hat mir schon sehr bald das Zaubern beigebracht, schon lange, bevor ich in die Schule kam. Meine Mutter wollte das nicht, sie war immer dagegen, und sie hatten oft Streit deswegen. Mein Vater hat sich aber durchgesetzt und ich habe viel von ihm gelernt, ...... ich gebe zu, nicht nur erlaubte Dinge. Er war zwar sehr streng, und seine Lehrmethoden waren nicht immer die angenehmsten, aber ich lernte fast alle Flüche von ihm und ich beherrschte sie schon, bevor ich nach Hogwarts ging. Es gab keinen in meinem Alter, der es damals mit mir hätte aufnehmen können. Ich muss gestehen, es hat mir auch gefallen, es war ein wunderbares Gefühl, so viel Macht zu haben. Ich genoss es, vor allem auch in der Schule. Doch brachte es mir am Ende keine wirklichen Freunde ein, das merkte ich aber erst, als es zu spät war."Er schaute sie nicht an, sein Blick schien weit in die Ferne gerichtet zu sein, als er weitersprach, doch sie hörte, dass es ihm nicht leicht fiel.

„Mein Vater brachte mich, als ich mit der Schule fertig war, mit den Malfoys zusammen, und ich befreundete mich mit Lucius. Gemeinsam mit ihm schloss ich mich damals dem Dunklen Lord an. Mein Vater sagte immer, wie stolz er sei, doch meine Mutter versuchte mich davon abzuhalten, aber ich hörte nicht auf sie. Ich sah nur das Gesicht meines Vaters und ich wollte ihn nicht enttäuschen."

Snape setzte sich auf, so dass Sisilia nur noch seinen Rücken sehen konnte, dann sprach er weiter.

„Dann eines Tages hatten meine Eltern einen fürchterlichen Streit deswegen, in dem meine Mutter drohte, meinen Vater zu verlassen..... er hat sie dabei getötet, für ihn wäre es nie in Frage gekommen, verlassen zu werden", als er das sagte, hörte sie, wie seine Stimme leicht zitterte. Er räusperte sich, bevor er weitersprach.

„Da habe ich erst erkannt, was der Dunkle Lord aus uns allen gemacht hatte. Er hatte uns so weit gebracht, dass wir unsere Freunde, unsere eigene Familie verrieten und sogar töteten. Ich ... ich wollte nicht mehr zu den Todessern gehören. Ich konnte ihm nicht mehr dienen, denn ich erkannte, dass nichts menschliches in ihm steckte.

Ich habe Albus Dumbledore Informationen angeboten über den Dunklen Lord, denn einfach aussteigen kann man nicht, das würde der Dunkle Lord nie zulassen. So wollte ich wenigstens versuchen, auf diese Weise meine Schuld zu begleichen, indem ich der anderen Seite half. Und ich fühlte mich sehr schuldig. Ich hatte oft das Gefühl, ich hätte selbst meine Mutter getötet."Er drehte sich zu ihr um, und sie erkannte, dass seine Augen glänzten.

„Nachdem der Dunkle Lord verschwunden war, hat Dumbledore für mich ausgesagt, vor dem Ministerium, und ihnen erklärt, dass ich nicht mehr auf der Seite des Dunklen Lord stehe, sondern für Albus Dumbledore als Spion gearbeitet hätte. Als ich freigesprochen wurde, gab er mir eine Stelle als Lehrer in Hogwarts.

Mein Vater hat mich dafür gehasst, als er herausfand, dass ich die Seite gewechselt hatte, .... doch nicht so sehr wie ich ihn gehasst habe, für das was er meiner Mutter angetan hatte.

Ich hasste ihn so sehr, dass ich ihn am liebsten auch hätte leiden sehen. In meinen Gedanken stellte ich mir immer vor, wie es sein würde, wenn er nach Atem ringend vor mir auf dem Boden lag und mich anflehte ihn zu retten."Es klang sehr viel Bitterkeit und Hass in seiner Stimme mit. Sisilia lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Und sie musste einfach diese Frage stellen.

„Hast du ....?", wollte sie nun wissen. Er drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Nein. Auch wenn ich es mir innerlich gewünscht habe, hätte ich es doch nie tun können. Denn damit hätte ich mich auf die gleiche Stufe mit ihm gestellt."Sisilia wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, aber sie glaubte ihm.

„Ich habe ihn nie wieder gesehen. Man hat mir erzählt, er wurde in einem Duell getötet."Sie sprachen einige Minuten nichts.

„Du hast deine Mutter sehr geliebt", folgerte Sisilia nach einiger Zeit, und Severus nickte unmerklich.

„Warum gibt es hier ihm Haus keine Bilder von ihr?", fragte sie ihn neugierig.

„Mein Vater hat alle verbrannt nach ihrem Tod. Vielleicht konnte er es nicht ertragen, sie anzusehen, mit der Schuld, die er auf sich geladen hatte. Ich weiß es nicht."Es entstand eine kurze pause.

„Nicht nur ihre Bilder hat er verbrannt, auch alle anderen Bilder, die hier im Haus aufgehängt waren", erklärte er finster.

„Dann gibt es kein Bild mehr von ihr?", fragte Sisilia ungläubig.

„Doch, es gibt noch ein Foto, das ich versteckt habe, es ist meine einzige Erinnerung, die ich an sie habe."

Er stand auf und ging zum Kamin, dort nahm er die goldene Uhr herunter. Er drehte sie um und öffnete das Uhrwerk. Er zog eine Fotographie daraus hervor, und stellte die Uhr wieder an ihren ursprünglichen Platz zurück.

Als er sich wieder neben sie gesetzt hatte, reichte er ihr das Bild. Sisilia sah eine wunderschöne Frau mit langen, dunklen, lockigen Haaren. Sie hatte wunderschöne, leuchtende, dunkle Augen, die Sisilia an Severus erinnerten. Sie hielt ein kleines Kind auf ihrem Arm, das mit seinem Ärmchen winkte. Sie strahlte und schaute immer wieder voller Stolz auf das Kind.

„Sie war eine wunderschöne Frau", sagte Sisilia und sah Severus an, der das Bild ebenfalls betrachtete und Sisilia erkannte ein leuchten in seinen Augen.

„Bist du das?" Sisilia deutete auf das Kind. Er nickte. Sie reichte ihm das Bild zurück, und er sah es sich noch eine Augenblick an, bevor er es zur Seite legte.

„Du bist die einzige, der ich das erzählt habe", erklärte er ihr und sah sie überlegend an, doch er sagte nichts mehr.

Sie saßen einige Minuten stumm da, hingen ihren Gedanken nach und schauten ins Feuer, als Severus sie ansah.

„Sil, darf ich dich etwas persönliches fragen?"

„Sicher, was möchtest du wissen?"

„Es geht um den Abend, vor deiner Prüfung, auf dem Turm. Du bist Professor Dumbledore damals um den Hals gefallen. Was ich damit sagen will ist, ich glaube es gibt da mehr, was euch....",

„Ich weiß, was du meinst. Und ich finde, du solltest es erfahren."Sie sah ihn einen Augenblick lang an. Sie beschloss, dass es an der Zeit war, ihm ihre Herkunft zu verraten. Sie liebte ihn und ihr was es sehr wichtig, er musste es nun erfahren. Sie holte tief Luft.

„Professor Dumbledore ist, nun, er ist mein Großonkel. Ich bin die Enkelin von Aberforth Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledores Bruder."

„Sie haben mir den Namen Lisa Dorel gegeben. Lisa, die vier Buchstaben aus meinem Vornahmen und Dorel ist der Mädchennahme meiner Mutter. Meine Familie wollte nicht, dass irgend jemand erfährt, dass ich eine Dumbledore bin, zu meinem Schutz. Aber du bist für mich nicht nur irgend jemand und ich möchte, dass du alles von mir weißt", erklärte sie ihm, und er schaute sie überrascht an.

„Das sind ja Perspektiven, die sich da auftun", antwortete er ihr und grinste nun, nachdem er sich vom dem Schreck erholt hatte.

„Was willst du damit sagen?", fragte sie, da sie nicht verstand, was er damit meinte, schwang sich auf die Knie und sah ihn abwartend an.

„Sagen? Ich will damit gar nichts sagen", konterte er. Doch Sisilia gab sich nicht damit zufrieden. Sie warf sich nach vorn und drückte seinen Oberkörper mit ihren Händen nach hinten auf den Boden, so dass er umfiel und sie nun über ihm kniete.

„Nun sag schon, was hast du damit gemeint?", wollte sie von ihm wissen.

„Eine Dumbledore und ich. Das hätte ich mir in meinen kühnsten Träumen nicht vorgestellt", lachte er süffisant.

„Ist das von so großer Bedeutung?"wollte sie nun verunsichert wissen. Sein Blick wurde wieder ernst.

„Für mich nicht, es spielt für mich keine Rolle, welchen Namen du trägst, denn ich liebe dich, Sil. Nur das ist für mich wichtig", hauchte er und zog sie zu sich hinunter, nahm sie in seine Arme und sie küssten sich.

Sisilia wachte auf, als sie merkte, dass sie geküsst wurde.

„Guten Morgen, du Schlafmütze. Langsam wird es Zeit aufzustehen", sagte er zu ihr.

Sisilia streckte sich, setzte sich dann auf und sah Severus an. Er musste schon eine Weile wach sein, denn er machte bereits einen fitten Eindruck.

„Ich habe Frühstück gemacht", sagte er, nahm ein Tablett von dem kleinen Tischchen, das neben dem Bett stand und stellte es auf ihren Schoss. Während er ihr Tee in ihre Tasse schenkte, sah sie, dass zwischen der Tasse und dem Teller mit dem Toast darauf eine rote Wildrose lag. Sisilia nahm sie und roch an ihr. Sie duftete herrlich und sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen. „Die duftet wunderbar", sagte sie und sah dann, dass nur für einen gedeckt war.

„Willst du nichts essen?", fragte sie ihn erstaunt und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Tee.

„Ich hab schon gefrühstückt, ich bin schon eine ganze Weile wach."

„Und dann hast du mich nicht geweckt?", sagte sie in einem gespielten empörten Ton.

„Du hast so schön geschlafen, da hab ich es einfach nicht über mich gebracht, dich früher aufzuwecken", antwortete er ihr und setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett.

Während Sisilia frühstückte, bemerkte sie wie Severus sich immer wieder kurz über seinen linken Arm rieb. Zuerst dachte sie sich nichts weiter dabei, aber als es immer häufiger wurde, wurde sie doch neugierig.

„Was hast du? Hast du dich am Arm verletzt?", wollte sie wissen.

„Nein, es...", begann er unsicher, doch anstatt weiterzusprechen rollte er den Ärmel hoch. Dann drehte er den Arm mit der Innenseite nach oben. Sisilia stach sofort das Mal, das auf seinem Arm zu sehen war, ins Auge. Es leuchtete dunkelrot. Sie wusste gleich, was dies zu bedeuten hatte.

Es war das Signal für die Todesser, sich beim Dunklen Lord einzufinden. Sisilia wurde kreideweiß, sie blickte abwechselnd von Severus Arm, in sein Gesicht und wieder auf seinen Arm.

„Nein!"begann Sisilia mit einer leicht zitternden Stimme. „Könntest du das nicht einfach ignorieren?"

Sein Gesichtsaudruck wurde steinern.

„Sil, du weißt, dass ich das nicht tun......", fing er zu erklären an. Doch Sisilia, die sich erst jetzt bewusst wurde, was sie da gesagt hatte unterbrach ihn.

„Es tut mir leid, vergiss was ich gesagt habe, natürlich musst du zu diesem Treffen gehen. Es... es kam nur so überraschend. Es war töricht von mir."Sisilia war klar, dass er nicht fehlen durfte. Das wäre zu verdächtig, vor allem da er auch keine Ausrede hatte, denn es waren ja Ferien und da konnte er nicht sagen, dass er nicht vom Unterricht weg gehen konnte.

Sisilia merkte zum ersten Mal, dass sie Angst um ihn hatte. Es war auch das erste Mal, dass sie wirklich mitbekam, wie er gerufen wurde. Sie stellte den Rest vom Frühstück auf die Seite und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich kann auf mich aufpassen", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen.

Er legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter und sah sie an. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick.

„Sil, ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich weg sein werde. Ich habe mir deshalb überlegt, ob es nicht besser wäre, wenn ich dich solange in den Grimmauldplatz bringe. Dann wärst du nicht alleine, und wenn ich zurück bin, können wir überlegen, ob wir vielleicht noch mal her kommen. Was meinst du?", fragte er. Doch Sisilia hatte das Gefühl, dass es eigentlich schon beschlossene Sache war und da sie keine Lust hatte, alleine hier zu bleiben, nickte sie.

Sie hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass dies passieren könnte, der gestrige Tag war einfach zu schön gewesen. Sie hatte wirklich für einen Tag alles um sich herum vergessen. Nun war sie abrupt und unsanft wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen geknallt.

„Es tut mir leid, ich hatte auch gehofft, wir könnten hier länger bleiben", sagte Severus betreten.

„Du kannst doch nichts dafür", seufzte Sisilia und blickte betreten auf ihre Hände. Denn erst jetzt wurde ihr so richtig bewusst, wie dumm sie doch war. Severus konnte es auch nicht ändern. Er wäre bestimmt ebenso gerne hier geblieben wie sie. Sie sah wieder auf und blickte ihn an.

Er packte sie und drückte sie fest an sich. Seine Hand strich über ihr Haar. Sisilia legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und sie hatte den Wunsch, ihn nie wieder loszulassen.

„Es wird langsam Zeit, wir müssen aufbrechen", sagte er nach ein paar Minuten.

Sisilia nickte nur, denn sie hatte das Gefühl, ihr würde ein Kloß im Hals sitzen.

Sie zog sich wortlos um und packte ihre paar Sachen zusammen. Dann verließen sie das Grundstück und apparierten nach London.


	14. Überraschender Besuch

**Überraschender Besuch**

Als sie in London angekommen waren, verabschiedete sich Severus sehr schnell. Er ging nicht mit zum Grimmauldplatz 12, er schien es ziemlich eilig zu haben.

Als Sisilia vor dem Haus ankam, sah sie sich noch mal um und als sie sicher war, dass sie keiner beobachtete, ging sie auf die Stelle zu, wo das Haus stand. Nach ein paar Sekunden sah sie, wie die beiden anderen Häuser wie von selbst auf die Seite wichen und dem Haus mit der Nummer 12 Platz machten. Als es komplett vor ihr aufgetaucht war, ging Sisilia die Stufen hinauf und klopfte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, und die Tür würde geöffnet. Lupin war derjenige, der in der Tür stand und sie nun herzlich begrüßte.

„Sisilia, was für eine Überraschung. Komm herein. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du kommen wolltest?"

„Ich wusste es bis vor einer halben Stunde auch noch nicht. Ich hoffe, ich komme nicht ungelegen?", fragte Sisilia und betrat die große Eingangshalle.

„Ach was redest du da, Molly wird sich freuen. Vor allem auch Ron und Ginny. Es gibt keinen Tag, an dem die beiden nicht von dir reden. Du musst sie mächtig beeindruckt haben in der Schule", konterte Lupin mit einem Augenzwinkern, nahm ihr die Tasche ab und schob sie in die Küche.

„Leute, seht mal, wen wir da haben", verkündete Lupin strahlend, als sie die Küche betraten.

„Miss Sisilia, das ist eine freudige Überraschung. Wir haben gedacht, Sie haben für Dumbledore etwas in Schottland zu erledigen?", wollte Mrs. Weasley wissen, während sie ihr die Hand, die sie zuvor an ihrer Schürze abwischte, zur Begrüßung reichte.

Sisilia merkte, wie ihr leicht die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Das war es also, was Dumbledore den anderen erzählt hatte.

„Severus musste plötzlich dringend weg, und da er nicht wusste, wie lange, habe ich gedacht, ich schaue mal hier vorbei", erwiderte sie, in der Hoffnung, dass keiner gemerkt hatte, dass sie leicht rot geworden war.

„Das war eine gute Idee. Ich hoffe Sie bleiben, Sie können oben das kleine Gästezimmer haben, das ist frei und hergerichtet", bot ihr Mrs Weasley an.

Sisilia nahm dankend an. Sie ging erst mal nach oben und machte sich frisch. Als sie nach einer guten Stunde wieder nach unten in die Küche ging, waren ein paar Leute mehr da. Tonks war gekommen, aber auch Ron und Ginny saßen am Tisch. Sisilia sah, dass der Tisch zum Essen gedeckt war. Alle drehten sich um, als Sisilia die Küche betrat. Ron grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen.

„Professor Sisilia, toll, dass Sie uns besuchen", rief Ron als er sie sah.

„Hallo Ron, Ginny, Tonks, schön euch zu sehen", antwortete sie ihnen.

„Setzen Sie sich, es gibt gleich was zu essen", forderte Mrs Weasley Sisilia auf.

Sisilia setzte sich neben Ginny.

„Ginny, mein Schatz, würdest du bitte die drei zum Essen runterholen?", bat Mrs Weasley ihre Tochter, die gleich aufstand und die Küche verließ.

„Sisilia, hat man dir schon erzählt, dass wir für morgen ein Treffen mit den Kindern und ihren Eltern geplant haben? Die drei hatten solche Sehnsucht nach ihnen", erklärte Tonks.

„Dumbledore hat einiges auf die Füße gestellt, um das zu organisieren", fügte Lupin hinzu.

„Dank Severus sind die Anhänger von Du-weißt-schon-wem damit beschäftigt, die Kinder woanders zu suchen, sodass wir eine Gefahr für die Kinder minimieren konnten. Wir hatten zwar noch nicht so früh mit einer Gelegenheit gerechnet, aber Hauptsache es hat geklappt", erklärte ihr Tonks.

Innerlich zuckte Sisilia zusammen. Jetzt war ihr klar, warum er weg musste. Sie hoffte nur, er würde keine Probleme bekommen, wenn sie merkten, dass das ganze nur eine Finte war. Ihr Herz krampfte sich zusammen, als sie daran dachte, wie Voldemort mit seinen Anhängern umging, wenn sie nicht zu seiner Zufriedenheit arbeiteten.

Tonks berichtete Sisilia von der ganzen Aktion. Auch, dass sie Ginny und Ron zu Fred und George bringen wollten für die Zeit, in der sie unterwegs sein würden.

„Dumbledore meinte, dass es für die drei wichtig sei, ihr Eltern vor der Schule noch einmal zu sehen und bei der Gelegenheit können sie auch gleich ihre Sachen einkaufen, die sie für das erste Schuljahr brauchen. Ich finde, da hat er vollkommen recht", erklärte Mrs Weasley, als sie einen großen Topf mitten auf den Tisch schweben ließ.

Die Kinder freuten sich sehr, Sisilia wiederzusehen. Sie redeten wild auf sie ein, und erzählten ihr, dass sie ihre Eltern treffen würden. Sie strahlten dabei so, als ob morgen Weihnachten wäre.

„So jetzt ist aber genug, setzt euch endlich, das Essen wird ja kalt", wies Mrs Weasley die drei zurecht.

Sie setzten sich zwar und begannen zu essen, aber sie schafften es trotzdem zwischen jedem Bissen noch ihrer Freude Ausdruck zu verleihen.

„Miss Sisilia, darf ich Sie was fragen?"Jakob schaute sie neugierig an.

„Ja sicher, frag doch", forderte Sisilia ihn auf.

„Ginny meinte, Sie würden in Hogwarts bleiben, als Lehrern in Verteidigung gegen, gegen...., wie auch immer, sie meinte, Sie hätten am Bahnhof so etwas gesagt. Stimmt das?", wollte er wissen und sah sie mit großen Augen an.

Sisilia blickte kurz zu Ginny, die sie nun auch erwartungsvoll ansah. Sisilia legte ihre Serviette, mit der sie sich gerade den Mund abgewischte hatte auf den Tisch.

Als sie Ron ansah, der sie mit offenem Mund und großen Augen anschaute, musste Sisilia grinsen.

„Ja, Ginny hat recht, ich werde weiter an der Schule unterrichten", bestätigte sie ihnen. Woraufhin ein wildes Geschrei los brach.

Mrs Weasley hatte alle Mühe, sie wieder zur Ruhe zu rufen.

Nach dem Essen schickte Mrs Weasley Ron, Ginny und die drei Kinder nach oben, sie sollten ihre Sachen packen für morgen.

Tonks musste noch mal weg, wegen irgendwelcher Vorbereitungen.

„Ich helfe Ihnen beim Abspülen", bot Sisilia Mrs Weasly an.

„Lassen wir doch das Förmliche, sagen Sie Molly zu mir", forderte Mrs Weasley Sisilia auf.

„Einverstanden, dann sagen Sie einfach Sisilia zu mir", entgegnete sie ihr.

Nachdem sie alles aufgeräumt hatten, ging Mrs Weasley hoch zu den Kindern, um ihnen beim Packen zu helfen.

Lupin legte die Pergamentrollen, die er gerade gelesen hatte, zur Seite und sah Sisilia an, die sich zu ihm an den Tisch setzte.

„Du bist so schweigsam, Sisilia?", fragte er sie besorgt.

„Ich war nur in Gedanken, es gibt ein paar Dinge, die ich nicht ganz verstehe", erklärte sie, doch sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie wirklich mit ihm darüber reden sollte. Aber sie wusste, dass Remus Severus seit der Schulzeit kannte. Und er hatte ja auch ein Jahr in Hogwarts unterrichtet. Und sie würde so gerne wissen, warum Severus Harry so behandelte. Vielleicht konnte er ihr mehr sagen.

„Welche Dinge?", wollte er wissen.

„Ich weiß, dass du, Sirius Black und Harrys Vater, nun, dass ihr drei gute Freunde wart. Das hat Harry mir erzählt. Und ich weiß auch, das Severus in eurem Jahrgang war, und dass ihr euch, nun ja, nicht so gut verstanden habt. Die Gründe kenne ich nicht, aber darum geht es mir auch eigentlich nicht. Um auf den Punkt zu kommen, was ich nicht verstehe ist, warum Severus Harry so Unfair behandelt. Was hat er ihm getan, oder was ist passiert?"Sisilia schaute Remus fragend an. Dieser blickte auf seine Hände und sie sah wie er angestrengt nachdachte.

Dann antwortete er, er tat es aber sehr bedächtig, so als ob er sich genau überlegte, was er antworten sollte.

„Ja es stimmt, James und Snape haben sich nie gemocht und das ging irgendwann auch über das Nicht-Mögen hinaus, woran Sirius und wahrscheinlich auch ich nicht ganz unschuldig waren. Es sind einige unschöne Sachen vorgefallen, auf die ich nicht eingehen will. Das musst du Snape schon selber fragen."Er sah Sisilia an und als sie nichts sagte, fuhr er fort.

„Du kanntest James nicht. Harry wird ihm immer ähnlicher, je älter er wird. Und das fällt nicht nur mir auf. Snape projiziert seine Antipathie, die er gegen James hegte, nun wohl auf Harry. Vermute ich mal. Ich weiß nicht, ob zwischen den beiden etwas vorgefallen ist, was sein Handeln rechtfertigen könnte, aber ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen. Ich möchte mich dazu auch nicht weiter äußern, da ich voreingenommen bin", gestand er ihr ehrlich.

Sisilia sah ihn an und nickte nur. Das hatte sie nicht gewusst. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass er im Grunde gar nicht Harry meinte, wenn er so wütend wurde, sondern seinen Vater? Es wäre gut möglich, oder gab es doch einen anderen Grund?

„Wie kommt es, dass eine so nette junge Dame Interesse an diesem Mann hat?", fragte Remus nun gerade heraus.

Sisilia erschrak, hatte sie sich zu weit vorgewagt mit ihrer Fragerei?

„Wie kommst du denn darauf, ich war nur ... neugierig", versuchte sie, die Sache herunterzuspielen. Doch Remus schaute sie weiterhin an.

„Ich habe dich vorhin beobachtet, als Tonks erzählt hat, dass Snape eine falsche Fährte gelegt hat für die Todesser, da hab ich einen Moment Angst in deinen Augen gesehen. Wenn du dir nichts aus ihm machen würdest, hättest du keinen Angst um ihn", erklärte er ihr offen. Sie schaute ihn an, und sie merkte, dass sie ihm nichts vormachen konnte.

„Du hast eine bemerkenswerte Beobachtungsgabe Remus, ja, du hast recht", gab sie nun zu und wendete ihren Blick in Richtung Kamin.

„Ich konnte von Anfang an nicht recht glauben, dass er ein so unangenehmer Mensch sein sollte, wie alle immer behaupteten. Und inzwischen weiß ich, dass er es nicht ist. Auch wenn es noch viele Dinge gibt, die ich noch nicht weiß und nicht verstehe."

Sie sah ihn mit flehenden Augen an.

„Remus, ich bitte dich, erzähle niemanden von unserem Gespräch. Das muss unbedingt unter uns bleiben, versprich es mir."

„Keine Angst, Sisilia, wenn es dir so wichtig ist, werde ich schweigen, von mir erfährt niemand etwas", antwortete er und Sisilia hatte das Gefühl, dass er es ehrlich meinte.

„Danke, ja, das ist es, ich vertaue dir, Remus."

In dem Moment hörten sie, wie jemand die Treppe heruntergerannt kam und Ron erschien in der Küche mit einem Pergament in der Hand.

„Ich habe gerade eine Brief von Harry bekommen", begann er aufgeregt.

„Was schreibt er denn, ist was passiert?", wollte Remus wissen.

„Nicht direkt. Er schreibt, die Dursleys würden für eine Woche verreisen, und er fragt, ob er nicht, anstatt zu Mrs. Figg zu gehen, für ein paar Tage mich besuchen könnte. Mum meinte, das wäre ein gute Idee, aber erst wenn das Treffen vorbei ist. Solange müsste er eben noch bei Mrs. Figg bleiben."

Sisilia hatte eine Idee.

„Hör mal Ron, jetzt bin ich doch da, wir könnten Harry doch holen, ich wollte ihn sowieso besuchen und hier wäre er doch besser aufgehoben."

„Sisilia, das ist eine gute Idee. Ich werde dich begleiten, dann können wir ihn zusammen abholen", erwiderte Lupin.

„Das ist ja klasse, ich werde gleich Mum bescheid geben", jubelte Ron und rannte wieder nach oben.

„Hoffe, Dumbledore ist einverstanden damit", fragte Sisilia laut, mehr sich selber als zu Lupin, doch antwortete ihr dieser.

„Ich denke schon, ist immer noch sicherer als bei der alten Figg, die kann ihn nicht beschützen, wenn es hart auf hart kommt. Hin können wir ja apparieren, aber zurück müssen wir wohl mit der U-Bahn, da wir am helllichten Tag auch nicht fliegen können. Wir ziehen uns am besten erst einmal um", sagte Lupin und ging zur Tür.

„Ja, gute Idee"Sisilia folgte ihm, und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf nach oben.

Nachdem sie sich Muggelkleider angezogen hatten und Lupin noch mit Molly geredet hatte, machten die beiden sich auf den Weg.

Sie apparierten in den Ligusterweg. Und als sie sich überzeugt hatten, dass keinem aufgefallen war, dass zwei Leute plötzlich in der Straße aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht waren, schritten sie auf das Haus der Dursleys zu.

„Am Besten, du lässt mich reden, Sisilia, dieser Dursley ist ein komischer Zeitgenosse", erklärte ihr Lupin.

Doch noch bevor sie an der Haustür angekommen waren, hörten sie ein Rufen hinter sich.

„Professor Lupin, Professor Sisilia. Was machen sie denn hier?" Es war Harry, der mit sehr vielen Tüten bepackt auf sie zukam. Sie konnten nicht viel von ihm sehen, so voll beladen war er, hätten nicht die schwarzen zerzausten Haare oben herausgeschaut.

„Was machst du denn da?", fragte Lupin ihn überrascht.

„Ich musste für die Dursleys noch eine Kleinigkeit´ einkaufen gehen", grinste er sie an und hob bei dem Wort Kleinigkeit´, die vielen Tüten etwas höher.

„Aber was wollen Sie hier? Ist etwas passiert?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Nein, Harry, alles in Ordnung. Ron hat vorhin deinen Brief erhalten und da haben wir gedacht, wir holen dich einfach gleich ab. Zumal ich für ein paar Tage auch in London bin", erklärte ihm Sisilia freudig.

„Ach, nicht in den Fuchsbau?"fragte er, und Sisilia merkte, dass ihn etwas bedrückte. Doch Lupin legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und erwiderte.

„Ich verstehe schon was du meinst, Harry, aber Molly muss zur Zeit in London bleiben. Es geht leider nicht anders. Und es ist nun mal immer noch einer der sichersten Orte", versuchte Lupin ihn zu überzeugen.

„Ja, natürlich, Sie haben recht", versuchte Harry ihn zu bestätigen, doch es klang nicht sehr überzeugend.

„Und? Kommst du mit?", fragte Lupin ihn, als er da stand und seinen Gedanken nachzuhängen schien.

„Sicher komme ich, nur muss ich die Dursleys noch darauf vorbereiten", sagte Harry und verzog das Gesicht.

„Soll ich das für dich übernehmen?", fragte Lupin augenzwinkernd.

„Nein, schon gut, das mach ich schon, Sie kennen ja meinen Onkel, der rastet sowieso immer so schnell aus."

„Ach, Harry, packe nur das notwendigste, es kann gut sein, dass du noch mal hier her zurück musst. Wir konnten Dumbledore auf die Schnelle nicht fragen, ob er einverstanden ist, aber wir haben uns gedacht, im Grimmauldplatz ist es sicherer, als bei der guten Mrs. Figg."

Harrys Gesicht wurde wieder länger.

„Ach, nun komm schon, so schlimm wird es schon nicht werden", versuchte Sisilia ihn aufzumuntern, während er auf das Haus zuging. Bevor Harry die Haustür erreicht hatte, drehte er sich noch einmal um.

„Ach, wie kommen wir denn zum Grimmauldplatz?", wollte er wissen.

„Ganz einfach Harry, mit Bus und Bahn", erklärte Sisilia lachend. Harry nickte kurz und verschwand mit den vielen Tüten im Haus. Sisilia und Lupin lehnten sich gegen die Gartenmauer und warteten.

„Was hatte Harry vorhin?", wollte Sisilia wissen.

„Es fällt ihm immer noch schwer, in das Haus seines Paten zu gehen, zu viele Erinnerungen, verstehst du?"

„Das Haus am Grimmauldplatz gehörte seinem Paten? Das heißt, Sirius Black war sein Pate?", fragte Sisilia erstaunt.

„Wusstest du das nicht?"

„Nein, davon hatte ich keine Ahnung. Ich wusste, dass er sehr an ihm gehangen hat, aber nicht, dass er sein Pate war."

Plötzlich hörten sie lautes Gebrülle und Gepolter im Haus hinter ihnen. Mr Dursley schien gerade erfahren zu haben, dass vor seinem Haus jemand auf Harry wartete.

„Sollen wir reingehen?", fragte Sisilia unruhig.

„Nein, lass mal, wenn Harry Hilfe braucht, wird er sich schon melden. So wie ich weiß, ist das der normale Umgangston hier", erklärte Lupin gelassen.

„Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein, oder doch?", fragte Sisilia nun etwas unsicher und drehte sich um, um einen Blick auf das Haus zu werfen, aus dem immer noch das Gebrüll eines Mannes zu vernehmen war.

„Na, dann kann ich verstehen, warum Harry in den Ferien nicht hierher will", sagte Sisilia, und bedauerte Harry sehr.

Sie hörten, wie sich die Tür öffnete. Als sie sich umdrehten, sahen sie, wie Harry mit einer Tasche in der Hand heraus kam. Hinter ihm kam polternd sein Onkel an die Tür.

„Die hätten sich wenigstens vorher anmelden können. Sie können dich doch nicht immer einfach abliefern und abholen, wie es ihnen passt, wir sind doch keine Pension. Und sag denen, dass wir nicht vor Freitag nächster Woche zurück sein werden, ist das klar."Mit hochrotem Kopf stand er in der Tür. Als er Lupin und Sisilia erblickte, schlug er prompt die Haustür mit lautem Krachen zu.

„So ich bin soweit, wir können", strahlte Harry übers ganze Gesicht.

Sisilia und Lupin sahen sich überrascht an, und dann mussten beide laut loslachen.

„Was ist?", fragte Harry unsicher, „hab ich was falsches gesagt?"Harry blickte von einem zum anderen, und dann schaute er auf sich, konnte aber nichts ungewöhnliches feststellen.

Lupin, der als erster wieder fähig war zu sprechen, antwortete ihm unter Lachen.

„Nein, wir haben uns nur Sorgen gemacht, bei dem Geschrei und Krach der im Haus zu hören war, und du kommst hier rausmarschiert, fröhlich, als sei nichts geschehen."

„Ach so, das, man gewöhnt sich an fast alles", sagte er und lachte mit den beiden mit.

Sie marschierten zum Magnolienring hinüber, wo die nächste Bushaltestelle war. Als sie an der Haltestellen warteten, spürte Sisilia plötzlich etwas auf ihrer Schulter, als ob jemand seine Hand darauf gelegt hatte. Doch als sie hinsah, war da nichts. Und dann vernahm sie eine Stimme neben ihrem Ohr.

„Hallo, ihr drei, wo wollt ihr denn hin?"Sisilia erschrak und machte einen Schritt auf die Seite und griff fast automatisch nach ihrem Zauberstab.

„Alastor? Bist du das?"fragte Lupin und schaute dahin, wo er ihn vermutete.

„Ja in der Tat, könnte mir mal einer von euch verraten, was ihr vorhabt?", fragte Alastor, der jetzt zwischen Harry und Sisilia stehen musste. Denn sehen konnten sie ihn nicht, da er seinen Tarnumhang um hatte.

„Ach du meine Güte, Alastor, dich habe ich ja total vergessen. Das tut mir leid. Wir holen Harry ab, er kommt mit uns zum Grimmauldplatz für ein paar Tage, solange die Dursleys weg sind", erklärte er mit erschrockener Miene.

„Schön, dass mir das auch einer sagt", brummte er etwas verstimmt.

„Braucht ihr mich noch?", wollte er nun wissen.

„Du kannst uns gerne zum Grimmauldplatz begleiten", sagte Sisilia, die merkte, dass Mad Eye doch etwas sauer war, weil sie ihn vergessen hatten.

„Ich würde mich lieber noch ne Weile aufs Ohr hauen, wenn ihr mich entbehren könnt, wird morgen ein anstrengender Tag werden", brummte er und Sisilia hörte, wie er sich unter seinem Umhang bewegte.

„Gut, Alastor, wir werden das auch alleine hinbekommen, es scheint ja alles ruhig zu sein", sagte Lupin zu ihm.

„Dann bis morgen", murmelte Moody und mit einem dumpfen Plopp war er disappariert.

„Sagen Sie bloß, Sie lassen mich immer noch überwachen?", fragte Harry und schaute missmutig drein.

„Harry, ich glaube, das müssen wir nicht mehr diskutieren", sagte Lupin nun in einem etwas schärferen Ton.

In dem Augenblick kann der Bus, sodass es Harry erspart blieb, darauf zu antworten.

„Sisilia, dein Zauberstab!", sagte Lupin und deutete auf ihre Hand. Sie hatte vergessen, dass sie ihn immer noch in der Hand hielt und steckte ihn schnell wieder zurück in ihre Tasche, bevor der Bus sie erreicht hatte. Sisilia ließ die beiden zuerst einsteigen und übernahm dann das Zahlen.

Sie setzten sich fast nach ganz hinten, sodass sie in der Nähe der Ausgangs waren.

Sie mussten nicht weit fahren, bis sie den Bus wieder verließen. An dem kleinen Bahnhof angekommen, kaufte Sisilia für sie drei Fahrkarten und sie warteten auf den nächsten Zug der sie bis zur Viktoria Station bringen sollte. Sie suchten sich ein leeres Abteil, in dem sie Platz nahmen. Es war sehr ruhig auf der Strecke und sie blieben die ganze Fahrt alleine in dem Abteil, bis sie den Bahnhof im Zentrum erreicht hatten. Für die restliche Strecke nahmen sie die U-Bahn. Dort war es inzwischen recht voll, da langsam der Feierabendverkehr losging. Diesmal mussten sie die ganze Strecke über stehen, so voll war es. Sisilia und Lupin nahmen Harry zwischen sich und beobachten die Leute um sie herum, doch sie konnten nichts Verdächtiges erkennen.

„Wie weit ist es noch?", wollte Lupin wissen, als sie bereits eine halbe Stunde unterwegs waren.

„Nur noch zwei Stationen, dann müssen wir raus", erklärte Sisilia.

„Ron freut sich schon sehr, dass du kommst. Er hat schon gejammert, dass ihm langweilig ist, weil nur Ginny und die drei Kleinen da sind", erzählte Lupin ihm, um ihn etwas aufzuheitern, da er doch einen sehr nachdenklichen Eindruck machte.

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen", grinste Harry nun.

An der übernächsten Station stiegen sie aus. Über die Rolltreppe gelangten sie nach oben auf die Straße. Es waren sehr viele Leute unterwegs, die meisten wohl auf dem Nachhauseweg von der Arbeit.

Sie mussten noch ein paar Straßen gehen, um den Grimmauldplatz zu erreichen. Je weiter sie sich von der U-Bahn-Station entfernten, um so ruhiger wurde es auf den Straßen. Sisilia und Harry gingen voran, und Lupin lief hinter den beiden, eine Hand in der Jackentasche, wo er seinen Zauberstab festhielt.

Aber es blieb alles ruhig und sie wurden auch nicht angegriffen.

Endlich hatten sie Grimmauldplatz 12 erreicht und als sie anklopften, wurde die Tür von Ron so schnell geöffnet, als ob er hinter ihr gewartet hätte.

„Hallo, Harry, da bist du ja endlich", begrüßte er ihn überschwänglich.

Die zwei Jungs machten sich sogleich auf den Weg nach oben, wo sie in ihrem üblichen Zimmer verschwanden.

Sisilia sah Harry und Ron noch nach, wie sie nach oben gingen und leise miteinander diskutierten.

„Ich werde mich dann auch mal wieder umziehen gehen, in den Sachen hier fühle ich mich einfach nicht so wohl", erklärte er ihr und ging auch nach oben.

Sisilia hatte keine Lust sich umzuziehen, ihr machte es nichts aus in Jeans und Bluse rumzulaufen. Sie betrat die Küche. Molly stand am Herd und war gerade dabei, das Abendessen vorzubereiten.

„Hallo, Molly, wir sind wieder da", begrüßte Sisilia sie.

„Oh, hallo, Sisilia, ich habe euch gar nicht kommen hören. Ist alles gutgegangen?"Sie sah sie mit besorgter Miene an.

„Es lief eigentlich alles problemlos", antwortete Sisilia und trat zu Molly an den Herd.

„Eigentlich?", wollte Molly nun wissen.

„Nun ja, wir hatten vergessen, Alastor Moody Bescheid zu geben, dass wir Harry holen. Er ist uns ein Stück hinterher gegangen und hat uns gefragt, was wir da eigentlich machen würden. Er war, glaub ich, ziemlich sauer", erklärte sie Molly, die vor Erleichterung einen Seufzer von sich gab.

„Ach, das ist nicht so schlimm, das hat der morgen sowieso wieder vergessen, mach dir da mal keine Gedanken", beruhigte Molly sie.

„Wo ist Harry überhaupt?"fragte sie und blickte zur Tür.

„Er und Ron sind gleich nach oben auf ihr Zimmer. Ich glaube Ron wollte ihm etwas Wichtiges zeigen."

„Na dann, muss ich wohl meine Begrüßung noch etwas verschieben", sagte sie sichtlich enttäuscht.

„Kann ich dir beim Kochen helfen, Molly?", fragte Sisilia, der beim Anblick des Essens schon das Wasser im Munde zusammen lief.

Eine Halbe Stunde später, als ein leckerer Eintopf über dem Feuer kochte, ging die Tür auf und Ron kam gefolgt von Harry in die Küche.

„Wenn es nach Essen riecht, bist du natürlich immer der erste, Ron", lachte Mrs Weasley.

„Immer", strahlte er. „Du, Mum, gerade kam ein Brief von Hermine, sie ist in Frankreich.

Sie schreibt, sie machen einen Campingurlaub am Meer", sprudelte es aus ihm heraus.

Doch Mrs Weasley antwortete ihm nicht, sondern trat zu Harry und umarmte ihn zur Begrüßung.

„Hallo, Harry, mein Guter, schön, dich wieder zu sehen. Geht's dir gut?", wollte sie wissen und betrachtete ihn von oben bis unten.

„Hallo, Mrs Weasley, ich freue mich auch, Sie wiederzusehen. Es geht mir bestens, danke", antwortete er und strahlte sie an.

„Hm, hier riecht es schon so gut, wann gibt's denn essen, Mum?", fragte Ron und schaute in den Topf hinein.

„Sobald du Ginny, Elisabeth, Diana und Jakob bescheid gesagt hast", erklärte Molly ihrem Sohn und stützte die Hände in die Hüften.

Ron verzog das Gesicht, machte sich aber ohne einen weiteren Kommentar auf, die anderen zu holen.

In dem Moment, als Ron hinausgehen wollte, betrat Lupin die Küche. Er hatte wieder seine üblichen Sachen an, sowie auch seinen schon sehr schäbigen Umhang, den er immer trug.

Lupin und Molly standen neben dem Herd und besprachen etwas wegen dem morgigen Tag.

Sisilia bemerkte, wie Harry, der sich an den Tisch gesetzt hatte, gedankenverloren auf einen der leeren Stühle starrte. Seine Augen wirkten sehr traurig.

„Harry. Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Sisilia besorgt, doch er antwortete nicht.

„Harry?", versuchte sie es noch einmal. Er wandte langsam den Kopf, und ihr war es, als habe sie ihn soeben aus einer anderen Welt zurück geholt. Er sah sie an.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", wiederholte sie nun ihre Frage.

„Ja", murmelte er, was aber nicht sehr glaubwürdig klang. Sisilia konnte sich denken an was, bzw. an wen er gerade gedacht hatte. An Sirius Black. Vielleicht war das immer sein Platz gewesen, an dem er gesessen hatte, überlegte sie.

Als sie ihm in die Augen sah, fühlte sie seine Trauer und die Leere, die in ihm war. Sie spürte, er vermisste ihn sehr. Sie setzte sich neben Harry an den Tisch.

„Du hast ihn sehr gern gehabt, nicht war?", fragte sie ihn und Harry nickte nur.

„Ich hätte ihn auch gerne kennengelernt", gestand sie ihm und Harry schaute sie mit großen Augen überrascht an.

„Woher wissen Sie, dass ich an Sirius gedacht habe?"

„Du hast so traurig auf diesen Stuhl geschaut, da habe ich vermutet, dass dies vielleicht immer sein Platz gewesen war", erklärte sie ihm. Sie wollte ihm nicht sagen, dass sie in seine Gedanken eingedrungen war und seine Gefühle erkannt hatte. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass er dann ziemlich wütend werden würde.

Harry nickte und noch bevor er etwas antworten konnte, kam eine Schar Kinder, gefolgt von Ron und Ginny in die Küche gestürzt.

„Hallo, Harry, schön, dass du da bist!", rief Ginny.

In dem Moment, als die drei elf Jährigen Harry erblickten, verstummten sie und schauten ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Ist er das?", fragte Diana schüchtern und zupfte Ginny an ihrem Umhang.

„Ja, das ist Harry Potter, Diana", erklärte ihr Ginny.

Harry, der es anscheinend gewohnt war, angestarrt zu werden, hob nur die Hand und sagte:

„Hallo, ihr drei."

Die drei gingen um den Tisch herum, ohne einen Blick von Harry zu lassen und setzten sich ihm gegenüber hin. Sie begannen immer wieder miteinander zu tuscheln und stupsten sich auch immer wieder mit den Ellenbogen an.

Harry versuchte, sie zu ignorieren.

Die Tür ging erneut auf und Mr Weasly betrat die Küche.

„Guten Abend, alle zusammen", sagte dieser und machte einen müden Eindruck.

Er gab seiner Frau einen Kuss zur Begrüßung, und sie nahm ihm seinen Umhang ab und hängte ihn an die Wand neben die Tür.

„Oh, Professor Sisilia, das ist schön, dass sie uns besuchen", sagte Mr Weasley, als er sie erblickte.

„Sie wird bei Ron und Harry bleiben, solange wir unterwegs sind, Arthur", erklärte Molly ihrem Mann.

„Harry?", fragte er und erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass auch Harry am Tisch saß. Er begrüßte ihn und wollte wissen, warum er hier sei. Ron erklärte es seinem Vater.

„Wann geht es denn morgen los?"fragte Sisilia nun.

„Morgen Vormittag, wir werden in drei Gruppen gehen", erklärte Lupin, der sich inzwischen neben Sisilia gesetzt hatte. „Professor Dumbledore hält es für besser, wenn wir alles getrennt machen. Sodass sich die drei nicht zur selben Zeit am selben Ort aufhalten werden."

„Keine schlechte Idee und wann werdet ihr zurück sein?", wollte Sisilia noch wissen, während sie Molly half die Teller und das Besteck auf dem Tisch zu verteilen.

„Erst übermorgen Nachmittag. Die Kinder werden die Nacht über bei ihren Eltern bleiben", fuhr Lupin mit seiner Erklärung fort.

Sisilia sah zu den Kindern, und die strahlten sie an. Sie schienen sich schon sehr zu freuen, was Sisilia nur zu gut verstehen konnte.

Das Abendessen verlief sehr ruhig und wurde nur ab und zu vom Gekicher der kleinsten unterbrochen.

Während Molly dann Diana, Elisabeth und Jakob nach oben brachte, mit ihnen die restlichen Sachen packte und noch einiges besprach, kümmerten sich Sisilia und Ginny um den Abwasch.

Harry und Ron verschwanden auch nach oben, sie wollten Seidenschnabel füttern gehen, dem Sirius, als er in das Haus hier zurückkehrte, einen Raum eingerichtet hatte.

Ginny verabschiedete sich auch recht schnell, als sie alles Geschirr aufgeräumt hatten, sodass nur noch Sisilia, Mr Weasley und Lupin in der Küche waren. Und als die Kinder im Bett waren, kam auch Molly wieder herunter und setzte sich zu den übrigen.

Sie unterhielten sich den ganzen Abend noch über die nächsten beiden Tage. Doch gingen alle an dem Abend sehr bald schlafen.

Sisilia schlief sehr unruhig. Sie träumte viel wirres Zeugs, was sie mehrmals in der Nacht aufwachen ließ. Erst in der zweiten Hälfte der Nacht fand sie endlich tiefen Schlaf.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war es schon nach neun und sie zog sich rasch an und ging nach unten.

Hier herrschte schon jede Menge geschäftiges Treiben. Es waren schon eine Menge Leute angekommen. Unter ihnen Kingsley Shecklebolt, Tonks und Alastor Moody. Molly schien recht zu behalten, denn er machte nicht den Eindruck, als ob er noch sauer wäre, im Gegenteil. Als er das, was gestern passiert war, Tonks und Kingsley erzählte, war er derjenige, der am lautesten lachte.

Sisilia hatte das Gefühl, dass er froh war, endlich mal wieder was richtiges zu tun zu haben.

Jede der drei Gruppen bestand aus fünf Personen. Einem der Kinder und vier Leuten aus dem Orden, die sie beschützen sollten.

Sisilia hatte bemerkt, dass in der Halle drei steinerne Figuren aufgestellt worden waren, die jeweils einen Elfen darstellten. Sie waren vielleicht einen Meter groß. Sie hatte sich schon gewundert, was die hier zu suchen hatten.

Doch als sich die erste Gruppe, bestehend aus Lupin, Tonks, Bill Weasley und Sturgis Podmore mit Diana um eine der Statuen aufstellten, war ihr sofort klar, dass es sich um Portschlüssel handeln musste.

„Alles bereit?", fragte Lupin in die Runde und die vier anderen nickten. Lupin schaute noch einmal zu den übrigen, wünschte allen viel Glück und begann dann, auf drei zu zählen. Alle fünf berührten zugleich die Statue und sie verschwanden. Eine halbe Stunde später, gegen halb elf, machte sich die zweite Gruppe auf den Weg. Jakob, Kingsley, Hestia Jones, Emmeline Vance und Mundungus Fletcher stellten sich nun um ihren Portschlüssel auf und waren als Kingsley auf drei gezählt hatte auch verschwunden.

„Sisilia, wir werden als erstes in die Winkelgasse gehen, deshalb nehme ich Ginny mit, sie wird dann zu ihren Brüdern in den Laden gehen", erklärte Molly ihr.

„Sie hätte aber auch gerne hier bleiben können Molly", sagte Sisilia überrascht.

„Das weiß ich, Sisilia, aber sie hat sich schon darauf gefreut, ihren Brüdern im Laden zu helfen und das wollte ich ihr nicht nehmen, wenn wir schon die ganze Zeit in diesem Haus hier festsitzen", sagte Molly entschuldigend.

„Schon gut, das kann ich auch verstehen", antwortete Sisilia ihr.

„So, Molly, ich denke es wird Zeit für uns. Kommt ihr bitte?", forderte er die letzten Fünf auf.

„Viel Glück Dad, Mum.", sagte Ron zu seinen Eltern und machte kein sehr glückliches Gesicht dabei.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Junge, Professor Dumbledore hat alles gut geplant, es wird schon nichts schief gehen", beruhigte Mr Weasley seinen Sohn und legte ihm die Hand auf seine Schulter. Mrs Weasley nahm Elisabeth und Ginny an den Händen und trat mit ihnen zu der Statue. Moody und Elphias Doge folgten ihnen.


	15. Erschreckende Erkenntnis

**Erschreckende Erkenntnis**

Als auch sie, nachdem Mr Weasley auf drei gezählt hatte, verschwunden waren, kam Sisilia das Haus so richtig ruhig und verlassen vor.

Harry sah Ron an, der ein sehr besorgtes Gesicht machte.

„Sollen wir eine Runde Zauberschach spielen?", fragte Harry ihn schließlich. Scheinbar wollte er ihn etwas ablenken.

Ron nickte und drehte sich schon zur Treppe hin.

„Habt ihr was dagegen, wenn ich euch zusehe?", fragte Sisilia, die keine große Lust hatte, allein zu bleiben.

„Sicher doch, warum denn nicht? Können Sie Schach spielen?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich hatte nie jemanden, der es mir richtig beigebracht hat", erklärte sie ihnen, während sie die Treppe nach oben stiegen und in die Bibliothek gingen, wo das Schachbrett aufgestellt war. Während die beiden schon mit dem Spiel begannen, schaute sich Sisilia noch etwas bei den Büchern um. Sie fand ein sehr altes Buch mit dem Titel ‚Das Buch der tausend Visionen'. Sie zog es heraus und setzte sich in die Nähe von Harry und Ron. Sie konnte gerade noch sehen, wie nach einem Zug von Ron, sein Pferd, bzw. dessen Reiter, einem von Harrys Bauern den Kopf abschlug.

„Irgendwie brutal das Spiel", sagte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. Ron grinste sie an.

Nachdem sie eine Weile den beiden beim Spielen zugesehen hatte, nahm sie das Buch, und schlug es auf.

Doch noch bevor sie sich richtig auf die erste Seite konzentrieren konnte, begann es ihrem Kopf zu brummen und ihr wurde merkwürdig schwindlig. Sie schloss die Augen.

Sie sah Hermine in einem dichten Wald herum laufen, mit zwei anderen erwachsenen Personen, einem Mann und einer Frau. Das mussten ihre Eltern sein, vermutete Sisilia, denn es war zu beiden eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit vorhanden.

Plötzlich tauchten drei Gestalten in schwarzen Umhängen hinter ihnen auf. Sie sah, dass die drei jeder einen Zauberstab in ihren Händen hielten. Sisilia schrie, wollte Hermine warnen, aber sie hörte sie nicht. Die Gestalten kamen immer näher. Doch dann sah sie, dass Hermine die Männer entdeckt hatte und ihren Zauberstab ziehen wollte. Aber noch bevor sie ihn benutzen konnte, hatte einer der Männer sie schon geschockt und Hermine stürzte zu Boden. Die Frau hinter ihr schrie auf, wollte zu ihrer Tochter laufen, doch die Männer hielten sie auf und sagten etwas zu ihnen, was Sisilia nicht hören konnte.

Sie beobachtete nun, wie einer der drei Hermine aufhob und über seine Schulter legte wie einen Sack Kartoffeln. Dann befahlen die anderen beiden Hermines Eltern, hinter dem Mann, der ihre Tochter trug, hinterher zu gehen, was diese dann sehr verängstigt auch taten. Die Gruppe verschwand nun im dunklen Wald.

„Professor? Was haben Sie?" Sie spürte, wie jemand an ihrer Schulter rüttelte. Sie brauchte einige Sekunden, bis sie wieder wusste, wo sie war. Sie blickte auf und sah Harry vor sich stehen, der ein sehr besorgtes Gesicht machte.

„Was ist passiert, Sie haben das Buch fallen lassen und dann haben sie nach Hermine gerufen", erklärte ihr Harry, der sie überrascht ansah.

Sisilia wurde sofort klar, dass sie wieder eine Vision gehabt hatte. Doch sie war sich nicht sicher, ob es etwas war, das erst noch passieren würde oder ob es gerade eben passiert war, als sie es gesehen hatte.

Sie setzte sich in dem Sessel auf.

„Harry, ich hatte gerade eine Vision", erklärte sie ihm noch immer etwas durcheinander.

„Ron, hast du nicht gestern einen Brief von Hermine bekommen?" fragte sie, da sie sich erinnerte, dass er etwas von Frankreich erzählt hatte.

„Ja sicher, aber warum?", wollte Ron wissen, der nicht mehr zu verstehen schien. Auch Harry schaute sie ungläubig an.

„Ich habe gerade gesehen, wie Hermine und ihre Eltern entführt worden sind", erklärte sie den beiden. Die sahen sie an, als ob sie glaubten, dass sie nun verrückt geworden war.

„Ihr müsst mir glauben, ich sage die Wahrheit", beteuerte sie.

„Ron, hat sie geschrieben, wo sie genau sind?"

„Ja, ich glaube schon, es war irgendwo in Frankreich, am Meer. Ich hole den Brief mal", antwortete er und rannte aus dem Zimmer. Harry sah sie immer noch an, als ob er dachte, dass sie nun verrückt geworden war.

„Harry, du musst mir glauben, ich habe nicht geträumt" beteuerte sie ihm.

Sisilia stand auf und schaute bei den Büchern nach, ob sie einen Atlanten finden konnte. Sie hatte Glück, es stand tatsächlich einer dabei. Zwar schon eine etwas ältere Ausgabe, aber sie hoffte, die würde genügen.

Ron kam auch schon mit dem Brief in der Hand zurück. Er rollte ihn auf und begann zu lesen.

„Ah, hier steht es:

_Wir sind in Frankreich auf einem Campingplatz, in der Nähe von St. Malo. Der nächste Ort heißt Porspoder. Es ist hier wunderschön und sehr interessant. Hier gibt es viele Megalithstätten. Die größten Steine hier sind bis zu 5 Meter hoch, das ist echt gigantisch hier._

_Morgen werden wir ein noch sehr wenig unerforschtes Gebiet besuchen, wo es diese Dalmen geben soll, das sind so Steine die aussehen wie Tische. Und in dem Wald soll es auch noch Höhlen geben, die diese Dalmen als Eingang haben. Ich werde Dir mehr berichten, wenn wir wieder zurück sind._

„Das ist eigentlich alles, was sie geschrieben hat, reicht das?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Lass mal sehen", sagte Sisilia, die schon den Atlas aufgeschlagen hatte und mit dem Finger die Westküste absuchte.

„St Malo, St Malo? Ah ja, ich hab's", und sie deutete auf einen roten Punkt auf der Karte. Und dann suchte sie noch Porspoder, das war aber auf dieser Karte nicht eingezeichnet. Sie suchte eine heraus, welche die Gegend größer zeigte und da fand sie auch den Ort.

„Aber was sollen wir den jetzt machen?", fragte Ron.

„Vom Orden sind alle unterwegs, wir können niemand um Hilfe bitten. Sind Sie sich sicher, dass das, was Sie gesehen haben, echt war?", fragte er noch mal und Sisilia merkte die Angst in seiner Stimme.

„Harry, ich fürchte schon und wenn ich den Brief richtig verstanden habe, wollten sie heute in diesen Wald gehen und diese Höhlen suchen. Genau das habe ich gesehen, diesen Wald mit den großen Felsen. Das passt alles zusammen. Ich muss irgendwas unternehmen", sagte Sisilia, doch sie hatte keine Ahnung, was. Sie konnte theoretisch ja dahin apparieren. Aber dann musste sie Harry und Ron hier zurück lassen. Aber sie wären ja trotz allem gut aufgehoben. Das wäre wohl das Beste, die beiden könnten dann ja den anderen Bescheid geben, wenn sie zurückkommen, überlegte sie nun.

„Was haben Sie vor?", fragte Ron.

„Ich werde nach Frankreich gehen und nach dem Rechten sehen, Ron. Ihr sagt den anderen, was los ist, falls ich nicht vor ihnen zurück bin", erklärte sie ihnen.

„Sie können das doch nicht ganz alleine machen, wir wollen mitgehen und Ihnen helfen", verlangte Ron und sah Harry hilfesuchend an.

„Sicher", antwortete dieser. „Sie ist schließlich unsere Freundin und wenn sie in Gefahr ist, werden wir ihr helfen", bestätigte er seinen Freund.

„Das ist viel zu gefährlich, ihr könnt nicht mit und außerdem könnt ihr noch gar nicht apparieren, wie wollt ihr dann dorthin kommen?"

„Wir fliegen, mit dem Besen", konterte Ron.

„Nein, es geht wirklich nicht, zum Einen würde es zu lange dauern, und zum Zweiten ist es tagsüber viel zu gefährlich, mit dem Besen zu fliegen", versuchte sie die beiden zu überzeugen.

„Wenn sie uns nicht mitnehmen, werden wir in der Nacht mit dem Besen hinterherkommen", drohte Ron nun wütend und Harry stimmte ihm mit einem Kopfnicken zu.

„Seid nicht albern, ihr zwei."

„Was heißt hier albern. Hermine ist ihn Gefahr, Sie glauben doch nicht, dass wir hier sitzen bleiben und Däumchen drehen", schrie Ron sie entrüstet an. Sisilia wurde wütend.

„Jetzt ist aber genug, Ron, reiß dich zusammen", mit einem Knall schloss sie den Altlas.

„Ron hat recht, Professor, Sie können uns hier lassen, aber Sie können nicht verhindern, dass wie auf eigene Faust etwas unternehmen werden", erklärte Harry erstaunlich ruhig. Doch als er einen Blick gegen die Decke richtete, wusste sie sofort an was er dachte. Seidenschnabel, den Hippogreif, der oben in einem der Zimmer untergebracht war. Zwei Leute konnte er ohne Probleme tragen. Sie blickte beide an und sah ihre entschlossene Gesichter und sie erkannte, dass die beiden sich nicht umstimmen ließen. Was sollte sie tun? Es drauf ankommen lassen. Sie konnte die beiden nicht nachts alleine über den Kanal fliegen lassen. Es würde ihr wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als hier zu bleiben oder die beiden mitzunehmen. Sisilia resignierte. Es blieb also nur eine Möglichkeit.

„Ein Flugzeug. Dann haben wir nur eine Möglichkeit, wir müssen mit einem Flugzeug dahin", erklärte sie ihnen.

„Heißt das, Sie nehmen uns mit?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Es bleibt mir ja nichts anderes übrig, ich kann euch nicht alleine über den Kanal fliegen lassen. Auf alle Fälle sollten wir Dumbledore eine Eule schicken. Ich hab nur keine Ahnung, wo er sich aufhält. In der Schule ist er, so wie ich weiß, nicht. Ron könntest du Pigwidgeon damit beauftragen? Ich schreibe eine Nachricht."Sisilia ging zum Sekretär und nahm eines der Pergamente die darauf lagen, tauchte die Feder in die Tinte und begann zu schreiben.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_Heute morgen hatte ich eine Vision. Hermine und ihre Eltern wurden in Frankreich, in der Nähe von St. Malo, bei dem Ort Porspoder, von Zauberern entführt. Da ich niemand um Hilfe bitten kann, werde ich mit Harry und Ron erst einmal selber nach dem Rechten sehen. Ich melde mich, sobald ich mehr weiß._

Sisilia 

„Das muss reichen", Sisilia rollte das Pergament zusammen und versiegelte es magisch mit ihrem Zauberstab. Sie reichte Ron den Brief, der blieb noch einen Moment stehen.

„Und wie wollen Sie das bezahlen, ich meine ein Flugzeug zu benutzen kostet doch Geld?", fragte Harry nun etwas unsicher.

Sie griff in ihre Tasche und zog eine Geldbörse heraus. Sie öffnete sie und fingerte kurz darin herum. Dann zog sie eine Karte heraus und hielt sie die Luft.

„Hiermit, mit meiner Kreditkarte, ganz einfach. Die hab ich noch, aus meiner Zeit, als ich bei den Muggeln lebte, und ich dachte ich behalte diese Dinge, man weiß nie, wann man es brauchen kann" Harry nickte, doch Ron und schaute verdutzt auf das Plastikteil.

„Einer was?", fragte Ron.

„Harry soll es dir erklären. Ron, vergiss den Brief nicht. Geht euch schon mal umziehen, ich werde versuchen, einen Flug zu bekommen, aber dazu muss ich telefonieren. Ihr wartet hier, habt ihr verstanden?"

„Und sie kommen sicher zurück und gehen nicht ohne uns?"

„Sicher, ich habe keine Lust, euch nachher aus dem Kanal zu fischen. Also beeilt euch."Harry und Ron verließen die Bibliothek.

Sisilia war froh, dass sie heute schon ihre Muggelkleider angezogen hatte, so musste sie sich nicht erst noch umziehen. Aber sie wollte noch eine Nachricht für die anderen hier lassen, falls doch jemand früher zurück kam.

So nahm sie noch ein Pergament und hinterließ ihre Nachricht darauf und legte sie anschließend in die Küche auf den Tisch.

Dann verließ sie das Haus und suchte nach der nächsten Telefonzelle. Sie musste nicht weit gehen, bis sie eines der roten Häuschen fand.

Sie hatte Glück, es gab tatsächlich einen Flug mit einer kleinen Chartermaschine nach St. Malo. Sie buchte gleich 3 Plätze und kehrte schnellstens wieder zum Grimmauldplatz.

Zurück im Haus ging sie in ihr Zimmer und packte sich noch ein paar Sachen ein. Dann nahm sie ihren Muggelpass aus ihrem Mantel und steckte ihn vorne in ihre Reisetasche. Da fiel ihr ein, dass Ron und Harry gar keine Pässe hatten. Als sie in der Küche ankam, waren Harry und Ron schon unten und warteten.

„Wir haben schon mal ein paar belegte Brote gemacht für unterwegs", erklärte Ron und hob eine große Tasche in die Luft. Sisilia grinste.

„Gut, Ron. Aber ihr braucht noch Pässe, sonst lassen sie Euch an der Passkontrolle nicht durch", erklärte sie ihnen. „Ich werde euch wohl welche zaubern müssen", murmelte sie und sah sich in der Küche suchend um. Da sah sie den Tagespropheten, der noch vom Morgen auf dem Tisch lag, nahm ihn und teilte ihn in zwei Teile. Dann tippte sie mit dem Zauberstab kurz jeweils gegen die zwei Zeitungshälften, und auf dem Tisch erschienen zwei Muggelpässe.

Harry und Ron griffen danach und schauten sie sich erstaunt an.

„Sehen die auch wirklich echt aus?", frage Ron mit offenem Mund.

„Echter als echt", grinste Sisilia.

„So habt ihr sonst alles, wir sollten gleich gehen, der Flug geht in gut einer Stunde, wir hatten Glück, der Pilot musste wegen technischer Probleme seinen Flug um 2 Stunden verschieben. Sonst wäre er schon weg."

Sie machten sich auf den Weg. Sie nahmen die U-Bahn bis zur Viktoria Station, wo sie umsteigen mussten in den Zug, der nach Heathrow weiterfuhr.

Auf dem Flughafen angekommen, hatten sie gerade noch 10 Minuten Zeit, um ihre Maschine zu erreichen. Ron staunte nicht schlecht, als er die große Abfertigungshalle sah. Auch Harry sah sich neugierig um, da er noch nie auf einem Flughafen gewesen war. Sisilia drängte beide, schneller zu gehen.

Als sie an der Passkontrolle waren, legte Sisilia ihren Pass auf das Pult und der Zollbeamte schaute ihn sich genau an.

„Mrs Dorel?", sagte er und als sie nickte, gab er ihr ihren Pass zurück und sagte:

„Sie können passieren."

Auch die Pässe von Harry und Ron sah er sich an und gab sie dann beiden zurück.

Sie gingen weiter zu ihrem Gate. Als Ron durch die Scheiben auf das Rollfeld sehen konnte, blieb er stehen, und sein Mund klappte auf.

„Was ist, Ron? Komm, wir können schon einsteigen", sagte Sisilia ungeduldig.

„Sollen wir etwa mit dem Ding da fliegen? Sind Sie sicher, dass dieses Ding da draußen fliegen kann?", fragte er nun sehr ängstlich und deutete immer wieder auf die kleine Verkehrsmaschine, die vor dem Gate draußen stand und wartete.

„Natürlich kann das fliegen, Ron. Du wirst doch jetzt nicht etwa kneifen wollen?", fragte Sisilia amüsiert, die sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass Ron Angst vor dem Fliegen haben könnte.

Ron bewegte sich immer noch nicht und starrte immer noch auf das kleine Flugzeug vor ihm.

„Ron, nun komm schon, es geht um Hermine", sagte Harry und schob ihn voran. Als ob der Name Hermine ein Startsignal war, bewegte sich Ron und ging hinter Sisilia her, die ihre Tickets einer Stewardess reichte, die an der Tür wartete.

Sie gingen ein Stück über das Rollfeld und erreichten die Maschine. Es war kein großes Flugzeug, es passten gerade mal 8 Passagiere hinein. Harry und Ron setzen sich auf der rechten Seite in die vorletzte Reihe. Harry schob Ron ans Fenster, während er sich in den Gang setzte. Sisilia nahm hinter den beiden Platz, nachdem sie ihnen gezeigt hatte, wie das mit dem Anschnallen funktionierte.

Ron war immer noch ganz blass um die Nase. Und Sisilia konnte hören, wie er immer wieder fragte, ob das Ding auch wirklich sicher sei.

Es dauerte nicht lange, und sie rollten zur Startbahn.

Sisilia konnte beobachten, dass Ron sich ganz klein auf seinem Sitz zusammen duckte und die Augen schloss, als die Maschine abhob. Erst nachdem sie eine fast eine halbe Stunde in der Luft wahren, fing Ron an, sich zu entspannen, und schaute dann sogar aus dem Fenster. Irgendwann meinte er sogar: „Harry, eigentlich ist es auch nicht viel anders als mit dem Ford Anglia, weißt du noch?"

Harry nickte. Nur Sisilia verstand nicht, was er meinte. Harry erzählte ihr, dass sie zum Beginn des zweiten Schuljahres mit Mr Weasleys Auto zu Schule geflogen waren, weil sie nicht mehr durch die Absperrung am Bahnhof kommen konnten.

Nach einer weitern halben Stunde hatten sie den Flugplatz bei St. Malo erreicht. Es war nur ein sehr kleiner Flugplatz, mit einer kleinen Abfertigungshalle. Hier landeten keine großen Verkehrsmaschinen. Da sie kein großes Gepäck hatten, mussten sie nicht auf Koffer warten und konnten gleich durch die Abfertigung gehen. Auch hier gab es keine Probleme mit den Pässen.

Sisilia ging zu einer Autovermietung, die ihren Stand auch in der kleinen Halle hatte, wo sie einen kleinen Renault Clio mietete.

Als sie beim Auto angekommen waren, reichte sie Harry eine Karte von der Gegend hier, die sie sich noch besorgt hatte.

Ron setzte sich hinten ins Auto, während Harry vorn einsteigen wollte. Sisilia, die ihre Taschen in den Kofferraum packte, fing plötzlich an zu lachen.

„Willst du fahren, Harry?", fragte sie ihn amüsiert. Harry schaute sie verdutzt an und blickte in das Innere des Fahrzeugs. Erst jetzt erkannte Harry, dass er auf der Fahrerseite einsteigen wollte. Er hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass in Frankreich kein Linksverkehr herrschte. Auch er musste nun lachen.

„Nein, lieber nicht", antwortete er und ging schnell um das Auto herum und stieg auf der anderen Seite ein.

Sie fuhren los. Mit der Hilfe von Harry, der sich nicht mal so ungeschickt anstellte beim Kartenlesen, fanden sie den Weg zu dem Campingplatz sehr schnell. Sie mussten eine ganze Weile an der Küsten entlang fahren. Die Gegend war wunderschön und Sisilia wünschte sich, sie würden sich irren und die Grangers gemütlich vor ihrem Wohnwagen sitzend antreffen. Doch sie war sich sicher, dass dies nicht der Fall sein würde.

Als sie die kleine Ortschaft Breles hinter sich gelassen hatten, fuhren ziemlich lange an einem großen, dichten Waldstück entlang.

Es war inzwischen schon später Nachmittag geworden, als sie nun endlich den Campingplatz bei Prospoder erreichten.

Sisilia fragte an der Rezeption nach, wo sich der Stellplatz der Grangers befand. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie endlich wusste wohin sie mussten, da ihr Französisch nicht sonderlich gut war und der Mann einen fürchterlichen Akzent hatte.

Ihren Wagen mussten sie draußen stehen lassen und so machten sie sich zu Fuß auf dem Weg.

Es war hier ein wunderschöner idyllischer Ort. Mit seinen sehr hohen Kiefern, die typisch für diese Landschaft waren, wirkte es fast malerisch.

Rechts und links ihres Weges standen schön säuberlich geordnet viele Wohnwagen und Zelte, die alle ihre eigenen eingezäunten Parzellen hatten. Manchen sah man an, dass sie gehegt und gepflegt wurden, dort gab es viele Blumen, kleine Teiche mit Springbrunnen oder eine Ansammlung von Gartenzwergen. Manche hatten sich auch kleine Bassins aufgestellt.

Sie mussten ein ganzes Stück gehen, ehe sie den Teil erreichten, wo die Grangers einen großen Wohnwagen gemietet hatte.

„Das müsste es sein, Nummer 17."Sisilia ging zur Tür und klopfte an. Wie sie es erwartet hatte, bekam sie keine Antwort. Da trat aus dem Wohnwagen neben an ein Mann um die vierzig, der nur mit Badehose und T-Shirt bekleidet war. Er hatte eine Tasche mit Badesachen in der Hand, wahrscheinlich wollte er schwimmen gehen.

„Guten Tag, wollen sie zu den Grangers?", fragte er auf englisch. Sisilia ging ihm ein Stück entgegen.

„Ja, wir wollten sie besuchen. Wissen sie vielleicht wo sie sind?", fragte Sisilia den blonden Mann, der seinen Wohnwagen abgeschlossen hatte und nun zu ihnen trat.

„Sie wollten heute ein paar Megalithenstätten besichtigen. Aber nicht die normalen Touristenanziehungspunkte. Sie habe irgendwas von einem Wald gesagt. Aber sie müssten bald wieder zurück sein. Wir wollten heute Abend zusammen grillen", erklärte er ihnen.

„Oh danke, dann werden wir warten", antwortete Sisilia ihm. Der Mann verabschiedete sich und verschwand in Richtung Meer. Als er außer Sichtweite war, zog Sisilia ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Tasche und richtete ihn gegen das Türschloss.

„Alohomora"; flüsterte sie und dann sie öffnete die Tür des Wohnwagens.

Sie stiegen hinein und schlossen die Tür von innen.

„Seht euch mal um, vielleicht finden wir irgendwelche Hinweise, wo genau sie hin wollten", forderte sie die beiden nun auf.

Es dauerte nicht lange, als Harry mit einem Buch in der Hand aus Hermines Schlafecke zurück kam.

„Ich glaube, ich habe etwas gefunden", sagte er und legte ein Buch auf den Tisch, der in der Mitte des Wohnwagens aufgestellt war.

„Hier steht etwas von diesen Megalithenstätten, ist das nicht so etwas ähnliches wie Stonehenge?", fragte Harry.

„Ja, stimmt, Harry, es stammt alles aus der gleiche Zeit, manche vermuten, es stamme aus der Zeit der Kelten, aber niemand weiß wirklich, was es bedeuten soll. Manche sagen sogar, es wurde von Aliens errichtet. Und Hagrid hat mal behauptet, es seien Grabsteine von Riesen. Wie auch immer. Seht mal, hier ist eine Karte und da ist auch etwas eingezeichnet, genau hier.

Sie sind wohl bis hier mit dem Auto gefahren und von hier aus wollten sie da oben hin laufen. Hier hat Hermine ein weiteres Kreuz gemacht" Sisilia zeigte auf einen Punkt auf der Karte.

„Wir sollten keine Zeit mehr verlieren, kommt", trieb sie die beiden an. Und sie machten sich wieder auf den Weg zum Auto.


	16. Die Suche im Wald

**Die Suche im Wald**

Sie fuhren los und es dauerte keine 15 Minuten, als sie ein Auto am Waldrand abgestellt fanden. Sie parkten ihr Auto daneben.

„Das wird wohl ihr Wagen sein. Wir sollten unsere Jacken mitnehmen", sagte sie und holte die Jacken aus dem Kofferraum.

Sie verstaute ihren Zauberstab darin, als Ron zu ihr trat und die Tasche mit den restlichen Broten herausnahm.

„Die sollten wir auch mitnehmen, ich hab langsam einen Bärenhunger", erklärte er.

Sie machten sich auf den Weg. „Wir müssen immer Richtung Osten gehen, dann müssten wir genau dahin kommen, wo Hermine und ihre Eltern hin wollten", erklärte sie ihnen.

Harry nahm seinen Zauberstab, legte ihn flach auf seine Hand und sagte: „Weise mir die Richtung."Der Zauberstab in seiner Hand drehte sich einmal im Kreis und zeigte mit seiner Spitze nach links. Dort war also Norden, dann mussten sie genau geradeaus gehen.

„Gute Idee, Harry", sagte Sisilia

Sie gingen in den Wald hinein. Es war ein sehr unebener Waldboden, und sie mussten gut acht geben, wohin sie traten. Durch die extrem hohen Bäume und die riesengroßen Felsen, die es hier hab, kamen sich die drei richtig klein vor. Wie Ameisen, die über den Waldboden krabbelten. Je weiter sie in den Wald hinein kamen, um so dichter wurde er. Langsam fing es an zu dämmern. Und da der Wald nicht viel Licht durchließ, kam es ihnen schon dunkler vor, als es in Wirklichkeit war. Sie sagten alle kein Wort, denn sie mussten sich sehr auf den unebenen Weg konzentrieren. Nur Harry blieb hin und wieder stehen und kontrollierte mit seinem Zauberstab, ob sie noch in die richtige Richtung gingen.

Sie waren bestimmt schon zwei Stunden marschiert und es war inzwischen dunkel geworden. Mittlerweile war es mehr ein Stolpern als ein Gehen, obwohl sie inzwischen ihre Zauberstäbe als Lichter benutzten, um ihren Weg besser sehen zu können.

Harry, der inzwischen etwas voraus ging, stolperte plötzlich, schrie und war verschwunden.

Sisilia erschrak fürchterlich, ihr Magen verkrampfte sich.

„Harry!"schrie Ron vor Entsetzten. Sie und Ron rannten zu der Stelle, an der sie Harry zuletzt gesehen hatten. Vor ihnen tat sich ein finsterer tiefer Abgrund auf. Und Harry schien verschwunden. Hier musste eine Höhle schon vor sehr langer Zeit eingestürzt sein. Vor ihnen lag ein tiefer Krater. Sisilia leuchtete mit ihrem Zauberstab in die tiefe Senke hinein und versuchte etwas zu erkennen. Da sah sie Harry, der sich zum Glück, etwa einen Meter unter ihr, mit einer Hand an einer großen Wurzel festhielt. Sisilia legte sich flach auf den Boden und streckte Harry ihre Hand entgegen.

„Komm, Harry, nimm meine Hand", sagte sie zu ihm. Ron hatte es Sisilia nachgemacht und sich neben sie gelegt. Nun ergriff Harry mit der freien Hand nach der von Sisilia und als sie ihn fest gepackt hatte mit der anderen Rons. So zogen sie ihn beide wieder nach oben.

„Danke", sagte Harry, als er wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte.

„Ich habe meinen Zauberstab verloren, als ich gefallen bin", erklärte er zerknirscht.

„Kein Problem, warte mal, Harry", sagte Sisilia, richtete ihren Zauberstab in die Tiefe und rief: „Accio Zauberstab!"Und ehe es sich Harry versah, kam der Zauberstab auch schon aus der Tiefe hochgeflogen und Sisilia fing ihn geschickt auf.

„Danke", grinste Harry, als sie ihn ihm wieder in die Hand drückte.

„Ich denke, es wird wohl besser sein, wenn wir hier irgendwo übernachten, bei der Dunkelheit ist es zu gefährlich weiter zu gehen. Beim nächsten Mal könnte es nicht so glimpflich ausgehen", sagte Sisilia und schaute sich nach einer geeigneten Stelle um. Viel erkennen konnte sie nicht, aber vor ihnen waren ein paar große Felsen im Halbkreis angeordnet und sie hielt den Platz für einigermaßen geeignet.

Harry und Ron protestierten, doch sie mussten sich dann doch eingestehen, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, weiterzusuchen. Wenn sich einer von ihnen den Hals brach, würde er Hermine damit auch nicht helfen.

So setzten sie sich an die Felswand gelehnt, auf den weichen Moosboden.

„Ihr solltet versuchen etwas zu schlafen, ich werde Wache halten", forderte sie die beiden auf.

„Sie können doch nicht die ganze Nacht wach bleiben. Wenn, dann sollten wir uns abwechseln, dass jeder etwas Schlaf bekommt", protestierte Harry.

„In Ordnung, ich werde aber die erste Wache übernehmen."

Sie einigten sich, dass Ron die zweite und Harry die dritte Wache übernehmen sollte. Dann legten sich die beiden Jungs hin und versuchten zu schlafen.

Sisilia merkte, dass es den beiden nicht leicht fiel einzuschlafen, doch hörte sie irgendwann das leise Schnarchen von Ron.

Sie hatte sich etwas oberhalb der beiden auf einen Felsen gesetzt, um die Gegend besser im Blick zu haben, obwohl sie nicht wirklich viel erkennen konnte.

Sie hing ihren Gedanken nach, als sie plötzlich ein sehr kleines Licht in der Ferne entdecken konnte. Sie schaute angestrengt in die Richtung und nun hörte sie auch ein leises Knacken, so, als wenn kleine Äste unter einem Gewicht entzweibrachen.

Leise rutschte sie zu Harry und Ron hinunter und schüttelte sie an den Schultern. Sie waren beide sofort hellwach.

„Psst, leise, ich glaube, es kommt jemand", erklärte sie ihnen und schob sie zwischen den Felsen und ein Gebüsch. Sie duckten sich dahinter und lauschten in die Dunkelheit.

Sie hörten, wie sich die Schritte ihnen langsam näherten. Dann sahen sie das Licht und erkannten sofort, dass es das Licht eines Zauberstabes war, der so gehalten wurde, dass der Besitzer den Boden absuchen konnte. Er schien eine Spur zu verfolgen und Sisilia war sich sicher, dass es nicht nur eine Spur war, sondern ihre Spuren.

Die Gestalt kam immer näher. Im Schein des Lichtes konnten sie nun erkennen, dass es jemand in einem schwarzen Umhang war, der seine Kapuze über den Kopf gezogen hatte.

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche und Ron folgte seinem Beispiel. Auch Sisilia griff in ihre Jacke, um ihren Zauberstab herauszuholen.

Der Kuttenträger hatte inzwischen die Stelle erreicht, wo sie noch wenige Minuten zuvor gelegen hatten.

„Das ist bestimmt einer von denen, die Hermine entführt haben", flüsterte Harry. Sisilia hatte den gleichen Gedanken und nickte nur.

„Dann sollten wir uns den mal vorknöpfen", schlug Ron nun vor und wollte einen Schritt vor gehen.

„Nein, wartet, wir müssen erst sicher gehen, dass er alleine ist", warnte Sisilia die beiden in sehr leisem Ton.

Sie lauschten angestrengt in die Nacht, aber sie konnten nichts hören, was darauf schließen ließ, dass sich noch jemand in der Nähe aufhielt.

„Wir werden ihn nur lähmen, verstanden?", sagte Sisilia zu den beiden.

Sie beobachteten, wie die Person begann den Boden genauer zu untersuchen, wo Harry und Ron gelegen hatten. Dabei ging er in die Hocke und tastete über das niedergelegene Moos. Das war die Gelegenheit, wenn er am Boden kniete, war er verwundbarer. Sisilia hob schon die Hand als Startzeichen, als sie im Licht des Zauberstabes das Gesicht des Mannes erkannte. Harry hatte schon seinen Zauberstab erhoben und auf die Gestallt gerichtet, um den Lähmzauber auszusprechen, als Sisilia seinen Arm wieder nach unten drückte.

„Harry, nein", sagte sie plötzlich und verließ unvermittelt ihr Versteck. Harry und Ron blickten sich verstört an.

„Severus? Bist du das?", fragte sie nun den Mann, der sich blitzschnell aufrichtete und den Zauberstab in ihre Richtung drehte.

„Sisilia?", fragte er überrascht.

„Ja, bei Merlin, wie kommst du denn hier her, mit dir hätte ich nie und nimmer hier gerechnet", sagte sie froh und erleichtert zugleich.

Inzwischen hatten Harry und Ron auch ihr Versteck verlassen und waren zu den beiden auf die Lichtung getreten.

„Das gleiche sollte ich dich fragen, warum bist du alleine losgegangen und hast nicht auf Hilfe gewartet?"

„Weil die andern nicht vor morgen Mittag zurück sein werden und so lange konnten wir nicht warten, Hermine und ihre Eltern schweben in Gefahr, wenn sie überhaupt noch...."Sisilia sprach den Satz nicht zu Ende und als sie zu Ron schaute, konnte sie sehen, dass ihm der Mund aufklappte.

„Wie hast du uns hier gefunden?", wollte Sisilia nun wissen.

„Ich ging zum Grimmauldplatz und habe da deine Nachricht gefunden. Nur leider hast du nicht geschrieben, wo in Frankreich sich die Grangers sich aufhalten."

„Oh verflucht, das hab ich in der Eile wohl vergessen", schimpfte Sisilia mit sich selber. Doch Snape fuhr unbeeindruckt fort, schaute aber dabei auf Harry und Ron.

„Und da ich weiß, dass Miss Granger mit Potter und Weasley engen Kontakt hat, habe ich in deren Zimmer nachgesehen, wo ich dann einen Brief unter ihren Sachen gefunden habe, in dem der Namen des Ortes stand, wo sie ihren Urlaub verbringen wollten."

Sisilia sah, wie Harry wütend ein paar Schritte auf Snape zu ging und drohend seine Hand hob, in der er immer noch seinen Zauberstab hielt.

„Wie können Sie es wagen, in unseren persönlichen Sachen zu wühlen. Das sind private Dinge, die Sie nichts angehen.", brüllte Harry Snape wütend an.

„Ihnen scheint nicht klar zu sein, Potter, wo die Grenzen liegen. In dem Moment, als Sie sich Unüberlegteerweise auf den Weg hierher gemacht haben, wurde Ihre Angelegenheit auch die des Ordens, der seit Jahren darum bemüht ist, Ihr Leben zu schützen. Dies wiederum bedeutet, dass es auch zu meiner Angelegenheit wurde, was mich durchaus berechtigt, in Ihren Sachen, wie sagten Sie, ach ja, zu wühlen", erklärte er ihm, in einem scharfen aber ruhigen Ton.

„Ach ja. Ich glaube Ihnen nur nicht. Sie wollen sich doch nur rächen, wegen....", fauchte Harry. Snape ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu und hob ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab.

„Sie glauben wirklich, mich interessieren Ihre privaten Teenager-Schreibereien? Sie sind genauso überheblich und arrogant wie Ihr Vater es war, Potter. Sie glauben immer noch, die ganze Welt würde sich nur um Sie drehen. Ist Ihnen noch nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass Sie auch nur eines von vielen Rädchen in einem komplexen Uhrwerk sind?"

„Und für was halten Sie sich? Für den Uhrmacher?", schnaubte Harry wütend zurück.

„Ganz und gar nicht, Potter, ich kenne meine Platz, im Gegensatz zu Ihnen!"

Sisilia verstand nicht, worum es den beiden überhaupt ging. Sie wollte und konnte diese Streitereien nicht mehr hören. Sie trat zwischen die beiden, um sie voneinander zu trennen.

„Harry, Severus! Jetzt ist aber Schluss, aufhören! Was soll das überhaupt, ihr steht doch auf derselben Seite."Sie schaute von einem zum andern und sah, wie sie sich noch immer mit hasserfüllten Blicken ansahen. Sie schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.

„Hier geht es nicht um euch, was auch immer der Grund für euer Verhalten ist. Hier geht es um Hermine und ihre Eltern. Wir müssen sie finden!"Sisilia sah beide sehr wütend an. Harry senkte langsam seinen Zauberstab und schaute sie an. Brummend ging Harry zu Ron, der inzwischen bis an den großen Felsen zurückgewichen war. Severus senkte ebenfalls seinen Arm, schaute Harry finster hinterher und blickte dann zu Sisilia.

„Kann ich mit dir unter vier Augen sprechen?", fragte er und drehte sich, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, um und ging ein Stück von dem Felsen weg, an dem Harry und Ron nun lehnten.

Sisilia folgte ihm wortlos.

Als Snape stehen blieb, sah er sich nach Harry und Ron um, die aber immer noch an den Felsen gelehnt da standen und sich leise unterhielten.

„Es ist das Beste, wir kehren sofort zurück nach London und überlassen die ganze Sache Dumbledore und dem Orden", flüsterte er immer noch wütend.

„Nein, Severus. Das kann ich nicht. Hermine ist in Gefahr und sie befindet sich hier ganz in der Nähe. Es würde viel zu lange dauern, bis die anderen hier wären, vielleicht sogar bis morgen Abend. Da könnte es dann schon zu spät sein. Ich werde jetzt nicht aufgeben und zurückgehen. Wenn du willst, kannst du ja nach London gehen, ich werde auf jeden Fall weitersuchen.", erklärte Sisilia ihm fest entschlossen. Er schaute sie nachdenklich eine ganze Weile an. Und dann zu ihrer Überraschung lächelte er.

„Weißt du, dass du sehr hübsch aussiehst, wenn du wütend bist.", sagte er amüsiert und fügte dann noch hinzu: „Du und dein Dickkopf. Nun gut, dann helfe ich euch, ich werde dich und die beiden Jungs auf keinen Fall hier alleine lassen", erklärte er, obwohl sie sah, dass es ihm nicht recht war.

„Ich kann Dumbledore heute Nacht nicht erreichen, er hat mir gesagt, dass er erst wieder morgen früh in Hogwarts sein wird. Dann werde ich versuchen, ihn zu kontaktieren", überlegte er laut denkend.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein, ich hab ihm eine Eule geschickt, schon heute Mittag."

„Gut, dann lass uns jetzt noch etwas ausruhen, sobald es hell wird, gehen wir los und suchen weiter."

Sie gingen zurück auf die kleine Lichtung zu Harry und Ron, die inzwischen auf dem Boden saßen, mit dem Rücken an der Felswand. Sie sahen auf, als die beiden zurück kamen.

„Ihr solltet versuchen, noch etwas zu schlafen, sobald es hell wird, gehen wir los und suchen weiter", sagte Sisilia zu ihnen.

„Ich kann nicht schlafen", brummte Harry mit mürrischer Stimme.

„Dann versuch es wenigstens, Harry", bat Sisilia ihn eindringlich. Harry sah sie an, und sie hatte das Gefühl, er wollte widersprechen, doch dann nickte er nur und sah Ron an.

„O.K., wir versuchen es", antwortete Ron dann für beide.

„Gut", und Sisilia ging zu Severus, der sich unter einem großen Baum, zwischen zwei mächtigen Wurzeln gesetzt hatte. Sie setzte sich zu ihm und lehnte sich ebenfalls mit ihrem Rücken gegen den mächtigen Stamm des Baumes.

Sisilia sah zu Harry und Ron, die sich leise miteinander unterhielten. Sie konnte einfach nicht verstehen, warum Harry und Severus sich so fürchterlich gestritten hatten. Doch eines hatte sie heraushören können, den Vorwurf und den Vergleich mit Harrys Vater. Doch was sollte das? Warum waren die beiden so aufeinander losgegangen?

„Um was ging es eigentlich bei dem Streit zwischen dir und Harry? Ich weiß ja inzwischen, dass ihr euch nicht mögt, aber langsam habe ich das Gefühl, ihr hasst euch regelrecht. Warum denn nur?", wollte Sisilia nun doch endlich erfahren. Bisher hatte sie immer zu diesem Thema geschwiegen, aber wenn sie es schon nicht schaffte, die Wogen zwischen den beiden zu glätten, so wollte sie doch wenigstens wissen, warum das so war.

„Das geht dich nichts an Sisilia. Das ist eine Sache zwischen mir und Potter", zischte er ungehalten.

„Das geht mich sehr wohl etwas an, Severus. Ich mag euch beide sehr und ich habe das Gefühl irgendwo zwischen den Stühlen zu hängen. Ich denke immer, wenn ihr euch streitet, muss ich mich für einen von euch entscheiden, wozu ich aber absolut nicht bereit bin."

„Ich habe dir nie gesagt, dass du dich entscheiden musst oder dir je vorgeschrieben, mit wem du zusammen sein darfst oder nicht. Aber ‚diese Sache' geht nur Potter und mich alleine etwas an."Damit war das Thema für ihn erledigt. Sisilia wollte noch einmal etwas sagen, doch er schüttelte den Kopf, woraufhin sie resigniert aufgab und in die Dunkelheit starrte.

Warum nur war er in dieser Sache so stur? Weshalb wollte oder konnte er ihr nicht sagen, was geschehen war. Sie würde es so gerne verstehen.

„Du solltest auch versuchen zu schlafen, Sil", flüsterte er, nach einer ganzen Weile. „Ich werde Wache halten."

Sisilia war ganz und gar nicht nach schlafen zumute, doch sie hatte keine Lust, sich mit ihm darüber auch noch zu streiten. Und so lehnte sie ihren Kopf gegen den Baum und schloss die Augen. Sie grübelte noch eine ganze Weile, doch dann irgendwann musste sie doch eingeschlafen sein.


	17. Tödliche Begegnung

**Tödliche Begegnung**

Sisilia erwachte, als ihr jemand zärtlich über ihre Wange strich. Sie öffnete die Augen und merkte, dass sie an Severus' Schulter lehnte.

„Es wird langsam hell, wir sollten uns auf den Weg machen", sagte er leise zu ihr. Sisilia setzte sich auf und sah, dass es bereits dämmerte.

„Du hättest mich wecken sollen, warst du jetzt die ganze Nacht auf?", fragte sie überrascht, dass sie nun doch die ganze Zeit geschlafen hatte.

„Es macht mir nicht so viel aus. Ich bin es gewohnt, hin und wieder eine Nacht nicht zu schlafen", erklärte er ihr mit tonloser Stimme. Sisilia wollte noch etwas sagen, doch Severus hob beschwichtigend seine Hand.

„Lass uns darüber nicht streiten. Wecke die Jungs und dann lass uns losgehen", sagte er zu ihr und erhob sich nun selber. Er kletterte auf den großen Felsen, auf dem Sisilia schon saß, als sie ihn in der Nacht kommen sah.

Sisilia schaute ihm noch kurz hinterher, etwas sauer, dass er sie nicht geweckt hatte und ging, mit dem Gedanken, dass sie es jetzt nicht mehr ändern konnte, zu Harry und Ron. Als sie Harry an der Schulter berührte, um ihn zu wecken, schoss dieser wie von einer Tarantel gestochen hoch. In seiner Hand hielt er immer noch seinen Zauberstab.

Sisilia zuckte vor Schreck zurück, so eine heftige Reaktion hätte sie nicht erwartet.

„Oh, Professor. Sie sind es", sagte er dann schließlich und setzte sich etwas entspannter hin.

Sisilia sah, dass er tiefe Ringe unter den Augen hatte, er schien nicht viel geschlafen zu haben. Ron rührte sich immer noch nicht, er schlief noch tief und fest. Harry musste ihn mehrmals kräftig schütteln, bevor dieser endlich die Augen aufmachte. Doch als ihm wieder klar wurde, wo er war, war er blitzschnell hellwach.

„Wir sollten losgehen", erklärte sie den beiden. Snape kam wieder von dem Felsen herunter geklettert. Das letzte Stück sprang er und landete geschmeidig in der Nähe der drei anderen.

„Da hinten gibt es einen kleinen Bach, dort können wir etwas trinken. Dann werden wir versuchen, diese Höhle zu finden", sagte er und ging, ohne Harry und Ron anzusehen, allen voran in Richtung des Baches, den er ausgemacht hatte. Sisilia nickte Harry und Ron auffordernd zu und folgte Snape wortlos.

Beim Bach angekommen, tranken sie alle etwas. Sisilia merkte, dass das Wasser sogar sehr gut schmeckte. Sie wusch sich auch noch das Gesicht mit dem kühlen Nass und hoffte, damit noch die letzte Müdigkeit zu vertreiben.

Sie beschlossen nun, sich in einer Linie aufzuteilen und im Abstand von einigern Metern nach Spuren zu suchen. Severus und Sisilia bildeten dabei die Flanken.

Inzwischen war es auch hell genug, dass sie ausreichend sehen konnten.

So streiften sie eine ganze Weile durch den Wald, immer darauf bedacht, sich nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren und suchten nach irgendwelchen Hinweisen, die auf die Grangers deuteten.

Die Sonne schien inzwischen schon durch das dichte Blätterdach hindurch und es wurde langsam wärmer. Da entdeckte Sisilia vor sich in einer Senke eine Ansammlung von großen senkrecht stehenden Steinblöcken, die nicht zufällig hier standen, diese waren gewollt so platziert worden. Dies musste eine Megalithenstätte sein. Sie gab Harry ein Zeichen, der wiederum Ron und Snape winkte. Sie hatten abgemacht, nicht zu rufen, um nicht auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

Sie wartete bis die anderen bei ihr waren.

„Seht mal, ich glaube, hier könnten wir richtig sein" sie deutete in die Senke, die vor ihnen lag. Die Megalithen vor ihnen waren mindestens drei Meter hoch, einige sogar noch höher.

Es war schon seltsam, zwischen diesen senkrecht aufgestellten Steinen, diesen sogenannten Menhiren, hindurch zu gehen. Severus blieb auf einmal stehen und untersuchte eine Stelle auf dem Boden.

„Hier sind mehrere Fußabdrücke", erklärte er ihnen. „Sie führen alle in diese Richtung."Er deutete in die Richtung, genau zwischen den Menhiren hindurch.

Sisilia bekam ein klammes Gefühl. Zum einen schien die unergründete Geschichte dieses Ortes eine komische Stimmung in ihr hervorzurufen, zum anderen fühlte sie sich hier irgendwie, wie auf dem Präsentierteller. Aber es schien der einzige Weg zu sein, denn rechts und links dieser Stätte waren Hänge, die immer höher und steiler wurden, je tiefer sie in die Senke hinein gingen.

Es blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als den Weg zwischen den Steinen zu nehmen. Sie schauten sich immer wieder suchend um, immer damit rechnend, dass plötzlich jemand auftauchen könnte.

Plötzlich vernahmen sie ein raschelndes Geräusch. Blitzschnell hatte Snape seinen Zauberstab gezogen und sich in die Richtung gewandt, aus der das Geräusch erklungen war.

Auch Harry, Ron und Sisilia griffen nach ihren Zauberstäben, doch blieben sie auf Snapes Handzeichen hin stehen und beobachten ihn nur.

Dieser trat näher an ein großes Gebüsch heran und in dem Moment, als er nur noch ein paar Zentimeter davon entfernt war, huschte ein kleiner erschreckter Hase im Zickzack davon.

Ron und Harry sahen sich erleichtert an und nahmen ihre Zauberstäbe wieder runter.

Severus untersuchte das Gebüsch genauer und als er sicher war, dass sich niemand dort aufhielt, kam er zurück. Wortlos und sehr angespannt gingen sie weiter.

Sie waren noch etwa zweihundert Meter gegangen, als sie den Eingang einer Höhle entdeckten. Es schien keine natürlich entstandene Höhle zu sein. Der Eingang jedenfalls war angelegt worden, wenn auch schon vor vielen hundert Jahren. Auf dem Boden rechts und links standen zwei große Felsen, die als Säulen dienten und oben auf diesen Säulen war eine flacher riesiger Stein gelegt, so dass es wie ein Tor wirkte. Sisilia erinnerte sich noch, dass diese Steinaufbauten auch Dalmen genannt wurden, die so etwas wie Tische oder Altare darstellen sollten. Oder wie in diesem Fall eben den Eingang zu einer Höhle.

Sie waren alle stehen geblieben und betrachteten dieses beeindruckende Gebilde.

„Das könnte die Höhle sein, die sie in ihrem Buch angekreuzt hatte", flüsterte Ron und sah sich nach alles Seiten um. Dann deutete er auf den Boden vor dem Eingang, er schien etwas entdeckt zu haben.

„Da vorn, da glitzert doch etwas", sagte er und wollte direkt darauf zugehen, doch Severus hielt ihn an der Schulter fest und bedeutete ihm, stehen zu bleiben. Dann ging er selber langsam nach vorne, sich immer wieder genau umsehend, als vermute er hier irgendwelche Fallen. Doch er kam ohne, dass etwas passierte bei dem glitzernden Teil an. Er bückte sich danach und hob es auf. Sisilia ging nun, gefolgt von Harry und Ron zu ihm. Sie sah, dass er einen Anstecker in der Hand hielt, auf dem die Buchstaben B.ELFE.R standen.

Als Harry auf das Teil in Snapes Hand sah, erkannte er es sofort.

„Das ist Hermines, sie muss ihn hier verloren haben."

„BELFER?"fragte Snape, „Was soll das heißen?"

„Bund für Elfen-Rechte, Severus", erklärte Sisilia im. Er schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf und drückte Ron den Anstecker in die Hand.

„Das heißt, sie war wirklich hier", sagte Severus nun nachdenklich und schaute auf den Eingang. Er schien angestrengt nachzudenken.

„Auf was warten wir dann noch, gehen wir hinein, wir müssen sie finden", sagte Ron und sah hilfesuchend zu Sisilia, die nun zu Snape schaute, der sich ihnen wieder zugewandt hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es so klug wäre, hier einfach reinzumarschieren. Vielleicht sollten wir doch auf Unterstützung warten. Zu zweit können wir eventuell nicht viel ausrichten, wir wissen nicht, was uns da drin erwartet", äußerte Snape nun seine Bedenken laut.

„Wir sind zu viert! Wir können genauso gut kämpfen wie Sie, oder haben Sie Angst?", protestierte Harry wütend.

„Potter, sie haben.....", begann Snape und stellte sich drohend vor Harry auf. Doch Sisilia ging sofort dazwischen.

„Nein, Severus, ich finde, Harry hat recht. Die beiden haben im letzten Schuljahr sehr viel gelernt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass beide ihren Mann stehen können. Du solltest sie nicht wie Kinder behandeln."Snape sah sie mit funkelnden Augen an, weil sie ihm vor den beiden widersprochen hatte, aber er sagte nichts zu ihr. Dann wandte er sich zu Harry und Ron um.

„Nun gut, Potter, Weasley. Aber Sie werden tun, was ich Ihnen sage. Ich hoffe, das geht in Ihre Köpfe hinein", befahl er den beiden, die leicht nickten und ein leises „Ja"murmelten.

„Ich habe Sie nicht verstanden!", fuhr er beide an.

„Ja, Sir!", erwiderten beide nun lauter. Snape blickte sie noch einige Sekunden scharf an und drehte sich wieder zu Sisilia, die ihn musterte. Sie wusste nicht, ob er sich wirklich nur Sorgen machte oder ob es doch dieser unergründliche Hass war, der ihn so hart reagieren lies. Vielleicht war es auch eine Mischung aus beidem.

„Dann los!", sagte er knapp und ging voran. Sie betraten die dunkle Höhle.

„Lumos", sagten alle vier und an den Spitzen ihrer Zauberstäbe entzündete sich ein Licht, das die Höhle etwas ausleuchtete.

Snape ging als erster, seinen Zauberstab vor sich haltend. Sisilia, Harry und Ron folgten ihm. Die Gänge waren nicht sehr hoch und sie mussten sehr aufpassen, dass sie sich nicht die Köpfe stießen. Teilweise mussten sie sich sogar durch enge oder niedrige Spalten drücken. Sie waren vielleicht gerade mal 200 Meter gegangen, als der schmale Gang sich gabelte. Sie nahmen den rechten Weg, doch es dauerte nicht lange, als sie plötzlich merkten, dass der Gang unvermittelt endete. Sie wollten schon umdrehen, als Ron einen niedrigen versteckten Durchgang entdecke. Er bückte sich und sah durch.

„Hey, schauen Sie mal hier. Da ist eine Öffnung und dahinter schein es hell zu sein", sagte Ron und deutete auf die Stelle.

Snape drehte sich um, ging in die Knie und sah in die Öffnung hinein.

„Ich werde mir das einmal genauer ansehen", sagte er und kroch auf allen vieren in das Loch hinein. Ron wollte ihm folgen, doch Sisilia hielt ihn an der Schulter fest.

„Er hat nicht gesagt, dass wir hier warten sollen", erwiderte Ron und Sisilia, die eigentlich selbst gerne gewusst hätte, was dahinter lag, ließ ihn wieder los. Er und Harry folgten Snape in den niedrigen Tunnel. Auch Sisilia kroch nun den dreien hinterher. Sie mussten die ganze Zeit auf den Knien bleiben, da der Tunnel hier sehr niedrig war. Sie sah, dass die drei am Ende des Tunnels, wo es etwas breiter wurde, auf sie warteten, hier schien es nicht weiterzugehen. Sie kroch neben Severus, der stumm nach vorne deutete. Von der Stelle aus, an der sie lagen, konnten sie von oben in eine große Tropfsteinhöhle sehen. Hier standen mächtige Säulen, die von der Decke bis zum Boden reichten. Und einige waren so dick, dass man sich locker dahinter verstecken konnte. Dieses gigantisches Naturereignis wäre sehr beeindruckend gewesen, hätte nicht der weitere Anblick den Eindruck getrübt. Vorsichtig schoben sie ihre Köpfe nach vorn und schauten hinunter.

Auf einer Fläche zwischen den Säulen standen Leute in schwarzen Umhängen, es waren mindestens fünfundzwanzig Personen. Einer hatte sich vor ihnen aufgestellt und schien den anderen etwas mitzuteilen. Sisilia erkannte den Mann, der da sprach. Es war genau jener, der Hermine weggetragen hatte. Das erzählte sie auch Snape.

„Kannst du verstehen, was die sagen?", flüsterte Severus und schaute Sil an. Sie lauschte und versuchte das, was der Mann auf Französisch wiedergab, zu übersetzten so gut sie konnte.

„Er sagt: ‚Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern,..... er wird schon bald zu ihnen kommen,....., es sei eine große Ehre, dass er sie auserwählt hat',........das hab ich jetzt nicht ganz verstanden, irgendwas mit: ‚Befreiung vom Unreinen'", erklärte Sil und schaute Severus an, der auch verständnislos blickte. Dann übersetzte sie weiter.

„'Die magische Welt wird neu im alten Glanz erblühen, .... bald ist es soweit.' Was meint er damit?", fragte sie Severus. Er schaute auf die Gruppe hinunter und hatte seine Lippen fest zusammengepresst.

„Nichts gutes, gehen wir zurück, wir müssen Hermine finden, so schnell wie möglich", sagte Snape und deutete Harry und Ron an, zurückzukriechen.

Als die beiden im Tunnel verschwunden waren, packte Sisilia Severus am Arm, bevor er sich ihnen anschließen konnte.

„Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, Voldemort wird hierher kommen?", fragte Sisilia und merkte, wie Severus unmerklich zusammenzuckte, als sie seinen Namen aussprach.

„Ich bin mir sogar inzwischen sicher. Ich kann mir auch denken, warum. Bergtrolle! Er will sie für sich und seine Zwecke gewinnen", erklärte er ihr.

„Du meine Güte und ich habe Harry mit hierher genommen, er ist hier doch in großer Gefahr."Sisilia spürte, wie sich ihr Magen verkrampfte. Sie hätte nie erwartet, dass sie in Frankreich auf Voldemort treffen könnte.

„Komm, wir sollten uns beeilen, wir müssen Hermine finden, vielleicht sind wir schon wieder weg, bevor er eintrifft", sagte er zu ihr und schob sie voran in die dunkle Höhle hinein.

Sie kamen zurück in den Gang, wo Harry und Ron schon auf sie warteten. Snape ging an ihnen vorbei den Weg zurück, den sie gekommen waren. An der Abbiegung, an der sie vorhin rechts gegangen waren, blieb er kurz stehen. Er leuchtete über die Wände.

„Hier sind Zeichen an den Wänden angebracht worden", sagte er und hob seinen Zauberstab höher, um sie besser sehen zu können. Sisilia ging näher und schaute es sich an. Sie erkannte diese Zeichen sofort. Es waren alte Runenzeichen. Sie hatte schon früh von ihrer Mutter gelernt, diese zu lesen und so war es für sie keine Schwierigkeit, zu entziffern, was da stand.

„Folge dem Abend", las sie ihnen vor.

„Was bedeutet das? Folge dem Abend?", fragte Harry erstaunt. Sisilia überlegte, doch dann hatte sie eine Idee.

„Harry, verwende doch mal den 4-Punkte-Zauber", forderte sie ihn auf. Harry legte seinen Zauberstab auf seine Hand und sagte den Spruch. Als der Zauberstab wieder ruhig liegen blieb, zeigte seine Spitze genau in Richtung Ausgang.

„Gut, hier ist also Norden, das heißt, wir müssen den linken Gang hinein gehen, der nach Westen zeigt, also, wo die Sonne am Abend steht", erklärte sie. Snape der die ganze Sache bisher ruhig beobachtete hatte, schaute die drei erstaunt an, sagte aber nichts und ging vor in den linken Tunnel. Es dauerte nicht lange, als sie wieder an eine Weggabelung kamen. Auch hier fanden sie wieder Zeichen, die in die Wand geritzt worden waren. Sie verfuhren wieder wie an der ersten Biegung, nur dass es diesmal der Morgen war, dem sie folgen sollten und gingen weiter. So war es noch 4 mal, doch dann plötzlich kamen sie in einer Sackgasse an. Der Weg hörte unvermittelt auf.

„Und was jetzt? Haben wir etwas übersehen, oder falsch gedeutet?", fragte Sisilia nun und sah sich um. Sie leuchtete mit dem Zauberstab über die Wand um sich herum und suchte nach weiteren Symbolen. Sie fand auch etwas, aber es war nur ein Buchstabe. Übersetzt war es ein T. Sonst war da nichts. Sie berührte den Buchstaben, doch nichts geschah. Sie überlegte fieberhaft. Harry und Ron suchten die gegenüberliegende Wand nach Zeichen ab. Severus trat nun zu ihr und sah sich auch das Symbol an, welches sie gefunden hatte.

„Es ist ein T, aber ich fange nichts damit an. Was kann das bedeuten?", fragte sie nun laut. Snape dachte nach, während Sisilia noch mal über den Buchstaben strich.

„T? Könnte es vielleicht für Troll stehen?", fragte er sie. In dem Moment, als er das Wort Troll aussprach, hatte sie etwas gegen das Runenzeichen gedrückt, das nun nachgab und in dem Felsen verschwand. Plötzlich tat sich der Boden unter Sisilias und Severus' Füßen auf und sie stürzten in die Tiefe. Sisilia versuchte sich noch irgendwo festzuhalten, doch ihre Hände griffen ins Leere. Es war nur ein kurzer freier Fall, dann schlitterten sie eine steile Röhre in die Tiefe. Sisilia sah noch, als sie nach unten fielen, wie sich die Öffnung, durch die sie gefallen waren, wieder verschloss, dann schlugen sie hart auf dem Boden auf. Severus rappelte sich gleich wieder auf und schaute sich nach ihr um.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er sie und als sie nickte, reichte er ihr seine Hand und zog sie auf die Beine.

Sie waren in einen anderen Gang gerutscht. Nur dass dieser hier um einiges größer und höher war. Sisilia schätzte, fast 4 Meter hoch. Auch waren hier brennende Fackeln an den Wänden angebracht worden, welche die Gänge beleuchteten. Sie gaben nicht viel Licht, aber es reichte aus, um genug sehen zu können.

„Was ist mit Harry und Ron?", fragte Sisilia und schaute nach oben, wo sie gerade hergekommen waren. Auch Severus blickte nach oben.

„Wenn sie den Mechanismus finden, wie die Falltür aufgeht, müssten sie auch gleich kommen. Ansonsten denke ich, dass die beiden da oben um einiges sicherer sind."

Sie warteten noch einen Moment, aber es tat sich nichts. Sisilia war sich selbst nicht einmal sicher, was das Öffnen der Falltür ausgelöst hatte und sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie Jungs es herausfinden würden.

„Ich denke, es ist besser, wir suchen weiter. Hier herumzustehen hat keinen Sinn und die Zeit drängt", sagte Severus und entschied sich dafür, nach links weiterzugehen.

Sisilia hatte das Gefühl, es war ihm lieber, dass die beiden nicht mit nach unten gestürzt waren. Vielleicht hatte er sogar recht. Denn sie waren geradewegs auf dem Weg in die Höhle des Löwen, oder anders ausgedrückt in die Höhle von Voldemorts Anhängern, die jeden Moment auftauchen und sie entdecken konnten. Sisilia wurde richtig flau im Magen, als sie daran dachte, dass Voldemort jede Sekunde hier eintreffen könnte.

Sie hatten die Lichter an ihren Zauberstäben gelöscht, aber sie hielten sie immer noch in der Hand. Trotz der Fackeln gab es in den Gängen immer noch viele unbeleuchtete Nischen, an denen sie vorbeigehen mussten. Sisilia folgte Severus und sah sich genauer um. Diese Gänge hier unten waren riesig im Vergleich zu den anderen oben, doch auch sehr ungleichmäßig herausgeschlagen. Als ob ziemlich planlos mal hier und mal da ein Stück weitergearbeitet wurde. Die rauen Wände waren an einigen Stellen sehr scharfkantig. Sisilia fragte sich, wer die wohl angelegt hatte und für was sie ursprünglich dienten. Was hatte Severus gesagt, bevor der Boden unter ihnen nachgab? Troll? Konnte es sein, dass die Trolle diese Höhlengänge angelegt hatten? Es war gut möglich, alles deutete jedenfalls darauf hin.

Plötzlich sprangen drei dunkle Gestalten aus einer Nische vor ihnen hervor und stellten sich den beiden mit gezückten Zauberstäben in den Weg. Sisilia hob blitzschnell ihren Zauberstab, richtete ihn gegen den ihr am nächsten stehenden Mann und rief:

„IMPEDIMENTA!"

Der Mann, ein kleiner untersetzter Kerl mit Glatze, erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung und krachte schwer zu Boden. Fast zur gleichen Zeit, hatte Severus seinen Fluch gegen den anderen Mann gesprochen, der, von einem roten Lichtstahl getroffen, ebenfalls zu Boden stürzte. Die dritte Person, eine Frau mit kurzen dunklen Haaren, ergriff die Flucht, als sie ihre beiden Kumpane am Boden liegen sah. Sisilia stürzte hinter ihr her. Sie wollte sie unbedingt aufhalten. Doch schon nach ein paar Metern war diese wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Sie blieb stehen und lauschte, doch sie konnte kein Geräusch vernehmen. Sie schaute sich um, gab es vielleicht einen anderen Gang, den sie übersehen hatte, wo die Frau hingelaufen sein konnte? Sie ging noch ein Stück weiter und suchte in jedem Winkel. Nichts. Dann ging sie den Weg langsam wieder zurück, fand aber keinen Hinweis auf die Frau oder einen anderen Weg.

Als sie Severus erreicht hatte, schaute er sie fragend an, doch sie schüttelte nur resigniert den Kopf. Sie sah, dass er, während sie hinter der Frau hergelaufen war, die beiden Männer zu Paketen verschnürt und sie in die Nische verfrachtet hatte, in der sie vorher auf sie gelauert hatten.

„Wir sollten hier verschwinden, bevor sie mit Verstärkung zurückkommt. Jetzt, da sie wissen, dass sie ungebetene Gäste haben, wird es sowieso verdammt schwer werden, an die Grangers heranzukommen", sagte er zähneknirschend.

„Los komm!"Er ergriff ihren Arm und zog sie mit sich. Sie waren noch nicht weit gekommen, als sie Schritte hörten. Sie schienen von vorne zu kommen.

„Verdammt. Hier rein!", forderte Severus sie auf und drückte Sisilia in eine dunkle Nische, die gerade groß genug war, dass sie beide hinein passten. Dadurch, dass der Gang genau an der Stelle einen Knick machte, leuchtete die Fackel diese Ecke nicht aus und seine schwarze Kleidung tat ihr übriges. Und tatsächlich hatten sie Glück, die 5 Personen rannten an ihnen vorbei. Sie hatten sie nicht gesehen. Sobald der Letzte außer Sichtweite war, verließen sie ihre Deckung und rannten, so leise sie konnten, weiter. Doch wieder vernahmen sie Schritte von mehreren Personen, auch wieder von vorn kommend. Sie schauten sich suchend nach einer Versteckmöglichkeit um. Doch in dem Abschnitt, in dem sie sich gerade befanden, gab es nichts, hier waren nur kahle Wände.

Sie mussten wieder ein Stück zurück laufen.

„Severus, könnten wir denn nicht einfach disapparieren?" fragte Sisilia während dem laufen.

„Wir können es versuchen, bin nur nicht sicher, ob das hier klappen wird. Also am besten vor die Höhle, dann können wir Potter und Weasley suchen gehen!"sagte Severus, schaute aber sehr skeptisch. Sisilia hätte gerne noch etwas gefragt, aber dazu blieb keine Zeit mehr.

Sie versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, doch irgendetwas schien es nicht zuzulassen, dass sie apparieren konnten. Sie hatte immer wieder das Gefühl, gegen eine unsichtbare Wand zu stoßen.

„Ich hab es mir fast gedacht, es wurde ein Antiapparierzauber auf dieses Höhlensystem gelegt. Wir müssen uns etwas anderes einfallen lassen. Komm weiter."

Sie liefen weiter den Weg zurück, den sie gekommen waren. Die Nische, in der die gefesselten Männer gelegen hatten, war leer. Sie mussten befreit worden sein.

Dann hörten sie auch ein Hundegebell. Sisilia schaute sich erschrocken um, doch da hörten sie auch aus der Richtung, in die sie liefen Schritte auf sich zukommen. Schnell drückten sie sich in die Niesche hinein, in der noch zuvor die Männer gelegen hatten.

„Was machen wir denn jetzt?", fragte Sisilia außer Atem. Sie wusste, sie hatten keinen Chance zu entkommen, sie saßen in der Falle, denn der Hund musste sie unweigerlich aufspüren. Severus packte sie an den Schultern und sah sie eindringlich an.

„Hör zu Sisilia, es gibt nur eine Chance. Du musst dich verwandeln und dann versteckst du dich hier in einer Nische. Vielleicht schaffe ich es, sie zu überzeugen, dass ich auf ihrer Seite stehe. Wenn wir weg sind, gehst du hier raus und holst Hilfe. Hast du verstanden?", erklärte er ihr.

„Severus, aber was ist, wenn sie dir nicht glauben, ich habe Angst", sagte sie, und der Magen krampfte sich ihr zusammen.

„Es ist unsere einzige Chance, Sil", sagte er noch einmal sehr eindringlich.

Er blickte ihr einige Sekunden tief in die Augen.

„Und egal was passieren wird, denke daran, ich liebe dich", hauchte er und nahm sie kurz fest in seine Arme.

„Los jetzt, sie sind gleich da", drängte er sie nun. Sisilia musste schlucken, sie hatte das Gefühl ein dicker Kloß würde ihr im Halse stecken. Doch da hörte sie schon, dass die Männer nicht mehr weit weg waren, sie mussten jeden Augenblick um die Ecke kommen.

Sie nickte Severus noch einmal zu und verwandelte sich, dann flog sie schnell in eine unter der Decke liegende dunkle Ecke in der Wand und duckte sich tief hinein.

Und schon sah sie auch die ersten Kuttenträger um die Ecke biegen. Ihnen voran eine große braune Bulldogge, die heftig an der Leine ihres Führers zog. Es waren mindestens zehn, die alle mit einem Zauberstab in den anderen Hand vor Severus anhielten, der in den Gang hinausgetreten war. Der Hund begann wie wild Severus an zu kläffen und an seiner Leine zu ziehen. Severus hob nun zum Zeichen dafür, dass er sich ergab, seine Hände. Fast zur gleichen Zeit kamen auch von der anderen Seite des Ganges Leute auf sie zu. Ebenfalls mit gezückten Zauberstäben.

Der Anführer der zweiten Gruppe sagte etwas auf Französisch, was Sisilia so übersetzte, dass sie einen von ihnen hatten. Sie nahmen ihm seinen Zauberstab ab. Einer der Männer, ein kleiner untersetzter Kerl mit Glatze - Sisilia glaubte, dass es der Mann war, den sie vorhin gelähmt hatten - trat zu Severus und hieb ihn seine Faust in den Magen. Worauf dieser zusammenklappte und mit einem Stöhnen zu Boden stürzte. Auf dem Boden liegend rang er nach Luft. Doch sie achteten nicht darauf, packten ihn grob und fesselten seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken. Sisilia bebte innerlich, als sie das mit ansehen musste, sie hätte sich am liebsten auf die Männer gestürzt. Sie gab sich die Schuld, dass es soweit gekommen war. Hätte sie in London auf die Mitglieder des Ordens gewartet.... Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Alles „hätte"und „wäre"hatte nun keinen Sinn, sie musste nach vorn sehen. Und diesmal würde sie den gleichen Fehler nicht noch einmal machen, sie würde jetzt als erstes dem Orden Bescheid geben, wie Severus es wollte. Sie hoffte nur, er konnte sich etwas passendes einfallen lassen. Zwei der Männer zogen ihn brutal in die Höhe und schleiften ihn mit sich. Sisilia sah den Männern noch hinterher, die nach rechts in den Gang bogen und verschwanden. Als sie sicher war, dass sie weg waren, kam sie wieder aus der Nische heraus.

Einem kurzen Instinkt zufolge überlegte sie, ob sie der Gruppe folgen sollte, die Severus mit sich genommen hatte, verwarf die Idee aber sofort wieder. Nein, sie würde nicht wieder auf eigene Faust losziehen. Das hatte sie schon zu oft gemacht und sich und andere in Schwierigkeiten damit gebracht.

Sie breitete nun ihre Flügel aus und flog den Weg zurück, den sie vorhin gekommen waren.

Sie war bereits einige Minuten unterwegs in diesem Gang, als sie plötzlich vor einer Tür ankam. Sie konnte sich aber nicht an eine Tür erinnern. War sie vielleicht irgendwo falsch abgebogen, hatte sie eine Abzweigung in der Dunkelheit übersehen? Oder war ihr die Tür, weil sie vorhin vielleicht offen stand, nicht aufgefallen?

Es blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als sich wieder zurück zu verwandeln, denn als Eule konnte sie die Tür nicht öffnen. Sie lauschte. Es war vollkommen still.

Als sie wieder ihre menschliche Gestalt hatte, legte sie ein Ohr an die Tür, aber auch hier vernahm sie nichts. Sie griff nach dem Türknauf und drehte ihn langsam herum, doch sie war verschlossen. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn gegen das Türschloss.

„Alohomora!", flüsterte sie und hörte ein leises Knacken, das Zeichen dafür, dass sich das Schloss geöffnet hatte. Noch einmal versuchte sich den Knauf zu drehen und diesmal ging die Tür auf. Sie zog langsam an dem Griff, doch plötzlich krachte die Tür mit einer solchen Wucht auf und gegen sie, dass sie nach hinten geschleudert wurde und mit dem Kopf gegen die harte Felsenwand krachte. Ein dumpfer Schmerz traf sie am Hinterkopf, sie hatte das Gefühl, ihr Schädel wurde gespalten. Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen. Ihr wurde schwindelig, doch konnte sie sich weiterhin auf den Beinen halten. In ihrem Kopf pochte und dröhnte es, sie versuchte dagegen anzukämpfen.

Als der Schmerz nach einigen Sekunden wieder etwas nachließ, rieb sie sich mit der Hand über die Augen, um die Tränen wegzuwischen. Nachdem sie endlich wieder etwas sehen konnte, erkannte sie einige Männer, die durch die Tür auf sie zusprangen. Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab, den sie immer noch in der Hand hielt, auf sie.

„STUPOR!", rief sie und ein roter Blitz krachte aus der Spitze des Zauberstabes gegen einen der Männer, der durch dessen Wucht umgeworfen wurde. Doch noch, bevor sie einen weiteren Fluch aussprechen konnte, traf sie ein Schlag an ihre Hand, in der sie den Zauberstab hielt. Die Wucht des Schlages war so stark, dass ihre Finger vor Schmerzen den Zauberstab nicht mehr halten konnten und er im hohen Bogen zu Boden fiel.

Dann ging alles sehr schnell. Der dritte Mann, ein sehr großer und kräftiger Bursche, wuchtete sie mit seinem ganzen Gewicht gegen die extrem unebene Felsenwand, so dass sich die spitz herausragenden Vorsprünge schmerzhaft in ihren Rücken bohrten. Sisilia stöhnte auf. Die starken Finger des braunhaarigen Mannes bohrten sich nun tief in ihre Schultern, er zog sie so abrupt mit sich nach vorn, so dass sie beinahe stolperte. Sisilia konnte den ekelhaften Schweißgeruch wahrnehmen, den der Mann ausströmte. Der andere, kleinere Mann, der ihr den Zauberstab aus der Hand geschlagen hatte, ergriff nun ihren rechten Arm und drehte ihn ihr brutal auf den Rücken, während der andere seinen Druck noch verstärkte und sie nach unten drückte, so dass sie nun auf ihre Knie fiel. Sisilia versuchte sich zu wehren, doch die beiden Kerle hatten sie so gut in der Mangel, dass sie keine Chance hatte.

Bevor sie richtig wusste, was geschehen war, hatten die beiden Männer ihr die Hände auf dem Rücken gefesselt. Die Stricke schnitten ihr tief ins Fleisch, es tat sehr weh. Sisilia merkte gleich, dass die Kerle nicht zimperlich waren und fast wunderte sie sich, dass sie überhaupt noch am Leben war.

Keiner von denen hatte auch nur ein Wort gesprochen. Nachdem sie ihren Kumpel, den Sisilia schlafen geschickt hatte, wieder aufgeweckt hatten, packte der kräftigste der Burschen Sisilia unter dem Arm und zog sie mit sich in die Richtung, aus der die drei zuvor gekommen waren.

Sie schoben sie voran in den Gang hinein.

Sisilia hörte, wie einer der dreien die Tür hinter ihnen verschloss.

„Merde, une ainsi femme bête!", schimpfte der Kerl, der sich inzwischen wieder von dem Schockzauber erholt hatte.

Sie gingen noch eine ganze Weile den Gang weiter, als sie an eine weitere Tür kamen. Diese Tür hatte in der oberen Mitte eine vergitterte Öffnung. Sie war nur angelehnt.

Der Mann, der Sisilia mit sich zog, stieß die Tür ganz auf und drückte Sisilia hinein. Er gab ihr einen sehr kräftigen Stoß zwischen die Schulterblätter, so dass sie nach vorne stürzte. Sie konnte ihr Gleichgewicht nicht mehr halten und knallte sehr hart auf den Steinboden. Da ihre Hände auf dem Rücken zusammengebunden waren, konnte sie sich nicht abfangen und knallte mit dem Kinn auf den Boden auf, dass sie sich aufschrammte.

Sie fühlte, wie Blut von ihrem Kinn an ihrem Hals herunterlief. Trotzdem rappelte sie sich auf und konnte sich seitlich hinsetzen.

„Vous êtes des idiotes, qui vous fera encore la peine" , sagte Sisilia wütend zu den Männern, (was soviel hieß wie ‚Ihr Idioten, das wird euch noch leid tun') obwohl sie wusste, dass es vielleicht besser gewesen wäre, den Mund zu halten. Und die Strafe folgte auch sogleich.

Der große Kerl kam zurück und holte mit der rechten Hand aus und schlug ihr mit dem Handrücken sehr fest ins Gesicht. Sisilia wurde durch die Wucht des Schlages wieder auf den Boden geworfen. Ihre rechte Wange brannte wie Feuer und sie rang nach Luft.

„Si tu n'es pas calme, tu obtiens encore plus", (wenn du nicht ruhig bist, bekommst du noch mehr) sagte er zu ihr und verließ den Raum. Die Tür flog in ihr Schloss und sie hörte, wie ein Schlüssel herumgedreht wurde. Draußen hörte sie die Männer lachen. Nur der Schein einer Fackel, die draußen vor der Tür angebracht war, leuchtete durch die vergitterte Öffnung und erhellte den Raum ein wenig.

Sisilia fluchte innerlich. Sie setzte sich wieder auf und sah sich um. Sie hatten sie in einen kleinen Raum gesperrt, vielleicht so groß wie eine Abstellkammer. Er war vollkommen leer. Nur überall nackter Stein.

Sie konnte sehen, dass ihre Jeans an den Knien aufgerissen war und sie dort auch blutete. Als sie versuchte ihre Fesseln zu lockern, merkte sie, je mehr sie daran zog, um so enger wurden sie, so ließ es lieber bleiben.

Da hatte sie eine andere Idee. Sie rutschte näher an die Wand heran. Sie wollte versuchen, ob sie ihre Fesseln nicht an der rauen Wand durchscheuern könnte.

Sie fand eine besonders scharfe Stelle, an der sie die Stricke entlang scheuerte.

Sisilia ärgerte sich sehr, dass sie sich so hatte überrumpeln lassen. Sie hoffte, dass wenigstens Harry und Ron es geschafft hatten und nicht erwischt worden waren. Sie hatte zumindest bis jetzt nichts gegenteiliges gehört. Und das gab ihr Hoffnung.

Sie war immer noch damit beschäftigt, ihre Stricke loszuwerden. Es war nicht sehr einfach, sie hatte sich schon mehrere Male die Hände an der schroffen Steinwand aufgeritzt. Aber sie spürte, dass sie schon die Hälfte geschafft hatte. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie die Stricke los war.

Und endlich, es gab einen Ruck. Sisilia rutschte etwas an der Mauer ab, als die Fessel entzwei ging und kratzte sich den Arm etwas auf. Aber das war ihr egal, Hauptsache, sie hatte endlich diese Stricke los.

In dem Moment wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie es auch leichter haben hätte können, wenn sie sich in eine Eule verwandelt hätte, hätte sie locker die Stricke abwerfen können. Wütend auf sich selber, dass sie in dem Moment nicht auf das einfachste gekommen war, warf sie die Seilreste achtlos auf den Boden, stand auf und ging zur Tür. Sie sah hinaus, es war keiner zu sehen. Sie rüttelte an der Tür, aber diese war fest verschlossen. Was hatte sie denn auch erwartet? Natürlich war sie verschlossen, sie hatte ja gehört wie der Schlüssel herumgedreht wurde. Sie lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür. Sie war verzweifelt und wütend zugleich. Fieberhaft versuchte sie, eine Möglichkeit zu finden, wie sie hier rauskommen könnte, aber so sehr sie auch überlegte, sie fand keine. Es blieb ihr nur noch die Möglichkeit, abzuwarten, bis die Kerle wieder zurückkommen würden, vielleicht würde sich dann etwas ergeben.

Aber was, wenn sie nicht mehr kamen? Wenn sie sie einfach hier drin lassen würden.

Sisilias Knie gaben nach, sie rutschte, die Tür im Rücken, nach unten auf dem Boden, wo sie zusammengekauert sitzen blieb. Sie vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Händen.

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie so da gesessen hatte, als sie plötzlich Schritte hörte.

Sie stand blitzschnell auf und schaute durch das Gitter nach draußen.

Die Schritte kamen immer näher, dann sah sie auch zwei der drei Männer, die sie hier eingesperrt hatten, auf sich zukommen.

Als der eine sah, dass Sisilia an der Tür stand, zog er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf sie.

„Pas d'ignorances. Diminuez de la porte!", forderte er sie auf nach von der Tür wegzugehen.

Sisilia trat nach hinten. Sie wusste, dass die Kerle nicht zögern würden, ihr etwas anzutun, deshalb befolgte sie lieber seine Befehle. Er öffnete die Tür.

„Dehors!", schrie er sie an und sie verließ ihr Gefängnis. Was hatten die Kerle mit ihr vor? Sie hatte Angst zu fragen, aber dennoch tat sie es, sie wollte nicht wie ein unwissendes Kalb zur Schlachtbank geführt werden. Sie wollte wissen, was sie vor hatten.

„Que prévoyez-vous avec moi?", fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme, worauf die beiden gehässig los lachten.

„Nous t'apportons à notre patron"" , erklärte ihr der kleinere Mann mit sichtlicher Schadenfreude. Zu was für einen Herrn wollte er sie bringen? Und als ob er ihre Gedanken erraten hätte, fügte er noch hinzu.

„ Le, son nom on ne peut pas apeller ", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Hatte sie das wirklich richtig verstanden? Sagte er wirklich, der, dessen Namen nicht genannt werden darf? Sollte wirklich Voldemort schon hier sein? Sisilia schwankte einen Augenblick.

Und fast wie von selber formten ihre Lippen den Namen.

„Voldemort?"

Der Mann begann zu toben und schrie sie an, sie solle seinen Namen nicht aussprechen. Sisilia zuckte zurück, doch der stinkende große Kerl ergriff ihre Schulter und stieß sie grob nach vorn.

„Allez! Le patron t'attend déjà", sagte er und grinste sie hämisch an.

Sisilia ging voran, gefolgt von den beiden Kerlen, die ihre Zauberstäbe auf ihren Rücken gerichtet hielten. Ihre Hände zitterten, sie wusste, dass sie ihn gleich sehen würde. Den Zauberer, der ihre Eltern getötet hatte. Der schon so vielen Menschen unendliches Leid zugefügt hatte. Hass und Wut brannten in ihr auf. Sisilia wurde leicht schlecht bei dem Gedanken, ihm gleich gegenüber zu stehen.

Die Männer dirigierten sie durch einige Gänge, als sie schließlich an einer sehr hohen massiven Holztür ankamen.

„Ouvrez!", befahl der große Mann Sisilia, sie drückte mit zittriger schweißnasser Hand die Klinke hinunter. Erstaunlicherweise ging die Tür, obwohl sie so groß und schwer war, sehr leicht auf. Ein kleiner Stoß reichte und sie schwang ganz nach innen auf.

Vor ihnen lag nun die riesengroße Höhle, die Sisilia schon von oben gesehen hatte. Die riesigen Tropfsteine, die von der Decke bis zum Boden reichten, wirkten von hier noch viel mächtiger und eindrucksvoller. Die Höhle wurde von vielen Fackeln erhellt. Durch das flackernde Licht wirkte alles hier drinnen noch viel unheimlicher, als es sowieso schon war.

Sisilia sah mitten in der Halle eine Ansammlung von Menschen stehen, die alle schwarze Umhänge trugen, einige hatten Masken auf, andere nur ihre Kapuzen über den Kopf gezogen, und wieder andere zeigten ihre Gesichter offen. Mitten in der Ansammlung befand sich ein hoher Felsen, den sie noch nicht gesehen hatte, in den man eine Art Sitz oder Thron geschlagen hatte. Auf diesem Sitz saß ein Mann. Dieser Mann hatte ein Gesicht, das weißer war als ein Totenschädel, seine spinnenartigen, weißen Finger hatte er auf die Armlehnen seines makabren Sitzes gelegt. Sisilia stockte der Atem.

Als sie einen Stoß in den Rücken bekam und sie weiter auf den Mann auf dem Thron zuging, konnte sie erkennen, dass seine Augen keine normale Augenfarbe hatten, sie waren leuchtend rot. Er hatte rote Augen mit schlitzartigen Pupillen, wie ein Reptil.

Sisilia stöhnte auf und hob ihre Hand vor ihren Mund. Sie hatte ihn noch nie in ihrem Leben gesehen, doch sie wusste, dies konnte nur einer sein: Lord Voldemort. Hierbei war sie sich so sicher, wie noch nie in ihrem Leben zuvor.

Sisilias Gefühle spielten Achterbahn mit ihr. Hass und Wut keimten in ihr hoch. Am liebsten hätte sie sich auf ihn gestürzt und ihn mit ihren eigenen Händen erwürgt. Doch wusste sie, dass sie nie eine Chance hätte.

Voldemort sah sie an und sie versuchte, seinem Blick stand zu halten. Sie fühlte, wie er versuchte in ihre Gedanken einzudringen, so wie sie im gleichen Augenblick wusste, dass er spürte, wie sie das gleiche bei ihm versuchte. Sie fühlte nur einen abrundtiefen Hass, den Voldemort in sich trug, aber auch eine Art von Triumph. Den Triumph, ihre wahnsinnige Angst vor ihm zu spüren.

„Verneige dich vor mir!", befahl Voldemort mit seiner hohen kalten Stimme, die Sisilia erschaudern ließ.

„Nein, das werde ich nicht tun, ich werde mich nicht vor einem Mörder verneigen, niemals!", schleuderte sie ihm hasserfüllt entgegen. Sie wusste nicht, woher sie plötzlich diesen Mut nahm, ihm zu widersprechen, doch sie würde nicht vor ihm kriechen.

„Dein Hochmut und dein Stolz werden dein Tod sein", erwiderte er wütend darauf, sein Blick bohrte sich in ihren Kopf. Sisilia spürte, wie er versuchte, mit seinem Geist in ihren Kopf einzudringen. Sie wollte den Blickkontakt unterbrechen, aber sie schaffte es nicht, irgendetwas zwang sie dazu, ihn weiter anzusehen.

Dann stand er unvermittelt auf und lachte schrill.

„Wie bei deiner Mutter Kassandra"Sisilia wurde kreidebleich, er hatte es geschafft, einen Teil ihrer Erinnerungen in ihrem Kopf zu lesen. Ihr Herz pochte wild, sie hatte das Gefühl, die ganze Höhle würde anfangen zu wanken. Sie atmete tief durch und antwortete dann:

„Ja, sie war eine stolze Frau. Sie hätte nie ihre Prinzipien und ihre Werte verraten und einem wie Ihnen geholfen. So wie ich es auch nie tun würde, lieber würde ich sterben.", zischte sie ihm entgegen.

„Hab keine Sorge, den Wunsch werde ich dir bald erfüllen. Du wirst sterben. Aber nicht so, wie du vielleicht glaubst. Ich habe mir da etwas ganz besonderes für dich ausgedacht. Schade nur, dass ich dann nicht das Gesicht deines .....Großonkels sehen kann, wenn er erfährt, dass du tot bist. Aber es ist mir trotzdem eine Genugtuung, dass ich Dumbledore einen Schaden zufügen kann, und ihm ein ‚geliebtes' Familienmitglied nehmen kann.", triumphierte er und lachte erneut laut und schrill. Der Wiederhall in der Höhle, ließ sein Lachen noch fürchterlicher anschwellen. Eine Gänsehaut lief ihr über den Rücken.

Sisilia kochte vor Wut, sie machte einen Schritt nach vorne, auf Voldemort zu, wollte sich auf ihn stürzen, doch in dem Augenblick packte einer ihrer Bewacher zu. Er ergriff blitzschnell ihren Arm und nahm sie in den Polizeigriff. Er hatte so feste zugepackt, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, eine falsche Bewegung und er würde ihr den Arm brechen. Sie stöhnte laut auf.

Sie sah, wie Voldemort dies gefiel. Sie hatte erwartet, dass er nun seinen Zauberstab auf sie richten würde, um sie zu töten, doch er wandte seinen Blick von ihr ab und begann in die Gruppe vor ihm zu sprechen.

„Bringt mir den Mann, den ihr vorhin gefangen habt", befahl er ihnen.

Sisilia hörte, wie sich einige von der Gruppe entfernten. Es dauerte nicht sehr lange, bis sie wieder zurück kamen. Die anderen reihten sich wieder an ihrem Platz ein, nur einer kam bis nach vorne und verneigte tief sich vor Voldemort. Sisilia konnte nicht sehen, wer das war, da die Person die Kapuze über den Kopf gezogen hatte.

„Snape, mein Freund", begann der Dunkle Lord. In dem Moment zog dieser seine Kapuze vom Kopf. Es war tatsächlich Severus, sein Blick starr auf den Boden gerichtet. Er sah schrecklich aus. Seine Haut wirkte noch fahler und blasser, als sie es schon für gewöhnlich war. Sie schienen ihm doch ziemlich zugesetzt zu haben. Ihr Herz begann zu wirbeln.

„Nun kannst du mir deine Treue beweisen und zeigen, ob du wirklich noch zu uns gehörst.", fuhr der Dunkle Lord fort und beobachtete Severus genau.

„TÖTE SIE!", befahl er Snape und deutete auf Sisilia.

Snape drehte seinen Kopf und sah sie an. Zuerst glaubte sie, ein Blitzen in seinen Augen zu erkennen, doch dann hatte sie das Gefühl, in kalte leere Pupillen zu blicken. Sisilia sah ungläubig von Voldemort zu Severus. Sie war unfähig, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Severus wendete sich wieder ab.

„Ja, mein Lord, ich werde tun, was Ihr befehlt", antwortete dieser und verbeugte sich dabei noch tiefer vor Lord Voldemort. Dieser machte ein zufriedenes Gesicht und setzte sich wieder auf seinen steinernen Thron.

„Mylord, ich würde es gerne auf meine Weise tun, wenn ihr gestattet?", fragte dieser nun ehrfürchtig.

„Und was wäre das?", wollte der Mann auf dem steinernen Thron wissen.

„Ich habe hier ein absolut tödliches Gift"Als er das sagte, griff er in seinen Mantel und holte ein kleines Fläschchen hervor und hielt es in die Luft.

„Drei Tropfen davon genügen, um einen Menschen zu töten", erklärte er mit ausdrucksloser Stimme.

„Hier spricht der Giftmischer aus dir. Nur, wie soll ich dir glauben, dass du mich nicht belügst?", fragte Voldemort misstrauisch.

„Ich werde es Euch beweisen, Herr, an diesem Hund"Er deutete mit seiner Hand auf die große Bulldogge, die neben einem Mann stand, der seinen Kapuze tief in sein Gesicht gezogen hatte.

Dieser wollte zuerst protestieren, aber als der Dunkle Lord nickte und dem Mann mit der Hand andeutete, den Hund zu Snape zu bringen, gehorchte dieser, er schien sich nicht den Mut zu haben, Voldemort zu wiedersprechen.

Snape ging in die Hocke, packte die Schnauze des Tieres und drückte sie auf. Dann ließ er genau 3 Tropfen des Mittels in sein Maul tropfen.

Zuerst leckte der Hund sich über deine Zähne, doch dann ging es sehr schnell. Der Hund bekam große Augen, die er verdrehte, dann ging ein kleiner Ruck durch seinen Körper, seine Beine gaben nach, er fiel einfach um und blieb regungslos liegen.

Der Besitzer des Hundes legte seinem Tier die Hand auf den Hals und fühlte seinen Puls. Dann rüttelte er an dem Tier, doch es bewegte sich nicht mehr.

„Il est mort. Er ist tot", erklärte der Mann mit wütender und trauriger Stimme zugleich und warf Severus einen hasserfüllten Blick zu.

Sisilia konnte nicht glauben, dass er das getan hatte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, sie hätte einen Alptraum. Sie schloss die Augen und hoffte, sie würde gleich daraus erwachen und alles sei nicht wirklich.

„Nun gut, dann TÖTE SIE jetzt! Und ich will dir diesmal noch glauben, dass du wirklich auf meiner Seite stehst und dein Leben verschonen", sagte Voldemort mit zischender Stimme.

Sie erschrak und öffnete ihre Augen wieder. Es war kein Traum, es war alles Wirklichkeit. Severus sollte sie töten. Ihre Knie zitterten und sie hatte einen schweren Kloß in ihrer Kehle.

Snape machte nochmals eine tiefe Verbeugung vor Voldemort und glitt dann auf Sisilia zu.

Er schaute sie an, doch kein Muskel regte sich in seinem Gesicht. Sie hatte das Gefühl, er würde sie gar nicht wirklich wahr nehmen, sein Blick schien irgendwie leer. Sisilia versuchte, in seinen Gedanken zu lesen, doch er ließ es nicht zu. So wie früher, als sie ihn kennen gelernt hatte, kam sie nicht mehr zu ihm durch. Sie wusste nicht, woran sie bei ihm war. Was hatte er vor? Würde er sie tatsächlich vergiften?

Sie spürte zwar, wie der Mann hinter ihr sie immer noch fest hielt, doch nahm sie dies nur wie durch Watte wahr. Sie sah verzweifelt in Snapes Augen, doch darin regte sich absolut nichts.

„Nein. Nein was tust du?", fragte sie ihn mit sehr leiser zittriger Stimme.

Dann hatte er sie erreicht. Er streckte seine Hand nach ihrem Gesicht aus und fuhr mit den Fingern über ihre Wange.

„Du warst ein schöner Zeitvertreib, Sisilia", sagte er ihr in einem eiskalten Ton.

Sisilia konnte nicht glauben, was sie da hörte, das konnte er doch nicht im Ernst meinen.

„Ein Zeitvertreib?", wiederholte sie erstaunt.

„Ja, ein Zeitvertreib, ein nettes Spielzeug, mit dem ich meinen Spaß hatte", antwortete er ihr und seine Lippen kräuselten sich. Sisilia blieb der Mund offen stehen.

Das vor ihr war nicht mehr derselbe Mann, mit dem sie noch vor ein paar Tagen in Schottland war. Er war so kalt und berechnend. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass sie sich so in ihm getäuscht hatte? Dass er alle getäuscht hatte, auch Dumbledore. Hatte er nie aufgehört, ein Anhänger Voldemorts zu sein. Oder wollte er nur seine Haut retten, wollte er sie tötete um sein Leben zu retten?

Sisilia hatte gesehen, wie der Hund starb. Stand ihr das gleiche Schicksal bevor. Angst, Wut und Enttäuschung stiegen in ihr empor. Sie konnte es einfach nicht verstehen, ihr Verstand weigerte sich, das alles zu begreifen.

„Severus, komm zu dir!", flehte sie ihn an.

„Mein Geist ist so klar wie schon lange nicht mehr, Sil", erwiderte er tonlos.

Voldemort lachte auf. Sie hörte dieses schrille, hohe Lachen, sie hatte das Gefühl, dass es in allen Ecken und Winkeln der Höhle wiederhallte und wie ein Gewitter auf sie nieder hagelte. Ihr wurde schlecht und ihre Knie wurden weich. Würde der Mann sie hinter sich nicht halten, wäre sie bestimmt schon eingeknickt.

Snape trat noch näher auf sie zu. Ihre Gesichter waren nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Voldemorts Lachen war inzwischen verklungen und er beobachtete sie.

„Ich habe hier noch ein kleines Geschenk für dich", hauchte er ihr entgegen.

Sie spürte, wie seine Hand eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr schob, dann ergriff er fest ihren Nacken und zog sie an sich heran. Sie fühlte, wie er fest seine Lippen auf die ihren presste. Sie versuchte, sich dagegen zu wehren, aber er war zu kräftig, denn auch der Mann hinter ihr hielt sie eisern fest. Sie spürte, wie er ihr seine Zunge in ihren Mund drückte und sie fühlte noch etwas, es war etwas kleines, rundes, er musste es ihr beim Küssen in den Mund geschoben haben. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was das sollte. Sie wehrte sich gegen ihn, aber sie schaffte es nicht und dann löste sich Severus sehr abrupt von ihr.

„Halte ihren Kopf!", befahl er dem anderen Aufpasser. Dieser packte sehr fest zu, drückte ihren Kopf nach hinten und öffnete ihr den Mund.

Sie hatte noch überlegt, das Teil, das ihr Snape in den Mund getan hatte, auszuspucken, dazu kam sie aber nicht mehr, denn als ihr der Kopf nach hinten gedrückt worden war, hatte sie das Ding verschluckt. Sie begann noch zu husten, aber es war zu spät.

Snape öffnete die Ampulle und ließ ihr 3 Tropfen davon in den Mund fallen.

Dann ließen sie die beiden Männer auch schon los.

Sisilia schaute Snape mit großen Augen an. Sie konnte nicht fassen, was er getan hatte. Sie versuchte noch eine Hand nach ihm auszustrecken, doch sie konnte sie nur noch ein Stück anheben und dann fiel sie wieder nach unten. Sie fühlte, wie ihre Arme und Beine begannen ihren Dienst zu verweigern. Dann übermannte eine bleierne Schwere ihrem Körper, aber dennoch konnte sie alles bewusst wahrnehmen, was um sie herum geschah. Ihre Beine wurden taub und hielten sie nicht mehr. Sie fiel auf den Boden. Sie merkte, dass sie aufschlug, doch sie konnte nichts mehr spüren. Sie spürte ihren Körper nicht mehr. Sie hörte alles, was um sie herum geschah, sie konnte auch sehen, aber sie konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Der Mann, der sie vorhin festgehalten hatte, beugte sich nun hinunter zu ihr. Seine Hand legte sich an ihrem Hals und er fühlte nach ihrem Puls.

„Elle est morte.", sagte er dann.

Sisilia begriff nicht. Wie konnte er sagen, dass sie tot war, sie konnte doch noch alles hören und sehen. Severus verbeugte sich nun noch einmal vor Lord Voldemort.

„Gut. Sehr gut, mein lieber Snape", sagte Voldemort und begann wieder zu lachen.

„Dann werden wir uns nun wichtigeren Dingen zuwenden. Lasst uns aufbrechen!", befahl er.

Sisilia konnte noch hören, wie um sie herum Stoff zu rascheln begann und sie höre Schritte, die sich entfernten. Auch der Mann, der neben ihr gestanden hatte, drehte sich nun zum gehen.

Sisilia lag halb seitlich und halb auf dem Rücken, und ihr Blick war schräg nach oben gegen die seitlichen Wände gerichtet. Sie konnte sehen, aber die Augen nicht bewegen.

Als der Mann weggegangen war, hatte sie nun freie Sicht nach oben. Dort konnte sie zu ihrer Überraschung zwei Köpfe in einer Nische herunterschauen sehen. Es waren Harry und Ron, die sich anscheinend da oben versteckt hatten, wo sie vor nicht allzu langer Zeit noch alle vier in diese Höhle geschaut hatten. Ron hatte seine Hand auf Harrys Mund gepresst. So als wollte dieser verhindern, dass Harry einen Laut von sich gab. Sie sah die entsetzten Gesichter der beiden, deren Blicke immer wieder von ihr zu den Todessern wanderten, welche die Höhle zu verlassen schienen.

Sisilia wusste nicht, was geschehen war. Wieso glaubten alle, sie sei tot. Und warum war sie es nicht? Oder würde es nur noch ein wenig dauern, bis sie es war. Panik stieg in ihr hoch.

Sie sah wie die beiden Köpfe verschwanden. Sie hätte ihnen am liebsten hinterher gerufen und sie aufgehalten.

Es wurde ruhig und sie konnte nichts mehr hören. Es schien so, als hätten nun alle diese Höhle verlassen.

Sie wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Wahrscheinlich waren es nur Minuten, die ihr aber wie ein Ewigkeit vorkamen, da hörte sie wie etwas über Stein kratze. Dann wie jemand von irgendwo herunter sprang und Schritte die auf sie zu kamen. Es mussten zwei Personen sein, die langsam näher kamen. Sie waren hinter ihr stehen geblieben.

„Harry, ich kann es einfach nicht glauben, Snape hat sie tatsächlich umgebracht.", schluchzte Ron mit ungewöhnlich hoher Stimme. Harry antwortete nicht. Nur ein Schluchzen von Ron durchbrach die Stille. Sie wunderte sich, wo die beiden plötzlich so schnell herkamen. Harry und Ron mussten die Felswand herunter geklettert sein, als die Todesser alle verschwunden waren, vermutete sie.

Plötzlich hörte sie weitere schnelle Schritte, welche die Höhle betraten.

Ron und Harry versteckten sich hinter einem der riesigen Tropfsteine in ihrer Nähe. Die Schritte kamen sehr schnell auf sie zu. Doch noch bevor derjenige sie erreicht hatte, sprang Harry mit seinem Zauberstab in der Hand hinter dem Tropfstein hervor.

„Sie Mörder, Sie haben sie eiskalt umgebracht. Sie sind ein Verräter und ein eiskalter Mörder!", schrie Harry ihn an.

„Potter, Sie verstehen nicht.....", begann Snape in kaltem Ton, doch Harry wollte nicht zuhören.

„Ich verstehe sehr gut. Ich habe gesehen, wie sie ihr das Gift gaben, ich habe gehört, was sie gesagt haben. Sirius hatte recht, er hat es immer gewusst, Sie haben nie die Seite gewechselt, Sie...", polterte Harry nun los.

„Sie sind genauso engstirnig, wie Ihr Pate es war. Ich dachte eigentlich, Potter, Sie hätten endlich gelernt, dass nicht immer alles so ist, wie es im ersten Augenblick zu sein scheint", erwiderte Snape nun wütend. Harry starrte ihn hasserfüllt an. Er schien nicht zu verstehen, vielleicht sogar nicht verstehen zu wollen, was Snape damit meinte.

„Was meinen Sie?", fragte nun Ron, der auch mit seinem Zauberstab in der Hand neben Harry getreten war.

„Ihr Freund scheint wohl im Moment mehr seinen Verstand zu gebrauchen als Sie, Potter.

Sie ist nicht tot. Zumindest noch nicht. Deshalb wird es langsam Zeit, dass ich ihr das Gegenmittel gebe. Lassen Sie mich vorbei, Potter!", verlangte Snape, doch Harry rührte sich nicht und hatte immer noch die Spitze seines Zauberstabes auf Snapes Brust gerichtet.

Sisilia verstand nun. Er hatte sie gar nicht töten wollen. Es war alles nur ein Trick gewesen, um Voldemort zu täuschen. Jetzt war ihr auch klar, was das war, dass er ihr bei dem Kuss in den Mund gesteckt hatte.

„Ich glaube Ihnen nicht, ich habe gesehen, wie Sie den Hund getötet haben. Sie haben das gleiche mit ihr gemacht. Das ist doch jetzt nur ein Trick von Ihnen", schrie Harry ihm ins Gesicht.

„Du, Harry, warte mal, aber was ist, wenn das doch stimmt? Wenn sie wirklich tot ist, dann kann er ihr doch nichts mehr tun. Meinst du nicht, es wäre besser, wenn.....", versuchte Ron ihn zu überzeugen. Es wurde kurz ruhig und dann trat Harry zur Seite. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab aber nicht runter.

Sisilia sah nun Severus, der sich vor sie hinkniete, ein anderes Fläschchen aus seinem Mantel zog und ihr von dessen Inhalt etwas einflößte.

Harry und Ron traten neben ihn, immer noch ihre Zauberstäbe auf ihn gerichtet und beobachteten Sisilia.

"Wie lange dauert es, bis das Gegenmittel wirkt?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Eine bis zwei Minuten", antwortete Snape.

Sisilia merkte langsam, wie es in ihrem Körper zu kribbeln begann. Es fing im Magen an und schien sich sehr schnell auszubreiten. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie konnte ihre Finger wieder spüren. Sie versucht sie zu bewegen, was immer besser gelang. Als Snape sah, dass sie wieder zu sich kam, zog er sie an den Schultern hoch, so dass sie nun saß.

„Sil, ist alles in Ordnung? Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte er sie besorgt.

Sisilia war sehr durcheinander. Ihre Gefühle waren in der letzten Stunde Achterbahn gefahren. Sie war wütend und erleichtert zugleich. Sie konnte in dem Augenblick nicht anders, sie hob ihre Hand und verpasste Snape eine Ohrfeige. Fiel ihm aber im nächsten Moment erleichtert um den Hals und weinte.

Sie spürte, wie er sie fest an sich drückte.

„Es tut mir leid, Sil, es war der einzige Ausweg, den ich gesehen habe", versuchte er ihr zu erklären. Sie ließ ihn los und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen.

„Warum hast du nicht versucht, mir das zu sagen? Ich hatte wirklich gedacht, du, du....."

„Das konnte ich nicht. Der Dunkle Lord genießt es, wenn jemand Todesängste ausstehen muss. Er hätte es sofort gemerkt, wenn du es ihm nur vorgespielt hättest. Es ging nicht anders, ich konnte es dir nicht ersparen, es war deine einzige Chance zu überleben."Sisilia sah ihn an und merkte, dass er es ehrlich meinte.

„Ich verstehe"; nickte sie.

„Kannst du aufstehen?", fragte er sie.

Sisilia drückte sich auf die Beine. Snape half ihr. Ihre Knie zitterten noch, und Severus musste sie stützen, dass sie nicht wieder umfiel. Sie sah zu Harry und Ron, die sie beide mit offenem Mund ansahen.

„Sind sie in Ordnung, Professor?", fragte Harry sichtlich verwirrt und blickte beide abwechselnd an.

„Es geht schon wieder", erklärte sie den beiden und versuchte ein Lächeln, was ihr aber nicht so recht gelang. Sie sah, wie Harry und Ron sich ansahen und dann ihre Zauberstäbe sinken ließen. Sie wankte. Sie spürte immer noch die Nachwirkungen des Giftes und Severus legte seinen Arm um sie, um sie besser stützen zu können.

„Gut, ihr müsst so schnell wie möglich hier raus. Ich bringe euch ein Stück, dann muss ich wieder zu den andern. Ich hoffe nur, sie haben nicht bemerkt, dass ich weg war."

„Du willst zu ihnen zurück? Nein, Severus, das ist viel zu gefährlich, du kannst nicht zu ihnen zurück."

„Jetzt denk doch mal nach. Ich habe jetzt das Vertrauen des Dunklen Lords. Und solange nicht auffällt, dass ich weg war, kann ich meine Arbeit hier fortsetzten.", ermahnte er sie.

Sisilia nickte, er hatte recht, das war ihr klar.

„Eines würde ich gerne aber noch wissen.", begann Harry. „Wieso hatten Sie das Gift und das Gegengift denn überhaupt dabei?"

„Ich glaub nicht, dass Sie das was angeht, Potter.", sagte Snape schroff.

„Das würde ich aber auch gerne wissen. Wieso trägst du das Zeug mit dir herum?", mischte sich Sisilia ein. Severus sah sie überlegend an. Dann nickte er.

„Nun, gut. Das Gift habe ich immer dabei. Ich habe es eigentlich für mich hergestellt, für den Fall des Falles."Er blickte auf den Boden, doch Sisilia verstand, was er meinte. Er hatte es dabei für den Fall, dass er sich selber töten musste.

„Dass ich die andern beiden Dinge bei mir hatte, war purer Zufall, da ich zuvor in London noch ein paar Sachen besorgt hatte. Unter anderem eben diese beiden."

„Diese beiden? Waren es zwei Sachen? Sie haben ihr doch nur diesen Trank gegeben.", fragte Ron .

„Nein, Ron, er hat mir vor dem Gift noch etwas gegeben", erklärte Sisilia Ron und sah dann Severus an.

„Wenn ich nachgedacht hätte, hätte mir spätestens zu diesem Zeitpunkt klar sein müssen, dass du nie wirklich die Absicht gehabt hast, mich zu töten. Es war ein Stück von einem Bezoar, hab ich recht?"Sie sah Snape an, und dieser nickte.

„Aber wann ....?"begann Ron erneut zu fragen, doch er beendete seine Frage nicht, denn es schien ihm auf einmal selbst klar geworden zu sein. Und er schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. Auch Harry hatte begriffen und nickte nun. Beide sahen sich etwas betreten an.

„Nun wird es aber wirklich Zeit, wir müssen gehen. Ich zeige Euch den Weg. Einer der Männer hat mir erklärt, dass dieser Weg direkt zum Meer führt. Sisilia, du solltest sofort zu Professor Dumbledore apparieren und ihm alles berichten. Sag ihm, der Dunkle Lord hat die Absicht, die Waldtrolle auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Er weiß dann schon, wo er uns finden kann. Und beeilt Euch, das Leben der Grangers steht auf dem Spiel, er will sie den Trollen als Geschenk mitbringen.", erklärte er ihr, während sie sich auf den Weg nach draußen machten. Ron bekam große Augen.

„Den Trollen als Geschenk?"Sisilia wusste, was dies zu bedeuten hatte. Waldtrolle liebten Fleisch, sie machten da keine Unterschiede zwischen Tieren und Menschen.

Nachdem sie einem langen Tunnel, der leicht abwärts ging, gefolgt waren, kamen sie an eine Gabelung.

„Ihr müsst nun den rechten Weg nehmen, schaffst du es?", wollte Snape wissen. Sisilia, die bis jetzt von Severus gestützt worden war beim laufen, nickte.

„Potter, Sie und Weasley gehen zum Wohnwagen der Grangers und warten dort auf Hilfe. Haben Sie verstanden? Und keine Extratouren. Sie hatten sowieso schon verdammt viel Glück. Es wundert mich, dass der Dunkle Lord Ihre Nähe nicht gefühlt hat"sagte er laut überlegend.

„Ich hoffe, Sie beide haben mich verstanden.", fuhr er sie an.

„Ja, schon gut.", antwortete Harry mürrisch und ging mit Ron in den rechten Gang hinein.

„Oh, fast hätte ich es vergessen.", sagte er und griff in seinen Mantel, er zog Sisilias Zauberstab heraus und reichte ihn ihr. „Ich hab behauptet, ich wolle ihn als Erinnerung."

„Pass auf dich auf!", sagte Sisilia und wollte ihm einen Kuss geben. Doch Snape schaute nach Harry und Ron, die schon ein Stück voraus in den Gang gelaufen waren und zog Sisilia ein Stück weiter in den Gang hinein, den er nachher nehmen musste, so dass sie von den beiden nicht mehr gesehen werden konnten. Dann nahm er sie in seine Arme. Sisilia fühlte, wir er sie fest an sich drückte und sie dann leidenschaftlich küsste.

„Ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht. Gib auf dich acht.", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Und noch bevor sie etwas antworten konnte, drehte er sich um und verschwand in den nach oben ansteigenden Tunnel.

Sisilia folgte Harry und Ron, die ein paar Meter weiter auf sie warteten. Sie war immer noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen und stützte sich beim Gehen an der Wand ab.

Sie gingen weiter mit an der Spitze entzündeten Zauberstäben in den dunklen Tunnel hinein, nach einiger Zeit konnten sie schon das Rauschen des Meeres hören, das immer lauter wurde und sich an den Wänden als Echo brach. Dann nach einer viertel Stunde hatten sie das Meer erreicht. Das klare Wasser strömte bis in die Höhle hinein, und sie dachten schon, dass sie hinausschwimmen müssten, als sie an der Seite ein paar Treppen entdeckten, die in den Stein geschlagen worden waren. Sie folgten ihnen nach oben und kletterten durch eine schmale kleine Öffnung nach draußen. Es war bereits Abend geworden, und sie sahen die Sonne, die bald über dem Meer untergehen würde. Als sie sich umschauten, erblickten sie rechts von ihnen eine kleine Bucht, in der sich noch Menschen aufhielten. „Kommt wir klettern da hinunter, vielleicht kann uns ja jemand zum Campingplatz fahren", sagte sie und sie kletterten die Felsen hinunter. Harry und Ron halfen Sisilia, die immer wieder weg rutschte, da sie sich immer noch sehr wacklig fühlte. Als sie endlich unten angekommen waren, gingen sie zu dem Parkplatz direkt neben dem Strand. Da sprachen sie eine junge Dame an, die gerade ihre Sachen im Auto verstaute. Als sie ihr erklärt hatten, dass sie sich verlaufen hätten, erklärte sich diese sofort bereit, die drei mitzunehmen, da es sowieso auf ihrer Strecke lag. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie hatten den Campingplatz erreicht. Sie marschierten an dem Rezeptionshäuschen vorbei zu dem Wohnwagen der Grangers. Ungesehen kamen sie in die Behausung hinein. „So, ihr beiden werdet hier warten. Ihr rührt euch keinen Zentimeter von hier weg!", sagte Sisilia mit einem so bestimmten Ton, dass Harry und Ron sie stumm ansahen und nur nickten. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie sich diesmal auf die beiden verlassen konnte und beließ es dann dabei. „Ich werde jetzt nach London apparieren und komme so schnell wie möglich wieder zurück. Ihr habt hier alles, was ihr braucht, aber bitte seid leise, nicht, dass ihr noch Ärger mit den Nachbarn hier bekommt.", ermahnte sie die zwei. Sie nickte ihnen noch einmal zu und konzentrierte sich auf den Grimmauldplatz.


	18. Die Begegnung mit den Trollen

Die Begegnung mit den Trollen 

Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden und sie apparierte auf einer harten Straße. Sisilia wankte etwas, als sie ankam. Das Apparieren bedeutete für sie im Augenblick eine große Anstrengung . Sie atmete tief durch und sah sich um. Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen, es dämmerte schon und es hatte leicht angefangen zu regnen.

Als sie niemanden auf der Straße entdecken konnte, ging sie so schnell sie konnte auf die Nummer 12 zu. Mit aller Kraft hämmerte sie mit ihrer Faust gegen die Tür und als nicht gleich jemand öffnete, zog sie mehrmals an der Klingel. Sisilia fühlte sich schrecklich schlapp und hatte sich deshalb seitlich gegen die Tür gestützt.

Als diese abrupt geöffnet wurde, verlor sie den Halt stolperte sie hinein. Ein kräftiger Arm fing sie auf, so dass sie nicht hinfiel.

„Sisilia, du meine Güte, was ist denn passiert?", fragte Lupin erschrocken und hielt sie an den Schultern fest. Sein Gesicht wurde noch blasser, als es sowieso schon war.

Erst jetzt viel Sisilia auf, dass hier im Flur ein schreckliches Geschrei war. Sie blickte sich um und sah, wie zwei große Vorhänge sich wie in einem Sturmwind aufblähten und von daher schien auch das Geschrei zu kommen.

„Ach, das ist nur das Bild von Sirius Mutter, beachte es einfach nicht", erklärte Lupin ihr, als er sah, dass sie mit entsetztem Gesicht darauf starrte. Er musterte sie besorgt von oben bis unten.

„Komm mit in die Küche", sagte er und schob sie, den Arm als Stütze um sie gelegt, zur Tür, aus der in diesem Moment Alastor Moody heraustrat. Er hatte wohl mit seinem magischen Auge gesehen, dass hier draußen etwas nicht stimmte. Trotzdem erschrak er, als er Sisilia sah. Er öffnete den Mund, doch noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, deutete Lupin zum schreienden Bild.

„Alastor, würdest du dich bitte um das Bild kümmern?"

Moody nickte und stapfte davon, um die Vorhänge wieder vor das Bild zu ziehen und damit das Geschrei zu beenden.

Sisilia und Lupin betraten die Küche, in der sich fast alle Ordensmitglieder aufhielten, wie Sisilia feststellen konnte. Es wurde schlagartig still in dem Raum, als sie Sisilia erblickten.

„Du meine Güte, was ist denn passiert?", fragte Tonks, die in der Nähe der Tür gestanden hatte.

Mrs Weasley, die gerade Tee auf den Tisch gestellt hatte, wurde ganz bleich.

„Ist was mit Ron und Harry?", fragte sie und Sisilia konnte hören, wie ihre Stimme zitterte.  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Molly, den Jungs geht es gut", beruhigte Sisilia sie. Sie sah wie sich ihr Gesicht wieder etwas entspannte. Lupin schob Sisilia weiter zum Tisch, wo ihr Bill einen Stuhl hinschob, auf den sie sich nun setzte.

Da trat Professor Dumbledore zu ihr, den sie vorhin noch gar nicht gesehen hatte.

„Sisilia, was ist denn passiert? Geht es dir gut?", wollte er besorgt wissen.

„Es geht mir gut, aber die Grangers und Severus, sie sind in Gefahr, wir müssen ihnen helfen", begann Sisilia, die am liebsten alles in einem Satz erklärt hätte, um schnell wieder los zu können. Doch Dumbledore legte ihr seine Hand auf die Schulter und versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

„Jetzt mal ganz langsam und der Reihe nach", sagte er zu ihr in einem ruhigen Ton.

„Molly würdest du ihr bitte etwas Tee bringen?", bat er Mrs Weasley, die ihr sofort eine Tasse einschenkte und sie ihr reichte. Dumbledore hatte sich mittlerweile auch einen Stuhl herangezogen und sich gegenüber von Sisilia hingesetzt. Sisilia nahm einen Schluck von dem heißen Getränk und sie merkte, dass es ihr sehr gut tat. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass es schon sehr lange her war, als sie das letzte Mal etwas zu sich genommen hatte. Nach zwei weiteren großen Schlucken stellte sie die Tasse auf den Tisch, atmete tief durch und sah dabei in die Gesichter der anderen Ordensmitglieder, die sie nun alle anblickten und auf ihre Geschichte warteten. Sie senkte kurz den Blick auf den Boden, sie hatte das Gefühl, sich so besser konzentrieren zu können.

„Alles hat damit angefangen, dass Harry, Ron und ich in der Bibliothek waren. Ich habe mir ein Buch zum Lesen geholt und dann hatte ich plötzlich diese Vision...", begann sie.

Sie berichtete den andern genau, was sie gesehen hatte und wie sie dann nach Frankreich aufgebrochen waren. Von dem Buch, das sie im Wohnwagen gefunden hatten und davon, dass sie sich aufgemacht hatten, um Hermine und ihre Eltern zu suchen. Als sie berichtete wie Severus sie im Wald gefunden hatte, erzählte sie auch davon, dass er zuerst Hilfe holen wollten, sie aber darauf bestanden hatte, die Suche gleich fortzusetzen.

Bevor sie nun weitersprach, nahm sie noch einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse. Dann sah sie Dumbledore an. Sie berichtete von der Höhle und wie sie zuerst Severus und dann sie gefangen hatten.

„Sie haben mich dann in die Höhle gebracht, wo Voldemort und seine Anhänger schon warteten.", erklärte sie und sie hörte, wie ein Stöhnen durch die Küche ging, als sie seinen Namen aussprach. Dumbledore nahm Sisilias Hand. Sie schaute ihn an und sah sein entsetztes Gesicht. Seine sonst so gütig dreinblickenden Augen schauten sie beunruhigt über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg an.

„Er weiß wer ich bin, er hat herausgefunden, dass ich.......", sie sprach den Satz nicht zu Ende. Sie hatte gespürt, wie die Hand ihres Onkels unmerklich zusammenzuckte und sie konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten. Keiner sagte ein Wort. Obwohl sie alle nicht verstanden, was sie meinte, wagte es doch keiner, eine Frage zu stellen.

Dumbledore reichte ihr ein Taschentuch und sie wischte sich die Tränen ab.

„Erzähle weiter, was ist dann geschehen.", bat er sie eindringlich.

„Voldemort hat Severus holen lassen und ihm dann befohlen, mich zu töten, als Beweis für seine Treue zu ihm. Dieser hat zugestimmt, mit der Bitte es auf seine Weise tun zu dürfen.", fuhr sie fort.

„Dieser verdammte Verräter!", rief Lupin und sprang wütend von seinem Stuhl auf.

„Das stimmt nicht, Remus, er hat mich gerettet und dabei sein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt", fuhr sie ihn schroffer an, als sie eigentlich wollte.

„Wir sollten sie erst mal zu Ende erzählen lassen, bevor wir es uns erlauben, uns ein Urteil zu bilden, Remus", sagte Dumbledore knapp und bedeutete Lupin, sich wieder zu setzten. Sisilia wartete, bis er sich gesetzt hatte. Er machte ein sehr wütendes und verständnisloses Gesicht, öffnete den Mund, um noch etwas zu sagen, überlegte es sich dann aber doch wieder und sank zurück auf seinen Stuhl.

Sisilia berichtete, wie Snape es geschafft hatte, Voldemort zu täuschen und so getan hatte, als würde er sie töten und wie er sie dann mit dem Gegenmittel gerettet hatte.

„Er ist zu ihnen zurück gegangen und will versuchen, die Grangers zu befreien, bevor Voldemort sie den Trollen als Geschenk anbietet. Wenn er dahinterkommt, dass ich noch lebe, wird er ihn töten. Wir sollten so schnell wie möglich aufbrechen.."

„Nein, Sisilia du bleibst hier, das werden wir erledigen", sagte Dumbledore mit strenger Miene. Sisilia setzte sich senkrecht hin.

„Auf keinen Fall, ich werde mitgehen. Ich kann nicht hier rumsitzen und Däumchen drehen."„Das geht nicht, Sisilia. Wenn Voldemort dich sehen würde, wäre es das Todesurteil für Severus", widersprach Dumbledore ihr nun heftigst.

„Er wird mich nicht sehen, ich werde nicht in meiner normalen Gestalt dort sein", erklärte sie, was noch mehr Unverständnis bei den anderen Ordensmitgliedern auslöste. Dumbledore sah sie eindringlich an, doch dann nickte er. Es schien ihm klar zu sein, dass er sie nicht aufhalten konnte. Nun war es Professor McGonagall, die auf Sisilia zutrat.

„Wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, sind Sie ein Animagus, Sisilia?", fragte diese nun ganz offen.

„Ja, das ist richtig. Ich kann mich in eine Eule verwandeln", erklärte sie nun allen.

„Eine Eule? Ich dachte, es wäre nicht möglich, dass sich Zauberer in geflügelte Wesen verwandeln können", wunderte sich McGonagall und schaute sie verständnislos an.

„Doch, Minerva, es ist möglich. Es gibt nur sehr wenige Animagi, die dazu fähig sind und Sisilia scheint eine dieser Ausnahmen zu sein", erklärte Dumbledore ihr. McGonagall nickte und schaute Sisilia bewundernd an.

„Wir sollten aufbrechen. Wer ist bereit uns zu begleiten?", fragte Dumbledore die Anwesenden.

„Professor Dumbledore, ich denke, ich spreche für alle hier, dass Sie uns das nicht zu fragen brauchen. Wir werden alle mitkommen", sagte Lupin und schaute in die Runde. Alle stimmten ihm zu.

„Gut, ich danke Ihnen", sagte Dumbledore erleichtert, drehte sich aber dann noch mal zu Mrs Weasley um.

„Molly, dich möchte ich bitten, hier zubleiben und auf die Kinder acht zu geben."Mrs Weasley nickte und sah ängstlich zu ihrem Mann und ihrem Sohn.

Dumbledore erklärte ihnen noch, wo sie genau hinmussten. Dann machten sie sich fertig. Als die anderen beschäftigt waren, trat Lupin zu Sisilia.

„Ich wollte mich bei dir wegen vorhin entschuldigen. Ich denke, ich war zu voreilig mit meinen Äußerungen", sagte Lupin etwas zerknirscht.

„Ist schon gut, Remus, ich kann es dir nicht verdenken. Ich hatte in dem Moment, als er mir das Gift verabreichte, das gleiche gedacht, deshalb kann ich verstehen, dass du wütend geworden bist", beschwichtigte Sisilia ihn.

„Sisilia, es ist nicht nur das", begann er herumzustottern. „Du musst wissen, auch wenn wir uns noch nicht lange kennen, ich mag dich. Verstehe mich bitte nicht falsch, was ich sagen will ist, ich mag dich wie eine Schwester, die ich nie hatte. Wenn er dir etwas angetan hätte, dann hätte ich......"Er sprach den Satz nicht zu Ende, doch Sisilia verstand, was er sagen wollte.

„Ich danke dir, Remus. Wenn ich einen Bruder hätte, wünschte ich mir, er wäre wie du", sagte sie zu ihm und drückte ihn kurz an sich. Lupin lächelte sie an.

Molly nahm ihren Mann und ihren Sohn Bill noch einmal fest ihn ihre Arme und wünschte ihnen viel Glück. Dann machten sie sich in kleinen Gruppen auf den Weg, um nach Frankreich zu apparieren. Dazu mussten sie das Haus verlassen, da es im Grimmauldplatz 12 selber nicht möglich war, zu apparieren oder zu disapparieren. Sisilia ging gleich mit der ersten Gruppe mit. Dumbledore, Moody, McGonagall, Remus und Sisilia traten auf die Straße. Es war inzwischen dunkel geworden und nur noch ein paar Laternen erhellten die Gehsteige. Dumbledore griff in seine Tasche und holte einen silbernen Gegenstand hervor, der aussah wie ein silbernes Feuerzeug. Er ließ den Deckel aufschnappen und hielt es hoch in Luft. Er ließ es einmal knipsen und mit einem leisen ‚Plopp' ging die am nächsten liegende Straßenlaterne aus. Er wiederholte den Vorgang so oft, bis fast die ganze Straße im Dunkeln lag.

Dann gingen sie auf die gegenüberliegende Straßenseite, auf der sich ein kleines Rasengrundstück mit einigen Bäumen und Büschen befand. Hier stellten sie sich in der Dunkelheit auf.

„Können wir?", fragte Dumbledore leise und alle nickten. Es dauerte nicht lange und die vier apparierten in einem dunklen Waldstück in der Bretagne.

Sisilia schauderte, als sie sich umsah. Es drang kein Licht in den Wald, da hier die Baumkronen so dicht waren, dass sie nicht einmal den Himmel sehen konnten. Auch hörten sie keine Tiere, es war unheimlich ruhig hier.

„Sisilia, bitte, du solltest...", erinnerte sie Dumbledore daran, dass sie sich verwandeln sollte. Sisilia nickte. Sie wollte kein Risiko eingehen, dass sie von irgendjemanden gesehen wurde. Dumbledore gab ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Viel Glück!", sagte Sisilia noch und verwandelte sich. Als sie die Gestalt eine Eule hatte, breitete sie ihre Flügel aus und erhob sich vom Boden, flog eine kleine Runde und landete auf der Schulter ihres Onkels, wo sie nun sitzen blieb. Lupin und McGonagall betrachteten sie neugierig. Sisilia spürte, dass Alastor sie mit seinem Magischen Auge ansah. Er wollte wohl nicht offen seine Neugier zeigen.

Es dauerte auch nicht lange und die anderen trafen ein. Kingsley, Tonks, Arthur und Bill Weasley waren die nächsten, die hier im Wald nur einige Meter von ihnen apparierten. Es dauerte keine weitere drei Minuten, dann waren auch Mundungus Fletcher, Elphias Doge, Emmeline Vance und Sturgis Podmore da.

„Sisilia, könntest du vielleicht vorausfliegen und schon mal nachsehen, wie die Lage aussieht?", fragte Dumbledore nun zur der Eule gewand, die auf seiner Schulter saß. Sisilia schuhute leise als Antwort.

„Gib auf dich acht!", sagte Dumbledore noch zu ihr, als sie abhob und hoch hinauf die Wipfel der Bäume flog.

Sie spürte den kühlen Nachtwind in ihrem Gefieder, als sie in die Lüfte aufstieg. Die Gruppe unter ihr, die ihr nachsah, wurde immer kleiner. Da die Bäume hier sehr hoch waren, flog sie auch höher hinauf, bis zu den ersten Ästen, damit sie sich sicher sein konnte, von niemandem gesehen zu werden. Sie spähte in die Ferne, ob sie irgendwo etwas erkennen konnte. Bis jetzt war alles ruhig und dunkel, so flog sie noch ein Stück weiter und suchte den Wald ab. Die Gegend hier war leicht ansteigend. Es lag etwas wie ein kleiner Berg vor ihr, auf dessen Gipfel sie nun zuflog. Es war fast windstill und die Blätter in den Bäumen bewegten sich kaum. Die Dunkelheit hatte sich über den ganzen Wald gelegt wie ein dunkles Tuch. Es war extrem still hier. Nicht einmal die Geräusche der Nachttiere konnte man hören, geschweige denn waren irgendwo irgendwelche Tiere zu sehen. Es herrschte ein komische Stimmung hier in dem Wald heute Nacht und Sisilia schauderte.

Als sie den Horizont absuchte, glaubte sie ein leichtes Leuchten in der Ferne wahrzunehmen.

Ihre Augen hatten sie nicht getäuscht. Hinter der Bergkuppe fand sie eine kleine Lichtung, eine Talsenke, von woher das Licht schimmerte. Es sah aus wie das Licht von Fackeln oder einem kleinen Feuer, da es unruhig flackerte. Diese Senke war fast rundherum mit Bäumen eingerahmt. Sie beschloss, näher ran zu fliegen und sich die Sache genauer anzusehen.

Sie landete fast geräuschlos auf einem der Bäume, die am Rand des Platzes standen.

Es bot sich ihr ein makabres Schauspiel. Auf der einen Hälfte des Platzes - eigentlich war es mehr als die Hälfte, eher schon zwei Drittel des Platzes - standen mindestens zehn riesengroße Waldtrolle. Ihre blassgrüne Haut schimmerte in Licht der Fackeln noch widerwärtiger, als sie es sonst schon tat. Diese drei bis vier Meter hohen Geschöpfe standen oder saßen im Halbkreis um einen besonders großen Troll herum, der als einziger grünes schütteres Haar hatte. Dies schien der Anführer der Trolle zu sein.

Auf der anderen Seite, mit dem Rücken zu einem großen Höhleneingang, standen Voldemort und dessen Anhänger.

Einer seiner Diener schien die Verhandlungen mit einem der Trolle zu führen. Verstehen, was geredet wurde, konnte sie nicht. Dazu war sie zu weit weg. Und sie wollte es auch nicht riskieren näher ran zu fliegen.

Sie hielt Ausschau nach Severus oder den Grangers. Doch konnte sie von hier keinen von ihnen entdecken. So beschloss sie, auf die andere Seite, also in den Rücken der Trolle zu fliegen und sich die Sache von da genauer anzusehen. So lautlos wie möglich hob sie ab und segelte sehr weit oben am Rand des Platzes, immer in der Deckung der Bäume entlang und landete im Schatten eines dicken Astes, auf einer gigantischen Kiefer. Von hier aus hatte sie einen besseren Blick auf die Todesser. Und da sah sie auch, ganz hinten, neben dem Höhleneingang, an einen Baum gefesselt, drei Leute stehen. Sie erkannte sofort Hermine mit ihrem buschigen braunen Haaren, die in der Mitte ihrer Eltern stand. Zumindest waren sie noch am Leben, dachte Sisilia und atmete erleichtert auf.

Sie beobachtete das Geschehen noch kurz und wollte sich dann auf den Weg zurück machen. Da sah sie eine schwarzgekleidete Gestalt, die neben den Grangers aufgetaucht war. Er schien zu ihnen gehen zu wollen, doch stoppte er abrupt, als er den Bewacher der Gefangenen erblickte. Ein Gesicht konnte sie nicht erkennen, da die Person die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte. Aber sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es Severus war.

Sie überlegte, ob sie ihm ein Zeichen geben konnte, damit er wusste, dass Hilfe unterwegs war. Zuerst fiel ihr nichts ein, was unauffällig genug war, aber dann hatte sie eine Idee.

Mit dem Schnabel riss sie sich eine ihrer Federn aus, dann stieß sie sich ab und glitt so gut wie geräuschlos zu dem Baum hinüber, an den die Grangers angebunden waren. Als sie genau über Severus war, ließ sie die Feder fallen und flog dann aber rasch wieder davon, so dass sie nicht mehr gesehen werden konnte. Sie hatte Glück. Da es ziemlich windstill war, fiel die Feder fast senkrecht zu Boden, wo sie schräg vor Severus' Füßen landete. Sie sah, dass er sie bemerkt hatte und sich danach bückte. Er hob sie auf und schaute sich dann unauffällig nach oben hin um. Da sah sie sein Gesicht und wusste, dass sie recht gehabt hatte. Sie hoffte, er hatte verstanden, was sie ihm damit sagen wollte. Nun musste sie aber schleunigst zurück und den anderen die Lage beschreiben.

Noch einen kurzen Blick auf die Trolle werfend machte sie sich auf den Weg zurück zu Dumbledore.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie die Gruppe erreicht hatte. Sie flog noch einen großen Kreis, um zu sehen, ob sie auch nicht beobachtet wurden. Sie konnte nichts verdächtiges entdecken. Sie schienen bis jetzt unbemerkt geblieben zu sein. Dann landete sie auf Dumbledores Schulter.

Sie wusste, dass sie sich zurückverwandeln musste, um den anderen erzählen zu können, was sie gesehen hatte.

„Oh gut, Sisilia, da bist du ja wieder. Hast du sie gefunden?", wollte Dumbledore nun wissen. Sisilia schuhute kurz und flatterte dann zu Boden. Doch noch bevor sie sich verwandeln konnte, trat Moody zu ihr.

„Warte, ich denke es ist sicherer, wenn du den hier umlegst.", sagte er und legte seinen Tarnumhang, den er anscheinend mitgenommen hatte, über sie.

„Alastor, das ist eine wunderbare Idee", lobte Dumbledore ihn.

Sisilia war erleichtert, das minimierte das Risiko fast auf Null. Sie verwandelte sich zurück und die Gruppe versammelte sich im Halbkreis um sie. Sie erklärte ihnen, was sie gesehen und auch, dass sie Severus ein Zeichen gegeben hatte.

„Ich hoffe, er hat verstanden.", sagte sie noch nachdenklich zum Schluss ihrer Erklärung.

„Ich bin mir sicher, das hat er, Sisilia, mach dir keine Sorgen", beruhigte Dumbledore sie und begann zu überlegen. Nach ein paar Minuten sagte er dann.

„Das beste wird sein, Alastor, du versuchst mit deinem Tarnumhang an die Grangers heranzukommen, sie loszubinden und sie in Sicherheit zu bringen. Sisilia wird dich beobachten und du gibst ihr ein Zeichen, wenn du soweit bist. Dann werden wir ein Ablenkungsmanöver starten, du hast genug Zeit, mit ihnen zu verschwinden", schlug er nun vor.

„Sisilia, ich denke, ein kurzer Schrei dürfte genügen. Dann solltest du dich in Sicherheit bringen", erklärte er ihr. Sisilia biss sich auf die Lippen. Sie war froh, dass er sie nicht sehen konnte, denn sie war sich nicht sicher, dass sie einfach wegfliegen würde, sie hatte vor, auf jeden Fall in der Nähe zu bleiben. Doch das sagte sie nicht.

Dumbledore blickte finster in ihre Richtung. Ahnte er etwas? Oder vielleicht konnte er.... Nein das konnte nicht sein, oder? Sie hatte fast das Gefühl, er würde sie sehen, aber das musste sie sich einbilden.

„Und wie lenken wir sie ab, Albus?", fragte McGonagall und schaute ihn fragend an, während sie ihre schmalen Lippen fest zusammen presste.

„Ich werde mir etwas einfallen lassen, wenn wir dort sind und ich mir ein exaktes Bild von der ganzen Sache machen konnte", antwortete er nachdenklich.

„Sisilia, du sagtest, dass es sich um eine Talsenke handelt, nicht war?", fragte er noch einmal und Sisilia nickte, was ihr aber dann absurd vorkam, da er sie unter dem Umhang doch gar nicht sehen konnte. Trotzdem fuhr er mit seinem Plan weiter fort.

„Also, am besten werden wir uns alle um die Senke verteilen, so haben wir die beste Angriffsposition und gemeinsam die beste Übersicht. Aber ich bitte euch alle: sobald wir die Grangers in Sicherheit gebracht haben, werden wir sofort nach London zurückkehren. Ich möchte, wenn möglich, direkte Kämpfe vermeiden. Die anderen sind uns zahlenmäßig weit überlegen. Und ich würde alle, die hier sind, gerne heute Abend gesund und munter im Grimmauldplatz wieder sehen.", sagte er und sah jeden einzelnen von ihnen eindringlich an.

„Aber wir haben doch das Überraschungsmoment auf unserer Seite, Professor. Vielleicht könnten wir es sogar schaffen....", begann Kingsley, doch Dumbledore hob die Hand und er brach mitten im Satz ab.

„Nein, Kingsley, heute Abend ist es noch nicht so weit. Der große Tag wird noch kommen, an dem entschieden wird, was aus uns allen in Zukunft werden wird. Aber dies wird mit Sicherheit noch nicht heute sein. Heute geht es nur um das Leben von Hermine und ihren Eltern", sagte Dumbledore mit Bestimmtheit. Er schaute noch einmal in die Runde und als er sicher war, dass es alle verstanden hatten, nickte auch er.

„Gut. Sisilia, bitte.", nickte er zu ihr und sie verstand. Sie verwandelte sich wieder in eine Eule, und Moody nahm seinen Umhang auf und hängte ihn sich selber um seine Schultern. Dann machten sie sich auf zu der Lichtung.

Sisilia hatte sich hoch oben auf einen Baum gesetzt, in der Nähe, wo die Grangers standen. Hier konnte sie den Platz am besten einsehen. Es hatte sich nichts verändert. Die Verhandlung mit den Trollen schien sich als sehr zäh zu gestalten und Sisilia hatte das Gefühl, Voldemort war nicht sehr viel weiter gekommen. Es wunderte sie sowieso, dass er persönlich hier aufgetaucht war, da er so etwas doch normalerweise immer von seinen Dienern erledigen ließ.

Severus stand immer noch auf derselben Stelle wie vorhin, als sie weggeflogen war und beobachtete das Geschehen. Sie sah, dass er auch immer den Rand des Tales um Auge behielt, wo auch Sisilia ihren Blick nun hinwandern lies. Sie konnte sehen, dass die meisten Ordensmitglieder schon ihre Plätze rund um die Senke eingenommen hatten, mit gezogenen Zauberstäben geduckt dastanden und auf ihr Signal warteten.

Sie suchte nach Alastor Moody. So langsam müsste er unten angekommen sein, doch sie entdeckte noch nichts. Sie konnte Hermines Gesicht sehen. Sie sah sehr verzweifelt aus und die Tränen, die wohl schon lange verebbt waren, hatten ihre Spuren in dem mit Dreck verschmierten Gesicht hinterlassen. Ihre normalerweise so schönen und gepflegten Haare waren zerzaust, auch Blätter und kleine Äste hatten sich darin verfangen. Auch im Gesicht der Eltern konnte Sisilia die Angst sehen und sie hatte das Gefühl, die drei hatten die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben.

Doch plötzlich straffte sich Hermines Körper und sie schien angestrengt zu lauschen. Es schien wieder Leben in Hermines Augen zu kommen und dann nickte sie kurz. Moody musste mit ihr geredet haben, das war das einzige, was Sisilia sich vorstellen konnte. Ähnlich war es nun auch mit ihren Eltern. Sisilia beobachtete die Grangers weiter, aber es passiert weiter nichts. Sie warf Severus einen flüchtigen Blick zu und sah im gleichen Moment, wie auch sein Körper sie kurz versteifte und er kurz den Kopf drehte, aber gleich wieder nach vorn schaute. Anscheinend unterrichtete Alastor ihn über den Plan. Sie war sehr froh darüber und rechnete es ihm hoch an, dass er dies tat. So konnte Severus sich darauf vorbereiten und wurde nicht von der ganzen Sache überrascht. Severus trat ein paar Schritte zurück, von den anderen weg und griff nun langsam und unauffällig in seinen Mantel hinein. Er schien seinen Zauberstab zu packen, zog ihn aber noch nicht heraus.

Der Wächter, der auf die Gefangenen aufpasste, schien in dem Moment irgendwas bemerkt zu haben, denn er schritt auf die drei zu und betrachtete sie argwöhnisch. Sisilia hielt unwillkürlich ihren Atem an. Hoffentlich ging nichts schief.

Dann ging der Mann um den Baum herum und kontrollierte die Stricke. Er nickte sich selber zufrieden zu und trat dann wieder etwas nach vorne, um weiter den Verhandlungen zu lauschen. Sisilia atmete erleichtert auf, doch Ihr Herz trommelte wie wild, während sie weiter auf das Zeichen von Moody wartete.

Sie konnte nun sehen, wie ein kleiner Ruck durch Hermines Vater ging, anschließend auch durch Hermine und ihre Mutter.

Alastor musste die Stricke gelöst haben. Doch rührten sich die Grangers noch nicht vom Fleck. Sisilia sah kurz Alastors Hand aus dem Umhang auftauchen. Das war das Zeichen. Sie stieß einen kurzen spitzen Schrei aus und dann brach das Chaos los.

Einer der Trolle stieß einen wütenden, lauten Schmerzensschrei aus und hob erbost seine Keule, die er in der Hand hatte, in die Höhe. Er grunzte nun sehr wütend seinen Artgenossen etwas zu, die ihn verwirrt ansahen. Kurz darauf sprang ein zweiter Troll, der auf dem Boden gesessen hatte, auf und brüllte wie ein Besessener. Die Anhänger Voldemorts sahen sich entsetzt an. Sie verstanden nicht, was los war. Voldemort selber hatte nun seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und einige seiner Diener taten es ihm gleich, was aber die Trolle noch wütender zu machen schien.

Sisilia konnte sich schon denken, was Dumbledore damit beabsichtigte. Indem er den Trollen Flüche aufhalste, würden Voldemort und seine Anhänger nicht auf die Idee kommen, dass jemand anders die Finger im Spiel hatte und der dunkle Lord würde nie erfahren, warum seine Verhandlungen gescheitert waren.

Die Trolle hatten sich inzwischen alle erhoben und schwangen wütend ihre Keulen oder dicken Äste, die sie bei sich hatten. Einer von ihnen packte einen kleineren Baum, der neben ihm wuchs, riss ihn mitsamt den Wurzeln aus dem Boden und schleuderte ihn den Todessern, die auf der linken Seite standen, entgegen. Diese wichen rasch zurück und stolperten gegenseitig übereinander. Die Trolle schienen zu glauben, Voldemort hätte ihnen diese Zauber verpasst und so gingen sie auf ihn los. Die Todesser wichen erschrocken zurück. Einige schleuderten noch Flüche gegen die Trolle, die diese bis jetzt aber noch locker einsteckten. Sisilia hatte das Gefühl, die Flüche waren für die Trolle nichts weiter als nur kräftige Ohrfeigen.

Da holte der Anführer der Waldtrolle mit seiner dicken Keule aus und schleuderte sie gegen Lord Voldemort. Dieser richtete seinen Zauberstab auf das mächtige Stück Holz, das auf ihn zugeflogen kam und ließ es mit einem Feuerregen in der Luft explodieren. Der Troll hatte die Zeit genutzt, in der Voldemort mit dem Geschoss abgelenkt war und stürzte sich nun auf ihn. Der riesige haarige Troll hatte Voldemort schon fast erreicht und wollte ihn packen, als dieser von einer auf die andere Sekunde verschwand. Er war einfach disappariert und der Troll griff ins Leere. Von seinem Schwung angetrieben, konnte er sich nicht mehr halten und krachte mit voller Wucht auf den Boden, wo er mächtig wütend rumzubrüllen begann.

Sisilia schaute nun nach den Grangers und sie konnte gerade noch erkennen, wie die drei sich hinter dem Baum in Sicherheit brachten.

Der Wächter, der seine Schrecksekunde recht schnell überwunden hatte, drehte sich nun nach den Gefangen um und als er bemerkte, dass diese versuchten zu verschwinden, zog er seinen Zauberstab. Doch noch bevor er dazu kam, einen Fluch auszusprechen, sah Sisilia, wie der Mann abrupt stehen blieb, nach vorne kippte und hart auf dem Boden aufschlug. Sie suchte nach demjenigen, der den Wächter gelähmt hatte. Als sie sich umsah, konnte sie sehen, wie Severus den Arm senkte, sich umdrehte und nun versuchte, unauffällig zu verschwinden. _Er_ musste den Lähmzauber ausgesprochen haben. Er wollte hinter den Grangers herlaufen, doch er kam gerade mal nur zwei Schritte weit, denn die anderen Todesser drängten ihn zurück zum Eingang der Höhle. Er hatte so keine Möglichkeit, ungesehen wegzukommen. Also ging er mit den anderen, die vor den wütenden Trollen in die Höhle hinein flüchteten. Die Trolle hatten schon fast den Eingang erreicht, da sah sie, wie einige der Todesser, die in der Höhle standen, ihre Zauberstäbe auf die Decke des Höhleneingangs richteten. Sisilia erkannte, was sie vorhatten. Sie wollten den Eingang sprengen, dass die Trolle ihnen nicht nachkommen konnten.

Da erkannte sie eine Gestalt, die am Rande des Tunnels auf den Ausgang zuschlich. Doch in dem Moment lösten sich schon die ersten Gesteinsbrocken aus der Decke. Sisilia sah, dass es Severus war, der sich, als es krachte, duckte und noch versuchte hinaus zu hechten, als ihn ein großer Stein am Rücken traf und ihn zu Boden riss. Dann ging alles sehr schnell. Es gab ein lautes Knirschen und dann ein schreckliches Getöse, als die Decke in sich zusammenkrachte. Severus versuchte noch aufzustehen und wegzukommen, doch er schaffte es nicht mehr, und die Felsen begruben ihn innerhalb von Sekunden unter sich. Riesige Staubwolken wurden aufgewirbelt und man konnte den ehemaligen Eingang nur noch erahnen.

Sisilia erstarrte, ihr Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Fast automatisch breitete sie ihre Flügel aus, um zu ihm hinunter zu fliegen, doch dann waren die Trolle an der Stelle angekommen und schlugen wütend gegen den verschütteten Eingang. Dies dauerte aber nicht lange und als die grünen Monster merkten, dass sie keine Chance mehr hatten in die Höhle reinzukommen, drehten sie schnaubend und grunzend um und gingen davon in den Wald hinein.

Sofort führte Sisilia das aus, was sie vorhin schon tun wollte und flog auf den verschütteten Eingang der Höhle zu. Der Staub hatte sich inzwischen gelegt und sie konnte wieder etwas sehen. Sie landete in der Nähe der Stelle, wo Severus unter den Steinen liegen musste. Sie war schon drauf und dran sich wieder zu verwandeln, als sie eine Stimme hinter sich hörte.

„Sil, nein nicht!" Es war Lupin, der von hinten auf sie zu kam. Sie hatte ihn überhaupt nicht kommen hören.

„Du bleibst so, wie du bist, verstanden? Ich werde mich darum kümmern", sagte er mit scharfem Ton und schaute sie eindringlich an.

Dann begann er, mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes und dem Schwebezauber die Felsbrocken auf die Seite zu räumen. Sisilia schaute abwechselnd auf den Geröllberg und behielt gleichzeitig die Gegend im Auge, falls jemand auftauchen sollte, doch niemand anderes war zu sehen.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Sisilia sah einen Arm unter dem ganzen Schutt herausschauen. Sie flog rasch hinüber, während Lupin den letzten großen Brocken von seinem Rücken herunterschweben ließ. Er trat zu ihm heran, schaufelte die letzten kleineren Gesteinsbrocken von Hand von ihm herunter und tastete dann an seinem Hals nach dem Puls. Sisilia hielt den Atem an. Sie hatte schreckliche Angst. Lebte er noch? Es wäre fast ein Wunder. Er sah fürchterlich aus. Er blutete an mehreren Stellen und sein rechtes Bein schien gebrochen.

Sisilia blickte angstvoll auf Lupin, der immer noch nach einem Lebenszeichen suchte.

„Er lebt, Sil, aber ich denke, er braucht sofort Hilfe. Fliege zu Dumbledore und sag ihm, was passiert ist, forderte er sie auf. „Ich werde ihn solange etwas versorgen und ihn für die Reise fertig machen", forderte er sie auf. Und als sie nicht gleich reagierte und nur auf Severus starrte, ging Lupin zu ihr und berührte sie am Flügel.

„Sil, hast du verstanden? Er lebt noch, aber er braucht dringend Hilfe", erklärte er ihr noch mal eindringlich. Sisilia war, als wäre sie aus einer Trance erwacht, nur dass dies alles hier direkt vor ihr passierte. Sie musste schnell Hilfe holen. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und spannte ihre Flügel und hob ab. Sie brauchte fast 5 Minuten, bis sie Dumbledore und die anderen gefunden hatte, da die sich gut verborgen hatten. Sie warteten wohl auf sie und Lupin.

Sisilia sah, dass es Hermine und ihren Eltern gut ging, worüber sie sehr froh war. Sie landete wieder auf Dumbledores Schulter, blieb aber nur kurz da und flog zu Moody hinüber. Dieser hatte sofort verstanden was sie wollte. Er legte seinen Tarnumhang über sie, so dass sie sich wieder zurückverwandeln konnte, ohne dass sie jemand sehen konnte. Sie trat zu Dumbledore und erzählte in kurzen Worten, was geschehen war. Dumbledore bedeutete den anderen hier zubleiben und zu warten. Dann wandte er sich um und war mit einem Wirbeln seines Umhangs verschwunden. Sisilia überlegte, ob sie ihm folgen sollte, doch Minerva McGonagall trat zu ihr und sprach sie an.

„Sisilia, du solltest dich einen Moment ausruhen. Albus wird alles tun, was in seinen Kräften steht, um Severus zu helfen", beruhigte sie sie und deutete auf eine Gruppe kleiner Felsen, wo auch schon Hermine und ihre Eltern sich hingesetzt hatten.

„Danke, Minerva, aber mir geht es gut", sagte Sisilia und ging ein paar Schritte in die Richtung, in der Remus und ihr Onkel sich um Severus kümmerten. Sie blieb neben einem Baum stehen und stütze sich daran ab. Sie sah in die Ferne, so als hoffte sie, die drei würden gleich hier auftauchen. Ihr ging das Bild von Severus nicht aus dem Kopf, wie er so zerschunden und bewegungslos dalag. Sie bekam schreckliche Angst, was ist, wenn er es nicht schaffte, wenn sie ihn nicht mehr rechtzeitig in ein Krankenhaus bringen konnten? Sie begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern und ihre Knie gaben nach. Sie sank am Fuße des Baumes in die Knie und nahm die Hände vors Gesicht. Da hörte sie, wie sich ihr jemand näherte und zu ihr hinunter beugte.

Sie wandte den Kopf. Es war Alastor. Er war wohl der einzige, vermutete sie, der sie mit seinem magischen Auge unter dem Umhang sehen konnte. Er legte ihr seine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Sisilia, Professor Dumbledore und Lupin werden tun, was sie können", beruhigte er sie.

„Ich weiß, aber ... Seid ihr alle in Ordnung?", fragte sie dann, als ihr einfiel, dass sie noch gar nicht nach den anderen gefragt hatte.

„Wir sind alle OK. Eigentlich hatten wir ja nicht viel zu tun, das haben die Trolle doch alles für uns erledigt. War fast schon langweilig", sagte er zu ihr und versuchte das alles runterzuspielen, doch er merkte, dass er damit nicht bei ihr ankam.

Plötzlich hörte sie ein Rascheln hinter sich. Dumbledore war wieder erschienen. Sie erhob sich von ihrem Platz und ging rasch zu ihm. Er sah besorgt in die Runde.

„Wie geht es ihm?", fragte McGonagall ihn.

„Es sieht nicht gut aus, Minerva. Ich habe Lupin und ihn per Portschlüssel ins St. Mungos geschickt. Ich hoffe, die Heiler können ihm helfen", antwortete er ihr. Professor McGonagalls Lippen wurden schmal und sie sah besorgt drein.

Dann blickte Dumbledore Sisilia über seine Halbmondbrille besorgt an. Sie hatte wieder das Gefühl, er konnte sie sehen, trotz des Tarnumhangs, den sie trug. Sisilia erwiderte seinen Blick, öffnete den Mund, doch sie konnte nichts sagen. Etwas schien ihre Kehle zuzuschnüren. Dann wandte sich Dumbledore an die anderen.

„Wir sollten von hier verschwinden. Einige sollten die Grangers nach Hause begleiten und dann müssen wir noch Harry und Ron holen", erklärte Dumbledore ihnen.

„Arthur, ich denke, du und Bill könnten die Grangers zurückbringen und sich um sie kümmern?"Die beiden nickten und Dumbledore sah sich suchend um. Doch er schien nicht zu finden, was er suchte, dann griff er in die Innentasche seines Mantels und zog ein kleines Buch heraus. Er sah es kurz an und nickte.

„Es ist nicht sonderlich groß, aber ich denke, es wird seine Aufgabe erfüllen.", erklärte er und legte es auf einen der Steine. Dann tippte er es mit seinem Zauberstab an und sagte: „PORTUS!"

Arthur und Bill winkten die Grangers zu sich heran und sie traten zu ihnen. Hermine, die sich wohl schneller wieder erholt hatte, als ihre Eltern, erklärte ihnen ausführlich, wie ein Portschlüssel funktionierte, während Dumbledore sich noch mal kurz an Mr. Weasley wandte.

„Arthur, ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du mir dieses Buch wieder zukommen lassen könntest. Ich habe es aus der Schulbücherei und Madam Pince wäre bestimmt nicht sonderlich erfreut, wenn ich es nicht mehr zurückbringen würde."

„Das ist kein Problem, Professor, ich schicke es ihnen mit einer Eule", antwortete er.

Als die fünf mit dem Portschlüssel verschwunden waren, schickte Dumbledore auch die anderen zurück nach London. Bis auf Tonks und Moody, die er bat, sich um Sisilia zu kümmern, während er vorhatte, sich mit Professor McGonagall nach Harry und Ron zu sehen. Er trat auf Sisilia zu, welche die letzten Minuten nur stumm da gestanden und dem Geschehen zugesehen hatte.

„Geht es dir gut, Sisilia?", fragte er besorgt und sah sie eindringlich an.

„Ich bin nicht verletzt, falls du das meinst", antwortete sie ihm ausweichend.

„Nein, das meinte ich nicht", gab er nachdenklich zurück, doch ging er nicht mehr auf ihre ausweichende Antwort ein. Er schien zu merken, dass sie darüber im Moment nicht reden wollte.

„Nun gut. Ich möchte, dass du mit Tonks und Moody in den Grimmauldplatz zurückkehrst und da auf uns wartest. In Ordnung?"

„Aber ich möchte ins St. Mungos, ich muss doch sehen wie es ...", begann sie ihrem Onkel zu widersprechen.

„Du kannst momentan nichts tun, Sisilia. Remus wird uns Nachricht geben, sobald er etwas Neues weiß. Er bleibt dort, hat er gesagt", erklärte er ruhig, aber bestimmt.

Sisilia wusste zwar, dass er recht hatte, auch schon deshalb, weil sie sich wirklich nicht sehr wohl fühlte. Dennoch wollte sie bei Severus sein, wenigstens in seiner Nähe. Und als ob er ihre Gedanken erraten hätte, sagte er nach einer kurzen Weile.

„Nun gut, vielleicht sollte ich dich doch besser ins St. Mungos gehen lassen. Aber dann versprichst du mir, dass du dort gründlich untersuchen lässt, während du auf Neuigkeiten wartest?"

„In Ordnung, danke", murmelte sie, denn sie wäre so und so nicht in den Grimmauldplatz gegangen. Vielleicht war das auch der Grund, warum er es ihr erlaubt hatte, weil er das wusste. Sie ging nun zu Tonks und Moody.

Professor McGonagall trat zu Dumbledore, der den dreien noch einmal zunickte und dann verschwanden sie beide.

„Können wir?", fragte Tonks in die Richtung, in der sie Sisilia vermutete, und auch die letzten drei verließen den Platz in dem düsteren Wald.

Als sie im St. Mungo´s angekommen waren, erkundigten sie sich sogleich nach Severus. Sisilia hatte zur Sicherheit einen Umhang angezogen und die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen, damit sie keiner erkennen konnte. Es war recht ruhig um die Uhrzeit. Es musste wohl so drei oder vier Uhr morgens sein.

Die mollige Blondine, die an einem Pult saß, an dem ein Schild hing, auf dem _Auskunft_ stand, hatte ihnen gesagt, dass er im Augenblick im Erdgeschoss sei, sie aber im Augenblick nicht zu ihm könnten, da die Heiler sich noch um ihn kümmerten. Sie schickte sie durch eine Tür in den hinteren Teil des Hauses, wo sie warten sollten. Sisilia ging voraus, den Gang entlang, gefolgt von Tonks und Moody. Sie fanden Lupin, den Kopf gesenkt, der auf einem Stuhl saß und wartete. Er sprang sofort auf, als er die drei reinkommen sah, trat vor Sisilia und nahm ihre Hand.

„Wie geht es ihm?", fragte sie ihn und sah ihn ängstlich an.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Sil, ich habe noch nichts erfahren. Es sind drei Heiler bei ihm, die sich um ihn kümmern, wir können nur abwarten", sagte er und schob sie zu einem der Stühle, die hier an der Wand aufgestellt waren. Sie sprachen die ganze Zeit kein Wort.

Sie saßen über drei Stunden da. Es war inzwischen schon hell geworden und sie hatten immer noch nichts neues gehört. Es gingen nur immer wieder ein paar Schwestern hin und her, doch die konnten oder wollten nichts sagen.

Tonks war inzwischen in den 5. Stock hochgegangen, um allen einen Kaffee zu holen. In dem Moment, als sie wiederkam, ging eine Tür auf und einer der Heiler trat heraus. Sisilia stand sofort auf und ging ihm entgegen. Auch Lupin trat nun auf ihn zu. Tonks stellte die vier Tassen, die sie mitgebracht hatte, auf dem Fenstersims ab und lauschte ebenfalls.

„Gehören sie alle zu Professor Snape?", wunderte sich der Heiler und schaute sie fragend an.

Lupin sagte nur knapp.

„Ja, wir sind Kollegen von ihm", erklärte er ihm, doch der Mann schien sich damit zufrieden zu geben.

„Nun, ich muss ihnen ganz ehrlich sagen, wir wissen nicht, ob er durchkommen wird. Es hat ihn sehr schwer erwischt. Es ist sowieso schon ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt noch am Leben ist. Wir haben alles getan, was möglich ist, jetzt bleibt uns nur noch abzuwarten", erklärte er besorgt.

Sisilia wurde es plötzlich schwarz vor Augen und sie knickte weg. Lupin sah es sofort und fing sie auf, bevor sie auf den Boden fiel, setzte wieder auf einen der Stühle, wo sie wieder zu sich kam. Der Heiler trat sofort auf sie zu und schaute sie besorgt an.

„Was haben Sie?", fragte er sie. Doch noch bevor sie antworten konnte, tat Lupin es für sie.

„Es war wohl alles etwas zuviel für sie, die letzten Tage. Sie ist wohl nur erschöpft", erklärte er dem Heiler.

„Kommen Sie am besten mit, ich werde Sie zur Sicherheit mal untersuchen", sagte er zu ihr.

Sisilia schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wollte nicht, doch Remus und Tonks sahen sie streng an, und sie erinnerte sich auch, dass sie es ihrem Onkel versprochen hatte, so gab sie nach und ließ sich von ihm in ein Untersuchungszimmer führen.

Als sie eine halbe Stunde später wieder herauskam, fühlte sie sich körperlich schon wieder etwas besser. Der Arzt hatte ihr etwas zur Stärkung gegeben, was ihr aber ganz und gar nicht für ihre Seele half.

„Sie sollten darauf achten, dass sich ihre Kollegin einmal richtig ausschläft und regelmäßig isst, dann wird es ihr bald wieder besser gehen", sagte der Heiler noch, als er Sisilia bei Lupin, Tonks und Moody abgeliefert hatte.

„Und denken Sie daran, Miss, Sie sollten sich unbedingt schonen", sagte er noch ernst.

Er verabschiedete sich von ihnen und verschwand hinter einer der Türen.

„Alles in Ordnung?", wollte Tonks nun wissen, setze sich neben sie und reichte ihr einen Kaffee, den sie gerne entgegen nahm.

„Ja, Tonks, mir fehlt nichts. Du hast doch gehört, etwas Essen und ein wenig Schlaf, dann wird es schon wieder", antworte sie ihr. Sisilia sah, wie sich Tonks und Lupin einen Blick zuwarfen. Dann legte Tonks fürsorglich den Arm auf ihre Schulter.

„Ich denke, es wäre wohl das Beste, wir gehen zum Grimmauldplatz und du isst was und schläfst dich aus. Wir werden dann abwechselnd hier bleiben, wenn es was neues gibt, sagen wir dir Bescheid", schlug Tonks ihr nun vor.

Sisilia stimmte ihr ohne eine Widerrede zu, was die drei zu verwundern schien, da sie wohl eher erwartet hatten, dass sie nicht mitgehen wollte. Aber Sisilia war es nicht nach einer Diskussion. Sie wollte nun eher alleine sein. Sie hatte das Gefühl, nun niemanden um sich haben zu wollen.

Alastor erklärte sich bereit, als erster im St Mungo´s zubleiben. So machten Tonks, Remus und Sisilia auf den Weg.

Sisilia lag im Bett. Sie hatte vorhin versucht etwas zu essen, es aber nur geschafft, ein halbes Brot hinunter zu würgen. Dann war sie nach oben gegangen. . Jetzt lag sie wach auf dem Bett und dachte nach. Doch sie konnte keinen richtigen Gedanken fassen. Die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage schwirrten wirr in ihrem Kopf herum. Sie hatte doch schon soviel erreicht, was sie sich vorgenommen hatte und nun war alles aus dem Ruder geraten. Dieser schreckliche Unfall von Snape und diese Ungewissheit. Was sollte sie jetzt tun, konnte sie überhaupt noch weitermachen, gab es noch ein Chance für sie, oder waren ihre Träume entgültig gescheitert.

Sie wusste es nicht mehr. Sie war zu durcheinander und zu geschockt von dem heutigen Tag.

Sie würde erst noch eine Weile brauchen, um sich klar zu werden, wie es weitergehen sollte.

Irgendwann war sie dann doch eingeschlafen, aber es war kein tiefer Schlaf. Immer wieder träumte sie von den Trollen und davon, wie die Höhle einstürzte. Sie schreckte mehrmals hoch, um darauf wieder total erschöpft einzuschlafen und denselben Traum wieder und immer wieder zu träumen.

Irgendwann wachte sie auf. Als sie auf ihre Uhr sah, stellte sie fest, dass sie fast den ganzen Tag verschlafen hatte, es war bereits fast 5 Uhr nachmittags. Sie wollte wissen, ob es etwas neues gab. Schnell zog sie sich an und ging hinunter in die Küche.

Als sie eintrat, verstummten alle. Tonks, die sich gerade mit Molly unterhalten hatte, sah zu ihr auf und musterte sie. Mr Weasley senkte den Tagespropheten, den er gerade gelesen hatte.

„Gibt es irgendetwas Neues?", fragte Sisilia beunruhigt.

„Nein, ich war bis vor einer Stunde im Krankenhaus, aber er ist noch nicht wieder bei Bewusstsein", erklärte Tonks und sah sie nachdenklich an.

„Du solltest dir keine Vorwürfe machen, Sisilia. Du kannst nichts dafür. Es war nicht deine Schuld, dass das passiert ist. Er wusste, auf welches Risiko er sich da eingelassen hat", meinte sie noch.

„Wusste er das wirklich?", fragte Sisilia halblaut in die Runde, ging zum Tisch und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle. Sie glaubte nicht, dass die anderen wirklich begriffen. Er hatte sich ihr und ihrer Sturheit zuliebe in Gefahr gebracht. Hätte sie nicht darauf gepocht, auf eigene Faust nach den Grangers zu suchen, wäre das alles nie passiert.

„Professor Snape ist ein wirklich fähiger Mann, er ist für sich selbst verantwortlich und für das was er tut. Es gibt also keinen Grund, dir Vorwürfe zu machen, Sisilia", sagte Mr. Weasley nun und legte seine Zeitung weg.

„Doch natürlich muss ich mir Vorwürfe machen, denn es wäre nicht soweit gekommen, wenn ich nicht darauf bestanden hätte, Hermine alleine zu suchen", schrie sie nun aufgebracht Mr. Weasley an, der erschrocken zurückzuckte.

In dem Moment ging die Küchentür auf, und Lupin trag herein.

„Sisilia, bitte, könnte ich dich einen Augenblick unter vier Augen sprechen?", bat er sie. Sisilia zuckte mit den Schultern und stand auf und folgte ihm.

Molly warf ihrem Mann noch einen Blick zu, als wollte sie sagen, es wäre besser gewesen, du hättest deinen Mund gehalten. Worauf dieser nur zerknirscht mit den Schultern zuckte.

Lupin ließ Sisilia vor gehen und schloss hinter sich die Tür.

„Gehen wir hoch in die Bibliothek, da sind wir ungestört", sagte er, doch Sisilia bewegte sich nicht und sah ihn ängstlich an.

„Ist irgendwas mit Severus?", stotterte sie ängstlich.

„Nein, von ihm gibt es nichts neues. Es geht um dich, aber nicht hier, lass uns das oben bereden."

Sisilia war etwas verwirrt, aber trotzdem stieg sie die Stufen nach oben. In der Bibliothek angekommen schob Lupin Sisilia zu einem der Sessel, wo sie sich hinsetzte und Lupin ansah.

Er schob den zweiten Sessel näher zu ihr ran und setzte sich ebenfalls.

„Sisilia, ich kann mir vorstellen, wie du dich fühlst...", begann er, doch sie unterbrach ihn.

„Ach ja? Kannst du das? Ich glaube nicht, dass du das kannst", gab sie grimmig zurück.

„Bitte höre mir doch erst einmal zu, was ich dir zu sagen haben. Dann kannst du mich immer noch anschreien oder mir was an den Kopf werfen, in Ordnung?", bat er sie eindringlich.

Eigentlich hatte sie nicht im mindesten Lust, sich irgendwelche Vorträge anzuhören, aber dennoch gab sie nach. „In Ordnung", murmelte sie missmutig.

„Gut. Also, ich kann mir gut vorstellen, wie es dir geht. Du hast Angst um Severus und es war auch ein wenig viel in den letzten Tagen, was alles passiert ist. Aber ich denke, es wäre besser, wenn du versuchst, dich nicht so gehen zu lassen. Du musst jetzt stark sein. Ich bin sicher, Severus würde das von dir auch erwarten."

„Aber ich...", wollte sie widersprechen.

„Nein, jetzt hörst du mir erst einmal zu. Die anderen haben mich gefragt, warum du dir so fürchterliche Sorgen um ihn machst. Ich habe ihnen gesagt, du würdest dir die Schuld an seinem Unfall geben. Ich denke es ist in deinem und Severus' Sinn, dass ich nichts von eurer Beziehung erzählt habe. Und wenn du weiterhin möchtest, dass es niemand erfährt, dann solltest du dich etwas zusammenreißen, denn irgendwann glaubt mir keiner mehr meine Version", sagte er fast schon wütend.

„So, und jetzt kannst du mich anschreien, wenn du willst", endete er.

Sisilia kam sich so dumm vor. Vor lauter Selbstmitleid hatte sie fast alles vergessen, was eigentlich wichtig war. Sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte, auch wenn er nicht alles wusste. Sie musste sich zusammenreisen und nach vorn sehen. Schließlich hatte sie noch Pläne.

„Remus, es tut mir leid. Ich ... ich war so ein Idiot. Du hast vollkommen recht, ich darf nicht nur an mich denken. Ich habe die Wut, die ich auf mich habe, an Arthur ausgelassen. Ich werde mich bei ihm nachher gleich entschuldigen", erklärte sie und senkte kurz den Kopf.

„Remus?", sagte sie dann und schaute ihn an.

„Ich möchte mich bei Dir bedanken. Du bist was besonderes, weißt du das?"

„Ach schon gut, Sil. Wozu sind denn Freunde da. Manchmal eben auch um dem anderen mal tüchtig den Kopf zu waschen", sagte er, und Sisilia musste sogar ein wenig lachen. Sie erhob sich aus ihrem Sessel und gab Lupin einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Danke"

„Jetzt würde ich trotzdem gerne zu Severus gehen", sagte sie und blickte Lupin an.

„Wie wär's, du isst jetzt erst einmal etwas und in einer Stunde gehen wir zusammen hin?", machte er nun den Vorschlag. Sisilia nickte, denn eigentlich hatte sie doch Hunger, und sie wollte nicht wieder im Krankenhaus zusammenbrechen, wenn sie nichts gegessen hatte.

Sisilia hatte wieder ihre Kapuze weit ins Gesicht gezogen, als sie das St. Mungo´s betreten hatten. Heute Nachmittag war es wesentlich voller in der Halle als die Nacht davor. Lupin führte sie an der Information vorbei zu den Aufzügen.

„Sie haben ihn in den zweiten Stock verlegt. Da hat Severus ein Zimmer für sich alleine bekommen. Dumbledore hat das organisiert, dann kannst du ihn auch ohne Probleme besuchen", zwinkerte er ihr zu.

Als sie das zweite Stockwerk erreicht hatten, verließen sie den Fahrstuhl und gingen dann ganz nach hinten durch bis zu letzten Tür. Gegenüber an der Wand saß Moody auf einem Stuhl und döste. So dachte Sisilia zumindest. Doch als sie ihn erreichten, hob er der Kopf.

„Ihr seid früh dran", sagte er.

„Ist schon gut, Alastor, wir übernehmen jetzt. Du kannst gerne nach Hause gehen und dich ausruhen", sagte Lupin zu ihm.

„Soll mir recht sein", gab dieser nun zurück, wünschte den beiden eine angenehme Nacht und stapfte davon.

„Soll ich hier draußen warten?", fragte er Sisilia, als Mad Eye weg war.

„Nein, bitte, komm mit rein", bat sie ihn. Er nickte und öffnete die Tür. Sisilia trat in das große, eigentlich für sechs Personen eingerichtete Krankenzimmer. Sie sah sich um. Rechts und links standen jeweils 3 Betten, aber nur das letzte hinten auf der linken Seite war belegt.

Sie sah, wie Severus mit einem dicken Verband um den Kopf in seinem Bett lag und ruhig atmete.

Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu. Sie hatte das Gefühl, (oder war es mehr ihr Wunsch?) dass er gleich, wenn sie neben ihm stehen würde, die Augen öffnen würde und zu ihr sagen würde: ‚Wird auch Zeit, dass du endlich kommst'.

Doch er rührte sich nicht. Selbst, als sie ihm einen Kuss gab, kam keine Reaktion. Lupin war hinter sie getreten. Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche, machte eine schwungvolle Bewegung und neben Sisilia erschien ein Stuhl. Lupin schob ihn zu ihr heran. Als sie sich gesetzt hatte, legte er seine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Ich werde mich mal nach einem Heiler oder einer Schwester umsehen und sie fragen, ob es schon etwas neues gibt", sagte er leise zu ihr. Doch als er sich umdrehen wollte um zu gehen, legte sie ihre Hand auf seine Hand, die auf ihrer Schulter lag und sah ihn kurz an.

„Danke, Remus", hauchte sie. Er nickte nur kurz und ging hinaus.

Sisilia schob den Stuhl etwas näher an das Bett heran, nahm Severus' Hand und betrachtete sein Gesicht. Sie kämpfte verzweifelt gegen die Tränen, die in ihr hochstiegen. Sie musste jetzt stark sein, für sie beide stark sein.

„Severus, bitte wach doch auf, ich brauche dich doch", flüsterte sie ihm zu und strich über sein Gesicht, doch er reagierte nicht. Die Angst kroch ihre Eingeweide hoch, und alles verkrampfte sich in ihr. Was würde sein, wenn er es nicht schaffte, dann ...

Nun war es vorbei mit ihrer Beherrschung. Sie konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie alleine dagesessen hatte, als sich plötzlich die Tür öffnete. Sisilia wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und schaute sich um.

Es waren Lupin und ein Heiler, die auf sie zu kamen. Der Mann, er war bestimmt schon über 70, groß und sehr schlank, kam auf das Bett zu. Er grüßte Sisilia kurz und grimmig, und begann dann noch einmal eingehend mit einer Untersuchung. Sisilia trat zu Lupin, der sich an das Fenster gestellt hatte, das am Ende des Zimmers war.

„Ich hab ihn gebeten, noch einmal nach ihm zu sehen", erklärte Lupin und klopfte leicht mit der Faust in seinen Handteller. Sisilia verstand, was er meinte, er hatte ihn wohl mit Nachdruck und ein paar Drohungen dazu überredet.

Nach gut fünfzehn Minuten war dieser fertig und trat auf die beiden zu.

„Nun, die Knochenbrüche scheinen alle gut geheilt zu sein und die inneren Verletzungen sind wohl auch nicht so schlimm. Das einzige, was mir Sorgen macht, sind seine Kopfverletzungen. Wobei die nicht lebensgefährlich sind. Ich denke, wenn nicht noch was dazukommt, wird er es überleben. Ich kann nur nicht sagen, wann und ob er wieder aufwachen wird. Da bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig als abzuwarten", erklärte er sachlich und ohne große Emotionen.

„Kann ich jetzt wieder an meiner Arbeit gehen?", fragte er Lupin zerknirscht.

„Natürlich, ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Kooperation", entgegnete er ihm und dieser verzog missmutig das Gesicht, drehte sich um und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum.

„Das sind ja mal wenigstens gute Nachrichten", sagte Lupin, doch Sisilia sah ihn skeptisch an.

„Sil, der Mann hat gerade gesagt, dass er gute Chancen hat. Komm schon, der alte Schniefelus ist eine Kämpfernatur. Er schafft das schon", versuchte Lupin sie aufzumuntern.

„Wie hast du ihn genannt?", fragte Sisilia ihn verdutzt. „Schniefelus?"

„Tut mir leid, das ist mir so rausgerutscht. James, Sirius und ich haben ihn immer so genannt. Weiß auch nicht wie ich gerade darauf komme", erklärte er ihr und rieb sich verlegen das Kinn.

„Schniefelus, gefällt mir irgendwie", überlegte sie laut und musste lachen.

„Sag das aber lieber nicht zu ihm, sonst verhext er dich noch. Er hasst diesen Namen."

„Wenn es helfen würde, dass er wieder zu sich kommt, würde ich das in Kauf nehmen", sagte sie nun wieder betrübt und schaute Severus an. Sie ging wieder hinüber zu seinem Bett und setzte sich.

Nach ein paar Minuten drehte sich sie wieder zu Lupin um.

„Du musst nicht hier bleiben. Ich denke, es reicht, wenn einer hier ist. Du bist bestimmt müde."

„Bist dir sicher? Fühlst du dich gut genug, um alleine hier zu bleiben?"

„Ja, danke, Remus. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich bin auch inzwischen sicher, dass er es schafft, es ist bestimmt nur eine Frage der Zeit", erklärte sie ihm zuversichtlich.

„Gut, in Ordnung. Bill wird die nächste Schicht übernehmen. Pass auf dich auf", sagte Lupin gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ging.

Sisilia blieb die ganze Nacht bei Severus. Irgendwann war sie, seine Hand haltend, vorübergebeugt auf sein Bett, eingeschlafen.

Inzwischen war schon über eine Woche vergangen, aber am Zustand von Severus hatte sich noch nichts verändert.

Sisilia ging nun jeden Abend zu ihm und unter Tags kümmerte sie sich um Jakob, Diana und Elisabeth. Auch Harry, Ron und Ginny waren da. Nur Arthur und Molly verbrachten ein paar Tage im Fuchsbau.

Lupin hatte Sisilia dazu überredet, diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen, dass sie etwas auf andere Gedanken kam. Und Mrs Weasley war auch froh darüber, noch ein paar private Dinge zu Hause erledigen zu können.

Sisilia hatte in den Nächten, an denen sie an Severus' Bett saß, viel Zeit nachzudenken. Und um so mehr Zeit verging, um so weiter reifte ein Entschluss in ihr. Sie hatte sehr lange hin und her überlegt, was sie tun sollte, doch schien ihr das die einzige Möglichkeit zu sein, nach allem, was passiert war, zur Sicherheit aller. So war es wohl für sie auch am einfachsten, weiter an ihren Plänen festzuhalten. Es fiel ihr verdammt schwer und es tat ihr in ihrer Seele weh, aber sie war sich sicher, dass es einfach nicht anders ging.

Sie hatte sich auch schon eine Geschichte überlegt, die sie allen erzählen würde. Dann würde wohl keiner etwas anderes vermuten.

Die Heiler machten ihr, je mehr Zeit verging, immer weniger Hoffnung, dass Severus wieder aufwachen würde, was sie noch verzweifelter machte. Doch selbst wenn, würde sie ihren Plan durchziehen. Davon würde sie keiner mehr abbringen. Sie traf heimlich schon einige Vorbereitungen und schickte einen Brief an Onkel und Tante in Deutschland.

Als Tonks diesen Abend kam, um bei den Kindern zu bleiben, machten sich Sisilia und Lupin, der sie heute begleiten wollte, auf ins St. Mungo´s.


	19. Die Trennung

Die Trennung 

Severus schlug die Augen auf. Es war nicht besonders hell in dem Raum. Er schaute sich um und erkannte bald, dass er in einem Krankenzimmer lag. Er schien der einzige hier auf dem Zimmer zu sein, denn die anderen Betten waren alle leer. Da sah er ein Stück von Fußende seines Bettes entfernt zwei Personen an einem Fenster stehen und sich flüsternd unterhalten. Seine Augen brauchten einen Augenblick, bis er richtig klar sehen konnte. Dann erkannte er Sisilia, die ihm den Rücken zuwandte und mit Remus Lupin sprach.

„Sil, bist du dir sicher, dass du das wirklich möchtest? Was wirst du ihm sagen, wenn er aufwacht?", fragte Lupin sie leise.

„_Wenn_ er aufwacht. Du weißt, was die Heiler gesagt haben, es könnte sein, dass er....", konterte Sisilia leise, und Severus konnte hören, wie sie schluchzte.

„Ich bin sicher, er wird wieder aufwachen. Er ist ein zäher Bursche, Sil. Und dann wirst du es ihm erklären müssen.", sagte Lupin eindringlich zu ihr.

„Dann wird mir schon etwas einfallen, Remus. Ich kann einfach nicht anders, bitte verstehe mich doch.", flehte sie ihn an.

„Ich kann es nicht verstehen, aber ich werde es dir zuliebe akzeptieren.", erwiderte er nun und Sisilia umarmte ihn.

„Aber ich denke, _er_ wird es nicht so einfach ...", begann Lupin und schaute zum Bett hin. Da bemerkte er, dass Severus die Augen geöffnet hatte. Als Sisilia hörte, dass Lupin mitten im Satz abbrach, löste sie sich von ihm und blickte in sein Gesicht. Sie sah, dass er zu Severus schaute und sie drehte sich um.

„Er ist wach, Sil, hab ich es dir nicht gesagt? Ich werde einem Heiler Bescheid geben.", sagte Lupin freudig und ging schnell hinaus. Sisilia trat zu Severus ans Bett und nahm seine Hand.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte sie ihn.

„Es geht so, ich bin mir noch nicht so sicher. Was... was ist passiert?", wollte Severus nun wissen.

„Kannst du dich nicht erinnern?", fragte Sisilia. Er überlegte und dann fiel es ihm wieder ein. Frankreich, der Dunkle Lord und die Bergtrolle. Und dann, als er aus der Höhle schleichen wollte, gab es eine Explosion.

„Doch jetzt, weiß ich es wieder. Die Anhänger des Dunklen Lords haben die Höhle zum Einsturz gebracht, weil sie verhindern wollten, dass die Trolle ihnen folgen. Und dann hat mich ein Felsbrocken getroffen...", sagte er und schaute Sisilia dann an.

„Ein Felsbrocken ist gut. Du warst total verschüttet. Ich habe gedacht, du bist tot. Remus hat das ganze gesehen und ist, als die Trolle abgezogen waren, sofort gekommen und hat dich da rausgeholt. Du hättest ihn sehen sollen, er hat nicht aufgegeben, er hat geschuftet wie ein Verrückter. Wir haben dich dann sofort hierher gebracht. Dumbledore hat einen Portschlüssel hierher eingerichtet. Die Heiler haben gemeint, nur einige Zeit später und du hättest keine Chance mehr gehabt.", erklärte sie ihm. Severus fiel auf, dass sie immer wieder seinen Blicken auswich. War etwas passiert, dass sie ihm nicht sagen wollte?

„Geht es allen anderen gut? Potter, die Grangers? Sind sie in Ordnung?", wollte er wissen.

„Es geht allen gut. Ich glaube, Voldemort hat nicht mal gemerkt, von wem er angegriffen wurde. Und als die Trolle angefangen haben, Amok zu laufen und auf die Anhänger Voldemorts losgegangen sind, haben sich die Mitglieder des Ordens zurückgezogen.", beruhigte sie ihn.

Was war es dann, was sie quälte? Er spürte, dass es da etwas gab. Er versuchte ihren Blick zu erhaschen, aber sie schaute weiterhin zu Boden. Doch noch bevor er sie fragen konnte, was los ist, ging die Tür auf und ein Heiler trat herein.

„Wie schön, Professor Snape. Sie sind aufgewacht, das ist bemerkenswert. Ich freue mich wirklich sehr. Ich muss gestehen, wir hatten die Hoffnung schon fast aufgegeben. Sie waren jetzt über ein Woche ohne Bewusstsein. Um so erfreulicher ist es natürlich, nicht wahr, Miss? Die junge Dame ist übrigens jede Nacht hier gewesen." Der Heiler, ein großer, blonder Mann um die 40, trat an das Bett heran und strahlte Severus an.

„Jetzt werde ich Sie noch mal untersuchen.", sagte er und wandte sich dann an Sisilia.

„Miss, würden sie bitte solange draußen warten?", bat er sie, und sie hatte auch schon einen Schritt Richtung Tür gemacht, als Severus ihr bedeutete zu warten.

„Ich möchte gerne, dass sie bleibt.", sagte er, und Sisilia sah ihn an. Der Heiler nickte und Sisilia blieb. Doch trat sie ans Fenster und sah hinaus. Severus beobachtete sie und hatte das Gefühl, sie würde über etwas grübeln.

Als der Heiler fertig war mit seiner Untersuchung, trat er ans Fußende des Bettes. Er sah sehr zufrieden aus und lächelte Severus an.

„Professor Snape, ich muss ihnen sagen, sie hatten wirklich verdammt viel Glück und ich kann ihnen versichern, dass außer ein paar kleinen Narben nichts zurückbleiben wird. Sie müssen sich nur noch ein paar Tage schonen, dann können sie wieder nach Hause gehen." Er blickte nun von Severus zu Sisilia.

„Ich werde später noch einmal nach Ihnen schauen.", schloss er, nickte Severus und Sisilia zu, die sich den beiden zugewandt hatte, als der Heiler angefangen hatte zu reden. Dann verließ er das Zimmer wieder und ließ die beiden alleine.

„Ich bin sehr froh, dass du wieder ganz gesund werden wirst.", sagte Sisilia nun zu ihm, und er sah, wie Tränen über ihre Wangen rollten. Sie trat an sein Bett, zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich neben ihn. Er streckte seine Hand nach ihrem Gesicht aus, seine Finger berührten ihre Wange und er wischte mit seinem Daumen ihre Tränen weg. Sie schaute auf die Bettdecke und er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie etwas sehr bedrückte.

Dann ging wieder die Tür auf und Lupin steckte seinen Kopf herein.

„Der Heiler hat mit gerade alles erzählt. Ich werde mich sofort aufmachen und Professor Dumbledore die guten Nachrichten überbringen. Er wird froh sein, dass er jetzt nur einen neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung suchen muss und nicht noch einen für Zaubertränke. Sil, wir sehen uns. Severus.", nickte ihm Lupin zu und war auch schon verschwunden.

Er wunderte sich, dass Lupin so gut gelaunt war, aber das war jetzt nicht das, was Severus in Augenblick wirklich interessierte. Was hatte Lupin da gesagt?

„Was heißt das, dass Dumbledore einen neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung finden muss. Du wolltest doch weiter unterrichten?", fragte er nun erstaunt. Sisilia stand auf, trat wieder zum Fenster und sah hinaus. Severus sah ihr hinterher. Er verstand nicht, was mit ihr los war. Er beobachtete sie, doch erst nach gut einer Minute begann sie dann zu sprechen.

„Nein, das werde ich nicht tun. Voldemort denkt, dass ich tot bin. Wenn er erfährt, dass ich noch lebe, ist deine Tarnung im Eimer und er wird dich bei der nächsten Gelegenheit töten. Dieses Risiko will ich nicht eingehen.", sagte sie sehr bestimmt.

„Sil, darüber können wir.....", begann er, doch sie unterbrach ihn. Er hatte das Gefühl, sie wollte unbedingt etwas loswerden.

„Nein, es gibt nichts zu bereden. Ich habe mich entschlossen."Sie holte tief Luft und drehte sich zu ihm um, sah ihn aber nur kurz in die Augen und schaute dann wieder weg. Er hatte das Gefühl, sie schaffte es nicht, ihn anzusehen, warum auch immer.

„Sil, bitte sage mir, was los ist. Was hast du? Wozu hast du dich entschlossen?", fragte Severus und versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Er stöhnte kurz auf, da er merkte, wie ihm immer noch alles weh tat und ihm leicht schwindelig wurde, doch er drückte sich dennoch nach oben. Sie vermied es weiterhin, ihn anzusehen, als sie weiter sprach.

„Severus, ich werde fortgehen. Ich gehe wieder zurück nach Deutschland. Es ist einfach zuviel passiert. Ich bringe immer wieder Menschen in Gefahr. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn jemand..."Ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. „ ...wenn jemand durch meine Schuld sterben würde. Ich weiß nun, dass ich mich überschätzt habe. Ich bringe alle nur immer in Schwierigkeiten. Deshalb hab ich beschlossen, dass es besser ist, wenn ich wieder zu meinem Onkel und meiner Tante gehe."Severus sah sie unverständlich an. Er hatte das Gefühl, ein tiefer Abgrund würde sich vor ihm auftun, war das wirklich ihr Ernst?

„Du irrst dich, Sil. Denk doch an die Kinder. Jakob, Diana und Elisabeth wären nicht mehr am Leben ohne dich und denke an die Grangers!", widersprach er ihr.

„Das waren nur Zufälle und verdammt viel Glück. Wie viele Leben habe ich riskiert, durch meine Sturheit? Nein, Severus. Ich habe erkannt, dass ich für den ganzen Orden nur eine Gefahr bin. Du kannst mich nicht mehr umstimmen, ich hab mich bereits entschieden. Sobald Molly wieder nach London kommt und für die Kinder da ist, werde ich meine Sachen packen und abreisen. Und nun da ich weiß, dass du wieder gesund wirst, kann ich beruhigter fahren."

„Sil, und was ist mit uns? Ich meine du kannst das doch nicht alles...."

„Es tut mir leid, Severus. Ich kann nicht anders.", unterbrach sie ihn. Dann sah sie ihn kurz an. Er sah, wie Tränen über ihr Gesicht liefen. Doch dann wendete sie den Blick sofort wieder ab und sagte dann nur noch: „Leb wohl", zog die Kapuze ihres Umhangs über den Kopf und rannte hinaus.

Severus verstand nun gar nichts mehr. Sie konnte doch nicht so einfach .....

Er schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett. Er wollte hinter ihr her, sie aufhalten und noch einmal mit ihr darüber reden. Er konnte sie nicht so einfach gehen lassen. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr seinen Kopf, als er aufstand, doch das war ihm egal. Er wollte Sisilia aufhalten, er musste einfach mit ihr reden. Er merkte, wie es ihm schwer fiel, sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Die lange Zeit, in der er wohl hier gelegen hatte, hatte ihn sehr geschwächt. Er stützte sich immer wieder an den anderen Betten ab und mehr schlecht als recht stolperte er Richtung Tür. Kurz bevor er sie erreicht hatte, ging diese auf und der Heiler von vorhin trat ein.

Er sah Severus entsetzt an.

„Um Himmels Willen, was machen Sie? Sie sollten noch nicht aufstehen. Sie gehen sofort zurück in ihr Bett, haben Sie mich verstanden?", befahl er ihm

„Nein!"widersprach Severus. „Ich muss mit ihr reden, ich muss...."

Der Heiler packte Severus am Arm und versuchte ihn zurück zu seinem Bett zu schieben. Doch er riss sich los und bewegte sich weiter auf die Tür zu. Da platzte dem Heiler der Kragen. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Snape.

„Sie werden jetzt augenblicklich zurück in ihr Bett gehen, Professor!", befahl er ihm nun sehr zornig. Severus stoppte, sah auf dessen Zauberstab.

„Aber...", versuchte er noch einmal zu wiedersprechen, doch als er in dessen entschlossenes Gesicht sah, resignierte er, da er wusste, dass er keine Chance hatte und wandte sich wieder zu seinem Bett. Der Heiler stützte ihn nun, nahm seinen Zauberstab aber nicht runter. Severus überlegte, ob er sich auf ihn stürzen sollte, aber wenn er ehrlich war, fühlte er ich dazu viel zu schwach. Und außerdem konnte er schlecht im Schlafanzug Sisilia auf die Straße nachlaufen. So gab er erst einmal auf und befolgte seine Anweisungen.

Als er wieder in seinem Bett lag, kam eine Schwester herein, die wohl das Geschrei des Heilers vorhin mitbekommen hatte. Dieser trug ihr nun auf, etwas zu holen, doch Severus hörte nicht zu. Seine Gedanken kreisten immer noch um das, was Sisilia im gesagt hatte. Er konnte es einfach nicht verstehen.

Als die Schwester zurück kam, hielt sie ein kleines Fläschchen in der Hand. Sie trat an Snapes Bett heran, füllte etwas von dem Inhalt in das Glas, das neben seinem Bett auf dem Nachttisch stand und reichte es ihm. Er blickte es nur mürrisch an.

„Bitte, Professor, nehmen Sie das.", forderte ihn die Schwester auf. Und als er immer noch keine Anstallten machte, ihr das Glas abzunehmen, trat der Heiler mit dem Zauberstab auf ihn zu.

„Sie werden das jetzt nehmen, haben Sie verstanden? Professor Dumbledore hat uns angewiesen, dass wir uns gut um Sie kümmern sollen, also das gehört dazu. Wir haben Sie nicht zusammengeflickt, um Sie hier einfach rauslaufen und in Ihr Unglück rennen zu lassen.", forderte er nun von ihm. Severus sah ihn finster an, doch dann nahm er das Glas und trank den Inhalt wütend auf einmal aus. Die Schwester nahm ihm das Glas wieder ab und stellte es zurück auf das Tischchen.

„So ist es gut.", sagte sie und lächelte, doch Snape sah sie wütend an, und als sie seinen Blick bemerkte, hörte sie abrupt auf, seine Bettdecke zurechtzuzupfen und machte erschrocken einen Schritt zurück.

„Sie werden jetzt erst mal noch ein wenig schlafen und morgen können Sie immer noch mit der jungen Dame sprechen.", beteuerte der Heiler und verließ mit der Schwester das Zimmer.

Severus starrte an die Decke. Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen, als er daran dachte, was sie ihm gesagt hatte. Ihre Stimme hallte immer noch in seinen Ohren nach.

Ich werde fortgehen.´, Sie konnte doch nicht einfach ihre Koffer packen und weggehen. Nicht nach all dem, was... . Er dachte, sie würden sich lieben. Er fühlte sich elend und in seinem Kopf pochte es wild vor Schmerzen.

Sein Gehirn arbeitete fieberhaft. Er versuchte zu verstehen, warum sie das tat. Aber er fand keine für ihn akzeptable Lösung. Das, was sie gesagt hatte, waren doch nur Ausflüchte gewesen. Er wollte unbedingt noch einmal mit ihr reden. Er musste wissen, warum sie fort wollte. Selbst wenn sie nicht mehr unterrichten würde und sich verstecken wollte, musste sie doch nicht gleich ganz gehen. Sie könnte doch in London bleiben oder.....

Weiter kam er nicht mit dem Nachdenken. Das Schlafmittel, das ihm die Schwester gegeben hatte, tat nun seine Wirkung und er fiel in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf.

Sisilia hatte nicht geschlafen in der Nacht. Sie hatte auf ihrem Bett gelegen und die ganze Zeit geweint. Der Entschluss fiel ihr verdammt schwer. Aber sie war davon überzeugt, dass es die einzige und beste Lösung war, und zwar für alle.

Es fiel ihr sehr schwer, an diesem Morgen aufzustehen, in die Küche zugehen und Frühstück zu machen. Sie hoffte, dass Molly bald wieder zurückkommen würde, um sich wieder um die Kinder zu kümmern. Sie fühlte sich elend und setzte sich einen Moment an den Tisch. Als sie ein paar Schlucke Tee, den sie gerade zubreitet hatte, getrunken hatte, ging es ihr etwas besser. Sie hatte das Gefühl, das Herz würde ihr brechen, wenn sie an Severus dachte und wie sie ihn gestern zurückgelassen hatte. Es war ihr verdammt schwer gefallen. Sie hatte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen können, denn sie hatte befürchtet, er würde merken, dass sie ihm nicht die Wahrheit sagte.

Sie wusste dass er Legilimentik beherrschte und wollte auf jeden Fall vermeiden, dass er ihre wahren Gedanken erfassen konnte. Doch sie konnte und wollte es nicht anders, sie musste es tun. Er würde sicher darüber hinweg kommen, mit der Zeit. Sie spürte, wie ihr die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Sie fühlte sich auf der einen Seite so schrecklich, so entsetzlich leer und alleine, doch sie wollte es mehr als alles andere.

Da hörte sie Fußgetrappel die Treppe herunterkommen. Sie nahm ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Tasche und wischte sich die Tränen ab. Dann noch bevor die Tür aufging, schritt sie zum Herd und begann dort herumzuhantieren.

Ron, Harry, Ginny und die drei Kleinen kamen herein.

„Guten Morgen!", riefen die sechs fröhlich durcheinander ihr zu, als sie die Küche stürmten.

Sisilia erwiderte den Gruß und fragte, ohne sich umzudrehen, wer denn was zum Essen haben wollte. Sie wollte nicht, dass die Kinder mitbekamen, dass sie geweint hatte.

Als sie alle mit Toast, Eiern und Schinken versorgt hatte, setzte sie sich mit einer Tasse Tee auch an den Tisch. Doch sie war mit ihren Gedanken woanders, nicht fähig, ihren Gesprächen zu lauschen. Da bemerkte sie, wie Harry sie einen Augenblick von der Seite fixierte, und als sie zu ihm sah, wendete er seinen Blick wieder auf seinen Toast und tat so, als wäre nichts gewesen.

„Gehen wir nach oben, an dem Geschenk für Mrs Weasley weitermachen?", fragte Diana in die Runde, als sie mit Frühstücken fertig waren.

Ginny und Ron nickten und standen auch gleich auf. Auch Jakob und Elisabeth folgten den andern. Nur Harry blieb noch sitzen und schaute kurz auf Sisilia.

„Geht schon mal vor, ich komme gleich nach.", sagte Harry und sammelte die Teller auf dem Tisch zusammen und trug sie in die Spüle hinüber. Als nur noch Harry und Sisilia in der Küche waren, trat er auf sie zu und setzte sich neben sie an den Tisch.

„Professor? Darf ich Sie was fragen?"Unsicher schaute Harry sie an. Sisilia sah ihn an, sie hatte keine Ahnung, was er wollte.

„Sicher, Harry, frag nur. Wenn ich kann, werde ich dir deine Frage beantworten.", erwiderte sie und stellte ihre Tasse, die sie schon eine Weile leer in der Hand gehalten hatte, auf den Tisch.

„Sind Sie immer noch traurig wegen dem, was... was mit Professor Snape passiert ist?", fragte er sehr unsicher.

„Ach, das hab ich ganz vergessen zu sagen, Harry. Er ist gestern aufgewacht, und er wird wieder gesund werden. Ihr werdet also euren Zaubertranklehrer pünktlich zum nächsten Schuljahr wiederhaben.", erklärte sie, Harrys Frage ausweichend, der kurz die Lippen aufeinander presste und seinen Blick senkte.

„Harry, er ist gar kein so übler Mensch, ich denke, wenn ihr euch beide etwas Mühe geben würdet, könntet ihr auch gut miteinander klar kommen."Sie sah Harry eingehend an.

„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher.", murmelte Harry.

„Aber darum geht es mir im Augenblick gar nicht. Professor, wenn es nicht um Sn.. ich meine Professor Snape geht, warum sind Sie dann so traurig?", fragte er nun offen heraus. Sisilia atmete geräuschvoll aus und sah Harry an.

„Irgendwann wirst du es sowieso erfahren, dann kann ich es auch schon gleich sagen. Harry, ich werde nächstes Schuljahr doch nicht unterrichten können. Du weißt, daß Voldemort denkt, dass ich tot bin. Wenn ich wieder aus dem Nichts auftauche, erfährt er, daß Professor Snape mich nicht getötet hat und er könnte nicht mehr für den Orden bei den Todessern spionieren. Seine Arbeit ist sehr wichtig für den Orden. So habe ich beschlossen, dass es besser ist wegzugehen."

„Sie wollen weggehen? Und was ist mir Ihrem Versprechen? Sie haben versprochen, Sie wollten helfen, Voldemort zu vernichten.", protestierte er nun laut.

„Harry, es tut mir leid. Aber ich bin sicher, ich kann euch besser damit helfen, wenn ich gehe. Ich bringe den Orden nur immer wieder in Schwierigkeiten. Ich schade hier doch mehr, als dass ich helfen kann. Harry, du bist hier nicht allein. Du hast viele, die sich um dich kümmern."

„Aber Professor, Sie könnten doch im Grimmauldplatz bleiben, da findet Sie niemand.", konterte Harry, doch dann schaute er betroffen wieder auf den Platz, an dem Sirius immer gesessen hatte.

„Dein Pate war auch hier eingesperrt, nicht wahr, Harry? Das könnte ich nicht ertragen."

Harry schaute sie an, und er nickte unmerklich.

„Ich glaube, er hat das auch nicht, nicht wirklich, auch wenn er es versucht hat.", und er schaute traurig zu Boden.

„Ich werde zu meinem Onkel und meiner Tante gehen und bei ihnen unter Muggeln leben. Ich habe zumindest das Glück, dass mein Onkel und meine Tante wunderbare und liebenswürdige Menschen sind. Und, Harry, ich verspreche dir zu schreiben. Wirst du mir auch schreiben?"

„Sicher werde ich das", antwortete Harry ihr mit trauriger Stimme.

„Na, das hoffe ich, ich will doch wissen, wie deine Prüfungen gelaufen sind. Und du weißt ja, du musst an Lisa Dorel schreiben", sagte Sisilia und versuchte etwas fröhlich auszusehen. Harry verzog das Gesicht bei dem Wort Prüfungen. Doch dann stand er mit einem zerknirschten Gesicht auf.

„Ach, Harry, noch etwas. Sag den anderen noch nichts. Ich möchte ihnen nicht die paar Tage, die ich vielleicht noch bleiben werde, verderben. Es reicht, wenn sie es dann erfahren. Und ihr dürft auch nicht vergessen, offiziell bin ich tot, nicht, dass ihr euch verplappert."

„In Ordnung, Professor.", versprach Harry und ging dann auch zu den anderen nach oben.

Als Severus erwachte, war es heller Tag. Er schaute auf und sah eine Krankenschwester, die gerade sein Essen auf das Tischchen neben ihm abgestellt hatte.

„Hallo, Professor Snape, ich habe Ihnen ihr Mittagessen gebracht. Sie sollten tüchtig essen, damit sie wieder zu Kräften kommen.", sagte sie und schob das Tischchen an sein Bett heran. Sie nahm die silbernen Abdeckhauben von den Tellern und schenkte noch Tee in eine Tasse. Nachdem sie ihm einen guten Appetit gewünscht hatte, verschwand sie wieder.

Severus sah das Essen angewidert an. Er hatte keine Lust, etwas zu essen. Er nahm sich nur den Tee, den Rest schob er beiseite.

Er hatte beschlossen, sobald wie möglich von hier zu verschwinden und nach Sisilia zu suchen. Doch noch bevor er sein Vorhaben in die Tat umsetzten konnte, klopfte es an seiner Tür.

Als diese ein Stück aufging, steckte Lupin seinen Kopf herein.

„Darf ich reinkommen?"fragte er vorsichtig. Severus schnaubte kurz, doch dann nickte er. Lupin trat zu seinem Bett. Er sah müde aus. Severus kam es vor, als hätte er die letzte Nacht nicht oder zumindest nicht viel geschlafen. Er stellte sich an das Fußende des Bettes, und sie musterten sich gegenseitig.

„Dumbledore schickt mich, ich soll nach dir sehen.", erklärte ihm Lupin, trotz Müdigkeit gut gelaunt. Snape sah in misstrauisch an. Warum sollte Dumbledore ausgerechte ihn schicken, da er doch wusste, dass er nicht sehr erpicht auf seine Gesellschaft war. Oder hatte ihn gar nicht der Schulleiter geschickt? War es Sisilia? Sie war ja auch eine Dumbledore. Das wäre geschickt getarnt, so musste Lupin nicht einmal lügen. In seinem Kopf flammte ein schlimmer Verdacht auf.

„Ach ja? Ist nur die Frage, welcher oder welche Dumbledore dich geschickt hat? Bist du sicher, dass es nicht Sisilia war, die dich zu mir geschickt hat, um zu sehen, wie ich die Trennung von ihr verkrafte?", fragte er sarkastisch. Lupin sah ihn überrascht an, er schien nicht zu verstehen, was er meinte. Severus beobachtete ihn genau.

„Wie kommst du denn da drauf, nein. Der Schulleiter wollte nur, dass ich kurz bei dir vorbeischaue, da er gerade selber keine Zeit hat. Er meinte, er wird die nächsten Tage vorbeikommen, er hätte einiges mit dir zu bereden.", versuchte Lupin ihn zu beschwichtigen, der immer noch nicht verstand, warum Snape das gesagt hatte.

Doch Snape richtete sich in seinem Bett auf, seine Augen funkelnden und er schrie ihn an.

„Du lügst doch, wenn du den Mund aufmachst. Ich habe dich und Sisilia gestern beobachtet, als ihr miteinander geflüstert habt. Wie du sie in den Arm genommen hast. Ihr denkt wohl, ich bin blind. Ihr glaubt wohl, ich hätte nicht gesehen, dass da zwischen euch etwas läuft!"Hasserfüllt sah er ihn an, in dem Moment bereit, seinen Rivalen anzugreifen. Er drehte sich und ergriff blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab von dem Tischchen, neben seinem Bett.

Lupin starrte ihn zuerst entsetzt und wütend an, doch dann begann er plötzlich zu lachen, was Severus noch mehr verwirrte und ihn unsicher machte, was er nun tun sollte. Denn er hatte vorgehabt, ihm einen Fluch aufzuhalsen, doch das Lachen irritierte ihn so, dass er jetzt nur stumm da saß und fragend auf Remus schaute.

„Jetzt verstehe ich was du meinst.", begann Lupin und er machte ein erleichtertes Gesicht.

„Nimm das Ding runter.", forderte er ihn auf. „Severus, du bist auf dem Holzweg. Ich mag Sisilia sehr, das stimmt schon. Und auch, wenn ich sie noch nicht so lange und so gut kenne wie du, ist sie für mich wie eine kleine Schwester geworden. Mehr aber auch nicht. Also kannst du deine Eifersucht stecken lassen. Sisilia ist ein anständiger Kerl, so was würde sie nie machen, das weißt du auch.", versuchte er ihm klar zu machen.

„Auch wenn ich immer noch nicht verstehe, was sie an dir findet.", fügte er neckend hinzu. Severus sah ihn an, und seine Gedanken wirbelten durcheinander. Er wusste nicht, was er nun tun oder sagen sollte, doch nahm er seinen Zauberstab, den er immer noch auf Lupin gerichtet hatte, herunter. Deshalb fuhr Lupin fort.

„Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass du dich mit der Erklärung nicht zufrieden geben wirst. Doch ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du auf so eine Schnapsidee kommen würdest. Ich glaube, das solltest du heute Abend mit ihr klären, wenn sie kommt.", schlug Lupin vor. Severus senkte seinen Blick und starrte nun auf seine Bettdecke. Nach einer kurzen Zeit antwortete ohne aufzusehen: „Sie wird nicht kommen, sie hat gestern Lebwohl´ gesagt und ist ohne ein weiteres Wort gegangen.", sagte er, selbst über sich erstaunt, dass er gerade mit Lupin so offen über dieses Thema sprach.

„Was? Das kann doch nicht ihr Ernst sein. Ich werde mit ihr reden. Auch wenn _wir_ beide uns nie sonderlich verstanden haben, finde ich es trotzdem nicht richtig von ihr, sich einfach so aus dem Staub zu machen. Severus, ich verspreche dir nichts, aber ich werde mit ihr reden.", sagte Lupin entschlossen, nickte im zu und verließ sichtlich wütend das Krankenzimmer.

Als er wieder alleine war, dachte er über das gerade geschehene nach. Er war sehr ungerecht zu Lupin gewesen, er hatte ihm Sachen an den Kopf geworfen, die nicht gestimmt hatten und ihn beleidigt. Trotzdem war er bereit, mit Sisilia zu reden. Er verstand den Mann nicht, er wäre wahrscheinlich nicht so ruhig geblieben.

Doch eines war sicher, er würde sie nicht gehen lassen, bevor sie ihm nicht alles gesagt hatte. Er glaubte nicht daran, dass dies der einzige Grund war, warum sie zurück wollte zu den Muggeln. Sie war so glücklich gewesen in Hogwarts. Es musste noch einen anderen Grund geben, und den wollte er unbedingt erfahren.

Er hatte vor, sobald es dunkel wurde, sich aus dem Krankenhaus zu schleichen, wenn Sisilia bis dahin nicht aufgetaucht war, was er nicht annahm. Jetzt am Tag hatte es keinen Sinn, es waren zu viele Menschen in den Fluren unterwegs. Und er wollte sich nicht wieder mit dem Heiler anlegen.

Es war bereits Nachmittag, Sisilia war gerade dabei ihr Tasche zu packen, da Molly eine Eule geschickt hatte, dass sie schon heute zurückkommen würde. Sie hatte vor, sobald Mrs Weasley hier eingetroffen war, sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts zu machen. Sie mußte noch mit ihrem Onkel reden und dann wollte sie packen und so schnell wie möglich abreisen. Sie hielt es einfach nicht mehr hier aus. Wenn sie erst wieder in Deutschland war, dachte sie, würde es schon besser werden, davon war sie überzeugt.

Sie war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie zusammen schrak, als es plötzlich klopfte. Sie hob den Kopf und starrte zur Tür, als könnte sie durch sie hindurch sehen. Unsicher ging sie hin und als sie öffnete, sah sie in das Gesicht von einem wütenden Remus Lupin.

„Ich muss mit dir reden, Sisilia.", verlangte er. Sisilia gab die Tür frei und Lupin trat ein. Noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, polterte er schon los.

„Ich komme gerade von Severus. Er hat mir erzählt, dass du ihn einfach so abserviert hast. Er versteht das ganze nicht und ich finde, er hat eine Erklärung verdient."

„Remus, das geht dich nichts an, ich möchte, dass du dich da raus hältst.", fuhr sie ihn ärgerlich an.

„Sisilia, ich kann mich nicht raushalten. Zum einen bin ich dein Freund, und zum andern stecke ich leider schon mitten drin. Ich verstehe nicht, warum du das tust. Gut, vielleicht geht mich der Grund auch tatsächlich nichts an, aber du kannst ihn nicht wie ein heiße Kartoffel fallen lassen. Das hat er wirklich nicht verdient. Er hat schon vermutet, wir beide hätten was miteinander.", sagte Lupin aufgebracht.

Sisilia setzte sich auf ihr Bett.  
"Er hat was? Aber dafür gibt es doch absolut keinen Grund.", sagte sie verdutzt.

„Natürlich nicht. Das hab ich ihm auch gesagt, aber trotzdem solltest du noch einmal mit ihm reden. Sil, er liebt dich wirklich."

Sisilia starrt Lupin an. Sie kämpfte gegen die Tränen. Lupin ging zu ihr und setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett.

„Ich bin nur ein Freund, Sisilia, aber du und Severus, ihr liebt euch, selbst einem Blinden muss das auffallen. Mir musst du es nicht erklären. Ich akzeptiere deine Entscheidung, wenn du dir sicher bist, dass es das ist, was du willst. Aber sprich dich mit ihm aus, tu es ihm zuliebe.", redete Lupin auf sie ein.

Sisilia konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten, ein tiefer Schmerz schien sie von innen her aufzufressen. Sie war verzweifelt, denn eigentlich hatte sie das Thema innerlich schon abgehakt und Remus hatte wollte diese Wunde wieder aufreisen. Sie lehnte sich Lupins Schulter und er legte tröstend seinen Arm um sie. Es dauerte eine ganze Zeit, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Sisilia nahm aus ihrer Tasche ein Taschentuch und wischte sich damit das Gesicht ab.

„Geht's wieder?", fragte Lupin sie und schaute sie besorgt an. Sisilia nickte und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Sie wusste, dass sie Severus nichts weiter erklären konnte und wollte. Es hatte keinen Sinn, noch einmal mit ihm zu reden. Es würde nichts bringen, da sie ihm nicht mehr sagen konnte.

„Und?", fragte Lupin sie nun nach ihrer Entscheidung. Sie stand auf und ging zum Schränkchen, das gegenüber stand.

„Ich werde nicht mehr mit ihm sprechen. Und davon kannst auch du mich nicht abbringen. Remus, ich danke dir, dass du mir so ein guter Freund geworden bist, aber dies ist meine Entscheidung, und ich bleibe dabei.", erklärte Sisilia nun mit festem Ton. Remus stand auch auf und schaute Sisilia noch mal kurz prüfend an.

„Nun gut, es ist am Ende deine Sache. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich es für einen Fehler halte.", erklärte er ihr, und dann fiel sein Blick auf ihre gepackte Tasche.

„Du hast gepackt? Willst du etwa schon gehen?", fragte er überrascht.

„Heute Mittag kam eine Eule von Molly. Sie wird in zwei Stunden hier sein. Ich habe dann vor, abzureisen. Ich muss noch nach Hogwarts, meine restlichen Sachen holen und mit Albus sprechen. Dann nehme ich den nächsten Zug nach Deutschland.", erklärte sie und packte noch ein Buch, das auf dem Tischchen gelegen hatte, in ihre Tasche, die sie dann verschloss.  
"Du hast es aber ganz schön eilig, hier wegzukommen.", grummelte Lupin.

„Ich will den Abschied nicht zu lange hinauszögern."

„Oder vermeiden, dass du zu viele Fragen beantworten musst?"Lupin sah sie an, und Sisilia bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen. Es tat ihr in der Seele weh, alle belügen zu müssen, aber sie sah keine andere Möglichkeit.

„Remus, hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du ein wunderbarer Mensch bist? Es tut mir leid, dass du nun so enttäuscht von mir bist und ich hoffe, du kannst mir irgendwann vergeben.", sagte sie zu ihm, trat auf ihn zu und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann drehte sich um, nahm ihre Tasche und verließ das Zimmer.

Sie hatte vor, in der Küche auf Molly zu warten und sich dann kurz und schmerzlos zu verabschieden. Was sie dann auch tat. Molly verstand überhaupt nicht recht, was los war. Doch Sisilia war sich sicher, dass Lupin es den anderen schon erklären würde. Sie wollte nicht immer wieder alles von neuem erklären. Es war so schon schwer genug für sie.

So ließ sie eine verwirrte Molly und einen, wie ihr schien, traurigen und enttäuschten Remus zurück und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts.

Langsam wurde es dunkel draußen. Die Schwester hatte das Geschirr vom Abendessen geholt und nachdem sie Severus noch einen Trank für die Nacht dagelassen hatte, den er nehmen sollte, war sie auch wieder verschwunden. Severus hatte heimlich seine Kleidung aus dem Schrank, der hinter der Tür stand, geholt und lauschte in den Flur hinaus. Es war ganz still draußen. Er zog sich so schnell er konnte an. Den Verband, den er noch um den Kopf gehabt hatte, machte er ab. Nachdem er seinen Umhang umgelegt hatte, trat er zum Nachttischchen und nahm seinen Zauberstab, der darauf gelegen hatte und steckte ihn in seinen Umhang.

Er hatte immer noch leichte Schmerzen, aber die waren auszuhalten. Diese waren nichts im Vergleich, zu den Schmerzen, die er empfand, weil Sisilia ihn einfach so mir nichts, dir nichts verlassen wollte. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, warum sie gehen wollte. Selbst wenn sie die Wahrheit sagte, dann gab es doch auch noch andere Möglichkeiten. Dann mußte sie doch nicht gleich gehen. Er hatte jedenfalls vor, sie zu finden und solange keine Ruhe zu geben, bis er die Wahrheit von ihr erfahren hatte. So einfach würde er sie nicht ziehen lassen, jedenfalls nicht freiwillig, er hatte brauchte sie und er hatte sie schon in sein künftiges Leben miteingeplant. Er wollte sie nicht so einfach ziehen lassen. Er hatte vor alles zu tun, dass sie bleiben würde.

Er ging zu Tür und lauschte. Es war vollkommen ruhig draußen. Er öffnete sie leise. Niemand war zu sehen. Er schlich sich hinaus. Keiner begegnete ihm auf dem Flur. Selbst im Treppenhaus war es ruhig. Als er im unteren Stockwerk angekommen war, zog er seine Kapuze über den Kopf und ging schnellen Schrittes durch die Halle, die immer noch gut besucht war, mit wartenden Patienten. Er sah noch, wie die Schwester am Empfang etwas zu ihm sagen wollte, doch er achtete nicht auf sie und ging schnurstracks auf den Ausgang zu und trat hinaus auf die Straße. Doch noch bevor er richtig auf dem Gehweg angekommen war, war er schon disappariert.

Er kam am Grimmauldplatz an. Genau vor einem großen Baum gegenüber der Nummer 12 war er aufgetaucht. Ein kleiner Junge, der nur einige Meter von ihm weg stand, starrte ihn erschrocken an und rannte dann weg. Severus schaute ihm noch kurz hinterher und als dieser in einem der Häuser verschwunden war und auch sonst niemand auf der Straße zu sehen war, ging er auf die Stelle zu, wo das Haus mit der Nummer zwölf stand. Er wartete kurz, bis es vollkommen vor ihm aufgetaucht war, stieg dann die Stufen hoch und klopfte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Tür geöffnet wurde. Es war Mr Weasley, der ihn hineinließ.  
"Oh, Professor Snape, ich wusste gar nicht, dass man Sie heute schon entlassen wollte?", sagte dieser überrascht.

„Das hat man auch nicht. Ich muss mit Sisilia sprechen.", sagte er missmutig und betrat den Hausflur. Mr. Weasley schloss die Tür und erklärte dann: „Oh, die haben Sie leider verpasst. Sie ist schon nach Hogwarts aufgebrochen, vor zwei Stunden oder so.", erklärte er ihm.

„Ist schon schade, dass sie wieder geht, nicht war?", sprach Mr Weasley weiter. Snape sah ihn kurz an, antwortete aber nicht, sondern machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und glitt wieder zur Tür.

„Aber wo wollen Sie denn hin, Sie sind doch gerade erst..."Den Rest des Satzes hörte er schon nicht mehr, da er die Tür hinter sich zugeworfen und das Haus schon wieder verlassen hatte. Er machte sich auch auf den Weg nach Hogwarts.


	20. Die Entscheidung

Die Entscheidung 

Als er das Schloss erreicht hatte, fühlte er sich verdammt schlapp. Alle Knochen in seinem Körper taten ihm weh, doch wollte er auf keinen Fall aufgeben. Es war inzwischen dunkel geworden, es brannten nur wenige Lichter hinter den Fenstern des fast leeren Schlosses. Er sah an der Fassade des Gebäudes hoch. Eines der Fenster, hinter dem Licht brannte, befand sich im dritten Stock, es war Sisilias Büro. Severus wusste nun, dass sie da sein musste, und jetzt wollte er die Wahrheit von ihr erfahren. Er öffnete das Eingangsportal und betrat das Schloss.

Jedes Geräusch schien ihm doppelt so laut wie sonst. Selbst als die Eingangstür zufiel, erschrak er und zuckte zusammen. Er ermahnte sich selber, sich zusammen zu reißen. Die Stufen hinauf in den dritten Stock kamen ihm heute so unendlich vor. Er musste ein paar Mal anhalten und eine Pause einlegen, weil sein Körper ihn fürchterlich schmerzte und es in seinem Kopf schrecklich zu hämmern begann. Dann endlich, es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, hatte er den Gang im dritten Stock erreicht, der zu Sisilias Büro führte. Er schritt geradewegs auf die Bürotür zu, ohne anzuklopfen öffnete er die Tür und trat ein.

Sisilia stand an ihrem Schreibtisch und packte gerade ein paar Bücher zusammen, als sie ihn bemerkte. Sie erschrak sehr, als die Tür aufging und drehte sich ruckartig zu ihm um. Dabei fielen ein paar Bücher zu Boden, die an der Tischkante gelegen hatten.

„Severus!", sagte sie überrascht und schaute ihn verwirrt an. Sie hatte ihn ganz und gar nicht hier erwartet. Verlegen und nervös hob sie die Bücher wieder auf, die nun verteilt auf dem Boden lagen und stopfte sie in ihren Koffer.

Snape ging zu ihr und stellte sich vor ihr hin, doch sie vermied es ihn direkt anzusehen.

„Ich dachte, du bist noch im St. Mungo´s?", fragte sie sichtlich durcheinander.

„Du hast doch nicht im Ernst geglaubt, ich würde dich so einfach mit dieser fadenscheinigen Erklärung verschwinden lassen. Ich möchte wissen, was wirklich los ist."

Sisilia wollte sich wegdrehen, doch er packte sie an den Schultern und hielt sie fest.

„Es ist keine fadenscheinige Erklärung, es ist mein Ernst.", antwortete sie.

„Für das Ganze hier kann es auch eine andere Lösung geben, Sil. Du musst doch nicht gleich ganz gehen. Es gibt genug Möglichkeiten, selbst hier in Hogwarts könntest du bleiben, wenn du wolltest.", versuchte er sie umzustimmen.

„Ich.... ich kann nicht.", stotterte sie nun und schaute zum Fenster. Da packte er sie noch fester und zog sie etwas näher an sich heran. Ihre Gesichter waren nur mehr wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Doch sie vermied es weiterhin, ihn anzusehen.

„Dann sag mir, um Himmels Willen, warum. Ich bitte dich, sag es mir.", drängte er sie nun, und sie hörte tiefe Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme. Es tat ihr unendlich weh, ihn so verzweifelt zu sehen. Sie spürte wie seine Hände zitterten. Sie wusste nicht, was sie antworten sollte.

„Dann sieh mir in die Augen und sage mir, dass du mich nicht mehr liebst, dann lasse ich dich gehen und werde nicht mehr weiterfragen.", forderte er sie nun auf. Er atmete schwer, sein ganzer Körper schmerzte, doch er wollte eine Antwort haben.

Sisilias Gefühle fuhren Schiffschaukel. Sie wollte und konnte ihm die Wahrheit doch nicht sagen. Es war einfach zu gefährlich, auch für ihn. Obwohl sie wusste, dass er es verdient hätte es zu erfahren. Jedenfalls diese eine Sache. Aber sie konnte ihn damit doch nicht auch noch belasten. Er hatte schon so viel Probleme. . Es ging ja jetzt nicht mehr nur um sie. Sie wollte es alleine durchziehen, um so weiniger davon wussten, um so besser.

Sisilia wand sich aus seinem Griff und wollte sich wegdrehen, da bemerkte sie, wie er schwankte. Er griff nach dem Schreibtisch und hielt sich daran fest. Die Anstrengung war doch etwas zuviel für ihn gewesen und sein Körper rebellierte nun. Sisilia hielt ihn am Arm fest und schob ihm den Schreibtischstuhl heran, auf den er sich dann setzte.

„Was hast du? Soll ich Madam Pomfrey rufen?", fragte sie besorgt. Sisilia kniete sich vor ihn hin und schaute ihn prüfend an. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte jetzt nur eines und das war die Wahrheit. Sie sah Severus das erste Mal, seit er aufgewacht war, wirklich in die Augen. Er nahm ihr Gesicht zärtlich in seine Hände und blickte sie an. Beide sprachen für eine ganze Zeit keinen Ton, sie sahen sich nur an. Es war nun genau das passiert, was Sisilia hatte vermeiden wollen, doch dann konnte Sisilia nicht mehr anders, sie streckte ihre Hände aus und nahm Severus fest ihn ihre Arme. Auch er packte sie, zog sie zu sich auf seinen Schoß und hielt sie fest. Sisilia spürte, wie ihr die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Sie spürte seinen warmen kräftigen Griff und sie wünschte, es könnte ewig so bleiben. Doch nach ein paar Minuten ergriff er ihre Schultern und schob sie ein Stück von sich weg. Sie wusste, dass sie ihm nun die Wahrheit sagen musste, denn sie war sich nun sicher, dass sie es nicht ertragen könnte, wenn sie ihn so wegschicken würde. Sie merkte wie ihr Vorhaben und ihr Wille, das alleine durchzustehen, schwanden, jetzt da sie seine Nähe spürte.

Sie blickte Severus an und sah, dass auch seine Augen glänzten. Er sah sie eindringlich an und hielt sie immer noch an den Schultern fest.

„Bitte, Sil, sag mir was los ist. Ich glaube dir einfach nicht, dass du mich einfach so verlassen kannst."

„Severus, ich....", begann sie, doch sie wusste nicht, wo sie anfangen sollte.

„Sag mir erst mal eines, Sil. Liebst du mich noch?", wollte er nun wissen. Sisilia sah ihm in die Augen.

„Du weißt es doch, Severus. Natürlich liebe ich dich, mehr als alles andere auf der Welt", gestand sie ihm. Und sie meinte es ernst. So hatte sie es nie geplant gehabt, das war nie ein Teil ihres Vorhabens gewesen. Sie hatte sich tatsächlich verliebt.

„Aber", fragte er unsicher, „warum willst du dann gehen? Wir könnten doch versuchen, gemeinsam eine Lösung zu finden, was immer dich auch bedrückt?"

Sisilia stand nun auf und ging zum Kamin, denn drehte sie sich um und sah Severus an, sie atmete ein paar mal tief durch. Denn sie wusste nun, dass es falsch wäre es nicht zu tun, sie musste es ihm sagen. Auch wenn es vielleicht bedeuten würde, dass sie ihre Pläne für immer begraben musste. Eigentlich sollte es etwas sein, über das man sich freuen sollte, dachte sie bei sich, doch nicht in diesen Tagen und nicht in dieser Situation.

„Severus, es geht hier nicht mehr nur um uns beide", begann sie und er sah sie verwirrt an, denn er verstand nicht, was sie damit sagen wollte.

„Nun ja, selbst wenn wir uns entschließen würden, dass du deine Spioniertätigkeit aufgeben würdest, um mich weiter unterrichten zu lassen, könnte ich nicht das ganze Schuljahr hier bleiben. Mal davon abgesehen, dass ich das nie zulassen würde, weil deine Arbeit für den Orden viel zu wichtig ist."

Severus war inzwischen aufgestanden und trat zu ihr und nahm ihre Hände.

„Was willst du denn sagen, ich verstehe überhaupt nichts mehr, was soll das bedeuten, es geht nicht mehr nur um uns beide? Und warum könntest nicht das ganze Schuljahr unterrichten?"

Sisilia wusste, die ganze Rumdruckserei hatte keinen Sinn, sie musste es ihm endlich sagen. Sie nickte, nahm ihre Schultern zurück und sah ihn an.

„Severus, es ist so, ich..... ich erwarte ein Baby."Seine Augen weiteten sich und

er schaute sie sichtlich verwirrt an. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis er zu sprechen begann.

„Du, erwartest... nein... warte mal, soll das heißen du... wir bekommen ein Kind?", fragte er noch einmal nach. Sisilia nickte, und sah ihn an. Sie wusste nicht, wie er reagieren würde und machte sich nun auf alles gefasst. Doch zu ihrer Überraschung zog er sie an sich und schloss sie erneut in seine Arme. Dann gab er ihr einen langen Kuss.

Dann plötzlich sah er sie eindringlich und überlegend an.

„Aber wieso wolltest du einfach weggehen, ohne es mir zu sagen?", fragte er sie ungläubig.

Sisilia schaute ihn einen Moment lang an, bevor sie weitersprach.

„Ich denke wir sollten uns setzten, du bist noch nicht auf dem Damm, komm!", und sie schob ihn zu dem Sofa hinüber.

„Sil, sag mir doch bitte warum du weggehen wolltest, ohne mir zu sagen, dass du ein Kind von mir erwartest?"fragte er nun sehr nachdrücklich. Sie setzte sich zu ihm und er nahm ihre Hand. Sie überlegte sich nun jedes Wort genau, bevor sie es aussprach.

„Ich habe Angst Severus. Ich denke bei meiner Tante und meinem Onkel bin ich und das Kind sicher. Solange Voldemort denkt, dass ich Tod bin, besteht auch keine Gefahr, dass er mich...., uns suchen wird. Und ich dachte, es wäre für dich einfacher, wenn...., wenn...", sie blickte auf den Boden.

„Wenn ich es nicht wüsste?"beendete er den Satz, streckte seine Hand nach ihrem Gesicht aus und hob ihr Kinn hoch, so dass sie ihn ansah.

„Glaubst du, nach alldem, was wir schon gemeinsam durchgestanden haben, ich würde etwas tun, was dir oder dem Kind schade würde? Wie kommst du nur auf solche Gedanken? Ich liebe dich doch und wir können auch gemeinsam eine Lösung finden.", beteuerte er.

Sisilia war klar, dass er recht hatte und sie schämte sich so, sie wusste nicht mehr, wie sie sich dazu hatte entschließen können.

„Sieh mal, du könntest doch auch hier in Hogwarts bleiben, hier bist du auch sicher.", schlug er ihr vor.

„Nein, das geht nicht. Zum einen könnte ich nicht die ganze Zeit hier in dem Raum eingesperrt sein, zum anderen braucht der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung doch sein Büro."

„Nein, Sisilia, das braucht er nicht, er hat schon eines.", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme von der Tür her. Es war Professor Dumbledore, der in der noch immer offenen Tür stand.

„Severus, ich bin überrascht, dich hier zu sehen, ich dachte, du müssten noch ein paar Tage im St. Mungo´s bleiben?", er schaute ihn neugierig über seine Halbmondbrille an.

„Es war meine Schuld, dass er das St. Mungo´s verlassen hat, Onkel.", antwortete Sisilia und Dumbledore zuckte bei dem Wort Onkel zusammen und warf einen kurzen Blick auf Snape, der aber nicht reagierte und dann wieder fragend zu Sisilia.

„Severus weiß, dass ich deine Großnichte bin, ich hab es ihm gesagt.", erklärte sie Dumbledore, der dann kurz nickte, als er verstand.

„Wieso braucht der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste kein eigenes Büro?"fragte Severus nun den Schulleiter neugierig, da ihm eingefallen war, dass Lupin erwähnt hatte, der Schulleiter wollte mit ihm etwas besprechen.

„Ich muss dich enttäuschen, mein lieber Severus, du bleibst Zaubertranklehrer. _Ich_ werde nächstes Jahr das Amt übernehmen, wobei ich mir auch sehr gut vorstellen könnte, dass Sisilia das erste und ich dann das zweite halbe Jahr unterrichten könnte.", wandte er sich nun an Sisilia.

„Du hast unser Gespräch gehört?", fragte sie nun vorsichtig.

„Ich wollte euch nicht belauschen, doch ich muss zugeben, da die Tür offen stand, hab ich einen Teil eures Gespräches mitverfolgen können." Sisilia sah nun betreten zu Boden, es war ihr irgendwie peinlich. Doch Dumbledore überging dies und sprach in einem ruhigen Ton weiter, so als ob es das normalste der Welt wäre.

„Ich möchte nur noch sagen, egal, wozu ihr euch auch entscheiden werdet und sei es, dass ihr beide fortgehen wollt, mein Einverständnis und meine Unterstützung habt ihr. Aber überlegt es euch gut. Vielleicht solltet ihr noch einmal nach Schottland fahren, für den Rest der Ferien.", schlug er ihnen beiden vor.

„Severus, ich könnte dann offiziell verbreiten lassen, dass du immer noch nicht aufgewacht bist, dann könntest Du, auch wenn Du von Lord Voldemort gerufen werden solltest, dort bleiben."

Sisilia war aufgestanden, ging zu Dumbledore und umarmte ihn.

„Du bist wunderbar, Onkel. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich dir danken soll." Dumbledore legte seine Hände auf ihre Hüften, schob sie ein Stück von sich weg und warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihren Bauch, bevor er sie wieder ansah.

„Ich wüsste da vielleicht schon etwas.", sagte er und lachte. Auch Sisilia begann nun zu lachen. Es war das erste Mal, seit Severus verschüttet worden war, dass sie wieder lachen konnte. Sie fühlte sich so viel besser, seit ihr klar geworden war, dass sie nicht alle auf sich gestellt war.

„So, ich lasse euch nun alleine und werde mich jetzt wieder meinen Aufgaben widmen.", sagte er und wandte sich zum gehen.

„Ach, gebt mir bitte Bescheid, wenn ihr euch entschieden habt. Ich mache die Tür wohl jetzt besser zu.", zwinkerte er ihnen noch zu und verließ das Büro. Sisilia schaute ihm noch hinterher, bevor sie sich wieder umwandte.

„Soll ich uns Tee machen?", fragte sie und wollte schon ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten Richtung Kamin gehen, als Severus ihre Hand ergriff und sie festhielt.

„Jetzt nicht, ich lasse dich nicht jetzt nicht hier weg, bevor du mir nicht noch ein paar Fragen beantwortet hast.", sagte er zärtlich, aber bestimmt und zog sie zum Sofa, auf das sie sich wiederwillig setzte. Sie hatte gehofft, sie könnte einige Erklärungen und Entscheidungen hinausschieben. Doch nun sah sie, dass Severus es gleich klären wollte, was ihr irgendwie nicht so recht war. Er schien ihr dies anzusehen.

„Bitte, Sil, nur ein paar Fragen, dann kannst du Tee machen, oder von mir aus auch eine ganze Teefabrik."Sisilia musste kurz lachen, doch er sah sie immer noch ernst an.

„In Ordnung, ich denke es ist nur fair, nach dem, wie ich dich behandelt habe. Stell deine Fragen.", forderte sie ihn auf.

„Was würdest du am liebsten in deinem Leben tun, wenn es Lord Vol...... Lord Voldemort nicht geben würde?", fragte er sie. Und sie merkte, dass ihm nicht leicht fiel, seinen Namen auszusprechen, und dennoch hatte er es getan. Es war das erste mal, dass er Voldemort beim Namen genannt hatte, auch wenn er ihn leise aussprach.

„Du nennst ihn beim Namen? Wie kommt das, warum auf einmal der Wandel?"

„Ganz einfach, mir ist jetzt etwas ganz klar geworden. Es gibt etwas, gegen das er nicht ankommt, etwas, dass er nicht kennt und deshalb so hasst. Es ist etwas, was ich durch dich gelernt und kennengelernt habe. Es ist Liebe, Sil.", erklärte er, und sie sah ihn verwundert an.

„Lord Voldemort kann töten und zerstören, doch gegen eine wahre Liebe kommt er nicht an. Denk an Lily Potter. Liebe ist stärker als der Tod. Und Tod ist das einzige, was Lord Voldemort beherrscht und doch so fürchtet. Seit mir das klar geworden ist, habe ich keine Angst mehr, seinen Namen auszusprechen. Und ich möchte auch, dass unser Kind nie Angst haben wird, seinen Namen zu sagen.", sagte er mir wilder Entschlossenheit.

„Und nun sag mir, was würdest du am liebsten tun, wenn du die Wahl hättest.", fragte er noch einmal.

„Warum? Ich kann das nicht so schnell......."

„Nein, überlege nicht so lange, du weißt genau, was du gerne tun würdest."

Sisilia nickte, natürlich wusste sie, was sie am liebsten tun würde. Das, was sie vorher schon getan hatte.

„Wenn ich die Wahl hätte, würde ich gerne weiter unterrichten. Und natürlich mit dir hier zusammen sein. Aber...."

„Nein, kein aber. Du, ich, wir alle wollen Lord Voldemort besiegen. Wenn wir weglaufen und uns verstecken, verkriechen wie räudige Hunde, hat er schon gewonnen. Ich weiß, dass du ein starker Mensch bist, und ich weiß, zusammen können wir es schaffen, ihm die Stirn zu bieten.", sagte er sehr eindringlich. Sisilia wusste nicht, ob sie das richtig begriff, was er ihr sagen wollte. Und sie hatte Angst, weniger um sich, sonder mehr um ihr ungeborenes Kind und das sagte sie ihn auch.

„Ich habe keine Angst um mich Severus, aber ich möchte nicht, dass unserem Kind etwas passiert, oder dass es das gleiche Schicksal erleiden muss wie ich. Ich denke auch nicht, dass ich wirklich stark bin.", erklärte sie und sah auf ihre Hände.

„Natürlich bist du stark, Sil, du bist doch eine Dumbledore.", seine Hand strich zart über ihre Wange und sie blickte auf.

„Solange du in Hogwarts bist, seid ihr sicher, und für später haben wir immer noch genug Zeit, uns etwas zu überlegen."Er sah sie fragend an.

Es klang alles so simpel, wenn er es sagte. So sonnenklar, als ob es das einzige und richtige auf der Welt wäre. Im Grunde war es ja auch das, was sie wollte. Und vielleicht konnte sie dann immer noch das tun, was sie schon immer wollte. Doch es zählten nicht nur _ihre_ Wünsche und Träume, aber vielleicht ließen sich ja ihre und seine miteinander vereinbaren, hoffte sie nun irgendwie.

„Aber was ist mit dir? Du müsstest dich offiziell von Voldemort abwenden, das bringt dich doch auch in Gefahr?"

„Oh Sisilia. Ich habe mich schon vor vielen Jahren von ihm abgewandt. Und ich glaube, nein ich bin mir fast sicher, er weiß es auch. Es ist sowieso nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis er meiner überdrüssig wird. Ich denke, er hat mich bisher nur am Leben gelassen, weil er hoffte, doch noch irgendwelche nützlichen Informationen über Dumbledore zu erhalten."seufzte er.

Sisilia erschrak leicht. Wenn er sich sicher war, dass Voldemort wusste, dass er ein Spion war, war er jedes Mal zu ihm aufgebrochen, mit dem Wissen, dass er vielleicht nicht wieder zurück kommen würde. Sie hatte gewusst, dass seine Arbeit gefährlich war, aber damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Dieses Geständnis von ihm, machte sie nun doch sehr betroffen, aber auch immer sicherer, dass ihre Pläne doch nicht gescheitert waren und sie hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, eine starke Kraft würde in ihr wachsen.

Wenn sie wirklich bleiben würde und die Kinder weiter unterrichtete, damit sie sich wehren konnten, konnte sie Voldemort damit schaden. Der Gedanke beflügelte sie. Dann könnte sie auch das Versprechen, welches sie Harry gegeben hatte, einhalten. Und Severus hatte recht, wenn es einen Ort gab, an dem sie sicher waren, war es Hogwarts. Ein unheimlich schönes Glücksgefühl überkam sie, bei der Vorstellung, mit Severus zusammenbleiben zu können.

„Nun, was denkst du über meinen Vorschlag, könntest du dir vorstellen zu bleiben?", fragte er.

Sisilia, die nun eine ganze Weile nachdenklich auf den Boden geschaut hatte, wendete ihren Kopf und sah Severus nun direkt an.

„Ja, doch. Ich glaube, ich kann mir das sogar sehr gut vorstellen. Und ich finde, du hast Recht. Nur, wenn wir alle Voldemort die Stirn bieten, haben wir eine Chance. Gut, du hast mich überzeugt, Severus, ich werde bleiben.", erklärte sie nun fest entschlossen.

Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht und er ergriff ihre Hände.

„Dann habe ich nur noch eine Frage an dich.", sagte er und rutschte von Sofa auf seine Knie.

Er sah ihr tief in die Augen, bevor er anfing zu sprechen, küsste er noch ihren Handrücken.

„Sisilia, möchtest du meine Frau werden?", hauchte er ihr entgegen.

Sisilia war total überrascht. Sie hatte damit nicht gerechnet, ja, sie hatte nicht einmal über diese Möglichkeit nachgedacht. Für sie war zuvor alles so perfekt in ihrer Beziehung gewesen, dass sie gar nicht auf den Gedanken gekommen wäre, zu heiraten.

„Severus, ich.....", begann sie unsicher und überrascht.

„Brauchst du noch Zeit zum Überlegen?", fragte er sie unsicher.

„Ja... Nein!", stotterte sie und er sah sie verwirrt an.

„Ich meine, nein, ich brauche keine Zeit und ja, ich würde sehr gerne deine Frau werden.", erklärte sie nun und strahlte ihn überglücklich an. Severus stand auf und schloss sie nun fest in seine Arme, auch sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

Am nächsten Morgen machten sich beide auf zu Dumbledores Büro. Dort teilten sie ihm ihren Entschluss zu bleiben mit.

„Wunderbar", strahlte er beide an. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass ihr euch dazu entscheiden würdet, hier zubleiben. Nein, wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin ich, ich hatte fast nichts anderes erwartet.", erklärte er ihnen. Sie sahen ihn überrascht an.

„Ich kenne euch beide nun schon viele Jahre, da lernt man Menschen einzuschätzen.", erklärte er ihnen. „Und schließlich ist Sisilia eine Dumbledore.", zwinkerte er ihr zu.

„Aber nicht mehr lange, Onkel", strahlte Sisilia Dumbledore an. Sie nahm Severus' Hand und sah ihn an. Dieser blickte zum einen Teil stolz, aber zum anderen auch etwas verlegen drein.

Dumbledore sah beide abwechselnd an und lächelte.

„Dann habt ihr beiden also vor, zu heiraten?"

Sisilia nickte und Dumbledore trat hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervor und zu ihnen. Er nahm seine Nichte in den Arm und drückte sie an sich. Dann reichte er Severus die Hand.

„Dann, mein lieber Severus, willkommen in der Familie."

Zwei Tage später, es war ein Sonntag, machten sie sich auf nach London. Sisilia hatte vor, mit Remus, Tonks und den Weasleys zu reden. Sie wollte sich entschuldigen und ihnen so einiges erklären. Außerdem hatte sie vor, ihnen allen nun die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Dumbledore und Sisilia machten sich auf den Weg zum Grimmauldplatz. Severus wollte später nachkommen, da er noch ein paar wichtige Dinge zu erledigen hatte.

Lupin, der ihnen die Tür geöffnet hatte, war sehr erstaunt, Sisilia zu sehen.

„Sisilia? Ich dachte, du wärst schon längst in Deutschland? Ist etwas passiert?", fragte er unsicher und wandte sich zu Dumbledore.

„Ist etwas mit Severus? Im Krankenhaus hat man uns gesagt, sie hätten angeordnet, dass keiner zu ihm darf, Professor Dumbledore. Und Arthur hat gemeint, er war kurz hier ..."

„Gehen wir doch erst einmal hinein, mein lieber Remus. Sisilia wird dann alles erklären.", unterbrach er ihn und lächelte ihn an.

Als sie eintraten, sahen sie, dass alle noch mit dem Frühstück beschäftigt waren. Mrs Weasley sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf, als sie reinkamen.

„Professor Dumbledore, Sisilia, wie schön, Sie beide hier zu sehen. Möchten Sie nicht mit uns frühstücken?", bot sie ihnen an.

„Nein, danke, Molly, aber ich denke, eine Tasse Tee würde ich gerne nehmen.", antwortete der Schulleiter und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl an dem freien Ende des langen Tisches. Auch Sisilia wollte nur etwas Tee haben. Molly holte noch zwei Tassen, stellte sie beide in die Nähe von Professor Dumbledore, da Sisilia noch immer stehen geblieben war und schenkte ihnen ein.

Sie begrüßten noch die anderen, Tonks, die nicht recht wusste, was sie sagen sollte und nervös mit den Händen herumfuchtelte und dann gar nichts heraus brachte, außer ‚Hallo', Mr. Weasley, der ihr nur zunickte und die drei Kinder, die sie mit fragenden Gesichtern ansahen.

Ron und Ginny blickten ängstlich und neugierig zugleich, wobei ihre Blicke immer wieder fragend vom Schulleiter zu Sisilia wanderten. Harry war der einzige, der sich traute, etwas zu fragen.

„Professor, sind Sie zurück gekommen? Haben Sie es sich vielleicht anders überlegt?", fragte er zögerlich.

„Harry, ich fürchte, ich habe eine Menge zu erklären. Dabei werde ich dann auch deine Fragen beantworten. In Ordnung?", sagte sie zu ihm und lächelte ihn an und er nickte.

„Diana, Elisabeth und Jakob, ihr geht wohl dann besser auf eure Zimmer.", sagte Molly zu den dreien.

„Nein, Molly, lass sie hier, sie können es auch gleich erfahren."Molly nickte und die Kinder, die sich schon erhoben hatten, setzten sich zurück auf ihre Stühle.

„Nun gut, dann werde ich wohl am besten am Anfang beginnen.", sagte sie und sah zu ihrem Onkel, der ihr einen aufmunternden Blick zuwarf.

„Mein richtiger Name ist Sisilia Dumbledore. Ich bin die Enkelin von Aberforth und Tochter von Bartholomäus und Kassandra Dumbledore, also Albus Dumbledores Großnichte.", begann sie.

Alle starrten erstaunt von ihr zu Dumbledore. Vor allem Ron war so überrascht, daß sein Mund weit aufklappte.

Sisilia erzählte ihnen von ihren Eltern und dem Grund, warum sie dies bisher geheim gehalten hatten. Alle hörten ihr gespannt zu, und keiner sprach ein Wort.

„Das war das, was meine Vergangenheit betrifft. Jetzt komme ich zu den letzten Ereignissen. Zuerst muss ich mich bei euch allen entschuldigen, dass ich mich so unmöglich benommen haben, aber ihr werdet bestimmt verstehen, warum, wenn ich es euch erklärt habe."Mr. Weasley hob beschwichtigend die Hand, und seine Frau murmelte so etwas wie ‚das wäre doch nicht so schlimm'. Doch Sisilia schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, bitte, lasst mich ausreden. Ich denke, ich hatte den Kopf verloren, als Severus diesen schrecklichen Unfall in der Höhle hatte.", sie hielt kurz inne, um zu überlegen, wie sie weiter machen sollte.

„Ich habe in euren Augen wohl überreagiert, aber der Grund, warum dies so war, war nicht nur, weil ich mir die Schuld daran gab, sondern......"sie sah nun Remus an, der sich schon denken konnte was sie sagen wollte.

„.... sondern der Grund für meine Reaktion war, ich liebe Severus, und ich hatte wahnsinnige Angst um ihn."

Harry und Ron warfen sich kurze Blicke zu. Molly wurde ein wenig blass und sah ihren Mann an. Sisilia konnte sich denken warum. Sie wusste, dass Mr. Weasley vor einiger Zeit von einer Riesenschlange angegriffen worden war, was er fast nicht überlebt hatte.

„Nun, es gibt aber auch gute Neuigkeiten, Sisilia. Ich denke es ist an der Zeit, dass du es ihnen sagst.", forderte Dumbledore sie nun auf. Sisilia schüttelte die trüben Gedanken der Vergangenheit ab und setzte nun ein Lächeln auf.

„Ja, in der Tat, die gibt es. Zuerst einmal, Severus ist nicht mehr im St. Mungo´s. Es geht im soweit gut, und die Heiler haben gesagt, er wird wieder ganz gesund werden.". Ein erleichtertes Raunen ging durch die Küche. Vor allem Molly, die wohl sehr mit ihr mitfühlte, sah man die Erleichterung an.

„Wo ist er denn jetzt?", wollte Lupin wissen.

„Er wird bald kommen, er wollte nur noch ein paar Dinge ....", fing sie an zu erklären, als es an der Tür klopfte. Mr. Weasley, welcher der Tür am nächsten saß, stand auf und ging in den Flur hinaus. Ein paar Augenblicke später trat er mit Severus in die Küche.

Dieser wünschte allen einen guten Morgen. Alle musterten ihn nun genau, doch er sah einfach drüber hinweg und ging direkt auf Sisilia zu, die er kurz in den Arm nahm und ihr einen Kuss gab.

„Holla aber auch.", sagte Tonks und stieß einen Pfiff aus.

„Tonks, daran wirst du dich gewöhnen müssen.", grinste Sisilia sie an.

„Wir haben nämlich noch eine Neuigkeit. Wir werden heiraten.", sagte sie und strahlte Severus an, der seinen Arm um sie gelegt hatte und nun lächelte.

Plötzlich gab es einen lauten Knall. Alles drehte sich zur Quelle des Geräusches, sie sahen Ron, der von seinem Stuhl gefallen war und sich nun mit hochrotem Gesicht wieder auf selbigen hoch rappelte. Severus blickte ihn kurz finster an.

„Tschuldigung.", sagte Ron, und alle fingen laut an zu lachen, was die Farbe seines Gesichtes noch mehr der Farbe seiner Haare angleichen ließ.

Dann sah Sisilia zu Harry.

„Harry, nun zu deiner Frage vorhin. Ja ich bleibe vorerst und werde weiter unterrichten. Aber erst mal nur bis März, denke ich. Dann übernimmt Professor Dumbledore für mich.", erklärte sie und Harry und Ron wechselten abermals kurze Blicke und schauten dann abwechselnd strahlend von Sisilia zu Dumbledore.

„Wieso nur bis März?", fragte Lupin nun neugierig. „Gibt es etwa noch eine Neuigkeit, die ihr uns erzählen wollt?"

Diesmal war Severus es, der antwortete.

„Ja, Remus, die gibt es. Sisilia, oder besser gesagt, wir erwarten ein Baby.", erklärte er. Severus und Sisilia sahen sich an, und man konnte ein Glitzern in ihren Augen sehen.

Wieder gab es einen Knall und wieder war Ron es, der von Stuhl gefallen war. Zuerst sah Severus ihn böse an, doch dann, zum Erstauen aller, fing er an zu lachen. Und auch die anderen stimmten mit ein. Selbst Ron konnte nicht mehr anders und lachte mit.

Tonks verschluckte sich vor lauter Lachen und begann zu husten. Lupin klopfte ihr sachte auf den Rücken, bis es wieder besser war.

„Tonks?", fragte Sisilia nun, die dies beobachtet hatte.

„Ja?", sagte diese, sich immer noch vor lachen den Bauch haltend.

„Wie steht es eigentlich mit euch beiden?", fragte Sisilia und deutete auf sie und Lupin.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Tonks etwas unsicher und schaute abwechselnd von Sisilia auf Lupin.

„Na, nun kommt schon, das sieht doch ein Blinder, dass es mächtig zwischen euch beiden knistert.", zwinkerte sie ihnen zu. Tonks und Lupin sahen sich beide an und wurden leicht rot.

„Ähm, ja, weißt du..", stotterte Lupin nun und sah Tonks, die ihn überrascht ansah, in die Augen. Dann unvermittelt packte er sie und gab ihr einen Kuss. Zuerst wollte sie sich wehren, doch dann schlang auch sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und erwiderte seinen Kuss.


	21. Trauen sie sich

Trauen sie sich?

Vorsicht, hoffnungslos romantisch!

Geplant war die Hochzeit von Sisilia und Severus in Morag Manor, dem Haus von Severus, bzw. im Garten hinter dem Haus.

Es war bereits alles vorbereitet und hergerichtet. Die anderen hatten sich alle Mühe gegeben. Sisilia schaute aus dem Fenster hinunter in den Park. Es war alles herrlich geschmückt worden mit großen Bögen aus Blumen. Rechts und links von den Stühlen, die für die Gäste aufgestellt worden waren, standen herrliche Rosenbouquets, in rot und weiß gehalten. Die Gäste standen im Garten herum und sprachen angeregt miteinander. Sie konnte sehen, wie ihr Onkel sich mit Minerva McGonagall lachend unterhielt.

Tonks trat zu ihr, mit ihrem Haarschmuck in der Hand. Sie befestigte ihn in ihrem hochgestecktem Haar. Der Haarreif, der aus kleinen weißen und roten Röschen bestand, verzierte ihre Haarpracht noch wunderschön. Auf einer Seite ihres Gesichtes hing eine lange lockige Haarsträne herunter, während der Rest zu einem kleinen Knoten gesteckt war, aus dem aber viele kleine Löckchen herunter hingen.

Tonks trat einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete sie.

„Severus wird Augen machen, wenn er dich sieht.", sagte sie freudig.

„Das ist auch mit dein Verdienst, Tonks. Du hast mir geholfen, dieses traumhafte Kleid zu finden, und all die anderen Sachen. Ich hätte nicht gewusst, wie ich das ohne dich alles hätte schaffen sollen. Ich danke dir."

„Hat mir doch auch viel Freude gemacht, Sisilia. Wann kommt man den schon mal dazu eine Braut zu beraten", entgegnete Tonks und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Sisilia betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Ihr gefiel, was sie da sah. Das lange champagnerfarbene Kleid mit dem leicht ausgestellten, gerafften Rock und dem mit Perlen verzierten Mieder sah traumhaft aus. Es wirkte schlicht und elegant zugleich. Sie kam sich vor wie eine Prinzessin.

Tonks und sie hatten es in einem Muggelladen in London entdeckt, und sie hatte das Gefühl, als wäre es extra für sie geschneidert worden.

Dann fiel ihr Blick auf das Schränkchen vor dem Spiegel.

„Oh, jetzt hätte ich doch beinahe die Kette meiner Mutter vergessen."Sie griff danach und streifte sie sich vorsichtig, dass sie ihre Frisur nicht ruinierte, über den Kopf. Sie hatte das Gefühl, der Anhänger funkelte mehr als je zuvor auf ihrer Haut. Selbst die blauen Steine schienen kräftiger zu leuchten. Aber vielleicht bildete sie sich das auch nur ein. Während sie sich so im Spiegel betrachte, trat Tonks neben sie heran.

„Sisilia? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie nun, und Sisilia drehte sie zu ihr.

„Ja, mir geht es gut, Tonks. Ich bin so glücklich wie noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben.", antwortete sie ihr strahlend, und Tonks lächelte zurück.

Ich wünsche dir alles, alles Gute, Sisilia.", sagte sie, drückte sie kurz freundschaftlich und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„So, ich gehe dann mal nach unten, wir sehen uns ja gleich. Ich sag Severus, dass du fertig bist.", sagte sie und ging zur Tür. Sisilia nickte kurz, und Tonks verließ das Zimmer.

Sisilia sah ihr noch hinterher. Sie sah in ihrem fliederfarbenen luftigen Kleid und ihren bonbonfarbenen Haaren irgendwie zuckersüß aus.

Severus und sie wollten gemeinsam nach unten gehen. Sisilia hatte zwar gehofft, ihr Großvater hätte den Brautführer gemacht, aber er war immer noch böse auf sie, weil sie nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt und nicht in Deutschland in Sicherheit geblieben war. Aber sie konnte es nicht ändern. Es musste dann eben auch so gehen. Sie schüttelte die trüben Gedanken ab.

Sie war ganz schön aufgeregt, und ihre Handflächen waren feucht. Bald war es soweit, und Severus und sie würden verheiratet sein. Sie konnte es irgendwie noch gar nicht so recht glauben. Es war wie in einem Film, oder in einem Roman. Sie warf noch mal einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Tonks war inzwischen unten bei den anderen angekommen und hatte sich zu Remus Lupin gestellt. Ein nettes Paar, dachte Sisilia so bei sich. Es war das erste Mal, das sie Remus so elegant gekleidet sah. Er wirkte wie ein richtiger Edelmann. Sisilia vermutete, dass Tonks dafür gesorgt hatte, dass er sich neu eingekleidet hatte. Aber einen neuen Umhang hatte er sowieso nötig gehabt, sein alter war schon so oft geflickt worden, dass sich alle wunderten, wie er überhaupt noch zusammenhielt. Sisilia musste schmunzeln, dann blickte sie über den Park.

Das Wetter zeigte sich von seiner schönsten Seite. Der Himmel erstrahlte in einem herrlichen türkis-blau, fast so blau wie die Edelsteine auf ihrem Amulett. Es ist einfach alles perfekt, dachte sie nun, und ihr Herz klopfte vor Freude und Aufregung. Gleich würde Severus sie holen und sie würden nach unten gehen. Sie hörte ein Geräusch. Das wird er wohl sein, dachte sie und überprüfte noch mal, ob auch alles richtig saß und strich den Rock noch glatt.

Doch dann hörte sie Stimmen auf dem Flur. Es waren mindestens zwei verschiedene. Sie ging näher zur Tür, um etwas verstehen zu können. Was war das für eine Stimme? Sie wusste im ersten Augenblick nicht, wem sie Stimme zuordnen sollte, aber diese Stimme erzeugte in ihr ein sehr unangenehmes Gefühl. Da sie immer noch nichts verstand, trat sie nun direkt an die Tür, legte ein Ohr an das Holz und lauschte.

„Was machst du hier, Lucius? Wie kommst du hier her?", fragte Severus nicht gerade leise. Sisilia wusste gleich, er wollte sie damit warnen. Sie erschrak. Lucius Malfoy? Wie kam er hier rein? Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich.

„Was ist das denn für eine Begrüßung, alter Freund?", fragte er überrascht, wartete aber auf keine Antwort und fuhr gleich fort.

„Mein lieber Severus, trotz deiner unfreundlich Begrüßung bin ich hoch erfreut, dich gesund und munter hier anzutreffen. Ich war heute morgen im St. Mungos, wollte sehen, wie es meinem lieben Freund so geht. Die Heiler haben einen Aufstand gemacht und wollten mich nicht zu dir lassen, was mich aber nicht wirklich davon abgehalten hat, trotzdem nachzusehen, du kennst mich ja. Aber du kannst dir natürlich vorstellen, wie erstaunt ich war, dass in dem Zimmer gar keiner lag. Da hab ich mir natürlich so meine Gedanken gemacht. Ich dachte, entweder ist er wieder in Hogwarts, oder vielleicht hat er sich in Morag Manor versteckt."Er machte eine Pause bevor er weiterredete.

„Nun jetzt hast du mich ja gefunden. Wie kommst du hier rein?"

„Du wunderst dich, wie ich in dein Haus komme?", fragte er und es klang Überraschung in seiner Stimme mit.

„Allerdings tut es das.", brummte Severus.

„Dein Vater hat dir wohl nie gesagt, dass er eine Art Dauerportschlüssel zwischen unserem Anwesen und eurem Haus eingerichtet hat?"Er lachte kurz auf.

„Oh, natürlich, ich habe vergessen, ihr habt ja in den letzten Jahren, als er noch lebte, nicht mehr miteinander geredet.", sagte er spitz.

„Allerdings, Lucius, aber ich denke, das geht dich absolut nichts an.", gab er nun leicht wütend zurück.

Sisilia wurde extrem unruhig und überlegte, ob es etwas gab, was sie tun könnte, aber es fiel ihr nichts ein. Sie bis sich leicht auf die Unterlippe, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass ihr Zauberstab in ihrem Mantel steckte, der wiederum unten in der Halle hing. So blieb ihr erst mal nichts anderes übrig, als sich ruhig zu verhalten und weiter zu lauschen.

„Was willst du, Lucius?", wollte Severus wissen, und sie hörte, wie seine Stimme nun leicht nervös klang. Doch Malfoy ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

„Ich wollte nur mal mit dir reden, Severus. Ich habe vom Dunklen Lord so einiges erfahren und wollte gerne von dir mehr Details hören, da du ja angeblich in Frankreich dabei warst. Das mit den Trollen ist schon eine sehr merkwürdige Geschichte, keiner versteht, warum sie plötzlich durchgedreht sind. Aber noch mehr würde mich interessieren, wie das mit deiner Kollegin war. Hast du sie wirklich getötet?" wollte Malfoy von ihm wissen. Sisilia konnte sich das fiese grinsende Gesicht von Malfoy gut vorstellen, der schon zweimal vergeblich versucht hatte sie umzubringen.

„Und wenn ich es getan habe?", sagte Severus tonlos.

„Ach, komm, nun erzähl schon, du bist doch sonst nicht so kurz angebunden. Es interessiert mich eben.", bohrte Malfoy weiter.

„Oder ist da vielleicht doch etwas dran an dem Gerücht, dass da etwas zwischen euch beiden lief? Na, nun sag schon.", fragte er eindringlich. Severus antwortete nicht und es entstand eine kleine Pause, in der keiner etwas sagte.

„Dein Schweigen verrät mir, dass ich wohl recht habe."Er lachte kurz auf. „Das hätte ich nun wirklich nicht von dir erwartet, alter Freund. Aber wie heißt es doch: stille Wasser sind tief.", lachte er süffisant.

„Ich denke nicht, dass dich das etwas angeht, Lucius.", brummte Severus, doch Malfoy achtete nicht darauf.

„Sag mal, können wir nicht in das Zimmer hier gehen, hier im Flur ist es irgendwie ungemütlich."Noch während er das sagte, öffnete sich die Tür zu dem Raum, in dem Sisilia hinter der Tür stand. Sie wich sofort zurück, als sich diese auftat und versteckte sich dahinter, während Malfoy schnurstracks in den Raum marschierte.

„Ist das jetzt dein Schlafzimmer?", fragte er und begann sich umzusehen, während er weiter auf das Bett zu schritt.

„Wäre es nicht angebrachter, wenn wir nach unten ins Wohnzimmer gehen würden, dann könnte ich dir auch einen Drink anbieten?", fragte er nervös, während er sich nach Sisilia umsah. Er entdeckte sie hinter der Tür und wollte sie schnell aus dem Zimmer dirigieren. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich sie nun um dir Tür herum.

„So lange hatte ich gar nicht vor zu bleiben, Severus.", antwortete er, während er die Dinge auf dem Nachttischchen betrachtete. Sisilia hatte ihre Haarbürste dort liegen lassen, und das machte Malfoy nun doch stutzig.

Sisilia versuchte gerade, sich an Severus vorbei aus dem Zimmer zu schleichen, als sich Malfoy plötzlich unvermittelt zu ihnen umdrehte.

„Wen haben wir denn da?", fragte er überrascht, als er Sisilia entdeckte, die wie vom Donner gerührt stehen blieb, den Blick nach draußen in den Flur gewandt.

„Severus, hast du hier noch mehr solche Schönheiten versteckt?", wollte er grinsend von ihm wissen.

Sisilia wagte nicht, sich zu bewegen. Severus hatte ihren Arm ergriffen und hielt sie fest.

„Geh runter und warte unten auf mich, wir haben noch etwas zu besprechen.", forderte er sie nun auf, in der Hoffnung, dass Malfoy sie noch nicht erkannt hatte, in ihrer ungewöhnlichen Aufmachung und dem hochgesteckten Haar.

„Du willst mir die Lady nicht vorstellen? Das finde ich aber äußerst unhöflich von dir, mein Freund."

Sisilia wollte der Aufforderung von Severus folgen und nach unten verschwinden, doch Malfoy gab nicht nach und fixierte abwechselnd Severus und Sisilia.

„Bleib stehen, mein Kind und zeig dich! Oder bist du so hässlich, dass du dein Gesicht verstecken musst?", reizte er sie, lachte spitz und ging zu den beiden. Doch bevor er sie erreicht hatte, stellte sich Severus ihm in den Weg, woraufhin er ihn fragend und leicht wütend ansah.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", zischte Malfoy nun.

„Sie geht dich nichts an, Lucius.", antwortete Severus ihm knapp.

„Warum versteckst du sie vor mir? Hast du was zu verbergen?", fragte er und versuchte einen Blick auf sie zu erhaschen, doch Severus stellte sich direkt von ihn.

Dann hörte Sisilia ein kratzendes Geräusch. Sie erkannte es sofort und wusste, dass Malfoy seinen Zauberstab, den er in seinen Stock hatte einarbeiten lassen, herauszog. Auch war ihr klar, dass er keine Skrupel haben würde, ihn zu benutzen. Die Situation wurde immer brenzliger. Sisilia wollte ihm nicht weiter den Rücken zuwenden, sie wollte nicht wehrlos dastehen und drehte sich nun langsam um. Malfoys Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung.

„Sie leben?"Er starrte sie an. Dann verfinsterte sich sein Blick, und er funkelte Severus böse an.

„Erkläre mir das!", fauchte er.

„Es gibt nichts, was ich dir erklären müsste, Lucius. Ich bin _dir_ keine Rechenschaft schuldig.", antwortete er ihm mit eiskaltem Ton. Malfoy wurde noch wütender, und Zorn stieg in ihm hoch.

„Dann hatte der Dunkle Lord doch recht. Ich hab ihm nicht geglaubt, ich hab mich sogar noch für dich verbürgt, du hast uns alle getäuscht und mich jahrelang belogen."Er schüttelte den Kopf, und dann sah er ihn mit Hasserfüllten Augen an.

„Du bist wirklich ein Verräter, so wie er es schon am ersten Tag gesagt hatte, als er wieder zurückgekommen ist. Er sprach von einem, von dem er glaubt, dass er ihn für immer verlassen hat. Das warst du, das weiß ich jetzt.", funkelte er ihn sehr böse mit gezücktem Zauberstab an.

„Er sagte noch etwas. Er sagte: dafür wird er natürlich sterben. Und das... werde ich für den Dunklen Lord erledigen, dann wird er mir sicherlich verzeihen, dass ich mich in dir getäuscht habe.", zischte er, und seine Augen verengten sich noch mehr.

Severus drückte sein Kreuz durch und stellte sich noch aufrechter hin. Mit der linken Hand langte er nach hinten zu Sisilia und ergriff ihren Arm, um sie weiter hinter sich in Deckung zu schieben.

„Du hast Recht, Lucius, ich habe mich schon lange von Voldemort abgewandt.", Lucius zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, als Severus den Namen aussprach.

„Du wagst es..... du wagst es, seinen Namen auszusprechen?", polterte Malfoy los und hob drohend seinen Zauberstab.

„Ja, das tue ich. Vor allem seit ich weiß, wie begrenzt seine Macht doch eigentlich ist. Er...."

„Severus, nein!" rief Sisilia, die nicht wollte, dass er zuviel verriet.

Malfoy fixierte beide genauer, blickte mit Hasserfüllten Augen von einem zum andern und machte dann ein Gesicht, als ob ihm etwas klar geworden war. Malfoys Augen weiteten sich, und er machte einen kleinen Schritt rückwärts.

„Wie seid ihr beide eigentlich angezogen? Bedeutet es etwa das, was ich annehme, dass es bedeutet?", fragte er schon wieder fast amüsiert.

„Und wenn schon, Malfoy, das geht Sie überhaupt nichts an!", fauchte Sisilia ihn nun wütend über die Schulter von Severus an.

„Ich glaube es nicht. Der immer so harte, unnahbare und berechnende Severus Snape hat sich von einem Weib einwickeln lassen. Sie hat dir wohl deine Sinne geraubt?", lachte er kurz auf, doch sein Gesicht wurde sofort wieder ernst, und er sah in herablassend an.

„Ich hoffe, dir ist klar, dass du dir damit dein eigenes Grab geschaufelt hast, _Severus_." Malfoy sprach seinen Namen nun verächtlich und Hasserfüllt aus.

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher, Lucius.", gab Severus nun seinerseits kalt zurück und grinste ihn an, um ihn zu verunsichern.

Sisilia wusste aber, dass er nur bluffte, denn sie beide hatten ihre Zauberstäbe nicht bei sich. Sie hatten nie und nimmer erwartet, dass so etwas passieren könnte und sie sie benötigen würden. Doch Malfoy wusste das nicht, und Severus hoffte, ihn täuschen zu können.

Malfoy musterte die beiden einen Augenblick, doch dann kniff er seine Augen zusammen, hob seinen Zauberstab und deutete damit auf Brust von Severus.

Dieser schob Sisilia langsam rückwärts auf den Flur hinaus. Aber jeden Schritt, den sie rückwärts gingen, ging Malfoy einen weiter auf sie zu.

„Verabschiede dich von deinem Bräutigam, denn ich werde ihn gleich zur Hölle schicken.", zischte er Sisilia zu. Diese sah, wie Severus ihr mit der Hand auf seinem Rücken andeutete, gleich nach links wegzutauchen. Sisilias Herz schlug hoch oben in ihrem Hals, und ihr Magen verkrampfte sich. Sie hatte entsetzliche Angst, im Augenblick weniger um sich als um Severus.

Von den anderen draußen im Garten hatte noch keiner etwas bemerkt, was hier im Haus vor sich ging, und von da konnten sie momentan auch keine Hilfe erwarten.

Sisilia sah kurz nach hinten über das Geländer in die Eingangshalle hinunter, aber diese war wie erwartet menschenleer.

Malfoy machte eine kleine Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab, und in dem Moment gab Severus ihr das Zeichen, dass sie abtauchen sollte.

„AVADA KEDAVRA!", schrie Malfoy Severus Hasserfüllt entgegen. Doch dieser warf sich im letzten Moment nach rechts auf den Boden und der rote Lichtstrahl verfehlte ihn knapp.

„Lauf, Sil, bring dich in Sicherheit!", schrie Severus ihr hinterher, während er sich wieder auf die Beine drückte.

Sisilia rannte nun im Zickzack zur Treppe. Ein grüner Lichtstahl zischte knapp an ihrem Kopf vorbei in die Decke, wo Putz herunterrieselte. Sie drehte sich noch einmal um, weil sie nach Severus sehen wollte. Dieser wollte sich gerade von hinten auf Malfoy stürzen. Doch noch bevor er ihn erreicht hatte, konnte dieser noch einen weiteren Fluch gegen Sisilia aussprechen.

„Avada Kedavra!", dröhnte es nun in ihren Ohren, sie versuchte auszuweichen, doch sie schaffte es nicht mehr, wegzukommen. Dann geschah etwas sehr merkwürdiges.

Es kam ihr vor, als würde nun alles in Zeitlupe ablaufen. Der rote Lichtstahl kam unaufhaltsam auf sie zu. Sie wusste, er würde sie in den Bauch treffen. Ihr Herz setzte für einen Moment aus, ihr Gehirn arbeitete fieberhaft. Sie wusste, sie würde in einer Sekunde sterben. Sie sah das entsetzte Gesicht von Severus und das siegessichere Grinsen von Malfoy.

„NEEEIIIINNN!", schrie Severus und streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus.

Doch dann geschah etwas noch merkwürdigeres. Sisilia wurde plötzlich sehr warm. Es begann in ihrem Bauch und dieses Kribbeln breitete sich schnell über ihren ganzen Körper aus. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich wie in Gelee gepackt und als der Lichtstrahl auf sie traf, prallte er an ihr ab und schoss wieder zurück zu seinem Verursacher.

Dann fühlte sie einen kleinen Ruck, der durch ihren Körper ging, und alles war vorbei, auch die Zeit ging wieder normal weiter.

Severus, der nun gegen Malfoy krachte, rammte sich und ihn zu Boden. Der rote Lichtstrahl, der zurückgelenkt worden war, schoss über die beiden hinweg in die Wand hinein.

Sisilia brauchte ein paar Sekunden, bis sie kapierte, dass sie nicht getroffen worden war, sie lebte, sie verstand nur nicht, warum.

Sie sah zu Severus und Malfoy, die auch beide ungläubig auf sie starrten. Severus war der erste, der sich wieder gefangen hatte.

„Sil, Lauf!", schrie er ihr entgegen. Ihr war, als würde sie aus einer Trance erwachen. Sie wandte sich zur Treppe, zog den Kopf ein und rannte die Stufen hinunter. Beinahe wäre sie noch auf den glatten Stufen ausgerutscht, doch sie konnte sich gerade noch am Geländer festhalten und einen Sturz verhindern.

Als sie die Hälfte der Treppe hinter sich hatte, trat Remus Lupin in die Halle. Sein Lächeln erstarb, als er Sisilia die Treppe runterflüchten sah.

„Was....?", fragte er überrascht, doch Sisilia ließ ihn nicht aussprechen.

„Malfoy.., oben..., er hat versucht, uns zu töten. Severus ist unbewaffnet.", rief sie ihm zu.

Lupin griff in seinen Umhang, zog seinen Zauberstab heraus und rannte, immer zwei oder drei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, die Treppe nach oben.

„Sil, verschwinde nach draußen und hole die anderen!", rief er ihr noch zu, bevor er aus ihrer Sicht verschwand.

Sisilia rannte nach draußen, wo Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall ihr entgegengeschlendert kamen. Dumbledore erschrak, als er Sisilia aus dem Haus rennen sah.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er mit entsetztem Gesicht.

„Malfoy ist plötzlich hier aufgetaucht. Er hat versucht, uns zu töten. Remus ist Severus zu Hilfe geeilt, da dieser seinen Zauberstab nicht bei sich hat.", erklärte sie ihm atemlos.

„Du bleibst bei Minerva.", befahl er ihr und rannte schnell in das Haus hinein. Sisilia war überrascht, wie schnell Albus für sein Alter noch war. Das hätte sie nie erwartet.

„War Malfoy alleine?", wollte McGonagall wissen.

„Ich denke schon."

Professor McGonagall legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf Sisilias Schulter und führte sie nach hinten in Richtung des Gartens. Ihre Lippen hatte sie fest aufeinandergepresst, so dass nur noch ein schmaler Strich zu sehen war.

Sisilia wollte zuerst nicht mitgehen, und sie blickte zurück auf den Eingang. Vielleicht sollte sie zurückkehren, ihren Zauberstab aus dem Mantel holen und ihnen zu Hilfe eilen.

„Albus und Remus werden Severus helfen, du solltest an dich und dein Kind denken. Komm mit.", sagte Minerva, und Sisilia ließ sich ein paar Schritte voranschieben, um dann aber plötzlich wieder stehen zu bleiben.

„Minerva, es ist gerade etwas sehr sonderbares passiert. Malfoy hat versucht, mir den Todesfluch aufzuhalsen, aber er ist irgendwie an mir abgeprallt. Es war so, so... merkwürdig. Ich hab keine Ahnung, was da passiert ist. Was könnte das denn nur gewesen sein? Eigentlich müsste ich tot sein."Sisilia stand da und begann zu zittern, sie hob ihre Hände und hielt sie sich vors Gesicht. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, wie knapp es gewesen war.

Minerva legte ihren Arm um ihre Schulter und versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau, mein Kind. Ich habe zwar schon von diesem Phänomen gehört, und ich weiß, dass es so was gibt, aber niemand konnte je wirklich erklären, wie es zustande kommt. Vielleicht hat Albus eine Antwort darauf.", erklärte sie ihr.

In dem Moment ging die Haustür auf und Snape trat heraus. Er sah sich kurz um, und als er Sisilia entdeckte, ging er mit schnellem Schritt auf sie zu. Hinter ihm traten nun auch Lupin und Dumbledore aus dem Haus. Alle schienen unverletzt.

Sisilia rannte Severus entgegen. Beide flogen sich großer Erleichterung in die Arme. Severus drückte sie fest an sich.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte er sie besorgt, und als sie nickte, strich er ihr sanft über die Wange.

Da sah sie, dass er einen Schnitt auf seiner Hand hatte, der blutete.

„Du bist ja verletzt", stöhnte sie auf.

„Ach, das ist nur ein Kratzer, das ist nicht schlimm.", winkte er ab. Sisilia griff in die Tasche ihres Kleides und zog ein weißes großes Taschentuch daraus hervor. Sie wickelte es um seine Hand und band die Enden dann zusammen.

Er sah ihr dabei zu, und als sie fertig war, blickte er sie mit traurigen Augen an.

„Ich dachte schon, ich hätte dich..... . Was ist da vorhin passiert? Wie hast du es geschafft, den Todesfluch abzuwehren?"wollte er nun wissen.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich weiß es selbst nicht.", antwortete Sisilia ihm ehrlich.

„Wenn ich nicht ganz falsch liege, dann hat das wohl etwas mit dem Kind zu tun, dass du unter deinem Herzen trägst, Sisilia.", erklärte McGonagall nun, die zu ihnen getreten war.

Professor Dumbledore sah sie erstaunt und verwundert an. Professor McGonagall erklärte ihm in kurzen Worten, was Sisilia vor einigen Minuten in der Halle widerfahren war. Dumbledore hörte sich die Geschichte an, sagte aber nichts dazu. Er schaute Sisilia ein paar Sekunden sehr nachdenklich an.

Ihr viel nun Malfoy ein.

„Was ist mit Malfoy?", fragte Sisilia nun, die immer noch ängstlich aussah.

„Er ist, als er mich hat kommen sehen, mit dem Portschlüssel verschwunden.", erklärte Lupin ihr, bevor Severus antworten konnte.

„Auf diesem Weg kann er auch nicht mehr das Haus betreten. Ich habe den Portschlüssel zerstört.", erklärte Dumbledore allen, um sie zu beruhigen.

Sisilia nickte, doch dann fiel ihr etwas ein, was sie nicht verstand.

„Aber wie konnte er es überhaupt schaffen, hierher zu kommen. Mit den Schutzzaubern, die du noch zusätzlich auf das Haus gelegt hast, hätte er doch gar nicht hier hereinkommen dürfen.", sie sah Dumbledore fragend an.

„Du hast Recht, mein Kind, das ist allerdings merkwürdig.", er knetete nachdenklich seinen Bart .

„ Es sei denn..... .", fügte er hinzu und blickte auf Severus, der noch bleicher wurde, als er es normalerweise schon war.

„Albus, Sie glauben das nicht wirklich, oder?", fragte er ihn nun ungläubig und sah ihn mit entsetzten Augen an.

„Severus, das wäre aber die einzige Erklärung, die plausibel wäre. Du weißt, was für ein Leben dein Vater geführt hat, bevor er deine Mutter geheiratet hat.", sagte Dumbledore und sah ihn eindringlich an.

„Und nach ihrem Tod wieder.", fügte er zähneknirschend hinzu. Sein Blick ging einige Momente ins Leere, doch nach einigen Augenblicken nickte er, während seine Hände sich zu Fäusten ballten.

„Es würde auch so einiges erklären. Vor allem, warum es ihm so wichtig war, dass Lucius und ich Freunde werden sollten, und warum er immer so stolz über ihn geredet hatte", brummte er missmutig und starrte nachdenklich auf das Haus.

„Könnte mir mal einer erklären, über was ihr redet?", fragte Sisilia sichtlich irritiert. Denn sie verstand nicht, was die beiden meinten. Ihr Blick wanderte von Dumbledore zu Severus.

„Ich habe auf das Haus einen Schutzzauber gelegt, der es nur Familienmitgliedern erlaubt, das Haus zu betreten. Ich dachte, das würde genügen, da ich bisher immer davon ausgegangen bin, dass es keine weiteren lebenden Verwandten von Severus mehr gibt.", begann Dumbledore ihr zu erklären.

„Aber was hat das ganze mit Malfoy zu tun?", fragte Sisilia, die immer noch nicht verstand.

„Sil, was dein Onkel damit sagen will ist, dass nur Blutsverwandte ohne meine Erlaubnis das Haus betreten können."

Als Sisilia Severus immer noch unverständlich ansah, fuhr er mit der Erklärung fort.

„Es gibt nur die eine Möglichkeit, warum er das Haus betreten konnte. Lucius muss mit mir verwandt sein, blutsverwandt. Ich fürchte, er ist mein Halbbruder.", erklärte er und sah verächtlich drein.

Jetzt fiel bei Sisilia der Groschen. Severus' Vater war vermutlich auch der Vater von Lucius. Sie sah ihm mit entsetzten Augen an.

„Oh mein Gott, das darf doch nicht wahr sein.", sagte sie und wusste nicht, was sie nun sagen oder tun sollte. Sie sah Severus an, dem dies ganz schön zu schaffen machte.

„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich das sagen muss, aber Tatsache ist, dass wir hier nicht mehr sicher sind. Lucius Malfoy wird zurückkommen, und mit Sicherheit nicht alleine. Ich denke, es wäre das beste, wir brechen so schnell wie möglich auf und gehen nach Hogwarts.", sagte Dumbledore eindringlich und sah in die Runde. Alle nickten, sie wussten, dass es sein musste. Doch keiner sprach ein Wort.

„Severus, ihr beiden werdet eure Sachen packen, ich stelle noch zwei Personen ab, die euch helfen werden."

Sisilia wusste, dass er eher meinte, beschützen sollen, aber sie sagte nichts. Sie fühlte sich so schrecklich.

„Das werden Tonks und ich übernehmen, Direktor.", sagte Lupin rasch und lächelte Sisilia zu, die ihm dankbar zunickte.

„Sehr schön Remus, danke.", sagte er.

„Und ich werde den anderen erklären, was passiert ist, und dafür sorgen, dass sie so schnell wie möglich nach Hogwarts kommen. Minerva, wären sie so nett, mir dabei zu helfen?"

„Sicher, Albus.", erwiderte sie und beide wandten sich zum Gehen. Doch Dumbledore drehte sich noch mal zu Lupin um.

„Remus, ich denke, wenn Sie bis in einer Stunde im Schloss eintreffen, dürfte alles bereit sein.", zwinkerte er ihm noch kurz zu, bevor er und Minerva in den Garten zurückgingen.

„Ich hole schnell Tonks, dann kommen wir gleich nach.", meinte Lupin und ging ebenfalls schnellen Schrittes in den Garten.

Severus sah Sisilia stumm an. Sie merkte, dass er jetzt nicht reden wollte, und so nickte sie ihm nur stumm zu. Er legte seinen Arm um ihre Taille und sie gingen gemeinsam zurück ins Haus hinein. Als sie unten an der Treppe angekommen waren, blieb Severus stehen und starrte die Stufen hinauf, an die Stelle, wo Sisilia noch von wenigen Minuten gestanden hatte, als Malfoys Fluch sie traf. Sein Gesicht wurde fast grimmig und wütend. Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken mehr darüber, mir geht es gut.", sagte sie, weil sie vermutete, dass er darüber nachdachte, was vorhin geschehen war.

„Es ist nicht nur deshalb, Sil.", antwortete er ihr, drehte sich zu ihr um und sah sie an. Dann deutete er mit der Hand nach oben.

„Genau an dieser Stelle, genau dort, ist damals meine Mutter gestorben."Seine Hände begannen zu zittern. Sie stöhnte kurz auf und presste ihre Hand auf ihren Mund.

„Oh, mein Gott, Severus. Ich hatte keine Ahnung!", hauchte Sisilia, die nun seine Reaktion verstehen konnte.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, so schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn. Sie wollte ihm einfach nur zeigen, dass sie für ihn da war und ihn damit etwas trösten. Er nahm in diesem Augenblick ihre Geste gerne an, erwiderte ihre Umarmung und drückte sie fest an sich.

Genau in diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und Remus und Tonks betraten die Halle.

„Ich schweige wie ein Grab.", kicherte Tonks als sie durch die Tür gingen.

„Ups, wir hätten wohl vorher anklopfen sollen."meinte Tonks, als sie die beiden da so stehen sah.

Severus lies Sisilia los und sah zu den beiden. Seine Augen funkelten zornig. Er öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas zu sagen, überlegte es sich dann doch anders und sagte an Sisilia gewandt:

„Wir sollten packen gehen.", brummte er und nahm ihren Arm. Sie stiegen die Stufen nach oben. Tonks und Lupin sahen sich kurz an und folgten ihnen dann wortlos.

Da sie beide ihre Sachen in verschiedenen Zimmern untergebracht hatten, ging Severus in das erste Zimmer von der Treppe aus und Sisilia in das gleich daneben. Er drückte ihr noch kurz die Hand und verschwand dann, gefolgt von Lupin. Tonks begleitete Sisilia, die irgendwie verloren mitten im Zimmer stehen blieb.

„Sisilia, es tut mir leid, wenn ich vorhin etwas falsches gesagt habe.", entschuldigte sich Tonks nun zerknirscht.

„Das ist es nicht, Tonks. Du hast nichts falsches gesagt. Ich habe nie gewusst, wie nach doch Glück und Unglück beieinander liegen können." Den letzten Satz sagte sie aber mehr zu sich, als zu Tonks.

Dann drehte sie Tonks den Rücken zu.

„Ach, wärst du so lieb und würdest du mir den Reißverschluss von meinem Kleid aufmachen?", bat Sisilia sie, doch die sah sie nun überrascht an.

„Was hast du denn vor?", fragte Tonks sie verwundert.

„Na umziehen, was dachtest du denn?"

„Hm, also ich denke, das ist jetzt keine so gute Idee.", druckste Tonks herum.

„Dafür haben wir doch jetzt auch gar keine Zeit. Wir sollten lieber so schnell wie möglich packen, dass wir von hier verschwinden können."

Sisilia sah Tonks an. Der Tag hatte so perfekt begonnen, sie war so glücklich gewesen, und nun war alles dahin. Sie wusste auch nicht, wie es jetzt weitergehen sollte. Sie versuchte, die trüben Gedanken zu verscheuchen, die ihr Tränen in die Augen treiben wollten. Sie lebten und waren gesund, nur das war wichtig und zählte.

Tonks hatte Recht, jetzt mussten sie erst einmal von hier verschwinden. Sie konnte sich auch in Hogwarts noch umziehen.

Sisilia ging zu der kleinen Kommode, die neben dem Fenster stand und in die sie ihre Kleidung geräumt hatte. Bevor sie es jedoch öffnete, fiel ihr Blick nach draußen in den Garten, in dem die Hochzeit hätte stattfinden sollen. Der Garten war inzwischen vollkommen leer, denn alle waren schon weg.

„Sisilia, ich helfe dir packen. Ich kann es zwar immer noch nicht besonders gut, aber wenn du es gleich wieder auspackst, wird es nicht so viel ausmachen.", bot Tonks ihr an, und da ihr Sisilia nicht antwortete, begann sie einfach damit. Sie nahm die Tasche, die am Boden neben der Kommode stand, stellte sie aufs Bett und öffnete sie. Dann zog sie ihren Zauberstab und ließ den Inhalt des Schränkchens nach und nach mehr oder weniger zusammengelegt in die Tasche schweben. Sisilia trat nach einiger Zeit wieder vom Fenster zurück und sah Tonks zu, die mit verbissenem Gesicht versuchte, eine Bluse zusammenzulegen. Doch als sie diese in die Tasche schweben lassen wollte, fiel sie wieder auseinander und landete als Stoffballen, oben auf der restlichen Wäsche. Sisilia musste kurz lachen und Tonks sah sie zerknirscht an.

„Tut mir leid, hab dir ja gesagt, dass ich nicht besonders gut darin bin."Sisilia winkte ab.

„Ach, lass nur, das ist nicht schlimm. Ich würde es im Moment auch nicht besser hinbekommen."

Sisilia sammelte noch ihre letzten Sachen von der Kommode und vom Nachttisch ein und warf alles achtlos in ihre Tasche.

„Fertig, komm, lass uns gehen!", sagte Sisilia, nahm ihre Tasche vom Bett und ging zur Tür. Da kamen ihnen auch schon Severus und Remus entgegen.

„Wir können", sagte Sisilia und nickte den beiden Männern zu. Sie sah, wie Remus Tonks kurz zuzwinkerte, maß dem aber keine besondere Bedeutung zu. Remus nahm Sisilia ihre Tasche ab und ging dann mit Tonks voraus nach unten.

Mit steinerner Miene folgten Sisilia und Severus den beiden. Unten in der Halle reichte Severus Sisilia ihren Umhang, der dort an der Wand gehangen hatte, half ihr beim Anziehen, und dann verließen sie das Haus. Severus machte sich nicht mal mehr die Mühe, die Tür zu verschließen. Sie gingen durch die Einfahrt auf das Tor zu. Als sie davor angekommen waren, erklärte sich Tonks bereit, nachzuschauen, ob die Luft rein war und disapparierte.

Drei Minuten später gab es einen Knall, und sie erschien wieder mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Lupin sie.

„Allerdings, wir können ohne Sorge los.", erwiderte sie.

„Was freut dich denn so?", fragte Sisilia, die sich über Tonks' Lächeln wunderte.

„Lasst euch überraschen. Ihr werdet schon sehen, wenn wir dort sind.", erklärte sie und zwinkerte ihnen zu. Sisilia sah sie skeptisch an, doch zum Weiterfragen kam sie nicht.

„Dann auf nach Hogwarts. Wir treffen uns gleich vor den Toren wieder.", sagte Tonks, machte den Anfang und Plopp´ war sie verschwunden.

Sisilia disapparierte als nächstes.

Als sie vor dem Portal von Hogwarts wieder apparierte, staunte sie nicht schlecht, als eine der Kutschen dastand, die normalerweise die Schüler am Schuljahresanfang hoch zum Schoß brachten.

Nur diesmal war an den Vorrichtungen, an denen eigentlich Laternen hängen sollten, Blumensträuße angebracht worden. Dicke frisch gepflückte Wiesensträuße.

Mit einem leisen Crack tauchte auch schon Severus neben ihr auf, und auch er staunte über die Kutsche, die hier auf sie wartete.

„Mit freundlichen Grüßen von Hagrid.", erklärte Tonks ihnen nun und öffnete für sie die Tür der Kutsche. Dann machte sie eine tiefe Verbeugung und lud sie ein, einzusteigen.

Genau in diesem Moment apparierte auch Lupin neben ihnen.

„Nanu, wo kommt den die Kutsche her?", wollte dieser wissen.

„Hagrid hat sie geschickt.", antwortete Tonks ihm und grinste. Lupin war immer noch misstrauisch.

„Hast du mit ihm gesprochen?"

„Sicher hab ich das. Oder glaubst du, ich lasse unser Paar hier einfach in eine einsam rumstehende Kutsche einsteigen?", funkelte Tonks ihn fast schon beleidigt an.

„Schon gut, na, dann ist ja alles in Ordnung.", antwortete Remus und grinste in die Runde.

Sisilia verstand nicht, was die beiden immer zu grinsen hatten, doch verkniff sie sich weitere Fragen. Severus half Sisilia in die Kutsche, was nicht ganz so einfach war mit dem vielen Stoff, aus dem der Rock des Kleides gemacht worden war. Als sie dann drin war, stieg er selber auch ein. Als Remus nun Anstalten machte, ebenfalls in die Kutsche zu steigen, hielt ihn Tonks an seinem Umhang fest und zog ihn zurück.

„Wir beide sitzen heute da vorne.", erklärte sie und deutete auf den Kutschbock. Dann schloss sie die Tür.

„Kannst du mit denen da umgehen?"Lupin deutete auf die Stelle vor dem Wagen. Sisilia sah aus dem Fenster und folgte seinem Finger, doch sie sah nichts und blickte nun verwundert Severus an.

„Thestrale.", erklärte er nur knapp, doch Sisilia verstand. Thestrale waren schwarze, pferdeähnliche, knochige Kreaturen mit drachenartigen Köpfen. Sie hatten gewaltige lederartige Flügel, die aussahen, als würden sie riesigen Fledermäusen gehören. Sisilia kannte sie nur von Zeichnungen her. Sie selbst konnte diese Tiere nicht sehen, aber so, wie sie nun feststellte, ihre Begleiter schon.

Thestrale konnten nur von Menschen gesehen werden, die schon den Tod eines andern Menschen miterleben mussten. Sisilia lief eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken, als sie darüber nachdachte.

„Sicher kann ich mit denen umgehen, das ist doch nicht schwer. Zum einen hat Hagrid sie abgerichtet und zum andern hat er mir noch ein paar Tipps verraten, wie sie ganz gehorsam werden.", prahlte Tonks.

„Gut, dann nimmst du die Zügel."; bestimmte Lupin.

„Kein Problem, wenn du dann das Tor hinter uns schließt.", wies sie Remus an.

„Mit dem größten Vergnügen, Madam.", flachste Remus, verbeugte sich und schlenkerte mit seinem Arm, als ob er einen Hut ziehen würde.

Sisilia, welche die beiden beobachtet hatte, musste nun lachen.

„Schön, dich wieder lachen zu sehen, Sil.", sagte Severus. Er nahm ihre Hände, hob sie etwas auseinander und betrachtete sie von oben bis unten.

„Ich hatte noch gar keine Chance, dir zu sagen, wie wunderschön du heute aussiehst." Sein Blick sagte in dem Moment mehr als tausend Worte.

Genau in dem Moment, als die Kutsche anfuhr, zog er sie an sich heran. Sie gab seinem Wunsch nur zu gerne nach und schmiegte sich an ihn. Ihre Lippen fanden sich. Seine Arme hielten sie fest und die Welt versank um sie herum.

Sie bemerkten nicht einmal, dass die Kutsche schon längst wieder gehalten und Tonks die Tür geöffnet hatte.

Erst als diese sie das zweite Mal ansprach, wurde ihnen bewusst, dass sie das Schloss schon längst erreicht hatten.

„Wir können gerne noch mal eine Runde fahren, wenn ihr wollt?", flachste Tonks und grinste.

Sisilia fühlte, wie ihr das Blut in den Kopf schoss, und sie errötete. Verlegen sah sie Tonks an.

„Tut mir leid. Nein, schon gut, wir werden schon aussteigen.", stotterte Sisilia, doch als sie Tonks grinsendes Gesicht sah, musste sie lachen. Auch Tonks fing nun ihrerseits an zu lachen, was sich bei jedem neuen Blickkontakt der beiden Frauen zu verstärken schien. Tonks hielt sich dann vor Lachen den Bauch und Sisilia musste sich Lachtränen aus dem Gesicht wischen. Severus, der bereits die Kutsche verlassen hatte, sah die beiden Frauen verwundert an.

Auch Remus, der inzwischen von dem Kutschbock heruntergeklettert war, sah nun fragend von einem zum andern.

Als Sisilia und Tonks das fragende Gesicht von Lupin sahen, warfen sie sich einen Blick zu und prusteten erneut los.

Remus sah Severus fragend an, doch der zuckte nur ratlos mit den Schultern.

„Was ist denn mit euch los? Habt ihr zuviel Aufmunterungszauber erwischt?", fragte Remus nun sichtlich irritiert. Sisilia begann von neuem mit dem Lachen und wieder quollen Lachtränen aus ihren Augen. Tonks schnappte nach Luft und versuchte zu sprechen, doch es gelang ihr nicht wirklich.

„Erkläre............... nachher.........."Mehr konnten sie nicht verstehen, in dem Gelächter.

Es dauerte noch ein paar Minuten, bis sich beide wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatten.

Remus sah auf seine Uhr, als sich just in dem Moment die große Eingangstür zum Schloss öffnete und Professor Dumbledore heraustrat. Als er sie sah, lächelte er erfreut.

„Ah, schön. Da seid ihr ja.", rief er ihnen entgegen und hob einladend seine Arme.

„Dann können wir ja anfangen.", strahlte er sie an. Auch Remus und Tonks strahlten nun wie Kinder an Weihnachten, was Sisilia und Severus nicht verstanden.

„Womit anfangen?", fragten sie beide gleichzeitig und sahen zuerst den Schulleiter und dann sich gegenseitig an.

Wieder begann Tonks loszulachen.

„Ihr beide passt wirklich gut zusammen, habt ihr denn immer noch nicht kapiert?" Tonks sah sie beide mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

Sisilia verstand immer noch nicht, was sie meinte, und wie sie in Severus Gesicht lesen konnte, er auch nicht.

„Na, jetzt sagt nur nicht, ihr habt es euch anders überlegt. Ich dachte ihr wollt heiraten?", sagte sie nun und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften, wie es Mrs Weasley immer tat, wenn sie eines ihrer Kinder zurechtwies.

„Aber ich dachte.....", fing Sisilia an.

„Jetzt wird nicht gedacht, Mädchen, jetzt wird geheiratet.", und Lupin schob Severus in Richtung Treppe.

„Jetzt stell dich nicht so an, ihr seht euch doch gleich wieder.", grinste Lupin, als Severus sich dagegen wehren wollte. Doch dann hob Severus seine Hände, lächelte Sisilia noch zu und lies sich bereitwillig an Albus Dumbledore vorbei, der sich auch ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte, in das Innere des Schlosses schieben.

Sisilia sah ihren Onkel mit großen Augen überrascht an.

„Wir haben einfach die Feierlichkeiten hier ins Schloss verlegt. Ich hoffe, es ist dir recht?", fragte Dumbledore.

Sisilia konnte es nicht glauben. Damit hätte sie im Leben nicht gerechnet. Sie hatte sich schon damit abgefunden, dass die Hochzeit vorerst geplatzt war. Jetzt wurde ihr erst bewusst, warum Tonks und Remus sich so merkwürdig verhalten hatten.

„Du hast es die ganze Zeit gewusst.", sagte sie zu Tonks mit gespielter Wut. Diese nickte kurz und trat vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zurück.

„Na los, geh schon, oder willst du deinen künftigen Mann noch länger warten lassen?", forderte Tonks sie auf und deutete zum Schloss hinauf.

Sisilia konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Sie fühlte sich wie im siebten Himmel. Sie stieg die Treppe zum Schloss empor, wo ihr Onkel ihr seinen Arm anbot und sie gemeinsam die Eingangshalle betraten.

Tonks hielt beide noch mal kurz auf.

„Ich glaube, den Umhang ziehst du besser aus.", sagte sie augenzwinkernd und nahm ihn ihr ab. Sisilia bedankte sich bei ihr.

„Sisilia, ich habe noch eine Überraschung für dich.", sagte Dumbledore zu ihr und deutete nach rechts zur Treppe.

Dort kam von oben, zu Sisilias großer Überraschung, ihr Großvater Aberforth Dumbledore die Treppe herunter. Er war genauso groß und hager wie Albus, nur waren seine Haare nicht weiß, sondern grau, und auch nicht so lang. Auch er trug einen Bart. Sisilia hatte ihn lange nicht mehr gesehen. Und als sie zurück nach Hogwarts gekommen war, hatte er sich geweigert, sie zu treffen.

Sie sah ihn an und blickte dann wieder zu ihrem Onkel.

„Ich konnte ihn doch noch überreden zu kommen. Also hatte es doch nun auch was gutes, dass wir hier in Hogwarts feiern müssen.", erklärte er ihr und deutete ihr an, zu ihrem Großvater zu gehen.

„Danke."Sisilia hauchte Albus einen Kuss auf die Wange, lächelte ihn an und ging zu Aberforth. Er stand am Absatz der Treppe und sah sie unsicher an, doch Sisilia nahm ihn einfach in den Arm, weil sie so froh war, ihn endlich wieder zu sehen.

„Tonks, ich denke, wir beide werden schon in die große Halle gehen und dort warten.", er bot ihr seinen Arm an und sie ließen die beiden alleine.

„Du bist eine hübsche junge Dame geworden.", sagte er und betrachtete sie.

„Großvater, du glaubst gar nicht, wie ich mich freue, dass du gekommen bist. Es bedeutet mir so viel.", strahlte sie ihn an.

„Albus hat mich überzeugt, dass es töricht von mir war, so zu reagieren, wie ich es getan habe.

Und schließlich kann ich doch meine Lieblingsenkelin an ihrem großen Tag nicht alleine lassen."Aberforth lächelte sie an, und seine Augen strahlten.

„Zumal ich auch deine einzige Enkelin bin.", lachte sie kurz.

„Ich glaube, die Frage, ob du glücklich bist, kann ich mir sparen, denn das sieht man dir an. Deine Augen leuchten wie die deiner Mutter, als sie und Bart geheiratet haben. Du bist ihr wirklich sehr ähnlich."Er sah sie nachdenklich an.

„Ja, ich bin glücklich. Vor allem jetzt, da du auch hier bist.", erklärte sie ihm.

„Sisilia, es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich mich so idiotisch verhalten habe. Als ER damals deine Eltern tötete, hat es mir das Herz gebrochen. Ich hatte seither schreckliche Angst, dich auch noch zu verlieren. Du bist das einzige, was mir noch geblieben ist. Doch es war mehr als töricht von mir, das sehe ich nun ein, böse auf Albus und dich zu sein, weil du nach Hogwarts zurückgekommen bist, um wieder in der magischen Welt zu leben. Mir ist klar geworden, dass du hierher gehörst. Ich hätte dich am liebsten in einen goldenen Käfig gesperrt, wo dir keiner etwas antun kann, nur aus Angst davor, dass dir etwas geschehen könnte. Aber Albus hat recht, das geht nicht. Du hast ein Recht auf ein eigenes Leben und das meisterst du anscheinend ganz gut."Er sah sie stolz an.

„Ich bin mächtig stolz auf dich und auf das, was du schon alles für den Orden geleistet hast. Albus hat mir davon erzählt."

„Ach was, Onkel Albus hat bestimmt wieder maßlos übertrüben. Ich habe auch ganz schön viel Mist gebaut.", erklärte sie, weil es ihr irgendwie peinlich war.

„Nun, wie auch immer, ich hoffe du kannst mir verzeihen, dass ich dich so abweisend behandelt habe, die letzen Monate."

„Ich war dir nie wirklich böse, höchstens etwas enttäuscht, aber dass du jetzt da bist, macht alles wieder gut.", antwortete sie ihm überglücklich.

„Ich danke dir, mein Kind.", sagte er, gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und reichte ihr seinen Arm.

„Nun, bist du bereit? Wollen wir?", fragte er sie und sie konnte sehen, dass seine Augen leicht glänzten.

Sisilia nickte ihn freudestrahlend an und hakte sich bei ihm ein.

Sie gingen gemeinsam auf die Tür zur großen Halle zu. Aberforth hob kurz seine rechte Hand und die beiden Flügeltüren schwangen wie von Geisterhand geführt auf. Er beherrschte auch das Zaubern ohne Zauberstab, zwar nicht so brillant wie Albus, aber dennoch bemerkenswert gut.

Sisilia konnte nun in die große Halle sehen. Die langen Tische der verschiedenen Häuser waren verschwunden. Statt dessen waren rechts und links einige Stühle aufgestellt worden, und in der Mitte war ein breiter Gang, der mit Blumen geschmückt war.

Die wenigen Personen, die hauptsächlich aus den Mitgliedern des Phönixordens und ein paar der Lehrer, die in Hogwarts geblieben waren, bestanden, hatten sich auf den Stühlen niedergelassen und drehten sich nun zu ihnen um, als die Tür aufgegangen war.

Mrs Weasley strahlte und ergriff die Hand von Arthur. Neben ihnen saßen Bill, Ron und Ginny. Als sie zu Hagrid sah, nickte er ihr zu, und sie flüsterte leise: „Danke für die Kutsche". Er verstand und strahlte und deutete auf Harry, er hatte ihm wohl geholfen. Auch ihm flüsterte sie ein „Danke"zu. Vor Hagrid in der Reihe saßen Minerva und Madam Pomfrey und auf der anderen Seite Flitwick, Alastor Moody und Phillip Pince, der Neffe von Madam Pince, der Bibliothekarin.

Sisilia blickte nach oben an die Decke der großen Halle, die immer das Wetter von draußen zeigte. Heute war der Himmel strahlend blau, keine Wolke zeigte sich am Himmel, und tauchte die ganze Halle in ein helles Licht.

Sie blickte wieder nach vorne, wo die Lehrertische standen. Davor stand Albus Dumbledore, der sie schon erwartete. Daneben standen Severus und ihre Trauzeugen, Remus und Tonks.

Doch da fiel ihr noch etwas ein, was sie ihrem Großvater eigentlich noch sagen wollte. So beugte sie ihm leicht dem Kopf zu.

„Ich habe vergessen, dir noch etwas wichtiges zu erzählen.", flüsterte ihm leise zu, während sie weiter nach vorne gingen.

„Ja, was denn?", fragte er sie in sehr leisem Ton, dass die anderen ihn nicht hörten.

Sisilia ließ sich Zeit mit der Antwort, und inzwischen waren sie schon fast ganz vorne angekommen, und Aberforth sah sie nun fragend an.

„Du wirst bald Urgroßvater!", flüsterte sie ihm in dem Augenblick zu, als sie an Remus und Tonks, die in der ersten Reihe standen, vorbeigegangen waren.

Aberforth klappte der Mund auf, und er sah sie überrascht an. Dann hätte er fast vergessen, ihren Arm loszulassen, als sie bei Severus angekommen waren. Sisilia lachte und zwinkerte ihm noch einmal zu. Dann zog sie ihren Arm von seinem und stellte sich neben Severus, der ihre Hand nahm.

Albus Dumbledore hob seine Hände und alles verstummten.

„Ihr wisst, dass ich kein Freund großer Reden bin, deshalb werde ich auch nur das wichtigste von mir geben.", begann er und sah zu den anderen.

„Nun, soweit ich informiert bin, ist das die erste Hochzeit, die auf Hogwarts stattfindet, auch wenn das Schloss schon so lange besteht. Auch habe ich schon lange die Berechtigung, Ehen zu schließen, aber das ist erst das zweite Mal, dass ich darum gebeten werde. Doch ist es mir diesmal eine besondere Freude, es zu tun, da es sich um ein Familienmitglied handelt, das heute heiraten wird."

Sisilia blickte Severus an, der ihre Hand drückte.

„Das Gesetz schreibt nun vor, dass ich die anwesenden fragen muss, ob es einen Grund gibt, der gegen diese Ehe spricht. Wenn ja, dann sollte er jetzt genannt werden."Dumbledore blickte über alle Köpfe hinweg, aber keiner sagte etwas.

„Das hätte ich auch nicht erwartet.", lächelte Albus Dumbledore.

„So nun ist es an euch, Severus! Sisilia!"

Sie traten sich gegenüber und Severus nahm nun beide Hände von Sisilia und sah sie an.

„Sisilia, du kennst meine Gefühle für dich. Du hast meinem Leben erst einen wirklichen Sinn gegeben und ein Ziel. Dafür danke ich Dir. Ich verspreche dir, für dich da zu sein, dich immer zu beschützen und für dich zu sorgen.", versprach er ihr.

Sisilia hing an seinen Lippen. Nie hätte sie es für möglich gehalten, dass er so vor anderen mit ihr reden konnte.

Als er geendet hatte, musste sie erst einmal tief durchatmen, bevor sie mit ihrem Versprechen begann.

„Severus, ich liebe dich sehr, das weißt du. Ich verspreche Dir, ich werde immer zu dir halten, alles mit dir teilen, was auch kommen mag. Mein Herz wird immer dir gehören im guten wie im bösen. "

Remus trat vor und reichte Severus etwas. Es war ein kleines weises Tuch. Severus legte es auf seine Hand und begann es zu entfalten. Als er das letzte Stück Stoff zur Seite klappte, sah Sisilia, dass darin ein Ring eingewickelt war. Severus nahm ihn, ergriff Sisilias rechte Hand und steckte ihn ihr an den Finger. „Er hat meiner Mutter gehört, und ich möchte, dass du ihn jetzt trägst.", sagte er. Sisilia sah ihn an. Er war wunderschön, mit dem türkisfarbenen Stein in der Mitte. Und noch etwas fiel ihr auf. Er passte wunderbar zu der Kette, die sie von ihrer Mutter hatte, fast so, als ob die beiden Teile zusammengehören würden.

„Es ist mir eine ganz besondere Ehre, dass ich ihn tragen darf, Severus.", entgegnete sie ihm stolz.

„Kraft des mir erteilten Amtes durch den Merlinorden erster Klasse und einigen Verfügungen des Ministeriums, erkläre ich euch hiermit zu Mann und Frau!", endete Albus Dumbledore, und flüsterte beiden noch mit einem Augenzwinkern zu.

„Das wollte ich schon lange mal sagen."

„Ohhh, ach ja. Severus, du darfst die Braut nun küssen.", fügte er dann noch hinzu.

Severus ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und zog Sisilia an sich heran, legte seine Arme um sie und gab ihr einen Kuss.

Im Hintergrund ertönte ein Applaus und Severus ließ vor Überraschung Sisilia wieder los.

„Darf ich als erster gratulieren?", fragte Albus nun und nahm seine Großnichte in den Arm. Dann reichte er Severus die Hand, und zur dessen Überraschung nahm er auch ihn kurz in den Arm, klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr.

„Ich weiß, dass du dich an deine Versprechen halten wirst, Severus. Und wenn nicht, dann bekommst du es mit mir zu tun."Er trat zurück und zwinkerte kurz, um dann wieder zu lächeln.

Doch noch bevor Severus darauf etwas erwidern konnte, kamen die anderen, um ihnen zu gratulieren.

Albus Dumbledore nutze diese Zeit und stellte einige Tische in der Halle auf. Er zauberte eine wunderschöne Tafel, an der alle Platz hatten.

Dann drehte er sich zu den andern, die sich inzwischen angeregt unterhielten.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie es euch allen geht, aber ich habe inzwischen mächtig Hunger. Wollen wir doch mal sehen, was die Elfen auf die Schnelle alles zubreiten konnten.", sagte er und dirigierte nun alle zu der Tafel. Als sie alle platzgenommen hatten, füllten sich die Teller, Platten und Schalen, wie von Geisterhand. Und mitten auf dem Tisch, genau vor Severus und Sisilia erschien eine dreistöckige, liebevoll verzierte Torte. Daneben lag ein kleiner Zettel, worauf stand: „Mit den besten Wünschen, Dobby."Sisilia musste grinsen.

Es wurde eine schöne kleine Feier, bei der viel gelacht wurde. Nur einer saß da und sagte nicht viel: Phillip Pince. Er schien sich irgendwie fehl am Platze vorzukommen. Auch als Tonks und Remus versuchten, ein Gespräch mit ihm anzufangen, blieb er sehr kurz angebunden.

Es war inzwischen schon nach zehn, als Fred und George noch eine Überraschung ankündigten. Sie baten nun alle nach draußen zu gehen, wo sie ein gigantisches Feuerwerk aufgebaut hatten, welches sie nun zündeten.

„Das ist unsere neue verbesserte Spezialversion von Filibusters Feuerwerkskörpern.", erklärte Fred ihnen, als sie vor der Tür standen und auf die explodierenden Raketen schauten. „Filibusters Feuerwerkskörper für Paare.", erklärte George ihnen, als er zurück auf die Treppe kam, wo alle standen und dem bunten Leuchten zusahen.

Knallrosa und himmelblaue Feuerräder von fast zwei Metern Durchmesser sirrten durch die Luft und stiegen in den dunklen Nachthimmel. Raketen mit langen, silbrigen und goldenen glitzernden Lichtstreifen flogen herum, wie wildgewordene Unterrassen, um dann mit einem lauten Knall und unendlich vielen Sternen zu explodieren. Wenn zwei Raketen zusammenstießen, was immer wieder passierte, da es so viele waren, die durch die Luft flogen, verdoppelten sie sich magisch und so wurden es immer mehr. Drachen aus grünen und goldenen Funken flogen nun um das ganze Schloss herum. Einige Wunderkerzen begannen Worte in den Nachhimmel zu schreiben. Severus konnte sich noch gut an das erste Feuerwerk der Weasley Zwillinge erinnern, nur da waren die Worte, welche die Wunderkerzen schrieben, nicht gerade von der feinen Art. Doch zu seiner Überraschung, war es diesmal anders. Es erschienen nur Worte wie „Glückwunsch", „alles Gute" oder „ Hoch, hoch, hoch"am Himmel.

Sisilia lehnte sich überglücklich an Severus, der seinen Arm um ihre Schultern legte. Sie sahen sich an, er zwinkerte ihr zu und deutete nach oben. Sisilia verstand, nickte und sie gingen, unbemerkt von den anderen, die sich das Feuerwerk ansahen, zurück in die Halle. Leise schlichen sie die Treppe nach oben. Als sie den ersten Stock erreicht hatten, rannten sie die restlichen Stufen nach oben in den dritten Stock. Sisilia, die als erstes losgerannt war, hatte auch als erstes den Flur im dritten Stock erreicht. Doch es dauerte nicht lange, dann hatte er sie eingeholt, fing sie ab und nahm sie ins seine Arme.

„Wie fühlt man sich so als verheiratete Frau?", fragte er sie.

„Ich fühle mich fantastisch.", strahlte sie ihn an.

„Leider kann ich dir jetzt kein Haus anbieten, über dessen Schwelle ich dich tragen kann, aber wir können ja ersatzweise deine Privaträume nehmen.", schlug er vor, griff mit dem Arm unter ihre Kniekehlen und hob sie hoch. Sisilia, überrascht von seiner Aktion, klammerte sie sich erschrocken an ihm fest.

Er schritt mit ihr auf dem Arm auf die Bürotür zu.

„Jetzt haben wir nur ein Problem, die Tür ist zu.", erklärte sie ihm. Doch da hatte sie eine Idee. Sie wollte etwas ausprobieren.

„Warte mal, ich möchte etwas versuchen.", sagte sie, nahm einen Arm vom seinem Hals und deutete schwungvoll auf die Tür. Und tatsächlich, mit einem „klack"sprang die Tür wie von alleine auf. Severus sah sei erstaunt an.

„Ich bin eben doch eine Dumbledore.", meinte sie dann grinsend.

„Nicht ganz, meine Liebe, oder besser gesagt, jetzt nicht mehr.", konterte er darauf und schritt mit ihr durch die Tür. Mit dem Fuß gab er dieser nun einen Stoß, dass sie wieder ins Schloss fiel.

„Mrs Sisilia Snape ab jetzt.", lachte er.

„Stimmt ja. Daran muss ich mich erst noch gewöhnen. Aber ich finde, es hört sich nicht mal so schlecht an."Sie sah an Severus vorbei ins Leere und wiederholte langsam.

„Professor Sisilia Snape. Ja...., das hat was.", lachte sie nun, sah ihn wieder an und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Nase.

„Ähm, wie ist es, willst du mich nicht mal wieder runterlassen?", wollte sie nun wissen.

„Hatte ich eigentlich noch nicht vor.", erklärte er und sah sie mit einem Blick an, der ihr durch und durch ging.

„Jedenfalls nicht hier. Könntest du vielleicht das von vorhin noch mal wiederholen?", bat er sie.

„Ja sicher, warum nicht."Sie gab ihm noch mal einen Kuss auf die Nase.

„Das meinte ich zwar nicht, aber das war auch nicht schlecht."

Erst jetzt fiel bei ihr der Groschen, was er meinte. „Oh!", sagte sie, streckte wieder ihren linken Arm aus und schwang ihn so, als ob sie einen Zauberstab halten würde, und die Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer sprang auf.

„Braves Mädchen!", lobte Severus sie. Als Antwort stieß sie ihm mit ihrer Faust leicht gegen die Brust.

„So, und jetzt kannst du gerne da weitermachen, wo du vorhin aufgehört hast.", sagte er, als er mit ihr durch die offene Tür schritt. Sie folgte seiner Aufforderung und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. Er schritt zum Bett und ließ sie beide darauf niedersinken. Währenddessen schloss Sisilia die Tür hinter ihnen, ohne hinzusehen, mit einer weiteren Bewegung ihrer Hand.

Sie lagen beide auf der Seite und er begann den Reißverschluss ihres Kleides auf dem Rücken zu öffnen. Langsam zog er ihn immer weiter herunter. Es verursachte einen kleinen Schauer auf Sisilias Rücken, da er gleichzeitig mit seinen Fingern über die freigelegte Haut strich. Ihre Hand wanderte zu seinem Hals, wo sie begann seinen Umhang aufknöpfte und ihn dann über seine Schultern streifte.

Sie setzten sich beide auf, während sie sich immer weiter küssten. Seine Finger strichen ihr zart über den Rücken und dann zog er ihr das Kleid von den Schultern. Sie half ihm etwas dabei und schlüpfte aus den Ärmeln. Dann stand er auf und zog sie mit sich, küsste sie noch einmal und trat dann ein paar Schritte von ihr zurück. Sie sah, dass er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt und sie amüsiert ansah. Locker aus dem Handgelenk schwang er ihn kurz und das Kleid rutschte ihr nun ganz hinunter, wo es auf dem Boden liegen blieb.

„Hey, das ist unfair. Ich habe keinen Zauberstab", protestierte sie.

„Ich dachte du brauchst keinen", neckte er sie und zog ihr, mir einem weiteren kleinen Schlenker seines Zauberstabes, Ihren BH aus. Er betrachtete unverhohlen ihre schönen Brüste und in seinen Augen begann es zu funkeln.

„Na schön, du hast es nicht anders gewollt", sagte sie dann und richtete ihre Hand auf ihn. Plötzlich sprangen alle Knöpfe von seiner Jacke ab und kullerten klackernd zu Boden.

„Ups!"meinte Sisilia und hielt sich lachend die Hand vor dem Mund.

„Dir ist doch wohl klar, dass du die alle wieder annähen musst", blitze Severus ihr entgegen.

„Das werde ich nicht tun", erwiderte sie. „Sicher wirst du das, das ist doch deine Aufgabe", sagte er lauernd und zog sich die Jacke aus.

„Nein, werde ich nicht, es war schließlich deine Idee. Ich habe das ohne Zauberstab noch nie versucht!"verteidigte sie sich.

„Du willst nicht?"fragte er, hob eine Augenbraue und ging mit ausgestrecktem Arm langsam auf sie zu.

„Nein, ich will nicht", antwortete sie und sprang auf das Bett. Als er näher kam rutschte sie auf die andere Seite. Er wechselte die Richtung und ging um das Bett herum auf die Seite, auf der Sisilia nun saß. Diese versuchte es erneut, hob ihre Hand und deutete auf sein Hemd. Aber genauso wie vorher sprangen wieder die Knöpfe ab und landeten klackernd auf dem Boden.

„Das war aber jetzt Absicht, gib es zu!"neckte er sie.

„Nein war es nicht, aber irgendwie muss ich mich doch wehren", grinste sie ihn an. Er packte das Hemd und zog es ebenfalls aus und warf es auf den Boden. Sie musterte seinen sehnigen Oberkörper, während er ihr immer näher kam.

Bevor er Sisilia erreicht hatte, war sie nun wieder auf die andere Seite des Bettes gerutscht. Doch diesmal ging er nicht wieder um das Bett herum, sondern wollte ihr über das Bett folgen.

„Lege deinen Zauberstab weg oder ich mache weiter", drohte sie ihm jetzt und deutete mit der Hand auf seine Hose. Er hielt kurz inne überlegte und legte dann seinen Zauberstab auf das Tischchen neben das Bett. Sisilia nutzte diese Sekunde aus und sprang vom Bett. Severus versuchte ihr zu folgen. Sie lief zuerst zum Kamin und als sie sich sicher war, dass er weit genug vom Bett weg war, rannte sie um das Bett, zu dem Tischchen und ergriff seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Severus.

Dieser blieb abrupt stehen, als er das sah. Er hob beschwichtigend seine Hände.

„Das wirst du doch jetzt nicht wirklich ausnutzen?"fragte er und sah sie überrascht an.

„Doch, werde ich", sagte sie. Sie senkte den Zauberstab ein paar Zentimeter und plötzlich sprang der Knopf seiner Hose auf und selbige rutschte nach unten.

„Na warte du kleine Hexe", rief er und wollte sich auf sie stürzen, doch er verfing sich in seiner Hose und stürzte. Er knallte auf den Boden, wo er dann bewegungslos liegen blieb.

Sisilia erschrak, rannte zu ihm und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter.

„Severus, ist alles in Ordnung?"fragte sie ihn besorgt mit schlechtem Gewissen. Doch anstatt einer Antwort, packte er sie ganz plötzlich, zog sie zu sich hinunter und küsste sie.

„Ohhhhhhh, du Schuft, du hast mich reingelegt", sprudelte es aus ihr heraus, als er seine Lippen von den ihren löste.

„Nicht mehr, als du mich", erwiderte er, drückte sie nach hinten auf den Rücken und legte sich auf sie, so dass sie sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Ihre Handgelenke hielt er mit einer Hand über ihrem Kopf fest und presste sie auf den Boden. Sie sahen sich beide an. Sisilia liebte diese braunen dunklen geheimnisvollen Augen, in denen sie immer versank. Er senkte seinen Kopf und presste fest seinen Mund auf den ihren. Sie öffnete leicht ihre Lippen und spürte wie Severus Zunge den Weg in ihren Mund fand. Sie erwiderte sein wildes Zungenspiel und presste ihren Körper dabei fest gegen den seinen.

Sie spürte durch seine Shorts wie erregt Severus war und fühlte wie auch ihr Körper nach mehr verlangte. Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch Severus hatte seine Lippen so feste auf die ihren gepresst, dass sie keine Chance hatte auch nur einen Ton herauszubringen.

Doch er schien zu merken, dass sie etwas sagen wollte, hob seinen Kopf und sah sie an.

„Könnten wir nicht .....", begann sie und schaute auf das Bett hoch.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das Riskieren sollte. Jetzt habe ich dich gerade so schön im Griff. Wer sagt mir denn, dass du nicht wieder versuchst abzuhauen?"fragte er sie nun, seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und seine Lippen kräuselten sich amüsiert.

„Ich denke, da wirst du dich schon auf mein Wort verlassen müssen", konterte sie.

„Nein, das reicht mir im Augenblick nicht. Ich will, dass du mich anbettelst zu dir zu kommen, vorher lasse ich dich nicht los", sagte er entschlossen und presste seinen Mund wieder auf den ihren. Doch diesmal ließ er zusätzlich seine freie Hand über die eine Seite ihres Körpers wandern. Er liebkoste ihre Brust, seine Finger streichelten über ihre Knospe. Er spürte, wie diese unter seinen Berührungen immer härter wurden. Sisilia wollte aufstöhnen, doch da er sie immer noch heftig küsste, war ihr dies nicht möglich. Er lies sich etwas auf die Seite gleiten, dass er sie besser streicheln konnte. Seine Hand wanderte nun tiefer, über ihren Bauch bis hin zu ihrem Höschen. Er ließ seine Hand unter das Stück Stoff gleiten. Seine Finger begannen sie zärtlich zu liebkosen. Er spürte, wie feucht sie schon war. Immer tiefer rutschen seine Finger zwischen ihre Beine, bis er mit ihnen in sie eindrang und begann seine Finger langsam rhythmisch hin und her zu bewegen. Sisilia bäumte sich unter ihm vor Erregung auf. Severus, der inzwischen aufgehörte hatte sie zu küssen, beobachtete sie nun genau. Sisilia stöhnte auf vor Lust. Doch dann zog Severus abrupt seine Finger wieder aus ihr heraus und sie schlug überrascht die Augen auf. Sie sah in sein Gesicht während sie schwer vor Erregung atmete.

„Und?"fragte er sie nun und schaute sie liebeshungrig an. „Hast du immer noch vor davonzulaufen?"fragte er sie, ließ seine Finger wieder über ihre Brust wandern und begann dann mit ihrer Brustwarze zu spielen.

Sie stöhnte erneute auf und schloss ihre Augen. „Sieh mich an, ich hab dich etwas gefragt", forderte er sie mit einem schärferen Ton auf. Sie schlug die Augen wieder auf und sah ihn etwas irritiert an.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du die Frage ernst meinst."

„Ich meine es sehr ernst und ich möchte, dass du mich ansiehst!"verlangte er von ihr. Sisilia war diesen Ton von ihm nicht gewohnt, doch irgendwie, musste sie zugeben, gefiel ihr dies, es erzeugte ein gewisses Kribbeln ihn ihrem Körper und sie beschloss mitzuspielen.

„Wenn du es willst, werde ich dich ansehen. Und ich werde auch ganz bestimmt nicht mehr weglaufen", hauchte sie ihm entgegen.

„Dann beweiß es mir", sagte er und ließ ihre Hände los. Er folgte nun jeder ihrer Bewegungen. Sie schlang ihren Arm um seinen Nacken und küsste ihn. Nach einiger Zeit ließ ihr Hand über seinen Rücken nach unten wandern. Sie fuhr mit den Fingern zart über seine Hüfte und ließ sie dann nach vorne wandern. Sie rieb nun mit ihren Fingerspitzen über die Beule seiner Unterhose, worauf er anfing leicht zu stöhnen und sich ihren Fingern entgegenpresste.

„Du bist eine richtige kleine Schlange, weißt du dass? Du weißt genau, wie du mich heißmachen kannst", sagte er. Doch dann stand auf, nahm ihre Hand und zog sie ebenfalls auf die Beine. Er zog ihr den Slip von ihrem Hüften und dann lies er auch seine Shorts zu Boden gleiten. Er trat zu ihr und presste seinen Körper fest gegen den ihren. Severus drängte Sisilia nun zum Bett. Er drückte sie auf die Matratze, sie rutschte ganz auf das Bett und er folgte ihr, ließ sie dabei keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Mit den Händen wollte er nun ihre Beine öffnen, doch Sisilia hatte bemerkt, dass es ihn mehr reizen würde, wenn sie sich etwas wehren würde und so versuchte sie ihre Beine noch zusammengepresst zu halten. Er sah sie verwundert an, doch als sie lächelte, wusste er was sie vor hatte. Er rutsche zu ihr hinauf und drückte dann mit zu Hilfenahme seiner Knie ihre Beine auseinander. Dagegen hatte sie keine Chance und er legte sich gleich dazwischen. Er sah sie dabei die ganze Zeit an. Langsam drang er in sie ein, immer tiefer und tiefer. Er sah ihr dabei tief in die Augen, was ihn noch mehr zu erregen schien. Dies wiederum macht Sisilia fast verrückt und sie spürte, wie eine Welle der Erregung sie packte und erschaudern ließ. Er senkte seine Oberkörper zu ihr herab und sie begann mit ihren Händen zuerst seinen Rücken und dann seinen Po zu streicheln. Mit ihren Spitzigen Nägeln strich sie über seine Haut, so dass kleine rote Streifen zu sehen waren.

Dann begann er, zuerst langsam und dann immer fordernder zuzustoßen. Sisilia spürte seinen heftigen Atem in ihrem Gesicht, da sein Kopf ihr sehr nahe war. Sie roch den Duft seiner Haut und des Schweißes, der langsam aus seinen Poren quoll. Sie hatte plötzlich das Bedürfnis, den Schweiß von seinem Hals zu küssen. Sie drehte den Kopf und legte ihre Lippen auf seinen Hals. Sie fuhr mit der Zunge über die Stelle, an der gerade ein Schweißtropfen runter rann und leckte ihn auf. Der Salzige Geschmack gefiel ihr und sie macht weiter. Plötzlich überkam es sie und sie biss ihm kraftvoll aber zärtlich in den Hals. Er stöhnte kurz auf, zog den Hals aber nicht zurück, was Sisilia dazu bewegte ihre Attacke noch einmal zu wiederholen. Er stöhnte erneut auf und atmete heftig. Sisilia hatte da Gefühl, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde bis er soweit war.

Doch dann hörte er plötzlich auf. Sie sah ihn überrascht an.

„Was ist?" wollte sie von ihm wissen.

„Es ist unsere Hochzeitsnacht und ich möchte nicht, dass sie so schnell vorbei ist", erklärte er ihr und setzte sich auf.

„Ich möchte gerne, dass du dich hinkniest", forderte er sie nun auf. Sie überlegte nicht lange und tat was er wollte. Er drückte ihren Oberkörper nach vorn, so dass sie sich mit den Händen auf der Bettdecke aufstützte und er rutschte von hinten an sie heran.

Zuerst strich er ihr liebevoll über der Rücken, dann wanderten seine Hände über ihren Po zu ihren Schenkeln. Mit den Knien drückte er nun ihre Beine noch etwas weiter auseinander und drang dann von hinten in sie ein. Dabei hielt er sie an ihren Hüften fest. Er stieß schon beim ersten mal heftig zu, so dass sie das Gefühl hatte, ihr Körper würde mächtig vibrieren. Sie stöhnte vor Erregung laut auf. Severus begann nun langsam, aber kräftig mit seinen Stößen. Sisilia hatte das Gefühl, dass sie es nicht mehr lange aushalten würde vor Erregung. Ihr ganzer Körper bebte vor Verlangen. Sie hörte seinen keuchenden Atem hinter sich, was sie noch mehr erregte. Sie spürte wie seine Finger sich tief in ihre Hüften bohrten, doch es machte ihr nichts aus, im Gegenteil es gefiel ihr und machte sich noch heißer.

Doch wieder hörte er unerwartet auf mit seinen Bewegungen.

Aber diesmal wusste sie warum er das tat. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und sah wie er sich auf das Bett legte und sie zu sich heranwinkte. Sie wusste genau was er wollte. So kabbelte sie zu ihm hinüber und setzte sich rittlings auf ihn. Sie senkte ihren Leib tiefer und spürte wie sein Schaft wieder in sie eindrang. Diesmal war sie es, die ihren Körper langsam auf und ab bewegte, während er begann ihr Brüste zu liebkosen. Er hob seinen Kopf und begann mit der Zunge über ihre Brustwarzen zu lecken. Ein wohliger Schaure durchfuhr ihren Körper. Sie bewegte sich immer heftiger und fordernder. Sie spürte, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde bis sie ihren Höhepunkt erreicht hatte. Die leckende Zunge auf ihren Brustwarzen tat ihr übriges. Sie warf den Kopf in den Nacken, als ein gewaltiger Orgasmus ihren Körper zum erzittern brachte. Severus spürte wie Sisilias Körper zu beben anfing und ihr Muskel seinen kurz vor der Explosion stehenden Schaft noch kräftiger zu massieren begann.

In dem Moment kam auch er, Sisilia spürte, wie sein Körper unter ihr zu Zittern begann, als er sich in ihr entlud. Sein Atem ging heftig und als sein Körper langsam aufhörte zu beben, beugte sie sich zu ihm hinunter und gab ihm noch einen heißen Kuss. Er schlang seine Arme um sie und presste seine Lippen auf die ihren. Danach ließ sie sich neben ihm auf die Bettdecke gleiten und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Er nahm sie in seinen Arm und kraulte ihren Rücken, während sie begann mit ihren Fingern seine Brust und seinen Bauch zu streicheln.

„Habe ich dir eigentlich schon gesagt, dass ich dich liebe?"fragte er sie nach einiger Zeit.

„Ich glaube in den letzten zwei Stunden noch nicht", antwortete sie und sah kurz auf ihre Uhr.

„Aber gut, dass du es jetzt gesagt hast, ich dachte schon du machst nur Liegestützen", flachste sie. Er brummte kurz auf, zog sie an sich heran und küsste sie erneut.

Sie lagen eine ganze Weile nebeneinander und sprachen nicht, sie genossen jeder nur die Nähe des anderen. Bis Sisilia über etwas nachdachte.

„Du? Ich würde dich gerne etwas fragen. Du musst mir nicht antworten, wenn du nicht willst, weil es mich im Grunde ja auch nichts angeht, da es ja vor der Zeit war, als wir uns kenngelernt haben", begann sie.

„Aber?" fragte er und sah sie an.

„Ich gebe zu, ich bin furchtbar neugierig", fügte sie hinzu.

„Gut dann frag doch einfach mal, mach es nicht so umständlich", forderte er sie auf und streichelte ihr langes Haar.

„OK. Was ich gerne wissen wollte, ist ... gab es schon viele, na ja , viele Frauen in deinem Leben?"fragte sie.

„Was willst du hören? Die Anzahl, wer oder wie sie waren, oder wann?" wollte er wissen.

„Wenn du mich so fragst eigentlich alles, aber vielleicht fängst du beim ersten Mal an?", lächelte sie ihn an.

Er sagte eine ganze Weile nichts und sie dachte schon, er es sich anders überlegt, doch dann öffnete er doch den Mund und fing langsam und überlegt an zu erzählen.

„Es war in der Zeit kurz nachdem ich die Schule beendet hatte. Ich zog viel mit meiner Gang durch die Gegend, na du weißt schon Lucius und ein paar andere aus der Schule. Auf jeden Fall hatte der gute Lucius, den anderen gesteckt, dass ich ... nun ja, dass ich noch nie eine Freundin hatte. Ich wollte nicht, als Versager da stehen, du weißt ja wie Jungs in dem Alter sind. Und ich wollte mir nicht nachsagen lassen, ich hätte Angst vor Mädchen. Nun ja, Lucius ist 5 Jahre älter als ich und er hatte schon mehr Erfahrung auf dem Gebiet, er war immer der Liebling der Mädchen. Er hat eine Freundin von sich, zu sich bestellt, ist aber selber nicht hingegangen, sondern hat mich statt dessen zu der Verabredung geschickt. Sie war ein verdammt hübsches Ding und nicht sehr wählerisch, was Männerbekanntschaften anbetraf. Nun ja, als ich ihr erklärte, dass Lucius nicht kommen würde, wollte sie zuerst gehen. Ich habe sie aber nicht gelassen. Ich wusste, dass sie die anderen irgendwo auf der Lauer lagen und wenn sie mitbekommen würden, dass sie mich abblitzen lassen hat, wäre ich zu Gespött von allen geworden."

"Heißt das, sie haben dich beobachtet?"

„Gesehen hatte ich sie nicht, aber ich war mir ziemlich sicher, ich kannte Lucius. So hab ich sie festgehalten. Sie hat sich zuerst gewehrt. Ich musste sie mit meinem ganzen Gewicht gegen die Wand drücken und ihre Hände festhalten, um sie aufzuhalten. Zuerst hat sie mich angeschrieen, ich sollte sie doch gehen lassen, aber mit der Zeit ist sie voll eingestiegen, ich denke ihre Abwehr am Anfang war nur Gespielt", erklärte er uns sah Sisilia an, die an seine Lippen hing.

„Soll ich aufhören, bist du nicht eifersüchtig?"fragte er sie, da er nicht sicher war, ob es wirklich das war, was sie hören wollte.

„Natürlich, bin ich eifersüchtig, aber wenn du es mit mir teilst, gehört es auch zu uns. Also hör nicht auf. Ich möchte jedes Detail hören", sagte sie. Er drehte sich nun auf die Seite, so dass er besser in ihre Augen sehen konnte.

„Gut, wenn du möchtest.", sagte er und begann mit seiner Hand zart über ihre Taille zu streichen.

„Ich habe angefangen mit meiner freien Hand ihren Körper zu erkunden und bin dann mit meiner Hand unter ihr T-Shirt. Sie trug keinen BH, das machte mich fast verrückt und ich konnte mich kaum noch beherrschen. Sie merkte das auch sehr schnell und drückte ihren Unterleib fest gegen mich."Severus begann nun zärtlich Sisilia Brüste mit seinen Nägeln zu liebkosen und er merkte, dass ihre Brustwarzen schon wieder hart waren. Doch er wandte seien Blick nicht von ihrem Gesicht und auch sie sah ihn weiterhin an.

„Ich habe dann ihren Rock nach oben geschoben, während ich mein Knie zwischen ihre Beine drückte."Er ließ seine Hände nun tiefer wandern und begann Sisilias Schenkel zu streicheln. Zuerst außen und dann nach innen wandernd. Von den Knien fuhren seine Finger langsam im Zickzack nach oben.

„Und was hast du dann gemacht", wollte Sisilia wissen, der die Sprechpause zu lange dauerte.

„Ich habe meine Finger zwischen ihre Beine wandern lassen, ich brauchte einige Zeit bis ich mich zurecht fand, da ich noch nie zuvor ein Mädchen da berührt hatte. Doch ich fand ziemlich schnell wonach ich suchte", erklärte er und seine Lippen kräuselten sich, denn diesmal sagte er nicht was er meinte, sondern zeigte es ihr. Er lies seine Finger zwischen ihre Beine wandern und drückte sie kreisend immer tiefer, bis er sie in sie hineingleiten ließ. Sisilia stöhnte auf, versuchte aber nicht ihre Augen zu schließen oder den Blick von seinen Augen zu nehmen, was ihr verdammt schwer fiel.

„Erzähl weiter"bat sie ihn unter stöhnen. Doch er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Noch nicht!"hauchte er und rutschte etwas näher an sie heran. Da konnte sie spüren, dass diese Geschichte nicht nur sie, sonder auch ihn selber zu erregen schien. Sie streckte nun auch ihren Arm aus und fing an ihn zwischen seinen Beinen zu streicheln. Er stöhnte kurz auf, als sie ihn das erste Mal mit der Hand berührte. Sie spürte, dass sein Schaft schon groß und hart war.

Sie merkte, dass es ihm nicht leicht viel zu sprechen, doch fuhr er schließlich mit seiner Erzählung fort.

„Ich hielt sie immer noch fest, da ich Angst hatte, sie könnte doch noch weglaufen und mich dann bloßstellen. So musste ich selber aktiv werden. Ich öffnete meine Hose und ließ sie ein Stück runterrutschen. Ich war fast wie von Sinnen, so heiß war ich. Ich befahl ihr ein Bein anzuheben, so dass ich besser in sie eindringen konnte. Man merkte, dass sie schon ne Menge Erfahrung haben musste, sie machte es einfach perfekt und half mir, indem sie sich mir entgegenschob", er atmete nun heftiger und presste das ein oder andere Wort vor Erregung heraus. Dann zog er seine Finger aus ihr und legte sich erneut auf Sisilia die diesmal bereitwillig ihre Beine öffnete und er sofort in sie eindringen konnte. Sie sahen sich weiterhin jede Sekunde in die Augen.

„Rede bitte weiter", flehte sie ihn nun schon fast an und stöhnte leise, als er begann sich langsam auf und ab zu bewegen.

„Ich bin in sie eingedrungen, zuerst ganz langsam, weil ich Angst hatte ihr weh zu tun. Doch als ich merkte, dass er ihr gefiel hab ich gleich begonnen fester zuzustoßen, sie hat mich mit ihren Worten aufgepeitscht, so dass ich nicht mehr an mich halten konnte." Severus begann auch jetzt damit heftiger in sie einzudringen. Sisilia merkte, dass ihr Körper immer mehr zu vibrieren begann, was die ersten Vorboten für eine heftigen Höhenpunkt waren. Auch Severus konnte nicht mehr sprechen. Sein Atem ging keuchend und seine verschwitzen Haare klebten ihm in seinem Gesicht. Sie ließen sich gegenseitig keine Sekunde aus den Augen, was sie noch mehr erregte. Sisilia konnte nicht mehr denken, sie hatte das Gefühl zu schweben und in dem Moment überrollte sie ein gigantischer Höhepunkt. Sie konnte in dem Augenblick nicht anders, als kurz ihre Augen zu schließen.

„Lass deine Augen offen", stöhnte Severus nun über ihr und sie macht sie sofort wieder auf und sah im ins Gesicht. Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden und auch er hatte den Gipfel der Lust erreicht und stöhnte auf. Doch er schaffte es irgendwie, seinen Blick nicht von ihren Augen zu nehmen. Es reizte sie sehr, ihm während seines Höhepunktes in die Augen zu sehen und sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde dies ihre Empfindungen noch weiter hinausziehen.

Erschöpft und schweißgebadet lagen sie nun aneinandergekuschelt.

„Und wie war dein erstes Mal?"fragte Severus unvermittelt in die Stille hinein.

„Oh nein, das erzähle ich ein andermal", protestierte Sisilia immer noch schweratmend und beide mussten lachen. Dann nahmen sie sich in den Arm küssten sich erneut und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen waren.


	22. Bei den Zentauren

**Bei den Zentauren**

Eine nicht geringe Anzahl von Männern in schwarzen Umhängen stand auf einem freien Feld neben einem dunklen, dichten Wald. Es war noch dunkel, auch wenn man schon sehen konnte, dass der Morgen dämmerte. Sie hatten eine große Herde Zentauren eingekreist und ihre Zauberstäbe auf sie gerichtet. Sie drängten sie alle zusammen. Die Zentauren hatten Pfeile in ihre Bogen eingelegt, doch noch feuerte keiner einen Pfeil ab. Sie schienen abzuwarten.

„Fangt mir ein paar von ihnen, und den Rest tötet!", rief eine hohe und kalte Stimme den Männern zu. Sisilia erkannte sie sofort. Es war die Stimme Voldemorts.

Daraufhin begannen die Todesser, Flüche auf die Zentauren abzuschießen, und diese wiederum beschossen die Todesser mit ihren Pfeilen.

„Neeeeiiiinnn!", hörte Sisilia sich selber rufen und schreckte aus dem Schlaf auf.

Sie atmete heftig, und sie merkte, dass sie schweißgebadet war. Severus, der neben ihr gelegen hatte, schreckte ebenfalls hoch, als sie geschrieen hatte, und sah sie erschrocken an.

„Was ist? Was hast du?", fragte er sie beunruhigt noch im Halbschlaf.

Sisilia versuchte, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Was hatte sie da gesehen? War es nur ein Traum oder doch eine Vision? Sie konnte es nicht einordnen, sie war sehr verwirrt. Dann sah sie das besorgte Gesicht von Severus. Sie wollte ihn nicht beunruhigen, solange sie nicht selbst genau wusste, was sie da gesehen hatte und was es bedeuten sollte. Deshalb sagte sie nur:

„Ich hatte nur einen Alptraum. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Tut mir leid, dass ich dich geweckt habe."

Severus winkte ab, zog Sisilia zu sich heran und legte eine Arm um sie. Sisilia legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und dachte darüber nach, was sie gesehen hatte. Immer mehr kam in ihr der Verdacht auf, dass es kein Traum war. Die Todesser sollten die Zentauren töten? Aber wieso? Was hatte Voldemort vor? Als sie sich noch mal die Szene vorstellte, fiel ihr auf, dass die Zentauren nicht mehr im Wald gewesen waren, sondern auf einer Wiese oder einem Feld. Das konnte nur bedeuteten, sie hatten vor, den Verbotenen Wald zu verlassen. Das musste sie verhindern. Sie würden in ihren Tod laufen.

Sisilia wusste von Hagrid, dass die Zentauren mit ihnen nichts mehr zu tun haben wollten und auch keine Menschen in ihrer Nähe duldeten. Sie hatten Hagrid sogar gedroht, ihn zu töten, wenn er ihnen noch einmal zu nahe kommen würde. Trotzdem wollte und musste Sisilia sie warnen. Sie konnte sie nicht in ihr Verderben rennen lassen.

Doch ihr war klar, weder Severus noch ihr Onkel würden sie einfach zu ihnen gehen lassen, deshalb beschloss sie, es ihnen erst gar nicht zu sagen. Sie lauschte eine Weile und hörte ein gleichmäßiges Atmen, das ihr zeigte, dass Severus wieder eingeschlafen war.

Sie überlegte nicht lange und zog vorsichtig seinen Arm von ihrer Schulter und rutschte langsam aus dem Bett. Er hatte nichts bemerkt und schlief weiter.

Sie schlich zu ihrer Kommode, fischte eine Jeans und ein T-Shirt heraus und ging ins Büro hinüber.

Dort zog sie sich flink an, nahm ihren Umhang und überprüfte, ob ihr Zauberstab in der Tasche steckte. Dann schlich sie sich aus dem Büro und stieg die vielen Stufen hoch zum Westturm. Sie trat durch den Durchgang hinaus ins Freie und konnte sehen, dass es noch dunkle Nacht war. Es musste wohl so gegen vier Uhr sein.

Es wehte ein leichter, warmer Wind, der ihr zart über ihr Gesicht strich. Der Himmel war sternenklar und der Mondschein ließ die Wipfel der Bäume silbern glänzen.

Sie zögerte nicht lange und verwandelte sich sogleich, breitete ihre Flügel aus, hob ab und flog direkt auf den Verbotenen Wald zu. Sisilia wusste ungefähr die Stelle, an der sich die Zentauren normalerweise aufhielten. Darauf steuerte sie nun zu. Sie sah die Stelle, an der sich die Baumkronen lichteten. Dies war der Platz, an dem die Zentauren für gewöhnlich den Lauf der Sterne beobachteten. Dorthin wandte sie sich nun. Sie konnte bisher noch nichts entdecken, trotzdem sank sie tiefer in den Wald hinein und landete auf dem freien Platz. Dort verwandelte sie sich zurück.

Sie stand auf einer kleinen Wiese, umgeben von hohen Laubbäumen und sah sich suchend nach allen Seiten um. Ihrem Instinkt folgend wandte sie sich nach rechts in den Wald hinein. Sie musste nun teilweise über umgefallene Bäume und durch dichtes Gestrüpp klettern. Ihr Umhang verfing sich ein paar mal darin, und bei dem Versuch ihn loszubekommen riss er an einigen Stellen ein. Sisilia fluchte leise.

Sie war vielleicht gerade mal fünf Minuten gegangen, als sie plötzlich Hufgetrappel vernahm.

Das mussten die Zentauren sein, welche sie inzwischen gehört haben mussten. Aber sie hatte sich auch nicht die Mühe gemacht, leise zu gehen.

Sie blieb stehen, und vor ihr aus dem Unterholz sprangen sechs Zentauren, die sich gleich drohend vor ihr aufstellten und sie streng musterten.

Sie sahen böse drein. Doch bewunderte Sisilia diese Geschöpfe, die Kopf, Oberkörper und Arme eines Menschen besaßen, der verbunden war mit dem Körper eines Pferdes.

Der Zentaur, der allen voran ging, hatte einen kastanienbraunen Körper. Sein langes schwarzes Haar umrahmte sein stolzes Gesicht mit den hohen Wangenknochen. Alle Zentauren waren bewaffnet. Sie hatten alle Langbogen dabei und trugen Köcher auf dem Rücken, die voller Pfeile waren. Der Anführer dieser Gruppe trat nun auf Sisilia zu und sprach sie an.

„Mensch, was suchst du in unserem Wald? Ist es noch nicht bis zu dir vorgedrungen, dass wir geschworen haben, alle zu töten, die es wagen, unseren Wald zu betreten?", fuhr er sie böse an.

„Bitte verzeiht mir.", sagte Sisilia und ging auf die Knie vor ihm. Sie wollte ihm damit zeigen, dass sie in Freundschaft kam.

„Ich muss dringend mit eurem Anführer sprechen, ich muss ihn vor einer Gefahr warnen.", erklärte sie ihm und sah ihn an.

Er verzog verächtlich das Gesicht.

„Ich wüsste nicht, warum wir dich mit unserem Anführer reden lassen sollten. Wir wissen selber, was gut für uns ist. Und Menschen gehören nicht dazu. Wenn uns eine Gefahr drohen würde, hätten wir sie schon selbst erkannt.", erklärte er schroff.

„Du hast unsere Warnung missachtet und bist trotzdem in den Wald gekommen. Deshalb wirst du als Abschreckung für die anderen sterben.", sagte er kühl. Dann gab er den Befehl.

„Tötet sie!", rief er.

Die anderen nahmen ihre Bogen von den Schultern, griffen nach Pfeilen und zielten damit auf Sisilia. Dies alles geschah so schnell, dass sie weder etwas sagen, noch etwas tun konnte.

Doch dann sprang plötzlich einer aus ihren Reihen mit einem Satz zwischen sie und die anderen. Vor Schreck zuckte sie zusammen, wollte ausweichen und kippte nach hinten auf dem Boden.

Ein grauer Zentaur, mit hartem, tief zerfurchtem Gesicht, baute sich nun schützend vor ihr auf.

„Warte, Magorian, hast du vergessen wir töten keine Fohlen?", rief er ihm warnend zu.

„Wieso Fohlen? Sie ist schon lange kein Fohlen mehr! Geh zur Seite, Ortano.", schrie er ihn wütend an.

„Nein, sie ist kein Fohlen mehr, aber sie ist tragend. Wir dürfen sie nicht töten.", erkläre er ihm.

„Sie ist tragend? Bist du dir da sicher?", fragte er noch mal nach, und Ortano nickte.

„Ich spüre es genau.... Sie hat diese gewisse Aura."

„Nun gut, dann werden wir dein Leben verschonen. Aber gehe sofort und verlasse den Wald!", forderte er sie auf und wandte sich schon zu gehen. Doch so leicht wollte Sisilia nicht aufgeben und sie versuchte es erneut.

„Bitte, Magorian, führe mich zu deinem Anführer, ihr habt doch nichts zu verlieren.", flehte sie ihn an.

„Und ich bin sicher, Bane wird dir dankbar dafür sein, dass du mich nicht weggeschickt hast.", versuchte sie ihn zu locken und rappelte sich auf die Beine. Er zögerte und nickte seinen Freunden zu. Sie steckten kurz die Köpfe zusammen und schienen sich zu beraten. Sisilia stand ganz ruhig da und beobachtete sie, als sich Magorian wieder zu ihr wandte und zu ihr sprach.

„Nun gut, Mensch. Dir scheint es ja wirklich wichtig zu sein, wenn du dein Leben und das deines Fohlens aufs Spiel setzt. Wir führen dich zu ihm. Aber tu nichts unüberlegtes, sonst werden wir dich doch noch töten.", sagte er, und die Zentauren schlossen sie in ihre Mitte. Sisilia ging mit ihnen mit, weiter und tiefer in den Wald hinein, als sie jemals zuvor drin war. Sie musste sich sehr anstrengen, um mit ihnen mithalten zu können. Die Zentauren sprangen leichfüßig über Hindernisse hinweg. Doch für sie war es nicht so einfach und einige Male, stolperte sie sogar. Aber sie hatte Glück dabei, sie hatte sich nichts getan.

Sie waren fast schon eine halbe Stunde gegangen, als sie endlich eine Talsenke erreichten, in der dich die restlichen Zentauren versammelt hatten. Sisilia hatte das Gefühl, als würde hier eine Aufbruchstimmung herrschen. Was ihr sagte, dass sie wohl recht mit ihrer Vermutung hatte, dass sie Zentauren vorhatten, den Wald zu verlassen. Magorian ging voraus zu der Gruppe der Zentauren, die unten standen. Sisilia wurde angehalten, hier oben stehen zu bleiben und zu warten, umringt von ihrer Eskorte. Es dauerte nicht lange. Vier weitere Zentauren lösten sich aus der Gruppe und trabten auf sie zu.

Voran an der Spitze war Bane.

Sisilia kannte ihn noch von früher, als sie mit Hagrid vor vielen Jahren im verbotenen Wald gewesen war und sie getroffen hatte. Das war schon lange her, doch Bane hatte sich kein bisschen verändert. Er hatte immer noch tiefschwarzes Haar und einen kräftigen Bart. Sein ganz schwarzer Körper stach unter den anderen Zentauren hervor. Seine wildes Aussehen ließ ihn sehr gefährlich erscheinen.

„Man hat mir berichtet, du hättest mir etwas wichtiges zu sagen? Ich finde es sehr mutig von dir, ganz alleine hierher zu kommen. Oder hat dich jemand geschickt? Hagrid vielleicht oder gar Professor Dumbledore?", fragte er misstrauisch.

„Nein, niemand weiß, dass ich hier bin.", erklärte sie ehrlich.

Bane musterte sie einen Augenblick unentschlossen.

„Ich will dir glauben. Nun gut, ich erlaube dir, das vorzutragen, was du zu sagen hast."Er machte eine auffordernde Handbewegung.

„Ich danke dir, Bane.", sagte sie und deutete ein Verneigung an.

„Du kennst meinen Namen?", fragte Bane nun überrascht und sah die anderen Zentauren an, doch diese schüttelten den Kopf, da sie ihr seinen Namen nicht genannt hatten.

Dann ging er zu ihr vor, schritt einmal um sie herum und betrachtete sie genauer.

„Ja Bane, aber es ist schon viele Jahre her, als ich das letzte mal hier im Wald war.", antwortete sie.

Jetzt trat Ortano etwas nach vorne und begann zu sprechen.

„Ich kann mich an sie erinnern, Bane. Sie war noch ein junges Fohlen, damals vor vielen Jahren. Sie hat mir geholfen, als ich schwer verletzt war, erinnerst du dich noch?", fragte er den Anführer, in dessen Augen es nun aufblitzte.

„Ja, du hast Recht, damals war sie noch klein. Sie kam mit Hagrid in den Wald. Lisa? Nicht war, dein Name ist Lisa?", fragte er sie nun ziemlich sicher.

„Du hast ein bemerkenswertes Gedächtnis, Bane. Das ist richtig. Lisa war der Name, den ich früher getragen habe. Aber mein richtiger Name, unter dem ich inzwischen wieder lebe, ist Sisilia. Lisa war nur mein Spitzname, während meiner Schulzeit.", erklärte sie ihm, da sie nicht näher darauf eingehen wollte. Sie konnte sich auch nicht vorstellen, dass er es ohne weiteres verstehen würde.

„Nun gut, Lisa, die sich jetzt Sisilia nennt, berichte, was du uns zu sagen hast."Bane klang inzwischen etwas ungeduldig.

„Ja, also, ich hatte heute nacht eine Vision."

„Was soll das? Willst du etwa behaupten, du bist eine von diesen Seherinnen? Die ihre Geschichten unter das Volk bringen?", schrie Bane sie nun zornig an. Sisilia wusste, dass Zentauren von Sehern nichts hielten und ihre Arbeit als Scharlatanerie abtaten. Sie versuchte ruhig weiter zu sprechen.

„Ich bezeichne mich selber nicht so. Ich kann auch nicht auf Befehl jemandem die Zukunft voraussagen, das ist nicht mein Ding. Doch, Bane, bitte glaube mir. Manchmal sehe ich Dinge, die geschehen oder geschehen werden, ob ich will oder nicht. Ich bin nicht erfreut über diese „Gabe", glaube mir, aber ich habe sie nun mal, und ich hab heute Nacht etwas gesehen, was euch betrifft. Ich weiß, dass ihr vorhabt, den Wald zu verlassen."Sie sagte dies sehr rasch, da sie Angst hatte, er würde sie unterbrechen und nicht zu Ende reden lassen.

„Woher weißt du dass?", fuhr er sie an.

„Ich habe es dir doch gesagt, ich hatte eine Vision. Da habe ich gesehen, wie ihr alle den Wald verlassen habt. Aber auf dem Feld einige Meilen von hier, haben die Anhänger Voldemorts...."

„Sag seinen Namen nicht in unserem Wald.", fuhr er sie nun an. Sisilia erschrak und machte einen Schritt rückwärts.

„Es tut mir leid.", entschuldigte sie sich stotternd.

„Er, dessen Namen nicht genannt werden darf, und viele seine Anhänger wollen euch überfallen. Sie haben vor, einige von euch einzufangen und den Rest zu töten!"

Sie sah nun von einem zum andern. Keiner sprach ein Wort. Sisilia sah bei einigen von ihnen Furcht, bei anderen aber Ungläubigkeit.

„Bitte glaubt mir, wenn ihr den Schutz des Waldes verlasst, dann wird er viele von euch töten. Ich lüge nicht. Ich wünschte, ich würde mich irren, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es so kommen wird, wenn ihr gehen werdet.", sagte sie eindringlich zu ihnen.

Ornato trat vor Bane.

„Ich glaube ihr. Sie hat ihr Leben und das ihres noch ungeborenen Fohlens aufs Spiel gesetzt, um uns zu warnen. Und außerdem weiß niemand etwas davon, dass wir woanders hin ziehen und den Verbotenen Wald verlassen wollen.", brachte er hervor.

„Aber woher sollte „Er"dann wissen, dass wir gehen wollen?", fragte Bane skeptisch und sah Sisilia fragend an.

„So, wie ich es gesehen habe, war es Zufall. Ihr seid mitten in ein Treffen der Todesser geraten. Ich bitte euch, überlegt es euch, geht nicht!"

Bane sah sie an und nickte dann unmerklich.

„Nun gut. Du hast gesagt, was du zu sagen hattest. Wir werden darüber beraten, was wir tun werden. Ich danke dir für deine Warnung. Wir werden dich am Leben lassen. Du darfst nun gehen. Lebe wohl.", sagte Bane und wandte sich zum gehen.

Ortano hielt ihn noch kurz auf und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Bane nickte und ging mit den anderen Zentauren in die Talsenke hinunter, wo sie schon neugierig erwartet wurden. Nur Ortano blieb bei Sisilia stehen.

„Ich werde dich wieder bis zur Lichtung begleiten.", erklärte er ihr und ging voran. Sie liefen auf dem gleichen Weg zurück, den sie gekommen waren. Ortano ging langsamer, wofür ihm Sisilia dankbar war.

Inzwischen begann es zu dämmern. Auch wenn nicht sehr viel Licht durch das dichte Blätterdach fiel, konnte sie nun leichter den Weg erkennen und stolperte diesmal auch nicht.

„Ortano", sagte Sisilia, nachdem sie schon ein Stück gegangen waren. Er blieb stehen und sah sie mit seinen großen Augen fragend an.

„Ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken. Du hast mir vorhin das Leben gerettet.", sagte sie.

„Das war ich dir schuldig. Ich wäre damals vor Jahren gestorben, wenn du und Hagrid mir nicht geholfen hättet. Ich hatte dich gleich wiedererkannt, als ich dich gesehen habe. Du bist ein guter Mensch. Ich bin auch der Meinung, dass Bane sich irrt, wenn er glaubt, alle Menschen seien böse. Ich hoffe, er glaubt dir und trifft eine weise Entscheidung heute nacht.", sagte er besorgt.

„Das hoffe ich auch, es wäre schrecklich wenn....", sie konnte den Satz nicht zu Ende führen und ihr wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken, dass ihre Vision wahr werden könnte.

„Denke nicht soviel darüber nach. Du hast getan, was du konntest, der Rest liegt nicht mehr in deinen Händen. Bane ist ein ziemlich strenger Zentaur, aber auch sehr klug. Ich denke, er wird die richtige Entscheidung treffen.", beruhigte er sie, dann gingen sie stumm, jeder seinen Gedanken nachhängend, weiter. Sisilia hoffte, dass sie ihn überzeugen hatte können. Auch wenn sie es nie zugeben würde, das, was sie getan hatte, war nicht ganz uneigennützig gewesen, denn sie wusste, dass sie irgendwann noch die Hilfe der Zentauren brauchen könnte. Und sie hoffte, damit ihr Vertrauen gewonnen zu haben, wenigstens etwas.

Als sie die Lichtung erreicht hatten, blieb Ortano stehen.

„Ich habe hier noch etwas für dich.", sagte er, griff in seinen Brustbeutel und zog eine Miniatur Armbrust heraus, die gerade mal so groß war, dass sie auf eine Hand passte, und reichte sie Sisilia.

„Dies hier ist etwas, das wir unseren Fohlen geben. Sie tragen es immer bei sich, für den Fall, dass sie einmal von der Herde getrennt werden sollten, oder in Gefahr geraten."Er griff nochmals in seinen Beutel und zog einen kleinen zur Armbrust gehörenden Pfeil heraus. Er hatte eine weiße leuchtende Feder an seinem Ende.

„Als Dank für deine Warnung gebe ich dir diesen Pfeil. Solltest du oder die deinen einmal in Gefahr geraten, dann schieße ihn ab. Er wird einen Ton erzeugen, den nur die Zentauren hören können. Wir werden dir dann zu Hilfe eilen.", erklärte er ihr und reichte ihr den Pfeil.

„Vielen Dank, Ortano, für alles. Ich hoffe und wünsche, dass die Zentauren und die Zauberer doch eines Tages wieder in Freundschaft zusammen leben können. Ich wünsche euch alles Gute.", sagte sie und steckte die Armbrust und den Pfeil in ihren Umhang.

Ortano nickte ihr zu und wendete sich um.

„Lebewohl.", rief er ihr noch zu und galoppierte zurück in den dunklen Wald hinein.

„Auf Wiedersehen.", rief sie ihm hinterher. „Hoffentlich.", sagte sie zu sich selber und sah ihm noch hinterher, bis er verschwunden war. Dann verwandelte sie sich wieder und flog hoch in den immer heller werdenden Himmel und machte sich zurück auf den Weg in das Schloss.  
Hinter dem Schloss waren schon die ersten Sonnenstrahlen zu sehen. Sie hoffte, dass die Zentauren ihr glauben und im Wald bleiben würden.

Die kühle Morgenluft trieb Sisilia die restliche Müdigkeit aus den Gliedern. Doch wollte sie so schnell wie möglich wieder zurückkehren ins Schloss. Sie hoffte, dass ihr Ausflug unbemerkt geblieben war, dann würde sie sich sämtliche Erklärungen sparen. Doch schon als die auf den Turm zusteuerte, sah sie, dass ihre Hoffnung wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzen würde. Sie bemerkte eine Person, die oben auf dem Turm stand und den Himmel absuchte. Sie erkannte ihn sofort. Es war Severus, der wohl inzwischen bemerkt hatte, dass sie weg war.

In dem Moment sah er in ihre Richtung und erkannte sie. Sisilia wusste, dass es das vernünftigste war, die Sache gleich zu regeln und ihm die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Sie flog direkt auf ihn zu und landete vor seinen Füßen, wo sie sich sogleich wieder verwandelte. Seine Augen betrachteten sie von oben bis unten.

„Guten Morgen, was machst du denn schon so früh wach?", fragte sie ihn und versuchte so unbedarft wie nur möglich zu klingen. Sie lächelte ihn an und wollte ihm einen Kuss geben, doch er packte sie an den Schulten und sah sie zornig an.

„Erzähl mir nicht, dass du nur ein wenig fliegen wolltest. Du siehst nicht aus, als ob du nur ein wenig spazieren warst.", warf er ihr sichtlich gereizt vor und deutete auf ihren an mehreren Stellen zerrissenen Umhang .

Sisilia wich seinem Blick nicht aus, obwohl sie ein kleines bisschen ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte.

„Ich hatte nicht vor, so etwas zu behaupten.", begann sie und erzählte ihm von ihrer Vision in der letzten Nacht. Und davon, dass sie die Zentauren warnen musste. Auch wenn sie ein paar Dinge für sich behielt, vor allem die, dass sie nur knapp mit dem Leben davongekommen war. Sie zeigte ihm auch die kleine Armbrust und erzählte, was es damit auf sich hatte, doch er achtete kaum darauf. Er war immer noch wütend auf sie.

„Warum hast du es mir nicht erzählt? Du weißt doch, dass es gefährlich war, zu den Zentauren zu gehen. Sie haben Hagrid geschworen, alle zu töten, die zu ihnen in den Wald kommen. Ich bin mir sicher, er hat es dir erzählt. Warum bist du wieder auf eigene Faust losgezogen?", fragte er wütend und besorgt zur gleichen Zeit.

„Weil ich wusste, dass du so reagieren würdest. Du hättest mich nicht gehen lassen. Aber ich musste sie schnellstens warnen. Ich durfte keine Zeit verlieren mit Diskussionen, ob ich nun gehen soll oder nicht. Dann wäre es vielleicht zu spät gewesen. Außerdem wusste ich, dass sie mir nichts tun würden.", log sie nun. Nun ja, es war nur eine kleine Notlüge, fand sie, um ihn nicht noch mehr zu beunruhigen, denn ganz ehrlich gesagt, hatte sie es vorher nicht gewusst.

„Ich weiß, dass sie Kindern nie Schaden zufügen würden, und da ich ein Kind erwarte, drohte mir keine Gefahr. Sie hätten mir nichts getan.", erklärte sie ihm.

Severus sah sie skeptisch an, sie wusste nicht, ob er ihr glaubte oder nicht. Er sah immer noch wütend aus.

„Bist du dir da so sicher? Ich dachte, du wärst vernünftiger geworden. Du hast jetzt die Verantwortung für ein Kind. Du hast euer beider Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt, für ein paar wilde Tiere.", fauchte er sie an.

„Das ist nicht wahr. Die Zentauren sind keine wilden Tiere. Sie haben mehr Verstand als mancher Zauberer.", funkelte sie ihn nun zornig an.

„Ja, ich fürchte, zumindest mehr als du, wenn du so mir nichts, dir nichts, zu ihnen in den Wald rennst.", schrie er wutentbrannt.

Sisilia kochte nun vor Wut. Sie wusste nicht, wohin mit ihren Händen und war stinksauer über seine Worte. Sie musste sich gewaltig zurückhalten, um nicht zurückzuschreien. Sie drehte sich um, trat zur Turmmauer und sah in die Ferne. Sie fand, dass er zu weit gegangen war, auch wenn er vielleicht ein kleines bisschen recht hatte. Doch sie war in diesem Moment zu stolz, es zuzugeben.

Beide standen eine Weile da und keiner sprach ein Wort. Doch dann ging Severus zu Sisilia und stellte sich hinter sie.

„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht anschreien. Ich hatte nur solche Angst um dich.", sagte er dann und legte seine Arme auf um Schultern. Sie ließ es zu und lehnte sich an ihn.

„Nein, es tut mir leid. Ich hätte mit dir reden sollten, ich fürchtete nur, du würdest mich nicht gehen lassen."

„Du glaubst wirklich, ich könnte dich aufhalten, wenn du dir etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hast?", fragte er sie amüsiert.

Sie konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht mehr verkneifen, und sie drehte den Kopf um ihn anzusehen.

„Wohl kaum.", konterte sie und beide mussten nun lachen.

„Bist du noch böse?", fragte sie nun vorsichtig.

„Nicht wirklich. Ich kann dir nicht lange böse sein, das weißt du doch.", antwortete er ihr und schob eine Haarsträne, die ihr ins Gesicht hing, hinter ihr Ohr, dann beugte er seinen Kopf nach vorne und küsste sanft ihren Nacken. Sisilia genoss seine Berührung und schloss für einen Moment ihre Augen. Sie war sehr froh, dass er nicht mehr böse auf sie war. Seine Hände strichen nun zart über ihren Bauch, während sie ihre Augen für eine Minute schloss. Dann legte sie ihre Hände auf die seinen. Sie fühlte sich glücklich und geborgen in diesem Moment. Eine wunderbare Wärme schien von seinen Händen auszugehen. und sie hatte beinahe das Gefühl, diese Wärme würde sich ausbreiten. Es war fast so wie...... ja. wie gestern bei dem Angriff von Malfoy. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Sie fühlte wieder dieses angenehme Prickeln, das nach allen Richtungen ausströmte. Doch diesmal hatte sie das unweigerliche Gefühl, es würde auch auf Severus übergreifen.

„Was beim Merlin ist das?", fragte er noch, doch Sisilia war nicht mehr fähig zu antworten oder sich zu bewegen. Sie standen nur einfach da, fühlten dieses Kribbeln und diese angenehme starke Wärme, die in ihr ein starkes Gefühl der Verbundenheit mit Severus auslöste.

Plötzlich hörten sie ein Geräusch von drinnen. Jemand schien die Treppe hoch auf den Turm zu kommen. Sisilia wunderte sich, wer das um die Zeit sein konnte. Sie versuchte, sich zu bewegen, den Kopf zu wenden, aber es ging nicht, sie war wie gefangen in einer dicken zähflüssigen unsichtbaren Masse. Sie konnten beide nur dastehen und zusehen, was nun geschah.

Ein Mann trat durch die Öffnung, auf den Turm hinaus. Es war Philipp Pince, der Neffe von Madam Pince, der in den Ferien für seine Tante in der Bibliothek nach dem rechten sehen wollte. Er trug eine Eule auf seinem Arm. Als er herauskam, hatte Sisilia das Gefühl, er würde sie beide einen Moment lang ansehen, doch dann ging er weiter, an ihnen vorbei, trat an die Brüstung, band der Eule einen Brief an ihren Fuß und ließ sie fliegen. Nachdem er ihr noch kurz hinterhergesehen hatte, machte er sich, ohne auf die beiden zu achten, wieder auf nach unten. Als seine Schritte verhallt waren, ließ dieses angenehme, warme, prickelnde Gefühl langsam nach, und sie beide konnten sich wieder bewegen. Sie sahen sich erstaunt an.

„Was ist denn gerade passiert? Dieser Pince scheint uns gar nicht gesehen zu haben?" Severus sah Sisilia verdutzt an. Sie hatte auch keine wirkliche Erklärung und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Es war irgendwie genauso wie gestern, als Malfoy mich töten wollte. Da hatte ich das gleiche gefühlt.", erklärte sie ihm.

„Ein Kribbeln auf der Haut und ein starkes Wärmegefühl?", fragte er sie.

„Hast du es auch gefühlt?", wollte sie erstaunt wissen und er nickte.

„Es war seltsam und irgendwie.....Ich habe so etwas noch nie empfunden. Es begann in meinen Händen und hat sich dann auf den ganzen Körper ausgebreitet. Ich hatte das Gefühl, es würde uns beide komplett einschließen."

Sisilia hatte es genauso empfunden.

„Nur warum hat uns Pince nicht gesehen?", fragte sie noch einmal verständnislos.

„Mir fällt da gerade etwas ein. Gestern, kurz bevor Malfoys Fluch von dir zurückgeschleudert wurde, hatte ich das Gefühl, du wärst für ein paar Sekunden verschwunden, oder unsichtbar gewesen.", fiel ihm wieder ein.

„Du meinst, so etwas ähnliches könnte hier gerade auch geschehen sein, nur dass wir länger nicht zu sehen waren?", fragte Sisilia verwundert.

„Das würde zumindest erklären, warum er uns nicht gesehen hat.", folgerte Severus.

„Aber wie und warum? Gestern war ich in Gefahr, aber ich bezweifle, dass dieser Philipp

gefährlich ist. Oder vielleicht doch?", überlegte sie laut.

„Da haben wir jetzt schon zwei Fragen, die wir klären sollten. Erstens, was das gerade war oder durch was es ausgelöst wurde. Und zweitens, wie vertrauenswürdig ist dieser Neffe von Madam Pince?", zählte Sisilia auf.

„Das werden wir hier oben wohl nicht lösen können. Las uns nach unten gehen.", forderte Severus sie nun auf.

„Gute Idee, mit leerem Magen kann ich sowieso nicht denken.", sagte Sisilia und stieg voran die Wendeltreppe nach unten.

Nachdem sie Sisilias Büro betreten hatten, sprach Sisilia einen weiteren Gedanken aus, der ihr durch den Kopf ging.

„Was ich mich aber die ganze Zeit frage, ist, warum hat der die Eule nicht in der Eulerei losfliegen lassen, das wäre für ihn doch der kürzere Weg gewesen?"

„Das ist allerdings seltsam, aber vielleicht gibt es dafür auch eine einfache Erklärung. Vielleicht muss ich ihn einmal auf den Zahn fühlen.", sagte Severus.

„Gut, aber erst nach dem Essen. Ich werde mich kurz umziehen.", sagte Sisilia und deutete auf ihren zerrissenen Umhang und ihre dreckige Hose. Sie ging ins Schlafzimmer und zog sich um. Sie machte sich ihre Gedanken. Sie hatte wohl eine Vermutung, es hatte etwas damit zu tun, was Minerva zu ihr gesagt hatte, aber sie war sich noch nicht hundertprozentig sicher. Sie wollte versuchen, etwas genaueres darüber zu erfahren. Sie wusste nur, dass es mit ihrem Kind, welches sie erwartete, zu tun hatte. Nur, dass es so starke Auswirkungen haben sollte, damit hätte sie nie und nimmer gerechnet.

Sie zog sich eines ihrer Kleider über, bürstete sich noch kurz ihre langen Haare, warf sich einen neuen Umhang um und ging dann zu Severus, der schon auf sie wartete.

„Wir können, ich bin soweit.", sagte sie zu ihm. Er saß im Sessel und betrachtete sie, als sie eintrat. Sisilia bemerkte plötzlich seinen lüsternen Blick und machte schnell einen Schritt rückwärts, als er aufstand und auf sie zuging. Sie hob abwehrend ihre Hände und protestierte.

„Oh nein, nichts da. Ich habe Hunger, wie ein Wolf. Ich muss unbedingt was essen, oder willst du, dass ich vor Hunger umfalle?"

Sie wischte seitlich an ihm vorbei zur Bürotür, noch bevor er etwas tun oder sagen konnte. Sie trat in den Flur hinaus und er folgte ihr sichtlich amüsiert.

„Habe ich etwas gesagt?", fragte er und sah sie enttäuscht an.

„Das brauchst du nicht, diesen Blick kenne ich inzwischen.", konterte sie.

„Schade.", antwortete er und tat so, als ob er beleidigt wäre. Sisilia schüttelte belustigt den Kopf.

„Du bekommst wohl nie genug?", wollte sie wissen, doch als Antwort grinste er nur.


	23. Snapes Wahrheit

Snapes Wahrheit 

Sie waren inzwischen in der Küche. Dobby und ein weiterer Hauself namens Bodor hatten es in kürzester Zeit geschafft, für sie einen köstlichen Brunch zu zaubern. Sisilia hatte inzwischen mächtigen Hunger und langte dementsprechend auch zu. Severus beobachtete sie dabei.  
"Man könnte fast meinen, du hättest die letzten zwei Wochen nichts zu essen bekommen.", amüsierte er sich, als sie sich nun zum dritten Mal ihren Teller füllte.

„Ich fühle mich auch fast so.", antwortete sie und schob sich erneut ein großes Stück von der leckeren Quiche Lohrain in den Mund. Severus musste lachen und schenkte beiden noch etwas Kürbissaft in ihre leeren Gläser.

„Sil, ich habe Remus noch versprochen, einen Wolfsbanntrank zu brauen, da seiner beinahe leer ist. Ich muss wohl heute noch damit anfangen, damit er rechtzeitig fertig wird.", sagte er, nachdem sie mit dem Essen fertig waren.

„Willst du mir damit helfen?", fragte er sie. Doch Sisilia schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte andere Pläne und war eigentlich ganz froh, dass Severus einige Zeit beschäftigt war. So konnte sie ungestört in der Bibliothek nach etwas suchen.

„Sei mir nicht böse, aber ich würde mich lieber eine Stunde lang in ein Bad legen und entspannen.", antwortete sie ihm.

„In Ordnung. Ich muss heute sowieso erst einmal die Zutaten für den Trank ansetzen. Er muss dann noch einige Tage reifen, bis ich in weiterverarbeiten kann. Aber ein Bad ist eine gute Idee. Ich werde mich beeilen und dann..."Er brachte den Satz nicht zu Ende, denn er musste sich plötzlich unter den Tisch ducken, da Sisilia die Platte mit dem restlichen Quiche genommen und ihm entgegengeschleudert hatte.

„Hey, mit Essen spielt man nicht.", sagte er zu ihr, als er wieder nach oben gekommen war und sie mit gekräuselten Lippen ansah.

Er ging nun langsam auf sie zu, mit einem Blick, der mehr als unmissverständlich war.

„Wage es nicht. Hier steht noch genügend Essen auf dem Tisch, dass nur darauf wartet, deine Bekanntschaft zu machen.", drohte sie ihm und griff nach einer Schüssel mit Bohnen.

Severus blieb stehen und hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Schon gut, du hast gewonnen. Ich gebe auf. Stell die Schüssel wieder hin."

Sisilia stellte sie ab, ließ sie aber noch nicht los. Resigniert und schulterzuckend ging Severus nun zur Tür, öffnete sie und ging hinaus. Doch dann steckte er noch mal kurz den Kopf herein und sagte.

„Dann bis nachher. Ach ja, und am liebsten mag ich Zedernholzschaumbad.", rief er ihr zu. Sisilia packte erneut die Schüssel mit den Bohnen und warf sie gegen die Tür. Doch sie hatte Pech, Severus war schneller. Er hatte die Tür schon geschlossen, bevor ihn das Geschoss erreicht hatte.

In dem Moment erschien Dobby in der Küche.

„Miss Sisilia? Dobby hat schrecklichen Lärm gehört. Ist etwas geschehen? Hat Ihnen das Essen etwa nicht geschmeckt? Oder hat Dobby etwas falsch gemacht?", fragte er mit seiner hohen unterwürfigen Stimme.

Sisilia sah sich um, erkannte, was sie angerichtet hatte, und es tat ihr inzwischen schon wieder leid.

„Nein Dobby, das Essen war wirklich hervorragend. Und du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Es tut mir leid, dass ich so eine Sauerei veranstaltet habe. Ich denke einfach, Schwangere haben manchmal so komische Launen. Ich werde das natürlich gleich wegmachen.", entschuldigte sie sich und wollte gerade anfangen die Quiche vom Boden aufzusammeln.

„Oh nein, Mrs. Sisilia. Lassen Sie das nur liegen. Dobby wird das für Sie wegräumen. Dobby macht das doch sehr gerne für Sie.", sagte er und nahm ihr den Teller ab. Sisilia war das zwar nicht so recht, sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, aber auf der anderen Seite musste sie sich beeilen, wenn sie noch in die Bibliothek wollte.

„Gut, ich danke dir, Dobby. Und es tut mir wirklich leid.", sagte sie und gab ihm Küsschen auf seinen Kopf. Er sah sie mit seinen großen grünen Augen überrascht an und wurde dann rot. Na ja, es war wohl eher eine Mischung aus grün und orange. Sisilia tat so, als ob sie es nicht gesehen hatte, um ihn nicht noch mehr zu verunsichern und verließ die Küche. Sie machte sich direkt auf den Weg zu Bibliothek.

Sie hatte schon einige Zeit in den Regalen gestöbert und nichts gefunden, was ihr weitergeholfen hätte. Sie war ganz alleine hier, und so konnte sie in aller Ruhe stöbern und lesen. So wanderte sie von Regal zu Regal, bis ihr plötzlich ein kleines, in braunes Leder gebundenes Buch in die Finger fiel. Auf dem Buchrücken stand „Seltene magische Phänomene und ihre Auswirkungen". Sie kannte den Titel dieses Buches, sie besaß ebenso eines, das den gleichen Titel trug, nur sah dies hier etwas anders aus. Sie öffnete es. Schon der Einband verriet ihr, dass es sich um eine neuere Ausgabe ihrer Version handelte, trotzdem, oder vielleicht gerade deswegen, begann sie interessiert darin zu blättern. Sie wollte wissen, ob der Inhalt der Gleiche war. Grob überflog sie den Text und musste feststellen, dass es tatsächlich Unterschiede gab zu ihrem Exemplar.

_Der Ursprung: Die sogenannten magischen Familienphänomene, die auch schon bei ungeborenen Kindern vorkommen können, treten meist nur bei unmittelbarer Gefahr auf. Die Auswirkungen können unterschiedlicher Art sein. Sei es als Schutz gegen gefährliche Tiere oder auch gegen Zauber._

Jetzt verstand sie endlich, was auf Morag Manor passiert war. Dieser Absatz fehlte in ihrer Ausgabe. Es war die Magie des Kindes, das den Schutz vor dem Fluch geschaffen hatte. Es hatte ihnen beiden damit das Leben gerettet. Das war ja noch fantastischer und unbegreiflicher, als sie gedacht und gehofft hatte. Bisher hatte sie nur gewusst, dass diese Kinder später einmal sehr begabte Magier geworden sind. Sie las weiter.

_Wie und warum es diese Magie gibt, ist bisher noch nicht bekannt. Man weiß nur, dass man diese Phänomene bis hin zum großen Zauberer Merlin und seiner Geliebten Viviane zurückverfolgen kann. Er hatte mit ihr zwei Söhne, und soweit bekannt ist, trat dieses Phänomen bei diesen Kindern zum ersten Mal auf. Vielleicht hing das mit Merlins Vater zusammen, der angeblich ein Dämon gewesen war. Diese seine Kinder, hatten schon im Mutterleib ernorme magische Kräfte und schützten Viviane einmal vor einem wütenden Drachen, der auf sie los gegangen war und sie töten wollte. Sie kam aus diesem Kampf ohne einen Kratzer._

_Die beiden Söhne wurden beide damals auch sehr fähige und geachtete Zauberer, nur nicht sehr bekannt, da sie es vorzogen, im Hintergrund und für sich zu arbeiten. Sie mochten es nie, in der Öffentlichkeit zu stehen._

_Diese ihre Fähigkeiten wurden auch wieder auf deren Kinder und Kindeskinder weiter vererbt. Doch nach einiger Zeit, nachdem immer mehr neues Blut in die Familien kam, begann dieses Phänomen Generationen zu überspringen. Bei einigen Familien trat es dann nur noch alle drei bis sieben Generationen auf._

_Inzwischen kommt es nur noch sehr selten vor. In diesem Jahrhundert ist noch nichts bekannt über so einen Fall. _

Das wusste sie schon. Doch nun kam etwas, das hatte sie nicht erwartet. Sie glaubte, sie würde, so wie in ihrem Buch, jetzt _seinen_ Namen lesen. Aber sie hatte sich getäuscht. Hier stand ein ganz anderer Name. Ihr stockte der Atem und sie musste diese Stelle wieder und immer wieder lesen.

_Die bekannteste Familie, bei der dieses Phänomen immer noch in jeder 3. Generation vorkommt, was aber durchaus eine Ausnahme ist, denn in den meisten Fällen liegen mehr Generationen dazwischen, ist die Familie Dumbledore. Das letzte dieser bekannten Kinder, oder besser gesagt der letzte bekannte Magier oder Zauberer, der diese besonderen Fähigkeiten geerbt hat, ist Albus Dumbledore._

Sisilia konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Ihr Onkel hatte dies nie erwähnt. Keiner in ihrer Familie hatte je etwas davon gesagt.

Aber sie wunderte sich noch mehr. In ihrer Ausgabe hatte der Name ihres Onkels gefehlt und hier fehlte wiederum _sein_ Name. Sie blätterte es noch einmal durch, einige andere Namen standen hier, aber _er_ wurde wirklich nicht erwähnt. Das konnte sie nicht verstehen.

Aber wenn das wirklich stimmte, was hier stand, dann hätte sie _ihn_ gar nicht gebraucht´, überlegte sie. Aber auf der anderen Seite....? Doppelt hält besser, oder?´

Sie wurde jäh in ihren Gedanken unterbrochen, als sie hörte, wie jemand die Bibliothek betrat. Sie lauschte und konnte zwei Personen wahrnehmen. Sie erkannte sofort Severus Stimme.

„Du solltest etwas vorsichtiger sein, du Idiot. Sie schöpft langsam Verdacht.", fuhr Severus die zweite Person an.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich sage Ihnen doch, ich hab da auf dem Turm wirklich niemanden gesehen.", antworte der zweite Mann, den sie nun als Philipp Pince identifizierte.

„Schon gut. Ich werde ihr schon klar machen, dass sie sich getäuscht hat, was dich betrifft. Sie frisst mir sowieso aus der Hand. Aber du musst vorsichtiger sein.", sagte Severus besorgt. Wen meinte er mit sie´? Sisilia schlich näher nach vorn, wo sie die beiden vermutete, um sie besser verstehen zukönnen. Sie entdeckte sie dann auch, ganz vorne an dem Tisch, an dem Madam Pince für gewöhnlich arbeitete.

Philipp grinste Severus nun an.

„Ich beneide Sie um das Mädel, Professor. Sie wäre irgendwie meine Kragenweite.", erklärte er zu Sisilias Überraschung ganz offen.

„Sie erfüllt ihren Zweck, mein lieber Pince, das ist einzige was für mich zählt. Sobald Albus Dumbledore nach diesem Schuljahr in den Ruhestand geht, wenn er es sich nicht wieder überlegt.", er verzog sein Gesicht , „und ich endlich seinen Posten als Schulleiter bekommen habe, kann ich wenigstens sagen, dass sich der ganze Aufwand mit ihr gelohnt hat."

Sisilia glaubte nicht, was sie da hörte. War dies wieder eines seiner Spielchen, wollte er auf diese Art und Weise das Vertrauen dieses Pince gewinnen, um zu erfahren, ob er Dreck am Stecken hatte? Es kam ihr aber sehr komisch vor. Warum sollte er so einen Aufwand betreiben. Oder war dies gar nicht gespielt? Sisilia wurde etwas schwindelig, und sie musste sich am Regal abstützen. Ihr Magen verkrampfte sich, und sie hatte das Gefühl nicht genug Luft zu bekommen.

Irgend etwas tief in ihrem Inneren sagte ihr, dass dies nicht gespielt war von ihm. Sie wusste nicht, warum, aber sie war sich ganz sicher, dass er Pince die Wahrheit sagte. Sie fühlte eine starke Wut, Enttäuschung und Entsetzen in sich aufflammen.

„Ach, kommen Sie schon, Professor Snape. Sie wollen mir doch nicht sagen, dass Ihnen nichts an der Kleinen liegt. Sie haben sich doch bestimmt etwas in sie verliebt?", fragte Pince ihn und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Verliebt?", lachte er auf, und sein Lachen klang eiskalt. „Nein, sicher nicht. Aber ich gebe zu, sie hat gewisse körperliche Reize, die mir gut gefallen.", antwortete er, wobei er mit den Händen weibliche Formen in die Luft zeichnete. Pince lachte nun mit.

„Sobald die Eule kommt, gibst du mir Bescheid. Aber pass auf, dass sie dich nicht sieht. Du weißt, sie ist nicht dumm."

„Keine Sorge, schließlich steht für mich auch einiges auf dem Spiel. Ich hab schließlich vor, dieses Schmuckkästchen hier zu übernehmen.", sagte er und deutete in den Raum. Sisilia ahnte, dass er gerne die Stelle seiner Tante haben wollte. Ein sicherer, gemütlicher Posten in Hogwarts. Als sein Blick durch den Raum huschte, schweifte er auch über die Ecke, in der Sisilia stand. Sie befürchtete, dass er sie sehen konnte, deshalb zog sie sich ein Stück zurück hinter das Regal. Doch bei dieser schnellen Rückwertsbewegung stieß sie mit dem Ellenbogen gegen ein Buch, das nun mit einem lauten Knall zu Boden klatschte.

Die beiden Männer wirbelten herum und starrten ihn ihre Richtung. Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten glitt Snape auf sie zu, während er Pince anwies, um das Regal herumzugehen, so dass sie nicht entkommen konnte.

Snape hatte sie als erster erreicht und sah sie überrascht an.

„Du hast uns belauscht?", fragte er sie wütend und blickte ihr mit zornfunkelnden Augen entgegen.

„Ich konnte alles verstehen, wenn du das meinst.", antwortete sie und versuchte, ihre Stimme kühl wirken zu lassen, obwohl sie innerlich kochte.

Severus sah zu Philipp Pince, der gerade mit gezogenem Zauberstab um die Ecke kam.

„Verschwinde, ich habe mit meiner Frau etwas zu besprechen.", fuhr er ihn an. Pince nickte, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ die Bücherei. Severus betrachtete Sisilia eingehend und erst als er hörte, dass die Tür ins Schloss fiel, sprach er weiter.

„Dieses Gespräch war nicht für deine Ohren bestimmt. Ich dachte, du nimmst ein Bad. Warum musst du nur immer so verdammt neugierig sein, du hast damit alles verdorben.", fuhr er sie an.

„Dann ist es wahr. Du hast mich nur benutzt, weil du scharf auf den Posten des Schulleiters bist? Du hast mich geheiratet, um dich bei meinem Onkel einzuschmeicheln und dann seine Stelle zu bekommen?", fragte sie ihn ungläubig.

„Ursprünglich hatte ich gar nicht vor, _so_ weit zu gehen. Ich dachte, wenn ich es schaffe. Sisilia Dumbledore auf meine Seite zu ziehen, dann wäre es bestimmt ein leichtes, Albus Dumbledore davon zu überzeugen, dass ich, der liebe und fürsorgliche Severus Snape, für den Posten ein geeigneter Kandidat bin. Schließlich hat er großen Einfluss, wenn es darum geht, seinen Nachfolger zu bestimmen.", erklärte er kühl.

„Wie.... Seit wann wusstest du denn, wer ich bin?", fragte sie ihn nun direkt. Er kräuselte seine Lippen, verschränkte seine Arme und sah sie belustigend an.

„Kannst du es dir nicht denken? Nein? Erinnerst du dich daran, als du in November bei mir warst? Du hattest mich um einen Aufwärmtrank gebeten."Natürlich konnte sie sich dran erinnern. Es war ihr damals sehr peinlich gewesen, was da passiert war.

„Nur, dass ich dir damals keinen Feurio Aufwärmtrank gegeben habe, sondern ein Veritasserum."Sisilia blickte ihn fassungslos an.

„Du hast was?", zischte sie empört.

„Ich möchte immer gerne wissen, mit wem ich es tun habe, bevor ich mich näher mit der Person beschäftige, so war es für mich selbstverständlich, dass ich dich danach fragen musste.", erklärte er ihr, als ob es das selbstverständlichste der Welt wäre. Sie schluckte.  
"Du hast ganz brav alles über deine Familie erzählt, was sehr aufschlussreich für mich war. Danach habe ich mir erlaubt, dein Gedächtnis etwas zu verändern, so dass du dich nicht mehr an unser nettes Gespräch erinnern würdest."Er ließ sie nicht aus den Augen.

„Du wusstest also schon von da an, wer ich bin.", schlussfolgerte sie nun.

„Ja, sicher. Das war auch der Grund, warum ich mich auf eine Avancen eingelassen habe. Einmal hätte ich es mir fast noch überlegt, kurz vor Weihnachten, in der Winkelgasse, du weißt sicher noch. Ich bekam Zweifel, ob ich das wirklich durchziehen sollte. Doch je länger ich darüber nachdachte, desto genialer fand ich meinen Plan."Er machte eine kurze Pause, als ob er noch einmal darüber nachdachte, bevor er fort fuhr.

„Ich gebe zu, ein Kind war nicht der Bestandteil meines Planes, aber nachdem dein Onkel aufgetaucht war und sich so gefreut hatte, dachte ich mir, es könnte vielleicht meinem Plan nützlich sein und meine Glaubwürdigkeit ihm gegenüber noch mehr unterstreichen. Vor allem auch noch dann, wenn ich dich heiratete."

„Und die Geschichte, die du mir in Morag Manor über deine Familie erzählt hast, war das auch nur eine nette Geschichte, um mich zu beeindrucken?"

„Größtenteils ist sie leider wahr. Aber im Vortragen war ich doch wirklich überzeugend, nicht war? Es klang doch wirklich sehr theatralisch?"

Sisilia funkelte ihn böse und zornig an. Aber vor allem war sie auch auf sich zornig, weil sie es nicht gemerkt hatte, dass er sie nur benutzt hatte. Er hatte sie die ganze Zeit getäuscht. Sie war wirklich in dem Glauben gewesen, er würde für sie etwas empfinden. Sie war nun so zornig, dass sie es ihm gleich tun wollte. Sie wollte ihn auch verletzten und erzählte ihm nun ihre Wahrheit. Ja, auch sie hatte eine ursprüngliche Wahrheit, die sie keinem verraten hatte. Einen Plan, der über viele Jahre hinweg in ihr gereift war, ein Plan, den sie nun verwirklicht hatte.

„In deinem Plan kam vielleicht kein Kind vor, aber dafür in meinem.", sagte sie und griff in ihren Umhang. Snape ging rasch einen Schritt zurück und griff reflexartig ebenfalls in seinem Umhang, um seinen Zauberstab herauszuziehen. Doch als er sah, dass Sisilia nur ein kleines Buch aus ihrer Innentasche zog, ließ er ihn stecken und nahm seine Hand wieder heraus.

„Nervös?"fragte sie ihn mit eiskalter Stimme und warf ihm energisch das Buch zu, welches er auffing.

Er las den Titel des Buches und schaute sie fragend an.

Sie berichtete ihm von dem magischen Phänomen und was sie darüber wusste.

„Jetzt schlag mal Seite siebenundsechzig auf, da wirst du etwas sehr interessantes finden. Ich denke du kennst die Geschichte deiner Ahnen nicht, sonst wärst du bestimmt etwas vorsichtiger gewesen.", erklärte sie ihm triumphierend. Immer noch irritiert öffnete er das Buch und begann zu lesen. Als er wieder den Kopf hob, sah er sie mit zusammengekniffen Augen an.

„Ich hab doch Recht, oder? Du hattest keine Ahnung, dass es einige besondere Magier unter deinen Ahnen gab?"Er schüttelte fast unmerklich den Kopf, doch schien er immer noch nicht ganz zu verstehen, was sie damit wollte.

„Was soll das ganze, was hat meine Familiengeschichte mit dir zu tun?"

„Ich habe noch genauere Nachforschungen betrieben, mein Lieber. Und ich habe herausgefunden, dass ein Kind von dir wieder so ein besonderer Magier sein wird. Ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe, welche besondere Kräfte haben wird. Also genau das, was ich brauche, um meine Rache endlich durchführen zu können."Sie machte eine kurze Pause, genoss die Verwirrung, die sie in seinem Gesicht ablesen konnte.

„Ich habe kein sonderliches Vertrauen in Harry, musst du wissen. Er ist ein sehr netter Kerl, und auch sehr begabt für sein Alter, aber ich befürchte, dass er nicht stark genug sein wird, Voldemort zu töten. Es wäre schön, wenn er es schaffen würde, aber was, wenn nicht? Dann habe ich noch einen Trumpf in der Hand!"Ihre Augen leuchteten nun, als sie ihm das erzählte.

„Mein Kind! Ein ganz besonderes Kind. Ich werde ihm alles beibringen, was es wissen muss, um im Kampf gegen IHN bestehen zu können. Es wird dann meine Rache vollenden. Das war der Grund, warum ich dich wollte. Nur deshalb, weil ich dich als Erzeuger meines Kindes brauchte"erklärte sie ihm triumphierend. Er sah sie finster an, und dann schien ihm einiges klar zu werden.

„Ach, das erklärt so einiges. Dann war das der Grund, warum du gehen wolltest. Du hattest ja das erreicht, wonach du gestrebt hast, du bist schwanger. Du meintest also, der Mohr hat seine Schuldigkeit getan, wozu noch länger hier bleiben?"Doch dann verengten sich seine Augen.

„Ich frage mich dann nur, warum du dann dennoch geblieben bist?" Er fixierte sie mit stechenden kalten Augen.

„Weil etwas passiert ist, womit ich nicht gerechnet habe.", begann sie leise und wich seinem Blick aus.

„Und was?", fragte er und schien schon fast amüsiert dabei. Sisilia wusste, dass er ihre Antwort schon kannte, und trotzdem wollte er sie hören.

„Das weißt du doch genau. Ich hab mich in dich verliebt, du Idiot.", sagte sie und wartete auf eine Reaktion von ihm, doch in seinem Gesicht regte sich kein Muskel und seine Augen blieben genauso kalt wie zuvor. Sisilia ertrug es nicht, dass er nichts sagte, und sprach dann weiter.

„Ich hatte an diesem Abend, als du vom St. Mungo´s gekommen bist das Gefühl, dass es dir genauso gehen würde.", fuhr sie fort und musterte ihn genau dabei. Doch seine Augen wurden nur noch kälter, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war.

„Da muss ich dich leider enttäuschen, meine Liebe. Ich bin nicht fähig, mich zu verlieben. Ich glaube auch nicht an diese sogenannte Liebe´. Mit den einfachsten Zaubertränken kann man solche Sinnestäuschungen erzeugen, die einen glauben machen, man würde lieben, man würde sich nach einem anderen Menschen verzehren. Das ist doch alles nur auch eine Art von Magie und Zauber.", erklärte er, doch Sisilia hatte das Gefühl, sein Mund würde etwas anderes sagen als seine Augen.

„Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass es Zeiten gab, die ich sehr mit dir genossen habe.", antwortete er, seine Mundwinkel gingen leicht nach oben und seine Blicke huschten amüsiert über ihren Körper.

Sisilia würde wütend über seine herablassende, kalte Art, er brachte damit ihre Gefühle zum Kochen.

„Na, dann hat sich wenigstens einer amüsiert.", zischte sie und ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Ich für meinen Teil hatte in meinem Leben jedenfalls schon bessere Liebhaber!", fauchte sie ihm ins Gesicht, als sie vor ihm stand.

Rumms, das saß. Sie merkte, dass sie ihn nun wohl an seiner Ehre gepackt hatte. Severus sah sie wütend an, und sie merkte, dass er mit sich kämpfte, um nicht auf sie loszugehen, und sie überlegte, ob sie nicht zu weit gegangen war. Doch er schien sich sehr gut im Griff zu haben, denn seine Gesichtszüge glätteten sich schnell wieder, und seine Lippen begannen sich zu kräuseln.

„Ich nehme an, du für deinen Teil hast eine Liste geführt und Noten verteilt. War wohl auch die einzige Möglichkeit für dich, in den letzten Jahren Lehrerin zu spielen!", säuselte er grinsend.

Jetzt verlor Sisilia die Beherrschung, ging auf ihn zu und wollte ihm eine Ohrfeige verpassen. Doch er schien so was erwartete zu haben. Er war sehr schnell und fing ihre Hand mit Leichtigkeit ab, bevor sie sein Gesicht berührte, und er hielt ihr Handgelenk fest.

Das gleiche versuchte sie dann noch mit den anderen Hand, doch wieder war er schneller. Er hielt ihre Arme fest und drückte sie dann heftig gegen eines der Bücherregale, in dessen Nähe sie standen. Sie wollte sich losreißen, doch seine Hände waren wie Stahlklammern. Als sie versuchte, ihre Beine einzusetzen, presste Snape sie mit seinem ganzen Körper gegen das Regal, so dass sie sich nicht mehr groß bewegen konnte. Er war sehr stark, stärker als Sisilia gedacht hätte. Ihre Arme drückte er nach oben, über ihren Kopf und presste sie gegen das harte Regal. Sisilia blickte ihn mit wild funkelnden Augen an, und ihr Atem ging heftig. Auch er beobachtete sie nun mit ebensolchem Blick eine ganze Zeit lang.

Sisilia wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, zehn Sekunden oder mehrere Minuten, als Severus seinen Kopf zu ihrem senkte und begann, sie wild und energisch zu küssen. Sie versuchte, sich gegen ihn zu wehren, doch er presste seine Lippen so fest auf die ihren, dass es schon beinahe schmerzte. Sie spürte seinen starken, sehnigen Körper, der sich fest an sie presste, und das harte Bücherregal in ihrem Rücken. Dann auf einmal geschah etwas, womit sie nie gerechnet hätte. Sisilia merkte, dass sie trotz der Abscheu, der Wut, die sie im ersten Augenblick gegen ihn empfand, sehr erregt war. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde ihr Kopf sagen: fass mich nicht an und verschwinde, doch ihr Körper würde rufen: lass mich auf keinen Fall los, mach weiter.

Sie war total verwirrt über diese Gedanken. Doch sie merkte, wie ihr Körper und ihr Verlangen nach seiner Nähe langsam die Oberhand gewannen. Unwillkürlich presste sie ihm ihren Körper entgegen und sie spürte durch die Kleidung, dass auch er sehr erregt war, was sie noch mehr aufbauschte. Sie fühlte seinen harten Griff um ihre Handgelenke, seinen warmen bebenden Körper, den er fest an sie drückte und ihr wachsendes Verlangen, mehr von ihm zu spüren. Als er merkte, dass er ihren Widerstand gebrochen hatte und sie seinen Kuss nun erwiderte, ließ er seine Lippen von ihrem Mund, über ihr Gesicht, zu ihrem Hals wandern. Er ergriff ihre Handgelenke nun mit einer Hand, während er mit der anderen fest in ihre Haare packte und ihren Kopf etwas zur Seite bog, so dass er ihren schönen, schlanken Hals vor sich sah. Seine Lippen wanderten langsam hinunter bis zu ihrer Schulter, um dann wieder nach oben zu gleiten. Sisilia stöhnte leise auf. Doch dann ohne Vorwarnung, biss er ihr leicht in ihren Nacken hinein. Sie atmete heftig aus, als er das tat, zuckte aber nicht zurück. Es ist ein verdammt unangenehmes, aber erregendes Gefühl.´, dachte sie noch, als sie merkte, dass er seine Aktion noch einmal wiederholte, nur diesmal biss er heftiger zu. Ein stechender Schmerz durchzuckte ihren Nacken, als seine Zähne die Haut durchstießen. Er hielt immer noch ihren Kopf fest, so dass sie sich nicht bewegen konnte. Sie spürte, wie Wogen aus Angst und Erregung ihren Körper durchfluteten. Dann merkte sie, dass Severus seinen Kopf gehoben hatte und sie einen Augenblick ansah. Sie sah ein wildes Feuer in seinen Augen. Sie wusste, dass sie eigentlich Angst haben sollte, aber die hatte sie nicht, nicht wirklich. Sie erwiderte kurz seinen Blick, doch dann schaute er wieder auf ihren Nacken. Sie spürte, wie etwas warmes ihren Hals hinunter lief. Es war ihr eigenes Blut, welches aus der Wunde ran, die leicht pochte.

Severus beobachtete, wie die Bluttropfen an ihrem weißen Hals hinunterliefen und bevor sie ihr Kleid erreichten, senkte er wieder seinen Kopf und begann, mit der Zunge ihr Blut aufzulecken. Als er an der Stelle angekommen war, wo sich der Biss befand, begann er sie dort zu küssen. Es rann ihr eiskalt den Rücken hinunter und obwohl es feurig brannte, als er sie dort berührte, wollte sie nicht, dass er damit aufhörte. Es war ein unbeschreibliches, noch nie gekanntes Gefühl. Dann ließ er ihre Hände los, nahm seinen Kopf zurück und sah sie mit teuflisch funkelnden Augen an. Sisilias Atem ging sehr flach und stoßweise. Als sie Severus ansah, merkte sie, dass auch er kurz und heftig atmete.

„Das ist meine Welt der Liebe und meine Art, sie zu leben. Bist du bereit, sie mit mir zu teilen?", fragte er und sah sie mit diabolischer Miene an. Sie antwortete nicht. Sie konnte einfach nicht. Aber sie war bereit dazu und wie sie dazu bereit war. Sie sah ihm in die Augen und er reizte sie mit seinen feurigen diabolischen Blicken. Sie spürte, wie ihre Hände leicht zitterten, als sie begann, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Nachdem sie zwei Drittel geöffnet hatte, begann sie, ohne ihren Blick von seinen Augen abzuwenden, mit ihren Nägeln über seine Brust zu streichen. Sie fuhr quer von oben nach unten und hinterließ leichte rote Streifen auf seiner Haut.

Er nahm ihr Kinn in seine Hand, so dass sie seinem Blick nicht ausweichen konnte.

„Das kannst du doch bestimmt noch viel besser.", reizte er sie, und seine Augen funkelten tiefschwarz. Er ergriff ihre Hand und führte sie wieder auf seine Brust. Dabei nahm er nicht den Blick von ihren Augen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, er würde sie mit seinem Blick durchdringen, ihr tief in ihre Seele sehen. Sie wusste, was er von ihr wollte, was er vor ihr verlangte. Doch noch zögerte sie. Da ergriff er ihre Schultern und presste seine Finger in ihr Fleisch.

„Los, tue es, jetzt! Aber schön langsam", zischte er fordernd.

Beim Klang seiner Stimme liefen ihr heiße und kalte Schauer über die Haut. Seine harten, kräftigen Finger, die ihre Schulten umspannten, taten ihr übriges. Sie spürte plötzlich, wie der Gedanke daran, ihn zu verletzten, ihm Schmerzen zuzufügen, sie erregte und sie begann innerlich vor Erregung zu zittern. Inzwischen gefiel ihr das Spiel, dass er begonnen hatte. Sie senkte nicht den Blick, sie wollte ihm dabei in die Augen sehen. Langsam drückte sie ihre scharfen, langen Nägel tief in sein Fleisch und begann, langsam, so wie er es wollte, die Haut auf seiner Brust zu malträtieren. Er verzog keine Miene dabei, nur in seinen Augen konnte sie eine Reaktion wahrnehmen. Es war eine Mischung aus Schmerz und Genus, den sie zu erkennen meinte. Sein Atem ging etwas heftiger. Dann ließ er ihre Schultern los und sie sah auf seine Brust, wo sie nun sehen konnte, dass er nun vier rote, tiefe Striemen hatte, aus denen an mehreren Stellen etwas Blut herausquoll. Sisilia senkte ihren Kopf und begann nun von unten nach oben diese Strieme zu küssen. Sie spürte, wie er leicht zusammenzuckte, wenn sie mit ihrer Zunge über die tieferen Verletzungen fuhr. Sie schmeckte sein Blut zwischen ihren Lippen, welches irgendwie süßlich und herb zugleich schmeckte. Kein Ton drang aus seinem Mund. Er genoss es anscheinend und ließ sie noch einige Zeit weitermachen. Doch dann zog er sie wieder nach oben. Er blickte sie mit einem wilden Ausdruck der Leidenschaft einige Sekunden lang an, dann packte er ihr Kleid und riss es ihr von den Schultern. Der Stoff riss mit einem lauten ratsch´ an den Nähten auf und hing links und rechts in Fetzen herunter. Er griff noch einmal zu und der Stoff rutschte endgültig an ihrem Körper hinunter, wo er am Boden liegen blieb. Angestachelt von seinem Tun und ihrer eigenen Erregtheit, streichelte sie zuerst noch einmal über seine Brust, ergriff dann sein Hemd und riss es ebenfalls auf, wobei alle restlichen Knöpfe absprangen und zu Boden fielen.

Wütend packte er ihre Arme und hielt sie fest.

„Wer hat dir erlaubt, das zu tun?", fuhr er sie an. Sisilia erschrak kurz, fing sich aber gleich wieder.

„Brauche ich deine Erlaubnis, um das zu tun?", fragte sie ihn herausfordernd. Sie merkte, wie sehr ihn ihr Widerspruch reizte, und er zog sie an sich heran, so dass ihre Gesichter nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren.

„Du wirst dich schon an meine Spielregeln halten müssen, wenn du willst, dass es mit uns weitergehen soll. Merke dir, ich bin derjenige, der hier das Sagen hat.", fuhr er sie bestimmend an.

Es war dieser Ton und dieser Blick, auf der einen Seite fordernd fremd und doch auch so vertraut, der sie erschaudern ließ. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass es ihr einmal gefallen würde, ja sie sogar gewaltig erregen würde, so behandelt zu werden. Sie sah ihn an und nickte.

„Gut", sagte er und sah sich kurz um. Er ging zu dem Tisch, der ihnen am nächsten war und wischte mit einer wilden Armbewegung Bücher, Pergamente, Feder und Tinte hinunter. Das Tintenfass zerbarst am Boden und die Tinte verteilte sich über die Bücher und Pergamente. Severus achtete nicht drauf. Er packte Sisilia am Arm und stieß sie zu dem Tisch. Mit einem weiteren Ruck hatte er ihr ihren Slip von den Hüften gerissen und warf ihn achtlos weg. Dann presste er sich gegen sie, packte in ihre Haare und begann erneut, sie heftig zu küssen. Währenddessen merkte Sisilia, dass er begann, seine Hose zu öffnen. Er setzte sie nun auf den Rand des Tisches, öffnete ihre Schenkel und noch bevor Sisilia richtig erfassen konnte, was passierte, drang er in sie ein und stieß heftig zu. Sisilia stöhnte vor Erregung laut auf. Da packte er sie erneut.

„Du wirst dich zusammennehmen, hast du mich verstanden? Ich will keinen Ton von dir hören. Du wirst nichts tun oder sagen, ist das klar?", verlangte er nun von ihr. Sisilia wusste nicht, wie sie das schaffen sollte, sie war so erregt, wie noch nie in ihrem Leben zuvor. Doch, sie verstand nicht, warum sie es tat, aber sie wollte versuchen zu tun, was er verlangte.

„Und wehe, du wagst es, zu kommen. Diesmal ist es mein Spiel, hast du mich verstanden und du wirst das tun, was ich sage. Los, sieh mich an, ich will in deinen Augen sehen, ich will wissen, was du empfindest und ob du meinen Befehlen gehorchst.", zischte er. Dann begann er mit seinen heftigen und doch so gefühlvollen Stößen, die Sisilia fast zum Wahnsinn trieben. Sie klammerte ihre Hände am Tisch fest, um nicht laut loszuschreien vor Lust. Sie fühlte, wie langsam, aber unaufhaltsam ein Höhepunkt auf sie zurollte. Und sie wusste, dass sie es nicht würde verhindern können. Doch plötzlich unterbrach Severus seine Bewegungen und sah sie streng an.

„Du wirst es doch nicht wagen, dich meinen Anweisungen zu widersetzen?", fragte er keuchend und es klang sehr wütend, so dass Sisilia erschrak. Er hatte wohl bemerkt, was in ihr vor ging.

Sisilia schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren, was nicht so einfach war, da sie ihm laufend ansehen sollte, was in ihr kaum einen anderen Gedanken zuließ. Er ließ ihr noch knapp eine halbe Minute Zeit, bevor er wieder weitermachte. Doch da entdeckte er, dass sie ihre Finger in den Tisch krallte.

„Hatte ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du nichts tun darfst?", fuhr er sie erneut an und deutete auf ihre Hände. Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

„Nun gut, wenn du es nicht schaffst, dich zu beherrschen....."

„Nein, bitte, hör nicht auf, ich werde mir Mühe geben.", unterbrach sie ihn.

„Gut, das will ich hoffen. Aber das wollte ich gar nicht sagen. Eigentlich meinte ich, wenn du schon unbedingt deine Hände arbeiten lassen musst, dann kannst du das auch auf meinem Rücken tun. Lass alles durch deine Hände raus, vertrau mir.", säuselte er ihr zu und sie nickte.

Sie legte nun ihre Hände unter sein Hemd, welches er immer noch trug und begann, ihre Hände auf seinem Rücken wandern zu lassen. Sie merkte, wie es ihn anstachelte, wenn sie ihre Nägel in sein Fleisch bohrte. Doch ihr fiel es dabei verdammt schwer, sich zurückzuhalten. Sie fühlte, wie die Erregung sie schon wieder gefangen hielt. Doch diesmal merkte sie auch, dass Severus nicht mehr weit von seinem Höhenpunkt entfernt war. Nur sein heftiges Atmen verriet es ihr, denn in seinem Gesicht schien sich kein Muskel zu regen. Sie blickte ihm weiterhin in seine dunklen Augen und sie hatte das Gefühl, die Welt um sie herum hatte aufgehört zu existieren. Sie fühlte, wie sich langsam ein gewaltiges Gefühl in ihrem Körper breit machte und doch versuchte sie, dagegen anzukämpfen. Sie spürte seinen heftigen Atem in ihrem Gesicht, sah seine wilden, entschlossenen Augen und merkte in dem Augenblick, wie er sich mit einem gewaltigen Stoß in ihr entlud. Sie konnte diese Explosion seiner Gefühle so intensiv spüren, als ob sie selber einen Höhepunkt erreicht hätte. Dieses Gefühl war so gewaltig, dass sie vergaß, was er vorhin zu ihr gesagt hatte, was er verlangt hatte. Es bedufte nur noch sehr kleiner, zarter Bewegungen, um auch bei ihr einen gewaltigen Orgasmus auszulösen. Ihre Nägel gruben sich fest in seinen Rücken und ließen ihn über den unerwarteten Schmerz an seinen Schultern aufstöhnen. Durch dieses Stöhnen, wurde Sisilia erst bewusst, was gerade geschehen war und sie erschrak über sich selber. Sie merkte erst jetzt, dass er starr und ruhig vor ihr stand und sie vorwurfsvoll anblickte.

„Du bist ein sehr ungezogenes Kind, weißt du das?"

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich ...."

„Das werden wir wohl noch üben müssen. Oder was meinst du?"Er sah sie fragend an.

Sie wusste, dass mehr in der Frage steckte, als nur das Angebot, wieder mit ihm zu schlafen. Ihr war klar, dass er wissen wollte, ob und wie es weitergehen sollte. Doch sie wollte, dass er sie direkt fragte. Sie wollte es aus seinem Mund hören. Auch wenn sie dieses Spielchen sehr genossen hatte, hatte sie auch ihren Stolz. So einfach war sie auch wieder nicht zu haben.

„Was meinst du genau damit?", fragte sie ihn.

„Du weißt, wie ich es meine.", sagte er gereizt.

„Nein, ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ich möchte es gern genau hören.", verlangte sie.

Er trat nun von ihr zurück und begann, sich stumm wieder seine Hose anzuziehen. Er schien nachzudenken, ob und was er sagen sollte. Dann nahm er seinen Zauberstab und brachte Sisilias Kleid wieder in Ordnung und reichte sie ihr. Er beobachtete sie, als sie sich wieder anzog.

„Du bist wirklich eine richtige Wildkatze, ich wusste zwar, dass du etwas besonderes bist, aber ich muss zugeben, du verblüffst mich immer wieder aufs neue."

„Wenn das ein Kompliment sein sollte, dann bedanke ich mich hiermit", erwiderte Sisilia spitz.

Er betrachtete sie noch einen Augenblick, bevor er weitersprach.

„Ich möchte gerne von dir wissen, wie es weitergehen soll? Jetzt, da jeder von uns die Pläne des anderen kennt. Willst du weggehen? Oder könntest du dir auch vorstellen, dieses Spiel weiter zu spielen?", wollte er von ihr wissen.

„Wir könnten auch zu Albus gehen und ihm alles erzählen.", schlug sie ihm als weitere Möglichkeit vor.

„Richtig, aber dann könnten wir beide unsere Koffer packen und gehen, das weißt du.", gab er ihr zu bedenken.

„Das ist mir klar. Mal angenommen, ich würde mich dazu entschließen, zu bleiben und mit dir dieses Spielchen, wie du es nennst, weiter fortzuführen. Was käme für mich dabei raus?", fragte sie ihn und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen den Tisch.

„Du lernst verdammt schnell, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob meine Gegenwart so gut für dich ist. Aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, es gefällt mir. Du bist wenigstens direkt. Nun gut, was kann ich dir anbieten?"Er tat so, als würde er nachdenken und schritt vor ihr auf und ab. Sisilia musste lachen, es sah einfach zu albern aus.

„Wie wäre es, wenn ich dir bei der Ausbildung unseres Sohnes behilflich bin. Ich beherrsche ein paar Dinge, die für ihn von großem Nutzen sein könnten. Okklumantik zum Beispiel, um nur eines zu nennen. Das hat mir mehr als einmal das Leben gerettet."

„Das Angebot klingt wirklich sehr interessant. Ich denke, wenn wir die ganze Sache noch etwas ausfeilen und die Regeln genauer festlegen, könnten wir ins Geschäft kommen.", gab sie zurück und legte ihren Zeigefinger gegen ihre Lippen.

„Ach übrigens, wer sagt denn, dass wir einen Sohn haben werden? Es könnte doch genau so gut ein Mädchen sein.", warf sie ein.

„Nun gut, wenn es ein Mädchen werden sollte, wäre es um so wichtiger, dass sie einen Vater hat, der ihr zeigt, wo es langgeht, nicht dass sie auch so ein Sturkopf wird wie ihre Mutter.", erklärte er und verschränkte seine Arme über der Brust. Was er aber sofort bereute, aufgrund der Verletzungen, die er von ihr da hatte. Er zog sofort seine Arme wieder auseinander. Sisilia musste schmunzeln, als sie das bemerkte.

„Du solltest dir bei Madam Pomfrey eine Salbe holen. Und wenn du noch öfters solche Spielchen machen willst, vielleicht gleich einen Vorrat anlegen, sonst fällt es ihr noch auf.", neckte sie ihn.

„Vielen Dank für deinen Rat. Aber pass nur auf, dass du nicht nächstes Mal diejenige bist, die eine Wundsalbe benötigt.", sagte er zu ihr und deutete auf ihren Nacken.

„Ach, wir können uns doch auch gegenseitig verarzten.", schlug sie vor und in ihren Augen blitze es kurz auf. Es sah sie einen Moment lang an.

„Dann wirst du bleiben?", fragte er nun.

„Wenn wir uns über die restlichen Kleinigkeiten noch einig werden, ja. So können wir doch jeder unseren Plan weiterverfolgen. Und jeder hat seinen Nutzen davon."

„Und du kommst mit dem Wissen zurecht, dass ich dich nicht liebe?", wollte er nun von ihr wissen. Sie zögerte, doch dann versuchte sie mit fester Stimme zu antworten.

„Ich denke schon, ich betrachte unsere Beziehung einfach als zweckmäßige Gemeinschaft.", sagte sie, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie einige Zeit brauchen würde, um über diese Tatsache hinwegzukommen. Aber das wichtigste war für sie im Moment, dass sie ihr Ziel erreichen konnte. Schlecht wegkommen würde keiner von ihnen dabei. Und mit dieser Übereinkunft, konnte sie es locker schaffen, da glaubte sie sich sicher zu sein. Aber da sollte sie sich gewaltig geirrt haben.

„Hervorragend, dann wäre das geregelt. Ich werde dann mit Pince sprechen.", erklärte er dann.

„Was hast du eigentlich mit Pince zu schaffen?", fragte sie ihn neugierig.

„Er ist mein Verbindungsmann zum Ministerium. Wusstest du nicht, dass er dort arbeitet?", fragte er erstaunt. Sisilia verneinte.

„Er hat fast überall Akteneinsicht. Ein zuverlässiger Mann. Eigenbrötlerisch, aber kompetent. Nur hat er langsam die Nase voll vom Ministerium, da er dort das Mädchen für alles ist und trotzdem keinen Dank bekommt. Er sucht einen ruhigeren Job. Er träumt davon, hier Bibliothekar zu werden. Ich kann nicht verstehen, warum er denkt, dass hier sei ein ruhiger Job, mit den vielen Schülern tagein und tagaus."Snape schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.


	24. Liebe, Hass, Tod, Liebe

Liebe Hass Tod Liebe 

Oder der Kreis schließt sich

So vergingen die Tage. Die Weasleys waren mit Harry in den Fuchsbau abgereist, für den Rest der Ferien. Tonks, Remus Mundungus waren wieder in London, so dass es sehr leer und ruhig im Schloss geworden war.

Immer wenn Snape und Sisilia in Gesellschaft waren, was meist nur noch beim Essen der Fall war, gab er sich sehr zuvorkommend und liebenswürdig gegenüber Sisilia. Er legte den Arm um sie und spielte den perfekten Gentleman. Doch sobald sie alleine waren, wurde er mittlerweile sehr wortkarg und gleichgültig, ja fast abweisen ihr gegenüber. Die meiste Zeit verbrachte er im Kerker, angeblich um Vorbereitungen für das nächste Schuljahr zu treffen. Nach dem Abendessen begleitete er Sisilia immer in ihr Zimmer, um den Schein zu wahren, dass er dort über Nacht sein würde. In Wirklichkeit aber wartete er nur einige Zeit, um sich dann später hinunterzuschleichen in sein Büro und die Nacht alleine dort zu verbringen.

In der Zeit, die der bei Sisilia im Büro verbrachte, redeten sie kaum. Er hatte es sich zur Angewohnheit gemacht, in einem seiner Bücher zu lesen, bis er ging. Sisilia hatte es mittlerweile aufgegeben, in der Zeit ein Gespräch anfangen zu wollen, er blockte immer ab. Sie hatte das Gefühl, er versuchte, ihr so gut es ging, aus dem Weg zu gehen. So blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als sich ebenfalls mit den Vorbereitungen für ihren Unterricht zu beschäftigen.

Es war wieder so ein langweiliger Nachmittag für Sisilia, sie hatte den ganzen Tag alleine in ihrem Zimmer verbracht. Da beschloss sie, in den Kerker hinunter zu gehen und Severus zu fragen, ob sie ihm vielleicht helfen könnte. Dies war immer noch besser, als hier rumzuhängen. Ihr Onkel war unterwegs in London, sonst hätte sie sich überlegt mit ihm Tee zu trinken. Aber allzu oft konnte sie auch nicht ihre Zeit mit anderen verbringen, das wäre aufgefallen. Also blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als sich zu beschäftigen. Doch jetzt hatte sie genug, sie brauchte einfach jemanden zum reden.

Als sie vor der Kerkertüre angekommen war, blieb sie kurz stehen und überlegte, ob sie wieder umkehren sollte, vielleicht war es ihm nicht recht? Doch dann beschloss sie doch zu klopfen, schließlich gab es keinen Grund, warum sie ihn nicht besuchen sollte.

Sie hob die Hand und schlug gegen die Tür. Von drinnen erklang Severus Stimme.

„Ja, bitte", hörte sie ihn sagen, dann öffnete sie die Türe und trat ein. Er drehte sich kurz um, um zu sehen wer gekommen war und wendete sich aber dann wieder seinem Trank zu, als er zu sprechen begann.

„Sisilia? Ist irgendwas passiert?"fragte er überrascht, während er das Feuer unter seinem Kessel mit dem Zauberstab elegant etwas vergrößerte.

„Nein, ich dachte nur ich sehe mal, was du so machst und ob du vielleicht Hilfe brauchen könntest."

„Ich bereite einen einfaches Elixier vor, bin eigentlich schon fast fertig", erklärte er ihr knapp.

„Oh, auch gut, hättest du dann Lust nachher ein wenig mit mir Spazieren zu gehen?"fragte sie ihn kurzentschlossen.

„Nein", antwortet er kühl und sah sie nicht einmal dabei an. Sisilia konnte es nicht glauben, einfach nur ‚Nein', ein kühles abweisendes nein, ohne Erklärung, ohne alles. Trotzdem versuchte sie erneut ihn zu überreden.

„Aber ich dachte, es würde dir vielleicht gut tun, auch mal hier raus zu kommen, du hockst nun schon seit Tagen immer hier unten."

„Wenn ich es für sinnvoll halten würde, einen Spaziergang zu machen, würde ich es tun. Aber derzeit habe ich kein Interesse an solchen Freizeitaktivitäten. Und höre auf ,dir irgendwelche Gedanken über mich zu machen, ich komme sehr gut alleine zurecht, wie du siehst. Ich denke eher, du bist diejenige die Probleme hat, sich zurecht zu finden. Ich glaube du solltest dir eine Art Beschäftigung suchen. Wie wäre es zum Beispiel mit Babyjäckchen stricken oder so?"sagte er und als er sie bei seinem letzten Satz ansah, erkannte sie, wie sich seine Lippen amüsiert kräuselten. Doch er sah gleich wieder weg und begann wieder geschäftig, weitere Zutaten in seinen Kessel zu geben. Sisilia wurde wütend.

„Du bist ein Idiot. Aber von mir aus, bleib in deinem Kerker und verrotte meinetwegen hier. Ich habe noch anderer Freunde, mit denen ich meine Zeit verbringen kann, ich muss mich nicht von dir vorführen lassen", funkelte sie ihn zornig an.

Er drehte sich unvermittelt um und ergriff ihr Handgelenk.

„Dann pass nur auf, dass du deinen ‚Freunden' nichts falsches erzählst", warnte er sie und sah sie streng an.

„Keine Sorge, ich werde nichts tun, was deinen Plänen schaden könnte", gab sie zurück und versuchte ihr Handgelenk zu befreien, aber er ließ sie nicht los und sah sie nachdenklich an.

Plötzlich klopfte es erneut an der Türe, doch derjenige der Angeklopft hatte , wartete nicht auf ein ‚Herein', sondern öffnete gleich die Türe. Es war Hagrid und er stapfte froh gelaunt in den Unterrichtsraum.

„Oh Guten Tag, Sisilia, Professor Snape. Ich hoffe ich störe nicht?"fragte er nun, als er die überraschten Gesichter der Beiden erblickte. Snape ließ wie vom Blitz getroffen Sisilias Handgelenk los.

„Nein Hagrid, Sie stören nicht. Ihr Wachstumselixier ist schon fast fertig. Ich muss es nur noch abfüllen", erklärte er ihm.

„Sil, mein Schatz, würdest du mir bitte den Kanister von dem Regal reichen?"fragte er nun wieder in seiner charmantesten Art. Sisilia sah ihn wie vom Donner gerührt an. Gerade noch eiskalt und zornig und jetzt wieder ein Charmeur in Person. Wie Dr. Jekyll und Mr. Hyde, schoss er ihr durch den Kopf.

„Sil? Den Kanister, da oben in dem Regal", sagte er noch mal, als sie nicht gleich reagierte.

„Oh ja natürlich, du meinst den blauen hier?"fragte sie und nahm ihn herunter.

„Bitte mein Schatz, mach ich doch gerne", antwortete sie und knallte ihm den Kanister gegen den Bauch. Er sah sie kurz böse an, doch dann wandte er sich dem Kessel zu. Er löschte das Feuer und begann, den Inhalt des Kessels in den Kanister abzuschöpfen. Keiner sprach in der Zeit ein Wort und Hagrid sah Sisilia fragend an. Doch sie reagierte nicht. Als Severus fertig war, verschloss er den Kanister und reichte ihn Hagrid.

„Vielen Dank, Professor Snape. Dann könn' die Kürbisse schön wachsen, und wir werden bestimmt wieder wunderschöne große Exemplare fürs Halloween Fest bekommen. Nun ich werd dann wieder mal geh'n. Hab noch ne Menge zu erledigen, bevor die Schule wieder anfängt. Schönen Tag noch", bedankte sich Hagrid, der irgendwie zu merken schien, dass zwischen Sisilia und Severus dicke Luft herrschte und stapfte wieder davon. Er winkte noch einmal kurz, bevor er den Raum wieder verließ.

„Was sollte das eben? Willst du alles kaputt machen?"fragte er zornig. „Du solltest dich besser im Griff haben, sonst wirst du noch alles ruinieren."

„Keine Angst, ich werde schon aufpassen, mein _Schatz_!" fauchte sie ihn an und ging durch den Raum zur Tür.

Doch als sie diese öffnen wollte, war sie verschlossen. Sie drehte sich zornig um. Severus hielt noch immer seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, mit der er die Türe gerade magisch verschlossen hatte.

„Was soll das, mach sofort die Türe auf", schrie sie ihn zornig an.

„Erst wenn wir ein paar Dinge geklärt haben", sagte er kühl und ging langsam auf sie zu.

„Ich habe aber jetzt keine Lust mit dir zu reden", erklärte sie ihm wutschnaubend, während er zu ihr trat.

„Dir wird aber nichts anderes übrig bleiben, sonst....."

„Sonst was? Was wirst du dann tun, wenn ich nicht mit dir rede? Mich zu Tode Ignorieren?"fuhr sie ihn wütend an.

Doch plötzlich wurde ihr kurz schwarz vor den Augen und sie wankte. Severus packte sie geistesgegenwärtig und wollte sie zu einem der Bänke schieben, dass sie sich setzen konnte. Doch sie wehrte sich und zog ihren Arm von ihm weg.

„Lass mich, mir geht es gut", keuchte sie und ergriff den Türknauf, doch die Türe war immer noch verschlossen.

„Und mach diese verdammte Türe auf!"schrie sie ihm entgegen. Er sah sie an und sie hatte kurz den Eindruck, er hätte sie besorgt angesehen, doch sofort setzte er wieder seine alltägliche steinerne Miene auf.

„Nun gut."Er schwang kurz den Zauberstab und die Türe sprang auf. Sisilia verließ ohne sich noch mal umzusehen den Kerker. Erst als sie oben auf der Treppe zur Halle angekommen war, setzte sie sich auf die oberste Stufe und begann langsam durchzuatmen.

‚Es ist nur ein kleine Schwächeanfall, ausgelöst von der Aufregung' sagte sie zu sich selber, um sich zu beruhigen. Und nach einigen Minuten merkte sie, wie es ihr langsam wieder besser ging. Sie war fürchterlich wütend. Nur wusste sie nicht mit Bestimmtheit auf wen. Einerseits auf ihn, weil er so kalt und gefühllos ihr gegenüber tat, andererseits hatte er ihr gesagt, dass es so sein würde und sie hatte zugestimmt.

Nein das war nicht ganz richtig, er hatte nur gesagt, dass er sie nicht lieben würde. Aber dennoch hätte sie nie erwartet, dass er sie so gleichgültig, ja fast schon abweisend behandelte. Sie musste zugeben, sie hatte gehofft, dass sie wenigstens in Freundschaft gut miteinander auskommen würden. Konnte sie sich wirklich so in ihm getäuscht haben? Warum tat er das? Sie hatten doch zumindest normal und in Ruhe miteinander reden können. Aber so wie er sich zur Zeit verhielt, hatte sie das Gefühl, er wäre nicht mehr er selbst. Oder war das sein wirkliches Selbst und er hatte es bisher so gut vor ihr Verborgen?

Ihr fiel wieder Harry ein. Genauso behandelte er ihn. Entweder er ignorierte ihn, oder er stellte ihn bloß und nützte seine Stellung als sein Lehrer aus. Dies konnte er bei ihr nicht tun, dafür wurde er bei ihr grob und beleidigend. Warum tat er das? Fragen über fragen, die ihr im Kopf herum wirbelten.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, sie musste einfach weg hier, raus an die frische Luft und sie beschloss ein wenig Spazieren zu gehen.

Das Wetter war nicht das Beste, viele Wolken hingen am Himmel, so dass von der Sonne nichts zu sehen war. Aber zumindest regnete es nicht. Sisilia zog ihren Umhang fester um die Schultern und trat hinaus auf das Schlossgelände. Sie ging einfach los, ohne groß zu überlegen, wohin sie ging, sie wollte nur ein wenig laufen. Zu ihrer Überraschung hatten sie ihre Schritte direkt auf das Haus von Hagrid zugeführt, der gerade in dem Moment aus seiner Hütte trat, als sie es erreicht hatte.

„Sisilia, hallo. Wolltest du zu mir?"fragte er überrascht.

„Hallo Hagrid, ich dachte, ich schau kurz bei dir vorbei und frage mal, was es so Neues gibt", erfand sie kurzentschlossen. Doch schon während sie sprach, kam es ihr albern vor, denn sie hatten sich ja die letzten Tage immer wieder, wenn auch nur kurz gesehen.

„Nich viel neues", antwortete er ihr und sah sie nachdenklich an.

„Möchtest du vielleicht ne Tasse Tee?"fragte er sie dann unsicher.

„Ja, sehr gerne, das ist eine gute Idee, Hagrid", antwortet sie ihm. Eine Tasse Tee und ein nettes Pläuschchen würden ihr gut tun, dachte sie.

„Na dann komm mal rein in die gute Stube", forderte er sie auf.

Sisilia setzte sich in einen Sessel, während Hagrid begann Wasser für eine Tee aufzusetzen. Fang, sein Hund kam sofort an und legte seinen Kopf in Sisilias Schoss und wollte gekrault werden. Hagrid beobachtet Sisilia, während er das Wasser in die Teekanne lehrte. Und als er mit zwei Tassen und der Teekanne zum Tisch kam, sah er sie besorgt an.

„Ist alles in Ordnung? Ich hatte vorhin das Gefühl, du und... na ja, hatte das Gefühl ihr beide habt Euch gezankt?"fragte Hagrid vorsichtig. Sisilia sah ihn eine ganze Weile an, bevor sie ihm antwortete.

„Es war nichts ernstes", log sie. „Ich bin sicher heute Abend haben wir Beide das Ganze schon wieder vergessen und lachen darüber", spielte sie die ganze Sache herunter.

„Sicher?"hackte er noch einmal nach.

„Ja sicher", antwortete sie ihm und versuchte ein lächeln. „Wie wäre es jetzt mit Tee?"fragte sie ihn, um vom Thema abzulenken.

„OH, verdamm mich, der Tee. Türlich, kommt sofort", sagte er und schenkte beiden ein.

„Wie geht es denn deinen Tieren?"fragte Sisilia nachdem sie einen Schluck von dem Tee getrunken hatte.

„Denen geht's allen prächtig. Oh, da fällt mir ein, eines der Einhörner hat vor einer Woche gefohlt. Möchtest du sie vielleicht gerne sehen?"fragte Hagrid, der wusste wie sehr Sisilia Einhörner liebte.

„Sicher will ich, wie kannst du das nur fragen?"antwortete sie ihm spontan, trank mit einem Zug ihre Tasse leer und stand auf. Hagrid strahlte vor Freude, stellte ebenfalls seine Tasse zurück auf den Tisch und erhob sich. Fang begann zu bellen, da er dachte sie würden mit ihm zusammen raus gehen.

„Nein Fang, du kannst nich mit. Du würdest die Einhörner nur erschrecken. Wir beide gehen n' andermal in den Wald", erklärte er ihm und wies ihn, mit dem Wink seiner Hand an, in seine Ecke zu gehen. Mit hängendem Kopf marschierte er zu seiner Decke und legte sich hin. Hagrid nickte und sie gingen hinaus.

„Sin' gar nich mal so weit weg von hier. Sie hat sich ne Lichtung nahe am Waldrand ausgesucht. Dann musst du nich mal soweit gehen", erklärte er ihr.

„Hagrid, mir würde es nichts ausmachen, wenn wir ein Stück gehen müssten", erklärte sie ihm.

„Nu ja, ich dachte doch nur, weil du doch, na ja..."druckste er herum. Sisilia musste lachen, als sie sah, dass Hagrid verlegen wurde.

„Hagrid, ich bin nur schwanger und nicht krank. Bis jetzt kann ich immer noch alles machen, was ich sonst auch immer tue. Aber ich danke dir trotzdem, dass du dir Gedanken gemacht hast", beruhigte sie ihn. Er brummte nur verlegen als Antwort.

Sie gingen in den Verbotenen Wald hinein und Hagrid hatte recht, sie mussten keine fünf Minuten gehen, als sie die kleine Lichtung erreicht hatten. Am Rande dieser Lichtung blieben sie stehen und sahen sich um.

„Hier müssen sie sein, ham sich wohl versteckt, als sie uns gehört hab'n", flüsterte Hagrid ihr zu. Und tatsächlich, sie mussten keine Minute warten, da trat ein wunderschönes weises leuchtendes Einhorn auf die Lichtung und sah sich vorsichtig um. Es blickte Hagrid eine ganze Weile an und dann wandte es seinen Kopf zu Sisilia. Kurze Zeit später schüttelte es seine lange weiße Mähne und scharrte mit seinen goldenen Vorderhufen auf dem Boden. Dann begann es, auf der Lichtung in aller Ruhe zu grasen. Sisilia war sehr angetan von der Schönheit des Tieres. Es erschien ihr so makellos, so rein und so perfekt. Sie konnte kaum ihre Augen von ihm nehmen. Da stupste Hagrid sie plötzlich an und deutete mit der Hand in den Wald hinein. Sisilia konnte kaum glauben, was sie da sah. Ein kleines, erst ein paar Tage altes Einhornfohlen stand da und beäugte neugierig die Besucher am Rande der Lichtung. Dieses kleine Geschöpf schimmerte so wunderschön golden, wie Sisilia es noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Sein Fell leuchtete in der Sonne, wie ein goldener Stern. Dieses kleine, noch sehr zerbrechlich wirkende Fohlen ging nun langsam auf seine Mutter zu, aber immer darauf bedacht, Hagrid und Sisilia nicht aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Es ist wunderschön Hagrid", flüsterte Sisilia.

„Wusste doch, dass es dir gefallen wird"; gluckste Hagrid vor Freude.

Das Kleine schien nun langsam seine Angst zu verlieren und fing an, kleine Sprünge um seine Mutter herum zu vollführen. Dann plötzlich sah Sisilia ein weiteres kleines Fohlen aus dem Wald auf sie zu kommen. Dieses schien ängstlicher zu sein, als sein Geschwisterchen und stellte sich hinter seine Mutter und blinzelte nur ab und zu hinter ihr vor.

„Es sind ja zwei Fohlen. Zwillinge, ach ist das süß", flüsterte Sisilia, „So was hab ich bei Einhörnern noch nie gesehen.".

„Kommt auch nicht so oft vor. Ein Junge und ein Mädel. Das Mädel ist ganz schön schüchtern, im Gegensatz zu ihm, er ist ein richtig kleiner Draufgänger. Ich habe ihn Artus genannt, ich finde das passt zu dem kleinen Racker."

„Und wie hast du sie genannt?"wollte Sisilia wissen.

„Für sie is mir noch nichts eingefallen, aber vielleicht hast du ja ne Idee."Er sah sie zu ihr hinunter und sie nickte.

„Ja hab ich. Sie erinnert mich sehr an mich, als ich klein war. Erinnerst du dich? Ich hab mich immer hinter dir versteckt, wenn die Jungs aus meiner Klasse hinter mir her waren."

„Klar, weiß ich das noch, nur du hattest sie immer solange geärgert, bis sie dir hinterhergelaufen sind. Und dann bist du zu mir gerannt, weil du wusstest, dass sie sich dann nicht mehr trauen würden, dir etwas zu tun", lachte er und rieb sich dabei den Bart.

„Stimmt, aber meine Strafe habe ich dann meistens doch noch bekommen. Spätestens am Abend, wenn ich wieder zurück in die Schule musste, sie haben mir dann immer aufgelauert und versucht mir eine Zauberei anzuhängen.", lachte sie, als sie sich daran erinnerte.

„Na ja, geschadet scheint es dir ja nicht zu haben", lachte nun auch Hagrid.

„Und wie willst du sie nennen?"wollte er nun wissen.

„Ich würde sie gerne Lisa nennen, so wie ich damals genannt wurde, wenn es dir recht ist?"sagte sie und sah Hagrid an.

„Natürlich ist mir das recht", gab er zurück.

Sisilia ging ganz langsam ein paar Schritte auf die Einhörner zu und blieb dann stehen. Der kleine Artus begann nun um Sisilia herumzuspringen und seine Kreise um sie herum, wurden mit der Zeit immer enger. Dann blieb er kurz stehen und sah sie neugierig an. Sisilia streckte langsam und vorsichtig ihre Hand aus. Das Muttertier beobachtete sie genau dabei. Ganz vorsichtig legte sie ihre Hand auf den Kopf des Kleinen und streichelte ihn. Er ließ es ohne weiteres zu, doch dann machte er wieder einen kleinen Satz und begann wieder vergnügt um sie herum zu hüpfen, was sehr lustig aussah.

„Und was ist mir dir, kleine Lisa? Traust du dich nicht her?" sprach sie das andere Einhornfohlen an.

Als ob es sie verstanden hätte, setzte es sich langsam und bedächtig in Bewegung und schritt auf Sisilia zu. Es blieb immer wieder kurz stehen und sah zu seiner Mutter, bevor es weiter auf sie zuging. Doch zu guter Letzt stand es vor ihr und sah sie an.

Sisilia hob nun ganz langsam ihre Hand, doch das Fohlen machte einen Schritt rückwärts.

„Keine Angst, kleine Lisa, ich tu dir nichts", sagte sie mit leiser Stimme.

Daraufhin ging es wieder einen Schritt nach vorn und stupste mit seiner Nase gegen ihre Hand. Sehr vorsichtig begann Sisilia nun den Kopf des Fohlens zu streicheln.

Doch plötzlich zuckte es zurück, als es ein knacken hinter Sisilia vernahm und rannte wieder hinter seine Mutter. Sisilia musste lachen und Hagrid hob entschuldigend die Hände, da er wohl aus versehen einen Ast geknickt und das Fohlen erschreckt hatte.

Sisilia ging wieder zurück zu ihm.

„Danke Hagrid, dass du mir das gezeigt hast, jetzt fühle ich mich schon wieder viel besser."

„Oh kein Problem, hab ich doch gern gemacht. Aber ich denke, wir sollten langsam zurück gehen, bald ist es Abendessenszeit."

„Ja gehen wir. Meinst du ich könnte sie wieder besuchen kommen?"fragte sie ihn.

„Aber sicher, sie scheinen dich akzeptiert zu haben, du kannst sie jederzeit besuchen. Und den Weg kennst du ja", sagte Hagrid, als sie sich auf den Weg zurück gemacht hatten.

Zurück im Schloss ging Sisilia direkt in die große Halle, da es schon Zeit zum Essen war.

Severus war noch nicht da, was ihr aber in dem Moment auch egal war. Sie ging nach hinten zum Lehrertisch, welcher der Einzige war, der in den Ferien gedeckt wurde und wollte sich gerade auf ihren Platz setzten, als Albus Dumbledore die Halle betrat und auf Sisilia zu kam. Er war die letzten beiden Tage nicht im Schloss gewesen, da er ein paar Sachen zu erledigen hatte.

„Sisilia, schön dich zu sehen. Gut siehst du aus. Ich komme gerade erst aus London zurück, ich hoffe es ist alles in Ordnung hier?"fragte er sie. Doch noch bevor sie antworten konnte trat Severus neben sie und legte wie immer vertraut seinen Arm um ihre Schulten.

„Alles Bestens hier", antwortete er für sie und gab ihr eine Kuss, als sie ihn überrascht ansah.

„Das freut mich, dann wird es euch bestimmt auch freuen zu hören, dass in London alles glatt läuft. Und ich denke nicht, dass wir Schwierigkeiten zu erwarten haben. Also kann das nächste Schuljahr ruhig kommen", sagte er ihnen mit tiefster Zufriedenheit.

„Ach ja, ich soll noch Grüße von Tonks ausrichten. Sie macht sich inzwischen schon recht gut als Ersatzmama für unsere 3 Schützlinge, auch wenn Remus im großen und ganzen fürs Kochen zuständig ist", erklärte er mit einem Augenzwinkern.

„So und nun hab ich mächtigen Hunger. Ich war den ganzen Tag unterwegs und hatte noch keine Zeit, eine anständige Mahlzeit zu mir zu nehmen", sagte er, nickte ihnen zu und ging zu seinem Stuhl. Severus zog Sisilia zu ihren Plätzen, dort schob er ihr den Stuhl zurecht und setzte sich dann auch.

„Wo in aller Welt warst du?"fragte er sie leise.

„Muss ich dir jetzt schon Rechenschaft geben, wohin ich gehe?" fragte sie und merkte, dass sie immer noch zornig auf ihn war.

„Ich wollte mit dir reden und hab dich überall gesucht", zischte er leise.

„Ich war spazieren, ich hatte nämlich keine Lust mit dir zu reden, ich dachte ich hätte es deutlich genug gesagt", antwortete sie ebenfalls leise, immer darauf bedacht, dass sie keiner hören konnte. Severus sah, dass Dumbledore ihnen einen Blick zu warf und neigte seine Kopf näher zu ihr.

„Wir reden nach dem Essen weiter", gab er als Antwort zurück und begann sich mit dem Essen zu beschäftigen.

Nach dem Essen verabschiedeten sie sich genauso, wie die letzten Tage zuvor und gingen zusammen in das Büro von Sisilia.

Severus schloss die Türe und sah Sisilia, die mitten im Zimmer stehen geblieben war nachdenklich an.

„Was siehst du mich so an?"fragte sie nach einer Weile.

„Denkst du nicht, dass es komisch aussieht, wenn mich jemand nach dir fragt und ich sagen muss, tut mir leid, ich habe keine Ahnung, wo sich meine liebe Frau gerade mal wieder aufhält?"

„Bist du nun völlig durchgeknallt? Glaubst du ich bin dein Schoßhund, der nur immer das macht, was du im sagst und den du in sein Körbchen schicken kannst, weil du gerade keine Lust hast, mit ihm zu spielen?"giftete sie ihn an.

„Du verdrehst hier total die Tatsachen. Mir ist es egal was du machst, nur solltest du mich informieren, wo du zu finden bist, das gehört schließlich zu unserem Abkommen, das du selber mitgestaltet und dem du zugestimmt hast. Hast du das vergessen? Und ich lasse es nicht zu, dass du diese Pläne in Gefahr bringst, nur wegen deiner Launen!"fauchte er sie wütend an und stellte sich drohen vor sie hin.

Sie sah wütend zurück. Doch wenn sie recht überlegte stimmte es, was er sagte. Sie hatten alles genau festgelegt und sie hatte zugestimmt. Auch wenn sie jetzt erkennen musste, dass sie sich trotz allem, die Sache ganz anders vorgestellt hatte.

„Es tut mir leid, ich dachte nicht, dass dies alles so kompliziert sein würde. Dieses vor den anderen das glückliche Paar spielen, dich zu spüren dich zu riechen und dann, wenn wir allein sind ..... das ist einfach zu verwirrend"erklärte sie und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

„Das ist etwas, was du mit dir abmachen musst. Meinen Standpunkt kennst du. Du musst lernen damit klar zu kommen, sonst sind unsere Pläne zum scheitern verurteilt. Du solltest dir das genau überlegen. Entweder wir ziehen an einem Strang oder wir lassen es", erklärte er kalt und wendete sich zum gehen.

„Severus, warte bitte", rief sie ihm hinter her, er blieb stehen und drehte sich noch einmal fragend um.

„Wer bist du wirklich? Ich meine ich dachte ich würde dich kennen, aber jedes Mal, wenn ich denke, jetzt weiß ich wer und wie du bist, zeigst du mir ein neues Gesicht von dir. Wer bist du?" fragte sie ihn eindringlich und ergriff seinen Arm. Er blickte auf ihre Hand, die ihn festhielt und dann sah er sie an.

„Dir würde nicht gefallen was du finden würdest, deshalb lass es besser, weiter danach zu fragen", sagte er kalt, riss seinen Arm los und verließ ihr Büro.

Schon wieder sprach er in Rätseln. Warum konnte er nie eine konkrete Antwort geben. Wut stieg in ihr hoch, über sein Verhalten. Sie überlegte, ob sie hinterher gehen und ihn zu einer Antwort zwingen sollte, als es ihr plötzlich wieder schwarz vor den Augen wurde. Ein leichter Schmerz durchfuhr ihren Körper, sie konnte sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten, ihre Knie knickten ein und sie stürzte zu Boden. Dann wusste sie nichts mehr.

Es war inzwischen schon dunkel Draußen, als sie wieder zu sich kam. Sie fand sich auf dem Boden ihres Büros liegend wieder. Langsam setzte sie sich auf und es fiel ihr wieder ein was passiert war. Sie hatte einen Streit mit Severus und anschließend war ihr schwindlig und schwarz vor den Augen geworden. Sie fühlte sich schrecklich matt und ausgelaugt. Trotzdem schaffte sie es irgendwie auf die Beine zu kommen. Sie ignorierte die innere Stimme der Vernunft, die ihr sagte, dass sie zu Madam Pompfrey gehen sollte und ging in ihr Schlafzimmer, wo sie sich umzog und ins Bett legte.

Sie war noch einige Zeit wachgelegen und hatte über das Gespräch mit Severus nachgedacht. Ihr Magen verkrampfte sich, als sie sich selber eingestehen musste, dass sie sich in dem Mann getäuscht hatte, er war wohl wirklich nicht fähig, so etwas wie Zuneigung oder Liebe zu empfinden. Was war es, dass diesen Menschen so verbittert werden lassen hatte.

Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht, als sie endlich eingeschlafen war und sie wachte erst sehr spät am nächsten Morgen auf. Sie hatte keine Lust zu frühstücken, so blieb sie einfach noch einige Zeit im Bett liegen. Doch dann, als ihr Blick aus dem Fenster ging und sie sah, wie herrlich die Sonne draußen schien, konnte sie nicht mehr im Bett bleiben, es zog sie hinaus.

Sie wollte gehen und die Einhörner noch einmal besuchen. So zog sie sich eine bequeme Jeans und ein T-Shirt an.

Sie nahm sich noch einen Ingwerkeks aus der Keksdose, die sie von Minerva geschenkt bekommen hatte und legte noch eine Zettel auf den Tisch.

_Bin etwas spazieren_

_Sisilia_

Dann machte sie sich schnurstracks auf den Weg in den Verbotenen Wald. Sie ging an Hagrids Hütte vorbei, direkt in den Wald und zu der Lichtung, wo sich die Einhörner befanden. Leise, um sie nicht zu erschrecken schlich sie näher.

Es war zu schön, was sie da erblickte. Alle drei lagen am Rande der Wiese zusammengekuschelt da. Die Mutter war wach und sah sie an. Nur die kleinen schienen tief und fest zu schlafen. Sisilia wollte sie nicht stören und setzte sich deshalb auf der anderen Seite, an einen Baum und beobachtete dieses friedliche wunderschöne Bild.

Eine glückliche kleine Familie, dachte sie. Da wurde es ihr richtig schwer ums Herz. Sie dachte an die Zeit, als sie noch glaubte, sie würde auch bald so eine glückliche kleine Familie haben. Doch inzwischen war alles ganz anders gekommen, alles war aus den Fugen geraten. Und sie wusste, dass sie selber daran schuld war. Es war doch genau das, was sie gewollt hatte.

Doch war es das wirklich?

Seit ihre Eltern tot waren, hatte sie nichts anderes mehr denken können, als an Rache. Sie hatte sich nur noch auf dieses Ziel konzentriert. Sie hatte alles, was sie finden konnte gelesen, über Zauberei, die dunklen Künste und vieles mehr. Sie hatte nie wirklich viele Freunde, weil sie sich nur mit ihren Racheplänen beschäftigt hatte.

Ihr Onkel und ihre Tante waren immer sehr stolz auf sie, weil sie eine gute Schülerin war und ihnen auch sonst nie Probleme gemacht hatte. Sisilia war ihnen auch dankbar, dass sie sie so liebevoll aufgenommen und großgezogen hatten, doch hatte sie immer das Gefühl gehabt, nie wirklich zu ihnen zu gehören. Sie hatten sich zwar alle Mühe gegeben, aber doch blieben sie eben nur einfache Muggel, die nicht wirklich viel Ahnung hatten von der Zaubererwelt, von der Sisilia, seit sie die Schule beendet hatte immer ferngehalten wurde und nach der sie sich immer sehnte.

Deshalb freute sie sich auch so, als sie erfahren hatte, dass sie endlich in ihre Welt zurückkehren durfte und die Möglichkeit bekommen würde ihre Pläne gegen Voldemort auszuführen. Nur war ihr das Ruder jetzt aus den Händen genommen worden. Die ganze Sache hatte begonnen ein Eigenleben zu führen. Es blieb ihr nichts weiter übrig, als das Beste aus ihrer Situation zu machen.

Sisilia hatte inzwischen die Augen geschlossen. Tränen rannen an ihren Wangen herab, Tränen des Selbstmitleids, das wusste sie und sie schämte sich.

Plötzlich erschrak sie, als sie etwas weiches und warmen auf ihrer Wange spürte. Sie öffnete die Augen und erkannte, dass sich eines der kleinen Fohlen ihr genähert hatte und ihr mit seiner Zunge die Tränen von ihrer Wange leckte.

Sie erkannte sofort, dass es die kleine Lisa war, die einen Schritt zurück machte, als Sisilia den Kopf hob. Doch es dauerte nicht lange, da trat sie wieder auf sie zu und senkte den Kopf. Sehr langsam strich Sisilia nun über den Kopf des Tieres, das sich einfach vor ihr auf die Erde legte und seine Kopf auf ihren Schoß schob. Sisilia war überrascht von seiner Reaktion und schaute kurz zu der Mutter des kleinen. Die stand aber nur da und graste friedlich.

Ungeduldig fing das kleine nun an zu schnauben, so als wollte es sagen, los jetzt lieg ich schon da, also streichle mich.

Sisilia musste lächeln und begann das kleine Wesen zart am Hals zu kraulen.

Sie saß einige Zeit so da, als es plötzlich im Unterholz knackte, das Fohlen seinen Kopf hob, erschrocken aufsprang und sich wieder hinter seiner Mutter versteckte.

Sisilia sah in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch aufgeklungen war. Sie hatte vermutet Hagrid wäre ihr in den Wald gefolgt, um so überraschter war sie, als Severus plötzlich vor ihr stand.

„Ein beeindruckendes Bild. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so gut mit Tieren umgehen kannst?"sagte er sichtlich beeindruckt.

„Du weißt vieles noch nicht von mir", entgegnete sie ihm. „Wie hast du mich gefunden?"wollte sie wissen.

„Ich habe deinen Zettel gefunden, danke übrigens. Und dann hat Hagrid mir gesagt, er hätte dich in den Wald gehen sehen und er glaubt, dass du die Einhörner besuchst. Er hatte recht", erklärte er und sah sie immer noch eindringlich an.

Sisilia erhob sie nun und ging ihm entgegen.

„Sind es nicht wundervolle Geschöpfe?"fragte sie ihn und deutete auf die drei leuchtenden Tiere.

Severus betrachtete die Einhörner, doch er gab ihr keinen Antwort. Sisilia hatte das Gefühl, es fiel ihm schwer, seine Meinung darüber zu sagen. Oder vielleicht löste dieses idyllische Bild doch etwas in ihm aus, wie Gefühle?

Er wendete den Blick von den Tieren ab und sah Sisilia wieder an.

„Eigentlich bin ich hier, weil dein Onkel dich sucht. Er wollte mir dir absprechen, welche Unterrichtseinheiten du und welche er übernehmen soll. Er will dich nach dem Mittagessen in seinem Turm sehen", erklärte er nun sachlich.

„In Ordnung ich werde dann zu ihm gehen. Gehen wir zusammen zurück?"fragte sie ihn wie beiläufig.

„Sicher, warum nicht", antwortete er ihr und zu ihrer großen Verblüffung, bot er ihr sogar den Arm an.

Als sie den Wald verlassen hatten blieb er stehen.

„Ich habe mir da etwas überlegt. Bei mir unten im Kerker gibt es noch zwei Räume, die im Augenblick leer stehen. Ich dachte, wenn du vielleicht da hinunter ziehen würdest, dann müsste ich nicht mehr Nachts durch das halbe Schloss schleichen. Es wäre dann viel unauffälliger, vor allem, wenn die Schule wieder beginnt", meinte er.

„Du willst mir sagen, nur damit du nicht mehr Nachts aus meinem Büro schleichen musst, soll ich in den dunklen Kerker ziehen? Nein auf keinen Fall. Du weißt, dass ich das nicht ertragen könnte. Ich bin schon genug eingesperrt, da bringen mich keine zehn Pferde runter. Und das mit dem rausschleichen, ist ganz alleine deine Idee. Du musst es ja nicht tun. Es wäre genug Platz für uns beide bei mir", entgegnete sie ihm.

„Du willst es einfach nicht verstehen, was? Du denkst wohl immer noch, wenn du mich nur oft und nahe genug an dich bindest, dann würden sich meine Gefühle ändern. Aber da irrst du dich gewaltig. Wann geht das endlich in deinen Dickschädel hinein. Ich kann, will und werde dich niemals Lieben. Kapier das endlich!"schrie er sie wütend an drehte sich um und ging in Richtung Schloss weiter. Sisilia rannte ihm hinterher.

„Ach ja, und warum regst du dich dann so auf. Wenn du dir sicher bist, dass es nie so sein wird, dann brauchst du doch keine Angst haben, in meiner Nähe zu sein", rief sie ihm hinterher.

„Ich habe keine Angst vor deiner Nähe, nur bin ich auch nicht besonders scharf darauf", erwiderte er und ging weiter zum Schloss hoch.

Sisilia blieb stehen. Das war schon wieder so ein Schlag unter die Gürtellinie. Erst ist er nett und dann wird er wieder sehr beleidigend. Jedes mal, wenn sie anfingen einigermaßen miteinander reden zu können, kamen immer solche Reaktionen.

Sie rannte ihm hinterher und ergriff seinen Arm, er bleib stehen und sah sie an.

„Du bist ein widerwärtiger, egoistischer Ignorant!" schleuderte sie ihm ins Gesicht.

„Fühlst du dich jetzt besser?"fragte er sie. Was sie noch wütender machte. Sie schnappte nach Luft und wollte ihm noch weitere Schimpfwörter entgegen rufen, als sie plötzlich einen schrecklichen stechenden Schmerz in ihrem Unterleib verspürte. Sie presste ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch und krümmte sich. Snape, der sich schon zum weitergehen wenden wollte, hielt inne. Sisilia hatte das Gefühl, jemand würde mit einem Messer in ihren Eingeweiden rumstochern. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten und sackte in die Knie.

„Sisilia, was hast du?"fragte er und kniete sich neben sie. Sisilia krümmte sich vor Schmerzen und es wurde ihr verdammt übel. Sie konnte nicht sprechen, es begann sich alles zu drehen um sie. Sie fühlte noch, wie Severus sie packte, doch dann wurde alles dunkel um sie herum und sie versank in einem schwarzen Abgrund.

Severus erschrak. Sisilia, war vor seinen Augen zusammengebrochen. Sie hatte sich plötzlich vor Schmerzen gekrümmt und war kurz darauf ohnmächtig geworden. Er hatte nicht lange überlegt, sondern hob sie vom Boden auf und trug sie hinauf zum Schloss. Er bekam plötzlich schreckliche Angst um sie.

Er brachte sie schnurstracks hinauf in den Krankenflügel. Madam Pompfrey kam sofort aus ihrem Büro gelaufen, als sie ihn eintreten sah.

„Professor Snape? Was ist denn geschehen?"wollte sie wissen.

„Sie ist zusammengebrochen, sie hatte Schmerzen und dann wurde sie ohnmächtig", berichtete er ihr.

„Legen Sie sie bitte hier auf das Bett", forderte sie ihn auf. Sehr vorsichtig legte er sie hin und sah Madam Pompfrey sorgenvoll an, die sie erst einmal grob zu untersuchen begann.

„Ich kann bis jetzt nichts feststellen. Ist denn irgendwas geschehen?"wollte sie nun wissen.

Severus zögerte kurz, doch dann antwortete er ihr.

„Wir hatten einen Streit, vielleicht hat sie sich zu sehr aufgeregt", erklärte er ihr zerknirscht.

„Ihr junge Paare, immer müsst ihr euch streiten", sagte sie Kopfschüttelnd.

„Ich werde sie jetzt gründlich untersuchen und Sie Professor, werden solange draußen warten", forderte sie ihn auf. Und als sie merkte, dass er protestieren wollte, fügte sie noch hinzu.

„Ich dulde keine Wiederrede. Gehen sie!"

Widerwillig ließ er sich von ihr hinausschieben. Sie schloss die Türe und verschwand wieder.

Severus begann nervös vor der Türe auf und ab zu gehen. Er erschrak über sich selber. Was tat er da eigentlich? Warum rannte er wie ein Idiot hier herum? Er blieb stehen und versuchte sich selber wieder zu Ruhe zu rufen. In dem Moment hörte er, wie Schritte den Gang entlang kamen. Er drehte sich um und sah wie Professor Dumbledore auf ihn zukam.

„Ah, Severus, gut dass ich dich hier treffe,...."begann er, doch er stockte, als er Severus' besorgtes Gesicht sah.

„Ist etwas passiert?"wollte er wissen.

„Sisilia ist im Krankenflügel. Sie ist zusammengebrochen. Madam Pompfrey untersucht sie gerade", erklärte er ihm.

„Du meine Güte, ich hoffe es ist nichts Besorgniserregendes", erwiderte er erschrocken.

In dem Moment ging die Türe auf und Madam Pompfrey trat in den Flur.

„Oh, Albus, gut dass du auch da bist", begann sie.

„Poppy, was ist denn los?"fragt er und sah sie sorgenvoll an.

„Ganz ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß es nicht. Sisilia ist Ohnmächtig. Mehr kann ich nicht feststellen, ansonsten scheint ihr nichts zu fehlen. Ich bin ratlos. Im Augenblick, bleibt uns nur abzuwarten", berichtete sie den beiden.

„Was ist mit dem Kind?"wollte Dumbledore wissen.

„Kein Grund zu Sorge, es scheint alles soweit in bester Ordnung zu sein."

„Kann ich zu ihr?"fragte Snape.

„Sicher gehen Sie zu ihr rein, reden Sie zu ihr, vielleicht hilft das", forderte sie ihn auf.

Er betrat das Krankenzimmer und ging zu ihrem Bett. Er setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett und nahm ihre Hand.

„Hey, kleine Wildkatze, was machst du für Sachen. Also wenn du es mir zeigen wolltest, dann geht der Punkt eindeutig an dich. Na mach schon die Augen auf, ich hab doch zugegeben, dass du gewonnen hast", forderte er sie auf. Doch sie reagierte nicht. Er sah sie an und merkte, dass er auf einmal verwirrt war. Er hatte so etwas noch nie gefühlt. Es war seltsam, doch nein, er bildete sich das bestimmt nur ein. Seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis. Er war nur besorgt, das war alles, sagte er dann zu sich. Schließlich hing ja einiges davon ab, dass sie bald wieder Gesund wurde.

Madam Pompfrey betrat einige Minuten später wieder den Saal und kam zu ihnen herüber. Sie sah nach Sisilia, doch ihr Zustand war unverändert. Dann brachte sie Snape einen Stuhl, auf den er sich setzte, bevor sie wieder in ihrem Büro verschwand.

Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht, als sie wieder einmal, wie auch jede Stunde zuvor nach ihrer Patientin sah.

„Professor, Sie sollten vielleicht auch ins Bett gehen. Ich werde Ihnen Bescheid geben, wenn sich etwas ändern sollte", schlug sie ihm vor.

„Nein, ich bleibe", erwiderte er kurz.

„Wie Sie meinen", antwortete sie knapp und verschwand wieder.

Er wusste auch nicht, was ihn dazu veranlasste zu bleiben. Er konnte doch sowieso nichts tun. Und eigentlich wäre es das Beste, wenn er schlafen gehen würde. Doch irgendwas, hielt ihn davon ab zu gehen.

Es brannte inzwischen nur noch eine Laterne, die neben dem Bett stand. Snape hatte seinen Blick auf ihre Hand gesenkt, die er immer noch festhielt. Irgendwie hatte er aber nun das Gefühl, sie würde immer wärmer werden. Er hob den Kopf und sah in ihr Gesicht. Da merkte er, dass sie schwitzte. Er langte auf ihr Stirn und spürte dass sie glühte.

Er stand auf, ging zum Büro von Madam Pompfrey und klopfte. Sie trat sofort heraus.

„Ich fürchte sie hat Fieber", erklärte er ihr und sie ging sofort zu ihr.

„Oh mein Gott, sie glüht ja förmlich!"sagte sie und ging zurück ins Büro, um kurz darauf wieder mit einer Flasche in der Hand zu erscheinen. Sie füllte etwas vom Inhalt der Flasche in ein Glas, das neben dem Bett stand.

„Würden Sie mir bitte helfen?"bat sie Snape nun, der zum Bett ging und Sisilias Kopf etwas anhob, damit Madam Pompfrey ihr das Mittel einflößen konnte.

Sie wiederholten dies nun alle halbe Stunde, doch das Mittel schien nicht zu helfen. Es war bereits früher Morgen, als Madam Pomfrey Snape ansprach.

„Professor, bitte holen Sie doch den Schulleiter, ich muss ihn um etwas bitten. Ich werde Sisilia solange noch mal untersuchen", bat sie ihn.

Nur wiederwillig verließ er die Krankenstation und als er mit Albus Dumbledore zurück kam, deckte Madam Pompfrey Sisilia gerade wieder zu.

„Poppy, was ist, was kann ich für dich tun?"fragte Albus.

Madam Pompfrey, schob die beiden auf die andere Seite des Raumes.

„Albus, ich bin hier wirklich mit meinem Wissen am Ende. Ich denke wir brauchen Hilfe vom St. Mungos. Aber ich fürchte eine Reise dorthin könnte sie nicht überstehen. Ich möchte dich bitten eine Nachricht an Augustus Pye zu schicken. Er hat mehr Erfahrungen in diesen Sachen, als ich. Bitte ihn, dass er so schnell wie möglich herkommt", bat sie ihn.

„Sicher Poppy, ich werde das sofort erledigen", antwortete er und wandte sich zum gehen. Als er Snapes Gesicht sah, blieb er noch einen Augenblick stehen.

„Severus, es wird schon alles gut werden", sagte er und ging dann schnellen Schrittes davon.

Am späten Vormittag traf Augusts Pye ein. Er untersuchte sie von Kopf bis Fuß, doch auch er konnte nicht feststellen, was ihr fehlte.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß nicht, was es ist. Eigentlich müsste sie kerngesund sein. Auch mit dem Baby scheint alles in bester Ordnung zu sein", überlegte er laut.

„Professor Snape, Sie müssen mir genau sagen, was sie an diesem Tag getan hat, was sie gegessen hat. Vielleicht bringt uns das weiter?"fragte er.

„So wie ich weiß, hatte sie noch nichts gegessen. Sie war nicht beim Frühstück. Dann war sie noch bei den Einhörnern! Könnten die etwas damit zu tun haben? Sie hatte Körperkontakt zu einem Fohlen."

„Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Einhörner können den Menschen nicht schaden, wenn man mal davon absieht, dass das Horn dieser Tiere eine gefährliche Waffe sein kann. Nein, es muss etwas anderes sein. Denken Sie bitte darüber nach und falls Ihnen was einfällt, sagen Sie es mir. Ich werde solange ein paar andere Mittel versuchen", sagte er und machte sich an die Arbeit.

Severus trat wieder zu Sisilia. Ihre Haut glühte und ihr Atem ging flach. Madam Pompfrey war damit beschäftig, ihr immer wieder kühle Umschläge auf die Stirn zu legen.

„Sie sollten sich wirklich etwas ausruhen Professor", sagte sie und sah ihn besorgt an.

„Nein, ich könnte sowieso nicht schlafen", gab er zurück.

„Aber Sie könnten eine Pause vertragen. Ich werde bei ihr bleiben", bot er ihr an.

„In Ordnung", antwortete sie, „Ich bin in meinem Büro, wenn Sie mich brauchen."

Sie nickte ihm zu und verschwand. Severus nahm das Tuch von Sisilias Stirn und tauchte es wieder in kühles Wasser, um es ihr dann erneut auf die Stirn zu legen.

Der Heiler Pye kam in regelmäßigen Abständen, um ihr eine Medizin zu geben und zu sehen, ob sich ihr Zustand verbesserte. Aber jedes Mal schüttelte er resignierter den Kopf.

„Professor Snape. Ich habe mir Gedanken gemacht. Sie kennen sich doch gut mit der Zaubertrankkunst aus. Könnten Sie vielleicht nicht versuchen etwas herauszufinden, was gegen Fieber noch helfen könnte? Ich habe nun jedes mir bekannte Mittel ausprobiert sie spricht auf nichts an."

„Ja sicher, ich könnte es versuchen. Kommen Sie mit, vielleicht finden wir zusammen etwas, eine neue Zusammensetzung oder so", sagte er.

Sie sagten Madam Pompfrey Bescheid und gingen hinunter in den Kerker, wo sie mit zu Hilfenahme einiger Bücher und ihrer beider Wissen, einen Trank herstellten, von dem sie hofften, dass er ihre helfen würde. Severus setzte vor allem auf das gemahlene Horn eines Einhorns, das er dem Elixier beifügte.

Als sie fertig waren, versuchten sie es. Sie gaben ihr davon und im ersten Augenblick sah es auch so aus, als ob er helfen würde. Das Fieber sank für einige Zeit, kehrte dann aber wieder mit voller Stärke zurück.

Severus, wollte noch einmal in den Kerker, die Rezeptur zu überarbeiten in der Hoffnung, dass es dann helfen würde.

Er war gerade im Erdgeschoss angelangt, als Firenze ihm über den Weg lief. Er wollte zuerst an ihm vorbei gehen, aber dieser hielt ihn auf.

„Professor Snape, warten Sie bitte", sagte er zu ihm.

„Was ist?"sagte er gereizt zu ihm.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, aber ich habe gehört, was mit Professor Sisilia los ist und dass Sie es noch nicht geschafft haben, ein Mittel zu finden, welches ihr helfen kann."

„Ja und ich versuche gerade etwas herzustellen, also halte mich nicht auf!"fuhr er ihn an und wollte schon weitergehen.

„Bitte Professor Snape, nur einen kurzen Augenblick, es könnte von Ihrem Nutzen sein", sagte Firenze und sah ihn bittend an.

„Also gut, ich höre", sagte er und sah ihn abwartend an.

„Mein Onkel ist ein schon sehr alter Zentaur, der sich mit Kräutern und ihrer Heilkraft sehr gut auskennt, müssen Sie wissen. Er kennt Kräuter, die noch kein Mensch je zu Gesicht bekommen hat. Diese wachsen an so geheimen Stellen, dass nicht einmal jeder Zentaur sie kennt. Vielleicht könnte er Ihnen helfen, wenn Sie ihn darum bitten", er machte eine Pause.

„Leider kann ich nicht mehr für Sie tun, denn wenn ich in den Wald gehen würde, käme ich mit Sicherheit nicht Lebend wieder heraus. Aber ich musste Ihnen dies sagen, vielleicht können Sie ja etwas erreichen. Ach ja, mein Onkel heißt Ortano. Viel Glück Professor", sagte er und verschwand, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten in seinem Klassenraum, in dem er auch lebte.

Snape sah im noch Gedankenverloren nach. Was sollte das, warum wollte er ihn zu den Zentauren schicken? Er schüttelte den Kopf, doch dann fiel im etwas ein. Diese kleine Armbrust und der Pfeil. Was hatte Sisilia noch erzählt? Dieser Zentaur hatte gesagt, wenn sie diesen Pfeil abschießen würde, würde er ihr helfen? Vielleicht war das seine Chance. Vielleicht gab es wirklich ein Kraut das ihr helfen konnte. Er musste es einfach versuchen. Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte hoch in Sisilias Zimmer. Dort suchte er nach der kleinen Armbrust und fand sie dann schließlich in einem ihre Umhänge. Schnellen Schrittes machte er sich auf zum Verbotenen Wald. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er die Zentauren suchen sollte. So ging er einfach schnurstracks ein ganzes Stück in den Wald hinein. Nach gut einer halben Stunde blieb er stehen. Er hoffte, dass er weit genug hineingegangen war und spannte den Pfeil auf die Armbrust und ließ ihn dann hoch hinauf in den Himmel schießen. Dann wartete er. Es geschah sehr lange nichts und er überlegte gerade, ob er wieder gehen sollte, als er etwas hörte. Es waren Schritte, nein Hufe, die sich ihm näherten.

Aus dem Unterholz brachen einige Zentauren, die mit angelegtem Pfeilen auf Severus zutraten.

„Warst du es, der den Hilfepfeil abgeschossen hat?"wollte ein sehr stolz wirkender Zentaur mit schwarzem langem Haar von ihm wissen? Severus betrachtete ihn eingehend. Er hatte, außer mit Firenze noch nicht mir vielen von diesen Zentauren geredet und er wusste nicht so recht, wie er ihm gegenübertreten sollte.

„Ja, in der Tat, das habe ich", antwortete er, ließ seinen Gegenüber aber nicht aus den Augen. Seinen Zauberstab hatte er zur Vorsicht in seinen Ärmel geschoben, dass er ihn im Notfall jederzeit schnell zu Hand hatte.

„Woher hattest du diesen Pfeil und warum kennst du seine Bedeutung, Mensch?"Wollte er nun von ihm wissen. Er trabte unruhig mit seinem kastanienbraunen Hinterkörper hin und her.

„Ich habe ihn von Sisilia und ich habe ihn abgefeuert, weil sie die Hilfe von einem der Euren benötigt", erklärte er ihm.

Da kam einer der anderen Zentauren, ein älterer und weißhaariger Mann, mit großen und leuchtenden Augen auf ihn zu er hatte seinen Bogen gesenkt.

„Sisilia ist in Schwierigkeiten? Warum ist sie nicht selber gekommen?"fragte er ihn misstrauisch.

„Du musst Ortano sein", fragte Severus ihn.

„In der Tat der bin ich. Nun sag schon, warum kommt sie nicht selber?"

„Sie ist krank, sie hat starkes Fieber. Wir können ihr nicht helfen, da keines von unseren Mittel ihr hilft", erklärte er nun.

„Was willst du dann bei uns Mensch, wir sind keine Heiler oder Magier, wir können dir nicht helfen", sagte der Erste sehr abweisend.

„Man hat mir gesagt, einer von Euch wüsste eine Menge über Kräuter, auch Kräuter, die uns Menschen nicht bekannt sind", sagte er.

„Wer hat dir das erzählt, Mensch? Doch sicher dieser Verräter Firenze, nicht wahr?"fauchte er ihn nun an und machte einen drohenden Schritt auf ihn zu.

Severus bewegte sich nicht, obwohl er sich innerlich schon darauf einstellte, doch nach seinem Zauberstab greifen zu müssen aber da trat Ortano nach vorn.

„Warte Magorian, ich will mit ihm reden. Ich war es, der Sisilia die Armbrust gegeben hat. Somit denke ich, ist es an mir, diese Sache hier zu regeln."

„Gut Ortano, du musst es wissen. Wir warten weiter hinten auf dich. Also Mensch, lass dir nicht einfallen eine Dummheit zu machen, sonst werden wir dich töten", sagte er, nickte den anderen zu und sie liefen in den Wald hinein.

Als sie außer Sichtweite waren, begann Ortano zu sprechen.

„Nun berichte mir genau was ihr fehlt. Ich muss auch wissen, was noch alles vorgefallen ist und du darfst mir nichts verschweigen, denn sonst kann ich nichts für sie tun!"

Severus erklärte ihm genau, die Symptome der Krankheit und welche Mittel sie schon eingesetzt hatten, um ihr zu helfen.

Doch dann, als er berichten sollte, was die Tage zuvor alles passiert war, geriet er ins stocken. Er wusste nicht, was er ihm alles sagen sollte oder musste. So sprach er zuerst doch nur von einem kleinen Streit, den sie gehabt hatte und dass sie sich darüber aufgeregt hatte.

Ortano sah ihn lange und nachdenklich an.

„Ich kann dir leider kein Kraut geben, welches da helfen könnte, denn so ein Kraut gibt es nicht. Ich weiß auch, dass du mir nicht die ganze Wahrheit sagst", begann er und Snape wollte protestieren, doch Ortano hob seine Hand und forderte ihn auf, ruhig zu sein.

„Ich fühle den Zwiespalt in dir, aber ich brauche deine Worte nicht, ich erkenne das Problem auch so", er schaute ihn eindringlich an.

„Es ist ein mächtiger Zauber, eine fehlgeleitete Magie, die Sisilia krank gemacht hat. Ein Zauber der stärker ist, als alles andere bekannte auf dieser Welt. Dieser Zauber der eigentlich eins sein sollte, wurde entzweit. Und nur, wenn du beide Zauber wieder zusammenfügen kannst, wird sie geheilt und gerettet werden. Wenn nicht, wird sie sterben. Denke darüber nach Mensch. Es ist nun an dir. Ihr Leben liegt in deiner Hand und nicht nur ihres alleine. Du hast nicht mehr viel Zeit. Das ist der einzige Rat, den ich dir mitgeben kann", endete er und sprang, ohne ein weiteres Wort, davon in den Wald.

„Aber warte doch, was für einen Zauber meinst du?"rief er ihm noch hinterher, doch er war schon verschwunden.

„Hirnlose Tiere", fluchte er. Was sollte das bedeuten, das war doch nur schwachsinniges Gerede eines alten ... ach was auch immer. ‚Ein mächtiger Zauber der entzweit wurde, hat sie krank gemacht und nur wenn er wieder zusammenfügt wird, wird sie geheilt?' was sollte das bedeuten? Der alte Zentaur hatte wohl zu lange in der Sonne gestanden, dachte er sich und stapfte wieder wütend zurück zum Schloss. Er hätte es wissen sollen, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, mit diesen Tieren zu reden und er frage sich, was ihn da geritten hatte, überhaupt mit ihnen zu reden. Er hätte lieber weiter nach einem passenden Trank suchen sollen. Wütend auf sich und auf die Zentauren, ging er zurück ins Schloss und wollte gleich das nachholen, was er hätte vorhin schon hätte machen sollen. Er begann einen neuen Trank zu mixen.

Er hatte gerade mal eine Stunde damit verbracht, viele Zutaten zu zerkleinern und sie im seinem Kessel sieden zu lassen, als es an der Tür klopfte.

Es war Professor McGonagall.

„Severus? Professor Dumbledore schickt mich, er bittet Sie schnellstens in den Krankenflügel zu kommen", sagte sie und ihr Gesicht machte einen besorgten Ausdruck. Ihre Lippen war sehr schmal und ihre Augen waren leicht gerötet.

Als Severus sie ansah, erkannte er, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Er rannte mit wehendem Umhang an ihr vorbei, die Stufen nach oben. Er nahm immer zwei Stufen auf einmal. Als er die Tür zur Krankenstation erreicht hatte, stieß er sie auf und stürzte ins Zimmer. Er sah Professor Dumbledore, Madam Pompfrey und Augustus Pye, am Bett von Sisilia stehen. Er sah in ihre Gesichter, die ihn mitleidig und traurig anblickten.

Er ging langsam vor, er sah in Sisilias Gesicht. Sie atmete kaum noch, und sie wirkte sehr blass. Er trat an ihr Bett und sein Blick huschte fragend über die Gesichter der anderen. Keiner sagte etwas. Doch dann trat der Heiler Pye zu ihm, ergriff seinen Arm und zog ihn ein Stück zur Seite.

„Professor, es tut mir leid, aber ich fürchte..... Wir können nichts mehr für sie tun", sagte er, doch Severus hatte das Gefühl, er würde nicht mit ihm reden. Er nahm seine Worte nur wie aus der Ferne war.

„Hören sie mich? Professor Snape?"Snape sah ihn an, aber er konnte nicht begreifen, er wollte nicht begreifen. Er starrte wieder auf Sisilias Gesicht.

„Das ist nicht wahr. Hören sie Pye, ich habe gerade noch einen Trank gemacht, wir können ihn versuchen, ich habe die Wirkung des fiebersenkenden Krauts verstärkt, diesmal wird er bestimmt......"

Dumbledore war nun zu Snape getreten und legte seine Hand auf dessen Schulter.

„Severus, verstehst du nicht? Es wurde alles getan, es gibt keine Hilfe mehr. Ihr Körper ist zu schwach, das Fieber ......", auch er konnte den Satz nicht zu ende sprechen. Dumbledore wandte seinen Blick zu Sisilia um und sah sie an.

Severus trat vor ans Bett. Er strich ihr zart über das Haar, seine Hand zitterte.

„Bitte, ich möchte mit ihr allein sein!"sagte er leise, doch alle hörten seine Worte. Madam Pompfrey nickte. Sie und der Heiler gingen zum Büro. Als Dumbledore gehen wollte hielt ihn Severus doch noch einmal auf.

„Albus? Bitte warten Sie einen Augenblick. Ich muss Ihnen noch etwas sagen."

„Hat das nicht Zeit?"fragte er ihn.

„Nein, es muss sofort sein, es geht um Sie, Sisilia und mich."

„In Ordnung, dann rede Severus", forderte er ihn auf.

Severus begann zu sprechen, doch konnte er den Direktor dabei nicht ansehen.

„Ich war nie ganz ehrlich zu Ihnen Professor. Es stimmt, dass ich mich von den Todessern abgewandt habe und in all den Dingen, was dieses Thema betrifft, hab ich Sie nie belogen oder Ihnen etwas vorgemacht, das müssen Sie mir glauben. Doch es gibt da etwas, bei dem ich nicht aufrichtig war. Es gibt einen Grund, warum ich unter anderem, nicht nur aus Dankbarkeit, Ihnen gegenüber so loyal war. Es war ein egoistischer und eigennütziger und wie ich heute erkennen muss, wahnwitziger Grund. Ich wollte Macht, Ihre Macht. Auf lange Sicht gesehen, wollte Ihre Stelle, die Stelle des Schulleiters von Hogwarts. Dazu habe ich Sisilia benutz. Als ich sie geheiratet habe, ich habe ihr vorgemacht, ich würde sie lieben und dass nur um Ihr Wohlwollen und Vertrauen zu erhalten, Direktor. Ich wollte, dass Sie glauben, ich wäre ein anderer geworden, der es Wert sein würde, Ihr Nachfolger zu werden. Ich weiß nun, dass es Unrecht war von mir und es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nur, dass Sie das wissen Professor. Ich werde meine Sachen packen und ich überlasse Ihnen die Entscheidung, was weiter mit mir geschehen soll", endete er und sah dem Schulleiter das erste Mal, seit er seine Erklärung abgegeben hatte in die Augen. Dieser blickte ihn mit ernster Mine an.

„Ich bin froh, dass du mir die Wahrheit gesagt hast, Severus. Mir war deine Loyalität immer bewusst und ich wusste auch, dass du nie etwas tun würdest, um mir, dem Orden oder der Sache an sich zu schaden. Doch habe ich auch immer vermutet, dass dein Engagement auch einen persönlichen, eigennützigen Hintergrund hat. Es war mir nur nie wirklich bewusst welchen. Ich hatte gehofft, dass dir die Verbindung zu Sisilia die Augen geöffnet hätte, was im Leben wirklich wichtig ist. Das war wohl ein weiterer Irrtum, meinerseits, den ich zu den anderen in meinem Leben dazu zählen muss. Doch glaub mir eines, ich gebe die Hoffnung nie ganz auf, Severus. Was dein Verhalten gegenüber Sisilia angeht, das musst du mit deinem Gewissen vereinbaren, denn ich bin mir sicher, sie hat dich geliebt, so wie du bist"seufzte er.

„Ob du die Schule verlassen wirst, besprechen wir ein andermal. Nur bitte, nimm diesen einen Rat von mir an", er blickte ihn streng und doch Väterlich zugleich an.

„Vergiss, was du in deinem Kopf hast, all deine Gedanken und Erwartungen und lass einmal in deinem Leben nur dein Herz sprechen." Mit diesen Worten und einem letzten Blick auf Sisilia, verließ er den Krankenflügel.

Severus sah ihm hinterher. Eigentlich hatte er erwartet, dass Albus wütend werden würde. Doch stattdessen gab er ihm noch gute Ratschläge. Ein sonderlicher alter Kautz, dachte Severus. Er hatte ihn wohl nicht ganz verstanden, sonst hätte er ihm nicht geraten sein Herz sprechen zu lassen. Denn er war sich sicher, das was er unter einem Herz verstand, das war etwas, das _er_ nicht besaß.

Es riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, als Sisilia plötzlich leise aufstöhnte. Er ging an ihr Bett, ergriff ihre Hand und drückte sie fest an seine Wange. Er spürte ihre warmen, vom Fieber erhitze Hand, ihre zarten und weichen Finger. Er betrachtete ihr schönes ebenmäßiges Gesicht, dessen Wangen durch das Fieber ganz rot geworden waren. Ihr Atem ging nur noch sehr flach.

Es war gespenstisch still, man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können so leise war es hier. Nachdem er sich auf den Bettrand gesetzt hatte, küsste er ihre Hand, jeden einzelnen ihrer Finger, bis er an ihren Ringfinger kam, an dem sie den Ring trug, den er ihr geschenkt hatte. Seinen Ring, den er von seiner Mutter geerbt hatte. Er sah den Ring an und Wut stieg in ihm hoch. Dieser verdammte Ring hatte seinen Trägerinnen nur Unglück gebracht, dachte er und riss ihn ihr vom Finger und warf ihn zornig in eine Ecke, wo er mit einem scheppern unter die Betten rutschte.

Er presste ihre Hand in die Seine und sah sie an.

„Sil bitte, gib nicht auf, du musst kämpfen! Dies kann und darf nicht das Ende sein"forderte er sie auf.

Hinter ihm ging die Bürotüre auf und Madam Pompfrey trat heraus. Sie ging langsam auf die Beiden zu. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, nahm sie eines der Tücher, die noch neben dem Bett lagen und wischte ihr das schweißnasse Gesicht ab. Severus sah Madam Pompfrey nicht dabei an. Er blickte nur auf Sisilias Hand, die er fest in seiner hielt.

Madam Pompfrey räumte noch ein paar Sachen zur Seite, bevor sie wieder gehen wollte. Schon zum gehen umgewandt, fiel ihr Blick noch einmal auf Sisilias Gesicht. Sie hielt inne und drehte sich langsam wieder um. Severus irritiert von dieser Bewegung, hob seinen Kopf und sah ihr nach. Er blickte in ein erschrockenes Gesicht. Madam Pompfrey trat zu Sisilia und legte ihre Finder an ihren Hals. Dann legte sie noch ihr Ohr auf ihre Brust. Als sie den Kopf wieder hob, sah sie Severus mit Tränen in den Augen an.

„Nein", hauchte er. „Das kann nicht sein", flüsterte er ihr zu. „Das.... ist nicht möglich!"sprach er. Madam Pompfrey trat auf ihn zu, legte ihre Hand tröstend auf seine Schulter.

„Es tut mir leid Professor, es .... es ist vorbei!"sagte sie und ging nun ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Raum.

Severus konnte es nicht glauben. Er starrte auf Sisilia, er starte auf ihren leblosen Körper, der vor ihr lag.

Sie war tot.

Plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl ein Blitzschlag würde ihn mitten in der Brust treffen und ihn in der Mitte entzwei reißen. Es fühlte einen Schmerz, denn er bisher nur einmal in seinem Leben empfunden hatte. Er hatte es vergessen, nein verdrängt und nicht mehr zugelassen, er hatte nicht einmal mehr gewusst wie schmerzlich es war, einen geliebten Menschen zu verlieren. Doch jetzt traf ihn dieser Scherz wieder mit voller Wucht.

„NEEIINN!"schrie er laut auf und zog Sisilia aus Verzweiflung an sich. Er presste ihr noch warmes Gesicht an das seine. Und noch etwas geschah: er weinte. Er hatte seit dem Tod seiner Mutter nicht mehr geweint. Doch es war ihm egal, das war ihm so was von gleichgültig. Er versuchte nicht die Tränen zurück zu halten.

„Bitte, lass es nicht wahr sein. Bitte komm zu mir zurück. Es tut mir alles leid, ich war so ein Idiot. Ich...... ich wünschte, ich könnte alles ungeschehen machen. Oh, wenn es einen Weg geben würde, dann würde ich mit dir tauschen, du verdienst es mehr als ich zu leben, ich sollte anstatt deiner hier liegen. Sil bitte!!!!!!!! Ich liebe dich doch!"flüsterte er mit zitternder Stimme.

Er wusste nicht wie lange er so dagesessen hatte und sie gehalten hatte, doch mit einmal hatte er das Gefühl, er wäre nicht mehr alleine hier.

Er hob langsam seinen Kopf und sah sich nach allen Seiten um, doch er konnte niemanden entdecken. Vielleicht eine Täuschung? Er versuchte dieses Gefühl zu ignorieren, auch wenn es ihn nicht ganz los ließ.

Er wusste, dass es an der Zeit war, sich entgültig von ihr zu verabschieden, doch er konnte und er wollte es noch nicht, immer wieder sagte er zu sich, ‚nur noch eine Minute'. Er hielt sie immer noch fest in seinen Armen, da wurde ihm zum ersten Mal auch mit Schrecken bewusst, dass er nicht nur Sisilia verloren hatte, sondern mit ihr auch sein Kind, ihr gemeinsames Kind.

Irgendwann schaffte er es doch, sie wieder auf das Bett zu legen. Sorgfältig breitete er ihr Haar um ihr immer noch sehr schön wirkendes Gesicht aus, so dass es sie einrahmte. Dann stand er auf, legte er eine Hand auf ihren Bauch, in dem sein, nein, sich ihrer beider Kind befand und er sah sie an.

„Sil, es tut mir leid, dass du es nicht mehr erfahren hast, aber ich habe dich geliebt, ich hab dich von Anfang an geliebt, das ist mir leider erst jetzt klar geworden."Er blickte auf die Hand auf ihrem Bauch.

„Ich habe euch beide geliebt", hauchte er noch, beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, um ihr einen letzten Kuss zu geben.


	25. Das ewige Geheimnis der Liebe

Das ewige Geheimnis der Liebe 

Doch plötzlich spürte er, wie es unter seiner Hand, die immer noch auf ihrem Bauch lag, anfing, zu kribbeln. Er spürte eine starke, unvergleichliche Wärme, die sich auszubreiten begann. Sein Mund berührte immer noch den ihren, doch er traute sich nicht, sich zu bewegen. Er konzentrierte sich auf das, was er wahrnahm. Was geschah hier? Es war wundersam und doch wunderschön zu gleich. Schon einmal hatte er dieses Gefühl gehabt, nur nicht so stark, nicht mit so einer Intensität, wie er sie nun zu spüren bekam. Er schloss für wenige Sekunden die Augen. Sein ganzer Körper vibrierte jetzt, und nun begann auch Sisilias Körper, diese Schwingungen von sich zu geben. Er hatte das Gefühl, der Raum um sie herum verschwand, und sie beide würden für einen wunderbaren, unglaublichen Augenblick, unberührt von Raum und Zeit, dahingleiten, gefangen in dem tiefem Gefühl der Verbundenheit und Einigkeit. Er nahm nichts mehr wahr, außer diesem Kribbeln und diesem unsagbar angenehmen, warmen Gefühl.

Dann plötzlich fühlte er, wie ein Ruck durch Sisilias Körper ging und sie sich unter ihm aufbäumte. Sie öffnete ihren Mund, um einen kräftigen Atemzug zu nehmen. In dem Moment, als sich ihr Körper bewegte, öffnete Severus seine Augen und hob den Kopf ein paar Zentimeter an. Dann fand er sich wieder im Krankensaal, sah das Bett und Sisilia vor sich. Das Amulett, das um ihren Hals hing, leuchtete und strahlte plötzlich auf und tauchte das ganze Zimmer in ein grelles und doch unendlich warmes Licht.

Severus, sichtlich überrascht und irritiert, richtete sich auf und blickte Sisilia an, die just in diesem Moment ihre Augen aufschlug. Dann ließ das Leuchten des Schmuckstücks allmählich nach. Sie sah ihn verwundert und mit großen Augen an.

„Sil? Du....du lebst!?! Sisilia du lebst wirklich!"Severus konnte es gar nicht fassen, starr sah er sie einige Sekunden lang an. Doch dann er zog sie erneut an sich und schloss sie fest in seine Arme. Er bemerkte überglücklich, als seine Wange die ihre berührte, dass sie kein Fieber mehr hatte.

„Was ist denn geschehen?", fragte sie verwirrt, nachdem Severus sie immer noch nicht loslassen wollte. Doch dann hielt er sie nur noch an ihren Schulten ein paar Zentimeter von sich entfernt und sah ihr überglücklich ins Gesicht.

„Das erkläre ich dir später. Zu allererst muss ich dir etwas sagen, bevor mich wieder der Mut verlässt, oder ich wieder eine andere Dummheit begehe, oder sonst etwas geschieht, was es wieder verhindert.", erklärte er ihr, der selbst immer noch nicht begriffen hatte, was wirklich geschehen war. Doch er wollte ihr dies unbedingt als allererstes sagen.

„Sil, ich liebe dich. Ich schwöre dir, es ist die Wahrheit, ich liebe dich über alles auf dieser Welt. Ich war so ein Idiot. Ich habe es nur selber nicht gemerkt. Kannst du mir jemals verzeihen?", fragte er sie und sah sie mit Tränen in den Augen an.

Sisilia konnte nicht anders, als seine Umarmung einfach zu erwidern. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und presste ihre Wange gegen die seine.

Dann erzählte er ihr alles was, was vorgefallen war. Er ließ nichts aus und beschönigte auch nichts.

„Du warst wirklich bei den Zentauren?", fragte sie ihn noch einmal und er nickte.

„Ja, aber es hat nichts gebracht, er hat nur komische Ratschläge verteilt, die kein Mensch verstehen kann."

„Ja, Ortano hat einiges mit dir gemein.", grinste sie ihn an. „Er spricht genauso gern in Rätseln wie du.", erklärte sie.

„Ich spreche doch nicht........", er zögerte, „nein, ich glaube, du hast recht. Ich weiß, du hast recht. Und wenn ich es richtig überlege, hat das ganze auch Hand und Fuß, was er gesagt hat. Er meinte, es gibt nur einen Zauber, der dich retten kann. Jetzt verstehe ich, was er gemeint hat. Ich hätte es schon viel früher verstehen sollen. Er meinte den Zauber der Liebe, Sil. Erst als ich dir, nein Euch...", und er schaute kurz auf ihren Bauch und legte seine Hand drauf. „Erst als ich euch meine Liebe gestanden habe, kam das Leben auf wunderbare, einzigartige Weise zurück. Es ist wirklich ein Wunder.", sagte er und sah sie überglücklich an.

Sisilia sah ihn nun eingehend an, bevor sie sprach.

„Severus, ich danke dir, du hast mir das Leben gerettet.", sagte Sisilia.

„Danke mir nicht, denn ich war es, der es dir fast genommen hätte. Durch meine Schuld bist du krank geworden."

„Nein, ich trage genauso viel Schuld an dem Ganzen, ich habe schließlich damit angefangen.", widersprach sie ihm. Doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Ich denke, es hat keinen Sinn, nach der Schuldfrage zu suchen, wir sollten nach vorn sehen."

Plötzlich ergriff er ihre Hand und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Sil, willst du meine Frau werden?", fragte er sie und sie schaute ihn überrascht an.

„Äh, Moment mal, warte, ich dachte, wir sind schon verheiratet?", fragte sie nun perplex.

„Sicher, aber diesmal meine ich meine Frage ernst, und diesmal frage ich aus Liebe und nicht aus Berechnung. Doch warte, bevor du antwortest, ich habe deinem Onkel die Wahrheit über mich erzählt. Er weiß, dass unsere Heirat, zumindest von meiner Seite her, nur aus Berechnung geschah. Er wird mich wohl nicht in Hogwarts bleiben lassen, deshalb überleg dir gut, ob du mit einem entlassenen Lehrer zusammen sein willst.", sagte er und sah sie dann erwartungsvoll an.

„Du bist wohl verrückt.", antwortete sie, und er erschrak über ihre Reaktion. Sie musste lachen, als sie sein erschrockenes Gesicht sah.

„Denkst du, mir ist es wichtig, was du arbeitest? Ich würde überall mit dir zusammensein wollen. Severus, ich liebe dich, mir ist es nicht so wichtig, ob du Lehrer oder sonst was bist. Ich will einfach nur dich!"

„Soll das heißen, du willst?", fragte er immer noch unsicher.

„Natürlich will ich!", sagte sie und gab ihm einen Kuss.

In dem Moment öffnete sich die Tür. Madam Pompfrey, Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall betraten den Raum. Sie sahen von der Tür aus nur Professor Snape, der auf dem Bett saß und ihnen den Rücken zuwandte.

„Professor Snape?", fragte Madam Pompfrey nun vorsichtig in die Stille.

„Ja", antworteten Sisilia und Severus gleichzeitig, der sich in dem Moment vom Bett erhob.

Madam Pompfrey schnappte gewaltig nach Luft. Minerva blickte von einem zum anderen und verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Nur Professor Dumbledore blickte die beiden an, und ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Das wahre Glück liegt nicht in der Macht oder dem Besitz, sondern in unseren Herzen, nicht wahr, Severus?", sagte Dumbledore und Severus nickte verständnisvoll, denn er hatte endlich verstanden, was Dumbledore damit gemeint hatte, als er sagte, dass er sein Herz sprechen lassen sollte.

„Wie ist das möglich? Ich habe doch selber.....", begann Madam Pompfrey.

„Poppy, es scheint doch mehr zwischen Himmel und Erde zu geben, als wir alle imstande sind, zu begreifen oder auch nur zu erahnen.", erklärte Albus Dumbledore ihr, und als sie ihn immer noch verständnislos ansah, fügte er hinzu.

„Die Liebe, Poppy. Ich spreche von der Macht der Liebe.", erklärte er ihr nun.

Sisilia strahlte ihren Onkel an, der nun auf sie zuging und sie in seine Arme schloss. Dann nahm er ihre Hand, die er für kurze Zeit gehalten hatte, während er Sisilia ansah, und legte sie in Severus Hand, dabei blickte er ihn einige Sekunden lang ernst an.

Madam Pompfrey, die sich inzwischen wieder gefangen hatte, trat nun ebenfalls an das Bett heran.

„Ich sollte Sie noch einmal gründlich untersuchen, Sisilia, und dann denke ich, es ist das beste, Sie bleiben zur Sicherheit die Nacht über hier."

„Nein, unter gar keinen Umständen!", antworteten Sisilia und Severus in einem Ton. Beide selbst überrascht, das gleiche gesagt zu haben, sahen zuerst sich und dann Madam Pompfrey an und mussten grinsen.

„Mir geht es wirklich gut, glauben Sie mir, und ich könnte mir keinen Ort vorstellen, an dem ich wohl besser aufgehoben wäre als bei ihm!", erklärte sie und sah dann zu Severus, der näher zu ihr trat und seinen Arm um ihre Schultern legte.

„Dagegen habe ich wohl keine Chance, aber Sie, Professor, werden dafür sorgen, dass sich Ihre Frau ausruht, Sie übernehmen die Verantwortung.", sagte sie nun an Severus Snape gerichtet und sah ihn streng an.

„Keine Angst, ich werde auf sie aufpassen, sie ist doch das wertvollste, was ich habe", erklärte er.

Die Tage flogen nur so dahin. Sisilia war wieder vollkommen gesund. Sie und Severus verstanden sich besser als je zuvor, auch wenn sie sich über manche Sachen immer noch nicht einig waren. Aber das waren Nichtigkeiten. Zum Beispiel ging es um den Ring, den er ihr nicht mehr erlaubte, zu tragen. Er war davon überzeugt, dass dieser nur Unglück bringen würde, während Sisilia das für albern betrachtete. Dennoch gab sie nach, da sie das Gefühl hatte, dass es ihm wirklich sehr wichtig war.

Einige Tage später bat Albus Dumbledore Severus zu sich. Er wusste, er wollte mit ihm über das reden, was nun weiter geschehen sollte mit ihm, nachdem Severus ihm nun die ganze Wahrheit über sich erzählt hatte. Er rechnete im Grunde damit, dass der Schulleiter ihn entlassen würde, aber er wusste, dass er es auch verdient hatte. Er glaubte es auch deshalb, weil er für den Orden nicht mehr als Spion arbeiten konnte und es deshalb für Albus auch nicht mehr notwendig war, ihn in seiner Nähe zu haben.

Doch würde er ihm trotzdem anbieten, weiter für ihn und den Orden tätig zu bleiben, so gut es ihm jedenfalls möglich war. Nachdem Voldemort nun wusste, dass er sich von ihm abgewandt hatte, war das bestimmt nicht mehr so einfach.

Sisilia trat zu Severus, als sie sah, dass er sich bereit machte, zu gehen.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte sie ihn, ergriff auf Brusthöhe seinen Umhang und zog ihn zu sich heran.

„Solange du da bist, geht es mir immer gut. Egal, wie das Gespräch auch ausgehen wird, das wichtigste ist doch, dass wir uns haben.", antwortete er ihr.

„Ich weiß, dass du sehr an deinem Job hier hängst. Du liebst diese Arbeit, und ich bin sicher Albus weiß das. Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass er dich so einfach rauswirft.", sagte sie aufmunternd, doch er zuckte nur leicht mit den Schultern.

„Severus, vielleicht sollte ich dich begleiten? Vielleicht wäre es besser, wir würden gemeinsam mit ihm reden?"

„Nein, wenn er das gewollt hätte, hätte er uns beide zu sich bestellt. Ich hab mir das selber eingebrockt, und nun werde ich es auch wieder allein auslöffeln", sagte er und sah sie bestimmt an.

„Aber du bist nicht mehr allein, wir wollen doch alles gemeinsam durchstehen.", widersprach sie.

„Das werden wir auch Sil, nur dieses Mal muss ich es alleine tun. Betrachte es als Altlast, die ich noch beseitigen muss, damit wir endlich ein neues Leben anfangen können.", entgegnete er ihr, gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und machte sich auf den Weg.

Vor dem Büro des Schulleiters angekommen, atmete Severus noch einmal tief durch, bevor er an die Tür klopfte und selbige öffnete.

Er trat in das runde Bürozimmer von Albus Dumbledore, der gerade an seinem Bücherregal stand und in einem seiner vielen, teilweise auch schon sehr alten Bücher blätterte.

„Ah, Severus, gut. Komm doch herein, und nimm Platz."

Er kam der Aufforderung nach. Er spürte, dass er doch etwas nervöser war, als er zuerst glaubte. Schließlich war es eine lange Zeit gewesen, die er hier als Lehrer für Zaubertränke tätig gewesen war. 17 Jahre waren es nun wohl. Beinahe sein halbes Leben. Und wenn er die Schulzeit dazurechnete, hatte er 24 Jahre seines Lebens in Hogwarts zugebracht. Es war für ihn mehr ein Zuhause geworden als das Haus seiner Eltern, und er dachte mit Schaudern daran, was wäre, wenn er Hogwarts verlassen musste.

Dumbledore stellte das Buch, welches er gerade gelesen hatte, zurück in das Regal und setzte sich ebenfalls an seinen Schreibtisch. Bevor er zu sprechen begann, musterte er Severus eingehend, was diesen noch nervöser machte.

„Ich habe mir sehr lange Gedanken darüber gemacht, mein lieber Severus, was ich nach deinem Geständnis tun soll, oder wie ich reagieren soll. Vor allem auch, weil es für mich zwei Aspekte gibt. Den beruflichen, als Leiter dieser Schule und den privaten, auch den als Freund, für den ich mich bisher immer betrachtet habe. Ich bin sehr traurig darüber, dass du mich als diesen so getäuscht hast. Dies ist wohl der Punkt, der mich am meisten betroffen hat."Er sah Severus nachdenklich an, der seinem Blick standzuhalten versuchte, was ihm nicht leicht fiel.

„Ich habe mich auch gefragt, ob ich eine andere Entscheidung getroffen hätte, wenn Sisilia gestorben wäre. Doch ich muss zugeben, ich bin immer wieder zum gleichen Entschluss gekommen. Beruflich: Ich würde dich ungern als Lehrer hier an der Schule verlieren. Auch wenn du deine Eigenheiten hast, muss ich gestehen, dass deine Fähigkeiten, was die Zauberbraukunst anbetrifft, bemerkenswert sind, und wir brauchen Menschen mit guten Fähigkeiten, heute mehr denn je. Du kannst den Schülern viel beibringen, das benötigen wir. Und Privat: Als Freund und Familienmitglied hast du mich sehr enttäuscht, weil du Sisilia und mich für deine Sache benutzen wolltest. Dein Verhalten hat mich sehr getroffen und deine Täuschungsabsicht hat mich sehr verletzt."Er machte eine kurze Pause, bevor er weitersprach. Severus nickte, er verstand, was Dumbledore ihm sagen wollte, und er senkte seinen Blick. Dann stand Dumbledore auf und ging halb um den Tisch herum und sprach dann weiter.

„Doch wie ich schon gesagt habe, ich gebe nicht auf, an das Gute zu glauben, auch nicht an das Gute in dir und deshalb: Severus, ich möchte, dass du weiter unterrichtest, auch weil ich inzwischen davon überzeugt bin, dass du dich wirklich verändert hast."Dumbledore sah ihn über seine Halbmondbrille ernst an. Severus war erleichtert über die Entscheidung von Dumbledore, und seine Haltung entspannte sich etwas, doch Albus hob mahnend seine Hand.

„Aber..... glaube nicht, es wäre alles einfach vergeben und vergessen. Ich werde dir dieses Jahr auf Bewährung geben. Ich werde dich genau beobachten, und das nicht nur im beruflichen, ich hoffe, du verstehst das.", erklärte er ihn nun.

„Professor Dumbledore, das ist mehr, als ich erhofft habe. Ich weiß es wirklich zu schätzen, dass Sie mir noch eine Chance geben wollen, vor allem auch wegen Sisilia, und ich verspreche Ihnen, dass ich Sie nicht mehr enttäuschen werde. Mein Leben hat sich komplett verändert, und ich denke, ich weiß jetzt, was im Leben wirklich wichtig ist.", versprach Severus erleichtert und erhob sich ebenfalls.

„Stell dir das nicht zu einfach vor. Ich verlange auch von dir ein anderes Verhalten Harry gegenüber. Es ist sein letztes Schuljahr, es ist sehr wichtig für ihn, und außerdem fürchte ich, dass der große Krieg gegen Voldemort nicht mehr fern ist. Er braucht jede Unterstützung, jeden Halt, den er bekommen kann, auch von dir, Severus.", sagte er und sah ihn streng an. Severus dachte kurz nach, bevor er Dumbledore antwortete.

„Ja, Sie haben Recht, Direktor, ich werde tun, was ich kann.", antwortete er ihm und musterte dann nachdenklich das Tintenfass, welches auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch stand. Er wusste, das würde wohl die schwerste aller Auflagen sein, die er zu erfüllen hatte. Doch er wollte es wirklich versuchen, er musste es einfach schaffen, seinen Hass, den er gegen Harry hegte, zu unterdrücken. Und wenn er an Sisilia und das Kind dachte, würde er es bestimmt auch schaffen. Er sah Dumbledore entschlossen an.

„Professor Dumbledore, ich danke Ihnen für Ihr Vertrauen, und ich verspreche, dass ich Sie diesmal nicht enttäuschen werde. Und ich werde auch Harry Potter unterstützen, wo ich kann."

„Wunderbar, Severus, dann hätten wir das ja geklärt. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass du es schaffen wirst.", sagte er und gab ihm kurz seine Hand und führte ihn zur Tür.

„Oh, Severus, könntest du Sisilia bitten, sich heute Nachmittag eine halbe Stunde von dir loszueisen, um mit mir ihren Stundenplan zu besprechen? Wir sind ja bisher nicht dazugekommen."

„Sicher mach ich das, Direktor.", erklärte Severus nun erleichtert, dass er doch als Lehrer auf Hogwarts bleiben durfte.

„Ich danke dir.", antwortete er noch knapp, bevor er die Tür hinter Severus wieder schloss.

Sisilia ging unruhig im Zimmer hin und her. Sie war nervös, denn sie wusste nicht, was bei dieser Unterredung herauskommen würde. Auf den einen Seite konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, dass ihr Onkel ihn rauswerfen würde, aber auf den anderen Seite hatte Severus ihn sehr enttäuscht und hintergangen. Vielleicht war das für ihn genug Grund, ihn zu feuern. Und wenn er es tat, was dann? Musste er vielleicht Hogwarts verlassen? Sisilia hoffte es nicht. Gut. sie hatten darüber geredet. Wenn er wirklich gehen musste, dann würde er in Hogsmeade bleiben, um ihrer Nähe zu sein. Aber es war trotzdem nicht so einfach. In Hogsmeade hatte er nicht den Schutz, den Hogwarts bietet. Und was sollte er da machen? Er musste sich doch nach einer Arbeit oder so was umsehen. Nur rumzusitzen und nichts zu tun, das wäre absolut das schlimmste, was ihm passieren könnte. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass ihr Onkel das wollte. Nein, das würde Albus nie und nimmer zu lassen, auch wenn Severus es vielleicht verdient hätte.

Und wenn doch? Wäre es dann nicht besser, sie würde auch gehen? Und sie würden irgendwo anders versuchen, sich ein neues Leben aufzubauen?

Da vernahm sie plötzlich Schritte, die auf ihre Tür zukamen. Sie blieb mitten im Zimmer stehen und lauschte angespannt. Da wurde der Knauf herumgedreht, und die Tür ging auf. Es war Severus, der in der Tür stand und Sisilia mit ernstem Blick ansah. Ihr Herz begann nun schneller zu schlagen. Seinem Gesicht konnte sie keine Regung entnehmen, so wusste sie nicht, was los war.

„Und?", schluckte sie „Was hat er gesagt?", wollte sie wissen. Severus sagte nichts und trat auf sie zu, dann verzog sich sein Mund zu einem Lächeln.

„Er möchte, dass ich weiter unterrichte.", antwortete er und Sisilia fiel ihm um den Hals.

„Ich hab es gewusst, er musste dich einfach hier behalten.", rief sie freudig aus.

„Nun mal langsam mit den Pferden. Ich darf bleiben, ja, doch er hat mir das nächste Jahr auf Bewährung gegeben. Aber sei unbesorgt, ich werde ihn nicht noch einmal enttäuschen, auch wenn nicht alles ganz einfach werden wird.", erklärte er ihr und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Wir werden das schon schaffen.", entgegnete sie ihm und strahlte ihn an.

Die Ferien waren vorüber, und heute würden die Schüler wieder in Hogwarts eintreffen. Sisilia freute sich auf sie, obwohl sie die letzten Tage auch sehr genossen hatte, die sie mit Severus noch alleine verbringen konnte. Vor einer Woche hatte sie ihre Prüfungsergebnisse erhalten von der Zaubertrankprüfung. Sie hatte wirklich sehr gut abgeschnitten. In der Theorie hatte sie ohne Probleme ein „Ohnegleichen"geschafft, und in der Praxis, was sie nicht erwartet hatte, hatte sie immerhin noch ein „Erwartungen übertroffen"erreicht. Das überraschte sie dann doch etwas. Mit so einer guten Note hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Nun, es war eigentlich nicht mehr wichtig. Aber trotzdem, für sie selber noch eine Bestätigung, und ein wenig stolz war sie auch auf sich.

Dumbledore hatte es ihnen ermöglicht, gemeinsam Räume im Erdgeschoss zu beziehen, da es für Severus notwendig war, daß er in der Nähe seines Hauses erreichbar sein mußte. Und da Sisilia es weiterhin ablehnte, unten im Kerker zu wohnen, hatte er ihnen diese Lösung angeboten. Zumal er es auch noch mit Hilfe von Filch fertig gebracht hatte, einen Zugang von den Zimmern im Erdgeschoss zu Severus' Büro zu schaffen.

Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die Schüler eintreffen würden, und die große Einführungsfeier beginnen würde. Sisilia hatte das letzte Jahr nicht dran teilnehmen können, deshalb freute es sie um so mehr, daß sie diesmal dabei sein würde.

Sisilia war so in Gedanken versunken, daß sie die kleine Eule, die energisch gegen ihre Scheibe klopfte, nicht gleich wahrnahm. Erst nachdem diese mit einem weiteren ‚klong' gegen die Scheibe knallte, reagierte Sisilia.

Erschrocken drehte sie den Kopf und sah die kleine Eule, die verdattert auf der Fensterbank saß und zu ihr hineinschaute.

Sisilia ging rasch zum Fenster und öffnete es. Sie erkannte die kleine Eule sofort. Es war Pigwidgeon, der kleine Kauz von Ron.

Sie nahm ihn vorsichtig auf und hob ihn herein.

„Wo kommst du denn her, Pig?", fragte sie erstaunt. Sie sah, daß ein kleiner Zettel an seinem Bein hing und sie nahm ihn ihm ab. Die Eule setzte sie auf das Tischen neben sich, und Sisilia öffnete den Zettel. Sie schrie entsetzt auf, als sie das las.

_Hilfe!!_

_Zug wurde überfallen. Diana, Elisabeth und Jakob wurden entführt._

_Harry und Ginny sind verletzt, bitte schickt Hilfe._

_Ron_

Sie sah auf Pig, der plötzlich abhob, und wie wild und verrückt herumzuflattern begann. Sie mußte Dumbledore Bescheid sagen. Sie wollte gerade in die große Halle laufen, als ihr Severus und Dumbeldore entgegenkamen. Sie zeigte ihnen den Zettel.

„Ron hat seine Eule geschickt, der Zug wurde überfallen.", erklärte sie ihnen. Dumbledore wurde aschfahl, und auch Severus erschrak sehr.

„Sie brauchen Hilfe. Ich muß sofort hin, Severus.", sagte Dumbledore besorgt.

„Ich komme mit, Direktor.", antwortete Severus ihm sofort.

„Und ich komme auch mit.", sagte Sisilia entschlossen. Die Köpfe der beiden Männer fuhren zu ihr rum.

„Nein, du bleibst hier.", sagten Dumbledore und Severus beinahe im Chor. Und wenn die Lage nicht so ernst gewesen wäre, wäre es fast schon zum Lachen gewesen.

„Sisilia, du sagst bitte den anderen Bescheid und bereitest Madam Pomfrey vor, daß wir wahrscheinlich Verletzte bringen werden.", wies Dumbledore sie an.

„In Ordnung.", antwortete Sisilia ihnen zögernd, denn eigentlich war es ihr nicht recht, doch sie wollte sich nicht auf eine Diskussion einlassen und machte sich auf den Weg, um den anderen Lehrern Bescheid zu geben, während Albus und Severus den Schülern zu Hilfe eilten.


	26. Der Rückblick im Zug

Rückblick im Zug 

Endlich waren die Sommerferien vorüber, und das letzte Jahr für Harry, Ron und Hermine in Hogwarts war angebrochen. Sie freuten sich auf die Schule, aber auf den anderen Seite waren sie auch wehmütig. Denn dann würde sich ihr Leben von Grund auf ändern. Doch so weit wollten sie im Moment noch gar nicht denken.

Sie saßen in einem Abteil mit Ginny, Elisabeth, Diana und Jakob. Außerdem waren sie nicht alleine. Lupin und Kingsley Shacklebolt begleiteten sie diesmal. Abwechselnd war einer von ihnen im Abteil, während der andere im Gang Wache hielt.

Dumbledore glaubte zwar nicht, dass etwas passieren würde, doch hatte er zur Sicherheit zwei Leute abgestellt, die während der Zugfahrt bei den Kindern bleiben sollten.

Gerade hatte Lupin Shacklebolt abgelöst und saß nun bei den andern im Abteil.

„Nun, dann geht es bei euch dieses Jahr ganz schön zu Sache, wenn ihr eure Abschlussprüfungen habt. Mann, bin ich froh, dass ich das ganze schon hinter mir habe.", sagte Lupin ihnen, und man hörte, dass es sehr erleichtert klang. Ron sah ihn mit ängstlich zerknirschtem Gesicht an.

„Nun ja, aber ich mache mir keine große Sorgen, ihr werdet das bestimmt mit Glanzleistung schaffen.", zwinkerte er Hermine zu, die nun leicht verlegen wurde.

„Es wird noch eine ganze Menge zu lernen geben bis dahin.", begann Hermine zu erklären, als plötzlich die Tür zu ihrem Abteil aufging.

Ein Slytherin -Junge aus der 4. Klasse stand mit ängstlichem Gesicht und heftig atmend in der Tür.

„Professor Lupin, bitte kommen sie schnell, in den vorderen Abteilen ist etwas schreckliches passiert!", rief er aufgeregt.

„Wo ist Kingsley?", fragte dieser nun überrascht und erhob sich von seinem Sitz, um hinauszusehen. Doch von Kingsley fehlte jede Spur, dabei hätte er doch im Gang des Waggons bleiben sollen. Remus drehte sich zu den anderen um.

„Ihr bleibt hier, ich werde kurz nachsehen, was da los ist. Lasst keinen in das Abteil. Verstanden?", sagte er zu ihnen und sah sie streng an.

Harry und Ron und Hermine nickten, und Lupin verließ mit einem sorgenvollen Blick das Abteil und folgte dem Jungen.

Harry setzte sich neben die Tür, auf den Platz, den vorher Lupin belegt hatte, und sah hinaus.

„Hoffentlich, streiten sich da nur ein paar von den Schülern.", sagte Hermine besorgt und warf einen kurzen Blick auf die drei neuen Erstklässler Diana, Elisabeth und Jakob.

„Bestimmt hat Malfoy sich wieder mit irgendjemanden angelegt.", erklärte Harry und grinste.

„Aber hätten sie dann nicht nur den Schulsprecher geholt?", fragte Hermine unsicher.

„Ach, Hermine, nun hör schon auf, ich möchte gerne mal sehen, wie du zwischen Grabbe und Goyle gehst, wenn sie ein paar andere Jungs in der Mangel haben. Da sind schon andere Kaliber gefragt.", erklärte Ron und grinste sie an.

„Ron, du bist einfach gemein, weißt du das? Du glaubst nicht, dass ich mit denen fertig werden würde?", fragte sie fast eingeschnappt und boxte ihm leicht in die Rippen.

„Sicher würdest du das, Hermine. Ach, komm, ist schon gut, warten wir ab. Lupin wird uns schon sagen, was los war, wenn er zurück ist."

Plötzlich merkten sie mit Erstaunen, wie der Zug allmählich immer langsamer wurde und dann mit einem Ruck zum Stillstand kam.

Es kam ein Krachen und Poltern aus den anderen Abteilen, als Gepäckstücke aus den Netzen geflogen waren. Und dann war es still. Sie sahen sich ratlos und beunruhigt an.

Harry sah in den Gang hinaus, konnte aber nichts sehen, nicht mal andere Schülern schauten aus den Abteilen, was sehr seltsam war. Ron blickte aus dem Fenster, aber auch dort war alles ruhig. Er erkannte, dass sie mitten auf der Strecke stehen geblieben waren, genau in einem dichten Waldstück.

In dem Moment, als Hermine die Abteiltür öffnen wollte, hörten sie, wie in ihrem Wagon die Türen geöffnet wurden. Harry sprang von seinem Sitz und spähte hinaus in den Gang. Er konnte sehen, wie mehrere vermummte Gestalten den Zug betraten. Alle trugen schwarze Umhänge und hatten ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt. Gesichter konnte er nicht erkennen, da sie alle Masken aufhatten.

„Verdammt.", flüsterte Harry. „Da kommen Leute in den Zug. Das sieht ganz so aus, als ob....."

Harry drehte sich um, und sie konnten sein entsetztes Gesicht sehen. Hermine, welche die Leute nun auch gesehen hatte, sah ihn erschrocken an.

„Du meinst doch nicht etwa....?", sie formulierte ihre Frage nicht zu Ende, doch Harry nickte.

Er sah sich im Abteil um, aber es gab keine Möglichkeit, die drei zu verstecken. Doch da fiel ihm etwas ein. Er zog seinen Koffer aus dem Gepäcknetz und öffnete ihn. Er schob einige Sachen zu Seite und fluchte kurz, da er sich ärgerte, gerade ‚ihn' ganz unten in den Koffer gepackt zu haben, doch dann fand er ihn und zog ihn heraus.

Ron und Hermine erkannte gleich, was er da hatte: Seinen Tarnumhang. Harry warf ihn Hermine zu.

„Leg ihn über die drei, dann können sie sie nicht sehen", sagte er und verstaute schnell seinen Koffer wieder.

Hermine hatte gerade das letzte Stück Stoff über die drei gebreitet, die sich eng in der Ecke des Sitzes zusammengedrückt hatten, als die Männer zielstrebig vor ihrem Abteil auftauchten und die Tür öffneten. Es waren mindestens fünf Personen, die sich vor ihrer Tür versammelt hatten. Ohne Zweifel, es waren Todesser.

Harry hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen, und auch Ginny stand mit gezücktem Zauberstab neben Harry. Beide hatten sich vor den anderen aufgebaut.

Die Männer zögerten keine Sekunde, richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf Harry und Ginny. Es ging alles verdammt schnell. Harry versuchte noch einen Entwaffnungszauber auszusprechen, doch noch, bevor er den Spruch zu Ende sagen konnte, wurde er selbst von einem Fluch getroffen. Harry stand nur da und begann zu schreien, er schrie wie am Spieß vor Schmerzen. Dann gaben seine Beine nach und er kippte zu Boden. Sein Peiniger ließ trotzdem weiterhin nicht von ihm ab. Ein anderer hatte fast zeitgleich seinen Zauberstab auf Ginny gerichtet, ein gleißender Blitz schoss aus ihm hervor und traf Ginny an der rechten Schulter. Sie schrie auf, taumelte einen Schritt nach hinten, doch trotzdem versuchte sie noch ihren Zauberstab gegen ihren Widersacher zu richten. Aber in dem Moment traf sie auch schon ein weiterer Fluch. Zuerst stand sie nur starr da und dann kippte sie ohnmächtig auf den Sitz, wo sie dann langsam auf den Boden rutschte. Ron sah, dass seine Schwester eine blutenden Wunde auf ihrer Schulter hatte. Darauf hin hob er ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab, doch in dem Moment sah er, wie eine weitere Gestallt seinen Zauberstab auf Hermine gerichtet hatte und er hörte seine Worte.

„AVADA ....", begann er.

Ron überlegte keine weitere Sekunde, packte Hermine an den Schultern und warf sich mit ihr zu Boden.

„KEDAVRA!"endete der Mann mit der tiefen Stimme.

Der Fluch ging haarscharf an ihren Köpfen vorbei und knallte gegen die Scheibe, die mit einem lauten Knall zersprang.

„Du Idiot, wir sollen sie nur lähmen.", schimpfte ein anderer Kerl den Mann, der Hermine attackiert hatte.

Vor Schreck und vor Todessangst, verloren nun die drei Kleinen ihre Beherrschung. Diana begann zu weinen und Jakob hielt es nicht mehr unter dem Tarnumhang aus, er warf sich auf den Boden und versuchte unter die Sitze zu rutschen. Das war ein fataler Fehler. In der Sekunde, als den Männern klar war, wo sich die drei befanden, richteten sie alle fünf ihre Zauberstäbe auf sie und riefen:

„Stupor!"fünf rote Lichtblitze schossen aus den Zauberstäben der Maskierten und trafen direkt ihr Ziel. Jakob zuckte zusammen, und dann sank sein Körper ohnmächtig auf den Boden. Hermine, welche auf dem Boden lag und das nur Zentimeter von sich mit ansehen musste, schrie auf. Sie und Ron sahen fassungslos zu den vermummten Gestalten hoch, die nun ihre Zauberstäbe auf sie gerichtet hatten.

Harry regte sich, er schien sich langsam von dem Cruciatusfluch zu erholen. Er hob seinen Zauberstab, doch die Kerle bemerkten dies, und einer von ihnen begann erneut ihn zu foltern. Dabei lachte er fast irre auf, und übertönte noch beinahe die Schreie von Harry. Ron richtete sich auf Knien auf. Verzweifelt und wütend hob seinen Zauberstab und rief:

„EXPELLIARMUS!"Oder Zauberstab das Mannes, der Harry gefoltert hatte, flog im hohen Bogen davon. Doch schon hatten die anderen ihre Zauberstäbe erhoben und sie gegen Ron und Hermine gerichtet.

„IMPEDIMENTA!", riefen sie, und Ron und Hermine erstarrten mitten in ihrer Bewegung. Hermine, die noch auf dem Boden gekniet hatte, sank in sich zusammen, während Ron, der gerade dabei gewesen war aufzustehen, vornüber kippte und halb auf dem Sitz und halb auf Hermine landete.

Drei der Typen stiegen über Harry und Ginny hinweg, während der Mann, den Ron entwaffnet hatte, seinen Zauberstab wieder aufgehoben hatte und erneut begann, Harry zu foltern, als sich dieser wieder zu bewegen begann. Harry begann erneut fürchterlich zu schreien, doch plötzlich erstarb es und man hörte nur noch sein Stöhnen.

Die drei schnappten sich Diana, Elisabeth und Jakob und trugen sie aus dem Abteil.

Aber in dem Augenblick hörten sie eine Stimme auf den Flur.

„Ihr verdammten Hunde......!", rief Kingsley. Die maskierten Gestalten drehten sich um und rannten davon, als sie ihn hörten, die drei mit den Kindern über den Schultern voraus. Hermine und Ron bekamen noch mit, wie rote und grüne Lichtstrahlen durch die Gänge zischten, und dann, wie Kingsley an ihnen vorbei rannte. Dann wurde es ruhig, denn sie hatten alle den Zug verlassen. Es wurde verdammt ruhig, Hermine hatte das Gefühl, man hätte den Ton ausgeschaltet. Und sie wunderte sich, dass die anderen Schüler nicht aus ihren Abteilen kamen, um nachzusehen, was los war. Später erst erfuhr sie, dass jemand alle Abteiltüren magisch verschlossen hatte, und deshalb niemand die Abteile verlassen hatte können.

Erst nach einigen Minuten hörten sie, wie jemand wieder den Zug betrat. Dann kam Kingsley in das Abteil.

„Oh mein Gott, was ist hier nur passiert?", fragte er besorgt und blickte sich um.

Ron, bei dem der Lähmzauber in dem Moment wieder nachließ, rappelte sich hoch, und als er sich hinkniete, kam auch wieder Bewegung in Hermines Körper. Sie richtete sich ebenfalls auf.

„Hermine?", fragte Ron unsicher und sah zuerst zu ihr und dann zu den anderen.

„Ich bin in Ordnung.", antwortete sie mechanisch und sah dann zu Harry.

„Harry, mein Gott, Harry!", rief sie dann und robbte zu ihm. Doch Kingsley war schon bei ihm. Er drehte ihn um, so dass sie sein Gesicht sehen konnten.

„Gott sei Dank, er atmet, er scheint nur ohne Bewusstsein zu sein.", stellte er erleichtert fest. Ron war inzwischen zu seiner Schwester gerutscht und untersuchte sie.

„Ginny, sag doch was.", sagte er zu ihr und tätschelte leicht ihre Wange, doch sie rührte sich nicht. Er sah mit sorgenvollem, entsetztem Gesicht zu Hermine, die nun auch zu ihm kam.

„Sie scheint ohnmächtig zu sein, und sie verliert Blut. Wir müssen die Blutung stoppen.", sagte sie zu Ron, der sie nur verwirrt ansah. Hermine suchte nach etwas geeignetem, um die Wunde zu verbinden, und als sie nichts fand, riss sie kurzerhand ihre Bluse, die sie an hatte, entzwei und benutze diese. Dann bemerkte sie, wie Ron sie ansah und sie zog verlegen ihren Umhang um sich.

„Was ist mit den anderen?", fragte Ron nun Kingsley, der gerade Harry vom Boden aufhob und ihn auf die Sitze legte.

„Sie haben sie mitgenommen. Ich bin ihnen noch gefolgt, doch dann sind sie plötzlich verschwunden. Ich vermute sie hatten einen Portschlüssel oder so etwas.", erklärte er ihnen.

„Wo ist eigentlich Remus?", fragte er nun sah sie ernst an.

„Keine Ahnung, ein Slytherin hat ihn vorhin geholt, er meinte es gäbe Probleme in einem der vorderen Waggons. Wo waren Sie eigentlich?", fragte Hermine ihn nun.

„Ich habe im nächsten Waggon ein verdächtiges Geräusch gehört und bin nachsehen gegangen. Dann hat mich jemand von hinten mit einer Ganzkörperklammer bedacht. Ich hab leider nicht gesehen, wer das war.", erklärte er ihnen nun, während er Ginny auf die andere Sitzbank legte.

„Ich konnte mich erst wieder bewegen, als die Kerle sich mit den dreien auf und davon gemacht hatten."

Kingsley bat Ron, Pig mit einer Nachricht nach Hogwarts zu schicken, während er solange nach Lupin suchen würde. Er fand ihn auch, ohnmächtig mit einer dicken Beule auf seinem Hinterkopf in einer der Zugtoiletten.


	27. Merlins Erbe

Merlins Erbe 

Sie hatten bis jetzt noch nichts von Dumbledore gehört. Einige Lehrer waren nach Hogsmeade geeilt, um dort auf die Ankunft des Zuges zu warten. Unter anderem auch Hagrid. Sisilia wurde langsam unruhig und ging nervös in die Halle hinunter. Sie hatte gerade den unteren Absatz der Treppe erreicht, als die Tür mit einem lauten Knall aufging.

Als erster betrat Hagrid die Eingangshalle, er hatte einen Körper auf seinen Armen liegen. Sisilia rannte zu ihm und erkannte, dass es Harry war.

„Oh mein Gott, Hagrid, was ist mit Harry?", fragte sie ihn entsetzt.

„Er lebt, Sisilia. Er wird's schaffen, keine Angst. Ginny is schlimmer verletzt, denke ich. Sie sollte sofort zu Madam Pomfrey.", sagte er und deutete mit dem Kopf hinter sich, wo eine Trage mit Ginny darauf, geführt von Professor McGonagall, hereinschwebte. Sisilia wandte sich sofort an zu Ginny und sah sie an. Sie blickte in ein sehr bleiches Gesicht. Ginny war immer noch ohne Bewusstsein.

„Madam Pomfrey wartet oben", erklärte Sisilia kurz, und Minerva nickte nur, sie hatte ihr Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst und folgte Hagrid nach oben.

Als nächstes betrat Albus Dumbledore die Eingangshalle. Er ging direkt auf Sisilia zu, die ihn fragend ansah.

„Was ist passiert?", wollte sie nun von ihm wissen. Er nahm sie etwas auf die Seite, da nun die anderen Schüler hereinkamen.

„Geht bitte alle in die große Halle und wartet da!", rief er ihnen dann zu und gab den Vertrauensschülern die Aufgabe, dafür zu sorgen, dass sich alle dort versammeln sollten. Dann nahm er Sisilia zur Seite.

„Anhänger Voldemorts haben den Zug angegriffen.", erklärte er nur kurz und sah sie sehr ernst an.

Sisilia konnte in seinen Augen sehen, dass mehr passiert war, als dass Harry und Ginny verletzt worden waren.

In dem Augenblick traten auch Ron und Hermine zu ihnen.

„Hermine, Ron! Geht es euch gut?", fragte Sisilia beide und betrachtete sie kurz von oben bis unten, ob sie nicht doch irgendwo verletzt waren.

„Uns geht es gut, Professor.", antwortete Ron und sah besorgt auf Hermine, die nun von Sisilia zu Dumbledore sah, der nur leicht den Kopf schüttelte.

„Was habt ihr?", fragte sie und dann sah sie sich in der Halle um. „Wo sind Diana, Elisabeth und Jakob?", fragte sie dann in die Runde.

Albus nahm ihren Arm.

„Sisilia, die drei wurden von Anhängern Voldemorts entführt.", erklärte er knapp.

„Nein, das kann doch nicht.....", begann sie. Hermine brach bei diesen Worten in Tränen aus, die sie bisher zurückhalten hatte können. Sisilia trat zu Hermine und legte tröstend einen Arm um sie.

„Sisilia, sie haben sich tapfer geschlagen und versucht die drei zu beschützen, aber es ging alles zu schnell, sie wurden völlig überrumpelt.", fügte Albus leise hinzu. Sisilia sah über Hermines Schulter zu Ron, der auch verzweifelt dreinblickte. Sie ergriff seine Schulter und hielt ihn einen Augenblick fest.

„Ich bin sicher, ihr habt alles getan, was ihr konntet. Ihr braucht euch keine Vorwürfe zu machen.", tröstete sie die beiden nun.

Dann wurde ihr bewußt, dass sie mitten in der Eingangshalle standen, und die Schüler, die vorbeiliefen, sie verwundert beobachteten. Sisilia trat schnell hinter Hermine und Ron und schob die beiden Richtung Treppe.

„Kommt, mit wir werden nach oben gehen in den Krankenflügel.", sagte sie bestimmend.

„Sisilia, bitte einen Moment noch.", rief ihr Onkel ihr hinterher.

Sisilia bedeutete den beiden, schon mal vorzugehen und trat noch einmal zu Dumbledore.

„Wie konnte es denn soweit kommen? Ich dachte Remus und Kingsley waren im Zug.", fragte sie nun ungläubig. „Oder ......?", fiel ihr mit Schrecken ein.

„Nein, sie leben, sei unbesorgt, Remus hat zwar eine mächtige Beule am Kopf, aber es geht ihnen gut. Sie wurden hereingelegt, kurz bevor der Zug gestoppt wurde. Sie wurden vom Abteil weggelockt, Kingsley wurde von einem Unbekannten gelähmt und Remus von hinten niedergeschlagen. Es geht aber beiden gut."Sisilia sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„Du meinst, sie hatten Helfer im Zug, vielleicht sogar unter den Schülern?", fragte sie und warf einen Blick in die Große Halle zu den Schülern hinein.

„Ich fürchte es, aber keiner scheint irgendetwas gesehen zu haben. Die Abteile waren magisch verschlossen, so daß die anderen Schüler nicht heraus konnten.", sagte Dumbledore sehr betrübt.

„Wir werden wohl sehr vorsichtig sein müssen dieses Schuljahr, vor allem auch du und Severus.", seine Stimme klang sehr besorgt.

„Keine Angst, wir werden schon auf uns acht geben, wir sind schließlich vorgewarnt.", entgegnete sie ihm.

„Was wirst du jetzt tun?", wollte sie wissen und deutete in die Halle, die eigentlich für das Fest der neuen herrlich geschmückt worden war.

„Ich habe den anderen Ordensmitgliedern eine Nachricht geschickt. Sie werden Augen und Ohren aufsperren und nach den dreien suchen. Mehr können wir im Augenblick nicht tun. Da die neuen Schüler in ihre Häuser eingeteilt werden müssen, werde ich das Festessen heute auf jeden Fall stattfinden lassen. Ich wollte dich bitten, sobald es dir möglich ist, auch runterzukommen.", bat er sie nun.

„Aber ich dachte, ich bleibe vielleicht bei Ron und Hermine.", protestierte sie zuerst.

„Sisilia, ich denke, es ist wichtig, dass so viele Lehrer wie möglich heute abend anwesend sind. Es ist wichtig für die Schüler, dass sie nicht das Gefühl haben, alleine zu sein. Und es ist wichtig, falls es wirklich Verräter unter ihnen gibt, daß sie sehen, dass wir uns nicht einschüchtern lassen. Deshalb bitte ich dich, komme so bald wie möglich und sag auch Minerva Bescheid, sie soll die Verteilung auf die Häuser durch den Sprechenden Hut übernehmen. Würdest du das bitte für mich tun?", bat er sie und blickte sie über seine Halbmondbrille an.

„Sicher, sobald es geht, werde ich runterkommen.", antwortete sie.

„Oh, ich habe auch eine Bitte. Mir wäre es recht, wenn du den Schülern gegenüber nichts erwähnen würdest, daß ich ein Kind erwarte. Sie werden es ohnehin bald genug herausfinden.", bat sie und Albus nickte verständnisvoll.

„Apropos, wo ist eigentlich Severus?", wollte sie nun wissen, da ihr auffiel, daß sie ihn noch gar nicht zurückkommen sehen hatte.

„Er sucht mit Kingsley und Remus den Wald ab, ob sie nicht irgendwelche Spuren entdecken können."Sisilia erschrak etwas, da sich Sorgen machte, sagte aber nichts, sondern nickte nur und stieg dann stumm die Stufen hinauf in den ersten Stock.

Sie fand Ron und eine weinende Hermine, die an Rons Schulter gelehnt dastand, in der Nähe des Eingangs zum Krankenflügel stehen. Ron sah Sisilia verzweifelt an, da er wohl nicht recht wusste, was er tun oder sagen sollte.

Sisilia legte ihre Hand auf Hermines Schulter, worauf diese ihren Kopf hob.

„Sehen wir nach Harry und Ginny.", sagte Sisilia nur, und die beiden folgten ihr in den Krankensaal. Hermine wischte sich mit einem Taschentuch, welches Ron ihr gereicht hatte, ihr Gesicht ab.

Als sie eintraten, sahen Madam Pomfrey und Minerva auf, die bei Ginny am Bett standen.

Sisilia ging direkt zu ihnen, um nach Ginny zu sehen.

„Wie geht es ihr?", fragte sie nun.

„Sie hat einiges an Blut verloren, aber sie wird wieder gesund werden, sie hatte verdammt viel Glück. Vor allem auch, dass ihr jemand sofort die Wunde verbunden hat, sonst wäre sie womöglich verblutet", Madam Pomfrey wandte sich bei den letzen Worten um und sah Hermine an. Diese senkte verlegen den Kopf. Ron blickte erleichtert zu seiner Schwester.

„Ich habe gleich gesehen, dass ihr Verband aus einer Schuluniformbluse gemacht wurde.", erklärte sie. Hermine nickte, warf einen kurzen Blick zu Ron und wurde etwas verlegen dabei. Sisilia verstand nicht, warum. Erst als Hermine etwas ihren Umhang öffnete und Sisilia sah, dass sie keine Bluse mehr trug, wurde es ihr klar.

Ron trat etwas verlegen von einem auf das andere Bein und versuchte, den Blicken von Hermine und Sisilia auszuweichen.

„Wie geht es Harry?", fragte er dann, unter anderem, um vom Thema abzulenken.

„Er ist etwas schwach, aber sonst geht es ihm gut. Ich habe ihm einen Schlaftrank und ein Schmerzmittel gegeben, sie haben dem armen Jungen ganz schön zugesetzt. Ich glaube, er hätte keine Minute länger durchgehalten unter der Folter.", erklärte Madam Pomfrey ihnen und schüttelte besorgt den und erzürnt den Kopf.

„Was ist nur aus dieser Welt geworden. Die armen Kinder. Das ist ja furchtbar. Weiß man schon was von ihnen?", fragte sie Sisilia noch, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, sie suchen nach ihnen, aber sie haben keine große Hoffnung, sie so schnell zu finden.", flüsterte Sisilia ihr zu. Auch Professor McGonagall trat nun zu ihnen.

„Ich hoffe nur, sie tun den armen kleinen unschuldigen Kindern nichts.", sagte Madam Pomfrey besorgt.

„Ich glaube nicht, denn sonst hätten sie die drei schon im Zug töten können. Sie haben noch irgendetwas vor. Ich hoffe, wir haben noch genug Zeit, um sie finden und retten zu können.", mutmaßte Minerva nun. Ron und Hermine zuckten bei diesen Worten unmerklich zusammen.

„Das stimmt, einer von ihnen hat versucht, mich zu töten, und wenn Ron mich nicht zu Boden geworfen hätte...... . Auf jeden Fall hatten sie die Möglichkeit, uns alle zu töten, aber sie haben sie nur geschockt.", erklärte Hermine.

„Ron, du bist ja ein richtiger Held.", sagte Sisilia und zwinkerte ihm zu und er grinste verlegen.

„Oh, fast hätte ich es vergessen. Albus bittet uns, so schnell wie möglich in die Große Halle zu kommen. Er will nicht, dass die Schüler zu sehr beunruhigt werden, weil zu viele Lehrer abwesend sind, und er will das Fest so normal wie möglich ablaufen lassen."

„Wie steht es mit euch? Kommt ihr auch mit?", fragte Sisilia Hermine und Ron.

„Wir werden auch mitkommen, die anderen sollen sehen, dass wir uns nicht so leicht unterkriegen lassen.", erklärte Hermine entschlossen.

„Gut Hermine, ich bin wirklich stolz auf dich. Ich denke, der Direktor hatte schon seine Gründe, gerade dich zur Schulsprecherin zu machen. Aber bevor wir in die Große Halle gehen, solltest du dich vorher noch umziehen gehen. Da aber die Koffer noch nicht auf den Zimmern sind, werde ich dir von mir etwas zum Anziehen leihen. In Ordnung?", sagte Sisilia, und Hermine nickte dankbar.

Madam Pomfrey wollte ihre Patienten nicht alleine lassen, so gingen nur die vier hinunter. Sisilia und Hermine begaben noch in Sisilias Räume und sie suchte ihr eine Bluse heraus, die sie dann anzog, während Ron und Professor McGonagall schon in die Große Halle gingen.

„Du magst Ron sehr gerne, nicht?", fragte Sisilia nun Hermine ganz vorsichtig.

„Natürlich, wir sind schon seit dem ersten Schuljahr gute Freunde."

„So meinte ich das eigentlich nicht.", entgegnete sie ihr und Hermine sah sie überrascht an.

„Oh, ich äh, ich ...", begann Hermine und sah verlegen zu Boden.

„Schon gut, Hermine, du musst mir nichts erklären, ich war einfach nur neugierig.", entgegnete Sisilia, die merkte, daß Hermine die ganze Sache etwas peinlich war.

„Hey, die Bluse steht dir viel besser als mir, finde ich.", sagte Sisilia, die nun vom Thema ablenken wollte.

„Danke.", sagte Hermine und zog ihren Umhang wieder über.

„Ich mag Ron sehr. Sie haben recht, nur er scheint das absolut nicht zu merken.", sagte sie, als sie sich zum Gehen wandten.

„Ja, die Männer brauchen da manchmal etwas länger, bis sie etwas kapieren. Glaub mir Hermine, ich spreche aus Erfahrung.", erklärte Sisilia und als sie sich beide ansahen, mussten sie lachen.

„Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf, das wird schon.", sagte Sisilia mit einem Augenzwinkern und verschloß die Tür hinter sich.

Sie gingen zusammen in die Große Halle. Hermine ging zum Tisch der Gryffindors und nahm neben Ron Platz. Sisilia ging nach hinten an den Lehrertisch.

Alle waren inzwischen da, außer Severus und Madam Pomfrey. Deren Plätze waren immer noch leer.

Sisilia sah ihrem Onkel an, der ihr dankbar zulächelte, dann ging sie zu ihrem Platz und setzte sich hin. Sie spürte die Blicke vieler Schüler auf sich, als sie zwischen den Tischen nach hinten ging.

Dann trat auch schon Professor McGonagall mit den neuen Erstkläßlern ein und sie marschierten nach vorne. McGonagall holte einen dreibeinigen Stuhl und den Sprechenden Hut und stellte ihn auf selbigen. Worauf dieser anfing, sein neues Lied für die Erstklässler zum besten zu geben.

Sisilia konnte sich nicht auf das, was er sang, konzentrieren. Sie beobachtete die Schüler und machte sich Sorgen um Severus, Remus und Kingsley, die immer noch nicht zurück waren.

Da ging au einmal hinter ihr eine Tür auf und Remus und Severus traten ein. Sie gingen direkt zu Albus und flüsterten kurz miteinander. Dieser nickte ihnen als Antwort nur zu, dann kamen sie herüber. Severus zog seinen Zauberstab, schwenkte ihn kurz und ein weiterer Stuhl erschien. Severus setze sich neben Sisilia und Remus nahm den anderen Stuhl.

„Und? Habt ihr was erreicht?", fragte Sisilia leise und beugte sich zu ihnen hinüber.

„Nein, keine Spur, sie sind einfach verschwunden. Sie haben mit Sicherheit einen Portschlüssel verwendet. Das ist die wohl einzige erklärbare Möglichkeit.", erklärte Severus ihr.

„Und wie geht's Harry und Miss Weasley?", fragte er.

„Sie sind bald wieder in Ordnung, meinte Madam Pomfrey."Dann neigte sie den Kopf noch weiter zu Remus hinüber.

„Was macht dein Kopf?", wollte sie nun von Remus wissen.

„Ach, geht schon, ist nur eine mächtige Beule, aber ich hatte schon schlimmere Verletzungen.", erklärte er und drehte seinen Kopf so, dass sie die Verletzung sehen konnte.

„Uhh, vielleicht solltest du nachher doch noch zu Madam Pompfrey gehen, sie hat da eine klasse Salbe, die bei solchen Verletzungen hervorragend hilft.", schlug sie ihm vor.

„Schon ausprobiert?", wollte er amüsiert wissen.

„Zwangsläufig.", antwortete sie ihm leise. „Hast du nicht gesehen, wer dir das Ding verpasst hat?", fragte sie ihn nun.

„Nein, leider nicht, der Junge, der mich weggelockt hat, wurde plötzlich, auch für ihn überraschend, in ein Abteil gezogen. In dem Moment krachte es auch schon auf meinem Schädel und alles wurde dunkel. Ich kam erst wieder zu mir, als Kingsley mich gefunden hatte. Stell dir vor, die haben mich auf der Toilette eingeschlossen.", flüsterte er empört.

Inzwischen hatte der Sprechende Hut seine Einlage beendet, und Minerva war schon dabei, die Erstklässler aufzurufen, um sie mit Hilfe des Sprechenden Hutes auf die Häuser zu verteilen.

„Wo ist Kingsley?", wollte Sisilia nun wissen.

„Er ist nach London und informiert die anderen.", erklärte Lupin ihr.

„Ihr werdet jedenfalls verdammt vorsichtig sein müssen. Wenn es wirklich ein paar Schüler waren, die uns eiskalt ausgeschaltet haben, dann weiß man nie, wozu sie vielleicht noch fähig sind. Sil versprich mir, dass du auf dich achtgeben wirst, ja?", bat er sie eindringlich.

Plötzlich hörte Sisilia ein Räuspern.

„Ich unterbreche euer Gespräch nur ungern.", begann Severus nun und Sisilia hob ihren Kopf etwas. „Aber ich bekomme langsam ein Problem hier.", fuhr er fort.

„Was ist denn?", Remus irritiert.

„Sil, es mag für dich ja sehr bequem sein, deine Arme auf meinen Beinen abzustützen, aber langsam schlafen sie mir ein und wenn ich dann nachher aufstehen muss, kann ich es vielleicht nicht und das wiederum wäre mir, sagen wir mal, etwas peinlich.", erklärte er in leisem, ruhigem Ton. Sisilia bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie sich die ganze Zeit, in der sie sich mit Remus unterhalten hatte, auf Severus abgestützt hatte. Sie setzte sich sofort wieder normal auf. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie nun lachen oder betreten sein sollte. Sie sah in Severus Gesicht, der sie sehr ernst ansah. Doch dann konnte sie nicht anders, sie musste einfach lachen. Schnell hielt sie sich die Hand vor den Mund, um ihr Lachen dahinter zu ersticken.

„Es tut mir leid, Severus, das war ganz bestimmt keine Absicht.", drückte sie unter leisem Kichern heraus.

„Wenn ihr euch weiter unterhalten wollt, können wir auch gerne die Plätze tauschen, sobald meine Beine wieder bei sich sind.", bot er ihnen an.

„Nein, schon gut, wir können später weiterreden, ich denke es wäre sowieso besser, wir würden jetzt hier aufpassen.", sagte Sisilia, die sich immer noch nicht sicher war, ob er nur Spaß machte, oder ob er vielleicht wirklich ein bißchen sauer war.

Doch dann ergriff Severus unter dem Tisch ihre Hand und drückte sie. Als sie ihm wieder ins Gesicht blickte, sah sie in seinen Augen den Schalk aufblitzen. Da wusste sie, dass er nicht wirklich böse war.

Sie hörten noch zu, wie der Hut die restlichen Schüler auf die Häuser verteilte und als die letzten sich an ihre entsprechenden Tische gesetzt hatten, stand Dumbledore von seinem Stuhl auf und erhob seine Hände. Es wurde ruhig in der Halle und alle blickten erwartungsvoll zu Dumbledore.

„Willkommen!", begann er, „Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts!"

„Bevor wir mit dem Bankett beginnen, muß ich euch noch ein paar Dinge mitteilen. Zuerst wollt ihr sicherlich wissen, was heute im Hogwarts-Express passiert ist. Ich werde es euch sagen. Anhänger Voldemorts haben drei von unseren Erstklässlern entführt."Einige der Schüler stöhnten auf oder stießen leise Schreie aus, sie sahen nun mit großen Augen zu Dumbledore.

„Den genauen Grund kann ich euch derzeit nicht nennen. Nur eines kann ich euch versprechen. Wir werden nichts unversucht lassen, um sie zu finden und wohlbehalten hierher nach Hogwarts zu bringen."

Sisilia hatte während der Rede den Slytherin-Tisch im Auge und ihr fiel auf, dass Draco Malfoy und seine Freunde, die alle um ihn herum saßen, die ganze Zeit verstohlen grinsten. Sisilia wünschte sich, sie könnte ihnen nachweisen, dass sie es waren, die den Todessern geholfen hatten, doch das konnte sie nicht, was sie innerlich sehr wütend machte.

„Leider sind bei dieser Entführung auch zwei unserer Schüler schwer verletzt worden. Harry Potter und Ginny Weasley. Aber ich bin froh, euch sagen zu können, dass sie in ein paar Tagen wieder vollkommen genesen sein werden. Sie und auch Ron und Hermine haben mit dem Einsatz ihres Lebens versucht, diese Entführung zu vereiteln, deshalb finde ich, haben sie einen Tost verdient. Erhebt eure Gläser!", forderte er nun alle auf. Auch die Lehrer standen auf und hoben ihre Gläser.

„Auf unsere tapferen Helden: Ginny, Harry, Ron und Hermine!", rief Dumbledore, und die Schüler taten es ihnen gleich. Doch nicht alle, wie Sisilia aus den Augenwinkeln sehen konnte. Ron und Hermine sahen betreten drein, denn sie konnten nicht verstehen, warum Dumbledore das tat, sie hatten es ja nicht verhindern können. Woher sollten sie auch wissen, dass es reine Taktik von Albus Dumbledore war, um die anderen zu verwirren.

„Keine Veränderung gab es dieses Jahr bei den Lehrern. So freut es mich sehr, dass das Fach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste weiterhin Professor Sisilia Snape übernommen hat."Es ging ein Raunen und Tuscheln durch den Saal. Sisilia konnte sehen, wie einige sich gegenseitig anstupsten und dann zu ihnen heraufdeuteten. Einige sahen sie erstaunt an, während andere kicherten und wieder andere nur stumm den Kopf schüttelten. Sisilia hatte so etwas erwartet, deshalb machte es ihr nichts aus und sie ignorierte die Blicke einfach. Es würde sich schon wieder legen, wenn sie sich mit dem Gedanken abgefunden hatten.

„Ja, ihr habt richtig gehört, Professor Sisilia und Professor Snape haben diesen Sommer geheiratet. Aber ich wurde gebeten, euch mitzuteilen, dass ihr sie immer noch mit Professor Sisilia anreden dürft. So und nun wünsche ich einen guten Appetit."

Der restliche Abend verlief wie immer, die Tische füllten sich mit den leckersten Köstlichkeiten.

Doch Sisilia brachte kaum einen Bissen hinunter. Der Gedanke, dass Schüler an dieser Entführung beteiligt waren, machte ihr doch ganz schön zu schaffen. So musterte sie immer wieder unauffällig die Schüler und überlegte, wer es gewesen sein könnte.

Nach dem Abendessen sprach Albus noch einmal zu den Schülern. Er erklärte ihnen die üblichen Dinge. Wie eben, dass Schüler nichts im Verbotenen Wald zu suchen hatten, Schüler der ersten und zweiten Klasse nicht nach Hogsmeade durften und er erinnerte noch an Filchs Liste, mit den verboteneren vierhundertzweiundachtzig Gegenständen, die in seinem Büro eingesehen werden konnte.

„Eure Stundenpläne und andere Informationen für dieses Schuljahr werdet ihr morgen früh beim Frühstück erhalten. Ich wünsche euch allen nun trotz alledem eine angenehme Nachtruhe.", fügte Dumbledore noch hinzu, dann schickte er die Schüler diesmal schon sehr früh auf ihre Häuser.

„Ich glaube, ich muss mich heute noch nach einem Bett hier im Schloß umsehen, Dumbledore wollte, dass ich noch ein paar Tage bleibe und unauffällig ein Auge auf die Schüler werfe.", sagte Remus und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl.

„Warte mal, Remus, du könntest doch oben in meinem alten Zimmer schlafen. Du weißt schon, im dritten Stock hinter meinem Büro. Das steht doch jetzt leer.", erklärte Sisilia.

„Ach, wohnst du jetzt auch im Kerker unten?", fragte er verdutzt.

„Nicht ganz, nein. Albus hat uns im ersten Stock ein paar Räume zur Verfügung gestellt und eine Verbindung zum Kerker geschaffen. Wir wohnen sozusagen jetzt auf zwei Etagen. Du kannst gerne noch mitkommen, trinken wir noch einen kleinen Schluck zusammen", bot Sisilia ihm nun an und blickte zu Severus, der kurz zögerte und dann antwortete.

„Oh, sicher. Warum nicht? Wir können uns gerne noch ein wenig unterhalten. Ich muss nur vorher noch einmal nach den Schülern schauen, und dann komme ich gleich nach.", erklärte er ihnen.

„Sag mal, kannst du die nicht einfach mal selber machen lassen? Ich glaube, du bist der einzige Hauslehrer, der jeden Abend einen Kontrollrundgang bei den Schülern macht.", meinte Sisilia und blickte hilfesuchend zu Remus. Doch der hob nur kurz seine Hand und deutete an, dass er sich da raushalten würde.

„Nein, ich denke nicht. Außerdem wäre das zuviel Veränderung auf einmal. Ich glaube, das würden die Schüler nicht verstehen und ich will sie nicht noch mehr verwirren, oder was meinst du, Remus?"Severus wandte sich auch zu Remus um und sah ihn fragend an.

„Hey, was wird das? Haltet mich aus euren Streitigkeiten raus. Ich bin nur Gast hier.", sagte er und hob abwehrend die Hände.

Sisilia und Severus lachten.

„Wir streiten doch nicht. Das würde bei uns ganz anders aussehen.", erklärte sie ihm.

„Da möchte ich dann aber lieber nicht mit euch im gleichen Raum sein, wenn ihr streitet. Wundert mich, dass das Schloss noch steht", sagte Remus und lachte nun mit.

„Ja, ist ein solider Bau, kann man nichts sagen.", fügte Sisilia noch hinzu.

„Ihr könnt ja schon rübergehen, ich mache jetzt meinen Kontrollrundgang.", erklärte Severus augenzwinkernd, gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und glitt davon in Richtung Kerker.

Sisilia und Remus saßen zusammen in Wohnraum und unterhielten sich, als Severus nach gut einer halben Stunde wiederkam. Er machte ein sehr saures Gesicht.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Sisilia, der sofort auffiel, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Ich bin mir vorgekommen wie in einen Kindergarten da unten. Aus allen Ecken kam nur Getuschel und Gekicher. Haben die nichts besseres zu tun?", sagte er wütend und knallte ein Buch auf den Tisch.

„Severus, damit wirst du wohl noch die nächsten Tage zu kämpfen haben. Die Schüler müssen sich eben erst daran gewöhnen, dass du nun verheiratet bist.", erklärte Remus amüsiert. Severus sah ihn kurz böse an.

„Mach mich nicht dafür verantwortlich.", wehrte er sich gleich.

„Tut mir leid, Remus.", preßte er heraus, „Ich hatte nur nicht damit gerechnet, das ist alles.", entschuldigte er sich.

„Sil, schenkst du mir einen Drink ein? Ich verschwinde nur mal eben kurz ins Bad.", erklärte er und ging die Stufen der neu angelegten Wendeltreppe hinunter.

Remus sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher. Sisilia holte ein Glas und schenkte etwas Whisky ein. Als sie es auf den Tisch neben sich gestellt und wieder Platz genommen hatte, sah Remus sie einen Moment lang an.

„Wenn James das alles sehen könnte, der würde mich für total bekloppt halten. Ich sitze hier bei Severus Snape und trinke mit ihm und seiner Frau einen Whisky.", sagte er und starrte dann in sein Glas.

„Du vermißt ihn sehr, nicht wahr?", fragte Sisilia ihn nun direkt.

„Ja, das tue ich. Er und Lily waren irgendwie wie ein Familie für mich. Zu ihnen konnte ich jederzeit kommen, zu jeder Tages- und Nachzeit. Sie hatten immer ein offenes Ohr für mich. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich die Schulzeit ohne James und Sirius überstanden hätte. Wahrscheinlich gar nicht. Ich weiß, es wird immer wieder gesagt und ich denke, die meisten können es schon nicht mehr hören, aber Harry ist seinen Eltern so ähnlich, dass es mich jedesmal schmerzt, wenn ich ihn sehe und weiß, dass ich James und Lily nicht mehr wiedersehen werde und vor allem dass Harry seine Eltern nie wirklich kennengelernt hat.", sagte er nun sehr leise.

Sisilia stand auf und ging zu Remus hinüber und setzte sich neben ihn. Sie wusste nicht, was sie zu ihm sagen sollte. Sie selbst kannte den Schmerz nur zu gut, wenn man seine Familie verlor. Auch wenn James und Lily nicht seine wirkliche Familie waren, so empfand er sie doch als die seine.

Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. Er sah sie kurz an, nahm ihren Kopf zwischen seine Hände und gab ihr einen Kuß auf die Stirn, dann stellte er fest: „Weißt du was? Mir ist das bisher noch nie aufgefallen, aber du hast die gleiche Augenfarbe wie Lily."

In dem Moment hörten sie ein Räuspern. Severus war unbemerkt von den beiden wieder nach oben gekommen und schaute sie nun fragend an. Remus ließ Sisilias Gesicht sofort los. Es war ihm sichtlich peinlich. Doch Sisilia ergriff sein Hand und hielt sie fest.

„Wir haben über die Vergangenheit geredet, von James und Lily Potter.", erklärte sie Severus, der immer noch verwirrt beide ansah.

Remus zog seine Hand von Sisilia weg, ihm schien das ganze unangenehm zu sein.

Sisilia bemerkte die Blicke der beiden, erhob sich und ging zu Severus.

„Jetzt sag aber nur nicht, du bist eifersüchtig auf meinen großen Bruder?", fragte sie ihn und stemmte die Hände in ihre Hüften, doch er sah nur noch verwirrter drein als zuvor.

„Remus hat mir sehr geholfen, vor allem, als du im Krankenhaus warst. Er ist für mich wie ein großer Bruder. Mehr aber auch nicht, also hör auf, so ein Gesicht zu machen.", sagte sie zu Severus. Remus erhob sich vom Sofa.

„Ich denke es ist wohl das Beste, ich gehe ich jetzt und lasse euch das in Ruhe klären.", sagte er und wandte sich zum gehen.

„Remus?", hielt ihn Severus noch einmal zurück und ging ihm entgegen. Sisilia wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte und beobachtete die beiden nun genau.

„Danke.", sagte Severus nur und streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen. Remus sah ihn überrascht an und reichte ihm dann ebenfalls seine Hand.

„Schon gut, Hauptsache, du gibst auf meine ‚kleine Schwester' gut acht. Wenn nicht, dann bekommst du es mit mir zu tun.", flachste er.

„Oh je. Nein, danke. Das eine Mal hat mir gereicht, als du damals meinen Besen verhext hattest. Ich glaube, davon hab ich mich bis heute noch nicht ganz erholt.", erwiderte er und deutete auf seinen Hintern.

„Na, du hattest es aber auch verdient, gib es zu. James und Lily mußten wegen dir eine Woche lang nachsitzen und James hatte zudem noch Quidditch-Spielverbot für 2 Monate.", sagte er grinsend.

„Das war aber nur gerecht, nachdem er mir meine Schuhbänder zusammengebunden hatte und ich mit meinem Kessel voll Zaubertrank der Länge nach hingeflogen bin. Ich hab damals ein „D"bekommen.", protestierte er.

Sisilia war nun zu den beiden getreten und hatte dieses hin und her verfolgt.

„Wenn ich euch so zuhöre, dann frag ich mich, wie ihr es überhaupt geschafft habt, die Schule abzuschließen."Sie sah beide fragend an. Severus und Remus schauten sich an und dann antworteten sie gemeinsam.

„Wir waren eben gut.", sagten sie wie fast aus einem Mund. Sisilia sah sie beide an und musste lachen.

„Man könnte fast meinen, ihr wärt schon immer Freunde gewesen, so wie ihr redet.", sagte sie nun überrascht.

„Es ist wohl damals ziemlich viel falsch gelaufen.", sagte Remus und sein Blick verfinsterte sich ein wenig. „Eines ergab das andere. Ich denke an manches nicht gerne zurück.", erwiderte er und sah nachdenklich Severus an.

„Mir geht es inzwischen genauso. Ich weiß, dass ich viele Fehler gemacht habe, auch viele, die ich nicht wieder rückgängig machen kann. Ich weiß nur, dass ich dafür bezahlt und daraus gelernt habe und die gleichen Fehler nicht wieder machen werde.", sagte er und Sisilia wusste, dass er es ehrlich meinte. Remus nickte nur stumm.

„Remus, es... es tut mir leid, dass ich vorhin was falsches dachte. Wenn ich etwas für dich tun kann, dann sag es, ja?"Remus sah Severus überrascht an.

„Danke, Severus.", antwortete er und sie sahen sich kurze Zeit an.

„Ach ja, da fällt mir was ein, was du für mich tun könntest. In zwei Wochen ist wieder Vollmond. Ich brauche einen neuen Wolfsbanntrank.", sagte er und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Ich geh dann jetzt mal, macht's gut, ihr beiden.", sagte er, hob kurz die Hand und ging dann hinaus.

„Gute Nacht!", rief Sisilia noch hinter ihm her, bevor die Tür ins Schloß fiel.

Sisilia drehte sich zu Severus um.

„Hey, so kenne ich dich ja noch gar nicht.", sagte sie zu ihm und sah ihn überrascht an.

„Nicht? Dann wird es Zeit, dass du mich richtig kennen lernst.", sagte er, hob sie hoch und trug sie hinunter in das Schlafzimmer.

Sisilia drückte sich fest an ihn und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. Sie wandte ihre Augen nicht von den seinen und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Als er unten angekommen war ließ er sie wieder runter, doch legte er gleich seine Arme um sie begann sie leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Sisilia presste sich eng an ihn, ihre Lippen öffneten sich leicht und mit ihrer Zunge stupste sie nun zärtlich gegen seine Lippen, die er daraufhin auch öffnete und sie beide mit den Zungen ein wildes Spiel begannen.

Severus Hände, die er unter ihren Umhang hatte, wanderten über ihren Rücken. Zuerst von oben nach unten und dann wieder nach oben, wo er sich dann an dem Reisverschluss des Kleides zu schaffen machte und ihn langsam aufmachte.

Sisilias Hände waren inzwischen zwischen sich und ihn gewandert und sie hatte begonnen die Knöpfe seiner Jacke und seines Hemdes aufzumachen. Als sie den letzten Knopf offen hatte strich sie zart mit ihren Händen darunter und über seine Brust, dort konnte sie seine Muskeln fühlen, als sie darüber strich. Dann begann sie, ihm sein seine Sachen abzustreifen. Er half ihr dabei, ohne jedoch aufzuhören sie zu küssen. Er ließ seine Kleidung achtlos hinter sich auf den Boden fallen und begann nun Sisilias Umhang aufzuhacken und ihn ihr von den Schultern zu streifen. Sisilia fühlte wie der Stoff langsam an ihr herunterglitt und zu Boden viel. Sie fühlte seinen warmen Hände auf ihrem Nacken und dann spürte sie, wie er das Kleid von ihren Schultern streifte. Er senkte seinen Kopf und begann zart ihre Schultern zu küssen. Sein Mund wanderte über ihr Schlüsselbein hinauf zu ihrem Hals und dann begann er sanft an ihrem Ohr zu knabbern.

„Ich liebe dich", hauchte er ihr leise in ihr Ohr. Sein warmer Atem drang an ihrem Ohr, was in ihr ein leichtes wohliges schaudern erzeugte, sie stöhnte leicht auf und schmiegte ihre Wange gegen die seine.

Severus schob nun das Kleid weiter hinunter, bis es dann vollends von alleine zu Boden rutschte. Seine Hände wanderten an ihren Seiten nach unten bis zu ihren Hüften. Er strich ihr zart über ihre weichen Rundungen und presste sie dann fester gegen sich. Sisilia spürte seine warme Haut und ihre Hände strichen über seinen Rücken, ihre Finger huschten die Wirbelsäule entlang, worauf er seinen Rücken etwas durchdrückte und wohlig aufstöhnte. Sie konnte, als sie ihr Becken an ihn presste seine Erregung durch die Hose fühlen und sie begann ihren Unterleib leicht hin und her zu bewegen und somit über die Beule in seiner Hose zu streichen. Sie hörte wie sein Atem nun etwas heftiger ging und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Sag nur, du bist erregt?"fragte sie spitzbübisch und grinste ihn verführerisch an.

„Du wirst es gleich sehen, wie erregt ich bin. Du machst mich verrückt, ist dir das klar?"fragte er und sein Blick hing an ihren Augen.

„Das ist gut. Ich brauche dich heute wild und ungestüm."Sisilia wich ein kleines Stück zurück und ihre Hand wanderte nun zu seinem Hosenbund. Severus gab ihr eine Kuss und dann ließ er seine Blicke über ihren Körper wandern, während Sisilia fordernd seine Hose öffnete und mit der Hand zart, fast wie aus versehen über die Erregung strich. Severus schloss für einen Moment die Augen und stöhnte erneut lustvoll auf. Doch dann schlüpfte er ganz aus der Hose und näherte Sisilia wieder. Er schlang erneute seine Arme fest um sie und begann sie leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Sisilia erwiderte seinen wilden Küsse und presste sich erneut gegen ihn. Langsam schob er sie weiter zurück und drückte sie auf das Bett. Sisilia ließ sich nach hinten gleiten und spürte wie Severus sich auf sie legte, ohne von ihr abzulassen. Sie hatte immer noch ihr Arme um seinen Nacken geschlungen, als er begann mit wilden Küssen ihren Hals und ihre Schulten zu bedecken. Sisilia schloss die Augen und spürte wie sein Mund über ihr Schlüsselbein zu ihren Brüsten wanderte, wo er abwechselnd mit den Lippen und seiner Zunge über ihre Knospen fuhr. Ein wohliges Stöhnen drang aus ihrer Kehle und sie hob ihm ihren Oberkörper etwas entgegen.

„Du willst mich heute wohl quälen?"hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr und ihr Finger strichen durch seine Haare. Er hob seinen Kopf in die Höhe und sah sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen gierig an. Sisilia nahm seine Kopf zwischen ihre Hände, woraufhin er wieder nach oben glitt und sich ihrem Gesicht nähert. Seine Lippen fanden die ihren und seine Arme schlangen sich um sie. Sisilia öffnete langsam ihre Beine etwas, so dass Severus sich dazwischen legen konnte.

Er drückte mit seinen Knien ihre Beine noch etwas mehr auseinander und glitt dazwischen, ließ sie aber dabei nicht aus den Augen.

Nun drang er langsam in sie ein, während er ihr tief in die Augen sah. Sisilia fühlte wie er immer tiefer in ihr war und hob ihm lustvoll ihr Becken entgegen. Sie spürte nun die ganze Härte in sich und stöhnte auf, vor Lust und Begierde. Er begann, sie mit seinen Stößen zu verwöhnen, erst langsam und zart und dann immer kräftiger und fordernder. Sisilia schlang nun ihre Beine um seine Hüften, um ihn noch tiefer in sich zu spüren. Ein lustvolles Zittern durchlieft ihren Körper und ein lautes Stöhnen löste sich von ihren Lippen, als er wild zugestoßen hatte.

„Willst du mich umbringen?"keuchte sie ihm entgegen, doch sie hob ihm weiterhin willig ihr Becken entgegen. Ihre Hände krallten sich in die Kissen neben ihr und ihr Körper bebte unter ihm.

„Übertreib nicht, ich weiß doch, dass du es so magst"stöhnte er gegen ihr Ohr.

„Du kennst mich zu gut", hauchte sie ihm entgegen, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und zog sich hoch zu ihm, um ihn erneut zu küssen. Sie fühlte seinen heißen Atem in ihrem Gesicht und einige Schweißtropfen, die an seiner Schläfe herunterrannen. Sie begann immer wieder diese von seinem Gesicht zu küssen, während ihr Körper unter seinen fordernden Stößen zu beben begann.

Sie lies sich dann wieder nach unten in die Kissen sinken und hob ihr Becken noch mehr an, mit den Beinen presste sie ihn noch fester an sich, um ihn noch tiefer in sich zu spüren.

Ihre Hände krallten sich in seine Schultern und dann ließ sie Ihre Nägel über seine Rücken wandern, zuerst leicht dann immer fester. Severus spürte wie Sisilias Nägel seine Haut auf dem Rücken malträtierten und er bog sein Kreuz genussvoll und erregt durch, schloss seine Augen einen Moment und stöhnte mehrmals laut auf.

Sisilia fühlte wie sich die Hitze zwischen ihren Beinen sammelte und ihr Körper unkontrolliert zu zucken begann.

Sie presste ihre Lippen fest gegen die seinen und stöhnte laut in seinen Mund, als ihr Körper bebend zum Höhepunkt kam. Sie hörte den keuchenden Atem von Severus und spürte kaum ein paar Sekunden später, wie er sich über ihr aufbäumte und er sich heftig zuckend in ihr entlud.

Er küsste sie ebenfalls stürmisch und hielt sie fest, solange bis das gewaltige Gefühl des Höhepunktes langsam abebbte. Sein Atem ging immer noch heftig, als Sisilia sich erschöpft in die Kissen sinken ließ. Er senkte seinen Kopf und küsste sie erneut, dann presste er seine Wange gegen die ihre und hauchte ihr ins Ohr.

„Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie sehr ich die Liebe, mein kleiner Dickkopf."

„Ich liebe dich. Ich möchte dich gar nicht mehr loslassen, nie mehr", antwortete sie und schlang ihre Arme und Beine fester um seinen schweißnassen Körper.

Sie fühlte wie sein Herz noch immer wie wild schlug und hörte seinen Atem, der sich nur sehr langsam beruhigte.

Dann nach einiger Zeit stellte sie erschöpft ihre Beine auf das Bett und ihre Hände strichen nun zart und beruhigend über seinen Rücken.

Severus legte sich neben Sisilia, die sich zu ihm drehte und ihren Kopf auf seine Brust legte, nachdem sie ihm noch einen Kuss gegeben hatte. Er schlang seinen Arm um sie und seine Hände fuhren zärtlich über ihren Rücken, während sie mit ihren Fingerspitzen über seine Brust und seinen Bauch strich.

„Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen was es mir bedeutet, dass Remus und du, na dass ihr euch inzwischen so gut versteht", sagte sie nun in die Stille hinein.

„Nun ja ich glaube, gut verstehen ist wohl etwas zuviel gesagt, aber ich denke wir beide haben einiges gelernt, unter anderem auch, dass wir viele Fehler gemacht haben", blickt nun gedankenverloren an die Decke.

„Ich finde es trotzdem sehr gut, dass ihr eure Streiterein von früher beigelegt habt. Und glaub mir, wenn ihr euch noch etwas Mühe gebt, dann wird auch bestimmt noch Freundschaft daraus", zwinkert ihm zu.

„Wenn du das sagst."Severus sieht sie nachdenklich an, zieht sie dann zu sich und gibt ihr einen langen Kuss.

Es war inzwischen bestimmt schon gegen halb elf, als es an die Tür klopfte. Das Klopfen war sehr energisch und heftig. Severus sprang aus dem Bett und zog sich beim Hochlaufen die Hosen an.

„Wer kann das um die Zeit noch sein?", rief Sisilia ihm hinterher, doch er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Sisilia nahm ihren Morgenmantel und zog ihn sich über. Dann schnappte sie noch Severus' Hemd und folgte ihm nach oben.

Er hatte inzwischen die Tür geöffnet, und Albus Dumbledore trat ein. Er sah Severus kurz erstaunt an, da dieser mit nacktem Oberkörper vor ihm stand. Sisilia reichte ihm sein Hemd, das er sich gleich überstreifte.

„Severus, Sisilia, es tut mir leid, daß ich euch stören muß.", begann er und ging weiter ins Zimmer hinein, während sich Severus das Hemd zuknöpfte.

„Severus, ich habe gerade Nachricht bekommen, daß man eine Spur zu den Kindern entdeckt hat. Man hat sie in einem kleinen Dorf in Schottland gesehen. In Callanish, ich denke, du kennst das Dorf, Severus?", fragte Dumbledore ihn. Severus nickte.

„Wie meine Westentasche, Sir.", antwortete er ihm.

„Das hab ich mir gedacht, deshalb komme ich zu dir. Ich wollte dich bitten, dich in dem Dorf umzusehen.", begann er. Sisilia fuhr merklich zusammen. Dumbledore, der das bemerkt hatte, hob beschwichtigend die Hand.

„Ich möchte nur, daß du dich umsiehst, du wirst nichts unternehmen. Sieh dich um, hör dich um, und komme dann wieder zurück. Du wirst kein Risiko eingehen. Ich denke, dadurch, daß du dich dort auskennst, und auch den Dialekt der Leute, die dort leben, beherrschst, wirst du nicht weiter auffallen. Aber du mußt sehr vorsichtig sein, denn wenn es stimmt, was man mir gesagt hat, wimmelt es dort nur so von den Anhängern Voldemorts.", erklärte er ihm.

„Würdest du das übernehmen, Severus? Du müßtest aber bis zum Unterrichtsbeginn oder besser bis zum Frühstück wieder da sein, damit es nicht auffällt, daß du weg warst.", fragte er und sah ihn über seine Brille hinweg an. Sisilia wußte, daß Severus niemals ablehnen würde, deshalb war sie über seine Antwort nicht überrascht.

„Natürlich werde ich das übernehmen, Direktor.", antwortete er ohne ein Zögern.

„Gut, ich danke dir. Aber wie gesagt, nur umsehen, auf keinen Fall irgendetwas unternehmen.", mahnte er ihn nochmals. Severus nickte, und Dumbledore verließ mit einem kurzen entschuldigenden Blick auf Sisilia den Wohnraum.

„Würdest du mir bitte meine Jacke und meinen Umhang bringen.", bat er sie, während er zu seinem Schrank ging, in dem er verschiedene Zaubertränke aufbewahrte. Sisilia wußte, was er dort suchte. Ein gewisses Fläschchen, welches er immer mitzunehmen pflegte, wenn er für den Orden etwas zu erledigen hatte. Das Fläschchen mit dem Gift.

Sie versuchte, die trüben Gedanken abzuschütteln. Diesmal war es kein gefährlicher Auftrag, er sollte sich nur etwas umsehen und dann sofort zurückkommen. Sie nahm seine Jacke und seinen Umhang und brachte ihm die Sachen hoch.

Sie sah ihm stumm zu, als er sich anzog. Dann trat er zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde vorsichtig sein, das verspreche ich dir.", sagte er, küßte sie und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Severus?", hielt Sisilia ihn noch einmal auf. Er blieb an der Tür stehen und wandte sich noch mal um.

„Ich liebe dich!", rief sie ihm hinterher. Er nickte nur kurz und ging dann hinaus.

Sisilia schlief sehr schlecht in dieser Nacht. Zuerst lag sie noch lange wach, und dann, als sie endlich eingeschlafen war, hatte sie einen fürchterlichen Alptraum.

Sie träumte immer wieder von Schülern, die sie attackierten. Draco Malfoy und seine Freunde hatten sie eingekreist und riefen ihr immer etwas zu, was sie nicht verstehen konnte. Und in der Ferne sah sie, wie Diana, Elisabeth und Jakob wegbracht wurden. Sie selbst konnte sich nicht bewegen, sie war wie versteinert. Sie rief nach ihnen, wollte ihnen zu Hilfe eilen, doch selbst, wenn sie sich hätte bewegen können, hätte sie erst noch an den Slytherins vorbei gemußt. Plötzlich spürte sie, wie jemand sie an der Schulter berührte und sie ansprach. Professor? Professor.......

Sisilia schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch, sie setzte sich kerzengerade auf und starrte in das erschrockene Gesicht von Dobby.

„Dobby, du meine Güte.", murmelte Sisilia noch halb im Schlaf.

„Es tut Dobby so leid, Professor. Aber Professor, Sie haben im Schaf geschrieen und Dobby hat Angst bekommen. Dobby mußte nach Ihnen sehen, Professor.", entschuldigte er sich mit seiner hohen, fipsigen Stimme und sah sie mit seinen großen Augen besorgt an.

„Geht es Ihnen gut?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Alles in Ordnung. Ich hatte nur einen schrecklichen Alptraum. Danke, daß du mich geweckt hast.", sagte sie zu ihm, da sie den Eindruck hatte, es war ihm etwas peinlich.

„Was machst du eigentlich hier, und wie spät ist es?", fragte sie ihn dann.

„Oh, es ist beinahe fünf Uhr, Professor. Dobby wollte nur ein wenig saubermachen oben, als Dobby Sie schreien gehört hat. Dobby kommt sonst nie hier herunter. Professor Snape hat es verboten, aber Dobby hatte Sorge um Sie.", erklärte er ihr und wollte schon wieder nach oben schlurfen.

„Dobby, warte mal.", rief ihm Sisilia hinterher.

„Ja, Professor?", drehte er sich noch mal um und kam in seiner hüpfenden Art Sisilia entgegen.

„Ich würde dich gerne etwas fragen, aber das muß unter uns bleiben.", begann sie.

„Dobby wird nie nicht niemandem etwas verraten, Professor Sisilia. Ehrenwort!", antwortete er und hob eine seiner Hände mit den langen dürren Fingern wie zum Schwur in die Höhe.

„Gut, ich wollte von dir wissen, wie es bei den anderen Elfen hier im Schloß so aussieht, stehen sie zu Professor Dumbledore? Ich meine, sind sie loyal und kann man sich auf sie alle verlassen?", wollte sie von Dobby wissen, der sie nun mit großen, ungläubigen Augen ansah.

„Dobby versteht nicht ganz. Sicher sind Elfen ihren Herren immer loyal gegenüber.", antwortete er bestimmt.

„Dobby, so habe ich es nicht gemeint, ich wollte wissen, ob sie es auch wären, wenn sie z.B. auch frei wären, so wie du. Oder ob es einige geben würde, die auch zu Vo... ich meine zu Du-weißt-schon-wem, überlaufen würden."

„Dobby ist sich nicht sicher. Dobby war bisher immer der Meinung, daß alle Hauselfen zu Professor Dumbledore halten.", sagte er.

„Dobby, würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun? Höre dich doch einfach ein bißchen um. Rede mit den anderen, aber unauffällig. Ich weiß, daß du 100 zu Dumbledore und Harry hältst, deshalb vertraue ich dir. Würdest du das machen? Ich muß sicher sein, daß es im Schloß nicht noch mehr eventuelle Gegner gibt, die uns in den Rücken fallen könnten."

„Noch mehr?", fragte Dobby überrascht und machte einen erschrockenen Schritt rückwärts.

„Das kann ich dir jetzt nicht erklären, Dobby. Aber würdest du das für mich machen?", bat sie ihn.

„Dobby ist es eine Ehre, wenn er Ihnen und Harry Potter helfen darf.", sagte er mit stolzgeschwellter Brust und marschierte wieder nach oben in die Wohnräume.

Sisilia versuchte wieder einzuschlafen, aber zu viele Gedanken schwirrten ihr durch den Kopf und hielten sie wach.

Irgendwann gab sie auf und ging ausgiebig duschen.

Sie schaute alle fünf Minuten auf die Uhr. Severus war immer noch nicht zurück, dann beschloß sie so gegen sieben, frühstücken zu gehen, denn sie hielt es nicht mehr alleine im Wohnraum aus. Sie trat auf den Flur hinaus und verschloß die Tür sorgfältig. Da hörte sie plötzlich ein Geräusch hinter sich. Sie fuhr erschrocken herum und sah Draco Malfoy, der hinter ihr stand und sie musterte.

„Oh, Mr Malfoy, haben sie mich jetzt aber erschreckt. Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie weiterhelfen?", fragte sie ihn und versuchte ganz normal zu klingen, auch wenn sie sich etwas unwohl fühlte, doch sie zeigte es nicht.

Malfoy sah sie immer noch schweigend an. Er blickte sich kurz nach allen Seiten um und begann dann zu reden.

„Ich war nur neugierig, mein Vater und ich hatten sehr lange und ausführliche Gespräche in den letzten Wochen. Ich habe dabei so einiges interessante erfahren über Sie. Wie haben sie den Todesfluch überlebt?", fragte er nun direkt heraus und sah sie lauernd an.

Plötzlich tauchte Severus hinter Draco Malfoy auf. Dieser hatte ihn nicht kommen hören und erschrak, als Severus ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Draco, kann es sein, daß du dich verirrt hast?", fragte er ihn und sah ihn mit funkelnden Augen an. Dracos Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, und er sah ihn böse an.

„Nein, ich habe mich nicht verirrt, ich war nur neugierig, ONKEL!", preßte er zwischen den Zähnen heraus. Severus nahm die Hand von seiner Schulter und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust.

"Ach, dann weiß dein Vater es schon?", fragte er ihn nun überrascht.

„Ja, er hat es schon lange vermutet.", sagte er und seine Stimme klang überheblich.

„Nun ja, dann wird mir so einiges klar. Nur verstehe ich nicht, warum er so stolz darauf ist, schließlich ist er doch... wie sagt man, ein Bastard.", sagte Severus mit amüsierte Miene.

Draco bebte innerlich und seine Hand zuckte. Sisilia sah den Zorn in Draco Malfoy hoch kochen.

„Ich würde mir an Deiner Stelle genau überlegen, was ich jetzt tue, Draco.", sagte Severus lauernd zu ihm.

„Ich... ich...", stotterte er, doch Snape ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Solange du noch hier Schüler bist, Draco, und auch noch bleiben willst, hüte dich, nur einen falschen Schritt zu tun. Ich, nein, _wir_ werden dich genau beobachten, und es wäre mir eine große Freude, dafür zu sorgen, daß du die Schule verlassen mußt. Also überlege dir gut, was du tust oder sagst.", drohte Severus ihm. Draco sah von einem zum anderen, machte dann auf dem Absatz kehrt.

„Ach, und noch etwas, laß dich hier auf dem Gang nicht mehr erwischen!", rief er ihm noch hinterher, und Malfoy verschwand in Richtung Eingangshalle.

„Dem hast du es aber gegeben.", amüsierte Sisilia sich, dann nahm sie Severus erleichtert in die Arme.

„Bin ich froh, daß du wieder da bist. Hast du etwas herausgefunden?", wollte sie nun erleichtert wissen.

„Allerdings, aber warte. Ich werde mich kurz umziehen, und dann werden wir zusammen zum Direktor gehen. Da wirst du dann auch alles erfahren.", sagte er.

Sie saßen in Dumbledores Büro, und Severus begann zu berichten, was er erfahren hatte.

„Da es gestern schon recht spät war, hab ich mich entschlossen, zuerst einmal in den Pub ‚zum Schwarzen Mönch' zu gehen. Wenn man irgendwo etwas erfahren kann, dann dort. Und ich hatte auch tatsächlich Glück. An der Theke saßen zwei Kerle, die hatten schon einiges getrunken, und sie waren sehr gesprächig. Sie haben sich auch nicht gerade leise unterhalten.", sagte er.

„Nun, der eine hat erzählt, es würde nur noch weinige Wochen dauern, bis der Dunkle Lord seinen Plan ausführen kann. Er meinte, sie würden die Kinder dann nach Deutschland bringen zu einer alten Ruine, unter der es verborgene Gänge und Höhlen geben soll, und dort soll das ‚Ritual' dann stattfinden. Es würde so in den Sternen stehen, mit Zeit und Ort. Ich hab mir den Namen notiert, Moment.", sagte er, griff in seine Tasche und zog einen Zettel heraus.

„Ja hier. Reußenstein.", las er vor und legte den Zettel auf den Tisch.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo das sein soll.", sagte er weiter.

„Aber ich, ich kenne es. Wir haben immer sehr viele Ausfüge gemacht, und einmal auch dorthin.", sagte Sisilia zur Überraschung der beiden. Ihr Onkel sah sie kurz an, wollte etwas sagen, doch dann wandte er sich an Severus.

„Was hast du noch herausgefunden?", fragte er ihn.

„Sie haben davon geredet, daß dem Dunklen Lord noch ein wichtiges Detail fehlen würde, um sein Vorhaben durchführen zu können. Ein sehr altes Werkzeug, beziehungsweise eine sehr alte mächtige Waffe. Er sprach von Excalibur, dem Schwert von König Artus."

„Aber wurde es der Sage nach nicht vernichtet nach Artus' Tod?", fragte Sisilia etwas irritiert.

„Nicht ganz, mein Kind. Zum einem war es keine Sage, es ist Geschichte. Und zum anderen hat Merlin es an der Steilküste weit hinaus ins tiefe Meer geworfen, wo es für immer bleiben sollte. Denn das Schwert besitzt große Macht, leider wurde es zu oft für die schwarze Magie eingesetzt und brachte sehr viel Unheil und Verderben.", erklärte Dumbledore ihnen.

„Denkst du er kann es schaffen, es zu finden?", fragte Sisilia ihren Onkel besorgt.

„Mir wird jetzt einiges klar. Ich fürchte, ja. Mir wurde berichtet, daß man dunkle Gestalten dabei beobachtet hat, wie sie sich nachts mit den Selkies, schottischen Meeresbewohnen, unterhalten haben. Ich fürchte, sie haben versucht, sie zu überreden, ihnen bei der Suche nach Excalibur zu helfen.", sagte Dumbledore mit nachdenklicher Miene.

„Die Kerle haben was davon gesagt, daß er mit Hilfe des Schwertes und einem einzigen Hieb damit die Macht der Kinder auf sich vereinen kann. Und sie sagten, beim nächsten Vollmond würden die Sterne gut stehen für sein Vorhaben.", berichtete Severus weiter.

„Das hab ich befürchtet. Wenn eines der Kinder stirbt, verlieren die anderen beiden auch ihre Fähigkeiten und Kräfte. Sterben aber alle drei in der gleichen Sekunde durch das Schwert Excalibur, werden ihre Macht und ihre Fähigkeiten auf den übertragen und auf ihm vereint, der das Schwert führt. Er hätte dann unwahrscheinliche Kräfte.", erklärte Dumbledore ihnen. Sisilia preßte die Hand auf ihren Mund und sah ihren Onkel entsetzt an.

„Das heißt, wir müssen, egal wie, verhindern, daß er es schafft, die Kräfte der Kinder zu bekommen.", folgerte Severus, „Auch wenn es bedeuten würde, daß wir eines der Kinder töten müßten."

„Nur wenn er es wirklich schaffen sollte, Excalibur zu bekommen.", versuchte Dumbledore die ganze Angelegenheit zu entschärfen.

„Wartet mal, hab ich das jetzt richtig verstanden. Wenn Voldemort Excalibur bekommt, dann müssen wir, um ihn daran zu hindern, seinen Plan auszuführen, eines der Kinder töten?", fragte sie entsetzt in die Runde.

„Nicht zwangsläufig, Sisilia. Wenn wir es schaffen, alle drei zu befreien und nach Hogwarts zu bringen, müssen wir es nicht. Aber es könnte darauf hinauslaufen. Wenn Voldemort diese Kräfte jemals besitzen würde, dann hätten wir keine Chance mehr gegen ihn, dann ist die Welt für immer verloren. Also müssen wir das um jeden Preis verhindern, und sei es, indem wir das Leben eines der Kinder opfern müssen.", sagte er und sah sie mit matten, trüben Augen an.

„Das kann doch nicht wirklich euer Ernst sein, ihr redet hier über unschuldige Kinder!", protestierte Sisilia nun laut.

„Nein Sisilia, wir reden nicht mehr nur über unschuldige Kinder, wir reden über das Bestehen der Welt, so wie wir sie kennen. Aber sei beruhigt, ich werde alles tun, was ich kann, daß er das Schwert nicht bekommt. Ich breche nach dem Frühstück gleich auf und werde mit den Selkies reden.", sagte er entschlossen, „Vielleicht kann ich noch was erreichen."

„Über die Kinder selber hast du nichts erfahren? Wo sie gefangen gehalten werden?", fragte Sisilia an Severus gewandt, doch der schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wenn sie noch im Ort gewesen wären, hätte ich sie bestimmt gefunden. Ich habe die ganze Nacht alle Ecken und Winkel dort abgesucht, das einzige, was in einem alten verlassenen Schuppen gefunden habe, war dies hier."Er zog eine blaue Schleife aus seiner Tasche. Sisilia erkannte sie sofort, sie gehörte Diana. Sie trug sie normalerweise immer in ihren Zöpfen.

„Oh mein Gott, die armen Kleinen.", sagte sie, preßte die Lippen fest aufeinander und schloß für einige Sekunden die Augen.

„Sisilia, das einzig gute ist, wir wissen, daß sie noch am Leben sind und vorläufig auch noch bleiben werden. So haben wir Zeit, einen Plan zu entwerfen.", beruhigte er sie, und Sisilia nickte. Er hatte recht, noch konnten sie etwas unternehmen, um Voldemorts schrecklichen Plan zu vereiteln.

„So, nun sollten wir aber beim Frühstück erscheinen, ich werde euch bescheid geben, was bei den Selkies rausgekommen ist, wenn ich wieder zurück bin.", sagte Dumbledore und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl.

„Ich denke, wir sollten getrennt nach unten gehen, Direktor, nicht, daß Draco Malfoy noch meint, wir waren wegen ihm hier.", sagte Severus, als er sich auch erhoben hatte.

„Was war mit ihm?", wollte Albus nun wissen.

„Er hat Sisilia vorhin aufgelauert und ihr Fragen gestellt, wie sie es geschafft hat, dem Todesfluch seines Vaters zu entkommen. Ich kam gerade in dem Moment dazu, und dann hat er verlauten lassen, daß er bzw. sein Vater darüber informiert ist, daß er...", Severus verzog das Gesicht, „nun, daß er mein Halbbruder ist. Aber keine Angst, Professor, ich habe ihm schnell seinen Hochmut gestutzt, und ich glaube, er wird es nicht mehr wagen, etwas unüberlegtes zu tun.", erklärte er und sah auch Sisilia dabei an.

„Nun gut, aber gebt trotzdem acht. Er wird selber vielleicht vorsichtiger sein, aber ihr wißt, er hat viele ‚Freunde', die für ihn die Arbeit erledigen.", warnte er sie.

„Das ist mir durchaus bewußt, Professor, es hat sich seit meiner Schulzeit wohl nicht viel verändert, was diese Dinge anbetrifft.", erklärte er, und der Schulleiter nickte nur, wissend, daß Severus auf sich selber und sein damaliges Verhalten anspielte.

Severus und Sisilia gingen hinunter in die Große Halle, wo die Schüler gerade frühstückten und ihre erste Post bekamen, mit den Dingen, die sie zu Hause vergessen hatten.

Harry hatte den Krankenflügel schon wieder verlassen dürfen. Sisilia blieb noch bei ihm kurz stehen und erkundigte sich nach seinem Befinden, und zu ihrer Überraschung blieb auch Severus stehen. Normalerweise hätte sie erwartet, daß er weiter zu seinem Platz gehen würde, so wie er es früher auch immer getan hatte. Die Gryffindors sahen beide überrascht und erstaunt an.

„Wie geht es dir, Harry?" fragte Sisilia und betrachtete ihn. Er sah noch etwas blaß aus, schien aber ansonsten wieder vollkommen in Ordnung zu sein. Er sah zu Severus hoch und dann wieder zu Sisilia.

„Danke, es geht schon wieder.", antwortete er knapp.

„Gut, dann sehen wir uns später, ihr habt heute die zwei Stunden vor dem Mittagessen bei mir.", sagte Sisilia zu ihnen.

„Wenn ich ihnen nicht schon vorher die Köpfe abgerissen habe, denn die ersten beiden Stunden haben sie bei mir.", erklärte Severus und blickte sie amüsiert an.

Sisilia stieß ihm mit ihrem Ellenbogen in die Rippen.

„Hey, das sollte ein Witz sein.", erklärte er ihr, doch sie rollte nur mit den Augen und ging nach vorn zum Lehrertisch. Severus folgte ihr. Na ja, er hatte es zumindest versucht, das konnte sie nicht leugnen.

Sisilia saß an ihrem Pult im Klassenzimmer und wartete auf die siebte Klasse. Sie verglich noch einmal den Inhalt des Buches mit dem Lehrplan, als die ersten Schüler das Klassenzimmer betraten.

Sisilia wartete, bis sich alle gesetzt hatten, bevor sie begann. Nach Absprache mit Dumbledore hatten sie die Klassen so zusammengestellt, daß die Slytherins und die Gryffindors zusammen bei Sisilia Unterricht hatten. Sisilia war von dieser Idee zuvor nicht begeistert gewesen, da sie befürchtete, daß diese Zusammenstellung nicht gut wäre für die Abschlußklasse. Doch der Schulleiter bestand darauf. Er meinte, so sei es leichter, alle unter Kontrolle zu halten und zu beobachten. Auch wußte er, daß einige der Gryffindors sehr gut in Verteidigung waren und die Slytherins es nicht wagen würden, Dummheiten zu machen, aus Angst und Respekt vor ihnen.

„Guten Morgen, alle zusammen. Dann darf ich Sie noch mal zu einem neuen und Ihrem letzten Schuljahr hier in Hogwarts begrüßen. Wie Sie wissen, stehen dieses Jahr Ihre Abschlussprüfungen auf dem Plan.

Da ich selber sehr ehrgeizig bin, würde ich mich natürlich sehr freuen, wenn so viele wie möglich von Ihnen dieses Jahr mit einem UTZ in meinem Fach abschließen würden.

Aber keine Angst, ich werde Sie nicht mit langweiligen Reden zukleistern. Nur eines noch, was sich gegenüber dem letzten Jahr ändern wird, das ist, daß wir leider, auch zu meinem Bedauern, viel mehr mit dem Buch arbeiten werden müssen.", es ging ein Stöhnen durch den Raum, doch Sisilia ignorierte es.

„Deshalb würde ich sagen, wir fangen am besten gleich damit an. Also schlagen Sie bitte Seite fünf auf, und beginnen Sie es schon einmal das Kapitel 1 durchzulesen, wir werden danach darüber sprechen und auch einige entsprechende Übungen machen.", erklärte sie ihnen.

Sisilia konnte sehen, wie Malfoy und Miss Parkinson miteinander tuschelten. Sie warf ihm nur einen scharfen Blick zu, und er verstummte sofort. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, daß die paar Worte, die Severus ihm heute morgen gesagt hatte, so eine Wirkung auf ihn hatten. Sie setzte sich wieder an ihren Pult und begann ebenfalls, das Kapitel über die allgemeine Abwehr von Lähmzaubern zu lesen. Doch immer wieder fiel ihr Blick in Richtung Malfoy. Bis ihr plötzlich ein schrecklicher Gedanke kam. Wenn Severus der Vater eines magisch begabten Kindes wurde, dann müßte dies auch auf seinen Bruder zutreffen. Sisilia durchzuckte dieser Gedanke, und vor Schreck stieß sie das Tintenfaß mit einer Handbewegung von ihrem Pult. Das Glas zerbarst und die ganze Tinte verteilte sich auf dem Boden.

„Mist, verdammt", fluchte Sisilia leise, zog ihren Zauberstab aus dem Umhang und sagte: „REPARO!"und das Tintenfäßchen stand wieder ganz vor ihr auf dem Boden, und die Tinte verschwand mit einem weiteren Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes. Doch noch bevor sie sich danach bücken konnte, war Harry von seinem Platz aufgestanden und hatte es schon für sie aufgehoben.

„Alles in Ordnung?", flüsterte er leise und sah sie besorgt an. Sisilia warf einen kurzen Blick auf Malfoy, der nur amüsiert grinste.

„Ja, es ist alles O.K., bin nur ungeschickt dran gestoßen.", sagte sie ebenfalls leise, „Danke, Harry!", sagte sie dann laut.

Nachdem sie die Doppelstunde hinter sich gebracht hatte, wartete sie, bis alle den Klassenraum verlassen hatten. Nur Hermine blieb noch, sie schien etwas zu wollen.

„Professor?", fragte Hermine und trat zu ihr ans Pult heran.

„Hermine? Hast du was auf dem Herzen?", fragte sie diese nun. Hermine griff in ihre Tasche und zog, fein säuberlich zusammen gelegt, Sisilias Bluse heraus.

„Die wollte ich Ihnen zurückgeben. Sie ist frisch gewaschen und gebügelt.", sagte sie und hob sie ihr hin.

„Ach, Hermine, weißt du was, warum behältst du sie denn nicht? Sie steht dir viel besser als mir, und ich glaube, Ron hast du damit auch gut gefallen.", sagte Sisilia. Hermine sah sie ungläubig an.

„Ist das Ihr Ernst? Das kann ich doch nicht annehmen.", antwortete sie ihr unsicher.

„Sieh es einfach als vorzeitiges Geburtstagsgeschenk, Hermine."

„Nun gut, sie gefällt mir wirklich sehr, haben Sie vielen Dank.", sagte Hermine und steckte sie wieder in ihre Tasche und sah sie besorgt an.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen? Ich hatte den Eindruck, irgend etwas stimmt nicht, als Sie das Tintenfaß runtergeworfen haben?", fragte Hermine direkt heraus.

„Du hast wie immer eine gute Beobachtungsgabe, Hermine. Aber es ist nichts wichtiges, mir ist nur etwas eingefallen, etwas privates, das ich vergessen hatte.", antwortete sie ihr, und als jemand den Kopf zur Tür hereinsteckte, schaute sie auf.

„Hermine, ich glaube, da wartet jemand schon auf dich.", sagte Sisilia und deutete zur Tür, wo Ron stand. Hermine nickte Sisilia noch einmal zu und ging dann zu Ron, der schon ungeduldig von einem Bein auf das andere hüpfte.

Sisilia packte gerade ihre Bücher zusammen, als sich plötzlich die Tür hinter ihr öffnete. Sie griff auf ihr Pult, wo ihr Zauberstab lag, packte ihn und wirbelte herum.

Hinter ihr stand Remus Lupin und hob leicht seine Hände.

„Sisilia, es tut mir leid wenn ich dich erschreckt habe.", sagte er und kam die Stufen zu ihr ins Klassenzimmer herunter. Sie steckte ihren Zauberstab erleichtert in ihnen Umhang.

„Schon gut, Remus. Ich fürchte, ich bin heute etwas übernervös. Ich habe letzte Nacht nicht viel geschlafen und heute morgen diese Sache mit Draco Malfoy.", erklärte sie ihm.

„Was war mit Malfoy?", fragte Remus überrascht.

„Ach so, das weißt du ja noch gar nicht. Er hat mir heute morgen auf dem Gang aufgelauert.", sie erzählte ihm von dem ganzen Vorfall.

„So etwas habe ich fast befürchtet.", brummte Remus.

„Aber als Severus ihm damit gedroht hat, ihn von der Schule werfen zu lassen, wenn er sich nicht benimmt, ist er abgezogen und seither lammfromm."

„Hoffen wir mal, daß es noch lange anhält. Sil, eigentlich wollte ich dich zum Mittagessen mitnehmen, was hältst du davon?", fragte er sie, um sie auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

„Eigentlich hab ich gar keinen Appetit.", sagte sie, doch Remus hakte bei ihr unter, nahm ihre Tasche und führte sie Richtung Tür.

„Keine Widerrede. Auch wenn du vielleicht keinen Appetit hast, aber da gibt es jemanden, der noch gewaltig wachsen muß und bestimmt einen Bärenhunger hat.", erklärte er ihr.

Sisilia musste lächeln. Es klang einfach so niedlich, wie er das sagte.

„Jawohl, großer Bruder, du hast ja recht. Gehen wir was essen.", antwortete sie ihm.

Nach dem Essen hatte sie Severus überredet, mit ihr vor dem Nachmittagsunterricht noch ein wenig hinauszugehen. Sie mußte unbedingt mit ihm über diese Sache reden, die ihr heute vormittag eingefallen war.

Sie waren bereits eine ganze Weile unterwegs, und sie hatte ihm auch schon ihre Gedanken offenbart, als er stehen blieb.

„Vielleicht hast du dich geirrt oder verrechnet, und ich bin gar nicht diese Generation, die du dachtest?"mutmaßte er nun.

„Nein, ich bin mir 100 sicher, ich habe es immer und immer nachgerechnet. Es kann gar nicht anders sein.", sagte sie bestimmt

„Aber mir ist noch nie etwas besonderes an Draco aufgefallen. Vielleicht trifft es auch nicht jeden? Oder es läßt auch manche aus.", vermutete er nun.

„Oder du hast dich doch geirrt, und die Magie unseres Kindes kommt nur alleine aus deiner Familie.", sagte er und nahm ihre Hände.

„Du solltest dich nicht so reinsteigern in die ganze Sache. Egal, wie es wirklich ist, du kannst es nicht ändern. Ich werde Draco genauer beobachten, wenn es dich beruhigt, aber ich kann dir nur sagen, mir ist nichts von irgendwelchen besonderen Fähigkeiten seinerseits bekannt, außer daß er der Oberangeber seiner Klasse ist. Aber das hat er eindeutig von seinem Vater."

Sisilia mußte lachen nach dem letzte Satz.

„So gefällst du mir schon viel besser."Severus sah sie an und gab ihr einen Kuß.

Da tauchten plötzlich ein paar Schüler unvermittelt auf, die auf dem Weg zu Hagrids Hütte waren. Vermutlich hatten sie jetzt Unterricht bei ihm. Sie fingen alle an, albern zu kichern, als sie die beiden sahen. Severus wollte ihnen etwas hinterher rufen, doch Sisilia hielt ihn auf.

„Nein, laß sie. Sie werden sich schon daran gewöhnen, und irgendwann wird es ihnen nicht einmal mehr auffallen.", sagte sie zu ihm, gab ihm demonstrativ noch mal einen Kuß, hakte sich bei ihm ein, und sie gingen gemeinsam zurück zum Schloß.


	28. Lucius Falsches Spiel

Lucius' falsches Spiel 

Falsches Spiel mit Moony

Die folgenden Tage verliefen sehr ruhig. Außer dem albernen Gekicher und Getuschel einiger Schüler waren es normale alltägliche ruhige Schultage. Fast schon zu ruhig, dachte Sisilia bei sich.

Dumbledore hatte bis jetzt nicht viel bei den Wassermenschen erreicht. Er hatte herausgefunden, daß es auch unter ihnen abtrünnige gab, die sich entschlossen hatten, dem Dunklen Lord zu folgen. Denn die Selkies selbst würden Excalibur niemals freigeben. Sie hatten Merlin versprochen, es für immer zu hüten, und daran würden sie sich halten.

Albus hatte gehofft, daß sie es ihm zur Aufbewahrung geben würden oder bereit wären, es endgültig zu zerstören, damit es nicht in falsche Hände geraten kann, aber in der Richtung blieben sie bisher stur. So blieb ihm nichts weiter übrig, als zu hoffen, daß es die abtrünnigen nicht in die Hände bekommen würden.

Es war Freitagnachmittag, das Ende der zweiten Schulwoche war gerade angebrochen.

Severus war mit Dumbledore irgendwo in Schottland unterwegs, um etwas neues zu erfahren, wegen Excalibur und der Kinder.

Sisilia wollte zuerst mit Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny zu Hagrid zum Tee gehen, aber Hagrid selber musste auch irgendwas für Dumbledore erledigen. Harry, Ginny und Ron hatten ein kurzfristiges Quidditchtraining, und Hermine wollte natürlich ihrem Ron dabei zusehen.

So entschloss sich Sisilia, ein Buch zu nehmen, sich im Schlosshof eine schöne schattige Ecke zu suchen und ein wenig zu lesen. Es war herrliches, warmes Wetter, und die Sonne schien sich noch einmal richtig ins Zeug legen zu wollen. Ein paar Vögel zwitscherten in der Nähe, und in der Ferne hörte man die Schüler, die sich auf dem Schulgelände aufhielten, miteinender reden und lachen.

Sie saß auf einer steinernen Bank unter einer Esche, als sie Schritte auf sich zukommen hörte. Sie hob den Kopf und sah Remus, der ihr entgegenschlenderte. Er sah blass aus, aber sein Lächeln verriet ihr, daß es ihm gut ging.

„Hallo, schöne Frau, gestatten Sie, daß ich mich zu Ihnen setze?", fragte er galant.

„Es wäre mir eine Freude, der Herr.", antwortete sie ihm.

„So alleine hier?"

„Jetzt nicht mehr. Und ich bin froh darüber, das Buch ist nicht gerade der Hit.", Sisilia deutete darauf und legte es dann zur Seite.

„Dann bin ich ja froh, daß ich es gewagt habe, dich zu stören...", begann Remus, als plötzlich eine große, dunkle Eule auf die beiden zuflog und etwas über Sisilias Schoß fallen ließ. Sie fing es geschickt auf und sah es überrascht an.

„Erwartetst du keine Post?", fragte er neugierig, als er ihren Blick sah.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht, keine Ahnung von wem das ist.", erklärte sie, und Remus sah einen besorgten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Soll ich es für dich öffnen?", bot er ihr an, da sie es immer noch anstarrte.

„Nein, schon gut, danke. Ich werde es aufmachen.", sagte sie und wendete die Pergamentrolle. Da erst sah sie, daß die Rolle ein Siegel hatte, und als sie diese genauer betrachtete, erkannte sie von wem es war.

„Der Brief trägt das Siegel meines Großvaters.", sagte sie erstaunt, brach es auf und entrollte das Pergament.

_Liebste Sisilia,_

_Ich glaube, ich habe mir Ärger mit dem Ministerium eingebrockt. Ich brauche dringend Deine Hilfe. Sage aber bitte nichts zu Deinem Mann oder Albus. Du weißt doch, wie sie sind._

_Bitte komme gleich in den Eberkopf._

_Dein Großvater_

_Aberforth_

Sisilia schaute irritiert auf den Brief. Wieso sollte ihr Großvater Ärger mit dem Ministerium haben? Und was sollte sie dabei tun? Und irgendwas störte sie an dem Brief, sie wusste nur nicht, was das war? Sie reichte Remus den Brief, welcher ihn kurz las.

„Was wirst du tun?", fragte er sie und gab ihr das Pergament zurück.

„Selbst wenn ich Severus und meinem Onkel was erzählen wollte, könnte ich nicht. Sie sind nicht da. Aber ich werde auf jeden Fall nach Hogsmeade gehen und nach dem Rechten sehen. Wobei ich den Brief schon recht merkwürdig finde.", sagte sie, faltete ihn und steckte ihn in das Buch hinein, welches sie vorhin gelesen hatte, und legte es wieder neben sich auf die Bank.

„Sil, dann werde ich dich nach Hogsmeade begleiten, zumindest bis vor das Haus. Bist du damit einverstanden?", bot Remus ihr an.

„Sicher Remus, danke. Komm lass uns gleich gehen.", forderte sie ihn auf.

Sie marschierten auf kürzestem Weg hinunter nach Hogsmeade und direkt zum Eberkopf.

Als sie vor dem Eingang ankamen, sahen sie, daß an der Tür ein Schild hing.

Wegen privater Angelegenheiten vorrübergehend geschlossen! 

„Ich werde hier draußen warten, in Ordnung? Wenn du mich brauchen solltest, dann ruf einfach.", sagte Remus.

„Danke, ich hoffe, es ist nicht so schlimm, wie es sich in dem Brief dargestellt hat.", sagte Sisilia besorgt und klopfte an die Tür. Doch niemand öffnete. Sie drückte die Klinke, und zu ihrer Überraschung war diese nicht verschlossen. Sie nickte Remus noch einmal zu und betrat den Schankraum.

Es war sehr dunkel hier drinnen, da die Scheiben so verdreckt waren, daß sie kaum Licht in den Raum ließen. Es roch auch nicht gerade besonders gut hier. Es war ein Gemisch aus Bier, Rauch und... Ziegen. Ja, es roch hier irgendwie nach Ziegen. Sisilia sah sich suchend um, doch es schien niemand hier zu sein.

„Großvater?", rief sie nun und ging langsam weiter nach hinten durch zum Schanktisch.

Da sie keine Antwort bekam, entschloss sie sich, in den privaten Räumen zu suchen. Sie ging durch die Tür, welche sich hinter der Theke befand, einen kleinen Gang entlang und gelangte in den Wohnraum. Dort war es auch sehr dunkel, da die Vorhänge zugezogen waren.

„Großvater?", rief Sisilia noch einmal und wollte zum Fenster gehen, um die Vorhänge aufzuziehen. Da vernahm sie plötzlich ein Geräusch. Sie drehte sich blitzschnell um und konnte eine Gestalt langsam auf sich zugehen sehen. Da es sehr dunkel war, konnte sie das Gesicht der Person nicht erkennen. Doch was sie mit Bestimmtheit sofort sagen konnte war, daß dies nicht ihr Großvater war. In der Sekunde, als Sie das erkannte, griff in ihrem Umhang, um ihren Zauberstab zu ziehen.

„Lass ihn lieber stecken, mein Täubchen.", sagte eine Stimme, die ihr nur zu bekannt vor kam.

„Lucius Malfoy!", zischte Sisilia fluchend. Sie wusste nun, daß dies eine Falle war. Er trat noch ein paar Schritte auf sie zu, und sie konnte sein Gesicht schemenhaft erkennen. Sein weißblondes, langes Haar rahmte wie immer sein fieses und arrogantes Gesicht ein.

Sisilia dachte nicht daran, seinen Anweisungen zu folgen und zog ihren Zauberstab heraus.

„An deiner Stelle, liebste Schwägerin, würde ich nicht versuchen, ihn zu benutzen, das könnte sehr schlecht für die Gesundheit deines Großvaters sein.", sagte er drohend und lachte dann, als er sah, daß Sisilia zusammenzuckte.

„Was hast du mit ihm gemacht, du widerlicher Hund?", fauchte Sisilia ihn wütend an. Sie behielt aber immer noch ihren Zauberstab gegen Lucius gerichtet. Sie hätte ihm am liebsten einen Fluch auf den Hals geschickt, aber sie wusste nicht, was mit Aberforth war, und sie hatte Angst um ihn.

„Deinem Großvater geht es gut, noch. Ich habe ihn unten im Keller eingesperrt. Aber wenn du nicht tust, was ich von dir verlange, dann werde ich ihn töten, einfach so.", sagte er und schnippte kurz mit seinen Fingern.

Was sollte sie tun, sollte sie es riskieren und gegen Malfoy kämpfen? War er alleine? Das konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, und auch just in dem Moment bekam sie den Beweis.

Sie hörte, wie sich zwei Personen dem Zimmer näherten und dann eintraten. Sie blieben abrupt stehen, als Sisilia ihren Zauberstab auf die beiden richtete.

„Lucius, ich dachte, du hast das Weib unter Kontrolle.", sagte eine schrille Frauenstimme und blickte ihn an.

„Bellatrix, mach dir keine Sorgen, das hab ich.", und zu Sisilia gewandt: „Nun meine Liebe, ich denke, es wäre nun an der Zeit, daß du mir deinen Zauberstab gibst. Du möchtest doch nicht, daß sich unsere gute Bellatrix hier ein wenig um deinen Großvater kümmert, oder?"Er trat einige Schritte auf Sisilia zu und streckte seine Hand aus. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Konnte Remus helfen, wenn sie um Hilfe rief? Sollte sie versuchen, es mit den dreien aufzunehmen? Sie steckte in einer Zwickmühle. Aber so leicht aufgeben wollte sie nicht. Sie musste es wenigstens versuchen. Sie ging schnell einen großen Schritt zurück, richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Bellatrix Lestrange und rief.

„STUPOR!"Ein roter Lichtblitz traf diese in die Brust, und noch bevor sie wusste, was geschah, kippte sie nach hinten um.

„Remus!", rief Sisilia fast zur gleichen Zeit laut Richtung Fenster und richtete ihren Zauberstab gegen den zweiten Mann, den sie nicht kannte. Doch diesmal hatte sie nicht so viel Glück. Malfoy hatte ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab gezogen, und noch bevor Sisilia ihren zweiten Fluch aussprechen konnte, hatte Malfoy sie schon mit „EXPELIARMUS!"entwaffnet. Es riss ihr ihren Zauberstab aus der Hand, während sie leicht ins Schwanken geriet, und Malfoy fing ihn geschickt auf.

„So, die frischgebackene Mrs Snape will es also mit uns aufnehmen.", sagte er dann, seinen Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet. Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete er seinem Kumpanen an, sich um Bellatrix zu kümmern.

„Weck sie wieder auf, und dann sucht mir diesen Remus Lupin, der muss sich draußen irgendwo rumtreiben. Und bringt ihn mir, verstanden?"Malfoy ging nun weiter auf Sisilia zu, die nach hinten vor ihm auswich. Doch dann spürte sie die Wand in ihrem Rücken, sie konnte nicht weiter zurück. Malfoy grinste sie an, als er keine dreißig Zentimeter vor ihr stehen blieb.

„Das war sehr ungezogen von dir. Ich hätte gedacht, daß du vernünftiger bist.", sagte er wütend und richtete seinen Zauberstab direkt auf ihr Gesicht.

Inzwischen war Bellatrix wieder auf den Beinen und fluchte. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und wedelte damit drohend in der Luft herum, während der andere Mann sie hinausschob. Dann war Sisilia mit Malfoy alleine in dem Raum.

„Und nun, mein Täubchen, wirst du mir erst mal noch einige Fragen beantworten, hast du mich verstanden?", zischte er ihr ins Gesicht.

„Wie hast du es geschafft, meinen Todesfluch zu überleben?"fragte er sie. Er blickte ihr dabei direkt in die Augen. Sisilia sagte nichts, sie hatte nicht vor, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen, um keinen Preis. Malfoy kniff die Augen zusammen und kam noch ein paar Zentimeter näher. Die Spitze seines Zauberstabes hatte er nun gegen ihren Hals gedrückt. Sein Gesicht war knapp vor dem ihren, so daß sie seinen Atem spüren konnte.

„Rede endlich!", fauchte er sie an.

„Selbst, wenn ich es wüsste, Lucius Malfoy,", sie betonte jede Silbe seines Namens, „würde ich es Ihnen nicht sagen.", zischte sie ihm als Antwort zu.

Malfoy wurde wütend, trat blitzschnell ein paar Schritte von Sisilia zurück, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie und rief:

„CRUCIO!"

Sisilia erwartete nun, daß sie gleich ein fürchterlicher Schmerz erfassen würde. Sie zuckte automatisch zusammen, doch zu ihrer Verwunderung spürte sie nur ein Kribbeln in ihrem Körper. Sie blickte wieder zu Malfoy, der sie verwundert mit großen Augen ansah. Doch bevor er noch etwas sagen oder tun konnte, ertönte ein Gepolter von draußen, und Bellatrix und der Mann stießen Remus in den Wohnraum. Dieser stolperte herein und fiel von der Wucht des Stoßes auf alle Viere auf den Boden, direkt vor Sisilias Füße. Sisilia bückte sich sofort und half ihm aufstehen.

„Remus, es tut mir leid...", begann sie, doch Remus, der sich das Genick rieb, das anscheinend beim Kampf gegen die beiden etwas abbekommen hatte, unterbrach sie.

„Es braucht dir nicht leid zu tun, Sil, ihm wird es gleich leid tun, diesem...", sagte er und deutete auf Malfoy.

„Ich glaube nicht, daß Sie sich in der günstigen Lage befinden, irgendwelche Drohungen gegen mich auszusprechen, Professor Lupin. Ach nein, Sie sind ja kein Professor mehr, man hat Sie ja von der Schule geworfen, als man herausgefunden hat, daß Sie ein Werwolf sind.", sagte er amüsiert.

„Sie irren sich, Malfoy, ich bin selber gegangen.", protestierte Remus.

„Ach, das kommt doch auf dasselbe heraus. Wenn _Sie_ nicht gegangen wären, hätte man Sie gefeuert.", sagte er sarkastisch und sah die beiden kurz nachdenklich an.

„Aber da kommt mir doch eine hervorragende Idee. Diesmal scheint das Glück gänzlich auf meiner Seite zu stehen. Wenn ‚ich' es nicht schaffen kann, dich zu töten, dann werde ich es eben jemanden anderen erledigen lassen. Heute nacht ist Vollmond, nicht wahr, Lupin?", sagte Malfoy und sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter, als er Remus ansah. Dieser wurde kreidebleich.

„Wie wäre es denn, wenn ich euch beiden hübschen zusammen in einen Raum einsperre für heute nacht? Wie viele würden da morgen früh wohl noch lebend herauskommen?", fragte er sie nun.

Remus sah von Malfoy zu Sisilia.

„Hast du heute...?", fragte sie nur knapp und Remus schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. Sisilia verstand. Er hatte seinen Wolfsbanntrank heute noch nicht genommen. Das hieße, wenn der Mond aufging, würde er sich heute verwandeln und gefährlich sein.

„Das können Sie nicht machen, Malfoy, das ist mehr als unmenschlich.", sagte Remus und sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Ach, kann ich nicht? Sie glauben gar nicht, was ich alles kann. Und der Gedanke gefällt mir immer besser. Ich brauche nicht mal meine Hände schmutzig zu machen. Sie werden das für mich erledigen.", lachte Malfoy nun auf.

„Packt sie!", befahl er nun seinen beiden Helfern.

Remus merkte, daß, egal, was er sagen würde, es Malfoy nicht davon abhalten würde, seinen teuflischen Plan auszuführen.

„Sil, sie können dir nichts tun, du musst hier verschwinden.", forderte Remus sie nun auf.

Doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Er hat meinen Großvater und er wird ihn töten, wenn ich weglaufe.", erklärte sie in einem ruhigen Ton, so als würde sie nur erzählen, was es heute Abend zu essen gab. Remus sah sie verständnislos an.

„Kluges Mädchen.", sagte Malfoy und trat hinter sie. Sisilia stand ruhig und steif da, während er ihre Haare hinter ihr Ohr schob und ihr etwas zuflüsterte.

„Wenn du mir dein Geheimnis verrätst, werde ich deinen Großvater verschonen. Ist das nicht ein Angebot.", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Nimm deine dreckigen Finger von ihr, Malfoy!", fauchte Remus ihn an und wollte sich auf ihn stürzen, doch die beiden Helfer hielten ihn fest.

„Ach, spielst du jetzt ihren Beschützer, wenn Severus nicht da ist? Ja, ich hab schon von Draco gehört, daß Severus und du jetzt gute Freunde seid. Aber keine Angst, Lupin, ich mag keine gebrauchten Sachen. Das scheint ja eher dein Metier zu sein.", sagte er und betrachtete angewidert Lupins Kleidung. Lupin wurde immer wütender, und die zwei Todesser hinter ihm hatten alle Mühe ihn festzuhalten. Da richtete Malfoy seinen Zauberstab auf ihn.

„Ich kann auch ganz anders.", fauchte dieser ihn nun an. Sisilia stellte sich schnell schützend vor Remus. Sie wusste jetzt, daß irgendwelche Flüche ihr nichts anhaben konnten, deshalb hatte sie auch keine Angst, das zu tun.

Malfoy sah sie einige Sekunden an, ließ dann seinen Zauberstab sinken, und Sisilia drehte sich zu Remus um.

„Bitte, tu was er verlangt.", bat sie ihn nun und sah ihn eindringlich an. Sie hoffte, er würde verstehen, was sie ihm klarmachen wollte.

„Sil, aber wenn er uns zusammen für die Nacht einsperrt, dann werde ich dich töten. Ich habe den Trank heute noch nicht genommen, du.. du hättest keine Chance!", versuchte er ihr verzweifelt zu erklären. Er verstand nicht, wie sie so ruhig bleiben konnte. Sisilia stellte sich nun direkt vor ihn. Sie sah ihn ruhig an.

„Remus, wenn ich schon sterben soll, ist es mir lieber, du tust es, als er. Ich habe keine Angst. Vergiss nicht, der Tod ist nicht das Ende. Der Tod verleiht dem Leben nur Flügel.", sagte sie, und Remus sah sie aufgrund ihrer Worte verwirrt an. War sie jetzt übergeschnappt, überlegte er. Doch dann fiel bei ihm der Groschen, und er nickte unmerklich.

Sisilia wusste nun, er hatte verstanden, was sie ihm sagen wollte. Werwölfe töteten nur Menschen, aber keine Tiere. Malfoy wusste nicht, daß Sisilia sich in eine Eule verwandeln konnte, so drohte ihr keine Gefahr von ihm. Remus entspannte sich etwas.

„So ein dummes Geschwafel.", fauchte Bellatrix „Tot ist tot, und das wirst du bald sein, Süße.", lachte sie nun spitz auf.

Remus und Sisilia ließen sich nun ohne große Widerwehr nach unten in den Keller bringen.

Als sie an dem Lagerraum vorbeigingen, dessen Tür ein vergittertes Fenster hatte, sprach Sisilias Großvater, der dort heraussah, sie an.

„Oh, beim Barte des Merlin. Ich hatte gehofft, du wirst nicht kommen. Hast du meine Warnung nicht verstanden Kleines?", fragte er sie voller Sorge. Sisilia ging zur Tür, keiner hielt sie dabei auf, und sie sah ihren Großvater an.

„Ich bin ja so dumm, ich wusste, daß etwas an diesem Brief nicht stimmte, doch mir wird erst jetzt klar was es war." Er hatte sie in seinen Briefen nie mit Namen angeredet und auch nie seinen Namen darunter gesetzt. „Es hätte mir auffallen müssen.", sagte sie und sah ihren Großvater besorgt an. Sie hatten es in der Tat immer vermieden, aus Sicherheitsgründen, Namen in den Briefen zu verwenden. Er hatte sie immer nur meine Kleine genannt.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte sie ihn besorgt.

„Mir geht es gut, mach dir keine Gedanken.", antwortete er ihr.

„Genug geschwafelt.", fauchte Bellatrix nun und zog Sisilia von der Tür fort.

„Was habt ihr mit ihr vor?", rief Aberforth ihnen hinterher.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, Großvater. Ich liebe dich!", rief sie ihm noch zu, während Malfoy und die anderen beiden sie in den hinteren Teil des Kellers schoben.

Sie kamen zu dem letzten Raum hinten im Keller, der mit einer großen, schweren Gittertür versehen war. Malfoy richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Tür, worauf diese unter Quietschen aufsprang. Sie schoben zuerst Lupin hinein und stießen dann Sisilia hinterher. Remus hielt Sisilia fest, die beinahe gestürzt wäre.

„Ein nettes Bild, ihr beiden, was Severus nur dazu sagen würde?", fragte er süffisant.

Sisilia hatte keine Lust, auf die Anspielungen von Malfoy einzugehen, und so ignorierte sie einfach seine Worte. Als er dies merkte, wurde sein Blick wieder ernst.

„Ach ja, macht euch keine Hoffnungen, dank deines so klugen Großvaters liegt ein Antiapparierzauber auf dem Haus. Also könnt ihr auf dem Weg nicht entkommen."

Er hob wieder seinen Zauberstab und verschloss magisch die Gittertür.

„Dann bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig als Euch einen amüsanten Abend zu wünschen. Ich denke, ihr könnt es verstehen, wenn ich nicht bleibe und bei dem Schauspiel zusehe. Ich kann es nicht leiden, wenn so viel Blut fließt. Ich werde später wiederkommen und sehen, ob der Werwolf seine Arbeit gut gemacht hat", sagte er kalt, nickte den anderen beiden zu, die hämisch grinsten, und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt.

„Wenn hier einer eine Bestie ist, dann Sie, Malfoy!", schrie Sisilia ihm hinterher, doch er hob, ohne sich umzudrehen, nur den Arm, winkte kurz und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort davon. Sie hörten noch einige Geräusche, und wie ein Tür ging, dann wurde es ruhig. Sie warteten, bis die drei nicht mehr zu hören waren.

„Wie kannst du nur so ruhig bleiben?", fragte Remus und sah sie besorgt an.

„Ganz einfach, Remus. Ich habe noch ein paar Trümpfe im Ärmel, oder sagen wir mal in den Fingern.", sagte sie, lächelte Remus an und machte eine kreisende Bewegung mit der Hand in Richtung Türschloss. Sie hörten ein leises Knacken, und Sisilia ging nach vorne, öffnete die Tür und machte eine einladende Handbewegung. Remus blieb der Mund offen stehen.

„Sag mal, woher kannst du das schon wieder?"

„Ich denke mal, das muss in der Familie liegen. Ich habe erst vor kurzem entdeckt, daß ich so etwas kann. Ist jedenfalls nicht schlecht, wenn man seinen Zauberstab mal nicht zur Hand hat, obwohl ich zugeben muss, daß es leider bisher nur bei einfachen Dingen funktioniert.", erklärte sie.

„Muss ich mich jetzt vor dir fürchten?", fragte er sie bewundernd.

„Ach, was denkst du denn, du doch nicht. Komm, wir müssen meinen Großvater befreien." Sie schaute sich vorsichtig um, aber keiner war zu sehen. Sie und Remus schlichen vorsichtig in den vorderen Teil des Kellers.

Als sie an der Tür angekommen waren, sahen sie, daß diese offen stand. Sisilia öffnete sie ganz und sah hinein.

„Verdammt, sie haben ihn mitgenommen. Was tun wir jetzt?", fragte sie und sah Remus hilfesuchend an.

„Auf jeden Fall sollten wir hier raus. Es wird langsam dunkel draußen.", sagte Remus und deutete besorgt auf das Kellerfenster.

„Du hast recht.", antwortete sie ihm und ging zur Treppe. Doch da hörten sie plötzlich ein Geräusch.

„Zurück, es kommt jemand.", sagte Sisilia. Sie stiegen die wenigen Stufen, die sie bereits hochgegangen waren, wieder hinunter und versteckten sich unter der Holztreppe, neben der einige Fässer aufgestapelt waren, so daß man sie nicht gleich sehen konnte.

Jemand schien den Keller zu betreten und langsam die Treppe hinunter zu steigen. Durch die Stufen konnten sie nun ein Paar schwarze Stiefel erkennen. Der Mann ging sehr langsam, als ob er sich gründlich umsehen würde. Sisilia und Remus verständigten sich mit Blicken. Sie wollten, wenn er unten angekommen war, sich auf ihn stürzen, und sie machten sich bereit.

Sie sahen nicht viel von dem Mann, nur daß er schwarze Stiefel trug und einen schwarzen Umhang. Er hatte nur noch drei Stufen, zwei, eine.... Sisilia und Remus hechteten aus ihrem Versteck hervor. Der Mann drehte sich blitzschnell um, seinen Zauberstab auf die beiden gerichtet und...

Sisilia stoppte abrupt, als sie ihn erkannte. Remus war dagegen nicht so schnell und knallte gegen Sisilia, die durch den Stoß nach vorne gegen Severus krachte, welcher sie geschickt abfing.

„So eine stürmische Begrüßung hatte ich nicht erwartet.", sagte Severus und sah sie an.

„Sehr witzig, Severus.", sagte Sisilia, der überhaupt nicht nach lachen zumute war.

„Wir dachten, du wärst einer von ihnen. Wie hast du uns gefunden?", fragte sie ihn.

„Ihr seid nicht zum Abendessen gekommen, da hab ich euch gesucht. Im Schulhof fand ich dann das hier.", sagte er und zog das Buch und den Brief aus seinem Mantel und reichte es ihr.

„Manchmal ist es wohl ganz gut, daß ich so schusslig bin und immer alles irgendwo liegen lasse.", sagte Sisilia erleichtert.

„Was ist denn geschehen, und wer dachtest du, daß ich bin?", wollte Severus nun wissen. Remus erzählte ihm von der Falle, die Malfoy Sisilia gestellt hatte, davon, was er mit ihnen vorgehabt hatte, und daß sie Aberforth immer noch in ihrer Gewalt hatten.

„Dieser verdammte...", sagte Severus und ballte seine Hand zu einer Faust.

„Hast du oben jemanden gesehen?", fragte Sisilia ihn.

„Nein, als ich kam, war keiner da."

„Severus, ich will ja nicht drängen, aber es wird dunkel, wir sollten wirklich langsam verschwinden.", gab Remus zu bedenken. Severus sah ihn kurz erschrocken an, so als ob ihm erst jetzt klar wurde, was er meinte.

„Du hast Recht, kommt, wir werden Hilfe im Schloss holen. Sil, wir werden deinen Großvater schon retten, hab keine Angst", sagte Severus und stieg die ersten beiden Stufen hinauf.

Da hörten sie plötzlich Stimmen.

„Los, Alter, schenk uns was zu trinken ein.", sagte eine Männerstimme.

„Ihr glaubt doch nicht, daß ich euch hier bediene, während meine Enkelin unten im Keller ist und von einem Werwolf zerrissen wird.", schrie er sie wütend an. Dann hörte man ein Krachen und Gläser zerbersten. Dann einen dumpfen Schlag und Ruhe.

„Der schläft jetzt ne Weile.", erklärte der Mann, und eine Frau lachte schrill.

„Ihr Idioten, was sollte das denn? Er sollte doch noch einen Brief an Dumbledore schreiben.", sagte Malfoy nun wütend zu ihnen.

In dem Augenblick hörten sie, wie noch mehr Leute den Pub betraten. Es waren mindestens 5 oder 6 Personen, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr.

„Schafft ihn nach hinten und fesselt ihn.", befahl Malfoy ihnen nun.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich.", sagte er wohl zu den Neuankömmlingen.

„Da kommen wir nicht mehr raus. Gibt es hier noch einen anderen Ausgang?", fragte Severus und sah Sisilia an. Doch sie war vorher auch noch nie hier unten gewesen und hatte keine Ahnung. Sie zuckte mir den Schultern.

Sie sahen sich suchend um, als Remus plötzlich steif wurde. Sie sahen ihn beunruhigt an, doch er erholte sich gleich wieder.

„Verdammt, der Mond geht auf.", fluchte er, „Ich werde es nicht mehr schaffen. Ihr müsst mich hier irgendwo einsperren. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, und ich werde mich verwandeln.", sagte er und sah flehend von Sisilia zu Severus.

Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an die erste Begegnung mit Lupin als Werwolf. Sirius hatte ihm damals in der Schule eine Falle gestellt (er wollte ihm einen Streich spielen, war damals seine Erklärung, doch Severus hatte bis heute die unumstößliche Meinung, daß er vorhatte, ihn zu töten), und ihn zu der Heulenden Hütte gelockt. Wäre James damals nicht gekommen und hätte ihn gerettet (was er auch für fingiert hielt), hätte Remus ihn mit Sicherheit damals in Stücke gerissen. Das hatte er Sirius nie verziehen.

„Remus, wir können dich doch nicht hier zurücklassen.", sagte Sisilia besorgt.

„Das werdet ihr wohl müssen, selbst wenn ihr einen Weg hier raus finden solltet. Ich wäre nur eine Gefahr für euch. Malfoy wird mir nichts tun, solange ich verwandelt bin, und ich bin sicher, bis der Mond untergegangen ist, habt ihr längst Hilfe geholt.", sagte er, und wieder ging ein Zucken und Reißen durch seinen Körper.

„Beeilt euch, wir dürfen keine Zeit mehr verlieren.", sagte er und ging zu dem hinteren Raum zurück, in den sie Malfoy vorhin eingesperrt hatte. Severus und Sisilia folgten ihm.

„Ist das die einzige Möglichkeit?", fragte sie ihn noch einmal, und er nickte ihr stumm zu. Sie nahm ihn einen Moment in den Arm und drückte ihn, dann ging er in den Raum hinein.

Severus verschloss die Tür mit seinem Zauberstab.

„Vergesst nicht, ihr dürft die Tür nicht öffnen, solange ich ein Wolf bin. Ich würde euch nicht erkennen und euch töten.", sagte er noch, als sein Körper sich wieder versteifte.

Remus drehte sich um und starrte hasserfüllt zum vergitterten Kellerfenster hinaus, in dem sich der große runde Mond spiegelte. Sisilia erschrak. Sie hätte nie gedacht, daß sich soviel Hass in seinem Gesicht wiederspiegeln konnte. Dann konnte sie sehen, wie sich sein ganzer Körper aufbäumte und zu zittern begann. Ein schauriges Knurren drang aus seinem Mund, und dann begann er, vor Schmerzen zu schreien und zu stöhnen. Kurz darauf konnten sie sehen, wie die Form seines Kopfes sich zu verändern begann. Er zog sich langsam in die Länge, während seine Schultern immer mehr schrumpften. Unwillkürlich machten sie einen Schritt rückwärts. Sisilia konnte sehen, wie Haare auf seiner Haut und seinen Händen wuchsen. Es war ein erschreckender Anblick, und doch konnten sie ihre Blicke nicht von ihm wenden. Remus hatte sich dem Fenster zugewandt und sah hinaus. Er öffnete sein inzwischen riesiges Maul und sie konnten lange, scharfe Fangzähne erkennen, dann begann er, fürchterlich zu schreien. Doch seine Schreie gingen immer mehr in ein gefährliches Knurren und Heulen über und seine Hände, die er zu Fäusten geballt hatte, verwandelten sich in riesige und gefährliche Pranken mit langen scharfen Krallen. Er begann sich die Kleider vom Körper zu reißen und verletzte sich dabei immer wieder selber, wobei er abwechselnd knurrte, heulte und schrie. Sisilia konnte es nicht mehr ertragen, ihn so leiden zu sehen und drehte sich zu Severus um. Sie presste ihr Gesicht an seine Schulter, und er legte tröstend seinen Arm um sie.

Plötzlich wandte Lupin sich abrupt um und stürzte sich gegen die Gittertür. Sisilia und Severus wichen erschrocken weiter nach hinten zurück. Sie sahen in leuchtend gelbe Augen, die sie mordlüstern anstarrten. Die Gestalt vor ihnen hatte nichts mehr mit Remus gemein. Sisilia rann es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter, als sie in diese unheimlichen Augen sah.

„Wir sollten etwas untenehmen, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob die Gitter halten werden.", sagte Severus und betrachtete besorgt die Metallstangen.

„Vielleicht könnten wir die Gitter verstärken?", schlug sie nun vor.

„Man könnte das Gitter versilbern.", überlegte Severus laut.

„Bist du verrückt, das könnte ihn töten. Nein, wir müssen es so versuchen."

„Gut, ich werde die Gitter verstärken, und dann hoffen wir, daß es reichen wird.", sagte er, hob seinen Zauberstab und murmelte ein paar Sprüche. Währenddessen warf sich der Werwolf immer wieder gegen das Gitter, doch der Zauber schien zu wirken, das Gitter hielt.

„Besser, wir verschwinden hier.", sagte Severus

„Ja, du hast recht, lass uns nach einem Ausgang oder so etwas suchen.", sagte sie und ging, ohne einen weiteren Blick auf Remus zu werfen, zur gegenüberliegenden Wand und suchte sie ab. Severus sah sich weiter vorne genauer um.

Sisilia hatte das merkwürdige Gefühl, daß hinter dieser Wand noch etwas sein musste und untersuchte sie genauer. Immer wieder heulte der Werwolf laut auf, um sich dann anschließend wieder gegen die Tür zu werfen. Sisilia versuchte das Heulen und das Gepolter zu ignorieren, was aber nicht einfach war, denn jedes Mal, wenn er von neuem zu heulen begann, rann ihr eine Gänsehaut über ihren Rücken.

Dann, sie wusste nicht, warum sie das tat, ging sie einen Schritt zurück, hob ihre Hände, und es sah so aus, als würde sie in der Luft etwas abtasten, dabei schloss sie ihre Augen. Dann hielt sie inne. Sie wusste nicht, wieso, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, daß genau vor ihr eine Tür war. Sie öffnete die Augen, aber sie konnte nur eine kahle Wand erblicken. Dann schloss sie ihre Augen wieder und sah vor ihrem geistigen Inneren eine hölzerne Tür. Sie zögerte kurz, doch dann griff sie einfach nach dem Türknauf, den sie zu sehen glaubte. Und tatsächlich hatte sie einen in der Hand. Sie drehte ihn herum und zog die Tür auf.

Als sie jetzt die Augen wieder öffnete, sah sie in einen anderen Raum hinein. Severus, der sie beobachtete hatte, trat nun zu ihr.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte er sie.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber wenn ich die Augen geschlossen habe, konnte ich diese Tür hier sehen.", erklärte sie ihm.

Er sah sie erstaunt an und schaute dann in den Raum hinein. Drinnen standen mindestens 20 verschieden große und verschiedenfarbige Ziegen. Sisilia und Severus sahen sich überrascht um.

„Jetzt verstehe ich wenigstens, wo der Gestank herkommt.", sagte Sisilia und deutete auf die Tiere.

Plötzlich hörten sie Schritte von oben.

„Das möchte ich mir gerne ansehen, ich hab noch nie einen Werwolf gesehen.", sagte eine kratzige Männerstimme. Schnell schob Severus Sisilia in den Raum mit den Ziegen und zog die Tür hinter ihnen zu. Sofort konnten sie nichts mehr von draußen hören. Anscheinend war ein Schallschutzzauber auf den Raum hier gelegt worden, daß man die Ziegen draußen nicht hören konnte.

Sisilia ging mitten in den Raum hinein und sah sich um. Unter der Decke hingen einige Lichtquellen. Sisilia war sich nicht sicher, was das war, sie sahen aus wie lauter kleine Sonnen, vier Stück an der Zahl, und der Raum hatte keine Fenster oder erkennbare Türen, außer der einen, durch die sie hereingekommen waren.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte sie.

„Jetzt könnten wir Potters Tarnumhang gebrauchen.", sagte er und begann sich ebenfalls umzusehen.

„Harry besitzt einen Tarnumhang?", fragte Sisilia überrascht, während sie weiter die Wände absuchte.

„Ja, hat er von seinem Vater vererbt bekommen, soweit ich das weiß.", erklärte er und schob ein paar hartnäckige Ziegen aus dem Weg.

Sie suchten alle Wände ab, aber sie fanden keine weitere Tür.

„Ich fürchte, wir sitzen hier fest.", sagte er und sah Sisilia an, die es noch einmal mit geschlossenen Augen versuchte. Doch damit hatte sie diesmal kein Glück.

„Nichts, verdammt. Was, meinst du, werden sie tun, wenn sie feststellen, daß ich nicht mehr da bin?"

„Wie ich Malfoy kenne, wird er erst mal überall nach dir suchen lassen. Remus interessiert ihn nicht. Du bist es, die er will.", sagte er und nahm Sisilia, die ihn ängstlich ansah, in den Arm.

„Woher weißt du das?", frage sie.

„Er hat mir schon einige Eulen geschickt. Natürlich ohne seinen Namen anzugeben, aber ich wusste trotzdem, daß sie von ihm waren. Es waren alles Drohbriefe. Ich habe sie dir nicht gezeigt, weil ich dich nicht noch mehr beunruhigen wollte.", sagte er zu ihr.

„Er kann es einfach nicht verstehen, wie du es geschafft hast, seinen Todesfluch abzuwehren. Das scheint ihm einiges Kopfzerbrechen zu breiten."

„Du hast recht, das war das erste, was er mich gefragt hat.", begann sie, und als Severus sie fragend ansah, fügte sie noch hinzu: „Keine Angst, ich hab ihm nichts gesagt, und als er merkte, daß er mir nichts tun kann, kam er auf die Idee, mich mit Remus in einen Raum zu sperren, weil er hoffte, „er"würde mich dann töten.", Sisilia verkrampfte sich, als sie an Remus dachte, der nur ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt als Werwolf den Mond anheulte.

„Ich wusste nicht, daß es so schlimm ist. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, daß es so fürchterliche Schmerzen sind, die er jedes Mal ertragen muss.", sagte sie, und ein paar Tränen rannen aus ihren Augen.

„Mit dem Trank ist es nicht mehr so schlimm, Sil. Er spürt weniger Schmerzen, und da er nicht wild wird, fügt er weder sich noch anderen Verletzungen bei. Ich glaube, er kann damit sehr gut leben. Es ist diesmal eine große Ausnahme, da er heute seinen Trank nicht rechzeitig nehmen konnte.", erklärte er ihr. Sisilia verstand, doch das, was sie vorhin mit ansehen musste, war doch sehr hart für sie gewesen.

„Komm, gehen wir nach da hinten.", sagte er und schob Sisilia zwischen den Ziegen durch in eine Ecke, in der frisches Stroh und Heu lag. Sie mussten über eine Art Absperrung steigen, aber zumindest hatten sie dort Ruhe vor den neugierigen Ziegen, die sie anzuknabbern versuchten.

„Wir können doch nicht einfach hier bleiben und nichts tun.", sagte Sisilia und machte Anstalten, wieder zurück zur Tür zu gehen, doch Severus hielt sie auf.

„Warte, wir werden es später versuchen, aber jetzt sollten wir erst mal abwarten, bis sie fertig sind das Haus abzusuchen. Sonst laufen wir ihnen direkt in die Arme.", sagte er und setzte sich auf das Stroh.

„Du hast recht, ich hab nur Angst um Remus und meinen Großvater.", sagte sie und setzte sich neben ihn.

Severus legte seinen Arm um sie und zog sie an sich heran.

„Wir warten eine Stunde, dann versuchen wir, hier rauszukommen.", sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme. Sisilia setzte sich aufrecht hin und sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Wie kannst du nur so ruhig bleiben?" Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es sieht nur so aus, als wäre ich so ruhig, Sil. Ich habe gelernt, oder besser gesagt, ich musste lernen, meine Gefühle zu unterdrücken, anders hätte ich nicht überleben können.", erklärte er ihr. Sisilia nickte nur, sie konnte nichts mehr sagen.

So saßen sie eine ganz Weile da, jeder seinen Gedanken nachhängend. Sisilia beobachtete die Ziegen, als ihr etwas auffiel.

„Wozu hat mein Großvater hier unten Ziegen versteckt?", fragte sie schließlich.

Severus sah sie überlegend an und zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern.

„Das würde ich auch gerne wissen. Dein Onkel hat einmal erzählt, dein Großvater hätte Probleme mit dem Zaubereierministerium gehabt, als er irgendwelche verbotenen Zauber mit Ziegen ausgeführt hat. Er hat nur nie erwähnt, welche das waren.", sagte er und begann nun ebenfalls die Ziegen genauer zu beobachten.

„Das einzige, was mir bei Ziegen einfällt ist, daß sie Milch geben, daß man Käse daraus machen kann und... daß sie furchtbar stinken.", sagte Sisilia und sah ihn nun fragend an.

„Nun ja, das erste, was mir einfällt bei dem Wort Ziegen, das ist Bezoar. Nur hab ich nie davon gehört, daß man die speziell in den Ziegen züchten kann. Vor allem muss er die Tiere dann doch schlachten, um an die Steine heranzukommen. Du kannst ihn ja fragen, wenn wir hier wieder raus sind.", schlug Severus ihr vor und sah dann auf seine Uhr.

„Ich glaube, jetzt könnten wir es versuchen. Du wartest hier, ich werde nachsehen. Wenn die Luft rein ist, hole ich dich. Wenn nicht, dann versuchst du es später selber.", sagte er und kletterte über die Absperrung.

„Severus, aber...!"

„Nein, keine Diskussion. Wenn ich nicht zurückkomme, dann versuchst du ins Schloss zu gelangen und holst Hilfe, verstanden?", sagte er sehr bestimmt. Sisilia sah ihn ängstlich an, so daß er sich noch einmal umdrehte, zu ihr ging und sie kurz in den Arm nahm.

„Wir werden das schaffen, wir haben schon schlimmere Sachen geschafft.", sagte er ihr aufmunternd. Dann ging er zur Tür und öffnete sie leise einen Spalt. Sofort konnte sie wieder das Heulen des Werwolfs vernehmen, und ihr Magen zog sich zusammen.

Als er sich sicher war, daß niemand vor der Tür war, ging er hinaus. Er deutete noch kurz an, daß er klopfen würde, wenn er zurück sei und schloss dann die Tür hinter sich. Sofort war es wieder still, nur die Ziegen waren noch zu hören.

Doch als er weg war, fiel ihr ein, daß er weder die Tür finden würde, noch sie sein Klopfen hören könnte. Sie rannte schnell durch die Ziegenherde, so schnell es ihr eben möglich war, da einige der sturen Tiere nicht bereit waren, zur Seite zu gehen, und sie um sie herum jonglieren musste.

Sie nahm den Türknauf in die Hand und überlegte. Sollte sie besser nicht doch warten? Sisilia entschied sich dagegen. So leise sie konnte, drehte sie den Türknauf und schaute durch einen kleinen Spalt hinaus. Sofort hörte sie wieder das Knurren und Heulen. Auf dem Flur war keiner zu sehen. So holte sie tief Luft und öffnete die Tür ganz. In dem Moment, als sie die Tür wieder ins Schloss fallen lassen hatte, war diese für das normale Auge wieder verschwunden. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick zu Remus hinüber, der mit dem Gesicht zum Mond gewandt dasaß und immer wieder den Kopf in den Nacken warf und anfing, den Mond anzuheulen. Er hatte fürchterliche Schrammen und Kratzer auf seinem ganzen Körper, die teilweise stark bluteten.

Sisilia musste sich von dem schrecklichen Anblick losreißen, und dann ging sie Richtung Treppe. In dem Augenblick hörte sie, wie jemand die Treppe heruntergeschlichen kam. Sie stellte sich schnell hinter ein Weinflaschenregal und drückte sich gegen die Wand. Als sie vorsichtig zwischen den Flaschen hindurchlinste, konnte sie sehen, daß es Severus war, der wieder zurückkam. Sie trat hinter dem Regal vor. Severus, der im ersten Moment erschrak und seinen Zauberstab auf sie richtete, ging nun flüsternd auf sie zu.

„Was zum Henker machst du hier draußen? Du solltest doch da drinnen warten!", sagte er und deutete mit seinem Kinn auf die Wand hinter ihr.

„Du bist gut. Du kannst die Tür nicht öffnen, und wenn du klopfst, kann ich dich nicht hören.", erklärte sie ihm.

„Daran hab ich gar nicht gedacht. Ich weiß nicht, wie viele noch im Haus sind. Es ist ziemlich ruhig gerade, aber ich fürchte, wir kommen hier nicht raus. Sie haben zwei Wachen abgestellt.", erklärte er.

„Die könnten wir doch locker ausschalten.", sagte Sisilia und grinste ihn an.

„Womit bitte willst du das machen? Lucius hat immer noch deinen Zauberstab, vergessen?"

„Wer braucht denn einen Zauberstab? Hier gibt es doch genug Schlagwerkzeug.", erklärte sie und zog eine dicke Weinflasche aus dem Regal, „Oder hast du etwa Angst?", fragte sie ihn.

„Die Idee ist schon wieder so verrückt, daß sie funktionieren könnte.", sagte er und griff sich auch eine Flasche. Sisilia sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Auf die Art und Weise hab ich es noch nie versucht, und den hab ich ja auch noch, falls es nicht klappen sollte.", sagte er und hob den Zauberstab in die Höhe.

„Sie stehen übrigens je einer links und einer rechts neben der Tür. Welchen hättest du gerne?", fragte er flüsternd. Sisilia überlegte kurz und deutete dann nach links. Severus nickte, und sie stiegen leise die Stufen hinauf. Als sie oben angekommen waren, sahen sie sich an, Severus zählte stumm mit den Fingern auf 3, und dann stupsten sie die beiden Wachen an den Schultern an, worauf diese sich verwundert herumdrehten. Doch noch bevor die beiden wussten, wie ihnen geschah, hatten Sisilia und Severus ihnen schon die Weinflachen mit großer Wucht auf ihre Köpfe geschlagen, so daß die Flaschen in tausend Scherben zersprangen. Die Männer taumelten und fielen dann bewusstlos zu Boden.

„Das beginnt ja langsam, richtig Spaß zu machen.", sagte er leise, grinste, hob seinen Zauberstab und begann, die beiden zu fesseln und zu knebeln.

Sisilia leckte sich über die Finger, über die der Wein aus der Flasche gespritzt war.

„Hm, ich glaube wir hätten vorher auf das Etikett schauen sollen, ich hab leider einen guten Wein erwischt, schade.", sagte sie und grinste ihn an.

Leise gingen sie weiter. Sisilia blieb vor dem Wohnraum stehen. Es war total finster da drin, doch schien es ihr, als würde sie ein Atmen vernehmen. Sie ging langsam hinein. Sie entdeckte direkt neben der Tür auf einem Sekretär eine Kerze. Mit einem leichten Hauch fuhr sie mit der Hand über den Docht, der daraufhin anfing zu brennen. Sie nahm die Kerze mitsamt Halter und trat vorsichtig ins Zimmer hinein. Severus folgte ihr mit erhobenem Zauberstab. Als sie um den Tisch herumgegangen war, sah sie Beine hinter dem Sofa hervor schauen. Sie erkannte sofort, daß es die Beine ihres Großvaters waren. Schnell lief sie zu ihm, stellte die Kerze neben ihm auf den Boden und kniete sich neben ihn.

Als sie sah, daß er atmete, löste sie erleichtert seine Fesseln.

„Großvater.", sagte sie und begann leicht seine Wangen zu tätscheln. Severus kniete sich neben die beiden, und als Aberforth begann, sich zu bewegen, half er ihm, sich aufzusetzen.

„Mr. Dumbledore, wie geht es ihnen?", fragte er.

Zuerst zuckte Aberforth erschrocken zurück, als er Severus erblickte, doch dann erkannte er Sisilia, und erst jetzt schien er zu begreifen, wen er vor sich hatte.

„Professor Snape, Sie sollten sich vielleicht mal andere Kleidung zulegen. In dem schwarzen Sachen hält Sie doch jeder für einen Todesser.", sagte Aberforth zu ihm, und Severus sah ihn irritiert an, antwortete jedoch nichts darauf.

„Können Sie aufstehen?", fragte Severus ihn nun.

„Ich hab eine auf den Kopf bekommen, nicht auf die Beine. Sicher kann ich aufstehen.", brummte er und ließ sich von Severus und Sisilia hochziehen.

„Großvater.", ermahnte sie Aberforth, doch dieser ignorierte Sisilia.

„Wo ist den dein Freund, dieser Lupin?", fiel ihm plötzlich ein, und er betrachtete Sisilia von oben bis unten, so als wolle er feststellen, ob sie unverletzt war.

„Er ist unten im Keller, wir mussten ihn einsperren, da er sich verwandelt hat.", erklärte sie ihm und senkte ihren Blick.

„Ich dachte, ihr beiden mixt ihm immer so einen Trank?", fragte er und sah sie beide abwechselnd an.

„Sicher tun wir das, aber er konnte ihn heute nicht nehmen.", erklärte Sisilia ihm.

„Was für ein toller Tag heute. Zuerst überfallen diese Todesser meine Kneipe, dann wollen sie meine Enkelin töten, und jetzt hab ich noch einen Werwolf im Keller.", brummte dieser nun ärgerlich.

„Und damit sich diese Liste nicht fortsetzt, wäre es vielleicht ratsamer, wenn wir nun verschwinden würden.", sagte Severus und drängte zum Gehen.

„Und was passiert mit dem Werwolf?", fragte Aberforth unsicher. „Der kommt doch aus dem Keller nicht raus, oder?"

„Severus hat die Gittertür verstärkt, wir denken, daß sie halten wird. Und keine Angst, deine Ziegen wird er schon nicht anrühren."

Aberforth kniff die Augen zusammen. „Hätte ich mir ja denken können, daß du die Tür findest.", brummte er, „Deiner Mutter konnte man auch nie was verheimlichen."

Sisilia musste lachen.

"Das beste wird sein, wir gehen nach Hogwarts. und wenn es hell wird, werde ich Remus hier rausholen. Solange er ein Werwolf ist, wird Lucius sich nicht trauen. ihm zu nahe zu kommen-", sagte Severus und ging in den Flur. um nachzusehen, ob die Luft rein war.

„Irgendwie gefällt mir dein Mann. Sisilia, er hat so was verwegenes-", flüsterte er und grinste Sisilia an. „Außerdem lässt er sich absolut nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, das ist immer nützlich, besonders, wenn er mal auf das Kind aufpassen muss."

Sisilia knuffte ihn in den Arm, doch dann musste sie selber grinsen. In dem Moment kam Severus zurück.

„Es scheint keiner mehr da zu sein, wir können...", begann er. Als er in die Gesichter von Sisilia und Aberforth sah, was ihn dann doch zu irritieren schien, stockte er.

„Wir können auch den Hinterausgang benutzen. Von dort führt dann ein kleiner Pfad direkt hoch zum Schloss.", erklärte Aberforth schnell und ging vor, um den beiden den Weg zu zeigen. Sisilia machte es ihrem Großvater nach und folgte ihm wortlos, so blieb Severus nur übrig, hinter ihnen herzugehen.

Sie hatten das Schloss über einen kleinen, versteckten Pfad erreicht, ohne daß sie von irgend jemanden gesehen worden waren.

Sie hatten sofort Albus Dumbledore benachrichtigt und ihm berichtet, was vorgefallen war.

Albus und Aberforth forderten Sisilia mehrmals auf, schlafen zu gehen, doch sie wollte und konnte jetzt nicht schlafen. Doch als auch Severus begann, auf sie einzureden, gab sie nach und verließ das Büro ihres Großonkels. Doch sie ging nicht zu Bett, sondern in Lupins Zimmer und suchte Kleidung für ihn zusammen. Da er das, was er getragen hatte, ja bei seiner Verwandlung zerrissen hatte, würde er etwas neues brauchen. Sie verbrachte die restliche Zeit in ihrem Wohnraum, dann sie konnte absolut nicht schlafen und machte sich die ganze Zeit Gedanken über das, was geschehen war.

Als es langsam begann, hell zu werden, ging Sisilia in die Eingangshalle und wartete dort. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis Albus, Aberforth und Severus herunterkamen. Sie waren überrascht Sisilia hier unten zu sehen.

„Eigentlich hätte ich es mir denken können, daß du nicht schlafen würdest.", sagte Severus zu Sisilia.

„Gut, dann können wir ja gehen, oder?", fragte sie in die Runde.

„Wir? Du wirst hier bleiben.", sagte Aberforth schroff.

„Sisilia, ich finde auch, daß es besser ist, wenn du im Schloss bleibst. Wir werden das regeln.", sagte Albus und sah sie eindringlich an. Doch Sisilia machte immer noch einen entschlossenen Eindruck, mitgehen zu wollen.

„Was sagen Sie?", fragte Aberforth nun an Severus gewandt.

„Es wäre auch mein Wunsch, daß sie hier bleibt. Doch befehlen werde ich ihr es nicht. Sisilia hat ihren eigenen Kopf.", antwortete Severus und sah Sisilia an. Sie blickte nun von einem zum andern.

„Gut, ihr habt gewonnen, ich werde hier bleiben. Wenn ihr aber in einer Stunde nicht zurück seid, komme ich mit Verstärkung nach.", entgegnete sie ihnen.

Albus Dumbledore und ihr Großvater nickten ihr kurz zu und machten sich auf den Weg. Severus wollte sich schon zu gehen wenden, als Sisilia ihn noch einmal aufhielt.

„Severus, warte.", sagte sie und ging ihm ein paar Schritte hinterher.

„Hier hab ich Kleidung für Remus."Sie streckte ihm ein Bündel entgegen.

„Du denkst auch an alles.", antwortete er ihr, drückte ihr noch einen Kuss auf den Mund und folgte dann den Dumbledores.

Es war nun schon fast eine ganze Stunde vergangen, und sie hatte immer noch nichts von ihnen gehört. Nervös ging sie im Wohnraum auf und ab. Sisilia wurde immer unruhiger und sie überlegte schon, ob sie Minerva und Hagrid holen sollte, als endlich die Tür aufging und Severus eintrat.

Schnell ging sie ihm entgegen und sah ihn fragend an.

„Remus geht es bis auf ein paar Kratzer gut. Wir haben ihn zu Madam Pomfrey gebracht. Von Lucius und den anderen haben wir nichts mehr gesehen, sie haben sich wohl auf und davon gemacht.", beruhigte er sie, und Sisilia atmete erleichtert auf.

„Deinen Zauberstab habe ich leider nirgendwo gefunden, ich fürchte, Lucius hat ihn als Andenken behalten."

„Prima, dann muss ich mir auch noch einen neuen Zauberstab besorgen.", stöhnte Sisilia und verdrehte die Augen. Doch im Grunde war ihr das nicht so wichtig. Was zählte, war, daß es Remus gut ging.

„Dein Großvater hat darauf bestanden, im Eberkopf zu bleiben. Er meinte, er müsse ihn ja schließlich heute Abend wieder aufmachen.", fasste er vollends kurz zusammen und sah sie dann mit gekräuselten Lippen an.

„Was?", fragte sie nur.

„Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, woher du deinen Sturkopf hast.", antwortete er.

„Gut. Dann werde ich jetzt meinen Sturkopf nehmen und kurz nach Remus sehen.", lachte Sisilia erleichtert, drückte Severus kurz und ging dann schnurstracks nach oben.

Als sie beim Krankenflügel ankam, sah sie, daß die Tür nur angelehnt war. Leise drückte sie diese weiter auf. Sie sah Remus mit dem Rücken zu ihr auf einem der Betten sitzen. Er hatte sein Hemd ausgezogen, und Madam Pompfrey wollte gerade seine Verletzungen mit einer Salbe versorgen.

„Sie sehen wieder furchtbar aus. Es ist lange her, als Sie das letzte Mal so schlimme Verletzungen gehabt haben. Warum haben Sie auch nur ihren Banntrank vergessen.", sagte diese bedauernd.

Sisilia ging leise näher und trat neben Madam Pomfrey, der sie, als sie sie bemerkt hatte, ein Zeichen gab, nichts zu verraten. Sie nahm ihr den Tiegel mit der Salbe ab und begann, die gelb-grüne Masse vorsichtig auf die Verletzungen auf Remus Rücken aufzutragen.

„Es war mein eigener Fehler, ich hab es gestern immer wieder hinausgeschoben, ihn zu trinken, wollte es erst beim Abendessen machen, und dann war es zu spät. Künftig werde ich ihn doch besser schon mittags zu mir nehmen.", antwortete er.

Madam Pomfrey ging nun zu einem Bett gegenüber und begann dort leise, mit Verbänden herumzuhantieren.

Sisilia konnte sehen, daß sich die Wunden an den Stellen, wo sie die Salbe aufgetragen hatte, langsam zu schließen begannen und nur noch leichte rote Narben zu sehen waren, welche wohl erst nach einigen Tagen verblassen würden. Sie wunderte sich sehr, daß er kaum reagierte, wenn sie die Salbe auftrug, denn sie wusste, daß diese Salbe doch ganz schön brannte, zumindest am Anfang, bis sich die Wunden verschlossen hatten.

Sie erkannte auch viele alte Narben auf seiner Haut, die von früheren Verletzungen stammen mussten. Ihr Magen verkrampfte sich bei der Vorstellung.

„Diese neue Salbe ist besser, als die, die Sie früher hatten, oder sind Sie heute nur besonders vorsichtig beim Auftragen?", fragte er.

Automatisch antwortete Madam Pomfrey von der anderen Seite.

„Es ist eine neue Rezeptur, Professor Snape hat...", begann sie, doch stockte sie gleich wieder und sah Sisilia entschuldigend an.

Remus, dem das sofort aufgefallen war, drehte sich überrascht um.

„Sil?"

„Hallo Remus.", sagte sie und lächelte ihn an. Er sah sie einen Moment lang an, dann stand er auf nahm ihr den Tiegel aus der Hand und stellte ihn aufs Bett.

„Sil, bitte tu das nicht.", sagte er zu ihr.

„Warum, ich hab doch nur Salbe auf deinen Wunden getan.", sagte sie nun durcheinander.

„Das meine ich nicht."Er schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Ich sehe es doch in deinen Augen, was du denkst. Ich möchte nicht von Dir bemitleidet werden. Ich komme inzwischen damit gut zurecht, es ist ein Teil meines Lebens. Es tut mir zwar sehr leid, daß du das gestern mit ansehen musstest, aber glaube mir, es ist nicht so schlimm, daß ich dein Mitleid brauche.", sagte er schroff.

„Jetzt halt aber mal die Luft an, Remus!", sagte Sisilia ärgerlich. „Ich habe mir nur Sorgen um dich gemacht, und das werde ich wohl noch dürfen, oder?"Sie sah ihn mit funkelnden Augen an. Dann ergriff sie wieder den Tiegel und forderte Remus auf:

„Und jetzt setzt dich gefälligst wieder, ich war noch nicht fertig."Sie deutete auf das Bett.

„Es tut mir leid, Sil.", begann er und nahm wieder auf dem Bett Platz. „Es ist nur so, daß die meisten Angst haben, und diejenigen, die keine Angst haben, kommen immer mit dieser Mitleidstour, und das habe ich inzwischen so satt.", erklärte er ihr.

„Schon gut, ich kann dich ja verstehen. Aber keine Angst, ich habe absolut kein Mitleid mit dir.", sagte sie und drückte nun beim Einreiben etwas fester auf.

„Au!", zuckte Remus plötzlich zusammen. „Ich glaube, ich möchte doch lieber die Sil von vor zwei Minuten wieder haben.", brummte er.

„Jetzt auf einmal?", lachte Sisilia.

„Ja, bitte, hab doch Erbarmen mit mir.", flehte er sie an.

„Aber Remus, du weißt doch, ein Snape kennt kein Erbarmen.", flachste sie. Ihr war der Satz gerade wieder eingefallen. Sie hatte ihn vor gut einem halben Jahr in einem der Flure während einer Pause von einem Schüler gehört.

„Ach, wirklich nicht?", hörten sie plötzlich von hinten eine Stimme.

Severus hatte den Krankenflügel betreten, ohne dass sie ihn gehört hatten, und stand mit verschränkten Armen hinter ihnen. Sisilia drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Nein, wirklich nicht.", antwortete Sisilia neckend. Severus ging auf sie zu und sah dann zu Remus.

„Entschuldige, Remus, aber ich glaube, ich muss da kurz was mit meiner Frau ausdiskutieren.", sagte er, schlang seine Arme um sie, zog sie an sich heran und begann, sie zu küssen. Sisilia, die in einer Hand den Tiegel hielt und deren andere Hand voll Salbe war, konnte sich nicht wehren, und eigentlich wollte sie es auch gar nicht.

„Leute, ich störe Eure Diskussion ja nur ungern.", sagte Remus nach einiger Zeit „Aber mir wird langsam etwas kalt hier. Dazu kommt, daß ich gewaltigen Hunger habe, da ich gestern das Abendessen verpasst habe, und drittens werde ich langsam müde. Also wäre es vielleicht möglich, daß jemand meine restlichen Verletzungen versorgt?", fragte Remus, der langsam ungeduldig wurde. Aber er bekam nicht gleich ein Antwort und stöhnte theatralisch auf.

„Und, überzeugt?", fragte Severus Sisilia und sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Hm, noch nicht ganz!", antwortete diese. „Aber ich glaube, das sollten wir später ausführlicher weiterdiskutieren. Ich muss zugeben, daß ich auch gewaltig Hunger habe und mit leerem Magen kann ich nicht gut argumentieren, wie du weißt.", erwiderte sie.

„Einverstanden.", sagte Severus und lies Sisilia los, die dann noch die restlichen Wunden von Remus versorgte.


	29. Excalibur

Excalibur 

Es war inzwischen schon spät geworden. Den ganzen Sonntag hatte er hier verbracht und gewartet und vergeblich gehofft. Er hatte es soeben von den Wassermenschen erfahren. Voldemort war es nun doch gelungen, mit der Hilfe von abtrünnigen Selkies an Excalibur heranzukommen. Albus Dumbledore stand noch immer am Strand und schaute auf die weite See hinaus. Es war inzwischen ein kräftiger Wind aufgekommen, der sein silbrig-weißes Haar kräftig umblies.

Die Sonne versank langsam hinter den Hügeln und die Wellen schlugen unruhig an den felsigen Strand.

Er hatte so gehofft, es würde „ihm"nicht gelingen, er hatte die Selkies inzwischen sogar schon soweit gehabt, dass sie bereit waren, ihm das Schwert zu überlassen. Er hätte es dann sofort endgültig zerstört, wenn er es bekommen hätte.

Jetzt hatte sich das Blatt gewendet und Voldemort war im Vorteil. Albus fühlte sich in diesem Moment so alt und kraftlos. Jetzt würde es verdammt schwer werden. Wenn sie es nicht schafften, Tom Riddles Vorhaben zu durchkreuzen, waren sie hoffnungslos verloren. Er würde dann eine Macht erlangen, der kein Zauberer gewachsen war und davor hatte Albus Angst. Denn dann, da war er sich sicher, war es so gut wie unmöglich, ihn zu vernichten und Voldemort würde sich dann nicht nur die Magische Welt untertan machen, sondern auch den Rest und das würde mit Sicherheit das Ende für viele Menschen bedeuten.

Sie hatten nicht mal eine Woche Zeit, sich einen Plan auszudenken und wenn dieser scheiterte... Er mochte gar nicht weiter denken. Es half nichts, er musste zurück und ein Treffen einberufen, je eher desto besser.

Er sog noch einmal die kühle Meeresluft in seine Lungen, ehe er mit einem eleganten und trotzdem müde wirkenden Wedeln seines purpurnen Umhangs verschwand.

Die Mitglieder des Phönixordens hatten sich zu später Stunde alle im Grimmauldplatz eingefunden.

Dumbledore hatte sie verständigt und gebeten, alles liegen und stehen zu lassen und sofort hierher zu kommen.

Inzwischen waren auch schon alle hier eingetroffen und warteten nur noch auf Dumbledore. Sisilia blickte in die angespannten Minen der anderen. Selbst Fred und George, die inzwischen auch für den Orden tätig waren, unterließen es diesmal, irgendwelche Späße zu treiben. Alle schienen zu spüren, wie ernst die Lage doch war.

Molly war zu Sisilia getreten.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte diese mit gesenkter Stimme, doch Sisilia wusste sofort, worauf sie anspielte.

„Mir geht es wunderbar Molly, danke", antwortete sie ihr und versuchte ein Lächeln.

„Das freut mich sehr, Sisilia. Ich hatte, als ich mit den Jungs schwanger war, immer große Probleme, vor allem morgens, ich musste mich wirklich jeden Morgen übergeben, bevor ich den Tag überhaupt beginnen konnte", erzählte sie ihr und verzog das Gesicht, als sie daran dachte.

„Molly, Liebes? Würdest du bitte mal kommen, ich brauch kurz deine Hilfe", rief Arthur vom Herd zu ihnen herüber.

„Männer", stöhnte Molly kurz auf und rollte mit den Augen. Doch dann ging sie zu ihm hinüber und half ihm.

Sisilia sah dann zu erst zu Severus, der sich mit Kingsley und Mad Eye unterhielt und dann zu Remus und Tonks, die in einer Ecke standen und leise miteinander sprachen. Tonks' Gesichtsausdruck verriet ihr, dass er ihr von den Ereignissen vom Freitag erzählte. Als Tonks merkte, dass Sisilia sie beide beobachtete, winkte sie sie zu sich her. Sie zögerte kurz, doch als Tonks Aufforderung immer heftiger wurde, ging sie zu den beiden.

„Remus hat mir gerade erzählt, was vorletzte Nacht passiert ist. Glaube mir, sollte mir dieser Lucius Malfoy unter die Augen kommen, ich weiß nicht, was ich mit ihm anstellen werde", drohte sie und ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten.

Sisilia wollte gerade etwas darauf erwidern, als sich die Tür öffnete und Albus Dumbledore mit wehendem Umhang die Küche betrat. Sofort verstummten alle und sahen ihn überrascht an, da es normalerweise nicht seine Art war, so in einen Raum zu rauschen. Er sah sich einen Moment um, er schien zu überprüfen, ob auch alle da waren, dann ging er zum Ende des Tisches.

„Würdet ihr euch bitte alle setzen?", forderte er sie auf, blieb selber aber stehen. Sisilia setzte sich neben Remus, der Tonks und ihr einen Stuhl zurechtrückte. Severus glitt zu ihnen herüber und nahm auf den letzten noch freien Stuhl neben Sisilia platz.

„Leider habe ich keine guten Neuigkeiten", begann er mit finsterer Miene, „Ich habe heute erfahren, dass Voldemort Excalibur bekommen hat", erklärte er und er sah in jedes einzelne der entsetzten Gesichter der Ordensmitglieder.

„Was ist geschehen?", fragte Molly und Dumbledore erzählte es ihnen mit kurzen Worten.

„Er wird nun versuchen, seinen Plan auszuführen und wenn es ihm gelingen sollte, dann hat er so gut wie gewonnen", sagte er mit belegter Stimme. Molly stöhnte laut auf und hob entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund. Auch Tonks, der normalerweise immer etwas einfiel zu sagen, brachte kein Wort heraus. Dumbledore sah von einem zum andern.

„Wir brauchen jetzt ganz schnell und dringend einen guten Plan. Und ich muss gestehen, im Augenblick bin ich für jeden Vorschlag dankbar", erklärte Dumbledore. Sisilia glaubte, so etwas wie Verzweiflung in seinen Augen zu sehen, als er sich müde auf seinen Stuhl hinter sich setzte.

„Ich denke, wir sollten einmal zusammenfassen, was wir wissen", schlug Sisilia allen vor.

„Also, wir wissen, dass er alle drei Kinder braucht. Wir wissen, dass er Excalibur braucht, wir kennen den Ort, an dem er sein Ritual abhalten will und wir kennen den Zeitpunkt, das ist doch richtig?", fasste sie nun zusammen.

„Beinahe richtig, Sisilia", antwortete Dumbledore ihr. „Ich komme gerade von Professor Sinistra und von Firenze. Sie haben versucht, nach den Angaben, die wir haben, noch einmal das genaue Datum zu errechnen, doch leider sind beide zu einem unterschiedlichen Ergebnis gekommen. Das eine lautet Freitagnacht und das andere Samstagnacht nächste Woche. Und eine weitere Sache ist die, dass wir nur den ungefähren Ort wissen", erklärte er allen.

„Das würde doch bedeuten, man müsste versuchen, herauszubekommen, wann genau es stattfinden soll und man müsste sich umsehen, wo. Das ist doch richtig so?", fragte Sisilia und Dumbledore nickte.

„Nun gut, dann werde ich nach Deutschland gehen und mich dort umsehen", sagte Sisilia entschlossen. Alle schauten sie erstaunt an.

„Warum ausgerechnet du?", fragte Tonks sie.

„Ganz einfach, weil ich Deutsch kann, weil ich dort schon einmal war und mich gut auskenne", antwortete sie.

„Sil, das ist viel zu gefährlich", protestierte Severus.

„Im Grunde finde ich die Idee nicht schlecht", sagte Dumbledore, Severus' Einwand nicht beachtend. „Nur fürchte ich, würde es auffallen, wenn du einfach vom Unterricht wegbleiben würdest", warf er ein.

„Da werden wir uns schon etwas einfallen lassen", sagte Sisilia optimistisch.

„Ich könnte den Unterricht für sie solange übernehmen, Professor", erklärte Lupin sich bereit und Sisilia nickte ihm zu. Dumbledore sah sie überlegend an.

„Gut, in Ordnung", sagte er dann, da er keine bessere Idee hatte, im Moment.

„Dann werde ich sie aber begleiten", entfuhr es Severus, der Sisilia nicht alleine gehen lassen wollte. Dumbledore seufzte.

„Wenn euch eine gute Erklärung einfällt, meinetwegen, ansonsten wäre es mir recht, wenn Tonks Sisilia begleiten würde", sagte er und warf einen Blick auf Tonks.

„Sicher Professor", antwortete diese spontan.

„Gut. Ich würde sagen, es wäre das beste, ihr könntet so bald wie möglich aufbrechen!"schlug Dumbledore vor, sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet aber, dass ihm nicht sonderlich wohl dabei war.

„Aber ich möchte nicht, dass ihr irgend etwas unternehmt. Nur Informationen sammeln und sofort an uns weitergeben. Sobald wir die Lage genau kennen, werden wir zu euch stoßen, und dann hoffe ich, dass wir das schlimmste verhindern können", sagte er mit einem Seufzen.

„Und ihr solltet, wenn möglich, nicht zaubern, damit das dortige Ministerium euch nicht orten kann. Ich weiß leider nicht, wie weit Voldemort dort schon seinen Einfluss eingebracht hat, was heißt, dass ihr sehr vorsichtig sein müsst", warnte er sie.

Alle sahen Dumbledore stumm an, der irgendwie seinen natürlichen Optimismus verloren zu haben schien. Er wirkte in diesem Moment so alt und müde, dass es Sisilia und auch den anderen Angst und Bange wurde, wie sie an deren Gesichtern ablesen konnte.

Molly erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl.

„Arthur, würdest du bitte allen etwas zu trinken anbieten, ich werde noch einen Tee aufsetzen", sagte sie, um das lange Schweigen zu unterbrechen, das nun eingetreten war. Sie drückte Fred und George jeweils ein Tablett mit belegten Broten in die Hand, die sie auf dem Tisch abstellten und dann zu Tonks hinüber gingen, um sich mit ihr zu unterhalten.

Sisilia erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und ging zu ihrem Onkel hinüber.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte sie ihn besorgt. Er sah sie einen Moment an, bevor er den Kopf hob und zu sprechen begann.

„Ich hatte das Schwert schon beinahe. Die Selkies hatten sich nun endlich bereiterklärt, es mir auszuhändigen. Doch dann kamen sie ohne das Schwert zurück und erklärten mir, dass es kurz zuvor gestohlen worden war", erklärte er ihr.

„Aber das ist doch nicht deine Schuld. Du hast getan, was du konntest", sagte sie nun zu ihm.

„Und noch hat er nicht gewonnen. Wir werden alles tun, was wir können, damit es ihm nicht gelingen wird. Wir haben schon öfters seine Pläne durchkreuzt", sagte Sisilia fest entschlossen.

Nun war auch Severus zu den beiden getreten und sah ebenfalls besorgt zum Schulleiter.

„Macht euch keine Sorgen um mich, ihr beiden. Mir geht es gut", entgegnete er ihnen, als er in ihre Gesichter sah.

„Sisilia, kommst du bitte mal eben?", rief Tonks ihr zu. Sisilia sah ihren Onkel fragend an, doch der bedeutete ihr, dass sie ruhig gehen sollte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Direktor?", fragte Severus ihn noch einmal.

„Mir geht es wirklich gut und lass doch endlich dieses Direktor. Ich möchte, dass du mich mit Vornamen anredest, schließlich gehörst du jetzt zur Familie", sagte er leicht aufbrausend. So hatte Severus ihn noch nie erlebt und er sah ihn erstaunt an. Dumbledore erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und zog Severus auf die Seite, so dass er sicher war, dass sie keiner hören konnte.

„Wenn wir Voldemort nicht aufhalten können und er sich die magische Kraft der Kinder zu eigen macht, fürchte ich, bleibt uns nicht mehr viel Zeit. Dann bezweifle ich sogar, dass noch genug Zeit bleiben wird, dass euer Kind zur Welt kommt", erklärte er, und Severus verstand nun, warum Dumbledore so besorgt war.

„Sie...", Dumbledore sah ihn kurz scharf an, „Du glaubst also, dass wir dann keine Chance mehr hätten?", fragte er noch einmal nach und Albus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wenn wir es nicht schaffen werden, ist das erste, was ich tun werde, die Schule zu schließen, da ich mir sicher bin, dass sie eines seiner ersten Ziele sein wird", erklärte er und seufzte.

Sisilia kam wieder zu den beiden.

„Fred und George haben eine klasse Idee", begann sie und strahlte beide an.

„Wir werden in die Winkelgasse gehen. Tonks und die Zwillinge wollen sich als Todesser verkleiden. Dann sollen wir so tun, als würden wie mit ihnen kämpfen. Mit Hilfe von Weasleys Scherzartikel-Zauber wollen sie es dann so aussehen lassen, als wären wir beide schwer verletzt. Dann lassen wir uns ins St. Mungos bringen und du musst nur wieder dafür sorgen, dass keiner zu uns darf und schon können wir ohne Probleme nach Deutschland reisen. Was haltet ihr davon?", fragte sie. Severus sah sie skeptisch an, doch Dumbledores Gesicht erhellte sich. Ihm schien die Idee zu gefallen.

„Prächtig", sagte er. „Es gibt in letzter Zeit immer wieder Probleme mit den Anhängern Voldemorts. Sie scheinen zur Zeit in einer Art Euphorie zu stecken, so dass dies nicht einmal groß auffallen würde", erklärte er begeistert.

Sisilia hatte das Gefühl, seine Laune und seine Zuversicht hätten sich wieder gebessert.

„Gut, am Montag haben wir beide keinen Nachmittagsunterricht, dann werden wir da in die Winkelgasse fahren. Ich brauche sowieso noch einen neuen Zauberstab", erklärte Sisilia ihnen. Tonks wird uns, das heißt, vor allem dir", und sie sah Severus an, „ein paar Muggelkleider besorgen, dass wir dann nicht so auffallen werden."

Severus sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Daran hatte er gar nicht gedacht, dass er dann Muggelkleidung tragen musste. Sisilia ignorierte sein überraschtes Gesicht.

„Ich werde mir vielleicht als Tarnung meine Haare färben", sagte sie dann so, als würde sie nur laut nachdenken und sah dann Severus mit angestrengt überlegendem Gesicht an.

„Vielleicht sollten wir zur Tarnung deine Haare etwas schneiden?", fragte sie und versuchte, nicht dabei zu lachen, denn sie wusste, er würde dies nie zulassen. Er sah sie entrüstet an.

„Meine Haare bleiben so, wie sie sind", erklärte er empört und erst als Sisilia losprustete verstand er, dass sie ihn nur damit aufgezogen hatte. Alles drehte sich plötzlich zu ihnen um.

„Tut mir leid, es war unpassend, sorry, doch ich konnte es mir nicht verkneifen", sagte sie dann entschuldigend.

„Schon gut mein Kind", sagte Dumbledore. „Vielleicht ist es ganz gut, wenn wir versuchen, die Sache nicht ganz so verbissen zu sehen, denn das macht die Situation auch nicht besser", erklärte Dumbledore und lächelte sie über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg an.

Sie kamen erst sehr spät wieder auf Hogwarts an. Es war schon lange nach Mitternacht, als sie die Eingangshalle des Schlosses betraten.

Sie hatten den Plan noch genauer ausgearbeitet und alles nötige besprochen. Sie wollten im Schloss kein Wort mehr davon zu erwähnen. Man wusste ja nie.

Sie verabschiedeten sich gleich und Minerva und Albus stiegen die Stufen nach oben, während Severus und Sisilia den linken Gang neben den Treppen, die zum Kerker führte, nach hinten gingen.

Am nächsten Morgen hielten sie wie gewohnt ihren Unterricht ab. Draco Malfoy verhielt sich so wie immer, entweder er hatte von seinem Vater noch nicht erfahren, was sich am Wochenende abgespielt hatte, oder aber er konnte es gut verbergen, was Severus aber eher für unwahrscheinlich hielt.

Am Ende ihres Unterrichts bat Sisilia Harry, noch einen Moment da zu bleiben.

Als alle anderen gegangen waren, trat Harry zu ihr an den Pult.

„Harry, ich habe gehört, dass du einen Tarnumhang besitzt", sagte Sisilia sehr leise und ohne Umschweife. Harry sah sie überrascht an.

„Ja das stimmt."

„Harry, ich hätte eine große Bitte an dich. Würdest du ihn mir für ein paar Tage ausleihen? Es wäre wirklich sehr wichtig. Ich kann dir nur im Augenblick nicht sagen, warum. Würdest du das für mich tun?", bat sie ihn. Harry zögerte nur kurz, bevor er antwortete.

„Sicher, Professor, das ist kein Problem, wann brauchen Sie ihn?", fragte er sie.

„Ich danke dir, Harry. Wenn du ihn noch vor dem Mittagessen in mein Büro bringen könntest, wäre es fabelhaft. Und bitte sag niemandem etwas. Es darf keiner erfahren, egal, was in den nächsten Tagen auch passieren wird. In Ordnung?"Harry sah sie erstaunt an, stellte aber keine weiteren Fragen, worüber Sisilia froh war, denn sie hätte sie ihm nicht beantworten können.

„Geht in Ordnung, Professor, ich werde schweigen. Und den Umhang bring ich ihnen gleich", antwortete er und verschwand.

Noch bevor es Zeit zum Essen war, hatte Harry ihr den Umhang unauffällig gebracht und Sisilia steckte ihn in ihre schon vorbereitete Tasche.

Auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen passten sie und Severus den Moment ab, als Draco und seine Freunde die Treppe heraufkamen. Sie stellten sich so die Nähe der Treppe, direkt am Gang, der zu ihren Zimmern führte, hin, dass Draco sie unweigerlich sehen und hören musste, taten aber selber so, als hätten sie ihn und seine Kumpane nicht bemerkt.

„Wenn ich nicht dringend einen neuen Zauberstab brauchen würde, müssten wir nicht in die Winkelgasse, dann könnte ich den Rest auch in Hogsmeade bekommen. Aber es gibt nun mal die besten Zauberstäbe nur bei Ollivander", sagte Sisilia zu Severus, gerade so laut, dass Draco es auch hören musste.

„Wenn du nicht wieder einen Einkaufsbummel daraus machst, sind wir auch locker wieder bis zum Abendessen zurück in Hogwarts", antwortete Severus ihr wie abgesprochen.

Dann taten sie so, als ob sie Malfoy gerade erst bemerkt hatten und gingen, nicht ohne dass Severus ihm einen warnenden Blick zugesandt hatte, in die Große Halle zum Mittagessen. Sie beobachteten, wie einige der Slytherins sich um Malfoy geschart hatten, der ihnen wohl etwas erzählte. Sisilia hätte zu gerne Mäuschen gespielt und bei ihnen gelauscht.

Nach dem Essen machten sie sich nur mit den allernötigsten Sachen auf den Weg nach London.

Als sie im Kamin des Tropfenden Kessels angekommen waren und ihre Kleider etwas vom Ruß befreit hatten, gingen sie schnurstracks zu Ollivander. Sie hatten genau eine Stunde Zeit, bis der „Angriff"stattfinden sollte.

Ollivander selber stand hinter seiner Verkaufstheke, als sie den Laden betraten, der wie immer sehr düster wirkte.

„Guten Morgen, die Professoren, was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte er und sah Sisilia eingehend mit seinen weit geöffneten blassen Augen an. Seine Haare und seine Haut hatten die gleiche Farbe wie sein extrem staubig wirkender Laden.

„Nein, sagen sie nichts. Ihr Zauberstab harmoniert nicht mehr mit ihnen, habe ich recht? Sie brauchen einen neuen", sagte er zu ihr und sah sie eindringlich an.

„So kann man es auch sagen", gab sie zerknirscht zurück. „Aber ich würde es dann doch lieber so ausdrücken: Er ist mir abhanden gekommen", fügte sie dann noch hinzu.

„Oh, oh, oh. Dann wollen wir mal sehen, was ich für sie tun kann", sagte er und verschwand hinter seinen hohen Regalen, in denen unsagbar viele Schachteln mit den verschiedensten Zauberstäben lagen. Dann kam er wieder nach vorne und sah Sisilia noch einmal an.

„Sie hatten Ahorn, acht Zoll, nicht war?", fragte er, wartete aber keine Antwort ab, sondern verschwand wieder zwischen seinen Regalen, stieg eine Leiter hinauf und begann zu suchen. Dann kam er mit einigen Schachteln in der Hand wieder und legte sie auf den Tisch. Doch bevor er begann, diese zu öffnen, hielt er noch einmal inne.

„Ich überlege gerade...", sagte er und sah von Sisilia zu Severus und dann wieder zu ihr.

Dann drehte er sich abrupt um und schritt durch eine Tür nach hinten in einen anderen Raum.

„Irgendwie ist mir dieser Ollivander immer noch unheimlich", sagte Sisilia und rieb über ihre Arme, als ob es sie frösteln würde.

Dann kam er wieder zurück mit einem Zauberstab in der Hand.

„Habe ihn gerade erst fertiggestellt. Eberesche, neun ein viertel Zoll, biegsam mit Einhornhaaren, aber Haaren von einem noch jungen Einhorn. Gibt es sehr selten, die habe ich erst die Tage bekommen", erklärte er und reichte ihr den Zauberstab.

Sisilia nahm ihn und noch bevor sie ihn berührt hatte, spürte sie eine einzigartige Wärme in den Fingern, die von ihm ausging. Ollivander nickte ihr aufmunternd zu und Sisilia schwang ihn nur ganz leicht, als plötzlich tausend goldene Funken aus seiner Spitze hervorströmten. Es sah aus wie ein kleines prachtvolles Feuerwerk.

„Ah, gut, gut, sehr gut. Ich hatte es im Gefühl, dass dieser Zauberstab nicht lange in meinem Laden bleiben würde. Nur, dass ich nicht einmal die Zeit haben würde, ihn zu verpacken, hätte ich nun nicht erwartet", sagte er und er schien sich zu freuen wie ein kleines Kind.

Sisilia betrachtete den Zauberstab, er war wunderschön gearbeitet und sie hatte das Gefühl, sie hätte noch nie einen anderen benutzt. Er schien wie geschaffen für sie zu sein. Sie sah ihn sich genauer an. Er war sehr schön gearbeitet, wie gedrehtes Holz. Und ausgerechnet Einhornhaare, wo sie doch erst diese wunderschönen Einhornfohlen gesehen hatte. Sie hatte das Gefühl ihr Herz würde aufgehen und irgendwie war sie nun sogar froh, dass Lucius Malfoy ihr den alten Zauberstab entwendet hatte, denn dieser hier passte noch viel besser zu ihr, als der letzte.

Sisilia bezahlte die neun Goldenen Galleonen für den Zauberstab, bedankte sich freudenstrahlend bei Olivander und dann verließen sie den Laden.

Sie hatten noch gut eine halbe Stunde Zeit und durchstöberten solange noch einige Geschäfte. Sie versuchten, so unauffällig wie möglich ihre Umgebung im Auge zu behalten. Sie hatten mit den Zwillingen ein Zeichen vereinbart, worauf sie dann loslegen wollten. Sisilia und Severus hatten einige Bestandteile aus Weasleys Snackbox erhalten, welche die verschiedensten Verletzungen vortäuschen sollten.

Jetzt würde es nicht mehr lange dauern, dachte Sisilia und in der Sekunde kam auch schon das Zeichen. Sie hörten ein Sirren und dann wie eine Schaufensterscheibe zu Bruch ging.

Dann traten auch schon drei Gestalten in schwarzen Umhängen und Masken vor sie. Severus und Sisilia zogen ihre falschen Zauberstäbe, die sie von Fred und George bekommen hatten, währen die Menschen um sie herum schrieen und entsetzt davonrannten, wobei sie sich gegenseitig umstießen und auch teilweise die Stände, die vor den Läden aufgebaut waren, umwarfen.

Die drei zögerten auch nicht lange und begannen, mit ihren ebenfalls falschen Zauberstäben auf die beiden zu zielen. Es schossen abwechselnd grüne und rote Lichtstrahlen aus ihnen heraus und sie lieferten sich einen energischen Kampf. Wobei sie alle immer versuchten, den Blitzen (die natürlich harmlos waren), auszuweichen. Dann während des Tumultes warf George etwas vor Sisilias Füße und richtete seinen echten Zauberstab darauf.

„INCENDIO", sagte er leise und das Teil explodierte mit einem lauten Krachen. Es schossen gewaltig viele Blitze und Funken daraus hervor. Das war das Zeichen für Sisilia und Severus, das „Naschzeug"von Fred und George zum Einsatz zu bringen. Sie schoben sich die Dinger in den Mund und warfen sich dann bei der nächsten Explosion zu Boden.

Währendessen verschwanden die vermeintlichen Angreifer so schnell, wie sie gekommen waren.

Als sich der Krach gelegt hatte und der Rauch und die Funken verschwunden waren, sahen die Menschen in der Winkelgasse nur noch zwei Personen auf dem Boden liegen, die sich nicht mehr bewegten und schrecklich aus Mund und Nasen bluteten.

Es hatte alles hervorragend geklappt. Man hatte sie sofort ins St. Mungos gebracht, wo Dumbledore sogleich dafür sorgte, dass keiner außer Pye sich um sie kümmern durfte. Und dieser sorgte dafür, dass niemand außer ihm das Zimmer betrat, in dem die beiden angeblich lagen.

Sie machten sich dann sofort auf zum Grimmauldplatz 12, um die restlichen Vorbereitungen zu treffen.

Tonks hatte einen ganzen Stapel Kleidung besorgt und ihn auf dem Bett in einem Zimmer im ersten Stock ausgebreitet.

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was du anziehen willst, Severus. Da hab ich einfach mal eine ganze Auswahl besorgt. Sieh es dir einfach mal an, ich hoffe, es ist etwas dabei", sagte sie und deutete auf die mindestens dreißig verschiedenen Kleidungsstücke.

Severus sah sich den Berg skeptisch an. Er schien nicht so recht zu wissen, wo er anfangen sollte.

„Ich glaube, wir lassen den Herrn mal alleine", sagte Tonks und zog Sisilia am Arm, „Wir gehen derweil nach unten, und ich mache dir die Haare", sagte sie und beide ließen Severus mit dem Wäscheberg alleine.

Eine halbe Stunde später trat Severus in die Küche. Tonks war gerade dabei, Sisilia zu helfen eine neue Haarfarbe auszuwählen.

„Nein, das ist doch viel zu auffällig, ich will nur ein dunkles einfaches Braun ohne rot", sagte sie zu Tonks, die ihr gerade knall-rotbraune Haare gezaubert hatte.

Sisilia sah zu Severus, der in der Tür stehen geblieben war und sie mit offenem Mund ansah.

„Du kannst deinen Mund wieder schließen, ich werde so nicht auf die Straße gehen", schimpfte Sisilia.

„Schade, mir hätte es gefallen", sagte Tonks und tippte noch einmal mit ihrem Zauberstab gegen ihre Haare, die sich nun dunkelbraun färbten. Sisilia betrachtete ihre Haare in dem kleinen Handspiegel.

„Das finde ich jetzt gut, ist ganz anders als vorher und doch unauffällig. Was meinst du?", sagte sie und sah zu Severus. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass er anders angezogen war, völlig ungewohnt und sie musste zweimal hinsehen, obwohl sich an der Farbe seiner Kleidung nichts geändert hatte. Sie stand auf.

„Hey, wow!", sagte sie, stand auf und betrachtete sich Severus genauer. Er trug eine schwarze Hose, einen schwarzen engen Rollkragenpullover und eine schwarze Lederjacke.

Er sah sie irritiert an.

„Irgendwie siehst du nicht viel anders aus als vorher", lachte sie. „Immer noch so schwarz", sagte sie und sah Tonks an.

„Ich fühle mich immer noch am wohlsten so", sagte er, und sah die beiden Frauen unsicher an, was Sisilia von ihm überhaupt nicht gewohnt war.

„Schon gut, ich hoffe nur, du hast auch noch was anderes eingepackt", Sisilia deutete auf die Tasche, die er in der Hand hatte, „als nur schwarze Sachen", sagte sie und sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich sage doch auch nichts zu deiner „neuen"Haarfarbe", antwortete er und deutete auf ihren Kopf.

„Ja, eben, dabei wollte ich doch wissen, was du dazu sagst", sie stellte sich nun vor ihm in Pose.

„Die Farbe vorhin hat mir besser gefallen", sagte er, seine Lippen kräuselten sich und er sah kurz zu Tonks, die heftig nickte.

„Hrr, O.K., ich hab schon verstanden. Ich lasse dir deine Klamotten und du mir meine Haare", sagte Sisilia und verdrehte kurz die Augen.

„Wo habt ihr vor, zu apparieren?", fragte Tonks sie.

„Zwei Straßen weiter gibt es einen großen McDonalds. Ich dachte, wir verschwinden dort auf die Toilette und werden von dort aus apparieren."

„Was ist denn bitte ein McDonalds?", wollte Severus wissen, und auch Tonks sah sie fragend an.

„Ein Fast-Food-Restaurant", antwortete sie ihnen, doch beide sahen sie immer noch verständnislos an.

„Na, eine Restaurantkette, da gehst du rein, bestellst an einer Theke was zu essen, bekommst es gleich mit, ach ja und es ist billig. Allerdings ist es Geschmacksache, das Zeugs, was die da verkaufen, zu essen. Das habe ich aber ganz und gar nicht vor, ich dachte nur, das wäre hier in der Gegend das einfachste, um unauffällig zu verschwinden", erklärte sie den beiden.

„Na, ich hoffe, du weißt, was du tust", sagte Severus.

„Sicher weiß ich das. Glaubt mir, so ist es am unauffälligsten. Da sind so viele Leute, denen fällt nicht auf, wenn wir nicht mehr aus der Toilette wiederkommen"

Gesagt, getan. Sie packten ihre letzten Sachen zusammen und machten sich auf den Weg. Sisilia merkte, dass Severus sich sichtlich unwohl fühlte. Er zupfte immer wieder nervös an seiner Kleidung herum und wenn er nicht gerade damit beschäftig war, seinen Pullover in die Länge zu ziehen, sah er sich genau bei den Muggeln um und beobachtete diese. Sisilia führte ihn direkt zu einem großen Gebäude, wo vorne über der ganzen Hauswand in roten Buchstaben „McDonalds" stand. Es war wirklich sehr voll da drinnen. Als sie gerade das Gebäude betreten wollten, kamen ein paar halbstarke Jugendliche heraus, die Sisilia und Severus provokant anrempelten. Als Severus ihnen einen bösen Blick zuwarf, baute sich einer von ihnen, ein großer und kräftiger Bursche mit einem Stoppelhaarschnitt vor ihm auf.

„Ist was, Alter?", fragte dieser ihn angriffslustig. Seine Freunde stellten sich sofort neben ihn und sahen Severus ebenfalls drohend an.

Sisilia, die auf jeden Fall einen Streit vermeiden wollte, zog Severus am Arm.

„Nicht, bitte lass uns weiter gehen", forderte sie ihn auf, doch er bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter.

„Wenn dir etwas an deiner Gesundheit liegt, junger Freund, wirst du dich ganz schnell umdrehen und heim zu deiner Mama laufen", sagte er ihm in einem sehr kalten Ton.

„Uh, da bekomme ich aber mächtig Angst", antwortete der Bursche ihm.

„Inspektor, können wir nicht einmal irgendwo hingehen, ohne dass sie gleich immer irgendwelche Typen vermöbeln müssen?", fragte Sisilia einen nun verwundert dreinblickenden Severus.

„Ein Bulle?", fragte der Kerl, und Sisilia nickte.

„Verdammt, war nicht so gemeint", rief der Kerl noch, drehte sich um und rannte mitsamt seinen Freunden davon. Sisilia musste lachen, als sie sah, dass die Burschen Fersengeld gaben.

„Inspektor? Bulle?", fragte Severus verwirrt.

„Muggelpolizei", erklärte sie ihm. „Das hab ich mal in einem Film gesehen, hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so gut funktioniert. Aber vielleicht hast du sogar doch die richtigen Klamotten angezogen, das hat Eindruck gemacht", zwinkerte sie ihm zu.

Dann ging sie voran in das Restaurant hinein und Severus folgte ihr etwas verwirrt, da er nicht alles verstand, was sie gemeint hatte. Sisilia hatte schon die Tür am anderen Ende des Restaurants angepeilt, als sie plötzlich merkte sie, dass Severus stehen geblieben war und sich die Bilder von den Schauspielern, die an den Wänden hingen, ansah.

Besonders ein Bild, das einen Mann mit schwarzen lockigen Haaren und Vollbart zeigte, der mit einem fiesen Blick auf sie heruntersah, hatte es ihm angetan. Sisilia ging zu ihm zurück.

„Was ist das denn für einer?"fragte er und deutete auf das Foto des Mannes.

„Der? Das ist... warte mal, wie war noch sein Name? Ach ja, Alan Rickman, ein Schauspieler, der hat in so einem Robin-Hood-Film mitgespielt. Der war wirklich gut", erklärte sie ihm und wollte dann weitergehen.

„Einem Robin was Film?", fragte er noch verwirrter.

„Ich erkläre es dir ein andermal, komm jetzt, die Leute schauen schon", sagte sie und zog Severus hinter sich her.

An den langen Schlangen vorbeigehend, die sich an der Theke gebildet hatten, erreichten sie die Tür zu den Toiletten. Sie gingen in eine Art Vorraum hinein, von wo wiederum zwei Türen zu den eigentlichen Toiletten führten. Sisilia sah gerade noch, wie sich dir Tür des Männerklos schloss, das gerade ein Mann betreten hatte.

„Warte mal", sagte sie und öffnete die Tür zur Damentoilette. Als sie hineinging, stellte sie fest, dass niemand drin war. Alle drei Kabinen waren leer. Sie ging zurück und schaute in den Flur hinaus.

„Komm, hier ist niemand drin, das ist unsere Chance", sagte sie, doch Severus zögerte.

„Das ist die Damentoilette", sagte er nur und deutete auf das Schild, das an der Tür hing.

„Jetzt hab dich nicht so. Wenn das Männerklo frei wäre, würde ich auch mit dir da reingehen. Nun mach schon, bevor noch jemand kommt", forderte Sisilia ihn auf und schaute sich nervös um.

Widerwillig folgte er ihr. Sie wählten gleich die erste Kabine, wo sie gemeinsam hineingingen. Sisilia verschloss die Kabine und zog einen Plan aus ihrer Tasche, den sie nun entfaltete.

„Hier hab ich den Plan vom Flughafen in Paris. Das beste ist, wir apparieren dort auch wieder auf einer Toilette", sagte sie und zeigte mit dem Finger auf die entsprechende Stelle im Plan.

„Und was ist, wenn gerade auf der Toilette einer sitzt, auf der ich appariere?"Er sah sie fragend an. Sisilia musste lachen „Dann wird es verdammt peinlich", sagte sie.

In dem Moment wurde die Tür geöffnet und zwei junge kichernde Damen betraten die Toilette. Eine ging in die Kabine nebenan, während die andere am Waschbecken hantierte.

Sisilia hielt ihren Finger an ihre Lippen. Sie hörten wie die Frau nach kurzer Zeit die Kabine wieder verließ und die beiden dann miteinander zu flüstern begannen. Nach kurzer Zeit fing eine von ihnen an laut zu reden.

„Was ist das nur für eine komische Stellung? Aber lasst euch von uns nicht stören, ihr beiden"kicherte sie und dann hörten sie, wie die beiden lachend die Toilette verließen.

Sisilia wusste, dass die beiden wohl unter den Türen durchgesehen und ihre und Severus Füße gesehen hatten.

„Soviel zum Thema unbemerkt bleiben", sagte Severus zerknirscht.

„Ach, das sind nur harmlose Muggel. Trotzdem würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir jetzt von hier verschwinden", sagte Sisilia und Severus nickte.

Es dauerte keine Sekunde und sie waren aus London verschwunden.

Severus Befürchtungen hatten sich nicht bewahrheitet, er apparierte ungesehen und alleine auf dem Herrenklo, während Sisilia es vorgezogen hatte, die Damentoilette zu nehmen. Draußen vor den Toiletten trafen sie sich dann.

„So, und was hast du dir nun ausgedacht?", wollte er wissen und seine Lippen kräuselten sich erneut.

„Jetzt setzen wir uns in einen Flieger und ab geht's nach Stuttgart.", sagte sie und wollte schon losmarschieren, als Severus sie mit entsetztem Blick aufhielt.

„Flieger? Du meinst diese großen Flugmaschinen, welche die Muggel erfunden haben?", fragte er laut und eine junge Mutter, die in ihrer Nähe stand und ein kleines Kind auf dem Arm trug, drehte sich überrascht zu den beiden um und betrachtete Severus skeptisch.

„Pst, nicht so laut", ermahnte sie ihn und zog ihn ein Stück weiter weg.

„Du hast doch nicht etwa Angst?", fragte sie ihn überrascht.

„Ich? Angst? Wie kommst du darauf? Ich traue nur diesen Muggelerfindungen nicht, das ist alles", beteuerte er ihr.

„Du weißt doch, dass man von Frankreich nach Deutschland nur mit Genehmigung apparieren darf seit Ende des Zweiten Weltkrieges. Und wir dürfen auf keinen Fall auffallen. Mit dem Flugzeug sind wir in gut 2 Stunden dort, mit allem drum und dran. Dann haben wir noch genug Zeit, uns eine Bleibe für die Nacht zu suchen", erklärte sie ihm.

„Aber gerade mit diesen...?"

„Sag mal, hast du in Muggelkunde nie aufgepasst? Fliegen ist und bleibt immer noch das sicherste Verkehrsmittel, das es gibt, auch bei den Muggel", sagte sie überrascht, doch Severus sah sie nun an, als hätte sie behauptet, seine Lieblingsfarbe sei weiß.

„Muggelkunde? Das wäre das letzte Fach gewesen, dass ich gewählt hätte", antwortete er ihr entrüstet.

„Oh, hab ich vergessen. Na ja, dann wird es wohl noch ganz lustig werden die nächsten Tage", gluckste Sisilia.

„Was soll das schon wieder heißen?", funkelte er sie böse an und begann wieder, seinen Pullover in die Länge zu ziehen.

„Es war nur ein Scherz. Nun komm schon, die Maschine startet in einer halben Stunde", erklärte sie und sah auf die Uhr.

Severus folgte Sisilia, die schnurstracks zu einem Abfertigungsschalter marschierte. Ihm war sichtlich unwohl, doch Sisilia ignorierte das einfach. Sie holte die schon reservierten Tickets ab (hatte sie in der Zeit telefonisch reserviert, als Severus sich im Grimmauld Platz umgezogen hatte) und machte sich dann direkt auf den Weg zum Einchecken.

Als sie die Passkontrolle erreicht hatten, fragte sie ein Beamter nach ihren Papieren.

„Bonjour. Passport, sil vous plait?", sagte er. Severus sah Sisilia erschrocken an, doch die winkte beruhigend ab und griff in die Tasche ihrer Jeansjacke. Sie holte zwei Ausweise hervor und legte sie dem Mann, der sie eingehend ansah, auf den Tisch.

„Tres bien. Bon Voyage, Madame et Monsieur Dorel", wünschte er ihnen.

„Merci, au revoir", antwortete Sisilia, nahm die Pässe und steckte sie wieder in die Tasche zurück.

Sie gingen an ihm vorbei, und als sie außer Hörweite des Zollbeamten waren, trat Severus neben Sisilia.

„Woher hast du die Muggelausweise, und warum Dorel?", fragte er erstaunt.

„Also, meinen Ausweis hab ich noch von früher und ich dachte, ich zaubere dir einen auf den Namen Dorel, dann kann ich meinen so lassen, wie er ist und außerdem erkennt uns keiner unter dem Namen. Ist doch sicherer, als würden wir unter dem Namen Snape reisen, oder?", fragte Sisilia.

„Ich muss zugeben, du hast recht, du denkst auch an alles. Jetzt kann ich verstehen, warum Albus gleich bereit war, dich gehen zu lassen. Ich glaube, wir andern wären ganz schön aufgeschmissen, zumindest, wenn wir unauffällig bleiben müssten", gab er zu.

„Schön, dass du das einsiehst", sagte Sisilia und blieb stehen.

„Es ist auch sehr interessant, mal diese Seite von dir kennen zu lernen", erklärte er und nahm sie spontan in die Arme. „Ich muss zugeben, ich finde diese Seite auch sehr reizvoll", säuselte er und gab ihr einen Kuss.

Dann plötzlich hörten sie aus den Lautsprechern eine Stimme.

„Mr und Mrs Dorel, bitte kommen sie zum Abfertigungsschalter E 14. Mr und Mrs Dorel bitte."

„Verflucht, wir sollten nicht trödeln, sie warten schon auf uns", sagte Sisilia.

„Das zum zweiten Mal, zum Thema unauffällig. Nur gut, dass du die Idee mit dem falschen Namen hattest", sagte er und ging mit raschem Schritt neben Sisilia her zum Abfertigungsschalter.

Als sie das Flugzeug betreten hatten, geleitete sie eine freundliche Stewardess zu ihren Plätzen. Sie hatten die Plätze 17 B und C. Sisilia setzte sich als erstes und Severus nahm den Sitz am Gang. Nervös blickte er sich um, er betrachtete sehr skeptisch die vielen neuen und ungewohnten Dinge.

„Und du bist sicher, dass dieses Ding hier fliegen kann?", fragte er sie und begann an den Knöpfen über ihm herumzuspielen.

„Oh, das solltest du besser lassen, wenn du da draufdrückst, kommt gleich die Stewardess wieder, oder hat sie dir so gut gefallen?", ärgerte sie ihm. Er nahm schnell die Finger wieder herunter und sah sich aber dennoch misstrauisch um.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, Fliegen ist immer noch..."

„...das sicherste Verkehrmittel. Ja, hab schon verstanden", sagte er, doch Sisilia bemerkte seine Nervosität. Sie versuchte, ihn etwas abzulenken und begann, ihm den Sicherheitsgurt zu erklären.

„Wozu denn so ein Ding, wenn es so sicher sein soll, mit diesem Flugdings hier?", fragte er als er den Gurt einschnappen ließ.

Doch bevor Sisilia antworten konnte, begann der Kapitän des Flugzeugs mit seiner Begrüßungsansprache, zuerst auf Französisch und dann auf Deutsch. Severus verstand beide Male so gut wie kein Wort und ließ es sich dann von Sisilia übersetzen.

Es dauerte auch nicht mehr lange und die Maschine rollte zur Startbahn. Als der Pilot dann startete, ergriff Severus unwillkürlich Sisilias Hand, doch sie sagte nichts zu ihm. Nach einiger Zeit merkte sie, wie er sich er sich immer mehr entspannte und sie hatte bald sogar das Gefühl, es würde ihm gefallen, denn er versuchte immer wieder, durch das kleine, runde Fenster nach draußen zu sehen. Sisilia beobachtete ihn dabei. Er kam ihr vor wie ein kleiner, aufgeregter Junge. Als er sich wieder mal über sie beugte, um aus dem Fenster zu sehen, fuhr sie ihm mit ihrer Hand durch seine Haare und er wendete überrascht seinen Kopf zu ihr.

„Hab ich dir eigentlich heute schon gesagt, dass ich dich liebe?", sagte sie dann zu ihm und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Er antwortete nicht, sondern sah sie einen Moment lang an und gab ihr dann einen kurzen Kuss.

Der Flug verlief ansonsten sehr ruhig und nach gut einer Stunde hatten sie den Flughafen in Stuttgart erreicht und gleich ausgecheckt.

Am Ende des Flughafengebäudes fanden sie eine Autovermietung, bei der sie sich einen Wagen mieteten.

Als sie dann auf dem Parkplatz vor dem Fahrzeug, einem dunkelgrauen Golf, standen, sah Severus sie fragend an.

„Eigentlich erstaunlich, was die Muggel sich inzwischen für Hilfsmittel ausgedacht haben. Diese Autos hier haben gegenüber Besen den Vorteil, dass man nicht nass wird, wenn es regnet", erklärte er zu Sisilias Erstaunen, die mit der Fernbedienung die Zentralverriegelung öffnete. Severus sah und hörte, wie sich ein Knopf in der Tür nach oben schob.

„Die Muggel haben eine Menge Dinge erfunden, die ihnen das Leben gewaltig vereinfachen, auch z.B. eine Fernbedienung."Und sie hob diese kurz in die Luft.

„Siehst du, wenn ich darauf drücke, öffnet und schließt sie die Türen des Autos, ganz ohne Zauber", sie demonstrierte es zwei, drei Mal.

„Ich glaube langsam, dass wir die Muggel unterschätzt haben", erklärte er, doch Sisilia erkannte, dass es ihm schwer fiel, dies zuzugeben.

„Wie auch immer, ich denke, wir sollten los, vielleicht schaffen wir es noch vor dem Regen", sagte er und deutete in den Himmel hinauf, wo sich dunkle Wolken über ihnen zusammenzogen. Sie stiegen beide ins Auto. Sisilia schnallte sich automatisch an.

„Muss man sich hier etwa auch an das Fahrzug binden?", fragte er, als er Sisilia dabei beobachtete. Diese musste lachen und hob bedauernd ihre Hände.

„Es ist Muggelgesetz, jeder muss sich anschnallen, auch du. Wir wollen doch nicht auffallen", sagte sie und sah einen brummenden Severus ins Gesicht.

„Ich nehme das mit dem Unterschätzen wieder zurück", erklärte er dann und begann an dem Gurt zu ziehen, der sich plötzlich nicht mehr weiter herausziehen ließ, da er zu kräftig daran gerissen hatte und er eingerastet war. Sisilia musste ihm erst erklären, dass er ihn langsam herausziehen musste, als sie dann schließlich und endlich einen genervten Mann neben sich sitzen hatte.

„Was für ein Tag.", stöhnte er.

„Jetzt kannst du dich ja entspannen, das weitere übernehme ich", sagte Sisilia und startete den Motor. Severus beobachtete jeden Handgriff, bzw. jede Bewegung mit dem Fuß, die Sisilia machte, als sie aus dem Parkhaus des Flughafens herausfuhr.

„Das sieht gar nicht mal so schwer aus. Könntest du mir die einzelnen Funktionen nicht erklären?", fragte er neugierig.

„Kann ich machen, aber ein Auto bedienen zu können, heißt nicht gleich, dass man damit fahren kann, na ja, zumindest nicht auf öffentlichen Straßen, das ist nämlich nicht so einfach, mit den vielen Schildern und Vorschriften und so. Das muss man richtig lernen in einer Schule, verstehst du?", antwortete sie ihm und zeigte ihm ein paar der Verkehrsschilder, die ihnen gerade so begegneten.

„Du meinst, diese bunten Bilder haben alle Bedeutungen und sagen dir, was du tun darfst oder nicht?"

„Das hast du vollkommen richtig erkannt. Von diesen Bildchen, nun ja, sie werden Schilder genannt, gibt es eine Unmenge und die muss man alle kennen, bevor man auf die Straße darf."

„Kommt mir vor wie ‚Alte Runen', nur dass diese hier bunter sind", sagte er amüsiert.

Sisilia erklärte ihm, als sie ein Stück über die Autobahn mussten, noch ein wenig, wie das Auto funktionierte und sah belustigt in das Gesicht von Severus, der versuchte, sich alles zu merken, was sie ihm zeigte.

Sie fuhren parallel am Aufstieg der Schwäbischen Alb entlang. Es war hier alles wunderschön üppig grün. Kurz bevor sie die Autobahn verlassen mussten, konnten sie in einer der Berggruppen eine kleine Burg erkennen, die stolz und strahlend auf dem Berg stand. Severus deutete auf sie.

„Ist es das, wo wir hin müssen?", wollte er wissen.

„Nein, das ist die Burg Teck. Du musst wissen, es gibt hier am Albaufstieg sehr viele Burgen und Burgruinen und die Teck ist eine, die noch recht gut erhalten und auch bewirtschaftet ist, so wie ich weiß. Aber Reußenstein ist nicht sehr weit weg, man könnte gut von einer zur anderen Burg wandern", erklärte sie und verließ dann die Autobahn. Sie fuhren anschließend durch einige kleine idyllische Dörfer, in denen nicht viel los war. Auf den Feldern stand das Korn und der Mais, der hier gepflanzt worden war und auf grünen Wiesen weideten Kühe. Dann begann sie, Ausschau nach einem Gasthof oder einer Pension zu halten, in der sich übernachten konnten.

Inzwischen hatte es angefangen, ziemlich stark zu regnen und sie musste sich schon sehr konzentrieren, um die Schilder noch alle lesen zu können.

Doch sie hatten tatsächlich Glück, in dem kleinen Ort Neidlingen verriet ihnen ein Schild an der Straße, dass gleich nach der nächsten Kreuzung eine kleine Pension mit einem Gasthof kam.

Sisilia stellte den Wagen direkt vor dem Gasthof ab. Es war ein typisch deutsches Restaurant. Oben über der Tür war ein Schild angebracht, da stand „Lamm" darauf. Sisilia wusste, hier in der Gegend gab es kaum einen Ort, der nicht eine Gaststätte hatte, die Lamm hieß.

Sie liefen schnell durch den Regen, der inzwischen in Bindfäden herunterprasselte und betraten das Gebäude. Nachdem sie keinen Hinweis fanden, wohin man sich wenden musste, wenn man ein Zimmer mieten wollte, betraten sie kurzerhand den Schankraum.

Sisilia ging direkt zur Theke, hinter der eine rundliche, schon ältere, aber sehr freundlich wirkende Frau stand. Sie hatte ihre grauen Haare zu einem Knoten zusammengebunden und sah sie mit glitzernden grauen Augen an.

„Grüß Gott", sagte diese zu ihnen, als sie die beiden bemerkte. „Kann ich was für sie tun?"

„Guten Tag. Sie vermieten doch Zimmer?", fragte Sisilia die Frau nun freundlich.

„Ja, sicher", antwortete diese und setzte ein Lächeln auf.

„Wie lange wollen sie denn bleiben?", fragte sie, stellte das Glas, welches sie gerade abgetrocknet hatte, ab und kam hinter ihrer Theke hervor. Sie wischte sich die Hände an ihrer Schürze ab und reichte zuerst Sisilia und dann Severus, den sie einige Sekunden lang musterte, ihre Hand.

„Drei oder vier Tage, denke ich mal. Ich möchte meinem Mann die Gegend zeigen, in der ich aufgewachsen bin", erklärte Sisilia nun der netten Wirtin.

„Ach, Sie kommen von hier?", fragte diese nun neugierig.

„Nicht direkt, aber meine Familie hat mit mir immer viele Ausflüge gemacht und hier hat es mir immer besonders gut gefallen", erklärte Sisilia.

„Ja, hier ist es schon wunderschön und es gibt viele interessante Dinge hier zu sehen", sagte diese nun an Severus gewandt. Doch der verstand natürlich kein Wort. Sisilia übersetzte es ihm kurz und erklärte dann der Wirtin, dass er leider kein Wort Deutsch konnte, woraufhin die Wirtin nur kurz nickte und sich dann ausschließlich mit Sisilia unterhielt.

Nachdem sie die Anmeldung ausgefüllt hatten und die Wirtin ihnen ein Zimmer zugewiesen hatte, ließ Sisilia sich müde auf das Bett fallen. Draußen tobte inzwischen ein kräftiges Gewitter und es regnete sintflutartig. Severus hatte die Lederjacke über einen Stuhl geworfen und stand nun am Fenster und sah hinaus.

„Ich denke, heute werden wir wohl nichts mehr unternehmen können. Bei dem Wetter jagt man doch keinen Hund vor die Tür", sagte Sisilia und streckte ihre Hand aus, als Severus sich zu ihr umdrehte. Er ging zu ihr, ergriff ihre Hand und ließ sich neben sie auf das Bett ziehen.

„Du scheinst dich nicht sonderlich wohl zu fühlen?", fragte sie ihn besorgt.

„So extrem würde ich es nicht ausdrücken, es ist einfach alles so fremd hier. Unter Muggeln, anderes Land, andere Sprache und andere Gepflogenheiten. Und dann dieser schreckliche Pullover", schimpfte er und begann wieder, daran herumzuziehen.

Sisilia musste lachen, als sie das sah.

„Dann gibt es wohl nur eines, was du machen kannst", lachte sie, „Du musst ihn ausziehen!"

Sie ergriff den Pullover am Saum und zog ihm ihn über den Kopf, wobei er bereitwillig mithalf. Dann warf sie ihn einfach achtlos in eine Ecke und grinste Severus an.

„Weg mit dem schrecklichen Ding", sagte sie, grinste Severus an und ließ ihre Finger über seine Brust wandern. Severus sah sie überrascht an, doch dann streckte er seine Hand aus und fuhr mit seine Fingern über ihre Gesicht.

„Dann sollten wir uns was überlegen, wie wir die Zeit anders nutzen können", flüsterte er, schob seine Hand in ihren Nacken und zog sie zu sich heran, um sie zu küssen. Bereitwillig ließ sie sich gegen ihn fallen und erwiderte seinen Kuss, dabei schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Nackten Oberkörper und fuhr zart abwechselnd mit ihren Fingern, dann wieder mit ihren Nägeln über seinen Rücken. Severus stöhnte leise auf, hob seinen Kopf und drückte sein Kreuz durch, als er ihre Nägel spürte, dann senkte er seine Kopf wieder und begann ihren Halsbeuge zu küssen. Sisilia legte den Kopf etwas zur Seite, so dass er besser an ihren Hals kam und wiederholte das Spiel ihrer Finger auf seinem Rücken.

Severus Hände wanderten unter ihr T-Shirt und streiften es ihr dann vom Körper, sie half ihm dabei und hob ihre Hände hoch. Dann ließ er das Shirt einfach achtlos neben dem Bett zu Boden fallen. Severus betrachtete sie und seine Finger strichen dann zart über ihr Schlüsselbein hinunter bis zu ihrem Bauch.

„Du bist wunderschön", sagte er zu ihr und seine Hände wanderten wieder über ihren Körper und verweilten dann einige Sekunden auf ihren Brüsten. Seine Blicke sprachen Bände, als er sie über ihren Körper streifen ließ. Sisilia genoss es wie er sie ansah, es verursachte ein angenehmes Kribbeln in ihr.

Dann legte sie ihren Kopf in den Nacken, schüttelte ihr langes Haar, währen sie die Berührungen seiner Hände auf ihrer Haut genoss.

Sisilia hob ihren Kopf wieder an und sah Severus in die Augen, als er ebenfalls seinen Kopf hob und ihren Blick mit blitzenden Augen erwiderte. Plötzlich warf Sisilia sich nach vorn, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und presste sich eng an ihn, während sie anfing ihn wild zu küssen. Sie drückte ihn nach hinten aufs Bett und legte sich auf ihn, so dass sie seine warme Haut spüren konnte. Er schlang ebenfalls seine Arme um sie und seine Hände strichen nun fordernd über ihren Rücken bis hinunter zu ihren Hüften, dann schwang er sich mit ihr herum, kam nun auf ihr zu liegen, hörte aber nicht auf, sie dabei immer wieder leidenschaftlich küssen.

Sisilia schob nun eine Hand zwischen sich und ihn und ließ diese immer weiter nach unten wandern bis zu seinem Hosenbund. Fordernd öffnete sie seine Hose und ihre Finger glitten unter seinen Hosenbund, wo sie sanft über seine Erregung strichen. Er stöhnte leicht auf, als sie ihn dort berührte und hob etwas seinen Kopf. Sie konnte seinen warmen Atem in ihrem Gesicht fühlen, das leichte Erzittern seines Körpers spüren. Sie merkte, wie er sich sanft ihren Fingern entgegenpresste. Sie massierte noch kurz weiter, doch dann begann Sisilia, ihm die Hose auszuziehen, wobei er ihr half. Als er das Kleidungsstück endlich los hatte, kümmerte er sich um Sisilias Hose, er öffnete sie und gab er ihr dann unvermittelt einen Kuss auf ihren Bauch, denn sie dann in dem Moment anspannte.

Sie hob ihren Unterkörper etwas an, dass er ihr die Hose leichter ausziehen konnte und sah ihm dabei zu. Er warf ihr dabei immer wieder diese Blicke zu, die sie so verrückt machten und die sie immer wieder zum Dahinschmelzen brachten. Dann strich er ihr mit seinen Händen über ihre Schenkel und seine Finger glitten sanft bis zu ihrem Schoß.

Sisilia schloss die Augen, als er sie dort berührte und stöhnte leise auf, sie öffnete leicht die Beine und hob das Becken etwas an, als seine Finger sie dort berührten und sanft zu streicheln begannen. Er beobachtete sie, senkte dann seinen Kopf und begann sie zwischen ihren Beinen zu küssen, er drückte ihre Schenkel noch etwas mehr auseinander und bezog dann seine Zunge in das Spiel mit ein. Seine Hände umklammerten ihre Hüften und Sisilia wand sich leicht unter Stöhnen unter ihm.

„Severus bitte................ ich will dich in mir spüren", stöhnte sie nun heftig atmend und ihre Hände strichen durch seine Haare. Er hob seine Kopf und sah sie an.

„Das möchtest du also? Ich glaube, das musst du dir erst noch verdienen", sagte er dann mit einem fiesen Grinsen in seinem Gesicht. Sisilia wusste was er wollte, doch sie wusste auch, dass es ihn noch mehr reizte, wenn sie sich etwas zierte.

„Du bist gemein, erst machst du mich heiß, dass ich es kaum noch aushalte und dann...", sagte sie und zog eine Schnute.

„Du willst nicht? Gut dann eben nicht", antwortete er und stand von Bett auf und ging in Richtung Bad. Sisilia sprang ebenfalls aus dem Bett, rannte ihm hinterher und stellte sich ihm in den Weg.

„Nein geh nicht, so gemein kannst du doch nicht sein", sagte sie nun zu ihm und versuchte ein

trauriges enttäuschtes Gesicht zu machen.

„Wenn du es dir nicht verdienen willst.......", er sah sie abwartend an, hob eine Augenbraue und als sie nicht gleich antwortete, wollte er um sie herum zum Bad gehen. Sisilia hielt ihn am Arm fest, sah ihm nun in die Augen und nickte ihm zu. Er sah zurück und senkte etwas den Kopf. Sisilia hatte verstanden und lies sich nun langsam auf die Knie vor ihm, sie musst sehr kämpfen um sich das Grinsen zu verkneifen. Sie wusste, dass er solche Spiele liebte, genauso, wie sie selbst. Sie nahm nun seinen Schaft in ihre Hand und begann ihn zu massieren. Dann stülpte sie zart ihre Lippen über die Spitze und leckte mit der Zungenspitze darüber. Severus stöhnte erneut auf und Sisilia wiederholte ihre Aktion. Dann beginnt sie, sanft an seiner Erregung zu saugen und sie mit der Zunge zu reizen. Severus wich unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück, bis er zu dem Spiegeltischchen hinter sich kam, an dem er sich dann abstützte. Sisilia musst etwas hinterher rutschen, dabei ergriff sie seine Hüften und hielt ihn fest. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick nach oben und sah, dass er die Augen geschlossen und seinen Kopf leicht in den Nacken gelegt hatte, doch er bemerkte wohl ihren Blick und sah dann zu ihr herunter. Sisilia nahm seinen Schaft demonstrativ tief in den Mund und begann, kräftig daran zu saugen, während ihre Hände über seine Hüften streichen. Severus stöhnte erneut auf und sie fühlte wie seine Lenden leicht erzitterten. Sie wiederholte diese Spielchen ein paar Mal, als er plötzlich mit seinen Händen in ihre Haare packte und ihre Bewegungen stoppte. Sie sah zu ihm auf und er deutete ihr an aufzustehen. Sie erhob sich, wendete aber ihre Augen nicht von seinen ab, die inzwischen tiefschwarz leuchten. Er schob sie zu dem Spiegeltischchen und hob sie darauf, dann schob er sich zwischen ihre Schenkel, die sie nur zu bereitwillig öffnete. Sie sahen sich beide tief in die Augen, während er mit einem Ruck tief in sie eindrang. Sisilia schlang ihr Arme um seinen Nacken und presste sich ihm entgegen, während er ihre Hüften packte und sie festhielt.

„Habe ich es mir jetzt verdient?"feigste sie leicht stöhnend, als sich ihre Gesichter nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt befanden.

„In der Tat, mein kleiner Wilder Teufel, das hast du", hauchte er und begann nun sie mit kräftigen Stößen zu verwöhnen. Sisilia stöhnte auf, als sie seine harten Stöße spürte und schlang nun ihr Beine um seine Hüften, um ihn noch tiefer in sich zu spüren. Severus presste seinen Lippen auf die ihren, während Sisilia ihre Nägel über seine Haut auf dem Rücken zog. Er stöhnte auf und sein Atem ging heftig an ihr Ohr. Sie hauchte immer wieder seinen Namen und presst sich ihm entgegen. Seine Bewegungen wurden immer heftiger und sie spürte seinen heißen Atem in ihrem Gesicht. Sisilia fühlte wie ihr Körper leicht zu zittern begann, doch sie wusste nicht, war es vor Erregung oder vor Anstrengung, wegen der ungewöhnlichen Lage. Sie spürte den heißen schwitzigen Körper von Severus und fühlte, wie seine Haut schweißnass unter ihren Fingern wurde. Sie krallte sich an seinen Schultern fest, als er abermals sein Tempo verstärkte und spürte, wie es in ihrem Becken zu brodeln begann, sie fühlte den langsam herannahenden Höhepunkt auf sich zukommen. Sie stöhnte wieder auf und Severus presste seinen Lippen auf die ihren, um ihr lautes Stöhnen zu stoppen, so stöhnte sie in seinen Mund, als der Höhepunkt sie durchschüttelte. Sie presste sich gegen ihn und ihre Nägel drückte sie unbewusst hart in seine Schultern. Sie spürte, wie er sich ebenfalls aufbäumte und sich ihr entgegenpresste. Sie schlang erneut fest ihr Beine um seine Hüften und drückte ihn so eng gegen sich. Er ließ sich leicht bebend gegen sie sinken und begann, sie erneut lange und sehr gefühlvoll zu küssen. Als er seine Lippen von den ihren löste, lehnte sich Sisilia gegen seine Brust und ihre Beine sanken nach unten. Severus schlangt erneut seine Arme um sie und drückte sich fest an sie.

Nach einigen Minuten hob Sisilia ihren Kopf und sah ihn an.

„Jetzt haben wir hier so ein schönes Bett und sind doch tatsächlich auf diesem Tischchen gelandet", sagte sie und grinste ihn an.

„Ach, das läuft uns schon nicht weg", antwortete er, seine Lippen kräuselten sich und seine Augen funkelten sie spitzbübisch an. Sisilia boxte ihm leicht gegen den Arm.

„Hey, wir haben doch gerade eben erst.............., du bist unmöglich, weißt du das?"sagte sie und musste dann doch lachen, als sie in sein Gesicht sah.

Er hauchte ihr erneut einen Kuss auf die Lippen, nahm sie hoch und trug sie hinüber zum Bett, wo er sie sanft ablegte.

„So Madam, hier haben Sie ihr Bett", sagte er grinsend und legte sich zu ihr.

„Vielen Dank der Herr", antwortete sie ihm und kuschelte sich eng an ihn.


	30. Das Geheimnis der Burg Reußenstein

Das Geheimnis der Burg Reußenstein

Am nächsten Morgen erwachten beide mit einem großen Hunger. Als Severus im Bad verschwunden war, kam er nach kurzer Zeit wieder heraus.

„Ich hab da ein kleines Problem.", sagte er. „Ich bin es gewohnt, mich mit Hilfe von Zauber zu rasieren, aber wenn wir nicht zaubern sollen... Und ich habe eigentlich keine Lust, mich mit diesen scharfen Klingen zu verstümmeln.", fügte er nun hinzu.

„Warum lässt du dir nicht mal einen Bart stehen?", schlug Sisilia ihm vor.

„Ach, du meinst wie der... na, der Schauspieler da, auf dem Foto? Meinst du, mir würde so etwas stehen?", fragte er und sah in den Spiegel.

„Warum nicht, probier es doch einfach mal aus, und wenn es dir nicht gefällt, dann kauf ich dir eben einen Rasierapparat.", sagte sie und grinste ihn an.

Nach dem Frühstück in der Gaststätte machten sie sich auf, sie wollten sich, als ganz normale Touristen getarnt, einen ersten Eindruck von der Ruine verschaffen. Da heute ein wunderschöner sonniger Tag war, würden bestimmt einige Leute dort sein, um die verfallene Burg zu besichtigen.

Sie mussten nicht weit fahren, bis sie zu einem Parkplatz kamen, an dem sie das Auto abstellten und sich zu Fuß auf dem Weg zur Ruine machen konnten. Es war von der Straße aus nicht sehr weit dorthin, nur etwa zehn bis fünfzehn Minuten gemütlicher Fußweg, den sie zu gehen hatten.

Sie gingen an einem Waldstück entlang, bis sie eine Wiese erreichten. Rechts von ihnen ging es dann über einen Felshang über 200 Meter senkrecht in die Tiefe. Als sie näher kamen, konnten sie sehen, wie einige Kletterer damit beschäftigt waren, diese Felswand an Seilen gesichert hinaufzuklettern. Sie sahen ihnen einige Minuten zu, bevor sie weitergingen. Sie mussten weiter durch ein Waldstück gehen. Der Weg hier war sehr uneben und mit Wurzeln und Felsen übersät. Ganz plötzlich dann tauchte die Burgruine vor ihnen auf. Ein großer quadratischer Turm ragte vor ihnen in den Himmel. Die restlichen Mauern waren teilweise in die Felsen hineingeschlagen, beziehungsweise darauf errichtet worden.

Der Eingang hinauf zur Burg war ein in den Fels gehauener Durchgang, durch den die beiden jetzt schritten. Sie mussten sich ziemlich bücken, da dieser nicht sehr hoch war.

„Ich hab vorhin auf dem Schild gelesen, dass diese Burg irgendwann im 13. Jahrhundert erbaut worden ist, von einem Heinrich von Stein, und dieser hat sie dann an seinen Vetter, einem Cunradus Dictus von Reuß, weiter verkauft, deshalb der Name. Der Rest war relativ uninteressant. Jedenfalls nichts, was für uns von Bedeutung wäre.", erklärte sie ihm.

„Das Ding ist doch schon so alt?", fragte er überrascht. „Dann es uns mal genauer untersuchen."

Sie gingen an der über einen halben Meter dicken Burgmauer entlang in die Burg hinein. Diese bestand aber nur noch aus den Mauern rundherum, das Dach fehlte komplett. Auch die einzelnen Stockwerke, es waren wohl drei Stück gewesen, gab es nicht mehr. Nur noch einen Aufgang in Richtung des Turms gab es, und dort stiegen sie die glatten und auch rutschigen Stufen hinauf. Doch auch hier gab es nichts besonderes zu sehen.

Inzwischen waren einige weitere Besucher angekommen, welche die Burg inspizierten, und es wurde langsam voller hier.

„Du meinst wirklich, dass es die richtige Burg ist? Es sind sehr viel Menschen hier, ich kann mir irgendwie nicht vorstellen, dass ‚er' gerade hierher kommen will.", sagte er und sprach den letzten Satz leise aus, da ein älteres Ehepaar gerade an ihnen vorbeigegangen war.

„Ich denke schon. Wenn du den Namen richtig verstanden hast, muss es die richtige sein, da es keine gibt, die gleich oder ähnlich heißt.", antwortete sie ihn, während sie sich mit den Ellenbogen gegen die Burgmauer lehnte und so tat, als ob sie die Aussicht genoss. Severus trat, als eine Gruppe von Jungendlichen die Stufen hoch stürmte, auch zu Sisilia und blickte nun ebenfalls hinunter in die Tiefebene.

Dann fiel sein Blick senkrecht nach unten, wo sie eine Art Burghof mit einem Brunnen entdeckten.

„Lass uns doch mal da hinuntergehen.", sagte er und deutete auf den kleinen Platz.

Sisilia nickte, und sie machten sich auf den Weg. Um dorthin zu gelangen, mussten sie die eigentliche Burg wieder verlassen und halb um sie herumgehen. Doch dann, als sie an einer Art Wehrturm vorbei gegangen waren, hatten sie den Brunnen gefunden. Er war von den Muggeln mit Gittern gesichert worden, doch konnten sie, wenn sie hineinsahen, erkennen, dass dieser sehr tief war.

Direkt neben diesem Brunnen befand sich ein Eingang zu einer Art Verließ, doch zum einen war der Eingang mit einer Gittertür versperrt, und zum anderen sah es so aus, als wäre der Durchgang hinten eingestürzt.

Sisilia trat direkt an die Gittertür heran. Irgend etwas schien sie anzuziehen, sie wusste nur nicht, was es war.

„Das alles hier ist nicht...", begann Severus.

„Pst...!", machte Sisilia nur, und Severus hielt inne. Sie schloss die Augen, ergriff ihr Amulett und konzentrierte sich. Sie fühlte etwas, doch konnte sie nicht genau beschreiben, was es war.

Es schien ihr eine geballte Ansammlung an Emotionen zu sein, die sie hier wahrnahm, aber es war alles sehr schwach und kaum erkennbar. Severus war inzwischen neben sie getreten und beobachtete sie, ohne aber ein Wort zu sagen.

„Ich fühle hier etwas, es sind Schwingungen aus der Vergangenheit, aber sie kommen nicht zu mir durch, irgendetwas scheint sie nicht heraus zu lassen.", sagte sie ohne wirklich nachzudenken, was sie da eigentlich von sich gab.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte er sie, da er nicht verstand, was sie damit sagen wollte, und sie drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Hier unten drunter muss es noch viele Räume geben, in denen schon sehr viel passiert ist. Ich fühle es, hier sind schon viele Menschen gefoltert und getötet worden. Ich spüre viel Leid und Trauer von hier aufsteigen.", sagte sie und hatte immer noch das Amulett in ihrer Hand.

Severus sah sie nachdenklich an, dann ergriff er ihre Hand. Sie erschrak und ließ das Amulett so plötzlich los, als wäre es glühend heiß. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr ihren Kopf und breitete sich auf ihren ganzen Körper aus, doch verebbte er so schnell, wie er gekommen war.

„Severus!", schrie sie kurz erschrocken auf. Dieser sah sie irritiert an.

„Bitte, tu das nie wieder.", fauchte sie ihn plötzlich an, doch er verstand nicht, warum sie so aggressiv reagierte.

„Was ist denn? Was hab ich denn getan?", fragte er nun unsicher und sah Sisilia an, welche die Augen geschlossen hatte und tief durchatmete.

„Schon gut, es tut mir leid, du wusstest es ja nicht.", sagte Sisilia zu ihm, die sich wieder gefangen hatte. Hinter ihnen kam nun eine ganze Schar Schüler in den Hof gesprungen, die anfingen, den ganzen Burghof in Beschlag zu nehmen. Sisilia zog Severus vom Eingang des Verlieses fort.

„Komm weg hier, dann erkläre ich es dir.", sagte sie und ging den Weg zurück in Richtung Wald, aus dem sie vorhin gekommen waren.

Als sie sicher war, dass niemand in der Nähe war, blieb sie stehen.

„Mein Amulett ist so etwas wie ein Empfänger und ein Verstärker, verstehst du das?". begann sie mit ihrer Erklärung und Severus nickte.

„Sobald ich es aktiviere, kann ich, sofern irgendwo in der Nähe vorhanden, Dinge wahrnehmen, die sonst keiner spüren oder bemerken kann. Meine Wahrnehmung ist auf das Äußerste sensibilisiert. Und in dem Moment, wenn jemand mich, bzw. das Amulett berührt ist es so, als ob jemand ein Radio auf volle Lautstärke aufdreht. Verstehst du, es ist, als ob ein Blitzschlag durch meinen Körper schießt. Ich habe alle Deine Emotionen, Gefühle und Gedanken auf einmal wahrgenommen.", erklärte sie ihm, und es tat ihr schon wieder leid, dass sie ihn vorhin so angefahren hatte.

„Es tut mir leid, ich habe das nicht gewusst. Du hast mir das über dein Amulett nie erzählt, ich wusste nicht, dass es viel mehr als nur ein Schmuckstück ist.", entschuldigte er sich bei ihr, wollte sie in die Arme nehmen, doch dann zögerte er.

Sisilia fiel dies sofort auf, und anstatt etwas zu sagen, trat sie ihm entgegen und legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und gab ihm einen Kuss.

„Ich werde dich das nächste Mal vorwarnen.", sagte sie dann und Severus nickte.

„Und jetzt habe ich eine Idee. Ich möchte mehr über die Geschichte dieser Burg erfahren. Komm lass uns nach Esslingen fahren, die müssten die ganzen Unterlagen besitzen.", sagte Sisilia voller Tatendrang.

„Und du glaubst, die werden dich das einfach alles so lesen lassen?", wollte er wissen.

„Wir werden uns als Reporter ausgeben, die für eine englische Zeitschrift über deutsche Burgen und Schlösser schreiben, das zieht immer. Jede Gemeinde hat gerne Werbung für sich, denn dann kommen auch die Touristen.", erklärte Sisilia ihm.

„Na du musst es ja wissen.", sagte er, da er nicht ganz verstand, was sie damit meinte, doch er hatte es aufgegeben, zu viele Fragen zu stellen, da ihre Antworten nur immer noch mehr Fragen hervorriefen.

Sie verbrachten den ganzen restlichen Tag damit, in irgendwelchen alten Dokumenten zu stöbern und nachzulesen. Das hieß, hauptsächlich Sisilia verbrachte den ganzen Tag damit, da Severus ihr nicht gerade eine große Hilfe war, ohne Deutschkenntnisse.

So stand er fast nur den ganzen Tag herum, beobachtete die Gegend und die Leute. Das einzige was er ab und zu tat, war, einige Sachen zu notieren, die Sisilia ihm diktierte.

Am Ende hatten sie so einiges herausgefunden und sich den Rest eben zusammengereimt.

Sie hatten festgestellt, dass König Artus auf einem seiner Kreuzzüge wohl auch einmal hier gewesen sein musste. Und zwar genau in einer der Nächte, als der Ritter Cunradus Dictus von Reuß von einem seiner Feinde angegriffen worden war. Artus hatte ihm damals geholfen, diesen Feind zu schlagen, woraufhin der Ritter ihm ewige Freundschaft schwor und ihm auch im Kampf in dessen Heimat zu Hilfe eilte.

Ebenfalls wurde erzählt, dass die Nachfahren dieses Ritters Raubritter waren, welche die Händler, die auf die Alb oder von der Alb ins Tal hinunterfuhren, überfallen und ausgeraubt hatten. Es kam auch hin und wieder vor, dass sie Geiseln nahmen und für diese Lösegeld erpressten. Wenn die Angehörigen nicht bezahlen wollten oder konnten, kümmerte sich ein Folterknecht um diese. Die wenigsten überlebten seine Folterattacken.

„Das ganze erklärt mir, was ich am Eingang dieses Verlieses gespürt habe. Es starben sehr viele unschuldige Menschen in diesen Verliesen.", sagte Sisilia zu Severus und klappte das letzte der Bücher zu, welches sie darüber in der Stadtbibliothek gefunden hatte. Dann kam die alte, weißhaarige Bibliothekarin, eine kleine schon gebückt gehende Frau, die sicher schon achtzig Jahre alt war, zu ihnen. Sie war ihnen vorhin auch schon behilflich gewesen, beim Heraussuchen der Bücher.

„Ich hoffe, Sie konnten etwas interessantes finden, was Ihnen weiterhelfen wird bei ihren Recherchen, junge Frau.", sagte sie und sah sie beide neugierig an. Ihre kleinen grauen Augen blieben überlegend an Severus Gesicht hängen. Dann beugte sie sich zu Sisilia.

„Ihr Freund hier versteht kein Deutsch?", fragte sie noch mal, denn Sisilia hatte sie beide als englische Journalisten vorgestellt und ihr erklärt, dass er leider nur Englisch konnte.

Sisilia schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gut. Dann hören Sie mir zu, meine Liebe. Sie gefallen mir, irgendwie mag ich Sie, und das, was ich Ihnen jetzt erzähle, bekommt nicht jeder zu hören. Also passen Sie genau auf.", begann sie geheimnisvoll.

„Da Sie aus England stammen, darf ich doch annehmen, dass sie die Geschichte von Artus und Excalibur kennen?", fragte sie Sisilia nun. Diese zuckte ein klein wenig zusammen. Wie kam diese Frau nur darauf. Was wusste sie? War sie keine gewöhnliche Muggelfrau? Sisilia sah sie neugierig an.

„In Ihrem Gesicht kann ich lesen, dass Sie die Geschichte kennen. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie etwas nicht wussten. Die Sage erzählt von dem sagenhaften Schwert Excalibur, welches der König aus dem Stein gezogen hat. Doch keiner weiß, woher es kam und wer es wirklich geschmiedet hat.", begann sie zu erzählen. Dabei fiel immer wieder ihr Blick auf Severus und als sie feststellte, dass er wirklich nichts zu verstehen schien, fuhr sie fort.

„Ich weiß, wer es geschmiedet hat.", sagte sie trotzdem flüsternd und sah Sisilia erwartungsvoll mit ihren kleinen, wachen Augen an.

„Sie wissen, wer dieses sagenumwogene Schwert geschmiedet hat?", fragte Sisilia die alte Dame nun, da sie den Eindruck hatte, dass diese darauf wartete.

„Ja mein Kind, ich weiß es.", erklärte sie und strahlte sie an, dann zeigte sie mit dem Zeigefinger auf sich und erzählte stolz weiter.

„Einer meiner Vorfahren hat dieses Schwert geschmiedet unter der Anleitung eines mächtigen und weisen Mannes, dessen Name keiner mehr kennt. Es wurde nur immer behauptet er sei ein Magier, ein Hexenmeister gewesen, wenn Sie verstehen was ich meine.", Sisilia nickte unwillkürlich, und die Frau sah sie einen Moment lang an, als ob sie prüfen wollte, ob Sisilia nur aus Höflichkeit nickte oder ob sie wirklich verstand, was sie ihr sagen wollte.

„Glauben Sie daran, dass es so was wie Magier gibt?", fragte die alte Frau sie nun und sah wieder zu Severus, der die beiden beobachtete.

„Verraten Sie es bitte niemanden, auch nicht meinem Kollegen, aber ich glaube tatsächlich an die Magie.", erklärte Sisilia und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Ich glaube Ihnen, mein Kind, ich wusste doch, dass ich Ihnen die Geschichte erzählen kann. Dem da", und sie deutete auf Severus, „hätte ich sie nicht erzählt, der würde mich bestimmt in die Klapse einweisen lassen.", erklärte sie nun. Severus sah Sisilia fragend an, doch diese schüttelte unmerklich ihren Kopf.

„Wo wurde das Schwert denn nun geschmiedet?", fragte Sisilia neugierig weiter.

„Mein Ahne war Schmied bei den dem Grafen von Reußenstein, müssen Sie wissen, er war es, der das Schwert herstellte, mit seinen eigenen Händen hatte er es unter mühseliger Arbeit geschlagen. Man sagt, es besitzt große Kräfte. Vor allem dort, wo es erschaffen wurde, hat es besonders große Macht, nur hab ich den Grund vergessen, muss wohl irgendwas mit Magie zu tun haben.", sagte sie und kratzte sich überlegend am Kopf.

„König Artus selber kam sogar einmal vorbei, weil er den Mann sehen wollte, der dieses Schwert erschaffen hatte, welches er so siegreich gegen seine Feinde führte. Doch leider kam er zu spät. Mein Ahn starb eine Woche zuvor, aber mit dem Wissen, dass dieses Schwert schon gewaltige Dinge geleistet hatte, was ihn sehr stolz machte.", berichtete die Dame so stolz, als sie selbst es gewesen, die das Schwert geschmiedet hatte.

„Die Geschichte wurde von Generation zu Generation mündlich weitergegeben. Der Magier hat verboten, dass sie je niedergeschrieben werden sollte.", erklärte sie Sisilia mit einem Seufzen.

„Aber warum erzählen Sie dann gerade mir diese Geschichte, ich bin doch Journalistin und da müssten Sie doch am ehesten befürchten, dass ich sie aufschreiben würde.", fragte Sisilia nun doch überrascht.

„Das ist ganz einfach, mein Kind. Ich habe keine Nachkommen und meine Tage sind gezählt. Aber ich spüre, dass dieses Geheimnis bei Ihnen und Ihren Kindern", sie hob die Hand und hielt sie ein paar Zentimeter über ihren Bauch, „sehr gut aufgehoben sein wird.", endete sie, warf noch einen Blick auf Severus, drehte sich dann um und ging. Doch dann drehte sie sich noch einmal kurz um.

„Ach, hab ich erwähnt, dass der Magier die Tochter meines Urahnen geheiratet hat.", sagte sie noch und verschwand. Sisilia brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um das zu kapieren, doch dann hatte sie verstanden und wollte der Frau hinterherlaufen. Aber als sie um die Ecke bog, war niemand mehr da. Die Frau war verschwunden, so als ob sie disappariert wäre.

Sie ging nachdenklich zu Severus zurück, der sah sie fragend an.

„Wenn mich jetzt nicht alles getäuscht hat, dann war diese Frau eine Hexe, oder sie hatte auf jeden Fall magische Vorfahren, und sie wusste auch, dass ich eine bin.", erklärte Sisilia ihn immer noch nachdenklich.

„Was auch merkwürdig war, sie wusste, dass ich schwanger bin.", Sisilia war sehr erstaunt.

„Sie hat doch etwas über Excalibur und Artus erzählt?", fragte Severus sie nun.

„Ja sie hat mir ein Familiengeheimnis anvertraut. Sie meinte, da sie keine Nachkommen hat, würde sie es mir erzählen, denn sie sei sich sicher, dass es bei mir und meinen Kindern gut aufgehoben sei.", antwortete Sisilia ihm unsicher, da sie nicht wusste, ob sie es ihm sagen durfte oder nicht. Doch eigentlich wollte sie es ihm sagen, denn er war ja auch ihre Familie.

„Warum hat sie mich immer so gemustert, hat sie einen Grund genannt?", wollte er wissen.

Sisilia nickte, doch es fiel ihr schwer, es zu sagen.

„Sie wollte nicht, dass du es erfährst. Vielleicht hat sie dir nicht getraut? Ich weiß es nicht.", sagte Sisilia etwas verwirrt.

„Sil, wenn sie nicht wollte, dass du es mir erzählst, dann ist es in Ordnung, wenn du es für dich behältst, solange du es für notwenig erachtest. Ich bin dir nicht böse, wenn du es nicht sagst. Vielleicht weiß die alte Frau mehr als wir ahnen, und es ist vielleicht besser so.", sagte er und nahm den Zettel mit den Notizen, und sie verließen die Bibliothek.

Bevor sie in den Gasthof zurückfuhren machten sie noch Stopp bei einem Einkaufsmarkt. Sie wollten sich noch Taschenlampen, eine Zange und Schaufeln besorgen, für den Abend. Da sie möglichst ohne Zauberei auskommen sollten, wollten sie es eben auf die herkömmliche Art versuchen.

Nachdem sie in dem Gasthof zu Abend gegessen hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg. Es war inzwischen schon dunkel geworden, und eine dicke Wolkendecke hing am Himmel, so dass die Dunkelheit sie förmlich einschloss.

Sie hatten den Parkplatz, der inzwischen verlassen dalag, erreicht und sich auf den Weg zur Burg gemacht. Sie versuchten, soweit es ihnen möglich war und sie noch etwas sehen konnten, im dunkeln den Weg zu finden, doch als Sisilia das dritte Mal beinahe gestolpert wäre, wurde es ihr zu dumm, und sie schaltete ihre Taschenlampe ein. Sie hoffte, dass das Licht von der Straße aus nicht mehr gesehen werden konnte, da sie schon ein ganzes Stück im Wald drin waren.

Sie hatten die Burg und das verschlossene Verlies bald erreicht und machten sich dran, das Schloss zu öffnen. Mit einiger Mühe schafften sie es, mit Hilfe der Zange, die sie gekauft hatten, die Kette mit dem alten Vorhängeschloss zu knacken. Vorsichtig schoben sie die Gittertore auf und betraten das niedrige Verlies. An einigen Stellen an der Decke waren Felsen heruntergestürzt, trotzdem schien das ganze einen massiven Eindruck zu machen.

Severus, der nun ebenfalls seine Taschenlampe eingeschaltet hatte, leuchtete die Wände ab.

„Dann werden wir uns wohl mal an die Arbeit machen müssen.", sagte er und deutete auf den Schuttberg in der Ecke, wo er den Zugang zu den Verliesen vermutete.

Sisilia nickte, doch dann blieb sie noch einmal kurz stehen.

„Ich möchte gerne noch mal etwas versuchen.", sagte sie, zog ihr Amulett unter dem T-Shirt hervor und deutete darauf. Severus wusste, was sie damit sagen wollte, und diesmal würde er sich hüten, sie noch einmal zu berühren. Sisilia schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Irgend etwas schien sie zu leiten. Ein Gefühl schien ihr zu sagen, wohin sie zu gehen hatte. Dann trat sie langsam ein paar Schritte vor, blieb noch einmal stehen, drehte sich um und ging direkt auf die Wand neben dem Steinschutt zu. Doch zu Severus Verwunderung blieb sie nicht davor stehen, sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und musste jedem Moment gegen die Wand prallen, doch sie tat es nicht. Severus Augen weiteten sich, als er sah, dass sie einfach durch die Wand hindurchging. Oder war da gar keine Wand? Severus folgte ihr in einem gewissen Abstand.

„Komm mit, ich glaube, ich habe den Durchgang gefunden.", flüsterte sie und wandte sich dann abrupt nach links. Als Severus an der Stelle ankam, wo die Mauer hätte sein müssen bemerkte er, als er die Hand danach ausstreckte, dass hier keine Mauer war, obwohl es so aussah. Er ging einige Schritt nach vorn, weiter mit ausgestreckter Hand, bis er vor sich dann wirklich eine Mauer berührte. Dieser Eingang war so perfekt getarnt worden, dass er dem bloßem Auge nicht auffiel und das Aussehen der Steinwand hinter dem Eingang fügte sich so einmalig in das Gesamtbild, dass man diese Öffnung nicht erkennen konnte, es sah einfach aus wie eine normale einzige Wand.

Er folgte Sisilia nun nach links in einen schmalen Gang hinein. Sie ging komplett im Dunklen, fand aber den Weg so sicher, als wäre sie hier zu Hause. Sie war schon ein Stück gegangen, und er musste sich beeilen, um hinterherzukommen. Severus leuchtete mit seiner Taschenlampe in ihre Richtung.

Doch plötzlich sah er ein großes Loch im Boden, welches über den halben Weg reichte, auf das Sisilia zuging. Nur noch ein paar Schritte und sie würde da hineinstürzen. Er machte einen hastigen Schritt nach vorn und streckte seine Hand aus, als ihm einfiel, dass er sie ja nicht berühren sollte. Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, als sie ganz plötzlich stehen blieb und die Hand ausstreckte, und es sah so aus, als würde sie mit der Hand an einer Mauer entlang tasten, die um dieses Loch im Boden gebaut war. So tastete sich zwischen diesem Loch und der tatsächlichen Wand hindurch, ohne dort hineinzustürzen. Severus schüttelte verwundert seinen Kopf, und als er das Loch erreicht hatte und hinein sah, stellten sich seine Nackenhaare auf, denn er konnte keinen Boden erkennen. Dieses Loch schien unendlich tief. Es schauderte ihn, und er warf einen kleinen Stein hinein, um festzustellen, wie weit es da hinunterging. Doch er wartete vergeblich auf einen Wiederhall, den der Stein verursachen würde, wenn er auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Da merkte er, dass Sisilia schon längst weitergegangen war, und er folgte ihr rasch.

Vor ihnen tauchten nun Stufen auf, die in die Tiefe führten. Traumwandlerisch schritt Sisilia diese Stufen hinab, obwohl sie alle von so unterschiedlicher Höhe, waren, dass jeder normale Mensch auch mit offenen Augen Probleme gehabt hätte, sie ohne zu stolpern hinunter zu gehen. Severus musste höllisch aufpassen, nicht auf den glatten, unebenen Steinstufen auszurutschen. Es ging ein ganzes Stück in die Tiefe, und die Treppe machte auch einmal zwischendrin einen Knick, bis sie endlich unten ankamen.

Hier war es sehr feucht, und es roch furchtbar muffig, wenn man es nicht schon fast als Gestank bezeichnen konnte. Die Wände waren an einigen Stellen feucht, wo das Regenwasser durch das Kalkgestein sich seinen Weg gebahnt hatte. Auch merkte man hier nichts mehr von der sommerlichen Wärme, die draußen herrschte. Hier war es fast schon richtig kühl.

Severus leuchtete hinter Sisilia her, die immer noch mit schlafwandlerischer Sicherheit ihren Weg ging. Sie war durch eine weitere Öffnung, die einmal eine Tür gewesen sein musste, gegangen. In diesem Gang befanden sich sehr viele kleine Kammern oder Verliese, es waren 12 Stück. Bei den meisten waren keine Türen mehr vorhanden, so konnten sie in einige der dunklen Löcher hineinsehen, denn mehr als große Löcher waren das nicht. Doch drei von ihnen hatten noch Türen, und sie sahen auch noch voll funktionsfähig aus, so als ob sie repariert worden wären. Zwischen dem vorletzten und letzten Verlies befand sich ein weiterer Durchgang.

„Dies hier sind die Verliese, in denen sie die Menschen gefangengehalten haben.", erklärte Sisilia. „Es waren auch viele Kinder darunter, ich höre immer noch ihr Weinen und ihr Schreien. Sie rufen nach ihren Müttern, doch diese wurden zu dem Grafen gebracht, und er hat... er hat sich an ihnen vergangen.", Sisilia war stehen geblieben, sie hatte sich umgedreht und sah nacheinander in die Verliese.

„Nein... es ist ein grausamer Ort hier."Sie deute in eine Ecke. „Hier wurde ein Kind vor den Augen seine Mutter getötet.", sagte sie und sank auf die Knie. Severus trat wie in einem Reflex auf sie zu, doch sie hob abwehrend ihre Hand, sie wollte nicht, dass er sie berührte, so blieb er stehen und beobachtete sie weiter. Sisilia blieb mindestens noch eine Minute lang auf ihren Knien und atmete heftig. Sie hatte das Gefühl, alles um sie herum würde sie sich drehen. Es war ihr, als könnte sie schemenhaft Menschen hier sehen, welche weinten und schrieen, sie blickte in verzweifelte Gesichter. Doch dann verschwand das Bild wieder vor ihrem geistigen Auge.

Sie stand wieder auf und ging weiter in den nächsten Raum hinein, eine Art Gewölbe, wo sie mittendrin stehen blieb. Er war vielleicht 10 auf 15 Meter lang, und es hingen noch immer schwere Eisenketten von den Wänden herab, an welche die Gefangenen früher gekettet worden waren. Severus leuchtete die Wände ab. Hier konnte man auch noch die Halterungen für die Fackeln an den schwarzgerußten Wänden erkennen. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein großer Steinblock, der ungefähr einen halben Meter hoch, einen halben Meter breit und einen Meter lang war. Genau vor diesem war Sisilia stehen geblieben und starrte ihn an.

„Dies hier war die Folterkammer, der Ort an dem mehr als hundert Menschen gequält und getötet wurden, unschuldige Menschen, die nie jemandem etwas getan hatten.", Sisilia begann zu zittern, Tränen rannen ihr über das Gesicht. Severus wusste nicht was er tun sollte, er trat auf sie zu, seine Hände erhoben und doch nicht wagend, sie anzufassen.

„Sil? Bitte, kannst du nicht aufhören?", bat er sie und sah sie flehend an. Sisilia nickte unmerklich, doch es dauerte noch über eine Minute, bis sie ihre Amulett losließ und es wieder unter ihr T-Shirt stecke. Sie hatte immer noch Tränen in den Augen, und sie zitterte am ganzen Körper.

„Es... es war so schrecklich.", erklärte sie und sah Severus hilflos an, worauf dieser sie tröstend in seine Arme nahm. Sie sagten beide eine ganze Zeit kein Wort, als Sisilia sich aus seiner Umarmung löste.

„Jetzt verstehe ich, warum Voldemort diesen Ort ausgewählt hat. Dies ist der Ort, an dem Excalibur erschaffen wurde. Hier unten war einmal die Schmiede, hast du vorhin den Kamin gesehen?", fragte Sisilia ihn nun.

„Einen Kamin?", fragte er überrascht.

„Ja, als wir reingekommen sind, da war doch in dem Gang diese runde Steinmauer.", erklärte sie ihm.

„Sil, da war nur ein großes und tiefes Loch, aber keine Mauer. Doch du bist dran vorbei gegangen, als würdest du eine Wand abtasten.", erklärte er ihr.

„Dann hab ich wohl diese Mauer in der Vergangenheit gesehen, als es sie noch gab.", erklärte sie ihm nun.

Dann erzählte er ihr von dem tiefen Loch, und dass er nicht gehört hatte, wie der Stein aufschlug. Sisilia wurde es im nachhinein noch angst und bange.

„Ich hab nie gewusst, was für Fähigkeiten du besitzt.", sagte er nach einer kurzen Pause.

„Ich kenne selber viele von ihnen noch nicht, ich hab diese Fähigkeiten nie gemocht. Mir hat nie jemand gezeigt, wie man sie richtig anwenden kann, ich hab das meiste mehr oder weniger durch Zufall herausbekommen. Wie du siehst, können diese Dinge auch sehr schmerzlich sein. Das ist ein Grund, warum ich mich bisher meist geweigert habe, sie anzuwenden. Man erfährt oft Dinge, die man lieber gar nicht wissen möchte.", erklärte sie und Severus nickte nur.

„Jetzt weiß ich zumindest, warum Voldemort diesen Ort hier ausgesucht hat. Es ist der Ort, an dem Excalibur entstanden ist, der Ort, an dem die Macht des Schwertes ihren Anfang nahm und seine Kraft immer noch am stärksten ist."sagte Sisilia dann in die Stille hinein.

„War es das, was dir die alte Frau erzählt hat?", wollte er nun wissen und Sisilia nickte.

„Ich musste es dir einfach sagen, ich hoffe es war nicht falsch, aber es geht hier um so vieles. Das Leben der Kinder, unser Leben die Zukunft aller. Es ist einfach so viel, was daran hängt, ich hoffe, sie wird mir verzeihen.", sagte Sisilia bedrückt und begann, sich in dem Raum genauer umzusehen. Sie hatte nun auch ihre Taschenlampe eingeschaltet und sah sich um.

„Könnten wir nicht die ganze Burg einfach in die Luft jagen? Dann hätte er keinen Ort mehr, an dem er das Ritual ausführen kann.", sagte Sisilia verzweifelt.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass dies eine gute Idee ist. Jetzt wissen wir, wo und wann er seinen Plan durchführen will. Wenn wir die Burg zerstören, ist den Kindern auch nicht geholfen, da wir wieder von vorn anfangen müssen.", erklärte Severus.

„Du hast recht, darüber hab ich gar nicht nachgedacht. Wir müssen uns einen Plan überlegen, wie wir die Kinder befreien können, bevor er..."

Sisilia war plötzlich vor einer Wand stehen geblieben und tastete diese ab.

„Komm mal her, ich glaube, hier ist eine Geheimtür.", sagte sie und fuhr mit den Fingern über einen Riss in der Wand. Severus hob ebenfalls seine Hand über den Spalt.

„Du hast recht, ich kann einen Luftzug spüren.", sagte er und leuchtete die felsige Wand ab.

„Vielleicht gibt es einen Mechanismus, der die Tür öffnet.", sagte Sisilia und begann, die nächste Umgebung abzusuchen. Auf dem Boden einen halben Meter neben sich, direkt an der Wand, sah sie eine Felsplatte, die leicht erhöht war. Vorsichtig trat sie mit dem Fuß darauf.

Zuerst geschah nichts, und sie wollte sich schon wieder abwenden, als dann plötzlich die Wand zu erzittern begann und ein leises Grollen und kratzen zu hören war. Dann, nach einem kleinen Ruck, begann sich die Tür zu öffnen. Sie schwang langsam nach innen auf, und viel Staub und Kiesel rieselte zu Boden.

„Mir scheint, die hat schon lange keiner mehr aufgemacht.", sagte Snape und leuchtete dort hinein.

„Sieht ganz so aus. Komm, lass uns sehen, was dahinter ist", sagte Sisilia und betrat den Raum hinter der Geheimtür.

Es war ein in den Felsen gehauenes Gewölbe. In der Mitte befand sich eine große Feuerstelle, und daneben stand ein großer Ambos.

„Das hier ist die Schmiede!", sagte Sisilia überrascht.

Über der Feuerstelle war eine Art Abzug angebracht, der nach hinten in die Wand führte. Für die Zeit, in der es gebaut wurde, war dies doch schon sehr fortschrittlich. Sie mussten sich genau unter dem Weg befinden, in dem sich dieses wahnsinnig tiefe Loch befand. Sisilia vermutete, dass sich der Schacht hinter der Wand bei der Feuerstelle befinden musste.

„Du meinst, hier unten?", fragte Severus, doch nachdem Sisilia nickte und zu dem Abzug deutete, verstand er.

„Hier wurde Excalibur erschaffen.", sagte sie ehrfurchtsvoll.

„Warte, ich werde noch mal etwas versuchen.", sagte sie dann und griff nach ihrem Amulett.

„Sil, ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist...", sagte Severus und sah sie skeptisch an, doch Sisilia ließ sich nicht abhalten. Sie schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich, dann begann sie zu reden.

„Ein Mann... ein sehr kräftiger Mann steht am Feuer... er bearbeitet etwas mit dem Hammer... er sieht es zufrieden an. Da ist noch ein anderer Mann, er ist vielleicht Mitte oder Ende zwanzig. Er hat langes dunkles Haar und trägt einen Umhang. Der Schmied gibt ihm etwas... es... es ist ein Schwert. Der Mann geht mit dem Schwert aus diesem Raum.", sagte Sisilia und ging ebenfalls zurück in den anderen Raum, so als würde sie ihm folgen. Severus ging ihr ebenfalls hinterher und beobachtete sie.

„Er legt es auf diesen Steinblock. Er scheint mächtig zufrieden zu sein mit der Arbeit des Schmiedes, er lächelt... nein, er lacht... und jetzt nimmt er etwas aus seiner Tasche. Es ist ein Zauberstab. Er sagt etwas, aber ich kann ihn nicht verstehen, den Zauberstab hat er auf das Schwert gerichtet. Ein Lichtstrahl schießt auf das Schwert zu, es ist so hell .... so schrecklich hell... Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!", schrie Sisilia auf und schwankte.

Severus wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, da sie, wenn sie mit dem Amulett arbeitete, nicht berührt werden durfte, aber er wollte sie auch nicht so einfach auf den Boden stürzen lassen.

Er zögerte, doch als er sah, dass sie das Amulett nicht mehr in ihrer Hand hielt, griff er nach ihr, und das keine Sekunde zu spät.

Er ließ sie sachte auf den Boden gleiten und hielt sie an der Schulter fest, während er neben ihr kniete.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie, als sie keine halbe Minute später die Augen wieder aufschlug.

„Das müsste ich dich eigentlich fragen.", sagte er und sah sie nachdenklich an.

Sisilia überlegte kurz, und dann fiel es ihr wieder ein. Sie hatte gesehen, wie ein Lichtstrahl des Zauberstabes das Schwert getroffen hatte, dann war dieses so hell erstrahlt, dass sie nichts mehr sehen konnte, und dann hatte sie so eine geballte magische Macht getroffen, dass sie ohnmächtig wurde.

„Ich weiß nicht, was es war, es war einfach übermächtig, so etwas hab ich noch nie gesehen oder gespürt.", erklärte Sisilia und sah auf den Steinblock vor ihr. Sie drückte sich vom Boden hoch, und Severus half ihr beim Aufstehen, er ergriff ihre Hand, als sie plötzlich unter Schmerzen aufstöhnte und ihre Hand wieder zurück zog.

„Was hast du?", fragte er. Sisilia betrachtete ihre Hand, Severus richtete seine Taschenlampe auf sie, und sie konnten sehen, dass ihre Hand da, wo sie das Amulett gehalten hatte, leichte Verbrennungen aufzeigte.

„Ist das von dem Amulett?"Er sah sie fragend an.

„Scheint so, ich habe keine Ahnung, wieso. Das ist vorher noch nie passiert.", erklärte sie verwirrt.

„Ich glaube, ich möchte jetzt hier raus.", sagte Sisilia plötzlich. „Ich brauche frische Luft."

„Sicher, ich denke, wir wissen jetzt auch schon eine ganze Menge. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir an einem Tag so viel herausfinden werden.", sagte er, trat an die hintere Wand und betätigte den Kontakt, so dass sich die Tür zu der Schmiede wieder schloss.

Sie verließen ohne viele Worte das Verlies und hängten die Kette mit dem Schloss so um die Gittertür, dass es nicht auffiel, dass sie aufgeknackt worden war.

„Vielleicht sollte ich sie doch reparieren?", fragte Severus unsicher.

„Nein, besser keinen Zauber einsetzen. Das hält soweit, selbst wenn ein paar Kinder daran herumrütteln.", erklärte sie. Sisilia war plötzlich furchtbar müde und geschafft, sie hatte das Gefühl, als hätte sie drei Tage nicht geschlafen.

Sie gingen durch den dunklen Wald zurück zum Auto.

„Sil, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er besorgt, als sie den Wald verlassen und ihre Taschenlampen ausgeschaltet hatten.

Es hatte begonnen, leicht zu nieseln, doch trotzdem schaute der abnehmende Mond immer wieder zwischen den Wolken hindurch und beleuchtete ihren Weg.

„Ich denke schon, ich bin nur schrecklich müde.", erklärte sie ihm und reichte ihm ihre Taschenlampe, die er zu den anderen Dingen in die Tasche steckte, die er mit sich trug.

„Und was ist mit deiner Hand?", wollte er noch wissen.

„Nicht so schlimm, ich spüre es kaum."

„Dann fahren wir am besten sofort zurück. Du legst dich hin, und ich werde Albus noch mitteilen, was wir herausgefunden haben."

„Das reicht doch auch noch morgen früh, er wird bestimmt auch schlafen.", gähnte Sisilia mit dem Vorgedanken auf ein schönes, weiches, warmes Bett.

„Du hast recht, auf die paar Stunden kommt es nicht an, gönnen wir ihm seinen Schlaf.", sagte Severus.

Sie gingen den restlichen Weg stumm zurück zum Auto, legten die Tasche mit den Taschenlampen, Schaufeln, die sie nicht benötigt hatten, und der Zange in den Kofferraum und setzen sich dann selber in den Wagen.

„Sil, darf ich dich noch was fragen?", Severus sah sie nachdenklich an.

„Sicher, was ist denn?", fragte sie irritiert zurück.

„Es geht um dein Amulett. Nein, eigentlich um dich..."

„Jetzt stell schon deine Frage, sonst bin ich eingeschlafen, bevor du sie ausgesprochen hast.", sagte Sisilia und grinste ihn an.

„Gut, in Ordnung. Wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, kannst mit Hilfe deines Amulettes die Gedanken und Gefühle anderer erfassen. Stimmt das?", wollte er wissen.

„Ja, das ist richtig. Wenn ich es bewusst aktiviere, kann ich damit so was in der Art ausführen wie bei Legilimentik. Entweder über Augenkontakt oder über Berührung. Wenn ich es nicht aktiviere, kann ich nur leichte Schwingungen von meinem Gegenüber empfangen. Warum?"

„Nun, ich würde gerne wissen, ob du es jemals bei mir versucht hast, anzuwenden?", fragte er sie direkt.

„Oh.", entfuhr es ihr, „Ganz ehrlich? Ich habe es nie bewusst getan, also ich habe dafür nie mein Amulett aktiviert. Doch ich muss zugeben, einmal, unbewusst, habe ich mehr als nur leichte Schwingungen von dir aufgenommen. Das war in der Nacht, als du mich gefragt hast, ob ich dich heiraten würde. Ich war nervös, bei unserem Gespräch und hab unbewusst mit meinem Amulett in der Hand gespielt.", erklärte sie.

„Aber hast du das nicht bemerkt...", begann er, doch sie unterbrach ihn.

„Ich habe wohl gespürt, dass du eine Barriere aufgebaut hattest und mich nicht zu dir vordringen lassen wolltest. Doch das, was ich dennoch gefühlt habe, war ein sehr intensives warmes Gefühl, ein Gefühl der Sehnsucht und gleichzeitig ein Gefühl der Angst vor zuviel Nähe. Es war sehr verwirrend, und nach dieser Sache in der Bibliothek dachte ich, ich hätte es falsch gedeutet. Doch inzwischen weiß ich, dass ich mich nicht geirrt habe.", Sisilia beugte sich zu ihm hinüber und gab ihm einen Kuss.

Mit einer Umdrehung ihres Schlüssels startete sie den Motor, und sie fuhren wortlos zurück in ihre Pension.

Als sie in ihrem Zimmer angelangt waren, zogen sie sich um und gingen zu Bett.

„Sil, ich möchte gerne, dass du mit Hilfe deines Anhängers versuchst, in meinen Geist einzudringen.", sagte er plötzlich zu ihr.

„Wie? Warum das?", fragte sie überrascht.

„Ich habe dich sehr verletzt, ich wäre beinahe Schuld an deinem Tod gewesen, und ich möchte keine Geheimnisse mehr vor dir haben.", erklärte er ihr.

„Nein, Severus. Sei mir nicht böse. Ich habe es nicht getan, selbst da, als ich Zweifel an dir hatte, und ich möchte es auch jetzt nicht tun. Ich möchte lieber alles aus deinem Mund hören, was du mir sagen willst.", hauchte sie zart, aber bestimmt. Severus sah sie nachdenklich an und nickte leicht. Dann kräuselten sich seine Lippen, und Sisilia konnte ein ihr nicht unbekanntes Leuchten in seinen Augen erkennen.

„Warum soll ich es nur sagen?", begann er. „Ich könnte es dir doch auch zeigen?", sagte er und kam näher an sie heran.

„Ich liebe dich, Sil.", hauchte er und gab ihr einen langen Kuss.

Als Sisilia am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war es bereits schon später Vormittag. Sie sah auf und Severus, der schon angezogen neben ihr auf dem Bett saß, lächelte sie an.

„Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?", fragte sie, nachdem sie auf ihre Armbanduhr gesehen hatte.

„Du hast so schön friedlich geschlafen, und nach dem, was du gestern alles erlebt hast, hab ich gedacht, daß es dir gut tun würde. Wir können im Augenblick sowieso nichts unternehmen."

Sisilia setzte sich auf, fuhr mit ihren Fingern durch ihre Haare und gähnte herzhaft.

„Was ist mit Albus?", fragte sie dann erschrocken, doch er winkte ab.

„Ist schon alles erledigt. Ich habe ihm alles mitgeteilt, was wir bisher erfahren haben und er lässt dich grüßen.", sagte er und seine Miene wurde ernst.

„Was ist?"

„Er meinte, du solltest etwas vorsichtiger damit sein.", sagte er und deutete auf ihr Amulett.

„Was meinte er damit? Kennt er etwa die Kräfte, die es besitzt?", fragte Sisilia überrascht. Überrascht von sich selber, daß sie noch nie auf den Gedanken gekommen war, ihren Onkel danach zu fragen.

„Das hat er nicht gesagt, er meinte nur, du solltest es vorsichtiger einsetzen."

„Hm", brummte sie nur.

„Und was machen wir heute?", fragte Sisilia ihn, um vom Thema abzulenken.

„Ich dachte, wir werden zuerst einmal frühstücken, dann machen wir eine nette kleine Wanderung, um uns die nächste Umgebung genauer ansehen. Heute ist ein schöner Tag, und wer weiß, ob es nicht noch von Vorteil ist, wenn wir uns auch zu Fuß hier ein wenig auskennen.", schlug er vor.

„Frühstück, hört sich prima an. Und solange du nachher keine Klettertouren machen willst, bin ich dabei.", sagte Sisilia und hüpfte aus dem Bett, nahm ihre Kleidung und marschierte ins Bad.

„Bin in fünf Minuten fertig.", sagte sie und wollte die Tür schließen, doch sie machte sie noch einmal auf und fügte hinzu: „Nein zehn Minuten, ich werde doch noch unter die Dusche hüpfen.", erklärte sie.

Nach dem Frühstück machten sie sich direkt von der Pension aus auf. Sisilia hatte von der Wirtin noch eine Karte von der Gegend bekommen, die sie in Augenschein nehmen wollten.

Sie marschierten einen Pfad entlang den steilen Aufstieg auf die Alb hinauf. Sie brauchten fast eine Stunde, bis sie auf der Albhochfläche angekommen waren. Sie kamen an einigen verschiedenen Einsiedlerhöfen vorbei. Kühe standen auf ihren Weiden und grasten friedlich, auf den bestellten Feldern wuchsen Mais, Gerste und Hafer.

Die Sonne meinte es heute sehr gut mit ihnen, und es wurde langsam richtig warm, so daß sie es vorzogen, im Schatten eines Waldstückes weiterzugehen. Für ein paar Minuten genossen sie dann die herrliche Aussicht, die ihnen geboten wurde. Es war vollkommen klar, und so konnten sie sehr weit sehen.

Dann gingen sie weiter und kamen ganz in die Nähe der Burgruine. Sisilia entdeckte ein Schild: Schertelshöhle, nur fünfzehn Minuten Fußweg.

„Wollen wir uns die mal ansehen?", schlug sie vor.

„Eigentlich hab ich von Höhlen genug... aber meinetwegen, vielleicht ist es ja von Vorteil.", sagte er. Sisilia wusste, worauf er anspielte, sie hatte noch sehr gut in Erinnerung, wie die Höhle in Frankreich damals über ihm zusammenstürzt war.

„Laut der Karte gibt es da auch ein Gasthaus, da könnten wir uns was zu essen besorgen. Ich habe das Gefühl, ich bin am verhungern.", sagte Sisilia.

„Du hast doch erst heute morgen fast die doppelte Portion gegessen und bist schon wieder hungrig?"fragte er erstaunt.

„Mir wäre gerade irgendwie nach einem Schnitzel und Preiselbeeren." , überlegte sie laut.

„Nach was?", fragte er entsetzt und sah sie an, und sie musste lachen.

„Es war nur ein Scherz, keine Angst. Bis jetzt hatte ich noch keine Anwandlungen in der Richtung.", sagte sie und sah, wie sich Severus' Gesicht wieder entspannte.

Als sie an der Höhle ankamen, konnten sie einem Schild entnehmen, daß zu jeder vollen Stunde eine Führung stattfand. So kaufte Sisilia zwei Eintrittskarten, und sie mussten auch nicht lange warten, bis die nächste Führung losging. Sie waren eine Gruppe von 9 Leuten, welche die Höhle besichtigten, plus einem Führer. Der Mann, er war bestimmt schon gut über sechzig, forderte die Gruppe auf, ihm zu folgen. In seiner grünen Kleidung kam er Sisilia vor wie ein Jäger. Vielleicht war er sogar einer, der sich hier hin und wieder ein kleines Zubrot verdiente, dachte sie so bei sich. Sie beide folgten der Gruppe, hielten sich aber immer etwas zurück, vor allem, nachdem eine große energische Dame sehr strenge Blicke auf Severus geworfen hatte und ihrem Mann erbost ihr Missfallen über Severus' Aussehen kundgetan hatte, das sogar jeder verstehen musste, der auch nicht der deutschen Sprache mächtig war. Gut, mit seinen langen Haaren und dem Dreitagebart musste er auch auf manche unheimlich wirken, doch Sisilia gefiel es, wie er aussah.

Sie hatten kaum die Höhle betreten, da merkten sie, wie kalt es hier drin war. Der Führer erklärte ihnen, daß es selbst im Sommer hier auch nie wärmer wurde als 8°C.

Er erzählte ihnen, daß diese Höhle das erste Mal dokumentarisch 1470 erwähnt wurde. Aber unter dem Namen Schrettenloch. Entdeckt und erforscht worden war die Höhle erst im 19. Jahrhundert. Das einzige, was Sisilia an der Geschichte über die Höhle gefiel, war der Räuberhauptmann, der angeblich um 1800 rum seinen Verfolgern immer wieder entkommen war, wenn diese schon glaubten, ihn dingfest gemacht zu haben. Dieser kannte die Höhle wohl und hatte sie als Versteck genutzt. Als sie das Ende der Höhle erreicht hatten, die im übrigen sehr groß und leicht begehbar war, zuckte Severus plötzlich zusammen.

„Was ist los?", fragte Sisilia überrascht.

„Dein Onkel... gerade jetzt.", sagte er, und Sisilia sah ihn fragend an.

„Gleich, lass die anderen etwas weitergehen.", flüsterte er ihr zu.

„Bitte aufschließen!", rief der Führer, als er sah, daß die beiden zurückgeblieben waren.

„Sofort, ich muss nur meinen Schuh zubinden.", rief Sisilia dem Mann zu, bückte sich und tat so, als würde sie recht umständlich ihren Turnschuh zu schnüren.

Als die Gruppe ein paar Meter von ihnen weg war, griff Severus in seine Innentasche seiner Jacke und zog einen kleinen Spiegel heraus. Er war oval und etwas größer als seine Hand. Am Rand des Spiegels waren ein paar merkwürdige Zeichen eingraviert, welche Sisilia aber irgendwie bekannt vorkamen.

Severus berührte einige der Zeichen in einer bestimmten Reihenfolge, und dann erschien das Gesicht von Albus in dem kleinen Spiegel. Sisilia konnte sehen, daß er in seinem Büro an seinem Schreibtisch saß.

„Hey, das Teil ist ja toll, wie ein Bildtelefon.", sagte Sisilia überrascht und stellte sich neben Severus, so daß sie ebenfalls in den Spiegel sehen konnte.

„Wie ein was?", fragte Dumbledore und sah verwirrt drein.

„Schon gut, so eine Muggelsache.", erklärte Sisilia kurz.

„Ach so, gut. Warum ich mich melde, habt ihr etwas neues erfahren?", fragte Dumbledore sie nun.

„Nicht wirklich, wir sind gerade dabei, uns die Gegend anzusehen und bei euch?", fragte Sisilia.

„Wir sind uns jetzt ziemlich sicher, daß wir das Datum von Voldemorts Vorhaben kennen. Es wird wohl doch der Freitag sein. Genau um Mitternacht, die Sterne haben fast die exakte Stellung wie damals, als das Schwert mit dem magischen Ritual verzaubert wurde.", erklärte er.

„Firenze und Professor Sinistra haben die letzten Tage alles noch einmal zusammen durchgearbeitet und sind dank eurer Informationen am Ende auf diesen Tag gekommen. Wenn alles hier so klappt, wie wir es geplant haben, werden die Mitglieder der Ordens ab Freitag Vormittag bei euch eintreffen. Dann haben wir noch genug Zeit, genau zu besprechen, wie wir weiter vorgehen werden.", erklärte er.

„Hey, was machen Sie denn da, wir warten auf Sie."rief der Führer, der noch mal zurückgekommen war, um seine „verlorenen Schäfchen"einzusammeln.

„Wir müssen abbrechen, ein Muggel.", erklärte Severus noch kurz, fuhr mit der Hand einmal im Kreis über den Spiegel und steckte ihn in seine Tasche.

„Kommen Sie bitte, wir wollen doch nicht, daß Sie aus Versehen hier vergessen werden. Das ist die letzte Führung für heute, und dann müssten Sie hier über Nacht bleiben.", erklärte er ihnen.

„Keine schöne Vorstellung, bei der Kälte.", antwortete Sisilia und rieb sich mir den Händen über ihre Arme, so als ob ihr kalt wäre.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, wir kommen schon.", gab sie dem Führer höflich zur Antwort. Dieser ließ die beiden nun vorgehen und machte selber den Schluss, um sicherzugehen, daß er auch niemanden hier drinnen vergessen würde.

Als sie das Ende des letzten Ganges erreicht hatten, der zu besichtigen war, erzählte der Mann, daß von hier aus nur noch erfahrene Höhlenforscher hineingehen dürften, da die Höhle hier zum Teil nicht mehr ganz sicher war, daß sie aber noch einige hundert Meter weitergehen würde in Richtung der Burgruine.

Nachdem sie die Höhle verlassen hatten, erklärte Sisilia, daß sie nun tatsächlich großen Hunger hatte. Doch da Severus keine Lust hatte, irgendwohin zu gehen zum Essen, beschlossen sie, einige Dinge einzukaufen und dann irgendwo, wo sie ungestört waren, ein Picknick zu machen. Sisilia kam mit einer großen Tasche voll Lebensmittel aus dem Selbstbedienungsrestaurant neben der Höhle heraus.

„Sag mal, was hast du denn damit vor? Willst du eine ganze Klasse damit füttern?", fragte er sie erstaunt.

„Und wer soll das alles tragen?", fügte er noch hinzu.

„Du, mein Lieber.", antwortete sie und drückte ihm die Tasche in die Arme, „Du weißt doch, Schwangere dürfen nicht so schwer heben.", grinste sie. „Ich konnte mich eben nicht entscheiden, und sieh es doch positiv, dann haben wir für morgen auch gleich etwas.", ergänzte sie. Severus sah sie leicht zerknirscht an, doch sagte er nichts dazu.

Sie gingen wieder zurück Richtung Albaufstieg, wo sie ein wunderschönes, ruhiges Plätzchen, eine kleine, grüne Lichtung zwischen ein paar Bäumen, gefunden hatten. Die Aussicht hier war sehr schön.

Dort machten sie es sich gemütlich, und Severus begann, die Dinge, die Sisilia eingekauft hatte, auf einer Steinblatte, die sie als Tisch benutzten, auszubreiten, während Sisilia an einen Baum gelehnt dastand und hinunter in die Tiefebene sah.

Sie hatte wirklich soviel eingekauft, daß sie damit den halben Phönixorden hätte sattbekommen können. Severus schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf. Er fand verschieden belegte Brote mit Wurst und Käse, Äpfel, Bananen, Trauben, Croissants, verschiedene süße Stückchen und eine gewaltige Auswahl an Getränken. Sogar kalten Kaffe in der Dose hatte sie gekauft.

„Das Essen ist angerichtet.", sagte Severus, als er alles ausgepackt hatte, doch Sisilia reagierte nicht. Da stand er auf und ging zu ihr.

„Hey, ich dachte, du hast so großen Hunger?", sagte er als er neben ihr stand.

„Meinst du, den Kindern geht es gut?", fragte sie, seine Frage ignorierend. „Ich meine, ich weiß ja, daß sie noch leben, aber wie wird er sie behandeln? Es sind doch noch Kinder, sie haben bestimmt fürchterliche Angst.", sagte sie und drehte sich zu Severus um, der sie nachdenklich ansah.

„Du kennst diese Leute doch, was glaubst du, wie werden sie die Kinder behandeln?", wollte sie von ihm wissen.

„Sil, ich weiß, was du jetzt denkst, und ich fürchte, du hast auch recht, die meisten von ihnen sind gefühllos, doch ich glaube nicht, daß sie die Kinder quälen werden, dazu sind sie zu wichtig. Das schlimmste, was ich mir denken könnte, wäre, daß sie die drei unter den Imperius-Fluch stellen.", erklärte er ihr.

„Meinst du?", fragte sie unsicher und er nickte.

„Vielleicht wäre es sogar ganz gut für sie, denn dann würden sie nicht so viel mitbekommen von allem. Du weißt doch, er braucht die ganze Kraft und Magie der Kinder, da wird er nicht zulassen, daß man ihnen auch nur ein Haar krümmt.", sagte er beruhigend.

„Ja, ich glaube du hast recht, vielleicht mache ich mir unnötig Sorgen."

„Ganz bestimmt sogar, den dreien geht es mit Sicherheit gut, und warte ab, in einer Woche werden wir drei weitere Rotzlöffel zu unterrichten haben.", sagte er und Sisilia lächelte.

„Ja, und darauf freue ich mich schon.", erklärte sie ihm nun etwas beruhigter.

„Etwas zu essen?", fragte er und deutete einladend auf die Stelle, wo er die ganzen Sachen ausgebreitet hatte.

„Essen? Sicher, ich hab Hunger wie ein Wolf, warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt?", antwortete sie, setzte sich neben dem Steintisch ins Gras, fischte sich eines der süßen Stückchen heraus und begann zu essen.

Severus sah ihr hinterher, verkniff sich aber irgendeinen Kommentar. Er selbst nahm sich ein Käsebrötchen und setzte sich neben Sisilia.

„Hm, der Käse ist nicht schlecht.", sagte er und hob das Brötchen vor Sisilias Gesicht.

„Wirklich? Lass mich mal versuchen.", sagte sie, ergriff Severus Hand mit dem Brötchen und biss hinein. (ins Brötchen)

„Also, ich hätte an deiner Stelle erst mal das Kuchenstück hinuntergeschluckt, meinst du nicht, Kirschen und Käse passen nicht so richtig zusammen?", fragte er sie erstaunt und sah ihr zu, wie sie genüsslich kaute.

„Ich finde, es schmeckt ganz gut, aber du hast recht, Trauben und Käse passen besser.", sie zupfte eine Traube ab und steckte sie sich in den Mund. Da Severus sie immer noch belustigt ansah, zupfte sie eine weitere Traube ab und hielt sie ihm hin.

„Möchtest du auch versuchen? Sie schmecken wirklich köstlich.", fragte sie, doch als er sich nach vorn beugte, zog Sisilia die Hand mit der Traube zurück.

„Wenn du sie willst, musst du sie dir schon holen.", sagte sie und klemmte sie zwischen ihre Lippen. Das ließ er sich nicht zweimal sagen, er packte Sisilia an den Schultern, zog sie zu sich heran und stülpte seine Lippen über die ihren und die Traube.

„Du hast recht, Trauben passen gut zu dem Käse.", lächelte er zurück, als er ihr diese abgenommen hatte.

„Sag ich doch.", grinste Sisilia und aß ihr letztes Stück von dem Kuchenteil. Dann griff sie nach einem Wurstbrötchen.

„Aber nicht, daß dir von dem vielen Durcheinander nachher noch schlecht wird.", seine Stirn zog sich besorgt in kraus.

„Wird es schon nicht.", sagte sie und biss herzhaft von dem Brötchen ab.

Nachdem sie das Brötchen gegessen hatte, zupfte sie erneut eine Traube ab, rutschte zu Severus, setzte sich rittlings über seine Oberschenkel und schob Severus die Traube in den Mund. Senkte dann aber in der nächsten Sekunde ihren Kopf und presste ihre Lippen auf die seinen und begann um eben dieselbe Traube mit ihm zu kämpfen. Severus, überrascht von ihrer Aktion, hatte keine Chance, und Sisilia nahm sie ihm wieder ab, aß sie schnell auf und grinste ihn an.

„Du musst schon schneller sein, wenn du was abhaben möchtest.", feixte sie und nahm sich erneut eine Traube, die sie ihm vor die Nase hielt. Doch diesmal war Severus schneller, sein Kopf schoss nach vorn, und sein Mund schnappte nach der Traube zwischen ihren Fingern, die er schnell aufaß, bevor Sisilia noch reagieren konnte.

„Na, schnell genug?", fragte er, und seine Lippen kräuselten sich. Sisilia nickte nur stumm, sah ihn kurz an, schlang ihre Arme um seine Nacken und begann, ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Ihre Hände strichen zart über seinen Nacken, während ihre Zunge ein wildes Spiel mit der seinen begann.

Langsam ließ sie eine Hand über seine Brust nach unten gleiten, wo sie zart begann, über seine Hose zu massieren. Erschrocken hob er den Kopf und sah sie an.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte er sie erstaunt und sah auf ihre Hand, die nicht aufhörte, über die langsam wachsende Beule in seiner Hose zu streichen.

„Das kannst du dir doch denken.", hauchte sie zart gegen seine Lippen.

„Aber doch nicht hier.", stöhnte er nun auf und wollte ihre Hand daran hindern weiterzumachen, doch sie entzog sich seinem Griff, setzte auch noch die andere Hand ein und begann, seine Hose langsam zu öffnen. Sie küsste ihn immer wieder, während sie murmelte: „Doch, hier und jetzt.", hauchte sie und griff mit einer Hand in seine Hose, um ihre Massage an seiner Erregung fortzufahren.

Mit einem kleinen geübten Zauber ihrer Finger verwandelte sie nun ihre Jeanshose in einen entzückenden Faltenrock und schob Severus Hand, die immer noch versuchte, sie bei ihrem Tun zu unterbrechen, unter ihren Rock. Er war überrascht über den plötzlichen Kleidungswechsel, und so ließ er erst mal seine Finger auf ihrem Schenkel liegen.

„Wir dürfen doch nicht zaubern.", murmelte er, jetzt schon sehr erregt in ihr Ohr.

„Ach, der kleine Zauber, der wird keinem auffallen, ich hab ja auch nicht den Zauberstab benutzt.", flüsterte Sisilia ihm zu.

„Du bist verrückt, wenn jemand vorbei kommt...", drückte er zwischen seinen Küssen hervor.

„Das ist mir egal.", stöhnte Sisilia nun, schob seine Hand unter ihrem Rock weiter nach oben, und er stellte überrascht fest, daß sie überhaupt kein Höschen trug, was ihn weiter erregte. Daraufhin warf er seine Bedenken über Bord und zog Sisilia näher an sich. Sie öffnete nun soweit seine Hose, daß sie ohne Probleme an seinen Schaft heran kam, und begann ihn fordernd zu massieren. Seine Hände waren inzwischen zwischen ihre Beine gewandert, und seine Finger rieben über ihren feuchten Schoß. Sisilia schloss die Augen und stöhnte leise auf, als seine Finger ein Stück in sie eindrangen. Er zog sie wieder kurz heraus, um sein Spiel dann ein paar Mal zu wiederholen. Dann zog er seine Hand ganz weg, ergriff ihre Hüften und zog sie zu sich heran. Sisilia ließ sich bereitwillig zu ihm ziehen und setzte sich langsam auf seinen harten pulsierenden Schaft und ließ sich darauf nieder. Sie spürte ihn immer tiefer in sich, und ihr Atem ging immer schneller gegen sein Ohr. Sie blickte ihm wieder in seine dunklen Augen, in denen sie so gern versank. Dann begann sie, sich auf und ab zu bewegen, während sie gleichzeitig ihr Becken nach vorn und hinten schob, um ihn noch kräftiger zu massieren. Sie fühlte seine ganze Härte in sich, und die Geschwindigkeit ihres Rittes stieg parallel zur ihrer Erregung. Sie hörte das leise Stöhnen von ihm und fühlte seine Hände unter ihrem T-Shirt, wie er über ihren Rücken strich und dann seine Finger nach vorn wandern lies, wo seine Fingerspitzen mit ihren vor Erregung harten Brustwarzen zu spielen begannen. Ein leises wimmerndes Stöhnen entfuhr ihrer Kehle, als er sie liebkoste, und ein wohliges Schaudern schoss durch ihren Körper bis hinunter zu ihrem Schoß und ließ sie erzittern. Zum bersten erregt fühlte sie ihn in sich, seine Finger reizten sie so sehr, daß ein gigantischer Orgasmus sie so schnell überrollte, daß ein leiser Schrei aus ihrer Kehle kam, den er mit einem schnellen, heftigen Kuss in seinem Mund erstickte. Ihr Körper zuckte wild, als der Höhepunkt sie durchschüttelte, und ihr Atem ging schnell und unkontrolliert. Severus schlang fest eine Arme um sie und hielt sie eng an sich gepresst, während sie weiterhin versuchte, ihren Körper wieder in ihre Gewalt zu bekommen und ihre Reitbewegungen weiterzuführen. Ihre Nägel bohrten sich dabei durch sein T-Shirt, und sie spürte, wie ihn das erregte, so ließ sie ihre Hände unter sein Shirt wandern und fuhr mit ihren Nägeln seinen Rücken entlang und krallte sich immer wieder an ihm fest. Seine Hände hatten nun ihren Po umklammert, und er gab ihr so das Tempo vor. Sie hörte sein Keuchen, und ihre Bewegungen wurden, angeleitetet von seinen Händen, immer schneller, und sie hob ihr Becken so an, daß sie etwas enger für ihn wurde und sein Schaft kräftig massiert wurde. Dann fühlte sie, wie er unter ihr nun auch unkontrolliert zu zucken begann, sich ihr fest entgegenpresste. Sie konnte spüren, wie er sich ihn ihr ergoss, und sie schloss genussvoll ihre Augen. Seine Lippen fanden die ihren, und er küsste sie hart und leidenschaftlich, als auch er seinen Höhepunkt hatte. Er schlang seine Arme fester um sie, und sein heißer Atem ging an ihr Ohr, als er seine Wange gegen die ihre presste.

„Du bist verrückt, aber ich liebe dich. Aber gerade deshalb liebe ich dich.", keuchte er immer noch schweratmend gegen ihr Ohr.

Sie hob ihren Kopf, sah ihn an und strich ihm ein paar Strähnen aus seinem Gesicht.

„Ich liebe dich. Du hast das aus mir gemacht, ich kann einfach nicht mehr ohne dich sein.", hauchte sie ihm entgegen und ließ sich dann müde lächelnd gegen seine Brust sinken.

„Dann sag noch einmal, ICH würde nur immer nur an das ‚eine' denken.", flachste er und streichelte über ihre Gesicht.

„Das tust du doch auch.", grinste Sisilia ihn nun an, und als Antwort zwickte er sie leicht in die Taille, was dazuführte, daß sie kurz aufquietschte.

Plötzlich vernahmen sie Stimmen, und Sisilia setzte sich schnell auf und neben Severus, der sich in Windeseile wieder anzog. Sisilia grinste ihn an, als eine kleine Gruppe von Wanderern an ihnen vorbeimarschierte, ihnen einen guten Tag wünschte und dann wieder verschwand. Als diese nicht mehr zu sehen waren, prustete Sisilia vor Lachen los, als sie Severus' Blick sah, der soviel sagte wie ‚Das ist verdammt knapp gewesen, du bringst uns immer wieder in solche Situationen'.

Doch dann musste er auch lachen, zog sie erneut zu sich heran, und Sisilia setzte sich mit dem Rücken an seine Brust gelehnt zu ihm. Er legte seine Arme um sie und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen den ihren und küsste ihr Haar.

Sie blieben noch eine gute Stunde, aßen noch etwas, bevor sie dann alles zusammenpackten und wieder aufbrachen.

„Ich habe eine Idee.", sagte Sisilia plötzlich.

„Wir könnten heute nacht noch mal zur Ruine fahren, dann zeichne ich einen genauen Plan von ihr und den Gängen. Dann können wir die Pläne den anderen Ordensmitgliedern zeigen und so überlegen, wie wir vorgehen werden,", erklärte sie.

„Das ist eine hervorragende Idee,", stimmte Severus ihr zu.

Sie beschlossen, zurück zur Pension zu gehen, sich noch etwas auszuruhen, und wenn es dunkel wurde, zur Burg zu fahren.

So machten sie es dann auch. Nachdem sie sich, als sie den Ort erreicht hatten, noch Zeichenpapier und Stifte besorgt hatten in einem kleinen Laden neben der Pension, packte sie eine Tasche zusammen, in die sie auch noch die Taschenlampen gab. Gegen zehn Uhr, als es dann dunkel war, machten sie sich mit dem Wagen zu dem Parkplatz auf.

Zuerst zeichnete sie ein Skizze vom Weg, der zur Burg führte, was nicht so leicht war in der Dunkelheit, doch auf dem offenen Gelände wollten sie keine Taschenlampen anmachen.

Dann machte sie ein Skizze von der eigentlichen Ruine und versuchte auch die Meterangaben korrekt anzugeben, so gut es eben zu schätzen ging.

Sie betraten den Burghof, als sie plötzlich ein Geräusch hörten, das unten vom Hof her kam. Sie drückten sich in den kleinen Wehrturm hinein, der sich direkt am Eingang des Hofes befand und schauten vorsichtig hinaus.

Sie konnten niemanden sehen, sie hörten nur leise Stimmen aus der Richtung, in der sich das Verlies befand.

Sisilia öffnete ihre Tasche und zog etwas heraus. Severus sah sie verwundert an, als er erkannte, daß sie einen Tarnumhang in der Hand hielt.

„Von Harry.", flüsterte sie leise und deutete darauf. Dann hängte sie ihn sich um und gab Severus ein Zeichen, daß sie nachsehen gehen würde. Sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte ihr, daß es ihm lieber gewesen wäre, wenn er hätte nachsehen können, doch Sisilia ließ ihm nicht die Zeit, etwas zu sagen oder zu tun, zog sich die Kapuze über den Kopf und wischte an ihm vorbei.

Sie ging langsam auf das Verlies zu, immer darauf bedacht, beim Gehen keine Geräusche zu verursachen. Sie sah, daß das Tor offen stand, das Vorhängeschloss lag zerschmolzen auf dem Boden. Das hatte jemand gesprengt, und Sisilia war sich sicher, daß es mit Magie gesprengt worden war. Sie konnte nun eine Gestalt ausmachen, die gerade aus dem Eingang des Verlieses trat und noch eine Kiste holte, die am Eingang des Verlieses abgestellt worden war.

Sisilia warf einen Blick zurück zu Severus, und sie sah, daß er sich weiterhin im Wehrturm verborgen hielt.

Dann beschloss sie, dem Mann mit der Kiste zu folgen. Leise ging sie hinter ihm her. Sie folgte ihm die Stufen hinunter, bis in den Raum mit den Kerkern, dort stellte der Mann die Kiste ab und ging in den nächsten Raum hinein zu seinem Kollegen, der damit beschäftigt war, Fackeln in die Halterungen an den Wänden zu stecken und Kerzen aufzustellen.

„Das war die letzte Kiste. Wie weit bist du?", wollte der Kistenträger wissen. Er sprach klarstes Englisch, was Sisilia vermuten ließ, daß diese Männer wohl zu Voldemort gehörten.

Also hatte er schon Leute vorausgeschickt, die Vorbereitungen treffen sollten.

„Ich bin gleich soweit, dann können wir wieder verschwinden. Den Rest erledigen wir morgen Nacht.", antwortete der andere kleinere Mann.

Sisilia hatte genug erfahren, und sie machte sich schleunigst auf den Weg zurück. Als sie aus dem Verlies heraustrat, sah sie einen Schatten, der über den Hof huschte. Als sie sich umsah, sah sie Severus, der sein Versteck in dem Wehrturm verlassen hatte.

Wahrscheinlich hatte es ihm viel zu lange gedauert, und er war unruhig geworden. Er stand mit dem Rücken an die Mauer neben dem Verlies gelehnt. Sisilia war gerade durch die Gittertür nach draußen geschlichen, als sie von drinnen Schritte hörte. Die Männer kamen heraus. Sie würden unweigerlich Severus sehen, dem es auf keinen Fall mehr reichen würde, sich irgendwo zu verstecken. Sisilia lief schnell zu ihm hinüber und stellte sich vor ihn. Er zuckte zusammen, als er ein Geräusch vor sich hörte, doch noch bevor er reagieren konnte, hatte Sisilia ihn schon gegen die Wand gedrückt und ihn mit unter den Tarnumhang gezogen.

Er sah ihr erstaunt ins Gesicht, und sie blickte überrascht auf seinen Zauberstab, den er zwischen ihnen beiden in der Hand hielt. Sie hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, wann er ihn gezogen hatte, so schnell war er gewesen. Als er etwas sagen wollte, legte sie ihm ihre Hand auf seine Lippen und deutete mit dem Kopf nach hinten. Da vernahm Severus auch die Stimmen der beiden Männer, woraufhin er Sisilia weiter mit sich nach hinten in die Ecke zog. In dem Moment traten die zwei auch schon aus dem Verlies heraus. Sie duckten sich noch mehr in die Ecke hinein, dabei trat Sisilia auf eine kleinen Stein und es knirschte leise. Der größer der beiden Männer fuhr erschrocken herum.

„Was war das?", fragte er leise und ging in ihre Richtung. Sisilia biss sich vor Ärger auf die Unterlippe, während Severus seinen Zauberstab in die Richtung des Mannes hob. Er beobachtete den Mann genau, der nun langsam auf sie zukam.

„Du siehst wie immer Gespenster, Stuart. Das war bestimmt nur ein Eichhörnchen, daß eine Nuss geknackt hat, schließlich sind wir mitten im Wald. Komm lieber und hilf mir das Schloss hier zu reparieren."sagte der kleinere, woraufhin der Mann mit dem Namen Stuart stehen blieb, sich noch einmal kurz umblickte und dann wieder zu seinem Kollegen ging.

Severus' Gesicht entspannte sich wieder und er ließ den Arm mit dem Zauberstab erleichtert sinken.

Der große Kerl reparierte das Schloss, daß sie wohl zuvor, ohne es anzusehen, gesprengt hatten, mit einem Zauberspruch und befestigte es wieder um die Gitterstäbe der Tür. Dann gingen die beiden davon.

Severus und Sisilia warteten, bis sie sich sicher waren, daß die beiden weg waren, dann nahmen sie den Tarnumhang ab.

„Das war knapp.", stöhnte Sisilia.

„Wo warst du so lange?", wollte er von ihr wissen.

„Ich bin ihnen ins Gewölbe gefolgt. Sie haben Kisten hineingetragen mit Fackeln und Kerzen. Ich denke, sie haben Vorbereitungen für Freitag getroffen. Zumindest wissen wir jetzt, daß sie die versteckte Schmiede nicht kennen. Sie sind nur bis zu dem Raum davor gegangen und haben überall Fackeln aufgehängt und Kerzen aufgestellt.", berichtete sie ihm.

„Dann haben wir den Beweis, daß er wirklich hierher kommen wird.", nickte er.

„Woher hast du den Umhang?", fragte er sie.

„Den hab ich mir von Harry geborgt.", erklärte Sisilia, und als sie seinen nachdenklichen Blick sah, fügte sie noch hinzu: „Mach dir keine Sorgen, er wird nichts sagen. Ich hab ihn gebeten zu schweigen, egal was in den nächsten Tagen passieren wird.", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen, doch Severus sah sie immer noch skeptisch an.

„Hey, nun komm schon. Ich weiß, daß ich Harry wirklich vertrauen kann.", sagte sie nachdrücklich.

„Schon gut. Komm, lass uns jetzt den Plan fertig machen. Die Kerle werden wohl heute nicht mehr zurückkommen."

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf das Schloss, doch Sisilia schaute ihn überrascht an.

„Das ist jetzt auch egal, die Typen haben vorhin auch gezaubert, dann brauchen wir uns jetzt auch nicht mehr zurückzuhalten.", erklärte er und öffnete das Schloss.

Die Taschenlampen, die noch in der Tasche im Wehrturm lagen, ließen sie da, wo sie waren, und nahmen ihre Zauberstäbe.

„Lumos.", sagten sie beide und betraten das Verlies.

Sisilia vollendete die Pläne nun ebenfalls mit einem Zauber, was bedeutend schneller und genauer ging. Dann machten sie sich wieder zurück auf den Weg in ihre Pension.


	31. Voldemorts Plan

Voldemorts Plan

Als sie am nächsten Morgen zum Frühstück hinunter in die Gaststätte gingen, erzählte ihnen die Wirtin aufgeregt, dass gestern zwei neue Gäste angekommen waren. Ebenfalls Leute aus England, aber total ausgeflippte, erklärte sie ihnen. Sisilia sah Severus überrascht an und übersetzte ihm, was die Wirtin ihnen gesagt hatte. In dem Moment ging die Türe zur Gaststätte auf und eine junge Frau mit bonbonrosafarbenen Haaren steckte den Kopf herein.

Sisilia erkannte sie sofort.

„Tonks! Was machst du denn hier?"rief sie freudig, sprang auf und ging ihr zur Begrüßung entgegen. Tonks öffnete die Türe ganz und Sisilia konnte hinter ihr Kingsley erkennen, der sie nun ebenfalls anlächelte. Kein Wunder hatte die Wirtin so ein komisches Gesicht gemacht, als sie von den beiden sprach. Tonks mit ihrer auffälligen Frisur und Kingsley, ein Farbiger der einen Piratenohrring trug, waren hier schon mehr als auffällig. Zumindest hatten sie beide versucht, sich normale Muggelkleidung anzuziehen, was das ganze Aussehen etwas abmilderte.

Sisilia nahm Tonks, zur Begrüßung in den Arm, drückte sie kurz und reichte dann Kingsley die Hand. Severus, der auch zu ihnen getreten war, nickte den beiden zur Begrüßung zu.

„Na Severus hat uns doch gesagt, wo ihr zu finden seid", erklärte Tonks ihr nun auf ihre Frage.

„Oh, das war da, als ich noch geschlafen hab", schlussfolgerte Sisilia nun und als sie Severus ansah nickte er.

„Ach übrigens, ich finde der Drei-Tage-Bart steht dir gut", sagte Tonks augenzwinkernd noch so nebenbei zu Severus, der sich darauf hin mit der Hand über das Kinn rieb.

Sisilia grinste ihn an und fuhr mit ihrer Hand über seine Wange.

„Wenn er nur nicht so pieksen würde", grinste sie dann über das ganze Gesicht.

„Wollt ihr nicht mit uns Frühstücken?"fragte Sisilia an die beiden gewandt.

„Danke wir haben schon, aber wir werden euch gerne Gesellschaft leisten, wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt?"sagte Tonks.

„Nein natürlich nicht, kommt setzt euch. Wollt ihr vielleicht einen Tee oder einen Kaffee?" fragte Sisilia beide.

„Ich würde gerne noch einen Tee trinken", erwiderte Kingsley und Tonks schloss sich an. Daraufhin bestellte Sisilia noch extra Tee für die beiden und alle setzten sich an den gedeckten Tisch. Da sie im Augenblick die einzigen Pensionsgäste waren, hielten sich um die Zeit sonst keine anderen mehr in der Gaststätte auf. So konnten sie ungestört reden. Selbst die Wirtin, ließ die vier alleine, nachdem sie das Frühstück herein gebracht hatte.

„Professor Dumbledore hat uns schon mal vorgeschickt, als kleine Verstärkung. Die anderen werden morgen, im laufe des Tages nach und nach hier eintreffen. Remus, Professor McGonagall und Professor Dumbledore wollen dann am Freitag nach dem Unterricht kommen", berichtete Tonks ihnen.

„Was war in der Schule los, nach dieser fingierten Attacke am Montag?"fragte Severus neugierig und schenkte allen Tee nach.

„Remus hat erzählt, dass alle, die keine Ahnung hatten von unserem Plan, doch sehr geschockt waren, sie haben es uns abgenommen. Er meinte nur, er hatte den Eindruck, Harry hätte es relativ gelassen aufgenommen, als er es ihm erzählt hat", erklärte Tonks ihnen mit einem leicht verwundertem Gesichtsausdruck.

Severus sah Sisilia vorwurfsvoll an und presste seine Lippen aufeinander. Tonks fiel der Blick sofort auf.

„Was ist denn?"fragte sie neugierig und sah beide an.

Sisilia erzählte ihr, dass sie sich Harrys Tarnumhang geliehen und ihn gebeten hatte niemanden etwas davon zu sagen, aber nicht ohne auch die Geschichte vom gestrigen Abend anzufügen und zu erklären, dass der Umhang sie gestern gerettet hatte.

„Severus, Harry wird nichts tun oder sagen, was euch verraten würde, hab keine Angst. Ich denke Remus hat es nur gemerkt, weil er Harry so gut kennt", versuchte sie Sisilia zu unterstützen. „Ich finde es jedenfalls gut, dass du ihn dabei hast. Wer weiß, ob er uns nicht doch noch nützlich sein kann", sagte sie an Sisilia gewandt.

Severus gab sich geschlagen.

„Schon gut, ich glaube euch ja, dass ihr davon überzeugt seid, dass er es für sich behalten wird"sagte er, doch Sisilia wusste, dass er nicht wirklich davon zu überzeugen war, doch sie wollte vor den Anderen nicht mit ihm darüber diskutieren.

„Wollen wir nicht nach oben gehen und uns einen Plan überlegen?"fragte Kingsley, um auf ein anderes Thema zu kommen.

„Gute Idee", stimmten Tonks und Sisilia zu und standen vom Tisch auf.

„Sisilia, du musst wissen, Kingsley ist unser bester Planer, er hat immer die besten Ideen", erklärte Tonks ihr.

„Tonks, du übertreibst wieder", sagte Kingsley, der gehört hatte was sie sagte.

„Na sei doch nicht so bescheiden, Kingsley. Ich sage doch nur die Wahrheit."

Kingsley winkte ab und verdrehte die Augen, so als ob er sagen wollte, gegen diese Frau kommt man nicht an.

Sie gingen auf das Zimmer von Sisilia und Severus, da sich dort alle Unterlagen befanden.

Sie zeigten Tonks und Kingsley die Pläne, die sie gemacht hatten von der Burg und erklärten ihnen alles so gut es ging.

„Wenn ihr wollt, können wir euch das Ganze heute mal bei Tageslicht zeigen, zumindest, das was offiziell zugänglich ist", bot Sisilia ihnen an und sie stimmten zu.

So machten sie es auch dann. Sie fuhren hinauf zur Burg, mischten sich unter eine Schulklasse, aus 16 und 17 Jährigen und sahen sich dort unauffällig um. Nach dem Mittagessen setzten sie sich dann zusammen und überlegte, wie sie vorgehen konnten. Wobei Tonks wirklich nicht übertrieben hatte, Kingsley hatte einige gute Ideen parat, wie Sisilia fand. So verbrachten sie den ganzen Nachmittag und den ganzen Abend damit, sämtliche Möglichkeiten durchzuarbeiten. Sie wussten ja nicht, gegen wie viele Todesser sie antreten mussten, was die Sache ungemein beschwerte.

Sie hatten lediglich den Überraschungsmoment, den sie ausnutzen konnten und daraufhin erarbeiteten sie ihren Plan.

Vor allem wollten sie sich die Tatsache zu nutze machen, dass die Anhänger Voldemorts die geheime Schmiede nicht kannten.

Sie sprachen ihren Plan immer wieder durch und versuchten mögliche Probleme auszuschalten. Dann beschlossen sie recht früh schlafen zu gehen, da sie morgen einen langen Tag vor sich hatten.

Der Erste der am nächsten Morgen bei ihnen eintraf war Alastor Moody. Er apparierte im Zimmer von Kingsley und Tonks, die fürchterlich erschrak, da sie nicht damit gerechnet hatte. Sisilia konnte hören wie sie im Nebenzimmer fürchterlich mit ihn zu schimpfen begann,

Bis zum frühen Nachmittag waren noch Arthur, Bill, Mundungus und Elphias Dodge angekommen. Sie hatten sich inzwischen alle im Zimmer von Severus und Sisilia eingefunden. Die Pläne lagen ausgebreitet auf dem Bett und alle studierte sie mehr oder weniger, als Sisilia auf ihre Uhr sah und merkte, dass Mittag schon lange vorbei war.

„Leute, ich denke, ich werde mal kurz losziehen und für uns alle etwas zu Essen besorgen", sagte sie in die Runde und erntete ein Kopfnicken.

„Aber diesmal gehst du nicht alleine", protestierte Severus.

„Ich komme freiwillig mit", sagte Tonks und stellte sich zu ihr.

„Keine Angst Severus, ich werde diesmal nicht wieder so kunterbunt einkaufen", grinste sie ihn an und er hob zweifelnd seine Augenbrauen.

„Was meinst du damit?"wollte Tonks wissen und blickte von Sisilia auf Severus.  
"Ich werde es dir unterwegs erzählen", antwortete Sisilia mit einem Augenzwinkern und schob Tonks Richtung Türe. Sisilia fischte im vorbeigehen noch nach ihrer Jacke und die beiden Frauen verließen den Raum.

„Was haltet ihr davon, ich werde euch jetzt mal meinen Plan erklären, solange die Damen für Nahrung sorgen", sagte Kingsley mit seiner tiefen Stimme und die andern stimmten zu.

Während er ihnen erklärte, wo sich alles genau befand, sah Severus aus dem Fenster. Er beobachtete, wie die beiden Frauen über den Hof zum Parkplatz gingen und in das Auto stiegen. Leichte Wolken zogen langsam auf dem bisher blauen Himmel auf und verstecken ab und zu die Sonne, so dass es ein Wechselspiel von Schatten auf dem grauen Asphalt gab.

„Also ich hab mir folgendes überlegt: Sisilia, Tonks und Professor McGonagall, werden sich verwandeln und den Eingang im Auge behalten. Sisilia wird uns dann, als Eule mit einem Schrei bescheid geben, wann sie kommen", Kingsley sah in die Runde und als keiner eine Frage stellte fuhr er fort. Während dessen beobachte Severus, wie Sisilia und Tonks mit dem Wagen davon fuhren.

„Zwei von uns, ich dachte da an Alastor und mich, werden hier", er deutete auf die Verließe, „mit Tarnumhängen die ganze Sache beobachten."

Severus wandte sich zu ihnen um.

„Ich fürchte, dass ist keine gute Idee", sagte er nun zu ihnen und sie sahen ihn alle verwundert an.

„Aber gestern warst du doch mit dem Plan einverstanden?"fragte Kingsley überrascht.

„Ich habe nichts gegen den Plan, ich meinte nur, dass ich es nicht klug finde, wenn du der zweite Mann neben Alastor bis", gab Severus zurück.

„Warum nicht?"wollte dieser nun irritiert wissen.

„Ganz einfach, ich glaube nicht, dass du fähig bist, deine Gefühle zu unterdrücken, wenn Voldemort..", begann er, doch Arthur, Mundungus und Elphias Dodge zuckten merklich zusammen, als gerade Severus Voldemorts Namen aussprach.

„DU nennst du _ihn_ beim Namen?"wollte Elphias mit seiner fipsigen Stimme wissen.

„Ja, das tue ich, aber das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache. Hör zu Kingsley, Voldemort kann sehr leicht die Gefühle von Menschen in seiner Nähe wahr nehmen. In dem Moment, wenn er an dir vorbeigeht und deinen Hass auf ihn spürt, wird er dich töten, ob er dich sehen kann oder nicht. Deshalb denke ich, dass ich mit Alastor dort warten sollte, ich weiß, dass er seine Gefühle unterdrücken kann", erklärte er ihnen.

Alle sahen ihn erstaunt an, doch Kingsley nickte.

„In Ordnung, soll mir Recht sein", sagte er.

„Woher habt ihr einen zweiten Tarnumhang?"wollte Moody nun wissen und sein Magisches Auge drehte sich im Kreis, als er sich im ganzen Haus immer wieder umsah.

„Sisilia hat ihn von Harry ausgeliehen", erklärte Severus nur kurz.

„Ah", brummte Moody nur kurz und Kingsley fuhr fort mit seinen Erklärungen, während Severus wieder aus dem Fenster sah.

„OK. Dann werden wir noch zwei Gruppen aus dem Rest machen, eine Gruppe wird hier in diesem Geheimen Raum, die einmal eine Schmiede war, warten, während die anderen sich draußen im Wald verstecken werden. Auf Sisilias Zeichen hin, werden wir dann von beiden Seiten, also von der Schmiede und vom Eingang aus, angreifen", erklärte Kingsley den anderen.

„Ich finde den Plan nicht schlecht, so können wir die Kerle so richtig in die Zange nehmen", sagte Mundungus. Severus, der immer noch am Fenster gestanden hatte, trat zu den Männern.

„Stellt euch das nicht so leicht vor, auf dem engen Raum", sagte er in die Runde und die Männer sahen ihn an.

„Die Flüche werden euch nur so um die Ohren fliegen, Voldemorts Anhänger haben das geübt, sie kommen damit eher klar", erklärte er ihnen in ruhigem sachlichen Ton.

„Woher weißt du dass?" fragte Kingsley ihn nachdenklich.

„Kannst du es dir nicht denken?"fragte er nun doch überrascht. Die Männer sahen ihn an, als ob sie nicht verstanden, was er meinte. Sie wussten wohl, dass er für Voldemort gearbeitet hatte, doch wieso kannte er so gut ihre Angriffstaktik.

„Nun, ganz einfach, weil ich es ihnen beigebracht habe", erklärte er ihnen und sie sahen ihn erstaunt an.

„Du hast..?"fragte Arthur.

„Glaubt mir, ich bin nicht besonders Stolz darauf. Doch es hat mir die Möglichkeit eröffnet, Kontakt zu den meisten Anhängern Voldemorts zu knüpfen und auf diese Art und Weise an Informationen heranzukommen."Sie sahen Severus einige Sekunden lang stumm an.

„Es macht dir hier niemand einen Vorwurf", sagte Alastor und sah Severus mit seinem normalen Auge eingehend an und die anderen nickten stumm. Severus wusste, dass nicht alle so dachten, doch er überging es einfach.

Dann ging plötzlich die Türe auf und Tonks uns Sisilia traten kichernd ein. Doch sie verstummten abrupt, als sie die Gesichter der Anderen sahen.

„Was ist los?"fragte Tonks und sah in die Runde, doch keiner sprach ein Wort.

Sisilia sah jedem der Reihe nach ins Gesicht und dann blieb ihr Blick an Severus hängen.

„Es ist nichts, wir haben nur gerade den Plan besprochen", antwortete Kingsley in die Stille hinein.

„Das ist nicht ganz richtig", widersprach Severus ihm, „Ich hab ihnen gerade erklärt, was ich früher für eine Aufgabe bei den Todessern hatte." Sisilia und Tonks sahen ihn an.

„Ich habe sie in den Dunklen Künsten und ihre Verteidigung unterrichtet", erklärte er den beiden Frauen nun. Tonks blieb der Mund offen stehen und sie sah nun von einem zum anderen.

Sisilia aber sah nur Severus an, sie reichte ohne hinzusehen, Tonks ihre Tasche und ging auf Severus zu.

„Das hast du mir nie erzählt", sagte sie und ergriff seine Hand.

„Es gab nie die Gelegenheit dazu."Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein das stimmt nicht, ich habe es verschwiegen, ja. Nur Albus wusste es bis jetzt. Doch da es jetzt zu meiner Vergangenheit gehört, zu meiner entgültigen Vergangenheit, musste ich es jetzt sagen, vor allem, wenn ich dem Orden damit helfen kann."Er sah Sisilia in die Augen.

„Ich kenne ihre Angriffstaktik genau, denn sie haben sie ja von mir gelernt. Ich denke es ist wichtig, dass ihr darüber Bescheid wisst und euch richtig verteidigen könnt", sagte er nun an alle gewandt.

„Ach jetzt wird mir klar, warum Dumbledore Sie nie ‚Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste' unterrichten hat lassen", sagte Bill in Stille hinein.

„Bill, bitte!"ermahnte Arthur seinen Sohn.

„Nein Arthur, dein Sohn hat Recht. Ich denke Professor Dumbledore hatte, wahrscheinlich mit Recht die Befürchtung, dass ich anstatt Verteidigung, die Dunklen Künste, die fürwahr sehr interessant sind, unterrichten könnte. Ich habe es früher nicht verstanden, aber er tat gut daran, mir „nur"die Zauberbraukunst zu überlassen", gab er zu. Als Severus zu den anderen treten wollte, drückte Sisilia noch kurz seine Hand und formte mit den Lippen die Worte: ‚Ich Liebe dich'. Er nickte ihr unmerklich zu.

„Wenn es euch recht ist, erkläre ich euch die Vorgehensweise?"sagte er nun alle gewandt. Sie nickten stumm und folgten dann gespannt seinen Erklärungen. Als er damit fertig war, beschlossen sie erst einmal Pause zu machen, bis Dumbledore, Remus und Minerva eintreffen würden.

Bill und Arthur halfen Tonks belegte Brote zu machen, während die anderen noch in Gruppen zusammen standen und miteinander redeten. Sisilia zog Severus auf die Seite.

„Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass du das alles so gut beherrschst", sagte sie leise und erstaunt zu ihm.

„Du erwartest doch nicht etwa, dass ich darauf auch noch stolz bin", fragte er sie missmutig.

„So hab ich das doch nicht gemeint..", begann sie, doch er lies sie ihren Satz nicht beenden.

„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht anfahren, Sil. Aber es gab mal eine Zeit, zu der ich furchtbar Stolz darauf war. Ich war noch nicht mal 20 Jahre alt und Voldemort hat es ‚mir' aufgetragen seine Armee auszubilden. Kannst du dir vorstellen, was das für ein Gefühl für mich war? Ich der eigenartige Junge, der von allen nur immer von der Seite her angesehen worden war, hatte eine sehr wichtige Aufgabe bekommen. Der große mächtige Dunkle Lord hat erkannt, wie nützlich ich doch für ihn war und mir dieses wichtige Amt anvertraut. Ich war so naiv damals und mein Stolz hat mich Blind gemacht, gegenüber der Realität", erklärte er ihr.

„Du warst jung und......." wollte Sisilia sagen, doch wieder unterbrach er sie.

„Sicher war ich jung und ich hab den gleichen Fehler auch nicht wieder begangen. Nachdem Voldemort zurück kam, hab ich niemanden mehr ausgebildet, das hat inzwischen ein anderer übernommen. Ich hatte ja die Ausrede, mit der wenigen Zeit, da ich nicht so einfach von Hogwarts weg konnte, weil es Dumbledore aufgefallen wäre."Er machte eine kurz Pause, als Tonks an ihnen vorbei ging, um die andere Einkaufstasche zu holen, die neben Sisilia stand.

„Indirekt durch mich, weil ich ihnen es beigebracht hatte, starben viele unschuldige Menschen. Doch damit muss ich leben, das ist wohl mein Schicksal", fügte er mit finsterer Miene an.

„Severus, aber wenn du es nicht gemacht hättest, dann hätten sie einen anderen gefunden. Du solltest nicht so hart mit dir ins Gericht gehen", sagte Sisilia und sah ihn besorgt an.

„Ich tue es aber. Sil schau in die Gesichter der Menschen hier im Raum", Sisilia tat unwillkürlich was Severus gesagt hatte und sah einen nach dem anderen an.

„Wenn auch nur einer von ihnen heute Nacht nicht mehr zurück kommt, dann ist es irgendwie auch meine Schuld", sagte er.

„Severus, das ist nicht wahr, du steigerst dich da in etwas hinein. Du kannst dich nicht für jeden Tod, den die Anhänger Voldemorts verübt haben, verantwortlich machen", sagte Sisilia vorwurfsvoll.

„Das tue ich aber", sagte er und seine Mine verfinsterte sich.

„Das ist aber falsch. Du warst für Voldemort doch auch nur Mittel zum Zweck, wenn du es nicht gemacht hättest, hätte er einen anderen gefunden. Er ist die Bestie, nicht du. Er hat das aus diesen Menschen gemacht, was sie sind", sagte sie nachdrücklich.

„Du scheinst dir da sehr sicher zu sein, Sil", sagte er ungläubig.

„Das bin auch, Severus", erwiderte sie fest.

„Sil verstehst du nicht? Ich fühle mich verantwortlich für diese Menschen...", erklärte er schon fast mit Verzweiflung in seinen Augen.

„Nein Severus, keiner hier würde dir jemals dafür die Schuld geben. Du hast die Flüche nicht auf die Menschen losgelassen, dass waren andere", in ihrem Gesicht lag beinahe ein Flehen.

„Da irrst du dich. Du hast ihre Gesichter gesehen, als ihr rein gekommen seid", er sah sie abwartend an.

„Aber........", begann sie, doch dann wusste sie nicht mehr, was sie sagen sollte, denn sie hatte in der Tat in die ungläubigen, ja teilweise beinahe schon anklagenden Gesichter der anderen gesehen.

„Lass gut sein, Sil. Ich lebe damit schon viele Jahre, es wird auch weiterhin gehen, vielleicht kann ich es jetzt auch leichter ertragen, da ich weiß, dass es kein Geheimnis mehr ist", sagte er. Sisilia tat es sehr leid, wie Severus empfand und sie wünschte, sie könnte etwas für ihn tun.

Aber das einzige was ihr im Moment einfiel, war ihn einfach zu umarmen. Er erwiderte ihre Umarmung und presste sie fest an sich, dann hauchte er ihr ein leises ‚Danke, ich liebe dich' ins Ohr.

„So, es ist angerichtet!" rief Tonks laut aus und deutete auf den kleinen Tisch, auf dem sich einige leckere Brötchen türmten.

In dem Moment gab es zwei mal, kurz hintereinander einen leisen Knall und Remus, und Minerva apparierten in dem inzwischen schon sehr vollen Zimmer.

„Oh hallo, ich sehe wir kommen gerade richtig, das Essen ist fertig", sagte Remus der genau zwischen Tonks und dem Tisch mit den Brötchen erschienen war. Er trug eine alte verwaschene Jeans und ein weißes Hemd mit blauen streifen, das auch schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte. Er wandte seinen Blick von dem Essen ab und sah Tonks an.

„Na Sweety, hast du mich vermisst?"fragte er sie und gab ihr noch bevor sie antworten konnte einen Kuss.

„Guten Tag, zusammen", sagte Minerva. Alle grüßten zurück und starrten sie an. Sie waren es nicht gewohnt Professor McGonagall in Muggelkleidern zu sehen, da sie diese, so gut wie nie trug. Sie hatte eine dunkelgraue Stoffhose und eine grünschwarz gemusterte Bluse an, über die sie einen Blazer angezogen hatte, der farblich zur Hose passte.

Man konnte sehen, dass sie trotz ihres Alters immer noch eine sehr gute Figur hatte. Ihr Haar trug sie aber wie gewohnt zu einem Knoten zusammengesteckt.

„Das steht ihnen aber ausgezeichnet", sagte Sisilia.

„Danke meine Liebe", erwiderte McGonagall knapp. Dann wandte sie sich an alle.

„Professor Dumbledore wird in einigen Minuten nachkommen. Leider gab es einen kleinen Zwischenfall in der Nähe des Ministeriums. Albus ist der Meinung, dass dies nur ein fingiertes Ablenkungsmanöver von Voldemort ist, aber er wollte kurz nach dem Rechten sehen."

„Dann würde ich sagen, wir fangen schon mal mit dem Essen an und wenn er kommt, gehen wir den ganzen Plan noch einmal in allen Einzelheiten miteinander durch", schlug Alastor nun vor. Alle waren damit einverstanden. So standen sie in Gruppen zusammen oder saßen auf den Betten, aßen und unterhielten sich.

Nach einer Weile traten Tonks und Remus zu Severus der am Fenster lehnte.

„Tonks hat mir das von deiner Tätigkeit bei den Todessern erzählt", begann Remus, sprach aber so leise, dass es die anderen rundherum nicht mitbekamen. Severus nahm eine leicht steife abwehrende Haltung an.

„Ach ja?", fragte er ruhig doch seine Mine verfinsterte sich etwas.

„Ja, hat sie. Und ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich dich dafür nicht verurteile. Du hast deine Fehler eingesehen und stehst nun auf unserer Seite und nur das zählt für mich", sagte Remus. Severus sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„Ist das tatsächlich dein Ernst?"fragte Severus und sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Sicher, was denkst du denn? Oder glaubst du ich sage dir das nur aus Langeweile. Natürlich meine ich was ich sage", sagte Remus schon fast beleidigt.

„Ich denke genau so", mischte sich nun auch Tonks in das Gespräch mit ein.

„Siehst du? Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du dich irrst. Sie haben dir schon längst verziehen", sagte Sisilia, lächelte ihn an, ergriff seine linke Hand hinter seinem Rücken und drückte sie.

Er sah Remus einen Moment lang an, doch dann reichte er ihm seine Hand, die Remus nahm und schüttelte.

„Ich danke dir. Du weißt gar nicht, was mir das bedeutet", sagte er.

„Schon gut. Ich hoffe, du wirst irgendwann auch einmal so über James und Harry denken können", fügte Remus hinzu. Doch noch bevor Severus darauf antworten konnte, gab es ein erneutes leises Plopp und Albus Dumbledore erschien mitten im Zimmer.

„Endlich, Albus. Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht!"sagte Minerva erleichtert.

Alle nickten dem Schulleiter zur Begrüßung zu und sahen ihn fragend an. Auch er trug Muggelkleider, hätte er nicht diesen langen weißen Bart gehabt, dann hätte ihn wohl kaum einer erkannt. Selbst Sisilia konnte sich nicht daran erinnern ihn jemals in Muggelkleidern gesehen zu haben. Er trug eine dunkelroten fast braunen Tweed Anzug unter dem er ein beiges Hemd angezogen hatte, er sah richtig britisch darin aus. Er bemerkte wohl die Blicke der anderen, doch er überging es einfach und kam gleich zur Sache.

„Es scheint sich in der Tat wirklich nur um ein Ablenkungsmanöver gehandelt zu haben", erklärte er, als der die neugierigen Blicke von alles sah.

„Ich habe dem Minister geraten, so wenig Leute wie nötig auf diesen Fall anzusetzen und die anderen im Ministerium, bzw. in Bereitschaft zu halten, da ich es nicht ausschließe, dass es heute Nacht noch mehrere solcher fingierter Angriffe geben wird", berichtete er ihnen.

Es entstand ein leises Gemurmel.

„Professor, möchten Sie nicht etwas essen, bevor wir den Plan noch mal durch gehen?"fragte Tonks und hielt Albus das Tablett mir den restlichen belegten Broten unter die Nase.

„Danke meine Liebe, im Augenblick nicht, ich würde jetzt lieber gleich den Plan noch einmal durch gehen, das scheint mir viel dringender zu sein", sagte er und schaute in die Runde. Sein Blick war sehr ernst, das Leuchten, das normalerweise in seinen Augen zu sehen war, schien verloschen zu sein, er wirkte sehr angespannt und müde. Sisilia sah in besorgt an, was er gleich bemerkte und noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, legte er seine Hand auf ihren Arm und flüsterte:

„Es geht mir gut, mach dir keine Sorgen", dann wendete er sich den Anderen zu, die sich schon um das Bett, auf dem immer noch die Pläne lagen, gestellt hatten.

Kingsley begann erneut die Pläne zu erklärten und alle hörten gespannt zu, gaben kurze Kommentare ab oder nickten nur zustimmend.

„Professor Dumbledore, jetzt müssen wir noch klären, wer wo sein wird", sagte Kingsley und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Nun gut", sagte er und sah in die Runde. „Die Damen kennen ihre Standorte. Sisilia dich hätte ich gerne irgendwo in der Nähe an der Öffnung dieses Kamins. Ich denke mal, dass wir es hören müssten, wenn du dort hineinrufst. Du gibst uns das Zeichen, wenn alle im Verließ sind", sagte er und Sisilia nickte. Dumbledore seufzte bevor er weiterfuhr.

„Alastor und Severus, sind wie besprochen in den Zellen. Severus bist du dir sicher, dass ihr es schaffen werdet nicht entdeckt zu werden?"fragte er und sah ihn besorgt über seine Halbmondbrille an. Er schien diesmal wirklich jedes Risiko vermeiden zu wollen.

„Ich für meinen Teil bin mir sicher und als ich die letzten Male mit Alastor zusammengearbeitet habe, hatte ich das Gefühl, wenn es einer schafft dann er. Aber endgültig entscheiden muss er es selber", antwortete Severus. Dumbledore sah Alastor fragend an, dieser kratzte sich am Kopf und schien kurz zu überlegen.

„Wenn du überlegen musst, werde ich dich nicht dort einsetzen, Alastor, dann wirst du mit den anderen draußen im Wald warten und wenn das Zeichen kommt, werdet ihr hier rein apparieren", sagte er kurz entschlossen. Mad Eye sah ihn kurz an, wagte aber nicht zu widersprechen.

„Tut mir leid, ich will auf keinen Fall ein Risiko eingehen", erklärte Dumbledore, der Mad Eyes Blick auffing.

„So, ich selber werde in dieser Schmiede warten. Dabei hätte ich gerne Kingsley, Arthur, Mundungus und Elphias. Die anderen werden sich im Wald verstecken. Seid ihr einverstanden?"fragte er in die Runde und alle nickten oder murmelten ein ‚Ja'.

„Schön, dann werden wir noch besprechen was jeder, sobald wir alle in diesem Raum sein werden, für Aufgaben hat. Severus, dich bitte ich festzustellen, wie viele von ihnen es sind und es mir über den Spiegel mitzuteilen, aber mach nur Zeichen. Minerva, du wirst überprüfen, ob ihm alle in das Verließ gefolgt sind, wenn nicht, werden du und Tonks versuchen, die Männer die oben geblieben, sind auszuschalten. Kommt erst herunter, wenn ihr sicher seid, dass niemand mehr oben ist, dann wissen wir auch Bescheid", sagte er an Minerva und Tonks gewandt und beide nickten. Auch ihre Gesichter wurden nun ernst und Minervas Lippen waren nur noch ein schmaler Strich, so sehr hatte sie diese zusammen gepresst.

„Die anderen apparieren auf Sisilias Zeichen hinunter und zwar in den Flur vor diesen Raum", er deutete auf den Raum mit den vielen kleinen Kerkern.

„Falls Voldemort Vorkehrungen getroffen hat und das Apparieren nicht möglich sein sollte, müsst ihr eben laufen", erklärte er.

„Aber dann wären Sie, bis wir unten sind nur zu fünft gegen alle?"warf McGonagall ein.

„Das ist ein Risiko, das wir eben eingehen müssen", sagte Dumbledore mit finsterer Miene.

„So nun möchte ich noch allen grob ihre Aufgaben zuweisen. Da es darum geht Voldemort um jeden Preis daran zu hindern, dass er es schafft alle drei Kinder auf einmal zu töten, um sich ihrer Kräfte zu bemächtigen, hat das absoluten Vorrang", erklärte er und sah noch einmal in die Gesichter aller.

„Ihr wisst was das bedeutet?" fragte er, doch nur Severus und Sisilia nickten stumm und betroffen, doch die anderen sahen ihn fragend an.

„Für den Fall, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gibt, die Kinder zu retten, müssen wir eines von ihnen töten, dann verlieren alle drei ihre Kräfte und Voldemort hat verloren, zumindest was diese Sache betrifft." Tonks stöhnte laut auf und presse ihre Hand auf den Mund. Auch die anderen erschraken und zuckten entsetzt zurück.

„Aber Albus, das kann doch nicht Ihr ernst sein?"sagte Minerva fassungslos.

„Meine Liebe, das ist mein voller Ernst. Aber beruhigen sie sich, das ist nur der Plan, für den Notfall, ich bete und hoffe, dass es nicht so weit kommen wird. Aber, wenn es die einzige Chance ist, die Welt vor der absoluten Herrschaft Voldemorts zu retten, bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig", erklärte er und sein Blick war sehr ernst auf Minerva geheftet, die ihn einige Zeit stumm und geschockt ansah.

„Doch jetzt zu etwas anderem. In dem Raum scheint es sehr eng zu sein, was wiederum bedeutet, wir müssen alle extrem vorsichtig sein", begann er.

„Das hat Professor Snape uns schon erklärt", brummte Alastor. Dumbledore wendete seinen Blick an Severus.

„Ich habe es ihnen gesagt Albus, sie wissen was für eine Aufgabe ich früher hatte", erklärte er knapp. Dumbledore sah in nachdenklich an, es sah so aus, als würde er Severus' Entscheidung, es den anderen zu sagen, nicht für Gut heißen, doch bevor dieser darauf antworten konnte, sprach Kingsley.

„Professor, er hat uns vorhin ein paar sehr gute Tricks gezeigt, wie wir uns vor den Angriffen schützen können", sagte dieser und Sisilia hatte das Gefühl, er würde Severus unterstützen wollen, was ihr zeigte, dass auch er ihm verziehen hatte. Severus sah ihn nun erstaunt aber zugleich erleichtert an und Sisilia drückte unmerklich seine Hand, die sie immer noch festhielt. Er erwiderte ihren Händedruck, doch sah er sie nicht an sondern nickte Kingsley unmerklich zu.

„Gut, dann würde ich sagen, wir machen uns langsam dorthin auf, es wird wohl eine verdammt lange Nacht werden", sagte Dumbledore nun an alle.

Sie machten sich alle bereit; sie wollten in zwei Gruppen in einem Waldstück in der Nähe apparieren.

„Ich wünsch uns alles Glück auf der Welt!"sagte Albus Dumbledore noch bevor sich die erste Gruppe auf den Weg machte.

Sie apparierten alle in dem Waldstück, das in der Nähe der Burg lag. Als sie vollzählig waren schickte Albus Sisilia und Minerva, in verwandelter Gestallt zur Burg, um zu überprüfen ob jemand dort war. Sie durchsuchten die Gegend sehr genau. Sisilia nahm sich die Außenanlagen vor, während Minerva als Katze leichtfüßig durch das Gitter schlüpfte und in das Gewölbe eindrang.

Nach fast einer halben Stunde kamen beide zurück. Es wurde nun schon langsam dunkel.

„Ich habe keine Menschenseele gesehen, es scheint alles ruhig zu sein", erklärte Sisilia nachdem sie sich wieder zurück verwandelt hatte.

„Unten im Gewölbe ist auch keiner. Aber es ist sehr unheimlich dort. Ach ja und gebt bei den Stufen acht, die sind sehr heimtückisch, selbst auf vier Pfoten hatte ich meine Probleme", erklärte sie den anderen.

„Gut dann geht jeder auf seinen Posten", forderte Dumbledore alle auf.

Arthur klopfte seinem Sohn noch auf die Schulter und folgte Albus. Elphias und Mundungus schlossen sich den beiden an.

Sisilia reichte Severus den Umhang und sah ihn besorgt an.

„Es wird schon alles gut gehen", sagte er aufmunternd zu ihr, wollte schon gehen, doch dann wendete er sich noch mal um und nahm sie in seine Arme.

„Gib auf dich acht", flüsterte sie ihm zu und gab ihm einen Kuss.

Doch dann ließ sie ihn schnell wieder los, sie spürte wie die Angst in ihr hoch kroch und damit keiner sehen sollte, dass sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten, verwandelte sie sich schnell und flog hoch in einen der Bäume und schaute der Gruppe zu, wie sie in dem Verließ verschwand.

Sie beobachtete, wie alle ihre Plätze einnahmen. Tonks wandte ihre metamorphmagischen Fähigkeiten an und sie verschmolz optisch farblich komplett mit dem Wald.

Minerva hatte als Katze ihren Platz auf einer der Schlossmauern, in einem dunklen Winkel eingenommen, während die anderen sich weiterhin im Wald verborgen hielten. Sisilia beschloss noch einmal eine Runde zu fliegen und auch nach dieser Kaminöffnung zu suchen, durch die sie das Signal geben sollten.

Es war nicht leicht diese zu finden, da es im Laufe der vielen Jahrhunderte von Grünzeug überwuchert worden war, aber dann hatte sie Glück durch Zufall fand sie diese schließlich, weil sich in dem Moment ein Tier dort bewegt hatte, das Sisilia wahr genommen hatte.

Es wurde eine lange Wartezeit, in der sich nichts tat. Inzwischen war es vollkommen dunkel, nicht einmal die Sterne konnte man am Himmel sehen, da sich inzwischen viele Regenwolken gebildet hatten. Sisilia hoffte, dass es nicht noch anfing zu regnen, denn das würde die Sicht nicht gerade erleichtern.

Es musste so gegen elf gewesen sein, als sie plötzlich ein Geräusch wahrnahm. Sie drehte ihren Kopf in die Richtung, aus der sie das Knacken vernommen hatte. Dann sah sie zwei Personen auf die Burg zu gehen. Sie flog etwas tiefer hinunter und setzte sich auf einen Ast, von dem aus sie einen guten Blick auf den Eingang zum Verließ hatte.

Sie erkannt die beiden Männer sofort. Es waren die selben, die sie schon vor zwei Nächten hier gesehen hatte.

Sie sahen sich mehrmals um und sprengten dann mit ihrem Zauberstab das Schloss zum Verließ wieder, die Kette warfen sie achtlos auf den Boden. Dann verschwanden sie in dem Verließ. Danach geschah wieder sehr lange nichts.

Sisilia war inzwischen wieder weiter nach oben in den Baum geflogen, damit sie das Gelände besser überblicken konnte. Mittlerweile konnte sie sehen, dass ein Gewitter heranzog, in der Ferne sah sie schon einige Blitze, aber sie hoffte immer noch, dass es an ihnen vorbeiziehen würde. Sie beobachtete die Wolken mit einem gewissen Argwohn. Sie mochte Gewitter nicht, sie hatte zwar keine wirkliche Angst vor ihnen, aber in diesem Naturschauspiel steckte doch immerhin viel Kraft, die man nicht unterschätzen durfte.

So wanderte ihr Blick immer zwischen dem Weg und den Wolken hin und her, als sie plötzlich eine Bewegung im Wald wahrnahm. Da kamen tatsächlich Leute. Nach einiger Zeit konnte sie erkennen, dass es eine ganze Gruppe von Leuten waren, die alle schwarze Umhänge und Masken trugen. Todesser, sie war sich ganz sicher. Jetzt würde es losgehen. Sie schüttelte nervös ihr Gefieder und flog wieder etwas tiefer. Sie zählte um die zwanzig Personen und sie erschrak, sie hatte nicht mit so vielen gerechnet. Mit den beiden, die schon da waren, waren es zweiundzwanzig. Sie streckte ihren Hals, wo war Voldemort? Sie konnte ihn nicht sehen, aber vielleicht war er auch nicht unter ihnen, dachte sie. Auch die Kinder waren nicht dabei, sie wurde merklich unruhig. Die Männer blieben am Eingang des Verlieses stehen. Sie bildeten rechts und links davon zwei Reihen und ließen in der Mitte einen Durchgang. Sie schienen auf die Ankunft von Lord Voldemort zu warten. Sie warteten ruhig, keiner sprach auch nur ein Wort und doch konnte Sisilia sehen, dass die Männer doch sehr aufgeregt von einem Fuß auf den anderen traten. Inzwischen hatte der Wind an Stärke zugenommen und er blies kräftig in die Bäume. Die Blätter rauschten sehr laut und Sisilia war sich inzwischen sicher, dass dieses Gewitter keinen Bogen um sie machen würde, sondern direkt auf die Burg zukam.

Dann plötzlich gab es ein lautes ‚Crack' und mitten auf dem Burghof erschienen vier weitere Personen. Eine war eine große hagere Gestallt, mit grauen schütteren Haaren und leuchtenden roten Augen. Sisilia erkannte ihn sofort, es war kein anderer als Lord Voldemort.

Die drei anderen waren kleiner und auch nicht so sicher auf ihren Beinen gelandet wie er, sondern waren durch die Wucht des Aufpralls gestürzt und hingefallen. Sie waren wohl mit einem Portschlüssel gekommen, denn in der Mitte der drei lag ein Gegenstand, den Sisilia als einen alten Blumentopf identifizierte.

Sisilia musste sich mächtig zusammennehmen, um nicht aufzuschreien, oder sich gleich auf ihn zu stürzen.

Sie wusste, dass sie es schaffen musste ruhig zu bleiben und konzentrierte sie sich darauf, jedes Detail wahrzunehmen, was dort unten vor sich ging.

Die Kinder standen wieder ganz ruhig auf und sahen Voldemort an, dieser bedeutete ihnen weiterzugehen, was sie auch sogleich taten. Er öffnete seinen Umhang nun ein wenig und Sisilia konnte trotzt des schlechten Lichtes erkennen, dass er Excalibur darunter hatte. Er zog es nun unter seinem Mantel hervor und hielt es mit der Spitzen nach oben gerichtet in die Luft.

Selbst durch das Pfeifen des Windes und das Rascheln der Blätter, konnte sie nun sein hohes hässliches Lachen vernehmen, was die ganze Szenerie noch unheimlicher machte, als sie es ohnehin schon war. Ihr ganzer Körper vibrierte vor Anspannung und sie hielt es kaum noch auf dem Baum hier aus.

Sie sah nochmals auf die Kinder, die langsam auf den Eingang zu gingen und ansonsten überhaupt nicht reagierten. Severus hatte wohl recht gehabt, er hatte sie unter dem Imperius Fluch gestellt und die drei waren ihm vollkommen willenlos ausgeliefert.

Voldemort setzte sich in Bewegung, er schickte die Kinder voran in das Verließ und die Männer, zwischen denen sie durchgegangen waren folgten ihnen nach und nach. Es sah schon sehr gespenstisch aus, dieser Einzug.

Es blitzte inzwischen immer häufiger und der Wind blies in die Umhänge der Gestalten, doch Sisilia hatte das Gefühl, das Wetter würde den Anhängern Voldemorts nicht das geringste ausmachen.

Alle bis auf zwei von ihnen betraten das Verließ und Sisilia wusste, dass es langsam Zeit wurde das Signal zu geben. Sie ging im Geiste mit den Kuttenträgern mit und als sie glaubte, dass diese nun langsam unten angekommen sein mussten, stieß sie für die Ordensmitglieder die sich im Wald versteckt hatten den ersten Schrei aus.

Sie beobachtete wie Tonks sich nun näher an das Verlies heran schlich. Sie nutzte die Deckung der Burgmauer aus, der sie nun sehr ähnlich sah. Auch Minerva schlich sich in der Gestalt einer Katze näher an die beiden Typen, die den Eingang bewachten heran. Für Sisilia wurde es nun Zeit zu der Kaminöffnung zu fliegen, was sie auch tat.

Inzwischen hatte es angefangen zu regnen. Dicke Tropfen vielen auf den Boden immer wieder vom Wind aufgepeitscht, was das fliegen erschwerte. Sie landete direkt davor und stieß ihren Schrei hinein.

Severus harrte jetzt schon Stunden in diesem dunklen Verließ aus und nichts geschah. Es machte ihm nichts aus, so lange zu warten, doch waren seine Nerven angespannt. Die anderen waren, nachdem sie sich noch genau umgesehen hatten, in die Schmiede gegangen, um dort zu warten. Severus hatte ihnen noch den Öffnungsmechanismus gezeigt und jetzt hieß es zu warten.

Er saß unter dem Tarnumhang auf dem Boden in dem ersten Verließ beim Eingang, starrte in die Dunkelheit und hatte lange Zeit zum Nachdenken.

Es war viel geschehen die letzen Monaten, sein Leben hatte sich komplett verändert. Niemals hätte er sich träumen lassen, dass er jemals eine eigene Familie haben würde, er hatte ja auch niemals daran geglaubt, dass er einmal eine Frau finden würde, die er wirklich lieben könnte und vor allem die ihn liebte, das hatte er immer für unwahrscheinlich gehalten. Als er das erste Mal dieses Gefühl der Liebe empfand, wusste er nicht wirklich was das war, er fürchtete sich davor und versuchte dieses neue, für ihn so verwirrende Gefühl vollkommen zu verdrängen. Als ihm das nicht gelang, kämpfte er dagegen an und wendete sich von Sisilia ab. Ihr gegenüber behauptete er, dass er sie nicht lieben würde, ja sogar, dass er zu so einem Gefühl nie fähig sei. Dabei richtete sich seine Wut, die er gegen sich empfand, gegen sie. Doch im Grunde hatte er nur Angst gehabt diesem Gefühl nachzugeben und somit seine eigenes ‚Ich' aufzugeben, wie er glaubte. Als Schutz hatte er dann seinen früheren ursprünglichen Plan, den Posten des Direktors zu bekommen wieder aufgenommen, dabei hatte er zuvor kaum noch daran gedacht. Doch kurz vor der Hochzeit, als er sich seiner eigenen Gefühle bewusst wurde und sie doch nicht akzeptieren und wahrhaben wollte, fing er an verrückt zu spielen. Er mied Sisilias Gesellschaft, wo es nur ging, wenn er sie sah, fühlte er immer wieder dieses Feuer in sich, das Verlangen sie in den Arm zu nehmen, zu küssen oder sie einfach nur anzusehen. Wenn sie nicht in seiner Nähe war, war es zwar auch nicht besser, aber da konnte er sich wenigstens ablenken. Er schüttelte den Kopf, und am liebsten hätte er ihn gegen die Wand geschlagen, weil er erkannte, was für ein Idiot er doch gewesen war. Und beinahe hätte seine Angst und sein Hochmut das Leben Sisilias und ihres Kindes gekostet.

Er schüttelte erneut den Kopf, das war vorbei, er hatte seinen Fehler erkannt und glücklicherweise lebte Sisilia noch.........

Diese ‚noch' klang in seinem Kopf nach und schon wieder stieg in ihm die Angst auf, sie zu verlieren. Was, wenn ihr heute etwas passieren würde, was wenn der Dunkle Lord es schaffen würde seinen Plan durchzuführen? Er durfte nicht daran denken, er musste seinen Kopf frei machen von sämtlichen Emotionen, sonst würde „ER"ihn nachher noch finden. So setzte er sich aufrecht hin und versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren seinen Kopf von allen unnötigen Gedanken zu befreien, was ihm aber heute so schwer wie noch nie fiel. Aber nach einiger Zeit schaffte er es doch.

Dann plötzlich vernahm er Schritte die näher kamen. Er stand auf und presste sich gegen die Wand der Kammer, in der er war.

„Nur noch eine halbe Stunde, komm Stuart, wir müssen uns beeilen, die Fackeln müssen alle brennen, bis der Dunkle Lord eintrifft!"sagte ein Mann mit einer knurrigen Stimme. Severus sah die zwei dunkle Gestalten an ihm vorbeigehen, einer trug eine Fackel in der Hand, mit der er die anderen Fackeln an den Wänden anzündete. Severus überlegte kurz, ob er die Beiden überwältigen sollte, hielt es aber dann doch nicht für klug, denn vielleicht würde dem Dunklen Lord auffallen, wenn die beiden zu seiner Begrüßung fehlten. So entschloss er sich, die Kerle nur zu beobachten.

„So, fertig. Ich hoffe der Herr wird zufrieden sein mit unserer Arbeit", sagte der Mann namens Stuart und rieb sich die Hände.

„Ich hoffe es auch, nun komm schon, wir werden ihn oben empfangen, wie er es verlangt hat", antwortete der kleinere Mann und drehte nervös an seinem Schurbart. Severus war nun froh, sich dagegen entschieden zu haben, die beiden ins Reich der Träume zu schicken.

Nun würde es nicht mehr lange dauern. Langsam machte sich Anspannung in ihm breit und er versuchte sich wieder darauf zu konzentrieren, seine Gedanken und Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Doch er wusste, wenn es dann soweit war, würde er es ohne Probleme schaffen, wie immer. Er hatte es schon so viele hundert Mal geschafft.

Keine zehn Minuten später hörte er wieder Schritte. Diesmal waren es allerdings mehr Leute, was bedeutete, dass sie kamen.

Er drückte sich wieder gegen die Wand, obwohl er unter dem Tarnumhang sowieso nicht zu sehen war, es war wohl ein Reflex.

Die Schritte kamen nun immer näher und jetzt hatten sie Severus erreicht. Das Erste was er sah, waren die drei Kinder, die allen voraus in das Gewölbe marschierten. Severus erkannte an ihren Augen, dass ER ihnen ihren eigenen Willen genommen hatten, denn ihre Augen waren ausdruckslos und leer. Gleich als nächstes, kam Voldemort selber und hinter ihm folgten seine Anhänger. Severus zählte zwanzig plus dem Dunklen Lord. Es waren doch sehr viele, genau gesagt stand es zwei gegen einen. Er warf noch mal einen vorsichtigen Blick in Richtung Treppe, doch es kam niemand mehr nach. Severus zog seinen Spiegel aus der Tasche und aktivierte ihn. Albus erschien im Spiegel, sprach aber kein Wort. Severus zeigte mit den Fingern an, wie viele Todesser sich nun im Gewölbe aufhielten, Albus nickte nur und Severus löschte den Spiegel wieder und steckte ihn zurück in seine Tasche.

Severus verließ sein Versteck und folgte den Todessern bis zum Eingang ins Gewölbe. Dort konnte er sehen wie sich alle in einem Kreis um den Steinblock aufgestellte hatten. Voldemort selbst stand direkt vor dem Stein und die Kinder ihm gegenüber, nur durch den Steinblock getrennt.

Lord Voldemort hob seine Hand und alle verstummten.

„Lange, sehr lange warte ich schon auf so eine Gelegenheit. Und nun ist sie endlich da!"begann der Dunkle Lord nun zu sprechen. Seine Stimme hallte schaurig von den Wänden wieder und seine roten reptilienartige Augen leuchteten gefährlich.

Er nahm nun wieder das Schwert und hielt es mit der Spitze in die Luft.

„Dieses Schwert, Excalibur, erschaffen an diesem Ort, von einem mächtigen Zauberer mit Magie beschworen, wird mir nun helfen meinen Macht und meine Herrschaft über die Welt auszubauen!"wieder lachte er und das hohe hohle Lachen hallte vielmals von den Wänden wieder.

Severus erschauderte, seine Hand packte seinen Zauberstab fester und er starrte auf den Geheimgang, der sich jeden Moment öffnen musste.

Voldemort sah die Kinder eindringlich an und Severus wusste, dass er ihnen gedanklich Befehle gab. Diese reagierten auch gleich und stellten sich eng aneinander gedrängt hintereinander auf.

Doch in diesem Moment öffnet sich die Geheimtüre und Albus Dumbledore trat heraus. Alle erstarrten, die Todesser griffen in ihre Taschen und zogen ihr Zauberstäbe, trauten sich aber noch nicht etwas zu unternehmen und sahen Befehle abwartend auf Voldemort, der Dumbledore hasserfüllt ansah.

„Dumbledore!"rief Voldemort hasserfüllt entgegen.

„Tom, es wird dir nicht gelingen deinen Plan auszuführen", sagte Dumbledore ganz ruhig zu ihm.

„Wer will mich aufhalten? Du?" fragte er ihn und grinste ihn mit seinen teuflischen Augen an.

„Tötet Ihn!"rief der Dunkle Lord seinen Männern zu und diese richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf die kleine Gruppe, die gerade die Schmiede verlassen hatte. Dumbledore verschwand mit einer Drehung von der Stelle, auf der er gerade noch gestanden hatte und erschien direkt neben den Kindern wieder. Doch anscheinend hatte Voldemort damit gerechnet, er hatte das Schwert, welches er immer noch in die Höhe hielt, gepackt und richtete es nun auf Dumbledore. Dieser wich geschickt dem Schwerthieb aus, musste sich dabei aber wieder von den Kindern entfernen. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Voldemort, der daraufhin den weißen Lichtstrahl, der auf ihn zuschoss mit dem Schwert abwehrte.

„Ist das alles, was du zu bieten hast? Du wirst langsam alt Dumbledore!"schrie er ihm zu, dann verschwand er von dem Platz auf dem er gestanden hatte, als Arthur im einen Fluch entgegen schickte.

Severus mischte sich in dem Moment in den Kampf mit ein, als der Dunkle Lord seinen Männern den Befehl zum Töten gab. Er warf den Tarnumhang von seine Schultern und richtete seinen Zauberstab gegen den Mann, der ihm am nächsten stand und schickte ihn schlafen. Doch dann musste er wieder in Deckung gehen, da mehrere Flüche gleichzeitig auf ihn zuschossen. Er sprang zurück in den Raum mit den Kammern, dann ging er in die Knie und sah kurz um die Wand herum, beim zweiten Mal richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf eine kleinere Gestalt, die ganz in seiner Nähe an der Türe Deckung gesucht hatte.

„STUPOR!"rief er und die Person kippte rückwärts um. Als sie fiel, verlor sie ihre Maske und Severus konnte sehen, dass dies eine Frau mit kurzen brünetten Haaren war. Doch er verschwendete keinen weiteren Blick auf sie. Er wollte gerade in das Gewölbe stürzen, als die anderen Ordensmitglieder neben ihm apparierten.

Er nickte ihnen kurz zu und sprang vor in den Raum hinein. Die anderen folgten ihm, doch sie hatten nicht vergessen, was er ihnen gesagt hatte, wie sie sich besser schützen konnten. Severus warf sich nach vorn, machte eine Hechtrolle und kam wieder auf seinen Füßen zum stehen. Sofort warf er dem Todesser, der ihm am nächsten stand eine Fluch entgegen, aber der reagierte Blitzschnell und duckte sich weg. Doch dieser schien Severus zu erkennen, zögerte einen Augenblick und riss sich die Maske vom Gesicht.

„Lucius?"sagte Severus nun erstaunt.

„Endlich kann ich das beenden, was ich in Morag Manor, nicht geschafft habe", fauchte Lucius ihm entgegen.

Sisilia flog wieder zurück, doch musste sie sehr acht geben, da die großen Regentropfen und der Wind, der stärker geworden war, ihr das fliegen erheblich erschwerte. Dann konnte sie undeutlich durch den Regen sehen, wie Tonks und Minerva sich an die beiden Bewacher, die inzwischen Schutz vor dem Gewitter im Eingang des Verlieses gesucht hatten, heranschlichen. Tonks, die mit ihrem Desillusionierungszauber so gut wie nicht von der Wand zu unterscheiden war, hatte die Gestalt auf der rechten Seite schon erreicht. Sisilia konnte zwar nur mehr ahnen, als wirklich sehen, bei dem starken Regen, doch sie glaubte zu erkennen, dass Tonks in ihre Tasche nach Ihrem Zauberstab griff, aber sie schien noch abzuwarten. Die grau getigerte Katze schlich sich vollkommen geräuschlos an den Mann zur linken der Türe heran. Dann schien es Sisilia so, als würde die Katze nicken und in dem Moment verwandelte sich Minerva zurück. Sie hatte ihren Zauberstab gezogen und auf den Kerl gerichtet. Fast gleichzeitig ließen Minerva und Tonks ihre Lähmzauber auf die beiden Wächter los. Diese hatten nicht mal mehr genug Zeit nach ihren Zauberstäben zu greifen und sanken bewusstlos zu Boden. Sie fesselten die beiden und verfrachteten sie in eine dunkle Ecke des Burghofes, wo sie sofort patschnass wurden, aber das schien die beiden Frauen nicht zu stören, im Gegenteil Sisilia konnte erkennen, dass Tonks grinste.

Da kamen auch schon die anderen, die sich im Wald versteckt hatten. Minerva hob den Daumen, um ihnen zu zeigen, dass soweit alles klar war, dann apparierten die Gruppe hinunter in das Verließ.

Sisilia hielt es hier auch nicht mehr aus, sie flog noch eine extra Runde um zu sehen, ob irgendwo noch jemand war, doch der Wind, warf sie mehrmals aus ihrer Flugbahn und in ihrer Nähe zuckten Blitze in den Wald. So beschloss sie ebenfalls hinunter in das Gewölbe zu gehen und den anderen zu helfen. Ein lauter Donnerschlag ertönte, als sie gerade den Eingang zum Verlies erreicht hatte und sie zog unwillkürlich den Kopf ein. Das Wetter passte hervorragend zu dem Spektakel, dass sich einige Meter tief unter der Erde abspielte, ein Schauer lief ihr über den gefiederten Rücken.

Sie apparierte aber nicht hinunter, sondern sie flog. Sie hörte schon von der Ferne Kampfgeschrei und ihr Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Als sie die Treppe hinter sich gebracht hatte, verwandelte sie sich zurück, zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche und ging weiter. Sie hatte den Raum mit den Kammern erreicht, wo gerade zwei von den Todessern auf Bill, der unter ihnen auf dem Boden lag, einschlugen. Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf das Knäuel.

„IMPEDIMENTA!"rief sie laut und die beiden Kerle erstarrten und kippten von Bill herunter. Sisilia lief zu ihm und konnte sich gerade noch ducken, als ein gleißender Lichtstrahl vom Gewölbe aus, auf ihren Kopf zu raste.

„Bill? Alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie ihn und sah ihn besorgt an. Er blutete aus der Nase und sein linkes Auge schien anzuschwellen.

„Danke, ich denke es geht mir soweit gut", grinste er sie an und wollte aufstehen, doch er rutschte wieder zurück auf den Boden. Sisilia ergriff seine Hand, Bill mobilisierte seine Kräfte und gemeinsam schafften sie es. Bill stand wieder auf seinen Beinen, etwas wackelig, aber er stand. Sisilia bückte sich und hob seinen Zauberstab auf und streckte ihn ihm entgegen.

„Würdest du die beiden fesseln?"fragte Sisilia, die ihm so die Möglichkeit geben wollte, sich von den Schlägen noch etwas zu erholen. Bill nickte nur und Sisilia legte ihm kurz die Hand auf die Schulter, bevor sie sich aufmachte in das Gewölbe, wo ein schrecklicher Kampf tobte.

Sie lief geduckt in den Raum hinein, sie konnte sehen wie viele Lichtblitze, rote, weiße und grüne durch den Raum schossen. Ihr Blick fiel nach rechts und sie erkannte Severus, der einem Mann gegenüberstand, der sich gerade die Maske vom Gesicht riss. Dabei viel auch dessen Kapuze herunter und sie konnte an dem langen weißblonden Haar erkennen wer es war. Sie zögerte keine Sekunde und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Lucius.

„Malfoy!"schrie sie ihm entgegen, dieser wirbelte herum und sah sie hasserfüllt an. Doch sie ließ ihm keine Zeit, zu reagieren.

„STUPOR!"schrie sie und ein roter Lichtstrahl schoss auf seine Brust zu. Sein Gesicht erstarrte vor Schreck, er versuchte noch auszuweichen, doch er hatte keine Chance mehr, er sank getroffen zu Boden und rührte sich nicht mehr.

Severus sah sie überrascht an, doch dann musste er sich wieder ducken, da ein weiterer Fluch auf ihn zugeschossen kam.

Sisilia sah sich um, sie suchte die Kinder und tatsächlich sah sie die drei auch, die seelenruhig hintereinander mitten im Raum standen und sich nicht rührten.

Da entdeckte Sisilia plötzlich, wie Voldemort hinter Dumbledore mit stoßbereitem Schwert auftauchte, Albus wirbelte herum, doch noch bevor er reagiere konnte, stieß Voldemort das Schwert nach vorne und rammte es dem total überraschten Dumbledore in den Bauch. Triumph war auf Voldemorts Gesicht zusehen, während Dumbledore ihn überrascht und erschrocken über diese unerwartete Attacke anstarrte.

Sisilia stieß einen Entsetzensschrei aus, als sie das beobachten musste.

Voldemort zog das Schwert wieder aus Albus heraus und dieser griff sich an den Bauch, sah Voldemort mit überraschtem Entsetzen an und kippte zur Seite weg. Sisilia hob ihren Zauberstab gegen Voldemort, doch dann war dieser wieder plötzlich verschwunden. Sie rannte, so schnell sie konnte, zu ihrem Onkel und ging in die Hocke.

„Onkel, warte ich helfe dir, ich bring dich hier raus"sagte sie zu ihm, als sie erleichtert erkannte, dass er noch lebte.

„Nein Sisilia, kümmere dich um die Kinder, die sind wichtiger", entgegnete er ihr stöhnend. Sie zögerte, denn sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte.

„Los! Tu was ich dir sage. Die Kinder!"schrie er sie nun an und hustete. Er hatte seine Hände auf seinen Bauch gepresst und stöhnte vor Schmerzen. Sisilia war starr, sie fühlte Angst und Verzweifelung in sich aufkommen, doch dann nickte und schweren Herzens wandte sie sich um.

Um sie herum herrschte ein fürchterliches Gemetzel. Mundungus lag ohnmächtig am Boden, während Arthur, der eine klaffenden Wunde auf der Stirn hatte mit einem der Todesser rang.

Auf einmal tauchte Voldemort wieder auf. Er stand vor den Kindern und fing an irgendetwas zu murmeln. Er hatte das Schwert erhoben und Sisilia konnte sehen, dass es anfing leicht zu glühen, erst leuchtend blau, aber dann wurde das Glühen immer stärker und das Schwert begann in einem hellen Licht zu erstrahlen, genauso, wie sie es vor ein paar Tagen in ihrer Vision gesehen hatte.

Dann hob Voldemort es über seinen Kopf, seine Augen leuchteten diabolisch, sie schienen gegen das helle Licht des Schwertes anzuleuchten. Sisilia konnte dann nur noch dieses grelle Licht und Voldemorts rote reptilienartige Augen sehen. Sie hob eine Hand vor ihre Augen, so grell leuchtete dieses Licht nun. Dann war ihr klar was er vor hatte. Er wollte den Kindern, die hintereinander standen, mit einem Stich ihre Herzen durchbohren.

Das musste sie auf jeden Fall verhindern.

Sie spurtete los und warf sich in dem Moment, als er mit dem Schwert zustoßen wollte gegen die Kinder. Sie kippten gemeinsam zur Seite, doch dann spürte sie plötzlich einen furchtbaren Schmerz in ihre Schulter. Erst als sie mit den Kindern auf dem Boden aufschlug, wurde ihr bewusst was es war. Das Schwert hatte die Kinder verfehlt und hatte stattdessen sie getroffen. Doch sie hatte noch Glück im Unglück, eine Sekunde später und das Schwert hätte sie nicht nur verletzt, sondern durchbohrt.

Voldemort heulte auf, als er sah, dass Sisilia sein Vorhaben durchkreuzt hatte. Wütend wollte er auf sie losgehen, doch dann kam Kingsley und rannte wie ein Irrer auf Voldemort zu. Als dieser das sah, verschwand er wieder von einem Moment auf den anderen.

Sisilia hielt sich ihren linken Arm, der höllisch schmerzte und den sie nicht mehr bewegen konnte, sie spürte wie Blut aus der Wunde herauslief. Sie suchte ihren Zauberstab, den sie bei der Aktion mit den Kindern verloren hatte. Er lag ungefähr einen Meter von ihr entfernt. Sie robbte unter Schmerzen darauf zu und ergriff ihn. Dann sah sie, wie die drei Kinder sich plötzlich erhoben und direkt auf Albus Dumbledore zugingen. Sie knieten sich um ihn herum und hielten sich an den Händen fest. Sisilia konnte sehen, dass ihre Münder sich bewegten, sie schienen irgend etwas zu murmeln und dann sah sie, wie ein leichtes blaues Glühen auf Albus' Bauch erschien, das aber sogleich wieder verschwand. Was war geschehen, was hatten die drei da gemacht?

Sisilia wollte ebenfalls zu ihnen rüber, doch sich schaffte es nicht gleich aufzustehen. Die Verletzung schien doch etwas schlimmer zu sein, als zuerst gedacht hatte und sie stöhnte auf, als sie versuchte ihren Arm zu bewegen. Sie hatte sich gerade mit großer Mühe hingekniet, als plötzlich Voldemort wieder vor ihr erschienen. Er baute sich keinen Meter vor ihr auf, sah sie mit hasserfüllten Augen an, erhob abermals das Schwert und wollte es ihr ins Herz stoßen.

Sisilia sah ihn erschrocken an. Seine entschlossenen kalten Augen verrieten ihr, dass sie keine Chance mehr hatte. Ihr Blick fiel an Voldemort vorbei und sie sah Severus, der sich gerade mit einem der Todesser ein verbittertes Duell lieferte, aber in dem Moment, als sie ihn ansah, wendete auch er seinen Kopf und blickte ihr genau ins Gesicht. Seinen Augen weiteten sich, als er erkannte was da geschah, doch blieb ihm keine Zeit zu reagieren, dazu war er auch zu weit weg.

Sie wusste, dass Excalibur sie töten konnte, da er sie vorhin schon damit verwundet hatte.

„Diesmal wirst du sterben, verfluchtes Weib!"schrie Voldemort sie hasserfüllt an und Sisilia wandte unwillkürlich ihren Blick auf den leuchtenden kalten Stahl, der über ihr schwebte. Dann ging alles sehr schnell.

Sie versuchte noch auszuweichen, indem sie sich nach hinten fallen ließ, doch sie musste noch während dem Fallen erkennen, dass er damit gerechnet hatte und sie wusste nun, die Klinge würde sie in den nächsten Sekunden durchbohren.

Doch plötzlich tauchte eine Gestallt vor Sisilia auf, die sich zwischen sie und Voldemort stellte. Dieser konnte seinen Schwung nicht mehr bremsen und stieß das Schwert in die Person vor ihm, mit volle Wucht hinein.

Sie hörten nun eine hasserfüllten Schrei, den Voldemort ausgestoßen hatte und Sisilia wurde sofort klar warum.

Die Person vor ihr, war niemand anderes, als............ eines der drei Kinder. Sisilia stieß einen entsetzten Schrei aus, als das Mädchen neben ihr auf den Boden stürzte, das Schwert steckte immer noch in ihrem Körper.

Sisilia blickte in das wutentbrannte Gesicht von Voldemort, der nun zornig und wütend auf Sisilia und das Kind blickte.

„Tom!"rief nun Dumbledore, der sich erhoben hatte, „Du hast verloren, gib endlich auf!"rief er ihm entgegen. Voldemort wendete seinen Kopf und als er sah, dass Albus Dumbledore unverletzt vor ihm stand, verwandelte sich sein Gesicht in eine fürchterliche Grimasse.

„Das werdet ihr noch bitter bereuen!"fluchte er. „Verschwindet von hier!"rief er noch seinen Anhängern zu und löste sich von einer Sekunde auf die andere, vor ihren Augen auf.

Diejenigen von Voldemorts Gefolgschaftsleuten, die noch dazu in der Lage waren, disapparierten ebenfalls und es wurde mit einem Mal sehr ruhig in dem Gewölbe.

Sisilia blickte in das Gesicht des Mädchens das nun lächelte, ja sie lächelte und Sisilia sah sie erstaunt und erschrocken an.

„Warum?"fragte sie Elisabeth und hob ihren Kopf etwas an. „Warum in aller Welt hast du das getan?"fragte Sisilia und Tränen schossen ihn ihr Augen.

„Jetzt wird er nie wieder die Chance auf so viel Macht bekommen", es klang so verdammt erwachsen, wie Elisabeth das sagte und sie wirkte irgendwie erleichtert dabei.

„Würden Sie bitte meiner Mutter sagen, dass ich sie liebe?"fragte sie noch mit letzter Kraft und Sisilia nickte nur stumm, sie brachte kein Wort über ihre Lippen. Dann schloss Elisabeth die Augen und ihr lebloser Körper sackte unter den Händen von Sisilia in sich zusammen.

Als Sisilia aufblickte, sah sie, dass die Ordensmitglieder sich um sie und Elisabeth herum gestellt hatten, keiner sprach auch nur ein Wort, alle starrten auf sie und das Kind.

Sie sah Dumbledore in die Augen, in unendlich traurige Augen, sie wollte etwas sagen, öffnete den Mund, doch kein Ton drang daraus hervor.

Severus trat nach vorn, reichte Sisilia seine Hand und half ihr beim Aufstehen. Er wollte sie in den Arm nehmen, doch sie zog Ihre Hand aus der seinen und lief hinaus. Sie wollte einfach nur raus, sie hielt es nicht mehr aus.

Severus machte anstallten ihr zu folgen, doch Albus hielt ihn an der Schulter fest.

„Nein, lass ihr ein paar Minuten Zeit!"sagte er zu ihm und Severus folgte ihr mit seinen Blicken in den Gang, in den sie gerannt war.

Sisilia verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Sie rannte die Stufen hinauf den Gang entlang und hinaus auf den Burghof. Es hatte inzwischen aufgehört zu regnen, doch es blies immer noch ein starker Wind. Sisilia rannte bis zum Wehrturm in dem sie sich versteckte. Sie kauerte sich auf dem Boden zusammen. In ihrer Schulter pochte ein heftiger Schmerz, der aber nichts war, im Vergleich zu dem, was sie in ihrem Herzen empfand. Sie konnte immer noch nicht verstehen, warum Elisabeth das getan hatte. Warum hatte das Mädchen sich für sie geopfert. Das Kind hatte doch sein Leben noch vor sich. Sie brach in Tränen aus, sie konnte sie nicht mehr zurückhalten, es war einfach alles zuviel gewesen, so saß sie da und ließ ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf.

Einige Minuten später hörte sie in der Ferne eine Stimme.

„Sisilia?", es war Severus, der sie wohl suchte. „Sil? Wo bist du?"rief er, doch sie konnte nicht antworten, ihr Kehle war immer noch wie zugeschnürt. Sie hörte seine Schritte, die immer näher kamen, doch sie war nicht fähig sich zu bewegen oder etwas zu sagen, so saß sie nur da und wartete ab.

„Sil?"fragte er noch mal und betrat nun ebenfalls den Wehrturm.

„Da bist du ja, warum hast du nicht geantwortet?"fragte er und kniete sich neben sie. Immer noch unfähig ein Wort zu sagen, schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn und er hielt sie eine ganze Weile tröstend fest. Als sie sich von ihm löste sah er sie fragend an.

„Warum hat sie das getan?" fragte sie Severus nun, „Warum hat sie sich für mich geopfert, ich verstehe das nicht"sagte sie, immer noch mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Sie hat sich nicht nur für dich geopfert Sil, sie hat es für uns alle getan. Jetzt wird Voldemort nie wieder die Chance haben, an so viel Macht zu kommen", erklärte er ihr und wischte ihr mit den Fingern die Tränen von der Wange.

„Aber sie war noch ein Kind", warf Sisilia ein.

„Sicher war sie dass, doch ein ganz besonderes Kind, vergiss das nicht"sagte er und sah sie eindringlich an.

„Du hörst dich an wie mein Onkel"sagte sie und musste unwillkürlich kurz lächeln

„Ich gebe zu, es waren seine Worte, er hat das vorhin auch zu uns gesagt", erklärte er ihr und Sisilia nickte. Doch dann viel ihr mit Schrecken etwas ein.

„Wie geht es meinem Onkel? Er war doch verletzt?"wollte sie nun wissen.

„Er war verletzt? Ich habe nichts bemerkt. Er schien vorhin vollkommen gesund zu sein", sagte er überrascht. Sisilia sah ihn verständnislos an.

„Und was ist mit den anderen?" fragte sie nun vorsichtig.

„Es sind alle am Leben, vom Orden, wenn du das meinst. Mundungus hat es ziemlich erwischt, er wird wohl ne Weile keine geklauten Kessel mehr verkaufen können, aber ich bin sicher, er wird es schaffen."Sisilia musste kurz lachen, als er das sagte.

„Na siehst du, so gefällst du mir schon viel besser. Der Rest hat nur ein paar kleine Kratzer und Schrammen, aber nichts, was der Rede wert ist. Komm, lass uns zu den anderen gehen, sie kümmern sich noch um die Todesser und verpacken sie für die Reise", erklärte er. Sisilia nickte und wollte aufstehen, als ihr die Verletzung an der Schulter wieder schmerzhaft in Erinnerung gerufen wurde, bei dem Versuch sich mit dem linken Arm abzustützen.

„Ah..!"stöhnte sie auf.

„Warte mal, zeig her", sagte er und wollte sich ihre Verletzung genauer ansehen. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab.

„LUMOS"sagte er und ein Licht erschien auf der Spitze seines Zauberstabes.

„Das sieht aber nicht gut aus", brummte er und sah Sisilia besorgt an, „es blutet ziemlich stark. Ich werde es erst mal verbinden, aber damit solltest du schnellstens zu einem Heiler gehen", sagte er, ergriff den Ärmel ihrer Bluse und riss den Stoff um die Wunde weiter auf.

„Aauu!", stöhnte Sisilia auf, „ das tat weh!"schimpfte sie nun.

„Tut mir leid, mein Schatz, aber das musste sein"erklärte er ihr, richtete nun seinen Zauberstab auf ihre Schulter, murmelte einen Spruch und in null Komma nichts war ihre Schulter verbunden.

„Kannst du aufstehen?"fragte er sie und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen.

„Sicher kann ich aufstehen, ich hab ja nichts an den Beinen sondern..............."

„....nur was an der Schulter, ich weiß"beendete er ihren Satz und grinste sie an.

„Du lernst schnell", erwiderte sie ihm spitz, denn sie wusste, worauf er anspielte. Damals als ihr Großvater zusammengeschlagen worden war, hatte dieser ihm eine ähnliche Antwort gegeben.

Er zog sie auf die Beine, hielt ihre Hand weiterhin fest und sah sie an.

„Was ist?"fragte sie und zog ihre Augenbrauchen nach oben.

„Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest dich noch für den Verband bedanken?"sagte er und sah sie wieder mit diesem gewissen Blick an, den sie nur allzu gut kannte.

„Du bist unverbesserlich", antwortete sie ihm, doch sie stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und gab ihm einen Kuss.

Dann gingen sie zurück zum Verlies. In dem Moment kamen die Ordensmitglieder heraus. Sisilia lief ihrem Onkel entgegen und musterte ihn.

„Was ist geschehen? Geht es dir gut?"fragte sie ihn besorgt.

„Ich bin vollkommen in Ordnung mein Kind", antwortete er ihr.

„Aber... „ begann sie.

„Ja du hast richtig gesehen, Voldemort hatte mich mit dem Schwert verletzt, aber die Kinder haben mich gerettet. Es war wohl das erste und einzige Mal, dass die drei ihre Kräfte eingesetzt haben", sagte er traurig und warf einen Blick auf Diana und Joseph. Sie sah ebenfalls zu den beiden und sah, dass Minerva die beiden Kinder bei sich hatte, die sich verängstigt an sie drückten.

Sisilia sah die zwei an und sie konnte nicht anders, auch wenn ihre Schulter weh tat, sie musste die beiden Kleinen einfach zum Trost in den Arm nehmen.

Als sie sich wieder erhob, sah sie Albus fragend an.

„Was werden wir jetzt tun?"

„Wir kehren zurück nach London. Ich werde im Ministerium bescheid geben, sie sollten die Gefangenen abholen. Minerva wird die Beiden gleich nach Hogwarts bringen. Sie sind jetzt jedenfalls nicht mehr in Gefahr", erklärte er ihr und Sisilia nickte nachdenklich.

„Was ist mit Excalibur?" fragte sie, da sie es nirgends gesehen hatte.

„Ich habe es vernichtet. Ich habe es in dem Ofen eingeschmolzen, in dem es einst geschmiedet wurde", erklärte er und sah sie über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg an.

„Dann gehen wir mal, es gibt für uns hier nichts mehr zu tun", erklärte er, ergriff den Blumentopf der auf der Erde lag, den Voldemort als Portschlüssel benutzt hatte, stellte ihn vor ihnen auf, zog seinen Zauberstab und tippte ihn kurz an.

„PORTUS!"Der Blumentopf vibrierte kurz und blieb dann wieder ruhig liegen. Dann nahm er noch das kaputte Schloss von der Gittertür legte es auf den Brunnen und sagte erneut:  
"PORTUS."Auch dieser zitterte kurz und lag dann wieder ruhig vor ihnen.

„Minerva, du und die Kinder ihr werdet diesen Portschlüssel nach Hogwarts nehmen."Er deutete auf das Schloss.

„Die anderen möchte ich in London noch einmal sprechen, außer Mundungus, der sollte sofort ins St. Mungos", erklärte er und nickte allen zu.

„Ich werde ihn, wenn wir in London sind gleich dorthin bringen", sagte Remus und Albus nickte nur kurz zur Antwort. Sisilia fiel erst jetzt auf, dass auch er einige schlimmere Verletzungen auf seiner Brust und im Gesicht hatte. Als er merkte wie Sisilia ihn ansah, winkte er aber ab, so als ob er sagen wollte, bin schlimmeres gewohnt. Sisilia nickte und wandte sich wieder an ihren Onkel.

„Ist es in Ordnung, wenn Severus und ich später nachkommen? Ich würde gerne noch die Sachen aus der Pension holen, die Rechnung bezahlen und so weiter", fragte Sisilia ihren Onkel.

„Sicher, mach das mein Kind", sagte er und nickte den beiden zu.

Sie beobachteten noch, wie sich alle auf den Rückweg machten und wollten sich dann, als alle weg waren auch auf den Weg in ihre Pension machen.

„Wo ist eigentlich Harrys Tarnumhang?"fragte Sisilia, der gerade einfallen war, dass sie ihn nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

„Der liegt noch unten in einer der Kammern, den hab ich total vergessen", erklärte er und wendete sich zum Kerker, um ihn holen zu gehen.

„Warte ich komm mit", sagte Sisilia, die keine Lust hatte, alleine hier draußen stehen zu bleiben. Sie stiegen hinunter und als sie den ersten Raum erreicht hatten, konnte Sisilia sehen, dass hier acht Todesser, als Pakete verschnürt auf dem Boden lagen.

„Sind das alle, die ihr erwischt habt?"fragte Sisilia in die Stille hinein?

„Ja, die anderen sind alle entkommen", berichtete er und hob den Umhang vom Boden auf.

Sisilias Blick fiel auf Malfoy und es kam eine gewisse Genugtuung in ihr auf, als sie ihn so da liegen sah. Severus sah ihren Blick und trat neben sie.

„Das war ein guter Fluch, der schläft immer noch wie ein Baby", sagte Severus und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Er hatte auch noch einiges Gut bei mir", erklärte sie und grinste nun zurück.

„Gut komm, dann lass uns von hier verschwinden, ich hab genug von Verließen und Höhlen", sagte er zu ihr.

„Das sagst ausgerechnet du, der immer gern unter der Erde wohnt", gab Sisilia Spitz zurück.

„Ach man wird ja wohl auch mal seine Meinung ändern dürfen, oder?"antwortete er ihr, doch noch bevor sie dazu kam, etwas darauf zu erwidern, knallte es um sie herum und mehrere Todesser erschienen vor ihnen. Sisilia zählte mind. acht von ihnen. Severus zog blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab und richtete sie gegen diese Kerle, die auch nicht lange zögerten und die Beiden angriffen. Sisilia zog ebenfalls ihren Zauberstab, doch nicht schnell genug. Ein roter Lichtblitz schoss auf sie zu, doch wie schon einige Male zuvor, spürte sie wieder dieses Kribbeln, das von ihrem Bauch ausging und als sie der Blitz erreichte, prallte er wieder an ihr ab und schoss zurück auf seinen Verursacher, der damit nicht gerechnet hatte und den der Blitz voll traf, er kippte zur Seite weg, wo er dann regungslos liegen blieb.

Die Todesser waren trotzdem eindeutig in der Überzahl und es blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als zu flüchten.

„Raus hier", schrie Severus ihr zu. Das ließ sie sich nicht zweimal sagen, sie schickte noch zwei, drei Flüche auf die Männer, die sich in Deckung warfen und rannte hinter Severus her.

Sie stolperten mehr schlecht als recht die Treppen nach oben, der einzig Trost war, dass es den Männern auch nicht besser erging, denn sie hörten sie immer wieder fluchen.

Sie hatten endlich den oberen Gang erreicht, als sie von draußen auch Stimmen hörten. Anscheinend waren auch einige von ihnen auf dem Burghof aufgetaucht, um ihre Kumpanen zu holen. Sie hatten nie und nimmer damit gerechnet, dass die Anhänger Voldemorts zurück kommen würden.

Dann hörten sie von unten Rufe.

„Haltet sie auf!"schrie einer von denen, worauf die Kerle von draußen herein kamen. So saßen sie in der Falle.

Sisilia und Severus sahen sich fragend an. Da hatte Sisilia eine Idee.

„Da rein"sagte sie und deutete auf das Loch. Severus sah sie entsetzt an.

„Nun mach schon, vertrau mir", sagte sie und als er immer noch keinen Anstallten machte, sich zu bewegen, stieß sie ihn kurzerhand in das Loch hinein. Und das keine Sekunde zu früh. In dem Moment bogen die Todesser von unten um die Ecke. Sisilia grinste ihnen noch kurz zu und sprang ebenfalls in das Loch hinein.

Zuerst fiel sie einfach nur, doch dann merkte sie, wie der Fall unmerklich gebremst wurde, bis sie zum Schluss fast nur noch schwebte.

Sie hörte unter sich Severus fluchen und spürte plötzlich, wie sie auf dem Boden aufschlug. Nicht sonderlich hart, nur so, als sei sie von einer zwei Meter hohen Mauer gesprungen.  
"LUMOS", sagte Snape und die Spitze seines Zauberstabes leuchtete auf. Er war gerade noch einen Schritt zur Seite getreten, bevor Sisilia ebenfalls hier unten ankam.

„Woher wusstest du, dass dieses Loch verzaubert ist?"fragte er sie nun, doch er machte dabei keinen glücklichen Eindruck.

„Ich wusste es nicht, es war nur so ein Gefühl", erwiderte Sisilia ihm.

„Vielleicht solltest du auch ab und zu dein Gehirn einschalten und nicht nur immer mit den Gefühlen arbeiten", sagte er wütend und schroff. Sisilia sah ihn überrascht an.

„Wir hätten auch einfach apparieren können, anstatt solche Experimente zu betreiben", erklärte er sichtlich wütend.

„Tut mir leid, daran hab ich nicht gedacht", antwortete sie und ärgerte sich über sich selber, dass sie auf die einfachste Lösung nicht gekommen war.

„Das können wir dann ja jetzt machen", sagte sie zerknirscht.

„Wenn das hier drin möglich ist, denn ich glaube wir sind hier in einer magischen Höhle gelandet, die mit allem möglichem gesichert wurde. Ich kenne solche Orte nur vom Hörensagen, aber wenn ich recht habe, dann haben wir ein gewaltiges Problem!"erklärte er ihr und sah sich in der Höhle, die zwar drei Meter hoch war, aber ansonsten keine acht Meter im Durchmesser hatte nach allen Seiten um.

„Ich verstehe nicht was du meinst?"fragte Sisilia ihn.

„Versuche es erst mal mit dem apparieren, dann reden wir weiter", forderte er sie auf.

Sisilia konzentrierte sich, merkte aber sehr schnell, dass er recht hatte. Doch noch etwas spürte sie plötzlich, etwas war sehr merkwürdig an diesem Raum, sie wollte sich schon umdrehen und weiter in die Höhle gehen, als Severus sie festhielt.

„Nicht, bleib stehen!"sagte er. „Wenn wir einen falschen Schritt machen, kann das unser letzter gewesen sein", erklärte er ihr.

„Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass hier überall Fallen eingebaut sind", sagte er und leuchtete mit seinem Zauberstab die Decke und die Wände ab.

„Du meinst wie bei Indiana Jones?"

„Bei wem?"fragte er irritiert.

„Ach vergiss es, ich war wohl doch zu lange unter Muggeln", antwortete sie kurz.

„Und was schlägst du vor?" fragte Sisilia ihn, während sie auch ihren Zauberstab aus der Jacke zog.

"LUMOS"

„Ganz ehrlich? Ich hab keinen Ahnung. Nein warte mal, dein Amulett! Vielleicht versuchst du es damit einmal", fiel ihm plötzlich ein. Sisilia nickte und zog es unter ihrem Shirt hervor. Sie nahm es in ihre Hand und begann sich zu Konzentrieren.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, sie war schon drauf und dran gewesen es aufzugeben, als sie dann doch etwas sah.

„Verdammt, du hattest Recht! Ich sehe etwas, da vorne, da ist eine Fallgrube mit Schlangen. Nein es sind keine normalen Schlangen, diese haben 3 Köpfe", Sisilia schüttelte sich.

„Runespoor", erklärte Severus, „Haben sie zufällig auch Eier drin?"fragte er nun neugierig.

„Eier?"fragte Sisilia irritiert und sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Ja sicher, die sind sehr schwer zu bekommen und wenn man mal rankommt sehr teuer, wir könnten doch hier einige mitnehmen", erklärte er ihr, doch sie sah ihn verwundert an.

„Ich denke wir sollten uns lieber darüber Gedanken machen, wie wir hier raus kommen", sagte sie und versuchte sich wieder zu konzentrieren.

„Ich vertraue dir da voll und ganz, du hast einen Weg hier rein gefunden und du wirst auch wieder einen raus finden", erklärte er sarkastisch und sah sich vorsichtig um.

Sisilia schloss wieder ihre Augen, doch sie konnte sonst nichts erkennen.

„Verdammt, ich kann nichts erkennen."sagte sie resigniert. „Das ist auch noch viel zu neu für mich, ich komme damit noch nicht zurecht. Alles was ich bisher gemacht habe, hatte mit Visionen zu tun und die kamen meistens zu mir. Ich hab nur selten bewusst versucht etwas zu sehen", sagte sie und sah Severus verwirrt an. Gibt es nicht einen Zauber, der verhindert, dass diese Mechanismen ausgelöst werden, ich meine derjenige der das gebaut hat, musste sich doch auch hier unten sicher bewegen können", sagte Sisilia und ließ ihr Amulett los.

„Das gibt es sicher, nur wird es hier nirgends stehen und alles mögliche ausprobieren können wir doch auch schlecht", sagte Severus nun doch etwas besorgt.

„Severus, es tut mir so leid, ich bringe uns immer wieder in Schwierigkeiten", sagte sie schuldbewusst und hob ihre Hände vors Gesicht. Severus ergriff ihre Hände und sah sie an.

„Hey, wir schaffen das schon, du musst nur die Ruhe bewahren und dich konzentrieren", sagte er beruhigend zu ihr. Sie war sich da nicht so sicher und sah ihn skeptisch an.

Sie machte einen Schritt nach vorne und wollte Severus umarmen, als ein leises Knacken von der Wand rechts neben ihnen zu hören war. Severus packte Sisilia an den Schultern und drückte sie zu Boden. Keine Sekunde zu spät, denn plötzlich zischte ein riesengroßes Fallbeil waagerecht über ihre Köpfe, dass sie glatt in Brusthöhe halbiert hätte. Es zischte über sie hinweg und blieb in der gegenüberliegenden Felsenwand stecken, mit so einer Kraft, war es dagegen geknallt.

„Ahhhh"stöhnte Sisilia kurz auf, da Severus ihr bei der ganze Aktion auf die verletzte Schulter gedrückt hatte.

„Oh tut mir leid, ich habe nicht mehr dran gedacht", entschuldigte sich Severus und sah sie an.

„Nicht so schlimm, besser als jetzt in zwei Teilen, hier auf dem Boden zu liegen", sagte sie und es lief ihr eiskalt den Rücken herunter. „Was ist denn geschehen?"fragte sie nun verdutzt. Mit seiner Hand deutet Severus auf den Boden unter sich.

„Wir stehen hier auf einer Art Platte und ich denke sobald sich das Gewicht verändert, löst es einen Mechanismus aus", erklärte er und leuchtete den Boden mit dem Zauberstab ab. Sie konnte sehen, dass sie, als sie zu Severus getreten war, auf diese besagte Platte getreten war.

„Warum wurde dieser nicht schon ausgelöst, als du drauf getreten bist?"fragte Sisilia nun verwirrt.

„Ich denke mal, da das hier wohl schon ziemlich alt ist, hatte es geklemmt und erst als du mit auf die Platte gestiegen bist und das Gewicht sich erhöhte, wurde das Fallbeil ausgelöst", erklärte er ihr. Ihre Stirn legte sich in Falten.

„Aber wenn der Mechanismus nun schon ausgelöst worden ist, dann können wir doch von diesem Stein runtergehen?"überlegte Sisilia nun.

„Das glaub ich nun wiederum nicht, ich denke wenn das Gewicht von der Platte wieder verschwindet dann, wird ein zweiter Mechanismus in Gang gesetzt", schlussfolgerte er.

„Na toll, wir können doch nicht für immer und ewig hier stehen bleiben", sagte Sisilia resigniert.

„Das hab ich auch nicht vor, ganz bestimmt nicht, lass mich nachdenken. Wenn der ersten Mechanismus etwas auslöst, das waagerecht auf einen zukommt, dann müsste der nächste..."

„...von oben kommen?" beendete Sisilia den Satz. Und leuchtete mit ihrem Zauberstab an die Decke. Sie sahen sich beide genau die Decke an, doch sie konnten nichts sehen, was auf irgendetwas hindeuten würde. Sisilia sah ihn fragend an.

„Du denkst doch nicht etwas das, was ich denke?"fragte sie ihn und wurde bleich.

„Doch ganz genau das gleich denke ich auch", sagte er und sah hinauf zur Decke. Sisilia schauderte, konnte es wirklich sein, dass sich die ganze Decke senken und sie dann einfach zerquetschen würde?

„Oh verdammt, ich mit meinem Hitzkopf!"rief sie nun aus Verzweiflung und raufte sich die Haare.

„Jetzt mal ganz ruhig, vielleicht solltest du es doch noch einmal mit deinem Amulett versuchen?"versuchte er sie zu beruhigen.

„Ja, in Ordnung", sagte sie doch hatte sie keine große Hoffnung und irgendwie stieg langsam Panik in ihr auf. Trotzdem wollte sie es versuchen. Sie ergriff wieder ihr Amulett. Severus hatte sie losgelassen und beobachtete sie nun, während sie ihre Augen schloss und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren.

Doch wieder konnte sie außer der Grube, die sich links von ihnen befand, nichts erkennen.

Resigniert ließ sie ihr Amulett wieder los.

„Es geht nicht, es tut mir leid", sagte sie nun, doch noch bevor Severus etwas darauf antworten konnte hörten sie ein Geräusch. Es klang zuerst wie fernes Donnern und dann begann die ganze Höhle zu vibrieren. Severus hob seinen Zauberstab erneut und sie konnten erkennen, dass die Decke sich Millimeter für Millimeter zu senken begann.

„Aber wir haben uns doch gar nicht bewegt", sagte Sisilia verwirrt und sah Severus hilfesuchend an.

„Oh nein, nicht auch noch dass, der Kerl hatte es wirklich faustdick hinter den Ohren. Ein Zeitmechanismus, der nach einigen Minuten in Gang gesetzt wird", erklärte er nun.

„Woher weißt du das alles?"fragte Sisilia ihn überrascht.

„Gelesen, in Geschichte der Zauberei Band 6, solltest du auch mal lesen, ist sehr interessant", sagte er während er immer noch die Decke beobachtete, die unaufhörlich auf sie herunter kam.

„Danke werde ich, wenn wir hier lebend raus kommen", sagte sie nun sarkastisch. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf das Beil welches in der Wand steckte.

„Vielleicht hält das die Decke ja auf", sie zeigte mit der Hand darauf. Langsam schwoll das Geräusch, was die Decke beim nach unten fahren verursachte immer mehr an.

Sisilia probierte ein paar Zauber, in der Hoffnung, dass sie damit das Herunterfahren der Decke aufhalten konnte, aber nichts geschah, was sie auch versuchte.

Die Decke war inzwischen schon über einen Meter nach unten gefahren, so dass sie diese ohne Probleme mit den Händen berühren konnten.

„Wenn ich sicher wäre, dass nicht noch mehr Fallen hier sind, würde ich sagen wir suchen einen Ausgang", sagte er und leuchtete in alle Ecke der Höhle, aber er sah nichts, was auch nur einen kleinen Hinweis auf einen Ausgang gab.

Sie beobachteten weiter wie sich die Decke senkte, auch Severus versuchte es mit ein paar Zaubersprüchen, die ihm einfielen, aber auch er hatte kein Glück. Nun war die Decke nur noch wenige Zentimeter von dem Fallbeil entfernt das in der Wand steckte. Langsam glitt sie darauf zu. Als sie dieses erreicht hatte, sah es zuerst so aus, als würde dieses Beil, die Decke wirklich aufhalten, denn sie bewegte sich nicht mehr weiter, doch dann mit einem lauten Knall, brach das Metall entzwei und die Decke setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.

„Oh nein, verdammt!"fluchte Sisilia. Inzwischen konnten sie schon nicht mehr aufrecht stehen. Da drehte sich Severus zu ihr um. Wo hast du die Schlangengrube gesehen?"fragte er sie plötzlich.

„Da drüben", antwortete sie ihm und deutete nach links. Sie sah ihn verständnislos an, doch dann ahnte sie was er vor hatte.

„Du willst doch nicht etwa..?"

„Doch ganz genau, das will ich", antwortete er ihr, „Das ist unsere einzige Chance", fügte er noch hinzu und sah sie ernst an. Sie wusste, dass er recht hatte, doch war die Vorstellung zu den Schlangen in die Grube zu springen nicht unbedingt angenehm, sie mochte Schlangen nicht. Sie nickte nur und es wurde ihr ganz anders bei dem Gedanken.

„Wir können uns die Schlangen mit Feuer vom Leib halten. Nun komm schon, sonst sind wir gleich so platt, dass man uns als Lesezeichen benutzen kann", drängte er.

„Es ist wohl das Sicherste wir springen, nicht dass wir noch einen Mechanismus auslösen. Schaffst du dass?"fragte er und deutete auf ihr Schulter.

„Aber dann gleich!" antwortete sie und sah auf die Decke die sich unaufhörlich senkte. Er nahm ihre Hand.

„Auf drei! Eins, zwei.... drei!"Sie stießen sich ab und sprangen mit aller Kraft nach vorne auf die Stelle zu, wo Sisilia die Grube mit Hilfe des Amulettes gesehen hatte. Es war nicht so einfach, da sich die Decke schon auf eineinhalb Meter gesenkt hatte. Doch sie zogen die Beine an und schafften es. Sie sahen vor sich nur den blanken Boden und Sisilia hatte schon beinnahe Zweifel, ob sich hier drunter wirklich eine Grube befand, als sich der Boden vor ihren Augen plötzlich auflöste und sie in eine drei Meter tiefe Grube sahen konnten, in der sich bestimmt über hundert von diesen Runespoor aufhielten.

Sisilia hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass die Grube so tief sein würde und erschrak. Der Boden, der über und über mit diesen Schlangen bedeckt war, kam immer näher. Hart schlugen sie auf, doch wurde ihr Aufprall von den Schlangenkörpern gedämpft. Sisilia kippte von der Wucht des Sprunges nach vorn und schrie vor Schmerz auf, als sie mit ihrer verletzten Schulter gegen die Wand prallte. Trotzdem rappelte sie sich blitzschnell hoch. Angewidert blickte sie nun auf die Dreiköpfigen Schlangen, die sich nun wie Klapperschlangen vor ihr aufrichteten. Eng presste sie sich gegen die Wand. Einige von den Schlangen hatte teilweise nur noch zwei Köpfe und es sah so aus, als ob ihnen der dritte abgebissen worden wäre. Sie starrte angstvoll darauf.

Sie glaubte sich zu erinnern, dass jeder der Köpfe dieser Schlangen eine andere Funktion hatte.

Einer war der Planer, wenn sie es recht wusste musste das der Linke sein, der andere der Mittlere war der Träumer und der Gefährlichste war der rechte Kopf, denn dieser war ein Kritiker, der sich gerne mit den anderen beiden Köpfen anlegte und der sehr giftige Zähne hatte. Doch seltsamer Weise fehlte bei den meisten der Zweiköpfigen gerade dieser rechte Kopf, wahrscheinlich, weil die beiden anderen sich gegen den dritten zusammengeschlossen und ihn abgebissen hatten.

Severus war es bei seiner Landung nicht besser gegangen wie Sisilia. Als er auf dem Boden landete, war er ebenfalls gestürzt, doch schien er weitaus nicht soviel Angst und Abscheu gegen diese Tiere zu empfinden, wie sie. Er sah die Tiere nur kurz an und nahm dann seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Tiere.

„IGNIS MURUS!"sagte er und vor ihnen baute sich eine Wand aus Feuer auf, hinter der sich die Schlangen zurück zogen.

Sie schienen große Angst vor dem Feuer zu haben und wichen schlängelnd vor ihr zurück. Severus ließ die Wand aus Feuer immer weiter nach hinten wandern, so dass etwa die Hälfte, der zwei mal fünf Meter großen Grube, schlangenfrei war.

Mit dem Fuß kickte er noch blitzschnell zwei weitere Schlangen die entkommen waren in Richtung der Feuerwand, wo diese sofort verbrannten. Sisilia erschrak, als er das machte und zuckte erschrocken zurück, dabei stieß sie wieder mit der Schulter gegen die Wand und stöhnte erneut auf. Severus dreht den Kopf zu ihr um.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" wollte er besorgt wissen.

„Ja, geht schon, ist nur die Schulter. Vorsicht, neben dir ist noch eine!"stöhnte sie entsetzt auf. Er kickte gegen das Tier, doch er stellte schnell fest, dass es tot war. Er bückte sich danach und hob das gut zwei Meter lange Tier auf und betrachtete es interessiert.

„Es sind doch faszinierende Tiere, nicht war?"begann er.

„Und die Tatsache, dass sie die einzigen Lebewesen sind, die ihre Eier durch den Mund legen, finde ich bemerkenswert."

Er drehte sich zu Sisilia um und hielt ihr das tote Tier entgegen. Sisilia verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Er bemerkte ihren Blick und warf das tote Tier in eine Ecke.

„Die war doch schon tot", sagte er dann überrascht über ihre Reaktion und sah sie verwundert an.

„Ich mag einfach keine Schlangen, auch nicht wenn sie schon tot sind. Sie sind einfach immer so ... kalt und....."sie schüttelte sich.

„Schon gut, sie sind ja jetzt alle auf der anderen Seite der Feuerwand und was auch wichtig ist, wir sind am Leben"sagte er und blickte nach oben. Er sah gerade noch wie die Decke über ihnen zum Stillstand kam. Sisilia bemerkte seinen Blick und Angst und Verzweiflung machte sich in ihr breit. Wie sollten sie um alles in der Welt jemals hier wieder raus kommen?

„Fragt sich nur wie lange noch. Ich..."begann sie, doch sie konnte nicht weiter sprechen, ihre Stimme versagte. Statt dessen ging sie auf Severus zu und legte ihre Arme um ihn. Er hielt sie ebenfalls fest und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken, obwohl er ebenfalls nicht wusste, wie es jetzt weitergehen sollte.

Sisilia war so wütend auf sich, warum hatte sie das vorhin nur getan, wenn sie nicht immer so voreilig wäre, dann würden sie nicht in dieser Lage sein.

Plötzlich löste sich Sisilia von Severus.

„Dieses verdammte Schwert", schimpfte sie los und ballte ihre Hände zu Fäuste.

„Ich hasse dich, Excalibur!" schrie sie dann plötzlich und erschauderte selber über den Wiederhall ihrer Stimme in der Grube. Severus sah sie erschrocken an. Doch bevor auch nur einer von ihnen etwas sagen konnte, geschah es.

Der Boden erzitterte, erschrocken hielt sich Sisilia an Severus fest, der mit sich mit Mühe gerade noch auf den Beinen halten konnte. Und so plötzlich wie es angefangen hatte, hörte es auch wieder auf und vor ihnen in der Wand war eine Öffnung entstanden. Severus sah Sisilia überrascht an, dann strahlte er plötzlich und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Du bist einfach wunderbar!" sagte er zu ihr.

„Aber was.......... ich verstehe es nicht"stotterte sie.

„Du hast das Passwort gefunden, verstehst du denn nicht. Excalibur, war das Passwort!"erklärte er ihr nun. Sie sah ihn verwirrt an, doch dann lächelte sie auch.

„Das hätte mir auch früher einfallen können. Mir ist es die ganze Zeit im Kopf herum gegangen, nur hatte ich keine Ahnung warum. Ich dachte es hat damit zu tun, weil ich es vorhin gesehen und gespürt hatte", erklärte sie und deutete auf ihre Schulter.

„Na dann komm, lass uns hier verschwinden", sagte er dann und nahm ihre Hand. Er wollte schon gehen, als ihm noch etwas einfiel.

„Hm, warte noch kurz", murmelte er.

„Was ist?"

„Ich will noch etwas mitnehmen", sagte er und zwinkerte ihr zu. Dann nahm er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Ecke wo die Schlangen sich übereinender schlängelten.

„ACCIO, Eier!"rief er und eine ganze Hand voll silberner kleiner Schlangeneier kam auf ihn zugeflogen, die er alle zu fangen versuchte, was bei der Menge aber nicht gelingen konnte und über die Hälfte davon auf dem Boden vor seinen Füßen landete. Doch glücklicherweise waren die Schalen der Eier nicht so zerbrechlich und so gingen diese nicht kaputt. Als Sisilia sah, wie Severus sich abmühte die Eier einzusammeln, musste sie lachen.

„Lach nicht, hilf mir lieber, was glaubst du, was die Dinger auf dem Schwarzmarkt wert sind?" sagte er.

„Du willst sie doch nicht etwa verkaufen?"fragte sie ihn und zog dabei eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Ach was nein, nur für den Eigenbedarf, aber wenn ich sie kaufen müsste, wäre das sehr teuer", erklärte er ihr.

„Na dann nimm nur so viele mit, wie du auch wirklich brauchst", sagte sie zu ihm, als ihm bei dem Versuche, noch ein paar von den Dingern aufzuheben, wieder andere, die er schon eingesammelt hatte, zu Boden fielen.

„Warte", sagte sie, als sie endlich Erbarmen mit ihm hatte. „Nur gut, dass ich in Verwandlung aufgepasst habe."

Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf die tote Schlange die in der Ecke lag.

„Ferawerto!"sagte sie und die Schlange verwandelte sich in eine kleine Schlangeledertasche.

„Hm, ich glaub ich hab doch eine richtige Wahl getroffen, eine praktisch veranlagte Frau", grinste er sie an und stopfte die silbernen Eier in die Tasche hinein. Sisilia grinste zurück und half ihm die restlichen, auf dem Boden liegenden Eier einzusammeln. Als sie beide wieder die Köpfe hoben waren ihre Gesichte nur einige Zentimeter von einander entfernt und Sisilia spürte wieder dieses Prickeln, als sie ihm in die Augen sah. So sahen sie sich einen kleinen Moment lang an, dann nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und gab ihr einen langen intensiven Kuss. Sisilia erwiderte seinen Kuss, legte ihre Arme um ihn und drückte sich eng an seinen Körper.

„Komm, lass uns hier verschwinden, ich hab Sehnsucht nach frischer Luft und einem schönen Nachthimmel", sagte er nach einer kleinen Weile, nahm die Tasche und schob Sisilia durch die Öffnung.

Hier war es wieder dunkel, so dass sie Ihre Zauberstäbe erneut aufleuchten ließen. Sie waren in einem Höhlengang gelandet, den sie nun entlang liefen.

Stellenweise wurde es sehr eng, so dass sie sich durchquetschen mussten oder es wurde so niedrig, dass sie darunter durch robben mussten.

Aber nach einer guten halben Stunde, hatten sie dann endlich einen hohen Höhlenraum erreicht, wo sie aufrecht gehen konnten.

„Hey, das kenne ich, das ist die Höhle in der wir waren, dann sind wir gleich draußen", sagte Sisilia erleichtert und ging nun schneller.

Sie hatten sehr schnell den Ausgang der Höhle erreicht und Sisilia öffnete das Tor.

„Alohomora", sagte sie und der Riegel schnappte zurück und sie konnte die schwere Eisentür einfach aufdrücken.

Die frische Nachtluft roch köstlich. Sisilia atmete erst ein paar mal richtig durch, bevor sie dann zurück zur Pension apparierten.

Sie berichteten Dumbledore sofort was passiert war, worauf dieser die Auroren zurückrief, welche die Gefangenen abholen sollten.

Sisilia und Severus beschlossen noch bis zum Morgen zu bleiben und dann erst, nachdem Sisilia alle Rechnungen beglichen hatte zurück nach England auf zu brechen.


	32. Die Wahrheit über Lucius Malfoy

Die Wahrheit über Lucius Malfoy

Sie erreichten St. Mungos gegen Mittag. Severus bestand darauf, dass Sisilia ihre Verletzung noch einem Heiler zeigen sollte, was sie dann noch wiederwillig tat.

„Die Wunde ist sehr tief, aber wenn sie die Schulter ein paar Tage schonen, wird es bestimmt bald wieder in Ordnung kommen", sagte er nachdem er ihre Wunde versorgt und vorsorglich noch einmal verbunden hatte.

„Am besten sie bleiben einfach noch ein paar Tage hier!" schlug der Heiler nun vor.

„Nein, ich möchte zurück nach Hogwarts. Ich kann ja zu Madam Pomfrey gehen, wenn etwas ist", protestiert Sisilia und stand von der Liege auf. Der Heiler Pye, sah sie einen Moment lang an, nickte dann aber.

„Gut in Ordnung. Madam Pomfrey ist eine begabte Heilerin, ich denke bei ihr sind Sie gut aufgehoben. Aber bitte schonen Sie auf jeden Fall ihren Arm!" sagte er noch mal eindringlich.

„Werde ich", antwortete Sisilia ihm, reichte ihm zum Abschied ihre Hand und verließt den Behandlungsraum.

Severus wartete draußen auf sie und sah sie besorgt an.

„Alles klar soweit, ich soll nur meinen Arm etwas schonen", erklärte sie ihm und lächelte ihn an.

„Dann bin ich beruhigt, ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht, weil er immer wieder angefangen hat zu bluten", antwortete er erleichtert.

„Gut dann lass uns nach Hogwarts zurück kehren. Ich möchte unbedingt noch mit Diana und Jakob sprechen. Ich hoffe sie verkraften das Ganze", sagte Sisilia und sah Severus nachdenklich an.

„Ich glaube sie stecken das leichter weg, als du", erwiderte er und legte seine Hände auf ihre Hüften. Er blickte sich kurz um und als er keinen sah, zog er Sisilia an sich heran und gab ihr einen Kuss. Sie erwiderte sein Kuss und ließ sich dann gegen ihn sinken.

„Ich bin so froh, dass ich dich habe, Severus. Ich liebe dich!" hauchte sie ihm entgegen. Er strich mit seiner Hand über ihr Haar und schob ihr eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr.

„Ich liebe dich", hauchte er ihr zu und sah ihr tief in ihre Augen. Sie fühlte eine starke Wärme und Geborgenheit in sich, schlang ihre Arme fest um ihn und legte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter. Sie standen so über eine Minute, als die Türe aufging und ein Heiler auf den bisher menschenleeren Flur hinaus trat. Sisilia hob den Kopf, hakte sich bei Severus ein und beide gingen wortlos zu den Treppen.

Sie apparierten vor den Toren von Hogwarts und betraten das Schulgelände. Es war wieder ein sehr sonniger Nachmittag als Sisilia auf das Schloss schaute.

„Es ist einfach wunderbar hier, ich liebe den Anblick dieses alten Schlosses", sagte sie und stemmte ihre Hand in die Hüfte. Die andere hatte sie unter Severus' Umhang, um seine Hüften gelegt. Dann blieb sie stehen.

„Du ich glaube ich möchte noch nicht ins Schloss", sagte sie plötzlich.

„Warum nicht? Was hast du?" fragte er sie überrascht und sah sie besorgt an.

„Ich fühle mich noch nicht stark genug, den Kindern unter die Augen zu treten, irgendwie gebe ich mir immer noch die Schuld an Elisabeths Tod", sie sah betreten zu Boden.

„Sei doch nicht töricht, du hast keine Schuld, mein Liebes", sagte er und sah sie ernst an.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht, aber ich bin einfach noch nicht so weit. Bitte geh mit mir noch ein wenig spazieren. Ich würde gerne die Einhörner besuchen, danach wird es mir bestimmt besser gehen", bat sie ihn.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es gut wäre, wenn ich mit zu den Einhörnen gehen würde. Sie kennen dich und vor dir haben sie keine Angst, wenn ich dabei bin, werden sie nur fortlaufen", antwortete er ihr und seine Finger fuhren durch ihre Haare.

„Dann werde ich sie nur ansehen, wenn sie nicht herkommen. Bitte ich möchte so gerne, dass du mitkommst", sagte sie und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Gut, wenn es dir so wichtig ist, werde ich mitkommen", antwortete er und sie gingen gemeinsam auf den verbotenen Wald zu. Sie hatte sich bei ihm eingehakt und schmiegte sich an seine Seite. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie hatten die kleine Lichtung im Wald erreicht. Doch zu Sisilias Bedauern war keines der Einhörner zu sehen.

Sie wollten schon wieder gehen, als sie ein Geräusch hörten. Es war ein leises Schnauben und sie drehten sich wieder um. Aus dem Wald auf der anderen Seite der Lichtung, trat das Einhorn heraus und beobachtete nun Sisilia und Severus, die sich nicht bewegten, um das Tier nicht zu erschrecken. Es dauerte keine zwei Minuten und das erste Fohlen trat zu seiner Mutter und schaute auch zu den beiden. Das große Einhorn trat weiter auf die Lichtung heraus und fing an zu grasen.

Sisilia sah zu Severus, der die beiden Tiere beobachtete und seinen Kopf zu ihr drehte, als er bemerkte, dass Sisilia ihn ansah.

„Sind sie nicht wunderschön?" flüsterte sie leise und Severus nickte nur als Antwort.

Sisilia ging ein paar Schritte nach vorn auf das Einhorn zu, ganz langsam näherte es sich ihr.

Sie streckte ihre Hand aus streichelte sie am Hals. Dann kam ein zweites Fohlen aus dem Wald und sah Sisilia neugierig an, machte einen kleinen Sprung in die Luft und trabte langsam auf sie zu. Sisilia wartete bis sie vor ihr stand und begann dann das Kleine am Hals zu kraulen. Sie legte ihr Gesicht gegen den Hals des Tieres. Sie spürte die angenehme Wärme, die von ihm ausging und fühlte wie eine Kraft sie durchströmte, es war wie eine Art Energie die von dem Tier in sie floss. Sie schloss ihre Augen für einen Moment, bei diesem wunderbaren einmaligen Gefühl.

Severus hatte sich gegen einen Baum gelehnt und sah Sisilia zu, wie sie sich zärtlich an das Fohlen schmiegte und ihre Hände um seinen golden glänzenden Hals schlang. Er genoss dieses Bild, vor allem weil er sah, wie glücklich Sisilia dabei aussah, ihre Augen strahlten dabei so, dass er sie am liebsten in seine Arme schließen wollte, doch er hielt sich zurück, da er sie nicht stören wollte, blieb da stehen wo er war und gab sich damit zufrieden ihr nur dabei zu zusehen.

Plötzlich erschrak er, als etwas Weiches gegen seinen Arm stieß. Er drehte rasch den Kopf und sah das andere Fohlen, den kleinen Hengst, neben sich. Dieser machte, als Severus hastig seine Kopf bewegt hatte, einen erschrockenen Schritt zurück, blieb dann aber stehen und sah ihn neugierig an. Severus war sehr erstaunt. Er wusste, dass Einhörner normalerweise die Gegenwart von Frauen bevorzugten, um so überraschter war er, als das neugierige Fohlen auf ihn zu kam und ihn wieder mit seiner Nase anstupste. Er sah das Fohlen an und blickte dann zu Sisilia, die dies inzwischen auch bemerkt hatte. Sie sah ihn auch überrascht an, lächelte dann aber. Sie deutete auf den Kleinen und machte eine Handbewegung, die ihm zeigen sollte, dass er das Einhorn streicheln sollte. Er sah sie fragend an und deutete ungläubig mit dem Finger auf sich. Sisilia nickte heftig, während sie das Fohlen neben sich weiter kraulte.

Severus war sich nicht sicher, ob er es wirklich tun sollte. Doch als er noch mal einen Blick zu Sisilia warf und diese heftig nickte, hob er langsam seine Hand. Vorsichtig streckte er die Finger nach dem Kopf des Einhornfohlens aus, während der Kleine ungeduldig seinen Kopf schüttelte. Es schien im alles zu langsam zu gehen und es machte noch einen Schritt auf Severus zu. Vorsichtig legte dieser nun seine Hand auf den Hals des Tieres, er fühlte das weiche Fell unter seinen Fingern und spürte die Wärme, die das Tier ausstrahlte. Dann legte er die ganze Hand auf seinen Hals und begann es langsam zu streicheln. Es war ein merkwürdiges und beruhigendes Gefühl, das dieses Wesen ausstrahlte. Er hatte den Eindruck, alle seine Sorgen und Probleme würden von ihm genommen, die schwere Last, die ihn schon seit Jahren bedrückte schien mit einen Mal verschwunden zu sein. Er hob nun auch seine andere Hand und legte sie auf die Stirn des Tieres, welches nun genüsslich zu schnauben begann, mit seinen Nüstern gegen Severus Körper stupste und sich gegen ihn drückte.

Severus hatte so etwas noch nie erlebt, es war ein wunderbares Gefühl, denn das Fohlen schien ihm vorbehaltlos zu vertrauen, sonst hätte es sich ihm nicht genähert. Er sah das Fohlen ungläubig an und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf Sisilia, die ihn anlächelte.

Dann sprang das kleine Fohlen an Sisilias Seite plötzlich davon und versteckte sich wieder hinter seiner Mutter. In dem Moment machte auch das Tier neben Severus einen kleinen Sprung, stupste Severus noch einmal gegen die Hand und galoppierte zurück auf die Wiese, wo es neben seiner Mutter stehen blieb und ebenfalls anfing zu grasen.

Sisilia ging langsam auf Severus zu, sie strahlte ihn an und als sie ihn erreichte legte sie ihre Hände um seinen Nacken.

„Der kleine Artus mag dich", sagte sie zu ihm und sah ihm ins Gesicht.

„Artus?"

„Ja, Hagrid hat ihn so genannt", erklärte sie ihm, dann wendete sie den Kopf und deutete auf das zweite Fohlen. „Und sie habe ich Lisa genannt, weil sie ein kleiner Angsthase ist, so wie ich es früher immer war."

Severus sah ihr eine ganze Zeit in die Augen, bevor er weiter sprach.

„Danke!" sagte er und als Sisilia den Mund aufmachte um etwas zu sagen, legte er ihr einen Finger darauf und sie schwieg.

„Danke, dass du mich mit hier her genommen hast. Und danke dafür, dass du mich liebst. Ich habe vorher nie gewusst wie schön das Leben sein kann, erst durch dich durfte ich das alles erfahren", sagte er zu ihr und legte seine Arme um sie. Sisilia wusste nicht was sie darauf antworten sollte, es waren die wunderbarsten Worte, die sie je von ihm gehört hatte, sie spürte, dass er es tatsächlich so meinte und es wurde ihr wunderbar warm ums Herz.

Er senkte seinen Kopf zu ihr und gab ihr einen Kuss, seine Lippen pressten sich zart auf die ihren. Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss und schlang ihre Arme fester um ihn. Dann lehnte sie sich gegen ihn und beide sahen Arm in Arm noch ein paar Minuten stumm den Einhörnern beim Fressen zu.

Sisilia hob den Kopf an und blickte Severus an.

„Ich denke wir sollten ins Schloss gehen, sicher warten sie schon auf uns", erklärte Sisilia und löste sich aus seiner Umarmung.

„Du hast recht, gehen wir", sagte er, warf noch einen kurzen Blick auf die Tiere und bot Sisilia seinen Arm an. Sie hakte sich bei ihm ein und sie gingen zurück ins Schloss.

Als sie im Schlosshof ankamen wurden sie schon von einigen Schülern begrüßt. Auch Hermine und Ron kamen ihnen entgegen, als sie die beiden sahen.

„Professor Sisilia, geht es ihnen wieder gut?" fragte Hermine und sah dann auch zu Professor Snape und wurde etwas verlegen, doch Sisilia gelang es das Ganze leicht zu überspielen.

„Danke Hermine es geht uns soweit ganz gut, nur ein kleiner Kratzer auf der Schulter, aber das wird schon wieder. Und bei euch alles klar?" Sisilia sah kurz zu Ron und dann wieder zu Hermine, die daraufhin leicht verlegen wurde.

„Ja sicher, alles bestens", antwortete sie und warf einen kurzen Blick auf Ron, der daraufhin leicht errötete.

Sisilia lächelte, denn sie hatte gleich verstanden was los war, anscheinend hatte Ron und Hermine jetzt endlich etwas Privates geklärt.

„Na dann, das freut mich Hermine", antwortete Sisilia. „Wir sehen uns am Montag im Unterricht", zwinkerte sie Hermine noch einmal zu und dann gingen sie und Severus ins Schloss.

Sie machten sich auf den Weg zu Albus Dumbledore, der sie beide sicher sehen wollte. Aber als sie den ersten Stock erreicht hatten, blieb Sisilia stehen und sah in den Gang hinunter, der zum Krankenflügel führte.

Severus bemerkte das, nahm ihre Hand und sah sie an.

„Wenn du gerne zu den Kindern gehen möchtest, dann tu das nur, ich gehe zu Albus und werde mit ihm reden", bot er ihr an, als er ihren Blick bemerkt hatte.

„Aber...."

„Nein schon gut, ich sehe doch, dass es dir sehr wichtig ist. Wir sehen uns dann nachher", sagte er, drückte kurz ihre Hand und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem wasserspeienden Brunnen.

Sisilia blickte ihm noch kurz nach und ging dann in den Krankenflügel.

Leise öffnete sie die Türe und trat ein.

Sie sah die beiden, in zwei nebeneinander stehenden Betten sitzen. Sie saßen sich gegenüber und redeten miteinander, als Sisilia eintrat verstummten sie. Doch als sie Sisilia erkannten, kam ein Strahlen auf ihre Gesichter und sie sprangen beide aus dem Bett und rannten auf Sisilia mit ausgebreiteten Armen zu. Auch Sisilia breitete ihre Arme aus und nahm die beiden in Empfang. Sie presste sie an sich und kämpfte dabei mit den Tränen.

„Geht es euch gut?" fragte sie die beiden.

Diana trat einen Schritt zurück und sah Sisilia an.

„Sie sollten nicht mehr traurig sein, Professor. Ich bin mir sicher, Elisabeth hätte nicht gewollt, dass wir weinen", sagte sie zu ihr und nahm ihre Hand.

Sisilia sah Diana erstaunt an. Sie klang so verdammt erwachsen, als sie das sagte, dabei war sie doch noch ein Kind von elf Jahren. Auch Jakob nickte, als sie ihn ansah.

„Professor Dumbledore hat mit uns lange gesprochen und wir wissen jetzt, dass Elisabeth sehr viel für die Zaubererwelt getan hat", sagte Diana.

„Ja, sie ist eine richtige Heldin", fügte Jakob hinzu. Sisilia führte die beiden wieder zu ihren Betten.

„Ja, ihr habt recht, das ist sie, eine richtige kleine Heldin. Das würde kaum ein Erwachsener fertig bringen, was sie gemacht hat", bestätigte sie die beiden nun und wischte sich eine Träne aus den Augenwinkeln.

„Das hat Professor Dumbledore auch gesagt. Er ist wirklich ein sehr kluger Mann", sagte Diane und hüpfte wieder auf ihr Bett.

„Ja, auch da hast du recht, das ist er wirklich", sagte sie, als ihr wieder etwas einfiel.

„Ich glaube, ich muss mich noch bei euch bedanken", begann Sisilia dann.

„Für was denn?", fragte Jakob nun neugierig und überrascht, „Wir haben doch gar nichts gemacht."

„Oh doch. Ihr habt meinem Großonkel das Leben gerettet. Ich glaube, nein ich bin mir sicher, er hätte die Verletzung, die Voldemort ihm mit dem Schwert beigebracht hat, sonst nicht überlebt", erklärte sie ihnen.

„Aber das war doch das Selbstverständlichste auf der Welt, Professor. Wir konnten doch nicht zusehen, wie Professor Dumbledore stirbt. Er hat doch so viel für uns getan", sagte Diana beinahe entrüstet, wie Sisilia nur so etwas glauben konnte.

„Ich danke euch trotzdem", sagte Sisilia und gab jeden von ihnen einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Wann dürft ihr denn wieder aufstehen?" fragte sie nun um das Thema zu wechseln, denn sie hatte das Gefühl, dass es den beiden unangenehm war.

„Keine Ahnung, ich glaube Madam Pomfrey würde uns gerne noch eine ganze Woche hier behalten, dabei fehlt uns nichts. Könnten Sie nicht mit ihr sprechen? Wir würden so gerne am Montag schon zum Unterricht, wir haben sowieso schon so viel verpasst", flehte Diana sie an und Jakob nickte zustimmend.

„Gut ich werde sehen was sich machen lässt", sagte Sisilia und sah die beiden erleichtert an. Severus hatte wirklich recht gehabt, die beiden schienen das Ganze einfacher zu verkraften, als sie selbst.

Sie selbst hatte die letzte Nacht davon geträumt, wie Elisabeth sich vor sie gestellt hatte und das Schwert ihren kleinen zarten Körper durchbohrte. Sie war dann schweißgebadet aufgewacht und hatte danach sehr lange gebraucht, bis sie wieder eingeschlafen war.

Sisilia ging noch kurz zu Madam Pomfrey und sprach mit ihr. Diese stimmte nach einer kurzen Diskussion doch zu, die beiden schon am Montag zum Unterricht zu entlassen.

Sisilia teilte dies Diana und Jakob mit, die sich sehr freuten und sich überschwänglich bei ihr bedankten.

Sisilia hauchte den beiden noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn, auch wenn sie wusste, dass sie eigentlich keine Schüler bevorzugen sollte, aber mit den beiden verband sie mehr, als nur ein Lehrer – Schüler Verhältnis und sie wollte sich das auch von keinem verbieten lassen. Sie drückte die beiden noch, bevor sie dann wieder ging, weil es höchste Zeit wurde, sich für das Abendessen fertig zu machen.

Sisilia ging hinunter zu ihren Zimmern, sie wollte auf Severus warten und mit ihm über das Gespräch mit Albus sprechen. Da merkte sie aber, dass sie ganz schön müde war. Sie hatte die letzte Nacht ja so gut wie nicht geschlafen. So setzte sie sich aufs Sofa, lehnte sich zurück und schloss für einige Minuten die Augen. Nur ein paar Minuten ausruhen, dachte sie bei sich und war aber schon nach ein paar Sekunden eingeschlafen.

Sie erwachte erst wieder, als sie einen Kuss auf ihren Lippen spürte. Sie schreckte hoch und öffnete ihre Augen. Sie merkte, dass sie auf dem Sofa lag und Severus hatte sich über sie gebeugt.

„Hallo, mein Schatz", sagte er, als sie ihre Augen aufgeschlagen hatte und setzte sich zu ihr.

„Ich bin wohl kurz eingenickt", antwortete sie und stemmte sich nach oben.

„Kurz eingenickt ist gut, du hast eine ganze Stunde geschlafen", erwiderte Severus und lächelte sie an.

„Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?" fragte Sisilia leicht empört.

„Du hast so süß ausgesehen, als du geschlafen hast. Ich konnte nicht anders und musste dich die ganze Zeit ansehen", sagte er und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Doch jetzt dachte ich, du wirst bestimmt Hunger haben und wenn ich dich zum Essen nicht wecke, sicherlich böse mit mir sein."

„Essen? Sicher! Ich habe Hunger wie ein Wolf", antwortete sie ihm und sah ihn mit einem Augenaufschlag lächelnd an.

„Aber zuerst will ich noch eine Vorspeise haben", säuselte sie zuckersüß, legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, zog ihn zu sich hinunter und küsste ihn.

Als er den Kopf wieder hob, sah er sie grinsend an.

„Also wenn das die Vorspeise war, dann freu ich mich schon auf den Nachtisch", hauchte er.

„Du bist unmöglich, weißt du.................", doch sie konnte den Satz nicht mehr zu Ende sagen, da plötzlich etwas an ihrem Fenster scharrte. Sie sahen beide erschrocken dorthin, wo das Geräusch aufgeklungen war.

„Eine Eule. Erwartest du Post?" fragte Severus sie erstaunt.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht."

Severus stand auf, ging zum Fenster und öffnete es. Er sah eine sehr edel wirkende Eule, die auf der Fensterbank saß. Als das Fenster offen war, breitete diese ihre Flügel aus und flog in den Wohnraum hinein. Sie machte eine elegante Drehung über dem Sofa und Sisilia dachte schon, sie würde ihre Post nun über ihr abwerfen, aber sie wendete wieder und flog zu Severus, über dem sie das Pergament fallen lies. Überrascht fing er es auf und sah dann der Eule zu, wie sie, mit einem weiteren elegant aussehendem Flügelschlag, wieder aus dem Fenster in die Dämmerung davon flog.

Severus sah das Pergament erstaunt an.

„Von wem ist der?" wollte Sisilia nun wissen und setzte sich ganz auf.

Severus drehte es um und sah ein Siegel auf dem Papier. Er erkannte es sofort.

„Das ist das Siegel der Malfoys. Es ist bestimmt wieder nur einer seiner Drohbriefe", brummte Severus grimmig und wollte ihn schon ungelesen ins Feuer im Kamin werfen.

„Warte, lass ihn mich bitte lesen", bat Sisilia ihn nun. Severus sah sie überrascht an und nickte dann aber, er ging auf Sisilia zu und öffnete unterwegs das Siegel. Doch als das Blatt aufrollte und darauf sah, stutzte er.

„Der ist überhaupt nicht von Lucius", sagte er nun erstaunt, blieb stehen und begann zu lesen.

„Nicht? Von wem ist er dann?"

Severus Augen flogen über die Zeilen hinweg und verengten sich dann.

„Severus?"

„Er ist von seiner Mutter. Hör dir das an", begann er, setzte sich neben Sisilia auf das Sofa und las vor, was in dem Brief stand.

_Mein lieber Severus,_

_Du wunderst dich sicher sehr, dass ich dir nach so vielen Jahren schreibe, aber heute hatte ich eine Unterredung mit meinem Sohn und ich denke, ich muss etwas Wichtiges richtig stellen._

_Es fällt mir nicht leicht, doch ich kann einfach nicht mehr damit leben, vor allem, weil ich weiß, wie wichtig es für dich ist und weil ich denke, dass ich es dir und deiner Familie schuldig bin. Ich glaube, ich werde ganz von vorn beginnen._

_Ich war gerade wenige Wochen verheiratet (meine Eltern haben mich damals gezwungen Gordon Malfoy zu heiraten), als ich auf einem Fest, welches dein Vater gegeben hatte, einen jungen Mann kennen gelernt habe. Ich hatte mich damals sofort in ihn verliebt und begann auch schon bald mit ihm eine Affäre. Dieser Mann war der Bruder deiner Mutter, Antony. Dein Vater fand das heraus und er verlangte von mir, dieses Verhältnis sofort zu beenden, sonst würde er es meinem Mann erzählen. Bei diesem Gespräch kam es zwischen mir und deinem Vater zu einer heftigen Auseinandersetzung, die darin endete, dass er sich an mir verging. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dir das erzählen muss, aber es ist wichtig, dass du es erfährst._

_Ich stellte einige Wochen danach fest, dass ich schwanger war. Ich hatte aber zunächst keine Ahnung, wer der Vater des Kindes war. Es kamen ja drei Männer in Betracht. Ich schäme mich dafür, das kannst du mir glauben und doch war es Tatsache._

_Ich hatte, nachdem dein Vater gedroht hatte Antony zu töten, die Verbindung zu diesem abgebrochen und dein Vater hat meinem Mann nie etwas von meinem Verhältnis erzählt, so dass dieser bis zu seinem Tod davon überzeugt war, dass Lucius sein Sohn war. _

_Nur ich weiß und wusste wer der wahre Vater ist. Lucius hat einen Leberfleck, den auch sein Vater hatte, genau die gleich Form und genau an der selben Stelle. _

_Dein Vater dachte immer Lucius sei sein Sohn und ich ließ ihn in dem Glauben, auch nachdem dein Vater, nach dem Tod meines Mannes, Lucius das erzählt hatte. Aber das stimmt nicht, dein Onkel ist der Vater. _

_Ein weiterer Grund warum ich es niemanden erzählt hatte war, dass dein Vater Jahre nach deiner Geburt, herausgefunden hatte, dass dein Onkel kein richtiger Zauberer war, sondern ein Squib, der lediglich deiner Mutter zuliebe so getan hatte, als wäre er ein normaler Zauber. Frag mich nicht, wie er das geschafft hatte, aber es war ihm gelungen es jahrelang vorzutäuschen. Deine Mutter hatte sich unsterblich in deinen Vater verliebt und sie wusste, dass dieser sie niemals heiraten würde, wenn er erfahren würde, dass es in ihrer Familie einen Squib gibt, du weißt ja wie wichtig deinem Vater diese Dinge immer waren._

_Doch irgendwann fand er es dann doch heraus und tötete erst im Streit deine Mutter und dann ihren Bruder. _

_Jetzt weißt du warum, dein Vater sich immer so für Lucius stark gemacht hat und dich später verachtet hat. Mein Sohn war und ist immer noch sehr stolz darauf, ein Reinblüter zu sein und ich fürchte, wenn er je erfahren würde, dass sein Vater ein Squib war, würde er auch mich töten. Es ist schrecklich, aber ich fürchte mich vor meinem eigenen Sohn. _

_Ich wollte nur, dass du weißt, das Lucius nicht dein Halbbruder sondern nur dein Cousin ist._

_Ich wünschte Lucius hätte mehr von Antony geerbt, als nur diesen Leberfleck, aber vielleicht ist das meine Strafe dafür, dass ich meinen Mann betrogen habe, der eigentlich ein herzensguter Mensch war und mich dann auch noch allzu früh verlassen hat._

_Ich weiß, dass dieses Geheimnis bei dir gut aufgehoben ist, du bist ein guter Mensch und ich wünsche dir alles Glück dieser Erde._

_V. Malfoy_

_P.S. Bitte antworte mir nicht, da meine Schwiegertochter immer meine ganze Post liest._

Sisilia sah Severus mit großen Augen an. Dieser blickte immer noch fassungslos und ungläubig auf das Stück Pergament, welches er in seinen Händen hielt.

Sisilia fand schneller die Fassung wieder als er, sie legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm, woraufhin er sie ansah.

„Severus, weißt du was das bedeutet?" fragte sie ihn, doch er wusste nicht gleich, auf was sie hinaus wollte.

„Verstehst du nicht, wenn Lucius nicht dein Halbbruder ist, dann kann Draco auch keine besonderen magischen Fähigkeiten besitzen. Er ist nur ein gewöhnlicher Zauberer", erklärte sie ihm und sah ihn an. Severus nickte nur, er schien das alles noch nicht richtig verstanden zu haben und begann noch einmal den Brief zu lesen. Sisilia beobachtete ihn dabei, bis er den Brief wieder sinken ließ und sie ansah.

„Er ist nicht mein Halbbruder. Ich weiß von meinem Onkel Antony nicht viel. Er hat die meiste Zeit im Ausland gelebt, ich hab ihn nur einmal gesehen und das war kurz vor seinem Tod, als er meine Mutter besucht hatte. Ich hätte nie gedacht..........", hier stockte er und sah Sisilia nun an.

„Wir sollten das alles vorerst für uns behalten. Weder Lucius noch Draco sollten im Moment davon erfahren. Ich möchte nicht, dass Mrs Malfoy etwas passiert, sie ist eine sehr nette Frau, ich hab sie immer schon gemocht. Versprich mir, dass du es keinem sagst", bat er Sisilia und nahm ihre Hand. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick und nickte.

„Sicher, wenn es dir wichtig ist, dann werde ich es keinem sagen, versprochen", versprach sie ihm, er legte seine Arme um sie und drückte sie kurz an sich.

„Danke", sagte er knapp. Dann stand er auf, nahm den Brief und schloss ihn sorgfältig weg.

„Gehen wir jetzt zum Essen? Es ist schon recht spät!" sagte er und sah Sisilia auffordernd an. Sisilia wusste, dass er jetzt nicht mehr darüber reden wollte, er brauchte wohl einige Zeit um damit klar zu kommen. So stand sie ebenfalls auf und ging lächelnd auf ihn zu.

„Gehen wir essen", antwortete sie, hakte sich bei ihm ein und sie machten sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle.


	33. Marek Alucard

Marek Alucard

Oder wie man einem Vampir ein Geheimnis entlockt

In den nächsten Wochen war es sehr ruhig. Auch sonst passierte nicht viel, es gab so gut wie keine Angriffe der Todesser mehr. Anscheinend waren sie noch immer angeschlagen von der Geschichte in Deutschland. Doch Dumbledore war sich sicher, dass dies nicht langen anhalten würde, so bat er alle Ordensmitglieder, die Augen offen zu halten und besonders wachsam zu sein.

In der Schule ging alles seinen geregelten Gang. Diana und Jakob lebten sich sehr gut ein und schafften es mit Sisilias und Hermines Hilfe den Stoff, den sie verpasst hatten locker wieder aufzuholen.

Inzwischen war es Spätherbst geworden und die Bäume verloren bereits ihre Blätter. Es war ein herrlicher Samstagnachmittag, die Sonne strahlte vom blauen Himmel. Heute war Halloween und am Abend würde wie immer das jährliche Halloweenfest stattfinden. Sisilia freute sich schon sehr darauf, es war endlich mal etwas anderes.

Aber noch hatte sie Zeit, so saß sie im Schulhof auf ihrem Lieblingsplatz unter der Esche und las ein Buch. Es war heute warm genug dazu und sie wollte die letzten Sonnenstrahlen dieses Jahres noch genießen.

Doch nun hatte sie das Buch auf die Seite gelegt blinzelte kurz in die Sonne und sah dann zu den Schülern, die sich im Garten aufhielten. Von der Bank aus, auf der sie saß, konnte sie fast den ganzen Platz, vom Schloss bis zu Quidditch Feld einsehen und als ihr Blick in diese Richtung ging, sah sie Hermine und Ron dort eng beieinander stehen. Er schien ihre Hand zu halten und sie redeten miteinander. Sisilia lächelte in sich hinein und beobachtete beide noch ein wenig. Die Beiden gaben ein sehr nettes Paar ab, dachte sie sich, als sie sah, wie Ron sich schnell vorbeugte und Hermine einen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte. Dann machte er kleinen Schritt zurück und sah sich kurz vorsichtig um, als wolle er nachsehen, ob ihn jemand dabei beobachtet hatte und kratzte sich dann verlegen am Kopf, während er Hermine schüchtern anlächelte.

Dann sah sie wie Harry aus dem Stadion heraustrat und hörte ihn rufen.

„Sag mal willst du jetzt trainieren oder weiter Händchen halten", rief er so laut zu Ron hinüber, dass es alle in der Nähe mitbekommen mussten. Sisilia konnte sogar von ihrem Platz aus sehen, dass Ron rot anlief. Dieser rief Harry dann etwas zu, was klang wir: „Komm ja schon" und er folgte Harry aufs Quidditch Feld. Sisilia beobachtete noch wie Hermine zum Aufgang zu den Tribünen ging und wollte dann wieder nach ihrem Buch greifen, als sie jemanden auf sich zukommen sah.

„Professor Trelawney?" sagte sie überrascht und schaute zu ihr. Sie wunderte sich, was die Professorin für Wahrsagen hier unten machte, denn es war sehr untypisch für sie ihren Turm zu verlassen.

„Professor Sisilia. Guten Tag. Ich habe mich gefragt, ob es ihnen recht wäre...? Ich würde gerne mit ihnen ein paar Worte sprechen?" sagte sie und sah sie fragend an. Ihre, durch die Brille sehr groß wirkenden Augen, musterten Sisilia einen Augenblick lang.

„Sicher doch, setzten Sie sich. Um was geht es denn?" fragte Sisilia sie nun neugierig, drehte sich etwas in ihre Richtung und sah sie freundlich an.

„Nun also, es ........ Professor Sisilia, Sie müssen wissen, ich habe schon an ihrer Hochzeit ihr durchaus sehr beeindruckendes Amulett gesehen und bewundert. Und es ging mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Es kam mir irgendwie bekannt vor", begann sie zu erklären.

„Mein Amulett? Es kam ihnen bekannt vor?" wiederholte Sisilia überrascht.

„Ja und es hat mir keine Ruhe gelassen. Ich habe lange in meinen Büchern gesucht und heut Morgen in einem ganz alten Buch, welches ich von meiner Großmutter noch habe, habe ich etwas gefunden. Sie müssen wissen, meine Großmutter war Cassandra die große Seherin", erklärte sie Sisilia, die ihr aufmerksam zuhörte und dann ehrfurchtsvoll bei dem letzten Satz nickte.

„Ich habe in diesem Buch gelesen und ein paar Dinge erfahren, die Sie bestimmt interessieren dürften", erklärte Professor Trelawney ihr und hielt ihr das Buch hin. Sisilia sah sie fragend an und nahm ihr das Buch dann ab. Doch die Lehrerin für Wahrsagen, hielt es noch fest und sah ihr überrascht auf die Hand.

„Wo haben Sie denn ihren Ring?" fragte sie Sisilia erstaunt, als sie feststellte, dass sie ihn nicht am Finger hatte. Erst nachdem sie diese Frage gestellt hatte, ließ sie auch das Buch los und Sisilia sah sie überrascht an.

„Ich trage ihn nicht mehr. Severus meinte, nach dieser Sache....", sie sah Trelawney kurz eindringlich an und diese nickte ihr verstehend zu, „er würde Unglück bringen und er möchte nicht, dass ich ihn trage."

„Aber wissen Sie denn nicht, dass Ihr Amulett und der Ring zusammen gehören?" sagte Professor Trelawney schon fast entsetzt.

„Wie meinen Sie denn das?" fragte Sisilia die jetzt neugierig geworden war.

„Es steht alles in dem Buch", erklärte Trelawney ihr und deutete erneut darauf. Sisilia begann das Buch aufzuschlagen und darin zu blättern.

„Mir ist die Ähnlichkeit, der Stücke zwar aufgefallen, doch ich dachte, das wäre nur ein Zufall. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass diese Stücke zusammengehören", antwortete Sisilia ihr nun erstaunt. Trelawney sah sie darauf hin mit noch größeren Augen an, als sie sowieso schon durch die starken Gläser ihrer Brille hatte.

„Sie meinen, Sie kennen nicht die Kraft, die diese beiden Dinge haben? Vor allem die, die diese Dinge gemeinsam haben?" fragte Sie erstaunt, doch Sisilia schüttelte zu ihrer Verwunderung den Kopf.

„Ich habe das Amulett von meiner Mutter bekommen, doch sie hatte nicht mehr die Zeit, mir die ganzen Fähigkeiten und Kräfte von ihm zu zeigen und zu erklären. Ich wusste nur, dass es eine Art Transmitter oder Verstärker ist. Aber, dass es einen Ring gibt, der dazugehört, wusste ich überhaupt nicht", erklärte Sisilia der ganz überraschten Trelawney. Sie sah sie einen Moment lang überlegend an.

„Sie sollten den Ring tragen, meine Liebe, denn beide Stücke haben eine stark beschützende Kraft. Oder wenn Sie ihn schon nicht an Ihrem Finger tragen wollen, dann wenigstens nah bei sich, das genügt auch schon", schlug Professor Trelawney ihr daraufhin vor.

Sisilia kam da ein Gedanke. Damals, als Lucius versucht hatte sie mit dem Avada Kedavra Fluch zu töten, hatte sie ihn nicht getragen, doch es war durchaus möglich, dass Severus ihn bei sich gehabt hatte. Das musste sie noch herausfinden.

Professor Trelawney saß stumm da und starrte nachdenklich auf Sisilias Amulett, das sie um ihren Hals trug. Sisilia fiel der Blick sofort auf, dann begann Trelawney langsam und bedächtig zu sprechen.

„Es ist schon bemerkenswert, welche Kraft so ein Schmuckstück in den richtigen Händen besitzen kann", sagte sie und dann streckte sie ihre Hand danach aus.

„Darf ich es einmal anfassen?" doch Sisilia ergriff ihr Amulett reflexartig, noch bevor Trelawney es mit ihren Fingern berühren konnte. Diese sah sie daraufhin irritiert an.

„Warten Sie, bitte. Sie dürfen es nicht einfach berühren", erklärte Sisilia ihr und begann am Verschluss der Kette zu hantieren.

„Sie dürfen es ansehen, aber ich es werde es abnehmen", fügte sie hinzu, nahm es ab und reichte es ihr. Professor Trelawney nahm es ehrfurchtsvoll entgegen, ihre Augen leuchteten und sie betrachtete es wirklich sehr genau und sehr lange. Sisilia blätterte weiter in dem Buch, beobachtete Trelawney aber aus den Augenwinkeln.

Sie konnte sehen wie diese das Amulett nun in ihre Hand nahm, diese um das Amulett schloss und dann auch noch ihre Augen zu machte. Sie saß vielleicht eine Minute so da. Bis sie wieder die Augen öffnete und ihr das Amulett zurück gab. Sisilia sah nun hoch und blickte in ein sehr enttäuschtes Gesicht.

„Es scheint wohl wirklich nur bei ausgewählten Personen zu funktionieren", sagte diese und ihre Augen blieben auf Sisilia haften, die sich das Amulett sofort wieder um den Hals hängte. Sie ging nicht auf den letzten Satz von Trelawney ein, sie kannte die Geschichten um diese Frau nur zu genüge. Doch trotzdem verspürte sie eine gewisse Ehrfurcht vor ihr, da sie es war, welche die Prophezeiung für Harry und Voldemort gemacht hatte.

„Darf ich mir das Buch ausleihen?" fragte sie stattdessen und deutete auf das kleine Buch in ihrer Hand.

„Sicher, deshalb hab ich es Ihnen doch gebracht", sagte sie und nickte ihr aufmunternd zu. Sisilia hatte in dem Moment die Seite aufgeschlagen, wo sich eine Abbildung ihres Amulettes befand. Sie starte mit offenem Mund darauf. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie „ihr" Amulett irgendwo abgebildet sah.

„Das ist doch nicht möglich", flüsterte sie nun und betrachtete das Bild. Es stimmte wirklich bis auf das letzte Detail mit dem Original überein. Als Überschrift stand auf der Seite:

„DAS AMULETT DER 6 MYTHEN"

Sisilia blätterte die Seite um und war noch erstaunter, als sie auf der anderen Seite noch eine genauso exakte Abbildung des Ringes fand, den sie von Severus zur Hochzeit bekommen hatte.

„Ich werde Ihnen das Buch solange überlassen, wie sie es brauchen" erklärte Professor Trelawney ihr, stand wieder auf und sah sie an.

„Wissen Sie, ich beneide Sie um Ihr Talent", sagte sie zu Sisilia, drehte sich dann ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten um und ging zurück zum Eingang des Schlosses. Sisilia sah ihr noch nachdenklich hinterher. Dann schaute sie wieder in das Buch hinein und begann darin zu lesen.

_Die Aufgaben des Amulettes sind sehr vielfältig. Sie reichen vom Sehen, egal ob in die Zukunft oder in die Vergangenheit, bis hin zum Schutz vor bösen Flüchen und Angriffen. Dieses Amulett besitzt, wie sein Name schon sagt, sechs verschiedene Kräfte. Jeder Stein in diesem Amulett steht für eine dieser Funktionen. Und mit Hilfe des Ringes, kann die Kraft des Amuletts noch verstärkt werden._

_Nicht jeder kann es benutzen, sondern nur ganz bestimmte Auserwählte, sie haben die Kraft und die Gabe, das Amulett entsprechend einzusetzen._

_Die erste und meistgenutzte Funktion dieses seltenen Stückes ist die, dass man mit ihm in die Zukunft sehen kann. _

_Die zweite Funktion, ist ähnlich doch diesmal geht es um die Vergangenheit. An Orten, an denen viel geschehen ist, existieren immer noch die Schwingungen der Vergangenheit, die mit Hilfe des Amulettes aufgefangen und gedeutet werden können._

_Die dritte Funktion ist eine große Hilfe für den Träger oder die Trägerin. Da mit Hilfe des Amulettes die Zauberkraft, die er oder sie sowieso schon besitzen, noch verstärkt wird und so ein Zauberspruch ohne Mühe gelingt. Einige Träger schafften es sogar beinahe gänzlich auf den Zauberstab zu verzichten._

_Die vierte Funktion ist eine andere, aber sehr vorteilhafte. Die Funktion des Schutzes. Der Schutz geht von einfachen Warnungen vor Gefahren, bis hin zum Schutz gegen Angreifer. Dieser Schutz kann durch viele andere Einflüsse verstärkt, aber auch vermindert werden._

_Die fünfte Funktion ist wohl die einfachste und trotzdem nützlichste ihrer Art. Man kann mit dem Amulett die Gedanken anderer erfassen, was wir vielleicht mit Legilimentik vergleichen können. Doch auch andersherum funktioniert dies, das Amulett kann, bei entsprechender Übung auch verhindern, dass ein anderer die Gedanken des Trägers erfassen kann._

_Die sechste und letzte Funktion, ist nur mit Hilfe des Ringes möglich, der wenn er mit dem Amulett zusammen getragen wird, auch bei den anderen Funktionen verstärkend wirkt._

_Gibt der Träger des Amulettes seinen Ring an eine andere Person, so kann er oder sie Kontakt zu der anderen Person aufnehmen und sie auch sehr leicht finden, vorausgesetzt es besteht eine persönliche Bindung zu den anderen Person._

_Geschmiedet wurde dieses einmalige Stück in Griechenland in der Nähe von Athen unter der Aufsicht von Kassandra der großen Seherin, die ihre Gabe angeblich von dem Gott Apollo erhalten hatte, welcher sich in sie verliebt hatte. Es wird behauptet, dass dieser Schlangen ausgesendet hatte, die ihr als Kind am Ohre leckte und ihr so die Gabe des Sehens einhauchte. Kassandra wuchs bei ihrem Vater auf, der ein sehr gerechter König war. Und später lebte sie in einem Apollotempel, um dort zu studieren. Es wird vermutet, dass die Schmuckstücke auch dort entstanden sind. Nachdem sie Apollos Werben zurückgewiesen hatte und er sie dann damit verfluchte, dass niemand ihren Weißsagungen mehr glauben schenkte, ließ sie diese Schmuckstücke herstellen. Ihre Fähigkeiten dort hinein geben, durch einen schwierigen alten Zauber. Nur den Fluch des Apollo behielt sie. Kurze Zeit später wurde sie dann ermordet, doch ihre Gaben, waren von da an in dem Amulett gut aufgehoben und wurden von ihren Nachfolgern genutzt._

Sie hatte über dem Buch vollkommen Zeit und Raum vergessen und zuckte zusammen, als ihr jemand die Hand auf die Schulter legte. Sie drehte den Kopf und sah Albus Dumbledore hinter sich stehen.

„Was machst du denn hier so alleine?" fragte er sie und ging um die Bank herum. Er blickte kurz auf die Bank und Sisilia nickte ihm bejahend zu, woraufhin er sich neben sie setzte.

„Seid ihr schon zurück?" Wollte Sisilia wissen und sah sich automatisch nach Severus um, da sie annahm, dass er auch in der Nähe sein musste.

„Nicht ganz. Severus erledigt noch etwas für mich. Er müsste aber auch bald kommen", erklärte er ihr.

„Oh, gut", antwortete Sisilia etwas enttäuscht. Dann blickte Albus Dumbledore auf das Buch in ihrer Hand.

„Was liest du da?" wollte er wissen und deutete darauf.

„Ach, das hat mir Professor Trelawney gebracht. Es ist ein Buch über Schutzamulette und ihre Eigenschaften", erklärte sie ihm und hob es ihm mit der Abbildung ihres Amulettes vor die Nase.

„Leider wird hier nicht erklärt, wie diese alle funktionieren, sie sagen nur was es alles kann", seufzte sie nun auf.

„Zumindest kenne ich jetzt den Herkunftsort, des Amulettes und des Rings", murmelte sie mehr, als dass sie es sagte.

„Ja, deine Mutter kannte die Geheimnisse des Amulettes sehr gut. Es ist wirklich sehr schade, dass sie dich nicht mehr in alle einweihen konnte", gab er betrübt zurück und sah sie mit einem Bedauern in seinen Augen an. Doch dann schien ihm bewusst zu werden, was sie vorhin noch gesagt hatte.

„Der Ring? Welchen Ring meinst du?" fragte er sie und Sisilia hob kurz die Hand und bedeutete ihm einen Moment zu warten. Dann blätterte sie das Buch um und zeigte ihm die Abbildung von dem Ring.

„Sieh her, das ist der Ring, den ich von Severus bekommen habe, er gehört zu dem Amulett dazu. Sie wurden beide zusammen geschmiedet und beide zusammen haben noch mehr Kräfte", erklärte sie ihm und unterstrich ihre Aussage noch mit einem kräftigen Nicken.

Albus Dumbledore sah sie lange und nachdenklich an.

„Was hast du?" fragte Sisilia ihn, als sie sah, dass seine Gesichtszüge ernst wurden.

„Ich glaube, dass es etwas zu bedeuten hat, dass ausgerechnet jetzt diese beiden Teile, die doch schon so lange getrennt waren, wieder zusammengefunden haben", sagte er zu ihr.

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte Sisilia irritiert.

„So wie ich es gesagt habe mein Kind, genau so. Nur weiß ich nicht was es bedeuten soll, aber glaube mir, dir ist bestimmt noch eine wichtige Aufgabe beschieden." Er sah sie immer noch mit ernstem Gesicht an.

„Das, mein Kind weiß ich auch nicht, doch ich weiß, dass du etwas Besonderes bist, das habe ich schon in der Stunde gefühlt, als du zur Welt kamst. Nicht nur ich habe das gespürt, auch deine Mutter wusste es, deshalb, hat sie auch so darauf geachtet, dass deine Herkunft geheim blieb, denn sie hatte Angst um dich", sagte er und ergriff ihre Hand, während sie ihn immer noch verwirrt ansah.

„Sisilia, Kleines hab keine Furcht. Egal was kommen wird, wir können es nicht verhindern. Du brauchst davor keine Angst zu haben, egal was sein wird, wenn wir zusammen halten und uns gegenseitig beistehen werden wir es schaffen. Und sieh mal, du hast einen wunderbaren Mann, der alles, wirklich alles für dich tun würde, weil er dich über alles liebt. Doch wir alle können unserem Schicksal nicht entrinnen, aber wir können es schaffen, es uns gegenseitig erträglicher zu machen", er sah sie an und hielt ihre Hand dabei fest. Sisilia erwiderte seinen Blick und nickte dann.

„Ich weiß, dass du recht hast Onkel. Ich fühle es schon die ganze Zeit, doch ich habe auch schreckliche Angst. Angst um mein Kind, Severus, dich, um Harry und um alle Freunde. Ich...", sie brach mitten im Satz ab und senkte den Kopf.

„Schon gut mein Kind, ich kann dich verstehen, es geht mir auch nicht anders, glaub es mir. Doch ich bin mir sicher, wenn wir zusammenstehen, können wir es schaffen", sagte er aufmunternd und lächelte sie zuversichtlich über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg an.

Sie hatte das Gefühl dieses vertraute Lächeln würde ihr Kraft schenken und sie richtete sich auf und lächelte zurück.

„Du hast Recht, ja du hast vollkommen Recht!" erwiderte sie und sah ihn nun mit einer Entschlossenheit an.

„Onkel, ich möchte noch mehr über das Amulett und seine Fähigkeiten erfahren. Vielleicht sollte ich nach Athen fahren, dorthin wo es herstammt, wo es erschaffen wurde. Vielleicht finde ich da etwas darüber heraus", sagte sie zu ihm, doch eigentlich war dies keine Frage mehr, sondern eher ein Entschluss, den sie gerade gefasst hatte und ihm mitteilte.

„Aber, was ist mit deinem Unterricht?" fragte Albus.

„Ich werde erst in den Weihnachtsferien gehen, keine Angst. Vielleicht wird Severus mich dann begleiten, vorausgesetzt du kannst uns entbehren", sie blickte ihn fragend an.

Er seufzte und nickte dann doch.

„Sicher doch, wenn nichts Außergewöhnliches geschieht, könnt ihr natürlich gehen. Ich denke es ist mit Sicherheit wichtig, vor allem für dich", antwortete er ihr. Daraufhin beugte Sisilia sich nach vorn nahm Albus kurz in den Arm und gab ihm eine Kuss auf die Wange.

„Danke", hauchte sie. Doch dann zog sie ihren Umhang enger um ihre Schultern, weil ihr nun bewusst wurde, wie frisch es doch schon geworden war.

„Wir sollten langsam rein gehen, denke ich. Bald wird die Sonne untergehen und es ist doch schon recht kalt", sagte Albus Dumbledore ruhig als ihm das auffiel. Er stand auf und reichte Sisilia seinen Arm. Sie nahm die beiden Bücher und hakte sich ein, dann gingen sie gemeinsam zurück ins Schloss.

Als sie gerade die Eingangshalle durchquert hatten, ging die Türe erneut auf und Severus trat mit großen Schritten herein.

„Albus, einen Moment bitte", rief er Dumbledore hinter her, der sofort stehen blieb und sich umdrehte.

„Severus, du bist schon zurück? Hast du etwas erfahren?" er sah ihn fragend an.

„Allerdings. Hallo Sil", sagte er als er sie beide erreicht hatte.

„Ich habe erfahren, wo sich dieser Marek Alucard aufhalten soll. Ich mache mich auch gleich auf den Weg, um mit ihm zu reden, ich wollte nur kurz Bescheid geben", erklärte er dem Schulleiter und sah ihn an, als wartete er auf sein OK.

Albus sah ihn kurz nachdenklich an und nickte dann.

„Wo ist er denn?" wollte er noch wissen.

„Er ist in Scarborough. Er soll in diesem Luna Park arbeiten, einem Vergnügungspark, was immer das auch sein soll", erklärte er.

Sisilia beobachtete beide bei dem Gespräch und dachte nach.

„Du willst da hin gehen? Jetzt gleich?" fragte sie noch einmal nach und er nickte als Antwort.

„Gut, dann komm ich mit", sagte sie zu ihm, doch er hob gleich abwehrend die Hände.

„Nein das geht nicht, Sil. Das ist zu gefährlich. Dieser Marek Alucard ist ein Vampir."

„Na und mein Lieber, du vergisst, was ich unterrichte. Ich kenne mich mit Vampiren aus", erklärte sie Severus und blickte ihm direkt in die Augen. Er sah sie kurz nachdenklich an und nickte dann doch.

„Gut in Ordnung, dann komm mit. Vier Augen sehen mehr als zwei."

Sisilia nickte und lächelte dann.

„Wir brauchen uns nicht mal umzuziehen. Heute Abend findet wie jedes Jahr das große Halloween Fest, in Scarborough statt, so dass wir da nicht weiter auffallen werden", erklärte Sisilia Severus und sah von ihm zu Dumbledore.

„Woher weißt du das schon wieder?" fragte Severus erstaunt.

„Ich lese Zeitung, mein Lieber, auch Muggelzeitungen", erklärte Sisilia ihm mit einem zwinkern in den Augen.

„Ach, ist das diese komische Zeitung, die einmal die Woche kommt?" fragte er eine Augenbraue hebend.

„Genau Severus und sie ist nicht komisch", protestierte sie und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Man muss schließlich informiert sein über das, was in der Welt geschieht", fügte sie noch an und sah dann hilfesuchend zu ihrem Onkel, der zustimmend nickte.

„Schon gut, aber wir sollten los. Ich will den Kerl so schnell wie möglich finden", drängte Severus jetzt.

„Gebt mir Bescheid, wenn ihr etwas erfahren habt", bat Albus die beiden, wendete sich zum gehen und blieb dann doch noch mal kurz stehen.

„Gebt auf euch acht, ja?" sagte er und sah beide mit besorgtem Blick an.

„Sicher Onkel, mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir werden vorsichtig sein", erwiderte Sisilia ihm und er ging dann sie Stufen nach oben, in Richtung seines Büros.

„Gehen wir", sagte Severus, doch Sisilia hob noch einmal kurz die Hand.

„Gut, ich muss nur noch mal aufs Zimmer, etwas holen, bin in zwei Minuten wieder zurück", sagte Sisilia und ging schnell zu ihrem Wohnraum.

Sie legte das Buch, welches sie von Professor Trelawney bekommen hatte, in das Regal. Dann ging sie nach unten ins Schlafzimmer, wechselte ihren Umhang gegen einen wärmeren aus und kramte nach dem Ring, den sie von Severus zur Hochzeit erhalten hatte. Sie wollte ihn mitnehmen, denn wenn das stimmte, was in dem Buch stand, verstärkte er die Kräfte des Amuletts, das sie trug. Und sie dachte sich, wer weiß, wann diese Tatsache von Nutzen sein kann. Sie packte ihn aber in die Innentasche ihres Umhangs und ging dann wieder nach oben zu Severus, der an der Türe auf sie wartete.

„Ich bin soweit", sagte sie, als sie ihn erreicht hatte.

„Gut, dann lass uns gehen", antwortete er und öffnete die Türe. Als sie das Schloss verlassen hatten, hängte sich Sisilia bei ihm ein und er sah sie einen Moment lang an.

„Ist etwas?" fragte sie nun unsicher und blieb stehen. Auch er hielt an und stellte sich vor sie.

„Allerdings. Ich habe den Eindruck, du wirst jeden Tag hübscher", sagte er und lächelte sie an. Sisilia sah ihn überrascht an und wurde fast verlegen. So etwas hatte er vorher noch nie zu ihr gesagt. Doch dann schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals, gab ihm einen Kuss und hauchte in sein Ohr: „Danke." Er erwiderte die Umarmung und drückte sie fest an sich.

„Ich meine was ich sage", antwortete er ihr leise, nahm dann ihre Hand und sie machten sich auf den Weg.

Als sie das Schlossgelände verlassen hatten, apparierten sie sofort nach Scarborough.

Sie tauchten unbemerkt am Rande des Ortes auf, der sich im Laufe der letzten Jahrzehnte von einem kleinen Fischerort in eine große Touristen anziehende Kleinstadt verwandelt hatte.

In einer kleinen einsamen Nebenstraße apparierten sie fast gleichzeitig und sahen sich dann vorsichtig um.

Das Erste was Sisilia wahrnahm, war der andere, strenge Geruch. Hier roch es nach Salz und Fisch, was ihr zeigte, dass sie nicht weit weg vom Meer waren.

Die Sonne war schon fast untergegangen und es wehte ein mäßiger Wind, der ihren Umhang leicht aufblähte.

„Jetzt musst du mir nur noch sagen, wie dieser Marek Alucard aussieht", sagte Sisilia und Severus sah sie etwas verwundert an.

„Na ja wie Vampire eben aussehen. Die typischen Merkmale. Ich dachte du kennst dich mit Vampiren aus?" fragte er verblüfft und sah sie skeptisch an.

„Ja sicher tu ich das, in der Theorie schon, aber ich habe noch nie einen echten Vampir getroffen", erklärte sie abwartend. Severus schüttelte den Kopf, da sie es wieder geschafft hatte ihn reinzulegen, dann hob er resignierend die Arme.

„Nun gut", sagte er dann etwas zerknirscht, „Der Kerl ist sehr schlank, klein, schlaksig und hat dunkle Haare. Seine Augen sehen immer aus, als hätte er schon Nächte lang nicht mehr geschlafen und er wirkt immer irgendwie kränklich. Nur eines glaub ich nicht, dass der Kerl einen Umhang trägt. Er wird bestimmt nicht rumlaufen wie einer dieser Muggelvampir Gestalten", fügte er noch an und deutete dann auf einen, als Vampir verkleideten Muggel, der an ihre Seitenstraße, mit ein paar anderen schaurigen Gestalten an ihnen vorbei ging.

Hinter ihm folgten dann noch drei Schönheiten, die lange schöne Mittelalterliche Kleider trugen. Ihre extrem langen schwarzen Haare glänzten im Licht der angehenden Laternen.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf, als er sie sah.

„Die Muggel sind schon sehr seltsam, auf was für Ideen die kommen", sagte er und sah dann zu Sisilia.

„Los gehen wir, er müsste inzwischen wach sein, die Sonne ist untergegangen", erklärte er und verließt die Seitenstraße. Er trat auf eine Art Hauptstraße, die im Zickzack nach unten zum Vergnügungspark führte und Sisilia ging an seiner Seite mit.

Auf einer Anhöhe konnten sie die Reste des alten Schlosses sehen, das sich hoch über den Klippen am Ende des Ortes auftürmte und in der Abenddämmerung sehr gespenstisch wirkte.

Sie machten sich auf den Weg nach unten und sahen unterwegs immer wieder verkleidete Leute. Vampire, Werwölfe, schaurige Monster und Gespenster. Kinder gingen als Feen, Kobolde und kleine Hexen und Zauberer. Sisilia schmunzelte, als sie den Blick von Severus bemerkte, der drei kleine Kinder, vielleicht 5 oder 6 Jahre alt, beobachtete, die sich als Hexen und Zauberer verkleidet hatten und nun an einer der zahlreichen Haustüren klingelten. Als diese aufgemacht wurde, sagten die Kinder einen Spruch auf.

„Wir wollen was Süßes, sonst verhexen wir dich in eine Kröte", sagte der Kleine, ganz in schwarz gekleidete kleine Junge, der einen dunkelblauen Umhang trug, zu der schon älteren Frau. Die dann mitspielte und tat, als ob sie Angst vor ihm hätte und ihm und seinen Freunden eine große Handvoll Süßigkeiten herausreichte.

Severus bemerkt den Blick von Sisilia, die ihn nun angrinste.

„Das gefällt dir wohl was", sagte sie neckend und deutet zu den Kindern, die sich jetzt zur nächsten Haustüre aufmachten.

„Du kommst auf Ideen, ich wusste nicht was die vorhaben, deshalb hab ich mir das angesehen", verteidigte er sich. Sisilia stieß ihm leicht gegen die Rippen.

„Gib es doch zu, es gefällt dir", forderte sie ihn auf und trat nun vor ihn, ging aber rückwärts weiter, währen sie mit beiden Händen seinen Umhang an seiner Brust packte und ihn etwas näher zu sich heran zog. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und hielt ihrem Blick stand.

„Gib es endlich zu, ich weiß, dass dir das gefällt", lachte sie und ging immer noch rückwärts vor ihm her.

„Pass lieber auf, dass du nicht hinfällst", ermahnte er sie.

„Werde ich schon nicht, ich halte mich ja an dir fest. Aber ich gebe nicht auf, bis du es zugegeben hast", sagte sie und grinste noch breiter.

„Du gibst wohl nie auf?" stöhnte er, bleib stehen und ergriff ihre Schultern.

„Nein", antwortete sie knapp und kippte ihren Kopf etwas zur Seite und sah ihn immer noch abwartend an. Doch anstatt einer Antwort senkte er seinen Kopf und gab ihr einen Kuss, den sie erwiderte. Aber als er weitergehen wollte, hielt sie ihn immer noch fest.

„Du schuldest mir immer noch einen Antwort", sagte sie dann und Severus verdrehte kurz die Augen.

„Schon gut, du hast Recht, das hat mir gefallen. Zufrieden jetzt, können wir weitergehen", fragte er und sah sie gespielt genervt an.

„Nein können wir nicht", antwortete sie ihm und er blickte sie überrascht an.

„Warum nicht?" fragte er erstaunt.

„Weil ich einen Stein im Schuh habe", lachte sie und begann sich mit einer Hand an ihm haltend, den rechten Schuh abzustreifen und den kleinen Stein raus zu werfen. Dann zog sie ihn wieder an und hob beide Hände seitlich in die Höhe und machte ein unschuldiges Gesicht.

„Jetzt können wir wieder", sagte sie zu ihm und strahlte ihn an.

„Du bist unmöglich weißt du das? Aber gerade deshalb liebe ich dich", sagte er, schlang seine Arme kurz fest um sie und dann gingen sie weiter, den Menschentrauben hinterher, hinunter zum Park, der sich langsam immer mehr mit Besucher füllte.

Nach der nächsten Biegung konnten sie nun hinunter auf das Meer sehen, das in der Dämmerung tiefschwarz und sehr ruhig vor ihnen lag. Auf seiner Oberfläche spiegelten sich die bunten Lichter wieder, die überall in der Bucht brannten und die immer mehr wurden.

Jede Spielbude, jedes Fahrgeschäft machte nun seine Beleuchtung an und es schimmerte immer bunter auf dem Gelände.

Sie erreichten ein großes Tor, an dem ein orange buntes Plakat hin, auf dem geschrieben stand, dass heute die Nacht der Nächte stattfinden würde. Das 13. Halloween Fest in Folge. Um Kostümierung wird gebeten.

Sisilia lachte als sie das Plakat ansah, denn vorn abgebildet war ein gruseliger Vampir, ganz in schwarz gekleidet, dem das Blut nur so von den Zähnen tropfte.

„Na wie passend", sagte sie sarkastisch und sie betraten nun den Park, mit vielen anderen verkleideten und nicht verkleideten Muggel und sahen sich um.

Direkt am Anfang des Geländes war ein großes Zelt aufgebaut worden, das mit Bildern von Gruselgestalten bemalt worden war. Über dessen Eingang war mit blutroten Buchstaben geschrieben.

‚HALLOWEEN PARTY ZELT'

Sie konnten schaurige Musik aus dem Zelt hören und dann immer wieder das aufbrüllen eines Möchtegern Monsters gefolgt von dem Gekreische einiger Frauen. Anscheinend schien die Party in dem Zelt schon im vollen Gange zu sein.

Doch Sisilia und Severus achteten nicht weiter darauf, sondern gingen an dem Zelt vorbei zu dem Hauptweg, der zwischen den Schaubuden und den Fahrgeschäften verlief.

„Was denkst du arbeitet er?" fragte Sisilia, als sie die Unmengen von verschiedenen Geschäften sah.

„Wenn ich das wüsste", antwortete Severus zerknirscht, als ihm klar wurde, dass es nicht so einfach werden würde, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte.

„Am besten wir suchen jeder auf einer Seite, dann geht es schneller. Aber unternimm nichts, falls du ihn findest, gib mir Bescheid, hast du verstanden", ermahnte er sie und sah sie eindringlich an.

„Keine Angst, das werde ich" antwortete sie ihm und nahm sich dann die linke Seite vor, während Severus auf die rechte Seite marschierte.

Sisilia betrachtete die Kostüme der Leute und dachte noch bei sich, dass Severus und sie höchstens damit auffallen würden, dass ihre Kleidung eher langweilig war, gegenüber den aufgedonnerten Kleidern, welche die Muggel angezogen hatten.

Es war inzwischen schon gut voll und viele Menschen hatten sich eingefunden. Die Buden waren voll belagert und Sisilia hatte oft Mühe überhaupt jemanden zu sehen, der für das entsprechende Geschäft arbeitet. Sie musste sich teilweise durch hartnäckige Menschentrauben arbeiten, um in die Spielbuden hineinzukommen. Um dann, nachdem sie festgestellt hatte, dass der Gesuchte nicht da war, sich wieder genau so mühsam nach draußen zu kämpfen. Als sie nach einigen Minuten auf die andere Seite sah, konnte sie Severus sehen, dem es nicht viel besser zu gehen schien, mit dem einen Vorteil, dass er ein ganzes Stück größer war und über die Köpfe vieler hinweg schauen konnte, wenn er sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte.

Sisilia sah kurz zu ihm hinüber und schüttelte den Kopf. Auch er schüttelte den Kopf und deutet mit der Hand nach vorn. Sie verstand, er wollte weitersuchen. So machte sie sich auch wieder an die Arbeit. Sie suchte in jeder Bude, sah in jedes Kassenhäuschen der Fahrgeschäfte, aber sie hatte kein Glück. Sie fand niemanden auf den die Beschreibung hätte passen können.

Nach einer guten halben Stunde trafen sie sich in der Mitte eines kleinen Platzes, auf dem so etwas, wie eine Erntedank Säule aufgebaut worden war, an der Obst und Gemüse, Getreide Mais und vieles mehr, in bunter Reihenfolge angebracht worden war.

„Nichts", sagte er, als sie ihn endlich erreichte. Auch Sisilia schüttelte den Kopf. Er sah sich noch mal in der Menschenmenge um und blickte dann wieder zu Sisilia.

„Jetzt verpasst du das Fest in Hogwarts. Du hattest dich doch so darauf gefreut", sagte er plötzlich zu ihr.

„Das macht nichts, ich bin viel lieber mit dir zusammen. Und vielleicht haben wir ja doch noch Glück und schaffen es noch später dazuzukommen", zwinkerte sie ihm zu.

Er wollte gerade etwas darauf erwidern, als eine ausgelassene sichtlich hübsche junge Frau, die als Hexe verkleidet war, auf ihn zu kam, ihm um seinen Hals viel und eine Kuss auf die Wange drückte.

„Wussten Sie, dass ein Kuss von einer Hexe Glück bringt?" fragte sie ihn und lächelte ihn mit einem Augenaufschlag an, doch Severus schob sie vorsichtig aber bestimmt von sich.

„Danke, aber wenn, dann lasse ich mich lieber von meiner eigenen Hexe küssen", antwortete er zum Erstaunen Sisilias und zog diese zu sich heran.

Die andere Frau sah ihn enttäuscht an und hob bedauernd ihre Arme.

„Schade, dann halt nicht", seufzte sie bedauernd und ging wieder zu ihren Freundinnen, die nur ein paar Meter weiter kichernd auf sie gewartet hatten.

Sisilia blickte ihn an und hauchte ihm dann einen Kuss auf dem Mund.

„Das war gut", grinste sie ihn an und hakte sich dann bei ihm ein. Severus antwortete nicht darauf, sondern musterte sie nur einen Moment lang und setzte dann den Weg fort.

Den ersten Teil des Parks hatten sie inzwischen abgesucht, so machten sie sich auf zum nächsten, den man aber nur erreichen konnte, wenn man über eine breite gewölbte Holzbrücke ging.

Von hier aus hatte man einen wunderschönen Blick auf das Meer und unter der Brücke rauschte ein kleiner Fluss der in das Meer mündete. Sisilia blieb am Geländer stehen, blickte auf die dunkle See hinaus und seufzte leise.

Severus stellte sich seitlich hinter sie und sah sie an.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er sie ehrlich besorgt.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Severus. Ich war nur in Gedanken. Warum suchst du diesen Vampir eigentlich? Was denkst du, weiß er?" fragte Sisilia, während sie sich ihm zuwandte.

Severus sah sich kurz um und senkte dann die Stimme, als er sprach.

„Er hat vielleicht wichtige Informationen über die weiteren Pläne von Voldemort. Ich weiß, dass er den Auftrag von ihm bekommen hat, andere Vampire zu rekrutieren und sie dazu zu bringen, ihm zu helfen. Ich hoffe........", er unterbrach sich kurz selber, als ein Paar nahe an ihnen vorbei ging und sprach erst weiter, als diese wieder außer Hörweite waren.

„Ich hoffe, er kann uns sagen was Voldemort vor hat", erklärte er ihr und sein Blick wurde besorgt.

„Ich verstehe", antwortete sie knapp und wurde wieder nachdenklich.

„Komm lass uns weitersuchen, ja?" sagte sie dann und Severus nickte. Sie überquerten die Brücke und erreichten den nächsten Teil des Parks, in dem es einige Fahrgeschäfte und Karussells gab. Auf der linken Seite kam eine Spielhalle mit vielen verschiedenen Automaten und danach kam die Attraktion des Parks eine mächtige Achterbahn, an der sich große Menschentrauben versammelt hatten. Ein Teil von ihnen hatte sich angestellt, weil sie mitfahren wollten, während andere wiederum nur zusahen, wie die Waggongs auf und ab rasten und die Fahrgäste lauthals kreischten.

Sisilia sah hoch zu der Bahn, die zwei gewaltigen Ansteigungen hatte, welche die Wagen nicht schafften hochzukommen, ohne Hilfe eines zusätzlichen Motors, der sie hochzog.

Sie liebte Achterbahnen und irgendwie juckte es sie, sich auch anzustellen und eine Runde mitzufahren, doch sie wusste, dass jetzt nicht die richtige Zeit dafür war und verwarf den Gedanken ganz schnell wieder. Sisilia sah, wie Severus auf den Eingang der Achterbahn zu ging und folgte ihm verwundert. Sie blicke seitlich in sein Gesicht und sah wie sich Severus' Augen verengten und er zu den Männern am Bedienungspult der Achterbahn starrte.

„Ist er das?" fragte sie an sein Ohr gelehnt. Er antwortete nicht darauf sondern nickte nur, ohne seine Augen von ihm zu wenden.

„Warte hier", sagte er knapp und stieg über die Absperrung, an den wartenden Fahrgästen vorbei, direkt auf Marek Alucard zu.

Sisilia sah ihm hinterher, ließ aber diesen Mann an dem Bedienungspult nicht aus den Augen, ihre Hand griff in ihren Umhang und ihre Finger umschlossen den Griff ihres Zauberstabes, doch lies sie ihn noch stecken. Dieser Marek schien Severus nicht zu bemerken, er war wohl voll und ganz damit beschäftigt, die Fahrgäste zu beobachten, die gerade die Wagen bestiegen, für die nächst Fahrt. Er ließ den Zug dann abfahren und sah ihm noch hinterher, bis er verschwunden war. In dem Moment übersprang Severus die Gleise und ging rasch auf ihn zu. Als Alucard ihn bemerkte, zuckte dieser merklich zusammen.

Severus war einfach über die Absperrung geklettert, über die Schienen gesprungen und direkt auf Alucard zugegangen. Dieser war zuvor so mit seiner Arbeit beschäftigt gewesen, dass er ihn nicht gleich bemerkt hatte, erst als er direkt vor ihm stand. Er sah wie er erschrak.

„Marek Alucard, endlich hab ich dich gefunden", sagte er langsam und betont. Seine Augen verengten sich, während er sich vor ihm aufbaute, so dass er nicht weglaufen konnte.

„Professor Snape, Sir. Wie, was ...?" stotterte dieser nun und sah sich hilfesuchend um.

„Ich will mit dir reden. Sofort", sagte Severus kalt zu ihm und kein Muskel regte sich in seinem Gesicht. Alucard wurde nervös und seine Augen huschten hin und her.

„Ich... ja sicher, ähm warten Sie...", sagte er zu ihm und sein Blick wanderte nach hinten. Dort winkte er einem Kollegen, der gleich daraufhin herkam und zu ihm trat. Alucard sprach kurz mit ihm, aber so dass Severus nicht richtig verstand was er sagte, er bekam nur etwas mit von: ‚Problemen auf der Strecke und dass er an der zweiten Steigung etwas überprüfen müsste.'

Der Kollege übernahm dann das Bedienungspult, als die nächsten Wagen wieder von ihrer Fahrt zurückkamen. Doch der Kollege ließ nur die Fahrgäste aussteigen, aber keine neuen einsteigen, zur Verwunderung von Severus und den Leuten, die es kaum erwarten konnten Platz zu nehmen. Er erklangen Protestrufe der Fahrgäste und Alucards Kollege rief ihnen beschwichtigende Worte zu und sagte etwas von Kontrollfahrt.

Alucard schob Severus nun zu den Wagen und dieser sah ihn fragend an.

„Los, einsteigen", forderte Alucard Severus auf, doch dieser sah ihn überrascht an und wollte zuerst nicht.

Wenn Sie in Ruhe mit mir reden wollen, dann steigen Sie ein. Hier", er deutete auf die Wägen, „kann uns keiner zuhören", drängelte er. Daraufhin stieg Severus widerwillig ein und nahm Platz. Marek Alucard setzte sich neben ihn, die Sicherheitsbügel schlossen sich über ihnen und die Wagen setzten sich in Bewegung. Langsam wurden die Wagen nach oben gezogen und Alucard wendete seinen Kopf zu Severus.

„Gut was wollen Sie von mir?" fragte er ihn und sah ihn aus seinen schwarzen funkelnden kleinen Augen fragend an. Severus hatte das komische Gefühl, dass Alucard etwas im Schilde führte, trotzdem entschloss er sich erst mal seine Frage zu stellen, ihn aber nicht aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Ich komme gleich zum Punkt. Ich weiß, dass du beim Dunklen Lord warst", begann er. Inzwischen hatten die Wagen die Hälfte der ersten Steigung überwunden. Severus sah kurz von Marek weg und hinunter auf die Leute, die unten standen und blickte dann wieder zu Marek, der ihn nun mit ängstlichem und erschrockenem Gesicht ansah.

„Ich.......... woher wissen Sie...?" fragte er und seine Augen verengten sich und huschten nervös hin und her, so als ob er befürchtete, dass irgendjemand unterwegs zugestiegen sein könnte.

In dem Moment hatten sie die Kuppe der ersten Anhöhe der Achterbahn erreicht. Severus zuckte zusammen, als die Wagen an Fahrt gewannen und er konnte fast senkrecht nach unten auf die Schienen sehen.

Unwillkürlich griff er an die Bügel und klammerte sich an ihnen fest. Mit hoher Geschwindigkeit schoss der Wagenzug in die Tiefe, um an der nächsten Steigung wieder nach oben zu rasen. Dann legten sich die Wagen in die Kurve und es ging anschließend wieder nach unten und gleich wieder in die Höhe. An dieser zweiten Steigung, die ebenfalls sehr hoch war, wurden sie wieder langsamer und irgendwann griff ein Motor ein, der die Wagen wiederum nach oben zog. Der Kettenzug ratterte und langsam ging die Fahrt weiter bis an die Spitze. Als aber der erste Wagen die Spitze erreicht hatte, streckte Alucard seinen Arm heraus und winkte kurz. Worauf hin der Zug plötzlich anhielt und die Bügel sich wie von Geisterhand öffneten.

Sisilia beobachte zuvor besorgt wie Severus sich in die Achterbahn hatte drängen lassen von dem Kerl. Sie war überzeugt davon, dass er nicht wirklich wusste, worauf er sich da eingelassen hatte. Sie sah ihnen noch nach, als sich die Wagen in Bewegung setzten und ging dann auf die andere Seite, um sie besser sehen zu können. Sie stand nun etwas abseits, als sie sah, wie die Wagen auf der zweiten Anhöhe plötzlich anhielten. Sie konnte sehen wie sich die Sicherheitsbügel öffneten und Alucard aus dem Wagen aufsprang und auf die Wartungsbrücke neben den Gleisen stieg.

Sogleich ging ein Rucken durch die Fahrzeuge, die sich daraufhin gleich wieder in Bewegung setzten, nur die Bügel schlossen sich nicht mehr.

Sisilia erschrak, als sie das sah. Sie konnte sehen wie Severus ebenfalls aufstand und versuchte aus den Fahrzeugen zu klettern, doch in dem Moment sah sie auch, dass sein Wagen sich schon langsam nach unten neigte. Er stieg schnell auf die andere Seite, stieß sich ab und hechtete auf die Rampe zu, rutschte dann jedoch mit den Füßen ab und drohte in die Tiefe zu stürzen.

Sisilia stieß, ebenso wie viele Leute um sie herum, die das Ganze auch beobachte hatten, einen Entsetzensschrei aus und presste ihre Hand vor den Mund, als sie das sah. Dann war er aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwunden, da die Wagen die nun in die Tiefe rauschten, ihr die Sicht nahmen. Ihr Magen krampfte sich zusammen und sie hatte das Gefühl ihr Herz würde stehen bleiben. Sie starrte immer noch starr vor Schreck hinauf auf die Stelle, wo sie Severus gesehen hatte. Es kam ihr fast wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis die Wagen endlich alle an der Stelle vorbei waren und sie freie Sicht hatte. Da sah sie eine Gestellt auf dem Gerüst hängen und trotz der Entfernung konnte sie sehen, dass es Severus sein musste, denn Alucard trug keinen Umhang. Als sie sich genauer umsah, konnte sie Alucard ein Stückchen weiter weg erkennen, der stehen geblieben war und sich nach Severus umdrehte.

Dieser hatte sich gerade noch fangen können und hing nun frei schwebend hoch oben an einem Metallgitter. Sisilia griff in ihren Umhang und fischte nach ihrem Zauberstab, um ihm helfen zu können, falls er sich nicht halten konnte, doch noch bevor sie ihn gezogen hatte, sah sie, wie er sich nach oben zog und ein Bein über die Brüstung schwang und sich dann auf die Standfläche rollte. Er blieb eine Sekunde liegen atmete durch und stand dann aber ruckartig auf, um die Verfolgung von Alucard aufzunehmen. Sie hörte wie Severus Alucard etwas hinterher rief, was sich wie der Name des Vampirs anhörte, der auf dem Absatz kehrt macht und die Stufen der Wartungsbrücke nach unten rannte. Severus stürmte sehr wütend hinter ihm her, immer zwei oder drei Stufen auf einmal nehmend und langsam holte er auf. Da machte die Treppe eine 180 Grad Wendung, was Severus ausnutze und über das Geländer sprang, um seinen Weg abzukürzen. Im gleichen Moment als seine Füße die Treppe berührten griff er nach Alucard. Er bekam ihn an der Schulter zu fassen und riss ihn von den Beinen. Doch durch die große Wucht des Sprunges, verlor Severus das Gleichgewicht und krachte gegen ihn, woraufhin beide zu Boden stürzen und Severus genau auf ihm landete. Alucard stöhnte auf, als er das gesamte Gewicht von Severus abbekam. Doch aufgrund seiner Kraft, die der Vampir hatte, schaffte er es seine Beine unter Severus anzuziehen und stieß ihn mit großer Kraft von sich weg. Severus flog fast wie eine Puppe nach hinten weg und knallt mir starker Wucht, gegen das Geländer. Er stöhnt kurz auf, als sein Rücken gegen das harte Metall krachte.

Sisilia und die Menschen um sie herum stöhnten ebenfalls auf. Marek Alucard nutzte diese Schrecksekunde von Severus aus, rappelte sich hoch und rannte weiter. Doch Severus fing sich geschickt am Geländer ab, sah dem Vampir wütend und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht hinterher.

„Verdammter Bastard", presste er zwischen den Zähnen heraus und nahm die Verfolgung wieder auf.

Sisilia wollte näher an die beiden heran. Sie erkannte sofort was Alucard vor hatte und rannte auf die Stelle zu, wo sie vermutete, dass er wohl runterkommen würde. Das war nicht so einfach, da das ganze Gelände rund um die Achterbahn mit Metallabsperrungen abgesichert war. So musste sie über einige der Absperrungen klettern, was sie sehr viel Zeit kostete. Immer wieder sah sie nach oben, zu den beiden.

Alucard hatte inzwischen eine metallene Leiter erreicht, die nach unten führte. Er war schon ein ganzes Stück nach unten geklettert, als Severus ebenfalls an der Leiter angekommen war. Er hatte dann noch das Pech, dass sich sein Umhang irgendwo an einer Schraube verfangen hatte und er musste ihn erst losreißen, was ihn wiederum ein paar Sekunden kosteten, aber dann hatte er es geschafft und stieg ihm, so schnell er konnte hinterher.

Sisilia hatte die Hälfte der Strecke schon geschafft, doch sie merkte, dass sie nicht vor Alucard am Fuße der Achterbahn sein würde, dazu waren zu viele Hindernisse da, die sie noch zu überwinden hatte.

Severus sah nach unten zu Marek und er merkte, dass er es so nicht schaffte ihn einzuholen. In dem Moment sah auch Alucard nach oben, sein Blick wirkte gehetzt und er schien sich noch mehr anzustrengen, um ihm zu entkommen.

Als Marek Alucard den Boden erreicht hatte, war Severus noch etwa drei Meter über ihm. Sisilia konnte sehen wie Severus eine Hand von der Treppe löste sich halb umdrehte und dann nach unten sprang. Er landete genau im Rücken des Vampirs und riss ihn zu Boden. Seine Hände krallten sich an ihm fest und sie rollten ein paar mal um ihre eigene Achse, als sie endlich auf dem felsigen Boden zu liegen kamen. Alucard rutschte ihm dadurch aus die Finger doch er stürzte sich sofort erneut auf ihn, griff gleichzeitig in seinen Umhang und zog seinen Zauberstab heraus. Er umschloss ihn mit seiner Hand so, als würde er einen Dolch halten und hob sie hoch über die Brust des Mannes, den er mit der anderen Hand zu Boden presste.

Sisilia beobachtete das Ganze, als sie über die letzte Absperrung geklettert war und rannte auf die Beiden zu.

„Verdammter Narr", fauchte Severus ihn wütend an. „Wage das nicht noch einmal oder ich werde dich auf der Stelle töten", schleuderte er ihm entgegen und seine Augen funkelten sehr böse. So wütend hatte Sisilia ihn noch nie gesehen und so blieb sie schwer atmend hinter den beiden stehen. Sie sagte lieber nichts, sondern beobachtete sie nur, wobei ihre Hand wieder zu ihrem Zauberstab wanderte.

„Du weißt aus was für einem Material mein Stab ist", zischte er, dabei konnte er sehen, wie Alucards Augen angstvoll zwischen seinem Gesicht und dem Zauberstab hin und her huschten und dann nickt er heftig.

„Sie meinen ...", er schluckte hart, „ Er ist aus Eiche, ich weiß", hauchte er dann heißer und schwer atmend.

Severus nickt nur stumm und sah ihn immer noch sehr wütend an.

„Du wirst mir jetzt sagen was du weißt, oder ich stoße zu", zischte er dem ängstlichen Kerl unter ihm zu.

„Severus, nicht hier. Die Leute", ermahnte Sisilia ihn nun und sah sich um.

Severus nickte nur, ließ ihn aber nicht los.

„Ist das Ihre Frau?" fragte er nun und sah grinsend an Severus vorbei.

„Dir wird das Grinsen noch vergehen. Und ja das ist meine Frau, auch wenn dich das nichts angeht", brummte Severus.

„Du hast recht Sil", sagte er und sah sich kurz um. Er erkannte, dass sich eine Menschenmenge um sie gebildet hatte, die zwar noch in einiger Entfernung stand, aber er war sich sicher, dass das nicht lange so bleiben würde.

„Wir gehen woanders hin", murmelte er und sah dann Alucard drohend an.

„Mach keine falsche Bewegung Freundchen, ich werde keinen Augenblick zögern und dir meinen Stab ins Herz rammen, wenn du so Metzchen noch einmal versuchst, hast du mich verstanden?", drohte er ihm. Marek Alucard sah kurz zu Severus Stab und nickte dann sichtlich ängstlich.

„Gut", antwortete Severus, stand auf und zog Alucard am Kragen seiner Jacke mit sich nach oben. Er hielt ihn noch kurz fest und kam seinem Gesicht sehr nahe und zischte ihm ins Ohr.

„Überlege dir jede Bewegung gut", sagte er leise zu ihm. Alucard schluckte, als er das ernste Gesicht von Severus direkt vor sich sah. Dann ließ ihn Severus los, stieß ihm gegen die Brust, als Aufforderung loszugehen und folgte ihm dann gleich darauf. Den Zauberstab hielt er immer noch einsatzbereit in der Hand, versteckte ihn jedoch unter seinem Umhang. Alucard sah noch kurz zu Sisilia bevor er sich umdrehte und losmarschierte.

„Wo wollen Sie mich hinbringen?" fragte er dann unsicher und ängstlich und sah kurz zu den beiden zurück.

„Gute Frage, du hast doch sicher eine Wohnung, oder so etwas, wo du dich tagsüber aufhältst. Wie wäre es damit?" sagte Severus mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Sisilia hatte Severus noch selten so erlebt, doch ihr war auch klar, dass er so reagieren musste, denn ein Vampir war sehr gefährlich und unberechenbar. Sie fragte sich sowieso, warum dieser Kerl hier ein fast normales Leben führte und arbeitete, mal von der Tatsache abgesehen, dass Vampire eigentlich ja tot waren. Aber sie konnte sich schon denken, warum er sich hier aufhielt. Hier gab es viele Menschen und viele Fremde kamen hier tagtäglich her. Da fiel es nicht unbedingt so auf, wenn ab und zu mal einer spurlos verschwand, denn ein Vampir brauchte schließlich frisches Blut, um weiter existieren zu können. Sie fragte sich nur, was er dann wohl mit den Leichen der Menschen gemacht hatte und sie erschauderte bei dem Gedanken, wie viele unschuldige Personen wohl schon durch seine Hand, oder besser gesagt durch seinen Biss hatten sterben müssen. Ihre Miene wurde nun ebenfalls härter, als sie den Mann wieder ansah, der kurz stehen geblieben war.

„Ich lebe in einem umgebauten Bauwagen am Rande des Vergnügungsparks, wir können da hin gehen", schlug er mit zittriger Stimme vor.

„Gut, dann geh voraus, aber .........." begann Severus.

„Ich hab verstanden, ich werde keinen Blödsinn mehr machen", antwortete er und ging dann vor. Zuerst verließen sie das Gelände der Achterbahn und dann führte sie Alucard in Richtung Meer. Kurz vor dem Strand führte parallel ein schmaler Weg weiter, den sie entlang gingen. Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten und sie hatten einen alten blauen Bauwagen erreicht, der von außen sehr heruntergekommen aussah.

„Hier wohne ich", sagte Alucard und deutete auf ihn.

„Hätte ich mir ja denken können, dass es bei dir nicht zu mehr reicht, als zu einer kleinen schäbigen Holzbude", sagte Severus und Sisilia hatte das Gefühl, es machte ihm Spaß den kleinen Kerl zu reizen, als sie sah, dass sich seine Lippen bei dieser Aussage kräuselten.

„Professor, Sie wissen doch, dass nicht alles immer so ist, wie es nach außen hin scheint", erklärte ihm der Vampir, der inzwischen wohl wieder seine Fassung etwas zurückgewonnen hatte und ihn leicht sarkastisch angrinste. Er stieg die Trittstufe nach oben und öffnete die Türe, des Bauwagens, knipste ein Licht im Inneren an und machte eine einladende Handbewegung.

„Darf ich bitten", sagte er in einem gespielten scharmanten Ton. Severus wurde wütend, wegen des Theaters von diesem Kerl und er packte ihn erneut am Kragen, stieß ihn grob in seine Behausung hinein. Alucard krachte mit dem Rücken gegen den Schrank, der sich gegenüber der Tür befand und Severus hatte seine Hand um dessen Kehle gelegt und drückte leicht zu.

„Versuch uns nicht hereinzulegen, verdammter Vampir", fauchte er ihn wütend an. Sisilia folgte den beiden schnell, nicht gerade erbaut über die sehr grobe Art, die Severus an den Tag legte. Sie betrat den Bauwagen und war wirklich sehr überrascht über das, was sie hier sah. Von Innen war der Wagen eine richtige Luxusvilla, wenn man mal von der knappen Größe absah. Rechts von ihr befand sich eine gemütliche Sitzecke mit bestickten seidenen Kissen und Spitzentischdecke. Zu ihrer Linken war eine Küchenzeile eingerichtet, mit Kühlschrank, Kochgelegenheiten und vielem mehr. Dann gab es gegenüber der Küchenzeile 3 große Schränke.

Am anderen Ende befand sich ein Bett, es war riesig und mit Seidenlaken überzogen, die er in den Farben rot und schwarz gewählt hatte. Auch gab es einen Fernseher und eine Videoanlage und alles was noch so dazugehörte. Und alles nur vom feinsten, das konnte man sofort sehen.

Sisilia sah zu den Beiden und Severus deutete ihr an die Türe zu schließen, was sie dann auch tat. Severus sah Alucard nun wieder an, seine Hand nahm er nicht von seinem Hals.

„Was haben Sie vor? Wollen Sie mich erwürgen?" fragte er sarkastisch. „Da werden Sie wohl Pech haben, ich bin schon tot", presste er heiser hervor. Severus hatte inzwischen wieder seinen Zauberstab unter seinem Umhang hervor geholt und hielt ihm diesen unter die Nase.

„Lass deine dummen Witze", zischte er, „und rede endlich. Was hat Voldemort vor?" fragte er. Er merkte wie Alucard zusammenzuckte, als er den Namen des Dunklen Lords aussprach, doch es war ihm egal.

„Ich weiß nicht, was er plant, ehrlich, ich habe keine Ahnung", antwortete der Mann schnell und seine Augen huschten hektisch von Severus zu dessen Zauberstab und dann zu Sisilia.

„Ach und warum glaub ich dir das nicht? Warum bist du dann weggelaufen? Los sag endlich was du weißt, oder...", er hob erneut seinen Zauberstab an, bereit jederzeit zuzustoßen.

„Schon gut, schon gut, ich sag Ihnen was ich weiß", er hob beschwichtigend seine Hände.

„Nun es ist war, ich war bei Ihm‚ dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, er hat mir den Auftrag gegeben...", er schluckte, es schien ihm schwer zu fallen, das zu erzählen und erst als Severus seinen Griff verstärkte, sprach er weiter.

„Er hat mir den Auftrag gegeben, ich solle noch anderer wie mich finden, die bereit sind für ihn zu arbeiten", sagte er dann leise, er schien Angst zu haben, dass es vielleicht noch jemand hören konnte, der vielleicht zufällig in der Nähe war.

„Und was hat er euch dafür versprochen?" fragte Severus ihn ruhig.

„Versprochen?" fragte er und tat überrascht. „Wie kommen Sie denn darauf, dass er uns etwas versprochen hat?"

„Ganz einfach Marek, weil du und deinesgleichen nie etwas tun würden, wenn sie nicht nachher auch davon profitieren könnten. Also rede, was hat er euch dafür geboten."

Alucard zögerte und Severus erkannte, dass es in dessen Gehirn fieberhaft zu arbeiten begann.

„Rede!" fauchte Severus ihn erneut an und hob drohend den Zauberstab ein Stück weiter an.

„Ist ja gut", stotterte er, „Er hat uns eine Schloss versprochen, das wir für uns alleine haben können", presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

„Ein Schloss? Was für ein Schloss meinst du?" fragte Severus der nun etwas verwirrt war. Alucard bemerkte dies sofort und ein sarkastisches Grinsen flog über dessen Gesicht.

„Können Sie sich das nicht denken?" fragte er und sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter. Sisilia ahnte was er meinte und als Severus einen kurzen Blick zu ihr wandte, sah sie, dass auch er zu wissen glaubte, was Alucard sagen wollte.

„Hogwarts", flüsterte er und drehte seinen Kopf zurück zu Alucard. Doch dieser war in den kurzen Sekunden, in denen Severus überrascht zu Sisilia gesehen hatte, nicht untätig geblieben und in dem Moment, als Severus ihn wieder ansah, rammte er ihm sein Knie zwischen die Beine, was diesem die Luft nahm und ehe er es sich versehen hatte, spürte er auch schon die Rechte des Mannes an seinem Kinn, was ihn nach hinten schleudern ließ und er krachte mit dem Kopf hart gegen die Tischplatte, wo er benommen zu Boden sank. Das Ganze geschah so schnell, dass Sisilia gar keine Chance hatte einzugreifen. Sie war auch sehr überrascht über die Kräfte, des doch sehr schmächtig wirkenden Mannes. Sie sah wie Severus gegen den Tisch krachte und wollte sich auf Alucard stürzen, noch im Laufen riss sie ihren Zauberstab heraus und richtete ihn auf den Vampir. Doch dieser war nicht nur kräftig, sondern auch unglaublich schnell. Noch bevor sie einen Zauberspruch aussprechen konnte, hatte Alucard ihr den Zauberstab aus den Händen gerissen und ihn in eine Ecke geworfen, dann packte er sie hart und Sisilia spürte die stahlharten Finger um ihre Arme. Sie stöhnte kurz auf vor Schmerzen, dann hatte er sie auch schon herumgeschleudert und auf das Bett gestoßen. Das war mit solch einer Kraft geschehen, dass ihr im ersten Moment die Luft wegblieb, doch Alucard ließ ihr keine Zeit zu Handeln. Er stürzte sich sofort auf sie und drückte sie auf das Bett. Sie versuchte nach oben wegzurobben, doch er kam einfach hinter her. Er setzte sich rittlings über sie und es entbrannte ein heftiger Kampf zwischen ihnen beiden. Dann bekam er ihre Arme zu fassen, die er hart neben ihrem Kopf auf die seidenen Laken presste. Sisilia versuchte sich loszureißen, sie wand sich unter ihm und mit den Beinen versuchte sie nach ihm zutreten. Doch sie merkte sehr bald, dass sie es nicht alleine schaffen würde. Sie sah nach oben und erkannte plötzlich, dass sich das Gesicht des Mannes verändert hatte. Es war zu einer hässlichen Fratze geworden. Sie sah lange dolchartige Zähne, die nun aus seinem Oberkiefer ragten, seine Augen waren blutunterlaufen und Gier und Hass schien aus ihnen zu leuchten. Alucard grinste diabolisch und er beugte sich langsam zu Sisilia hinunter, die nach dieser Schrecksekunde, als sie in sein Gesicht gesehen hatte, wieder anfing sich gegen ihn zu wehren.

Der Griff des Mannes wurde noch härter und sie hatte das Gefühl, er würde ihr jeden Moment die Handgelenke brechen, sie stöhnte laut auf unter den Schmerzen.

„Nein", keuchte sie, „lass mich los", schrie sie verzweifelt, worauf der Mann anfing teuflisch zu lachen. Er war ihrem Gesicht nun schon verdammt nahe gekommen und Sisilias Bemühungen ihm zu entkommen wurden noch stärker, doch was sie auch tat und was sie auch versuchte, er gab ihr keine Chance, er hatte eindeutig die besseren Karten in den Händen. Er sah ihr noch einmal mit teuflisch funkelnden Augen ins Gesicht, hob seinen Kopf ein paar Zentimeter an, um seine Zähne kraftvoll in ihrem Hals zu stoßen.

In dem Augenblick spürte Sisilia, wie ein Ruck durch den Körper von Alucard ging und dieser bestialisch aufschrie. Er warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken, ließ ihre Arme los, fuchtelte wild umher und versuchte dann mit seinen Händen nach hinten auf seinen Rücken zu greifen.

Sisilia merkt plötzlich, dass er sie losgelassen hatte und robbte unter ihm weg in eine Ecke des Bettes und sah ihn mit entsetzten Augen an. Als sie ihren Kopf etwas hob, erkannte sie Severus, der hinter dem Mann stand. Ihr Blick viel erneut auf Alucard und dann sah sie, warum er plötzlich aufgeschrieen hatte. Severus hatte ihm seinen Zauberstab auf der Höhe des Herzens in seinen Rücken gerammt und nun versuchte Alucard verzweifelt diesen wieder herauszuziehen, doch er kam nicht an ihn ran. Langsam verwandelte sich das Schreien des Vampirs in ein Stöhnen und seine Bewegungen wurden langsamer und unkontrollierter. Er sah beide noch mal an, mit einer Mischung aus Hass, Verzweiflung und Unverständnis, dann brach er neben Sisilia auf dem Bett zusammen und bewegte sich nicht mehr. Sisilia rutschte an ihm vorbei, vom Bett herunter auf Severus zu, der seine Hand nach ihr ausstreckte.

„Bist du in Ordnung?" fragte er und sah sie eindringlich an.

„Mir geht es gut, ich .... oh mein Gott, ich hatte keine Ahnung wie kräftig diese Vampire sind", sagte sie und ließ sich gegen Severus sinken, der seine Arme um sie legte. Sisilia spürte wie ihre Knie noch immer leicht zitterten und fühlte jetzt erst, wie ihre Handgelenke schmerzten.

„Danke", seufzte sie und hob ihren Kopf um Severus anzusehen. „Das war für mich eine lehrsame Lektion. Ich werde nie wieder behaupten mich mit etwas auszukennen, das ich nicht auch wirklich kenne", sagte sie zu ihm und wollte sich noch einmal zu Alucard herum drehen.

Doch Severus hielt sie davon ab, in dem er ihren Kopf in seine Hände nahm.

„Nein, sie nicht hin", sagte er zu ihr.

„Aber warum nicht?" fragte sie ihn überrascht und versuchte den Kopf zu drehen, doch Severus hielt sie fest.

„Vertrau mir einfach, ja?" forderte er sie auf und sah ihr in die Augen, worauf hin sie dann nickte.

„In Ordnung, ich vertraue dir", sagte sie und als er ihren Kopf los ließ, wendete sie ihn nicht um, sondern sah weiter auf Severus.

„Komm lass uns gehen", sagte er nun und schob Sisilia Richtung Türe, drehte sich dann selber aber noch einmal um und holte seinen Zauberstab. Sisilia beugte sich über den Tisch und nahm ebenfalls ihren Zauberstab, den Alucard vorhin auf die Sitzbank geschleudert hatte und steckte ihn in ihre Tasche und verließ den Wagen. Severus folgte ihr kurze Zeit später, löschte das Licht und verschloss die Türe wieder.

Er trat zu ihr legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern und sie gingen stumm ein ganzes Stück in Richtung Meer, wo sie am Strand stehen blieben.

„Warum sollte ich mich nicht umdrehen?" fragte Sisilia ihn, der das Ganze nicht aus dem Kopf ging.

„Ich wollte dir den Anblick ersparen. Alucard ist noch nicht lange genug Vampir gewesen, dass er ganz zu Staub zerfallen wäre", erklärte er ihr und Sisilia nickte, denn sie wusste was er meinte. Vermutlich war auf dem Bett nur eine halbverweste Leiche zurückgeblieben und auf so einen Anblick konnte sie gut verzichten, es schüttelte sie schon, wenn sie nur daran dachte.

„Danke", hauchte sie und versuchte ein Lächeln. Sie schauten beide noch ein paar Minuten auf das Meer hinaus, Sisilia hatte sich an Severus gelehnt, der immer noch seinen Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt hatte. Beide hingen ihren Gedanken nach und keiner sprach ein Wort. Sie drückte sich noch enger an ihn, als sie merkte, dass es langsam frisch wurde. Auch der Wind, der vom Meer her kam, wurde etwas stärker und blies in ihre Umhänge.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, das dein Zauberstab aus Eiche ist", sagte sei dann in die Stille hinein und sah ihn an.

„Eigentlich hab ich gar keine Ahnung aus was dein Zauberstab besteht, komisch", fügte sie noch hinzu, wobei das eher laut gedacht, als eine Frage war.

„Wusstest du nicht? Doch er ist aus Eiche, 12eindrittel Zoll und im Kern befindet sich Drachenherzfasern von einen Schwarzen Hebriden, falls dir das etwas sagt", erklärte er ihr.

„Ich weiß was ein Schwarzer Hebride ist. Das ist ein britischer Drache, der gerne als Einzelgänger lebt und ein sehr großes Territorium für sich alle beansprucht. Er wird bis zu zehn Meter lang, hat purpurrote Augen und sein Schwanz endet in einem Pfeilscharfen Stachel. Seine Flügel sind Fledermausartig und er ernährt sich von Wild und Rindern. Und .........", sie machte eine Kunstpause, „....ich habe wirklich schon mal einen Gesehen. Gordon McFusty hat, mir damals, als ich mit meinen Eltern einmal dort zu Besuch war einige gezeigt. War sehr beeindruckend", endete sie mit ihrer Erklärung und Severus sah sie beeindruck an.

„Das ist Unterrichtsstoff, das hatten wir letzte Woche, deshalb war es noch in meinem Gedächtnis", grinste sie ihn an. Severus erwiderte nichts darauf und sah sie nur an.

„Ich möchte jetzt zurück, es wird kalt", sagte sie und zog ihren Mantel enger um ihren Körper, dabei langte sie wie automatisch an ihre Kette. Doch dann erschrak sie, sie war nicht mehr da, sie musste sie irgendwo verloren haben. Severus merkte, dass irgendwas nicht stimmte.

„Was hast du?" fragte er irritiert und sah sie an.

„Verdammt, nein. Ich habe mein Amulett verloren, es ist nicht mehr da. Vielleicht vorhin beim dem Kampf gegen Alucard?" schlussfolgerte sie.

„Wir müssen noch mal zurück", sagte Sisilia und ging los zurück in Richtung zum Bauwagen. Severus folgte ihr und ging dann neben ihr her. Es war ihr mehr als unangenehm, dass sie erst jetzt bemerkt hatte, dass der Anhänger fehlte, umso mehr beeilte sie sich nun. Sie waren schon ganz in der Nähe und Sisilia so in Gedanken, weil sie sich darüber ärgerte, dass sie erschrak, als Severus sie an der Schulter packte, zurück riss und hinter eine Hecke zog. Sisilia sah ihn zuerst überrascht an, doch als er einen Finger auf seine Lippen legte und mit seinem Kinn nach vorn deutete, wo der Bauwagen stand, drehte sie den Kopf und schaute dorthin. Erst jetzt sah sie, dass sich auf dem Platz davor einige Männer aufhielten, darunter zwei Polizisten.

Sisilia unterdrückte einen Fluch. Anscheinend hatte irgendjemand schon die Leiche von Alucard entdeckt und die Polizei gerufen. Severus deutete Sisilia an, ihm leise zu folgen und so gingen sie hinter dem Gebüsch ein Stückchen näher heran, so dass sie besser sehen konnten. Von hier aus konnten sie nun auch etwas hören. Ein älterer Mann trat in dem Moment aus dem Bauwagen, seinem Gesicht zufolge, war das was er da drin zu sehen bekommen hatte, nicht sehr angenehm gewesen. Er ging ein paar Meter vom Bauwagen weg in ihre Richtung und blieb dann stehen. Er wischte sich mit einem Taschentuch über den Mund und drehte sich um, als ein anderer Mann seinen Namen rief.

„Inspektor Perkins? Ich hab hier noch etwas gefunden", sagte eine kleinerer, um einiges jüngerer, hagerer Mann, der trotz seines noch jungen Alters schon sehr schütteres braunes Haar hatte. Er ging auf den Inspektor zu, der sich nun mit seinen Fingern durch ursprünglich schwarze und inzwischen schon sehr angegraute Haar fuhr.

„Ja was denn?" fragte er und sah seinen Kollegen erwartungsvoll an. Dieser streckte seine Hand aus und reichte dem Inspektor eine kleine durchsichtige Tüte in der sich etwas Glitzerndes befand. Sisilia presste eine Hand vor ihrem Mund, um nicht laut aufzustöhnen. Was der Mann da seinem Chef gebracht hatte, war nichts anderes als ihr Amulett.

„Der Kerl hatte es zwischen seinen Fingern, Sir. Ich vermute er hat es dem Täter oder der Täterin abgerissen", mutmaßte er.

Sisilia sah nun wütend und verzweifelt zu Severus. Sie wollte es unbedingt wiederhaben. Sie war noch nie wirklich ohne die Kette gewesen und sie fühlte sich verdammt nackt ohne sie. Ohne weiter groß zu überlegen trat sie von der Seite her aus dem Gebüsch heraus. Sie wollte mit dem Mann reden, ihr würde schon etwas einfallen, egal wie, sie musste ihr Amulett wiederbekommen, koste es was es wolle.

In dem Moment, als sie den Vorplatz erreicht hatte, hörte sie einen anderen Mann aufschreien, den sie vorher nicht gesehen hatte, da er neben dem Bauwagen gesessen hatte.

„Das ist sie!" rief er. „Inspektor das ist die Frau, die mit Alucard mitgegangen ist", rief er aufgebracht und wedelte wild mit seinen Händen.

Sisilia griff automatisch in ihren Unhang nach ihrem Zauberstag, doch noch bevor sie ihn richtig greifen konnte, hatte der Inspektor schon seine Pistole auf sie gerichtet. Sie sah in die Mündung der Waffe und ließ ihren Zauberstab wieder los. Ganz langsam nahm sie ihre Hand wieder aus dem Umhang und hob sie hoch, während ihr Blick immer wieder von der Waffe zu dem Inspektor wanderte.

Noch ehe Sisilia es sich versah, waren dann auch schon die zwei Polizisten herbeigeeilt und hatten sie zwischen sich gepackt und hielten sie nun an den Armen fest.

Inspektor Perkins trat auf sie zu und sah sie an, dann nickte er einem der Bobbys zu, der sie dann grob nach Waffen durchsuchte.

Severus erschrak sehr, als Sisilia plötzlich aus dem Gebüsch heraustrat. Er hatte noch versucht sie zurück zu halten, doch er konnte sie nicht mehr fassen, sie war zu schnell weg. Und dann überschlugen sich die Ereignisse.

Er überlegte was er tun sollte, hielt es aber vorerst für das Beste in seinem Versteck zu bleiben und auf eine günstige Gelegenheit zum eingreifen zu warten.

„Sie ist unbewaffnet, Sir", sagte der Polizist zu dem Inspektor. Er hatte ihn ihrer Tasche ihren Zauberstab gefunden und zeigte ihn seinem Vorgesetzten.

„Was hatten Sie vor, wollten Sie mich verzaubern?" lachte der Mann, als er den Zauberstab erblickte.

„Sicher was dachten Sie, ich dachte Sie würden sich als Fettchen ganz gut machen", antwortete Sisilia sarkastisch, woraufhin der Mann erneut loslachte. Sisilia dachte sich nur, ‚wenn er wüsste, dass sie das wirklich tun könnte' und antwortete dann, so ruhig sie konnte.

„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte nur meinen Ausweis herausholen, ich dachte Sie wollten ihn vielleicht sehen", erfand sie nun, was auch kein Problem war, denn sie hatte tatsächlich ihren Muggelausweis ebenfalls in der Tasche.

„Danach hab ich Sie doch noch gar nicht gefragt. Aber gut. Sie könnten mir trotzdem Ihren Namen sagen", forderte er sie auf.

„Mein Name ist Dorell, Lisa Dorell. Darf ich fragen was hier los ist?" fragte sie jetzt mit fester Stimme, denn sie hatte ihre Fassung recht schnell wiedergefunden. Sie hoffte nur Severus würde sich zurückhalten und sie schielte kurz vorsichtig zu dem Gebüsch, hinter dem sie ihn vermutete.

Doch noch bevor der Inspektor etwas antworten konnte kam der Mann, der vorhin gerufen hatte auf sie zu.

„Das ist die Frau, sie und ein großer schwarzhaariger Mann sind vorhin mit Marek hier her verschwunden und da hatte er noch gelebt. Sie hat bestimmt etwas damit zu tun. Fragen sie sie nach dem Mann, Inspektor", sagte der blonde kräftige Mann und gestikulierte wie wild mit seinen Händen und deutete immer auf Sisilia.

„Was soll das heißen er hatte noch gelebt? Soll das bedeuten, dass Mr. Alucard...?" fragte Sisilia den Inspektor überrascht.

Severus musste zugeben, dass sie ihre Rolle fantastisch spielte, sogar er hätte ihr abgenommen, dass sie nichts von Alucards Tod wusste, hätte er es nicht besser gewusst.

„Ja in der Tat, er ist tot", antwortete er. „Sie geben also zu, dass sie diesen Alucard kannten?" fragte sie daraufhin.

„Nur flüchtig, eigentlich so gut wir gar nicht. Aber ich verstehe das nicht, er hat doch vorhin noch gelebt. Was ist denn passiert?" wollte Sisilia wissen und stellte sich dabei sehr geschickt an.

„Glauben sie ihr kein Wort", rief der Mann dazwischen. Ich bin überzeugt, dass sie und ihr Freund da, dieser Mann mit den langen schwarzen Haaren, dass sie beide Marek Alucard ermordet haben!" Der Mann war so aufgebracht und ließ sich nicht von seiner Meinung abbringen, dass er Inspektor sich entschloss Sisilia auf die Polizeiwache bringen zu lassen, um sie in Ruhe verhören zu können.

„Aber ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht, Sir. Hören sie ich muss auch nach Hause, sie können mich doch nicht einfach verhaften, ich hab nichts getan", schimpfte Sisilia los, als die zwei Bobbys sie zu einem Wagen schoben, wohin der Inspektor sie begleitete.

„Sie sind nicht verhaftet, noch nicht jedenfalls. Ich möchte sie nur ihn Ruhe verhören. Wo ist ihr Begleiter?", fragte Inspektor Perkins und steckte ihren Zauberstab kopfschüttelnd zu der Kette in seine Tasche.

„Ich bin alleine", antwortete sie ihm und sah ihm ins Gesicht. Perkins verzog das Gesicht und dann gab er seinem Kollegen noch ein paar Anweisungen und setzte sich dann zu Sisilia in den Wagen. Sie war von den Polizisten in den Font des Wagens gesetzt worden, in den der Inspektor sich nun ans Steuer setzte.

„Hören Sie, ich vertraue darauf, dass Sie sich anständig verhalten, deshalb erlasse ich Ihnen die Handschellen", sagte er als er sich noch einmal nach hinten umdrehte.

„Schon gut", brummte Sisilia, „Ich verspreche, dass ich nichts anstellen werde", fügte sie dann noch hinzu und sah schnaubend aus dem Wagen, als dieser losfuhr.

Sie wusste nicht was Severus nun tun würde, doch sie hoffte, er würde sich nicht in Gefahr bringen.

Es dauerte nicht lange und sie kamen schon an der kleinen Polizeistation des Ortes an. Inspektor Perkins brachte Sisilia nach oben in den ersten Stock, in ein kleines düsteres Büro. Als er das Licht einschaltete, flackerte eine grelle kalte Neonlampe an der Decke auf. Er bot Sisilia einen Platz an und setzte sich dann hinter den Schreibtisch.

„So und jetzt sagen Sie mir bitte doch noch mal ihren Namen, ihre Adresse und so weiter", forderte er von ihr und sie machte ihre Angaben. Als er das alles auf einem Formbogen notiert hatte, lehnte er sich in seinem Schreibtischsessel zurück und sah sie an. Dann griff er in seine Tasche, holte den Zauberstab und das Amulett hervor. Den Zauberstab legte er auf den Tisch und das Amulett, welches immer noch in der Tüte steckte hielt er ihr vor die Nase.

„Kennen sie diese Kette?" fragte er gleich direkt. Sisilia sah sie an und schluckte unmerklich. Sie überlegte, ob sie einfach danach und nach ihrem Zauberstab greifen sollte, sie waren ja alleine und gegen ihn würde sie ohne Probleme ankommen. Doch noch bevor sie ihr Vorhaben in die Tat umsetzten konnte, krachte die Türe des Büros auf und ein anderer Polizist stolperte mit Severus in der Mangel in den Raum. Dann reagierte Sisilia und es ging alles sehr schnell.

Sie griff nach ihrem Zauberstab und schockte den Inspektor. Wahrscheinlich überrascht von dem was Sisilia getan hatte, reagierte der andere Polizist sehr langsam und als dieser dann zu seiner Waffe greifen wollte, hatte Sisilia auch ihn ins Reich der Träume geschickt und er krachte zu Boden.

Severus schloss schnell die Türe, so dass die anderen draußen nicht sehen konnten, was hier vor sich ging und verschloss sie dann magisch.

„Wie ich sehe, kommst du auch ganz gut ohne mich zurecht", sagte Severus sarkastisch und grinste sie an.

„Nicht ganz. Wir haben wohl nicht viel Zeit, bis die andern die Türe aufgebrochen haben. Kannst du das Gedächtnis von den beiden verändern?" fragte Sisilia und sah Severus an.

„Ich denke schon, ist ja nicht das erste Mal", gab Severus zurück und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Inspektor.

In dem Moment klopfte es schon an die Türe und eine Stimme fragte, ob alles in Ordnung sei. Severus ließ sich nicht von dem Gepolter und dem Geschrei stören. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Kopf des Inspektors.

„OBLIVATE", sagte er und murmelte dann noch ein paar unverständliche Sätze. In der Zeit ließ Sisilia, den Bogen Papier, den dieser zuvor ausgefüllt hat in Flammen aufgehen und griff sich ihre Kette.

„Danke, sagte sie an den Inspektor gewandt, nahm sie aus der Tüte und legte sie sich gleich wieder um.

„Schon viel besser", murmelte sie und nahm das Metall in ihre Hand. In der Zwischenzeit war Severus mit dem Inspektor fertig und kümmerte sich um den anderen Mann. Perkins saß noch etwas abwesend auf seinem Stuhl, doch Severus wusste, dass dies normal war, er würde in ein paar Minuten wieder der alte sein, mit der einen Tatsache, dass er sich an heute Abend würde nicht mehr erinnern können.

Das Poltern gegen die Türe würde immer lauter, Sisilia rechnete damit, dass sie gleich aufkrachen würde, so trieb sie Severus zur Eile an.

Er nickte nur, versuchte das Poltern weiter zu ignorieren und veränderte auch das Gedächtnis des anderen Mannes. Dann nickte er Sisilia kurz zu und in dem Moment, als sie beide aus dem Büro disapparierten, krachte die Tür auf und die beiden Männer in dem Büro, sahen ihre Kollegen sehr überrascht an.

Severus und Sisilia apparierten vor dem Hogwarts Gelände.

„Das war verdammt knapp", stöhnte Sisilia nun auf und atmete erst einmal in Ruhe durch.

„Allerdings", antwortete Severus und sah sie strafend an.

„Es war keine Gute Idee, einfach zu ihnen zu laufen, das hätte auch ganz anders gehen können und dann hätten wir mächtig Ärger mit dem Ministerium bekommen können", sagte Severus leicht wütend.

„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte keinen Ärger machen, ich wollte doch nur das Amulett zurück. Ich war noch nie ohne, seit ich es habe. Es ist ja noch mal alles gut gegangen. Ich danke dir für deine Hilfe", sagte sie, legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und gab ihm einen Kuss, woraufhin er ihr nicht mehr wirklich böse sein konnte. Er legte eine Hand an ihr Gesicht und strich mit seinem Daume über ihre Wange. Sie presste ihr Gesicht in seine Hand und lächelte ihn an.

„Wie hast du mich eigentlich gefunden?" fragte Sisilia, der das erst jetzt bewusst wurde.

„Ganz einfach, ich habe aufgepasst", erklärte er sah sie an.

„Ich habe gehört, wo sie dich hinbringen wollten. Dieses Polizeirevier ist mir aufgefallen, als wir uns auf den Weg zu diesem Luna Park gemacht haben. Also hab ich mich einfach auf den Weg dorthin gemacht und da hab ich dich ja auch gefunden. Nur, dass mich dieser Kerl nicht zu dir gehen lassen wollte, na ja und den Rest kennst du ja", grinste er nun.

„In der Tat den kenne ich. Weißt du? Eigentlich sind wir ein ganz gutes Team muss ich schon sagen", grinste sie ihn nun erleichtert an, dann nahm sie seine Hand und sie gingen zurück ins Schloss.

„Du ich glaub ich möchte nicht mehr zum Fest gehen, irgendwie steckt mir das alles noch zu sehr in den Knochen, was da vorhin passiert ist. Ich würde lieber gleich zu uns gehen", sagte sie als sie das Stimmenwirrwarr aus der Großen Halle hörte.

„Gut kein Problem. Ich muss nur Albus einen kurzen Bericht geben, er wird bestimmt schon warten", erklärte Severus, hauchte Sisilia einen Kuss auf die Lippen und marschierte in die Große Halle hinein.

Sisilia ging direkt in den Wohnraum, sah sich kurz um und beschloss dann, ein schönes warmes Bad zu nehmen. Und da heute wohl alle Schüler, auch die Vertrauensschüler beim Halloween fest waren, war das Bad der Vertrauensschüler mit Sicherheit leer.

So ging sie hinunter ins Schlafzimmer, nahm sich Handtücher und Bademantel und was sie sonst noch brauchte, schreib Severus einen Zettel und ging nach oben in das Bad.

Das Passwort „Rosenblüten" wusste sie von Hermine, die es ihr verraten hatte und so betrat sie das Bad, schob den Riegel vor und sah sich um.

Sisilia staunte nicht schlecht, als sie das Bad betrachtete. Ein stattlicher kerzenbestückter Kronleuchter tauchte das Bad in ein sehr warmes aber nicht zu helles Licht.

Das Bad selber war ganz aus Marmor und mitten im Raum befand sich ein rechteckiges Becken, das so groß war, wie ein kleiner leerer Swimmingpool. Rund an die hundert Wasserhähne ragten aus einer der Seitenwände des Beckens und an jedem Drehknopf befand sich ein anderes Juwel. Es war wirklich sehr beeindruckend. Vor den Fenstern hingen lange weiße Vorhänge und in einer Ecke lagen weiße kuschelweiche Badetücher aufgestapelt. An einer Wand konnte Sisilia ein Gemälde entdecken, darauf war eine Meerjungfrau abgebildet die aber im Augenblick tief und fest schlief.

Sisilia legte sich die mitgebrachten Sachen auf den Boden neben das Becken und überlegte, welchen Wasserhahn sie aufdrehen sollte.

Sie wählte dann einen, auf dem ein violetter Stein eingelassen worden war. Sie wusste, dass aus jedem Wasserhahn ein anderes Schaumbad herauskam, doch sie hatte keine Ahnung, was wo herauskam. Den Violetten schloss sie schnell wieder, es war nicht ihr Geschmack. So suchte sie eine ganze Zeit lang weiter, bis sie zwei fand die ihr gut gefielen. Und da sie sich nicht entscheiden konnte, welches sie nehmen sollte, nahm sie kurzerhand beide. So roch es bald in dem ganzen Bad nach Rosen und Sandelholz. Die rosa und braunen Blasen die aus dem Wasserhahn blubberten, verteilten sich auf dem Wasser in dem Becken. Es war wunderschön mit anzusehen, wie neue fast fußballgroße Blasen auf dem Wasser niederließen und die alten dann immer wieder mit einem Plopp zerplatzten.

Sisilia beobachtete das Schauspiel einige Zeit gebannt, tauchte ihre Hand in das wohlig warme Wasser und streifte mit den Fingern durch den weichen Schaum. Dann begann sie sich auszuziehen und glitt langsam in das sehr angenehm temperierte Wasser. Inzwischen war das Becken schon fast voll und so schloss Sisilia die Hähne wieder. Das Becken war tatsächlich so tief, das sie gut darin stehen konnte. Sie konnte sogar ein paar Züge darin schwimmen, was sie auch kurz tat. Es war einfach herrlich, das warme Wasser auf ihrer Haut und der angenehme Duft der in der Luft lag. Sisilia schwamm wieder zum Rand, lehnte sich mit den Armen dagegen und schloss für einige Minuten die Augen.

Dann hörte sie ein Klopfen an der Türe und kurz darauf Severus' Stimme.

„Sil, bist du da?" fragte er durch die geschlossene Türe. Sisilia drehte sich um, als sie ihn hörte, streckte ihren Arm in Richtung Türe und mit einem Schlenker ihrer Hand, ließ sie mit Zauberkraft, den Riegel zur Seite gleiten und somit war die Tür für Severus offen, der nun eintrat.

„Da bist du ja", hauchte sie gerade so laut, dass er sie noch hören konnte. Er verschloss gleich wieder die Türe hinter sich, trat an den Beckenrand heran, kniete sich zu ihr hinunter und sah sie an.

„Willst du nicht auch rein kommen? Platz ist jedenfalls genug", forderte Sisilia ihn auf, nahm ein wenig von dem Schaum in die Hand und blies ihn in Severus' Gesicht.

„Wenn du meinst, dass ich das sollte?" feixte er, wischte sich den Schaum aus dem Gesicht und begann sich auszuziehen. Sisilia schwamm in die Ecke und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen den Beckenrand. Die Arme hatte sie auf den Rand gelegt und beobachtete Severus dabei, wie er die Kleider ablegte. Ihre Blicke huschten über seinen Körper, während er seine Kleidung neben die ihren auf den Boden warf.

Dann setzte er sich auf den Beckenrand, ließ sich ebenfalls in das Wasser hinein gleiten und schwamm dann langsam auf Sisilia zu, die schon auf ihn wartete.

Er stellte sich vor sie, strich ihr eine nasse Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und klemmte sie ihr hinter das Ohr.

Sisilia legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, zog ihn näher an sich heran und sah zu ihm auf und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Du schmeckst immer noch nach Seeluft", hauchte sie zu ihm und leckte sich dabei über die Lippen.

„Das können wir ja ändern", murmelte er leise zu ihr, legte ebenfalls seine Arme um sie, presste seine Lippen auf die ihren und ließ sich dann mit ihr unter Wasser sinken. Dabei ließ er sie nicht los und seine Lippen hatte er weiterhin auf ihren Mund gepresst. Sisilia ließ sich einfach mitziehen, schloss ihre Augen und genoss die friedliche Stille unter Wasser und seinen wunderbaren warmen Körper, an den sie sich presste. Kurze Zeit später hatte er sie beide wieder an die Oberfläche geholt und schüttelte sein nasses Haar aus dem Gesicht. Sie sahen sich beide einen Augenblick lang an, ehe sie sich erneut in die Arme nahmen und leidenschaftlich küssten.

„Ich brauche dich. Jetzt", hauchte Sisilia ihm zwischen den Küssen zu und presste ihren Unterkörper gegen den seinen. Sie spürte seine Erregung an ihren Schenkeln und wusste, dass auch er mehr wollte. Sie ließ ihre Hand tiefer wandern und strich sanft über die empfindliche Spitze seines Schaftes, was ihm ein wohliges aufstöhnen entlockte. Er schob sie langsam auf eine Ecke des Bades zu, während sie sich immer weiter küssten und er seine Hände über ihren Körper gleiten ließ. Sie hörte unterdessen auch nicht auf, seine Erregung weiter zu massieren, bis er nach ihrem Bein griff und es etwas anhob. Sisilia unterstützte ihn dabei etwas und schob ihm dann ihr Becken entgegen. Er sah ihr in die Augen, als er nahe an sie heranrutschte und langsam in sie eindrang. Sie stöhnte kurz auf, als sie ihn in sich spürte und er sie auszufüllen begann. Sie schlang das Bein, welches es angehoben hatte um seine Hüfte, um ihn noch tiefer in sich zu spüren. Mit einem Arm stützte sie sich am Beckenrand ab, während sie den anderen um seinen Nacken geschlungen hatte. Er begann sie mit langsamen, aber doch mit kräftigen Stößen zu verwöhnen, die vom Wasser aber dennoch immer wieder gebremst wurden. Sisilia sah auf seine Brust, die aus dem Wasser ragte und dann wieder hoch in seine leuchtend schwarzen Augen. Doch dann packte Severus Sisilia am Po und zog sie näher an sich, woraufhin sie nun beide Beine um seine Hüfte schwang, um sich an ihm festzuklammern. Durch die ganze Aktion wurde seine Bewegungsfreiheit zwar etwas eingeschränkt, doch er genoss es, sie dadurch noch näher und enger bei sich zu haben. Sein Atem ging schneller, genauso wie Sisilias, die nun bei jedem seiner Stöße leise aufstöhnte. Sie spürte seine Härte ihn ihr und es erregte sie bis aufs Äußerste, wenn sie in seine funkelnden Augen sah. Ihr Unterleib zuckte um ihn und sie spürte die Hitze, die sich in ihrem Schoss staute. Severus merkte wohl wie erregt Sisilia war und steigerte nun das Tempo etwas, was im Wasser nicht sehr einfach war. Er musste immer wieder nachgreifen, dass Sisilia ihm nicht wegrutschte. Sie fühlte wie Woge des Höhepunkts, die unaufhaltsam über sie schwappte, ihr Körper zuckte und bebte, als sie kam und sie presste ihm ihr Becken noch mehr entgegen, dabei stieß sie einen leisen wohligen Schrei aus, der dann in einem seufzenden Wimmern endete. Als Severus das spürte, drosselte er das Tempo wieder, er sah sie an und senkte dann seinen Kopf, um ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu geben. Sisilia presste sich gegen ihn, immer noch atemlos und ihr Körper bebte weiterhin leicht nach, als er sich in ihr sanft weiterbewegte. Doch dann zog er sich aus ihr zurück und ließ sie dann los. Sie sah ihn verwundert an, doch als sie sah, dass er seine Arme etwas ausschüttelte, wusste sie, dass es für ihn so, wohl sehr anstrengend war sie so zu halten. Sie sah ihn fragend an und seine Augen begannen zu funkeln.

„Ich glaub ich weiß, was du gerne möchtest", hauchte sie ihm zu, schob ihn an den Beckenrand und grinste ihn nun an.

„So, weißt du das?" fragte er mit gekräuselten Lippen.

„Ich denke schon. Sag mir, wenn ich mich irre", flüsterte sie und klopfte mit der Hand auf den Beckenrand, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen. Er nickte kurz und stemmte sich dann nach oben, um sich auf den Rand des Beckens zu setzten. Sisilia lächelte ihn an und sah zu ihm hoch, als sie seine Beine etwas spreizte, um sich dazwischen zu stellen. Das Becken hatte genau die richtige Höhe, dachte Sisilia noch, als sie begann mit ihrer Hand seinen Schaft zu massieren. Die andere legte sie auf seine Hüfte und zeigte ihm an, noch etwas weiter nach vorn zu rutschen, was er auch tat. Dann senkte sie ihren Kopf auf seine Erregung und stülpte ihre Lippen über die Spitze. Mit der Zunge leckte sie vorsichtig darüber, während ihre Hand ihn immer noch massierte. Er stützte sich mit einer Hand hinter sich ab und schloss die Augen, als Sisilia begann an seiner Erregung zu saugen und immer wieder mit der Zunge über die Spitze zu streichen. Er stöhnte leise auf, als ihr Saugen kräftiger wurde und hob unwillkürlich sein Becken etwas an. Inzwischen hatte sie auch mit der zweiten Hand seine Hüfte gepackt, so dass sie ihn nur noch mit ihrem Mund verwöhnte und ihre Nägel bohrten sich leicht in seine Haut. Sein Stöhnen wurde lauter und hallte leise von den Wänden wieder. Sisilia spürte, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis er soweit war und begann noch kräftiger ihn mit ihren Lippen und ihrer Zunge zu bearbeiten. Sie spürte das wilde Zucken seines Schaftes und griff nun noch mit einer Hand wieder danach, während sie mit dem Mund kräftig weiter massierte. Er stöhnte laut auf, als ihn der Orgasmus durchschüttelte und er presste sich ihr noch mehr entgegen, als er sich in ihrem Mund ergoss. Sisilia umschloss mit ihren Lippen weiterhin seinen Schaft, nahm alles auf was er ihr gab und schluckte es dann bereitwillig.

Sie leckte weiterhin sanft über seine Spitze, bis er ruhiger wurde, hob dann den Kopf und sah ihn an, während sie sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen strich.

In dem Moment sah auch er sie an und er legte seine Hand an ihr Gesicht, das sie an diese schmiegte.

„Gut?" hauchte sie und sah ihn fragend an. Doch er antwortete nicht, sondern nickte nur und lies sich zurück ins Wasser gleiten, wo er sie sofort wieder in seine Arme schloss.

„Du bist einfach unglaublich", hauchte er in ihr Ohr.

„Du aber auch", flüsterte sie ihm zurück und schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Ich könnte mir ein Leben ohne dich überhaupt nicht mehr vorstellen", er ließ zuerst seine Hände über ihren Rücken wandern, dann beugte er seinen Oberkörper etwas zur Seite und legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch, an dem man schon erkennen konnte, dass er runder wurde. Zart fuhr er mit seiner Hand darüber.

„Ich kann es irgendwie immer noch nicht recht glauben, es ist schon merkwürdig und doch wunderschön. Der Gedanke, dass hier ein neues Leben heran wächst", er blickte immer noch durch das Wasser auf ihren Bauch.

Sisilia sah ihn verwundert an, doch dann lächelte sie.

„Hallo, so tiefgründige Gedanke bin ich von dir gar nicht gewohnt", bemerkte sie beeindruckt und er sah sie wieder an, ohne die Hand von ihrem Bauch zu nehmen.

„Das macht ganz alleine dein Einfluss", er gab ihr erneut einen Kuss und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

Sie lagen noch eine ganze Zeit zusammen im Becken und hielten sich fest.

„Wird es nicht langsam Zeit schlafen zu gehen?" fragte Sisilia, die merkte wie die ganze Anspannung von ihr gewichen war und sah zu Severus.

„Du hast Recht. Morgen ist wieder Unterricht, wir sollten wirklich ins Bett gehen", erwiderte er hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen und schwang sich aus dem Becken. Dann gab er Sisilia die Hand und half ihr ebenfalls heraus. Sie trockneten sich ab und zogen sich wieder an, dann löschte Sisilia mit einer Handbewegung die Kerzen am Kronleuchter, bevor sie sich dann wieder auf den Weg zurück in ihre Zimmer machten.

Sisilia hatte noch lange wachgelegen und gegrübelt, über das, was in Scarborough vorgefallen war.

Was hatte Alucard damit gemeint, Voldemort hätte den Vampiren Hogwarts versprochen, was hatte er vor? Wie konnte er ihnen Hogwarts versprechen, wenn er es nicht einmal besaß? Und an Hogwarts ranzukommen, war so gut wie unmöglich, davon war sie überzeugt. Oder hatte er doch einen Weg gefunden? Ihr Magen zog sich zusammen bei dem Gedanken, wenn er es schaffen würde Hogwarts einzunehmen. Wenn die Schule geschlossen werden würde. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte die trüben Gedanken zu vertreiben, was ihr aber nicht gelang.

Trotzdem war sie dann irgendwann von Müdigkeit eingeschlafen und als sie wieder erwachte, war es schon weit nach Mitternacht. Sie wusste nicht, von was sie wach geworden war, es war vollkommen ruhig und sie konnte Severus neben sich gleichmäßig atmen hören.

Doch sie hatte Durst und so beschloss sie nach oben zu gehen um etwas zu trinken. Sie kletterte leise aus dem Bett und schlüpfte ihn ihren Morgenmantel, den sie eng um ihren Körper band. Dann stieg sie nach oben, wo sie direkt neben dem Aufgang, auf einem Schränkchen, eine Kerze im vorbeilaufen anmachte, indem sie nur mit der hohlen Hand darüber strich. Die Kerze flackerte auf und tauchte den Raum in ein schummriges Licht. Sisilia ging auf den Schrank zu in dem sie auch eine kleine Bar hatten, nahm sich ein Glas und schenkte sich etwas Wasser ein. Als sie die Flasche wieder abstellte, erschrak sie, weil sie eine Bewegung hinter sich wahrnahm. Erschrocken fuhr sie herum, doch zu ihrer Erleichterung stand nur Dobby hinter ihr.

„Dobby, hast du mich jetzt erschreckt, ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass du da bist", sagte sie, griff sich mit der Hand auf die Brust.

„Es tut Dobby sehr leid. Dobby wollte Sie nicht erschrecken, Dobby hat nur wie immer sauber gemacht, Mam", entschuldigte sich der kleine Hauself und machte ein Gesicht, dass Sisilia ihm nicht wirklich böse sein konnte.

„Ist nicht so schlimm, Dobby. Du kannst nichts dafür", erwiderte Sisilia nun, der es fast schon leid tat. Sie ging zum Sofa und setzte sich hin.

„Soll Dobby ein Feuer anmachen? Es ist sehr frisch hier", fragte der kleine Kerl und sah sie mit seinen großen Augen fragend an.

„Gute Idee, es ist wirklich recht frisch", antwortete Sisilia und zog ihren Morgenmantel enger um sich. Dann beobachtete sie, wie Dobby neues Brennholz in den Kamin legte und mit einen Schnippen seiner Finger brachte er es zum Brennen. Das Feuer prasselte sogleich munter im Kamin und verteilte seine Wärme recht schnell im Zimmer.

„Danke" sagte Sisilia und Dobby sah sie schon fast verlegen an, doch dann machte er sich wieder an seine Arbeit.

Sisilia blickte einige Zeit in die Flammen und nahm hin und wieder einen Schluck von ihrem Wasser, als ihr etwas einfiel.

„Dobby?"

Der kleinen Hauself, der gerade die Regale wischte drehte sich zu ihr um und hüfte auf sie zu.

„Ja, Professor?" fragte er, sichtlich erfreut, dass sie ihn angesprochen hatte.

„Kannst du dich noch an unser Gespräch erinnern, vor einiger Zeit?" sie ließ ihre Augen nicht von ihm und sah sofort, das es ihm unangenehm war, darüber zu sprechen.

„Nun?" hakte sie nach, als er nicht sofort antwortete.

„Professor, sicher kann Dobby sich an das Gespräch erinnern und Dobby hat auch getan was Sie von Dobby wollten, aber.........", er stockte und seine Augen huschten nervös hin und her.

Dann senkte er seine Stimme, als er sah, dass Sisilia nicht locker lassen würde.

„Dobby hat festgestellt, dass nicht alle Elfen so treu und ergeben sind, wie sie es sein sollten, Miss", erwiderte er schon fast entschuldigend, so als würde er sich selber deshalb die Schuld geben.

„Ich habe es fast befürchtet", murmelte Sisilia nachdenklich, als Dobby wieder anfing leise zu reden.

„Mam, Professor? Es ist aber ganz anders, als Sie vielleicht denken. Dobby hat erfahren, dass einige der anderen Hauselfen Angst haben, dass Professor Dumbledore sie auch frei lässt, wie Dobby frei ist und das wollen sie nicht, auf gar keinen Fall", seine Augen huschten immer wieder durchs Zimmer, so als hätte er Angst, jemand könnte ihn hören und dann ging er einen weiteren Schritt auf Sisilia zu und sah sie dann eindringlich an.

„Dobby glaubt zu wissen, dass einige sogar aus Angst ein Bündnis mit ihm, ‚dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf' eingegangen sind", flüsterte er sehr leise hopste dann wieder ein paar Schritte zurück und sah sich erneut ängstlich um.

Sisilia blickte ihn nachdenklich an. Sie hatte so etwas schon befürchtet, doch bisher nicht gewagt mit irgendjemanden darüber zu reden.

Diese ganze ‚Belfer' Sache, die von Hermine angefangen worden war und mit Sicherheit auch gut gemeint gewesen war, war tatsächlich nach hinten losgegangen und hatte einige der Elfen in die Arme von Voldemort getrieben. Jetzt war es wichtig, dass sie etwas taten, doch zuvor wollte sie Dobby noch mal um seine Hilfe bitten.

„Dobby, kannst du mir eine ungefähre Liste machen, welche der Elfen die Seiten gewechselt haben?" sie sah ihn eindringlich an und Dobby machte ein sehr ängstliches Gesicht.

„Bitte es wäre wirklich sehr wichtig, ich muss wissen, wer uns eventuell verraten könnte, bzw. wer zu uns steht, wenn es hart auf hart kommt. Wenn du magst kannst du auch die Namen derer aufschreiben, die hundert Prozent zu Dumbledore halten. Würdest du das für mich tun? Bitte?" bat sie ihn und sah ihn flehend an.

„Dobby wird tun was Sie wollen Professor, auch wenn es Dobby nicht leicht fallen wird, seinesgleichen zu verraten. Doch Dobby will nicht, dass seinen Freunden etwas geschieht", antwortete er schon fast weinerlich und sah Sisilia mit feuchtglänzenden Augen an.

„Du tust das richtige Dobby, glaub mir. Es ist wirklich wichtig, dass wir in Hogwarts genau wissen, auf wen wir uns im Zweifelsfall verlassen können", versuchte Sisilia ihm noch einmal einzuschärfen. Dobby nickte und senkte dann den Blick.

„Dobby weiß das, Mam und deshalb wird Dobby Ihnen helfen, auch wenn es nicht leicht ist. Doch Dobby will auf keinen Fall, dass seinen Freunden etwas geschieht", sagte er bestimmt und sah Sisilia dann mit entschlossenem Gesicht an.

„Danke Dobby, du wirst es sicher nicht bereuen", sagte Sisilia und sah ihn dankbar an. Dobby blickte sie nun verlegen an und senkte wieder den Kopf, dann drehte er sich um und stapfte wieder an seine Arbeit.  
"Lass gut sein für heute Dobby. So dreckig ist es auch nicht", sagte Sisilia und lächelte ihn an. Dobby wollte noch etwas erwidern, doch dann zuckte er nur kurz mit den Schultern, sah sie einen Moment lang an, nickte dann und hüpfte mit einem gute Nacht auf den Lippen aus dem Wohnzimmer und schloss leise die Türe hinter sich.

Sisilia sah ihm noch nach, stellte das leere Glas auf den Tisch und schaute nachdenklich ins Feuer, als sie von unten Geräusche hörte. Sie drehte den Kopf zur Treppe und sah Severus, der verschlafen und nur in einen schwarzgrünen Morgenmantel gehüllt, die Stufen nach oben stieg.

„Alles in Ordnung?" er sah sie besorgt an, als er auf sie zuging und sich zu ihr setzte.

„Ich hatte nur Durst, deshalb bin aufgestanden", erklärte sie und fuhr mit ihren Fingern durch sein zerzaustes Haar, um es etwas zu ordnen. Er nickte kurz und sah zu dem Glas auf dem Tisch, auf das sie gezeigt hatte.

„Und mit wem hast du geredet? Du hast doch bestimmt keine Selbstgespräche geführt?", wollte er dann wissen, er nahm ihre Hand und hielt sie fest.

„Mit Dobby, er war gerade dabei hier sauber zu machen, als ich hoch kam", sie wollte ihm das mit den Elfen noch nicht sagen, auch ihrem Onkel noch nicht, erst wenn sie mehr Daten und Fakten hatte. Solange sollte es noch ein Geheimnis zwischen ihr und Dobby bleiben. Sie wollte nicht unnötige Unruhe und Misstrauen in das Schulleben bringen. Es war so schon hart genug.

Severus beobachtete sie einige Zeit, sagte aber nichts. Sisilia griff sich ein Kissen vom Sofa und legte es sich auf ihren Schoss.

„Du willst nicht wieder ins Bett kommen?" fragte er, als er das beobachtet hatte.

„Ich glaub, ich kann jetzt sowieso nicht schlafen", seufzte sie und lehnte sich nach hinten.

„Gut, dann bleib ich auch hier und leiste dir Gesellschaft, wenn es dir recht ist."

„Sicher ist mir das recht, ich will dich nur nicht vom Schlafen abhalten", sie sah ihn an, doch dann legte er seinen Kopf auf das Kissen auf ihrem Schoss und drehte sich auf den Rücken.

„Das ist schon in Ordnung, ich könnte jetzt sowieso nicht alleine da unten einschlafen, dann bleib ich lieber bei dir", erklärte er, sah zu ihr hoch und lächelte sie an.

Sisilia lächelte nun auch und strich mit ihren Fingern sachte über seine Stirn. Severus fing ihre Hand ein und begann ihre Handfläche zu küssen, wobei er sie zwischen jedem Kuss ansah.

Sisilia säufzte kurz auf und ließ dann ihre andere Hand zu seiner Brust wandern, steckte sie in seinen Morgenmantel und fuhr mit den Fingern zart über seine Haut.

Severus verschränkte seine Finger mit den ihren und drückte ihre Hand gegen seine Wange. So saßen bzw. lagen sie eine ganz Zeit da und sprachen kein Wort. Das Feuer im Kamin knisterte leise und langsam wurde es angenehm warm im Raum.

Severus hatte die Augen geschlossen, hielt aber immer noch ihre Hand fest, so als hätte er Angst, dass sie einfach aufstehen und weggehen könnte. Sie lächelte, als sie das sah und beobachtete ihn eine ganze Zeit lang nachdenklich. Doch dann musste sie herzhaft gähnen und sie merkte schließlich, dass sie eigentlich doch sehr müde war.

„Willst du nicht doch lieber wieder ins Bett gehen?" fragte er sie, ohne seine Augen zu öffnen.

„Ich dachte du schläfst", fragte Sisilia ihn überrascht, er öffnete seine Augen und blickte sie an.

„Nicht wirklich", gab er zurück, drückte sich nach oben und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund, bevor er sich wieder neben sie setzte.

„Nun?", er sah sie eindringlich an und sie nickte dann, legte das Kissen weg und ließ sich von Severus hochziehen, der schon aufgestanden war. Er legte seinen Arm um ihre Taille hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und sie gingen gemeinsam wieder nach unten ins Bett.


	34. Eine Prüfung für die Gemeinschaft

Eine Prüfung für die Gemeinschaft

Die Tage wurden immer kürzer und so langsam verloren die Bäume ihre Blätter. Es war Herbst geworden und für die Quidditch Mannschaften war es an der Zeit, sich auf die bevorstehenden Spiele vorzubereiten und sie trainierten schon sehr eifrig.

Sisilia stand im Flur und sah den Schülern von einem Fenster aus einen Moment lang beim Training zu. Sie sah noch, wie der Hüter geschickt einen Quaffel abwehrte und sie meinte, in ihm Ron Weasley zu erkennen. Nach ein paar Minuten drehte sie sich wieder um und ging weiter, denn sie hatte Albus versprochen, ihm ein paar Unterlagen zu bringen.

Als sie sein Büro erreicht hatte, klopfte sie an und während sie auf Antwort wartete, warf sie noch einmal einen Blick auf die Pergamente.

Nach seiner Aufforderung einzutreten, öffnete sie die Türe und marschierte direkt auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch zu, wo sie ihn vermutete.

„Albus, ich habe hier die Unterlagen, die du ...", in dem Moment stockte sie, als sie aus den Augenwinkeln wahrgenommen hatte, dass Albus nicht alleine war.

Ihm gegenüber saß ein etwas dickerer Mann, der den Eindruck machte, als hätte er schon einiges im Leben hinter sich, was seine bestimmt schon mehrmals gebrochene Nase noch verstärkte, aber trotzdem wirkte er mit seinem kurzen blonden Haar, seinem rosigen Gesicht und seinen strahlenden blauen Augen, eher wie ein zu groß geratenerer Schuljunge. Er lächelte Sisilia freundlich an und sie hatte das Gefühl, er würde sich sehr über etwas freuen.

„Tut mir leid Onkel, ich wusste nicht, dass du Besuch hast. Wenn du möchtest, komme ich später wieder", erklärte Sisilia und drehte sich halb zum gehen.

„Nein Sisilia. Es ist schon in Ordnung. Du kannst ruhig blieben, wir sind eigentlich fertig mit dem Wichtigsten", hielt Albus Dumbledore sie auf und erhob sich von seinem Platz. Auch der Mann war nun aufgestanden und blicke zu Albus.

„Sisilia, darf ich dir Ludo Bagman vorstellen? Er ist der Minister für Magische Spiele und Sportarten."

Sisilia ging einen Schritt auf Ludo Bagman zu und sah ihn nun freundlich an.

„Ludo, das ist meine Großnichte Professor Sisilia Snape, sie unterrichtet Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste", erklärte er dann an Ludo Bagman gewandt, der nun seinerseits auf Sisilia zukam und ihr seine Hand reichte, welche sie nahm und schüttelte.

„Professor, es ist mir eine Ehre, Sie endlich einmal persönlich kennen zu lernen", erklärte er mit einer leicht angedeuteten Verbeugung.

„Die Ehre ist ganz auf meiner Seite, Mr Bagman. Was hat denn mein Onkel wieder alles über mich erzählt?", erwiderte Sisilia überrascht von seiner Galantheit und doch neugierig.

„Nur das beste Professor, das kann ich Ihnen versichern", antwortete er mit einem Lächeln. Sisilia warf ihrem Onkel einen fragenden Blick zu, doch dieser überging dies einfach.

„Ludo und ich haben für die Schüler eine Überraschung, die ich heute Abend noch bekannt geben werde. Ich denke doch, nein ich bin mir sicher, es wird die Schüle sehr freuen."

„Eine Überraschung?", hakte Sisilia nach, doch Albus Dumbledore nickte nur und lächelte dann verschmitzt.

„Deinem Gesicht nach darf ich wohl davon ausgehen, dass ich mich genauso wie die Schüler gedulden muss, bis ich erfahre, um was es sich handelt?", schlussfolgerte sie.

„Allerdings mein Kind", sein verschmitztes Grinsen wurde noch breiter und seine Augen funkelten beinnahe spitzbübisch.

„Gut, dann werde ich mich wohl in Geduld üben müssen", stöhnte sie gespielt resigniert auf. Doch dann musste sie über sich selber lachen, bis ihr wieder etwas einfiel.

„Oh! Ich wollte dir eigentlich die Unterlagen hier bringen", sie deutete auf die Pergamente in ihrer Hand und reichte sie ihm dann.

„Danke", er nahm sie ihr ab und legte sie auf einen Schreibtisch.

„Wir sehen uns dann beim Abendessen, Sisilia. Ludo, ich hoffe Sie werden zum Essen bleiben, wenn ich den Schülern die Neuigkeit verkünden werde?", fragte er an Bagman gewandt.

„Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen, Professor Dumbledore", gab dieser sichtlich erfreut zurück. Albus lächelte ihn an.

„Sehr schön, dann werden wir uns nachher sehen", sagte er dann an Sisilia gewandt und trat wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch.

„Sicher Onkel. Dann bis später Mr. Bagman."

„Professor Snape", sagte Bagman und deutete erneut eine Verbeugung an.

„Oh, Professor Snape ist mein Mann. Mich nennen alle Professor Sisilia", erklärte sie mit einem Augenzwinkern.

„Gut, dann Professor Sisilia" und wieder verbeugte er sich knapp. Sisilia musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, drehte sich lächelnd um und verließ dann Dumbledores Büro.

Neugierig wie Sisilia war, hatte sie gedrängt, dieses Mal pünktlich zum Abendessen zu gehen. Sie waren, mal von einigen Schülern abgesehen, eine die ersten, welche die Große Halle betraten.

„Was gibt es denn, dass du es heute so eilig hattest zum Essen zu kommen?", fragte Severus leicht irritiert und sah sich in der fast leeren Halle um.

„Albus hat eine Überraschung und ich wollte auf keinen Fall seine Ankündigung dafür verpassen", erklärte Sisilia, während sie sich an ihren Platz setzte.

„Er wird es nicht sagen, bevor nicht alle da sind. Also ist es doch unnötig, wenn wir schon so früh hier sind", brummte Severus und sah Sisilia etwas zerknirscht an.

Sisilia versuchte seine Stimmung etwas aufzuheitern, was ihr heute aber irgendwie nicht gelingen wollte.

So langsam füllte sich die Große Halle und dann, als letztes, traten Albus Dumbledore und Ludo Bagman ein. Sie schritten durch die Halle auf den Lehrertisch zu, wobei ihnen fragenden Blicke von den Schülern zugeworfen wurden. Am Tisch angekommen zeichnete Albus für Ludo einen weiteren Stuhl und forderte ihn auf Platz zu nehmen. Dumbledore selber blieb stehen und hob seine Hände, während sein Blick über die Köpfe aller Schüler streifte.

Er wartete bis es vollkommen ruhig in der Halle geworden war, erst dann begann er zu sprechen.

„Bevor wir heute unser Abendessen einnehmen werden, habe ich noch eine, so hoffe ich doch, freudige Ankündigung zu machen. Wie sich mit Sicherheit noch die meisten erinnern können, haben wir vor gut zwei Jahren, die alte Tradition des Trimagischen Turniers wieder aufleben lassen. Diese Turniere finden, wie alle sicherlich wissen, alle 4 Jahre statt. Nun hat sich unser guter Minister für Magische Spiele und Sportarten, Ludo Bagman, überlegt, dass es eine lange Zeit ist, wenn nur alle 4 Jahre so ein Ereignis statt findet und nach seinem Vorschlag, der vom Ministerium gestern genehmigt wurde, wird ab jetzt dazwischen, also nach zwei Jahren noch ein Ereingis eingefügt. Deshalb freut es mich, euch mitteilen zu dürfen, dass dieses Jahr ein Quidditch Turnier zwischen den Schulen Durmstrang, Boubaton und Hogwarts stattfinden wird. Und zwar in der ersten Dezember Woche."

Eine große Unruhe entstand, als er das gesagt hatte. Die Schüler sahen sich freudestrahlend und erwartungsvoll an. Nur die Spieler stöhnten auf, als ihnen bewusst wurde, dass ihnen nicht mehr wirklich viel Zeit zum trainieren blieb. Doch Dumbledore erhob nach kurzer Zeit erneut seine Hände und bat abermals um Ruhe.

„Mir ist durchaus klar, dass nicht viel Zeit für die Vorbereitungen bleibt, aber ich bitte zu bedenken, dass es den Spielern aus den anderen Schulen auch nicht anders ergeht. Sie haben auch nicht mehr Zeit, um sich darauf vorzubereiten wie ihr." Er machte eine kurze Pause.

„Wir werden aus unseren Hausmannschaften, eine Mannschaft zusammenstellen, die dann gegen die anderen Schulen antreten wird. Wer in die Hogwartsmannschaft aufgenommen wird, werden Professor McGonagall und Professor Snape entscheiden", er deutete zu seinen beiden Seiten auf Minerva und Severus, der ihn erstaunt ansah. Minerva hingegen lächele leicht, sie schien bereits Bescheid gewusst zu haben.

„Ein Quidditch Turnier, das ist wundervoll", Sisilias Augen leuchteten vor Begeisterung. Severus hingegen, sah nicht besonders glücklich aus und blickte den Schulleiter erstaunt an.

„Das Wichtigste ist gesagt, deshalb wünsche nun ich allen einen guten Appetit", sagte Albus noch und nahm dann auf seinem Stuhl platz. In dem Moment füllten sich auch schon die leeren Platten vor ihnen mit Speisen und mit einem lauten Gemurmel begannen die Schüler zu essen.

Als sie alle fertig gegessen hatten, stand Severus auf und ging zum Schulleiter hinüber.

„Albus?", sprach er ihn leise an und der Schulleiter sah zu ihm auf.

„Auf ein Wort bitte", sagte er nur knapp und deutet mit einem Kopfnicken in den hinteren Teil des Raumes hinein. Albus nickte, entschuldigte sich kurz bei Ludo Bagman, stand auf und folgte Severus. Von ihrem Platz aus, verfolgte Sisilia die beiden mit ihren Blicken und beobachtete sie unauffällig.

„Was gib es denn, Severus?"

„Warum hast du gerade mich ausgesucht, um die Spieler auswählen? Ich meine, gibt es dafür bestimmte Gründe?", fragte Severus ihn sofort.

„Allerdings, mein lieber Severus, die gibt es. Mal davon abgesehen, dass ich weiß, wie sehr du dieses Spiel schätzt. Ich bin der Meinung du und Minerva, ihr beiden werdet das hervorragend meistern", erklärte Dumbledore mit einem Augenzwinkern, denn zu mehr Erklärungen war er nicht bereit.

„Aber das wird eine ganze Menge Zeit beanspruchen. Ich denke nicht, dass ich die haben werde", protestierte er.

„Keine Sorge, ich werde dir in der Zeit helfen, ich kann doch die Arbeiten der Schüler für dich korrigieren, dann hast du genug Zeit", es war Sisilia, die das gesagt hatte. Nachdem sie mitbekommen hatte, über was die beiden sprachen, war sie ebenfalls aufgestanden und zu ihnen gegangen. Severus sah sie überrascht an.

„Das ist eine wunderbare Idee, Sisilia. Ich sehe, ihr beiden werdet das schon geregelt bekommen. Ihr entschuldigt mich jetzt? Mein Gast wartet", sagte Albus noch, lies die beiden ohne ein weiteres Wort stehen und ging wieder zurück zum Tisch, wo er sich wieder mit Ludo Bagman unterhielt.

Severus sah ihm hinterher und dann zu Sisilia, doch noch bevor er etwas zu ihr sagen konnte, kam Minerva auf die beiden zu.

„Severus, was halten Sie davon, wenn wir gleich morgen Nachmittag, nach dem Unterricht anfangen? Mein Vorschlag wäre, wir lassen immer zwei Mannschaften aus den Häusern gegeneinander ein kleines Demonstrationsspiel machen. Ich denke, so können wir am schnellsten herausfinden, welche die am besten geeigneten Schüler für das Turnier sind. Was denken Sie?" fragte sie sehr euphorisch.

„Ja, sicher", gab Severus immer noch leicht durcheinander zurück.

„Gut, dann morgen Nachmittag um halb fünf auf dem Quidditch Feld. Ich werde den Mannschaften Bescheid geben." Minerva nickte kurz und verschwand dann ohne ein weiteres Wort aus der Großen Halle.

„Hey, was machst du denn für ein Gesicht? Überhaupt bist du schon die ganze Zeit so schweigsam, was ist los?", wollte Sisilia von ihm wissen. Er presste kurz die Lippen aufeinander bevor er antwortete, außerdem rieb er kurz nervös über seinen linken Unterarm.

„Ganz einfach, ich verstehe nicht, warum Albus gerade von mir will, dass ich die Spieler aussuche. Wäre da Madam Hooch nicht besser geeignet? Mal davon abgesehen hab ich viel zu tun ... ."

„Ach komm schon, ich finde es eine gute Idee, dass er dich ausgewählt hat, und bei der Arbeit werde ich dir helfen. Es sind doch nur ein paar Nachmittage, an denen ihr die Mannschaft zusammenstellt. Wenn sie dann trainieren, brauchen sie dich ja nicht mehr dabei", versuchte sie ihn aufzumuntern.

„Eigentlich hast du Recht", musste er zugeben. „Nun gut, dann werde ich eben mit Minerva versuchen eine Mannschaft zusammenzustellen, welche die anderen Schulen in Grund und Boden spielen wird", erklärte er und versuchte ein Grinsen, was aber nur so halb gelang.

„Du hast aber noch etwas?", sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf seinen Arm, und legte dann ihre Hand über die Stelle, an der er das Dunkle Mal hatte.

„Schmerzt es wieder?", fragte sie sehr leise und besorgt. Er nahm ihren Arm und zog sie noch etwas mehr zur Seite, so als hätte er Angst, irgendjemand könnte ihr Gespräch mitverfolgen.

„Schon das dritte Mal in den letzten beiden Tagen. Der Dunkle Lord scheint irgendetwas zu planen, wenn er seine Anhänger laufend zu sich ruft", erklärte er und presste erneut seine Hand darauf.

„Manchmal denke ich, es ist ein Fluch und Voldemort macht das mit Absicht, da er weiß, was für Schmerzen es verursacht, wenn man seinem Ruf nicht folgt. Vielleicht ist es aber auch einfach nur die Strafe für meinen Fehler, den ich damals begangen habe und jetzt muss ich eben dafür bezahlen", presste er zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor. Sisilia sah ihn besorgt an und legte ihre Hand auf die seine, die er immer noch gegen den Arm gepresst hatte.

„Hast du das Mittel schon genommen?"

„Nein", gab er knapp zurück.

„Warum nimmst du es denn nicht? Es nimmt den Schmerz weg und du hast Ruhe."

„Du weißt, dass ich das nicht gern tue", seine Worte klangen sehr entschlossen, ja schon fast stur.

„Ach, dann läufst du lieber die ganze Zeit mit einem miesepetrigen Gesicht durch die Gegend und hast schlechte Laune?", gab sie leicht wütend zurück, doch dann legte sie eine Hand auf seinen Arm und lächelte ihn an.

„Ich kenne die Nebenwirkungen des Mittels Severus, das geht schon in Ordnung. Doch die Nebenwirkungen, welche die Schmerzen bei dir verursachen gefallen mir viel weniger. Nimm es! Wenn du es nicht für dich machen willst, dann mir zuliebe", bat sie ihn und sah ihn eindringlich an.

„Ist gut. Ja, ich werde es nehmen. Dir kann ich sowieso keine Bitte abschlagen", erwiderte er und ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Danke", hauchte sie jetzt leise und dann begann sie zu grinsen.

„Nun, wenn du die nächsten Tage so schwer beschäftigt sein wirst, würde ich sagen, gehen wir zu uns und werden den heutigen Abend noch einmal ganz in Ruhe zu zweit genießen", flüsterte sie und zog Severus mit sich aus der Großen Halle.

Am nächsten Nachmittag saßen Severus und Minerva im Quidditch Stadion und sahen den Spielern beim Spiel zu. Hin und wieder machte Severus sich Notizen, wenn ihm etwas bei dem einen oder anderen Spieler auffiel, doch er sagte kein Wort dazu.

„Sie sind nicht gerade sehr gesprächig, Severus", meinte Minerva nach einiger Zeit und sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich konzentriere mich auf das Spiel", antwortete er nur knapp, ohne vom Spielfeld wegzusehen.

„Ihnen scheint die Aufgabe nicht recht zu gefallen, habe ich recht?"

Überrascht von dieser direkten Frage, wandte er den Kopf zu ihr und sah sie an.

„Nein, in der Tat nicht. Ich denke immer noch, dass ich dafür der Falsche bin. Und ehrlich gesagt verstehe ich die Gründe von Albus nicht, gerade mir das hier zu übertragen."

„Albus wird seine Gründe haben", erwiderte sie und sah wieder auf das Spielfeld, wo gerade der Torwart der Ravenclaws das mind. 10. Tor in 10 Minuten durchgelassen hatte. Auch Severus verfolgte wieder das Spiel, als er weitersprach.

„Das sagte mir der Schulleiter auch schon. Jedenfalls so ungefähr", antwortete er etwas zerknirscht.

„Ach, nun kommen Sie schon Severus, nehmen Sie es einfach locker, sehen Sie es doch als willkommene Abwechslung im Schulalltag", lächelte sie kurz zu ihm. Doch im nächsten Augenblick verzog sie das Gesicht, als der Sucher der Hufflepuffs, beim Versuch den Schnatz zu fangen, gegen die Innenwand des Stadions krachte. Er knalle auf den Boden, was Minerva und Severus dazu veranlasste, von ihren Plätzen aufzuspringen. Doch nachdem der Sucher ihnen mit Handzeichen klar gemacht hatte, dass ihm nichts fehlte, setzten sie sich wieder beruhigt hin.

„Haben Sie schon eine Auswahl getroffen?", wollte Minerva von Severus wissen.

„Nein, noch nicht. Ich habe mir nur ein paar Notizen gemacht. Erst wenn ich alle gesehen habe, werde ich meine Empfehlung bekannt geben", erklärte er der erstaunten Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor, doch sie sparte sich einen weiteren Kommentar dazu.

„Ich denke, wir können das Spiel jetzt beenden, oder?", fragte sie stattdessen.

„Ja, von mir aus, ich habe genug gesehen. Die andern beiden Mannschaften werden wir uns morgen ansehen?", wollte er noch wissen, während er sein Pergament einrollte und in die Tasche steckte.

„Ja, morgen um die gleiche Zeit, Gryffindor gegen Slytherin und anschließend dachte ich, werden wir uns beraten, wenn es Ihnen Recht ist Severus?"

„Es ist mir Recht", antwortete er knapp und Minerva gab den Spielern mit der Hand das Zeichen zum Abbruch. Severus verließ gefolgt von Professor McGonagall die Tribüne, von der aus sie die Schüler beobachtet hatten und sie gingen zurück zum Schloss.

„Sie machen es aber sehr spannend. Wollen Sie mir nicht schon verraten, wen Sie eventuell im Auge haben?", hakte sie neugierig nach.

„Tut mir leid, Minerva. Ich werde mich erst entscheiden, wenn ..."

„... Sie alle Spieler gesehen haben. Ich hab es verstanden. Sie können ganz schön stur sein. Hat Ihnen das schon mal jemand gesagt?", fragte Minerva vorsichtig, aber mit einem lustigen Glitzern in ihren Augen.

„Ja, das hab ich inzwischen öfters zu hören bekommen. Von meiner Frau", antwortete er und sein Lippen kräuselten sich leicht.

„Damit hat sie vollkommen Recht, finde ich", lachte sie jetzt, sah ihn aber dennoch vorsichtig an, da sie nicht wusste, wie er reagieren würde. Doch zu ihrer Verwunderung lächelte er sogar leicht.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen traten beide nun ins Schloss und trafen dort auch prompt auf Sisilia, die gerade unterwegs gewesen war, um nach ihnen zu sehen.

„Oh, schon fertig für heute?", fragte sie und blickte beide erstaunt an.

„Ja, sind wir. Morgen werden wir nach dem Spiel der anderen beiden Mannschaften uns noch besprechen müssen. Dann wird es wohl länger dauern. Wie lange hängt davon ab, wie schnell wir uns einig werden", erklärte Minerva ihr.

„Gut zu wissen, dann werde ich mir für morgen lieber ein Buch besorgen", zwinkerte sie ihrer Kollegin zu.

„Ich hoffe doch , dass wir nicht so lange brauchen werden", lachte sie auf und verabschiedete sich von den beiden.

„Und hast du dich schon für jemanden entschieden?", fragte Sisilia auf dem Weg zu ihren Zimmern. Severus blieb stehen und sah sie leicht zerknirscht an.

„Warum will immer jeder wissen, ob ich mich schon entschieden habe. Wie kann ich mich entscheiden, wenn ich noch nicht alle Spieler gesehen habe", brummte er.

„Nun, ich dachte, vielleicht hast du schon jemanden, den du unbedingt im Team haben willst", erwiderte sie.

„Selbst wenn es so wäre, würde ich es nicht sagen, weil es ja sein könnte, dass ich es mir wieder anders überlege, ganz einfach."

„Das ist allerdings ein Argument" gab Sisilia zurück.

„Dann bin ich gespannt, für wen du dich entscheidest. Vor allem, für welchen Sucher du dich entscheiden wirst", sie hob einen Augenbraue und musterte ihn, doch er verzog keine Miene.

„Du bist unmöglich, aus dir kann man auch gar nichts rauspressen", brummte sie resigniert und ging weiter bis zur Türe ihres Wohnraumes.

Severus grinste zufrieden und folgte ihr dann, nicht ohne sie an der Türe abzufangen, sie in den Arm zu schließen und ihr einen Kuss zu geben.

Der nächste Nachmittag verlief ähnlich. Wieder saß Severus sehr schweigsam da, während er sich im Verlauf des Spieles immer wieder Notizen machte. Als Minerva das Spiel dann beendet und die Spieler zum Duschen geschickt hatte, sah sie abwartend zu Severus.

„Nun, mein Lieber?"

„Nicht hier. Zum einen wird es dunkel und zum andern etwas frisch. Wollen wir nicht lieber in mein oder Ihr Büro gehen?", entgegnete er ihr und erhob sich.

„Gehen wir in mein Büro. Ich werde uns einen Tee machen und dann beraten wir uns!"

Severus nickte und beide gingen zurück ins Schloss.

Nachdem sie in Minervas Büro angekommen waren, erhitzte sie mit Hilfe eines Zaubers Wasser in einem Kessel und goss dann etwas Tee in einer Kanne auf. Mit dieser und zwei Tassen kam sie ein paar Minuten später zurück zum Tisch.

„Es ist ein altes Rezept meiner Familie. Er wärmt gut und doch macht er den Geist wach", erklärte sie, während sie den Tee in die Tassen goss.

„Genau das Richtige jetzt", antwortete er und nahm seine Tasse in die Hand.

„Wenn sie einen Ingwer-Keks möchten, Severus?", sie schob ihm einen Keksdose entgegen, von der sie den Deckel abgenommen hatte.

„Danke Minerva, im Augenblick nicht."

„Schön, dann verraten Sie mir doch mal ihre Favoriten", bat sie ihn, nachdem sie einen Schluck von ihrem Tee genommen und die Tasse wieder hingestellt hatte.

„Wieso fangen Sie nicht einfach an?", seine Mundwinkel hoben sich und er sah sie über den Rand seiner Tasse, aus der er gerade trank, an.

„Wie Sie wollen, dann fangen wir doch einfach bei den Jägern an. Was halten Sie von Karen McStorm? Sie spielt zwar erst das dritte Jahr, doch sie ist sehr flink auf dem Besen", begann sie.

„Ja, Miss McStorm hatte ich auch im Auge. Für eine Hufflepuff spielt sie wirklich ausgezeichnet", stimmt er ihr zu. Minerva musterte ihn kurz, doch dann notierte sie sich ohne einen weiteren Kommentar den Namen auf einem Pergament und sah dann wieder auf.

„Als zweiten Jäger würde ich Flint vorschlagen", fuhr Severus anschließend im ruhigen Ton fort.

„Warum ihn? Er ist doch viel zu ... zu grob und rau?"

„Gerade deshalb. Sie glauben doch nicht, dass die Spieler der anderen Mannschaften alle Lämmchen sein werden", er hob eine Augenbraue, als er das sagte.

„Sie haben Recht, gut, dann nehmen wir Flint. Bei dem dritten Jäger war ich mir sowieso nicht so sicher. Ich hätte noch gerne Cindy Whirly aus Ravenclaw in der Mannschaft. Sie kann hervorragend werfen. Der Hüter der Hufflepuffs hatte kaum eine Chance gegen sie gestern."

„Ich bin einverstanden. Gut dann hätten wir die Jäger. Kommen wir zu den Treibern", fuhr er fort.

„Oh je, da wird es schwer. Im Grunde haben mir keine wirklich gefallen. Die Treiber der Gryffindors treffen oft den Klatscher nicht und die von Slytherin sind viel zu brutal, bei ihnen ist die Gefahr für Fouls viel zu hoch", stöhnte sie auf.

„So schlimm sind die beiden auch wieder nicht, zumindest verstehen sie es ihren Gegnern die Klatscher um die Ohren zu schlagen."

„Leider nicht nur um die Ohren, Severus, das müssen Sie doch zugeben", sie sah ihn ernst an.

„Ich bin dafür, dass wir das Treiber Team aus Ravenclaw nehmen, sie spielen wenigstens Hand ihn Hand und sind hervorragend aufeinander abgestimmt", schlug sie vor und stöhnte dann auf, während sie kurz zum Fenster schaute.

„Schade, dass wir die Weasley Zwillinge nicht mehr hier haben, sie wären perfekt dafür."

„Nun Minerva, man kann eben nicht alles haben, nicht wahr? Kommen wir dann zum Hüter. An wen hätten Sie da gedacht?"

„Ganz ehrlich Severus, für mich kommt da im Augenblick nur einer Frage."

Der Zaubertranklehrer sah sie fragend an, er hatte seine Fingerspitzen aneinander gelegt und tippte abwartend mit den Zeigefingern gegen sein Kinn .

„Falls es Ihnen nicht aufgefallen sein sollte, Severus, Ron Weasley kann in der Tat über sich hinauswachsen. Haben Sie gesehen, wie er den Ball von Flint gestoppt hat, es war einfach bemerkenswert", erklärte sie.

„Ich bitte Sie, Minerva. Das war doch eher ein Zufall, dass er in dem Moment von seinem Besen gerutscht ist", widersprach Severus.

„Nein, es war kein Zufall. Ich weiß zufällig, dass er gerade dabei ist, den Seestern zu üben. Gut ich gebe zu, er war noch nicht perfekt, aber der Junge hat Mut, das müssen Sie zugeben", versuchte sie ihn zu überzeugen.

„Ich bin nicht sicher, ob es bei ihm nicht bei diesen Versuchen bleiben wird", gab er skeptisch zurück, doch dann machte er ihr überraschenderweise einen Vorschlag.

„Was halten Sie davon: wir nehmen Weasley als ersten Hüter, sollte er sich wirklich ... beweisen, dann in Ordnung. Wenn nicht, schlage ich vor Slytherins Hüter zu nehmen. Er hat genug Erfahrung und er ist sehr wendig. Was halten Sie von meinem Vorschlag?"

„Einverstanden. Sie werden aber sehen, wir brauchen Ihren Hüter nicht. Mr. Weasley wird es schaffen, davon bin ich überzeugt."

„Ich würde sogar zehn Galleonen drauf verwetten", fügte sie an.

„Ist das Ihr Ernst?", er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und sah sie erstaunt an.

„Sicher ist das mein Ernst, halten Sie dagegen?", in ihren Augen funkelte es leicht und sie musterte Severus nun, der zuerst zögerte, doch dann ...

„Gut in Ordnung. Ich sage, dass er es nicht schaffen wir. Wenn Weasley wider Erwarten spielen sollte, haben Sie gewonnen. Wenn er nicht spielt, schulden Sie mir zehn Galleonen", erklärte er und reichte ihr seine Hand, welche sie ergriff und drückte.

„Dann haben wir nur noch die Frage nach dem Sucher zu klären. Ich habe keine Zweifel, dass Harry Potter wohl die beste Wahl ist", erklärte sie.

„Potter? Warum er? Ich hätte da eher an Cho Chang gedacht. Sie ist eine gute Sucherin mit Erfahrung und sie lässt sich nicht so leicht ablenken wie Potter ", wiedersprach er.

„Miss Chang? Ich bitte Sie Severus. Sie ist nicht schlecht, ja, aber gegen Potter hat sie keine Chance. Das haben wir doch in den letzten Jahren immer wieder gesehen."

„Wie wäre es dann mit Draco Malfoy? Er hat sich in den letzten Jahren sehr verbessert und ... er hat Adleraugen. Auch beherrscht er das Fliegen tadellos", schlug Severus nun vor.

„Malfoy? Severus, das ist doch nicht ihr Ernst. Sie wollen doch nicht, dass sein Vater noch hier auftaucht, weil er das Spiel sehen will, da sein Sohn mitspielt, was wir ihm nicht mal verbieten könnten", fragte sie ihn verwundert.

Severus musterte sie nachdenklich. Sie hatte natürlich Recht, auch er wusste, dass Harry im Grunde der beste Sucher war, doch wiederstrebte es ihm aus irgendeinem Grund, Potter in das Spiel zu integrieren. Aber auch er musste zugeben, Draco war auch nicht die erste Wahl, obwohl das, was er gesagt hatte, stimmte. Er hatte sich wirklich gesteigert, doch Lucius, wollte er eigentlich nicht in Hogwarts haben, denn das würde mit Sicherheit Ärger bedeuteten. Widerwillig stimmte er dann zu.

„Gut, dann soll Potter eben der Sucher sein", grummelte er und nahm noch einmal einen Schluck von dem Tee.

„Sehr schön, dann hätten wir die Mannschaft zusammen. Ich werde Argus bitten, die Listen nachher aufzuhängen. Was halten Sie von einem Drink zum Abschluss, Severus?", lächelte Minerva ihm zufrieden zu.

„Warum nicht, wenn Sie etwas Anständiges da haben?", gab Severus zurück.

„Sie werden sich wundern, meine Familie hat eine eigene Whisky Brennerei und ich habe immer ein paar Flaschen davon hier. Selbst Albus trinkt hiervon ab und zu ein Gläschen, obwohl er sonst nicht viel Alkohol zu sich nimmt", erklärte sie, während sie zu einem Sekretär in ihrem Büro ging, ihn öffnete, eine Flasche und zwei Gläser herausnahm und wieder zurück zum Tisch kam. Sie schenkte beide Gläser gut zwei Fingerbreit voll und reichte Severus eines davon.

„Auf das Quidditch Turnier, und dass Hogwarts keinen zu schlechten Platz erreicht", sagte sie, hob ihr Glas und prostete Severus zu. Er tat es ihr nach und nahm dann einen kräftigen Schluck. Sofort spürte er das brennen des Alkohols in seinem Hals und dies reizte ihn so sehr, dass er husten musste. McGonagall trat schnell hinter ihn und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken, doch er wehrte sofort ab.

„Schon ... gut, geht ... geht schon wieder ...", erklärte er während er immer wieder husten musste.

„Was, in Merlins Namen, ist das für ein Zeug", fragte er immer noch nach Atem ringend und roch dann noch einmal daran.

„Das hab ich Ihnen doch gesagt, meine Familie brennt es selber. Es ist etwas stark, das gebe ich zu, aber der Geschmack ist hervorragend, das müssen Sie eingestehen, Severus", ein Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht, als sie das sagte.

„Vorausgesetzt, man schmeckt überhaut noch etwas", immer noch musste er sich räuspern.

„Trinken Sie noch einen Schluck, beim Zweiten ist es nicht mehr so schlimm", forderte sie ihn auf.

„Versuchen Sie es, es stimmt", sagte sie noch einmal, als sie merkte wie er zögerte. Severus setzte das Glas noch einmal an und nahm erneut einen Schluck, doch diesmal etwas weniger ... und tatsächlich, sie hatte Recht. Es brannte fast gar nicht mehr, auch musste er nicht mehr husten, im Gegenteil er schmeckte nun wirklich etwas, und was er da schmeckte gefiel ihm sehr gut. Er nickte anerkennend und sah von dem Glas zu Minerva.

„Sie hatten Recht, er ist wirklich gut", lobte er den Whisky.

„Ich weiß", lächelte sie jetzt und nahm wieder in ihrem Sessel platz.

„Wann werden denn die Schüler aus den anderen Schulen kommen?", fragte Severus dann neugierig.

„Ganz kurz vor dem Spiel erst, ein oder zwei Tage vorher, meinte Albus. Eigentlich hatte er ja gehofft, einer der anderen Schulen würde sich Bereiterklären, das Turnier auszurichten, aber sie wollten nicht, so wird es eben wieder auf Hogwarts stattfinden", antwortete sie ihm und man konnte ihre Enttäuschung richtig raushören, er konnte sich denken, dass sie gerne einmal eine andere Schule besucht hätte. Er selbst hingegen, war ganz froh Hogwarts nicht verlassen zu müssen.

Die neue „Hogwarts Mannschaft" trainierte, überwacht von Madam Hooch, inzwischen in jeder freien Minute. Doch auch die jeweiligen Haus-Mannschaften mussten trainieren, da die Hausspiele aufgrund des Turniers nicht abgesagt, sondern nur etwas verschoben wurden. So kam es manchmal wirklich zu kleineren Konflikten, weil sie sich nicht einig werden konnten, wer wann auf den Platz durfte.

So hatte Hermine Granger es in die Hand genommen und einen Trainingsplan entworfen. Der war wirklich genial und seither funktionierte auch alles ohne Probleme.

So vergingen die ersten zwei Wochen, bis Flint eines Nachmittags aufgeregt an Severus Bürotüre klopfte.

„Sir, haben Sie es schon gehört? Durmstrang hat sich Krum, Victor Krum eingekauft. Sie wollen, dass er für sie spielt. Da haben wir doch nie ein Chance gehen die", stürmte er aufgebracht in sein Büro.

Severus erhob sich überrascht von seinem Stuhl und starrte Flint an.

„Ist das denn überhaupt erlaubt?", fragte er beinahe entsetzt und starrte auf den Slytherin vor ihm.

„Ich werde das abklären, Mr Flint", antwortete er ihm und machte sich sofort auf zum Schulleiter.

Ein paar Tage später bat Albus Dumbledore Severus und Minerva zu sich, in sein Büro.

„Ich habe mich mit Mr. Bagman ausführlich besprochen. Leider scheint es in der Tat so zu sein, dass die Regeln es in Moment noch nicht verbieten Fremdspieler mit in das Team zu nehmen. Die einzige Voraussetzung ist, dass der Spieler auf der entsprechenden Schule gewesen sein muss. Der Minister meinte zwar, er würde für die kommenden Jahre diese Regeln noch einmal überarbeiten, doch dieses Jahr, müssten wir es wohl so hinnehmen", erklärte er ihnen und sah sie etwas zermürbt über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg an.

„Albus, das ist doch aber nicht gerecht. Krum ist ein Profispieler und einer der Besten, die es zur Zeit gibt. Da haben weder die Beauxbatons, noch wir eine Chance", protestierte Minerva aufs äußerste.

„Das ist mir durchaus bewusst Minerva und dennoch können wir nicht das Geringste dagegen unternehmen", gab der Schulleiter zurück.

„Albus?", Severus sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„Was wäre, wenn wir es genauso machen würden?" Severus Lippen kräuselten sich leicht, als er den Schulleiter nun ansah.

„Severus, du willst gleiches mit gleichem vergelten?", fragte Albus überrascht.

„Nicht im Geringsten. Ich dachte da eher an zwei junge Herren, die sehr gute Treiber waren und Hogwarts überraschend verlassen haben", erklärte er den beiden.

„Severus, Sie meinen, wir sollten Fred und George Weasley bitten, bei dem Spiel die Treiber zu sein?", fragte Minerva erstaunt.

„Genau das meine ich. Sie sind zwar keine Profis, aber wie sagten Sie so schön, Minerva? Es waren die besten Treiber, die Hogwarts seit langem hatte", er sah von Minerva zu Albus, der mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Severus, du weißt, was ich von solchen Dingen halte. Ich finde es nicht in Ordnung, denn eigentlich sollten nur Schüler von den jeweiligen Schulen an dem Turnier teilnehmen", protestierte Albus aufs Äußerste.

„Dann will ich es doch einfach so ausdrücken, Albus. Du hast uns beide dafür ausgesucht, um zu entscheiden, wer spielen wird, das ist doch richtig?", fragte Severus und Minerva sah ihn etwas unverständlich an.

„In der Tat, Severus, das war mein Gedanke, ja", antwortete Albus, der wohl zu ahnen schien, worauf Severus hinaus wollte, ihn jedoch weiter reden ließ.

„Nun gut. Dann liegt es doch auch in unserem Ermessen, die Weasleys zu fragen, ob sie nicht für Hogwarts noch einmal spielen würden", erklärte Severus und ein sarkastisches Grinsen flog über sein Gesicht. „Es ist ja dann nicht deine Entscheidung gewesen und keiner kann dich dafür an den Pranger stellen."

„Das ist allerdings wahr. Nun ich denke, ich habe euch über alles Wichtige informiert und das andere liegt nun nicht mehr in meinen Händen", antwortete er und seine Gesicht schien sich wieder etwas aufzuhellen.

„Ich wünsche Euch viel Erfolg bei der Mannschaftsaufstellung", sagte Albus noch und deutete mit der Hand zu Tür. Severus und Minerva hatten verstanden und erhoben sich von ihren Stühlen.

„Danke Albus", erwiderte Severus leise mit einem Grinsen um die Mundwinkel und verließ, gefolgt von Minerva, das Büro.

Als sie die Wendeltreppe verlassen hatten und in den Flur im ersten Stock getreten waren, hielt Minerva Severus auf.

„Es ist wirklich Ihr Ernst, Severus? Sie wollen die Weasley Zwillinge fragen, ob sie bei dem Turnier mitmachen wollen?", fragte sie immer noch ungläubig.

„Sicher, warum nicht. Es ist nicht verboten und Sie haben gehört, Albus hat damit nichts zu tun, es ist allein unsere Entscheidung. Aber wenn Sie Bedenken haben, Minerva?", er sah sie eindringlich an. Sie schien einen Moment angestrengt nachzudenken, dabei hatte sie ihre Lippen so fest aufeinander gepresst, dass diese nur noch einen schmalen Strich bildeten.

„Ganz ehrlich Severus, ich bin aus Fairnessgründen nicht begeistert von der Idee", doch in dem Moment hellte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck auf, „Aber ich will genauso wie Sie diesen verdammten Pokal haben." In ihren Augen lag nun ein entschlossenes Funkeln und ihre Mundwinkel zogen sich immer weiter nach oben.

„Soll ich Ihnen eine Eule schicken, oder wollen Sie das tun Severus?"

„Das überlasse ich mit Freuden Ihnen, Minerva. Die beiden waren schließlich in Ihrem Haus und außerdem...", er zögert kurz, „...außerdem bezweifle ich, dass sie meine Einladung annehmen würden", fuhr er mit einem skeptischen Blick fort.

„Da wäre ich mir nicht einmal so sicher, Severus, das wissen Sie. Aber gut, ich werde mich gleich daran machen und den Brief schreiben", erklärte sie, nickte noch einmal kurz zu Severus und marschierte voller Tatendrang zu ihrem Büro.

Einen Moment lang sah er ihr schmunzelnd hinterher, drehte sich dann gut gelaunt und schwungvoll um und ging mit wehendem Umhang nach unten in sein Büro, wo noch einige Arbeit auf ihn wartete.

Es waren nur noch wenig Tage, bis das Turnier beginnen sollte.

Natürlich hatten Fred und George Weasley zugesagt und waren nach Hogwarts gekommen, um mit den anderen Spielern so gut wie jeden Nachmittag zu trainieren. Sie genossen es sehr, noch einmal in Hogwarts sein zu dürfen. Ihr Geschäft hatte Lee Jordan so lange übernommen und so konnten sie sich voll auf das Spiel konzentrieren.

Dumbledore hatte den Spielern sogar in der letzten Woche vor den Spielen erlaubt, dem Nachmittagsunterricht fern zu bleiben, so dass sie in der Zeit noch mehr trainieren konnten.

Zusammen mit Hermine Granger war Sisilia nun öfters beim Training dabei. Sie nahm entweder ein Buch oder ein paar Arbeiten, die sie korrigieren wollte, mit zum Quidditchfeld, auch wenn sie wusste, dass sie doch nicht dazu kam. Zum einen war es wirklich interessant die Spielzüge zu beobachten, welche sich die Spieler ausdachten und dann bis zum umfallen übten, und zum andern unterhielt sie sich oft sehr angeregt mit Hermine. Welche im übrigen sehr stolz war auf Ron, der sein Können in den letzen Wochen extrem gesteigert hatte.

Unter anderem hatte er den Seestern, ein Abwehrmanöver des Hüters, für sich perfektioniert.

Er ließ sich seitlich vom Besen gleiten, hielt sich nur mit einer Hand am Stiel fest und hakte sein Bein am andern Ende des Besens ein, der Rest seines Körpers hing dann ausgestreckt nach unten. So erreichte er einen gigantischen Radius, um den geworfenen Quaffel abzufangen zu können.

Inzwischen hatte er auch herausgefunden, wie er anschließen wieder blitzschnell auf seinem Besen saß. Es machte ihm mittlerweile so viel Spaß, dass er, wenn er gerade nichts zu tun hatte, es sogar als Zeitvertreib übte. Mal von den plötzlichen Sink- und Steigflügen abgesehen, die er inzwischen drauf hatte, wie kaum ein anderer.

Als Ron erfahren hatte, dass seine Brüder bei dem Wettkampf mitmachen würden, war er vollkommen aus dem Häuschen. Harry hatte die halbe Nacht gebraucht, bis er Ron endlich zum Schweigen brachte, und das auch nur, weil er ihm , da er es nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte, mit dem „Quietus" Zauber seine Stimme geraubt hatte.

Ron hatte zwar danach sauer die Vorhänge seines Bettes zugezogen, doch am nächsten Tag, hatte er das Ganze schon wieder vergessen und freute sich auf das Training mit Fred um George am nächsten Nachmittag.

Das letzte Training, bevor die Mannschaften der anderen Schulen anreisen würden, war für Samstag Nachmittag angesagt. Dunkle Wolken hingen inzwischen am nachmittäglichen Himmel und es war auch sehr windig geworden Die Spieler mussten zwar teilweise gegen starke Windböen ankämpfen, aber ansonsten klappte trotzdem alles wie am Schnürchen. Doch das Wetter wurde bisweilen immer unwirklicher. Es hatte angefangen zu Gewittern und Blitze jagten über den inzwischen fast schwarzen Himmel. Doch die Spieler ließen sich bis dahin nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und trainierten dem Wetter trotzend weiter. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als ein mächtiger Blitz quer über den Himmel über das Spielfeld jagte und in einen alten morschen Baum hinter dem Stadion krachte, der mit einem lauten Knall Feuer fing.

Erschrocken sprangen Hermine und Sisilia, die sich in ihre Umhänge eingewickelt hatten, von der Bank auf und starrten auf den brennenden Baum hinter ihnen auf dem Gelände, als sie plötzlich ein Rufen und Schreien vom Spielfeld her hörten. Nachdem sie sich wieder umgedreht hatten, sahen sie Harry regungslos am Rande des Spielfeldes am Boden liegen, sein Besen lag etwas von ihm entfernt und die andern waren gerade dabei, neben ihm zu landen.

„Da ist etwas passiert!", schlussfolgerte Sisilia, überlegte nicht lange, warf ihre Pergamente auf die Sitzbank und verwandelte sich schnell in eine Eule. Sofort flog sie im Steilflug zu Harry und den anderen hinunter.

Zeitgleich mit Ron landete sie etwas abseits der kleinen Gruppe und verwandelte sich sofort zurück.

Die andern hatten das überhaupt nicht mitbekommen, alle starten nur erschrocken auf Harry. Sie kniete sich neben ihn und wollte nach seinem Puls tasten.

„Harry, was ist passiert?", fragte sie, als sie erleichtert feststellte, dass er zu sich kam. Seine Brille saß schief auf seiner Nase und seine Haare waren noch zerzauster, als sie es normalerweise schon waren.

Harry versuchte sich aufzurichten und griff nach seiner Brille, um sie gerade zu rücken, doch dann sank er kraftlos wieder auf den Boden zurück und stöhnte erneut auf.

„In den Krankenflügel mit ihm", sagte Sisilia nur knapp und beschwor mit ihrem Zauberstab eine Trage herauf.

„Los, legt ihn da drauf", wies sie die anderen an. Ron sah sie zerknirscht an.

„Professor, ich glaube, das war dieser Blitz, der hat ihn getroffen und dann ist er abgestürzt", erklärte er nun sehr verwirrt.

Kaum glaubend, was sie da hörte, sah sie von Ron zu dem Lichtschein hinter dem Stadion, wo noch immer der Baum lichterloh brannte. Konnte das wirklich sein? Doch dann entschloss sie sich, ihn erst mal zu Madam Pomfrey zu bringen, die ihn sich ansehen sollte.

Sisilia wartete mit den anderen vor dem Krankenflügel. Alle starrten stumm und nachdenklich in die Gegend, nur Fred und George diskutierten leise miteinander. Sie waren es auch, welche dann auf Sisilia zugingen und sie ansprachen.

„Sisilia? Was ist, wenn Harry nicht spielen kann?", fragten sie nachdenklich.

„Ich glaube, dass das jetzt nicht das Wichtigste ist, oder?", gab Sisilia zurück, die sich wirklich Sorgen um Harry machte, doch dann tat es ihr auch schon gleich wieder Leid, dass sie so rüde zu ihnen war.

„Entschuldigt, ich wollte euch nicht anfahren. Aber ich denke, darüber machen wir uns Gedanken, wenn wir wissen, wie es Harry ..."

In dem Moment ging die Türe vom Krankenflügel auf und Madam Pomfrey winkte Sisilia zu sich. Die andern, vor allem Ron, Hermine, so wie Fred und George wollten ihr folgen, doch da war die Krankenschwester unerbittlich und schickte sie wieder weg. So war es nur Sisilia, die ihr in den Raum folgte.

„Professor, Sie können gleich zu ihm. Es geht ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut. Nun ja, so gut es einem eben geht, wenn man einen Blitzschlag hinter sich hat. Wobei der Junge noch verdammt viel Glück gehabt hat. Nur sein Arm ist schwerer verletzt, der wird auch mit Heiltränken mind. eine Woche brauchen, bis er ihn wieder voll benutzen kann, aber er wird wieder ganz gesund werden", erklärte Madam Pomfrey ihr ausführlich. Sisilia atmete beruhigt aus.

„Das heißt aber, er wird nicht am Turnier mitmachen können?", wollte Sisilia wissen, worauf Madam Pomfrey als Antwort nur den Kopf schüttelte.

„Wie auch immer, das Wichtigste ist erst mal, dass er wieder gesund wird", sagte sie und ging zu dem Bett, in dem Harry lag.

„Hallo Harry. Na, wie fühlst du dich?", mit besorgtem Gesicht sah Sisilia ihn an. Harry machte den Eindruck, als hätte man ihm vom Weltuntergang erzählt.

„Nicht so besonders. Ich nehme an, Sie haben gehört, dass ich nicht spielen kann", antwortete er sehr leise und presste dann wütend seine Lippen aufeinander.

„Madam Pomfrey hat es mir gesagt, ja. Das tut mir leid für dich, Harry. Aber in erster Linie ist es wichtiger, dass du wieder gesund wirst. Sie werden schon jemanden finden, der für dich einspringt", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen.

„Sicher werden sie jemanden finden, es gibt ja noch drei Sucher in Hogwarts", brummte er missmutig und starrte auf seine Zudecke. Sein rechter Arm war von Madam Pomfrey dick einbandagiert worden und er hatten ihn neben sich auf seiner Decke liegen.

„Tut es sehr weh?", wollte Sisilia wissen und deutete auf den Arm.

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Die Tatsache, dass ich jetzt nur noch bei den Spielen zuschauen darf ist viel schlimmer. Ich hatte mir so gewünscht einmal mit Fred, George und Ron zusammen zu spielen", seufzte er enttäuscht.

„Ich kann dich verstehen, Harry. Es tut mir wirklich sehr Leid, dass es nicht klappt", antwortete sie ihm und Harry nickte nur.

„Ich werde den andern jetzt Bescheid geben und sie dann einen Moment zu dir schicken. Erhol dich bitte gut, Harry", sagte Sisilia aufrichtig zu ihm, drehte sich dann mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln um und ging hinaus.

Sie erzählte den anderen dann, wie es um Harry stand und schickte sie zu ihm, sie selber ging hinunter, um Severus zu suchen.

Sie fand ihn in seinem Büro und erzählte ihm was auf dem Quidditchfeld passiert war.

„Verflucht, das musste ausgerechnet einen Tag vor dem ersten Spiel passieren? Warum sind sie bei dem Wetter überhaupt noch draußen gewesen. Sie hätten doch sehen müssen, dass es dafür viel zu gefährlich war. Das war unverantwortlich vom Mannschaftskapitän", schimpfte Severus wütend los und lief aufgebracht und mit den Armen wedelnd durch den Raum.

„Jetzt beruhige dich wieder. Die Schüler können überhaupt nichts dafür. Ich war auch draußen bei ihnen. Sie haben schon bei viel schlechterem Wetter gespielt, und das weißt du", gab sie zurück und stellte sich ihm in den Weg. Abrupt blieb Severus stehen und sah Sisilia an, die ihre Hände auf seine Arme gelegt hatte.

„Severus, beruhige dich! Bitte, es kann doch keiner etwas dafür. Der Blitz hätte jeden von uns treffen können, auch mich oder Hermine. Es bringt keinem etwas, wenn du hier rumschreist. Überlege lieber, wenn du für Harry als Ersatz aussuchen wirst", sie sah ihn ernst an.

„Entschuldige, du hast natürlich Recht. Es ist nur so, dass Harry unsere stärkste Waffe gegen die andern war ...", begann er und stoppte, als er Sisilias Grinsen bemerkte.

„Was ist jetzt wieder?", fragte er irritiert.

„Soll ich vor Harry wiederholen, was du mir gerade gesagt hast?", fragte sie grinsend.

„Untersteh dich, das wirst du nicht tun!", protestierte er sofort und hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Keine Angst, kein Wort kommt über meine Lippen", versprach sie gleich und Severus sah sie erleichtert an.

„Ich habe fast das Gefühl, du magst Harry inzwischen auch ein bisschen?", fragte sie ihn vorsichtig. Doch als Antwort sah er sie an, als hätte sie ihm eröffnet, dass Dumbledore auf Voldemorts Seite gewechselt wäre. Er gab ihr keine Antwort, sondern drehte sich um und ging auf die Türe zu.

„Ich werde sofort mit Minerva besprechen, wen wir als Ersatz für Potter nehmen sollen", erklärte er und verließ den Wohnraum.

Sisilia sah ihm hinterher. Sie wusste, dass sie bei ihm auf einen empfindlichen Nerv getroffen hatte, doch auch wenn sie Recht haben sollte, war ihr klar, dass er es nie zugeben würde. Aber wenn sie ehrlich war, konnte sie sich darüber eigentlich nicht sicher sein. Das Verhältnis zwischen Harry und Severus hatte sich zwar gebessert, doch mehr auch nicht, zumindest oberflächlich nicht.

Mit einem Seufzen, setzte sich Sisilia auf das Sofa und nahm ihre Stickerei zur Hand, welche sie angefangen hatte zu machen. Aber eigentlich hatte sie gar keine Freude daran. Ihre Tante hatte ihr zwar mal gezeigt, wie man stickte, doch war sie nie so eine begeisterte Handarbeiterin gewesen. Und immer, wenn ihr Tante nicht hinsah, hatte sie die Arbeiten mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes erledigt.

Fast eine Stunde später kam Severus erst wieder, mit einem mehr oder weniger zufriedenen Gesicht.

„Nun, habt ihr euch einigen können?", wollte Sisilia wissen, warf ihre Stickarbeit in die Ecke und ging ihm entgegen.

„Ja, wir haben einen Ersatz für Harry. Er ist zwar nicht gleichwertig, doch nach einigen Überlegungen und meinen Überredungskünsten, konnte ich Minerva davon überzeugen, dass Draco der beste Ersatz für ihn ist", berichtet Severus sehr zufrieden mit sich.

Sisilias Augen weiteten sich und sie starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.

„Sag mir, dass das jetzt ein Scherz war?"

„Nein Sil, es ist kein Scherz. Draco ist der neue Sucher unseres Hogwarts-Teams", bestätigte er ihr noch einmal mit sehr ernstem Gesicht. Sisilia lies sich in den Sessel hinter sich sinken und schnappte nach Luft.

„Severus, ... aber ... warum er?", total verwirrt starte sie auf Severus, der sich ihr nun gegenüber in den anderes Sessel setzte.

„Ich habe meine Gründe, und wenn Minerva schon einverstanden war, solltest du nicht auch noch nach dem „warum" fragen", und nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr er fort.

„Wer war es denn, der die Idee von Albus, dass ich mit Minerva das Team zusammenstellen soll, so super gefunden hat? Du doch! Also akzeptiere auch meine Entscheidungen!", er lehnte sich entschlossen in dem Sessel zurück. Seine Miene zeigte, dass für ihn das Thema erledigt war.

Am nächsten Tag reisten die Spieler der anderen beiden Schulen mit ihren jeweiligen Schulleitern an.

Madam Maxime hatte es sich auch diesmal nicht nehmen lassen, ihre Schüler selbst zu begleiten. Auch dieses Mal hatten sie diese riesige, graublaue Kutsche gewählt, mit der sie am späten Vormittag in Hogwarts landeten. Diese war so groß wie ein ganzes stattliches Haus und wurde von einem guten Duzend geflügelter Pferde gezogen. Wunderschöne Palominos, welche aber so groß wie Elefanten waren.

Die Pferde mitsamt der Kutsche landeten mit einem Krachen auf dem Boden, federte auf ihren riesigen Rädern auf und ab, während die goldenen Pferde ihre riesigen Köpfe zurück warfen und mit ihren großen feuerroten Augen rollten. Direkt vor der Treppe, die zum Schloss führte kam die Kutsche zum stehen und aus ihr stiegen Madam Maxime und ungefähr ein Duzend Schüler in blassblauen Umhängen.

Sisilia, die mit ihrem Onkel den Ankommenden entgegen gegangen war, starrte auf die Frau, die mind. so groß war wie Hagrid. Als diese ihre Kapuze vom Kopf nahm, konnte Sisilia ihre eigentlich doch recht hübsches, olivefarbenes Gesicht sehen. Ihre großen schwarzen Augen schienen feucht zu schimmern, und ihre Haare hatte sie im Nacken zu einem Knoten zusammen gebunden. Sie war ganz in dunkelviolett gekleidet und an ihrem Hals und ihren Händen funkelten viele prächtige Edelsteine.

Albus ging die Stufen hinunter und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. Sie kam auf ihn zu und als er sie mit einem Kuss begrüßen wollte und beugte sich etwas zu ihm hinunter, da sie doch um einiges größer war als er.

„Meine liebe Madame Maxime. Wieder einmal herzlich Willkommen auf Hogwarts", sagte er erfreut.

„Dumbly-dorr", erwiderte sie auf ihre ganz eigene Art und Sisilia sah ihren Onkel erstaunt an.

„Isch offe, Sie befinden sisch wohl?" fragte sie ihn mit eine sehr tiefen Stimme.

„Ich bin in exzellenter Verfassung, danke Madam", antwortete er ihr.

„Und mit wem abe isch ier die Ere?", fragte sie und deutete auf Sisilia.

„Oh, das meine Liebe, ist meine Großnichte, Sisilia Dumbledore Snape. Sie unterrichtet nun schon das zweite Jahr hier in Hogwarts", erklärte er ihr. Auch Sisilia reichte der Frau vor sich ihre Hand zur Begrüßung.

„O', es ist misch eine Ere, Madam Snape", sagte sie und betrachtete Sisilia entzückt.

„Die Ehre ist ganz auf meiner Seite Madame Maxime. Bienvenu à la Hogwarts et un séjour agréable !", wünschte Sisilia ihr.

„Oh, tres bien, vous parlez des francais ?" , wollte sie jetzt wissen.

„Oh, non, seulement peu!" , erklärte Sisilia dann lächelnd.

„Es ‚ört sisch aber besser an, als mein Inglisch", erklärte sie lachend und deutete dann nach hinten.

„Et voila, meine Schüler!", erklärte sie und deutete auf die kleine Gruppe von Teenagern die sich hinter ihr aufgestellt hatten.

„Oh, sehr gut. Wollen wir dann nicht hinein gehen und uns zu Tisch setzten. Sie werden bestimmt hungrig sein, nach der Reise?", Dumbledore machte eine einladende Handbewegung. In dem Augenblick kam Hagrid, der sich heute besonders nett zurecht gemacht hatte, wie Sisilia auf den ersten Blick feststellen musste, und trat neben sie.

„Oh, Olympe, schön dich wieder zu sehen", begrüßte er sie mit strahlenden Augen und sie wendete sich ebenfalls zu ihm um.

„'agrid, es freut misch auch disch wieder zu sehen. Es ist lange 'er", begrüßte sie ihn freudig.

„Oh, Dumbly-dorr, würden Sie misch noch einen Augenblick entschuldigen? Isch ‚abe noch eine Kleinischkeit mit ‚agrid zu bespreschen", sagte sie und Albus nickte dann.

Bevor sie beide, die Pferde auszuspannen begannen, rief Madame Maxime ihren Schülern noch etwas zu, worauf hin diese, nachdem Albus ihnen ebenfalls aufmunternd zugenickt hatte, das Schloss betraten und, geführt von Sisilia, in die Große Halle gingen, welche ihnen ihre Plätze am Tisch der Ravenclaws zuwies.

Eine halbe Stunde später kamen Hagrid und Madame Maxime ebenfalls in die Große Halle und setzten sich lachend an ihre Plätze.

Die Schüler aus Beauxbaton saßen am Anfang etwas verloren herum und trauten sich kaum zu reden. Doch als sich zwei Mädchen aus Ravenclaw ihrer angenommen hatten, die Zuhause zweisprachig aufgewachsen waren, tauten die Teenager richtig auf. Sisilia beobachtete das mit Wohlwollen.

Die Spieler aus Durmstrang trafen erst am frühen Nachmittag in der Schule ein. Mit ihnen war eine Olga Petrova gekommen, welche, seit Igor Karkaroff verschwunden war, die Leitung der Schule dort übernommen hatte. Sie war eine schlanke, hochgewachsene, und dennoch sehr streng wirkende Frau, um die fünfzig, mit kurzen Haaren, einer fast männlichen Frisur. Ihre dunklen Augen musterten Sisilia und Dumbledore streng, als sie vom See herauf kam, wo sie mit ihrem Schiff, wie damals schon Karkaroff beim Trimagischen Turnier, geankert hatten.

„Professor Dumbledore, nehme ich an?", fragte sie mit einer, für alle überraschend, hohen kratzigen Stimme, die schon fast schrill klang.

„In der Tat, mein Gnädigste. Dann darf ich annehmen, dass Sie Olga Petrova sind?", fragte er zuvorkommend.

„Da haben Sie allerdings Recht, Professor Dumbledore", entgegnete sie ihm.

„Ich hoffe Sie und Ihre Schüler hatten eine angenehme Reise?", fragte Albus mit einem Blick auf die Gruppe hinter ihr.

„Es ging so. Wir sind leider in einen Sturm gekommen, deshalb auch die Verspätung", erklärte sie ihm kurz angebunden. Dann warf sie fragend einen Blick auf Sisilia, welche wiederum ihren Onkel begleitet hatte.

„Oh, das ist meine Großnichte Sisilia Dumbledore Snape, sie unterrichtet hier an der Schule", stellt er sie vor. Doch als Sisilia ihr die Hand reichte, griff diese an ihre Brust, nahm das Monokel, welches dort gebaumelt hatte und hielt es sich vor ihr rechtes Auge.

Sisilia ließ die Hand wieder sinken, versuchte aber weiterhin freundlich zu lächeln.

„Willkommen auf Hogwarts, Mrs Petrova", begrüßte sie die Frau, nichts desto trotz.

„Miss Petrova", verbesserte sie Sisilia herablassend, als sie einen abfälligen Blick auf ihren Bauch geworfen hatte.

„Oh, verzeihen Sie mir, Miss Petrova!"

Sisilia ignorierte ihren finsteren Blick und sah dann zu den Schülern hinter ihr, wobei ihr ein junger Mann besonders ins Auge stach. Zum einen, weil er schon älter war, als die anderen, und zum anderen sah er irgendwie aus wie ein zu groß geratener Raubvogel mit seiner langen krummen Nase. Er war groß und schlank, und durch seine schwarzen Haare wirkte er irgendwie noch blasser. Sie hatte schon Fotos von ihm gesehen und wusste sofort, dass dies Viktor Krum war. Er schien sich nicht hundertprozentig wohl zu fühlen, hatte Sisilia das Gefühl. Aber dennoch sah er sich ständig um, als würde etwas oder jemanden suchen.

Dumbledore bat die Abordnung von Durmstrang höflich ins Schloss, wo sich dann alle in der Großen Halle versammelten.

Nachdem Albus noch dafür gesorgt hatte, dass es heute Tee, Kaffee und Kuchen in der großen Halle für alle gab, zur Feier des Tages, fanden sich auch wieder alle dort ein. Nachdem die Teller geleert waren und sich alle mit Tee und Kuchen gestärkt hatten, erhob Albus sich von seinem Platz. Er hob seine Hände und wartete bis es ruhig in der Großen Halle geworden war.

„Meine Lieben Schüler, meine Damen und Herren, Geister und vor allem unsere Gäste, die ich auf diesem Weg noch einmal auf das Herzlichste begrüßen möchte.

Es ist mir ein Vergnügen, Sie alle in Hogwarts willkommen heißen zu können", sagte er und lächelte vor allem den Gästen zu. Miss Petrova, die sich selber neben Professor Sinistra, die ebenfalls heute ganz in schwarz gekleidet war, gesetzt hatte, sah Albus allerdings immer noch recht finster an und verfolgte misstrauisch jede seiner Bewegungen. Madame Maxime hingegen klatschte, wie die anderen Lehrer und die meisten der Schüler begeistert in die Hände.

Irgendwie erinnerte Sisilia Olga Petrovas Verhalten an jemanden, doch sie kam einfach nicht darauf an wen. Deshalb wanderte ihr Blick immer wieder zu ihr, da es sie nicht in Ruhe ließ.

„Ich bin mir sicher, wir alle werden eine angenehme und vergnügliche Zeit hier miteinander verbringen.

Für das Quidditch Turnier müssen noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten geregelt werden. Unter anderem, welche Mannschaft wann und gegen wen spielen wird.

Unser geschätzter Minister für Magische Spiele und Sportarten, wird die Verlosung dafür vornehmen", erklärte er und deutet auf Ludo Bagman, der sich in dem Moment neben ihm erhob. Ein verhaltener Applaus setzte ein, der aber schnell wieder verebbte.

„Ich mache es kurz, da ich nicht viel von langen Reden halte. Ich erkläre nur ganz kurz, wie das Losverfahren stattfinden wird", begann er und alle lauschten gespannt seinen Worten.

„Nun, als erstes werde ich jeweils einen Vertreter von jeder Schule zu mir bitten, die aufpassen und überprüfen werden, dass bei der Verlosung nicht betrogen wird.

Da jede Schule gegen jede der anderen Schulen spielen muss, habe ich die drei Spielgruppen schon einmal vorab zusammengestellt auf diese Zettel notiert. Diese Zettel werde ich dann in diese drei Kugeln stecken." Er beugte sich kurz zu Albus „Das habe ich bei den Muggeln abgeschaut", erklärte er kurz und leise mit einen Augenzwinkern.

„Nun geht es nur noch darum, wer am ersten, zweiten oder am dritten Spieltag gegeneinander spielen wird", fuhr er fort.

„Ich denke Professor Dumbeldore wird so freundlich sein und jemanden bestimmen, der die Kugeln nacheinander aus diesem Kessel ziehen wird?", er sah den Schulleiter an, der ihm zunickte und seinen Blick durch die Halle schweifen ließ. Dann winkte er Ginny Weasley zu sich an den Lehrertisch nach vorn. Sie sah ihn erschrocken und überrascht an, und deutete mit dem Finger auf sich, weil sie nicht glauben konnte, dass er wirklich sie meinte. Doch er nickte ihr noch einmal aufmunternd zu und Ron stieß sie kurzerhand nach vorn. So ging sie, leicht errötend und noch mal einen Blick auf Ron und Harry werfend, nach vorn und blieb nervös vor Dumbledore stehen.

„Darf ich nun die Vertreter der Schulen zu mir bitten und sich von der Richtigkeit des Ablaufs zu überzeugen?", bat Ludo Bagman. Madame Maxime und Olga Petrova traten zu Bagman, der sich noch, wartend auf den Vertreter von Hogwarts, umsah.

„Oh, Severus, wenn du so nett wärst?", bat Albus den Zaubertranklehrer, der sich zwar sofort erhob, doch recht erstaunt war darüber, dass Albus das nicht selber übernehmen wollte.

Ludo Bagman zeigte allen die Zettel, bevor er sie in die dafür vorgesehenen Kugeln steckte und diese dann jeweils mit einem Klong in den kupferfarbenen Kessel warf.

Ich darf Sie bitten festzuhalten, dass alle drei Vertreter bestätigt haben, dass alles mit rechten Dingen zugeht", sagte er und schüttelte die Kugeln in dem Kessel etwas herum, die ein scharrendes Geräusch verursachten. Dann hielt er Ginny den Kessel hin, aber nur so, das sie zwar hineingreifen, aber nichts sehen konnte.

„Ziehen Sie jetzt bitte eine der Kugeln heraus!", forderte er Ginny mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf, die mit leicht zittrigen Fingern in den Kessel hineingriff. Sie war so aufgeregt, dass ihr die erste Kugel, die sie herausnehmen wollte, aus den Fingern glitt und wieder mit einem lauten Klong in den Kessel zurückfiel. Erschrocken starrte sie von Ludo Bagman zu Albus Dumbledore, der ihr aber aufmunternd über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg zuzwinkerte. So griff sie diesmal fester zu und zog die erste Kugel heraus, die sie dann dem Schulleiter reichte.

„Jetzt werden wir sehen, welche Gruppe als erstes gegeneinander spielen wird", erklärte er selbst gespannt, öffnete die Kugel und reichte Ludo Bagman den Zettel, der ihn öffnete, den Vertretern der Schulen zeigte und dann wieder Dumbledore zurück gab.

„Am Montag, also morgen, werden spielen ...", er machte eine kurz Pause während er las und sah dann zu den Schülern in der Großen Halle, „Beauxbaton gegen Hogwarts!" rief er aus.

Unten in der Halle ertönte eine Applaus, der mächtig anschwoll, und während sie noch immer warteten, bis sich die Schüler wieder beruhigten, ließ Bagman Ginny die nächste Kugel aus dem Kessel ziehen.

Erneut öffnete Albus die Kugel und reichte sie Ludo Bagman. Nachdem die drei Vertreter sich wiederum vergewissert hatten, dass alles in Ordnung war, verkündete Albus die nächsten Spielgruppen.

„Am Mittwoch, werden wir dann das Spiel der Gruppen : Durmstrang gegen Beauxbaton zu sehen bekommen", rief er aus und wieder erhob sich ein Applaus.

„Eigentlich ist es jetzt nicht mehr nötig, die dritte Kugel zu ziehen, aber damit alle sehen können, dass alles seine Richtigkeit hat, werden wir auch die dritte Kugel ziehen und öffnen", erklärte Ludo Bagman allen und reichte Ginny erneut den Kessel. Sie nahm die letzte Kugel heraus und reichte sie dem Schulleiter, der ihr kurz zunickte, woraufhin sie wieder schnell zu ihrem Platz zurücklief, wo sie von ihrem begeistertem Bruder, und einem ihr aufmunternd zulächelnden Harry, der seinen Arm in einer Schlinge trug, empfangen wurde.

Wie auch schon die beiden Male zuvor, hatte Albus die Kugel geöffnet und Bagman gereicht, der die Vertreter den Zettel hatte überprüfen lassen. Danach setzten diese sich wieder auf ihre Plätze, während Albus nun zum dritten und letzten mal die Namen der Gruppen bekannt gab.

„Nun, wie wir sicher wohl alle schon geahnt haben, wird am Freitag dann Durmstrang gegen Hogwarts spielen", verkündete Albus mit einem Augenzwinkern, und erneut ertönte ein tosender Beifall.

„Das wird eine interessante Woche werden", sagte Sisilia zu Severus, als sich dieser wieder zu ihr gesetzt hatte, doch Severus nickte nur und schielte immer wieder zu der Gruppe aus Durmstrang, die ein paar sehr kräftige Kerle dabei hatten und er überlegte halblaut, ob es nicht doch besser gewesen wäre, die Treiber aus Slytherin zu nehmen.

Die Spieler aus Hogwarts waren sehr zufrieden mit dem Losentscheid. Sie spielten am ersten und am letzten Spieltag, was hieß, dass sie drei Tage Pause dazwischen hatten, im Gegensatz zu den beiden andern, die ihre Spiele hintereinander zu spielen hatten. Vorausgesetzt, die Spiele würden nicht, wie es schon vorgekommen war, mehrere Tag dauern.

So verbrachten die Schüler den restlichen Sonntag damit, zu spekulieren, wer wohl wie hoch gewinnen oder verlieren würde, bis sich die Gäste auf den Weg machten in ihre Schlafstätten.

Beide, Durmstrang und Beauxbaton, hatten darauf bestanden auf ihrem Schiff, bzw. in ihrer Kutsche zu übernachten, mit der Begründung, dass sie sich dort schon dafür eingerichtet hätten.

Der Unterricht am Montag Vormittag, verlief eher schlecht als Recht, weil die meisten der Schüler schon mit den Gedanken bei dem Quidditch-Spiel vom Nachmittag, waren. So zog es Sisilia nach einer halben Stunde vor, nur noch ein paar Dinge zu wiederholen und die letzten Minuten diskutierte sie mit ihnen die Spieltaktiken der Hogwartsmannschaft.

Die Schüler, die spielen würden, hatten die ganze Woche keine Schule. Albus hatte sie vom Unterricht befreit, so dass sie sich in aller Ruhe auf die Spiele vorbereiten konnten.

Nachdem Hermine am Sonntag Abend noch schnell einen Trainingsplan für die drei Mannschaften erstellt hatte, wann jeder noch mal das Quidditchfeld zum Üben benutzen durfte, war auch dieses Problem gelöst, das noch kurz zuvor beinahe einen Streit vom Zaun gebrochen hätte.

Pünktlich nachmittags um zwei begann dann das erste Spiel zwischen Hogwarts und Beauxbaton. Die Spieler aus Frankreich machten es ihnen nicht sonderlich schwer. Nachdem diese am Anfang dreißig zu null vorn gelegen hatten, übernahmen die Spieler aus Hogwarts sehr schnell die Führung. Doch zum Leidwesen der Briten, verlor Hogwarts dann doch schließlich und endlich knapp mit 200 zu 180 Punkten. Und das, weil Draco Malfoy mehr auf die Sucherin der Beauxbatons, anstatt auf den Schnatz geachtete hatte und es für diese ein Leichtes war den Schnatz Draco direkt vor der Nase wegzuschnappen.

Dabei hatte Ron eine Glanzleistung gezeigt und während des ganzen Spiels nur fünf Tore kassiert, im Gegensatz dazu hatten Hogwarts Jäger ihnen achtzehn mal den Quaffel durch einen der Ringe werfen können. Nach dem Spiel trat Minerva noch zu Severus, der ihr mit zerknirschtem Gesicht in seine Tasche griff und Minerva ihre zehn Galleonen in die Hand drückte. Und als Sisilia ihn fragend ansah, zuckte er nur mit den Schultern und murmelte etwas von Wettschulden, woraufhin Sisilia in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach und sich erst wieder beruhigte, als sie wieder in ihren Räumen waren und Severus sie küsste, bis ihr die Luft wegblieb.

Die nächsten Tage wurde es im Unterricht der Hogwartsschüler nicht besser mit ihrer Aufmerksamkeit, so dass die meisten Lehrer es irgendwann aufgaben und den Schülern nur noch einige unwichtige Aufgaben auftrugen. Nur Severus zog wie immer seinen Unterricht durch, was ihn aber ganz schön viel Nerven kostete und er am Abend wie gerädert auf das Sofa sank.

Alles Reden half nichts, auch Sisilia konnte ihn nicht davon überzeugen, in dieser Woche seinen Unterricht, etwas zurückzustellen.

Das Spiel am Mittwoch, ging wie nicht anders zu erwarten war, zu Gunsten von Durmstrang aus. Beauxbaton hatte gegen die Übermacht Krum und die kräftigen Schlägerkerle nichts entgegen zu setzten. So verloren sie, nach nicht mal einer dreiviertel Stunde, mit 30 zu 210 Punkten. Krum hatte den Schnatz so schnell gefangen, dass es zuerst keiner so richtig mitbekommen hatte. Erst als er auf dem Boden gelandet war und den Schnatz in die Höhe streckte, bemerkten es die anderen.

Madam Maxime brach in Tränen aus, als sie mit ansehen musste, wie die Spieler aus Durmstrang ihre Mannschaft buchstäblich auseinander nahm. Sie warf der mit erhobenen Hauptes dasitzenden und süffisant lächelnden Olga Petrova einen verächtlich Blick zu, doch diese ignorierte sie einfach und spendete ihrer eigenen Mannschaft nur noch mehr Applaus.

Hagrid hatte es dann nach dem Spiel übernommen Olympe Maxime zu trösten. Sisilia hatte nur noch mitbekommen, wir er ihr sein Taschentuch gereicht und sie dann höflich in seine Hütte auf einen Tee mit einem ordentlichen Schuss Cognac eingeladen hatte.

Mit langen Gesichtern saßen die Beauxbatons in den darauffolgenden Tagen beim Essen. Auch Madam Maxime war sehr schweigsam und Sisilia gelang es seit diesem Mittwoch nicht mehr, mit ihr ein längeres Gespräch anzufangen. Der Einzige, mit dem sie sich regelmäßig unterhielt war Rubeus Hagrid. Sisilia, die dies beobachtete, fand, dass die beiden eigentlich ein nettes Paar abgeben würden, doch das traute sie sich nicht zu sagen.

Am Freitag dann, gab auch schließlich Severus auf, normalen Unterricht abhalten zu wollen und ließ die Schüler nur noch die Zaubertrankzutaten in den Schränken sortieren und auffüllen, während sich alle angeregt miteinander unterhielten.

Alle, auch die Lehrer hatten mitbekommen, dass die Schüler bei Fred und George Wetten abschlossen auf das kommende Spiel. Keiner wollte jedoch etwas dagegen unternehmen, sogar die Lehrer sahen mit einem Augenzwinkern einfach darüber hinweg, im Gegenteil, Sisilia hatte sogar mitbekommen, wie einige der Lehrer ebenfalls ein paar Sickel gesetzt hatten.

Die meisten hatten kein großes Vertrauen in Hogwarts, seit sie gesehen hatten, wie Krum und seine Mannschaft die Gruppe aus Frankerich fertig gemacht hatten. Vor allem deshalb nicht, weil Harry nicht spielen durfte und Draco Malfoy beim ersten Spiel keine gute Figur gemacht hatte.

Als Severus gegen diese Wetterei protestieren wollte, hatte Sisilia einfach ihre Lippen auf die seinen gepresst, so dass er nichts mehr sagen konnte, und anschließend waren ihm die Blicke der Kollegen und Schüler so peinlich, dass er vergessen hatte, was er sagen wollte.

An diesem letzten Spieltag waren die Schüler extrem aufgeregt und es war Mittags beim Essen sehr laut in der Große Halle.

Sisilia sah sich während des Essens in der Halle um, als ihr Blick zum Gryffindortisch fiel. Dort entdeckte sie Viktor Krum, der sich zu Hermine gestellt hatte und sich mit ihr angeregt unterhielt. Ihr fiel sofort der nicht gerade begeisterte Gesichtsausdruck von Ron auf, der sehr vielsagend war und dachte so bei sich; wenn Blicke töten könnten, hätte Hogwarts jetzt wahrscheinlich einen weiteren Geist, der auf dem Besen durch die Flure sausen würde. Sie musste bei dem Gedanken daran lachen und presste schnell eine Hand auf den Mund.

Kurz nach ein Uhr dann, machten sich alle auf den Weg zum Spielfeld und in der Schule wurde es gespenstisch ruhig, fast so, als ob Ferien wären.

Sisilia hatte vor den Umkleideräumen, auf Severus gewartet, der auf Wunsch von Minerva mitgegangen war, um den Spielern für das heutige Spiel noch viel Glück zu wünschen, doch es dauerte fast eine Viertelstunde, bis die beiden wieder heraus kamen.

Minerva verabschiedete sich gleich von den beiden und stieg direkt nach oben zum Stadionsprecher auf den Turm.

Severus sah Sisilia überrascht an und deutete auf ihre Verkleidung. Sie trug einen Slytherin Schal, eine Gryffindor Kappe, hatte sich einen Hufflepuff Anstecker auf ihren Umhang gesteckt und in der Hand hielt sie noch eine kleinen Ravenclawfahne.

„Du willst doch nicht etwas so zum Spiel gehen?", fragte er sichtlich entsetzt.

„Wieso nicht? Leider hab ich keinen Hogwartsschal oder so etwas gefunden. Ich dachte es spielen doch aus jedem Haus Schüler", verteidigte sie sich.

„Also ehrlich, ich finde das mehr als albern, was du hier betreibst."

„Das ist mir egal, ich werde jedenfalls so gehen", erklärte sie trotzig. Mit einem resignierenden Aufstöhnen hob Severus sie Arme.

„Du bist ...", begann er, doch sie ließ ihn nicht ausreden.

„... unmöglich", beendete sie grinsend seinen Satz.

„Ich gebe es auf, gegen dich habe ich keine Chance", erwiderte er resigniert.

„Schön, dass du das endlich einsiehst, mein Schatz", strahlte sie ihn mit einem Augenaufschlag an und marschierte auf den Eingang einer der Türme zu.

„Em, Severus? Ich wollte dich noch um etwas bitten. Wenn wir nicht gewinnen sollten, sei bitte nicht zu streng mit den Schülern. Ich denke, sie werden ihr Bestes geben und, falls sie es nicht schaffen, sowieso enttäuscht genug sein", sie war stehen geblieben uns sah ihn bittend an.

„Das werde ich schon nicht. Ich hab mich ganz gut in der Gewalt, glaub mir, auch wenn ich dann wohl selbst sehr enttäuscht sein werde", antwortete er ihr und seine Lippen kräuselten sich leicht.

„Gut, dann kann ja nichts mehr schief gehen, gehen wir nach oben!" Sie deutete auf den Turm, dessen Stufen sie dann nach oben stiegen.

Alle Sitzreihen war schon von den anderen Lehrern aus Hogwarts besetzt bis auf die letzte, hinterste, auf der noch keiner saß. So stiegen sie ganz nach oben und setzten sich in die rechte Ecke. Da es hier oben recht windig war und rutschte Sisilia enger an Severus heran, der seinen Arm um ihre Schultern legte, um sie etwas zu wärmen. Als sie in den Himmel blickte, konnte sie sehen, dass der kalte Wind die letzten dunklen Wolken der letzten beiden Tage davon blies und die Sonne immer öfter hinter ihnen hervor schaute. Sie zog ihren Umhang enger um sich und richtete dann ihren Blick aufs Spielfeld.

In dem Moment traten auch schon die Mannschaften aus den Umkleidekabinen auf das Feld hinaus.

Mr Connolly, der Schiedsrichter dieses Spiels, ein Ire und Mitglied der Irischen Nationalmannschaft, wartete schon in der Mitte des Platzes auf die Spieler.

Diese stellten sich um ihn herum auf, und nachdem er ihnen noch ein paar Anweisungen für das Spiel gegeben hatte, gaben sich die beiden Kapitäne die Hand, dann stiegen alle auf ihre Besen und stießen sich vom Boden ab.

Connolly warf den Quaffel in dem Moment in die Höhe, als er gleichzeitig in seine Pfeife stieß.

Der Kapitän der Durmstrangs, Gregorius, schnappte sich den Quaffel, noch bevor Karen McStorm aus Hufflepuff überhaupt eine Chance hatte, an ihn heran zukommen. Sofort flog der bullige Kerl mit seinen kurzen schwarzen Stoppelhaaren, auf die Tore von Ron zu. Dieser flog abwartend im Zick Zack davor herum, und als dieser den Ball in das linke Tor werfen wollte, flog Ron einen Schlenker und konnte den Quaffel mit seinem rechten Fuß abwehren, so dass dieser das Tor um ein paar Zentimeter verfehlte.

Man konnte Ludos Bagmans magisch verstärkte Stimme durch das Stadion hallen hören, als er, der es sich nicht nehmen lassen hatte, das Spiel selber zu kommentieren, erleichtert aufstöhnte, nach Rons erfolgreicher Abwehr.

„Whirly am Ball, gibt ab zu McStorm! Wirft zu Flint, nein ein Klatscher hat ihn fast vom Besen gehauen, aber der Quaffel ist jetzt Händen der Mannschaft aus Durmstrang. Gregorius! Malovski! Juriki und wieder zurück zu Malovski, Malovski wirft und ...trifft! Zehn zu null für Durmstrang", rief Bagman und auf der Anzeigetafel wurde die Zehn umgedreht.

Die Schüler aus Hogwarts stöhnten auf, als der Quaffel knapp über Rons Kopf hinweg auf das Tor zu und hindurch schoss. Sie konnte sehen, wie Ron wütend mit der Hand gegen seinen Besenstil schlug. Doch schon ging das Spiel im gleichen Tempo weiter. Die Durmstrangs

ließen den Spielern keine Pause zum durchatmen. Sisilia konnte sehen, dass Ron immer wieder seinen Kopf hob und nach oben schielte, er schien dort nach etwas zu suchen. Auch sie folgte nun seinem Blick und sah, dass er Krum beobachtete, der dort oben herum flog und nach dem Schnatz Ausschau hielt.

Draco wich Krum nicht von der Seite, egal wohin dieser auch flog, er hatte immer Draco Malfoy in seinem Nacken, was ihm irgendwie nicht so recht zu behagen schien, denn er sah sich immer wieder leicht wütend um. Doch jedes Mal, wenn er das tat, quittierte Draco seinen Blick mit einem sarkastischen Grinsen und das schien den Bulgaren ganz schön zu irritieren. Das ging sogar soweit, dass er einmal direkt in die Flugbahn des Klatschers flog, der ihn fast vom Besen gerissen hätte, weil er mehr darauf achtete, ob ihm Draco immer noch im Nacken saß, als sich auf das Spiel zu konzentrieren.

„Flint! Whirly! Oho, kann ich da nur sagen. Eine gekonnte Attacke gegen Whirly, jetzt hat Juriki den Quaffel, gibt ab zu Gregorius und ... ohhh ... zwanzig zu null für Mannschaft aus Durmstrang", hörten sie durch das ganze Stadion hallen.

Obwohl Fred und George ihr Bestes gaben und die Jäger immer wieder aus ihren Flugbahnen brachten, schaffte es die gegnerische Mannschaft in kürzester Zeit, noch drei Tore zu machen und so stand es nach fast einer Stunde Spiel fünfzig zu null für Durmstrang.

Auch Severus stöhnte auf und verzog das Gesicht.

„Wenn Weasley so weitermacht, werden sie haushoch verlieren. Er scheint irgendwie nicht bei der Sache zu sein", brummte er missmutig und starrte weiter auf das Spielfeld.

„Ich glaube, er ist eifersüchtig auf Krum. Dieser hat sich vorhin sehr angeregt mit Hermine unterhalten und ich bin mir sicher, Ron hat das gar nicht gefallen", schlussfolgerte Sisilia, die bemerkte, wie Ron immer noch Viktor Krum beobachtete, der auffällig oft an der Seite entlang flog, auf der Hermine platz genommen hatte und das Spiel mitverfolgte. Auch Severus konnte das jetzt sehr gut erkennen.

„Weasley soll sich auf das Spiel konzentrieren und seine privaten Angelegenheiten da raus halten", schimpfte er erneut los und sah mit einem stechenden Blick auf den Hüter der Mannschaft aus Hogwarts.

„Oh, oh, ich glaube das sagt gerade der Richtige. Du hattest doch versprochen, dass du dich im Griff hast", sie hob eine Augenbraue und musterte ihn einen Augenblick.

„Das hab ich doch auch, ich bin doch die Ruhe selber", verteidigte er sich, erwiderte kurz ihren Blick und sah dann aber wieder dem Spiel zu.

Diesmal hatte Flint den Quaffel gefangen, als Gregorius ihn an Juriki abgeben wollte und dieser einem Klatscher ausweichen musste und dadurch den Quaffel nicht mehr erreichen konnte. Fred setzte sofort mit einem weitern Schlag gegen den Klatscher nach, der auf Gregorius zu schoss. Dieser konnte nur mit aller größter Anstrengung verhindern, dass ihn der Klatscher vom Besen riss. Dadurch hatten die Spieler aus Hogwarts freie Bahn und schossen auf die Tore ihrer Gegner zu. Flint tat so, als würde er in die Höhe schießen, er wollte damit Juriki, der sich ihm an die Fersen geheftet hatte ablenken. Noch im Steigflug, ließ er aber den Quaffel fallen, und McStorm, die unter ihm geflogen war, fing ihn auf und schoss, noch ehe die anderen das richtig mitbekommen hatten auf die Tore zu und warf, aus einer gekonnten Drehung heraus, den Quaffel durch das Mittlere Tor hindurch. Ein Jubelschrei brach in den Rängen los, als das Tor zum zehn zu fünfzig viel. Die Schüler aus Hogwarts waren aufgesprungen und klatschten alle geschlossen in die Hände.

„Na also", freute sich Severus und setzte sich wieder hin, als das Spiel weiter ging.

Nun hatte Flint wieder den Quaffel. Er schoss auf die andere Seite des Spielfeldes auf die Tore zu, doch einer der Treiber aus Durmstrang hieb mit seinem Stock auf den vorbeifliegenden Klatscher und trieb ihn auf Flint zu. Dieser musste sich tief ducken um nicht von ihm getroffen zu werden und ließ dabei den Quaffel fallen. Gregorius, der unter ihm flog, fing den Quaffel geschickt auf, machte eine Kehrtwende und schoss erneut auf Ron zu.

Dieser hatte gerade seinen Blick wieder auf Krum gerichtet, der vor der Zuschauertribüne eine kleinen Einlage geliefert hatte. So hatte Ron überhaupt nicht mitbekommen, dass der Quaffel schon wieder im Besitzt der gegnerischen Mannschaft war. Zu spät sah er Malovski der gerade den Quaffel von Gregorius gefangen hatte und ihn einfach hinter Ron durch eines der Tore warf.

„Sechzig zu zehn", konnten sie nun Ludo Bagmans verstärkte Stimme verkünden hören.

Flint, dem die schlechte Konzentration von Ron ebenfalls nicht entgangen war, flog auf ihn zu und begann ihn aufs übelste anzubrüllen. Erst als er den Pfiff des Schiedsrichters hörte, der die beiden ermahnte, hörte er auf und flog wütend wieder aufs Spielfeld zurück.

Das Spiel wurde langsam immer schneller und härter. Fred und George schmetterten die Klatscher nun mit aller Kraft gegen die Jäger der Mannschaft aus Durmstrang und schafften es so auch einige ihrer besten Züge zu vereiteln. Zweimal waren diese dann gezwungen sich zu zerstreuen, so dass sie keine richtigen Spielzüge mehr durchführen konnten. Und dann gelang es Flint schließlich, die Reihen der Gegner zu durchbrechen, dem Torhüter Karofka auszuweichen und ein weiteres Tor für Hogwarts zu schießen.

Nun stand es zwanzig zu sechzig gegen Hogwarts. Sie würden sich sehr anstrengen müssen, um das Blatt noch herum zu reißen, das war ihnen alle klar, aber keiner dachte ans Aufgeben.

Zweimal hatte Krum schon versucht, den Schnatz zu fangen, doch jedes Mal wurde sein Versuch vereitelt. Einmal durch einen Klatscher, den George ihm hinterher gejagt hatte und einmal, weil Draco ihn aus der Flugbahn gedrängt hatte, nach dem diesem klar geworden war, dass er es nicht schaffen konnte, vor Krum den Schnatz zu erreichen. So kreisten die beiden weiter über dem Spielfeld und hielten Ausschau nach dem kleinen, goldenen Ball.

Sisilia beobachtete das Spiel gespannt, und sie wünschte sich jetzt, sie hätte Handschuhe mitgenommen, denn sie fror an den Händen. Unwillkürlich legte sie ihr Hand auf Severus Oberschenkel, als ihr plötzlich Severus Worte von vorhin wieder in den Sinn kamen. Sie sah kurz zu ihm auf und ein Leuchten huschte über ihre Augen.

Severus war damit beschäftigt, das Spiel aufmerksam zu verfolgen und so ließ Sisilia langsam ihre Finger an der Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel nach oben wandern. Er reagierte erst, als sie kaum wahrnehmbar mit ihren Fingerkuppen über seinen Schritt strich. Er drehte abrupt den Kopf zu ihr und sah erstaunt von ihren Fingern auf ihr Gesicht. Grinsend erwiderte sie seinen Blick und wiederholte ihre Bewegung, nur diesmal deutlich offensichtlicher. Sie rieb über seinen Schritt und spürte sogleich auch eine Reaktion. Halb irritiert, halb geschockt, schwang Severus seinen Umhang über seine Knie, so dass keiner mehr sehen konnte, was Sisilia da tat.

„Was wird das?", fragte er nun mehr als überrascht, tat aber nichts dagegen.

„Was das wird? Ich teste nur, ob du dich auch wirklich so gut in der Gewalt hast, wie du vorhin behauptet hast", erklärte sie ihm und strich kräftiger über die Stelle seiner Hose, die sich langsam auszubeulen begann.

„Bist du verrückt, wenn das jemand mitbekommt!", zischte er leise aufgebracht an ihr Ohr und sah zu Ihren Kollegen in den Reihen vor ihnen, die aber allesamt nach vorn starrten und das Spiel verfolgten.

„Wenn du dich im Griff hast, wird das keiner merken", ihre Augen funkelten, währen sie mit den Fingerspitzen immer fordernder über den Stoff seiner Hose rieb.

Nicht so recht wissend, was er nun tun oder sagen sollte, starrte Severus Sisilia an, doch die wendete ihren Kopf wieder dem Spiel zu, ohne aber von ihm abzulassen. Sie konnte spüren, wie die schon inzwischen mächtige Erhebung in seiner Hose leicht gegen ihre Hand pochte und als Severus dann unwillkürlich auf der Bank ein kleines Stück nach vorn rutschte, ergriff sie ohne zu zögern die Gelegenheit und öffnete mit ein paar geschickten kleinen Handgriffen seine Hose und schob ihre Hand hinein. Er hatte seinen Mund schon zum Protest geöffnet, schloss ihn dann aber wieder schnell, als sie seinen Schaft ergriff und diesen sofort kräftig zu massieren begann. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus beobachtete sie Severus, der bis auf eine etwas kräftigeres Atmen nicht erkennen lies, was sie gerade mit ihm anstellte. Es imponierte ihr sehr, wie gut er sich tatsächlich im Griff hatte und sie musste zu geben, irgendwie erregte es auch sie. Doch sie wollte es ihm nicht so einfach machen. Nach einiger Zeit beugte sie sich zu ihm an sein Ohr.

„Eigentlich, würde ich dich jetzt viel lieber in mir spüren", flüsterte sie mit einem leisen Stöhnen. Sie spürte die Auswirkungen ihre Worte sofort und sie merkte, wie Severus mit sich kämpfte, um nicht vor Erregung aufzustöhnen.

„Was wäre, wenn ich mich hier und jetzt auf dich setzten würde? Vor allen Menschen hier im Stadion", wisperte sie gegen sein Ohrläppchen und als er seinen Blick zu ihr wandte, leckte sie sich langsam genüsslich über ihre Lippen.

„Du bist verrückt", antwortet er ihr knapp und fast tonlos. Seine Augen glühten, wie zwei schwarze Kohlen und sie verlor sich hoffnungslos darin. Nun war sie es, die sich zusammennehmen musste, um das, was sie ihm, nur um ihn noch mehr zu reizen, gesagt hatte, nicht doch noch wahr zu machen.

Ihre Hand massierte weiterhin seinen inzwischen harten Schafft, mit dem Daumen strich sie immer wieder über die empfindlich Spitze und sie merkte, wie er mehr und mehr in seiner Hand zu pochen begann. Aber immer noch, schaffte er es nach außen hin ruhig zu wirken, so dass wirklich niemand ahnen konnte, was unter seinem Umhang gerade passierte. Nur das Glühen seiner Augen konnte ihn verraten, doch um das zu sehen waren die andern viel zu weit weg.

Immer kräftiger begann Sisilia ihn zu massieren, wobei auch ihr Blick wieder auf das Spielfeld gerichtet war. Plötzlich beugte Severus seinen Kopf zu ihr und flüsterte ihr leicht keuchend ins Ohr.

„Du wirst schön alles schlucken, hast du verstanden, ich will nachher keine Flecken auf meiner Hose haben!", Sisilia durchfuhren diese Worte wie kleine Stromschläge und sie fühlte, wie sein befehlender Ton sie nun ebenfalls reizte und auch erregte. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um nicht selber aufzustöhnen und sah dann in Severus Gesicht. So blickten sie sich einige Sekunden lang an, während Sisilia glaubte, in eine andere Welt abzutauchen. Sie nahm ihre Umgebung nicht mehr war, sie spürte nur noch den harten pochenden Schaft in ihrer Hand und sah in diese unglaublichen Augen, die sie in den Bann gezogen hatten.

Doch da spürte sie plötzlich, wie Severus' Hand sie am Genick gepackt hatte und ihren Kopf mit einem Male in seinen Schoss presste.

Keine Sekunde zu spät, stülpte sie ihre Lippen über seine Erregung, als er sich in ihrem Mund ergoss. Sie nahm alles auf, was er ihr gab und schluckte es, wie er vorhin verlangt hatte. Immer noch leicht saugend und mit der Zunge über die Spitze leckend wartete sie, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Dann hob sie den Kopf wieder, wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Lippen und sah ihn abwarteten an.

„Beim Barte des Merlin, du bist total verrückt! Weißt du das?", seine Worte kamen gepresst aus seinem Mund und seine Augen huschten kurz nach vorn zu den anderen Zauberern, die nichts mitbekommen zu haben schienen und dann wieder zu Sisilia.

„Ja, das ist mir durchaus bewusst", gab sie über beide Ohren grinsend zurück und schielte dann grinsend unter den Umhang.

„Du solltest dich mal richtig anziehen! Wie läufst du den rum", begann sie ihn gespielt zu tadeln. Mit einem strafenden, fast wütenden Blick zu Sisilia, schloss er wieder seine Hose und legte anschließend kurz kopfschüttelnd, aber doch grinsend seinen Arm um ihre Schultern. Sie lehnte sich gegen ihn, mit der Gewissheit, dass er ihr nicht wirklich Böse war, auch wenn er sie kurz so angesehen hatte.

Sisilia musterte Severus für einen Moment, doch dann ging ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu dem Spiel, sie musste auf die Tafel sehen, um nachzusehen wie es stand und sie stellte fest, dass sie irgendwie das letzte Tor für Durmstrang nicht mitbekommen hatte. Inzwischen stand es siebzig zu zwanzig für die Gäste. Ron hatte sich wohl inzwischen wieder einbekommen und wirkte wie verwandelt. Immer wieder gelang es ihm, die von den Jägern geworfenen Quaffel abzuwehren. Gerade als sich Sisilia, an Severus gelehnt, wieder auf das Spiel konzentrierte, präsentierte er seinen geübten Seestern am Stiel und wehrte so einen raffiniert geworfenen Quaffel seines Gegners ab. Die Menge tobte, als sie das sahen und selbst Ludo Bagman, verschlug es für einige Sekunden die Sprache.

„Das ist wie bei einem Profispiel!", erklärte dieser dann total begeistert.

Das Spiel wurde immer interessanter, alle gaben, was sie konnten. Flint versuchte mit einem Rückpass, die andern Spieler auszutricksen, was ihm aber nicht wirklich gelang.

Nachdem Volkow und Stromanov mit der Treiber-Doppel-Verteidigung versuchten, Flint vom Besen zu befördern, ließ sich dieser, dem Klatscher ausweichend, einfach rücklings vom Besen hängen und hielt sich nur noch mit Händen und Beinen am Besenstiel fest. Als er dann endlich wieder auf seinem Besen saß, hatte er Glück. Malovski, ließ den Quaffel fallen, als er von Cindy Whirly angegriffen worden war und Flint reagierte schnell, fing ihn im Sturzflug auf und flog im Zickzack, um seine Gegner abzuschütteln, davon. Doch er hatte nicht mit der Entschlossenheit der Durmstrangs gerechnet. Zwei der Jäger holten ihn vor ihrem Tor ein und nahmen ihn in die Zange, während der dritte, Gregorius, von oben kam und sich kopfüber auf ihn stürzte. Flint war so überrascht von der Attacke, dass für die anderen beiden Jäger ein leichtes war, ihm den Quaffel abzunehmen. Sie schossen dann in einer Pfeilformation auf die Tore von Hogwarts zu. Ron sah den drei Jägern entgegen, aus der Entfernung konnte er nicht erkennen, wer von den dreien nun den Quaffel in der Hand hielt. Da lösten sich zwei von ihnen aus der Gruppe und schossen auf Ron zu. Der zog den Kopf ein und ließ sich ein paar Meter nach unten sinken, versuchte aber sofort wieder nach oben zu kommen und sich dem dritten Jäger entgegen zu stellen.

Doch Ron hatte sich geirrt. Nicht dieser hatte den Quaffel gehabt, sondern einer der Beiden, die ihn direkt angeflogen hatten. Dieser lachte sich ins Fäustchen, als er den Quaffel durch einen der drei Ringe beförderte.

„Achtzig zu 20 für Durmstrang, hallte erneut die Stimme von Ludo Bagman über das Spielfeld. Von überall her hörte man ein Aufstöhnen und Severus schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. Seine Augen suchten den Himmel ab, denn nun konnte nur noch Draco die ganze Sache retten. Nur, wenn er es schaffen würde, den Schnatz zu fangen, hatten sie noch einen Chance das Spiel zu gewinnen, und zwar nur, wenn er es bald schaffte, bevor noch mehr Tore fielen.

Draco zog weit oben über dem Spielfeld seine Kreise, immer Krum im Nacken sitzend.

Den Blick von Severus folgend, sah Sisilia ebenfalls zu den Suchern, als sie ein leichtes glitzern zwischen den Beiden erkannte.

Der Schnatz!

Er befand sich genau zwischen ihnen und keiner von beiden hatte ihn bisher gesehen. Krum hatte schon wieder angesetzt, um erneut eine Runde über das Spielfeld zu fliegen, als Draco den Schatz entdeckte.

Doch in dem Moment als Draco auf den Schnatz zuschoss, hatte auch Krum ihn bemerkt und seinen Besen rumgerissen. So schossen beide auf den kleinen fliegenden Ball zu, der aber, zur Endtäuschung beider, plötzlich die Richtung änderte und davon schoss.

Nebeneinander jagten sie jetzt dem Schatz hinterher. Krum warf Malfoy einen grimmigen Blick zu, dann holte er Schwung und rammte seine Schulter gegen Draco, um ihn aus der Flugbahn zu katapultieren. Doch ihm gelang es, seine Flugbahn zu halten, wenn auch nur unter größter Anstrengung. Erneut holte Viktor Krum aus, diesmal noch etwas stärker und wollte sich erneut gegen Draco Malfoy werfen, doch dieser drückte blitzschnell seinen Besenstil nach unten und setzte zu einem Sturzflug an.

Krum krachte ins Leere und musste sich anstrengen, um seinen Schwung wieder zu bremsen, was ihn aber an Zeit gekostete hatte und dies hatte Draco Malfoy ausgenutzt. Nach ein paar Metern Sturzflug, zog er wieder nach oben und jagte dem Schnatz hinterher.

Er war nur noch drei Meter von diesem entfernt und hatte seine Hand danach ausgestreckt, als Viktor ihn wieder eingeholt hatte und neben ihm auf den Schnatz zu jagte. Nun war Draco es, der Krum einen Stoß mit der Schulter verpasste, was ihm einen halben Meter Vorsprung einbrachte. Doch Krum war nicht umsonst Profispieler und machte diesen halben Meter sofort wieder gut.

Immer näher kamen die beiden dem Schnatz, jetzt waren es nur noch zwei Meter. Sie reckten sich so weit sie konnten, um den kleinen, goldenen Ball zu erreichen. Jetzt war es nur noch ein Meter. Kurz sahen sie sich mit funkelnden, entschlossenen Augen an, Draco drückte sich nach vorn und wollte den Schnatz packen, genauso wie Krum, der noch mal alles aus seinem Besen herausholte.

Doch genau in diesem Moment, machte der kleine goldnen Schnatz einen Schlenker und war von der einen auf die andere Sekunde vor den Augen der beiden verschwunden.

Verwundert sahen sie sich an und suchten dann den Himmel vor, unter und über ihnen ab. Auch als sie nach hinten sahen, war kein Schnatz weit und breit zu mehr sehen. Er war einfach verschwunden, so als hätte er sich in Luft aufgelöst.

Wütend riss Krum seinen Besen herum und flog, sich nach dem Schnatz umsehend wieder weiter nach oben.

Draco wollte es ihm gerade gleich tun, als er ein ruckeln und kitzeln im Ärmel seines Umhangs spürte. Überrascht griff er in mit der Hand hinein um festzustellen was das war. Um so erstaunter war sein Blick, als ihm klar wurde, was sich da in seinem Umhang verfangen hatte. Sisilia konnte das Gesicht von Draco sehen und sah verwundert zu Severus, dem das auch aufgefallen war, doch auch er hatte keine Ahnung was das zu Bedeuten hatte.

Draco Malfoy zog langsam seine Hand wieder aus dem Ärmel heraus und hielt dann den ... Schnatz zwischen seinen Fingern.

Ludo Bagman ließ einen Schrei ertönen, als er das erkannt hatte .

„Das gibt es doch nicht, Malfoy hat den Schnatz. Wie um alles in der Welt ...", doch seine Worte gingen ihm Tosen der Menge unter. Ein Jubeln und Schreien war von den Rängen zu hören, als ihnen allen klar wurde, dass das Spiel zu Ende war und Draco den goldenen Schnatz gefangen hatte.

„Hogwarts gewinnt das Spiel mit hundertsiebzig zu achtzig Punkten", rief Bagman laut über das Spielfeld, was die Menge noch mehr jubeln lies.

Es dauerte lange bis Ludo Bagman es schaffte sich wieder einigermaßen Gehör zu verschafften.

„Meine Damen und Herren, bitte! Ich bitte Sie noch einen Moment um Ihre Aufmerksamkeit!", rief er und erst als Albus Dumbledore sich erhob und sich neben ihn stellte, wurde es langsam ruhiger.

Auch Dumbledore sprach nun mit einer verstärkten Stimme zu ihnen.

„Meine geschätzten Damen und Herren, Schüler und Gäste. Nachdem das letzte Spiel nun beendet ist, und sie zur Freude von uns allen ohne größere Verletzungen abgegangen sind, möchte alle hier noch zu unserem Fest heute Abend einladen, welches zum Zwecke der Siegerehrung unserer Mannschaften stattfinden wird. Nachdem jede Mannschaft ein Spiel gewonnen hat, werden nun die erreichten Punkte entscheiden, wer schließlich und endlich den Pokal erhalten wird. Zu diesem Zweck würde ich mich freuen, Sie alle als unsere Gäste heute Abend begrüßen zu dürfen", endete er und deutete mit einem Arm in Richtung des Schlosses.

Wieder gab es tosenden Applaus, und diesmal nicht nur von den Hogwartschülern.

Sisilia blickte auf das Spielfeld hinunter, wo inzwischen alle Spieler gelandet waren und war überrascht über das Bild, welches sich ihr bot.

Die sechs anderen Spieler hatten Draco Malfoy auf ihre Schulter genommen und trugen ihn so zu den Umkleidekabinen. Sisilia rieb sich noch einmal über ihre Augen, sah dann verwundert zu Severus und deutete mit den Hand dort hinunter. Severus folgte ihrem Blick und als er die Szene wahrnahm, huschte ein Lächeln über seine Lippen.

„Das kann doch nicht ...", begann sie, denn mehr brachte sie nicht heraus.

„Du siehst doch, dass es das kann. Verstehst du jetzt, warum ich wollte, dass er spielt?", fragte er und suchte ihren Blick.

„Du meinst, du wolltest ihm, nein allen, zeigen, dass es nicht wichtig ist, in welchem Haus man spielt, sondern dass der Zusammenhalt zählt?", frage sie erstaunt.

„Aber wie konntest du wissen, dass dies funktioniert? Ich meine du wusstest doch gar nicht, dass sie gewinnen werden?", hakte sie nach.

„Natürlich wusste ich das nicht, aber ich dachte ein Versuch wäre es wert, oder nicht? Vielleicht erkennt Draco das auch und lernt daraus. Er muss ja nicht zwangsläufig werden wie sein Vater", erklärte Severus ihr nun.

„Hm, das hätte aber nach hinten losgehen können", gab Sisilia nun etwas skeptisch zurück.

„Hätte, ja. Aber viel schlimmer hätte es auch nicht werden können und wie du siehtst ... es hat doch funktioniert", erwiderte er grinsend und sah noch wie die Spieler in den Umkleidekabinen verschwanden.

„Das stimmt allerdings", antwortete sie ihm, aber dennoch blieb sie skeptisch und nachdenklich.

Inzwischen war es Abend geworden und es würde nur noch eine halbe Stunde dauern, bis die Preisverleihung mit der anschließenden Abschlussfeier beginnen würde. Sisilia hatte sich in Schale geworfen und trug jetzt ein weinrotes, schweres Samtkleid, welches direkt unter der Brust geschnürt war, so wie man es zu Biedermeierzeiten getragen hatte. Es kaschierte hervorragend ihren rundlichen Bauch und sah trotzdem sehr elegant aus.

Severus bekam von Sisilia eine Fliege verpasst, was ihr einen finstern Blick einbrachte, doch sie ignorierte es einfach und nach einiger Zeit hatte Severus es auch schon wieder vergessen und störte sich nicht mehr daran.

Sisilia warf ihren ebenso weinroten Umhang um die Schultern und verschloss ihn mit den Kordelquasten die dran genäht waren. Ihre Haare hatte sie heute hochgesteckt, nur ein paar Löcken umrahmten ihr Gesicht. Severus stand da und musterte sie ausgiebig.

„Irgendwas fehlt da noch", murmelte er überlegend, dann huschte ein Lächeln über sein Augen, er zog seinen Zauberstab und richtet ihn auf ihr Haar.

Sisilia sah ihn erstaunt an und stellte sich dann vor den Spiegel. Sie hatte plötzlich eine weiße Orchidee in ihren Haaren.

„Die ist wunderschön", hauchte sie und strich zart mit den Fingern über die Blüte.

„Ja, fast so schön wie die Frau, die sie trägt", antwortete er ihr. Er war hinter sie getreten und sah sie über den Spiegel an. Sie lächelte, drehte sich um und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Danke", flüsterte sie gegen seine Lippen und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Wir sollten gehen, es wird Zeit", gab er zurück und reichte ihr seinen Arm.

„Mylady? Darf ich Sie in den Festsaal geleiten?", seine Augen funkelten einen Moment.

„Aber sicher, mein Herr", erwiderte sie und hakte sich ein.

So gingen sie zur Großen Halle und staunten nicht schlecht, als sie dort eintraten. Die langen Haustische waren allesamt verschwunden und stattdessen standen überall runde Tische, die wunderschön gedeckt waren.

Die verzauberte Decke der Großen Halle war heute einfach unglaublich. Sie zeigte das Abbild des Sonnensystems. Man konnte die Milchstraße erkennen, die Planeten Jupiter, Venus, Saturn mit seinen Ringen, Uranus, den roten Planeten Mars, Pluto und natürlich die Erde, welche die Sonne, die ein angenehmes Licht spendete, umkreisten. Auch die Monde der jeweiligen Planeten waren sehr gut erkennbar, alles spiegelte sich in einem rot, blau violettem Ton wieder und die Sterne funkelten so hell, dass sie die Große Halle angenehm ausleuchteten.

Sisilia musste einen Moment lang stehen bleiben und die Decke betrachten. Sie reckte ihren Blick nach oben, hatte das Gefühl mit einem Male zu schweben, mitten in der Unendlichkeit. Sie hatte vergessen wo sie war und auch das Zeitgefühl hatte sie in dem Moment vollkommen verlassen.

Plötzlich spürte sie einen Arm um ihre Schulter und drehte den Kopf. Sie sah Severus erstaunt an.

„Vorsicht, lehn dich nicht zu weit nach hinten, sonst fällst du noch."

Sisilia hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie ihren Kopf so weit nach hinten genommen hatte, dass sie beinahe umgekippt wäre, so sehr hatte sie die Decke fasziniert. Sie lächelte ihn dankbar an und legte einen Arm um seine Hüften. Dann gingen sie in die Halle hinein, in der sich schon eine ganze Menge Leute eingefunden hatten. Ganz vorn standen extra große runde Tische für die Lehrer und gleich davor die Tische für die Spieler und ihre Abschlussfest Partner.

Als sie nach vorn gingen kamen sie an einem Tisch vorbei, an dem sich ein paar der Weasleys aufhielten.

Arthur und Molly hatten es sich nicht nehmen lassen, ihren drei Söhnen bei dem Spiel zuzusehen. Auch Bill war gekommen, doch er war nicht alleine, er hatte ein junge, hübsche hellblonde Dame an seiner Seite. Sisilia zog Severus mit sich zum dem Tisch und begrüßte Arthur und Molly mit einer Umarmung, dann reichte sie Bill die Hand.

„Schön, dass du auch kommen konntest. Ich freue mich, dass wir uns endlich auch mal zu einem erfreulichen Anlass sehen", begrüßte sie ihn und sah dann zu der jungen Frau neben ihm. Sie trug ein wunderschönes, hellblaues Trägerkleid. Über ihre Schultern hatte sie einen Umhang aus einem Stoff, der aus einem Hauch von fast nichts bestand, dieses fast nichts war besetzt mit funkelnden Glitzersteinen und gesäumt mit feinster Spitze. Ihr langes blondes Haar, das ihr bis zu den Hüften reichte, trug sie offen, nur durch einen breiten Haarreif aus dem Gesicht gehalten.

Severus, der die drei Weasleys ebenfalls begrüßt hatte, wendete sich nun ebenso zu ihr.

„Darf ich vorstellen, das ist ...", begann Bill Weasley und deutet auf seine charmante Begleiterin.

„Mademoiselle Delacour!", beendete Severus den Satz.

Sisilia und Bill sahen ihn überrascht an, ebenso Fleur Delacour und als er ihren Blick bemerkte, begann er zu erklären.

„Oh, ich kann mich noch sehr gut an das Trimagische Turnier vor drei Jahren erinnern, an dem Sie teilgenommen haben", entgegnete er und reicht Fleur Delacour seine Hand.

„Bonjour, Professeur Snape. Sie aben ein gutes Gedächtnis. Das ist richtig. Isch freue mich sehr, noch einmal ier in Ogwarts sein zu dürfen", antwortete sie und lächelte Severus an.

„Es scheint genau so gut zu sein wie Ihres, Mademoiselle. Es ist uns eine Ehre sie in Hogwarts wieder begrüßen zu dürfen", antwortete Severus und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Hand ohne sie dabei aus den Augen zu lassen.

Sisilia beobachtete ihn verwundert dabei und schaute dann erstaunt zu Bill, der aber nur leicht grinste.

„Vielen Dank", erwiderte Fleur, entzog ihm langsam ihre Hand und lehnte sich etwas an Bill, der vorsichtig seinen Arm um ihre Hüften legte. Severus bemerkte das und er sah beide kurz erstaunt an, doch dann schien er sich wieder gefangen zu haben und nickte noch einmal kurz.

„Ich denke, wir sehen uns später noch", sagte er und sah von Bill zu Fleur, dann drehte er sich um und wollte nach vorn zum Lehrertisch gehen.

„Ähm, Professor Snape?", hielt Bill ihn noch einmal auf. Severus drehte sich wieder um und sah ihn fragend an.

„Haben Sie nicht was vergessen?", fragte Bill mit einem breiten Grinsen und deutete auf Sisilia, die ihn mit leicht schiefgelegtem Kopf tadelnd ansah. Doch sie sagte nichts, sondern wandte sich nun ebenfalls zu Fleur und reichte ihr die Hand.

„Ich bin Sisilia Snape. Bill hat uns gar nicht erzählt, was für eine attraktive Freundin er hat", sagte Sisilia, die aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte, wie Severus langsam wieder neben sie trat.

Jetzt wurde Bill leicht rot und Sisilia vermutete, dass sie wohl etwas zu voreilig mit ihrer Äußerung war. Auch Fleur wurde leicht verlegen und dann sahen die beiden sich für einen Moment unsicher an. Es waren Blicke, die sehr vielsagend waren und Sisilia wusste, dass sie im Grunde nicht daneben gelegen hatte, die beiden empfanden eine Menge füreinander. Aber aus Höflichkeit tat Sisilia so, als hätte sie das Ganze nicht bemerkt.

„Nun, ich denke, wir werden später noch Gelegenheit zum reden haben. Arthur, Molly ich werde nach dem offiziellen Teil noch zu Euch kommen", erklärte Sisilia und sah dann zu Severus.

„Ja, in Ordnung, Sisilia. Dein Kleid ist übrigens wunderschön", antwortete Molly und betrachtete sie beeindruckt.

„Danke Molly", gab sie zurück, nickte noch einmal allen zu und ging dann mit Severus weiter nach vorn. Doch während sie nach vorn gingen, fiel ihr auf, dass Severus noch mal einen Blick zu Fleur Delacour warf, worauf hin sie ihm unauffällig in die Seite knuffte.

„Was ...?" Severus sah sie überrascht an.

„Zu viel Veela ist nicht gut für Sie, Professor", grinste Sisilia ihn nun an und er machte ein Gesicht, als würde er nicht verstehen, was sie meinte.

„Du weißt sehr gut, was ich meine, mein Lieber. Miss Delacour. Sie hat etwas Veelahaftes an sich und wickelt die Männer mit einem Augenaufschlag um ihre Finger", erklärte sie ihm nun, doch er tat dann so, als würde ihn so etwas nicht beeinflussen.

Auf einmal sah Sisilia, wie sich Severus Augen zu Schlitzen verengten, als er in Richtung des Eingangs sah. Er drehte sich abrupt um und ging mit schnellen Schritten auf die Türe zu. Sisilia folgte seinem Blick und sah ihm hinterher, als sie erkannte, warum er so reagiert hatte.

Lucius Malfoy!

Er war tatsächlich gekommen. Er besaß tatsächlich die Unverfrorenheit, nach allem, was bisher geschehen war, hier aufzutauchen. Kopfschüttelnd starrte Sisilia ihm entgegen, vor Schreck erstarrt und nicht wissend was sie tun sollte.

Severus indessen war ihm zügig entgegen gegangen und hatte ihn an der Türe abgefangen.

„Lucius, du wagst es, hierher zu kommen? Was willst du hier?" zischte er ihm leise entgegen, da er nicht wollte, dass es die anderen Gäste mitbekamen. Seine Hand glitt dabei unauffällig unter den Umhang zu seinem Zauberstab. Lucius warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu und sah dann wieder suchend über die Köpfe der Anwesenden.

„Beruhige dich, Severus, und lass deinen Zauberstab stecken. Ich wollte nur meinem Sohn zu dem hervorragenden Spiel gratulieren", erklärte er ihm kühl. „Das werde ich doch noch dürfen?", er sah ihn mit seinen kalten Augen an, während langsam seine silbergrauen Handschuhe abstreifte. Severus konnte den Hass, den er ihm entgegenbrachte, förmlich spüren. Doch noch ehe Severus antworten konnte, betrat Albus Dumbledore die Große Halle und legte seinem Lehrer die Hand auf die Schulter. Erstaunt blickte er zum Schulleiter und schloss dann seinen Mund wieder, den er schon zum sprechen geöffnet hatte.

„Lucius Malfoy! Welch ein seltener Gast hier in Hogwarts", begrüßte er ihn und sah ihn eindringlich an.

„Professor Dumbledore", begrüßte Malfoy ihn mit einem aalglatten Ton und musterte ihn von oben bis unten.

„Albus, ich denke nicht, dass wir es Lucius gestatten können hier zu bleiben", sagte Severus leise, aber doch sehr nachdrücklich ohne Malfoy aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Severus, ich meine, wenn uns Lucius verspricht, sich wie es einem reinblütigen Magiers geziemt, ehrenhaft zu benehmen, spricht nichts dagegen, dass er den Sieg mit uns feiert. Das werden Sie doch, nicht wahr, Lucius?", er blickte nun wieder zu Lucius Malfoy, der das Gespräch, der beiden argwöhnisch beobachtet hatte.

„Natürlich, Dumbledore. Ich hatte nur vor, meinem Sohn zu seiner glanzvollen Leistung zu gratulieren", er sah den Schulleiter herablassend an und schaute dann erneut zu Severus.

„Dann wünsche ich Ihnen einen netten Abend, Lucius", gab Albus freundlich zurück und deutete einladend in die Große Halle.

Severus sah Lucius hinterher, der zum Tisch ging, an dem sein Sohn saß und blicke dann wieder zu Albus.

„Du willst ihn wirklich an dem Fest teilnehmen lassen? Was ist wenn ...?", fragte Severus ihn sichtlich überrascht, doch in sehr ruhigem Ton.

„Severus, solange er hier ist, wird er nichts Unüberlegtes tun. Wir haben den halben Orden hier, er hätte keine Chance und das weiß er. Ich denke nicht, dass er auf Konfrontation aus ist. Ich werde Remus und Tonks zwar bitten, ein Auge auf ihn zu haben, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass wir uns keine Gedanken machen müssen, zumal wir auch noch einen Minister zu Gast haben. Er wird es nicht wagen", beruhigte er Severus und schenkte ihm sogar ein Lächeln.

„Bis jetzt konnte er sich immer irgendwie aus der Affäre ziehen, doch das dürfte ihm vor so vielen Zeugen hier nicht gelingen, deshalb bin ich mir sicher, dass wir nichts zu befürchten haben werden."

„Leider schafft er es immer wieder. Wie eine Schlange schlängelt er sich immer wieder durch Gesetzeslücken und wenn er keine Lücken findet, versprüht er sein Gift und schafft sich welche", brummt Severus mit zornigen Augen.

„Er wird schon noch bekommen, was ihm zusteht, Severus. Irgendwann ...", sagte Albus der nun ebenfalls seinen Blick zu Lucius Malfoy gerichtet hatte, doch dann sah er Severus an.

„Genieße den heutigen Abend, Severus", zwinkerte er ihm zu und deutete kurz zu Sisilia, die immer noch unsicher vorne stand und ihre Blicke zwischen ihnen und Lucius, der inzwischen bei Draco angekommen war hin und her schweifen ließ.

„Du hast Recht, ich werde mich jetzt lieber um meine Frau kümmern", nickte Severus.

„Gut", sagte Albus leise und drehte sich, da er Ludo Bagman die Große Halle betreten sah, um und ging auf diesen zu, den er freundlich begrüßte. Unterdessen ging Severus nach vorn zu Sisilia, nahm ihre Hand und zog sie mit sich zum Lehrertisch.

„Was will Lucius denn hier? Und warum unternehmt ihr nichts?", fragte Sisilia immer noch verstört und warf Malfoy immer wieder einen ängstlichen Blick zu.

„Dein Onkel glaubt nicht, dass er Ärger machen wird, schon gar nicht, wenn so viele Leute und ein Minister anwesend ist. Aber er wird Remus und Tonks Bescheid geben, dass sie ein Auge auf ihn werfen", erklärte er ihr knapp und schob sie zum Tisch. Sisilia wählte eine Platz an dem noch fast leeren Tisch aus, von dem aus Sie Malfoy gut in Augen behalten konnte.

„Und was denkst du?", fragte sie, währen Severus ihr den Stuhl zurechtschob, bevor auch er sich neben sie setzte.

„Ich? Nun ich denke, dass Albus Recht hat", gab er zurück, doch seine Stimme klang nicht so sicher, wie er gerne gewollt hätte.

„Du hast aber noch Zweifel, leugne es nicht", sie musterte ihn eindringlich.

„Zumindest kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass er nur da ist, um Draco zu gratulieren. Er tut normalerweise nichts, ohne dass etwas für ihn dabei rausspringt. Ich kenne ihn zu gut, als dass er mir etwas vormachen könnte. Nur hab ich keine Ahnung, was das sein könnte", er presste nachdenklich seine Lippen aufeinander.

„Das befürchte ich auch. Wie auch immer, ich denke wir sollten uns von ihm nicht den Abend verderben lassen. Wenn Remus und Tonks ein Auge auf ihn haben, dürfte nichts passieren", versuchte sie sich selber etwas zu beruhigen. Doch immer wieder ging ihr Blick zu dem Tisch, an dem die Spieler saßen.

Lucius hatte sich zu Draco gestellt und ihm lobend eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt. Sie konnte sehen, wie Draco mit stolzgeschwellter Brust seinen Vater anstrahlte.

Nun zumindest hatte es das eine Gute, Lucius schenkte seinem Sohn heute einmal seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit, und dass es Draco gut tat, konnte sie an dessen leuchtenden Augen erkennen. Anscheinend kam das mit dem Loben bei Lucius nicht so häufig vor.

Als sie schon den Blick vom Spielertisch nehmen wollte, fiel ihr noch etwas auf. Ron Weasley saß da, als hätte man ihm gesagt, sie hätten alle Spiele verloren und er dürfe deshalb nie wieder Quidditch spielen. Ihr wurde auch sofort klar, warum. Ron hatte Hermine als seine Begleitung mit an den Tisch genommen, was Viktor Krum sofort ausgenutzt und sich ebenfalls neben sie gesetzt hatte. Er nahm Hermine so in Beschlag, dass Ron keine Chance hatte, mit ihr zu reden. Als Krum mal wieder Luft holen musste, versuchte Ron es erneut. Er nahm die Hand von Hermine und sagte etwas zu ihr. Hermine wollte Ron auch antworten, doch es gelang ihr nicht, weil in dem Moment der Bulgare wieder ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch nahm. Sisilia konnte sehen, wie Rons Kopf immer röter wurde und sie befürchtete schon einen Ausbruch von ihm, als Albus, der mit dem Minister zum Tisch gekommen war, seine Hände hob und um Aufmerksamkeit bat. Es dauerte noch etwas bis die Letzten, unter anderem Krum, gemerkt hatten, dass der Schulleiter vorn stand und etwas sagen wollte. Auch Lucius Malfoy suchte sich noch schnell einen Platz, an einem Tisch, an dem Eltern saßen, deren Kinder ebenfalls nach Slytherin gingen und die er zu kennen schien. Dann erhob Albus seine Stimme.

„Mein Damen und Herren, liebe Schüler, Kollegen, Geister und natürlich unsere Gäste", er lächelte in die Runde.

„Alles Schöne geht einmal zu Ende, auch dieses Turnier ist nun vorbei und wir werden, bevor wir mit dem Essen und dem Feiern beginnen, noch die Pokale überreichen und den Sieger des diesjährigen Turniers bekannt geben", fuhr er fort und übergab nun Ludo Bagman das Wort.

„Guten Abend! Ich heiße alle recht herzlich willkommen zu unserer Abschlussfeier. Ich werde es auch nicht zu lange machen und gleich zur Sache kommen. Wie Sie ja alle wissen, hat jede Mannschaft in diesem Turnier ein Spiel gewonnen, was im Grunde bedeuten würde, dass wir drei Sieger hätten. Was wir irgendwie auch haben. Doch wir haben uns dazu entschlossen, den Sieger nach dem Punkteverfahren zu ermitteln. Aber bevor ich den Punktestand bekannt gebe, werden wir noch einen Sonder Pokal überreichen. Es war Professor Dumbledores Idee, diesen einzuführen, was ich übrigens für ausgezeichnet halte und deshalb gleich aufgegriffen habe", erklärte er, nahm einen kleinen silbernen Pokal vom Tisch vor ihm, auf den eine weisse Taube aufgebracht worden war.

„Dies hier ist unser Fairnesspokal, der immer an die Mannschaft verliehen werden soll, die am fairsten in allen Spielen war. Professor Dumbledore, es war Ihre Idee, deshalb dürfen Sie ihn auch überreichen", forderte Bagman ihn auf und reichte ihm den Pokal.

„Danke Ludo", er räusperte sich kurz.

„Wir haben einen Mannschaft, ein Gruppe junger Menschen, die sich mehr als fair in den Spielen verhalten haben. Der Schiedsrichter musste auf ihrer Seite kein einziges Mal verwarnen oder tadeln. Deshalb freut es mich den Fairnesspokal an die Mannschaft von Beauxbaton übergeben zu dürfen."

Ein mächtiger Applaus ertönte und Madame Maxime, zu der Albus nun stellvertretend schaute, wurde rot. Doch sie fing sich schnell wieder und deutete auf ihre Schüler hinunter, bevor sie aufstand, zu Dumbledore ging und den Pokal in Empfang nahm. Auch Albus spendete nun Applaus und sah ihr hinterher, wie sie strahlend wieder am Tisch neben Hagrid, der auch heftig klatschte, platz nahm.

Während dieser Verleihung beobachtete Sisilia auch Olga Petrova, deren Gesicht sich versteinerte, als sie von diesem zusätzlichen Pokal erfahren hatte. Sie saß sehr steif da und ihre Augen funkelten kalt zu Dumbledore und Bagman. In ihrem dunklen Kleid wirkte sie sehr streng und ihr kalter abweisender Blick trug auch nicht gerade dazu bei, diesen Eindruck zu verbessern. Mit einem Male wurde ihr klar, an wen sie sie erinnerte. Sie konnte sich noch schwach an einen Professor erinnern, der ebenso kühl und abweisend wirkte, als sie damals nach Hogwarts gekommen war. Sie konnte ihre Gedanken nicht weiterdenken, weil Bagman weitersprach.

„Kommen wir nun zur eigentlichen Preisverleihung. Ich werde sofort mit der Bekanntgabe der erreichten Punkte beginnen. Die Gäste aus Beauxbaton haben im Spiel 230 insgesamt erreicht aus beiden Spielen. Plus 50 Fairnesspunkte, macht zusammen 280 Punkte für Beauxbaton!"

Ein verhaltener Applaus ertönte und Bagman fuhr ziemlich schnell wieder fort.

„Die Gäste aus Durmstrang haben 290 Punkte erspielt und somit einen knappen zweiten Platz erreicht!" Wieder wurde geklatscht, doch auch diesmal verebbte der Applaus doch recht schnell wieder.

„Die Mannschaft aus Hogwarts hat, sage und schreibe, 350 Punkte erspielt, was bedeutet, dass sie den diesjährigen Pokal im Quidditch erhalten werden!", verkündete Bagman stolz und hielt den großen Goldenen Pokal in die Höhe, auf dem ein kleiner, goldener Schatz zu sehen war und darunter der Name „Hogwarts" eingraviert stand. Ein tosender Applaus ertönte und alle sahen zum Tisch der Spieler, deren Augen vor Freude funkelten. Hermine umarmte Ron und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, worauf dieser rot wurde und verlegen von einem zum andern grinste. Krum sah ihn mit finsterer Miene an, doch Ron ignorierte ihn einfach, er war viel zu glücklich in dem Moment. Die Schüler aus Hogwarts waren alle aus dem Häuschen, sie hatten sich alle erhoben und klatschten wild. Bagman übergab Albus stellvertretend für die Schüler aus Hogwarts den Pokal und in diesem Moment schwoll der Applaus erneut an. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis sich die Menge wieder beruhigt hatte, doch dann erhob Albus seine Stimme erneut.

„So nachdem die Preisverleihung nun offiziell beendet ist, ist es mir eine Ehre, das Fest zu eröffnen. Ich wünsche allen hier noch einen wunderschönen Abend und vor allem einen guten Appetit."

Kaum hatte er zu Ende gesprochen, füllten sich auch schon die leeren Platten vor ihnen auf den Tischen mit den leckersten Speisen.

Das Essen verlief relativ ruhig. Während Sisilia sich angeregt mit Madam Maxim über die Schule in Beauxbaton unterhielt, sprachen Severus und Hagrid über Thestrale und wie er es angestellt hatte, sie so zahm zu bekommen.

Nach dem Essen ging Sisilia wie versprochen zu Molly und Arthur, um mit ihnen ein paar Worte zu wechseln.

Inzwischen hatte eine kleine Musikgruppe, die Albus kurzfristig engagiert hatte, begonnen zu spielen und die Ersten hatten sich auch schon auf die Tanzfläche gewagt.

Zusammen mit Severus erreichten sie den Tisch, an dem Arthur und Molly saßen, zusammen mit Fleur und Bill.

„Bill? Würdest du mit mich tanzen?", fragte Fleur und sah verträumt auf die Tanzfläche.

„Mit ‚mir' Fleur. Und es tut mir leid, ich bin kein guter Tänzer, ich denke nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist", erklärte dieser, woraufhin Fleur eine Schnute zog und ihn fast beleidigt ansah. Doch er blieb hart und weigerte sich standhaft.

„Vielleicht würden Sie mir dann die Ehre erweisen, Miss Delacour?", fragte Severus sie zum Erstaunen aller. Sofort hellte sich die Miene von Fleur wieder auf, sie sprang sogleich von ihrem Platz auf und ergriff die Hand von Severus, die er ihr entgegengestreckt hatte. Sofort gingen sie zur Tanzfläche, wo gerade ein langsamer Walzer gespielt wurde.

Mit einem mehr als verwunderten Gesicht sah Sisilia ihrem Mann hinterher, dann blickte sie zu einem ebenso verwunderten Bill und anschließend zu Arthur und Molly.

„Wenn ich mit ihm tanzen will, weigert er sich immer", erklärte sie den beiden, die sie erstaunt ansahen, doch dann setzte sie sich einfach auf einen freien Stuhl an dem Tisch.

„Immer dieses Veela Blut", brummte Bill nun etwas missmutig.

„Dann hatte ich also Recht, sie hat eine Veela als Vorfahrin?", fragte Sisilia nun neugierig.

„Ja, ihre Großmutter mütterlicherseits war eine Veela. Nun ja, sie selber kommt damit inzwischen ganz gut zurecht, und kann sich auch gegen die vielen Verehrer wehren, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich damit klar komme", brummt er und seufzte dann auf.

„Du magst sie sehr, nicht?", fragte Sisilia leise und Bill nickte, dabei schielte er kurz zu seinen Eltern.

„Ich kenne sie inzwischen besser, als viele andere. Bei mir ist es nicht das Veela Blut, was mich zu ihr zieht. Gut, vielleicht am Anfang und eventuell auch jetzt noch ein bisschen, ich weiß es nicht, aber ich mag einfach ihr Wesen, ihre Ehrlichkeit und ihr Temperament. Sie ist etwas ganz Besonderes", sagte er so leise, dass nur Sisilia es hören konnte. Diese lächelte und legte eine Hand auf die seine.

„Du liebst sie!", sagte sie nur knapp und Bill sah sie schon fast verschüchtert an, bevor er kurz nickte, doch dann hob er den Kopf und blickte Sisilia an.

„Wie wäre es, tanzen wir beide?", fragte er Sisilia, welche ihn nun erstaunt ansah.

„Ich dachte, du kannst nicht tanzen?"

„Kann ich eigentlich auch nicht, aber was tut man nicht alles für ... Wir könnten doch zu ihnen tanzen und dann könnte ich abschlagen", erklärte er und sah Sisilia mit einem fast unschuldigen Blick an. Woraufhin sie lachen musste und sich erhob.

„Einverstanden, gehen wir tanzen", sie ergriff Bills Hand, zwinkerte noch Molly und Arthur zu und zog ihn dann zur Tanzfläche.

Zu ihrer Freude, musste Sisilia feststellen, dass Bill untertrieben hatte. Er konnte sehr wohl ein paar Tanzschritte und schaffte es auch, ihr kein einziges Mal auf die Füße zu treten. Als sie es endlich geschafft hatten, sich zu Severus und Fleur durchzutanzen klopfte Bill vorsichtig auf Severus Schulter. Dieser drehte sich erschrocken herum und sah sie beide an.

„Darf ich?", fragte er und deutete auf Fleur, die Bill zuerst erstaunt, doch dann mit einem entzückten Lächeln ansah.

„Oh, ja. Sicher", antwortet er und ließ Fleur los. Er sah den beiden noch einen Moment lang hinterher, als sie zu tanzten begannen.

„Hm, willst du mich jetzt hier so stehen lassen, oder tanzen wir den Tanz noch zu Ende?", fragte Sisilia, welche die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt hatte und ihn leicht beleidigt ansah.

Severus wandte den Kopf und sah sie etwas geistesabwesend an, doch dann nickte er, nahm sie in der Arm und begann mit ihr zu tanzen.

Als er ihr aber das dritte Mal auf den Fuß getreten hatten, weil er mit seinen Blicken immer nach Bill und Fleur schaute, wurde Sisilia wütend.

„Warum sagst du mir nicht, dass du keine Lust hast mit mir zu tanzen", fauchte sie ihn wütend an, löste sich von ihm und verlies die Großen Halle.

Severus starrte erstaunt hinter ihr her, doch dann wurde ihm erst bewusst, was er getan hatte. Er schüttelte den Kopf, so als könnte er seine Gedanken von vorhin abschütteln und folgte Sisilia sofort.

Er fand sie auch draußen vor der Eingangstüre. Die Arme um sich geschlungen, starrte sie in den dunklen Nachthimmel hinaus.

Langsam trat Severus zu ihr und stellte sich schräg hinter sie, dabei legte er seine Hände auf ihre Arme. Doch sie schüttelte ihn ab und trat noch einen Schritt nach vorn.

„Sil, es tut mir leid. Ich weiß nicht was in mich gefahren ist. Dieses Mädchen ...", versuchte er zu erklären.

„Ich weiß, sie hat Veelablut in sich", flüsterte sie leise, doch immer noch etwas böse, ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Wo ist denn deine so sprichwörtliche Selbstbeherrschung hin?"

„Es war dumm von mir, das hätte mir nicht passiere dürfen, ich weiß. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzten", versuchte er sich zu entschuldigen. Jetzt drehte sie sich zu ihm um.

„Mir geht es nicht darum, dass die Art des Mädchens dich in ihren Bann zieht. Sie hat Veela Vorfahren, da ist es einfach so, dass sie die Männer fasziniert. Aber wenn du mich in deinen Armen hältst und dann nur nach ihr starrst, das verletzt mich. Vor allem, wenn dir nicht einmal auffällt, dass du mir andauernd auf die Füße trittst", ihr Augen glänzten leicht, als sie das sagte. Severus sah sie schuldbewusst an, nahm sie an den Schultern und suchte ihren Blick.

„Verzeih mir. Es wird nicht mehr passieren", sagte er und zog sie dann zu sich heran, als sie zaghaft nickte.

Mit einem Seufzen lehnte sie sich gegen ihn und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken.

„Ich kann dir einfach nicht lange böse sein", murmelte sie gegen seine Brust, auf die sie ihren Kopf gelegt hatte.

Er hielt sie fest und begann sich dann langsam im Takt der Musik, die bis hier her gut hören konnten, sich mit ihr leicht hin und her zu bewegen. Nachdenklich wanderte ihr Blick nach oben in sein Gesicht und sie sah ihn an.

„Weißt du, das dies das erste Mal war, dass du überhaupt mit mir getanzt hast?", fragte sie leise.

„Ja ich weiß. Eigentlich tanze ich nicht so gern, ich komme mir dabei immer irgendwie ... komisch vor", erklärte er ihr, ihren Blick erwidernd.

„Vielleicht auch nur, weil du es noch nicht mit dem richtigen Partner versucht hast?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Vielleicht? Aber eventuell könntest du mir das Gegenteil beweisen?"

„Hier?", fragte sie leise und deutete auf die Treppe, auf der sie standen.

„Warum nicht jetzt und hier?", hauchte er leise, worauf hin Sisilia lächelte und nickte.

„Gut, warum nicht", gab sie ebenso fast tonlos zurück und sah ihm in die Augen, als er ihre Hand nahm und die andere um ihre Hüften legte. Geschmeidig begann er sich zu bewegen, seine feste und doch gefühlvolle Art zu führen, gefiel Sisilia. Sofort schaffte sie es in seinen Rhythmus mit einzustimmen und sie schmiegte sich dabei eng an ihn. So tanzten sie dann einige Zeit eng umschlungen, bis das Lied zu ende war und die Musik eine Pause einlegte.

„Schade", haucht sie, immer noch gegen ihn gelehnt und blickte ihn an.

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, wie gefühlvoll du tanzen kannst, hätte ich das schon öfters mit dir gemacht."

„Danke, ich kann das Kompliment nur zurückgeben, du bewegst dich wie ein Feder in meinen Armen. Ich glaube, du hast mich nun vollkommen überzeugt", erklärte er mit funkelnden Augen, dann senkte er den Kopf zu ihr und presste seinen Lippen auf die ihren.

Sie stöhnte kurz auf und gegen seine Lippen, als er sie zu küssen begann und sie fühlte sich so geborgen in seinen Armen, dass sie die Welt um sich herum total vergas, unter diesem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Nach einiger Zeit hob Severus den Kopf und blickte sie an. Seine dunklen Augen leuchteten und Sisilia verlor sich in ihrem Glanz ganz und gar. Ein wohliger Schauer rann ihr über den Körper, als er mit seiner Hand über ihre Wange strich und diese dann hinter ihren Nacken schob.

„Meinst du, es würde sehr auffallen, wenn wir für einige Zeit verschwinden?", fragte er und seine Lippen kräuselten sich ein wenig. Sisilia sah in fragend an, denn sie wusste nicht, was er meinte.

„Was hast du vor?", wollte sie erstaunt wissen.

„Ich würde gern das, was du heute Mittag angedeutet hast, zu Ende bringen", gab er grinsend zurück. Sisilia brauchte einen Moment, bis sie begriff was er meinte und ein wohliges Schaudern durchlieft ihren Körper bei dem Gedanken.

„Ich weiß nicht, man wird uns vermissen", antwortet sie leise, aber sich dessen gar nicht sicher, während ihre Augen immer noch an seine geheftet waren.

„Warum probieren wir es nicht einfach aus?", fragte er und hob eine Augenbraue, dabei ließ er seine Hand unter ihren Umhang auf ihren Rücken gleiten, wo er mit seinen Fingerspitzen über ihre Haut strich, die das Kleid nicht verdeckte. Sisilia schloss für diese Sekunde die Augen und genoss das Gefühl, das diese Berührung in ihr verursachte. Ihr war klar, dass er längst gewonnen hatte und sie in dem Moment auch nichts mehr wollte, als mit ihm alleine zu sein.

Er hatte das sofort gemerkt, ergriff ihre Hand, sah sich noch einmal um, ob sie beide auch keiner bemerkt hatte und zog sie dann mit sich, vom Schloss weg auf das Quidditch Stadion zu.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte Sisilia leise flüsternd, doch er gab keine Antwort sondern presste seinen Lippen aufeinander, die sich kräuselten und zog sie einfach mit sich. Ohne ein weiteres Wort folgte sie ihm hinunter bis zum Quidditchfeld, wo er einen Moment lang überlegend stehen blieb.

„Ich denke, Mylady haben die Ehrenloge verdient", erklärte er dann und zog sie hinter sich her nach oben auf die Haupttribüne. Sisilia hatte Mühe mit ihm mitzuhalten und stand dann schweratmend neben ihm oben auf dem Turm.

„Was hast du denn vor?", fragte Sisilia nun schweratmend und sah ihn unsicher an.

„Na, wenn du das immer noch nicht weißt?", sein Blick war sehr eindringlich, und natürlich wusste Sisilia zu genau, was er vor hatte, doch wollte sie es aus seinem Mund hören.

„Sag es mir!", forderte die ihn auf und kämpfte dagegen an, grinsen zu müssen. Er zögerte kurz und musterte sie dabei, dann streichelte er über ihre Hand, die er noch festhielt, langsam ihrem Arm nach oben.

„Ich möchte dich hier auf der Tribüne lieben, ich möchte, dass du dich nachher auf mich setzt und du mich in dir spüren kannst, so wie du es dir heute Mittag gewünscht hast", sagte er hauchend und kam ihr dabei immer näher, bis er nur noch Millimeter von ihr entfernt war.

„Das hört sich verdammt gut an", flüsterte sie erregt gegen seine Lippen, die nur noch einen Hauch von den ihren entfernt waren.

„Ich hoffe nur, dass uns keiner beobachtet", fügte sie noch schnell an.

„Das hat dich doch heute Mittag auch nicht gestört", seine Worte waren nur mehr gehaucht, kaum vernehmbar und noch ehe sie darauf etwas antworten konnte, hatte er seine Arme um sie geschlungen und seine Lippen auf die ihren gepresst. Sie kam ihm nur zu gern entgegen, legte ebenfalls ihr Hände um ihn und presste ihre Körper gegen den seinen.

So standen sie da und begannen ein wildes Spiel mit ihren Zungen, was Sisilia sehr genoss. Seine Hände wanderten unterdessen über ihr Kleid und strichen langsam über ihre Hüften immer tiefer, diese Berührungen erzeugten immer wieder, neue kleine erregende Schauer auf ihrer Haut, die sich bis in ihr tiefstes Inneres fortzusetzen schienen. Leise stöhnte sie in seinen Mund, als seine Hände unter ihren Po griffen und sie noch enger gegen ihn presste. Sie konnte durch den Stoff ihres Kleides fühlen, dass auch er schon, genau so wie sie, erregt war und er sich an ihr zu reiben begann.

Sie löste nun die Lippen von den seinen und drückte ihn dann nach hinten auf die Sitzbank, auf die er sich ohne Protest nieder lies. Sie grinste ihn an, drückte seine Beine etwas auseinander und kniete sich dann dazwischen. Mit ihren Fingern strich sie innen von seinen Knien langsam nach oben, ihr Blick war an seine Augen geheftet dabei, als ihre Finger weiter nach oben glitten zwischen seine Beine und dann fordernd über seinen Schritt strichen. Sie spürte sofort, wie sich seine Erregung unter ihren Berührungen aufzubäumen begann. Ein verhaltenes Stöhnen drang aus Severus Mund und er schloss die Augen, während Sisilia die Bewegung noch ein zweimal wiederholte. Als sie merkte, wie sein Schaft immer mehr gegen die Hose pochte, zögerte sie keine Sekunde mehr, öffnete diese und schob ihre Finger hinein. Sofort begann sie seinen Schaft zu massieren und noch ehe er richtig begriffen hatte, hatte sie ihre Lippen über ihn gestülpt und begann an ihm zu saugen.

„Nein, stopp, warte!", sagte er und zog sie nach oben. „Das hatten wir doch heute schon", sagte er und forderte sie auf, sich vor ihm hinzustellen. Er bückte sich leicht und hob den Saum ihres Rockes hoch. Mit den Händen strich er ihr an den Außenseiten ihre Beine entlang, bis nach oben zu ihrem Slip, den er packte und ihn ihr von den Hüften streifte. Langsam zog er ihn ganz nach unten, wo sie aus ihm herausstieg.

Erneut ließ er seine Hände an ihren Beinen nach oben wandern, doch diesmal auf der Innenseite. Bis nach oben strichen seine Finger, bis er ihren feuchten Schoß erreichte über den er rieb. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen öffnete sie leicht ihre Schenkel, als sie seine Hand zwischen ihren Beinen fühlte und sie merkte, wie ihr Körper von eine Welle der Erregung gepackt wurde.

Als Severus merkte, dass ihre Knie langsam weich wurden, zog er sie zu sich auf die Bank herunter. Als sie saß schob er den Rock ihres Kleides etwas hoch, zog ein Bein auf die andere Seite der Bank, so dass sie auch rittlings auf ihr saß und drückte sie leicht nach hinten, so dass sie schräg mit dem Rücken gegen die Seitenwand der Tribüne lehnte.

Er beugte sich nach vorn und versenkte seinen Kopf zwischen ihren Beinen. Er begann sie dort zu küssen, so dass sie erneut aufstöhnte und sie fühlte, wie sich eine gewaltige Hitze in ihrem Becken breit machte.

„Severus, bitte! Ich will dich ... jetzt!", stöhnte sie ihm entgegen, jedoch unfähig sich gegen seine leidenschaftlichen Küsse zu wehren. Doch er hatte sie gehört und hob seinen Kopf, mit dem Handrücken wischte er sich über seine Lippen und nickte dann. Er rutschte ein Stück zurück, so dass er nun die Seitenwand im Rücken hatten und winkte Sisilia zu sich. Sie kam sofort seiner Aufforderung nach und zu ihm. Sie setzte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm auf seinen Schoß, während er sie an den Hüften hielt und ließ sich langsam auf seinem Schaft hinuntersinken. Als sie ihn ganz in sich spürte stöhnte sie auf, ihr Herz schlug heftig in ihrer Brust, als sie dann begann sich zu bewegen. Sie spürte Severus warmen Atem in ihrem Nacken, als sie sich massierend auf und ab bewegte. Auch er presste sich ihr immer wieder entgegen, während seine Hände zuerst noch über ihren Körper strichen, hielt er sie später an den Hüften fest, um ihre Bewegungen zu unterstützen. Immer wieder hob und senkte sie ihr Becken auf ihm. Doch nach einiger Zeit wurde es sehr anstrengend für Sisilia und sie spürte, wie ihr Kräfte nachließen und ihre Knie immer zittriger wurden. Auch Severus fiel dies auf und er stoppte sie.

„Lass uns tauschen", fordert er sie keuchend auf und Sisilia nickte dankbar. Er wartete bis sich gesetzt hatten, dann rutschte er, mit einem Bein stehend mit dem anderen auf der Bank kniend zu ihr heran und drang in sie ein. Sie schlang ein Bein um seine Hüften und kam ihm so noch mehr entgegen. Er begann gleich einen schnellen Rhythmus anzuschlagen und stieß kräftig in sie, dabei kam er ihr entgegen und stütze sich mit einer Hand an der Wand ab. Sie hob ihren Kopf und presste ihr Lippen auf die seinen, was sie vor allem deshalb tat, weil sie nicht wollte, dass man ihr Stöhnen hören sollte. Er erwiderte ihre heftigen, heißen Küsse und erhöhte sein Tempo unwillkürlich noch mehr.

Kaum noch aushaltend vor Erregung und dem Feuer, welches sich in ihr staute, schlang sie nun noch ihre Arme um ihn und presste sich ihm noch mehr entgegen. Sie fühlte wie ihr Körper unkontrolliert zu zucken und zu beben begann und nur ein paar Sekunden später überrollte sie eine mächtige Woge aus Gefühlen, als der Höhepunkt sie durchzuschütteln begann. Sie zog sich um ihn zusammen und das laute Stöhnen, welches ihr in diesem Moment über die Lippen kam, erstickte er in einem weiteren, leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Immer noch an ihn geklammert, spürte sie kurze Zeit darauf, wie auch er sich mit einem heftigen Zittern in ihr ergoss. Er wollte zuerst seinen Kopf in den Nacken nehme, doch Sisilia hielt ihn fest umklammert und presste in dem Moment ihre Lippen auf die seinen, so dass er ebenso seinen Gefühlen freien lauf lassen und in ihren Mund stöhnen konnte. Sie spürte wie das Beben seines Körpers langsam nachließ, nahm dann vorsichtig ihre Lippen von den seinen und suchte seinen Blick. Immer noch außer Atem, mit schwer klopfendem Herzen sah er sie an, auch ihr Körper zuckte immer noch leicht gegen den seinen und ein Lächeln huschte über ihre Gesicht.

„Ich glaube, nicht nur ich bin verrückt", sagte sie glucksend und strich mit ihren Hand eine Schweißperle von Severus Schläfe.

„Dann sind wir eben beide verrückt", gab er zurück und versuchte langsam seinen Körper wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

So zog er sich aus Sisilia zurück, die ihr Bein wieder nach unten nahm und sich normal hinsetze. Severus, der von der ganzen Aktion nun auch leicht weiche Knie bekommen hatten, zog seine Hose wieder hoch und setze sich dann neben sie.

Sisilia schmiegte sich an ihn und er legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter.

„Wir haben wirklich einen Knall", lachte sie jetzt auf. „Das ganze Schloss ist voller Leute und wir lieben uns im Quidditch-Stadion, wo uns doch jederzeit jemand sehen könnte", fügte sie noch kopfschüttelnd und lachend an. Severus lachte zuerst mit, doch dann sah er sie ernst an.

„Gerade deshalb liebe ich dich, mit dir wird es nie langweilig", sagte er und gab ihr erneut einen Kuss.

„Ich liebe dich", erwiderte sie nach dem Kuss und sah ihn an.

„Aber ich fürchte, wir sollten zurück zum Schloss, nicht dass sie uns wirklich noch vermissen und denken, Lucius hat uns etwas angetan", murmelte er gegen ihre Lippen.

„Oh, nenne nicht seinen Namen, es reicht schon, wenn er im Schloss ist", sagte sie und nahm den Kopf zurück.

„Wir lassen uns doch nicht von ihm den Abend verderben?" Severus sah sie besorgt an.

„Nein, ganz sicher nicht, aber du hast Recht, gehen wir zurück, bevor es zu sehr auffällt", erklärte sie und erhob sich. Sie streifte ihr Kleid glatt und richtete ihren Umhang und wandte sich schon zur Treppe.

„Hast du nicht etwas vergessen?", fragte er und hob ihren Slip in die Höhe.

„Ach weißt du was? Behalte ihn als Andenken", grinste sie jetzt und stieg die Stufen hinunter.

„Du willst doch nicht den restlichen Abend ohne ...?" Er folgte ihr sofort und sie sah ihn noch einmal grinsend an.

„Nun, außer dir weiß es doch niemand, und ich glaub kaum, dass mir von dir heute noch Gefahr droht, nicht ein drittes Mal", grinste sie und ging einfach weiter. Severus blieb verdutzt auf der Treppe stehen und starrte auf das Stück Stoff in seiner Hand. Dann ging er ihr kopfschüttelnd, aber dennoch grinsend hinterher.

Als sie die Stufen zum Schloss erreicht hatten, das Licht aus der Eingangshalle fiel durch einen Spalt auf die Treppe und erreichte sie beide, blieben sie noch einmal stehen.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie ihn zu und sah ihn einen Moment eindringlich an.

„Gehen wir wieder zu den andern", hauchte sie und strich ihm mit der Hand über die Wange.

„Oh, warte!", sagte sie dann noch, zog ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Tasche und wischte ihm den Lippenstift aus seinem Gesicht.

„Schon viel besser", grinste sie ihn an, als sie einen Schatten bemerkten, der in die Türe getreten war.

„Hallo, ihr beiden, da seid ihr ja", sagte eine ihnen bekannte Stimme.

„Remus, hast du uns gesucht?", fragte Sisilia und schritt die Stufen zu ihm nach oben.

„Nun, nicht direkt, nur Bill hat nach euch gefragt. Er meinte, ihr seid so plötzlich verschwunden. Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er besorgt.

Nun war auch Severus nach oben gekommen und zu den beiden getreten und er war es, der nun antwortete.

„Sicher, warum sollte etwas nicht in Ordnung sein, wir waren nur ... nur etwas spazieren", erklärte er und legte seine Hand um Sisilias Schulter. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte sie, dass er noch immer etwas schwarzes in der Hand hielt und ihr war sofort klar, was es war. Sie zog schnell seine Hand von der Schulter und schob sie hinter sich. Erst als sie ihm das Teil aus den Händen nahm, kapierte Severus, was er da getan hatte. Sie versteckte es hinter sich und als Severus Remus hinein schob in die Eingangshalle, steckte Sisilia es schnell in ihre Tasche und folgte den beiden dann mit einem unterdrückten Grinsen.

„Sagt mal, ist wirklich alles in Ordnung mit euch beiden?", fragte Remus noch einmal nach, dem das Ganze doch etwas merkwürdig vorkam

„Sicher ist alles in Ordnung mit uns, siehst du?", sagte Severus, zog Sisilia kurz an sich und gab ihr einen Kuss.

Remus hob die Augenbrauen und kratzte sich am Kopf, während er die zwei beobachtete. Sisilia grinste ihn nun an und sah dann zu Severus.

„Sag mal Remus, hast du mit Tonks denn schon getanzt?", wollte sie wissen und hakte sich bei ihm ein. Severus tat dies jetzt von der anderen Seite her und so schoben sie beide ihn in die Große Halle hinein, direkt auf Tonks zu, die gerade mit Molly in ein Gespräch vertieft war.

„Sil, ich kann nicht tanzen", protestierte er nun auf.

„Ach, das höre ich heute Abend schon zum dritten Mal, und jedes Mal hat es nicht gestimmt. Nix da, ich glaube das erst, wenn ich es gesehen habe", erklärte sie und schob ihn auf den Tisch zu.

„Tonks, Remus hat mir gerade gestanden, dass er mit dir tanzen will", sagte Sisilia und grinste von Tonks zu Lupin.

Diese sah überrascht zu Remus, der nur seine Hände hob und beinnahe unschuldig zu ihr blickte.

„Ach ja? Da lass ich mich nicht zweimal bitten", erwiderte Tonks, stand prompt auf und ergriff die Hand von Remus. Der konnte sich nur noch kurz zu Sisilia umdrehen und ihr „Vielen Dank auch", zuflüstern, als ihn Tonks auch schon auf die Tanzfläche zerrte. Sisilia sah den beiden vergnügt hinterher und als sie sah, dass Remus geschwindelt hatte, und er sogar sehr gut tanzen konnte, brummte sie nur „ Männer" und schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.

„Wie wäre es mit uns beiden?" , fragte dann Severus und streckte seine Hand nach Sisilias aus. Überrascht sah sie ihn an, doch dann nickte sie und reichte ihm ihre Hand.

Von hinter sich konnte sie dann hören, wie Arthur auch Molly zum Tanzen aufforderte und so gingen sie zu viert auf die Tanzfläche.

Sisilia verschmolz mit Severus und sie flogen, zum Erstaunen aller, nur so über die Tanzfläche. Er hatte seinen Arm fest um sie gelegt und drehte sich im Rhythmus der Musik mit ihr, bis ihr schwindelig wurde und sie ihn bat, einen Gang zurück zu schalten. Mit leuchtenden Augen sah er sie an.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, wie viel Spaß Tanzen machen kann", sagte er dann leicht außer Atem.

„Tja, ich habe dir doch gesagt, mit dem richtigen Partner ...", zwinkerte sie ihm, immer noch nach Luft ringend zu.

Auf einmal hörten sie einen Schrei aus der Tischreihe hinter sich.

„FURUNKULUS!", und dann gab es einen lauten Knall. Sie wirbelten herum und starrten auf den Tisch hinter sich, der in die Knie gegangen war und auf ihm lag ... Viktor Krum. Sisilia sah sich erschrocken um, da sie wissen wollte was geschehen war. Da kam Ron auf Krum zu und drohte ihm mit erhobenem Zauberstab.

„Lass Hermine endlich zufrieden. Sie ist meine Freundin und wenn sie sagt, dass sie nicht mit dir tanzen will, dann hast du es zu akzeptieren, ist das klar?", brüllte er ihn an, sein Kopf war hochrot und er kochte vor Zorn.

Krum lag mit dem Rücken auf dem Tisch am Boden und fuhr sich mit seinen Fingern über sein Gesicht, auf dem sich lauter kleine Tentakel gebildet hatten, die leicht in seinem Gesicht hin und her zuckten, und dann strich er über seine Lippe, die aufgesprungen war und blutete.

Arthur und Molly, blieben wir erstarrt stehen und starrten ungläubig auf ihren jüngsten Sohn.

„Bist du wahnsinnig!", brüllte Krum in einem harten Englisch und wollte unter seinen Umhang greifen, doch dann ging Severus dazwischen. Er wusste, dass in Durmstrang auch die dunklen Künste unterrichtet wurden und er hatte keine Lust, von Krum eine Demonstration von diesen zu bekommen.

„Nehmen Sie Ihre Hand da raus, langsam, Mr Krum!", drohte er dem Bulgaren mit gezogenem Zauberstab. Sisilia hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, wie er ihn aus seinem Umhang genommen hatte und starrte erstaunt von ihm zu Krum.

„Weasley, Sie melden sich bei Professor McGonagall im Büro, sofort", befahl er Ron, der immer noch wutschnaubend da stand, aber dann einfach nickte. Hermine war inzwischen zu ihm getreten und sah ihn total erstaunt und verwirrt an, sie öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch dann schloss sie ihn gleich wieder. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Krum, den sie nun aufgrund seiner widerlichen Furunkel im Gesicht angewidert ansah.

„Mit Vergnügen, Sir!", gab Ron zornig zurück, steckte seinen Zauberstab in seinen Umhang und marschierte mit zufriedenem Gesicht aus der Großen Halle. Hermine sah ihm kopfschüttelnd und ganz bleich im Gesicht hinterher.

„Was sollte das Ganze denn jetzt wieder?", fragte Hermine, als Sisilia zu ihr getreten war.

„Ist dir das wirklich nicht aufgefallen?", fragte Sisilia sie überrascht.

„Nein, was denn?"

„Na, Ron ist total eifersüchtig. Du redest den ganzen Tag und den ganzen Abend immer nur mit Viktor Krum, da musste er doch irgendwann einmal ausrasten", erklärte ihr Sisilia.

„Aber wir haben doch nur ..." Hermine presste ihre Hand vor den Mund, als ihr das bewusst wurde und sah nun zerknirscht zu Sisilia.

„Na komm, lauf schon! Ich denke er wird sich freuen, wenn du jetzt zu ihm gehst, und das klärst. Er mag dich wirklich", sagte sie leise und deutete zur Türe, durch die Ron gerade verschwunden war. Hermine nickte und nahm ihr smaragdgrünes Kleid, welches sie heute trug in die Hand und lief ihm mit schnellen Schritten hinterher. Ihre offenen lockigen Haare, die im Schein der Sternenlichter wunderschön glänzten, flogen auf und ab, als sie hinausrannte.

Sisilia lächelte in sich hinein und wandte sich dann wieder um. Inzwischen war Madam Pomfrey nach vorn gekommen und hatte nach Krum gesehen. Sie nahm ihn kurzerhand mit nach oben, in den Krankenflügel, um ihn dort zu behandeln.

Lucius Malfoy stand ebenfalls, seine Hand hatte er an den Knauf seines Stockes gelegt, bereit seinen Zauberstab jederzeit zu ziehen, doch als er sah, dass Sisilia und einige andere dies bemerkt hatten, nahm der die Hand wieder weg, und lächelte ihnen kalt, und beinahe entschuldigend entgegen. Er trat kurz zu Draco und es sah so aus, als würde er sich von ihm verabschieden. Doch dann fiel Sisilias Blick zu Severus, der kurz mit Minerva gesprochen hatte und nun wieder zu ihr zurück kam.

„Ein ganz schöner Hitzkopf, dieser Weasley", sagte er leicht zerknirscht.

„Oh, das denke ich nicht. Er hat sich den ganzen Tag ganz schön zurückgehalten. Ich denke, Krum hat das mit Absicht provoziert. Also ich bin mir sicher, du hättest dir das nicht so lange gefallen lassen, wenn mich jemand so angebaggert hätte, wie er Hermine", sagte sie überzeugt.

„Ich? Ich würde mich nie so aus der Fassung bringen lassen, wie es Ron Weasley getan hat. Zumal ich diese ganze Sache schon viel früher unterbunden hätte. Mein Nebenbuhler hätte es dann nicht einmal mehr gewagt, dich anzusehen, geschweige denn mit dir zu reden", erklärte er abgeklärt und zupfte an seinen Ärmeln herum. Sisilia lachte nun und Severus starrte sie irritiert an.

„Glaubst du mir etwa nicht?", fragte er gespielt erzürnt.

„Nein", sagte sie trocken und als sie dann in sein Gesicht blickte, musst sie erneut loslachen.

„Na vielen Dank auch", antwortet er zerknirscht.

„Ach komm schon, mach nicht so ein Gesicht. Du hast mir doch bewiesen wie gut du dich im Griff hast", sagte sie jetzt mit einem Augenzwinkern, als in dem Moment Mr. und Mrs. Weasley zu ihnen traten.

„Severus, ich denke ich muss mich für Ron entschuldigen, ich weiß nicht, was in ihn gefahren ist. Er ist eigentlich nicht der Typ für solche Auseinandersetzungen", entgegnete Artur ihnen.

„Vergiss es Arthur, es gibt einen einfachen Grund, warum er so reagiert hat. Auch wenn es nicht in Ordnung war, hat es Krum doch verdient", erklärte Severus und sah Madam Pomfrey, die soeben mit Krum die Große Halle verlassen hatte nach.

„Es gibt einen Grund? Was für einen denn, um Himmels willen?", fragte Molly aufgebracht.

„Ist doch offensichtlich Molly", gab Sisilia mit einem Schmunzeln zurück, „Er ist verliebt, total verknallt und Viktor Krum war gerade dabei, ihm das Mädchen auszuspannen."

Molly und Arthur starrten Sisilia an.

„Unser Ron und Hermine?", fragte Arthur nun mit offenem Mund.

„Ist euch das noch nicht aufgefallen?", fragte Sisilia überrascht. Molly und Arthur sahen sich überrascht an und schüttelten dann den Kopf.

„Na, dann konnten sie es ja gut vor euch verstecken", lachte Sisilia, „Aber ich glaube, die Eltern sind sowieso immer die letzten, die so etwas mitbekommen."

Jetzt lachten sie beide mit und Molly nickte heftig.

Aus den Augenwinkeln bekam Sisilia jetzt mit, wie Malfoy die Große Halle verließ, in unauffälliger Begleitung von Remus und Tonks, die einfach in Richtung Ausgang hinterher tanzten und darauf achteten, dass er wirklich das Schloss verließ. Sisilia atmete innerlich auf.

„Stimmt, das von Bill und Fleur hab' ich auch erst heute Abend mitbekommen", erklärte Molly und nun sah Arthur etwas verdattert drein und drehte dann seinen Kopf zur Tanzfläche, wo seinen Sohn und Fleur dort eng umschlungen tanzten.

„Na, ich hoffe, der Junge lässt sich noch ein bisschen Zeit mit heiraten und so, ich habe eigentlich nicht so schnell vor, Großvater zu werden", erklärte Arthur jetzt und kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf, worauf hin er um sich herum Gelächter erntete und nur noch verlegener wurde.


	35. Belfers Auswirkungen

**B.elfe.R's Auswirkungen**

Es war noch sehr früh am Morgen, als Sisilia aufwachte. Irgendwie hatte sie großen Hunger, was vielleicht daran lag, dass sie den Abend zuvor nichts gegessen hatte. Bis zum Frühstück würde es noch ein paar Stunden dauern, so beschloss sie sich in der Küche irgendetwas zu Essen zu besorgen und wenn es nur ein Apfel war.

Severus hatte noch geschlafen, als Sisilia aufgestanden war.

So verließ sie das Zimmer und machte sich auf in die Küche. Sie hatte das Bild mit dem Obststilleben, welches der Eingang zur Küche war, schon fast erreicht, als sie plötzlich sah, wie dieses zur Seite schwang und jemand aus der Küche trat.

Verwundert blickte auf den blonden jungen Mann, der ebenfalls leicht erschrocken aussah, als er sie bemerkte. Doch dann setzte Draco Malfoy ein für ihn typisches Grinsen auf und ging auf Sisilia zu.

„Guten Morgen, Professor", sagte er knapp ohne stehen zu bleiben, grinste kurz und ging an Sisilia vorbei zurück zu dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins.

Verwundert sah sie ihm hinter her. Was hatte er um diese Zeit in der Küche zu suchen, mal davon abgesehen, dass es Schülern nicht erlaubt war in die Küche zu gehen, doch das war ihr bei dem Schrecken nicht gleich in den Sinn gekommen. Sie würde mit Severus darüber sprechen, nahm sie sich vor. Doch dann setzte sie erst einmal ihren Weg fort. Als sie die Küche betrat, wunderte sie sich. Es waren mindestens 30 Elfen hier versammelt, die aufgeregt miteinander tuschelten. Doch, als sie Sisilia eintreten sahen, verstummten sie schlagartig.

Überrascht sah sie zu ihnen und bis auf drei von ihnen, machten sich alle schnell durch eine Türe aus dem Staub, ohne irgendetwas zu sagen. Das Ganze kam ihr jetzt doch sehr merkwürdig vor.

„Was kann Lurry für Madam tun?", fragte einer der kleinen Elfen, die zurück geblieben waren, trat vor Sisilia und blickte sie leicht nervös an.

„Was war denn hier los?", wollte Sisilia von dem kleinen Kerl direkt wissen, dieser versuchte sie mit einem unschuldigen Blick anzusehen.

„Wir haben nur besprochen, was heute noch getan werden muss, Mam, Professor", antwortete er ihr. Doch Sisilia hatte das Gefühl, dass er nicht die Wahrheit sagte, vor allem deshalb, weil er mit seinen kleinen Händen immer wieder nervös an dem alten Kopfkissenbezug rumzupfte, der ihm als Kleidung diente.

„Du belügst mich doch?", sie musterte das Gesicht des Elfen und dieser schüttelte aufgeregt seinen Kopf.

„Nein Professor, Lurry würde nie lügen", sagte der Kleine rasch, vermied es jedoch Sisilia direkt anzusehen. Sie war sich sicher, dass er nicht die Wahrheit sagen würde, doch glaubte sie auch, dass er ihr nichts verraten würde. Das Ganze war sehr merkwürdig.

Doch dann beschloss sie, nicht weiter darauf einzugehen und lieber Dobby später danach zu fragen. So bat sie den Elfen nur ihr etwas zum Essen herzurichten, was die drei auch sofort zusammen taten. Danach verschwanden alle drei ebenfalls durch die Türe und ließen Sisilia alleine in der Küche zurück.

Plötzlich erschrak sie, als sich eine der Ofentüren, direkt neben ihr, wie von Geisterhand selbst öffnete. Doch dann erkannte sie, dass diese von innen aufgedrückt worden war, denn sie sah eine kleine gräuliche dürre Hand, die aus dem Backofen heraus schaute. Sie ging einen Schritt darauf zu und in dem Moment kam der Rest, der zu der Hand gehörte und krabbelte heraus.

Sisilia musste sich das Lachen verkneifen, als sie Dobby erkannte, der sie zusammengeduckt und ängstlich ansah.

„Dobby, du meine Güte, was machst du im Backofen?" wollte Sisilia von ihm wissen, doch er hob seinen dürren knochigen Finger an seinen Mund und sah sich besorgt um.

„Psst, Professor. Nicht so laut. Dobby wird ihnen alles erzählen"; erklärte ihr das kleine Kerlchen. Er sah sich noch einmal um, nahm dann Sisilias Hand und zog sie etwas zur Seite, von der Tür weg, so dass man sie beide von dort nicht gleich sehen konnte.

„Dobby hat die anderen belauscht", flüsterte er aufgeregt mit seiner hohen und fipsigen Stimme.

„Der junge Master war hier und hat den anderen Elfen Befehle gegeben. Befehle, die er von..." Er wurde so leise, das man mehr erahnen, als verstehen konnte, was er sagte, „von dem, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, hat", wieder sah sich Dobby ängstlich in der Küche um. Mit besorgtem Blick beobachtet sie ihn und in ihrem Kopf begann es fieberhaft zu arbeiten.

„Du meinst, die Elfen, die gerade in der Küche waren, als ich gekommen bin, stehen zu.. IHM...?" Sie vermied es vor Dobby seinen Namen auszupreschen, da sie wusste, dass er zu viel Angst vor dessen Namen hatte.

Dobby nickte nur aufgeregt und sah Sisilia mit geduckter Haltung an.

„Dobby konnte nur ein paar Worte verstehen. Der junge Master wollte von ihnen, dass sie Pläne vom Schloss anfertigen, aber mehr hat Dobby in seinem Versteck nicht gehört, weil eine andere Elfe im vorbeilaufen die Backofentüre geschlossen hat und Dobby dann nichts mehr verstehen konnte", er sah sie entschuldigend an und als er hörte, wie die Elfen von vorhin zurück kamen, versteckte er sich hinter einem Schrank. Sisilia ging wieder nach vorn und der Elfe entgegen, die ihr ein Tablett mit einem Frühstück reichte, wofür sie sich bei der Elfe bedankte.

„Das ist wirklich sehr nett. Vielen Dank für deine Mühe, ich weiß das zu schätzen."

Es vorsorglich vermeidend, nicht in die Ecke zu sehen, in der sich Dobby gerade versteckt hatte, nahm sie ihm das Tablett ab.

Dann ging sie wieder nach oben zurück in ihren Wohnraum, setzte sich mit dem Tablett an den Tisch und dachte nach. Während sie an einem der belegten Sandwichs kaute, fasste sie den Beschluss, das Ganze ihrem Onkel zu erzählen. Dumbledore musste Bescheid wissen, was hier im Schloss und vor allem, was unter seinen Elfen vorging.

Ihr Blick ging zur Uhr und als sie merkte, dass es immer noch ziemlich früh war. So beschloss sie erst einmal in Ruhe fertig zu frühstücken und sich dann erst auf den Weg nach oben zu machen.

Gegen halb acht hielt sie es dann nicht mehr aus und sie machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Onkel. Gedankenversunken stieg sie die Stufen nach oben und als sie den Wasserspeier erreicht hatte, sagte sie das neue Passwort „Toffeedrops", wartete bis der Brunnen auf die Seite gehüft war und stieg die Stufen zu seinem Büro hinauf.

Sie klopfte gegen die Türe und bekam auch sofort eine Antwort. Mit einem Lächeln trat sie in sein großes rundes Büro und schloss die Türe hinter sich. Albus stand am Fenster, als sie eintrat und schloss es gerade.

„Guten Morgen mein Kind, was führt dich so früh zu mir?" Albus drehte sich um, lächelte sie überrascht und fragend an.

„Onkel, ich muss unbedingt mit dir sprechen, es geht um die Elfen hier im Schloss", fiel Sisilia gleich mit der Tür ins Haus. Albus sah sie verwundert an und deutete auf einen Stuhl, der vor seinen Schreibtisch stand und nahm dann selber hinter seinem Schreibtisch platz.

„Was ist mit ihnen? Sie verrichten ihre Arbeiten doch anständig, oder?", er blickte sie verständnislos an.

„Onkel, es geht nicht um die Arbeiten, sondern um ihre Loyalität zu Hogwarts und zu Dir. Ich habe schon lange die Vermutung, dass einige von ihnen sich nicht mehr so verhalten wie früher. Dobby hat mir das auch bestätigt. Und heute morgen habe ich Draco Malfoy aus der Küche kommen sehen. Als ich dann dort eingetreten bin, standen da mind. 30 von den Elfen herum und redeten angeregt miteinander, aber nur bis sie mich gesehen haben, dann sind sie ganz schnell verschwunden. Dobby, der sie belauschen wollte und sich zu dem Zweck in einem der Backofen versteckt hatte, erzählte mir dann, Draco hätte ihnen den Auftrag geben ihm ganz genaue Pläne vom Schloss zu besorgen, vor allem von den Räumen, in die er keinen Zugang hat, wie zu Beispiel die Aufenthaltsräume der andern Schüler. Dobby, meinte er würde das im Auftrag von Voldemort tun und diese Elfen würden für ‚Ihn' arbeiten", erklärte sie und Albus hörte zu ohne sie zu unterbrechen, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Sisilia, ich kann mir das nicht vorstellen. Die Elfen sind seit Jahrhunderten immer ihren Herren treu ergeben, sie können sich nicht so einfach gegen den Willen von uns stellen. Und was Draco Malfoy auch immer von ihnen gewollt hat, ich bin mir sicher, dass es sich nur um einen weiteren seiner Schülerstreiche handeln wird. Du weißt dass die Elfen an ihr Haus gebunden sind und an ihre Besitzer. Sie können sich nicht so einfach, nur aus einer Laune heraus, einen neuen Herrn aussuchen, das ist unmöglich", beschwichtigte er ihre Geschichte. Er sah sie ernst an und sie konnte sehen, wie es hinter seiner Stirn arbeitet, doch dann schüttelte er erneut seinen Kopf.

„Nein, ich kann mir das einfach nicht vorstellen, wie sollte ein Junge das auch alleine schaffen, ich glaube du und Dobby, ihr irrt euch. Es ist eine schwierige Zeit und da kommt es vor, dass man auch leicht Hirngespinste sieht, mein Kind", fügte er dann noch hinzu.

„Aber Dobby konnte es auch! Warum sollten es die Andern nicht andersherum auch können? Das wäre doch immerhin möglich. Und wie du bereits gesagt hast, es ist eine schwierige Zeit, auch für die Elfen und sie könnten wirklich zu Voldemort gewechselt sein. Vielleicht hat er ihnen etwas versprochen, was sie dazu bringt ihren Herrn untreu zu werden", versuchte sie Albus zu überzeugen. Ernst musterte sie sein Gesicht und sie merkte, wie sie bei dem Gedanken leicht zu zittern begann. Die Elfen hatten Zugang zum ganzen Schloss, sie konnten jederzeit überall hin. Was, wenn sie durchdrehten und anfingen zu... Sie wollte den Satz nicht zu ende denken und schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken daran, dass sich die Elfen in blutrünstige kleine Mörder verwandeln könnten.

Albus bemerkte ihren Blick, stand auf und ging zu ihr. Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und sah sie eindringlich an.

„Ich weiß, was du jetzt denkst, Sisilia. Doch die Elfen sind seit Jahrhunderten den alten Gesetzen unterworfen. Sie können sie nicht aus purer Lust und Laune einfach abschaffen oder ignorieren. Das geht nicht so einfach. Dobby ist eine große Ausnahme, der es ohne Harrys Hilfe nicht geschafft hätte, seinen Herrn Lucius Malfoy zu verlassen", er zwinkerte ihr kurz zu.

„Aber...", begann Sisilia, die immer noch sicher war, dass die Elfen nicht mehr so loyal waren, wie sie es sein sollten, doch Dumbledore unterbrach sie.

„Glaub mir, sie können nicht so einfach auf Voldemorts Seite wechseln und selbst wenn, würden wir es doch sofort merken. Sie würden andauernd Verletzungen haben, weil sie sich aus ungehorsam selbst bestrafen müssten und das würde doch uns allen auffallen", versuchte er ihre Bedenken zu zerstreuen. Doch Sisilia war sich nicht so sicher, ob er Recht hatte.

„Wie kannst du dir da nur so sicher sein? Ich meine, gerade zur Zeit? Ich habe bei ihnen einfach kein gutes Gefühl", Sisilia sah den Schulleiter sehr nachdenklich an.

„Gut, wenn es dich beruhigt, dann werde ich ein Auge auf sie haben. Doch ich bin mir sicher, du machst dir unnötig Sorgen", versprach er ihr, drückte ihr kurz die Schulter und ging dann zu Fawkes hinüber, der auf seiner Stange saß und einen leisen Schrei ausstieß, als Dumbledore zu ihm kam und über seine Seite strich. Sisilia sah ihm nach und wusste, dass für ihn das Thema beendet war. Kaum vernehmlich seufzend, stand sie auf und trat ebenfalls zu Fawkes, der sie ausgiebig musterte und so, als würde er sie begrüßen, einen leisen Ton von sich gab. Sisilia lächelte den Phönix an und streichelte ihm über das weiche rot-leuchtende Gefieder.

„Ich finde ihn einfach faszinierend, jedes Mal, wenn ich zu dir komme, muss ich ihn ansehen, ich habe immer wieder das Gefühl, ich würde ihn zum ersten Mal sehen, er ist so wundervoll", sagte Sisilia mit einem leisen warmen Ton. Irgendwie hatte Fawkes etwas beruhigendes an sich und mittlerweile überlegte Sisilia schon, ob ihr Onkel nicht vielleicht sogar recht hatte und sie sich das alles nur eingebildet hatte. Sie sah zu ihrem Onkel, der sie nun über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg ansah und lächelte ihm zu.

„Vielleicht bin ich auch nur überspannt und du hast Recht. Ich danke dir jedenfalls, dass du mir zugehört hast", sagte sie und erwiderte seinen Blick.

„Du weißt, dass du jederzeit und mit allem zu mir kommen kannst", gab er zurück und breitete seine Arme etwas aus. Sisilia verstand sofort und nahm ihren Großonkel in den Arm.

Auch er drückte sie und sie fühlte sich sehr geborgen in dem Moment. Als sie sich wieder von ihm löste sah er sie von oben bis unten an.

„Wenn du lächelst siehst du übrigens wunderhübsch aus. Ich habe das Gefühl, die Schwangerschaft bekommt dir sehr gut", sagte er und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Mir geht es auch wunderbar, wirklich. Ich habe absolut keine Probleme. Würde man es nicht schon inzwischen sehen können", sie deutete auf ihren Bauch, der sich schon etwas rundete, „wäre ich mir nicht so sicher, ob ich wirklich schwanger bin", strahlte sie und ihre Augen leuchteten dabei.

„Ich hoffe, es wird auch so bleiben. Habt ihr euch schon einen Namen überlegt?" , wollte er dann wissen, doch Sisilia schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein nicht wirklich, ich denke es hat auch noch Zeit, zumal wir auch nicht wissen, ob wir einen Jungennamen oder einen Mädchennamen aussuchen müssen", lachte sie auf. Albus stimmte mit ein in das Lachen und nickte.

„Das ist natürlich ein Grund. Was hättet ihr den lieber?"

Sisilia zuckte mit den Schultern, strich dem Phönix noch einmal über das Gefieder und sah diesen dann an, als sie weitersprach.

„Ich glaube Severus wünscht sich einen Jungen, aber ich denke, ich hätte gerne ein Mädchen. Doch im Grunde ist es uns beiden wohl egal. Ich möchte nur, dass es gesund wird und eine bessere Kindheit haben wird, als ich es hatte. Wobei ich nicht sagen will, dass es mir so wahnsinnig schlecht ging, aber...", sie sah ihren Onkel an.

„Ich weiß was du meinst. Und es gibt nichts, was ich mir mehr für euer Kind und für alle Kinder dieser Erde wünsche, als eine sorgenfreie Kindheit", seufzte er.

Dann warf er einen Blick auf seine große Standuhr, die im Zimmer stand und sah dann wieder zu Sisilia.

„Jetzt wird es aber Zeit. In einer halben Stunde fängt der Unterricht an", erklärte er mit dem Blick auf die Uhr. Sisilia erschrak und sah ebenfalls kurz auf das Ziffernblatt.

„Tut mir leid Onkel, jetzt hab ich dich so lange aufgehalten. Severus wird mich sicher auch schon vermissen, ich habe ihm nicht gesagt, wo ich hingehe und er hat noch geschlafen, als ich weg bin", erklärte sie ihm, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging rasch zur Türe, dort bleib sie noch einmal kurz stehen und lächelte zu Dumbledore.

„Danke!", hauchte sie noch zu ihm und verschwand dann nach unten. Rasch ging sie zurück in ihr Zimmer, wo sie einen wartenden Severus vorfand, der auf dem Sofa saß und eine Zeitung auf den Knien liegen hatte. Er faltete sie zusammen, als sie eintrat und sah sie an.

„Wo warst du denn?" fragte er und sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde er leicht gekränkt klingen.

„Tut mir leid. Ich musste mit meinem Onkel sprechen und das hat länger gedauert, als ich gedacht hatte. Außerdem wollte ich dich vorhin nicht aufwecken", antwortete sie, als sie zu ihm ging, ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte und sich neben ihn setzte.

„Um was ging es?" wollte er dann wissen und Sisilia berichtete ihm von dem Gespräch, das sie mit ihrem Onkel hatte.

Doch auch Severus war der gleichen Meinung wie Albus Dumbledore und auch er versuchte Sisilia zu beruhigen. Doch hatte er auf jeden Fall vor, mit Draco ein Wort zu reden, denn Schüler hatten absolut nichts in der Küche zu suchen, aus welchem Grund auch immer.

„Jetzt bist du gar nicht zum Frühstücken gekommen?" stellte Sisilia fest, die gerade auf die Uhr gesehen und festgestellt hatte, dass in fünf Minuten der Unterricht beginnen würde.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken, du hast von deinem Frühstück hier", er deutete auf das Tablett, welches auf dem Tisch vor ihnen stand, „soviel übrig gelassen, dass es für mich auch noch gereicht hat", grinste er sie an und erst jetzt fiel Sisilia auf, dass das Tablett ganz leer gegessen war und sie grinste dann ebenfalls.

„Gut, ich hatte schon ein schlechtes Gewissen, es wieder halbvoll zurück zu geben."

Severus musterte sie nun ruhig, legte die Zeitung auf den Tisch und beugte sich weiter zu ihr hinüber.

„Was ist denn? Warum siehst du mich so an?", wollte sie wissen, wich seinem Blick aber nicht aus.

„Du fragst mich was ist? Ich habe dich vermisst, das ist", bei diesen Worten rutschte er etwas näher an sie heran, was sie amüsiert beobachtete.

„Ich war doch nur ein paar Minuten weg", gab sie zurück und sah, wie er seine Hand nach ihrem Gesicht ausstreckte.

„Diese Minuten kamen mir fast wie eine Ewigkeit vor", hauchte er nun, sein Gesicht war nur mehr ein paar Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt und mit der Hand strich er zart über ihre Wange. Noch bevor Sisilia etwas darauf erwidern konnte, hatte er schon seine Lippen auf die ihren gepresst und küsste sie.

Nach einer ganzen Zeit, hob er wieder seinen Kopf und sah ihr in die Augen. Sisilia, die zuvor ihre Augen geschlossen hatte, öffnete sie nun wieder und blickte in seine fast schwarzen glühenden Augen, als ihr mit Schrecken etwas ganz anderes bewusst wurde.

„Ach du meine Güte, der Unterricht hat ja schon längst angefangen. Du bist auch unmöglich, wir werden beide zu spät kommen", tadelte sie ihn und stand abrupt auf. Severus erhob sich ebenfalls von dem Sofa, griff aber nach ihrer Hand.

„Dann sollen die Schüler eben ein paar Minuten warten. Mir war es eben gerade wichtiger meine Frau zu küssen, als pünktlich beim Unterricht zu sein", erklärte er sanft und sah sie mit einem ernsten Ausdruck an.

„Das sagst ausgerechnet du? Du, der immer Wert auf Pünktlichkeit und Korrektheit legt?" fragte Sisilia ihn überrascht.

„Darf man nicht auch einmal seine Meinung ändern?", fragte er fast schon beleidigt, immer noch ihre Hand haltend.

„Natürlich darfst du das, ich hätte...", er ließ sie nicht ausreden, sondern zog sie erneut zu sich heran und gab ihr einen weiteren Kuss und dann sah er ihr in die Augen.

„Wenn du jetzt nicht ganz schnell zu deinem Unterricht verschwindest", er zog sie fest an sich heran, während er das sagte, „wird noch der ganze Unterricht heute bei unseren Schülern ausfallen", er hob eine Augenbraue und Sisilia konnte sich das Grinsen nun nicht mehr verkneifen.

„Du bist unmöglich, weißt du das", sie löste sich von ihm und ging, aber ohne seine Hand loszulassen einen Schritt zurück.

„Nun mach dich schon auf den Weg. Wir sehen uns später im Lehrerzimmer!" schmunzelte sie und wollte zur Türe gehen, doch er ließ ihre Hand noch immer nicht los.

„Im Lehrerzimmer? Findest du nicht, dass da zu viele Leute sind?", fragte er süffisant.

„Jetzt hör aber auf! Wie soll ich mich denn da noch auf den Unterricht konzentrieren können?", flachste sie nun, entzog ihm ihre Hand und ging zu Türe.

„Na genauso wenig, wie ich mich" antwortete er ihr, nahm seine Unterlagen, die er auf einem kleinen Tischchen neben der Treppe abgelegt hatte und ging die erste Stufe hinunter.

„Tja, mein Schatz, da bist jetzt aber selber schuld", grinste Sisilia ihn noch einmal an und schloss dann die Türe hinter sich, ohne auf eine weitere Reaktion von ihm zu warten und machte sich mit einigen Minuten Verspätung auf, zu ihrem Unterricht.


	36. Weihnachten in Hogwarts

**Weihnachten in Hogwarts**

Inzwischen hatte es angefangen zu schneien. Pünktlich, einen Tag vor dem Fest fielen große weiße Flocken vom Himmel und bedeckten das ganze Land unter einem dicken weißen Tuch. Schon letzte Nacht hatte es heftig geschneit und inzwischen war alles, unter einer aus vielen Zentimetern bestehenden weißen Schneedecke verschwunden.

Am Nachmittag dieses Tages stand Sisilia am Fenster ihres Wohnraumes und sah hinaus auf das Gelände um Hogwarts. Es sah wunderschön aus, wie die Flocken durch die Luft tanzten und sich dann langsam auf der restlichen Schneedecke niederließen.

Das ganze Schloss war erfüllt mit Weihnachtsstimmung, Hagrid hatte wie schon die ganzen Jahre zuvor wieder Weihnachtsbäume in der Großen Halle und im Eingangsbereich aufgestellt, die von Professor Flitwick und Professor McGonagall, wie die letzten Jahre ebenfalls liebevoll geschmückt worden waren. Auch Sisilia hatte in ihrem Wohnraum einen zwar kleinen, aber doch recht hübschen Baum aufgestellt und ihn mit buntem Lametta und silbernen Sternen geschmückt. Es war wohl noch eine alte Angewohnheit aus der Zeit, als sie bei Tante und Onkel gelebt hatte, wo jede Familie ihren eigenen Weihnachtsbaum hatte.

So stand sie am Fenster und dachte an ihre Verwandtschaft in Deutschland, die sie gerade an solchen Tagen doch mehr vermisste, als sie zugeben wollte und sie nahm sich fest vor, sie so bald wie möglich einmal zu besuchen.

Inzwischen stand die Sonne schon nahe am Horizont und es würde bald dämmern, aber es hörte immer noch nicht auf zu schneien. Sie konnte beobachten, wie der leichte Wind der draußen wehte, immer wieder die Flocken durcheinanderwirbelte, ehe diese auf dem Boden ankamen.

Da hörte Sisilia, wie die Tür hinter ihr ging und dann Schritte hinter sich, die auf sie zu kamen. Sie musste sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, dass es Severus war, der gerade von Hogsmeade zurück gekommen war, wo er noch etwas zu erledigen gehabt hatte. Er hängte seinen Reiseumhang hinter die Türe und ging auf Sisilia zu, um die er von hinten seine Arme legte. Sie konnte noch den Schnee auf seiner Haut riechen, als er seine kühle Wange gegen die ihre presste.

„Du bist kalt", sagte sie, wich aber nicht zurück, sondern legte ihre Hand gegen seine andere Wange, um sie zu wärmen.

„Die Temperatur ist ganz schön gesunken und der Wind tut sein übriges", antwortete er ihr und schmiegte seine Arme um ihren Körper, dabei legte er seine Hände auf ihren Bauch und strich zärtlich darüber.

Sisilia ließ sich nach hinten gegen ihn sinken und genoss seine Nähe und seine Hände die ihren inzwischen schon sichtbar rundlicheren Bauch streichelten.

„Geht es euch gut?", fragte er fast flüsternd und in seiner Stimme klang eine Sanftheit mit, die sie wohlig erschaudern ließ. Er hatte sich in den letzten Monaten sehr verändert und je mehr man sehen konnte, dass sie ein Kind unter dem Herzen trug, um so sanfter wurde er, beinahe schon zu sanft für ihren Geschmack. Sie drehte den Kopf, so dass sie ihn ansehen konnte.

„Ja, es könnte uns gar nicht besser gehen", antwortete sie ebenso leise und legte dann ihre Hände auf die seinen.

„Weist du noch, was genau vor einem Jahr war?" fragte Severus sie und sie sah ihn fragend an, da ihr nicht gleich einfiel, was er meinte.

Vor einem Jahr hatte ich dich mitgenommen nach London, erinnerst du dich?" , begann er zu erklären.

„Wie könnte ich das jeh vergessen. Du hast mir damals das Leben gerettet, als diese Gangster mich überfallen hatten", fiel ihr darauf hin wieder ein.

„Und dann mussten wir im Tropfenden Kessel übernachten, weil einer der Kerle dir die Rippen gebrochen hatte", fuhr Severus fort.

„Ja stimmt und du wolltest unbedingt auf diesem engen unbequemen Sofa schlafen", lachte Sisilia, als sie daran zurück dachte.

„Sag mal, hast du in dieser Nacht überhaupt geschlafen?" fragte sie ihn, da er ihr niemals erzählt hatte, was damals gemacht hatte.

„Nein, keine Minute. Als ich wieder kam, hab ich an deinem Bett gesessen und dich die ganze restliche Nacht beobachtet", gestand er ihr, aber ohne sie anzusehen.

„Das ist doch nicht dein ernst?", hakte sie nach.

„Sicher ist das mein Ernst. Damals dachte ich, dass ich dich niemals in meinen Armen halten dürfte. Dir niemals meine Gefühle für dich mitteilen dürfte und könnte", es entstand eine kleinen Pause, bevor er weitersprach, in der beide kurz ihre Erinnerungen zurückschweifen ließen. Doch dann löste sich Severus etwas von ihr und stellte sich vor sie.

„Noch etwas ist an diesem Abend passiert. Da haben wir uns das erste Mal geküsst", er sah ihr in die Augen und Sisilia hatte fast das gleiche Gefühl wie damals, als sie sich zum ersten mal Nahe waren. Sie nickte und sah dann erstaunt, dass Severus etwas aus seiner Tasche zog. Es war eine kleine schmale in silbernes Geschenkpapier gepackte Schachtel. Er reichte sie ihr.

„Das ist für dich."

„Aber...?" Sisilia war sehr überrascht. „Weihnachten ist doch erst in 2 Tagen?"

„Das ist nicht für Weihnachten, sondern... nenn es Jahrestag..., wenn du willst. Mach es einfach auf", forderte er sie auf. Sisilia entfernte neugierig das Papier und öffnete es dann aufgeregt mit leicht zittrigen Händen.

Sie staunte nicht schlecht, als sie das silberne Armband sah, welches darin lag.

„Severus, es ist wundervoll", sagte sie und sah ihn an.

„Ich habe es passend zu deinen anderen Schmuckstücken anfertigen lassen. Es hat auch die selben Steine, wie dein Amulett und dein Ring. Und dann hat es," er deutet auf die kleinen Ösen, die auf einer Seite eingearbeitet waren, „hier die Möglichkeit, noch etwas anzubringen, kleine zusätzliche Schmuckteile, die ich vorhabe, dir im Laufe unseres gemeinsamen Lebens noch zu schenken", erklärt er ihr während er es herausnahm und ihr um das Handgelenk legte. Sie brachte kein Wort heraus, sie starrte ihn nur die ganze Zeit an.

„Severus, ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll", sie sah immer wieder von ihrem Handgelenk zu Severus. Der lächelte sie an und legte zwei Finger unter ihr Kinn.

„Du brauchst nichts zu sagen, oder vielleicht doch. Wie wäre es mit „Ich liebe dich?", er hauchte die letzten Worte nur noch.

„Ich lieber dich, Severus Snape!", ihre Augen funkelten bei ihren Worten und sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, küsste ihn und presste dann ihre Wange gegen die seine. Er hielt sie ebenfalls fest und so standen sie einige Zeit zusammen und genossen jeder die Nähe des anderen.

Nach einiger Zeit lösten sie sich von einander und Sisilia warf noch mal einen Blick nach draußen, wo er zwar immer noch schneite, aber nicht mehr ganz so stark.

„Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, warum du unbedingt alleine weg wolltest", grinste sie ihn an und er nickte knapp. Dann lehnte sie sich wieder mit dem Rücken gegen ihn und er legte erneut seine Arme um sie.

„Und du bist immer noch fest entschlossen, morgen nach Athen zu reisen?", die gleiche Besorgnis, wie auch schon in den letzten Tagen, klang in seiner Stimme mit, als er das fragte. Sisilia stöhnte kurz auf und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Wie oft willst du das denn noch fragen? Du weißt, wie wichtig mir das ist. Und wenn du nicht mitgehen möchtest, werde ich das alleine durchziehen, ich zwinge dich nicht dazu." Es klang schon beinnahe wütend, als Sisilia das sagte, denn es war in den letzten Wochen kein Tag vergangen, an dem er das nicht gefragt hatte. Und langsam konnte sie es nicht mehr hören. Ihre Augen funkelten ihn an und sie suchte nach einer Antwort in seinem Gesicht. Er verzog leicht die Mundwinkel und sie merkte wohl, dass ihm gar nicht wohl dabei war. Es wäre ihm sicherlich am liebsten gewesen, sie würden nicht gehen, doch noch weniger hatte er vor, sie alleine gehen zu lassen.

„Du weißt genau, dass ich mitkommen werde, wenn du unbedingt gehen willst. Ich lasse dich in deinem Zustand nicht alleine in der Welt herumreisen", entgegnete er ganz ruhig, nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und sah sie an.

„Severus, ich bin nur Schwanger und nicht Krank...", polterte sie los, doch als sie in seine Augen sah, verstummte sie wieder.

Er schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf und kam ihrem Gesicht näher.

„Du bist unmöglich", hauchte sie ihm zärtlich entgegen, „Ich kann dir nicht mal böse sein, wenn du mich so ansiehst", erklärte sie ihm und erwiderte seinen Blick.

„Du sollt auch nicht böse mit mir sein", flüsterte er gegen ihre Lippen und gab ihr einen Kuss.

Mit einem Seufzen ließ sie sich gegen ihn sinken und mit einem Male, war ihre ganze Wut wieder verraucht.

Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, sahen sie sich einen Moment lang an und sprachen kein Wort. Von draußen konnten sie die Kinder schreien hören, die begonnen hatten im Schnee zu toben.

Klong, machte es plötzlich, als ein verirrter Schneeball gegen ihr Fenster knallte und Sisilia drehte sich erschrocken um. Doch dann sah sie wieder zu Severus und ein Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht.

„Was hast du?", fragte er sie nun irritiert und nahm seine Oberkörper unwillkürlich ein Stück zurück und sah sie fragend an.

„Sag mal, mein Großer? Wann hast du das letzte Mal in deinem Leben eine Schneeballschlacht gemacht?", fragte sie grinsend, packte mit beiden Händen seinen Umhang, in der nähe seines Halses und hielt ihn fest.

„Eine Schneeballschlacht? Das ist doch was für Kinder... ich meine...", er sah sie überrascht an und schaute dann durch das Fenster nach draußen, zu den Schülern, die inzwischen mehrere Fronten gebildet hatten und sich mit gewaltigem Schneeball - Geschossen bewarfen.

Severus bemerkte Sisilias Blick und hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Das ist jetzt aber nicht dein Ernst?" fragte er und deutete nach draußen, doch Sisilia nickte nur als Antwort schob ihn rückwärts auf die Türe zu und reichte ihm, als sie die Türe erreicht hatten seinen Umhang herunter.

„Und ob das mein Ernst ist, wir beide werden jetzt da raus gehen und da mitmachen", erwiderte sie bestimmend und sah ihn mit einem Blick an, der keine Widerrede duldete. Severus sah sie mit einem fast verzweifelten Blick an, so als würde sie von ihm etwas unmögliches verlangen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das in deinem Zustand gut ist", versuchte er sie zu überzeugen, während sie ihm seinen Umhang über die Schultern zog und ihm seine Handschuhe reichte.

„Im Gegenteil, in meinem Zustand ist Bewegung sehr gut und vor allem auch frische Luft", widersprach sie ihm, griff nun nach ihrem eigenen Umhang und schlang ihn sich um ihre Schultern. Er beobachtete sie dabei und sie sah, wie er fieberhaft nach einer Ausrede suchte, warum er nicht da raus gehen konnte.

„Sisilia, ich werde mich vor den Schülern lächerlich machen. Sie werden mich nicht mehr ernst nehmen, wenn wir da hinaus gehen", sagte er schon fast verzweifelt.

„Das mein Lieber, tun sie schon seit wir geheiratet haben nicht mehr, also hast du nichts zu verlieren. Jetzt stell dich nicht so an. Ab morgen sind Ferien und da dürfen auch Lehrer mal etwas ausgeflipptes tun", erklärte sie entschlossen, schlang sich ihren Schaal um den Hals und zog Severus mit sich hinaus in die Eingangshalle. Dieser griff noch schnell nach seinem grün-silbernen Schaal und folgte ihr etwas verunsichert.

Als sie draußen bei den Schülern ankamen, konnten sie erkennen, dass die Fronten die sich gegenseitig mit Schneebällen bewarfen, auch tatsächlich Schüler aus verschiedenen Häusern waren. Auf der einen Seite hatten sich die Schüler, die nur aus Slytherins bestanden eine Mauer aus Schnee errichtet, hinter der sie immer wieder Schutz suchten, während die anderen, hauptsächlich Gryffindors, aber auch andere Schüler aus den andern beiden Häusern, sie mit Schneebällen bewarfen.

So gab es drei Gruppen, die sich gegenüberstanden: Slytherins, Gryffindors und eine kleinere zusammengewürfelte Gruppe aus Ravenclaws uns Hufflepuffs.

Sisilia wartete nicht lange und stellte sich auf die Seite der Gryffindors und begann ebenfalls unerschrocken einen Schneeball zu formen und auf einen der Slytherins zu zielen.

Severus bleib am Rande des Geschehens stehen. Er schien nicht recht zu wissen, was er tun sollte und so beobachtete er das Ganze von der Seite her eine Zeit lang.

Harry Potter, der ganz in Sisilias Nähe stand, war eifrig damit beschäftigt, nach den anderen zu werfen und er sah sie überrascht an, als er sie erkannte.

„Professor Sisilia?" grinste er sie an, wich einem Schneeball gerade noch aus, der auf ihn geworfen worden war und warf seinen, den er noch in der Hand hielt, einfach in die Richtung, in der er eine Gestallt sah, ohne aber wirklich hinzusehen, sondern er blickte immer noch überrascht zu Sisilia. Die grinste zurück, nahm sich ebenfalls Schnee und begann einen Ball draus zu machen.

„Ich hoffe, ich darf mitmachen", fragte sie amüsiert und ihr Blick viel auf Harry, dessen Gesicht plötzlich zu Eis erstarrte und der entsetzt an ihr vorbei sah.

Erschrocken drehte sie sich um, da sie glaubt, dass etwas passiert sein musste. Aber als sie in die selbe Richtung wie Harry sah, erkannte sie sofort, was geschehen war. Harry hatte nicht bemerkt, dass noch ein Lehrer in der Nähe des Schneeballschlachtfeldes gestanden hatte und hatte seinen letzten Schneeball, auf den er nicht richtig geachtet hatte, da er mit Sisilia gesprochen hatte, Snape von hinten an dessen Hinterkopf geworfen.

Noch stand Severus mit dem Rücken zu ihnen, wahrscheinlich hatte gerade zu den Slytherins gesehen, als Harrys Ball angeflogen gekommen war. Schnell machte Sisilia einen Schritt auf Harry zu und schob ihn hinter sich in Deckung, dabei konnte sie beobachten, wie Severus sich sehr langsam umdrehte und mit einem wütenden und kalten Blick in ihre Richtung sah.

Sisilia schluckte, hob etwas ihre rechte Hand an und winkte ihm verschüchtert zu, wobei sie leicht entschuldigend ihre Schultern hoch zog und ihn verstohlen angrinste. So musste er annehmen, dass sie es war, die den Schneeball geworfen hatte.

Es dauerte einen Moment, aber dann sah sie, wie sich der Ausdruck auf Severus' Gesicht veränderte und er sie dann feixend ansah, seine Augen funkelten sie an, während er eine Augenbraue hob. Er bückt sich kurz, hob etwas Schnee vor seinen Füßen auf und begann genüsslich ihn zwischen seinen Händen zusammenzudrücken, während sich seinen Mundwinkel leicht anhoben. Sisilia sah immer wieder von seinem Gesicht auf seine Hände, die genauso wie ihre, in Handschuhen stecken. Dann hob er blitzschnell seinen Arm und warf den Schneeball direkt auf Sisilia. Er hätte sie auch voll getroffen, wäre diese nicht im letzten Moment abgetaucht. Doch sie hatte etwas vergessen.

Harry!

Er hatte noch immer hinter ihr gestanden und von der ganzen Sache nichts mitbekommen. Der arme Junge bekam das Geschoss nun voll ab. Sisilia, die nur das leise Platsch hinter sich hörte, als der Schneeball sein Ziel getroffen hatte, drehte sich erschrocken um und sah in das nun mit Schnee bedeckte Gesicht von Harry, der mit den Fingern versuchte seine Brille von dem Schnee zu befreien, der ihm die Sicht versperrte.

Lachend presste sie ihre Hand auf den Mund, als sie das sah und ihr Blick wanderte dann wieder zu Severus, der nun seinerseits da stand, wie ein begossener Pudel und nicht wusste war er tun oder nicht tun sollte, es war ihm sichtlich unangenehm. Dann sah sie erneut zu Harry und flüsterte ihm zu.

„Jetzt seid ihr wenigstens wieder quitt."

Um nicht laut loszubrüllen, presste sie immer wieder die Lippen fest aufeinander, doch da hatte plötzlich sie erneut eine Idee.

„Los, werft auf ihn! Er hat einen eurer Mitkämpfer getroffen, rächt ihn!", rief sie den anderen zu, mit ihrer Hand deutete sie auf Severus und sah dann wieder zu den Schülern, die sie nur irritiert und ängstlich ansahen.

„Das war wohl nichts!", rief Severus zu Sisilia, der merkte, dass die Schüler sich nicht trauten.

„Na los! Keine Angst, ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er keine Punkte abzieht oder Strafarbeiten verteilt. Ich nehme das alles auf meine Kappe", sagte sie dann etwas leiser zu den Gryffindors, die hinter ihr standen und zuerst sie und dann sich gegenseitig unsicher ansahen. Sisilia nickte ihnen noch mal aufmunternd zu und nahm selber etwas Schnee zwischen ihre Hände.

Ausgerechnet Ron war der erste, der Schüler, der einen Schneeball aufnahm, damit hätte Sisilia nicht gerechnet. Als die anderen das sahen und auch das entschlossene Gesicht und Augenzwinkern von Sisilia bemerkten, taten sie es ihnen nach.

„Los, alle auf Professor Snape!" animierte sie die Schüler erneut und beinahe wie aus einer Hand, flogen nun um die zwanzig Schneebälle auf einmal auf Severus zu.

Als dieser das mitbekam, machte er einen Hechtsprung hinter die Mauer der Slytherins und brachte sich so vor den meisten Geschossen in Sicherheit.

Als die Schneebälle, die ihn fast alle verfehlt hatten, verschossen waren, hob er kurz den Kopf über die Mauer und sah zu Sisilia und den Gryffindors.

„Glaubt nur nicht, dass ihr ungestraft davon kommt!", rief er und sagte etwas zu den Schülern auf seiner Seite, was Sisilia nicht verstand.

„OH, OH!", entwich es Sisilia nun, biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe und sah sich überlegend um. Blitzschnell zog sie ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Tasche und ließ, mit Hilfe von Magie, vor sich und den Gryffindors, eine etwa ein Meter hohe Schneewand anwachsen, die ihnen als Schutz dienen sollte.

Die Wand stand noch nicht ganz, als schon die ersten Geschosse auf sie zuflogen.

„Runter!"

Sisilia ging in Deckung und stieß dabei mit einem Schüler neben sich zusammen. Als sie sich umsah, mit wem sie da zusammen geprallt war, erkannte sie Ron, der sie unter seiner Pudelmütze angrinste.

„Ich finde Sie einfach nur klasse, Professor", erklärte er ihr über beide Ohren strahlend. Dann hob er den Kopf, um kurz über die Mauer zu sehen und gerade in dem Moment kam ein Schneeball angeflogen und landete mitten auf seiner Stirn. Sisilia konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, als Ron wieder langsam nach unten kam und sie in sein Gesicht sah, das nun über und über mit Schnee bedeckt war.

„Na wartet, das bekommt ihr zurück", brummte er, während er sich den Schnee aus dem Gesicht wischte. Dann formte er eine besonders große Kugel, die mind. so groß war, wie ein Quaffel.

„Meinst du nicht, dass die zu schwer zum werfen ist?", fragte Sisilia, die das Ganze grinsend beobachtete.

„Keine Sorge Professor, ich bin es gewohnt so große Bälle zu werfen", antwortete er mit funkelnden Augen.

„Na, dann mal los", forderte Sisilia ihn auf und als er ihn warf, verließ auch sie für einen Moment ihre Deckung, um zu sehen, ob Ron wirklich treffen würde. Und tatsächlich, er hatte recht, die Kugel schaffte es wirklich bis hinüber zu den andern, doch wohl nicht so, wie er es vorgehabt hatte. Anstatt eine Person zu treffen, zerstörte er nur einen Teil ihrer Schutzmauer, die jetzt an der Stelle einbrach.

Ein Jubelschrei erklang hinter Sisilias Rücken, als die Schüler das sahen und sie begannen nun ebenfalls große Kugeln zu formen und die Mauer weiter einzuschießen.

Aber dann fiel Sisilia etwas merkwürdiges auf. Es war irgendwie ruhiger geworden auf der gegnerischen Seite, nur noch vereinzelt flogen Schneebälle zu ihnen herüber.

„Das ist irgendwie seltsam?", begann sie murmelnd und sah in Rons Richtung, als sie auch Hermine erkannte und ihr kurz nachdenklich zu winkte.

Doch noch bevor sie weiteres tun oder sagen konnte, erfuhr sich auch schon den Grund, warum sich auf der Gegnerischen Seite nicht mehr viel tat.

Die Slytherins waren, unter Severus Anleitung und mit Hilfe eines Zaubers; er hatte einen wandernden Schutzwall aus Schnee erschaffen – hinter dem sie sich alle versteckt hatten; großräumig um sie herumgegangen und hatten sich von hinten an sie herangeschlichen.

„Packt sie!", schrie plötzlich eine ihr bekannte Stimme von hinten.

Sisilia hört nur noch diese Worte von Severus, als sie auch schon rücklings umgeworfen wurde, in den weichen Schnee fiel und spürte, wie ihr jemand eine ganze Ladung Schnee ins Gesicht drückte. Sie versuchte sich zu wehren und wischte sich dabei den Schnee aus den Augen.

Als sie endlich wieder etwas sehen konnte, erkannte sie das Gesicht von Severus über ihr, der sie breit angrinste. Ein Blick zur Seite verriet ihr, dass es den Gryffindor Schülern nicht besser erging, als ihr.

Auch sie waren von diesem heimtückischen Hinterhalt überrascht worden und die Slytherins hatten den Überraschungsmoment leidlich genutzt, um sie alle mit Schnee einzuseifen.

Sisilia wollte losschimpfen und protestieren, doch in dem Moment presste Severus seine Lippen auf die ihren.

„Du bist jetzt meine Kriegsbeute", erklärte er ihr dann, packte sie leicht an den Armen und seine Lippen kräuselten sich, als er sie dabei ansah.

„Ach, glaubst du ja?" sagte sie mit einer zuckersüßen Stimme und hob eine Augenbraue, als sie ihn lächelnd ansah. Severus nickte nur und seine Augen funkelten siegessicher.

Den Kopf zu den andern drehend, rief sie ihnen dann zu.

„Hey, ihr wollt euch das doch nicht gefallen lassen, oder? Zahlt ihnen das heim!"

In dem Moment, als sie das gesagt hatte, warf sie Severus ebenfalls eine ganze Ladung Schnee ins Gesicht. Dann nutzte sie, diese Schrecksekunde für sich aus und rollte sich mit ihm herum, so dass er nun unter ihr lag und drückte ihn mit ihrem ganzen Gewicht in den Schnee. Er schüttelte sich ebenfalls den Schnee wieder schnell aus den Augen und funkelte sie dann kurz überrascht und wild an.

„So und jetzt bist du _mein_ Gefangener. Ich denke, ich werde dich zu meinem ganz persönlichen Sklaven machen", ihre Augen funkelten zurück und sie setzte einen überlegenden Blick auf, als sie fort fuhr.

„Dann musst du mir jeden Morgen das Essen ans Bett bringen, mir den Rücken massieren, nachts meine Wärmflasche spielen und...", sie richtete den Blick in die Ferne und überlegte, was sie noch sagen sollte, als er plötzlich unter ihr zu lachen begann.

„Was gibt es da zu lachen, das ist mein Ernst!", protestiert sie gespielt wütend.

Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine mit Handschuhen überzogenen Hände und lächelte sie an.

„Na, dann bin ich gern dein Sklave, denn das mein Schatz, mach ich doch schon alles!", antwortet er ihr mit einem Schmunzeln um die Augen.

Sisilia überlegte kurz und nickte dann resignierend.

„Stimmt, mist, dann muss ich mir was anderes überlegen", sie presste die Lippen aufeinander und musterte sein Gesicht, während sie überlegte. Nach einiger Zeit stöhnte sie resigniert auf.

„Mir fällt nichts ein, eigentlich hab ich doch schon alles, was ich mir wünsche", meinte sie dann, strich von seiner Wange den restlichen Schnee weg und sah ihm in die Augen, während um sie herum immer noch die Schüler tobten und die Schneebälle knapp über ihre Köpfe hinweg vorbei schossen.

Sisilia wunderte sich, als sie den Schülern einen kurzen Blick zu warf, obwohl sich normalerweise die beiden Häuser Slytherin und Gryffindor nicht mochten, gab es keine wirklich ernsten Reibereien, während dieser Schneeballschlacht.

Doch dann fiel ihr noch etwas auf.

„Wo sind den Malfoy und seine Kumpels?" fragte sie Severus leise.

„Die hab ich Sicherheitshalber lieber hinter der Mauer gelassen, sie haben die Aufgabe bekommen uns Deckung geben. Ich dachte das ist besser, der Spaß hier soll ja nicht noch eskalieren", antwortete er nun ebenso leise und Sisilia nickte nur kurz, dann drückt sie sich etwas nach oben und sah Severus fragend an.

„Sag mal, ist dir nicht kalt, wenn du so in Schnee rumliegst?" fragte sie spitz, als sie merkte, dass langsam ihre Finger einfrohren und ihre Nasenspitze zu kribbeln begann.

„Wieso, ich hab doch eine warme Decke", grinste er und schlang seine Arme um sie.

„Aber dir ist kalt, du hast schon eine ganz rote Nase", sagte er und gab ihr einen Kuss darauf.

„Und du schmeckst nach Schnee!" fügte er hinzu während er sich mit der Zunge über seinen Lippen leckte.

„Mir wird auch langsam kalt. Wollen wir wieder rein gehen?" fragte sie, erhob sich und reichte ihm die Hand um ihm aufzuhelfen.

Er ergriff ihre Hand und ließ sich von ihr hochziehen.

Dann sah sie zum Schloss hinauf und nahm einen überraschten Blick an, woraufhin sie nach oben deutete, auf einen der Türme.

„Severus sieh mal!", forderte sie ihn auf. Er hob sofort seinen Kopf und blickte nach oben, doch in dem Moment, stopfte Sisilia den Schnee, den sie noch in ihrer Hand gehalten hatte in Severus Kragen hinein, der wohl gleich unter sein Hemd gerutscht war.

Er griff sich mit einer Hand an die Stelle knapp unter seinem Hals, wohin der eiskalte Schnee gerutscht war und zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Sisilia grinst ihn an und noch bevor er richtig verstand und reagieren konnte, rannte Sisilia davon und begann zu lachen.

„Du..., Sil bleib gefälligst stehen!" rief er hinter ihr her, schüttelte an seiner Jacke herum und nahm dann die Verfolgung auf. Sisilia sah sich beim Laufen ein paar Mal um und lachte dann.

„Kommt nicht in Frage, ich weiß doch, was du dann mit mir machen wirst", rief sie im Laufen zurück und wäre fast gestolpert, weil sie kurz den Kopf gedreht hatte und nicht sah, wohin sie rannte. Doch sie konnte sich gerade noch abfangen.

Severus hatte es trotzdem leichter im Schnee voran zu kommen, da es für Sisilia mit dem Kleid nicht so einfach war, durch den hohen Schnee zu laufen und schon gar nicht so schnell. So war es kein Wunder, dass er sie schon sehr bald eingeholt hatte. Genau am Weg, der von Hagrids Hütte zum Schloss hoch führte, hatte er es geschafft. Sie trennten nur noch wenige Zentimeter, als Sisilia merkte, wie der Untergrund auf einmal sehr rutschig wurde. Sie ruderte mit den Armen und versucht verzweifelt nicht hinzufallen, dabei musste sie aber ihren Lauf abbremsen.

In dem Moment hatte Severus sie auch schon erreicht. Er packt sie an den Schulten und hielt sie fest, als auch er in dem Moment ins Rutschen geriet. Sisilia schrie kurz erschrocken auf und noch ehe es sich beide versehen hatten, saßen sie auch schon am Boden mitten im Schnee. Wobei Sisilia mehr Glück gehabt hatte, als er, denn sie fiel teilweise auf ihn, da er sie auch während dem Sturz fest gepackt gehalten hatte.

„Ist dir etwas passiert?", fragte Severus sie sofort besorgt und sah sie mit einem Ausdruck an, dass Sisilia wieder lachen musste.

„Tut mir leid, du hast ein Gesicht gemacht...", lachte sie und untersucht sich dann kurz selber, „nein nichts passiert, mir geht es gut!" , presste sie immer noch unter Lachen hervor, dann sah sie zu Severus, der sie immer noch erschrocken ansah.

„Mit dir alles in Ordnung?" fragte Sisilia ihn jetzt und musterte ihn. Severus nickte und öffnete den Mund, doch er kam nicht mehr dazu etwas zu sagen, weil in dem Moment eine sehr große Gestalt vor ihnen auftauchte und auf sie verwundert hinunter sah.

„Is alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen beiden?", fragte der Mann mit seiner rauen Stimme und seine dunklen käferartigen Augen huschten fragend von einem zum andern. Es war Rubeus Hagrid, der in einen dicken Fellmantel eingewickelt war, sich einen einige Meter langen Schal um den Hals gewickelt und seine Fellmütze tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte.

„Ja, Hagrid, alles in Ordnung!" antwortete Sisilia ihm und grinste zu ihm hoch, dann streckte sie ihm ihre Hand entgegen. Hagrid nickte, ergriff ihre Hand und half ihr beim Aufstehen.

„Danke. Ist nur etwas rutschig hier, besonders wenn man nur Unfug im Kopf hat", zwinkerte sie ihm zu, doch er schien nicht zu verstehen, was sie damit sagen wollte und sah sie nur noch verwirrter an, als er es schon vorher getan hatte.

„Schon gut Hagrid, ich wollte damit nur sagen, dass es meine eigene Schuld war", erklärte sie ihm daraufhin. Severus war ebenfalls dabei, sich aufzurappeln, doch rutschte er wieder auf dem glatten Boden aus. Als Hagrid das bemerkte, griff nach ihm und zog ihn fast wie ein Puppe nach oben. Severus sah ihn kurz überrascht an und Hagrid ließ ihn erschrocken wieder los.

„Tschuldigung, Professor", stammelte er und sah verlegen zu Boden.

„Hagrid, ich muss mich bei Ihnen bedanken, nicht Sie sich entschuldigen!", sagte er dann und reichte Hagrid seine Hand. Dieser sah ihn nun überrascht an, streckt ihm ebenfalls seine Hand entgegen und schüttelte sie. Doch Severus bereute es kurz drauf schon wieder, als er Hagrids festen Händedruck spürte und er das Gefühl hatte, er würde ihm fast seine Hand zerquetschte.

„Oh, Professor Snape, tut mir leid. War nich meine Absicht", entschuldigte er sich gleich wieder, Severus schüttelte seine Hand etwas aus und blickte mit etwas schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zu Hagrid.

„Nicht so schlimm, ist noch alles ganz", erklärte er dann

„Gut", antwortete Hagrid nun etwas unsicher und sah von Severus zu Sisilia.

„Wollt noch kurz in den Wald und dann werd ich ins Schloss kommen", erklärte er und sah zum Verbotenen Wald.

„Gut Hagrid, dann sehen wir uns zum Essen", antwortet Sisilia ihm, er nickte beiden noch einmal zu und marschierte dann zum Wald.

Sisilia sah ihm hinterher und dann zu Severus, den sie dann angrinste.

„Noch böse?" fragte sie ihn sorgfältig musternd.

„Nein, bin ich nicht, obwohl das ganz schön gemein war einer ehemaligen Gryffindor nicht würdig, das war eher Slytherin Manier", antwortete er ihr mit einem Zwinkern und hielt ihr seinen Arm hin.

„Ach wirklich? Nun vielleicht hast du einfach auf mich abgefärbt?"

Sie lächelte ihn an, hakte sich bei ihm ein und dann gingen sie beide lachend Arm in Arm zurück zum Schloss.

Inzwischen war es Abend geworden. Sisilia und Severus hatten sich nach ihrem Ausflug im Schnee umgezogen und sich einen warmen Punsch gegönnt, der sie wieder aufgewärmt hatte.

Heute war der letzte Abend, bevor die meisten Schüler in die Weihnachtferien fuhren, was man an der sehr ausgelassenen Stimmung der Schüler bemerkte.

Als Sisilia und Severus die Große Halle betraten, kamen überall aus der Halle Rufe zu ihnen herüber.

„Guten Abend Professor Snape", hörten sie die Schüler rufen, doch als Sisilia sich umdrehte sah sie, dass nicht sie, sondern Severus gemeint war. Dieser antwortet ihnen leicht verwirrt und ging dann, einen Blick auf Sil werfend, nach vorn zum Lehrertisch.

„Siehst du, sie sind begeistert von dir!", flüsterte sie ihm zu und er sah kurz noch einmal zu den Schülern, die jetzt miteinander tuschelten.

„Nur bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich das als Positiv ansehen soll. Vielleicht haben sie jetzt auch allen nötigen Respekt verloren", er sah Sisilia unsicher an.

„Jetzt nicht gleich wieder so schwarz sehen, im Augenblick sind sie jedenfalls begeistert", schloss sie das Thema, als sie sah, dass Albus sich erhob und eine kleine Rede zum Ferien Beginn zu halten.

Der Abend vor Weihnachten wurde sehr ruhig. Die meisten Schüler waren nach Hause abgereist, über die Weihnachtsferien.

Es war das zweite Weihnachtsfest, welches Sisilia nun in Hogwarts verbrachte, doch so glücklich wie dieses Jahr, war sie an Weihnachten noch nie gewesen.

Selbst ihr Großvater Aberforth war nach Hogwarts gekommen, um mit ihnen das Fest zusammen zu feiern.

Nachdem die übrigen Schüler, die nicht nach Hause gegangen waren, sich alle in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurück gezogen hatten, wurde es sehr ruhig und besinnlich. Aberforth und Albus hatten begonnen alte Geschichten aus früheren Zeiten zu erzählen. Die Anderen lauschten größtenteils ihren Erzählungen und besonders die Geschichte über die Titanic faszinierte die Zuhörer am Tisch sehr.

Keiner von ihnen hatte gewusst, dass Aberforth einer der Gäste gewesen war, der mit auf der Titanic unterwegs gewesen war, als diese damals sank. Nur dem Umstand, dass er apparieren konnte, verdankte er, dass er dieses Unglück überlebt hatte.

„Ich war gerade unter Deck, das Abendessen war schon lange vorbei und ich wollte nach meinem Freund sehen, der sich nicht so sonderlich wohl gefühlt hatte und deshalb unter Deck geblieben war.

Es gab ein großes Fest und es wurde überall gefeiert, gesungen und getanzt, egal ob in der ersten Klasse oder unten bei den ärmsten der Armen", er nahm sein Glas mit dem Rotwein und nahm einen Schluck, bevor er dann weiter fuhr mit seiner Geschichte.

Sisilia hatte sich gegen Severus gelehnt, der seinen Arm um sie gelegt hatte und an den Lippen von Aberforth hing, der es wirklich verstand sehr spannend zu erzählen.

„Nun ich denke, es war zwanzig Minuten vor Mitternacht, als der Alarm los ging und keine Minute später wurde das Schiff stark durchgeschüttelt, begleitet von einem ohrenbetäubenden Krachen und dröhnen, das nicht aufzuhören schien. Keiner von uns hatte eine Ahnung, was das war oder was hier geschah.

Und das erstaunlichste, was mir aufgefallen ist, war, dass die Menschen auf dem Schiff sehr ruhig geblieben waren. Am Anfang wurde es so abgetan, als sei alles nur halb so schlimm und wir würden mit einer kleinen Verzögerung, wieder weiter fahren.

Doch wie wir ja alle wissen, war das leider absolut nicht die Wahrheit. Das Schiff war so stark beschädigt, dass das Wasser schneller hinein drang, als die Pumpen es schafften, das Wasser wieder herauszupumpen.

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde neigte sich das Schiff bereits leicht nach vorn. Dann etwa fünf Minuten nach Mitternacht, hat der Kapitän endlich befohlen die Rettungsboote klar zu machen. Doch sie hatten viel zu wenige davon. Und am Anfang weigerten sich auch viele in die Rettungsboote zu steigen. Erst über eine Stunde später, gegen halb zwei schienen es die Menschen endlich verstanden zu haben, dass das Schiff wirklich sinken würde und dann brach natürlich eine Panik aus. Es war furchtbar, ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen, wozu Menschen fähig sein können, wenn panisch sind", er wischte sich über die Augen, so als könnte er damit diese Schatten aus seiner Erinnerungen wegwischen, dann räusperte er sich und erzählte weiter.

„Ich hatte bis dahin versucht den Leuten in die Boote zu helfen und wenn ich nicht ein paar unerlaubte Zauber angewandt hätte, um den Menschen zu helfen, hätten mit Sicherheit noch weniger Passagiere überlebt", erklärte er und man konnte sehen, wie ihn diese Bilder der Erinnerung immer noch zu schaffen machten. Sisilia hatte Severus Hand gepackt und hielt diese ganz fest, als sie ihrem Großvater lauschte.

„Als das Schiff sich nach vorn neigte, wusste ich, dass jetzt alles aus war. Gut nicht für mich, ich hatte ja noch genug Zeit, zum disapparieren, aber für die anderen Menschen gab es keine Hoffnung mehr. Ich konnte und ich durfte auf Grund unserer Gesetzte einfach nicht mehr tun. Ich hatte sowieso schon zu viele unerlaubte Zauber verwendet. Dann brach das Schiff auseinander. Das Vorderteil, sank auf der Stelle und riss die ganzen Menschen mit sich, die sich darauf befanden, sie hatten keine Chance in dem eiskalten Wasser zu überleben. Das hintere Teil des Schiffes, auf dem ich mich befunden hatte, fiel mit einer unvorstellbaren Wucht auf das Wasser zurück, stellte sich dann auf und ging langsam fast wie in Zeitlupe unter. Ich apparierte erst im letzen Augenblick. Später habe ich dann in den Muggelzeitungen gelesen, dass die ‚unsinkbare' Titanic 1517 Menschen in den Tod gerissen hatte. In Ordnung, es waren nur 1516, da sie mich ja auch für Tod hielten, es überlebten nur 712 Menschen von über 2200 Menschen", endete er, nahm wieder sein Glas in die Hand und betrachtete dessen Inhalt. Es war Mucksmäuschenstill in dem Moment und jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach.

„Das muss bestimmt schrecklich gewesen sein", sagte Sisilia dann aber nicht sehr laut und sah von Aberforth zu Severus.

„Ja, es war eine wirkliche Tragödie, glaub mir mein Kind, auch heute tauchen die Bilder noch in meinen Träumen auf", sein Blick fiel zu ihr und ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Ich hatte nicht vor, euch den Abend zu verderben, es ist eben nur etwas, das mir gerade zu einer Zeit, wie dieser immer wieder bewusst wird."

Sisilia nickte, nur leicht und hatte schon beinnahe ein schlechtes Gewissen, da es ihnen hier im Moment so richtig gut ging. Sie spürte den warmen Körper von Severus in ihrem Rücken und drückte sich unwillkürlich noch fester gegen ihn.

„Sag mal mein Kind, habt ihr denn schon gepackt, für eure große Reise?" wechselte er das Thema, um von der gedrückten Stimmung wegzukommen.

Sisilia setzte sich jetzt wieder normal hin und sah von Severus zu Aberfort, bevor sie antwortete.

„Mein Koffer ist so gut wie fertig gepackt, nur Severus hat noch etwas Probleme mit der Kleiderauswahl, die ich für ihn getroffen habe", erklärte sie.

„Du weißt aber doch, dass ich es nicht mag in diesen, wie nennt man sie? Tischirts herum zu laufen", protestierte er.

„Die heißen T-Shirts und ich hab dir gesagt, du kannst doch auch ein Hemd darüber ziehen, wenn du dich damit dann wohler fühlst. Aber ich finde, du kannst sie sehr gut tragen, mir gefällst du jedenfalls darin", erläuterte sie ihm nun bestimmt schon zum zehnten Mal.

Aberforth grinste zu Severus.

„Ja, was tun wir Männer nicht alles für die Frauen? Wir lassen uns sogar in Muggelkleidung stecken, nicht wahr Severus Snape", grinste er ihn an und legte seine Hand auf Severus Arm.

„Da gebe ich Ihnen Recht, Mr. Dumbledore. Es ist manchmal schon erstaunlich, wozu uns die Frauen bringen können", erwiderte Severus und Sisilia musterte beide nun erstaunt.

„Ich denke es wird langsam Zeit, dass Sie mich nicht mehr Mr. Dumbledore nennen, sagen Sie Aberforth zu mir. Schließlich sind Sie ja Mitschuld, dass ich bald Urgroßvater werde", erklärte er mit einem Augenzwinkern. Sisilia sah, dass Severus zuerst nicht wusste, wie er reagieren sollte, doch als Aberfort ihm seine Hand reichte, tat er es ihm gleich und schlug ein.

„Danke, Sir... ich meine Aberforth!", ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Doch da hob Sisilias Großvater noch einmal seine Hand und deutete mit dem Finger auf ihn.

„Nur eines noch, Severus. Wenn du in den Eberkopf kommst, dann nenn mich bitte nicht Aberforth", sein Blick wirkte ernst, als er das sagte, „dort möchte ich, dass du mich weiter hin Wirt rufst", endete er und ein verstohlenes Grinsen huschte über seine Augen.

„In Ordnung, das ist kein Problem, zumal ich wohl nicht sehr oft da sein werde, denn ich glaube kaum, dass Sil mich weggehen lässt", grinste nun Severus und warf einen Blick auf Sisilia, die ihn daraufhin sofort in die Seite kniff.

„Na, ich hatte eher gehofft euch Beide gemeinsam öfters bei mir zu sehen", zwinkerte er beiden zu.

„Aber sicher doch, wir werden dich besuchen kommen Großvater", antwortete Sisilia ihm nun, beugte sich über den Tisch und nahm ihn kurz in den Arm, dann sah sie auf die Uhr und bemerkte, dass es schon recht spät war.

„Ich denke wir sollten schlafen gehen. Wir haben morgen einiges vor und fertig gepackt haben wir auch noch nicht", sie sah Severus an, der ihr zu nickte und sich von seinem Platz erhob.

„Gute Nacht, ihr beiden und gebt auf euch acht, in der fremden Welt, hört ihr? Ich will nicht, dass meinem Urenkelkind etwas geschieht", sagte Aberfort und sah dann zu Albus.

„Bei Merlin, was sag ich da! Urenkelkind? Albus, sind wie etwa schon so alt?"

Dieser erhob sich ebenfalls und sah seinen Bruder über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg lächelnd an.

„Nein, Aberfort. Wir sind noch viel älter", er blickte in das Gesicht von seinem Bruder, dessen Mund nun offen stehen bleib, als er das gehört hatte.

„Und genau deshalb werde ich mich jetzt auch verabschieden und zu Bett gehen", erklärte der Schulleiter und schob seinen Stuhl zum Tisch. Sisilia, die inzwischen auch aufgestanden war grinste zu den beiden. Sie liebte es ihnen zuzuhören, wenn sie diese Wortspiele trieben, denn sie wusste, es hatte auch andere Zeiten gegeben, wo sich die beiden nicht so gut verstanden hatten, auch wenn sie so gut wie nie darüber sprachen und sie bis jetzt nicht wusste warum.

Sisilia ging zu Albus nahm ihn ebenfalls noch kurz in den Arm und wünscht dann allen anderen ebenfalls eine gute Nacht. Severus wartete auf sie nahm dann ihre Hand, als sie zu ihm trat und dann gingen sie gemeinsam in ihre Zimmer und auch schon sehr bald schlafen.

Sisilia erwachte am nächsten Morgen, als sie eine Hand spürte, die über ihre Wange strich. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und blinzelte in die Sonne, die inzwischen schon durch das Fenster schien, direkt auf das Bett. Dann sah sie das Gesicht von Severus vor sich und gähnte erst einmal herzhaft.

„Guten Morgen, ich hoffe du hast gut geschlafen", sagte Severus, beugte sich zu ihr und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Sisilia erwiderte diesen und drückte sich leicht nach oben.

„Guten Morgen. Wie spät ist es denn?" fragte sie noch verschlafen und streckte sich dabei.

„Gleich zehn Uhr", sagte Severus und grinste sie an. Sisilia erschrak, als er das sagte, fuhr herum und sah hektisch auf ihre Uhr.

„Oh nein, verdammt! Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt, wir müssen doch noch die Koffer fertig packen und frühstücken und... ." Severus ließ sie nicht ausreden, er legt ihr seine Finger auf dem Mund und brachte sie so zum Schweigen. Sie wollte noch einmal wiedersprechen, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf und legte seine Hände auf ihre Oberarme.

„Jetzt mal ganz langsam! Der Koffer ist gepackt, das hab ich bereits gemacht. Ansonsten haben wir ab heute Urlaub und wir lassen uns durch gar nichts hetzten. Wir können den Portschlüssel, dann nutzen wann wir wollen. Albus meinte, wir brauchen einfach nur in sein Büro kommen, wann wir wollen. Er hat, nachdem die Genehmigung vom Ministerium kam, alles gleich vorbereitet. Also haben wir alle Zeit der Welt", erklärte er ruhig und Sisilia sah ihn sehr erstaunt an.

„Du bist... einfach... unglaublich!" gab sie mit leicht glänzenden Augen zurück, schlang ihre Arme um ihn und schmiegte sich fest an ihn.

„Ich weiß", gab er zurück und grinste sie dann an. „Als Sklave muss ich doch meiner Herrin dienen. Und deshalb hab ich auch schon in der Küche einen wunderbaren Brunch für uns bestellt, denn wir heute ganz gemütlich im Bett einnehmen können", er hob eine Augenbraue, als er das sagte und Sisilia sah ihn an, als hätte er ihr gerade den Himmel auf Erden geschenkt. Da hörte sie auch schon, wie jemand mit klappern die Stufen zu ihnen herunter kam. Sie sah an Severus vorbei zu der Treppe und konnte als erstes die langen dürren Beine einer Hauselfe erkennen. Dann sah sie ein mächtig großes Tablett, auf dem einiges zu stehen schien, das aber mit einem großen weißen Tuch abgedeckt war.

Mehr schlecht als recht, mühte sich der Elf, mit dem Tablett die Treppe herunter. Erst als er die Stufen hinter sich gebracht hatte, konnte Sisilia sehen, dass es Dobby war.

„Dobby, du meine Güte, ist das nicht zu schwer?" fragte sie und sah kurz zu Severus, weil sie hoffte er würde ihm das Tablett vielleicht abnehmen, doch dieser blieb neben ihr sitzen und deutete Dobby nur an, das Ganze auf das Bett zu stellen, was dieser dann auch tat.

„Nein, Professor Sisilia, das macht Dobby nichts aus, Dobby kann das ohne Probleme alleine tragen", gab er unter Anstrengung zurück und wäre beinahe über den Teppich vor dem Bett gestolpert. Im letzten Augenblick schaffte er es noch, das Tablett zu halten und sicher auf dem Bett abzustellen. Dobby sah ängstlich zu Severus, verneigte sich dann kurz und wollte gleich wieder gehen.

„Dobby? Hast du nicht etwas vergessen?" fragte Severus ihn zur Überraschung von Sisilia, die zuerst zu Severus und dann zu Dobby sah. Dieser zuckte kurz zusammen und ging dann erneut auf das Bett zu, ergriff dann das Tuch und zog es von dem Tablett herunter.

„Sie liegt hier drauf, Sir! Dobby dachte, Sie wollen sie der Mrs. selber geben", antwortete er leise und sah Severus abwartend an. Severus sah ihn einen Moment lang an, nickte dann und ein leises Lächeln kam auf sein Gesicht.

„Ist gut Dobby. Danke", antwortete er ihm, worauf Dobby ihn mit großen Augen ansah, der Mund klappte ihm auf und fast hätte er das Tuch fallen lassen.

„Du kannst gehen!", fügte Severus dann noch wieder etwas ernster an, als dieser die Reaktion von Dobby bemerkt hatte.

Dobby verneigte sich noch einmal kurz und tippelte dann aufgeregt davon. Sisilia sah ihm noch hinterher und dann wanderte ihr Blick zurück zu Severus.

„Kneif mich mal, ich hab das Gefühl ich träume noch", sagte sie und sah ihn überrascht an. Severus tat was sie wollte und kniff sie in den Arm.

„Au, doch nicht so fest!" protestierte sie sofort und noch ehe sie antworten konnte, hielt Severus ihr eine Blume unter die Nase und sie hatte sofort vergessen, was sie sagen wollte.

„Severus, du meine Güte, wo bringst du um die Jahreszeit diese Blume her?" fragte sie erstaunt und betrachtete die sternförmige, weiß- und roséfarben, Blume, welche er ihr gereicht hatte.

„Das ist eine Helleborus atrorubens, die Muggel nennen sie Christ- oder Lenzrose, sie blüht auch im Winter, was sie wohl für eine art Wunder oder so etwas halten, die Muggel", erklärte er ihr und sie sah, wie ein bisschen Stolz in seinem Blick lag, dass er einmal ihr etwas über die Muggel erklären konnte.

„Sie ist wunderschön, Severus. Sie hat was Orchideenartiges an sich. Vielen Dank", erneut schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn und sah dann auf das Tablett, auf dem ein wunderbarer Brunch angerichtet worden war. Es war alles darauf, was das Herz begehrte, sogar eine Flasche Sekt stand darauf. Sisilia steckte sich die Blume ins Haar und grinste kurz.

„Oh warte, ich hab auch was für dich!", sagte Sisilia, beugte sich über den Bettrand und versuchte unter dem Bett etwas hervor zu fischen. Doch sie kam nicht richtig ran, sie musste erst weiter nach vorn rutschen, damit ihre Finger es greifen konnten. Sie zog es auf dem Boden nach vorn und nahm es dann erst hoch. Aufgeregt gab sie das recht schwere Paket Severus und setzte sich erwartungsvoll wieder hin.

„Frohe Weihnachten!", wünschte sie und sah ihn an.

„Für mich?", fragte er verwundert.

„Ja sicher für dich, oder siehst du hier noch jemand anderen? Komm mach schon auf, ich will wissen, ob es dir gefällt", sie rutschte unruhig auf dem Bett hin und her, während er begann das Packet zu öffnen.

Als erstes fiel ein Federkiel mit einer wunderschönen schwarzen Gänsefeder aus dem Paket. Sisilia nahm sie in die Hand und hielt sie Severus unter die Nase.

„Sie mal, da", sie deutete auf den versilberten Teil des Federkiels. Dort war eine Gravierung angebracht worden. Zwei in einander verschlungene S.

„Das sieht wirklich gut aus", sagte er freudig überrascht und Sisilia hatte den Eindruck, dass es ihm tatsächlich gefiel. Er nahm sie in die Hand und betrachtete sie genauer. In dem Metall, waren nicht nur die Buchstaben eingraviert, sondern auch noch mehr drin. Was ihm so vor kam, als wären es Schlangen, die sich um die Feder schlängelten.

„Nun das Andere noch!", forderte sie ihn ungeduldig auf. Er legte die Feder zur Seite und öffnete den Rest.

Es war eine aus altem Silber hergestellte Blatte, deren Rand gewellt war, mit einem schmalen hohen Töpfchen, in das man die Feder stecken konnte, einem Tintenfass auf drei zierlichen Beinen, sowie einem kleinen Bilderrahmen in den Sisilia ein kleines Bild von sich gesteckt hatte. Und alles war mit wunderschönen verschnörkelten Mustern versehen.

„Das ist... wundervoll", er sah sie an und dann wieder zu der Ablage.

„Wo in aller Welt, hast du das denn her?", wollte er dann wissen.

„Das hab ich in London gefunden, in einem Antiquitäten Geschäft. Der Mann dort meinte, das Teil sei mind. 150 Jahre alt und reines Silber. Ich musste es einfach kaufen, ich hab es gesehen und gedacht, das würde sehr gut auf deinen Schreibtisch passen. Gefällt es dir?"

„Ob es mir gefällt? Es ist einfach fantastisch, auch das Foto ist wunderschön", er steckte die Feder in das dafür vorgesehene Töpfchen, hielt es hoch und betrachtete es noch einmal, sein Blick blieb dabei an dem Foto von Sisilia hängen, dass sich wie alle magischen Bilder auch bewegte und sie darauf lächelte und ihm zuwinkte.

„Das Bild hab ich in der Winkelgasse machen lassen, ich muss sagen, der Mann versteht was von seinem Job. Ich finde, es ist ganz gut geworden", erklärte sie ihm, woraufhin er nickte.

„Um dieses Schreib-Set werden dich die andern bestimmt beneiden", sagte Sisilia, als sie feststellte, dass es ihm wirklich gefiel. Er stellte es auf das Tischchen neben dem Bett und sah dann Sisilia wieder an.

„Es gibt aber noch etwas, um das sie mich beneiden", begann er und sah sie an.

„Ach ja? Und was ist das?", fragte sie nun leicht irritiert.

„Ganz einfach, das bist du", seine letzen Worte waren beinnahe nur ein Hauchen, er sah ihr dabei ihn die Augen und nahm ihre Hand. Sisilia wusste nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte und erwiderte nur seinen Blick.

„Ich habe auch etwas für dich", Severus griff in die Innentasche seines Umhangs und holte ein kleines in purpurnen Samt geschlagenes Etui hervor.

„Noch etwas für mich?" fragte sie mit großen Augen und schaute kurz auf das Armband, welches sie vor zwei Tagen von ihm bekommen hatte.

„Das war nicht zu Weihnachten. Aber das hier ist jetzt zu Weihnachten. Mach es auf", sie sah von ihm zu dem Etui und öffnete es aufgeregt. Sie klappte den Deckel auf und entdeckte darin einen Anhänger, in Form einer Eule. Er war nur zwei bis zweieinhalb Zentimeter groß, aber trotzdem so detailliert gearbeitet, dass man alle Einzelheiten gut erkennen konnte. Sisilia starrte verblüfft darauf, es strahlte richtig. Als Augen hatte die Eule zwei kleine Smaragde eingearbeitet, die funkelten, wenn sie die Eule hin und her bewegte.

„Das soll das erste Teil sein, das an dein Armband kommt", erklärte er ihr. „Ich dachte, die Eule spielt in deinem Leben eine so wichtige Rolle, dass es das Erste ist, was ich ausgewählt habe", erklärte er nahm die Eule aus der Schachtel und befestigte es mit geschickten Fingern an ihrem Armband.

„Und sie hat die gleichen grünen Augen wie du", er sah ihr in die Augen, als er das sagte.

Sisilia schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu sich heran.

„Danke, es ist wirklich wundervoll, ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll", hauchte sie und gab ihm einen intensiven Kuss.

„Jetzt lass uns aber essen. Ich habe einen bären Hunger", erklärte Severus und zog das Tablett näher zu ihnen heran.

Sisilia nickte, während sie noch einmal ihr Armband betrachtete und sich dann überlegend auf dem Tablett umsah, was sie essen sollte.

„Du bist verrückt. So viele tolle leckere Sachen. Wer soll denn das alles essen?", sie deutete auf die ganzen Sachen, während Severus die Sektflasche öffnete. Mit einem Plopp schoss der Korken aus der Flasche und er goss schnell den Rebensaft in die zwei dafür vorgesehenen Gläser.

„Eigentlich sollte ich gar keinen Alkohol trinken", gab Sisilia zu bedenken und legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch.

„Ausnahmsweise, ein Glas. Das wird dir der Kleine schon nicht krumm nehmen", widersprach Severus ihr und reichte ihr eines der Gläser.

„Nun gut, ich denke ein Glas dürfte „Ihr" nicht schaden", gab sie grinsend zurück und nahm es ihm ab. Severus antwortete nicht darauf, sondern sah sie nur eindringlich an.

„Auf dich, das Beste was mir in meinem Leben je passiert ist!", Severus hob sein Glas.

„Nein auf uns und das es nie enden möge", fügte Sisilia an. Er nickte und beide tranken einen Schluck. Dann stellte Severus sein Glas auf dem Tischchen neben dem Bett ab.

Sie aßen ein wenig, während sie sich immer wieder gegenseitig fütterten und eifrig unterhielten. Sisilia saß dabei, immer noch ihr Nachthemd tragend, in ihrem Bett, die Bettdecke bis zu ihrem Bauch um sich geschlungen, während Severus, er hatte seinen Umhang inzwischen abgelegt, sich neben sie gesetzt, ein Kissen in seinen Rücken gestemmt hatte und von dem eingelegten Gemüse naschte.

Sisilia beobachtete ihn dabei und ein leichtes Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht.

„Was ist los?", fragte er überrascht und hörte auf zu essen.

„Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass du inzwischen genauso unmögliche Zusammenstellungen isst wie ich?" fragte sie amüsiert. Severus sah auf das, was er in der Hand hielt und überlegte, was er schon gegessen hatte. Zuerst holte er Luft um zu protestieren, doch dann musste er ebenfalls grinsen und antwortete stattdessen.

„Nun, ich scheine mich wohl an deinen Essstil angepasst zu haben."

„Den Eindruck hab ich allerdings auch", funkelte sie ihn an, dann nahm sie die Schüssel mit den Erdbeeren, schob das Tablett, welches zwischen ihnen gestanden hatte, ans untere Ende des Bettes und setzt sich rittlings auf Severus Beine.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte er überrascht und sah von ihr zu den Erdbeeren.

„Ich möchte etwas testen", erklärte sie. Sie taucht eine Erdbeere in den Zucker, der ebenfalls in der Schale war und hob diese dann Severus hin.

„Schön beißen aber noch nicht schlucken ja", gab sie ihm die Anweisung. Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung was sie vor hatte, doch tat er was sie wollte. Sie stellte die Schale mit Erdbeeren auf seinem Bauch ab, und beugte sich zur Seite um nach den Sektgläsern zu greifen. In dem Moment, als sie sich wieder aufrichtete, rutschte die Schale mit Erdbeeren von Severus' Bauch. Beide wollten gleichzeitig danach greifen, doch Severus war schneller und fing sie auf, bevor sie umkippte. Allerdings hatte Sisilia vor Schreck bei der ganzen Aktion fast die hälfte Sekt aus dem Glas verschüttet und zwar direkt auf Severus' Jacke.

„Oh jeh, jetzt bist du ganz nass, tut mir leid", sagte Sisilia und sah ihn entschuldigend an.

„Ich fürchte, du musst sie ausziehen", grinste sie dann und hob Severus das Glas mit dem restlichen Sekt hin.

„Aber erst trinken und dann sagst du mir, wie es dir schmeckt."

Severus trank das Glas leer und spülte damit die Erdbeere in seinem Mund mit runter.

„Nun?"

„Was soll ich sagen, sehr interessant aber auch... irgendwie... sehr süß", antwortete er und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Oh, gut zu wissen, dann brauch ich es ja nicht zu versuchen", kicherte sie und begann, nachdem sie das Glas wieder abgestellt hatte, die Jacke von Severus aufzuknöpfen.

„Du hast mich als Versuchskaninchen benutzt?", fragte er gespielt entrüstet und sie blickte ihn mit einer Unschuldsmiene an.

„Nun ja, ich dachte, nachdem du dich schon so angepasst hast, würde dir das nicht mehr viel ausmachen."

„Oh, wie freundlich", gab er gespielt beleidigt zurück, musste dann aber doch grinsen.

Sisilia hatte den letzten Knopf geöffnet und schob ihm die Jacke mitsamt Hemd von den Schultern. Er half ihr beim ausziehen und sie warf die nassgewordenen Sachen einfach neben das Bett.

„Das sollen die Hauselfen waschen, bis wir wieder zurück sind", sagte sie grinsend, als sie es auf den Boden fallen lies.

Dann fuhr sie mit ihren Fingernägeln schlangenlinienförmig über seine Brust bis hinunter zu seinem Bauch, ihre Augen folgten dabei ihren Fingern.

„Du bist ein sehr gutes Versuchskaninchen, weißt du das?" begann sie, hob erneut den Kopf und sah ihn an.

„Ach, findest du?"

„Ja, in der Tat und weil das so gut kannst, werde ich gleich noch etwas versuchen, was ich schon lange mal tun wollte", grinste sie ihn an. Er hob nur eine Augenbraue und musterte sie bei diesen Worten.

„Bleib mal so liegen!"

Sie drückte ihn etwas in die Kissen zurück und beugte sich dann herum, um nach der Sektflasche auf dem Tablett zu greifen.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte er irritiert und beobachtete sie. Sie drückte ihn, da er wieder versucht hatte nach oben zu kommen, zurück in die Kissen und hielt die Flasche Sekt über seinen Bauch.

„Das wirst du gleich sehen", erwiderte sie geschäftig und begann den Hals der Flasche über seinen Bauchnabel zu senken. Vorsichtig versuchte sie etwas Sekt in seinen Bauchnabel zu kippen, doch es kam etwas mehr aus der Flasche, als sie eigentlich wollte und so lief einiges über seinen Bauch und an der Seite herunter auf das Laken. Sisilia senkte sofort den Kopf und versuchte soviel wie möglich aufzuschlürfen, bevor es auf das Bett lief, was sie aber nicht schafften konnte. Als sie das sah, gab sie auf und konzentrierte sich auf das, was sich in seinem Bauchnabel gesammelt hatte und trank es. Als sie den Kopf wieder hob und sich genüsslich über die Lippen leckte, sah sie in ein sehr verdutztes Gesicht von Severus, so dass sie lachen musste.

„Hm, nicht schlecht. Ich frage mich, warum ich das nicht schon früher schon mal gemacht habe", grinste sie Severus an.

„Ach ja, findest du?" gab er leicht zerknirscht zurück und sah sich die Bescherung um sich herum an. Sisilia nickte eifrig als Antwort, immer noch die Flasche Sekt in der Hand und lächelte ihn an.

„Nun gut, wenn du meinst", gab Severus zurück, packte die Flasche mit der einen Hand, entriss sie ihr und mit der anderen warf er Sisilia von sich herunter und drückte sie quer auf das Bett. Sofort beugte er sich über sie und zog ihr das Nachhemd soweit nach oben, dass ihr Bauch nackt vor ihm lag.

Während dieser ganzen Aktion stieß Sisilia unbeabsichtigt mit dem Fuß gegen das Tablett und warf es mit lauten Geschepper vom Bett. Beide hielten für einen Moment vor Schreck inne und sahen sich erschrocken an. Doch dann lachten sie, wie auf Kommando gleichzeitig los.

In dem Augenblick hörten sie Schritte die Treppe herunter tapsen und als sie zu der Treppe blickten, bemerkten sie Dobby, der sie erschrocken und ängstlich ansah.

„Ist etwas passiert? Dobby hat sehr lauten Krach gehört?", fragte dieser nun unsicher.

„Es ist nichts Dobby, mach dir keine Sorgen, du kannst ruhig wieder gehen, wir kümmern uns schon darum", antwortete Sisilia, die, als sie Dobby kommen sah, ihr Nachthemd wieder herunter gezogen hatte. Doch in dem Moment entdeckte Dobby das heruntergeworfene Tablett, mit den ganzen Sachen auf den Boden und tapste darauf zu.

„Oh, das ganze schöne Essen ist heruntergefallen. Dobby wird das gleich sauber machen. Keine Angst, Dobby bringt das sofort wieder in Ordnung", erklärte der Elf mit seine hohen Stimme und wollte sich daran machen, das alles aufzuheben.

„Nein!" riefen nun beide fast gleichzeitig und Dobby erschrak so, dass er zurückzuckte, seine Ohren hängen ließ und einen ängstlichen Schritt rückwärts ging.

„Aber Dobby wollte doch nur... .", sagte der kleine Hauself deutete auf das Tablett. Dem kleinen Kerl schien gar nicht aufzufallen, dass er hier gerade gewaltig störte und so riefen beide wieder fast wie aus einem Mund.

„Raus!", kam es aggressiver hervor, als es eigentlich gemeint war. Severus hatte mit seiner freien Hand ein Kissen gepackt und warf es wütend nach Dobby, der sich flink duckte und dann ganz schnell, mit einem leisen zischenden Plopp im Nichts verschwand.

„Ich hoffe, wir waren jetzt nicht zu grob?" fragte Sisilia nachdenklich und sah Severus an.

„Hey, das ist doch nur ein Hauself. Dem macht das nichts aus", antwortete Severus überrascht.

„Ich werde mich trotzdem nachher bei ihm entschuldigen, ich hab sowieso noch ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für ihn, das ich ihm geben muss", erklärte sie ihm und schaut noch auf die Stelle, wo Dobby gerade noch gestanden hatte.

„Mach das, wenn du meinst", gab er zurück und dann umspielte ein Grinsen seine Lippen.

„Wo waren wir gerade stehen geblieben?", fragte er süffisant und begann wieder das Nachhemd von Sisilia nach oben zu ziehen. Sisilia versuchte sich dagegen zu wehren doch, er war schneller. Sie sah dann auf ihren Bauch und wieder zu Severus.

„Das wird bei mir bestimmt nicht gehen, dazu ist mein Bauch schon viel zu groß", protestierte sie, doch Severus lies sich nicht von seinem Vorhaben abbringen und ignorierte ihre Worte. Stattdessen goss er etwas aus der Flasche auf ihren Bauch, was er auch sofort begann von diesem wieder abzulecken, bis hin zu ihrem Bauchnabel. Sisilia fühlte seine Zunge auf ihrem Bauch und unwillkürlich hob sie sich ihm etwas entgegen, als er mit seiner Zunge in ihren Bachnabel fuhr. Sie schloss die Augen, ein leises Stöhnen kam über ihre Lippen und es jagte ihr einen wohligen Schauer über die Haut.

Aber auf einmal spürte sie etwas unangenehm kaltes auf ihrem Oberkörper und als sie hochsah, bemerkte sie, wie Severus aus versehen, immer noch die Flasche in der Hand, etwas von deren Inhalt über sie kippte. Ihre Hand zuckte nach oben und griff nach der Flasche, während ein kleiner erschrockener Schrei aus ihrem Mund kam. Severus sah zuerst erschrocken auf, doch als er erkannte was passiert war, lachte er.

„Ich würde ihn viel lieber trinken, als darin baden", protestierte Sisilia und zog eine gespielte Schnute. Doch nicht lange, denn dann musste sie ebenfalls lachen. Severus stellte die Flasche neben dem Bett auf den Boden und sah sich dann an, was er angerichtet hatte.

„Nun ich würde sagen, das nasse Nachthemd solltest du besser ausziehen", er griff gleich nach dem Stoff und schob ihn weiter nach oben. Sisilia hob ihren Oberkörper etwas an, so dass er es ihr ganz abstreifen konnte, dann warf er es hinter sich, zu seiner Jacke auf den Boden.

„Aber jetzt wird mir kalt", erklärte Sisilia, legte die Arme um sich und sah ihn mit funkelnden Augen an.

„Dann müssen wir schnell was tun, dass du nicht frierst", hauchte er, beugte sich über sie und schlang seine Arme um ihre Schultern.

„Hm, ja! So ist das schon viel besser", stöhnte Sisilia genüsslich, als sie seine nackte Haut auf ihrer spürte und legte ihre Arme ebenfalls um ihn.

Er begann sie zu küssen und sie schmiegte sich eng an ihn, während sie ihre Hände über seinen Rücken wandern ließ.

Er stützte sich mit einem Arm auf einer Seite auf und schickte seine andere Hand an Sisilias Körper auf Wanderschaft. Er strich langsam über ihre Seite nach unten, so weit wie er kam, ohne seine Lage verändern zu müssen. An der Innenseite ihres Schenkels strich er wieder nach oben, ganz flüchtig nur strich er über ihren Schoss, um dann über ihren Bauch langsam mit kreisenden Bewegungen höher zu wandern. Seine Finger umkreisten ihre Brust und als er mit seinem Daumen ihre Knospen zu massieren begann, stöhnte sie erneut auf und drückte ihr Kreuz durch. Severus bemerkte das wohl, senkte seinen Kopf und umschloss ihre Knospen mit seinen Lippen, ganz zart begann er daran zu saugen und immer wieder abwechselnd mit der Zunge darüber zu lecken.

Dieses Spiel machte Sisilia fast verrückt, sie spürte ein gewaltiges erregendes Ziehen zwischen ihren Beinen und als daraufhin auch noch seine Hand zu ihrem Schoss wanderte und begann sie dort durch den Stoff ihres Höschens sehr zart zu reiben, stöhnte sie erneut auf.

Sisilia wand sich leicht unter seinen Händen. Nach ein paar Minuten hob sie ihre Hand, die unter Severus Körper lag und rieb mit ihr über seinen Bauch. Im Zickzack lies sie ihre Hand nach unten wandern, bis sie seinen Hosenbund erreicht hatte. Zuerst zögerte sie kurz, doch dann strich sie über die Hose und konnte sehr deutlich eine Beule darin fühlen, die, je öfter sie darüber strich noch mehr anwuchs. Sie vernahm ein leises Stöhnen an ihrer Brust und Severus hob den Kopf erneut an. Seine dunkelbraunen Augen hatten wieder diesen gewissen Ausdruck angenommen, bei dem es ihr durch und durch ging, wenn er sie anblickte. Sisilia nahm ihre Hand nicht von seiner Erregung, sondern strich immer wieder darüber.

„Kann es sein, dass du noch ein Geschenk für mich hast, welches ich aufmachen darf?", flüsterte sie grinsend, während ihre Hand seinen Schaft durch die Hose umschlungen hielt. Er blickte sie an und seine Lippen kräuselten sich, während seine Augen zu funkeln begannen.

„Ich dachte schon, du fragst nie", haucht er zurück. Dann drückte er sich auf die Knie und Sisilia, die sich jetzt ebenfalls aufgerichtet hatte, begann mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht und einem Leuchten in ihren Augen, seine Hose zu öffnen, langsam und genüsslich streifte sie ihm diese dann von seinen Hüften.

Sie sah zu ihm hoch und ihr Grinsen wurde breiter, als sie in seine Augen sah. Sie ging mit dem Kopf nach vorn und küsste die Spitze seines inzwischen harten Schaftes, dann leckte sie mit der Zungenspitzen über die Unterseite seiner Erregung, bevor sie ihn in den Mund nahm und begann, langsam und genüsslich daran zu saugen. Immer wieder ging ihr Blick kurz nach oben und sie beobachtete dabei sein Gesicht. Ihre Hände hatte sie an seine Hüften gelegt und hielt ihn fest. Sie verwöhnte ihn einige Augenblicke lang mit ihrem Mund und ihrer Zunge, bis er sie stoppte.

„Sollte es nicht dein Weihnachtsgeschenk sein?", fragte er leicht keuchend und fordert sie mit einem Wink seiner Hand auf, sich auf alle viere hinzuknien. Er zog ihr das Höschen langsam von den Hüften und warf es dann irgendwo hin.

Sie wusste zwar nicht, was er vor hatte, doch ließ sie sich ohne zu zögern in die Richtung schieben, die er wollte. Sie rutschte auf den Knien zum unteren Ende des Bettes, mit dem Gesicht zu einem der vier dicken hölzernen Bettpfosten, am Ende des Bettes, die vom Boden bis zum Betthimmel reichten und hielt sich daran fest. Ihre Finger umklammerten das dunkle, wie ineinander verschlungen wirkende Holz und sie wartete ab, was er tun würde.

Severus drückte ihr Beine noch etwas weiter auseinander und rutschte von hinten an sie heran. Sisilia sah über ihre Schulter zu Severus, der sich ihr auf den Knien, von hinten näherte, ihren Oberkörper leicht nach vorn drückte und dann begann, langsam und gefühlvoll in sie einzudringen. Sisilia fühlte jeden Zentimeter, den er sie auszufüllen begann und ungeduldig kam sie ihm etwas entgegen. Als sie ihn endlich ganz in sich spürte, erzitterte ihr Körper leicht vor Erregung und sie schloss genussvoll die Augen.

Severus begann sogleich sich in ihr zu bewegen, nicht schnell, aber dafür sehr gefühlvoll zog er sich aus ihr zurück und drang dann wieder, so tief er konnte, ein.

Nach einiger Zeit beugte er sich etwas nach vorn und schlang seinen Arme um ihren Körper. Er zog sie mit sich nach hinten und ließ sich selbst auf seine Fersen sinken. So dass Sisilia jetzt auf ihm zu sitzen kam und sich mit dem Rücken gegen seine Brust lehnte. Sie hielt sich aber weiterhin mit einem ausgestreckten Arm an dem Bettpfosten fest und begann sich auf Severus, auf und ab zu bewegen, währen er sie mit einem Arm, den er um ihre Taille geschlungen hatte und einer Hand die er an ihrer Hüfte hatte unterstützte. Sisilia hatte ihren Kopf nach hinten auf Severus' Schulter gelegt und ihr Atem ging heftig, teils von der Anstrengung und teils vor Erregung. Severus blieb nicht passiv dabei, seine Finger strichen über ihre Brüste und er rieb immer wieder über ihre inzwischen sehr festen erregten Spitzen. Sie bäumte sich unter seinen Fingern auf und spürte, wie es in ihrem Schoss heftig pochte. Sie fühlte, wie die Hitze in ihr aufstieg und wie ihr Unterleib heftig zu zucken begann. Ihr Stöhnen wurde lauter und Severus griff unweigerlich fester zu, als er das merkte. Sie schlang ihren einen freien Arm um seinen Nacken und stöhnte gegen seine Lippen, die sie suchte, als der Höhepunkt sie sehr schnell durchschüttelte und ihr Körper zu zucken und zu beben begann. Als er ihren Kuss in dem Moment zu erwidern versuchte, wimmerte sie noch leise in seinen Mund, bevor sie ihren Mund fest auf seinen presste.

Er hielt sie weiterhin fest und gab ihr die Zeit, die brauchte, um ihren Körper wieder in ihre Gewalt zu bringen.

Doch dann drückte er sie sanft nach oben, zog sich aus ihr zurück und schob sie nach oben aufs Bett, wo sie sich auf den Rücken legte, ihn mit funkelnden Augen ansah und ihm auffordernd die Hand entgegen streckte.

Er folgte ihr und glitt zwischen ihre Beine. Um sein Gewicht nicht auf ihren Bauch zu legen, rutschte er mit einem Knie unter ihr Bein, welches sie ihm daraufhin auf die Schulter legte, auf diese Art und Weiße hatte er genug Bewegungsfreiheit und doch brauchte er keine Sorge haben, dass ihr oder dem Kind dabei etwas passieren könnte. Er drang gleich wieder in sie ein, wobei er sie dabei keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ. Sisilia spürte sofort, wie er sie erneut zu erregen begann. Allein schon seine Augen erzeugte in ihr eine Art Magie, der sie total unterlegen war und wenn sie so schwarz wie jetzt glühten, verlor sie sich vollkommen in ihnen.

Er begann sich fordernd in ihr zu bewegen, während seine Augen unaufhörlich in die ihren blickten. Sie wusste, dass er es liebte, Reaktionen von ihr, in ihren Augen zu lesen und dann entsprechen handeln zu können. Dies beherrschte er, wie sie es zuvor noch bei keinem andern Mann erlebt hatte und gerade dies reizte sie sehr. Wie oft schon hatte sie aus Spaß versucht ihn zu täuschen, doch jedes Mal hatte er es wieder geschafft, ihre Gedanke und Wünsche zu erraten, so dass er ihr schon beinnahe unheimlich wurde. Obwohl er ihr versichert hatte, keine Legilimence oder etwas ähnliches anzuwenden.

Und auch diesmal war es so. Er erhöhte sein Tempo in dem Moment, als sie es sich insgeheim wünschte, er würde es tun.

Ihre Hände hatte sie auf seinen Rücken gelegt und fuhr mit ihren Fingern langsam von ganz oben nach unten zu seinem Po, den sie dann fest umklammerte und ihn einige Male fester in sich drückte. Doch dann begann sie seinen Rücken mit ihren Nägeln zu bearbeiten. Sie zog rote Striemen von seinen Pobacken bis hoch zu seinen Schultern, ohne abzusetzen und grub dann ihre Nägel in sein Schulterblatt, was ihn aufstöhnen ließ und er daraufhin sein Kreuz leicht durchdrückte. Sie wiederholte das Ganze, während er immer erregter in sie stieß und seine Augen noch wilder zu funkeln begannen. Sie wusste, dass er es nicht mehr lange aushalten würde, sie kannte dieses Funkeln nur zu gut und auch sie selber merkte, wie sie das alles erneut mächtig heiß machte und wahnsinnig erregte.

Er brauchte aufgrund ihrer Behandlung nur noch ein paar kräftige Stöße und er ergoss sich mit einem wohligen Stöhnen ihn ihr, dabei warf er seinen Kopf in den Nacken, während seine Hüften unkontrolliert zu zucken begannen. Doch er hörte nicht auf, sich in ihr zu bewegen und so kam auch sie, nur ein paar Sekunden nach ihn, zum zweiten Mal. Ein erstickter Schrei kam aus ihrem Mund, als sie sich um ihn zusammenzog und sie in seinen, noch nicht verebbten Höhenpunkt mit ein stimmte. Sie drückte sich in die Kissen, während sie ihren Unterleib weiterhin fest gegen ihn presste und ihre Finger sich in seinen Rücken gekrallt hatten. Er sank zu ihr hinunter und schlang seine Arme um sie.

So blieben sie noch einige Augenblicke liegen, ihre Arme um den Körper des anderen geschlungen und hielten sich fest, währen ihr Atem sich nur langsam beruhigte und sie den Herzschlag des anderen hören konnten.

Sie spürte wie ihr Körper immer noch leicht zitterte, als Severus sich aus ihr zurück zog und sich neben sie legte. Sie drehte sich auf die Seite und rutschte zu ihm heran. Auch er legte seinen Arm um sie, haucht ihr zärtlich einen Kuss auf die Lippen und sah sie an.

„Ich liebe dich, Sisilia Dumbledore Snape. Hab ich dir das heute schon gesagt?", fragte er sie leise und doch mit soviel Gefühl in der Stimme, dass Sisilia bei seinen Worten leicht erbebte.

Sie stricht ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange.

„Ich glaube heute erst zum dritten Mal", antwortete sie und küsste ihn erneut.

„Nur? Dann muss ich es aber noch einige Male sagen. Obwohl, ich glaube der Tag reicht gar nicht aus, um es dir oft genug zu sagen", erklärte er während seine Fingerspitzen über ihren Oberarm strichen und eine angenehme Gänsehaut bei ihr erzeugten. Sie liebte es sehr, wenn er das tat, das wusste er.

Als sie ihre Hand von seinem Gesicht nahm und merkte sie, als ihr Ellenbogen über ihren Bauch streift, dass sie dort irgendwie klebte.

„Soll ich dir was sagen? Dieser Sekt ist ganz schön klebrig", sie fuhr mit der Hand über ihren Bauch und merkte, dass sie überall da, wo der Sekt über sie gelaufen war, die Finger auf der Haut leicht hängen blieben. Das selbe versuchte sie auch bei Severus, mit dem gleichen Ergebnis.

„Da hilft wohl nur noch Duschen", erklärte er amüsiert.

„Damit dürftest du allerdings Recht haben. Also gut, Professor, kommen Sie mit, gehen wir unter die Dusche!" Sie kletterte über Severus, nahm seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich. Er sah sie überrascht an.

„Äh, wie? Zu dritt?", fragte er und schaute auf ihren Bauch. Sisilia bemerkte seinen Blick und grinste.

„Ich würde sagen, noch passen wir zu dritt da rein, also komm schon, ich brauche dringend jemanden, der mir den Rücken schrubbt", sie zog ihn mit sich zum Badezimmer und er folgte ihr grinsend.

„Das hätte ich mir doch denken können, dass das mit einer Bedingung verknüpft ist."

Sisilia antwortete nicht, sondern grinste ihn nur an.

Sie gingen dann zusammen ins Bad, um sich für ihre Reise fertig zu machen.

Nachdem sie beide geduscht hatten stand Sisilia im Bademantel vor dem Spiegel und Severus, der sich ein Handtuch um die Hüfte gebunden hatte, rubbelte sich gerade sein Haar trocken.

„Ich hoffe, dir hat wenigstens mein Weihnachtsgeschenk gefallen?", fragte er sie, als er das Handtuch, welches er für seine Haare verwendet hatte, an einem Haken aufgehängt hatte.

„Welches meinst du? Das Erste oder das Zweite", grinste Sisilia ihn an, während sie sich zu ihm umdrehte und ihn von oben bis unten musterte. Severus bemerkt ihren Blick und seine Lippen kräuselten sich leicht.

„Na, vom Ersten weiß ich es doch schon. Nun, wie hat sich dein Sklave bewährt", erwiderte er und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Nun, ich würde sagen, nachdem du als Sklave jetzt auch das richtige Outfit trägst...", ihr Blick fiel auf das Handtuch um seine Hüften „würde ich sagen... ", sie zögerte mit Absicht ihre Antwort etwas hinaus und ging dabei langsam auf ihn zu und als sie weitersprach, um ihn herum „... einfach perfekt. Für einen Sklaven, wohlbemerkt", während sie das sagte, nahm sie das Kinn etwas nach oben und spielte die perfekte Herrin, die ihren Sklaven begutachtete. Severus verneigte sich vor ihr überschwänglich.

„Ich danke Euch, Ihr seid einfach zu gütig meine Gebieterin", doch als er den Kopf hob und Sisilia ansah, prusteten beide los. Er schlang seine Arme um sie und zog sie zu sich heran, dann legte er seine Stirn gegen die ihre.

„Danke für diesen wunder – wunderschönen Tag", sagte Sisilia zu ihm und legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken.

„Ich habe dir zu danken. Und außerdem, wer sagt denn, dass das heute schon alles war? Ich bin ja noch gespannt, was uns in Athen erwarten wird", gab er zurück.

Sisilia löste sich erschrocken von ihm.

„Ach du meine Güte, wie spät ist es denn, wir müssen uns fertig machen, ich fürchte Albus wird schon auf uns warten, wir müssen uns beeilen," Sisilia verfiel wieder in Hektik, doch Severus beschwichtigte sie sofort wieder.

„Wir haben noch eine ganze Stunde Zeit, beruhige dich."

Sie machten sich dann in aller Ruhe fertig. Sisilia bestand darauf, dass sie sich gleich passend für Griechenland anziehen sollten, da es dort, laut aktuellen Meldungen noch gute zwanzig Grad geben sollte.

Severus machte ein Gesicht, wie ein ausgesetztes Hündchen, als er in schwarzer Jeans und dunkelrotem T-Shirt vor Sisilia stand.

„Severus bitte, so schlimm wie du tust, ist es doch gar nicht. Ich finde du siehst... sexy aus", zwinkerte sie ihm zu. Doch auch diese aufmunternden Worte halfen nicht wirklich. Da hatte sie eine Idee. Sie kramte aus der Tasche noch eines der Hemden hervor, die sie besorgt hatte. Dieses war schwarz mit ganz feinen hellblauen und weißen Streifen darauf. Sie hielt es ihm hin und als er nicht gleich reagierte, drückte sie es ihm in die Hand.

„Zieh das mal darüber, aber lass es offen, es ist dann vielleicht so eine Art Umhang Ersatz", forderte sie ihn auf. Unter einem Seufzen, tat er, was sie sagte und zog das Hemd darüber. Dann stellte er sich vor den Spiegel und... zu seiner Überraschung, fand er es nicht mal so schlecht. Na ja, für Muggelkleidung jedenfalls. Sisilia bemerkte überrascht das einigermaßen zufriedene Gesicht von Severus und sah ihn an.

„Gut?" fragte sie nur knapp.

„Man kann sich daran gewöhnen", erklärte er und drehte sich zu ihr um und zeigte sich ihr von vorn.

„Für mich ist es einfach perfekt!", strahlte sie ihn an.

„Gut, dann können wir ja gehen. Ich hoffe, du hast jetzt alles was du brauchst, dann werde ich die Taschen jetzt zumachen", sagte er und verschloss seine Tasche, während Sisilia sich noch einmal überlegend im Zimmer umsah.

„Ich denke, ich hab alles", erklärte sie.

Severus stellte beide Taschen zur Tür und griff nach seinem Umhang.

„Was machst du?", fragte sie ihn überrascht.

„Glaubst du, ich gehe so durchs Schloss? Zum einen komme ich mir sehr komisch vor und zum andern ist es im Schloss doch recht kalt. Noch haben wir keine zwanzig Grad", erklärte er ihr.

„Du hast recht, wir können die Umhänge auch bei Albus lassen, wenn wir den Portschlüssel benutzen", Severus nickte und Sisilia hängte sich ebenfalls ihren Umhang über ihr mintgrünes Sommerkleid, welches sich der Figur anpasste und sie umschmeichelte. Sie hatte zwar auch noch eine lange, legere, weiße Bluse darüber gezogen, doch Severus hatte recht. In den Gängen des Schlosses war es mitunter doch recht kühl.

Sie nahm noch das Geschenk für Dobby und trat zu Severus, der an der Tür auf sie wartete.

„Geh du zu Dobby, ich werde schon zu Albus hoch gehen. Wir treffen uns dann bei ihm. In Ordnung?", Severus sah sie fragend an und Sisilia nickte.

„Klar, ich beeile mich, es wird nicht lange dauern", erklärte sie und verschwand nach unten.

Sie wollte gerade die Küche betreten, als Dobby von einem der Gänge her auftauchte und nachdem er sie erkannte, mit hängenden Ohren und traurigen Augen, auf sie zu kam.

Sisilia tat es schon wieder sehr leid, dass sie ihn so angeschrieen hatten.

„Dobby? Ich wollte zu dir, hast du kurz Zeit?", fragte Sisilia und sah ihn schuldbewusst an.

„Sicher Professor. Was kann Dobby für Sie tun?", antwortete dieser vorsichtig.

„Nun, zuerst wollte ich mich entschuldigen, dass wir dich vorhin so angeschrieen haben, es war nicht böse gemeint!"

Dobby sah sie überrascht an und man konnte sehen, wie sein Gesicht sich aufhellte.

„Aber Mrs. brauchen sich doch nicht bei Dobby zu entschuldigen. Dobby ist doch nur ein Hauself", gab er ihr als Antwort. Doch Sisilia merkte, dass ihm die Worte doch wichtig gewesen waren, denn sein ganzer Ausdruck war komplett anders geworden.

„Doch Dobby, das war nicht sehr nett von uns. Und dann wollte ich dir das hier geben. Schöne Weihnachten", sie reichte ihm ein kleines Päckchen, welches er mit großen Augen entgegen nahm. Er sah auf das Päckchen und dann wieder auf Sisilia.

„Nun, mach es auf. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir." Dobby öffnete mit seinen langen dürren Fingern das Papier und sah auf die, von Sisilia selbstgenähten Fellschuhe.

„Socken aus Fell? So was hat Dobby noch nie gesehen. Die sind wundervoll!", strahlte er sie an.

„Und besonders warm in Winter", fügte Sisilia hinzu, „es freut mich, wenn dir dein Geschenk gefällt. Doch jetzt muss ich los. Professor Snape wartet auf mich. Machs gut Dobby und halte weiter die Augen und Ohren offen, wenn wir weg sind, ja?"

Dobby strahlte sie an und nickt dann, während er sein Geschenk fest an sich presste.

Sisilia verabschiedete sich lächelnd von Dobby und ging dann direkt nach oben, in das Büro ihres Großonkels.

Als sie in den Raum eintrat, sah sie Albus und Severus, die am Schreibtisch von Dumbledore saßen und sich miteinander unterhielten.

„Oh, Sisilia. Schön, dass du da bist. Dann kann es ja losgehen", sagte Albus, erhob sich von seinem Stuhl, ging zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Frohe Weihnachten!" , sagte Sisilia und erwiderte seine Umarmung, dann sah sie zu Severus.

„Hast du schon...?" Er schüttelte den Kopf und griff in seinen Umhang.

„Ich wollte auf dich warten", erklärte er und zog etwas aus seiner Tasche, das er Sisilia reichte. Diese nahm es und hielt es Albus hin.

„Es ist von uns. Schöne Weihnachten! Ich hoffe es gefällt dir", sagte sie und sah ihn abwartend an. Albus blickte überrascht von einem zum andern und begann das Geschenk zu öffnen. Er packte eine wunderschöne dunkelrote, fast schwarz-rote Dose aus, auf der oben drauf die Abbildung eines Phönix war, dieser hob sich von dem kleinen Kästchen ab und man hatte den Eindruck er würde sich bewegen. An den Seiten waren wunderschöne geschlungene Muster, die, wie aus Federn bestehend, aussahen, aufgebracht worden, welche das Kästchen wunderbar schmückten. Die Dose wirkte sehr alt, obwohl sie ganz neu war und Severus und Sisilia diese extra für Albus hatten anfertigen lassen. Sie passte vom Aussehen her, hervorragend auf seinen Schreibtisch zu den vielen anderen Dingen die hier standen.

„Mach sie auf!" , fordert Sisilia ihn auf, was er auch sofort tat. In der Dose befanden sich, bis zum Rand gefüllt, die von ihm so geliebten Zitronebrausebonbons, von denen er sich gleich eines nahm.

„Wundervoll, einfach wundervoll", sagte er begeistert, als er das Bonbon in den Mund geschoben hatte und die Dose genauer betrachtete.

„Ich danke Euch beiden, sie gefällt mir außerordentlich gut", sagte er, hauchte seiner Großnichte einen Kuss auf die Wange und nickte Severus zu. Er stellte sie auf seinen Tisch und sagte dann, eigentlich mehr zu sich selber, als zu den beiden.

„Als ob sie schon immer hier gestanden hätte."

„Ich denke, ihr beiden wollt los. Aber bevor ihr geht, hab ich noch etwas für euch", er nahm ein kleines Ledersäckchen von Tisch und legte es Severus in die Hand.

„Solltet ihr mit euren Nachforschungen in Athen kein Glück haben, versucht es damit. Aber bitte nur dann, weil es auch seine Risiken hat. Wie es funktioniert steht auf dem Pergament, welches mit in dem Täschchen steckt", erklärte er ihnen, nahm Sisilias Hand und legte sie auf die von Severus, in der er das Ledertäschchen hielt.

Sisilia sah ihn verwundert an, doch Albus hob nur die Hand und deutete auf das kleine Täschchen. Dann ging er um seinen Schreibtisch herum, nahm einen alten griechischen, schon kaputten löchrigen Krug vom Boden hinter seinen Schreibtisch auf und stellte ihn auf den selbigen.

„Das ist der Portschlüssel, der euch nach Athen bringen wird und in einer Woche genau um die Mittagszeit wieder zurück. Ich wünsche euch eine schöne Zeit und viel Erfolg bei der Suche. Vielleicht schickt ihr mir eine Eule, wenn ihr etwas Neues wisst. In Athen gibt es ja genug davon", er zwinkerte ihnen zu und legte dann seinen Zauberstab an den Krug.

„PORTUS!"

Der Krug erzitterte ein wenig, begann leicht bläulich zu glühen und es sah fast so aus, als würde er jeden Augenblick in kleine Scherben zerspringen, doch er blieb, soweit man ihn noch als ganz bezeichnen konnte, heil und nach wenigen Sekunden wieder ruhig stehen, auch das Leuchten hatte aufgehört.

Severus nahm die Taschen und stellte sie zum Schreibtisch, währenddessen zog Sisilia ihren Umhang aus.

„Ich fürchte, für die Reise wirst du deine Tasche kurz selber nehmen müssen, eine Hand brauche ich für den Portschlüssel", erklärte Severus und legte ebenfalls seinen Umhang ab, den Sisilia mit ihrem zusammenlegte und an einem freien Platz in einem Regal an der Wand verstaute.

„Kein Problem. So schwer ist sie nicht, das geht schon", antwortete Sisilia, als sie wieder zum Schreibtisch trat. Dann nahmen beide ihre Taschen in die Hand und sahen Albus abwartend an.

„Gebt auf euch acht! Bei drei", sagte Albus und musterte beide, die dann nickten, sich ansahen und eine Hand über den Krug hielten.

Sisilia gab Severus noch einen kurzen flüchtigen Kuss, als ihr Großonkel anfing zu zählen.

„Eins... zwei... drei...", bei drei griffen beide gleichzeitig zu und sofort spürte Sisilia das übliche reißen hinter ihrem Bauchnabel, die Welt um sie herum verschwamm und tauchte in dunkles Licht. Sie hatte das Gefühl, die Sterne würden an ihr vorbeiziehen, immer schneller schossen die Lichtpunkte an ihnen vorbei und es wurde ihr leicht übel und schwindelig. Ganz plötzlich spürte sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen. Doch das kam so unerwartet, dass es sie beinnahe von den Beinen gerissen hätte, hätte Severus nicht rechzeitig nach ihr gegriffen und sie festgehalten.

„Alles in Ordnung? Du bist so blass", fragte er besorgt uns sah sie an.

„Es geht schon, mir wurde nur etwas übel, aber es ist wieder vorbei", antwortete sie überrascht, denn sie hatte noch nie im Leben Probleme gehabt, beim Reisen per Portschlüssel oder auch per Flohpulver.

Sie bemerkte den immer noch besorgten Blick von Severus.

„Glaub mir, mir geht es gut. Kommt wohl von der Schwangerschaft, dass ich etwas empfindlicher bin", erklärte sie und sah auf den Portschlüssel, den sie immer noch in der Hand hielt.

Sie waren in einem alten, verlassenen, halbverfallenen Fischerhaus gelandet, welches Albus extra für sie als Ankunftsort ausgesucht hatte. Anscheinend wurde es öfters von Magiern benutzt, wie Albus ihnen erklärt hatte. Sisilia war sehr froh gewesen, als das Ministerium ihre Reise genehmigt hatte. Offiziell war es eine Urlaubsreise, denn keiner sollte wissen, warum sie wirklich hier waren.

Sisilia sah sich in dem kleinen Haus um. Und als sie einen alten Schrank entdeckte, der auf hohen dürren Beinen an einer Steinwand stand, entschloss sie sich, den Krug unter den Schrank zu stellen. Dort würde ihn keiner Suchen und sie würden ihren Portschlüssel für die Heimreise leicht wieder finden.

Severus nickte ihr zu, was ihr zeigte, dass er einverstanden war, dann nahm er ihre Taschen und sah aus dem teilweise kaputten Fenster hinaus. Nachdem er festgestellt hatte, dass keiner da draußen war, der sie sehen konnte, öffnete er die Türe und sie verließen ungesehen das Häuschen, um sich auf zu machen in ihr Hotel.


	37. Die Ankunft in Athen

**Die Ankunft in Athen**

Auf einer belebten Straße, die sie nach kurzer Zeit erreicht hatten, als sie vom Meer weg ins Landesinnere gegangen waren, hielten sie ein leeres Taxi an, welches gerade vorbeifuhr.

Der Fahrer stoppte auf dem unbefestigten Seitenstreifen und Sisilia trat zu ihm ans Fenster. Sie war sehr froh, als sie feststellte, dass er Englisch konnte.

Sie nannten dem Mann den Namen „Armonia Hotel", worauf dieser aus seinem Wagen stieg, ihnen freundlich die Taschen abnahm und in den Kofferraum des Wagens stellte, während die beiden sich hinten in das Taxi setzten. Severus beobachtete den Mann misstrauisch, bis Sisilia ihm einen Seitenblick zuwarf und kurz seine Hand hob, als wolle er sage: ‚Ist ja schon gut'.

Als der Fahrer, ein kleiner dunkelhaariger Mann mit einem Schnauzer und lustigen Augen, wieder Platz genommen hatte, lächelte er die Beiden sehr freundlich an und fuhr sogleich los.

Sisilia öffnete leicht die Seitenscheibe des Fahrzeugs, da es ihr ziemlich warm war. Dies war auch kein Wunder, denn in Schottland hatte es Minusgrade gegeben und nun war es bestimmt 20 oder vielleicht sogar 25 Grad wärmer. Sie genoss den warmen Wind, der ins Auto strömte und ihre Blicke wanderten nach draußen, wo sie sich neugierig umsah.

Es gefiel ihr sehr gut hier. Trotz der Winterzeit, war es immer noch grün überall und es blühten vereinzelt sogar auch noch Blumen.

Sisilia hatte das Hotel so ausgesucht, dass sie direkt am Meer wohnten, sie es aber dennoch nicht weit in die Stadt haben würden. Sie hatte vor, ihre Reise auch noch, wenn ihnen die Zeit bleiben würde, als tatsächlichen Urlaub nutzen. Sie hatte schon lange davon geträumt einmal nach Griechenland zu gehen, doch bisher war es ihr nie möglich gewesen.

Der Fahrer, der sie gefragt hatte, ob sie das erste Mal in Athen seien, hatte, nachdem Sisilia bejaht hatte, angefangen von der Stadt zu schwärmen und ihnen zu erzählen, wo sie überall hingehen sollten und was interessant wäre, anzusehen.

Sisilia hörte nur mit einem Ohr zu, da sie beeindruckt die Landschaft betrachtete. Es war einfach wunderschön hier und ihre Augen leuchteten. Ihre Hand griff unwillkürlich nach der von Severus, der sie darauf hin fragend ansah, doch sie lächelte ihn nur an und verschränkte ihre Finger mit den seinen.

Es dauerte nicht sehr lange und das Taxi hielt vor dem Eingang des Hotels, welches an einem relativ steilen Hang, direkt über dem Meer gebaut worden war, an. Der Fahrer stieg aus und holte ihr Gepäck aus dem Auto. Severus und Sisilia verließen ebenfalls das Taxi und als Sisilia für die Fahrt bezahlt hatte, drückte der Fahrer ihr noch seine Visitenkarte in die Hand.

„Wenn sie einen Führer brauchen für die Stadt, dann rufen sie mich einfach an, ich mache ihnen auch einen guten Preis", erklärte er mit einem freundlichen Augenzwinkern, stieg wieder in sein Taxi ein und fuhr mit einem Winken davon.

Sisilia steckte den Zettel in ihren Geldbeutel und grinste.

„So ein Pech für ihn, dass wir apparieren können", sagte sie und wollte nach ihrer Tasche greifen, doch Severus war schneller.

„Ich übernehme das Gepäck und du das Sprechen mit den Muggel", grinste er sie an.

„Stimmt, du hast recht. Schließlich bist du ja mein Sklave", lachte Sisilia und ging voran, auf die Türe des Hotels zu. Severus verzog kurz gespielt wütend das Gesicht, doch dann musste er wieder grinsen und folgte ihr.

Ein Türsteher, ein noch junger Mann, vielleicht war er noch nicht mal achtzehn, in einer blauen Uniform, öffnete für die beiden die Tür und begrüßte sie mit extremer Freundlichkeit. Sisilia grüßte zurück, sah sich dann kurz in der fast leeren Halle um und ging direkt auf die Rezeption zu.

„Guten Tag", sagte sie zu der jungen Dame, die hinter der Theke stand und sie ebenfalls begrüßte, „Wir hatten ein Zimmer reserviert. Mr und Mrs Snape", sagte Sisilia und lächelte die Frau mit den dunklen kurzen Lockenhaaren freundlich an. Diese, die in ihrer blauen Hoteluniform sehr schick aussah, kramte kurz in ihren Unterlagen und nickt dann.

„Ja, genau. Snape. Wir haben für sie Suite mit Meerblick und Terrasse reserviert, ein kleiner zusätzlicher Bonus des Hotels. Sie haben Glück, denn zur Zeit ist nicht viel los, wir haben nicht sehr viele Gäste momentan. So werden sie es mit Sicherheit sehr ruhig haben", erklärte diese und griff nach hinten in das Board, wo die Schlüssel hingen.

„Sie haben Zimmernummer S 421, das ist in dem neuen Nebengebäude ganz oben im 4 Stock. Es hat eine wunderschöne Terrasse mit Aussicht aufs Meer", fügte sie hinzu und reichte Sisilia einen Bogen Papier zum ausfüllen.

„Das hört sich phantastisch an", erwiderte Sisilia strahlen, warf Severus einen kurzen Blick zu und begann dann den Zettel auszufüllen. Als sie damit fertig war, reichte sie ihn der jungen Dame, die ihr daraufhin den Schlüssel aushändigte und ihr noch ein paar Informationsblätter reichte, darunter einen Plan, wie sie das Zimmer finden konnten.

„Vielen Dank", sagte Sisilia, besah sich den Plan kurz und ging zu Severus.

Sie fanden das Zimmer auf anhieb. Sisilia öffnete die Türe und sie betraten das großzügig angelegte helle Zimmer. Severus stellte die Taschen auf das Bett und sah sich um.

„Und was sagst du?", fragte Sisilia neugierig, als sie seinen Blick bemerkte, den sie nicht richtig deuten konnte.

„Soweit ganz in Ordnung. Es ist eben ... nicht Hogwarts, es ist ...", er zögerte kurz und sah sie dann an, „ ... Muggelmäßig", grinste er dann.

„Woran das wohl liegen mag", zog sie ihn auf. Dann ging sie zur Terrassentür und schob diese auf. Tief Luft holend trat sie hinaus und ging nach vorn zur Brüstung, an der sie stehen blieb, die Hände an das Geländer legte und die herrliche Aussicht genoss. Severus folgte ihr und stellte sich neben sie.

„Ist das nicht einfach herrlich? Ich könnte einfach hier stehen bleiben und nur auf das Meer sehen", schwärmte sie träumerisch und blickte zum Horizont, wo sich Himmel und Meer trafen. Severus sah eben falls kurz auf das Meer hinaus, doch dann fiel sein Blick wieder zu ihr.

„Nun, das bezweifle ich aber, Mrs. Snape. Denn spätestens, wenn Sie Hunger bekommen, werden Sie freiwillig von hier weggehen."

„Da könnten Sie allerdings recht haben, Mr Snape. Aber noch ist es Zeit bis zum Abendessen. Was halten Sie davon, wenn wir noch einen Spaziergang machen vorher? Ich würde gerne noch an den Strand gehen", sie drehte sich lachend um und legte ihre Hände auf seine Oberarme.

„Warum nicht. Gehen wir, die Welt erkunden", erklärte sich Severus sofort einverstanden und nahm ihre Hand. Sisilia nickte und sie verließen beide das Zimmer und machten sich auf dem Weg zum Strand. Es gingen viele Stufen nach unten, die sie hinuntersteigen mussten, bis sie den Strand erreicht hatten, doch der Weg hatte sich gelohnt. Der eigene Hotelstrand, war nicht sehr groß, aber der Sand war wunderschön weich und Sisilia zog ihre Schuhe aus, um barfuss über den Strand zu laufen. Mit den Schuhen in den Händen lief sie zum Wasser und tauchte ihre Füße hinein, welche gleich von den Wellen umspült wurden. Severus stand in der Nähe und beobachtete sie dabei, bis sie dann, nach einigen Minuten wieder zu ihm kam und sie noch ein wenige am Strand entlang spazieren gingen.

Nach ihrem kleinen Ausflug waren sie, nachdem sie sich umgezogen hatten, zum Abendessen gegangen.

Sisilia, welche ihr mintgrünes Sommerkleid, gegen ein langes samtenes dunkelrotes schulterfreies Kleid getauscht, und noch einen schwarzen Schal über ihre Schulten geschwungen hatte, der dem ganzen noch ein gewisses Extra verlieh, strahlte und es gab einige Männer, die ihr vielsagende Blicke hinterher warfen.

Severus hingegen hatte nur sein T-Shirt gegen ein dunkles Hemd getauscht, in dem Sisilia ihn aber für sehr chic hielt, auch wenn er es bis oben hin zugeknöpft hatte.

Nachdem sie den Speisesaal betreten hatten, bekamen sie von einem Kellner einen Tisch zugewiesen, der in der Nähe einer freien Fläche stand.

Sisilia vermutete, dass hier öfters Tanzveranstaltungen stattfanden oder auch Unterhaltungsshows für die Gäste, und sie sollte recht behalten. Leute kamen und fingen an etwas aufzubauen und Musikinstrumente herein zutragen, noch bevor sie zu Ende gegessen hatten.

„Scheinbar bekommen wir heute noch was zu sehen und was zu hören", sagte Sisilia und deutete kurz auf die drei geschäftigen Musiker vor ihnen. Keine fünfzehn Minuten später sahen sie, dass Sisilia sich nicht geirrt hatte.

Der Kellner hatte gerade die leeren Teller von ihrem Tisch geräumt, als die Show auch schon anfing. Nach einem Lied, welches die drei Mann starke Truppe gespielt hatte, begrüßte einer der Dreien die Leute im Saal zu einem Abend mit Zigeunermusik und Tanz. Der Mann hatte kaum ausgeredet, als eine junge, wirklich bildhübsche Frau, in einem sehr freizügigen Kostüm aus Tüchern, Bändchen und Ketten den Saal betrat und sofort zu tanzen begann. Das ganze hatte etwas Orientalisches und die Musik zog einen in den Bann.

Ihre extremen langen schwarzen Haar, die ihr bis über den Hüften reichten, umschmiegten ihren Körper bei jeder Tanzbewegung und sie schaffte es binnen weniger Sekunden, die Aufmerksamkeit aller Männer hier im Saal auf sich zu ziehen. Selbst Sisilia sah ihr fasziniert zu, wie sie ihre Hüften schwang und ihren schlanken Körper schlangenartig verbog. Sie verstand wirklich etwas von dem, was sie tat.

Nach der ersten Darbietung, entschuldigte Sisilia sich kurz, um auf die Toilette zu gehen, sie hauchte ihm etwas ins Ohr und gab ihm kurz einen Kuss, bevor sie den Saal verließ.

Als sie wenige Minuten später wieder zurück kam, bot sich ihr ein ganz neuer, überraschender Anblick.

Sie hatte den Raum betreten und sah zu ihrem Tisch, an dem Severus saß. Doch er war nicht alleine und sein Stuhl stand etwas vom Tisch weg. Die rassige Tänzerin hatte sich direkt vor Severus hingestellt und begonnen sehr aufreizend vor ihm zu tanzen und sah ihn dabei die ganze Zeit mit ihren dunklen mandelförmigen Augen an, ihr Gesicht war sehr stark für den Auftritt geschminkt, was ihr aber dennoch sehr gut stand. Sie ließ ihre Hände spielerisch über ihren eigenen Körper gleiten und sank dann kurz nach unten in die Hocke, ihre Hände berührten für einige Sekunden den Boden zwischen ihren Füßen und als sie wieder langsam nach oben kam, stützte sie sich mit ihren Händen auf Severus' Knien ab und sah ihn mit funkelnden Augen an.

Sisilia war stehen geblieben und betrachtete das Ganze amüsiert lächelnd. Vor allem gefiel ihr, wie Severus mit unauffälligen Gesten versuchte, die junge Frau dazu zu bewegen, woanders weiter zu tanzen.

Sisilia lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an eine der acht Säulen, die mitten in dem Speisesaal standen und die Decke des Saales stützten. Von dort aus beobachtete sie das Geschehen einige Zeit.

Die Frau ließ sich nicht von Severus beeindrucken, geschweige den fortschicken. Sie tanzte weiter um ihn herum und irgendwann setzte sie sich plötzlich seitlich auf seinen Schoß, legte einen Arm um seinen Nacken und warf den Kopf weit zurück. Als sie wieder nach oben kam, hielt sie nur weinige Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht inne, sah sie ihn verführerisch an, erhob sich kurz, aber nur, um sich dann mit einer wilden Drehung rittlings ihm zugewandt auf seine Beine zu setzen. Sie legte nun abwechselnd ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, immer im Takt der Musik und machte dazu eindeutige Bewegungen mit ihrem Becken.

Sisilia war inzwischen etwas näher heran gekommen und konnte von der Seite her, in das Gesicht von Severus sehen. Sie merkte, dass er extrem irritierte war, über das, was die Tänzerin hier veranstaltete, vor allem vor den vielen Leuten hier, er schien sich ganz und gar nicht wohl zu fühlen, doch traute er sich auch nicht, sie einfach direkt abzuweisen und fortzuschicken.

Sisilia fand es höchst amüsant, da sie glaubte, dass dies einfach nur hier zu der Show gehörte. Doch plötzlich sah sie, wie die junge Dame begann Severus zu küssen und wie eine Hand von ihr, über seinen Körper zu wandern begann. Zwar tat sie das alles noch im Rhythmus der Musik, was aber für Sisilias Geschmack nun doch zu intim wurde.

So löste sie sich von dem Platz, an dem sie gestanden hatte und ging langsam auf die Beiden zu. Schräg hinter Severus blieb sie stehen und sah die Frau auffordernd an. Doch diese schien sie nicht zu bemerken oder wohl eher nicht bemerken zu wollen. Sisilias Augen begannen nun leicht zornig zu leuchten und sie ergriff kurzerhand das Handgelenk der Frau, die damit inzwischen schon an Severus' Hosenbund angelangt war und dort sicher nicht halt gemacht hätte. Sie packte sehr fest zu und funkelte die Tänzerin kurz sehr böse an. Diese blickte hoch, erschrak und versuchte ihre Hand loszureisen. Doch Sisilia hatte sie so fest gepackt, dass es ihr nicht gelang. Mit einem kaum merkbaren Nicken in den Raum hinein, deutete Sisilia ihr an, Severus in Ruhe zu lassen und zu verschwinden, erst dann ließ sie ihren Arm wieder los.

Die Tänzerin warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu, erhob sich und wirbelte, sich mehrmals im Kreis drehend, zurück zur Tanzfläche, wo sie daraufhin einen wilden Tanz hinlegte, immer wieder kurze wütende Blicke auf Sisilia richtend, welche diese aber komplett ignorierte.

Sisilia setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz. Severus sah sie entschuldigend an und hob dabei seine Hände, so als ob er sagen wollte, ‚ich konnte nichts dafür'.

„Ich kann dich nicht mal für fünf Minuten alleine lassen, da reißt du dir schon das schönste Mädchen im ganzen Saal auf", tadelte sie gespielt wütend. Doch es gelang ihr nicht, ihn lange ernst anzuschauen, denn als sie in das Gesicht von Severus blickte, welcher sie beinnahe schon verzweifelt ansah, musste sie doch lachen.

„Ich habe doch überhaupt nichts gemacht, sie kam einfach zu mir und ...", verteidigte er sich.

„Hey, ist ja gut, ich hab es gesehen, du musst dich nicht verteidigen", sie beugte sich nach vorn und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Und wieder sah er sie erstaunt an.

„Du bist gar nicht eifersüchtig?", fragte er leicht irritiert.

„Doch, das bin ich und wie", sie deutete kurz zu der Tänzerin, „Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und ich hätte ihr das Handgelenk gebrochen", erklärte sie und Severus fiel erst jetzt auf, dass diese immer wieder unauffällig über ihren Arm rieb, welchen Sisilia vorhin gepackt hatte.

„Oh", sagte er dann nur noch kurz, musterte Sisilia einen Moment lang und rutschte wieder näher an den Tisch. Er griff nach seinem Weinglas und trank den Rest, der noch im Glas war mit einem Schluck aus.

Nachdem die Musik zu Ende und der Applaus verebbt war, ging die Tänzerin zügig an ihnen vorbei, murmelte irgendetwas fluchend zu ihrem Tisch herüber, während ihre Augen Sisilia teuflisch anblitzten und verschwand dann, mit erhobenen Kopf, durch die Türe nach draußen.

Sisilia sah ihr erstaunt hinterher, da sie kein Wort verstanden hatte, von dem was sie da gesagt hatte und schüttelte nur verständnislos den Kopf.

„Was war das jetzt", fragte sie eigentlich nur sich selbst, als sie plötzlich von einem der Musiker, welcher der Tänzerin folgte und gerade an ihrem Tisch vorbeikam einen Antwort erhielt.

„Sie dürfen sie nicht ernst nehmen. Sie gehört zu einer uralten Zigeuner Familie und flucht gerne. Sie denkt, sie kann zaubern und Menschen verhexen", er verdreht die Augen, „und sie glaubt, alles was sie haben will kann sie auch bekommen. Sie haben ihr eben gezeigt, dass dies nicht immer der Fall ist, deshalb ist sie so ausgerastet. Es war aber auch mal notwendig, dass jemand ihr das klar macht. Sie meint, sie sei eine Königin und alle andern ihre Sklaven", erklärte er entschuldigend mit einem sehr starken Akzent und lief dann schnell hinter der Tänzerin her. Sisilia hob eine Augenbraue und sah zu Severus.

„Woher hat sie wohl gewusst, dass du ein Sklave bist", grinste sie ihn jetzt an. Severus verdrehte kurz die Augen.

„Das werde ich wohl noch öfters zu hören bekommen", stöhnte er gespielt genervt auf.

„Aber sicher doch, so oft wie es notwendig ist", antwortete Sisilia feixend dann wurde ihr Blick ernster.

„Glaubst du, sie ist eine Hexe?", fragte sie Severus unsicher.

„Ich dachte, du kannst das mit Hilfe deines Amulettes fühlen?" entgegnete er ihr überrascht.

„Nun ja, ich hab nichts bemerkt, was darauf hindeuten würde, aber ich hab auch nicht darauf geachtet."

„Dann wird sie wohl auch keine sein", gab Severus kurz zurück und sah Sisilia nun mit dunklen Augen an.

„Wollen wir auf unser Zimmer gehen?" fragte er und Sisilia vermutete, dass er wohl keine Lust mehr hatte hier zu bleiben. Vielleicht auch wegen der Tänzerin, die bestimmt noch mal auftreten würde.

„Ja sicher. Wir haben morgen viel vor, da sollten wir früh ins Bett." Sisilia trank ihr Glas leer und stand auf.

„Ins Bett? Das hört sich gut an", grinste er sie an und erhob sich nun ebenfalls, seine Augen glühten feurig auf. Sisilia sah ihn kurz tadelnd an.

„Du bist unmöglich", platze es aus ihr heraus, doch dann streckte sie ihm lächelnd ihre Hand entgegen, die er sofort ergriff und sie zu sich heran zog. Sisilia sah ihn überrascht an, doch er grinste nur, legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter und so machten sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer.

Als sie auf dem Zimmer angekommen waren, zog Severus, noch bevor Sisilia die Tür schließen hatte können, sie zu sich heran, er gab der Tür mit dem Fuß einen Tritt und diese fiel mit einen lauten Knall ins Schloss.

Sofort begann er sie leidenschaftlich zu küssen, dabei schlang er seine Arme um ihren Körper und drückte sich gegen sie, so fest, dass Sisilia beinnahe keine Luft mehr bekam. Sisilia erwiderte seinen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, aber dann rang sie etwas nach Atem. Als er das bemerkte, lockerte er den Griff etwas und nachdem er sich von ihren Lippen gelöst hatte, sah sie ihn überrascht an.

„Was war das jetzt?", fragte sie ihn erstaunt. Doch eigentlich hätte sie sich diese Frage ersparten können, denn als sie ihm in seine funkelnden, tiefschwarzen Augen blickte, war ihr klar was los war und so wartete sie auch nicht seine Antwort ab.

„Du willst mir doch nicht damit sagen, dass ... . Ich meine es ist doch noch keine acht Stunden her, als ...", begann sie, doch Severus ließ sie nicht aussprechen, sondern zog sie erneut an sich und begann sie feurig zu küssen. Sisilia die zuerst protestieren wollte, ließ sich dann aber gegen ihn sinken und begann seinen Kuss zu erwidern, ihre Zungen spielten wild miteinander. Sie hatte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken geschlungen und konnte seinen warmen Körper spüren, den er an sie drückte.

Noch ehe Sisilia begriffen hatte, was geschah, hatte Severus sie zu dem Bett geschoben und darauf nieder gedrückt.

Er lag nun halb über ihr, hörte aber nicht auf sie weiter stürmisch zu küssen, während seine Hände begannen forsch und wild über ihren Körper zu wandern. Er hob kurz den Kopf und sah ihr erneut in die Augen.

Sie spürte seine Finger auf ihrer Brust, die fest darum strichen und dann fordernd durch den Stoff, über ihre Brustwarzen rieben, die sich aufgerichtet hatten und hart unter seinen Fingern wurden.

„Severus?", keuchte Sisilia zwischen seinen Küssen unter ihm, doch er hörte sie nicht, oder wollte nicht hören. Er machte weiter und streichelte verlangend ihre Brüste. Sisilia erschauderte und fühlte nun ebenfalls eine Erregung, die sich plötzlich in ihr aufbaute und ihren ganzen Körper mitriss. Anstatt noch mal etwas sagen zu wollen, schlang sie jetzt ebenfalls ihre Arme um ihn und ließ ihre Hände über seinen Rücken wandern, ihre Finger strichen fest über den Stoff seines Hemdes, während er begann ihr hektisch das Kleid hochzuschieben. Seine Finger griffen in den Samtstoff und zogen ihn so weit nach oben, dass er mit seiner Hand darunter greifen und über die nackte Haut ihrer Oberschenkel streichen konnte. Sehr fordernd wanderte seine Hand unter das Kleid und ohne Umschweife direkt zwischen ihre Beine, wo er sofort durch den Slip über ihre Scham rieb. Sisilia stöhnte auf und in seinen Mund, als sie seine Hand dort spürte und presste sich ihm unwillkürlich entgegen. Sie fühlte, spürte und hörte, wie Severus über die Maßen erregt war, er presste fest seine Lippen auf die ihren und rieb seinen Körper immer wieder an ihrem Körper. Als Sisilia fast wie automatisch ihre Beine etwas spreizte, streifte sie mit ihrem Oberschenkel über seinen Schritt und konnte sogar durch seine Hose, die harte Ausbeulung darin spüren. Auch Severus reagierte, als sie seine Erregung gestreift hatte. Zuerst stöhnte er leise in ihren Mund und dann wich er ruckartig etwas zurück, um seine Hose zu öffnen, was er sehr schnell getan hatte. Er schob sie nur etwas herunter, rutschte zwischen Sisilias Beine und machte sich nicht mal die Mühe ihren Slip auszuziehen. Er schob ihn nur soweit beiseite, so dass er in sie eindringen konnte. Sisilia stöhnte laut auf, teils vor Erregung und teils vor Überraschung, als sie spürte, wie er ruckartig in sie eingedrungen war.

Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er so schnell sein würde. Doch irgendwie erregte sie das Tempo, das er vorlegte doch, und als sie ihm in die Augen sah, erkannte sie das dunkle animalische Glühen darin, welches sie so liebte. Kurz wurde ihr etwas Angst bei seinem Anblick, sie hatte in dem Moment fast das Gefühl, er wäre nicht mehr Herr seiner Selbst, so wild war das Leuchten. Doch als er begann sich in ihr zu bewegen, verwarf sie den Gedanken sofort wieder und fing an, unter ihm zu keuchen. Er hatte sich auf seinen Händen abgestützt und stöhnte bei jedem Stoß erregt auf. Sisilia lies nun ihre Finger unter sein Hemd wandern, welches sie leicht nach oben schob und dann mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Brust strich. Er stöhnte besonders laut auf, als ihre Finger zart über seine Brustwarzen glitten und stieß daraufhin besonders kräftig zu. Ein leiser Aufschrei kam über ihre Lippen, doch dann presste sie sich ihm noch mehr entgegen, hob ihr Becken weiter an und schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften, so dass sie ihn noch tiefer in sich spüren konnte. Sein Atem ging heftig und es hatten sich kleine Schweißperlen auf seinen Schläfen gebildet, die langsam herabperlten, während er weiter kräftig in sie stieß. Er stöhnte nun immer wieder auf und Sisilia war klar, dass er nicht mehr lange brauchen würde, bis er kommen würde. Sie fühlte auch schon, wie ihr Unterleib zu zucken begann, was ihr den herannahenden Höhepunkt ankündigte, doch noch bevor sie soweit war, stöhnte Severus laut auf und ergoss sich in ihr. Er bewegte sich noch ein paar Mal in ihr und sank dann keuchend zu ihr hinunter.

Sisilia hauchte ihm in dem Moment einen Kuss auf die Lippen und dann sah er sie einen Moment lang wie aus weiter Ferne an, während sie ihm über die Wange strich. Er atmete heftig und erwiderte ihren Blick. Dann hatte sie das Gefühl, er würde sie erst jetzt wieder richtig wahrnehmen und er sah sie unsicher an.

„Es tut mir leid", entschuldigte er sich immer noch keuchend, er machte ein Gesicht, als würde er aus einer Trance erwachen, als würde er erst jetzt begreifen, was so eben geschehen war.

„Hey, ist schon gut", sagte sie, legte eine Hand um seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu sich herunter, um ihn erneut zu küssen.

„Die Kleine scheint dich ja ganz schön erregt zu haben", feixte Sisilia zu ihm, nahm aber ihre Hand nicht weg und hielt ihn fest. Er hob eine Augenbraue und sah sie überrascht an.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du ...", begann er, doch sie legte zwei Finger auf seine Lippen und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Antworte darauf lieber nicht. Ich möchte nicht, dass du mich anschwindelst, nur weil du Angst hast, mir damit weh zu tun", sagte sie sehr leise und musterte seine Augen. Er erwiderte nichts darauf, sondern sah sie nur weiterhin nachdenklich an.

„Severus, ich weiß, dass du mich liebst, du musst kein schlechtes Gewissen haben, deswegen. Und außerdem, es hat mir ja auch gefallen. Irgendwie kann ich dich ja auch verstehen. Sie ist ein wunderhübsches Mädchen, und ich weiß nicht, ob ich an deiner Stelle auch so ruhig hätte bleiben können", erklärte sie ihm, der immer noch auf ihr lag und sie hielt ihn immer noch mit Händen und Beinen umschlungen.

Er hatte sich nun wieder auf seinen Händen abgestützt, etwas nach oben gedrückt und somit sein Gewicht von ihr genommen. Doch sie ließ ihn immer noch nicht weg und lächelte ihn an. Er schmiegte seine Wange gegen ihre Hand, mit der sie ihn streichelte.

„Ich weiß nicht, was mich da gerade eben geritten hat, ich wollte nicht so rücksichtslos über dich herfallen", erklärte er zerknirscht und hauchte nun einen Kuss auf ihre Handfläche.

„Vielleicht hat sie dich ja doch verhext und du hattest nur Glück, dass ich dich noch rechtzeitig vor ihr beschütz habe, sonst hätte sie dich womöglich noch entführt und mit dir hemmungslose Sexspiele getrieben", feixte Sisilia nun, grinste ihn Augenzwinkernd an und nahm ihre Beine runter.

Dann schüttelte er seinen Kopf, so als würde er erst jetzt langsam wieder zu sich kommen und legte sich neben sie aufs Bett. Auch Sisilia drehte sich auf die Seite und sah ihn an. Er wirkte sehr nachdenklich und sie strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, die soeben hineingerutscht war.

„Was hast du?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Ich weiß nicht, es ist ... es ist schon sehr lange her, als ich das letzte Mal komplett die Kontrolle, über das was ich tat, verloren habe und da war ich noch ein Teenager", erklärte er ihr und seine Augen spiegelten so etwas wie Unsicherheit wieder, ja sie glaubte sogar einen Anflug von Furcht in ihnen zu erkennen.

„Jetzt mach nicht so ein Drama daraus. Ich fand es sehr schön, es war mal ... etwas ganz anderes", sagte sie leise und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.

„Bist du sicher?", fragte er immer noch unsicher, doch Sisilia nickte und küsste ihn erneut.

„Ganz sicher", gab sie lächelnd zurück.

Etwas beruhigter, aber immer noch leicht durcheinander sah Severus sie an.

„Lass uns jetzt schlafen gehen, morgen wird es ein anstrengender Tag werden." Sie setzte sich auf und zog Severus mit nach oben, dann lächelte sie ihm zu, erhob sich und zog ihr Kleid im Gehen aus. Sie hängte es auf einen Bügel, zog ein Nachthemd aus dem Schrank und warf es sich über. Immer wieder blickte sie zu Severus, der immer noch auf dem Bett saß und sie nachdenklich anstarrte. Sie nahm dann auch seinen Schlafanzug aus dem Schrank und reichte ihn ihm. Erst nach einer guten Minute, begann er dann auch sich umzuziehen und Sisilia verschwand im Badezimmer. Er folgte ihr kurz darauf, stellte sich hinter sie und schlang die Arme von hinten um ihren Körper. Sie sahen sich über den Spiegel an und er musterte sie eingehend.

„Jetzt grüble nicht so viel, das kann passieren", forderte sie ihn auf.

„So etwas darf mir aber nicht passieren", gab er wütend zurück und Sisilia zuckte vor Schreck leicht zusammen, aufgrund seiner heftigen Reaktion, doch sie versuchte es zu ignorieren und sprach weiter.

„Vielleicht hat das auch nur die Luftveränderung in dir ausgelöst, du wirst schon nicht die Kontrolle über dich verliehen. Und wenn doch, was ich aber ganz und gar nicht glaube, bin ich ja auch noch da", bei den letzten Worten drehte sie sich zu ihm um und sah zu ihm auf.

„Stimmt, warum mach ich mir eigentlich Sorgen, du bist ja auch noch da", gab er brummend zurück und als Sisilia in anlächelte, entspannte sich sein Gesicht und er sah sie wieder ruhiger an.

„Na, so gefällst du mir schon viel besser, beeil dich", sagte sie, zwinkerte kurz und strich ihm über die Wange, dann ging sie aus dem Bad und stieg in das Bett. Ein paar Minuten später schlüpfte Severus zu Sisilia und er schmiegte sich eng von hinten an sie heran, während er einen Arm um sie herum und die Hand auf ihren Bauch gelegt hatte.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich vorhin so heftig reagiert habe", entschuldigte er sich noch mal, als er seine Wange gegen auf die ihre legte.

„Ich hab dir doch schon längst verziehen", antwortete Sisilia und gähnte dann müde ...

Am nächsten Morgen machten sie sich schon sehr früh auf nach Athen. Ihr erstes Ziel war das Archäologische Nationalmuseum. Sie waren eine der Ersten, die an diesem Morgen das Museum betraten. Nur eine Frau am Eingang, die ein Kopftuch um ihre Haare geschlungen hatte, war noch da und studierte eingehend ein Prospekt von dem Museum.

Das große mächtige Gebäude, war beeindruckend. Und erst recht die Fundstücke, die darin ausgestellt waren. Um alles hier wirklich ansehen zu können, brauchte man mit Sicherheit viele Tage, wenn nicht sogar ein bis zwei Wochen. So blieben sie erst einmal in der Eingangshalle stehen und sahen auf eine große Tafel, auf der aufgelistet stand, in welchem Teil des Museums, man welche Archäologischen Funde man bewundern konnte.

Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis sie sich zurechtgefunden und ausfindig gemacht hatten was sie wollten. Während eine ältere weißhaarige Frau neben ihnen stehen blieb und ebenfalls die Tafel begutachtete.

„Das erinnert mich an Hogwarts, nur dass es hier nicht so viele Treppen gibt, aber verlaufen kann man sich hier bestimmt auch", stöhnte Sisilia auf, die einen kleinen Faltplan, den sie am Eingang erhalten hatten vor sich aufgeklappt hielt und sie so nach dem richtigen Weg suchte. Nach gut 15 Minuten hatten sie den Raum endlich gefunden, der sich mit den alten Sagen, vor allem mit denen um Apollo und alles was mit ihm zu tun hatte befasste. Langsam schien sich auch das Museum mit Menschen zu füllen und sie waren sehr schnell nicht mehr alleine.

Sie gingen aufmerksam an den Reliquien vorbei und sahen sich alles genau an. Sie lasen Notizen und Bemerkung, die auf Tafeln zu den Dingen angegeben waren. Doch je länger sie suchten, umso deprimierter wurde Sisilia. Inzwischen zogen auch schon große Touristengruppen durch die Räume und sie konnten immer wieder, in den verschiedensten Sprachen, Erklärungen zu den Ausstellungstücken mitanhören. Wenn sie denn Holländisch oder Russisch, oder was auch immer für Sprachen verstanden hätten.

Nach gut drei Stunden, hatten sie sich jedes Schmuckstück, jede Figur, jedes Gefäß, alle Bilder einfach alles in dem Bereich des Museums angesehen und waren keinen Schritt weiter gekommen.

Sisilia tat inzwischen der Rücken weh und sie setzte sich auf einen der Stühle, die für die Besucher in der Mitte des Raumes in zwei Reihen, Rücken an Rücken aufgestellt worden waren. Schräg hinter ihr saß, auch noch ein junger Mann, der sich geschäftig Notizen zu machen schien.

„Das kann doch nicht möglich sein", stöhnte sie auf und deutete in die Halle, „es muss doch irgendeinen Hinweiß geben, irgendetwas, was auf Kassandra hindeutet. Ich meine, ich hatte ja nicht gehofft, dass ich gleich am ersten Tag eine Antwort auf meine Fragen finden würde, aber gar nichts, das ist schon deprimierend."

Severus hatte sich neben sie gesetzt und blickte sie nachdenklich an.

„Wir haben doch erst angefangen, du solltest mehr Geduld haben. Vielleicht finden wir in einem anderen Raum etwas. Wir wissen ja nicht, wozu sie diese Kassandra zählen. Es könnte doch einfach sein, dass wir im falschen Bereich suchen", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen und sah dann einen Moment lang irritiert einer jungen Frau hinterher, die eben an ihnen vorbeigegangen war und ihn kurz angelächelt hatte.

„Das kann natürlich auch sein", überlegte Sisilia laut und sah sich dann nachdenklich um, während der junge blonde Mann, der hinter ihnen gesessen hatte aufstand und den Raum verließ.

Als sie dann kurz darauf einen Museumsangestellten sah, der gerade den Raum betrat, hatte sie eine Idee. Der Mann würde sich bestimmt besser hier auskennen und konnte ihnen eventuell bei der Suche helfen. So sprang sie auf und ging auf den schon älteren, weißhaarigen Mann zu. Er war ziemlich groß und hatte ein sehr markantes, aber freundliches Gesicht. Dieser sah Sisilia fragend entgegen, als er sie bemerkt hatte.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte", sprach sie den Mann, der sie nun mit neugierigen dunklen, aber sehr freundlichen Augen musterte.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Mam?", fragte er in einem sehr gebrochenen Englisch.

„Ich hatte gehofft, Sie könnten mir und meinem Mann vielleicht helfen. Wir suchen Informationen über eine Person aus der antiken griechischen Sage. Und zwar handelt es sich um Kassandra, die Seherin, die von Apollo die Gabe des Sehens erhalten hat", erklärt sie ihm. Der Mann griff mit seiner Hand nach seiner Uniformmütze, nahm sie kurz vom Kopf und kratzte sich nachdenklich über die Stirn, bevor er diese wieder auf seinen Kopf aufsetzte.

„Nun Mam, wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, gibt es hier nicht sehr viel über Kassandra. Nur ein paar Krüge und Vasen auf denen sie abgebildet ist und ein wunderschönes Gemälde, auf dem sie mit Apollo zusammen gemalt wurde", erklärte er bedauernd.

Sisilia sah ihn leicht zerknirscht an.

„Schade, ich hatte gehofft, ich könnte hier mehr über sie erfahren", sie ließ die Schultern hängen und sah zu Severus, der inzwischen zu ihnen getreten war.

„Es gibt wenig Menschen, die sich für die Geschichte dieser Frau interessieren", sagte der alte Mann in seiner schmucken Uniform nun.

„Doch, wenn Sie wirklich an ihr interessiert sind ...", er sah beide abwartend an und Sisilia hing an seinen Lippen, als er den letzten Satz ausgesprochen hatte.

„Wissen Sie vielleicht, wo wir mehr über sie erfahren könnten? Bitte, es ist sehr wichtig für mich", sie sah ihn beinnahe schon flehend an.

„Allerdings. Ich habe einen Freund, er ist Archäologe; der hat mir übrigens, den Job hier verschafft, ein sehr netter Mensch, müssen Sie wissen", erklärte er in einem sehr ruhigen Ton.

Sisilia merkte, wie sie innerlich immer aufgeregter wurde, doch wollte sie den Mann vor sich nicht drängen und so versuchte sie ruhig zu bleiben und lächelte ihm zu.

„Nun, was ich eigentlich sagen wollte ... , ja, also Dimitris hat sich auf die Kassandra spezialisiert. Er hat vor Jahren einmal sehr alte Schriften gefunden, welche er dann übersetzt hatte und irgendwie hat ihn das ganze Thema dann gefesselt, inzwischen ist er richtig vernarrt darin. Wissen Sie, seit er offiziell im Ruhestand ist ...", der Mann redete wie ein Wasserfall, doch Sisilia traute sich nicht ihn zu unterbrechen, da sie befürchtete, dass er ihr dann vielleicht nicht mehr die Adresse des Mannes geben würde. Doch dann plötzlich, zu ihrer Verwunderung, zog er einen Zettel und einen Kugelschreiber aus seiner Jacke und schrieb ihr die Adresse des Mannes auf.

„Sehen Sie, das ist seine Adresse. Das liegt am anderen Ende der Stadt, vielleicht nehmen Sie ja die Metro. Es liegt in einer kleinen ruhigen Querstraße in der Nähe der St. Artemios Kirche, zu der ein kleiner unbenutzter Park gehört. Das Haus ist recht unscheinbar von außen und es ist von einem hohen Holzzaun umgeben. Sagen Sie ihm einfach Kristos schickt Sie und geben Sie ihm den Zettel hier", sagte er mit einem Augenzwinkern und reichte ihr den Zettel, auf den er auch noch etwas in Griechisch geschrieben hatte.

„Vielen Dank, das ist wirklich sehr nett von Ihnen und die Grüße werden wir sehr gerne bestellen", antwortete Sisilia ihm und sah dann wieder zu Severus, der sich auch bedankte und dann machten sich die Beiden auf den Weg zu diesem Dimitris. Sisilia klammerte sich an die Hoffnung, bei ihm mehr Erfolg zu haben, als in dem Museum.

Sie befolgten den Rat des Mannes, die Metro zu benutzen nicht. Zum einen konnten sie kein Griechisch und würden sich absolut nicht zurecht finden, zum andern war es für sie viel einfacher zu apparieren und es ging so auch viel schneller.

Sie apparierten wenige Minuten später im Park von dieser Kirche, von welchem der Museumswächter gesprochen hatte. Hinter der Kirche, an einer uneinsehbaren Stelle tauchten sie auf. Sie sahen sich vorsichtig um und als sie sich sicher waren, dass sie nicht gesehen worden waren, traten sie auf die Straße hinaus.

Die kleine Querstraße hatten sie sehr schnell gefunden und gingen hinein. Die Häuser hier waren fast alle weiß angestrichen worden und die Fensterläden waren alle hellblau angemalt. Die Straße war eigentlich eher eine kleine Gasse, denn sie war so schmal, dass nicht mal ein Auto hier rein gepasst hätte. Sie suchten bei den meisten Häusern vergeblich nach einer Hausnummer, doch war das auch unnötig, denn sie hatten das Gebäude in dem Dimitris wohnte auch gleich gefunden, denn es war das einzige, um das ein hoher Holzzaun errichtet worden war. Eine junge Frau, die ihre langen schwarzen Haare zu zwei Zöpfen geflochten hatte, trat von einem der Häuser auf die Straße, goss Wasser in den Blumentopf vor ihrer Türe und musterte die beiden kurz, bevor sie wieder in dem Eingang verschwand. Sisilia war diese Frau irgendwie bekannt vorgekommen, doch es konnte auch sein, dass sie sich getäuscht hatte, denn sie hatte sie gerade nur einen Moment gesehen. Severus schien sie nicht beachtet zu haben, sondern nach einem Eingang gesucht zu haben. So verdrängte sie den Gedanken schnell wieder und ging weiter und suchte ebenfalls nach dem Eingang.

Erst nachdem sie auf diesen Bretterzaun zugegangen waren, konnten sie darin eine Türe erkennen, vorher hatte es einfach nur wie in durchgehender Zaun ausgesehen und auch das Haus dahinter, wurde ihr erst jetzt so richtig bewusst. Sisilia und Severus sahen sich kurz fragend an, doch nachdem Severus nichts sagte, vermutete Sisilia, dass sie wahrscheinlich vorher nur nicht richtig hingesehen hatte.

Das Gässchen war jetzt menschenleer, als sie auf die Türe zutraten und gegen die Türe klopften.

Sisilia fiel auf, dass es erstaunlich sauber hier war, obwohl sie nicht gerade in der vornehmsten Gegend von Athen gelandet waren. Überall auf den Balkonen über sich sahen sie wunderschöne Blumen, die sogar jetzt Ende Dezember noch prächtig blühten, kein Wunder es hatte hier ja noch immer um die zwanzig Grad.

Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis sie endlich von hinter dem Zaun Schritte hörten und dann wie jemand einen Riegel hinter der Tür öffnete.

Dann hörten sie wie ein Schlüssel herumgedreht wurde und anschließend ging die Türe einen Spalt auf.

Ein schon weißhaariger Mann mit einem weißen Vollbart schaute durch den Türspalt und musterte die beiden durch seine runde Nickelbrille einen Moment lang misstrauisch. Er sah aus, wie man sich einen typischen Griechen vorstellte. Er hatte ein sehr markantes Gesicht und seine dunklen Augen huschten in dem alten, doch noch sehr munter und lebendig wirkendem Gesicht hin und her. Er fragte sie etwas auf Griechisch, was sie beide aber nicht verstanden und so fragte Severus ihn, ob er vielleicht Englisch verstehen könnte. Der Mann hob eine Augenbraue und bejahte mit einem fast akzentfreien Englisch. Doch weiterhin hielt er die Türe nur einen Spalt offen, er schien sehr vorsichtig zu sein.

„Was wünschen Sie?" fragte er und seine Augen huschten immer wieder von Sisilia zu Severus.

Sisilia holte den Zettel, mit seiner Adresse aus ihrer Tasche und zeigte ihn ihm.

„Kristos, schickt uns zu ihnen, er meinte Sie könnten uns vielleicht helfen. Ich suche Informationen über Kassandra", erklärte sie ihm während er den Zettel nahm und ihn ansah.

Plötzlich hellte sich sein Gesicht auf und er öffnete die Türe ein Stück weiter.

„Kristos? Arbeitet also immer noch im Museum? Hätte ich mir ja denken können, dort unter den ganzen Reliquien und dem Zeug, fühlt er sich immer noch am wohlsten", scherzte er und lachte kurz auf.

„So, so, dann hat Ihnen also der gute alte Kristos meine Adresse gegeben. Nun gut, dann kommen Sie doch bitte herein", forderte er die beiden nun sehr freundlich auf und gab die Türe ganz frei. Er sah noch einmal kurz hinaus in die Gasse, bevor er die Türe hinter ihnen schloss.

Er führte sie über einen kleinen Vorhof in sein von außen unscheinbares aber gepflegtes Haus hinein. Doch als sie in das Gebäude traten, waren sie doch sehr erstaunt. Sie hatten das Gefühl, sich in einem viel zu voll gestopften Museum zu befinden.

An den Wänden des engen und dunklen Flurs standen viele Regale, in denen sich Skulpturen, Gefäße, Knochen und vieles mehr befanden. Sisilia stand der Mund offen, als sie das alles sah und sie sah von Severus zu Dimitris, der sich nun ein Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen konnte.

„Nun, das sind Dinge, die ich im Laufe der vielen Jahre meiner Arbeit gesammelt habe, sie haben alle mehr oder weniger mit Kassandra selbst zu tun", erklärte er ihnen und bat sie dann mit einer auffordernden Handbewegung in sein Wohnzimmer. Auch hier sah es nicht viel anders aus. Überall Regale mit Reliquien und archäologischen Fundstücken. Nur gab es hier noch sich über zwei Wände erstreckende Regale, in denen noch Unmengen von Büchern und unzählige Pergamente lagen.

Mitten im Raum stand eine kleine Sitzgruppe, ein grünes samtenes schon abgesessenes Sofa mit zwei dazugehörigen Sesseln, die ebenfalls in die Jahre gekommen waren, zu der er sie nun führte. Sisilia konnte am Ende des Raumes noch einen mächtigen Schreibtisch sehen, auf dem sich ebenfalls Bücher und Pergamente türmten.

„Bitte setzten Sie sich doch. Darf ich Ihnen etwas zu trinken anbieten?" fragte er sie, während er ein Feuerzeug vom Tisch nahm und den Zettel, den Sisilia ihm vorhin gereicht hatte, anzündete und im Aschenbecher, der auf dem Tisch stand, in Flammen auf gehen ließ. Sisilia und Severus sahen ihm dabei verwundert zu, sagte aber nichts.

„Wenn Sie vielleicht ein Wasser hätten?", bat Sisilia, die inzwischen tatsächlich durstig war.

Dimitris nickte kurz und verschwand dann durch einen weiteren Durchgang in einen anderen Raum. Aber er kam schon nach einer Minute mit einem Krug und drei Gläsern wieder.

„Dann sind Sie auch so Leute, wie Kristos?", fragte er, als er die Sachen auf den Tisch stellte.

Sie sahen ihn beide fragend an, da sie nicht wussten was er meinte.

„Nun ja, ich weiß, dass Kristos Ihnen nicht meine Adresse gegeben hätte, wenn er Ihnen nicht vertrauen würde. Und normalen Menschen vertraut er eben nicht. Deshalb hab ich gedacht, Sie sind vielleicht auch so etwas wie er, der sich in andere Personen verwandeln kann", sagte er, während er allen einschenkte und sich dann in einen Sessel setzte.

„Ein Metamorphmagus?", fragte Sisilia erstaunt und sah erneut verwundert zu Severus.

„Ja, genau. So hieß das. Metamorphmagus", er schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Nun, sind Sie auch so was?", hakte er noch einmal nach.

„Nein, sind wir nicht. Aber mit dem Rest könnten Sie recht haben, denn wenn er ein Metamorphmagus ist, dann ist er auch ein Magier oder Zauberer", erklärte Sisilia. Sie sah zwar wohl, dass es Severus nicht so recht war, wenn sie einem Muggel gegenüber erwähnte, was sie waren, doch schien der Mann, der nun ihnen gegenübersaß, mehr Ahnung von der Zaubererwelt zu haben, als sie vorher gedacht hatten.

„Mir ist gar nicht aufgefallen, dass er ein Zauberer ist. Ich sollte künftig wirklich besser darauf achten", gab sie leicht zerknirscht zurück lächelte dann aber.

„Nun ja, ohne ihn hätten Sie jedenfalls nicht zu mir finden können, da er mein Geheimniswahrer ist", erklärte er und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas.

Jetzt wurde Severus einiges klar und er schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn.

„Der Zettel ... jetzt verstehe ich das alles!", begann er und sah zu Sisilia.

„Auf dem Haus liegt ein Zauber, der es schützt und nur wer vom Geheimniswahrer erfährt, wo es sich befindet, kann es finden."

„Wie Blacks Haus?", fragte Sisilia nun und auch ihr schien ein Licht aufzugehen. „Jetzt wird mir klar, warum wir den Eingang erst gesehen haben, als wir schon fast davor standen." Severus nickte nun.

„Aber wieso konnte uns dieser Kristos so schnell vertrauen, ich meine er kannte ...", in dem Moment machte es erneut klick und ihr wurde noch mehr klar.

„Severus, erinnerst du dich an die alte Frau, am Eingang des Museums? Und den Studenten hinter uns auf der Bank? Das war bestimmt auch er und wer weiß, wie viele andere noch. Er hat uns so belauscht und wusste wer wir sind", schlussfolgerte sie. Severus verzog kurz das Gesicht.

„Und das muss ausgerechnet mir passieren", brummte er missmutig. „Ich hab es wirklich nicht gemerkt", schüttelte er den Kopf. Sisilia wusste worauf er anspielte, denn er hatte früher selbst spioniert und wusste eigentlich über die meisten Methoden Bescheid.

„Tja, Kristos ist sehr gut, er beherrscht sein Fach ausgezeichnet. Aber das muss er auch, sonst wäre er nicht mehr am Leben. Ich habe hier einige interessante Artefakte, die eine gewissen Seite gerne hätte, und um die zu Schützen, hat Kristos diesen Fäli ... was auch immer Zauber auf mein Haus gelegt", erklärte er ihnen zu ihrer Verwunderung ganz offen.

„Nun aber zu Ihnen, warum sind Sie genau hier? Wie kann ich Ihnen jetzt helfen Mr. und Mrs. Snape? Was wollen Sie denn über Kassandra wissen?", fragte er und sah neugierig von einem zum andern. Sisilia hatte das Gefühl, er würde so richtig aufleben. Vermutlich hatte er selten Besuch und war viel alleine und freute sich über jeden, der seinen tristen Alltag etwas Abwechslung brachte. Sisilia beschloss, nicht lange um den heißen Brei zu reden.

„Es ist so. Ich habe von meiner Mutter ein Amulett vererbt bekommen, welches magische Fähigkeiten besitzt. Nur leider konnte sie mir nicht mehr alle Geheimnisse darüber verraten, weil sie ermordet wurde. Jetzt suche ich nach diesen restlichen Geheimnissen", erklärte sie ihm. Sie hatte beschlossen mit ihm offen zu sprechen, da er auch sehr offen zu ihnen war.

„Ermordet? Das tut mir leid", sagte er leise und starrte dann auf das Amulett, welches Sisilia jetzt unter ihrem T-Shirt hervor gezogen hatte. Der Mann stand langsam auf und ging auf Sisilia zu, den Blick nicht von dem Schmuckstück nehmend. Als er sie fast erreicht hatte, streckte er leicht zitternd die Hände danach aus, doch nahm er sie gleich wieder herunter.

„Ich habe darüber mal irgendwo was gelesen, ich weiß nur nicht mehr wo", sagte er dann nachdenklich.

„Ich hab versucht über das Internet, etwas über Kassandra zu erfahren, doch da steht so gut wie nichts über sie", erklärte Sisilia im jetzt. Ihr fiel der Blick von Severus auf, der wohl keine Ahnung hatte, was sie gemeint hatte, doch er fragte auch nicht, so ließ sie es auf sich beruhen. Vielleicht hatte er auch Angst sich vor Dimitris zu blamieren, da der wohl genau wusste, von was sie sprach.

„Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass es doch so viel über Kassandra gibt", sagte sie erstaunt und deutete um sich, auf all diese Dinge.

„Ich, als ich damit angefangen hatte, auch nicht", sagte er ehrfurchtsvoll und sah ebenfalls über die Regale, während seine Hand in seinen weißen Bart fuhr.

„Tja, Mrs Snape ... ", begann er, doch Sisilia fuhr ihm ins Wort.

„Nennen Sie mich bitte Sisilia", forderte sie ihn auf. Er war ein sehr sympathischer Mensch und irgendwie erinnerte er sie an ihren Onkel, aber vielleicht waren es auch nur die weißen Haare und der Bart, sie wusste es nicht.

„In Ordnung, Sisilia. Ich muss zugeben, ich kenne das Amulett, von Erzählungen her und ich weiß auch, dass es Kräfte besitzen soll. Doch welche, hab ich bisher noch nicht herausgefunden", erklärte er und seine Augen funkelten sie durch die Brille an.

Sisilia zog aus ihrer Tasche das Buch, welches sie von Professor Trelawney bekommen hatte und reichte es Dimitris. Er nahm es ihr ab und sah sie dann aber fragend an.

„In diesem Buch steht, was das Amulett alles kann, doch leider nicht, wie ich diese Kräfte aktivieren und nutzen kann", erklärte sie und deutete auf das Buch.

„Dort wo das Lesenzeichen drin steckt, da finden Sie die Informationen über mein, bzw. Kassandras Amulett."

Dimitris öffnete das Buch an der Stelle mit dem Lesenzeichen, ging dann zurück zu seinem Sessel in den er sich setzte und begann zu lesen. Sisilia ließ ihm die Zeit. Sie sah unterdessen zu Severus und nahm dann seine Hand, die sie festhielt, dabei blickte sie ihm in die Augen. Er drückte ihr aufmunternd die Hand und nickte leicht mit dem Kopf. Dann verschränkte sie ihre Finger mit den seinen und sah wieder abwartend zu Dimitris, der inzwischen auf der zweiten Seite beim Lesen angekommen war. Sie konnte sehen, wie seine dunklen, noch immer lebensfroh wirkenden Augen über das Papier huschten und sich dann immer mehr weiteten. Als er fertig gelesen hatte, blickte er auf und sah von einem zum andern.

„Bitte verstehen Sie mich jetzt nicht falsch, aber Sie beide glauben doch nicht im Ernst daran, dass dieses Amulett, diese ganzen Kräfte wirklich besitzt?", fragte er unglaubwürdig und sein Blick blieb am ernsten Gesicht von Severus hängen, der aber keine Antwort gab.

„Also, doch!", antwortete Dimitris sich selber. Doch noch immer hatte Sisilia den Eindruck, er würde überlegen, ob er ihnen glauben, oder sie lieber doch gleich wieder aus seinem Haus werfen sollte.

„Dimitris. Ich weiß, dass dieses Amulett diese Kräfte hat. Ich habe zwei von ihnen schon einige Male bewusst eingesetzt", erklärte sie ihm, doch sie merkte, dass er immer noch zweifelte.

„Ich kann es Ihnen beweisen", sagte sie dann.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte Severus sie neugierig.

„Wenn Dimitris einverstanden ist, werde ich versuchen in seinen Gedanken zu lesen", erklärte sie Severus, die jedoch nicht den Blick von Dimitris nahm.

„So etwas können Sie mit Hilfe des Amuletts?", fragte der alte Grieche erstaunt.

„Ja, das ist eines der Dinge, die ich damit tun kann und wahrscheinlich auch das Einfachste", erläuterte sie ihm.

„Gut, dann versuchen Sie es", erklärte er sich sofort bereit.

Sisilia stand auf und ging zu Dimitris hinüber. Mit einer Hand griff sie nach ihrem Anhänger und die andere streckte sie Dimitris entgegen. Er nahm ihre Hand und sah sie an.

„Bitte denken Sie an etwas Bestimmtes", bat sie ihn dann. Sie sah ihn einen Moment lang in die Augen und ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

„Ist das Ihre Familie?", fragte sie ihn und seine Augen wurden groß. Er war im ersten Moment nicht fähig zu sprechen, sondern nickte nur.

„Eine sehr hübsche Frau und drei bezaubernde Kinder. Zwei Jungs und ein Mädchen", fuhr Sisilia fort.

„Aber das ist eine Erinnerung an früher, denn ich sehe die drei auch als Erwachsene. Einer ihrer Söhne ist ein Lehrer oder so etwas?", sie sah ihn an und als Antwort nickte er wieder.

Den anderen jungen Mann sehe ich in einem Laden stehen, er ist sehr gut gekleidet."

„Sie haben recht. Er ist Geschäftsführer eines großen Bekleidungsgeschäftes hier in Athen", antwortete Dimitris ihr sehr erstaunt.

„Oh, und ihre Tochter erwartet ihr erstes Kind", fügte Sisilia noch hinzu, bevor sie seine Hand und ihr Amulett wieder los ließ.

„Genau wie Sie", fügte er noch an.

„Ist wohl langsam auch nicht mehr zu übersehen", lächelte sie und legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch.

„Selbst, wenn ich nur ihre Augen gesehen hätte, würde ich es feststellen. Ihre Augen leuchten ebenso, wie es die Augen meiner Frau getan haben, als sie unsere Kinder erwartete. Ich konnte ihr schon immer vorher sagen, dass sie in guter Hoffnung war, bevor sie es selber herausgefunden hatte", seine Augen begannen zu glänzen bei diesen Worten.

Nun war es Sisilia, die ihn erstaunt und überrascht ansah.

„Gut, auch wenn es mir immer noch so recht in meinen Kopf will, ich glaube ihnen", erklärte er nun mit fester Stimme.

„Sehen Sie, ich bin schon seit vielen Jahren dabei, die alten Schriften zu übersetzten. Ich hab auch schon etwas über dieses Amulett gefunden, doch kann ich mich nicht mehr so genau erinnern, ob ich über seine Kräfte etwas gelesen habe. Aber ich muss auch zugeben, es gibt noch sehr viele Schriften, die ich noch nicht übersetzt, ja teilweise noch nicht einmal angesehen habe", er deutete auf eine der Wände, an der viele Bücher und Pergamente in den übervollen Regalen lagen.

„Ich würde ihnen gerne helfen", erklärte er dann.

„Sie sehen einfach die Bücher durch, die ich schon ins Englische übersetzt habe und ich werde mir die vornehmen, die nicht übersetzt sind." Sisilia sah ihn strahlend an.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich Ihnen danken soll ...", begann sie und sah von ihm zu Severus.

„Nun warten Sie erst einmal ab, vielleicht kann ich ihnen ja gar nicht helfen", beschwichtigte er sie und hob dabei seine Hände.

„Es ist aber schon sehr freundlich von Ihnen, dass Sie uns helfen wollen", fügte Severus an. Dimitris erhob sich und ging um das Sofa herum und blieb hinter Severus stehen und legte seine Hand auf dessen Schulter.

„Wer könnte dieser Frau auch eine Bitte abschlagen, mein Freund", sagte er und zwinkerte Severus, der den Kopf zu ihm gedrehte hatte, grinsend mit einem Auge zu.

„Da haben sie allerdings Recht", gab er daraufhin nickend zurück und sah zu Sisilia, die sich kurzerhand zu ihm beugte und ihm einen Kuss gab.

Sie hatten sich an die Arbeit gemacht. Jeder hatte sich einen großen Stapel Bücher gegriffen und angefangen sie zu durchsuchen.

Es war inzwischen schon dunkel draußen geworden, als Sisilia das letzte Buch ihres Stapels zuschlug und auf die anderen Bücher legte.

Sie presste die Fingerspitzen gegen ihre Schläfen und schloss für einen kurzen Moment ihre Augen.

„Alles in Ordnung?", wollte Severus wissen, der in dem Moment hinter sie getreten war und sine Hände auf ihre Schultern gelegt hatte.

Sisilia drehte den Kopf herum und sah zu ihm auf.

„Ich bin nur etwas verspannt vom vielen Sitzen, aber sonst geht es schon", erklärte sie.

Severus begann ihr leicht die Schultern zu massieren und sie schloss genüsslich ihre Augen. Dann sah sie ihn grinsend an und flüsterte leise:

„Danke, mein Sklave." Sie lehnte sich etwas nach hinten und er verzog kurz die Mundwinkel zu einem zerknirschten Lächeln.

„Ich denke, wir sollten für heute Schluss machen, es ist schon spät", sagte Severus.

„Du hast recht. Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag", gab Sisilia zurück gähnte herzhaft und legte ihren Kopf gegen Severus, der immer noch hinter ihr stand. Dabei spürte sie einen Harten Gegenstand in seiner Jacke und drehte sich verwundert zu ihm um.

„Was hast du denn da in der Tasche?" fragte sie und deutete auf die Stelle in seiner Jacke. Er sah sie überlegend an und griff dann in die Jacke hinein.

Heraus zog er einen schwarzen ledernen Beutel. Da fiel ihm wieder ein, dass Albus ihnen etwas mitgegeben hatte.

Severus nahm den Beutel, löste das Band und ließ den Inhalt in seine Hand gleiten. Zur Verwunderung beider, kam ein goldener irgendwie runder Gold schimmernder Gegenstand heraus.

„Das ist das, was mein Onkel uns mitgegeben hat?", fragte Sisilia, nahm es in die Hand und sah es interessiert an.

Das Teil sah aus wie eine kleine Weltkugel, um die lauter Ringe führten, wie beim Planeten Saturn, nur dass es eben 4 Ringe anstatt einem waren, die sich allesamt um die Kugel in der Mitte bewegen konnten. Die Kugel schien irgendwie zwischen den Ringen zu schweben. Das ganze Gebilde war an einer goldenen Kette aufgehängt und erinnerte Sisilia irgendwie an einen Zeitumkehrer, den sie schon mal als Abbildung in einem Buch gesehen hatte.

„Was ist das?", fragte sie leise während sie es weiterhin ausgiebig betrachtete.

In dem Moment trat Dimitris zu ihnen, er sah ebenfalls schon sehr müde aus, doch als er das Teil in Sisilias Hände sah, machte er große Augen.

„Bei allen Göttern des Olymps, woher haben sie das?", fragte er und starrte gebannt darauf.

„Das hat mein Großonkel uns mitgegeben. Er meinte, wenn wir hier keine Antworten finden würden, sollten wir es damit versuchen", sie sah immer noch nachdenklich und fasziniert auf den Anhänger.

Severus zog aus dem Ledertäschchen eine kleine Pergamentrolle hervor und rollte sie auf. Er versuchte, den Text auf dem Papier zu lesen, doch es war sehr klein geschrieben, so dass er seinen Zauberstab zog und mit der Spitze darauf tippte.

„ENGORGIO", sagte Severus leise und das Pergament in seinen Händen wurde größer, so dass er jetzt ohne Probleme den Text darauf lesen konnte.

Dimitris beobachtete das Ganze mit Staunen.

„Also wenn ich davon ausgehen, dass das Amulett, die Dinge, die es angeblich können soll, auch kann und daraus schließen kann, dass dieses Artefakt, ebenfalls das kann, was in den Büchern steht, dann haben Sie eines der fantastischsten Dinge in der Hand, die sich ein Mensch nur vorstellen kann", erklärte Dimitris, ohne das Teil aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Wie meinen Sie das?" fragte Sisilia ihn nun neugierig geworden, ließ das Teil aber immer noch nicht aus den Augen, auch Severus sah fragend zu ihm.

„Sie haben wirklich keine Ahnung was das ist?", er sah sie eindringlich an und Sisilia schüttelte den Kopf und blickte nun fragend zu Dimitris.

„Dies ist ein Tempus Vado, in Englisch würde man vielleicht sagen ein Zeitwandler, oder so ähnlich. Mit ihm kann man eine Zeitreise machen, in die Vergangenheit oder in die Zukunft", erklärte Dimitris ganz aufgeregt. Severus sah ihn überrascht an und auch Sisilia war mehr als überrascht.

„Dann ist das doch ein Zeitumkehrer?", fragte Sisilia erstaunt.

„Keine Ahnung. Warte ich werde vorlesen was hier steht."

Severus hob jetzt das Pergament an und begann vorzulesen was darauf stand.

_Das Artefakt hier ist ein Zeitwandler. Es hat gewisse Ähnlichkeiten mit einem Zeitumkehrer, doch mit diesem Zeitwandler ist es möglich, nicht nur in der eigenen Zeit, in der man lebt, für Stunden, Tage oder gar ein paar Wochen zurück zu reisen, sondern mit dem Zeitwandler kann man auch in eine Zeit zurück kehren, die schon Jahrtausende zurück liegt. Oder auch in die Zukunft zu reisen, die erst in ein paar Jahrtausenden vor einem liegt._

_Der Zeitwandler muss aktiviert werden und dann muss der Träger die Zeit angeben, in die er Reisen will._

_Laut Überlieferung haben die Zeitreisenden bis zu 48 Stunden Zeit, die sie in der Vergangenheit oder der Zukunft verbringen können, spätestens dann müssen sie zurück kehren. Wer es nicht schafft, bis dahin, wieder an dem Ort zu sein, an dem er angekommen ist, bleibt für immer in der Zeit gefangen, in der er sich gerade befindet._

_Aktiviert wird der Zeitumwandler indem man einen Ring dem anderen anstößt (mit dem Uhrzeigersinn in die Zukunft, gegen den Uhrzeigersinn in die Vergangenheit), von innen nach außen und die Worte _

_**Operator temporum aperi portam praeteritarum temporum, elige annum ...** und die Jahres Zahl ausspricht.._

_Alle Lebewesen, die sich in drei Meter Entfernung befinden, werden dann die Zeitreise antreten._

_Zurück kommt man fast auf dem gleichen Weg._

_So lauten die Worte, die dann dafür gesprochen werden müssen:_

_**Operator temporum aperi portam, refer nos in tempus nostrum!**_

_Wie bei allen Zeitreisen ist es sehr wichtig darauf zu achten, dass man in die Geschichte nicht eingreift, da das unsere Gegenwart, wie wir sie kennen, verändern könnte und wir wissen nicht, was passieren würde, wenn das so wäre._

_Deshalb ist das oberste Gebot: Nur beobachten – niemals eingreifen!_

_Nun noch eines. Bis jetzt ist es noch keinem gelungen eine Zeitreise mit dem Zeitwandler zu machen. Also macht euch nicht allzu viele Hoffnungen. Viele Zauberer konnten es aktivieren, aber dann ist nichts mehr passiert. Aber ich dachte, wenn ihr bei Eurer Suche kein Glück habt, könntet ihr es wenigstens versuchen, schaden dürfte es jedenfalls nicht._

_A. Dumbledore _

Sie sahen sich einen Moment lang sprachlos an. Sisilia brauchte einen Augenblick um zu begreifen, was Severus da gerade vorgelesen hatte. Wenn das stimmte, hatten sie vielleicht die Möglichkeit in der Zeit soweit zurück zureisen, dass sie Kassandra selber nach den Geheimnissen des Amulette fragen konnte. Ihre Gedanken wirbelten durcheinander.

„Wenn das wirklich funktionieren könnte ..." begann sie und sah zu Severus.

„Ja, wenn. Aber dein Onkel hat geschrieben, dass es bisher noch keinem gelungen ist. Mach dir nicht zuviel Hoffung Sil. Und für heute sollten wir sowieso Schluss machen. Es ist schon ziemlich spät."

Sisilia sah auf ihre Uhr am Handgelenk und erschrak.

„Du hast recht, lass uns das morgen überlegen", sie reichte ihm den Zeitwandler und gähnte dann herzhaft. Sie stand vom Schreibtisch auf und sah dann Dimitris an, der nachdenklich auf seine Bücher starrte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit ihnen, Dimitris?", frage Sisilia, die das bemerkt hatte.

„Wie? Oh, ja alles in Ordnung, ich habe nur nachgedacht. Ich habe irgendwo ein Pergament, das über den Zeitwandler etwas berichtet. Ich werde es raussuchen, dann können wir morgen da weiter machen", erklärte er knapp.

Severus und Sisilia verabschiedeten sich von Dimitris und gingen wieder in den Park der Kirche, da das apparieren aus Dimitris Haus nicht möglich war. Kristos schien wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet zu haben, das Haus war tatsächlich gut geschützt. Auch wenn Severus und Sisilia immer noch nicht genau wussten, warum.

Sie kehrten in das Hotel zurück und da die Abendessenszeit schon vorbei war, versorgten sie sich an der Bar mit ein paar Sandwichs und etwas zu Trinken. Mit den Sachen gingen sie nach oben auf ihr Zimmer.

Es war noch immer recht warm und es ging so gut wie kein Wind, so beschlossen sie, noch etwas auf die Terrasse zu sitzen und dort ihre Brote zu essen.

„Es ist einfach traumhaft hier, findest du nicht?", seufzte Sisilia, als sie den letzten Bissen mit einem Schluck griechischen Wein hinunter gespült hatte.

„Ich höre sehr gerne das Rauschen des Meeres. Es ist so, als würde es erzählen, von den Ländern, wo es überall an die Küste schlägt und würde berichten von dem, was es dort alles zu sehen bekommt", schwärmte sie und schloss die Augen für einen Moment, um sich auf die Geräusche des Meeres zu konzentrieren.

„Meinst du, das mit der Zeitreise könnte vielleicht klappen?", sie drehte den Kopf und sah Severus an, der in den Nachthimmel blickte.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Wenn das stimmt, was dein Onkel geschrieben hat, haben es schon viele Zauberer versucht und es ist noch keinem gelungen. Ich wüsste nicht warum es ausgerechnet uns gelingen sollte", erklärte er pessimistisch. Sisilia gähnte erneut und langsam merkte sie, wie sie doch sehr müde wurde.

Am nächsten morgen, gleich nach dem Frühstück machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg zu Dimitris. Sie erreichten kurz nach neun Uhr sein Haus und klopften gegen die Türe.

Es dauerte keine halbe Minute, dann wurde ihnen auch schon aufgemacht. Dimitris zog sie schnell herein und schloss dann wieder die Türe hinter sich. Er schien schon auf sie gewartet zu haben.

„Gut, dass sie beide da sind. Ich habe letzte Nacht, nach dem Pergament gesucht und auch noch gefunden. Kommen Sie, ich muss Ihnen etwas zeigen. Ich weiß jetzt, warum es bisher nicht funktioniert hat. Es gibt einen einfachen Grund", erklärte er und schob sie beide drängend in sein Wohnzimmer, wo er auf dem Tisch ein Pergament ausgebreitet hatte. Er deutete darauf und beugte sich darüber. Auch Severus und Sisilia sahen auf das alte Papier, doch sie konnten nicht entziffern was darauf stand, denn es war alles auf Griechisch. Auf Altgriechisch besser gesagt, so sahen sie Dimitris fragend an.

„Oh, ja. Ich werde es ihnen übersetzten. Im Großen und Ganzen steht da wohl das gleiche, wie auf ihrem Brief von gestern. Aber dieser Abschnitt ist interessant und wichtig. Hören sie:

_hm ... funktioniert nur an dem Ort, an dem er gemacht wurde. Die Zeitreise kann an keinem anderen Ort aufgenommen werden._

Sehen Sie, das ist der Grund, warum es noch keinem gelungen ist", erklärte er ihnen.

Sisilia sah ihn erstaunt an und wandte dann den Kopf zu Severus.

„Severus weißt du was das bedeutet? Wir können die Zeitreise tatsächlich machen", ihr Gesicht glühte nun etwas vor Aufregung und sie blickte von einem zum andern.

Severus schien nicht besonders begeistert zu sein von der Idee, er hatte die Lippen fest zusammengepresst und sie hatte das Gefühl es wäre ihm lieber, wenn es nicht klappen würde, doch er sagte es nicht. Sie ging auf ihn zu und sah ihn an.

„Severus, bitte! Lass es uns versuchen. Es ist wirklich wichtig für mich!", sie sah ihn flehend an, so konnte er einfach nicht anders, er nickte und sah dann zu Dimitris.

„Wo ist der Ort, an dem der Zeitwandler funktionieren soll?", fragte er ihn dann.

„Das ist in Delphi. Im Apollo Tempel. Ca 2 ½ Stunden mit dem Auto von hier aus", erklärte er ihnen und sah sie beide abwartend an.

„Sie wollen die Zeitreise wirklich machen?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

„Ja, wir werden es versuchen", antwortete Severus ihm und sah dann zu Sisilia.

„Komm, dann lass uns gleich gehen", forderte er sie auf und nahm ihren Arm. Sie nickte und wollte mit Severus das Wohnzimmer verlassen, doch Dimitris stellte sich ihnen in den Weg.

„Bitte nehmen Sie mich mit. Sie wissen nicht, was es für mich bedeuten würde, Kassandra leibhaftig zu sehen", bat er sie.

„Es tut mir leid Dimitris, aber es könnte gefährlich werden", gab Severus knapp zurück und wollte weitergehen.

„Sie werden mich aber brauchen", warf der Grieche nun ein, „Keiner von Ihnen beiden spricht Griechisch, geschweige denn Altgriechisch. Wie wollen Sie denn Antworten auf Fragen bekommen, wenn Sie sie nicht einmal stellen können", seine Stimme klang fest und bestimmt als er das sagte. Severus sah zu Sisilia und nickte dann.

„Severus, er hat recht. Wir können dort hin reisen, aber wir könnten nicht miteinander reden. Wir brauchen ihn." Severus sah ein, das sie recht hatte.

„Das stimmt allerdings. Gut, aber dann können wir nicht apparieren, dann brauchen wir ein anderes Transportmittel dort hin", erklärte er und sah dann wieder zu Dimitris, dessen Miene sich aufhellte.

„Kein Problem. Ich habe bereits einen Geländewagen organisiert und auch Proviant eingepackt. Es steht alles draußen auf der Straße und wartet auf uns", er grinste sie nun beide an und Sisilia musste nun ebenfalls lächeln.

„Danke Dimitris, ohne Ihre Hilfe würden wir das nie schaffen", sie legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und er lächelte zurück.

„Dimitris, Ihnen ist aber bewusst, dass die ganze Sache auch gefährlich werden kann. Wir wissen nicht, was uns dort erwarten wird", warnte Severus ihn noch einmal.

„Das ist mir vollkommen bewusst Mr. Snape. Ich habe nicht umsonst seit Jahrzehnten die Geschichte studiert. Sie können sich gar nicht vorstellen, was es für mich bedeutet. Ich werde die Chance bekommen, die Zeit, über die ich versuche alles heraus zubekommen, für vielleicht zwei Tage selbst mitzuerleben. Etwas Schöneres kann es doch für einen alten Mann wie mich nicht geben", seine Augen funkelten bei diesen Worten.

„Und wenn Ihnen jemand helfen kann, sich dort zurecht zu finden, dann ich. Ich weiß sehr viel über das Leben damals, über die Bräuche und so weiter. Ich bin mir sicher, wir tun uns gegenseitig einen Gefallen, wenn Sie mich mitnehmen", erklärte er noch mit einem Augenzwinkern und marschierte in den Flur. Dort griff er nach zwei vollbepackten Rucksäcken und hob sie auf. Als Severus das sah, nahm er ihm einen der Beiden ab und sah ihn überrascht und fragend an, denn der Rucksack war nicht gerade leicht.

„Ich hab nur das nötigste für zwei Tage eingepackt. Ich weiß ja nicht, was uns da alles erwarten wird", erklärte er gelassen und marschierte voran. Severus hängte verdutzt den Rucksack über eine Schulter und folgte ihm mit Sisilia dann nach draußen zu dem großen Jeep, dessen Verdeck man abnehmen konnte. Doch im Moment war es verschlossen.

Sie machten sich auf den Weg und nach einer guten Stunde wurde die Gegend immer bergiger und karger, aber auch sehr interessant und schön. Sie besahen sich die Landschaft während der Fahrt, aber geredet wurde kaum, jeder hing seinen Gedanken hinterher.

Immer weiter ging die Fahrt über Serpentinenstraßen in die hügelige Landschaft hinein, hier gab es viele Zypressenhaine und auch einzelne Tannen standen hier in der felsigen Mittelmeerlandschaft. Umso höher sie kamen desto karger wurde die Gegend und nach einer weiteren guten Stunde hatten sie ihr Ziel schließlich erreicht. Dimitris stellte den Wagen auf einem Parkplatz in der Nähe des Eingangs zu dem Tempel ab. Im Augenblick waren noch Massen an Touristen mit sehr vielen Bussen da, welche die verfallenen Tempelanlage besichtigten.

„Ich denke, das Beste ist, wir schauen uns ebenfalls erst einmal um", sagte Dimitris und stieg aus dem Wagen aus. Severus, der vorne neben ihm gesessen hatte, verließ ebenfalls den Wagen und streckte sich nach der langen Fahrt. Sisilia stieg ebenfalls aus dem Wagen und ließ die Türe wieder ins Schloss fallen. Sie sah Dimitris hinterher, der zu einem Häuschen marschierte, in dem er wohl die Eintrittskarten besorgte.

Sie konnten den Berg nach oben sehen und erkannten die Ruinen der mächtigen Anlage, die weit ins Gelände führte. Es stand nicht mehr sehr viel, sie konnten nur noch Steine, Geröll und einige kleinere Gebäude erkennen, aber das Ganze musste früher mal grandios und beinnahe unbeschreiblich gewesen sein. Man konnte die Geschichte hier wahrhaftig fühlen.

Nach ein paar Minuten kam Dimitris wieder zurück zum Wagen.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, wir sehen uns erst einmal um. Es ist schon ein paar Jahre her, als ich das letzte mal hier war", grinste er sie an und deutete dann zum Eingang.

Er nahm noch einen seiner Rucksäcke aus dem Wagen und setzte ihn auf. Als Severus den anderen holen wollte, deutete er ihm an, ihn im Wagen zu lassen.

„Den brauchen wir im Augenblick nicht, ich habe das Notwendigste hier drin", er zeigte auf seinen Rucksack und ging dann zum Haupteingang, bei dem er einem älteren Mann die Eintrittskarten zeigte.

Sie betraten das Gelände auf dem der Tempel errichtet worden war.

„Wussten Sie was hier am Eingang früher stand?", fragte Dimitris die beiden und deutete auf die Überreste einer Steinsäule.

„Nein, was denn?", fragte Sisilia neugierig.

„Hier stand, für jeden der die Tempelstätte betreten wollte: Erkenne dich selbst!", Dimitris nickte, als er das sagte.

„Sie müssen wissen Sisilia, dass dies hier die berühmteste Orakelstätte der antiken Welt war und ein Ort der Erkenntnis. Damit ist Delphi auch ein Ort der Heilung, da Erkenntnis und Heilung untrennbar miteinander verbunden sind", erklärte er zusätzlich.

Während er weiterging, an einer Gruppen Zypressen vorbei, erzählte er weiter.

„Man hat den Ort hier früher auch den Nabel der Welt genannt, weil hier die drei kosmischen Grundprinzipien der Natur in unmittelbarer Nähe anzutreffen sind. Dies ist absolut einzigartig und macht aus Delphi eine Einweihungsstätte in die geheimen Beziehungen von Kosmos und Natur. Sie setzten sich zusammen aus der göttlichen Trinität, der geistigen Natur des Menschen und der kastalischen Quellen, mit ihrer lunaren Qualität, das bedeutet, dass die Quelle die Kraft vom Mond schöpft. Diese ist übrigens auch bekannt unter dem Namen Höhle des Pan, die man dem Saturn unterstellt. Denken sie an den Zeitwandler mit seinen Ringen, auch eine Andeutung auf den Saturn. Es wiederholt sich alles in der Welt, glauben Sie mir das mein Kind. Alles Symbole und Zeichen, alles Geschehen spiegelt sich irgendwo und irgendwie wieder, wir erkennen es oft nur nicht", Dimitris schien in seinem Element zu sein, er redete wie ein Wasserfall. Doch das, was er sagte, hatte Hand und Fuß, das mussten sie zugeben, auch wenn sie nicht alles verstand, was er da sagte.

Dimitris sah Sisilia an, die versuchte seinen Worten zu folgen und er merkte gleich, dass er wohl zuviel Grundwissen voraussetzte, was sie unmöglich haben konnte.

„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich zu kompliziert erkläre, aber früher hatte ich es meist nur mit Menschen zu tun, die sich in der Griechischen Geschichte recht gut auskannten. Wenn Sie etwas nicht verstehen fragen Sie einfach", lächelte er sie an.

„Gut, wenn das so ist. Was bedeutet Trinität?", wollte Sisilia wissen.

„Trinität? Nun, gute Frage. Also einfach übersetz bedeutet es Dreiheit, und in diesem Falle, dass die Götter, die als eines, also ein Ganzes bezeichnet wurden, als ein Gott, in Wirklichkeit drei waren. Sehen sie, wir haben Licht und wir haben Schatten, aber es gibt auch etwas dazwischen, wir Archäologen nennen es stoffgewordenes Licht oder grobstoffliche Schwingung. Oder nehmen wir die Unendlichkeit und die Leere. Aber dazwischen gibt es auch etwas. Eben dieses grobstoffliche.

Z.B. eine Krankheit ist etwas grobstoffliches, die durch Heilungsprozesse in eine feinstoffliche Schwingung verwandelt wird, was uns ermöglicht zum Licht zu kommen. Oder wenn die Krankheit nicht geheilt wird, ins Dunkel. Diesen Weg des Heilens, der ein Weg der Liebe und des Wissens ist, kann man auch mit einer alchimistischen Transmutation, einer Verwandlung, vergleichen, die z.B. einfaches Blei in strahlendes Gold verwandelt."

Bei den letzten Worten wurden Severus nun etwas hellhörig und sah ihn nun an, als ob er verstehen würde, was Dimitris damit sagen wollte.

„Ich denke, ich weiß was sie meinen. Ich habe früher einiges über griechische Sagen gelesen, doch ich hatte nicht gewusst, dass es so tiefe Hintergründe besitzt. Ich weiß zu Beispiel, dass man den Saturn auch den Hüter der Schwelle nennt, also er ist der Hüter, oder der Wächter, der dafür sorgt, dass keiner in das Licht oder in das Dunkel gehen darf, der nicht dafür bestimmt ist. Er stellte deshalb den Menschen Prüfungen, um sie zu testen; diese Prüfungen können z.B. auch Krankheiten sein; bevor er entscheidet, wo sie hin gehen dürfen."

Dimitris hatte ihm aufmerksam zugehört und nickte dann.

Inzwischen liefen die beiden Männer voraus und diskutierten, miteinander während Sisilia hinter ihnen her ging und sich den kleinen Rundbau ansah, von dem nur noch drei Säulen stehen geblieben waren. Auf einem Metallschild, das in den Boden davor gesteckt worden war, stand darauf, dass es sich um Athenes Tempel handelte.

Irgendwie zog sie dieser an und sie blieb stehen und betrachtete die Überreste interessiert.

„Ganz richtig mein Freund, das haben Sie gut erkannt. Der Mensch nun ist auch eine Trinität. Er ist sozusagen Sonne und Mond in einem. Die Sonne entspricht der kosmischen Wesenshälfte des Menschen, oder wie wir heute sagen, der geistigen oder auch der Seele. Die andere Hälfte ist dagegen vom Mond geprägt und diese ist mit unserer stofflichen Natur verbunden, also mit unserem Körper. Und dann eben Saturn. Als Spiegelbild der göttlichen Trinität, bestehet die spirituelle Natur des Menschen also „drei Lichtern". Sonne Mond und dem Stern Saturn."

Sisilia hörte nur noch mit einem Ohr zu, es war ihr auch irgendwie zu hoch, sie verstand nicht so ganz über was die beiden das redeten und sie wunderte sich, dass Severus es zu kapieren schien.

Auf einmal, sie hatte für einen Moment ihre Augen geschlossen, nahm sie etwas Sonderbares war. Es war ihr, als würde sie Stimmen aus einer längst vergangenen Zeit vernehmen, sie konnte etwas riechen, was sie zuvor nicht gerochen hatte und es war nicht mehr Winter sondern Frühling. Sie sah plötzlich Bilder von einer veränderten Landschaft, auch war dieser kleine Tempel plötzlich nicht mehr zerstört sondern ganz und wunderschön mit herrlichen Blumen geschmückt. Doch noch, bevor sie sich auf mehr konzentrieren konnte, hörte sie wie aus weiter der Ferne, wie jemand ihren Namen rief. Mit einem Mal verblassten die Bilder vor ihrem geistigen Auge wieder und sie stand erneut in der Ruinenstätte des kleinen Athenetempels. Sie drehte sich um und sah Severus, der nun auf sie zuging.

„Sil, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er besorgt und sah sie prüfend an.

„Ja, sicher. Ich glaube ich hatte gerade eine Vision oder so etwas. Ich habe gesehen, wie der Tempel hier aussah, als er noch ganz war; es war Frühling, die Bäume um mich herum haben geblüht und es roch herrlich. Ich weiß nicht was es war, irgendwelche Blumen oder Blüten."

Dimitris war inzwischen zu ihnen gekommen und sah die beiden an.

„Es ist richtig, früher, ich meine zu der Zeit, als der Tempel hier seine Hauptglanzzeit hatte, wurde im Frühjahr hier immer ein Fest gefeiert. Das Fest der Blüten und die Menschen haben von überallher Blumen und Blüten mitgebracht."

„Dann habe ich die Blumen gerochen", Sisilia strahlte, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie Schwingungen der Vergangenheit aufgenommen hatte.

„Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich so was nicht nur gesehen habe, sondern auch gerochen, das ist wunderbar, das hat bestimmt etwas zu bedeuten. Ich bin mir sicher, wir sind dem Ziel schon sehr nahe", sagte Sisilia enthusiastisch.

„Ich hoffe du hast Recht", Severus sah sie skeptisch an, ihm war nicht so ganz wohl bei der Sache. Nicht nur, dass sie in einem Land waren, in dem sie sich nicht auskannten, gefiel ihm nicht besonders, da er sich irgendwie ausgeliefert und von einem anderen Menschen abhängig vorkam. Sie hatten nun auch noch vor, gute zweitausend Jahre in der Geschichte zurück zureisen. Er wusste nicht, was sie dort erwarten würde, das machte ihm Sorgen.

Sisilia konnte die Zweifel, die Severus hatte spüren, doch ihr war die ganze Sache viel zu wichtig, um sich durch seine Ängste und Sorgen, davon abhalten zu lassen.

„Severus, mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich will nur Kassandra finden mit ihr sprechen und dann verschwinden wir wieder. Und ich verspreche, ich werde keine Dummheiten machen", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich auch nach ihren Worten nicht.

„Mir ist trotzdem nicht sehr wohl bei der Sache. Aber ich weiß, wie wichtig es dir ist, deshalb werden wir es auch durchziehen", erklärte er entschlossen.

„Denn ich glaube, wenn ich dich jetzt einpacke und wieder mit zurück nehmen würde, das Geschimpfe und Gejammer von dir, könnte ich noch weniger ertragen, als das, was vor uns liegt", feixte er dann und seine Lippen begannen sich sarkastisch zu kräuseln. Sisilia knuffte ihm gegen sie Seite und lachte dann.

„Da hast du allerdings Recht. Und außerdem ...", ihr Grinsen wurde breiter, „Ein Sklave hat zu folgen", in dem Moment als sie das gesagt hatte, wich Sisilia ein paar Schritte zur Seite und versteckte sich kurzer Hand hinter Dimitris. Severus, der zuerst hinter ihr her gehen wollte, ließ es dann aber bleiben.

„Du bist unmöglich", formte er tonlos mit seinen Lippen.

„Wir sollten weitergehen!", sagte er dann und Dimitris, der sich köstlich über die beiden zu amüsieren schien, strich sich durch seinen Bart und nickte dann.

„Sie haben recht, gehen wir weiter", antwortete er lachend, schob seine Brille zurecht und marschierte den Weg, der leicht nach oben anstieg, weiter. Sie kamen nun an einigen Häusern vorbei, von denen nur noch eines komplett da stand und der Rest schon ziemlich verfallen war.

„Dies hier waren die Schatzkammern von Apollo. Wenn die Menschen früher eine Weissagung vom Orakel erhalten wollten, musste sie Opfergaben mitbringen, und diese wurden dann hier in diesen Gebäuden, den Schatzhäusern aufbewahrt. In den besten Zeiten waren, sie alle bis oben hin voll mit Gold, Schmuck, edlen Stoffen und Edelsteinen", erklärte er ihnen. Der Weg hatte einen Knick gemacht und ging nun etwas steiler nach oben weiter. Sie konnten jetzt schon gut die Überreste des Apollo Tempels sehen, von dem aber nur noch 5 der 36 Säulen standen, die den Tempel einst geziert und gestützt hatten.

Als sie oben beim Tempel angekommen waren, wurde ihnen erst die Größe des ehemaligen Gebäudes bewusst. Es musste gigantisch gewesen sein. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, daran zu denken, was hier einmal geschaffen worden war.

Sisilia drehte sich nun um und konnte den Hang hinunter auf die Schatzkammern sehen. Überall wuchsen Büsche und Zedernbäume. Dazwischen lagen überall verstreut die Überreste der Tempelanlage, Teile von Säulen und Steinblöcke. Und zwischen ihnen gingen Heerscharen von Touristen umher und begutachteten alles.

„Was halten Sie davon, wenn wir uns da hinten unter den Baum in den Schatten setzen und etwas zu Mittag essen?", fragte Dimitris die beiden gutgelaunt und marschierte ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten zu dem Baum und nahm seinen Rucksack ab. Sisilia sah zu Severus, der nur kurz mit den Schultern zuckte und dann folgten sie Dimitris, der inzwischen begonnen hatte ein paar, in Papier gewickelte belegte Brote aus dem Rucksack zu holen.

„Ich bin tatsächlich hungrig", erklärte Sisilia und setzte sich auf einen quadratischen Stein, der dort lag. Dimitris reichte ihr eines der Brote und sie biss genüsslich hinein.

„Wundervoll, das schmeckt wirklich sehr gut", erklärte sie, als sie den ersten Bissen hinunter geschluckt hatte.

Sie saßen eine gute halbe Stunde da und aßen die Brote, die Dimitris selber gemacht hatte und sahen sich dabei die wunderschöne Gegend an und auch zu den vielen Touristen, die immer wieder Blicke zu ihnen warfen. Sisilia fühlte sich irgendwie beobachtet, sie wusste nur nicht wieso, aber vielleicht waren es auch nur die viele Menschen, die hier um sie herum waren.

Die Sonne, die angenehm warm vom Himmel schien tauchte die Landschaft in ein angenehmes Licht. Man konnte sehr weit sehen und die Berggipfel der anderen Hügel leuchteten irgendwie mystisch im Glanz der Sonne.

Nach dem Essen gingen Sie weiter. Dimitris wollte ihnen unbedingt noch das Theater und die Versammlungshalle zeigen, welche sich oberhalb des Tempels befanden.

Als sie die oberste Sitzreihe des Theaters erreicht hatten, musste sich Sisilia einen Moment lang hinsetzten und ausruhen, der Aufstieg hatte sich doch sehr angestrengt und sie merkte, dass die Schwangerschaft ihren Tribut forderte. Sie wurde viel schneller müde.

Das Theater bzw. die Sitzreihen war in den Berg gebaut worden und diese gingen steil nach oben. Dimitris hatte ihnen erzählt, dass hier bis zu 5000 Menschen Platz fanden.

„Vielleicht sollte die nächste Quidditch - Weltmeisterschaft in so einem Theater stattfinden", überlegte Sisilia laut.

„Was für eine Weltmeisterschaft?", fragte Dimitris neugierig.

„Oh, das ist ein Zauberer Sport, nein eigentlich ist es ‚der' Zauberersport. So ähnlich wie Fußball. Nur dass dieser Sport auf Besen ausgetragen wird und die Spieler den Ball durch einen von drei Ringen werfen müssen", erklärte sie ihm. Dimitris war sehr interessiert daran und wollte es nun ganz genau wissen. Sisilia und Severus erklärten es ihm und Dimitris rutschte aufgeregt wie ein kleiner Junge auf seinem Platz hin und her, während er den abwechselnden Erklärungen der beiden lauschte. Sisilia schmunzelte, als sie das bemerkte. Immer wieder kamen Touristen und gingen an ihnen vorbei, so dass sie ihre Stimmen senken mussten. Eine Frau setzte sich einmal oberhalb ganz in ihre Nähe und blieb auch eine ganze Zeit sitzen. Sie schien eine Studentin zu sein, die etwas zeichnete. Sie trug ein Sonnenhut, den sie tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte, wahrscheinlich, weil sie die untergehende Sonne blendete.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte mal bei so einem Spiel zusehen", seufzte Dimitris dann aufgeregt.

„Das wird wohl nicht möglich sein. Das Zaubereiministerium wird nicht zulassen, dass Muggel bei einem Spiel zusehen", beschwichtigte Severus dessen Euphorie.

„Das ist sehr schade, aber das muss ich wohl akzeptieren. Aber sagen Sie, die Zauberer haben auch ein Ministerium? Ist ja sehr interessant, so viele Unterscheide zu uns Normalsterblichen, scheint es ja doch nicht zu geben", grinste er Severus jetzt an.

Sie saßen noch einige Zeit in dem Theater und unterhielten sich über alles mögliche. Die Sonne stand schon sehr tief und wurde auch langsam rot am Horizont. Die meisten Touristen hatten inzwischen die Tempelanlage verlassen und es war recht ruhig geworden. Man konnte nur noch die Vögel zwitschern hören und die Grillen, die nun langsam mit ihrem Gezirpe anfingen. Gerade sahen sie, wie der letzte Bus vom Parkplatz wegfuhr, da stand Dimitris auf und sah sie beide an.

„Ich denke wir sollten uns für die Zeitreise fertig machen. Wir müssen nur noch entscheiden, wo wir genau starten wollen?", er sah fragend von Severus zu Sisilia.

„Ich weiß genau, wo wir den Zeitwandler aktivieren werden", erklärte Sisilia nun kurzentschlossen. Severus sah sie fragend an, doch bevor er noch fragen konnte, gab sie schon die Antwort.

„Das ist doch ganz einfach, Severus, dort wo ich die Vision hatte. Das muss der Ort sein, an dem die Schwingungen am stärksten sind. Also werden wir auch dort die Zeitreise antreten", erklärte sie sehr entschlossen.

„Gut, wenn du dir sicher bist ... Gehen wir also wieder hinunter." Severus erhob sich und sie gingen den ganzen Weg wieder zurück hinunter. Dimitris holte noch den zweiten Rucksack aus dem Auto und als sie festgestellt hatten, dass keine Menschen mehr hier waren, gingen sie wieder durch den Eingang, den Severus mit einem einfachen Zauber öffnete, in die Tempelanlage hinein, dann packte Severus den Zeitwandler aus dem Ledertäschchen. Er wollte ihn Sisilia reichen, doch sie hob abwehrend ihre Hände.

„Nein Severus, ich habe mein Amulett. Ich möchte, dass du ihn aktivierst", sie sah ihn entschlossen an.

„Ja gut, in Ordnung. Ich werde es versuchen", seine Stimme klang entschlossen und Sisilia hatte das Gefühl, dass er sich jetzt das erste Mal, seit sie sich nach Griechenland aufgemacht hatten, nicht mehr als Trittbrettfahrer fühlte. Aber das war nicht der Grund dafür, dass sie ihn darum gebeten hatte. Sie wollte sich voll und ganz auf ihr Amulett konzentrieren können und nicht von anderen Dingen abgelenkt werden. Und vielleicht war es auch nicht gut, wenn sie beide Teile tragen würde, irgendetwas in ihrem Inneren warnte sie davor, beide gleichzeitig um ihren Hals zu hängen.

So gingen sie zum Tempel der Athene und stellten sich in die Mitte der Überreste des runden Gebäudes. Sie stellten sich im Halbkreis mit dem Gepäck neben sich auf.

„Fertig?" fragte Severus und sah von einem zum andern. Beide nickten nur und beobachteten aufgeregt Severus, der sich nun die Kette über den Hals streifte dann den Zeitwandler an der Kette haltend vor sich hielt.

Mit dem Finger gab er dem innersten Ring einen kleinen Stoß gegen den Uhrzeigersinn und dieser begann sich nun langsam um die kleine Kugel zu drehen. Dann gab er dem zweiten Ring einen Stoß und auch er drehte sich. Er wiederholte es bei dem dritten und vierten Ring und als alle vier um die kleine Kugel rotierten, begann diese zu leuchten. Erst schwach bläulich, doch dann verstärkte sich das Leuchten und es wurde immer heller. Zur gleichen Zeit begannen sich die Ringe immer schneller um die Kugel zu drehen, so dass man sich schon beinnahe nicht mehr erkennen konnte. Als das Leuchten am stärksten geworden war, sie einhüllte und sie beinnahe schon ihre Augen schließen mussten, weil sie das Licht so blendete, sagte Severus die Worte.

„**_Operator temporum aperi portam praeteritarum temporum, elige annum ante Christum natum octavum quintum scundum_**", er sprach die Worte sehr deutlich aus.

Auf einmal hatte Sisilia das Gefühl ein gigantischer Wirbelsturm würde sie packen und mit sich reißen. Sie riss die Augen weit auf und sah aber immer noch Severus und Dimitris direkt vor sich, die sich mit ihr in diesem gigantischen Wirbelsturm befanden. Ihr wurde schwindelig und reflexartig wollte sie die Hände nach Severus ausstrecken, doch sie war nicht fähig, sich auch nur einen Zentimeter zu bewegen.

Auf einmal sah sie um sich herum Lichter, die wie Sterne funkelten, aufblitzten und wieder verloschen. Dann wurde es einen Moment lang dunkel um sie herum, sie konnte nichts mehr erkennen, nicht einmal mehr die Hand vor den Augen. Als sie plötzlich einen Ruck spürte und mit den Füßen wieder auf dem Boden aufschlug. Sie hatte zuerst das Gefühl, sie würde gleich stürzen, doch dann merkte sie, gegen ihr erstes Gefühl, dass sie immer noch sicheren festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte. Dann wurde es auch wieder hell und sie hörte Stimmen um sich herum. Einige Frauen in ihrer Nähe stießen erschrockene Schrei aus, während Männerstimmen plötzlich laut riefen.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Sisilia wieder etwas erkennen konnte und sah, wo sie gelandet waren. Das war der Tempel, den sie in ihrer Vision gesehen hatte. Also hatten sie es tatsächlich geschafft? Sie waren in eine Zeit gereist, die schon seit weit über 2500 Jahren Geschichte war.


	38. Apollo und Kassandra

**Apollo und Kassandra**

Sisilia sah sich um und konnte einige Menschen um sich herum erkennen, die sie alle anstarrten, was auch kaum verwunderlich war, in ihrer Kleidung, die aus dem zwanzigsten Jahrhundert stammte und ihr plötzliches Auftauchen ...

Die Frauen hier trugen alle lange bunte Gewänder und die Männer Tuniken und Togen, die sie über die Schulter geschwungen hatten. Die Luft roch auch anders, sie konnte wieder diesen Blütenduft wahrnehmen, den sie heute Mittag bei der Vision schon gerochen hatte. Nicht so intensiv, aber dennoch eindringlich.

Also waren sie wirklich in der Vergangenheit gelandet. Ein aufgeregtes Tuscheln und Murmeln war entstanden und alle starrten sie ungläubig an. Die Kinder, die hier herumstanden, hatten sich hinter ihre Mütter gestellt, die unsicher geworden waren, was sie tun sollten, sie hatten eindeutig Angst.

Auf einmal kamen Männer angelaufen, es waren mindestens neun oder zehn, so wie es aussah Soldaten. Sie trugen über ihren Gewändern so eine Art Schutzkleidung aus dickem Leder und Metall und waren mit Schwertern und Lanzen bewaffnet. Sie kamen auf sie zu, ihre Lanzenspitzen auf sie gerichtete.

Als Sisilia vor Schreck schnell einen Schritt zurück wich, stieß sie mit der Schulter gegen Severus. Dieser stellte sich blitzschnell, als er das bemerkte, schützend vor Sisilia. Er hatte zuerst noch vorgehabt nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen, doch, als einer der Männer seine Lanze mit der Spitze auf dessen Brust setzte, lies er es bleiben und hob nur beschwichtigend die Hände. Die Soldaten hatten sie umringt und starrten sie an. Inzwischen standen die drei Rücken an Rücken und blickten abwartend auf die Soldaten.

„Und was jetzt?", fragte Severus und warf einen kurzen Blick auf Dimitris, in der Hoffnung, dass dieser einen Vorschlag machen würde, wie sie sich zu verhalten hatten.

Einer der Männer begann, ihnen Fragen zu stellen, die weder Severus noch Sisilia verstanden. Doch Dimitris wohl, der nun für sie drei zu antworten begann. Zögernd und stotternd begann der Grieche zu sprechen, doch als er merkte, dass ihn der Mann tatsächlich verstand, wurde er sicherer und versuchte zu erklären, dass sie Kassandra sprechen wollten. So schlussfolgerte Sisilia, da sie immer wieder Kassandras Namen aus seinen Worten heraus hören konnten.

Einer der Männer nickte dann, gab seinen Leuten eine Anweisung, die ihre Lanzen zurück zogen und sie in ihre Mitte nahmen.

„Was hat er gesagt?", wollte Severus von Dimitris wissen. Er hatte leise gesprochen und sah leicht unsicher in die Gesichter der Soldaten.

„Ich habe ihm erklärt, dass wir mit der großen Kassandra sprechen wollen. Er wollte wissen, woher wir kommen und ich habe ihm erklärt, wir seien von den Göttern geschickt worden. Ich hoffe, er hat es mir geglaubt. Zumindest hat er gesagt, dass er uns zu Kassandra bringen will. Wir sollen ihm folgen", erklärte er ebenso leise und ging dann dem Soldaten hinterher, der in Richtung Apollo Tempel voran marschierte. Die anderen Soldaten folgten ihnen rechts und links, ihre Lanzen im Anschlag.

Doch plötzlich verließen sie den Weg, der nach oben führte und sie wurden zu einem der Häuser geschoben, die am Wegesrand standen. Dimitris fragte den Anführer der Soldaten etwas, doch dieser antwortete ihm nicht, sondern dirigierte sie nur sehr bestimmt in das Haus hinein.

Aufgrund der bedrohlichen Waffen, die auf sie gerichtet waren, beschlossen sie erste einmal den Anweisungen folge zu leisten und betraten das kleine, aus schwerem Stein gebaute Haus. Die wenigen Fenster des Hauses waren gerade mal so groß, dass vielleicht eine Katze durchpasste, was auch dafür sorgte, dass es nicht besonders hell hier drin war. Das Haus bestand nur aus diesem einem Raum, in den sie gebracht wurden. An der Seite befand sich eine offene Feuerstelle, in der aber kein Feuer an war. Zumindest schien das Haus benutzt zu werden, sie konnte noch den kalten Rauch riechen, den das letzte Feuer verbreitet hatte. In der hinteren Ecke stand eine Art Bett, welches aus grobem Holz gezimmert worden war. Die Matratze war nur Stroh auf welches Decken ausgebreitet worden waren.

Als sie in dem Zimmer standen sagte der Soldat noch etwas und verschloss dann Türe von außen. Ihnen war allen klar, dass sie nun hier eingesperrt waren. Trotzdem ging Severus zur Tür und versuchte sie zu öffnen. Als er sich vergewissert hatte, dass sie wirklich verschlossen war, zog er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Türe.

„Mr. Snape, bitte warten Sie. Ich denke wir sollten erst einmal abwarten. Er sagte er würde Kassandra Bescheid geben. Vielleicht haben sie auch nur Angst vor uns", versuchte Dimitris ihn von seinem Vorhaben abzubringen.

„Das sollten sie auch. Ich lasse mich nicht gerne einsperren", brummte Severus und drehte sich um. Er sah Sisilia, welche Dimitris zustimmte und nickte dann.

„In Ordnung, ich gebe ihnen eine Stunde, wenn sie uns dann nicht hier raus gelassen haben, werde ich mir selber die Türe öffnen", erklärte er und steckte seinen Zauberstab zurück in die Tasche. Er ging dann zu einem der kleinen Fenster und sah hinaus.

Sisilia blickte sich in dem Raum suchend um, doch es gab nicht wirklich etwas zu sehen hier, so setzte sie sich auf das Bett und begann nachzudenken. Hoffentlich hatten sie nicht zu unüberlegt gehandelt mit ihrer Zeitreise. Ihr wurde etwas mulmig zu Mute und eine gewisse Angst, die in ihr auf kam, verdrängte ihre vorherigen Euphorie.

„Was wird jetzt weiter geschehen, Dimitris? Was glauben Sie?", fragte sie dann nach einer Weile. Dimitris, der sich auf den Stuhl neben dem schweren Holztisch gesetzt hatte sah schulterzuckend zu ihr.

„Ich kann nur Vermutungen anstellen. Ich denke mal, sie werden ihrer Herrin Bericht erstatten. So wie ich sie kenne, wird sie uns auf jeden Fall sehen wollen, doch was sie dann tun wird? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hoffe sie ist so neugierig, wie sie immer beschrieben wird, dann wird sie uns auch anhören und der Rest ergibt sich dann. Wenn sie wirklich das Amulett erschaffen hat, glaube ich nicht, dass sie uns abweisen wird", mutmaßte der alte Grieche.

„Ja, das hoffe ich auch", gab sie zurück und blickte zu Severus, der immer noch aus dem Fenster starrte.

„Kannst du etwas erkennen?", wollte sie nun von ihm nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens wissen.

„Nein, es ist vollkommen ruhig da draußen. Ich hoffe, sie haben uns nicht vergessen. Langsam wird es auch dunkel", er drehte sich um und sah Sisilia an, doch dann wandte er sich an Dimitris.

„Sagen Sie mal Dimitris. Sie haben doch den Soldaten erzählt, dass die Götter uns schicken würden, nicht wahr?", fragte Severus ihn.

„Ja, das hab ich. Warum?", fragte dieser ihn nun etwas irritiert.

„Das ist ganz einfach. Die Mugg ..., die Menschen wollen doch immer Beweise. Warum liefern wir ihnen nicht irgendeinen Beweiß?", schlug Severus vor.

„Wie meinen Sie das? Was für einen Beweis?"

„Ich dachte vielleicht daran, dass wir ihnen zeigen, dass uns keine Mauern aufhalten können. Ich könnte zum Beispiel einfach aus dem Gebäude disapparieren und vor dem Haus wieder auftauchen. Oder wir öffnen diese Tür einfach und marschieren hinaus", schlug er vor.

Sisilia sah zu Dimitris, der seine Stirn kurz in Falten legte und nachdachte.

„Eigentlich eine wunderbare Idee. Doch sie werden draußen Wachen abgestellt haben, die bewaffnet sind", warf er als Einwand ein.

„Wenn es nur das ist", Severus Lippen begannen sich zu kräuseln und er zog schon seinen Zauberstab. Sisilia hatte sich inzwischen erhoben und war zu Severus gegangen.

„Ich finde die Idee auch gut. Solange wir keinen verletzen", sie sah Severus an und ihr Gesicht hellte sich wieder etwas auf.

„Das wird nicht notwendig sein. Wir üben einfach mal wieder ein wenig die Dinge, die wir in Verwandlung gelernt haben", erklärte er und hob grinsend eine Augenbraue.

„Gut, dann bin ich dabei. Was denken Sie Dimitris?", es war Sisilia, die ihm diese Frage gestellte hatte und ihn nun abwartend ansah.

„Wenn keiner zu Schaden kommt. Dann bin dafür. Denn wir haben nicht viel Zeit, das Vertrauen Kassandras zu gewinnen und das wäre vielleicht eine Möglichkeit", nickte er nun beiden zu.

„Dann wollen wir mal." Mit ein paar Schritten hatte Severus die Tür erreicht und seinen Zauberstab auf das Schloss gerichtet.

„Alohomora", sagte er leise und sie konnten ein leises Knacken vernehmen, was ihnen zeigte, dass sich die Türe entriegelt hatte.

Sisilia hatte inzwischen auch ihren Zauberstab in der Hand und hatte sich zu Severus gestellt. Dieser nickte ihr als Startzeichen zu und zog dann die Türe auf.

Draußen drehten sich zwei Männer, die als Wachposten vor der Türe abgestellt worden waren, überrascht zu ihnen um. Beide richteten sofort ihre Lanzen auf sie und forderten sie unmissverständlich wieder auf, zurück in das Haus zu gehen. Doch die drei dachten nicht im Traum daran. Severus richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Lanze des einen Soldaten, der seine Waffe auf ihn gerichtet hatte und murmelte etwas. Die Lanze verwandelte sich, in dessen Händen, in eine große lange Schlange. Als dem Soldaten bewusst wurde, was er da in seinen Händen hielt, lies er es vor Schreck ganz schnell fallen und wich erschrocken ein paar Schritte zurück. Der andere Mann, der das sah, wusste nicht so recht, was er tun sollte. Das Entsetzten war in sein Gesicht geschrieben. So wich er ebenfalls zurück und starrte von einem zum andern, doch dann richtete beinnahe panisch er seine Lanze, wurfbereit auf Sisilia, die nun ebenfalls ihren Zauberstab hob und einen Zauberspruch murmelte.

Genau in dem Moment, als der Mann die Lanze schleuderte, verwandelte sich diese in ein dickes Seil, welches eine Sekunde lang mitten in der Luft waagerecht hängen blieb, dann in sich zusammen fiel und auf dem Boden landete.

Die beiden Soldaten sahen sich entsetzt an und wichen immer weiter vor ihnen zurück. Das war der Moment, als Dimitris mit ihnen zu sprechen begann. Nachdem er geendet hatte, nickten die beiden leicht verstört und nahmen ihre Beine in die Hand und rannten nach oben zum Tempel, man sah nur noch die Staubwolken auf dem Boden, die sie beim Laufen auf dem trockenen Boden aufwirbelten.

„Minerva hätte ihre Freude gehabt", grinste Severus zu Sisilia, welche kurz lachend nickte.

Dimitris sah sie an, da er nicht wusste, was er damit gemeint hatte, doch er fragte nicht nach.

„Ich habe den beiden, noch einmal erklärt, dass die Götter uns geschickt haben und wir langsam wütend werden, wenn uns Kassandra nicht empfangen wird", erklärte er ihnen knapp.

„Soweit, so gut", Severus sah ihnen hinter her, „Ich hoffe nur, sie kommen nicht mit einer ganzen Armee wieder zurück."

„Das hoffe ich auch, was tun wir jetzt?", fragte Sisilia nachdenklich, doch dann wich sie erschrocken einen Schritt zurück, als sie die Schlange auf sich zukriechen sah. Severus bemerkte es und richtete erneut blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab auf diese und im nächsten Moment lag wieder die Lanze vor ihnen.

„Sie war völlig harmlos", erklärte Severus ihr entschuldigend.

„Ich mag trotzdem keine Schlangen, ob sie harmlos sind oder nicht", gab Sisilia angewidert zurück.

Severus sah sie an, doch als er noch etwas darauf erwidern wollte, hob Dimitris eine Hand und deutete nach oben zum Tempel. In der inzwischen hereingebrochenen Dunkelheit konnten sie sehen, dass eine kleine Gruppe von 4 Leuten auf sie zukamen. Severus hatte seinen Zauberstab, wieder erhoben, doch als sie näher kamen, erkannte er, dass sie unbewaffnet waren und so ließ er ihn wieder sinken. Es waren die beiden Soldaten, die vor dem Haus wache gehalten hatten und zwei andere Männer, die sie vorher noch nicht gesehen hatten.

Einer davon war ein älterer hagerer Mann, mit grau-weißen langen Haaren und einem weißen Bart. Er hatte ein sehr spitziges Gesicht, was Sisilia irgendwie an eine Ziege erinnerte.

Der vierte Mann war hager und noch sehr jung, er ging immer einen Schritt hinter dem Älteren. Doch auch sein Gesicht, welches von langen schwarzen gelockten Haaren eingerahmt war, wirkte sehr spitz und die lange dünne Nase, verstärkte den Eindruck noch mehr. Vermutlich waren sie verwandt, vielleicht sogar Vater und Sohn.

Als die kleine Gruppe sie erreicht hatte, knieten die vier Männer vor ihnen auf den Boden und verbeugten sich tief. In der Haltung begann der alte Mann zu sprechen.

„Er sagt, er sei Äneas, einer der Priester des Tempels, er und sein Sohn Thyonis entschuldigen sich für die Unannehmlichkeiten und bitten uns vielmals um Vergebung. Sie wollten nur vorsichtig sein, da es immer wieder Menschen geben würde, die sich für etwas ausgaben, was sie nicht waren. Er hofft, wir würden ihnen verzeihen und ihnen vergeben, dass sie uns nicht als Göttergesandte erkannt haben", übersetzte Dimitris ihnen.

„Sagen Sie ihm bitte, dass wir ihnen vergeben und dass sie aufstehen sollen", bat Sisilia, was er auch sofort tat. Ihr war das irgendwie peinlich, dass sich diese Männer vor ihnen in den Staub legten.

Die Männer erhoben sie wieder und sahen sie vorsichtig an. Sisilia lächelte ihnen zu, in der Hoffnung, sie könnte ihnen so etwas die Angst nehmen. Dann begann der Mann mit dem ziegenähnlichen Gesicht wieder zu sprechen. Sisilia blickte auf das große Amulett, welches er vor seiner Brust hängen hatte. In der Mitte war ein heller Stein eingearbeitet, vermutlich ein Mondstein. Aber er war von einer solchen Schönheit, dass ihr Blick einige Sekunden lang darauf hängen blieb. Sie hatte noch nie so einen großen Mondstein gesehen, er zog sie beinahe magisch an.

„Er bittet uns, mit ihm zu kommen. Sie würden uns in, für unseren Stand gerechte, Unterkünfte bringen. Kassandra würde dann morgen mit uns sprechen. Sie will uns zu ehren ein Fest geben und hofft, dass wir damit einverstanden sind." Dimitris sah zu den beiden. Wie aus einer Trance gerissen, sah Sisilia zu Dimitris auf, als er zu sprechen begonnen hatte.

„Nun, ich würde sagen, besser kann es doch gar nicht laufen. Das hört sich doch sehr viel versprechend an", grinste er.

„Erst morgen? Nun gut, dann muss ich mich eben noch gedulden", murmelte Sisilia nun etwas enttäuscht.

„Erst? Normalerweise müssten die Leute hier manchmal bis zu mehreren Monaten warten, bis sie vorgelassen wurden. Eine Wartezeit von einigen Wochen ist hier nicht ungewöhnlich. Doch Ihre Idee mit den Beweisen, dass wir von den Göttern geschickt wurden, war Gold wert", erklärte Dimitris an Severus gewandt.

Der alte Mann, der sich ihnen mit dem Namen Äneas vorgestellt hatte, machte eine einladende Handbewegung nach oben zum Tempel. Severus nickte ergriff Sisilias Hand und sie folgten den beiden Männern, die nun voraus gingen. Die beiden Soldaten bleiben zurück bei dem Haus, in dem die drei vorhin noch eingesperrt gewesen waren.

Wie schon einige Stunden zuvor liefen sie jetzt den Hang nach oben zum Haupttempel. Doch diesmal sah die Szene, die sich ihnen bot, ganz anders aus. Die Gebäude rechts und links des Weges, waren allesamt komplett erhalten. Efeu rankte sich teilweise um die Mauern und viele Pflanzen und Blumen wuchsen zwischen den Häusern. Es wirkte alles so unglaublich lebendig. Nicht wie am Mittag, als sie durch die Ruinen gegangen waren.

Sie sahen nach kurzer Zeit auf den Apollo Tempel, der vorher noch von den großen Bäumen verdeckt gewesen war und nun in seiner ganzen Pracht vor ihnen stand. Das riesengroße mächtige Gebäude erstrahlte in seinem ganzen Glanz. Es war so sehr beindruckend, dass die kleine Gruppe unwillkürlich einen Moment lang stehen blieb und ehrfurchtsvoll darauf starrte. Trotz der inzwischen hereingebrochenen Dunkelheit, konnten sie doch alles noch sehr gut erkennen. Äneas, der ein weinrotes Gewand trug, welches mit Goldfäden durchwoben war, bemerkte das und blieb nun ebenfalls einen Moment lang stehen und wartete auf sie. Er zupfte seine Toga zurecht und tat so, als würde er ihre Blicke auf den Tempel nicht bemerken.

„Das ist einfach unbeschreiblich", hauchte Dimitris und starrte auf das riesige Gemäuer.

Es war gigantisch. Was musste es für eine Arbeit gewesen sein, dieses Gebäude aufzubauen, mit bloßen Händen und ohne Maschinen.

Der Priester fragte etwas und Dimitris antwortete ihm sofort, woraufhin sich der Mann wieder verneigte und ein freudiges Lächeln über sein Gesicht huschte.

„Er wollte wissen, ob den Göttern der Tempel gefällt, ich habe ihnen gesagt, sehr", flüsterte Dimitris ihnen zu.

Äneas führte sie kurz darauf in den Tempel hinein. Auch hier war alles prachtvoll. Die vielen Skulpturen, die dort standen, der Marmorboden, der im Licht der Fackeln erstrahlte sah einfach so überwältigend aus, dass sie kein Wort sprachen, als sie durch die Gänge hinter ihrem Führer hergingen. Überall an den Wänden hingen Fackeln, welche den Tempel ausleuchteten. An manchen Stellen standen anstatt der Fackeln riesige Schalen, in denen ein helles Feuer brannte. Große wunderschöne Amphoren in den verschiedensten Größen und Formen standen in jeder Ecke und verzierten den Tempel. Die Wände bestanden teilweise aus in Stein geschlagenen Bildern, die verschiedene Schlachten zeigten, Soldaten in ihren Streitwagen oder kämpfende Heerscharen, aber auch Abbildungen verschiedener Götter waren zu erkennen.

Dann wurden sie in einem großen Raum gebracht, in ihm befand sich ein prachtvolles großes Bett, mit vielen Kissen, Decken und Fellen darauf. Auf einem kleinen Tisch, rechts von ihnen stand eine große Schale mit Obst und ein Krug mit Trinkgefäßen. Und an der Wand gegenüber stand ein weiterer Tisch mit Stühlen darum.

Äneas sagte zu den dreien etwas und Dimitris übersetzte es ihnen wieder.

„Er meinte, das wäre das Zimmer für die Dame und er würde uns jetzt zu unsern Räumen bringen."

„Dann sagen Sie ihm bitte, dass ich bei der Dame bleiben werde", erklärte Severus, der sich in dem Raum weiter umsah und dabei in Richtung Bett weiterging. Nachdem Dimitris es ihm gesagte hatte, drehte sich Severus um und sah ihren Gastgeber an, der etwas verständnislos zu ihm sah. Doch dann sprach Dimitris noch einmal mit ihm und ein vielsagendes Lächeln huschte über dessen Gesicht.

„Was haben Sie ihm gesagt?", wollte Severus leicht verwirrt wissen.

„Ich habe ihm nur erklärt, dass Sie verheiratet sind und Sie die Mutter ihres Kindes nicht alleine lassen werden. Wissen Sie, bei den Griechen in der alten Zeit, war es nicht üblich, dass der Mann bei der Frau schlief, außer ...", er grinste Severus nun an und dieser verstand sofort was er meinte.

„Oh, nun, dann soll er annehmen was er will, ich werde jedenfalls hier bleiben", erklärte Severus noch einmal.

Äneas verbeugte sich noch einmal kurz mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und ging dann zur Türe, wo er auf Dimitris wartete.

„Dann wünsche ich Ihnen einen angenehme Nacht, ich denke wir sehen uns morgen früh wieder", er zwinkerte ihnen noch einmal kurz zu und verließ den Raum. Als sich die Türe geschlossen hatte, ging Sisilia zu dem Bett und setzte sich darauf.

„Ich fühle mich wie in einer Filmkulisse, nur dass das hier alles verdammt echt ist", sagte sie ehrfurchtsvoll tief beeindruckt.

Severus sah sich etwas genauer um und als er neben die Türe blickte, fiel ihm auf, dass man ihnen einen der Rücksäcke, die Dimitris mitgenommen hatte ins Zimmer gebracht hat.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, was eine Filmkulisse sein soll, doch es ist wirklich unbeschreiblich, aber irgendwie auch unheimlich. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich heute Nacht überhaupt ein Auge zumachen kann", erklärte Severus und ging zu dem Fenster, aus dem er einen Blick warf. Doch sehen konnte er nicht viel, da es inzwischen stockdunkel draußen war. Sisilia folgte ihm mit ihren Blicken.

„Wir könnten uns ja abwechseln, jeder schläft ein paar Stunden während der andere Wache hält", schlug Sisilia dann vor und sah Severus hinterher, der zurück zur Türe ging und den Riegel zu schob, so dass keiner von außen mehr herein kommen konnte.

„Keine schlechte Idee, ich denke, ich habe wirklich eine sehr kluge Frau geheiratet", grinste Severus nun, ging zu ihr und setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett.

„Es wird zumindest für unsere Kinder und Enkelkinder eine interessante Geschichte werden, wenn wir ihnen erzählen können, dass wir schon mal eine Nacht im Jahre 852 vor Christus verbracht haben", Severus Lippen kräuselten sich erneut, als er das sagte und dann legte er einen Arm um ihre Schultern und zog sie zu sich heran.

„Damit könntest du allerdings Recht haben, vorausgesetzt, sie werden uns das glauben und uns nicht für verrückt erklären", erwiderte Sisilia, jetzt ebenfalls grinsend.

„Das will ich ihnen nicht geraten haben", entgegnete er mit einem gespielten ernsten Gesicht, doch dann legte er sich etwas zurück und stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf dem Fellbett auf.

„Wer übernimmt die erste Wache?", fragte er dann.

„Lass mich die Erste übernehmen, ich bin überhaupt nicht müde, ich glaube ich könnte jetzt sowieso nicht schlafen", erklärte Sisilia, die das Gefühl hatte, ihre Gedanken würden sich wie ein Sturm in ihrem Kopf hin und her drehen.

„In Ordnung, dann wecke mich, wenn es Zeit wird für meine Schicht", sagte er, beugte sich nach vorn und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Er streifte nur seine Schuhe ab und rutschte dann nach oben auf das Bett. Sisilia sah ihm verwundert hinterher, als er die Augen schloss und seine Finger über seinem Bauch verschränkte.

Es dauerte auch nicht sehr lange, da konnte sie ein gleichmäßiges Atmen hören, was ihr zeigte, dass er schon eingeschlafen war. Sie bewunderte dies an ihm. Er konnte sich hinlegen und war innerhalb ein paar Minuten eingeschlafen. Sie hingegen, lag oft noch länger wach, bevor sie auch endlich schlafen konnte.

Sisilia blickte sich in dem sehr hohen Raum um. Im Licht der Fackeln, die an den Wänden hingen konnte sich nichts Außergewöhnliches entdecken, nur merkte sie nach einiger Zeit, dass sie durstig war. So stand sie auf und trat zu dem kleinen Tischchen. Sie sah, dass der Krug voll war, nur konnte sie in dem Dämmerlicht nicht erkennen was sich darin befand. So goss sie einfach etwas davon in einen der Becher und versuchte es dann.

Es war eindeutig Wein. Das war zwar nicht unbedingt das, was ihren Durst am besten stillen würde, doch etwas anderes fand sie im Augenblick nicht. Nun ja, man hielt sie ja für Gesandte der Götter und die tranken ja bekanntlich immer Wein. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und leerte den Becher in ein paar Schlucken. Dann merkte sie, wie es langsam frisch wurde und sie etwas zu frösteln begann. So ging sie zum Bett zurück. Eine Decke wegnehmen konnte sie nicht, ohne Severus zu wecken, da dieser auf den Decken drauf lag. So beschloss sie sich einfach neben ihn zu legen und sich zuzudecken, was sie auch tat. Sie lag auf dem Bett und starrte gegen die Decke auf der viele Schatten tanzten, die von dem Flackern der Fackeln her stammten, doch dann, nach einiger Zeit, ohne dass sie es wirklich wollte, schlief sie ein.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte sie, als sie bemerkte, wie sich jemand neben ihr bewegte. Sie schlug die Augen auf und sah in das Gesicht von Severus, der sie musterte.

„Wolltest du mich nicht aufwecken?", fragte er leise und es klang leicht vorwurfsvoll. Sisilia setzte sich erschrocken auf. Ihr wurde erst in dem Moment klar, wo sie waren und was passiert war.

„Es tut mir leid, ich muss eingeschlafen sein. Der Wein ... ich hatte Durst und er hat mich wohl schläfrig gemacht", entschuldigte sie sich. Es war ihr sichtlich unangenehm.

„Schon gut, ist nicht so schlimm. Zum einen war es ruhig und wenn jemand versuchte hier herein zu kommen, hätte ich es bestimmt mitbekommen", erklärte er ihr, strich mit seinen Fingern über ihre Wange und zog sie zu sich heran.

„Guten Morgen übrigens", er hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen, als es plötzlich gegen ihre Tür hämmerte.

Erschrocken fuhr Severus herum und starrte in die Richtung, aus der das Klopfen gekommen war.

„Guten Morgen, sind Sie schon wach?", hörten sie eine ihnen vertraute Stimme von draußen rufen.

„Ja, wir sind wach!", antwortete Severus, schwang sich aus dem Bett und ging auf die Türe zu. Doch dann drehte er sich noch einmal zu Sisilia um und grinste sie an.

„Bist du angezogen?", fragte er sie feixend, öffnete aber die Türe, ohne ein Antwort abzuwarten. Dimitris war nicht alleine, hinter ihm waren einige Frauen, welche Tabletts mit Essen und einige Gewänder und Tücher mit sich trugen.

Er trat mit den ganzen Frauen in seiner Gefolgschaft in das Zimmer, als Severus die Türe freigegeben hatte.

Der Grieche selbst hatte sich umgezogen und trug nun eine Tunika aus blauem und weißem Stoff und darüber eine passende Toga. Mit seinem weißen Bart sah er nun beinnahe so aus, als würde er hier her gehören. Das einzige was nicht wirklich dazu passte war seine Brille.

Sisilia, die immer noch im Bett lag, sah überrascht zu ihnen allen auf und schwang dann Ihre Beine aus dem Bett. Da sie sich auch mitsamt ihren Kleidern hingelegt hatte, war sie wie Severus auch angezogen.

„Wie finden Sie meine neue Kleidung?", fragte Dimitris und strahlte von einem Ohr zum andern, wartete aber keine Antwort ab, sondern sprach gleich weiter.

„Ich habe Frühstück mitgebracht und auch Kleidung. Sie wurde uns von Kassandra geschickt. Sie möchte, dass wir zum Fest passend gekleidet sind. Es ist einiges zur Auswahl dabei, ich denke Sie werden schon etwas passendes finden. Ich hoffe es ist Ihnen Recht, wenn wir zusammen hier frühstücken?" fragte Dimitris und die Frauen begannen, das Essen auf dem Tisch, der in der anderen Ecke des Zimmers stand zu decken.

Eines der jungen Mädchen, welches ihre dunklen Haare zu Zöpfen geflochten hatte, ging auf Sisilia zu. Sie hatte einige Kleider über ihren Arm gelegt und breitete diese jetzt auf dem Bett aus. Sisilia wusste gar nicht, wo sie zuerst hin schauen sollte. Auf die Kleider, das Essen oder auf Dimitris.

Eine andere junge Frau ging ebenfalls mit einigen Gewändern auf dem Arm zu Severus. Diese hatte ihre schwarzes langes Haar kunstvoll geflochten und mit Perlen verziert. Sisilia hatte einen kurzen Moment lang den Eindruck, dass sie ihr bekannt vorkommen würde, doch das war unmöglich, sie konnte aus der Zeitepoche niemanden kennen, so konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf die Kleider vor sich auf dem Bett. Das Mädchen neben ihr deutete auf diese und Sisilia wusste, sie wollte, dass sie sich eines davon aussuchte. Doch das war nicht so einfach, sie waren alle wundervoll.

Dimitris sagte dann etwas zu den Frauen diese verbeugten sich und verließen dann schnell wieder das Zimmer.

„Ich denke, Sie wollen erst einmal Frühstücken, umziehen können Sie sich nachher noch", zwinkerte er und deutete auf den Tisch.

„Das göttliche Mahl ist angerichtet", sagte er ehrfurchtsvoll und deutete mit der Hand auf den Tisch.

Sisilia hatte in der Tat schon großen Hunger, da sie den Abend davor nichts gegessen hatte. So ging sie zum Tisch und setzte sich. Sie machten sich gleich daran und frühstückten erst einmal, auch wenn es ein etwas ungewohntes, aber sehr reichhaltiges Essen war, doch es schmeckte ihnen ausgezeichnet.

Als sie damit fertig waren kamen die jungen Frauen wieder, um ihnen beim Umziehen zu helfen. Severus wollte zuerst nicht, doch als Dimitris ihm klar machte, dass er damit Kassandra verärgern könnte, was für ihr Vorhaben nicht gerade förderlich wäre, stimmte er brummend doch zu.

Er entschied sich dann für ein dunkelblaues Gewand, zu dem ein ebenso dunkelblauer Umhang gehörte. Sisilia hatte auch nichts anders erwartet und grinste ihn an, als sie das sah.

„Wenigstens etwas vertrautes", stöhnte er, als ihm die junge Frau den Umhang umlegte. Sie strich noch den Stoff des Umhangs auf Severus Körper glatt und sie hörte erst damit auf, als Severus ihre Hand ergriff und sie zur Seite schob.

„Ich denke das reicht", sagte er, obwohl er wusste, dass sie seine Worte nicht verstand. Sie senkte den Kopf und ging rückwärts auf die Tür zu und er beachtete sie nicht weiter.

Sisilia hatte sich für ein smaragdgrünes Kleid entschieden, das eine grüne Schleppe hatte, in die ebenfalls Goldfäden gewebt worden waren.

Das Kleid stand ihr fantastisch und als Severus sie ansah, bekam er große Augen.

„Also, wenn dir jetzt keiner glaubt, dass du eine von den Göttern Gesandte bist ...", begann er und betrachtete sie von oben bis unten.

„Danke, aber ich möchte nicht wissen, was dieses Kleid wert ist. Sieh doch, hier wurde überall Gold mit eingewebt. Es ist auch sehr schwer", erklärte sie und hob die Schleppe zur Demonstration kurz an.

„Du siehst wunderbar darin aus", sagte er ging auf sie zu und nahm ihre Hände und betrachtete sie von oben bis unten.

„Du siehst aber auch umwerfend aus. Wie ein Edelmann!", gab Sisilia das Kompliment zurück. Severus verbeugte sich kurz, zog Sisilia zu sich heran und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Plötzlich stöhnte die junge Frau kurz auf, welche Severus beim einkleiden geholfen hatte. Sie drehten sich alle zu ihr um und sahen diese fragend an, doch sie wandte sich blitzschnell um und rannte davon.

„Was hat sie?", fragte Sisilia erstaunt. Severus hob kurz seine Schultern und Dimitris fragte das andere Mädchen, welches noch im Zimmer war, doch auch sie schien keine Ahnung zu haben und zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Diese ging zu Sisilia und forderte sie auf, auf dem Bett platz zu nehmen. Dann begann sie ihr die Haare zu machen. Mit einem Kamm begann sie erst einmal die Haare zu kämmen und dann eine kunstvolle Frisur zu zaubern, die jedem Friseur in unserer Zeit, kaum besser hätte gelingen können. Während der Zeit saßen die beiden Männer am Tisch und unterhielten sich über griechische Geschichte.

Inzwischen stand die Sonne schon hoch am Himmel und es musste bereits Mittag sein, als die drei von Äneas abgeholt wurden. Sisilia ergriff Severus' Hand und sie und Dimitris folgten ihm wieder durch einige Gänge, bis sie zu einem großen Saal kamen, der prachtvoll hergerichtet worden war. Doch darauf achtete Sisilia im Augenblick nicht sonderlich.

Äneas führte sie zum Ende der Tafel, auf eine Frau zu, die in dem Moment aufstand, als sie die große Halle betreten hatten.

Das musste Kassandra sein, da war sich Sisilia ganz sicher. Sie war eine hochgewachsene schlanke sehr hübsche Frau, die ihre schwarzen lockigen Haare ebenfalls wunderbar mit Perlen verziert und hochgesteckt trug. Nur rechts und links hingen jeweils zauberhafte Locken herunter, die ihr ebenfalls wunderschönes und ebenmäßiges Gesicht einrahmten. Sie war auf keinen Fall älter als Sisilia und sie lächelte sehr freundlich, als sie drei auf sie zutraten. Sie hob ihre Hände und begrüßte sie mit ein paar Worten, die keiner Übersetzung bedurften, sie verstanden auch so, was sie sagen wollte. Ihre tiefe und klangvolle Stimme hallte leise von den Wänden wieder und lösten bei Sisilia einen Schauer aus, der ihr den Rücken herunter lief.

Der Schmuck, der ihr Dekolleté zierte, strahlte und glitzerte in Licht der Sonne, die durch die Fenster in den Saal fiel. Die Saphire darin funkelten wie das Blau des Meeres.

Kassandra blickte freundlich auf die drei, dann verneigte sie sich kurz leicht und nachdem Dimitris es ihr gleich tat, folgten sie seinem Beispiel. Sie musterte jeden einzelnen von ihnen einen Moment lang und dann blieb ihr Blick auf Sisilia hängen. Nein besser gesagt auf ihrem Amulett, welches sie offen um den Hals hängen hatte.

Sie ging direkt auf Sisilia zu, deutete auf das Amulett und stellte ihr eine Frage, die sie aber nicht verstand.

„Sie möchte wissen, woher du das Amulett hast", übersetzte Dimitris ihr sofort.

„Sag ihr, dass es eine längere Geschichte ist, die ich ihr gern in Ruhe erzählen würde", bat Sisilia ihn, ohne Kassandra aus den Augen zu lassen. Sie hatte etwas Mystisches an sich. Ihre Augen, die dunkel und dennoch ganz klar strahlten, hinterließen in ihr den Eindruck, diese Frau konnte in ihr Innerstes sehen. Doch war ihr dies nicht einmal unangenehm. Im Gegenteil, ihr war es, als würde sie diese Frau schon ewig kennen. Irgendetwas an ihr war ihr irgendwie vertraut, sie konnte nur nicht sagen was es war?

Kassandra fragte nach ihren Namen. Dimitris stellte sie alle drei vor und nannte Kassandra ihre Vornamen. Diese wiederholte die Namen von Severus und Sisilia noch einmal laut, da sie ihr wohl fremd vor kamen, dann nickte sie Dimitris zu und bat sie alle Platz zu nehmen. Sisilia dirigiert sie links neben sich und Dimitris, da dieser das Gespräch der beiden übersetzten musste, sollte sich zwischen die beiden setzen. Severus nahm neben Sisilia Platz und verfolgte das weitere Gespräch der beiden Frauen sehr aufmerksam.

Sisilia erzählte ihr dann, woher sie das Amulett bekommen hatte und auch die Geschichte, dass ihre Mutter, welche das Amulett vor ihr besessen hatte, ermordet wurde, bevor sie ihr die sagen konnte, wie das Amulett arbeitete.

Dimitris übersetzte das alles, so gut er konnte und Kassandra hörte aufmerksam zu. Sisilia hatte inzwischen ein großes Vertrauen zu ihr gefasst. Irgendwie erinnerte diese Frau sie an ihre Mutter, auch wenn sie eigentlich gleich alt waren. Sie konnte nicht sagen wieso, aber sie fühlte sich sehr wohl in ihrer Gesellschaft, sie war wie eine Vertraute für sie.

Kassandra schien die ganze Geschichte ohne Bedenken zu glauben und nachdem sie ihr noch erklärt hatte, auf welchem Weg sie zu ihre gekommen waren, war Kassandra zwar sehr überrascht, doch sie nahm es ihnen ohne weiteres ab und nickte verständnisvoll.

In dem Moment kamen einige der Diener von Kassandra in die Halle und brachten das Essen herein. Sie stellten, gebratene Hähnchen, Fische, Hummer und Krabben auf den Tisch. Dazu viele verschieden Gemüse und Gebackenes. Auch große Schalen mit Obst wurden auf den Tisch gestellt, so dass er fast zum brechen voll war. Sie stellen alles auf den Tisch und verschwanden dann wieder. Dann kamen ein paar junge Frauen, in roten und braunen Gewändern herein und brachten Krüge mit Wein. Sie reichten jedem ein Gefäß und schenkten ihnen dann aus den Krügen ein. Ein Mädchen, welches bestimmt noch keine 14 Jahre alt war, bediente Sisilia und die junge Dame, welche Severus heute morgen die Kleidung gebracht hatte, schenkte ihm etwas zu trinken ein. Dann stellte sie den Krug an das Ende des Tisches ab und stellte sich, wie die anderen Mädchen, hinten an die Wand, um zu warten, bis ihre Dienste wieder gebraucht wurden.

Kassandra hob ihren Kelch und sagte etwas. Dimitris wiederholte ihre Worte und übersetzte, dann noch kurz für Sisilia und Severus.

„Für die Götter; ,macht es mir einfach nach", flüsterte er die letzten Worte. Kassandra kippte ihren Becher mit Wein ein wenig um, so dass einige Tropfen auf den Boden liefen, Dimitris tat es ihr gleich und so schlossen sich Severus und Sisilia ebenfalls an.

„Auf die Art und Weise bekommen die Götter ein Weinopfer"; zwinkerte Dimitris noch kurz zu ihnen, und dann forderte Kassandra sie auf, mit dem Essen zu beginnen. Bevor sie sich weiter unterhalten würden.

Doch Sisilia war zu aufgeregt, um wirklich etwas herunter zu bekommen. So schielte sie, während sie aß, immer wieder zu Kassandra, die sich dann nach einiger Zeit endlich erbarmte und sich bereit erklärte ihr alle Fähigkeiten des Amuletts nahe zu bringen.

Doch zu ihrer Verwunderung wollte sie nicht mit ihr darüber sprechen, sondern es ihr zeigen, doch ihr wurde auch sofort klar warum. Denn das Sprechen, würde nur über einen dritten gehen und das Wissen, wie man das Amulett einsetzten konnte, durfte nur von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben werden, und nur der Träger und Besitzer des Amuletts durfte über das Wissen verfügen, wie es funktionierte.

Zuerst zögerte Sisilia unsicher, doch dann wurde ihr mit einem Mal klar, was Kassandra vor hatte.

Sie beherrschte die eine der möglichen Fähigkeiten des Amuletts, das einzige was ihr ihre Mutter schon früh erklärt hatte: Das Gedanken lesen. Dies funktionierte auch über Sprachen hinweg. Sie braucht kein altgriechisch zu können dafür. Sisilia sah Kassandra einen Moment lang an und nickt dann verstehend.

Kassandra erhob sich von ihrem Platz und streckte die Hand nach Sisilia aus. Diese erhob sich nun ebenfalls und ging langsam auf die Seherin zu. Sie sah ihr dabei abwartend in die Augen. Kassandra nahm ihre Hand und zog sie mit sich aus dem Raum, wie eine Freundin, welche ihrer besten Freundin ein Geheimnis anvertrauen wollte. Aber irgendwie war es auch nichts anderes.

Sisilia nahm nichts mehr um sich herum war. Sie sah nicht wie Severus sich erhoben hatte und Sisilia folgen wollte, wie Dimitris ihn aufhielt und ihn wieder zu seinem Platz zurück schob. Sie sah auch nicht, wie die Dienerinnen, wieder zum Tisch gingen und aus verschiedenen Krügen ihre Becher wieder auffüllte.

Sie folgte ihr in einen anderen großen Raum, in dem sich eine tiefe Grube befand. Und in dieser Grube sah Sisilia eine gigantische Schlange liegen, die aber wohl schlief, denn sie bewegte sich nicht. Sie zuckte unwillkürlich zurück, als sie das Tier sah, doch Kassandra legte ihr beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter und deutete ihr an, dass sie keine Angst zu haben brauchte. Sisilia sah noch einmal zu dem Tier und musterte es einen Moment lang. Diese leuchtend grüne Schlange war mind. 12 Meter lang, wenn nicht mehr. Und was besonders auffällig an ihr war, das war der scharlachrote Federbusch den sie auf dem Kopf trug. Kassandra zog sie ein Stück weiter mit sich an der großen Grube vorbei, in den nächsten Raum hinein, da sah Sisilia eine Frau auf einem goldenen Dreibein sitzen. Diese Frau hatte weiße Strähnen in ihrem sonst schwarzen Haaren. Sie saß auf dem goldenen Stuhl mit drei Füßen, hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und wiegte sich leicht hin und her. Ihr langes Haar, hing offen und strähnig über ihre Schultern. Sie wirkte auf Sisilia, als ob sie in Trance wäre. Sie reagierte auch nicht als sie eintraten.

„Pythia", flüsterte Kassandra leise und deutet auf die Frau. Sisilia verstand, was sie ihr damit sagen wollte. Dimitris hatte von dieser Pythia erzählt. Sie war eine Tempelpriesterin, welche die Weissagungen überbrachte. Sie war sozusagen das Sprachrohr des Orakels.

Sisilia nahm einen merkwürdigen Geruch wahr in dem Raum. Teilweise kannte sie den Geruch und versuchte ihn zu deuten. Ganz deutlich erkannte sie Bilsenkraut und Lorbeer, der hier verbrannt wurde. Dann sah sie Schalen mit verschiedenem Räucherwerk auf dem Boden um Pythia stehen, die wohl diesen merkwürdigen und benebelnden Geruch erzeugten. Sie selbst fühlte sich auch schon etwas benebelt und es fiel ihr schwerer sich richtig zu konzentrieren.

Kassandra führte sie zu einer der Steinbänke, die noch in diesem Raum standen. Sie setzte sich und deutete mit der Hand neben sich auf die Bank. Sisilia folgte der Einladung und nahm neben ihr Platz.

Kassandra ergriff ihre Hand und sagte etwas zu ihr, und auch wenn sie kein einziges Wort davon verstand, klang es irgendwie wundervoll und trotz allem sehr vertraut. Sisilia wusste nicht wie, aber ihr war, als hätte sie sie aufgefordert ihr Amulett in die Hand zu nehmen, was sie dann auch tat. Kassandra nickte ihr zufrieden zu und sah sie nun abwartend an. Sisilia wusste in dem Moment, was sie zu tun hatte und ohne zu zögern konzentrierte sich auf ihr gegenüber.

Mit ihre Hand ergriff sie die ihre und hielt sie fest. Die Augen hatte sie auf die von Kassandra geheftet und mit einem Mal spürte sie Gedanken von Kassandra auf sich überströmen. Es war ein komisches Gefühl, nicht so, wie früher, wenn sie versucht hatte, die Gedanken derer zu lesen, die ihr gegenüber gestanden hatten. Sie wusste plötzlich Dinge, die sie vorher nicht gewusst hatte und doch war es ihr, als hätte sie dieses Wissen schon immer besessen. Es kam ihr nur so vor, als wäre es lediglich verschüttet gewesen und würde nun wieder zum Vorschein kommen. Kassandra sah sie an und lächelte, sie beugte sich vor und nahm Sisilia einen Moment in den Arm. Für einen winzigen Moment, für eine hauch einer Sekunde, hatte Sisilia das Gefühl, sie wäre wieder 11 Jahre alt und ihre Mutter hätte sie in ihre Arme geschlossen und als sie sich wieder von ihr löste, war sie schon fast enttäuscht, dass es nur Kassandra war, die ihr gegenüber saß.

„Danke", hauchte Sisilia, die nun leicht durcheinander war. Kassandra erhob sie und reichte ihr erneut die Hand, welche Sisilia automatisch ergriff und sich hoch ziehen lies. Im ersten Moment, wurde ihr etwas schwindelig und sie griff sich an die Stirn, doch Kassandra hielt sie fest und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. Sie zog sie mit sich, aus dem Raum in dem die Pythia saß, zurück durch den Raum in dem diese riesige Schlange, in der großen und tiefen Grube lag, zurück in den Saal, in dem Severus und Dimitris auf die beiden warteten.

Severus erhob sich sofort und ging auf die beiden zu. Dimitris folgte ihm und sah zu den beiden. Kassandra blickte kurz zu Dimitris und sagte etwas zu ihm, sie schien ihm etwas zu erklären. Als sie fertig war, fragte er sie noch etwas, doch sie antwortete ihm und schüttelte nur den Kopf. Dann wandte er sich an Sisilia.

„Kassandra hat mich gebeten Ihnen etwas zu sagen. Ich verstehe zwar nicht, was sie damit meint, doch vielleicht wissen Sie ja, was es bedeuten soll. Nun, sie sagte, Sie sollen ihr nicht böse sein, sie hätte vorhin auch einen Teil ihrer Gedanken gelesen, das hätte sie nicht verhindern können. Sie sollten nicht vergessen, dass das Amulett ihre, also Kassandras Fähigkeiten übertragen bekommen hat. Dann meinte sie, ich soll Ihnen gratulieren, da die Götter es mit ihnen sehr gut gemeint hätten und Ihnen die Trinität zu Teil werden lassen haben. Sie würden unter dem Schutz von Apollo und Artemis stehen, die Ihnen noch wichtige Aufgaben zukommen lassen würden. Bitte fragen Sie mich nicht, was sie damit gemeint hat! Ich habe sie gebeten es zu erklären, aber sie sagte, Sie werden es verstehen, wenn es an der Zeit ist", erklärte Dimitris und sah Sisilia an, als hoffe er, sie könnte ihm das erklären. Doch auch sie verstand nicht, was Kassandra ihr sagen wollte und zuckte auch kurz mit den Schultern. Ihr Blick wanderte zu ihr doch sie lächelte nur und deutete wieder zum Tisch.

Sie setzten sich wieder an den Tisch.

„Was habt ihr gemacht? Wo wart ihr?", wollte Severus von ihr wissen, doch Sisilia war immer noch irgendwie benebelt und brauchte einen Moment bevor sie Severus antworten konnte.

„Sie hat mich in einen Raum gebracht, in dem die Tempelpriesterin Pythia saß. Vorher sind wir durch einen Raum gegangen und kamen an einer tiefen Grube vorbei in der eine riesige Schlange lag, die schlief. In dem kleinen Raum, in dem diese Frau saß, roch es nach Lorbeer und Bilsenkraut, das dort mit anderen Sachen verbrannt wurde." Sie sah Severus an, der eine Augenbraue hob.

„Bist du dir sicher? Bilsenkraut?", er sah sie eindringlich an und sie nickte. Eine Hand führte sie zu Schläfe, so als würde das helfen, dass sie sich wieder leichter konzentrieren konnte.

„Dir ist klar, was Bilsenkraut für eine Wirkung hat, wenn man es als Räucherwerk verbrennt", fragte er besorgt. Doch Sisilia kam in dem Moment nicht darauf, was er meinte.

„Es ist ein Halluzinogen, das Trancezustände hervorrufen kann, wenn es in größeren Mengen verbrannt wird", erklärte er ihr.

„Stimmt, jetzt wo du es sagst. Es entspannt den Körper und einige Zeit kann der Geist viel Informationen aufnehmen, nur wenn man zuviel davon abbekommt, fängt das Gehirn an Halluzinationen zu erzeugen", zitierte Sisilia aus einem der Schulbücher. Severus nickte und sah sie besorgt an.

„Geht es dir gut?", wollte er wissen. Sisilia fühlte sich zwar immer noch leicht benebelt, doch sie merkte, wie die Wirkung des Krautes wieder langsam nachließ.

„Es geht schon wieder. Ich denke Kassandra hielt es für notwendig, dorthin zu gehen, so dass mein Geist aufnahmefähiger war. Mir geht es gut, mach dir keine Gedanken", beruhigte sie ihn, als sie sein Gesicht betrachtete. Mit ihrer Hand strich sie über seine Wange, er fing sie ein und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Handfläche, was Sisilia dazu brachte, ihm ein Lächeln zu schenken. Dann nahm sie ihr Amulett in die Hand und betrachtete es eine ganze Zeit lang. Sie ging in Gedanken das durch, was sie von Kassandra erfahren hatte. Es war irgendwie unglaublich, sie hatte innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden das Wissen über das Amulett erhalten. Jetzt kannte sie auch die Wirkung des Ringes, der zu dem Amulett gehörte und den sie von Severus zur Hochzeit bekommen hatte.

Der Ring! Sie hatte ihn in einem kleinen Beutel die ganze Zeit mit sich getragen, weil Severus bis jetzt nicht gewollt hatte, dass sie ihn tragen sollte, er war immer noch davon überzeugt, dass dieser Unglück bringen würde. Doch wenn er die Kraft des Ringes kennen würde, da war sie sich sicher, hätte er nichts mehr dagegen, dass sie ihn anstecken würde. Sie griff in die Tasche des Kleides, in die sie den kleinen Beutel gesteckt hatte und zog ihn heraus. Sie nahm den Ring aus dem Beutel und betrachtete ihn, als sie Kassandras Blick bemerkte. Ein Nicken zeigte ihr, dass sie verstand was Sisilia wohl nun dachte. Sie lächelte zurück und drehte sich dann zu Severus um, der gerade einen Schluck von seinem Wein nahm.

„Severus, ich ...", begann sie, als sie seinen Blick bemerkte. Seine Augen funkelten leicht, als er sie ansah, seine Aufmerksamkeit war auf den Ring gerichtet.

„Warum trägst du ihn mit dir herum? Ich hatte dich doch gebeten ihn nicht anzuziehen. Du kennst meine Meinung", sagte er und sah sie streng an.

„Severus, bitte hör mir zu. Ich weiß jetzt, dass du dich im Bezug auf den Ring geirrt hast. Es war mit Sicherheit ein dummer Zufall, dass deine Mutter ihn getragen hat, als sie starb und ich dann, als ... du weißt schon", Severus hob abwehrend die Hände, so als ob er das alles nicht hören wollte.

„Bitte, höre mich doch erst einmal an", bat sie ihn erneut und er ließ wieder seine Hände sinken.

„Gut, dann sag, was du zu sagen hast", sagte er, seine Augen funkelten sie dabei an und sie verstand nicht so recht, warum er so heftig darauf reagierte.

„Der Ring und das Amulett gehören zusammen. Kassandra hat ihn extra mit dem Amulett zusammen anfertigen lassen. Der Stein darin und die sechs Steine aus dem Anhänger stammen aus einem großen Stein, der in sieben Teile zerschlagen wurde, nachdem Kassandra ihre Kräfte, die ihr von Apollo verliehen wurden zur Hälfte auf diesen Edelstein übertragen hatte. Es war kein Zufall, dass der Edelstein genau in sieben Teile zersprang. Er hat sich in die sieben Fähigkeiten aufgeteilt, die Kassandra auf ihn übertragen hat, verstehst du?" Sisilia wunderte sich selber über das, was sie Severus hier erklärte. Das muss auch ein Teil von dem Wissen, sein, welches Kassandra ihr gegeben hatte. Sisilia hielt ihm den Ring hin, doch er blickte nur drauf und sah sie an.

„Nimm ihn bitte einmal", bat sie ihn und zögerlich griff er danach.

„Wenn du ihn trägst, kann ich gedanklich Kontakt zu dir aufnehmen. Ich könnte dich so auch finden, wenn ich dich suchen müsste. Ich würde es gerne einmal versuchen, wenn es dir recht ist?", bat sie ihn und sah ihn an. Severus starrte sie verdutzt an, doch dann nickte er.

„Ja, gut. Was muss ich tun?", fragte er.

„Stecke ihn einfach an einen Finger, den Rest mache ich", erklärte sie ihm. Er tat was sie wollte. Auf seinen Ringfinger passte er nicht, aber auf seinen kleinen Finger, wie für ihn gemacht. Er streifte ihn über und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Sisilia warf einen kurzen Blick zu Kassandra, die sie dabei beobachtete. Sie nickte ihr aufmunternd zu und Sisilia lächelte zurück. Dann konzentrierte sie sich auf Severus. Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen und dachte intensiv: ‚Ich liebe dich'.

Als sie ihre Augen öffnete lächelte Severus sie an.

„Ich liebe dich auch", gab er leise zurück.

„Heißt das, du hast meine Gedanken wahrgenommen?" , fragte sie Severus leicht aufgeregt und dieser nickte.

Dann war es Kassandra, die wieder eine Frage an sie stellte. Sie war inzwischen wohl sehr neugierig geworden und wollte über die Zeit, aus der sie kamen einiges wissen. Sisilia überlegte sehr sorgfältig, was sie ihr antwortete, sie wollte sie nicht zu sehr verwirren, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, ihr etwas schuldig zu sein, deshalb beantwortete sie ihre Fragen so gut es ging.

Sie saßen einige Zeit da und redeten. Die Mädchen schenkten ihnen immer wieder mal zu trinken nach, nachdem sie bis auf das Obst den Tisch abgeräumt hatten.

Sisilia war so sehr in das Gespräch mit Kassandra vertieft, wobei Dimitris für beide übersetzte, dass ihr nicht auffiel, wie die junge Dienerin, welche sich besonders um das Wohlergehen von Severus kümmerte, wieder an den Tisch trat und Severus erneut etwas Wein nachschenkte. Wie durch Zufall, ließ sie dabei ihr Armband fallen. Beide bückten sich gleichzeitig danach, doch Severus bekam es zuerst zu fassen und wollte es ihr reichen, doch sie griff nicht nur nach dem Armband, sondern nach seiner ganzen Hand und blickte ihm dabei in die Augen. Er war kurz irritiert und erwiderte ihren Blick. Sie verwirrte ihn, er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, so als konnte er damit wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Noch immer hielt sie seinen Hand fest und als er das jetzt merkte drückte er ihr das Armband in die Hand und entzog sich ihr. Sie lächelte, reichte ihm seinen Becher und ging dann wieder etwas vom Tisch weg. Doch diesmal stellte sie sich nicht hinter ihn, an die Wand, wo sie zuvor immer gestanden hatte, sondern neben die Türe, so dass sie ihn sehen konnte und auch er sie sah.

Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Wein und versuchte wieder dem Gespräch von Sisilia und Kassandra zu folgen. Doch immer wieder wanderten seinen Gedanken zu dem Mädchen und immer häufiger sah er zu der Tür, wo diese stand.

Als er erneut seinen Becher gelehrt hatte, kam sie wieder zum Tisch. Er hob ihr schon den Becher entgegen, als sie mit dem Krug in der Hand auf ihn zukam. Sie sah ihm die ganze Zeit in die Augen, während sie ihm Wein nachschenkte. Dadurch verschüttete sie ein paar Tropfen auf sein Gewand. Sie nahm schnell den Saum ihres Kleides und begann, die Weinflecken wegzureiben. Er sah ihn nur dabei zu, als sie sich vor ihm hinkniete und über seinen Schoß wischte. Sie sah zu ihm auf und ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Dann stand sie wieder langsam auf, zwinkerte ihm zu und ging, sich immer wieder zu ihm umdrehend in Richtung Türe. Er sah ihr nach und ihm fiel auf, was für eine fantastische Figur sie doch hatte. Er nahm nur noch am Rande das Gespräch zwischen Sisilia und Kassandra wahr und seine Blicke wanderten immer wieder zu der Schönheit an der Türe.

Er trank wieder von seinem Wein und immer mehr zog ihn diese Frau an. Er drehte den Becher zwischen seinen Händen und spürte, wie das Verlangen nach mehr Nähe zu ihr immer mehr anstieg. Da zwinkerte ihm die Frau noch einmal kurz zu und mit einem Lächeln ging sie durch die Türe hinaus.

Das war deutlich gewesen, das war eine Aufforderung ihr zu folgen. Severus zögerte noch, dann nahm er noch einen Schluck von dem Wein und während der rote Rebensaft, seine Kehle hinunter lief, fasste er den Entschluss ihr zu folgen. Er sah kurz zu den andern, doch die waren zu sehr mit Reden beschäftig, als dass ihnen aufgefallen wäre, wenn er den Raum verlassen würde.

Beinnahe wie unter Hypnose ging er auf den Gang hinaus und sah sich um. Am Ende des langen Flures erblickte er sie dann. Sie lächelte ihm entgegen, ging weiter und um die Ecke. Er zögerte einen Moment, doch dann folgte er ihr und sah sie gerade noch in einer der Türen verschwinden.

Er ging ihr hinterher, in ihm stieg das Verlangen, diese Frau besitzen zu wollen, immer mehr an. So beschleunigte er seine Schritte, sein Umhang blähte sich hinter ihm auf und er erreichte ebenfalls die Tür, durch welche sie gerade verschwunden war.

Er trat hindurch und fand sich auf einer Art Empore wieder, die fast um den ganzen Raum führte. Leise machte er zwei Schritte nach vorn zu der Brüstung und schaute hinunter in den Raum, dessen hohe Decke von vier mächtigen Säulen gehalten wurde. Der Raum war vielleicht zehn mal zehn Meter groß und bestand komplett aus Marmor. Das Licht der Fackeln brach sich tausendfach in den Wänden des polierten Steines und erhellte den Raum gespenstisch und doch sehr warm.

Unten sah er sie dann, in der Mitte standen ein paar Diwans verteilt. Sie waren zwar aus Stein, vielleicht sogar ebenfalls aus Marmor gefertigt, aber auf diese waren dicke Felle und einige Kissen gelegt worden. Und mitten drin, auf einem dieser Diwans, lag das Mädchen.

Sie hatte das Gewand, welches sie vorher getragen hatte abgelegt und nun trug sie nur noch einen Hauch von Stoff an ihrem Körper. Ein knappes Oberteil, das ihren Bauch nicht bedeckte und einen kurzen Rock um ihre schmalen Hüften.

Im Unterbewusstsein kam es ihm so vor, sie schon einmal gesehen zu haben, doch irgendwie wollte sein Gehirn nicht mehr so recht arbeiten, er kam nicht drauf wo und eigentlich war es ihm auch egal. Er verspürte nur noch den Wunsch, zu ihr zu gehen und sie zu küssen, sie zu berühren und dann zu besitzen.

Sie streckte auffordernd die Hände zu ihm hoch und sah ihn mit ihren Augen verführerisch an, was den letzten Wiederstand in ihm brach und die letzten Bedenken, die er noch ganz tief in sich verspürt hatte, wegschwemmten. Er wandte den Kopf und sah die Treppe, die nach unten führte, nach unten zum Objekt seiner Begierde...

Sisilia merkte überhaupt nicht, wie die Zeit verflog. Sie unterhielt sich mit Kassandra, welche sehr neugierig war und diese hörte ihr sehr aufmerksam zu.

Doch am anstrengendsten war es für Dimitris, er musste alles übersetzten und er war es nun, der die beiden um eine kurze Unterbrechung bat. Die beiden Frauen gönnten ihm die Pause und stimmten zu, ihm einige Zeit Ruhe zu lassen.

Sisilia drehte sich zu Severus um, als sie plötzlich merkte, dass er nicht mehr da war.

„Haben Sie gesehen, wo Severus hin ist?", fragte sie Dimitris der sich nun ebenfalls einen Schluck Wein nahm. Er sah auf den Platz, an dem Severus vorher noch gesessen hatte.

„Nein, keine Ahnung, vielleicht musste er mal wohin", zwinkerte Dimitris ihr zu und grinste dann.

„Das ist natürlich möglich", gab sie zurück. Doch irgendwie beschlich sie ein komisches Gefühl. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber irgendetwas kam ihr merkwürdig vor. Sie nahm sich jetzt ebenfalls noch etwas von dem Obst, das auf dem Tisch stand, doch als Severus auch nach einigen weiteren Minuten nicht zurück kam, entschloss sie sich, ihn suchen zu gehen.

„Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte einen Moment", sagte sie ohne eine weitere Erklärung. Dimitris übersetze nun schon automatisch, während er eine Orange schälte und Kassandra nickte ihr lächelnd zu.

Als sie den Saal verlies, wurde sie das komische Gefühl nicht los, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Severus würde doch nie ohne ein Wort zu sagen einfach verschwinden.

Mit einem komischen Gefühl in der Magengegend machte sie sich auf, um nach ihm zu suchen. Sie ging den Gang entlang und lauschte. Ganz in der Ferne konnte sie Stimmen vernehmen und ein helles Lachen. Diese Geräusche ignorierend, ging sie ihrem Gefühl folgend den Gang entlang, bis sie zu einer Türe kam, die nur leicht angelehnt war. Einem inneren Drang folgend, ging sie dort hin, irgendwas lenkte sich genau in diese Richtung.

Natürlich! Daran hatte sie nicht mehr gedacht, das Amulett half ihr, es zeigte ihr den Weg zu dem Ring und somit auch zu seinem Träger. Severus!

Doch was tat er hier? Langsam und vorsichtig öffnete sie Türe einen Spalt und sah hinein. Doch von hier aus konnte sie nichts erkennen. Sie sah sich kurz um und schlüpfte dann durch den Spalt in den Raum hinein.

Wie schon Severus zuvor, fand sie sich auf der Empore wieder. Sie ging langsam zu der steinernen Brüstung und sah hinunter.

Ihr Blut schien in ihren Adern zu gefrieren, bei dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot. Sie sah auf einer der Liegen, diese Dienerin, halb nackt und neben ihr saß ... ihr Herz setzte einen Moment lang aus und ihr Magen verkrampfte sich ... Severus.

Er hatte sich über diese Frau gebeugt und war dabei ihren Bauch zu küssen, was diese dazu veranlasste leise aufzustöhnen, während sie ihre Hände in seinen Haaren vergraben hatte und seinen Kopf fest hielt.

Sisilia wusste im ersten Augenblick nicht, was sie tun sollte. Weglaufen, sie anbrüllen oder einen Fluch auf beide jagen? Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sich ihre Starre löste, doch dann ging sie, ohne ein Wort zu sagen zur Treppe, die nach unten führte. Die beiden bemerkten sie nicht, zu sehr waren sie mit sich selber beschäftig.

Sie hatte die Treppe schnell hinter sich gebracht und ging nun langsam auf sie zu und obwohl sie sich nicht die Mühe machte, leise zu sein, nahmen die beiden sie nicht wahr.

In ihrem Inneren tobte ein Krieg. Ihr Atem ging unkontrolliert schnell, ihr Herz schlug in ihrem Hals und in ihren Kopf wirbelten die Gedanken umher, während sie ihre Hände zu Fäusten ballte.

Zwei Meter von ihnen blieb sie kochend vor Wut stehen, immer noch unbemerkt.

„Kannst du mir vielleicht sagen, was das bedeuten soll?" frage Sisilia dann sehr aufgebracht und blickte schnaubend auf die zwei.

Die Köpfe der beiden drehten sich herum und sie sahen sie überrascht an. Sisilia blickte in das Gesicht von Severus, dessen Augen wild und dunkel leuchteten. Genauso wie vor zwei Tagen schon ein mal, doch er sagte nichts, er sah sie nur an und zeigte ansonsten keine Reaktion. Ganz ihm Gegensatz zu ihr.

„Sieh mal einer an, die Ehefrau", sagte die Frau plötzlich zu ihr, welche sich sehr schnell gefangen hatte und grinste sie an. Es erstaunte Sisilia sehr, dass die Frau ihre Sprache sprechen konnte. Zwar mit einem leichten Akzent, aber ansonsten fehlerfrei.

„Da staunen Sie, was? Erkennen Sie mich nicht mehr?", fragte sie, während ihre Hand immer noch um Severus Nacken geschmiegt war und sie ihn festhielt.

In dem Moment wusste sie wieder, woher sie diese Frau kannte. Sie war das Zigeunermädchen, welches am ersten Abend in ihrem Hotel getanzt und sich an Severus heran gemacht hatte, nur war sie im Gegensatz zu heute, damals sehr stark geschminkt gewesen, was der Grund war warum sie diese nicht gleich wieder erkannt hatte.

„Wie ... wie kommen Sie hierher?", fragte Sisilia erstaunt.

„Oh, das ist ganz einfach, genau so wie Sie. Ich war wohl nahe genug bei Ihnen, so dass mich der Zeitstrahl ebenfalls mitgerissen hat", grinste sie nun und setzte sich auf.

„Aber wieso...?" Sisilia verstand nicht.

„Das kann ich Ihnen ganz einfach erklären", sie lachte kurz auf und erhob sich dann. Severus blieb sitzen und sah ihr hinterher, als sie auf Sisilia zu ging und dann einen Meter vor ihr stehen blieb.

„Es war eigentlich eher ein Zufall. Ich hatte diesen Auftritt in Ihrem Hotel. Doch als ich Severus sah, war mir sofort klar, dass er mehr war, als nur ein einfacher Muggeltourist. Und nachdem Sie weg waren, sah ich meine Chance, meine Annahme zu überprüfen. Schon beim ersten tiefen Blick in seine Augen wusste ich, dass viel magisches Potential in ihm steckt. Er gefiel mir. Ja, ich wollte ihn für mich haben. Während des Tanzes hab ich ihm unauffällig etwas in den Wein gegeben, und ich hatte ihn schon fast so weit, dass er mir ohne eine einzige Frage gefolgt wäre, wenn Sie nicht wieder zurück gekommen wären. Ich hatte gedacht sie haben sich verabschiedet, zumindest hatte es für mich so ausgesehen. Nun, das war wohl ein kleiner Fehler von mir, doch ich hoffe, ihr hattet noch eine schöne Nacht? Denn es war eure letzte gemeinsame", zischte sie und ging zurück zu Severus, neben dem sie sich wieder niederließ.

„Das erklärt aber immer noch nicht, wieso Sie uns gefolgt sind", wollte Sisilia wissen, während sie Blicke von einem zum andern warf.

„Ich habe natürlich sofort Erkundigungen eingezogen, über Professor Severus Snape", sie sah zu ihm, lächelte ihn an und fuhr mit den Fingern über seine Wange. Er fing ihre Hand ein und hauchte gierig einen Kuss darauf. Sisilia irritierte sein fast schon provozierendes Verhalten sehr, sie verstand nicht warum er das tat, das war doch nicht er? Oder doch? Hatte sie in ihm etwas geweckt, was tief in ihm geschlummert hat? Wie auch immer sie wollte wissen was los war.

„Was ich erfahren habe, bestätigte meine Vermutungen. Ich habe euch verfolgt. Ich wollte herausfinden was ihr in Athen wollt. Es war sehr interessant. Wie zum Beispiel der Besuch im Museum." Die beiden Frauen musterten sich und in Sisilias Kopf begann es zu arbeiten.

„Im Museum? ... Die Frau mit dem Kopftuch", antwortete Sisilia sich nun selber, der einiges klar wurde.

„Ja genau, oder in der Gasse, bei der Kirche", ihr Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Die Frau mit den Zöpfen, welche die Blumen gegossen hat. Dann waren Sie auch die Studentin, die gestern hinter uns saß, in dem Theater?" dies war mehr eine Feststellung, als eine Frage. Die Frau nickte lachend.

„Das auch und noch ein paar mehr. Sie sind wirklich eine kluge Frau, doch das wird Ihnen nun auch nichts mehr nützen", ihr Lachen hallte kalt von den Wänden wieder.

Severus sah von einer zur andern, seine Augen funkelten immer noch tiefschwarz und er sah irgendwie unschlüssig aus.

„Severus, bitte!" Sisilia sah ihn auffordernd an und streckte ihre Hand nach ihm aus. Er wollte aufstehen und zu ihr gehen, doch die Frau hielt ihn fest und sah ihn an.

„Nein, bleib hier. Wir beide zusammen, werden ein Team werden, wir werden uns das nehmen, was wir wollen und was uns zusteht. Wir beide zusammen können ein Reich gründen, das größer und mächtiger ist, als alles, was wir uns vorstellen können", sagte sie und sah Severus eindringlich an. Ihre Augen funkelten, wie die einer Besessenen, als sie das sagte. Severus ließ sich wieder zurück sinken und starrte in ihre Augen, dann beugte er sich nach vorn und begann sie wild zu küssen. Das war zuviel für Sisilia, Sie griff in die Tasche ihres Kleides und riss den Zauberstab hervor. Doch die Frau ihr gegenüber hatte das sofort bemerkt und hielt plötzlich ebenfalls, wie aus dem nichts, einen Zauberstab in der Hand.

„Expelliarmus", rief sie und noch ehe Sisilia verstand was los war, flog ihr Zauberstab im hohen Boden davon und fiel zwischen den Liegen zu Boden. Sisilia wollte sich im nächsten Moment auf sie stürzen, doch erneut hatte die schwarzhaarige Hexe ihren Zauberstab auf Sisilia gerichtet und rief einen ihr unbekannten Zauber aus.

Sisilia hatte mit einmal das Gefühl, sie wäre von einer Sekunde auf die andere in hartes, durchsichtiges Wachs gegossen worden. Sie konnte alles sehen und hören, doch sie konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Mit großem Erstaunen wunderte sie sich, dass dieser Zauber nicht an ihr abgeprallt war, wie die meisten anderen, es zur Zeit immer taten.

Die Frau lachte kalt und schrill auf, als sie sah, dass Sisilia erstarrt war.

„So gefällt mir das Ganze schon viel besser", lachte sie erneut auf und zog dann Severus, der überhaupt nicht auf das was die Frau getan hatte reagierte, erneut zu sich heran. Dieser senkte den Kopf und begann ihren Hals zu küssen, währen sie Sisilia gehässig ansah. Diese versuchte zu sprechen, was ihr unter großer Anstrengung gelang.

„Wer sind Sie?", presste Sisilia wütend hervor, sie hatte inzwischen längst verstanden, dass Severus nicht aus freiem Willen handelte. Er benahm sich, wie vor zwei Tagen im Hotel, als er über sie hergefallen war und die Kontrolle über sich verloren hatte. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht, das war ihr längst klar geworden.

„Wer ich bin? Mein Name ist Dionella. Ich bin eine Nachfahrin von Circe. Kennen sie Circe?", fragte sie lachend und legte ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite, als Severus über ihr Dekolleté strich und gleich darauf begann, sie dort zu küssen.

„Severus, komm zu dir", rief Sisilia in der Hoffnung, dass er sich besinnen würde. Dionella lachte, als sie das hörte.

„Vergiss es Süße. Er hat meinen Wein getrunken und er wird jetzt mir gehören. Du hast die Wirkung des Weines doch zu spüren bekommen, nicht wahr?" fragte sie süffisant und ein gehässiges Lächeln kam über ihre Lippen.

„Du hast ...?"

„Ja, ich habe. Eine wunderbare Mischung und sehr wirkungsvoll. Ich denke Severus hier, kennt die Wirkung von Hyoscyamus albus. Als Tränkebrauer weiß er doch bescheid. Mit noch ein paar anderen Zutaten, wird ein Mann wild und hemmungslos. Er wird jeder Frau, die ihm das gibt, verfallen sein. Sieh ihn dir nur an, er bekommt gar nicht genug von mir", erklärte sie lachend und nahm nun sein Gesicht in ihre Hände.

„Nicht war mein Schwarzer Engel, du willst mich", hauchte sie zu ihm und seine Augen funkelten wild.

„Natürlich will ich dich, hör endlich auf zu reden und komm zu mir", stöhnte er auf und versuchte näher an sie heranzurutschen.

„Einen Augenblick mein Wilder, dann darfst du mich haben", sagte sie und drückte ihn ein Stück von sich weg.

„Ich wollte deiner Frau nur noch etwas erklären. Severus und ich werden heute Nacht noch in unsere Zeit zurück kehren. Ich denke, du und Dimitris seid hier ganz gut aufgehoben. Das ist doch gnädig, ich könnte dich auch töten.

Dann werden wir uns ein Imperium aufbauen. Mit Severus' Hilfe und seinem Wissen über den Dunklen Lord, werden wir uns ihn vom Hals schaffen und dann werden wir beide herrschen", bei den letzten Worten funkelte sie Severus an, streckte ihre Arme nach ihm aus und ergriff die Kette, die um seinen Hals hing und zog sie unter seinem Gewand heraus. Ihre Augen funkelten, als sie den Zeitwandler betrachtete und ein sarkastisches Lächeln flog über ihre Gesicht. Dann beugte er sich erneut über sie und begann sie wild zu küssen.

Die Gefühle in Sisilia schlugen Purzelbäume. Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen und musste das Ganze mit ansehen. Sie versuchte die Augen zu schließen, doch das ging nicht, irgendetwas zwang sie, immer wieder die Augen zu öffnen.

‚Konzentriere dich Sil!' sagte sie zu sich selber und versuchte einen Gegenfluch zu finden, der sie aus dieser Masse wieder befreien sollte. Doch egal was sie versucht, sie schaffte es nicht. Nicht einmal ihren kleinen Finger konnte sie bewegen.

Sie wunderte sich, dass sie überhaupt atmen konnte, denn der ganze Körper fühlte sich an wie versteinert. Sie lauschte in sich hinein und bekam plötzlich Angst um ihr Kind, doch dann fühlte sie eine Wärme in ihrem Bauch, auch eine Bewegung des Kindes konnte sie wahrnehmen, was sie wieder etwas beruhigte. So versuchte sie sich dann nur darauf zu konzentrieren, ihre Kraft von und für das Kind zu schöpfen.

Doch ganz plötzlich hatte sie eine Idee. Severus trug immer noch den Ring, sie konnte ihn an seiner Hand, die inzwischen über den Körper von Dionella wanderte, sehen.

Sie versuchte über den Ring Kontakt zu ihm aufzunehmen. Sie konzentrierte sich nur noch auf das, was sie ihm mitteilen wollte.

‚Severus, bitte, komm zu dir. Ich liebe dich. Sie will dich nur benutzen. Lass es nicht zu, dass sie uns trennt. Denke an dein Kind. Ich brauche dich, wir brauchen dich. Severus! Ich weiß dass du stark bist, wehre dich gegen das Gift in deinem Körper, denn mehr ist es nicht, was dich leitet. Severus, bitte! Ich liebe dich', die letzten Gedanken waren wie ein Verzweiflungsschrei. Immer wieder wiederholte sie diese Gedanken und sah zu Severus, der Dionella immer noch küsste. Sie war schon beinnahe soweit aufzugeben, als sie sah, wie er einen Moment lang zögerte. Er hob seinen Kopf und sah die Frau vor sich an, dann drehte er sich etwas um und blickte Sisilia einen kurzen Moment lang an.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, er schien sie verstanden zu haben, sie suchte verzweifelt seinen Blick, doch dann wendete er seinen Kopf wieder ruckartig, rutschte etwas nach unten und begann Dionellas Bauch zu küssen, der unbedeckt vor ihm lag.

Sisilia verstärkte ihre Bemühungen und wiederholte ihre Gedanken, doch Severus zeigte keine Anzeichen mehr, dass er ihre Botschaften erhalten würde.

Sisilia war den Tränen nah, sie wusste nicht mehr was sie noch tun konnte.

„Severus, bitte!", flehte sie leise, als sie fühlte, wie etwas Warmes ihre Wange herunterlief.

Dann ging alles sehr schnell.

Severus hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen, den er auf Dionella gerichtet hatte. Diese erschrak und wollte nach ihrem Zauberstab greifen, doch Severus grinste sie nur an und hob die andere Hand, in der er ihren Zauberstab hielt.

Dionella setzte sich ruckartig auf und wollte aufspringen.

„Das würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht versuchen", funkelte er sie an, erhob sich und ging einen Schritt zurück.

„Severus?", fragte Sisilia vorsichtig.

„Alles in Ordnung, Sil. Ich bin wieder Herr meiner Sinne", erklärte er ohne den Blick von Dionella zu wenden. Sisilia fühlte in dem Moment eine Erleichterung in sich, wie es nicht hätte beschreiben können.

„Dionella, beinnahe wäre dein Plan aufgegangen, du hast nur etwas nicht bedacht, was so viele nicht bedenken. Es gibt etwas was stärker ist, als jeder Trank, als jeder Zauberspruch, den es gibt. Etwas, was du nie kennen lernen wirst", zischte er der schwarzmagischen Hexe entgegen.

„Ach und was soll das deiner Meinung nach sein?", fragte sie aufgebracht.

„Ich sagte doch, du weiß nicht einmal was es ist. Es ist eigentlich ganz einfach. Es ist die Liebe. Die wahre, einfache und doch so starke Liebe", er war weiter nach hinten gegangen, auf Sisilia zu, den Zauberstab aber immer noch auf die Frau vor ihnen gerichtet. Diese lachte nun beinahe hysterisch auf.

„Liebe? So ein Blödsinn, dafür kann ich mir nichts kaufen. Severus, sei nicht dumm. Ich kann dir Macht verschaffen. Die Welt wird dir zu Füßen liegen. Du kannst jede Frau haben, die du willst, du kannst alles haben was du willst. Komm auf meine Seite und wir werden über die Welt herrschen. Ich weiß, was in dir steckt, ich fühle die Energie, die du besitzt. Du hast das potential für die Dunkle Seite. Ich weiß, dass du, genau so wie ich sämtliche schwarzmagischen Flüche beherrscht. Das ist eine Macht, die uns Tür und Tor öffnen wird", versuchte sie ihn umzustimmen. Sie war inzwischen aufgestanden und ging langsam auf Severus zu.

„Hör mich an. Wir beide zusammen, hätten eine Macht, wie sie sonst nirgends auf der Welt zu finden ist", ihre Stimme klang hypnotisierend und Severus starrte sie einen Moment lang an.

„Nein, hör nicht auf das was sie sagt. Sie meint es nicht ehrlich, sie wird dich nur benutzen. Denke an unser Kind Severus. Du willst doch das alles nicht einfach wegwerfen?", in Sisilias Stimme klang Verzweiflung mit.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen Sil, ich brauche mich nicht zu entscheiden. Ich habe mich schon lange entschieden und dabei bleibe ich. Ich habe einmal in meinem Leben den Fehler gemacht nach Macht zu streben, einer Macht, die es in Wirklichkeit nicht gibt und nie geben wird. Vergiss es Dionella, es ist vorbei, du hast verloren", er hob seinen Zauberstab an und aus der Spitze schossen Seile auf Dionella zu. Doch diese hatte so etwas vorhergesehen und hatte sich zur Seite geworfen, so dass die Fesseln sie verfehlten. Sie war zur Seite weggetaucht und hatte sich hinter einen Diwan geworfen. Severus ging ihr hinterher, mit den Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet, doch sie war mittlerweile hinter dem Diwan weitergekrochen und sprang nun auf der anderen Seite hervor und stürzte sich auf Sisilias Zauberstab, der neben dem zweiten Diwan auf dem Boden gelegen hatte. Sie erreichte den Zauberstab mit den Fingerspitzen und konnte ihn gerade so greifen, dann hechtete sie hinter den zweiten Diwan in Deckung. Severus hatte noch versucht ihr einen Lähmzauber hinterher zu schicken, doch er schoss kapp an ihrer Schulter vorbei in eine der Felldecken. Severus fluchte leise, dann richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf Sisilia, um den Fluch von ihr zu nehmen und zog sie dann schnell mit sich hinter die nächste mächtige Säule. Sisilia hatte noch gar kein richtiges Gefühl in ihren Gliedern, sie stolperte hinter Severus her und dieser musste sie stützen, dass sie nicht zu Boden stürzte. Er hatte sie dann mit dem Rücken gegen die Säule gepresst und drückte sich gegen sie.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte er sie leise besorgt.

„Es geht, ich hab noch kein rechtes Gefühl in den Beinen und Armen", gab sie zurück und versuchte sich auf den Beinen zuhalten.

„Es wird noch einen Moment lang dauern, bis es nachlässt, es ist ein ganz schön gemeiner Fluch", erklärte er, doch in dem Moment schoss ein grüner Lichtstrahl an ihnen vorbei. Severus presste sich enger an Sisilia, um den Strahl auszuweichen.

Dann richtete er seinen Zauberstab in Dionellas Richtung und jagte einen Fluch auf sie, der aber leider nicht traf, dann kam er gleich wieder in Deckung. Was auch gut war, denn sie hatte sofort wieder mit einem anderen Fluch geantwortet, der knapp an der Säule vorbeischoss.

Severus sah Sisilia in die Augen und sie erwiderte den Blick.

„Sil, es ...", begann er, doch sie hob ihre Hand und legte zwei Finger auf seine Lippen, dabei schüttelte sie leicht den Kopf. Im nächsten Moment knallte es hinter ihnen und Gesteinsbrocken krachten von der Säule hinter Sisilia auf den Boden.

„Wir müssen hier weg", sagte Severus und richtete erneut seinen Zauberstab auf die Hexe, während er sich suchend umsah.

„Ich lenke sie ab und du läufst nach oben!", schlug Severus ihr leise vor.

„Nein, ich werde nicht davonlaufen", wiedersprach Sisilia ihm entschlossen.

„Wer redet denn von davonlaufen. Von da oben hast du eine bessere Sicht und vielleicht kannst du sie da erwischen", erklärte er mit einem Augenzwinkern.

„Du hast recht, das tut mir leid. Aber ich hab keinen Zauberstab", erklärte sie zerknirscht.

„Hier nimm ihren, sie hat dafür jetzt deinen", erklärte er und reichte ihr Dionellas Zauberstab, den sie nahm und kurz nickte.

„Schaffst du es?", fragte er und schlang wieder schützend seine Arme um Sisilia, als ein neuer Knall hinter ihnen erklang und erneut Steine ganz in ihrer Nähe zu Boden krachten. Sisilia zog den Kopf ein und sah ihn dann an.

„Ich liebe dich, und ja, ich schaffe es", gab sie zurück und suchte seinen Blick. Er schaute ihr tief in die Augen und hielt sie fest.

„Ich liebe dich", hauchte er und gab ihr einen Kuss, den sie erwiderte.

„Na, dann mal los!" Sisilia atmete noch einmal kurz durch und nickte dann. Severus drückte noch einmal ihre Hand, dann richtete er seinen Zauberstab in Dionellas Richtung.

„REDUCTO!", rief er und der Lichtstrahl schoss in den Diwan, den er in mehrere Teile sprengte und ein paar kleinere Steine flogen in alle Richtungen davon.

In dem Moment rannte Sisilia los. Zwar hatte sie immer noch weiche Knie, doch sie versuchte das Gefühl zu ignorieren und stürmte die Stufen nach oben, so schnell sie konnte.

Severus war in die andere Richtung davon gestürmt, quer durch den Raum zu der anderen Steinsäule, hinter der er Deckung suchte. Unterwegs schickt er noch einen Lähmzauber in die Richtung, in der er die Frau vermutete. Doch er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass diese ihren Platz gewechselt hatte und erst im allerletzten Moment sah er einen roten Lichtstrahl auf sich zu schießen. Er versuchte ihm auszuweichen und rutschte dann auf einem der kleinen Gesteinsbrocken auf dem Boden aus.

Doch genau das rette ihn. Dadurch schoss der Lichtstahl ganz knapp an seinem Ohr vorbei. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Sisilia sehen, wie er zu Boden stürzte. Vor Schreck hielt sie einen Moment inne und blieb stehen, doch als sie sah, dass Severus nichts geschehen war und er sich hinter der Säule in Sicherheit bringen konnte, lief sie, sich eng an der Wand haltend, weiter nach oben.

Severus hatte sich, auf dem Boden robbend, schnell hinter der Säule in Sicherheit gebracht und mit dem Rücken dagegen gelehnt. Er konnte sehen, wie Sisilia die Empore erreichte und als sie oben verschwunden war, stand er wider auf.

„Dionella? Gib auf, du hast keine Chance. Du kannst es uns allen leichter machen. Komm raus und wirf den Zauberstab weg!" forderte er sie auf.

„Nein, das werde ich nicht. Severus sei kein Narr, komm auf meine Seite, wir zusammen besitzen Kraft und Wissen, um uns die Welt untertan zu machen!", versucht sie es erneut.

„Wissen?", lachte er auf. Du scheinst nicht zu ahnen, was wirkliches Wissen bedeutet. Ich kenne Zauberer, die besitzen mehr Wissen, als wir alle zusammen. Ich denke da nur an Albus Dumbledore!", sagte er und winkte unauffällig zu Sisilia und deutete nach rechts, wo er ihre Gegenspielerin vermutete. Diese nickte und schlich sich auf der Empore nach rechts, sich immer in Deckung haltend, während Severus sie weiter ablenkte.

„Dumbledore? Dieser alte Narr? Er ist doch schon halb tot. Nein, vor ihm habe ich kein Angst. Da muss du schon mit stärkeren Geschützen auffahren", lachte sie kalt hinter ihrem Versteck hervor.

„Das solltest du aber, er ist immer noch sehr lebendig. Selbst Voldemort hat Angst vor ihm", konterte er. Sie kreischte kurz panisch auf und fluchte dann lauthals.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, den Dunklen Lord bei seinem Namen zu nennen?", zischte sie.

„Warum sollte ich nicht? Oder hast du doch mehr Angst vor ihm, als du zugeben willst? Soll ich dir was sagen, meine Hübsche. Du kommst mir langsam vor, wie Bellatrix Lestrange!", rief er und sucht erneut auf der Empore nach Sisilia.

Diese war am Rande entlang gegangen, doch Dionella hatte sich so gut verborgen, dass sie sie von hier oben aus auch nicht sehen konnte. Sie zuckte mit den Schulten und Severus verzog missmutig das Gesicht. Es würde ihm nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als sie aus ihrem Versteck heraus zu locken.

„Wer soll das sein? Ich kenne diese Frau nicht", gab sie zurück.

„Ihr seid euch sehr ähnlich, beide total übergeschnappt", rief er. „Und zu feige einen offen Kampf zu führen", fügte er noch an um sie zu provozieren, was auch sofort Wirkung zeigte.

„Das bin ich nicht!", rief sie wütend und kam hinter ihrem Versteck hervor.

„Aber anscheinend du! Los zeig dich, dann werden wir gleich feststellen, wer von uns beiden besser ist!", schrie sie und lachte dabei wild.

Sisilia sah, wie die Frau langsam hinter dem dritten Diwan vor kam und sich provokant und auf Severus lauernd aufbaute.

Sie hob sofort den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die schwarzhaarige Hexe und ging nach vorn zur Brüstung. Doch in dem Moment, als sie einen Lähmzauber aussprechen wollte, wirbelte Dionella herum und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Sisilia.

„EXPELLIARMUS!", rief sie zum zweiten mal und auch dieses Mal riss es Sisilia den Zauberstab aus den Händen. Er flog ihm hohen Bogen davon und hinunter in den Raum zurück. Jetzt war Sisilia unbewaffnet und die Frau lachte nur kalt auf, tat aber ansonsten nichts.

Severus, der das aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtet hatte, sprang hinter der Säule hervor und schickte ihr einen Fluch entgegen. Doch diese duckte sich und der rote Lichtstahl schoss an ihr vorbei. Noch während sie sich weg drehte, jagte sie einen Fluch auf Severus, der diesem nicht mehr ausweichen konnte und der ihn am Hals traf.

Sisilia konnte sehen, wie eine tiefe Wunde an seinem Hals klaffte und sehr viel Blut daraus hervor zu quellen begann. Dionella lachte wild auf, als Severus keuchend seine Hand auf die stark blutenden Wunde presste und damit versuchte die Blutung einzudämmen.

„Neiiiin!", rief Sisilia starr vor Schreck, während sie zusehen musste, wie die Frau, siegessicher auf Severus zuging, ihren Zauberstab auf seinen Oberkörper gerichtet. Sie murmelte einen Fluch und Severus war kaum noch fähig zu bewegen.

„Schade, dass du nicht auf meine Seite kommen wolltest. Wir hätten ein gutes Team abgegeben. Doch wer nicht für mich ist, ist gegen mich und der muss sterben", ihre Stimme und ihr Blick wurden immer kälter, als sie das sagte. Einen Meter vor ihm bleib sie stehen und musterte ihn abfällig. Er versuchte noch seine Hand mit den Zauberstab hoch und gegen sie zuheben, doch er schaffte es nicht. Severus begann zu schwanken, wankte und sank dann kraftlos auf seine Knie. Sein Zauberstab war ihm aus den Händen gerutscht und mit einem lauten Geklapper zu Boden gefallen.

„Leb wohl", zischte sie und richtete Ihren Stab auf seinen Kopf.

Das war der Moment, als Sisilia wieder zu sich kam. Ohne groß zu überlegen und zu bedenken, dass es in ihrem Zustand nicht gut wäre, kletterte sie in Windeseile auf die Brüstung, stieß sich ab und sprang in den mindestens vier Meter tiefen Raum hinunter.

Noch während sie in der Luft war, verwandelte sie sich in eine Eule, breitete Ihre Flügel aus und schoss auf Dionella zu.

„Avada Ked ..!", weiter kam sie nicht, weil genau in dem Augenblick Sisilia in Gestalt einer Eule auf sie zugeschossen kam und ihr mit den scharfen Krallen den Zauberstab aus den Händen riss.

Erschrocken wirbelte diese herum und sah der Eule hinterher, die drei Meter vor ihr auf dem Boden landete und sich sofort wieder in Sisilia zurück verwandelte. Diese hatte auch sogleich den Zauberstab gepackt und auf Dionella gerichtet.

„Stupor", rief Sisilia und der rote Lichtstrahl traf sie mitten in der Brust. Dionalla sah sie noch einen Moment lang mit aufgerissnen Augen erstaunt an, doch dann kippte die Hexe einfach zur Seite weg, wo sie bewegungslos liegen blieb.

Die Person nicht mehr beachtend, rannte Sisilia auf Severus zu, der inzwischen seitlich, auf dem Boden lag, die Hand immer noch auf seinen Hals gepresst. Zwischen seinen Fingern quoll das Blut heraus und er sah blass aus, wie der weiße Marmor des Bodens, auf dem er lag.

Der Zauberstab glitt ihr aus den Fingern, als sie sich neben ihm auf den Boden kniete.

„Severus", stöhnte sie auf, ihre Hände fuhren unsicher über sein Gesicht und als sie sah, wie seine Hand, die er auf seinen Hals gepresst hatte, langsam kraftlos herunterrutschte, drückte sie ihre Hand auf die Wunde und versuchte so zu verhindern, dass noch mehr Blut heraus sickerte.

„Nein, bitte Severus. Halte durch. Ich werde Hilfe holen. Es wird wieder alles gut", sagte Sisilia besorgt und ängstlich. Er versuchte zu sprechen, doch es gelang ihm nicht.

„Bleib ruhig, strenge dich nicht an, gleich wird Hilfe da sein", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen. In dem Moment bemerkte sie erst, dass sie nicht mehr alleine war. Einige Leute standen auf der Treppe und kamen nun zu ihr. Ihnen allen voran Kassandra und Dimitris.

„Bei allen Göttern, was ist hier passiert?", fragte Dimitris entsetzt.

„Später, wir müssen ihn hier wegbringen, wir müssen zurück in unsere Zeit. Er braucht einen Arzt. Dimitris, bitte helfen Sie mir", flehte sie ihn an. Dimitris wollte ihr sofort helfen, doch Kassandra hielt ihn an der Schulter fest und deutete ihm an, stehen zu bleiben. Dann ging sie zu den beiden und kniete sich ebenfalls neben Severus. Mit ängstlichen Augen, sah Sisilia sie an. Sie wusste nicht, was sie vor hatte, doch Kassandra sagte etwas zu ihr und legte ihre Hand auf die inzwischen Blutverschmierte Hand von Sisilia, mit der sie versuchte Severus' Blutung zu stoppen, dann schloss sie die Augen und murmelte ganz leise etwas.

Alle anwesenden standen einfach nur da und beobachteten Kassandra, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Ein seltsames warmes Gefühl durchströmte sie, es war beruhigend und kraftzehrend zugleich, aber auch wunderschön. Sisilia blickte jetzt zu Kassandra, die immer noch ihre Augen geschlossen hatte und aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie ihre beiden Hände, welche nun ein paar Zentimeter über Severus' Hals waren. Sie hatte nicht mitbekommen, wie sie ihre Hand gehoben hatte. Doch das Merkwürdigste daran war, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, zwischen ihren beiden Händen und der Wunde von Severus würde ein Leuchten, oder besser ein Glühen entstehen, das immer heller und wärmer wurde. Im diesem Glühen, konnte sie erkennen, wie sich die Wunde am seinem Hals zu schließen begann und nach nicht einmal einer Minute, war beinahe nichts mehr von der Verletzung zu sehen, nur noch ein leichter rötlicher Schimmer war auf der Haut zu erkennen.

Kassandra öffnete ihre Augen wieder, besah sich den Hals von Severus und nickte dann zufrieden. Sie erhob sich wieder und wandte sich dann an Dimitris, dem sie etwas erklärte.

Neben Severus kniend beobachtete Sisilia das Ganze, immer noch nicht recht verstehend, was soeben geschehen war, sie strich Severus über den Hals, wo vor einer Minute noch eine klaffende Wunde gewesen war und spürte unter ihren Fingern, seine Ader pochen.

„Sisilia?", es war Dimitris, der sie angesprochen hatte und sie sah zu ihm auf.

„Kassandra hat mir gesagt, dass er durchkommen wird. Er braucht nur etwas Ruhe und Schlaf. Sie meinte er wird morgen früh, wenn wir wieder in unsere Zeit zurückkehren müssen, stark genug sein. Sie wird ihm noch einige Kräuter besorgen, die ihn wieder zu Kräften bringen", erklärte er ihr und sie nickte nur, doch dann fiel ihr Blick auf Severus, der wieder zu sich gekommen war.

„Sil? Was ist passiert", fragte er leise und griff sich unwillkürlich an seinen Hals. Er konnte sehen, wie Sisilias Augen zu glänzen begannen und eine kleine Träne über ihre Wange lief.

„Severus, ich hatte solche Angst um dich", brach es aus ihr hervor und sie lies sich auf seine Brust sinken. Er legte seine Arme um sie und sah dann fragend in die Runde.

„Kassandra hat Ihnen so eben das Leben gerettet. Fragen sie mich nicht wie, vielleicht war es eine göttliche Macht, ich weiß es nicht", Dimitris zuckte mit den Schultern. Severus nickte nur und sah dann zu Kassandra.

„Danke", sagte er und Kassandra, die auch ohne Übersetzung verstanden hatte, nickte nur zu ihm, bevor sie sich wieder an Dimitris wandte.

„Kassandra möchte wissen was passiert ist. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, ich auch", sagte er und sah zu der Frau die auf dem Boden lag.

„Sie ist eine schwarzmagische Hexe, sie hat Severus etwas in den Wein gegeben und versucht ihn zu ... Sie hat versucht, ihn auf ihre Seite zu ziehen. Sie wollte mit ihm heute Nacht in unsere Zeit zurückkehren und dort ‚ihr' Reich aufbauen, wie sie es gesagt hat", erklärte Sisilia, nahm aber den Blick nicht von Severus und ergriff seine Hand.

„Aber wieso wollte sie das?", fragte Dimitris nach.

„Dimitris, sie kommt aus unserer Zeit, sie hat es geschafft, mit uns hier her zu kommen. Sie kennt Sie auch, das hab ich jedenfalls aus ihren Erzählungen herausgehört und ich denke sie wird eine von denen sein, vor denen Sie Kristos beschützen will", erklärte sie nun weiter und sah Dimitris ernst an, der dann verstehend nickte.

„Ich hatte schon fast geglaubt, es handelt sich hier um ein ...", begann er, doch Sisilia ließ ihn nicht ausreden.

„Eifersuchtsdrama? Nun, ja, ganz falsch liegen sie nicht, am Anfang dachte ich wirklich ..., aber ich hab sehr schnell erkannt, dass Severus nicht aus freien Stücken gehandelt hat."

Sisilia hielt Severus' Hand fest und drückte sie, als sie das sagte. Dimitris übersetzte und Kassandra befahl daraufhin zwei ihrer Soldaten die Frau mitzunehmen, doch Severus hielt sie auf.

„Warten Sie! Wo bringen Sie sie hin?", fragte er und Dimitris übersetzte es wieder.

„Sie bringt sie in ein Verließ, wenn wir morgen gehen, können wir sie mitnehmen, wenn wir wollen und sie vor unser Gericht stellen lassen", wiederholte Dimitris nun auf Englisch. Sisilia hatte sich inzwischen erhoben und wischte sich die Tränen der Erleichterung aus dem Gesicht.

„Nein, sie könnte disapparieren, wenn sie zu sich kommt", warf Severus ein und wollte sich aufrichten, doch er schaffte es nicht alleine und Sisilia musste ihn stützen.

„Ich werde einen Antidisapparierzauber auf sie legen", sagte Sisilia und sah Severus an.

„Albus hat mir gezeigt wie das geht. Du bist zu schwach, ich schaff das schon", erklärte sie, sah kurz zu Dimitris, der zu ihnen kam und mit ihr zusammen Severus auf die Beine half und ihn stützte.

Sisilia nickte ihm dankbar zu, hob ihren Zauberstab vom Boden auf und richtete ihn auf Dionella.

„INCARCERUS!" sagte sie und Seile schossen aus dem Zauberstab hervor, welche die ohnmächtige Frau fesselten und dann sprach sie den Antidisapparierzauber aus.

Sie warf noch einen letzten wütenden, aber auch mitleidigen Blick auf sie und ging dann zurück zu Severus.

Soldaten trugen die gefesselte Frau weg, Dimitris und Äneas' Sohn halfen Severus zurück in das Zimmer zu bringen, in dem sie schon die letzte Nacht verbracht hatten. Er setzte sich auf das Bett, immer noch sehr blass und schwach, doch er hatte darauf bestanden selber zu laufen.

Nachdem sie sich umgezogen und das Blut weggewaschen hatten kam Kassandra noch persönlich vorbei und brachte ihm einen Trank. Sie achtet auch selbst drauf, dass Severus ihn einnahm, wartete bis er gleich drauf eingeschlafen war und sagte dann noch ein paar sehr ernste Worte zu Dimitris. Sie redete eine ganze Zeit mit ihm, während Sisilia noch am Bett bei Severus saß und seine Hand hielt. Doch danach ließ sie ihm nicht die Zeit, das alles zu übersetzten, sondern nahm Sisilia, welche nun zu ihnen gegangen war einfach nur kurz in ihre Arme und hauchte ihr dann einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Anschließend legte sie Dimitris eine Hand auf die Schulter, flüsterte etwas, das wie ‚lebe wohl' klang und verließ sofort das Zimmer.

Beide sahen sie ihr nach und dann blickte Sisilia fragend zu Dimitris.

„Was sie gesagt?", wollte sie wissen. Sie bemerkte den unschlüssigen Blick von Dimitris und er vermied es, sie anzusehen als er sprach.

„Sie meinte, wir müssen morgen früh, sobald die Sonne ihre ersten Stahlen auf das Land legt, diese Zeit verlassen, sonst würden wir den morgigen Abend nicht mehr erleben und der Zorn der Götter würde auch uns treffen", seine Stimme klang rau, als er das sagte und er wagte immer noch nicht sie anzusehen.

„Das verstehe ich nicht. Das ist doch Blödsinn", entgegnete sie ihm ungläubig. Er drehte sich nun um und sah sie direkt an.

„Kassandra ist eine Seherin, das dürfen Sie nicht vergessen Sisilia. Ich denke sie hat etwas vorausgesehen, was morgen eintreffen wird", erklärt er ihr.

„Was sollte denn hier eintreffen, es ist doch vollkommen ruhig. Nein, das kann nicht sein. Und für Severus ist es auch besser, wenn er sich noch etwas erholen kann, er hat eine Menge Blut verloren. Es reicht, wenn wir morgen Abend zurückkehren", sagte sie sehr bestimmt. Dimitris trat nun zu ihr und legte seine Hände auf ihre Oberarme.

„Sisilia hören sie mir zu. Sie kennen die Geschichte von Kassandra und dem Fluch, der auf ihr lastet. Sie wissen, dass man ihr nicht glaubt, wenn sie eine Vorhersage macht. Doch alle ihre Vorhersagen sind eingetroffen. Verstehen Sie nicht, Sie haben nur so reagiert, wie alle auf Kassandras Vorhersagen reagieren. Sie haben ihr nicht geglaubt. Ich habe es im ersten Moment auch nicht getan, aber wir wissen etwas, was die andern nicht wissen. Wir kennen Apollos Fluch", sagte er eindringlich. Sisilia nickte nachdenklich.

„Ja ... ja, Sie haben Recht, das hatte ich vergessen. Hat Sie Ihnen gesagt, was geschehen wird?"

„Das ist für uns nicht wichtig. Ich denke wir sollten uns ausruhen und morgen so früh wie möglich hier verschwinden", antwortete er ihr. Sie zögert einen Moment und sah dann zu Severus, der fest eingeschlafen war.

„Gut, ich vertraue ihr. Wenn sie sagt, dass es das Beste ist, dann werden wir es tun", stimmte sie zu. Dimitris nickte und wendete sich zur Türe.

„Dimitris?", hielt sie ihn noch einmal auf. Er blieb stehen und drehte sich noch einmal zu ihr um.

„Ich wollte Ihnen danken, ohne Sie hätten wir das alles nicht geschafft", sagte sie und versuchte ein Lächeln.

„Noch sind wir nicht zurück. Und ich muss Ihnen ja auch dafür danken, dass Sie mich mitgenommen haben. Sie haben mir meinen größten Traum erfüllt, den ich noch hatte", gab er zurück, lächelte, sah kurz zu Severus und verließ dann das Zimmer.

Sisilia stand noch einige Zeit da und starrte auf die geschlossenen Türe und dachte nach. Doch dann griff sie sich einen Apfel aus der Obstschale, ging zum Fenster, an das sie sich stellte und sah hinaus. Sie aß den Apfel während, sie die Landschaft betrachtete. Von hier aus konnte sie zusehen, wie die Sonne unterging. Dunkelrot erglühte sie am Horizont, beinahe blutrot.

Ein Schauer lief über ihren Rücken, als sie daran dachte, wie Severus vorhin auf dem Boden gelegen hatte und das Blut nur so aus seiner Halsschlagader gequollen war. Sie sah zu ihm hinüber. Er schlief immer noch tief und fest, wahrscheinlich hatte Kassandra ihm auch ein Schlafmittel in den Trank getan. Das war auch das Beste, was er tun konnte. Sie ging zu ihm und blickte ihn an. Er sah so schrecklich blass aus, sie legte die Arme um sich und spürte wie es kalt ihren Rücken hinunter ran. Doch sie war sich sicher, dass er sich aufgrund des Trankes von Kassandra, schnell wieder erholen würde.

Sie beobachtete ihn einige Minuten lang und sah wie er ruhig und gleichmäßig atmete. Dann ging sie hinüber zu dem Bett und legte sich zu ihm, doch es dauerte noch lange, bis sie ebenfalls eingeschlafen war.


	39. Weit, weit ist der Weg zurück

**Weit, weit ist der Weg zurück**

Als Sisilia am nächsten Morgen erwachte und sich zu Severus umdrehte erschrak sie. Er lag nicht mehr neben ihr. Ruckartig setzte sie sich auf und sah sich im Zimmer um. Ihr erster Blick ging zu dem Tisch, doch dort war niemand, dann sah sie zur Tür, aber diese war immer noch verschlossen. Bis sie hinter sich ein Geräusch hörte und sich umdrehte. Severus stand am Fenster und sah hinaus, seine Blicke waren in die Ferne gerichtet, doch Sisilia konnte sehen, dass er eigentlich tief in Gedanken war. Er hatte noch nicht einmal bemerkt, dass sie aufgewacht war. Sie schwang die Beine aus dem Bett, erhob sich und ging zu ihm hinüber.

„Darling? Du solltest noch nicht aufstehen!", sagte sie, als sie ihn erreichte. Er zuckte merklich zusammen und drehte hastig den Kopf zu ihr.

„Sil? Ich hatte dich gar nicht bemerkt", sagte er leise und sah sie irgendwie abwesend an.

„Das zeigt mir, dass du noch lange nicht bei Kräften bist. Du solltest dich noch etwas ausruhen", in ihrer Stimme klang Besorgnis mit, sie legte eine Hand auf seinen Oberarm und zog ihn dann vorsichtig mit sich zum Bett. Er lies sich ohne Wiederrede dort hinüber schieben und setzte sich.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", wollte Sisilia wissen, die sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte und ihn musterte.

„Ich weiß nicht. Irgendwie benebelt und ...", er hob den Kopf und sah zu ihr, „Sil, wegen gestern, ich wollte das nicht ... ich meine ich wollte es zwar schon, aber nicht wirklich ... Es gibt wohl keine Entschuldigung, für das, was da passiert ist", er senkte den Kopf sah auf seine Füße, irgendwie schien er ziemlich verwirrt zu sein.

„Nein, die gibt es in der Tat nicht", begann sie und suchte seinen Blick, er sah sie an und nickte kaum merklich.

„Die gibt es nicht, weil es sie nicht geben muss. Du hast nicht aus freien Stücken gehandelt, das weiß ich. Bitte mach dir keine Gedanken mehr darüber. Zerbrich dir nicht unnötig den Kopf, das ist die ganze Sache nicht wert. Ich liebe dich Severus."

„Heißt das, du bist nicht wütend auf mich?", fragte er unsicher und ihr kam er in dem Moment vor, wie ein kleiner Junge, der etwas angestellt hatte und bei seiner Mutter um gut Wetter bettelte.

„Severus ich bin nicht wütend und ich war nie wütend auf dich", versicherte sie ihm und blickte ihm fest in die Augen. Daraufhin schlang er seine Arme um sie und legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter. Sisilia war etwas verwirrt und doch überglücklich zugleich. Noch nie hatte sich Severus ihr gegenüber so verletzlich gegeben, bisher hatte er allen Menschen gegenüber immer eine gewisse Härte gezeigt und auch in den schlimmsten Situationen einen gewissen Stolz als Schutzwand aufgebaut. Dieses Gefühl, dieses absolute tiefste Vertrauen, welches er ihr nun schenkte, rührte sie zutiefst, sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr Tränen die Wangen herunterliefen. Tränen des absoluten Glücks, sie hatte sich noch nie in ihrem Leben so eins mit ihm gefühlt, wie jetzt. Ganz von alleine legten sich ihre Arme um ihn und hielten ihn lange fest. Sie hörte seinen leisen Atem an ihrem Ohr und spürte sein Herz langsam aber kräftig schlagen, das Gefühl für Zeit und Raum hatte sie in diesen Minuten ganz und gar verloren, für sie war in dem Moment einfach die Zeit stehen geblieben ...

Und zwar genau so lange, bis jemand an ihre Tür polterte. Sisilia schreckte hoch und drehte sich um. Sie brauchte einige Sekunden, bis sie wieder wusste wo sie waren. Schnell wischte sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, hauchte Severus einen Kuss auf den Mund und ging dann, Severus' Hand erst im letzten Moment loslassend, auf die Türe zu und öffnete diese.

Es war Dimitris, der geklopft hatte und in das Zimmer trat, als ihm geöffnet wurde.

„Gut, Sie sind wach. Wir sollten uns sofort auf den Weg machen!", sagte er leicht gehetzt, dann trat er vor Severus und sah ihn an.

„Wie geht es Ihnen? Sind Sie fit genug?", wollte er wissen. Scheinbar drängte er zum Aufbruch. Severus erhob sich und nickte.

„Ja, es geht schon", antwortete er ihm und versuchte seine Stimme fest klingen zu lassen. Nun war nichts mehr von dem Menschen zu erkennen, der er eben noch in Sisilias Armen gewesen war, er wollte sich nicht anmerken lassen, wie schlecht es ihm noch ging und wie schwach er sich immer noch fühlte.

„Sehr gut, dann lassen Sie uns aufbrechen", drängte Dimitris. Doch da sah er seinen zweiten Rucksack, der immer noch in der Ecke des Zimmers lag, ging auf ihn zu und packte ein paar Dinge davon in seinen und stellte den zweiten wieder in der Ecke ab.

„Den kann ich doch nehmen", bot Severus sich an, doch Dimitris sah ihn nur kurz an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie nehmen lieber mal sich selber. Der Rucksack kann hier bleiben, den brauche ich nicht mehr", erklärte er und dann fügte er noch hinzu.

„Wir müssen das Mädchen noch holen, kommen Sie!"

Er schien es wirklich eilig zu haben. Was wusste er, das er ihnen nicht sagen wollte? Sisilia wollte ihn gerade fragen, als sie draußen auf dem Flur Schritte vernahmen und zwar nicht wenige. Es hörte sich fast so an, als würden Soldaten den Gang entlang gehen. Dimitris warf einen ganz kurzen Blick hinaus, zog seinen Kopf wieder ein und machte leise die Türe zu. Als Sisilia ihn Fragen wollte, was los ist, legte er einen Finger auf seine Lippen und deutete ihr an ruhig zu sein. Zu Severus gehend, klappte sie ihren Mund wieder zu. Ihre Augen huschten fragend von Severus zu Dimitris. Erst als die Schritte wieder verklungen waren, sprach Dimitris, jedoch sehr leise.

„Wir müssen hier weg, sofort!", seine Stimme klang ängstlich und Sisilia wagte nicht weiter nachzufragen. Er späte noch einmal zur Tür hinaus, zog sie dann auf und winkte ihnen, dass sie ihm folgen sollten, was sie auch taten.

Sie schlichen, so leise sie konnten, den Gang entlang, bis sie an einem Raum ankamen, aus dem sie Stimmen hörten. Zwei Stimmen, waren am lautesten zu hören und eine davon war ihnen sehr wohl bekannt. Es war die Stimme von Kassandra, sie schien sich mit einem Mann zu streiten und ihre Stimmen wurden immer lauter und aggressiver. Sie versuchten leise an der Tür vorbeizuschleichen und Sisilia warf einen kurzen Blick in den Raum.

Das, was sie da zu sehen bekam, ließ ihr den Atem stocken. Ein großer muskulöser Mann hielt ein Kurzschwert, mit dem er auf Kassandra zielte, über seinem Kopf, bereit damit sofort zuzustechen. Sie hingegen zeigte keine Anzeichen von Angst, sie blickte ihn nur ruhig an, doch Sisilia konnte die Furcht spüren, welche von ihr ausging, auch wenn sie es nach außen nicht zeigen wollte. Sie spürte das Wissen Kassandras, dass der Mann sie töten würde.

Sisilia wollte schon einem Reflex zufolge in den Raum stürzen, um Kassandra zu helfen, doch Severus, der diese Szene ebenfalls gesehen hatte, hielt sie fest und zog sie weiter. Sie sah ihn an und als er ernst dreinblickend seinen Kopf schüttelte, verstand sie was er sagen wollte.

‚Egal was passieren würde, sie durften in die Geschichte nicht eingreifen.'

Das war es also, was Dimitris gestern gemeint hatte, als er sagte, es wäre nicht notwendig gewesen, dass sie ihm den Grund genannt hatte. Er kannte die Geschichte, er hatte gewusst was geschehen würde. Schweren Herzens ging sie mit den Männern mit. Ihre Gedanken blieben jedoch noch bei Kassandra und das Herz wurde ihr schwer. ‚Danke. Danke für alles!', schickte sie ihre Gedanken noch einmal zu ihr und hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, jemand würde sie kurz umarmen.

Dimitris brachte sie ungesehen aus dem Tempel. Er führte sie durch Gänge, die sie vorher nicht gegangen waren und sie erreichten über ein paar kleine Umwege das Gebäude, in das sie bei ihrer Ankunft gesteckt worden waren.

„Sie ist hier drin, keuchte Dimitris, der durch das schnelle Laufen etwas außer Atem gekommen war. Er sah sich noch einmal kurz um und ging dann auf die beiden Wachen zu, die vor der Türe standen. Diese öffneten sogleich die Türe und die drei betraten den Raum. Er hatte sich nicht verändert, nur lag jetzt auf dem Bett das Mädchen, immer noch gefesselt.

Severus trat zu ihr und zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte Sisilia.

„Wir können unter den Augen der Menschen hier wohl schlecht einen Schwebezauber anwenden, was bedeutet dass sie laufen muss. Dazu muss ich sie aufwecken und ihr die Fesseln an den Beinen abnehmen", erklärter ruhig.

„Warum lassen wir sie nicht einfach hier?", fragte Sisilia und blickte mit einem gewissen Zorn auf sie.

„Das sie womöglich in die Vergangenheit eingreift und die Geschichte verändert? Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Die Welt wäre nicht mehr die Selbe, in die wir zurückkehren würden, das ist zu riskant", erklärte Severus, dem es erstaunlicher Weise langsam aber sicher wieder besser zu gehen schien.

Ein Nicken von Sisilia, zeigte Severus, dass sie es verstanden hatte, doch auch sie zog ihren Zauberstab und er sah sie verwundert an.

„Nur zur Sicherheit", erklärte sie knapp, dann löste Severus die Stricke um ihre Knöchel und weckte sie mit einem Gegenzauber auf.

„ENERVATE", murmelte er und Dionella schlug nach wenigen Sekunden die Augen auf. Als sie Severus sah öffnete sie den Mund, um etwas zu sagen.

„Ich will keinen Ton von dir hören. Nicht einmal dein Atmen will ich hören, hast du verstanden!", drohte er ihr und sein Blick war eindeutig, so dass ihr Mund wieder zuklappte und sie nur noch von einem zum anderen sah.

„Du wirst jetzt aufstehen und mit uns kommen. Wir werden in unsere Zeit zurückkehren und dort werden wir dich den entsprechenden Behörden übergeben. Ich hoffe, sie werden für dich ein nettes Plätzchen in einer mehr oder weniger gemütlichen Zelle finden", zischte Severus ihr zu. Dionella erhob sich mit dem Blick auf seinen Zauberstab geheftet. Ihre Hände waren immer noch gefesselt und sie funkelte sie alle mit ihren Augen böse an.

„Ich würde Ihnen nicht raten, einen falschen Schritt zu machen", sagte Sisilia nun zu ihr und richtete ihren Zauberstab ebenfalls auf sie. „Ich werde nicht zögern ihn einzusetzen", fügte sie noch hinzu und schaute auf ihren Zauberstab.

Dionella schien verstanden zu haben, einem Wink mit der Hand folgend ging sie hinter Dimitris, der kurz draußen nachgesehen hatte, ob sie verschwinden konnten, hinterher.

Sich immer wieder umblickend ging die kleine, wieder in Muggelkleidern steckende Gruppe, den Weg hinunter zu Athenes Tempel. Doch als sie um die letzte Wegbiegung gehen wollten, sahen sie fremde Männer auf sich zu kommen.

Dimitris schob sie zurück und hinter eine Baumgruppe.

„Verdammt, Apollos Krieger!", zischte er leise.

„Was machen sie da?", fragte Sisilia leise besorgt.

„Sie bewachen den Eingang der Tempelanlage", erklärte Dimitris und er kaute nachdenklich auf seiner Unterlippe herum.

„Wir müssen sie unauffällig weglocken, sonst kommen wir nicht in den Athene-Tempel hinein."

„Wenn das alles ist", grinst Severus.

„Was hast du vor?", wollte Sisilia wissen und sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich werde vor der Tempelanlage einen Baum sprengen und ihn in Flammen aufgehen lassen. Sie werden bestimmt so neugierig sein und nachsehen wollen was dort passiert ist und dann vermuten ein Blitz hat da eingeschlagen."

„Gute Idee", grinste Sisilia nun ebenfalls.

„Ich weiß", lächelte er sie an, „Wenn ihr einen Knall hört lauft ihr zum Tempel!"

„Und was ist mit dir? Sie werden vielleicht gleich wieder zurück sein?"

„Hast du vergessen, ich bin ein Zauberer, ich kann apparieren", er zwinkerte kurz mit einem Auge.

„Fühlst du dich schon wieder fit genug dafür?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Dafür reicht es", erklärte knapp, „Passt auf SIE auf", fügte er noch hinzu und war mit einem Kopfnicken verschwunden, einfach disappariert.

„Komm auf keine falschen Gedanken, auf dir liegt ein Antidisapparierzauber, du kannst nicht verschwinden", sagte Sisilia, als sie den Blick von Dionella bemerkt hatte.

„Das hab ich schon längst bemerkt, sonst wäre ich nicht mehr hier", zischte sie als Antwort.

„Oh, gut!", grinste Sisilia jetzt und lauschte angestrengt, während sie die Frau vor sich nicht aus den Augen ließ.

Es dauerte keine zwei Minuten, als sie zuerst einen lauten Knall hörten und dann ein Stimmenwirrwarr und Fußgetrappel von den Männern am Eingang. Sisilia stieß Dionella an und lief, den Zauberstab auf Ihren Rücken gerichtet, hinter ihr her in Richtung des Tempels. Im letzten Moment erkannte sie, dass einer der Soldaten zurück geblieben war, warum auch immer. In der Sekunde, als sich dieser gerade umdrehen wollte, richtete sie ihren Zauberstab auf ihn.

„Impedimenta", rief sie und der Mann versteifte sich noch in der Drehung und kippte dann zur Seite weg, wo er regungslos liegen blieb.

„Was haben Sie gemacht?", fragte Dimitris erschrocken.

„Keine Angst, er wird in ein paar Minuten wieder zu sich kommen und gesehen hat er uns ja nicht", erklärte Sisilia noch im Laufen und sie betraten den Athene Tempel, der erstaunlicher Weise menschenleer war.

Keine zwei Sekunden später apparierte Severus neben ihnen.

„Alles gut gegangen?", fragte er und Sisilia nickte nur leicht atemlos.

„Dann lasst uns nach Hause zurückkehren", sagte er und zog den Zeitwandler unter seinem Hemd hervor.

Doch genau in diesem Moment, passierten mehrere Dinge auf einmal.

Dionella warf sich nach vorn und schnappte mit den Zähnen nach der Kette an dem der Zeitwandler hing. Diese riss ab und der Zeitwandler viel zu Boden. Doch im gleichen Augenblick, begann der Boden unter ihren Füßen zu beben.

Severus der nach Dionella greifen wollte, wurde nach hinten gerissen und kämpfte darum, das Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren. Die schwarzhaarige Hexe, hingegen konnte sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten und stürzte unsanft, da ihre Hände immer noch auf ihrem Rücken zusammengebunden waren. Doch nichts desto trotz, nutzte sie die Verwirrung aus, ergriff mit den auf den Rücken gebundenen Händen den Zeitwandler, rappelte sich auf die Beine und rannte aus dem Tempel hinaus. Sisilia, die das gesehen hatte, versuchte ihr nach draußen zu folgen, doch in dem Moment bebte die Erde noch heftiger und einige Steine löste sich aus der Tempelwand und krachte mit lautem Getöse vor Sisilias Füße. Diese konnte sich gerade noch mit einem schnellen Sprung zur Seite retten.

„Wir müssen hier raus, der ganze Tempel wird gleich einstürzen!", rief Dimitris, der breitbeinig da stand und versuchte nicht hinzufallen.

„Nichts lieber als das", antwortete ihm Severus, griff nach Sisilias Hand und immer wieder herabfallenden Steinen ausweichend rannten sie nach draußen.

Dort herrschte absolute Panik, alle Menschen schrieen vor Angst und rannten wie wild durcheinander. Sisilia konnte sehen, wie Mütter ihre Kinder schnappten und mit ihnen wegliefen, auf der Flucht vor herab fallenden Steinen und Felsen.

„Da ist sie", rief Severus durch das Chaos und deutet auf die andere Seite des Weges. Sie konnten gerade noch sehen, wie Dionella zwischen den Zweigen eines mächtigen Busches verschwand.

In dem Moment hörte der Boden unter ihnen fast schlagartig auf beben. Severus setzte der Frau sofort nach, noch im Laufen zog er seinen Zauberstab. Sisilia sah im eine Sekunde lang nach, doch dann folgte sie ihm.

„Kommen Sie mit, wir sollten zusammen bleiben!", rief sie Dimitris zu und zog nun ebenfalls ihren Zauberstab heraus. Sie drückte sich auch durch das dichte Grün und war überrascht, als sie die andere Seite erreichte. Sie sah ungefähr 50 Meter von sich eine kleine Quelle, die von aus einem Rinnsal gespeist wurde, welches aus einer Felsenwand quoll. Daneben war ein Eingang zu einer kleiner Höhle, welche am Ende eine kleine Öffnung, eine Art Fenster hatte, durch die das Sonnenlicht herein fiel.

„Das ist die Kastalische Quelle", flüsterte Dimitris beinnahe ehrfurchtsvoll, der inzwischen hinter sie getreten war.

„Hier hat Apollo immer gebadet um seine Kräfte zu verstärken", fügte er mit einem hypnotischen Blick auf die Quelle hinzu.

„Das ist eine Sackgasse, hier geht es nicht weiter", hörten sie Severus nun rufen. Sisilia ging ein Stück weiter und sah ihn dann, mit dem Zauberstab in die Höhle deutend.

Sisilia trat zu Severus und sah Dionella in der Höhle stehen, irgendwie hatte sie es geschafft ihre Fesseln loszuwerden.

Sie stand da und fixierte Severus mit funkelnden Augen, dabei hielt sie den Zeitwandler hoch und schwang ihn leicht hin und her.

„Für euch auch. Ihr werdet ohne das hier nicht mehr von hier wegkommen", ihr Lachen hallte an den Wänden der Höhle wieder.

„Du aber auch nicht, denn der Zeitwandler funktioniert nur im Tempel der Athene und wenn du da hin willst, musst du erst an uns vorbei", erklärte Severus ihr sehr kalt.

„Dann bleiben wir eben alle hier", zischte sie und ging rückwärts weiter in die Höhle hinein.

„Gehen Sie nicht weiter!", rief Dimitris plötzlich und streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus. Mit einem fragenden Gesicht sah sie Dimitris überrascht an und lachte dann.

„Was soll das? Willst du mir Angst machen?", sie lachte erneut, doch dann zögerte sie, als sie in sein besorgtes Gesicht blickte.

„Es ist mein Ernst, bleiben Sie stehen", erklärte Dimitris nur knapp. Auch Sisilia und Severus verstanden nicht was Dimitris wollte, war es nur ein Täuschungsmanöver?

Severus hatte genug von dem Theater und wollte auf Dionella zu gehen, dem Ganzen ein Ende zu machen, doch Dimitris hielt ihn auf.

„Nein bleiben Sie hier, das war heute nicht das einzigste Beben!"

Severus zögerte und das rettete ihm das Leben. Genau in der Sekunde begann die Erde erneut zu beben, der Boden schwankte sehr stark und sie alle hatten Mühe sich auf den Beinen zu halten.

„Zurück!", rief Dimitris und versuchte aus der Höhle zu laufen. Sisilia konnte sich nicht mehr halten und viel auf die Knie. Severus stolperte zu ihr und versuchte ihr aufzuhelfen, was ihm erst nach dem dritten Versuch gelang. Gemeinsam schafften sie es dann die Höhle zu verlassen. Sisilia warf einen Blick zurück zu Dionella, welche sich an der Wand der Mauer abstützte. Auch sie hatte die Gefahr erkannt, dass sie Höhle gleich einstürzen würde und auch sie versuchte heraus zu kommen.

Sie schwankte, verlor das Gleichgewicht und stürzte, dabei ließ sie den Zeitwandler fallen, der einen Meter weit über den Boden rutschte. Sie versuchte noch hinter ihm herzurobben als die Höhle über ihr einstürzte und die Felsenwände sie unter sich begruben.

Sisilia, die das bemerkt hatte stemmt sich nach vorn und versuchte an den Zeitwandler heranzukommen. Doch Severus hielt sie fest und riss sie zurück, keine Sekunde zu spät, denn schon stürzte der nächste Teil der Decke ein. Severus warf sich schützend über Sisilia, sie spürte seinen Körper, der über ihr lag, um sie zu schützen, sie konnte aber zu dem Zeitwandler sehen, der nur zwei Meter von ihr weg lag. Sie streckte die Hand danach aus und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren.

„ACCIO", presste sie leise unter Severus hervor und das kleine goldene Gebilde rutschte über den Boden direkt in ihre Hand, nur wenige Sekunden bevor die restliche Höhle neben ihnen mit einem lauten Donnern zusammenbrach. Und nicht nur das, das ganze Gestein rutschte davon in die Tiefe und donnerte mit lautem Getöse den steilen Hang hinunter.

Es dauerte einige Minuten bis sich der Staub wieder gelegt hatte und sie wieder etwas sehen konnten.

Severus erhob sich langsam und warf einen Blick zu der Stelle, an der gerade noch die Höhle gestanden hatte, dann sah er zu Sisilia.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte er und klopfte sich den Staub aus der Kleidung.

„Mir fehlt nichts", erwiderte Sisilia und sah zu Dimitris.

„Ich bin auch in Ordnung", winkte er ab. „Was ist mit dieser Frau?", wollte er wissen.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf, ging zwei Schritte nach vorn an den Rand des Abgrundes und sah hinunter. Er konnte den leblosen Körper von Dionella am Hang liegen sehen. Ihre Glieder waren seltsam verrenkt und ihr Körper fürchterlich zerschunden. Sie hatte dies nicht überlebt.

Sisilia, die sich erhoben und ebenfalls zu Severus getreten war, warf einen kurzen Blick hinunter, dann wendete sie ihr Gesicht ab und sah über Severus Schulter auf Dimitris.

„Und jetzt müssen wir versuchen, den Zeitwandler zu finden, und hoffen, dass er noch ganz ist, sonst stecken wir hier fest", erklärte zähneknirschend.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein", sagte Sisilia, sah ihn an und hob den Zeitwandler in die Höhe. Severus sah sie überrascht an und packt sie an den Armen.

„Aber wie hast du ...? Ich hatte dich doch ...?", er sah immer wieder von ihr zu dem Zeitwandler.

„Du hast wohl vergessen ... Ich bin eine Dumbledore", sie versuchte ein Lächeln, doch es wollte ihr nicht so recht gelingen, den im Hinterkopf hatte sie immer noch das Bild von der toten Dionella. Auch wenn sie diese Frau nicht gemocht hatte, das hier hätte sie niemandem gewünscht.

„Lass uns hier verschwinden", sagte Sisilia leise und lehnte sich gegen Severus.

„Du hast recht, ich habe auch genug von der Vergangenheit. Ich bin froh, wenn wir wieder in unserer Zeit sind", erwiderte er, legte einen Arm um ihr Schulten und sie gingen von dem Berghang weg zurück zu der Quelle, die aber nach dem Erdbeben versiegt war. Kein einziger Tropfen Wasser kam mehr aus ihr hervor.

„Sie wussten, dass das passieren wird?", fragte sie Dimitris. Seine normalerweise sehr lebenslustigen Augen, blickte sie nun traurig an, als er nickte.

„Ja ich wusste es. Ich wusste, dass Apollo heute Kassandra töten würde, ich wusste von dem Erdbeben, welches die Tempelstätte heute zerstören würde und auch von dieser Höhle, die es nun nicht mehr gibt", er senkte den Kopf und blickte auf den Boden.

„Manchmal kann zu viel Wissen auch ein Fluch sein", sagte er zermürbt.

„Oder auch ein Segen, mein Freund", gab Severus zurück und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Sie haben unser Leben gerettet. Sie haben mein Leben gerettet", er suchte seinen Blick und Dimitris sah zuerst zu Severus und dann zu Sisilia, die zur Bestätigung von Severus' Worten nickte.

„Danke", sagte Severus leise. Dimitris wurde etwas verlegen und sah sich an der Quelle unsicher um.

„Schon gut Mr Snape", antwortete er.

„Lassen sie das Mister, ich heiße Severus", sagte dieser und reichte ihm die Hand, die Dimitris ergriff und nickte.

„Wir sollten verschwinden, bevor die Menschen wieder zu sich kommen und uns vielleicht noch einmal versuchen aufzuhalten", sagte er dann und ging auf das Gebüsch zu.

„Warten Sie ich gehe vor", hielt ihn Severus auf und ging mit seinem Zauberstab in der Hand durch das Gebüsch, nach wenigen Sekunden sahen sie seine Hand, die Ihnen winkte. Dimitris folgte ihm als nächster und Sisilia machte den Abschluss.

Als sie aus dem Gebüsch heraus traten, sahen sie, dass keine Menschen Seele sich gerade hier in der Nähe befand. Severus winkte sie an sich vorbei und sie liefen so schnell sie konnten zu den Ruinen des Athene Tempel. Viel war nicht von ihm übrig geblieben, das Erdbeben hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Sie mussten große über Steinbrocken steigen, teilweise klettern um überhaupt dort hinein zu kommen.

Als sie endlich die Mitte des Tempels erreicht hatten, gab Sisilia Severus den Zeitwandler, den er sich wieder um den Hals henkte.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort setzte er den Zeitwandler, wie auch schon zwei Tage zuvor in Bewegung und als alle vier Ringe sich wieder drehten und der kleine Erdball zu glühen begann sprach er die Worte:

„**_Operator temporum aperi portam, refer nos in tempus nostrum!"_**

Und wieder spürte Sisilia wie sie von einem Wirbel gepackt wurde, der sie mit sich riss, und wieder wurde es ihr schwindlig, doch diesmal war sie darauf vorbereitet, sie versuchte ganz ruhig zu bleiben. Abermals blitzten um sie herum bunte Lichter auf und verloschen dann wieder. Dann wurde es erneut schlagartig für eine Sekunde dunkel, bis sie wieder festen Boden unter ihren Füßen spürten.

Sisilia öffnete ihre Augen, die sie für einen kurzen Moment geschlossen hatte und sah sich um. Sie konnte keine zwanzig Schritte von ihnen entfernt einen Japanischen Touristen sehen, der gerade dabei war Bilder von der Aussicht zu schießen. Sie stöhnte erleichtert auf und sah zu Severus. Sie hatten es geschafft, sie waren zurück, zurück in ihrer Zeit.

Keiner schien bemerkt zu haben, dass hier drei Menschen aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht waren. Erleichtert fiel Sisilia Severus um den Hals, auch er legte seine Arme um sie und drück sie fest an sich, dann gibt er ihr einen Kuss.

„Wir haben es wirklich geschafft. Severus, ich kann es noch gar nicht richtig begreifen", sagte sie immer noch durcheinander.

„Ich auch nicht, Sil. Ich auch nicht", er strich ihr durch das Haar und sie sah auf zu Dimitris. Sie streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, die er ergriff und sie drückte sie fest.

Sie hatten alle drei noch einen Moment so dagestanden, als Dimitris sich räusperte.

„Also ich muss gestehen, ich habe einen mächtigen Hunger, schließlich ist das Frühstück ausgefallen. Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir in ein kleines nettes griechisches Restaurant gehen und etwas essen. Ich kenne da ein vorzügliches Haus, da bekommen wir alles, was das Herz begehrt", erklärte er.

„Das hört sich fantastisch an", erwiderte Sisilia und lächelte ihn an. „Was meinst du Severus?"

„Ja, warum nicht. lasst uns essen gehen. Ein schönes Steak, wäre jetzt genau das richtige", antwortet Severus und auch er konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen. Sie waren alle drei jetzt einfach nur erleichtert, dass sie dieses Abenteuer überlebt hatten.

Sie waren direkt zum Wagen gegangen und Dimitris hatte sie, irgendwo im tiefsten Landesinneren zu einem Haus gebracht, bei dem auf den ersten Blick nicht zu erkennen war, dass es sich um eine Gaststätte handelte, es sah einfach aus, wie ein normales Haus, in einer normalen Straße unterwegs in Griechenland.

Bevor sie das Haus betraten, hielt Severus Dimitris noch einmal auf.

„Warte, ich muss leider noch etwas von dir verlangen Dimitris", sagte er ernst und sah ihn an.

„Ja, ich kann mir denken um was es geht", sagte er langsam, „Ich darf keinem Menschen verraten, was wir die letzten beiden Tage erlebt haben. Habe ich recht?"

„Ja, du hast recht. Eigentlich wäre ich verpflichtet, einen Vergessenzauber bei dir anzuwenden..."

„Severus, das wirst du doch nicht wirklich tun wollen, er hat uns geholfen und unser Leben gerettet", protestierte Sisilia los.

„Nein, das hab ich nicht vor. Ich sagte ja auch ‚eigentlich'. Nein Dimitris, keine Sorge ich werde es nicht tun", seine Mundwinkel gingen leicht nach oben und als Dimitris ihm seine Hand entgegenstreckte, ergriff er sie und drückte sie.

„Danke. Auch wenn ich manchmal nicht so recht Schlau aus dir werde, mein Freund, irgendwie mag ich dich", zwinkerte er und stieß dann die Türe in die Gaststätte auf.

Severus' Blick sprach in diesem Moment Bände. Die Worte des Mannes schienen ihn sehr zu berühren. Sisilia lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu und schob ihn hinter Dimitris her.

„Na komm, ich hab Hunger", dann schaute sie auf ihren Bauch und legte eine Hand darauf.

„Nein, stimmt gar nicht. Wir haben Hunger", lachte sie und folgte ihnen hinein in den kleinen Gastraum, der gerade mal fünf Tische aufzuweisen hatte.

Dimitris wurde mit einem großen Hallo begrüßt und nachdem dieser Severus und Sisilia, als seine Freunde vorgestellt hatte, wurden beide auch sehr herzlich mit Umarmungen und Küsschen begrüßt, was Severus sehr irritierte. Jedoch machte er gute Miene dazu und ließ sich absolut nichts anmerken.

Ihnen wurde dann ein einmaliges und sehr abwechslungsreiches Mahl aufgetischt und selbst, als sie schon mehr als satt wahren, brachte die Wirtin noch einmal einen Nachtisch, den sie vor Sisilia auf den Tisch stellte. Sie sagte etwas auf Griechisch zu ihr und deutete auf ihren Bauch.

Sisilia stöhnte auf und sah zu Dimitris.

„Ich kann beim besten Willen nicht mehr, ich platze ja gleich", jammerte sie.

„Dann vielleicht später, oder wir lassen uns was einpacken", grinste er und sprach mit der älteren Frau, die wieder etwas antwortete und dann lachend in der Küche verschwand.

Sie blieben noch einige Zeit dort und erst als die Dämmerung einsetzte, machten sie sich auf den Rückweg.

Sisilia war auf der Fahrt nach Athen im Font des Wagens eingeschlafen, nur im Unterbewusstsein, konnte sie immer wieder hören, wie sich Severus und Dimitris unterhielten und auch immer wieder kurz leise auflachten. Sie fühlte sich irgendwie geborgen in dem Moment, wahnsinnig erleichtert, dass sie es geschafft hatten und ... vollkommen satt.

Als der Motor des Wagens ausging, erwachte sie wieder. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie wusste, wo sie war.

Inzwischen war es Dunkel geworden und nur vereinzelt brannten Laternen am Straßenrand. Aber immer noch waren viele Menschen auf der Straße unterwegs. Teilweise junge Paare, die Arm in Arm kichernd ihren Weg gingen, ältere Menschen, die noch schnell ein paar Einkäufe gemacht hatten und die Einkaufstüten nach Hause trugen. Geschäftig wirkende Männer und Frauen, die vollkommen in Gedanken die Straße entlang marschierten und kleine Gruppen die gemütlich spazieren gingen.

Einige saßen mit ihren Stühlen vor ihren Häusern und diskutierten oder tranken zusammen einen Wein. Selbst Kinder sprangen noch um die Leute herum, spielten fangen und lachten.

„Wann werdet ihr nach England zurückkehren?", fragte Dimitris, nachdem sie das Auto verlassen hatten und Sisilia wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

„In zwei Tagen", antwortete Severus, der merkte dass Sisilia mit ihren Gedanken wo anders war.

„Ich denke die Zeit wird Severus auch noch brauchen, um wieder ganz fit zu werden", sagte Sisilia, die sich nun neben diesen gestellt und einen Arm um seine Hüften geschlungen hatte, die Finger in seinen Hosenbund eingehakt. Sie standen nun neben dem Wagen und Dimitris blickte sie schon beinnahe traurig an. Sisilia konnte seine Gedanken erahnen. ... Es wurde Zeit Abschied zu nehmen.

„Dimitris, wir werden dir schreiben. Lass einfach die Eule, die an dein Fenster klopfen wird ein und nimm ihr den Brief, von ihrem Bein ab. Du kannst uns auf dem selben Weg auch wieder antworten, wenn du willst. Die Eule wird darauf warten", erklärte Sisilia ihm, ging auf ihn zu und nahm ihn in ihre Arme. Er erwiderte die Umarmung und sah anschließend zu Severus, dem er die Hand reichte.

„Gib auf sie acht, mein Freund. Sie ist eine wunderbare Frau", sagte er mit einem Seitenblick aufs Sisilia.

„Das weiß ich, glaub mir das. Und mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde sie nicht aus den Augen lassen, sie bedeutet mir mehr als mein Leben", gab Severus zurück, legte einen Arm um Sisilias Schultern und zog sie an sich.

„Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja noch mal wieder. Wenn ich das nächste mal in England bin, werde ich mich melden. Es kann gut sein, dass ich hin und wieder eine Vorlesung an einer der Universitäten halte", erklärte er und versuchte dann ein Lächeln.

„Das werden wir sicher, Dimitris. Wir bleiben in Kontakt und ich würde mich freuen, vielleicht komme ich sogar als Zuhörer, wenn ich weg kann", versprach Sisilia.

„Das würde mich sehr freuen. Auf wiedersehen", lächelte er und ging dann in die kleine Gasse vor ihnen hinein.

Sie sahen noch wie Dimitris in seinem Haus verschwand und machten sich dann selber auch wieder auf den Weg zurück in ihr Hotel, wo sie sehr früh schlafen gingen.

Am nächsten Morgen war Sisilia schon ziemlich früh aufgewacht. Sie hatte sich leise angezogen und war nach unten gegangen. An der Rezeption hatte sie ein Frühstück für sie beide bestellt, was eine halbe Stunde später auch schon gebracht wurde. Sie wies den Hotelpagen an, das Frühstück auf die Terrasse zu bringen. Als der Kellner sich wieder mit einem dicken Trinkgeld verabschiedet hatte, schlief Severus immer noch tief und fest.

Sisilia setzte sich auf eine der Sonnenliegen auf der Terrasse und schloss die Augen. Sie wollte warten bis Severus aufwachte und dann mit ihm gemeinsam frühstücken.

Die Sonne genießend war sie eingenickt, als sie plötzlich eine Bewegung neben sich wahrnahm. Nachdem sie den Kopf etwas gedreht hatte, sah sie eine Gestallt auf sich zukommen. Sie blinzelte in die Sonne, bis sie endlich Severus erkannte, der hinter ihr stehen blieb und zuerst auf sie und dann auf den gedeckten Tisch sah. Er trug noch seinen Schlafanzug, über den er allerdings seinen dunkelgrünen Morgenmantel geschlungen hatte.

„Guten Morgen", sagte Sil und stand von der Liege auf. Sie streifte ihr langes, bis zum Boden reichendes, sommerliches Baumwollkleid glatt und ging zu Severus, um ihre Arme um seinen Nacken zu schlingen.

„Guten Morgen", er sah sie verwundert an und legte seine Hände auf ihre Hüften.

„Wie geht es dir heute?", fragte sie und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Mir geht es schon viel besser, der Schlaf hat mir gut getan, ich fühle mich fast wie neugeboren", erklärt er, während seine Lippen sich leicht kräuselten und seine Augen sie kurz anfunkelten.

„Oh, diesen Blick kenne ich", grinste sie ihn an, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und begann ihn zu Küssen. Als sie sich wieder von ihm löste, lächelte sie ihn an und ihr Gesicht war nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem entfernt.

„Nichtsdestotrotz sollten wir langsam frühstücken, der Tee bleibt nicht ewig warm", sagte sie dann seinen Blick erwidernd.

„Ja, du hast wohl Recht", gab er leicht irritiert zurück.

„Dann lass uns was essen", sie nahm seine Hand und zog ihn mit zu dem Tisch, der nur zwei Meter von ihnen entfernt stand, sie nahm das Stofftuch weg, welches über dem Brot lag und deutete auf den Tisch.

„Es ist alles da, was das Herz begehrt", erklärte sie mit einem Lächeln.

„Das war es auch schon vorher, immer wenn du bei mir bist", sagte er während er ihr den Stuhl zurecht schob und sie am Tisch Platz nahm. Er selbst setzte sich ihr gegenüber an dem kleinen runden Tisch und sah in ihr wunderschönes strahlendes Gesicht.

„Du bist einfach unglaublich", entfuhr es ihm, als er in ihre Augen blickte.

„Nur wegen den paar Kleinigkeiten", fragte sie überrascht und schenkte ihm Tee in seine Tasse.

„Nein, natürlich nicht nur, das weißt du. Du hast mir ein komplett neues Leben geschenkt, das meine ich", wiedersprach er.

„Wie denn das, soviel anders ist es auch nicht. Du unterrichtest immer noch, bist immer noch in Hogwarts, trägst immer noch deine schwarzen Kleidung. Gut vielleicht, dass du jetzt nicht mehr bei Voldemort spionierst, deine Schüler nicht mehr quälst, ein paar Freunde gefunden hast, verheiratet bist, bald Vater wirst und am laufenden Band mich aus Schwierigkeiten retten musst. Aber sonst ist doch alles beim alten!" erklärte sie mit einem unschuldigen Blick, so als könnte sie kein Wässerchen trüben. Doch dann, als sie seinen Blick sah, konnte sie nicht mehr an sich halten und lachte los. Es war ein Lachen, was ihm zeigte, dass die Anspannung der letzten Tage vollkommen von ihr abgefallen waren. Nach einem kurzen irritierten Blick, konnte Severus auch nicht anders, als in ihr Lachen einzustimmen. So saßen sie bestimmt, einige Minuten da und lachten, während Sisilia sich vor lachen den Bauch hielt, musste Severus immer wieder mit dem Ärmel über seine Augen wischen, da ihm immer wieder Lachtränen aus ihnen hervorquollen.

Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis sich beide wieder vollkommen beruhigt hatten.

Sie hatten angefangen zu essen und Sisilia überlegte etwas.

„Sag mal, was möchtest du heute noch unternehmen? Willst du lieber hier im Hotel bleiben oder sollen wir etwas spazieren gehen?", fragte sie und sah ihn an, während sie in das Brötchen biss.

„Gute Frage", begann er und überlegte.

„Sag mal, hast du Karte von diesem Taxifahrer noch, der uns zu unserem Hotel gebracht hat?"

Sisilia sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Ich denke schon, sie müsste in meinem Portemonnaie sein. Warum fragst du?"

„Nun ich hab mir überlegt, ob wir uns nicht vielleicht die Stadt von ihm zeigen lassen sollten. Wenn wir schon mal da sind. Es könnte nicht schaden etwas Kultur mitzubekommen", erklärte er. Sisilia drehte sich nach hinten um und sah sich auffällig um, dann blickte sie wieder zu Severus.

„Redest du mit mir?", fragte sie ungläubig, woraufhin er zu grinsen anfing.

„Sicher rede ich mit dir. Und was ist schon dabei. Ich habe erkannt, dass diese Muggelfahrzeuge auch ihre Vorteile haben, zumindest sind die meisten sehr bequem. Nun was hältst du von der Idee?", fragte er. Sisilia musste erst noch einmal schlucken, als sie Severus' Worte hörte.

„Langsam bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher, ob Kassandra dir nicht auch noch etwas Bewusstseinsveränderndes in den Trank gemixt hat. Wobei ... ich finde es nicht mal so schlecht, daran könnte ich mich wirklich gewöhnen", gab sie nun flachsend zurück.

„Sehr komisch, wirklich. Was ist nun, wollen wir einen Ausflug machen? Dimitris hat mir viel von der Stadt erzählt, als wir auf dem Rückweg waren, das hat mich neugierig gemacht", erklärte er nun und sah sie fast entschuldigend an.

„Aber natürlich bin ich dabei. Du weißt, dass mich andere Länder interessieren und für einen Ausflug bin ich immer zu haben", erklärte sie, sprang vom Tisch auf und lief in das Zimmer hinein.

„Wo rennst du denn hin, lass uns doch erst mal zu ende Frühstücken", rief er hinterher.

„Nein, nein. Wenn dann mach ich das gleich, bevor du es dir noch einmal anders überlegst. Außerdem braucht der Mann ja auch noch ne Weile, bis er hier ist", rief sie ihm aus dem Zimmer zu. Sie hatte ihr Portemonnaie geholt und die Karte herausgesucht. Sie ließ sich von der Rezeption eine Verbindung geben und rief gleich den Taxifahrer an, der sich auch sofort bereit erklärte zu kommen.

„Er wird in einer Stunde da sein und uns abholen", waren ihre Worte, als sie die Terrasse wieder betrat und sich zu Severus an den Tisch setzte.

„Genug Zeit um zu Frühstücken und sich umzuziehen", erklärte sie ihm.

„Also gut, dann muss ich eben meine andere Vorhaben auf heute Abend verschieben. Was vielleicht nicht mal so eine schlechte Idee ist", grinste er laut überlegend.

„Was für Vorhaben?", fragte Sisilia neugierig.

„Mhh, das verrate ich noch nicht, lass dich überraschen", er lehnte sich entspannt auf seinem Stuhl zurück und grinste Sisilia mit funkelnden Augen an.

„Du bist gemein, warum sagst du es mir denn nicht?", bohrte sie nach, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf, stützte sich beim aufstehen auf der Tischplatte ab und beugte sich über den Tisch zu ihr. Sie kam ihm entgegen und hielt erst ein paar Zentimeter vor seinem Gesicht an.

„Nein, das wird eine Überraschung", erklärte er, hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen und grinste sie dann an. Sisilia zog eine Schnute und spielte die gekrängte.

„Das zieht bei mir nicht, das weißt du", er hob kurz eine Augenbraue, deutete bei dem Wort ‚du' mit dem Finger auf sie und verschwand dann im Zimmer.

„Du bist herzlos", rief sie ihm hinterher.

„Gut dann bin ich eben ein gemeiner, herzloser Sklave, der jetzt unter die Dusche geht", erklärt er, während er seinen Morgenmantel abstreifte, ihn auf das Bett warf und mit einem kurzen Winken im Badezimmer verschwand.

Mit einem Seufzer lehnte sich Sisilia auf ihrem Stuhl zurück und ein warmes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Sie schloss die Augen einen Moment und genoss diesen glücklichen Augenblick. Eine Hand hatte sie auf ihren Bauch gelegt und atmete die frische Morgenluft tief ein. Da spürte sie plötzlich einen Tritt gegen ihre Bauchdecke. Im ersten Moment erschrak sie kurz, doch dann lächelte zu ihrem Bauch hinunter.

„So so, du meinst wohl, wenn dein Vater mich für ein paar Minuten nicht ärgert, dann kannst du für ihn weitermachen", sagte sie leise zu dem Kind in ihrem Bauch und fuhr mit der Hand darüber. Als ob es ihr antworten wollte, trat es erneut zu und zwar genau an der Stelle, auf die sie ihre Hand gelegt hatte.

Eine Stunde später saßen sie in dem Taxi, das unterwegs war nach Athen. Der Fahrer hatte sich sehr gefreut und sie schon mit überschwänglicher Freundlichkeit begrüßt.

Er fuhr sie den ganzen Vormittag zu den verschiedensten Sehenswürdigkeiten. An einigen Orten stiegen sie aus und sahen sich die Plätze unter der Führung ihres Fahrers genauer an. Dabei erfuhren sie nicht nur, dass Athen eine der ältesten Städte Europas war sondern auch, mit 4 Millionen Einwohner mit eine der größten.

Als erstes hatten sie sich aufgemacht zur Akropolis. Von dort hatten sie eine wunderbare Aussicht auf das Meer, aber auch auf die Stadt Athen selber. Selbst von hier aus konnte man nur erahnen wie groß die Stadt sein konnte.

Als sich der Hügel auf dem die Akropolis stand mit Massen an Touristen zu füllen begann, fuhren die drei weiter in die Stadt hinein. Zuerst fuhren sie nach Plaka in die Altstadt, welche direkt unter der Akropolis lag. Dieser Teil war nur zu Fuß zu erreichen, und so gingen sie einige Zeit durch die engen Gassen und über die vielen Treppen, die es dort gab. Aber schon bald hatten sie genug von dem inzwischen reinen Touristenvierteln, in denen es viele aus Holz gebaute Handwerkshäuser gab und machten sich zurück auf den Weg zum Wagen.

Unterwegs kauften sie noch etwas zu Essen. Ihr Fahrer zeigte ihnen ein paar landestypische Gerichte, wovon sie immer wieder probierten.

Am frühen Nachmittag fuhren sie dann weiter und in einem Schnelldurchgang besahen sie sich noch das Odeion des Herodes Attikus, ein restauriertes Theater, welches sehr beeindruckend war, fast so wie das Theater des Apollo Tempels in Delphi vor 2850 Jahren; dann ging es weiter nach Agora, in dem es sehr viel zu sehen gab. Einige Tempel aus den verschiedensten Zeitepochen, einer Säulenhalle, welche erst vor einigen Jahren von Archäologen rekonstruiert wurden.

Doch das was sie hier sahen, war alles nichts, zu dem, was sie vor ein paar Tagen sehen durften.

Nach einigen Stunden, fiel Sisilia erschöpft in die Sitze des Taxis. Ihr Führer, der sich alle Mühe gegeben hatte, ihnen sehr viel erklärt und sie an den Touristenmassen vorbei gebracht hatte, strahlte als er die müden, aber zufriedenen Gesichter der Beiden sah.

„Angelos. Ich bin wie erschlagen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, das es hier soviel zu sehen gibt", erklärte Sisilia erschöpft.

„Das war noch lange nicht alles. Ich könnte Ihnen noch viel mehr zeigen, wenn Sie mehr Zeit hätten", antwortete Angelos ihnen und deutete um sich herum.

„Die Stadt hat so viel zu bieten. Auch das Nachtleben ist sehr interessant", fügte er noch hinzu und setzte sich jetzt wieder hinter das Lenkrad.

„Das glaub ich Ihnen gern. Aber für heute muss es genug sein. Ich kann einfach nicht mehr, mir tun die Beine weh", stöhnte Sisilia auf.

„Nun, dann haben Sie schon einen Grund wieder zu kommen", zwinkerte er ihnen zu.

„Das glaub ich jetzt auch. Und warum nicht, dann können wir unseren Freund wieder besuchen. Er würde sich auch bestimmt sehr freuen."

"Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass Dimitris sich sehr freuen würde", antwortete der Fahrer und drehte sich zu ihnen um. Severus wand abrupt seinen Kopf und sah den Fahrer nun misstrauisch an.

„Woher wissen Sie von Dimitris?", fragte er und seine Hand wanderte unauffällig unter seine Jacke zu seinem Zauberstab.

„Lassen sie ihren Stab stecken, ich bin auf ihrer Seite", erklärte der Fahrer, sah kurz aus dem Fahrzeug und dann wieder zu ihnen.

Vor ihrer beider Augen verwandelte er sich plötzlich. Seine schwarzen Haare wurden weiß und sein Gesicht bekam mehr und mehr Falten. Sisilia sah erstaunt auf den Mann und ihr Mund klappte auf, als sie ihn erkannte.

„Kristos?" flüsterte sie.

„Ja, ich bin Kristos. Verzeihen Sie mir bitte, wenn ich Sie so an der Nase herum geführt habe. Aber ich muss sehr vorsichtig sein. Es gibt einige schwarzmagische Zauberer, welche schon lange hinter mir her sind. Sie wundern sich bestimmt, was ich hier mache. Ich denke es ist an der Zeit, dass ich Sie aufkläre", er zwinkerte Sisilia kurz zu und blickte dann zu Severus.

„Allerdings, ich bitte darum", Severus sah ihn abwartend an.

„Nun, als erstes will ich Ihnen sagen, dass Albus mich gebeten hat, ein Auge auf sie beide zu haben", begann er.

„Sie kennen meinen Großonkel?", fragte Sisilia erstaunt.

„Ja, in der Tat. Wir haben uns eine ganze Anzahl von Jahren nicht mehr gesehen, aber wir stehen im ständigen Kontakt zu einander. Ich war es auch, der ihm den Zeitwandler geschickt hat", erklärte er ihnen. Severus nahm seine Hand unter der Jacke wieder hervor.

„Sie haben ...?" , fragte er erstaunt und Kristos nickte.

„Ja ich habe. Albus hat mir ja vorher auch einmal geholfen. Was glauben Sie denn, woher ich den Fidelius Zauber kenne?", Severus sah ihn nachdenklich an, so langsam schien ihm einiges zu dämmern.

„Sagen Sie aber bitte nicht, dass ich Ihnen das alles verraten habe. Albus wollte es eigentlich nicht. Aber ich finde Sie haben ein Recht darauf", sagte er sehr überzeugt.

„Das ist wirklich ... sehr nett von Ihnen, aber ...?", warf Severus ein, doch Kristos winkte ab.

„Ich habe mich gestern noch mit Dimitris unterhalten und er hat mir so einiges von Ihnen erzählt. Und nach diesem Tag heute, an dem ich mir selber ein Bild von Ihnen machen konnte, habe ich beschlossen Ihnen die Wahrheit zu sagen", schloss er seine Erklärung.

Sisilia und Severus sahen sich einen Moment lang an und blickten dann wieder zu Kristos.

„Wir danken Ihnen, dass Sie so ehrlich zu uns wahren. Und keine Angst, wir werden es Albus nicht verraten", antwortete Sisilia ihm.

„Danke. Was möchten Sie jetzt noch machen?", fragte der Metamorphmagus sie, verwandelte sich wieder zurück in den Fahrer, drehte sich nach vorn und sah sie über den Rückspiegel fragend an.

„Ich denke wir gehen am besten in unser Hotel zurück. Ich bin wirklich sehr geschafft", sagte Sisilia, die zu Severus blickte und von ihm ein bestätigendes Kopfnicken erhielt.

„Gut, dann zurück zu ihrem Hotel", lächelte Kristos und startete den Motor.

In Gedanken versunken traten sie die Rückfahrt an und nach einer halben Stunde erreichten sie wieder den Eingang des Armonia Hotels. Kristos weigerte sich Geld von ihnen zu nehmen und nachdem sie sich verabschiedet hatten, fuhr er mit den besten Wünschen für die Beiden und ihrem Nachwuchs wieder davon. Sie sahen ihm nach, bis er aus der Hotelanlage verschwunden war und gingen dann hinein.

Severus, bat Sisilia einen Moment zur warten und ging dann zur Rezeption hinüber. Dort sprach er kurz mit einem der Angestellten, der daraufhin kurz zu Sisilia sah und dann lächelnd mit dem Kopf nickte. Severus bedankte sich bei ihm und kam dann wieder zu einer sich sehr wundernden Sisilia zurück.

„Was wolltest du von ihm?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Von ihm? Nichts", gab er als Antwort und grinste.

„Du weiß, was ich gemeint habe", gab sie tadelnd zurück.

„Ich weiß, aber ich werde dir nicht alles auf die Nase binden", grinste er sie an, hakte sich bei ihr unter und zog sie mit sich. Sie gingen zurück auf ihr Zimmer, wo Sisilia sich erschöpft auf das Bett fallen ließ.

„Ich glaube heute werde ich nicht mehr aufstehen", stöhnte sie, zog die Schuhe aus und warf sie einfach in eine Ecke.

„Nicht? Das wäre aber sehr schade, dann müsste ich ja meinen Ausflug zum Strand mit dem wunderbaren Picknick und dem Lagerfeuer alleine machen", sagte er gespielt enttäuscht und seine Augen funkelten sie an. Sofort setzte sie sich wieder auf.

„Ein Ausflug zum Strand, mit Picknick und Lagerfeuer? Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt?"

„Weil es eine Überraschung sein sollte", erklärt er. „Und? Kommst du mit?", fragte er amüsiert.

„Wie kannst du fragen, ich lasse dich doch nicht alleine gehen", protestierte sie.

„Gut dann zieh dich um, um neun können wir das Essen holen und dann gehen wir zum Strand. Ach und vielleicht nimmst du dir einen Badeanzug mit? Wir könnten ja auch etwas schwimmen gehen", schlug er vor.

Das ließ sich Sisilia nicht zweimal sagen. Sie erhob sich, hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen, ging zum Kleiderschrank und begann zu überlegen was sie anziehen sollte.

Nach zwanzig Minuten hatte sie sich umgezogen. Sie trug ein Nachtschwarzes Kleid mit einem V Ausschnitt und kurzen aber wallenden Ärmeln. Der schwere Stoff viel locker um ihre Figur. Sie hatte einen dunkelgrünen Seidenschal über ihre Schulten geworfen und eine kleine Brosche, eine rote Rose steckte an ihrem Kleid.

Severus der gerade eine Decke eingepackt hatte, drehte sich zu ihr um und sah sie mit offenem Mund an. Sisilia lächelte verführerisch, als sie sein Gesicht sah und ging mit geübten Schritten auf ihn zu. Als sie vor ihm stand, hob sie ihre Hand und legte ihre Finger unter sein Kinn.

„Mach lieber den Mund zu, sonst fliegt dir noch etwas rein", feixte sie lächelnd. Ihr Haar hatte sie zu einem Knoten nach oben gesteckt, nur ein paar Strähnen hingen an den Seiten herunter und ließen sie leicht wild aussehen.

Er klappte seinen Mund zu um ihn dann aber gleich wieder zu öffnen.

„Sag mal, wie machst du das nur immer. Ich denke ich kenn dich, und immer wieder schaffst du es mich zu verblüffen", sagte er und nahm den Blick aber nicht von ihr.

„So gehört es sich doch, oder nicht?", grinste sie und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr.

„Wie sieht es aus, gehen wir nun? Oder bleiben wir doch hier?", sie drehte sich um und ging auf die Türe zu, währen sie ihm über die Schulter einen vielsagenden Blick zuwarf.

Severus sah ihr noch einen Moment hinterher, bevor er die Decke schnappte und ihr folgte. Während sie nach unten gingen, warf er ihr immer wieder Seitenblicke zu und musterte sie.

Als sie an der Rezeption vorbei kamen, hatte der Portier dort schon einen Korb bereit gestellt und brachte ihn Severus auch schon entgegen, als sie die Halle des Hotel betraten. Sisilia steckte Severus etwas Muggelgeld in die Hand, welches er an diesen weitergab und dann dankend den Korb übernahm und sie das Hotel verließen.

„Du denkst auch an alles", sagte er, als sie die vielen Stufen zum Strand hinunter stiegen, doch als Antwort lächelte sie nur.

Sie erreichten den Strand nach wenigen Minuten. Es waren so gut wie keine Menschen mehr unterwegs. Nur noch zwei verliebte Paare waren am Strand. Während eines von ihnen am Wasser entlang spazierte, lag das andere im Sand, eng umschlungen und küsste sich leidenschaftlich.

Severus führte Sisilia an ihnen vorbei weiter zu den Klippen die sich neben dem Sandstrand aufbauten.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte sie überrascht.

„Ich hab heute morgen eine schöne Stelle von unserer Terrasse ausgemacht, da will ich hin, da sind wir ungestört", erklärte er nahm ihre Hand und half ihr beim klettern über die Felsen.

Nach einigen Minuten hatten sie die Stelle erreicht, die Severus für sie beide ausgesucht hatte. Es war eine kleine ebene Vertiefung zwischen den Klippen, die weder vom Strand, vom Meer oder vom Land aus richtig eingesehen werden konnte.

Zum Meer waren es keine 10 Meter mehr und doch war es ein geschützter Platz. Selbst der Wind schien diesen Ort auszulassen.

Severus breitete die Decke aus stellte den Korb ab und erklärte, dass er etwas Holz sammeln gehen würde. Er musste nicht weit gehen, hier lag überall Holz und kleinere Äste verstreut herum.

Während er Holz besorgte, begann Sisilia das Innenleben des Korbes zu erkunden.

Sie stellte die liebevoll hergerichteten Speisen auf die, ebenfalls beigelegte Tischdecke, die sie auf dem Boden ausgebreitet hatte. Und als Severus alles für das Lagerfeuer vorbereitet hatte ging er zu ihr.

„Eigentlich ist es ja fast zu schade, wenn du das Kleid ausziehst, aber wie steht es mit dir? Möchtest du jetzt vielleicht erst eine Runde schwimmen gehen?", fragte er und deutete auf das Meer hinaus.

„Hört sich verdammt gut an", gab sie zurück und drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu Severus.

„Würdest du den Reisverschluss aufmachen?" Severus ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und zog den Reisverschluss des Kleides nach unten. Langsam ließ sie das Kleid von ihren Schultern gleiten und stieg dann aus selbigen, welches sie auf eine der Klippen hängte.

Unter dem Kleid trug sie einen ebenfalls schwarzen Badeanzug, der als Abschluss ein kleines Röckchen hatte und aussah wie ein super mini Minikleid. Severus folgte ihren Bewegungen mit seinen Blicken und ihr lief es heiß und kalt dabei den Rücken herunter.

„Soll ich alleine gehen?", fragte sie, als er sich immer noch nicht bewegte und sah auf seine Kleidung.

„Auf keinen Fall", protestierte er sofort und zog sich das Shirt über den Kopf. Sisilia drehte sich um und ging vor zum Meer. Langsam, sich einen Weg ins Wasser suchend, schritt sie weiter. Besonders warm war es nicht, doch es war immer noch wärmer, als der See, damals in Schottland, in dem sie mit Severus gebadet hatten.

Sie war erst bis zu den Knien im Wasser, als Severus sie eingeholt hatte und neben ihr stehen blieb

„Ist es dir zu kalt?", fragte er, als er merkte wie sie zögerte.

„Nein, dir?", fragte sie, „Wer zuerst drin ist", sagte sie und ließ sich auch prompt ganz ins Wasser gleiten. Sie machte sehr schnell ein paar kräftige Schwimmzüge, als sie Severus schon neben sich bemerkte.

„Oh, ist das kalt", jammerte Sisilia und sah zu ihm. Er schwamm auf sie zu und schlang seine Arme um sie.

„Besser?"

„Etwas", schnatterte Sisilia und musste dann doch grinsen.

„Lass uns um die Wette schwimmen", forderte sie ihn auf, löste sich von ihm und kraulte in Richtung auf das offene Meer zu. Nach einigen Metern wurde ihr etwas wärmer und das Zittern ließ wieder etwas nach. Doch nach ein paar weiteren Metern musste sie aufgeben, da sie außer Atem gekommen war. Sie merkte inzwischen doch, die körperliche Doppelbelastung durch die Schwangerschaft.

„Was ist, gibst du schon auf?", fragte Severus der sie gerade erst eingeholt hatte.

„Ja, ich gebe auf, ich kann ich nicht mehr. Wir zwei ...", sie sah durch das Wasser auf ihren Bauch, „werden einfach zu schwer, und davon abgesehen, wie soll ich Kraft haben, ich hab seit heute Mittag nichts mehr gegessen", grinste sie ihn an.

„Dann wird es Zeit, schwimmen wir zurück."

Langsam schwammen sie zurück zum Ufer und als sie in der kleinen Senke ankamen, entzündete Severus ein kleines Lagerfeuer, an dem sie sich aufwärmen konnten.

Sisilia hatte wieder ihr Kleid übergestreift, und den nassen Badeanzug zum Trocknen in die Nähe des Feuers gehängt.

Nur mit Badehose und T-Shirt bekleidet setzte sich Severus neben Sisilia auf die Decke und sie begannen das mitgebrachte Essen zu testen. Sie waren angenehm überrascht, der Koch hatte sich wirklich alle Mühe gegeben. Während sie aßen konnten sie sehen, wie die Sonne langsam unterging. Sie glühte Feuerrot, als sie am Horizont ins Meer versank.

Severus saß mit dem Rücken an die Felsenwand gelehnt und Sisilia hatte sich vor ihn gesetzt und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen seine Brust.

„Es ist so friedlich hier. Irgendwie erscheint alles so unwirklich", sagte Sisilia in die Stille hinein.

„Ja, es ist, als würde man in einer anderen Welt sein. Alles ist wo weit weg, fast nur noch ein Traum, ein Hauch von einer Erinnerung", er sagte das sehr leise und sah dabei auf das Meer hinaus und in die untergehende Sonne.

„Da hast du recht", hauchte Sisilia ehrfürchtig.

„Möchtest du noch etwas trinken?", fragte Severus und deutete auf die Weinflasche.

„Ja, gerne", gab sie zurück und hielt ihm ihr Glas hin, welches er wieder auffüllte, dann klemmte er die Flasche wieder zwischen zwei Felsen, so dass sie nicht umfallen konnte. Sisilia drehte sich leicht zur Seite und stieß mit ihm an.

„Auf das schönste Augenpaar, das ich jeh in meinem Leben gesehen habe", haucht er und ohne seinen Blick von ihr zu nehmen und führte das Glas an seine Lippen.

Auch Sisilia nahm einen Schluck und sah ihn dann einige Sekunden lang an, während sie daran dachte, wie froh sie doch war, ihn getroffen zu haben, ihn, der ihr ganzes Leben so verändert hatte.

„Das hab ich verstanden", sagte er dann zu ihr, doch sie verstand nicht, was er meinte und sah ihn fragend an. Er hob seine Hand und deutete auf den Ring. Den Ring, den er ihr zur Hochzeit geschenkt hatte und den er immer noch am kleinen Finger trug.

„Ich denke es ist an der Zeit, dass du ihn wieder nimmst", erklärte er, zog ihn von seinem Finger und streifte ihn Sisilia wieder über. Sie sah kurz darauf und lächelte dann.

„Nun, dann weißt du ja, was ich für dich empfinde", flüsterte sie ihm zu. Er nickte und strich mit seinen Fingern über ihre Wange. Sie presste ihr Gesicht in seine Hand und legte anschließend ihre auf die seine. Dann küsste sie seine Handfläche, sie stellte das Glas zur Seite und hielt seine Hand ganz fest, während sie ihn ansah.

Er senkte nun ganz langsam seinen Kopf zu ihr und presste seinen Lippen auf die ihren.

Seinen Kuss erwidernd drückte Sisilia sich an ihn und als sie seine Zunge auf ihren Lippen spürte, öffnete sie diese und ließ ihn ein. Sie kam ihm mit ihrer Zunge entgegen und ein wildes Spiel begann zwischen ihnen. Severus hatte seine Hände auf ihren Schultern liegen und als sie sich nun ganz zu ihm umdrehte und auf die Knie rutschte, schlang er seine Arme um sie, zog sie zu sich heran und hielt sie fest. Seine Finger wanderten über ihren Rücken, was sie leicht erschaudern ließ, doch hörte sie nicht auf ihn zu küssen. Indessen schob sie ihre Hände unter das T-Shirt, welches Severus trug und fuhr über seinen Bauch und seine Brust. Er stöhnte kurz gegen ihre Lippen, als sie über seine empfindlichen Brustwarzen strich, doch er ließ sich nicht dadurch beirren. Stattdessen öffnete er langsam den Reisverschluss ihres Kleides und lies seine Hände unter den Stoff gleiten, doch das genügte ihm nicht lange. Er löste sich von ihr, griff nach hinten und zog sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf, bevor er den Stoff von ihrem Kleid über die Schultern streifte. Er tat dies sehr langsam und als die nackte Haut ihrer Schulter vor ihm lag, begann er sie dort zu küssen. Seine Lippen wanderten von ihrer Halsbeuge bis zu ihren Schultern. Dann ließ er seine Zunge über die Haut gleiten und hinterließ eine feuchte Spur darauf.

„Du schmeckst salzig", flüsterte er ihr zu. Sie legte den Kopf zur Seite, als er sich an ihrem Hals zu schaffen machte und stöhnte leise auf.

Unterdessen schob er den Stoff des Kleides immer tiefer. Seine Finger strichen über ihre Brüste, als der Stoff nach unten rutschte und er nahm sie beide in seine Hände und strich mit dem Daumen über ihre harten Knospen, was sie erneut aufstöhnen ließ. Sie legte ihren Kopf nach hinten in den Nacken und genoss seine Liebkosungen sehr.

Er senkte den Kopf und seine Zunge umkreiste nun eine ihrer Knospen. Wie ein Blitzschlag schossen wilde Empfindungen durch ihren Körper bei seinen Berührungen, das Blut schien in ihren Schoss zu schießen und sie spürte eine starke Erregung zwischen ihren Beinen.

Mit ihren Händen strich sie über seine nackten Oberarme, hinauf zu seinen Schultern und nach hinten über seinen Rücken. Als er seine Kopf hob und sie ansah, funkelten seine Augen wieder tiefschwarz und sie senkte den Kopf zu ihm, presste fordernd ihre Lippen auf die seinen.

Sisilia stöhnte immer wieder unter seinen Berührungen auf und ihr Körper begann vor Erregung zu zittern, während ihre Hände immer wieder seine Wirbelsäule entlang fuhren. Das vibrieren ihres Körper überdeutlich spürend, und von ihrem Stöhnen ebenfalls erregt, begann Severus nun ebenfalls schneller zu atmen und seine Hände wanderten immer fordernder über Ihre Haut.

Sisilia erhob sich, stand auf und schlüpfte vollends aus ihrem Kleid. Währendessen streifte er im sitzen seine Badehose ab. Nachdem sie nun vollkommen nackt vor ihm stand, lächelte sie ihn verführerisch an. Sie stellte sich nun über ihn, so dass seine Schenkel zwischen ihren Beinen waren, doch als sie sich nach unten sinken lassen wollte, ergriff Severus ihr Hüften mit beiden Händen, hielt sie fest und zog sie zu sich heran. Er presste seine Lippen gegen ihren Scham und begann sie dort zu küssen, während seine Hände zu ihrem Po wanderten und sie so fest hielt.

Seine Lippen und anschließend auch seine Zunge, drangen immer tiefer vor in Ihre Mitte, was Sisilia mehrmals aufstöhnen ließ. Sie fühlte wie ihre Knie leicht weich wurden und sie musste nach vorn zum Felsen greifen, um sich fest zu halten. Er verwöhnte sie sehr intensiv, während seine Hände über ihren Po strichen und dann nach unten zu ihren Oberschenkeln. Mit den Fingerspitzen strich er über die Innenseite ihrer Beine und drückte diese dann leicht weiter auseinander, um sie besser erreichen zu können, so stellte sie ein Bein neben sich auf einen Felsvorsprung. Keuchend ließ sie die Luft aus ihren Lungen, als er mit der Zunge in sie eindrang, sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken und ihre Hände krallten sich in den Felsen vor ihr. Immer fordernder wurden seinen Bemühungen und Sisilia konnte, selbst wenn sie es gewollte hätte, nicht mehr verhindern, dass eine riesige Woge an Gefühlen über sie hereinbrach. Ihre Knie gaben leicht nach in dem Moment, als sie der Höhepunkt überrollte und ihr ganzer Körper vor Lust aufzuschreien begann. Doch Severus hatte Geistesgegenwärtig zugepackt und hielt sie fest, während er seine Lippen immer noch auf ihre zuckende Scham gepresst hatte.

Er wartete einen Moment, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, dann lies er sie los und sie sank langsam zu ihm auf die Knie hinunter. Sie setzte sich rittlings über Severus Beine. Er zog sie nah an sich heran, so dass sie seine warme Haut auf der ihren spüren konnte, welche sie sachte gegen ihn rieb.

Langsam ließ sie ihr Becken auf seinem Schoß kreisen und erneut stöhnte Severus auf, doch diesmal viel lauter. Sie spürte sein Erregung unter sich und als ihr Körper sich ihm entgegenschmiegte, keuchte sie in sein Ohr.

„Du machst mich verrückt!", stöhnte sie, als er erneut begann seine Lippen über ihren Hals und immer weiter nach unten wandern zu lassen.

Mit der Hand strich sie nun über seinen Bauch immer weiter nach unten, ihr Finger glitten zwischen seine Beine und sie ergriff seine inzwischen schon mächtige Erregung und begann diese langsam zu massieren.

Er nahm den Kopf zurück, als sie ihn fordernd rieb, sie merkte wie sehr ihn das erregte und es gefiel ihr, wie er sich unter ihren Händen zu winden begann, sich ihr vollkommen hingab. Sein Körper hatte angefangen leicht zu erzittern und ein erneutes Stöhnen drang aus seinem Mund. Doch dann packt er ihre Hand und zog sie sanft weg.

„Wenn du so weitermachst, bin ich fertig, bevor wir richtig angefangen haben", stöhnte er und packte sie an den Schultern. Seine dunklen Augen funkelten sie lüstern an und er schob sie etwas von sich weg.

„Dann sollten wir besser zur Sache zu kommen", gab sie lächelnd zurück, während der Wind leicht ihn ihr Haar fuhr. Severus löste den Knoten ihres Haares, so dass es offen nach unten viel und sie schüttelte ihre Haare etwas auf.

Er gab keine Antwort auf das, was sie gesagt hatte, sondern nickte nur. Er atmete erst einmal tief durch , wobei Sisilia ihn immer wieder mit ihren Augen anfunkelte.

Sie drückte sich ein Stück nach oben, bevor sie sich anschließend auf seinem Schaft wieder langsam nach unten gleiten ließ. Sie schloss genussvoll die Augen, als er sie auszufüllen begann und verharrte einen Moment, als er ganz in ihr war. Er hatte seine Hände auf ihre Hüften gelegt und hielt sie fest. Ihre Hände lagen auf seiner Brust und sie spürte, wie sein Herz unter ihnen heftig schlug.

„Ich möchte, dass du dich ganz langsam bewegst, hörst du? Lass dir Zeit, lass uns Zeit", hauchte er zu ihr nach oben und sie nickte. Sie sah ihm in die Augen, als sie langsam, quälend langsam ihren Körper anhob und dann wieder senkte. Jedes Mal, wenn sie versuchte etwas schneller zu werden, bremste er sie wieder mit seinen Händen.

Inzwischen war es vollkommen dunkel geworden und nur noch das fast herunter gebrannte Feuer erhellte die Szenerie um sie herum.

Sisilia keuchte, als Severus sie immer wieder zurück hielt, sie empfand es fast schon als Qual, was er hier mit ihr machte.

„Bitte, ich halte es nicht mehr aus", keuchte sie, als er sie wieder einmal gebremst hatte. Daraufhin schob er sie nach oben und zog sich aus ihr zurück. Nicht verstehen, warum er das tat suchte sie seinen Blick, doch er lächelte, als sie ihn fragend ansah und drückte sie auf die Decke zurück. Sie legte sich auf den Rücken und öffnete ihre Beine etwas, er rutschte zu ihr heran, doch begann er zuerst ihren Bauch zu küssen, seine Lippen wanderten um ihrem Bauchnabel und dann begann er mit seiner Zunge eine feuchte Bahn auf ihrer Haut zu ziehen und wanderte dabei immer tiefer.

Sisilia wand sich unter ihm, spürte wie eine glühende Hitze sich in ihrem Schoß breit machte.

Immer wieder übersäte er ihren Bauch mit Küssen und ließ seine Zunge über ihn gleiten. Er rutsche wieder etwas nach oben und seine Lippen küssten erneut ihre Brüste und seine Zunge, hinterlies eine feuchte spur auf ihren harten Knospen, über die nun der sachte Wind strich, der vom Meer aufgekommen war und sie leicht erschaudern ließ.

Doch dann hob Severus einen Kopf, kniete sich zwischen ihre Beine, die sie aufgestellt hatte, hin und rutschte dann nach oben zu ihr. Er zögerte noch einen Moment, während seine Hände abermals über ihre Brüste strichen und weiter nach unten wanderten über ihre Schenkel.

„Sev ... !", keuchte Sisilia erneut und hob ihm ihr Becken entgegen. Er konnte nun auch nicht mehr länger an sich halten. Er beugte sich leicht über Sie und drang dann erneut in sie ein. Er stieß kräftig in sie, was sie erneut vor Überraschung und Erregung aufstöhnen lies. Ein wohliges Schaudern, durchfuhr seinen Körper, als ihre Enge ihn umschloss. Immer wieder stieß er fest in sie und zog sich anschließend wieder langsam aus ihr zurück.

Wieder, aber diesmal noch schneller und intensiver spürte Sisilia, die sich aufbauende Hitze in ihrem Becken, sie merkte wie das Gefühl zwischen ihren Beinen immer intensiver wurde und sich alles Feuer, dass sie fühlte dort zu sammeln begann.

Ihre Augen auf Severus gerichtet, streckte sie nun ihre Hände nach ihm aus. Sofort kam er ihr entgegen, presste seine Lippen auf die ihren, während sie ihre Hände um seinen Nacken schlang. Sie konnte den Schweiß auf seiner Haut fühlen, der sich dort gebildet hatte und hörte und fühlte seinen heftigen Atem gegen ihre Lippen.

Inzwischen waren seine Bewegungen schneller geworden und auch sein Körper begann nun immer wieder unkontrollierter zu zucken. In diesem Moment, spürte Sisilia wie der Höhepunkt wie ein Orkan über sie fegte, sie stieß einen gedehnten leisen Schrei aus, als der Orgasmus sie durchschüttelte und krallte ihre Hände unwillkürlich in Severus Schultern. Dieser stöhnte keine zehn Sekunden ebenfalls auf und sein Unterleib, den er gegen ihren gepresst hatte zuckte wild und unkontrolliert. Er hatte den Kopf leicht in den Nacken gelegt, doch trotzdem suchte er ihren Blick, auch wenn sie sehen konnte, wie es in seinen Augen leicht flackerten. Sisilia konnte spüren wie er in ihr kam, so heftig war sein Höhenpunkt und die Hitze die er ausstrahlte, sorgte dafür, dass ihr Körper ebenfalls erneut erzitterte. Ein unkontrolliertes Keuchen kam aus ihrem Mund, als ihr Unterleib sich erneut um ihn zusammenzog. Sie schlang ihre Arme fester um seinen Nacken und zog sich etwas nach oben zu ihm, während er seinen Kopf senkte und seine Lippen die ihren suchten um sie zu küssen. Dabei bewegte er sich noch einige Zeit leicht weiter in ihr, bis ihre Körper aufhörten zu zittern und beben.

Beide hielten sich fest umklammert, fühlten die heiße schwitzige Haut des anderen, sie hatten in dem Augenblick nur noch den Wunsch, dass dieser Moment niemals enden würde. Dieser perfekte und einzigartige Moment, in dem sie beide so glücklich und unbeschwert waren.

„Ich liebe dich", hauchte Severus immer wieder an in Ohr und begann sie dort zu küssen.

„Ich liebe dich, Darling", hauchte sie zurück, während sie seine Berührungen, seine Nähe sehr genoss.

Nach einiger Zeit hob er den Kopf und blickte sie an. Mit den Fingern strich er über ihre Wange.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass man so empfinden kann. Ich glaube wenn ich dich verlieren würde, würde ich im selben Moment mit dir sterben", seine Augen strahlten in dem Moment soviel Wärme, aber auch eine gewisse Angst aus, als er das sagte.

„Mir geht es nicht anders", erwiderte sie, drückte sich erneut eng an ihn und atmete seinen Duft ein, während der Wind in sein Haar blies und es leicht aufwirbeln lies.

Kurze Zeit später setzte er sich neben sie, gegen den Felsen gelehnt und zog Sisilia zu sich heran, die sich mit dem Rücken gegen seine Brust lehnte, währen er seine Arme um sie schlang.

Mit einer Hand strich er über ihren Bauch und sah auf ihn hinunter.

„Was der Kleine wohl von uns denken mag", sagte er nachdenklich.

„Die Kleine, und was soll sie schon denken? Sie wird denken, dass sich ihre Eltern sehr, sehr lieben", antwortete sie ihm mit einen Grinsen.

„Sag mal, warum sagst du eigentlich immer er?", fragte sie, drehte den Kopf und sah ihn an.

„Weil ich davon überzeugt bin, dass es ein Junge wird", erklärte er mit einem Grinsen. „Warum redest du immer von einem Mädchen, du weißt doch auch nicht mehr als ich, oder?", stellte er die Gegenfrage.

„Natürlich weiß ich auch nicht mehr als du, aber gerade deshalb, weil du immer von einem Jungen redest, muss ich ja von einem Mädchen sprechen", erklärte sie trotzig, doch dann lachte sie.

„Nein, es ist irgendwie ein Gefühl. Manchmal denke ich auch, es ist ein Junge, doch dann wieder bin ich überzeugt, es wird ein Mädchen", erklärte sie ihm.

„Hast du schon dein Amulett befragt?", wollte er wissen und haucht ihr einen Kuss auf die Schläfe.

„Nein, das hab ich nicht. Ich will es auch nicht. Irgendwie möchte ich mich überraschen lassen", sagte sie, nahm seine Hand und begann mit seinen Fingern zu spielen.

„Wäre es so schlimm für dich, wenn es ein Mädchen wird?", fragte sie vorsichtig nach einiger Zeit.

„Nein, im Gegenteil, dann gäbe es dich im Doppelpack, das hat doch etwas", antwortete er sofort. Sie drehte erneut den Kopf und ein Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht.

„Du willst mich im Doppelpack? Doppelt so viel Starrsinn und Eigenheit. Zwei Frauen, die dich zur Weißglut treiben", sie musterte sein Gesicht, das plötzlich einen erschrockenen Ausdruck annahm und Sisilia musste lachen.

„Na, dann muss man ihr eben schon früh die Eigensinnigkeit austreiben, bevor sie zu Tage tritt", erklärte er dann.

„Wer weiß, vielleicht kommt sie ja auch nach dir?", überlegte Sisilia dann laut.

„Nur nicht!", er hob abwehrend seine Hände und als sich ihre Blicke trafen, mussten beide lachen. Er schlang seine Arme erneut um sie und presste seine Wange gegen ihren Kopf. Sie lehnte sich gegen ihn und genoss seine Wärme.

„Ist dir kalt?", fragte er, als er spürte, wie sich die Härchen auf ihren Armen aufstellten.

„Etwas", gab sie zu und schlang leicht fröstelnd die Arme um sich.

„Möchtest du zurück, oder soll ich noch etwas Holz nachlegen?", fragte er und deutete auf das schon heruntergebrannte Feuer neben ihnen.

„Ich würde gerne noch hier bleiben, wenn du das Feuer wieder in Gang bringst", erklärte sie ihm. Er nickte und stand auf. Etwas Holz lag noch bereit, welches er vorhin gesammelt hatte und dieses legte er auf die Glut. Sofort begann das sehr trockene Holz Feuer zu fangen und schnell breitete sich eine wohlige Wärme aus.

Sie saßen noch einige Zeit da, tranken noch etwas Wein und redeten über die letzten Tage, als es plötzlich einen lauten Knall gab und sie beide vor Schreck zusammen zuckten. Doch schon im selben Moment, sahen sie, als sie nach oben in den Himmel schauten ein rotes Leuchten über ihnen erstrahlen. Sie sprangen auf, doch noch ehe sie was sagen konnten, krachte es erneut und ein weiteres Mal. Aber diesmal erstrahlte ein grünes Licht über ihnen, welchem dann viele andere Lichter folgten. Mit einem Male war der ganze Himmel erleuchtet von Raketenfeuer und überall knallte und heulte es auf, während die bunten Leuchtfeuer vom Himmel regneten.

Sisilias Blick entspannte sich, als ihr klar wurde was das war. Sie sah zu Severus und legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken.

„Ich wünsche dir ein gutes neues Jahr", sagte sie und gab Severus einen Kuss. Er brauchte ein paar Sekunden länger, bis er begriff, dass es sich hier um Silvesterfeuerwerk handelte, doch dann erwiderte er ihren Kuss und seine Arme, die er um sie geschlungen hatte, drückten sie fest an sich.

„Happy New Year", hauchte er, als er seine Lippen wieder von den Ihren löste.

Sie hatten bis weit in den Vormittag geschlafen, nach einem sehr ausgiebigem Frühstück, und nachdem sie ihr Hotel bezahlt hatten, apparierten sie ungesehen zu der Fischerhütte am Strand. Kurz vor zwölf Uhr waren sie dort. Sisilia zog den Krug unter dem Schrank hervor und stellte ihn auf den Tisch, der einsam und verloren neben dem Schrank in dem Raum stand. Severus musterte sie dabei, nahm dann ihre Hand und zog sie zu sich her.

„Danke für die unbeschreiblich schönen Tage", haucht er und nahm sie in den Arm. Sie ergriff seine linke Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger mit den seinen, während sie sich gegen ihn lehnte. Noch ehe Severus begriff, hatte sie ihre beiden Hände gegen den Portschlüssel gepresst und beide wurden zusammen von Griechenland zurück nach Schottland zurückgeschickt, wo sie, immer noch sich umarmend, in Albus Dumbledores Büro wieder auftauchten. Sie hörten ein Räuspern hinter sich und lösten sich voneinander. Neben Albus konnten sie noch einige andere Personen erkennen, die sich in dem Büro aufhielten. Severus machte einen erschrockenen Schritt zurück und blickte in die grinsenden Gesichter von Harry, Ron und Hermine. Severus warf Sisilia einen kurzen tadelnden Blick zu, doch dann entspannte er sein Gesicht wieder.

„Ein gutes neues Jahr", sagte er dann und sah fragend zu Albus.

„Das wünsche ich euch auch", antwortete Albus und ging auf Sisilia zu, die er kurz in den Arm nahm. Severus reichte er die Hand.

„Ich sehe, euer Urlaub ist ...", er zögerte kurz, „... wohl so verlaufen, wie ihr es Euch vorgestellt habt", beendete er den Satz und lächelte.

„Ja, doch. Kann man so sagen", grinste Sisilia ihn an, dann sah sie zu den dreien.

„Ich wünsche euch auch ein gutes neues Jahr!"

Alle drei gaben die Neujahrs Wünsche zurück und sahen dann irgendwie betreten zu Albus.

„Wir wollten gerade zum Mittagessen gehen. Wollt ihr uns nicht begleiten?", fragte der Schulleiter die beiden daraufhin.

„Danke Onkel, wir haben erst gefrühstückt. Und außerdem sollten wir uns wohl auch erst einmal umziehen", sie deutete auf ihr leichte Kleidung. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie Hermine Ron mit ihrem Ellenbogen einen Stoß verpasste, als dieser grinsend zu Severus, der natürlich noch immer Muggelkleidung trug, blickte.

Auch er hatte den Blick bemerkt und verzog, seine Lippen aufeinander gepresst, etwas das Gesicht, dann ging er zu dem Regal, in dem sie ihre Umhänge abgelegt hatten, als sie abgereist waren, zog diese heraus und warf sich seinen über. Als er wieder zu den anderen trat, legte er Sisilia ihren über die Schulter.

„Nun, dann hoffe ich doch, dass wir uns zum Tee sehen werden. Ich bin schon ganz gespannt auf euren Bericht, wie es in Athen war und was ihr alles gesehen habt", er zwinkerte ihnen kurz zu und sein warmes Lächeln, welches er ihnen schenkte, zeigte ihnen, dass er ihre Eule bekommen haben musste, wo sie ihm alles in Kürze mitgeteilt hatten.

„Sicher doch, Albus. Warum treffen wir uns nicht gegen drei bei uns, dann werden wir alles berichten", bot Severus Dumbledore an und dieser nickt.

„In Ordnung, dann sehen wir uns zum Tee", er wandte sich dann um und deutete auf die Türe.

„Nun Harry, Ron, Hermine, ich denke es wird Zeit fürs Essen!", die drei gingen aus dem Büro, gefolgt von Albus. Severus und Sisilia gingen hinter ihnen, wendeten sich dann aber in ihre Zimmer, wo sie sich wieder umzogen und ihre Sachen auspackten.


	40. Das Gelüftete Geburtstagsgeheimnis

**

* * *

**

Das Gelüftete Geburtstagsgeheimnis

Die kommenden Tage vergingen wie im Flug. Die Schule hatte wieder angefangen und für die Abschlussklasse ging es jetzt zum Endspurt, denn sie würden bald ihre Prüfungen ablegen müssen, und die Ergebnisse dieser Prüfungen waren entscheidend für ihre berufliche Laufbahn. Harry hatte den Wunsch, Auror zu werden, nicht aufgegeben, im Gegenteil, er wollte es mehr, als je zuvor und so wie Sisilia es von ihren Kollegen wusste, hatte er auch gute Chancen dazu. In ihrem Fach, war er unschlagbar der Beste seines Jahrgangs und so wie Minerva erwähnt hatte, gab er sich in Verwandlung die allerbeste Mühe, mit Erfolg. Auch die anderen Fächer waren soweit ausreichend, bis auf eines und das konnte Sisilia nicht verstehen. Es haperte bei ihm immer noch an dem Fach Zaubertränke. Sie hatte es durch Zufall herausbekommen, als sie Severus' Unterlagen auf seinem Schreibtisch gesehen hatte, von dem sie ihm ein Pergament bringen sollte.

Gut, Harry hatte sich mit Sicherheit gebessert, aber mit der Note, die ihm bis jetzt blühte, würde es ihm nicht reichen und das Ministerium würde ihn so sicher nicht nehmen. Mit nachdenklichem Gesicht ging sie wieder nach oben, in den Wohnraum und sah dann zu Severus, der schon auf das Schreiben gewartet hatte und seine Hand danach ausstreckte.

Doch Sisilia achtete nicht darauf, sondern setzte sich ihm gegenüber in einen Sessel und blickte ihn nachdenklich an.

„Was hast du?", fragte Severus überrascht und sah sie fragend an.

„Warum hat Harry bei dir nur ein A, ist er wirklich so schlecht? Oder hat das andere Gründe?", fragte sie ihn direkt, Severus stöhnte auf und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück.

„Du hast die Notenliste gesehen", brummte er jetzt.

„Ja allerdings, sie lag auf deinem Schreibtisch. Sag mir doch, ist er wirklich so schlecht?"

„Ganz ehrlich?"

„Sicher, ganz ehrlich, sonst würde ich nicht fragen!", gab sie etwas schroff zurück.

„Gut. Ich will es mal so ausdrücken", begann er und beugte sich leicht nach vorn auf Sisilia zu.

„Wenn ich wollte, könnte ich ihm, ohne schlechtes Gewissen, ein "E" geben, sagen wir, wenn ich locker ein Auge zudrücken würde. Das werde ich aber nicht. Ich weiß, dass in dem Jungen mehr steckt und wenn er das "Erwartungen übertroffen" haben will, dann muss er auch meine Erwartungen übertreffen", erklärte er knallhart und seine Augen strahlten eine starke Entschlossenheit aus.

„Severus, ist dir klar, was du da tust? Wegen deiner..., wie ich finde, zu hohen Anforderungen, könnte Harry es nicht schaffen, seinen Berufswunsch nachzugehen!", erklärte sie entrüstet.

„Sicher, das ist mir durchaus bewusst. Nur scheint es Mr Potter noch nicht bewusst zu sein, denn bisher hat noch keine Anzeichen dafür gezeigt, dass er es ernst meint und er wirklich mehr tun will", seine Miene blieb hart bei diesen Worten und Sisilia sah ihn nur an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich bin bereit ihm zu helfen, aber nur, wenn er es will und er zu mir kommt und mich darum bittet!", erklärte er nun und sah auf das Pergament, welches Sisilia noch immer in ihren Händen hielt.

„Verdammt Severus, du weißt, dass Harry das nicht tun wird. Er wird nicht zu dir kommen!", protestierte Sisilia und sprang aus ihrem Sessel.

„Wenn er zu stolz ist und nicht um Hilfe bittet?", Severus hob seine Schulten und schob mit einem bedauernden Blick, die Schuld auf Harry.

„Das ist nicht in Ordnung Severus, das weißt du. Warum kannst du nicht die alten Dinge endlich vergessen. Lass deine Wut, die du auf seinen Vater hast, nicht an ihm aus. Harry hat das nicht verdient, sein Leben ist schon schwer genug, er braucht nicht noch von dir Steine in den Weg gelegt zu bekommen", schnaubte sie und sah ihn sehr wütend an. Er wollte gerade etwas erwidern, doch sie ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen und fuhr mit auf ihn erhobenen Finger fort.

„Gut, gut. Wenn du ihm nicht deine Hilfe anbietest, dann werde ich es tun. Ich werde nicht mit ansehen, wie Harry durch deine Unfähigkeit ihn zu unterstützen, auf der Strecke bleibt, mein Lieber!", fauchte Sisilia sehr böse und ging mit schnellen Schritten auf die Türe zu, doch dann sah sie in ihrer Hand immer noch das Pergament, welches sie für Severus geholt hatte und ging zum Tisch zurück, auf den sie, mit einer fahrigen Bewegung, das Stück Papier warf. Dann drehte sie sich mit funkelnden Augen wieder um und wollte den Raum verlassen.

„Du bist süß, wenn du so wütend bist!", rief Severus ihr nun mit einem Grinsen hinterher, was Sisilia aber nur noch wütender machte. Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und sah ihn jetzt direkt in die Augen.

„Severus Snape, wenn du dich jetzt auch noch über mich lustig machst, bekommst du gewaltigen Ärger mit mir!", zischte sie ihm zu und deutete wieder drohend mit dem Finger auf ihn. Severus hob eine Augenbraue und sah von ihrer Hand wieder zu ihrem Gesicht.

„Ich mache mich ganz und gar nicht über dich lustig", erklärte er mit einem ernsten Blick, „es war nur die einzige Möglichkeit, dich jetzt daran zu hindern, einfach so davon zu stürmen, ohne mich anzuhören", fuhr er fort und stand nun ebenfalls auf.

Erstaunt und mit offenem Mund starrte sie ihm entgegen, sie hatte immer noch ihre Hand drohend erhoben, als er diese ergriff und sie dann festhielt.

„Sil, ich will Harry nichts Böses. Doch er muss lernen, dass er auch einmal von seinem hohen Ross heruntersteigen muss. Es kann ihm nicht alles nachgetragen werden, wenn er wirklich Auror werden will...", begann er und Sisilia zuckte ungläubig zusammen, „Ja, Minerva hat es mir erzählt, ich weiß schon lange von seinem Berufswunsch. Hör zu, wenn er das wirklich vor hat, dann muss er auch lernen, für etwas zu kämpfen und einzustehen. Nur das will ich von ihm. Ein Wort genügt und... ."

„Aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er das tun wird. Harry ist kein Typ, der um Hilfe bittet, solange er glaubt, dass er es alleine oder anderweitig schaffen wird", versuchte Sisilia ihm klar zu machen.

„Das weiß ich, aber ich bin auch nicht der Typ, der ihm alles hinterher trägt. Er bekommt das, was er sich erarbeitet. Ich denke nicht, dass es so falsch ist, was ich tue. Lass Harry Potter noch ein wenig Zeit, sollte ich mich irren, kannst du ihm von mir aus deine Hilfe anbieten", bat er sie.

Sisilia sah ihn skeptisch an, sie wusste nicht so recht, was sie davon halten sollte. Das war ganz und gar nicht ihre Lebensphilosophie und sie konnte nicht verstehen, warum Severus das tat.

„Bitte, nur noch ein wenig Zeit?", wiederholte er seine Worte und sah sie eindringlich an.

Erst zögerte sie noch und wollte den Mund zum Protest öffnen, doch dann seufzte sie und gab nach.

„Gut in Ordnung, ich bin zwar absolut nicht deiner Meinung, dass du das weißt, aber ich vertraue dir, deshalb gebe ich nach", sagte sie zögerlich.

„Danke", er hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und setzte sich dann wieder in seinen Sessel, nahm das Pergament und machte seine Arbeit, die er vorhin begonnen hatte weiter. Sisilia sah ihm noch einen Augenblick dabei zu, wie er Zahlen und Daten von dem einen Pergament auf das andere übertrug, doch dann schüttelte sie unmerklich den Kopf und setzte sich wieder in ihren Sessel zurück, wo sie weiter an einer Decke häkelte.

Am folgenden Tag, suchte Sisilia nach einem Buch von Severus, das er für einen Zaubertrankversuch brauchte. Er hatte sie darum gebeten, danach zu sehen, da er dort vor einigen Jahren einige wichtige Notizen gemacht hatte. Er wollte einen Versuch von damals wiederholen und ihn mit dem Wissen, das er in Athen erworben hatte, etwas verändern. Er arbeitete jetzt schon ein paar Tage an der Sache und es schien ihm keine Ruhe mehr zu lassen.

Severus war noch beim Unterricht, als Sisilia begann die Schränke nach diesem gewissen Buch abzusuchen. Doch so sehr sie sich auch bemühte, sie konnte es einfach nicht finden.

Dann ging sie ins Schlafzimmer, welches früher Severus Raum war, weil ihr eine Truhe eingefallen war, die ganz hinten in einer Ecke des Raumes stand. Sie trat zu der Truhe und überlegte kurz, eigentlich war sie nicht jemand, der in den persönlichen Sachen von jemand andern rumstöberte, doch andererseits wusste sie, wie dringend er das Buch suchte, so warf sie alle Vorbehalte über den Haufen. Sie wollte ja nur nach einem Buch sehen, auf die anderen Dinge würde sie einfach nicht achten, nahm sie sich vor.

Kraftvoll versuchte sie die Truhe aufzukappen, aber sie ließ sich nicht öffnen. Sisilia wollte ihr Vorhaben schon aufgeben, als sie bemerkte, dass nur ein kleiner Riegel die Truhe verschloss. Diesen drückte sie kurzerhand zur Seite und die Truhe sprang sofort auf. Überrascht klappte sie den Deckel ganz auf.

Vor sich fand sie eine ganze Sammlung an Dingen, die Severus hier hinein getan hatte. Sie schob zuerst einen alten schwarzen Umhang zur Seite, als daraus eine helle Maske viel. Überrascht starrte sie auf diese, wissend, was das für eine Maske war. Trotzdem fuhr ihr der Schreck in die Glieder, als diese zu ihren Füßen auf den Boden fiel. Es dauerte eine ganze Zeit, bis sie sich danach bückte, sie wieder aufhob und zurück in den Umhang steckte. Mit einem weiteren Blick und tief durchatmend, begann sie nach dem Buch zu suchen. Sie legte einige Bücher auf die Seite, bis ihr ein kleines Notizbuch in die Hände fiel. Sie nahm das kleine, in schwarzes Leder gebundene Buch heraus und schlug es auf. Es war ein über dreiviertel mit persönlichen Notizen vollgeschriebenes Buch. Hauptsächlich Vermerke über die Wirkung von verschiedenen Zaubertrankzutaten und wie man sie verarbeiten sollte. Das musste es sein, sie hatte es tatsächlich gefunden. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, als sie es noch einmal kurz von hinten nach vorn durchblätterte. Auf der ersten Seite blieb es offen vor ihr liegen und sie sah auf den Eintrag dort.

Severus Snape 

Morag Manor

Schottland HP 5

Geb. 1.9.1959

Sisilia starrte auf den Eintrag. Konnte es wirklich sein. Severus hatte sich bisher strickt geweigert, ihr seinen Geburtstag zu verraten. Doch wenn das stimmte, kannte sie nun den Tag an dem er zur Welt kam. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht und sie presste grinsend das Buch an ihre Brust.

Sie räumte die Dinge wieder in die Truhe zurück, die sie zuvor heraus gelegt hatte, als ihr ein kleiner roter süßer, aber auch schon sehr abgegriffener Teddybär ins Auge fiel. Sie zog ihn unter den Büchern heraus und betrachtete ihn einen Moment lang. Er war ziemlich verstaubt und eines der Knopfaugen war lose und hing nur noch an einem Faden am Kopf des Stofftieres. Sie legte den Teddybär und das Buch auf das Tischchen neben sich, räumte den Rest wieder in die Truhe zurück, verschloss sie wieder sorgfältig und nahm dann wieder die beiden Dinge. Sie hatte vor, den Teddy zu säubern und das Auge wieder anzunähen. Also packte sie erst einmal den Teddybär zu ihren Handarbeitssachen, da sie jetzt zum Unterricht musste. Das Notizbuch, legte sie auf Severus' Schreibtisch mit einer kleinen Notiz dabei und machte sich auf, nach oben zu ihrer Klasse.

Zwei Tage später, es war der neunte Tag des noch jungen Jahres, ein Freitag, kam Sisilia nach dem Unterricht erschöpft zurück ins Wohnzimmer, als es auch gleich an der Tür klopfte.

Zu ihrer Überraschung war es Albus, der sie kurz sprechen wollte.

„Was verschafft mir die Ehre?", wollte Sisilia wissen und bat ihrem Großonkel einen Platz an.

„Danke mein Kind. Ich wollte wissen, wie du das mit dem Unterricht weiter halten willst. Ich meine es sind jetzt nur noch gut zweieinhalb Monate, bis das Kind kommen wird. Hast du dir schon Gedanken gemacht, wie lange du unterrichten möchtest? Ich frage das nur, dass ich mich schon etwas darauf vorbereiten kann, wann ich dann übernehmen muss", erklärte er und lächelte sie an.

„Hm, also am liebsten würde ich so lange es geht unterrichten. Von mir aus, auch bis zur letzten Minute. Vorausgesetzt, es geht mir weiterhin so gut, wie bis jetzt", ihre Worte sprudelten nur so heraus, und es war auch ihr Ernst. Sie fühlte sich so gut, dass sie gar nicht ans Aufhören dachte.

„Bist du dir sicher? Ich meine, du wirst anschließend mit dem Kind sehr beschäftigt sein, ich dachte du willst vielleicht vorher noch ein paar Tage ausspannen?", bot er ihr nun an, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, das brauch ich im Augenblick nicht. Mir geht es wirklich gut und wenn sich das ändern sollte, werde ich dir als erstes Bescheid geben", zwinkerte sie ihm zu.

„Es soll mir recht sein. Ich habe auch noch so genug Arbeiten zu erledigen, aber wie gesagt, wenn du meinst, dass es nicht mehr geht oder du noch ein paar Tage brauchst, dann sag es mir bitte", forderte er seine Großnichte auf.

„Das werde ich, keine Sorge", lächelte sie ihn an.

„Albus, sag mal hast du heute Abend Zeit?", wollte Sisilia nun wissen.

„Ich könnte mich frei machen, sicher. Um was geht es denn?", wollte er wissen und Sisilia erzählte ihm von ihrem Plan. Albus blickte sie kurz skeptisch an doch dann nickte er.

„Gut ich komme gerne, wenn du dir sicher bist", erklärte er dann und erhob sich.

„Dann gehe ich jetzt, ich habe noch zu einiges zu erledigen. Wir sehen uns dann heute Abend", er umarmte kurz Sisilia, die ebenfalls aufgestanden war und erwiderte seine Umarmung.

Als Albus gegangen war, machte sich Sisilia an die Vorbereitungen, sie hatte zwar nur zwei Stunden Zeit, aber das würde reichen.

Und es hatte gereicht! Sie hatte alles hergerichtet, jetzt war sie umgezogen und wartete darauf, dass Severus von seinem Nachmittagsunterricht zurück kommen würde.

Da hörte sie schon Schritte von unten, die Treppe nach oben steigen. Sie erhob sich und stellte sich mit den Händen hinter ihrem Rücken mitten im Zimmer auf und sah ihm lächelnd entgegen.

Severus blickte sie erstaunt an und musterte sie fragend von oben bis unten.

„Habe ich etwas vergessen oder verpasst?", fragte er, während er seine Bücher in dem Regal rechts von sich ablegte und dann auf Sisilia zu ging, deren Lächeln noch breiter wurde. Als er vor ihr stand, nahm sie seine Hand und sah zu ihm auf.

„Alles liebe zum Geburtstag!"

Severus sah sie erstaunt an.

„Woher weißt du...?", wollte er wissen. Bisher hatte er es erfolgreich geschafft seinen Geburtstag zu verheimlichen, warum er das auch immer getan hatte. Aber Sisilia hatte es trotzdem herausgefunden und überraschte ihn jetzt damit.

„Hast du schon wieder vergessen, wen du geheiratet hast? Ich bin eine..."

„... Dumbledore, ich weiß", beendete er ihren Satz. Zuerst sah er sie etwas zerknirscht an, doch dann schien ihm ein Licht aufzugehen.

„Das Notizbuch", schlussfolgerte er knapp und Sisilia nickte leicht verschüchtert.

„Schlimm?", fragte sie vorsichtig, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf und ein Lächeln huschte über seine Augen.

„Nein, im Gegenteil, wenn ich je mit jemandem meinen Geburtstag feiern wollte, dann mit dir", erklärte er, lege seine Arme um sie und hauchte ihr ein „Danke" in ihr Ohr.

Sie genoss diesen Moment und als er sie nach gut einer Minute wieder los ließ, nahm sie ihre andere Hand noch vorn, in der sie ein kleines Päckchen hielt, welches sie in ein grünes Geschenkpapier gepackt hatte und hielt es ihm unter die Nase.

„Für mich?", fragte er ungläubig und zögerte. Erst, als sie es ihm mit Nachdruck hinhielt, nahm er es, und nach einem weiteren Kopfnicken von Sisilia entfernte er das Papier von der kleinen, vielleicht fünf mal fünf Zentimeter großen quadratischen Schachtel. Er öffnete den Deckel und seine Augen wurden größer, als er den Inhalt erblickte.

„Severus, bei den Muggeln ist es Brauch, wenn sie heiraten, dass sie Ringe tauschen. Das heißt, der Mann gibt der Frau einen Ring und die Frau dem Mann einen. Damals, als wir geheiratet haben, hab ich einen von dir bekommen, aber ich konnte dir keinen geben", begann sie zu erklären, nahm den Ring aus der kleinen Schachtel, ergriff seine rechte Hand und schob ihn auf seinen Finger. Er starrte auf den silbernen rechteckigen Ring. In dessen Mitte seine Initialen standen, allerdings in Form von zwei Schlangen. Um diese zwei Schlangen-S waren noch einmal vier Bilder angebracht, was leicht an das Hogwarts Wappen erinnerte. Links oben in der Ecke war ein gekippter Kolben zu sehen, aus dem ein Tropfen gegossen wurde, was an seinen Beruf erinnerte. Rechts oben, war ein Zauberstab abgebildet mit einem Drachenkopf im Hintergrund, was zeigen sollte, was sich im inneren seines Zauberstabes befand, nämlich, eine Faser eines Drachenherzens. Links unten fand sich das Wappen der Snapes und in dem vierten und letzten Feld ein Herz in dessen Mitte sich zwei ineinanderschlingende S' befanden, was ihre Verbindung zeigen sollte.

„Gefällt er dir?", fragte Sisilia, weil Severus kein Wort sagte. Er sah von dem Ring zu Sisilia und wieder auf den Ring.

„Sil, er ist wundervoll. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, jemals so ein persönliches Geschenk bekommen zu haben", erklärte er sichtlich gerührt. Sisilias Augen begannen zu leuchten, als sie merkte, dass ihm das Geschenkt zu gefallen schien.

„Sieh, das letzte Bild soll unsere beiden Initialen darstellen. Und hier...", sie drückte seitlich auf den Ring, und der Deckel sprang auf. Im inneren des Ringes war ein kleiner Hohlraum und auf der Rückseite des Deckels ein kleines Bild, von seiner Mutter.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?", er sah sie erstaunt an.

„Weißt du noch, damals in deinem Haus in Schottland? Du hast das Bild deiner Mutter mitgenommen, in einem Buch. Mir ist es zufällig in die Hände gefallen vor ein paar Monaten, als ich nach einem Buch gesucht habe. Ich hab es kopieren und verkleinern lassen. Jetzt hast du eine Erinnerung an sie, welche du mit dir herumtragen kannst, ohne dass es jemand anderes sehen wird, wenn du es nicht willst. Und in den Hohlraum hier, kannst du etwas geben. Was auch immer, ein Gift, oder ein Gegengift oder was dir eben so einfällt", endete sie und beobachtete ihn.

Er warf noch einmal einen Blick auf das Bild, schloss den Deckel des Ringes und sah sie erneut sprachlos an. Mit einer überraschenden Bewegung packte er Sisilia und zog sie zu sich heran, er schlang seine Arme um sie und hielt sie einfach nur fest. Bevor er sie dann wieder los ließ, gab er ihr einen Kuss und blickte ihr dann in die Augen.

„Ich danke dir, er ist einfach wundervoll", hauchte er ihr entgegen, als es in dem Moment an der Türe klopfte und Severus überrascht dorthin sah.

„Erwartetst du jemanden?", fragte er leise und löste sich von ihr. Sisilia sah ihn mit einem leichten Grinsen an und wich dann seinem Blick aus.

„Ja bitte!", rief sie und die Türe ging auf und herein traten Remus und Tonks. Remus sah einem erstaunten Severus entgegen, so dass dieser einen Moment lang stutzte und zu Sisilia sah, die ihm jetzt lächelnd entgegen ging.

„Remus, Tonks! Schön, dass ihr gekommen seid", sagte sie und begrüßte beide mit einer kurzen Umarmung.

„Hast du Severus nichts davon gesagt?", fragte Remus sie sehr leise, als er seinen fragenden Blick gesehen hatte und Sisilia schüttelte kurz den Kopf.

„Das ist aber ganz schön gemein", grinste Remus und sah zu Severus, der immer noch fragend zu den dreien sah.

„Was ist gemein?", fragte dieser jetzt und ging ebenfalls auf Remus und Tonks zu.

„Nichts, es ist lediglich eine Überraschung!", verteidigte sich Sisilia jetzt und nickte Remus aufmunternd zu.

„Auf deine Verantwortung, Sil", gab dieser mit einem kurzen Zwinkern zurück, doch in diesem Moment klopfte es erneut und als Sisilia die Tür geöffnet hatte trat der Schulleiter ein.

„Haben wir ein Treffen hier?", fragte Severus sichtlich nervöser, denn er ahnte schon etwas und sah eindringlich zu Sisilia, die nun ein Grinsen nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte.

„So ähnlich. Na, alter Junge komm schon", sagte Remus und ging auf Severus zu, er wollte ihm auf die Schulter klopfen und ihm die Hand reichen, doch bei seinen Worten wich Severus kurz zurück. Remus zuckte erschrocken leicht zusammen, bei der Reaktion von Severus und sah ihn unsicher an.

„Nimm das alt sofort zurück!", drohte er ihm, doch dann zogen sich seinen Mundwinkel nach oben. Er ging einen Schritt auf ihm zu und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Remus schüttelte erleichtert den Kopf und reichte Severus erneut die Hand.

„Du schaffst es immer wieder mich reinzulegen, Severus. Aber nichts desto trotz, alles Gute!", sagte er immer noch kopfschüttelnd.

„Danke Remus, auch wenn es seit sehr, sehr langer Zeit, das erste Mal ist, dass...", er sagte den Satz nicht zu Ende und sah dann wieder zu Sisilia, die ihn verlegen anstrahlte.

Remus reichte ihm ein Buch, welches Severus verdutzt ansah.

„Das ist die neueste Ausgabe, wir hoffen, dass du das noch nicht hast", erklärte er mit einem kurzen Blick zu Tonks und Severus warf einen Blick auf den Titel.

‚Seltene Zaubertränke aus der Antike und ihre Wirkungen', lautete er und Severus hob eine Augenbraue.

„Nein, das Buch kenne ich noch nicht. Ich danke euch", sagte er sichtlich erfreut über das Geschenk.

Albus, der inzwischen ebenfalls ins Wohnzimmer getreten war lächelte sanft und sah den Beiden wohlwollend zu.

„Ich freue mich, dass ihr Beiden euch mittlerweile so gut versteht", erklärte er mit einem Augenzwinkern, doch dann trat er ebenfalls nach vorn und reichte Severus seine Hand.

„Auch von mir die besten Wünsche", sagte er mit einem Augenzwinkern und Severus wurde sichtlich verlegen, was keiner von ihm so kannte.

„Nun, ich hoffe Sisilia hat wenigstens auch dafür gesorgt, dass etwas zu Essen und Trinken da ist, wenn sie mich schon so überrascht", er sah Sisilia fragend an, die jetzt heftig zu nicken begann. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche und machte einen Schlenker damit. In dem Moment tauchten an Wänden und Decken Luftschlangen auf und eine Girlande an der Wand auf der „Happy Birthday" drauf stand. Keine Minute später ging die Türe auf und zwei Elfen kamen mit vollgeladenen Tabletts in den Raum, welche sie auf einen extra Tisch stellten und nachdem sie die Tücher davon abgenommen hatten, verschwanden sie ganz schnell wieder.

„So, jetzt bin ich aber dran", erklärte Tonks, die bisher nur stumm bei den anderen gestanden hatte und ging auf Severus zu. Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, zog ihn etwas zu sich herunter und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ich wünsche dir auch alles Gute. Und eines muss ich noch loswerden. Ich mochte dich früher überhaupt nicht leiden, Severus. Doch seit du und Sisilia... na du weißt schon...", sie sah ihn irgendwie hibbelig an und blickte dann hilfesuchend zu Remus, doch der hob nur kurz seine Hände und sie wusste, dass sie das jetzt selber fertig sagen musste.

„Wie auch immer. Inzwischen mag ich dich", beendete sie ihre kleine Rede und stemmte dann ihre Hände in die Hüften.

„Was ist das für ein trockener Laden, bekommt man hier nichts zu trinken?", fragte sie und sah nun von Severus zu Sisilia.

„Danke, Tonks", gab er leise zurück und sah dann zu der Bar, auf der einige Getränke standen.

„Was hättest du denn gern?", fragte er und deutete auf die Auswahl. Tonks sah hinüber und fragte dann frech heraus.

„Gibt es keinen Sekt zum Anstoßen?"

Sisilia reagiert als Erste.

„Sicher, gut dass du mich daran erinnerst", sagte sie und holte hinter der Bar zwei Flaschen Sekt heraus, wovon sie auch sogleich eine öffnete. Mit einem Knall sprang der Korken aus der Flasche und schnell musste Sisilia einschenken, dass nicht zuviel daneben ging. Als sie alle Gläser gefüllt hatte, reichte sie jedem ein Glas davon.

Severus nahm sein Glas und sah dann von einem zum anderen. Er ergriff Sisilias Hand und zog sie zu sich heran, dabei schaute er ihr in die Augen.

„Nun nachdem, meine liebe Frau gemeint hat, mich mit einer kleinen Feier überraschen zu müssen, bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig, als gute Miene zum bösen Spiel zu machen", begann er und als Sisilia protestieren wollte, stoppt er sie.

„Lass mich ausreden, Sil!"

„Ich habe viele Jahre keine Geburtstage gefeiert, nun vielleicht auch deshalb, weil es sich eben alleine nicht so gut feiern lässt. Aber das hat sich ja jetzt geändert", erklärte er und sah mit leuchtenden Augen auf Sisilia, die seinen Blick erwiderte.

„Ach wisst ihr was, ich mag keine Reden, ich wollte euch nur danken und vor allem dir", bei den letzen Worten sah er zu Sisilia, legte einen Arm um sie und gab ihr einen Kuss und dann hob er sein Glas.

„Auf dich Severus", sagte Remus und auch er hob sein Glas an. Tonks und Albus taten es ihm nach und mit Sisilia stieß er an.

„Auf dich, mein Leben", hauchte sie ihm entgegen und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Glas, das sie dann aber wieder wegstellte.

„Ist das eine Stehparty?", fragte sie jetzt und forderte die anderen auf sich zu setzten, als es erneut an der Tür klopfte.

„Wen hast du noch eingeladen?", wollte Severus wissen und sah neugierig von ihr zu Tür.

„Das wird Minerva sein", gab Sisilia zurück und ging zu Tür, sie hatte Recht.

„Bin ich zu spät?" fragte sie und sah in die Runde.

„Du hast nur Severus wunderschöne Rede verpasst, aber das Essen haben wir noch nicht angerührt", sagte Albus und grinste sie über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg an.

Minerva presste kurz ihre Lippen aufeinander und musterte ihn tadelnd, doch verkniff sie sich einen Kommentar dazu, dann ging sie auf Severus zu und wünschte ihm ebenfalls alles Gute. Sie übergab Severus eine Flasche von dem Whisky, den ihre Familie selber brannte.

„Ich dachte, nachdem er Ihnen das letzte Mal so gut geschmeckt hat, Severus. Bringe ich Ihnen eine Flasche davon mit", erklärte sie ihm mit einem Augenzwinkern.

„Ich werde ihn mir für besondere Gelegenheiten aufheben, Minerva", nickte er, mit der Erinnerung daran, wie verdammt scharf der erste Schluck damals von dem Zeugs war.

Dann reichte Sisilia Minerva ebenfalls ein Glas Sekt.

Es wurde ein netter gemütlicher Abend. Tonks bewunderte noch Severus Ring, der ihr aufgefallen war, als dieser ihr einen Teller reichte. Doch nach einiger Zeit verplapperte sich Tonks dann doch und es kam heraus, dass sie ihn für Sisilia beim Juwelier abgeholte hatte und ihn eigentlich schon kannte.

„Ich hatte keine Zeit mehr dazu und da Tonks sowieso noch in der Winkelgasse zu tun hatte, hat sie ihn eben für mich abgeholt", erklärte Sisilia während sie Minerva etwas zu Essen auf ihren Teller reichte.

„Das ist doch in Ordnung", gab Severus zurück und musterte die Beiden jetzt, „ich weiß nicht, warum ihr darum so ein Drama macht." Woraufhin sich Sisilia und Tonks ebenfalls ansahen, mit den Schultern zuckten und beide losprusteten.

„Ich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht", presste Sisilia unter Lachen hervor und Tonks schüttelt unter Lachtränen nun ebenfalls den Kopf.

Als nun die letzten, Remus und Tonks sich verabschiedet hatten, war es schon fast Mitternacht. Sisilia schloss die Türe und lehnte sich dann mit dem Rücken dagegen. Severus der hinter ihr gestanden hatte, sah sie mit einem Lächeln an.

„Danke. Danke für diesen schönen Abend!", sagte er dann, ging auf sie zu und nahm sie in seine Arme. Müde ließ sie sich gegen ihn sinken und schlang ebenfalls ihre Arme um ihn.

„Es freut mich, wenn du glücklich bist", hauchte sie gegen seine Brust und schmiegte sich eng an ihn.

„Ich bin sehr glücklich und verdammt müde", erklärte er nun lachend und Sisilia sah in sein Gesicht. Doch als sie sein Grinsen bemerkte, konnte sie nicht anders, als ebenfalls ihr Mundwinkel nach oben zu ziehen, doch dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und sah ihn tadelnd an.

„Du bist unmöglich, weißt du das?", entfuhr es ihr, doch dann sah sie zur Treppe, die nach unten zu ihrem Schlafzimmer führte.

„Nun, wenn du müde bist, sollten wir schlafen gehen?", sie sah ihn mit einem unschuldigen Blick an und versuchte nicht zu lachen, was ihr wirklich nicht leicht viel.

„Gut, gehen wir schlafen", erwiderte er, nahm ihre Hand und ging dann, mit Sisilia im Schlepptau, nach unten ins Schlafzimmer.

Neugierig beobachtete Sisilia ihren Mann, als sie das Schlafzimmer betraten und sein Blick auf das Bett fiel.

Dort mitten auf dem Bett saß der rote Teddybär, den Sisilia gefunden und wieder gerichtet hatte. Das Rot leuchtete wieder fast wie am ersten Tag, und das Auge hatte sie auch wieder angenäht. So saß das kleine Stofftier mitten auf dem Bett und grinste in ihre Richtung.

In dem Moment, als Severus ihn erblickte, blieb er abrupt stehen, ließ Sisilias Hand los und starrte darauf.

„Was... woher...", begann er und drehte sich zu Sisilia um, welche ihn anlächelte.

Doch plötzlich war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob es richtig war, was sie getan hatte, als sie sein Gesicht sah.

„Ich dachte, du würdest dich vielleicht darüber freuen? Ich meine ...", sie stockte und presste die Lippen aufeinander. Severus hingegen, sah von ihr zu dem Stofftier und dann wieder zu Sisilia. Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung nahm er den Teddybär vom Bett und im ersten Moment hatte sie das Gefühl, er würde ihn ihr gleich um die Ohren hauen. Doch dann hielt er ihn einfach fest und ließ sich selber auf die Bettkante hinunter sinken.

„Severus, es tut mir leid. Ich hätte ihn nicht einfach aus der Truhe nehmen sollen", entschuldigte sie sich jetzt, doch er streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus und zog sie neben sich auf das Bett, wo sie sich ebenfalls hinsetzte und Severus fragend ansah.

„Es war wirklich lieb von dir gemeint, Sil", begann er den Teddybären betrachtend und er zögerte jetzt, bevor er weiter sprach.

„Das hier ist eine meiner einzigen Erinnerungen an meine Kindheit. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich darüber freuen soll, oder ob ich wütend sein soll. Zuviel verbinde ich damit", dann sah er Sisilia in die Augen, die ihn nun besorgt ansah.

„Meine Mutter hatte ihn mir, als ich drei Jahre alt war, von einer Reise mitgebracht. Ich weiß noch, sie hatte eine Menge Ärger mit meinem Vater, der ihn mir nicht geben wollte. Er wollte ihn verbrennen, doch meine Mutter konnte ihn gerade noch davon abhalten. Von da an durfte ich ihn behalten, nur wenn mein Vater in der Nähe war, musste ich ihn wegpacken. Meistens versteckte ich ihn unter meiner Bettdecke, doch irgendwann war er dann einmal verschwunden. Ich denke ich war fünf oder sechs. Mein Vater hatte ihn fortgeschmissen und nur durch Zufall hatte ich ihn wiedergefunden, von da an hatte ich ihn gut versteckt, auf dem Dachboden hinter einem losen Holzbrett einer Wand", erzählte er und mustert dabei das Stofftier eindringlich.

„Ich hab gar nicht mehr gewusst, dass es ihn noch gibt. Wo hast du ihn gefunden?", fragte er während er von dem Teddybär, den er in seinen Fingern hielt, zu ihr blickte.

„In der Truhe dahinten, wo ich auch dein Buch gefunden habe", erklärte sie und deutete auf besagtes Möbel.

„Oh, die alte Truhe?", fragte Severus überrascht und sah in die Ecke.

„Stimmt, jetzt erinnere ich mich wieder."

Er nahm den Teddybär und drückte ihn Sisilia in die Hand.

„Weißt du was? Wenn du willst, kannst du ihn haben, ich schenke ihn dir", sagte er und lächelte sie an.

„Das ist lieb gemeint Darling. Aber wenn du ihn jemanden geben willst, dann...", sie senkte ihren Kopf und sah auf ihren Bauch. Dann legte sie den Kopf schief und lächelte zu Severus.

„Das ist eine gute Idee. Und er darf ihn solange behalten und mit hinnehmen, wo er nur will", beschloss er und setzte ihn auf ihren Bauch, dass es so aussah, als würde der Teddy ihn streicheln und dann fest umklammern. Das wirkte so echt, dass Sisilia nun lachen musste.

„Ich denke ‚sie' wird sich sehr darüber freuen", ihre Augen leuchteten, Severus schüttelte den Kopf und nahm Sisilia in den Arm, dabei flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Er wird sich freuen!", noch bevor sie protestieren konnte, presste er seine Lippen auf die ihren und gab ihr einen langen Kuss.

Nach einigen Minuten drückte Sisilia ihn etwas von sich weg und rang nach Atem, ihre Augen blickten in die seinen. Wieder tief schwarz funkelnd waren sie, nahmen sie gefangen und zogen sie mit sich in eine andere wunderbare Welt. In eine Welt der Liebe und der Leidenschaft, fern von den Dingen des Alltags und den Problemen.

Sie versank vollkommen in seinem Blick und als er sie langsam nach hinten aufs Bett drückte, sich über sie beugte, um sie erneut zu küssen, war es um sie geschehen. Sie hatte das Gefühl auf einer Wolke zu schweben, nahm nur noch ihn wahr, seine Augen, seine Wärme und seinen Geruch. Das alles zusammen war für sie schöner und berauschender, als es jede Droge hätte sein können.

Langsam ließ sie sich nach hinten gleiten, als er sich über sie beugte und seine Lippen die ihren berührten, zuerst sehr zart und über ihre streichend, doch dann verlangender und endlich presste er sie fest auf die ihren. Dann öffnete er seinen Mund und drängte seine Zunge in den ihren. Sie tat es ihm gleich und so begann ein wildes Spiel mit ihren Zungen, während seine Hand in ihren Nacken fuhr und sie dort zu streicheln begann. Sisilia stöhnte kurz gegen seine Lippen, als sie merkte, wie seine Hand nach vorn gewandert war und über ihre Brust strich. Leicht bäumte sich ihr Oberkörper ihm entgegen, was ihn veranlasste das Ganze noch einmal zu wiederholen. Der Teddybär, der immer noch auf ihrem Bauch gelegen hatte, rutsche jetzt herunter und landete neben ihr auf der Bettdecke, doch keiner von beiden achtete mehr auf ihn.

Sisilia streifte Severus mit einer kurzen Bewegung den Umhang von den Schultern und warf ihn achtlos irgendwo neben sich, bevor sie begann die Knöpfe seiner Jacke zu öffnen. Dies war aber nicht so einfach, da er teilweise auf ihr lag und als sie sich dabei beinnahe einen Nagel abgebrochen hätte, reichte es ihr und sie verwendete Magie, um sie mit einem Wink ihrer Hand, alle auf einmal zu öffnen. Sofort wanderten ihre Hände unter den Stoff und strichen über seine warme Haut, dabei erzitterte sie leicht und sie fühlte, wie sie immer erregter wurde. Sie streifte die Jacke über seine Schultern nach hinten und als Severus dies bemerkte, löste er seine Hände von ihr und half ihr schnell, die Jacke abzulegen, die irgendwo auf dem Boden neben dem Bett landete.

Sofort zog er sie wieder an sich heran und drehte sich leicht zur Seite, um an den Reisverschluss ihres Kleides zu kommen, den er dann mit zwei Fingern aufzog. Immer ihre Lippen an den seinen, versuchte sie sich das Kleid von den Schulten zu streifen, doch das gelang nicht so recht, und so musste sie sich wohl oder übel von Severus kurz lösen. Sie zog es ganz aus, wobei er ihr half und auch das Kleid landete auf dem Boden. Schnell drückte Sisilia sich wieder an ihn, schlang ihre Arme um seine Schultern und hauchte ihm erneut Küsse auf seine Lippen.

Ihre Hände wanderten über seine Rücken, die Wirbelsäule entlang nach unten bis zum Hosenbund und dann nach vorn. Ohne zu zögern öffnete sie die Hose und schob sie ihm über seine Hüften nach unten, fast ungeduldig dabei werdend, weil er nicht sofort mithalf, dieses, im Augenblick lästige Stück Stoff, zu entfernen.

Doch dann schließlich hatte sie es geschafft. Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen wanderte ihr Hand dann sofort zwischen seine Beine und ergriffen seinen Schaft, den sie auch gleich zu massieren begann.

Er löste seine Lippen von den ihren mit einem Aufstöhnen und sah sie mit funkelnden Augen an.

„Da hat es heute aber jemand verdammt eilig", hauchte er ihr entgegen und seine Lippen kräuselten sich kurz, bevor er, sich ihren Berührungen hingebend wieder zu ihr beugte und ihren Hals mit Küssen und leichten Knabbern verwöhnte. Seine Hände strichen über ihre nackte Haut unter sich und wanderten immer tiefer bis zu ihren Beinen.

Unter seinen Berührungen öffnet sie leicht ihre Beine und stellte eines dann auf. Sie wollte ihn spüren und zwar gleich, sie wollte nicht länger warten und unwillkürlich begann sie ihn schneller und fordernder zu massieren.

Er nahm ihre Hand, die sie um seinen Schaft gelegt hatte und hielt sie einen Moment lang fest, dabei suchte er ihren Blick.

„Bitte!", hauchte sie ihm keuchend entgegen und sah ihn flehend mit glühenden Augen an. Ohne eine Antwort zu geben, legte er sich quer übers Bett auf den Rücken und zog sie einfach mit sich. Sofort setzte sie sich über ihn, ihre Augen leuchteten vor Lust, als sie ihn ansah und sich langsam auf seine Erregung hinuntergleiten ließ. Keuchend stieß sie die Luft aus, als er sie auszufüllen begann. Nur kurz wartete sie, um ihn in sich zu genießen, als sie dann begann, langsam ihre Hüften nach oben und unten zu bewegen. Mit ihren Händen stützte sie sich leicht auf seiner Brust ab, während er mit seinen Fingerkuppen zart über ihre Knospen rieb. Sie erschauderte unter seinen Berührungen und immer wieder entrang ein Stöhnen ihrer Kehle. Sie war inzwischen so erregt, dass sie unwillkürlich immer schneller und ihre Bewegungen immer fordernder wurden. Severus keuchte nun ebenfalls, während sein Atem flach und schnell unter ihr ging. Nach einiger Zeit beugte sie sich leicht nach vorn, während er ihr mit seinen Bewegungen im gleichen Rhythmus entgegenkam, hob und senkte sie ihr Becken immer heftiger auf ihm. Mit ihren Fingern und abwechselnd mit ihren Nägeln strich sie über seine Brust. Jedes Mal, wenn sie mit den Nägeln eine rote Spur auf seiner Haut hinterließ, stöhnte er erneut auf und presste sich ihr noch mehr entgegen.

Sisilia spürte, dass sie es nicht mehr lange aushalten würde. Eine heiße Woge durchbrach ihren Unterleib, der in dem Moment zu beben und zu zittern begann. Wie ein Feuerblitz durchzuckte der Höhepunkt ihren Körper und sie zog sich heftig um ihn zusammen. Ohne es wirklich zu wollen, ja ohne es am Anfang überhaupt zu bemerken, hatte sie ihre Nägel in Severus Schulten gebohrt, was diesen jetzt aufstöhnen ließ, doch fast zur gleichen Zeit überrollte ihn der Orgasmus und so ging das Stöhnen des Schmerzes in das Stöhnen des Höhepunktes über und er ergoss sich kurz darauf zitternd und bebend in ihr.

Sisilia bemerkte es und presste sich ihm erneut entgegen, immer noch ihre Hüften leicht kreisen lassend, während sie sich immer noch leicht um ihn zusammenzog. Sie beugte sich über ihn, spürte wie ihre beiden Körper um die Wette vibrierten, während ihr Atem heftig ging und sie ihr Herz bis oben hin zu ihrem Hals schlagen spürte.

Immer noch ganz langsam bewegte sie sich auf ihm weiter, wie in Zeitlupe hob und senkte sie ihr Becken, bis sie merkte, dass das Zittern seines Körpers verebbt war, dann erst hielt sie inne und sah ihm in die Augen.

Er erwiderte ihren Blick, seine Hand strich über ihr Gesicht und als er mit dem Daumen über ihre Lippen wanderte, küsste sie diesen. Langsam stieg sie von ihm herunter und legte sich nun neben ihn, dabei schmiegte sie ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und schlang einen Arm um ihn. Sie konnte sein Herz in seiner Brust schlagen hören, welches nun langsamer wurde und sich wieder zu beruhigen begann.

Er strich mit seinen Fingern durch ihre Haare und dann über ihren Arm.

„Mein kleiner Wildfang", flüsterte er und legte eine Hand unter ihr Kinn. Sisilia sah zu ihm auf, als sie dann erst bemerkte, dass er nicht nur leichte Striemen auf der Brust hatte, sondern auch an der Schulter leicht blutete, wo sie ihm die Nägel hineingedrückt hatte.

„Oh Gott, das wollte ich nicht", erschrocken richtete sie sich wieder auf und sah von der Verletzung zu ihm.

„Ist halb so schlimm, schon gut", beschwichtigte er sie, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich werde wohl besser meine Nägel schneiden, dass ich dich nicht wieder aus Versehen verletze", sagte sie und sah ihn schuldbewusst an.

„Das wirst du schön bleiben lassen, hörst du", ermahnte er sie und sie sah ihn überrascht an.

„Na, du hast wohl schon vergessen, dass ich es mag, wenn du das machst", grinste er sie nun an, hielt ihr Kinn mit der Hand fest und zog sie so zu sich heran. Er hauchte ihr erneut einen Kuss auf die Lippen und lächelte dann. Zuerst sah sie skeptisch von der Verletzung zu ihm, doch dann zogen sich leicht auch ihre Mundwinkel wieder nach oben.

„Stimmt, ich erinnere mich dunkel. Sagtest du nicht, dann hast du länger etwas davon?"

„Dein Gedächtnis ist wie immer ausgezeichnet, Sil", ein sarkastisches Grinsen überflog nun sein Gesicht, bevor er sie fest in seine Arme schloss und sie einige Zeit einfach nur festhielt.

„Nichts desto trotz, werde ich dir jetzt noch etwas Salbe darauf geben", erklärte Sisilia knapp, kletterte aus dem Bett um die Salbe zu holen.

Als sie zurück kam, hatte er sich schon eine Schlafanzughose angezogen und im Bett aufgesetzt. Sisilia versorgte seine Verletzung mit dem Mittel, welches dafür sorgte, dass sich die Wunden sofort verschlossen und nur noch leichte rote Stellen zu erkennen waren.

Leicht vor Kälte zitternd, zog Sisilia sich dann auch schnell ein Nachthemd über und rutschte zu Severus ins Bett. Sie zog sich die Decke bis ans Kinn und kuschelte sich eng an ihn, der seinen Arm um sie legte und ganz fest hielt, bis sie beide eingeschlafen waren.


	41. Schlechte Nachrichten aus Deutschland

Schlechte Nachrichten aus Deutschland

Inzwischen waren fünf Wochen vergangen und der Schnee des Winters war schon fast weggeschmolzen. Nur noch vereinzelt sah man kleine Schneeinseln auf den Wiesen liegen. Doch auch diese würden mit Sicherheit in den nächsten Tagen ganz verschwinden, da für die kommende Woche, Sonne und warme Temperaturen vorhergesagt worden war.

Sisilia stand am Fenster und blinzelte in die nachmittägliche Sonne. Sie hatte ihren Unterricht bereits beendet und wartete nun auf Severus, der sie gebeten hatte, im Wohnraum zu warten, bis er kam.

So stand sie nun am Fenster und war gespannt, was er von ihr wollte. Eigentlich konnte sie es sich denken, denn heute war der 14. Februar und Valentinstag. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es damit etwas zu tun hatte, aber trotzdem war sie neugierig, was er sich ausgedacht hatte.

Doch auch sie war nicht untätig gewesen und hatte sich etwas einfallen lassen. Sie war in ihrer Freistunde unten in der Küche gewesen und hatte einen Kuchen gebacken, nach einem Rezept von ihrer Tante. Oben drauf hatte sie aus rotem Zuckerguss ein Herz drauf gemalt und ihn dann mit Pfefferminzblättern und Cocktailkirschen verziert.

Als die Türe aufgerissen wurde zuckte Sisilia zusammen und drehte sich abrupt um.

Severus stand in der Türe und grinst sie über beide Ohren an.

„Wie sieht es aus, bist du bereit für einen kleinen Ausflug?", fragte er sie und hob abwartend eine Augenbraue.

„Einen Ausflug? Wohin willst du denn?", wollte Sisilia überrascht wissen, und dachte dabei an den Kuchen, den sie gemacht hatte.

„Nur nach Hogsmeade. Zuerst wollte ich mit dir etwas einkaufen gehen und dann zu Madam Puddifood", schlug er vor. Sisilia starrte ihn überrascht an, doch dann ließ sie Kuchen, Kuchen sein, ging ihm entgegen, langte nach ihrem warmen Umhang und lächelte ihn an.

„Da sag ich nicht nein", erklärte sie und hakte sich bei Severus ein. Wer wusste schon, wann wieder so eine Gelegenheit kommen würde, dass Severus sie in ein Cafe einladen würde. Deshalb konnte sie nicht anders, als mit ihm zu gehen.

So gingen sie zusammen nach Hogsmeade und Sisilia schleifte Severus von einem Geschäft zum anderen, ihn immer wieder musternd, wann er Anzeichen dafür aussenden würde, dass er genug hatte, von der Shopping Tour. Aber zu ihrer Verwunderung, schien er sogar Spaß daran zu haben.

Sisilia probierte einige Hüte auf und stellte sich vor den Spiegel damit.

„Was hältst du von diesem hier?", fragte sie ausgelassen, und zog ihn sich noch tiefer ins Gesicht. Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, der steht dir nicht. Warum versuchst du nicht diesen hier?", fragte er und reichte ihr einen violetten Spitzhut, mit langen weißen und schwarzen Federn daran. Sisilia sah ihn erstaunt an, tauschte aber die Hüte und setzte den auf, welchen Severus ihr gereicht hatte.

Überrascht sah sie in den Spiegel. Er sah nicht mal so schlecht aus, überlegte sie. So unscheinbar er auf der Hutablage ausgesehen hatte, so sehr gefiel er ihr, als sie ihn auf dem Kopf hatte.

„Na, hab ich's nicht gesagt?", fragte Severus, der ihren Gesichtsausdruck gesehen hatte.

„Er ist zauberhaft", gab Sisilia leise zurück und setzte ihn etwas schräger auf ihren Kopf, was dem Ganzen noch eine besondere Note gab.

„Dann soll er dir gehören", sagte Severus, stellte sich hinter sie und betrachtete sie lächelnd im Spiegel. Doch dann machte er ein sehr ernstes Gesicht und deutete auf ihr Spiegelbild.

„Was ist los?", fragte Sisilia irritiert, als er nicht gleich etwas sagte.

„Hm. Also, so geht das auf keinen Fall!", brummte er und drehte Sisilia zu sich herum, die ihn nun noch irritierter anblickte.

„Was meinst du denn?", fragte sie nun leicht ungeduldig, da er sie nur weiterhin nachdenklich anstarrte.

Doch in dem Moment, als er antworten wollte, trat die Verkäuferin auf die beiden zu.

„Haben Sie etwas gefunden?", fragte die große schlanke dunkelhaarige Frau sie freundlich.

„Ja, haben wir! Diesen Hut können Sie für uns einpacken", erklärte Severus reichte ihr den Hut und das Geld dafür. Diese verschwand dann hinter der Theke mit beidem und machte sich daran den Hut in eine Schachtel zu packen.

Als Sisilia der Frau folgen wollte, hielt Severus sie fest.

„Also, der Hut ist ja wirklich schön, aber irgendwas fehlt da noch", erklärte er der nun noch mehr verwunderten Sisilia und als diese Severus nur mit offenem Mund anstarrte, sprach er weiter.

„Jetzt weiß ich, was es ist. Du brauchst noch unbedingt ein passendes Kleid dazu!", sagte er und schnippte dabei mit den Fingern, als wäre es ihm wirklich erst in dem Moment eingefallen.

„Ein Kleid? Severus, ist das nicht zu übertrieben? Und außerdem, mit meinem Bauch passe ich doch sowieso in nichts Gescheites", wehrte sie ab.

„Bauch? Ich finde deinen Bauch süß, und wir werden schon was finden, womit wir ihn noch schön verpacken können", erklärte er, nahm der Verkäuferin die Schachtel und das Wechselgeld ab, ergriff Sisilias Hand und zog sie aus dem Laden.

„Sag mal, ist in deinem Unterricht vielleicht ein Trank daneben gegangen? Verstehe das bitte nicht falsch, aber dein Verhalten ist doch sehr merkwürdig", sagte sie vorsichtig und musterte Severus dabei.

„Nein keine Sorge, kein Trank ging daneben, ich habe keine Drogen genommen und es ist auch sonst nichts Ungewöhnliches geschehen. Ich möchte dir einfach nur eine keine Freude machen, das ist alles", erklärte er grinsend und zog sie in ein Kleidergeschäft.

Noch immer perplex schüttelte Sisilia den Kopf und sah auf Severus, der nun auf die ganzen Kleider deutete.

„Nun, such dir was Schönes aus, bevor ich meine Meinung doch noch ändere", grinste er, stellte die Hutschachtel auf einen Stuhl und nickte Sisilia noch einmal aufmunternd zu.

„Gut, du hast es nicht anders gewollt, dann werde ich mir jetzt ein Kleid aussuchen, das zu dem Hut passt", gab sie zurück und ging immer wieder einen Blick auf Severus werfend durch die Reihen und schaute sich die Kleider an.

Nach einiger Zeit hatte sie ein paar ausgewählt und mit zu einer Umkleidekabine genommen, wo sie begann, eines nach dem anderen anzuprobieren.

Sie führte Severus jedes Kleid vor, welches sie angezogen hatte, doch immer wieder schüttelte er skeptisch den Kopf. Bei jedem Teil hatte er was auszusetzen und als sie gerade das Letzte anprobieren wollte, kam er und reichte ihr ein Kleid in die Umkleidekabine herein.

„Zieh das mal an, ich glaube es könnte gut passen", erklärte er der wiederum verblüfften Sisilia, die es stumm entgegen nahm und dann einfach hinein schlüpfte.

Schon beim anziehen, hatte sie ein gutes Gefühl und als sie in den Spiegel sah, war sie, genauso wie bei dem Hut, positiv überrascht. Das Kleid sah aus, wie eines, das man im 18. Jahrhundert getragen hatte. Der Fliederfarbene Stoff, war unter der Brust gerafft und hatte somit keine Taille und dennoch war es so geschnitten, dass es nicht auftrug. Im Gegenteil Sisilia hatte sogar das Gefühl das Kleid würde ihren Bauch sogar etwas verstecken.

Schon beim ersten Blick hatte sie sich in das Kleid verliebt. Sie schob den Vorhang der Umkleide auf die Seite und trat mit einem Strahlen aus der Kabine heraus. Sie ging mit eleganten, fast modelmäßigen Schritten auf Severus zu, drehte sich zweimal um die eigene Achse vor ihm und marschierte wieder zurück, dann lehnte sie sich locker mit dem Ellenbogen gegen die Kabinenwand und sah Severus mit einem Augenaufschlag an.

„Du... es ist einfach...", stotterte er und sah immer wieder von dem Kleid in ihr Gesicht.

„Gefällt es dir?", fragte Sisilia begeistert, doch Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, es gefällt mir nicht. Ich bin einfach begeistert. Warum lässt du es nicht einfach gleich an. Wir können dein altes Kleid einpacken lassen", sagte er, während er sie immer noch anstarrte.

Sisilia warf einen Blick auf das Preisschild des Kleides und erschrak.

„Oh nein. Das geht nicht, das ist viel zu teuer!", sagte sie dann und wollte wieder in die Umkleidekabine verschwinden, doch Severus ging zu ihr und hielt sie auf.

„Nichts da, der Preis spielt heute keine Rolle. Ich möchte es dir kaufen und ich werde es dir kaufen", sagte er und als Sisilia erneut protestieren wollte, legte er seine Finger auf ihren Mund.

„Keine Wiederrede", sagte er streng und lächelte dann. Sisilia sah noch einmal kurz in den Spiegel und dann wieder zu Severus, legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Du bist unmöglich! Danke!", hauchte sie ihm entgegen.

„Dann musst du aber auch den Hut dazu tragen", erklärte er und holte die Hutschachtel.

Sisilia zog solange ihre Schuhe an und reichte dem Verkäufer ihr altes Kleid, welches er für sie einpacken wollte. Severus, der ihr den Hut reichte, sah dann auf den Boden und Sisilia folgte seinem Blick.

„Was ist? Hast du es dir doch überlegt?"

„Nein, aber mir ist etwas aufgefallen", erklärte er und deutete auf ihre Füße. Mit einem fragenden Blick folgte sie seinem Fingerzeig.

„Diese Schuhe passen nicht zu dem Kleid, unmöglich! Das müssen wir noch ändern. So kann ich dich nicht zu Madam Puddifood mitnehmen", erklärte er und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten ging er zur Ladentheke des Geschäftes, reichte dem Mann die Galleonen und nahm die Schachtel mit dem Kleid, die er unter seinen Arm klemmte.

„Severus, du bist verrückt. Die Schuhe sieht sowieso niemand unter dem Kleid. Es ist doch total unnötig...", wehrte Sisilia ab, doch Severus legte wiederum seine Finger auf ihren Mund, nahm dann ihre Hand und zog sie mit sich in das nächste Geschäft.

Sisilia versuchte noch ein paar mal zu protestieren, doch dann gab sie auf und ließ sich in den Schuhladen bugsieren. Doch diesmal setzte sie sich einfach auf einen Stuhl und sah Severus abwartend an.

„Du hast die beiden anderen Sachen gefunden, also kannst du mir auch gleich die passenden Schuhe dazu aussuchen, dann geht es schneller", erklärte sie und versuchte ein ernstes Gesicht zu machen. Kurz zögerte Severus, doch dann nickte er und marschierte durch die Regalreihen, deutete kurz auf die Größe, um zu fragen, ob er richtig war, und als Sisilia nickte ging er zwei mal die Reihen entlang, bevor er in das Regal griff und lächelnd ein Paar herauszog.

Severus trat zu Sisilia, kniete sich vor sie und streifte ihr die Schuhe über ihre inzwischen von Schuhen befreiten Füßen.

„Das könnte mir gefallen!", grinste Sisilia nun, als sie auf Severus hinunter blickte.

„Das glaub ich dir sofort", zwinkerte er, erhob sich und reichte ihr die Hand, um ihr beim Aufstehen zu helfen.

„Und?", fragte er gespannt. Sisilia ging ein paar Schritte und wiederum war sie überrascht, wie gut auch die Schuhe passten. Severus sah ihr hinterher, als sie den Gang entlang ging.

„Wie angegossen", erklärte sie, als sie ihn wieder erreicht hatte. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, er bückte sich nach ihren alten Schuhen und reichte ihr seinen Arm.

„Madam, wenn Sie mir gestatten?", sagte er und deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an.

Sisilia ergriff seinen Arm und hängte sich ein. So gingen sie beide zur Kasse, Severus bezahlte die Schuhe und sie verließen den Laden.

Draußen vor der Türe blieb Sisilia stehen und sah Severus an.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, womit ich das verdient habe, aber vielen Dank. Die Sachen sind einfach wundervoll", sagte sie begeistert und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Es freut mich, wenn sie dir gefallen", gab er leise zurück und blickte ihr dabei in die Augen, während seine Finger zart über ihre Wange strichen.

„So und jetzt noch einen Tee?", fragte er, ergriff ihre Hand und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten zog er sie mit sich zu dem kleinen Cafe. Er führte sie durch eine kleine Seitenstraße auf das kleine Gebäude zu. Über dem Eingang war ein Schild angebracht. „Madam Puddifood, Tea Coffee, Cake and more." Und in die Fenster waren rote und pinke Herzen gehängt worden.

Severus hielt ihr die Tür auf und ließ sie in das kleine gemütliche Lokal eintreten.

Überall hingen Rüschen und Schleifen, die das ganze Cafe zierten und über den Tischen flogen vereinzelt kleine goldene Engelchen die hin und wieder rosa Konfetti über die Köpfe der Gäste warfen.

Severus deutete auf einen Tisch an einem Fenster und als Sisilia zustimmend nickte, setzten sie sich dorthin.

Nachdem sie sich Tee bestellt hatten, blickte Sisilia Severus musternd an.

„So und jetzt raus mit der Sprache, es war doch kein Zufall, dass du gerade diese Sachen für mich ausgesucht hast?"

„Dir kann ich nichts vormachen, das merke ich schon. Ich gebe zu, ich habe diese Dinge schon vorher ausgesucht, und ich habe gehofft, dass sie dir gefallen und passen. Doch ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie dir so gut stehen würden", gab er sehr zufrieden zurück.

„Sie sind wirklich wundervoll. Doch das ist doch viel zu viel, für so einen einfachen Anlass. Wenn ich Geburtstag hätte, würde ich es noch verstehen, aber so...?", sie sah auf ihr neues Kleid und dann wieder zu ihrem Mann.

„Ich wollte es aber, und, dass heute Valentinstag ist, war eher nur eine zusätzliche günstige Fügung", erklärte er und nahm ihre Hand, die er kurz drückte, aber nicht losließ.

„Nun gut, dann sage ich einfach noch einmal Danke für die Sachen, sie sind wirklich wunderbar", hauchte sie, beugte sich nach vorn und gab ihm, über den Tisch hinweg einen langen Kuss. Erst als sie etwas auf ihre Köpfe rieseln spürten, nahmen sie ihre Köpfe zurück. Sisilia lachte los, als sie die vielen rosa Konfettis in Severus Haaren sah.

„Glaub nicht, dass du besser aussiehst!", brummte Severus und versuchte sich das Konfetti aus den Haaren zu schütteln.

„Gib es auf, das wird nicht das einzige Mal bleiben, heb dir die Mühe bis später auf, wenn wir wieder gehen", sagte sie lachend, doch dann legte sie den Kopf leicht schief.

„Irgendwie steht dir diese Farbe", sagte sie und konnte sich das Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen.

„Das ist aber jetzt nicht dein Ernst?", fragte er entrüstet und wischte die Papierschnipsel vom Tisch.

„Nein, nein nicht wirklich", gab Sisilia dann zurück, doch musste sie immer noch grinsen über seine Reaktion.

„Nun, eigentlich hatte ich auch etwas für dich heute, doch es ist natürlich nicht so wundervoll wie das hier...", begann sie und deutete auf ihre neue Garderobe.

„Sagst du mir, was es ist?", fragte Severus neugierig.

„Warum nicht. Ich habe dir einen Kuchen gemacht, den hatte ich eigentlich vor mit dir heute Nachmittag zu essen", erklärte sie und seufzte leise.

„Der schmeckt später bestimmt auch noch", gab er zurück und griff erneut nach ihrer Hand.

„Stimmt auch wieder", er läuft nicht weg. In dem Moment wurde ihnen der Tee gebracht, der heute in rosaroten Tassen serviert wurde auf dem lauter rote Herzchen drauf waren. Severus betrachtete die Tassen skeptisch und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Sag nichts, du wolltest hier her gehen", kicherte Sisilia, die nun bemerkte, dass sich Severus, je länger sie hier waren, immer unwohler zu fühlen begann.

„Habe ich irgendwas gesagt?", fragte er und warf dann einen kurzen Blick zu einem der anderen Tische, an dem ein Paar saß, welches nicht aufhören wollte sich zu küssen, während inzwischen drei der kleinen Goldenen Engel immer mehr Konfetti über deren Köpfe verstreuten. Sisilia bemerkte, wie er leicht seine Augen zusammenkniff und drehte sich ebenfalls kurz um, da sie wissen wollte, warum er so ein Gesicht machte.

„Die sollen nur nicht wagen noch einmal über mir das Zeugs zu verteilen", brummte er, doch genau in dem Moment, hatte sich einer der kleinen Engel ihm von hinten genähert und ihn erneut mit einer ganzen Ladung Konfetti beworfen. Er wollte zuerst laut los protestieren, doch Sisilia nahm seine Hand und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Severus presste die Lippen aufeinander und verkniff sich einen Kommentar.

„Lass uns den Tee trinken und dann wieder zurück ins Schloss gehen", sagte Sisilia leise und nippte an ihrer Tasse.

„Nichts lieber, als das. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie übertrieben das hier alles ist", brummte er nun leicht missmutig, nahm seine Tasse, um vom Tee zu trinken, als er sah, dass auf dem Tee eine ganze Ladung von den Konfetti schwamm. Brummend stellte er die Tasse zurück auf den Tisch und fischte in seiner Tasche nach Geld. Er warf einige Münzen auf den Tisch, ergriff Sisilias Hand und zog sie mit.

„Gehen wir lieber, bevor ich ausfällig werde", brummte er und ging mit Sisilia im Schlepptau hinaus auf die Straße, wo er versuchte sich von dem restlichen Konfetti zu befreien.

„Ich hätte meinen Tee aber noch gerne getrunken", protestierte sie, als die Türe hinter ihnen zugefallen war.

„Dein Tee schmeckt doch viel besser. Lass uns ins Schloss zurück gehen und deinen Kuchen versuchen und du machst uns einen von deinen Tees", sagte Severus und klopfte von seinem Umhang immer noch einzelne Konfettis.

Sisilia seufzte, nickte aber dann, zog kurzerhand ihren Zauberstab aus ihrem Umhang und befreite Severus von den Überresten der Papierschnipsel und anschließend sich selber.

„Danke." Leicht zerknirscht blickte Severus zu Sisilia.

„Bitte", gab sie knapp zurück und ging dann wieder zurück auf die Hauptstraße von Hogsmeade. Severus sah ihr kurz hinterher, folgte ihr aber dann sofort und hatte sie auch gleich wieder eingeholt.

„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dir nicht den Nachmittag verderben. Ich kann das übertriebene Gehabe nur nicht ausstehen", versuchte er sich zu rechtfertigen.

„Schon gut. Ist nicht so schlimm. Wir können bei uns genauso gut noch Tee trinken."

Ihr Stimme klang leicht beleidigt und sie sah ihn nicht an, was ihm zeigte, dass er sie doch etwas gekränkt hatte.

Sie war auch leicht sauer, nicht wegen der Tatsache, dass er so schnell gegangen war, sondern wegen der Art und Weise, wie fluchtartig er aus dem Cafe gestürmt war, ärgerte sie.

So gingen sie einige Zeit schweigend den Pfad zur Schule hoch.

Erst als sie die Auffahrt zum Eingang der Schule erreicht hatten, ergriff Severus ihre Hand und sah sie an, doch er sagte weiter nichts. Kurz warf Sisilia ihm einen Blick zu, doch hatte sie in dem Moment ebenfalls keine Lust etwas zu sagen. Aber dennoch hielt sie seine Hand fest, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie nicht wirklich böse auf ihn war.

Sie betraten die Einganshalle in dem Moment, als Harry Potter sie verlassen wollte.

„Hallo Harry", begrüßte Sisilia ihn freundlich und lächelte ihn an. Er hatte seinen Besen in der Hand und lächelte nun auch zu Sisilia.

„Hallo, Professor Sisilia", begrüßte er sie und als er kurz zu Severus sah:

„Sir", nickte er nur knapp.

„Geht's zum Training?", fragte Sisilia nun und deutete auf seinen Besen.

„Ja, genau! Ron und Ginny warten schon, wir wollten noch ein paar Manöver üben und sie noch etwas ausfeilen, so dass wir gegen Ravenclaw, nächstes Wochenende auch eine Chance haben", erklärte er mit einem Augenzwinkern.

„Wenn sie nur einen Bruchteil Ihrer Begeisterung, die Sie für Quidditch aufbringen, auch in das Fach Zaubertränke stecken würden, Potter, hätten Sie vielleicht auch eine Chance ihre ZAGs zu schaffen", warf Severus ein und musterte Harry bei seinen Worten genau. Dieser schluckte kurz, öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch dann schien er es sich wieder zu überlegen und presste seine Lippen zusammen.

„Severus, das eine hat mit dem anderen gar nichts zu tun. Du bist ungerecht. Harry ist ein sehr guter Spieler, wenn nicht einer der besten Sucher, die Hogwarts je gehabt hat. Ich finde das nicht fair von dir", erklärte sie empört.

„Ach hat es das nicht? Nun, wenn er es sich leisten kann, anstatt zu lernen, mit seinem Besen stundenlang Draußen herum zu fliegen, dann soll er eben seine ZAGs in Quidditch machen und Profispieler werden, da braucht er keine guten Noten in Zaubertränke", erklärte er spitz und sah von Sisilia zu Harry, den er nun mit hochgezogener Augenbraue musterte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, drehte sich Severus auf dem Absatz um und marschierte mit großen Schritten und wehendem Umhang in den Flur hinein, der zu ihren Zimmern führte.

Mit wütendem Gesicht, sah Sisilia ihm hinterher und dann wieder zu Harry.

„Ich glaub, heute darfst du ihn nicht so ernst nehmen, irgendwie scheint ihm eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen zu sein", versuchte Sisilia sich für sein Verhalten zu entschuldigen, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Schon gut Professor. Irgendwie hat er ja auch Recht. Ich habe doch sowieso noch vor für Zaubertränke zu lernen. Später mit Hermine. Sie hat mir angeboten mir zu helfen", erklärte er leicht zerknirscht.

„Das ist doch super. Du wirst das schon schaffen", lächelte Sisilia ihm aufmunternd zu und dann fügte sie noch leise hinzu:

„Und falls du doch noch Probleme oder Fragen haben solltest, dann komm einfach zu mir. Jederzeit", zwinkerte sie kurz.

„Danke, Professor! Ach übrigens Ihr Kleid ist echt krass." Harry grinste jetzt wieder und ging dann mit einem weiteren dankendem Nicken aus dem Schloss und lief hinunter zum Quidditch Stadion.

Sisilia sah ihm noch kurz lächelnd hinterher und folgte dann seufzend Severus.

Nachdem sie das Wohnzimmer betreten hatte, warf sie mit einem lauten Knall die Türe ins Schloss, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und starrte auf Severus, der mit einem Buch in der Hand vor dem Regal stand und so tat, als würde er etwas darin lesen.

Als er nicht reagierte, nicht einmal auf die Türe, die mehr als laut ins Schloss gefallen war, ging sie auf ihn zu. Wütend nahm sie ihm das Buch aus der Hand und knallte es auf das Tischen vor ihnen.

„Hey, was soll das!", protestierte Severus und sah zuerst das Buch und dann sie an.

„Das wollte ich dich fragen. Warum greifst du Harry immer wieder ohne Grund an. Er muss nicht nur immer für die Schule büffeln, was er sowieso tut, er ist kein schlechter Schüler", sie sagte das lauter als sonst und ihre Stimme vibrierte bei ihren Worten.

„Zum Ersten, habe ich ihn nicht angegriffen, sondern ihm nur noch mal seinen Stand in Zaubertränke wachgerufen. Und zum Anderen warst du es, die mich vor ihm da draußen bloßgestellt hat. Meinst du ich finde das lustig, wenn du meine Autorität vor einem Schüler in Frage stellst", gab er nun wütend zurück und ergriff wieder das Buch.

„Deine Autorität. Severus, wenn ich dir nicht zustimme, dann stelle ich noch lange nicht deine Autorität in Frage."

„Und warum kannst du mir das nicht unter vier Augen sagen, wo wir das ausdiskutieren können, sondern wiedersprichst mir vor den Augen der andern?"

Sisilia starrte ihn nun mit großen Augen und offenem Mund an.

„Severus, bist du noch zu retten? In welchem Jahrhundert leben wir? Ich habe genau so wie du das Recht meine Meinung zu sagen. Und außer wir beide und Harry, war da draußen keiner. Und Harry ging das schließlich genauso an, wie uns beide. Ich verstehe dich einfach nicht", zischte Sisilia nun sehr wütend, drehte sich um und ging ein Stück von ihm weg in Richtung des Tisches. Ihre Blick fiel auf den Kuchen, der noch mitten auf dem Wohnzimmertisch stand, ohne ihn allerdings wirklich wahrzunehmen.

„Und ich verstehe nicht, warum alle immer um diesen Harry Potter herumschleichen, als wäre er der Held des Jahrhunderts. Was hat er bisher schon groß gemacht. Es war doch alles nur Zufall und eine riesen Portion Glück, dass er bis jetzt überhaupt überlebt hat", zischte Severus nun ebenfalls wütend durch seine zusammengebissenen Zähne.

Auf einmal kochte die Wut in Sisilia über, sie ergriff den Kuchen vom Tisch und warf ihn mit voller Wucht nach Severus.

Dieser konnte im letzen Moment ausweichen, so dass der Kuchen ihn nur leicht an der Wange streifte und dann mit einem Platsch gegen die Bücherwand krachte.

Zuerst sah Severus auf die Überreste des Kuchens, die zwischen den Büchern kleben geblieben waren und dann überrascht auf Sisilia, die schnaubend mit geballten Fäusten vor ihm stand.

Mit den Fingern wischte er sich die Sahne von seiner Wange, die dort hängen geblieben war und steckte den Finger dann in den Mund.

„Hm, schade drum, schmeckt nicht mal so schlecht", sagte er mit leicht gekräuselten Lippen.

„Hrrrr", brummte Sisilia immer noch wütend und drehte sich wieder um.

„Warum machst du das immer. Harry hat dir doch nichts getan", sagte sie nun leise und starrte gegen die Wand. Severus hatte das Buch, weggelegt und war gerade im Begriff auf Sisilia zuzugehen als sie eine Eule bemerkten, welche aufgeregt vor dem Fenster auf und ab flatterte.

Sisilia hatte das Fenster als Erste erreicht und es geöffnet. Die Eule flog in das Zimmer und landete mitten auf dem Wohnzimmertisch, wo Severus ihr den Brief abnahm. Er blickte auf den Umschlag und reichte ihn dann Sisilia.

„Scheint von deiner Tante zu sein", sagte er knapp, während Sisilia ihm den Brief abnahm und auch gleich öffnete.

Sie begann zu lesen, doch dann ließ sie sich in dem Sessel nieder und ihre Blick wurde betrübt.

„Was ist?", fragte Severus vorsichtig.

„Mein Onkel hatte einen Herzinfarkt", erklärte Sisilia leise und reichte Severus den Brief.

„Das ist lieb gemeint, aber ich kann immer noch kein Deutsch", gab er zurück und schob ihr den Briefbogen wieder zu.

„Entschuldige, da hab ich gerade nicht daran gedacht", gab sie zurück und begann ihn ihm zu übersetzten.

_Liebe Lisa,_

_Diesmal habe ich leider keine guten Nachrichten für dich Kleines. Dein Onkel Heinz hatte vor drei Tagen einen schweren Herzinfarkt. Es geht ihm nicht gut und die Ärzte machen uns auch nicht viel Hoffnung._

_Ich weiß ja, dass du eigentlich sehr beschäftigt bist und sicherlich nicht weg kannst, doch ich dachte, du würdest es mir nie verzeihen, wenn ich dir nicht Bescheid sage, vielleicht kannst du es ja doch möglich machen und ein paar Tage kommen. Heinz würde sich mit Sicherheit freuen, dich noch einmal sehen zu können._

_Deine Tante Margret_

Langsam lies Sisilia den Brief sinken und starrte dann zu Severus.

„Ich möchte zu ihnen fahren", sagte sie entschlossen.

„Ich werde Albus fragen, ob er mich für ein paar Tage vertreten kann", erklärte sie und erhob sich vom Sessel. Severus nickte nur und sah ihr hinterher, wie sie das Wohnzimmer verließ, um zu ihrem Großonkel zu gehen.

Der hatte sich auch sofort bereit erklärt, ihren Unterricht für ein paar Tage zu übernehmen.

„Nimm dir soviel Zeit, wie notwendig ist", hatte er ihr erklärt.

„Ich danke dir", antwortete sie knapp, „Ich werde Severus die Pläne geben, wo wir waren im Unterricht, er soll sie dir bringen. Ich melde mich, sobald ich etwas neues weiß", ihre Stimme klang traurig und ängstlich, als sie Albus einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte und sich wieder auf nach unten machte, um ihre Sachen zu packen.

„Du willst sofort abreisen?", fragte Severus sie, als sie zurück gekommen war und begann ihre Sachen zusammen zu packen.

„Ja, ich will so schnell wie möglich dort sein. Und zu apparieren, ist mir inzwischen in meinem Zustand zu gefährlich, zumal es auch noch so eine weite Strecke ist. Ich werde wohl von London aus fliegen und dann bis Heidelberg den Zug nehmen. Dann bin ich heute Abend schon dort", erklärte sie während sie ihre Sachen nicht gerade sorgfältig in ihre Tasche stopfte. Severus beobachtete sie einen Moment dabei, wie sie ihre Sachen fahrig in ihre Reisetasche warf, dann packt er sie an den Schultern, drehte sie zu sich herum und legte, nachdem sie es vermied ihn anzusehen, seine Finger unter ihr Kinn und drehte ihren Kopf zu sich. Sisilia kämpfte mit den Tränen, und als er sie ansah, konnte sie diese nicht mehr zurück halten. Traurig schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn und legte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter. Er legte ebenfalls seine Arme um sie und hielt sie einfach nur einen Moment lang fest, ohne etwas zu sagen.

Als sie ihren Kopf hob und sich mit dem Ärmel die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte, sah er sie an.

„Es tut mir leid Sil. Kann ich irgendwas für dich tun?", fragte er und musterte ihr Gesicht.

„Du kannst doch nichts dafür", gab sie zurück und erwiderte seinen Blick.

„Das weiß ich, das hab ich doch auch nicht gemeint, sondern unseren Streit vorhin", erklärte er leise.

„Vergiss es, es ist nicht so wichtig", gab sie zurück und fuhr fort Dinge zusammen zu sammeln, die sie mitnehmen wollte. Severus stand nur irgendwie hilflos da und sah ihr dabei zu, weil er nicht wusste, was er tun sollte.

Unsicher blickte Sisilia sich um, als ihr etwas einfiel. Sie ging zu einer Kiste, in der sie ein paar persönliche Sachen aufbewahrte, öffnete sie und zog ein kleines Handy und einen dazugehörigen Akku heraus, den sie in das Handy hineinlegte.

Severus beobachtete sie neugierig dabei.

„Was ist das? Eine Muggelerfindung?", fragte er erstaunt.

„Ja, das ist so eine Art Telefon, man nennt es auch Mobiltelefon", erklärte sie kurz, denn sie wollte von Hogsmeade aus den Flughafen in Glasgow anrufen und den nächsten freien Platz in einem Flugzeug buchen, den sie nach Deutschland bekommen konnte. Von dort war es ein leichtes einen Zug nach Heidelberg zu bekommen.

„Eigentlich ganz schön praktisch dieses, wie sagtest du Mobiltelefone?", gab er positiv überrascht zurück.

„Ja, sind sie. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass sie mit Strom immer wieder aufgeladen werden müssen."

„Du meinst diese Elektrizität?", fragte er nach.

„Ja, genau. Und da wir hier keine haben, bringen uns diese Handys hier auch nicht weiter", schloss sie das Thema und sah dann fragend zu Severus.

„Bringst du mich noch zum Bahnhof?", wollte sie wissen, als sie das Telefon in ihre Handtasche gepackt hatte.

„Natürlich, ich lasse dich doch nicht alleine da runter gehen. Wenn ich könnte, würde ich auch ganz mit gehen, doch ich kann den Unterricht nicht ausfallen lassen", gab er zurück, nahm ihre Tasche vom Bett und trug sie ihr nach oben.

„Schon gut, das weiß ich", sagte sie und folgte ihm.

Oben im Büro zog sie noch ein paar Pergamente aus einem Stapel Zettel hervor und legte sie auf den Tisch.

„Würdest du diese bitte Albus geben? Er weiß schon Bescheid", erklärte sie kurz. Severus nickte und als Sisilia nach ihrem Umhang griff, hielt er sie zurück.

„Ich denke du solltest lieber einen normalen Mantel anziehen, mit dem Umhang könntest du bei den Muggel auffallen", gab er leise zu bedenken.

„Du hast recht", sagte Sisilia und schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn.

„Meinst du, dass du das schaffen wirst? Ich meine nicht, dass du nachher noch in eine Flugmaschine nach Afrika oder sonst wohin einsteigst. Das wäre mir nicht so recht", versuchte er zu flachsen, doch er erntete nur einen missbilligenden Blick, worauf er nur kurz die Hände hob.

„Schon gut, war nicht so gemeint."

Nachdem Sisilia ihren Mantel angezogen hatte und ihren Zauberstab in ihrer Handtasche verstaut hatte, machten sie sich sofort wieder auf nach Hogsmeade.

Sie erreichten den Bahnhof, nur ein paar Minuten, bevor der Zug eintraf und so blieb ihnen nicht mehr viel Zeit sich zu verabschieden. Als der Zug sich mit einem Pfeifen in der Ferne ankündigte, nahm Severus Sisilia in seine Arme und legte seine Wange gegen die ihre.

„Pass auf dich auf, versprich mir das!", hauchte er an ihr Ohr und sie nickte leicht, presste ihre Lippen auf die seinen und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

„Keine Sorge, ich werde acht geben", flüsterte sie ihm zu, löste sich dann von ihm und stieg in den Zug, der inzwischen hinter ihr gehalten hatte ein. Er reichte ihr die Tasche nach und hielt für einen Moment noch ihre Hand fest, bis der Schaffner in seine Pfeife stieß. Dann musste er sie loslassen, da sich der Zug in Bewegung setzte und die Türen sich schlossen.

Sisilia ging sofort zu einem Abteilfenster und öffnete es. Leicht beugte sie sich heraus und winkte noch einmal, während der Zug langsam anfuhr. Sie konnte sehen, dass Severus solange am Bahnsteig stehen geblieben war und ihr nach sah, bis der Zug hinter einer Kurve verschwunden war.

Nachdem sie in Glasgow angekommen war, musste sie nur eine knappe Stunde warten, bevor der Flieger nach Frankfurt abhob. Vom dort war es eine Kleinigkeit, einen passenden Zug zu bekommen, der sie nach Heidelberg brachte, da dort halbstündlich einer abfuhr. So erreichte sie Heidelberg kurz vor acht Uhr.

Nachdem sich bei ihrer Tante zu Hause keiner am Telefon meldete, schloss sie daraus, dass diese wohl noch im Krankenhaus sein musste und entschied sich dann einfach, auch dorthin zu gehen. Sie verließt den großen Bahnhof und stieg in ein Taxi, welches vor dem langgezogenen Bahnhofsgebäude auf Fahrgäste wartete.

Der Fahrer setzte sie, keine 10 Minuten später, vor der Tür der Uniklinik ab und Sisilia ging zur Information und wollte sich sofort nach ihrem Onkel erkundigen.

Die ältere vollschlanke Dame hinter der Scheibe warf einen kurzen Blick auf Sisilia und deutete dann in den Gang hinein.

„Gehen Sie geradeaus nach hinten zu den Aufzügen, die Frauenklinik ist im ersten Stock, dort wird man sich sofort um Sie kümmern", erklärte sie Sisilia sehr freundlich, die dann aber kurz schmunzeln musste.

„Nein, ich habe noch fünf bis sechs Wochen zur Geburt. Ich wollte zu meinem Onkel, der soll hier liegen. Heinz Dom", erklärte Sisilia der Dame an der Information, welche daraufhin leicht rot wurde, sich murmelnd entschuldigte und in ihrem Computer nachsah.

„Ja, der ist hier. Im 5. Stock, auf der Intensivstation. Abteilung 56. Ich fürchte da müssen Sie vorher mit den Ärzten reden, ob sie zu ihm können", erklärte die freundliche Frau, deren Name ‚Frau Mayer' war, wie Sisilia auf einem kleinen Schildchen an dem Fenster entdeckt hatte.

„Vielen Dank, Frau Mayer. Ich werde mit den Ärzten reden", bedankte sich Sisilia und betrat dann den Flur, in dem sich die Aufzüge befanden. Kurz überlegte sie, ob sie nicht doch vielleicht die Treppen nehmen sollte, doch in dem Moment hielt einer der Aufzüge und so stieg sie einfach in die Kabine und drückte den Knopf mit einer Fünf darauf.

Oben angekommen, musste sie sich nach rechts wenden. Nachdem sie durch eine große blaue Tür getreten war, die auf Knopfdruck von alleine aufschwang, sah sie sich suchend nach jemanden um, den sie fragen konnte.

Sie wollte schon gerade im Schwesternzimmer, ihr schräg gegenüber anklopfen, als eine Türe ganz in ihrer Nähe aufging und ihre Tante Margret heraus trat. Die schlanke und hochgewachsene Frau, die ihre langen blonden Haare, die inzwischen schon einige weiße Strähnen aufwiesen, zu einem Zopf geflochten hatte, starrte auf den Boden und wirkte sehr müde. Ihr normalerweise immer strahlendes Gesicht wirkte eingefallen und ihre Augen zeigten einen Ausdruck von Hoffnungslosigkeit.

Sisilia, lies die Hand, die sie schon erhoben hatte, um an die Tür zu klopfen, wieder sinken und drehte sich zu ihrer Tante, die genauso groß war wie sie selber, um. Doch irgendwie schien es ihr, als wäre sie kleiner und hagerer, als sie sie in Erinnerung hatte.

„Tante Margret?", sprach sie die Frau nun leise an, welche sofort den Kopf hob und überrascht zu ihr blickte.

„Lisa. Oh, du meine Güte, wo kommst du denn so schnell her?", fragte sie, doch sie ließ ihr keine Zeit zum antworten, sondern zog sie sofort in ihre Arme und drückte sie fest.

Dann nahm sie ihren Kopf zwischen ihre Hände und musterte Sisilia von oben bis unten.

„Du siehst gut aus, Kleines. Meine Güte und... ich kann es noch immer nicht fassen. Du wirst Mutter. Oh, wie alt komme ich mir dabei vor", sprudelte es aus ihr heraus, und Sisilia konnte sehen wie ihre Augen zu glänzen begannen.

„Du bist doch nicht alt, Tante Margret. Ich glaube, du kannst nie alt werden", antwortete Sisilia ihr und nahm die Hände ihrer Tante in die ihren, doch dann sah sie, wie das Gesicht ihrer Tante wieder ernst wurde.

„Wie geht es Onkel Heinz?", fragte sie jetzt und Margret Dom schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Sie zog Sisilia zu ein paar Stühlen, die an der Wand standen und setzte sich.

„Nicht sehr gut. Gar nicht gut", erklärte sie und senkte den Kopf.

„Er ist heute Nachmittag ins Koma gefallen. Die Ärzte haben keine große Hoffnung. Das Einzige was ihm noch helfen könnte, wäre ein Spenderherz, und das auch nur, wenn er wieder aufwacht, sonst können sie ihn nicht operieren." Ihre Stimme klang kraftlos und sie ergriff die Hand von Sisilia und drückte diese, bevor sie wieder zu ihr aufsah.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, sie konnte sich das einfach nicht vorstellen. Ihr Onkel war immer so ein kräftiger gesunder Mann gewesen. Ihn konnte nichts so schnell von den Beinen hauen und jetzt lag er dort in dem Zimmer und sollte keine Chance haben? Eine einsame Träne rann über Sisilias Wange, als die Worte ihrer Tante hörte und sie legte erneut tröstend ihre Arme um sie.

„Wenn es einer schaffen kann, dann er", sagte sie aufmunternd und löste sich dann wieder von ihr. Ihr Tante nickte unmerklich, doch hatte sie das Gefühl, sie würde nicht so recht daran glauben.

„Denkst du, ich kann zu ihm?", fragte sie jetzt nach einer kurzen Pause.

„Warte kurz hier, ich werde mit einem Arzt reden, ich denke es gibt keinen Grund, warum du nicht zu ihm gehen dürftest. Eine Grippe, Erkältung hast du ja nicht, oder?", fragte sie.

„Nein, ich bin vollkommen gesund", gab Sisilia zurück.

Tante Margret erhob sich und ging zielstrebig auf eine der Türen zu, klopfte kurz und streckte dann den Kopf in das Zimmer.

Gleich darauf kam sie zurück und brachte noch einen dieser blauen sterilen Kittel mit, die jeder hier anziehen musste, der auf die Intensivstation wollte und reichte ihn ihr.

„Er hat nichts dagegen, komm gehen wir rein", sagte sie nun und half ihr, den Kittel hinten zu schließen und führte sie dann in das Zimmer.

Dieses war sehr groß und es standen vier Betten in dem Raum, doch nur eines war im Augenblick belegt.

„Sie haben ihn extra gelegt. Der Arzt meinte, das ginge aber nur so lange sie kein weiteres Bett hier brauchen würden. Doch ich bin schon froh, wenn er hier etwas Ruhe hat. Das Gepiepse und die anderen Geräusche von den Maschinen der anderen Patienten, machen einen verrückt mit der Zeit", erklärte sie und ging mit Sisilia zu dem Bett.

Ihr Blick fiel auf ihren Onkel, der da lag, als würde er einfach nur einen Mittagschlaf halten, was er früher regelmäßig getan hatte, wenn er mittags die Apotheke geschlossen hatte.

Um ihn herum standen einige Apparate, die seine Lebensfunktionen überprüften. Kurz starrte Sisilia auf diese und musterte, wie sich der Sinusrhythmus seines Herzens auf dem Gerät abzeichnete. Dann zog Sisilia einen Stuhl zum Bett heran, setzte sich und ergriff die Hand ihres Onkel.

„Hallo, Onkel Heinz", sagte sie leise uns sah ihn an. „Kann man dich nicht mal für ein paar Monate alleine lassen? Hör mal, das geht aber nicht, dass du dich aus dem Staub machst. Ich meine, mein Kind will dich doch auch noch kennen lernen, auf deinem Schoß sitzen und sich von dir Gutenachtgeschichten vorlesen lassen", sagte Sisilia zu ihm und musste sich sehr zusammennehmen, um nicht erneut zu weinen. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick zu ihrer Tante, die ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Tasche gezogen hatte, sich über die Augen wischte und dann zum Fenster trat, aus dem sie dann hinaussah.

Sisilia blickte wieder zu Heinz, als ihr etwas durch den Kopf schoss. Ja, warum nicht, ein Versuch war es doch wert.

Schnell stand sie auf und trat zu ihrer Tante, die sich verwundert zu ihr umdrehte.

„Tante Margret", begann sie sehr ernst.

„Ich möchte etwas versuchen, doch ich will dein Einverständnis dafür."

„Was hast du vor?", fragte diese und musterte Sisilia mit ihren grünen Augen.

„Ich möchte einen Heiler bitten, sich Onkel Heinz anzusehen", erklärte sie jetzt ernst.

„Einen... . Lisa, ich weiß nicht. Glaubst du ein Heiler könnte etwas für ihn tun, mal vorausgesetzt du findest einen, der bereit ist, einen gewöhnlichen Muggel, so sagt ihr doch, nicht wahr, zu behandeln?"

„Bitte Tante, lass es mich wenigstens versuchen. Schaden wird es Onkel Heinz auf keinen Fall. Bitte!", sie sah ihre Tante flehend an.

„Gut, von mir aus. Versuch es. Du lässt dich sowieso nicht davon abhalten", gab sie nun zurück und versuchte ein Lächeln, was ihr aber völlig misslang.

„Danke." Sisilia hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und überlegte kurz.

„Kannst du dafür sorgen, dass in den nächsten 15 – 20 Minuten keiner hier ist? Ich denke bis dahin bin ich zurück,", bat sie ihre Tante noch.

„Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann", versprach diese und nickte Sisilia zu.

„Gut, dann bis gleich!", gab Sisilia zurück und disapparierte auch gleich im nächsten Moment.

Keine zwei Sekunde später apparierte sie in St. Marion, einem Krankenhaus für Zauberer, gar nicht mal so weit weg von Heidelberg. Sie brauchte auch nicht lange, bis sie einen Heiler gefunden hatte, der sich mit der Materie auskannte. So klopfte sie an die Türe von Heiler Morducus Plank und als sie ein ‚Herein' vernahm betrat sie sein Büro.

„Guten Abend. Entschuldigen Sie bitte die Störung, aber ich brauche dringend die Hilfe eines Heilers", begann sie zu erklären.

Der Heiler, es war ein Mann um die fünfzig, schätzte sie, betrachtete sie einen Moment und erhob sich dann von seinem Schreibtisch.

„Tut mir leid, aber ich fürchte da sind Sie bei mir falsch. Um Geburten kümmert sich mein Kollege im 2. Stock", begann dieser zu erklären und Sisilia verzog kurz das Gesicht.

„Es geht nicht um mich, ich habe noch sechs Wochen bis zur Geburt. Nein es geht um meinen Onkel. Er hatte einen Herzinfarkt und es geht ihm wirklich sehr schlecht", erklärte sie ihm und er trat sofort zu ihr.

„Wo ist er, warum haben Sie ihn nicht mitgebracht?", fragte er und musterte sie.

„Nun, weil es da ein kleines Problem gibt", fuhr sie zögernd fort.

„Und das wäre?", bohrte der Mann, der Sisilia um mindestens einen Kopf überragte, nach.

„Nun, mein Onkel ist in einem Muggelkrankenhaus."

„Na und? Holen Sie ihn da raus und bringen Sie ihn hier her", fuhr er fort und schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf, dass seine halblangen, lockigen, dunkelbraunen Haare um seinen Kopf flogen.

„Ich glaube, Sie haben mich nicht ganz verstanden. Er ist nicht nur in einem Muggelkrankenhaus, sondern er ist ein Muggel", erklärte sie jetzt und musterte ihn abwartend.

„Wenn das so ist, dann ist er doch in guten Händen, unter seines gleichen", erwiderter er nun knapp und seine Haltung wurde ihr gegenüber kühler.

„Die haben ihn aber aufgegeben. Bitte Herr Plank, er wird sterben, wenn Sie ihm nicht helfen", flehte sie ihn nun an.

„Es tut mir leid, wir dürfen uns nicht in die Dinge einmischen, welche die Muggel sich da ausgedacht haben", gab er konsequent zurück. Und Sisilia überlegte fieberhaft, wie sie ihn dazubringen konnte, doch mitzukommen und nach ihrem Onkel zu sehen.

„Herr Plank. Ich kann Sie nur noch mal bitten, es wird auch keiner erfahren, bitte! Was halten Sie davon, wenn ich ihnen das doppelte von dem bezahle, was sie normalerweise bekommen?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

Der Heiler zögerte immer noch und blickte sie nachdenklich aus seinen schmalen Augen an.

„Das dreifache?", versuchte sie es noch einmal.

Diesmal zog er die Luft pfeifend durch die Nase ein und nickte dann.

„In Ordnung, ich komme mit, das bleibt aber unter uns, verstanden?", sagte er, ergriff seine Arzttasche, packte noch ein paar Dinge hinein und trat dann zu Sisilia.

„Wohin müssen wir?", fragte er nun.

„Danke. In die Uniklinik Heidelberg", gab sie ihm zur Antwort und erklärte ihm genau, wo sie hinmussten. Sie hoffte, ihre Tante hatte es geschafft, und keinen in das Zimmer ihres Onkels gelassen.

So apparierten sie sofort dorthin und als sie in dem Zimmer mit einem Plopp wieder auftauchten, stieß Margret, die sich erschreckt hatte, einen leisen Schrei aus.

Auch Heiler Plank zuckte zurück, als er die Frau erblickte, doch Sisilia beruhigte ihn sofort wieder und erklärte, wer sie war. Er reichte ihr kurz zögerlich die Hand und sah dann wieder zu Sisilia.

„Tante, würdest du bitte vor der Tür aufpassen, dass wir keinen Besuch bekommen. Wenn jemand hier rein will, dann wimmle sie ab. Sag ihnen einfach, ich will einen Moment mit ihm alleine sein, oder so was. Und falls es gar nicht geht, dann klopf drei Mal gegen die Türe", bat Sisilia ihre Tante und schob diese zur Türe. Doch sie sah, dass sie sich nicht sehr wohl dabei fühlte.

„Ich bin ja hier, ich werde aufpassen", sagte sie sehr leise zu ihr, so dass nur sie es hören konnte.

„Ich werde tun, was ich kann", gab Margret unsicher zurück und ging dann, nachdem sie noch einen kurzen Blick auf ihren Mann und den Heiler geworfen hatte, nach draußen.

Dieser begann, als sie den Raum verlassen hatte, mit seiner Untersuchung. Er zog die Decke etwas zur Seite und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf dessen Körper.

Leise murmelte er Zaubersprüche und legte dann eine Hand auf den Brustkorb von Heinz Dom. Sisilia beobachtete den Mann, der sich nicht daran zu stören schien und nach ein paar Minuten sah er zu ihr hoch.

„Warum kommen Sie erst so spät damit, er könnte schon längst wieder gesund zu Hause sitzen", brummte er und suchte in seiner Tasche nach etwas.

„Weil ich es auch erst seit ein paar Stunden weiß", gab Sisilia nun leise und zögerlich zurück.

„Sagen Sie! Wird er wieder gesund werden?"

„Wenn er in den nächsten vier Stunden aus dem tiefen Schlaf wieder erwacht, wovon ich eigentlich ausgehe, wird er am Sonntag wieder zu Hause bei Ihnen am Tisch sitzen können und sie können zusammen eine Geburtstagstorte essen. Denn wenn Sie mich nicht geholt hätten, hätte er diese Nacht auf keinen Fall überlebt", erklärte er und schüttelte, mit einem missmutigen Blick auf die Gerätschaften neben ihm, den Kopf.

„Die Muggel erfinden immer komischere Geräte, die leuchten und merkwürdige Geräusche von sich geben, aber gegen die einfachsten Krankheiten haben sie keine Mittel", brummte er, während er wieder seine Tasche einräumte.

„Ich danke Ihnen, Heiler Plank", sagte Sisilia nun und zog aus ihrer Handtasche eine Visitenkarte, die sie ihm reichte. Sie hatte sie erst einige Zeit zuvor in Hogsmeade anfertigen lassen.

„Schicken Sie doch einfach ihre Rechnung an diese Adresse", erklärte sie knapp.

Er nahm sie ihr ab und blickte darauf.

In der rechten oberen Ecke war eine kleine Abbildung von Hogwarts und über das restliche Papier flog immer wieder eine Eule, die mal groß zu sehen war und dann aber wieder hinter dem Schloss, als kleiner Punkt verschwand, um anschließend wieder von der Seite über das Blatt zu fliegen.

Und mit verschnörkelten alten Buchstaben stand darauf:

_Professor_

_Sisilia Dumbledore Snape_

_Hogwarts_

_Großbritannien_

Mit offenem Mund starrte er sichtlich überrascht auf das kleine Stück Papier in seiner Hand.

„Sie sind Professor Sisilia Snape?", fragte er und starrte von dem Papier auf sie.

„Warum haben Sie das nicht schon gesagt, als Sie mein Zimmer betreten haben?", fragte er etwas aufgebracht, was Sisilia nun irritierte.

„Es tut mir leid, ich hatte es vorhin in der Aufregung vergessen", gab sie nun unsicher zurück.

„Woher kennen Sie mich?", fragte sie jetzt unsicher.

„Oh, ganz einfach. Meine Nichte geht nach Hogwarts auf die Schule. Sie müssen wissen, meine Schwester hat einen Schotten geheiratet und ist nach Aberdeen gezogen. Ihre Tochter Kathy Johnes ist jetzt in der 4. Klasse", erklärte er und er tat das nicht ohne einen gewissen Stolz in seinen Augen.

„Kathy Johnes?", überlegte Sisilia kurz. „Ja, das ist doch die Kleine aus Ravenclaw, mit den süßen Zöpfen, die sie jeden Tag anders trägt?", erinnerte sich Sisilia nun.

„Stimmt, das ist gerade ein Spleen von ihr", lachte der Heiler jetzt auf.

„Aber sie ist eine sehr gute Schülerin, ich habe auch von den Kollegen nur das Beste von ihr gehört", fügte Sisilia jetzt an.

„Ja, das ist sie und bis jetzt hat sie auch vor, in die Fußstapfen ihres Onkels zu treten", zwinkerte er kurz. „Und nachdem Ihr Mann nun nicht mehr ganz so...", er zögerte kurz, da er nicht wusste wie er es sagen sollte, ohne sie vielleicht zu beleidigen.

„... ein Ekel ist, sagen Sie es ruhig", lachte Sisilia jetzt und der Heiler begann seinen Nacken zu reiben.

„Nun, so wollte ich es eigentlich nicht ausdrücken", sagte er, doch dann musste er grinsen, als er Sisilias aufmunterndes Lächeln bemerkte.

„Was wollten Sie sagen?", hakte Sisilia jetzt noch einmal nach.

„Oh, ja. Ich wollte sagen, dass sich die Noten von Kathy in Zaubertränke sehr verbessert haben und darüber freue ich mich wirklich sehr. Ich werde sie nach der Schule zu mir in die Ausbildung nehmen", erklärte er nun sehr begeistert.

„Sie wird bestimmt eine wunderbare Heilerin werden, davon bin ich überzeugt", unterstützte sie ihn.

„Ich muss sagen, ich beneide Sie, dass Sie an so einem wunderbaren Ort arbeiten können", erklärte er und starrte kurz auf das Bild von Hogwarts auf ihrer Visitenkarte.

„Waren Sie schon einmal in Hogwarts?", wollte Sisilia nun wissen und musterte den Heiler.

„Ja, vor gut vier Jahren, zu dem Trimagischen Turnier. Mein Schwager, war beruflich unterwegs und hatte keine Zeit, so hat meine Schwester mich gefragt, ob ich nicht kommen wollte. Ich war an dem Tag dabei, als der Wettkampf im See stattgefunden hatte", erklärter er und seine Augen glänzten.

„Es ist einfach wundervoll dort", wiederholte er gedankenverloren, doch dann sah er zu Sisilia.

„Das mit der Rechnung vergessen Sie einfach", sagte er jetzt, zwinkerte kurz und steckte ihre Visitenkarte in seine Kitteltasche.

„Aber das kann ich doch nicht annehmen", protestierte sie jetzt auf, doch er winkte ab.

„Haben Sie einfach ein Auge auf meine Nichte, das genügt mir schon. Und außerdem war es mir eine Ehre, Ihnen zu helfen. Meine Nichte hat mir alles erzählt, was Sie zustande gebracht haben", sagte er nun mit einer gewissen Hochachtung in seiner Stimme.

„Ach hören Sie auf, ich habe gar nichts getan, außer mich in den Mann zu verlieben, der Rest kam ganz von alleine", wiedersprach sie und wurde leicht rot.

„Nur nicht so bescheiden! Ach, wenn Sie möchten, können Sie jederzeit zu mir kommen, wegen ihrem...", er deutet auf ihren Bauch und nickte ihr aufmunternd zu.

„Danke, das ist sehr nett von Ihnen, aber mir geht es wirklich sehr gut. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich Hilfe brauchen werde", erklärte sie ihm und ging dann um das Bett herum auf ihn zu.

„Ich danke Ihnen für alles, Heiler Plank", sagte sie und streckte ihm ihre Hand hin.

Er ergriff sie und hielt sie einen Moment lang fest.

„Schade eigentlich", sagte er dann plötzlich, als er sie musterte.

„Was ist schade?", fragte sie irritiert.

„Nun, dass Sie schon vergeben sind, Sie würden mir gefallen", lachte er nun und Sisilia stimmte dann mit ein.

„Man kann nicht alles haben, nicht wahr?"

„Leider nicht. Ich wünsche Ihnen alles Gute und passen Sie auf, dass Ihr Onkel noch zwei Tage liegen bleibt, danach dürfte er wieder ganz gesund sein", dann reichte er ihr eine kleine Dose.

„Hiervon soll er jeden Tag eine nehmen, bis sie aufgebraucht sind, dann wird sein Herz mindestens hundert Jahre alt werden", zwinkerte er ihr zu, trat einen Schritt zurück und war mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken und einem leisen Knall verschwunden.

Erleichtert sah Sisilia wieder zu ihrem Onkel und dann zu dem Gerät, welches seine Herztöne aufzeichnete und sie erkannte, dass diese nun schon viel kräftiger waren, als vorhin.

Sie strich ihm kurz mit den Fingern über die Wange und ging dann zur Türe, um ihre Tante wieder hereinzuholen.

Mit kurzen Worten erklärte sie ihr, was der Heiler getan und gesagt hatte. Margret hielt ihre Nichte an den Schultern fest und starrte sie fassungslos an.

„Soll das heißen, er wird wieder gesund werden?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll und sah kurz zu ihrem Mann und dann wieder zu Sisilia.

„Wenn er in den nächsten Stunden aus dem Koma aufwacht, wird er wieder ganz gesund werden. Das waren die Worte des Heilers. Er meinte, wenn er diese Pillen die kommenden Tag regelmäßig nimmt, könnte er locker 100 Jahre alt werden", lächelte sie ihre Tante hoffnungsvoll an und zeigte ihr das Döschen mit den Pillen.

Margret wollte etwas darauf erwidern, als aber eine Krankenschwester den Raum betrat.

„Guten Abend. Lassen Sie sich nicht stören, ich muss nur kurz nach dem Patienten sehen", erklärte sie und ging zu dem Bett. Sie kontrollierte die Geräte und drückte an einigen Knöpfen herum, bevor sie zu Heinz Dom blickte.

„Aber hallo, wen haben wir denn da?", sagte sie plötzlich überrascht, doch auch erfreut.

„Da scheint wieder jemand aufgewacht zu sein", fügte sie noch an und Sisilia, die mit dem Rücken zum Bett gestanden hatte, drehte sich zu ihrem Onkel um und trat sofort, zusammen mit ihrer Tante an sein Bett.

„Onkel Heinz!", rief sie erfreut aus und griff nach seiner Hand. Dieser lächelte zu ihr und sah dann in das Gesicht seiner Frau, der Freudentränen über die Wange liefen, welche sie schnell versuchte abzuwischen.

„Ich werde den Doktor informieren", erklärte die Schwester und verließ das Zimmer. Margret stellte sich auf die andere Seite des Bettes, wo zuvor noch die Schwester gestanden hatte und hauchte ihrem Mann dann einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie seine andere Hand nahm und drückte.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte sie ihn und musterte sein Gesicht.

„Mir geht es schon viel besser, vor allem, wenn meine Kleine nun hier ist", gab er zurück und drückte Sisilias Hand, und sah von ihr zu seiner Frau.

„Sie ist ein Engel", nickte Margret jetzt und griff nach Sisilias Hand. Doch als diese weiter erzählen wollte, schüttelte Sisilia kurz den Kopf. Sie wollte nicht, dass sie ihm von dem Heiler erzählte, zumindest jetzt noch nicht.

Dann betrat ein Arzt das Zimmer, nickte den beiden Frauen kurz zu und betrachtete die Messergebnisse der Gerätschaften, dabei schüttelte er erstaunt seinen Kopf.

„Es ist fast unglaublich. Ihr Herz hat sich wieder leicht erholt, es schlägt viel kräftiger, als noch vor ein paar Stunden. Das grenzt fast an ein Wunder", erklärt er, als er an sein Bett trat. Margret machte ihm Platz und wechselte auf die Seite von Sisilia, während er begann Heinz noch einmal genauer zu untersuchen. Als Margret Sisilia mit aus dem Zimmer ziehen wollte, winkte der Arzt ab.

„Bleiben Sie ruhig hier", sagte er kurz und nahm sein Stethoskop wieder von den Ohren.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht warum, aber es geht Ihnen wieder viel besser. Aber nichts desto trotz, sollten Sie viel schlafen und sich weiterhin schonen. Das würde ich Ihnen auch raten", wandte er sich mit seinem letzten Satz an Margret.

„Ich denke Sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen mehr zu machen. Gehen Sie heim, ruhen Sie sich aus. Es reicht, wenn Sie morgen früh wiederkommen. Ihr Mann braucht noch sehr viel Ruhe", erklärte er noch.

„Wenn sich was ändern sollte, werden wir Sie selbstverständlich anrufen, doch damit rechne ich nicht. Er ist im Augenblick wirklich vollkommen stabil", fügte er noch an, wünschte ihnen eine gute Nacht und verließ das Zimmer wieder.

„Ich denke er hat Recht", sagte Margret mit einem Blick auf Heinz. Ging zu ihm und verabschiedete sich mit einem Kuss von ihm.

„Wir kommen morgen früh wieder. Schlaf dich gesund. Ich will dich bald wieder mit nach Hause nehmen, verstanden", drohte sie ihm mit einem Lächeln und Heinz nickte leicht, während er ihre Hand drückte, dann sah er zu Sisilia.

„Lisa, du kommst doch auch morgen?", fragte er sie fast ängstlich.

„Natürlich, was glaubst du denn? So schnell werdet ihr mich nicht los. Ich bleibe, bis du wieder ganz gesund und zu Hause bist", erklärte sie schnell und hauchte ihm, mit einem Zwinkern auch einen Kuss auf die andere Wange.

So verließen die beiden Frauen, einige Minuten später die Klinik und Margret fuhr sie beide, mit ihrem kleinen Ford, nach Hause.

Als Sisilia aus dem Auto stieg, warf sie einen Blick auf die kleine Doppelhaushälfte, in der sie aufgewachsen war.

Es hatte sich so gut wie nichts verändert in dem zweistöckigen Haus. Der Anstrich war immer noch ein helles Flieder und die weißen Rankengitter, neben der Haustüre, an denen im Sommer rote und weiße Rosen wuchsen, standen auch noch wie eh und jeh.

Sie gingen, nachdem sie das kleine Gartentor geöffnet hatten durch den kleinen Vorgarten, mit Blumenbeeten, rechts und links von ihnen, auf die weiße mit Glas besetzte Haustüre zu, welche Margret aufschloss. Sofort machte sie Licht und betrat den großen Hausflur, von dem aus auf der rechten Seite eine Treppe nach oben und nach unten ging. Gegenüber war die Küche und geradeaus ging es ins Wohnzimmer.

Neben der Treppe, stellte Sisilia ihre Reisetasche ab und sah sich um.

„Hier hat sich gar nichts verändert", sagte sie und grinste, als ihr Blick auf ein Puzzle fiel, welche sie als Kind einmal gemacht hatte und von ihrer Tante im Flur aufgehängt worden war.

„Es gab auch keinen Grund, etwas zu verändern", zwinkerte Margret zurück.

„Willst du nicht deinen Mantel ausziehen?", fragte sie und deutete auf die Garderobe.

Sisilia nickte und hängte ihren Mantel auf einen Haken dort, dann folgte sie ihrer Tante in die gemütliche Wohnküche.

„Auch einen warmen Kakao?", fragte diese und nahm eine Milch aus dem Kühlschrank.

„Ja, gerne", gab sie zurück und setzte sich dann in die Eckbank an den Tisch.

Margret, begann die Milch in einem kleinen Topf zu erwärmen, holte zwei große Tassen aus dem Schrank und bereitete den Kakao zu.

„Wie lange, dauert es noch?", fragte sie dann und deutete auf ihren Bauch.

„Ich denke noch ca. sechs Wochen oder auch sieben", erklärte sie und legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch.

„Weißt du schon was es wird?", fragte sie dann neugierig, als sie sich zu ihr an den Tisch setzte und ihr auch eine Tasse hinstellte.

„Nein, ich hab keine Ahnung, ich will mich aber auch überraschen lassen. Severus wünscht sich glaube ich eher einen Sohn, doch ich hätte wohl lieber gern ein Mädchen. Aber egal was es wird, ich freue mich schon sehr", strahlte sie nun und ihre Tante nickte.

„Nun, ihr werdet auch das nehmen müssen, was kommt", lachte sie nun.

„Da hast du wohl recht", auch Sisilia stimmte in das Lachen mit ein.

„Wie ist er denn so?", wollte ihre Tante nun wissen.

„Wer? Oh, Severus. Hm, es ist nicht einfach ihn zu beschreiben. Er ist etwas Besonderes. In jeder Hinsicht, würde ich sagen", begann Sisilia und lachte erneut, doch als sie ihre Tante fragend ansah, versuchte sie ihn zu beschreiben.

„Nun, ich weiß nicht, wie es erklären soll. Er ist ein Mensch, der schon viel erlebt hat, und auch schon viel Leid erfahren hat. Das hat ihn sehr geprägt. Nach außen hin wirkt er für die meisten, sehr kühl und abweisend, vielleicht sogar schroff. Doch in seinem Herzen ist er ein wunderbarer Mensch und ich bin mir sicher, er wird ein fantastischer Vater werden. Auch wenn er es sich selber vielleicht noch gar nicht richtig vorstellen kann."

„Das hört sich sehr mysteriös an. Ich würde ihn zu gerne einmal kennen lernen. Warum kommt ihr nicht irgendwann mal gemeinsam zu uns?", bot sie ihr an.

„Ich würde es sehr gerne. Doch leider hatten wir nicht genug Zeit, in den letzten Monaten, du weißt ja..." Sisilias Blick wurde wieder ernst und sie starrte auf ihre Tasse mit dem Kakao darin.

„Nun auf jeden Fall bin sehr froh, dass du hier bist. Ich weiß nicht, was ohne dich passiert wäre, ich fürchte...", begann sie, doch dann versagte ihr die Stimme und sie presste ihre Hände vor das Gesicht, um ihre aufkommenden Tränen zu verbergen.

Sofort stand Sisilia auf, trat von hinten an ihre Tante, die auf einem Stuhl saß heran und legte tröstend ihre Hände um sie.

„Hauptsache ist doch, dass er wieder gesund wird", sagte sie leise beruhigend zu ihr.

„Ich danke dir, ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich..."

„Shhhh, du musst mir nicht danken, das war selbstverständlich. Ich muss euch danken, was ich bis jetzt noch nicht getan habe, dass ihr mich bei euch aufgenommen und mir eine Familie wart und eigentlich immer noch seid", flüsterte Sisilia nun an ihr Ohr, während sie sie immer noch festhielt und ihre Wange gegen die ihrer Tante gelegt hatte.

„Das wiederum, war für uns selbstverständlich", gab diese nun zurück und streichelte über Sisilias Wange. Dann nahm sie ihre Hand und zog sie wieder nach vorn, wo sie sie besser sehen konnte. Sisilia setzte sich nun neben sie auf den Stuhl und nahm ihre Tasse, von der sie nun einen großen Schluck trank.

„Wie geht es Albus?", fragte sie nun, um ein anderes Thema anzufangen.

„Oh, dem geht es soweit ganz gut. Er hat meinen Unterricht übernommen, solange ich weg bin, und er will ihn auch weiter übernehmen, wenn das Kind da ist. Ich hoffe aber, ich kann so bald wie möglich wieder anfangen zu Arbeiten. Vielleicht gleich wieder nach den Sommerferien. Wenn ich jemanden gefunden habe, der sich während meines Unterrichts um das Kind kümmert."

„Du willst weiterarbeiten?", fragte Margret erstaunt.

„Ja, sicher will ich das. Ich glaube, ich könnte ohne diese Arbeit nicht mehr leben. Sie macht mir so unendlich viel Freude. Wenn nur diese ganze Sache mit Voldemort nicht wäre, dann wäre ich der glücklichste Mensch auf der Welt."

„Das glaube ich dir sogar. Deine Augen strahlen so viel Glück und Freude aus", bei diesen Worten strich sie kurz über Sisilias Hand und warf dann einen Blick auf die Uhr.

„Oh du meine Güte, wir sitzen hier und reden und reden, dabei sollten wir längst in unseren Betten liegen", erschrocken sprang sie von ihrem Stuhl auf.

„Ich gehe selten vor 12 ins Bett, aber du hast Recht, der Tag heute war sehr anstrengend für mich. Ich sollte wirklich auch schlafen gehen", erklärte Sisilia und gähnte in dem Moment.

„Ja, wir haben morgen noch den ganzen Tag zum Reden, und noch ein paar Tage, mehr. Du bleibst doch noch ein paar Tage?", wollte sie nun wissen.

„Ja, auf jeden Fall bis Sonntag. Und dann sehen wir weiter."

„Gut. Du kannst in dein Zimmer hoch gehen. Ich habe nichts verändert dort. Es ist alles immer noch so wie vorher", erklärte sie mit einem Augenzwinkern.

So machten sich die beiden Frauen auf nach oben. Margret wünschte ihrer Nichte eine gute Nacht und verschwand dann selbst in ihrem Schlafzimmer.

Sisilia betrat ihr ehemaliges Zimmer und war sehr erstaunt. Es war in der Tat immer noch alles so, wie sie es vor gut zwei Jahren zurück gelassen hatte.

Das etwas breitere Französische Bett mit den vielen Kissen stand in der linken Ecke und war frisch bezogen, so als hätte ihre Tante darauf gewartet, dass sie kommen würde. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen, als sie das sah. So war sie eben, ihre Tante Margret.

Sie stellte ihre Reisetasche auf dem Stuhl vor ihrem früheren Schreibtisch ab und zog ihr Nachhemd daraus hervor. Sie hatte keine Lust mehr die Tasche auszuräumen und beschloss, das am nächsten Morgen zu machen.

So zog sie sich nur kurz um. Verschwand noch kurz im Bad, bevor sie sich wieder auf den Weg zurück in ihr Zimmer machte.

Als sie über den Flur lief, sah sie noch Licht im Schlafzimmer ihrer Tante und überlegte, ob sie noch einmal klopfen sollte. Aber dann beschloss sie es doch zu lassen und ging direkt ins Bett, wo sie auch zu ihrer eigenen Verwunderung, sofort einschlief.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie von einem Klopfen wach und musste erst einen Moment überlegen, bis sie wieder wusste, wo sie war.

„Frühstück ist fertig!", rief ihre Tante durch die geschlossene Türe.

„Ich komme gleich!", gab Sisilia zurück und richtete sich in dem Bett auf. Müde rieb sie sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und erschrak, als sie auf die Uhr blickte. Es war bereits kurz nach acht, solange hatte sie gar nicht vorgehabt zu schlafen. Schnell schwang sie die Beine aus dem Bett und stand auf. Sie suchte in ihrer Reistasche etwas zum Anziehen heraus und ging damit schnell ins Bad.

Nur eine Viertelstunde später, betrat sie dann frisch geduscht und angezogen die Küche. Sisilia hatte sich ein weites blaues T-Shirt und einen schwarzen bequemen Rock angezogen und betrat dann mit einem Lächeln die Küche.

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte Sisilia ihre Tante und nahm sie kurz in den Arm.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?", wollte diese wissen und stellte eine Kanne mit Tee auf den Tisch.

„Wie ein kleines Baby. Gleich eingeschlafen und erst wieder aufgewacht, als du mich geweckt hast", erklärte sie und setzte sich an den Tisch.

„Das freut mich, und was macht das Kind?", fragte sie nun und schenkte ihnen beiden Tee in die Tassen.

„Oh, es tritt feste, vor allem wenn ich mal meine Ruhe möchte. Doch wenn ich auf den Beinen bin und was zu tun habe, scheint es zu schlafen."

„Das ist normal und gut so. Solange es geschaukelt wird, schläft es und wenn das aufhört, protestiert es", lachte Margret.

„Ach ja, ich habe heute morgen schon mit Peter und Michael telefoniert, sie wollen heute Mittag auch ins Krankenhaus kommen", warf Margret ein, bevor sie in ihr Brötchen biss.

„Sie werden wohl nicht so erfreut sein, wenn ich wieder da bin?"

„Ach was, sag doch nicht so was. Sie mögen dich im Grunde sehr, auch wenn sie es nie zugeben würden. Sie fragen jedes Wochenende, wenn sie zum Essen kommen nach dir und ob du wieder geschrieben hast", zwinkerte sie ihr zu.

„Wirklich? Das wundert mich, aber auf der anderen Seite freut es mich. Wie sieht es bei den beiden jetzt aus, denkt noch immer keiner von ihnen daran zu heiraten?", fragte Sisilia.

„Nein", seufzte Margret jetzt, „ich fürchte sie werden erst vor den Traualtar treten, wenn mal was Kleines unterwegs ist und selbst da bin ich mir nicht sicher. Aber Hauptsache die beiden sind zufrieden, und das scheinen sie zumindest zu sein."

„Stimmt, da hast wohl recht. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich verheiratet wäre, wenn ich nicht schwanger geworden wäre. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass ich Severus wirklich sehr liebe", wieder kam ein Leuchten in ihre Augen und ihre Tante musste nun grinsen.

„Ich würde wirklich gern den Mann kennenlernen, der es schafft, so einen Glanz in deine Augen zu zaubern, nur wenn du schon seinen Namen nennst."

„Tun sie das? Ich meine, meine Augen, glänzen sie?", fragte Sisilia jetzt überrascht.

„Und wie. Aber vielleicht fällt mir das auch nur auf, weil ich dich so gut kenne. Die Augen deiner Mutter hatten den gleichen Ausdruck, als sie deinen Vater geheiratet hat", erklärte sie jetzt Sisilia musternd.

„Ich vermisse sie sehr. Auch wenn sie eine... Hexe war, war sie doch meine Schwester und ich hab sie sehr gemocht. Vielleicht war ich sogar etwas eifersüchtig auf sie, weil sie so tolle Dinge konnte und ich nicht. Ich war ja im Gegensatz zu ihr nur ein ganz gewöhnlicher langweiliger Muggel", erzählte sie nachdenklich.

„Aber der liebste und netteste Muggel, den ich kenne", gab Sisilia zurück und drückte kurz ihre Hand.

„Danke Kleines", antwortete ihre Tante nun leise.

Nachdem sie fertig gefrühstückt hatten, machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg in die Klinik. Sie gingen direkt auf die Intensivstation und betraten, nachdem sie sich wieder diese nervigen aber notwendigen Kittel angezogen hatten das Zimmer. Doch wie vom Donner gerührt blieben sie stehen, als sie das leere Bett sahen. Noch ehe einer von beiden etwas sagen konnte, betrat eine Schwester das Zimmer.

„Oh, guten Morgen Frau Dom. Sie suchen bestimmt ihren Mann. Wir haben ihn auf ein normales Zimmer verlegt. Ihm ging es heute morgen so gut, dass der Arzt meinte, es würde keine akute Gefahr mehr bestehen. Gehen Sie einfach in die Abteilung 58, auf die andere Seite dieses Stockwerks und dort in das Zimmer 5818, da habe ich ihn heute morgen hingebracht", erklärte sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

„Das... das ist ja wunderbar. Danke", entgegnete Margret der Schwester und sie verließen sofort wieder den Raum.

Vorsichtig linste Margret Dom in das Zimmer 5818 hinein und als sie ihren Mann im Bett sitzen sah öffnete sie Tür ganz und trat ein.

„Heinz!", rief sie freudig aus und ging direkt zu seinem Bett. „Wie es aussieht, geht es dir schon viel besser?", fragte sie und lächelte ihn an.

„Ja, das tut es in der Tat. Als der Arzt mich heute morgen untersucht hatte, murmelte er nur noch was von einem Wunder und dass ihm so etwas in seiner Laufbahn noch nicht passiert sei und dann hat er veranlasst, dass ich hierher gebracht werde", erklärte er schon wieder putzmunter.

Auch Sisilia lächelte nun sehr erleichtert und froh und trat an das Bett. Sie nahm die Hand ihres Onkels und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange zur Begrüßung.

„Lis? Lass dich ansehen. Gut siehst du aus. Aber den hattest du doch gestern noch nicht?", fragte er und deutete verschmitzt auf ihren Bauch.

„Doch, doch lieber Onkel, den trage ich schon eine ganze Weile mit mir herum", lachte sie nun.

„Das kann nicht sein, der wäre mich doch gestern aufgefallen", flachste Heinz, lies ihre Hand aber nicht los.

„Hm, vielleicht ist er ja über Nacht etwas gewachsen", überlegte Sisilia jetzt laut und musste dann lachen, als sie in das Gesicht ihres Onkels blickte. Auch er stimmte in das Lachen mit ein.

„Eigentlich ist es ja ganz schön gemein von dir", fuhr er dann fort, doch Sisilia wusste nicht was er meinte und sah ihn fragend an.

„Na, du machst mich bald zu so etwas wie einen Opa, da fühle ich mich so verdammt alt", erklärte er mit einem Schalk in den Augen.

„Wenn dann höchstens zu einen Großonkel, mein Lieber. Für die Sache mit dem Opa sind deine Söhne verantwortlich, aber da tut sich ja gar nichts", mischte sich nun Margret in das Gespräch mit ein.

„Das klingt genauso schrecklich. Großonkel. Es reicht schon, dass ich Lisa dieses 'Onkel' nie abgewöhnen konnte", brummte er kurz.

„Wenn du aber nun mal ihr Onkel bist", gab Margret zurück.

„Trotzdem hätte es auch gereicht, wenn sie nur Heinz sagen würde und nicht immer Onkel Heinz", protestierte er los.

„Seid ihr beiden wohl ruhig jetzt? Ihr werdet doch deshalb nicht anfangen zu streiten", jetzt war es Sisilia, die sich in das Gespräch einmischte, woraufhin Margret und Heinz sie überrascht ansahen, dann sich anblickten und loslachte.

„Wir streiten doch gar nicht, Kleines", erklärte Margret und nahm Sisilias Hand, die sie kurz drückte.

„Das will ich auch hoffen. Schließlich hat Heiler Plank gesagt, dass er sich noch zwei Tage schonen muss", erklärte Sisilia und zuckte zusammen, als sie in das Gesicht ihres Onkels blickte, nachdem sie vom Heiler erzählt hatte.

„Es tut mir leid Onkel, ich konnte nicht anders. Die Ärzte hatten die Hoffnung aufgegeben und... ich konnte doch nicht mitansehen... ich musste es einfach versuchen und habe einen Heiler gebeten dir zu helfen. Er konnte dir ja auch..."

„Shhhh, beruhige dich, ich hab doch gar nichts gesagt", fuhr er ihr ins Wort, als sie angefangen hatte, wie ein Wasserfall zu reden und eine Begründung für ihr Tun anzuführen.

„Aber...", versuchte sie erneut, doch sie verstummte, als Heinz den Kopf schüttelte.

„Lis, ich danke dir, dass du den Heiler geholt hast. Schließlich will ich doch noch sehen, wie der kleine Racker hier groß wird", er blickte kurz auf ihren Bauch und grinste dann.

„Ach du glaubst also auch, dass es ein Junge wird? Wie kommen Männer immer nur darauf zu wissen, dass die Babys immer Jungs werden?", fragte sie nun gespielt empört ihre Tante.

„Weil ich zweimal damit recht hatte", antwortete Heinz und grinste über beide Ohren.

„Das stimmt allerdings. Doch weißt du noch, wir haben damals ein Pendel befragt, wir haben es über den Bauch gehalten. Das war übrigens die Idee deiner Mutter gewesen. Und sie war es, die uns gesagt hatte, dass es Jungs werden würden, beide Male", erklärte ihre Tante.

„Vielleicht sollen wir es bei ihr auch mal versuchen?", fragte Heinz neugierig.

„Ein Ultraschall wäre sicherer", erklärte Margret.

„Gar nichts davon werde ich tun. Ich will mich überraschen lassen", protestierte Sisilia jetzt und sah sie beide streng an.

„Schon gut, muss ja nicht sein, in ein paar Wochen wissen wir es sowieso", hob Heinz abwehrend seine Hände und grinste dann.

Als Sisilia und Margret nach dem Mittagessen wieder in die Klinik kamen, trafen sie am Eingang Michael, der wohl auf die beiden gewartet hatte.

Der mindestens ein Meter neunzig große und kräftige Mann, um die Ende dreißig, der die gleiche Haarfarbe hatte wie seine Mutter, kam ihnen entgegen, als er sie entdeckt hatte. Er gab seine Mutter kurz einen Kuss auf die Wange und blickte dann zu Sisilia.

„Ist das unsere Lisa?", fragte er erstaunt, nahm ihre beiden Hände und betrachtete sie von oben bis unten.

„Sag mal, was haben sie da drüben in England mit dir gemacht?", fragte er sie.

„Wieso, was meinst du?", fragte Sisilia ihn irritiert.

„Na, du bist noch hübscher geworden, das meine ich", erklärte er lachend und nahm sie dann in seine Arme. Überrascht von dieser Reaktion ihres Cousins, sah sie kurz ihre Tante an, die ihr nur aufmunternd zu lächelte.

„Und wo ist derjenige, der dir das eingebrockt hat?", fragte er, nachdem er sich von ihr gelöst hatte. Kurz sah Sisilia auch auf ihren Bauch, auf den er gedeutet hatte, bis sie begriff, was er meinte.

„Ach, du meinst meinen Mann? Severus muss leider arbeiten, er konnte nicht mitkommen", gab sie ihm als Erklärung.

„Schade, ich hätte ihn zu gern kennen gelernt", antwortete er.

„Nicht nur du", grinste Sisilia mit einem Blick auf ihre Tante.

In dem Moment kam noch ein Mann auf die kleine Gruppe zu. Peter, er war fast genauso groß wie sein Bruder, doch hatte dieser dunklere Haare und wirkte etwas hagerer. Was vielleicht daran lag, dass er ein absoluter Sportfreak war, der immer, wenn er nur konnte, irgendeine Sportart betrieb. Sein Körper war wirklich wunderbar durchtrainiert und seine Haut, wie sagt man so schön, Sonnenbank verwöhnt, denn er war trotz der Winterzeit, braungebrannt. Seine blauen Augen leuchteten in dem markanten Gesicht und als er Sisilia erblickte, weitete sich sein Blick.

„Jetzt sag nur nicht, dass das unsere kleine Cousine ist", begrüßte er sie. Kurz reichte er seiner Mutter die Hand und ging dann zu Sisilia, die er noch einmal ausgiebig musterte und dann kurz in den Arm nahm.

„Wow", fügte er noch kurz an.

„Jetzt hört aber auf, ich glaube euch beiden kein Wort!", protestierte Sisilia, bei den übertriebenen Äußerungen ihre Cousins. Und als sie sah, wie ihre Tante den beiden einen tadelnden Blick zuwarf, war ihr klar, dass sie von dieser angehalten worden waren, besonders nett zu ihr zu sein.

„Wir haben es versucht, Mama. Aber ich habe dir gesagt, sie merkt das sofort", erklärte Peter ihr und grinste.

„Na, zumindest bist du ehrlich, das schätze ich an dir", sagte Sisilia an ihren Cousin gewandt.

„Und du nimmst immer noch kein Blatt vor den Mund, das gefällt mir an dir", antwortete er ihr. „Waffenstillstand?", fragte er dann und reichte ihr die Hand.

„Warum nicht", lächelte sie und nahm seine Hand, welche sie kurz drückte.

„Dann lasst uns jetzt nach oben gehen, euer Vater wartet bestimmt schon!", forderte Margret jetzt ihre Söhne auf.

Gegen Abend verließen sie die Klinik, mit dem Wissen, dass der Arzt Heinz, wenn die Untersuchungen morgen ohne Befund verlaufen würden, übermorgen, am Samstag nach Hause gehen lassen würde.

Margret und Sisilia gingen überglücklich nach Hause zurück. Zur Feier des Tages beschlossen die beiden Frauen, zusammen zu kochen. Sie setzten sich gemütlich ins Wohnzimmer, ließen es sich dann anschließend mit einem leckeren Eis mit heißer Schokoladensoße gut gehen.

So wurde es ein wunderschöner Abend, für beide, wo sie alte Erinnerungen austauschten, aber auch über die erste Zeit nach der Geburt redeten und Sisilia viele gutgemeinte Tipps von ihrer Tante bekam.

Der nächste Morgen verlief sehr ruhig, da Heinz vormittags seine Untersuchungen hatte, und es keinen Sinn gehabt hätte ihn zu besuchen.

Margret kümmerte sich dann kurzentschlossen um die Wäsche und Sisilia hatte überlegt Severus einen Brief zu schreiben. So saß sie in ihrem Zimmer und hatte schon die zweite Seite begonnen, als es hinter ihr plötzlich ein leises Plopp gab. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und starrte auf eine dunkle Gestalt hinter sich. Die Person trug eine schwarze Hose und eine dunkle Lederjacke. Erst, nachdem sie den Kopf gehoben und nach oben gesehen hatte, in sein Gesicht, erkannt sie ihn.

„Severus! Wie... was... wo kommst du denn her?", fragte sie überrascht und stand auf.

„Hallo Sil", grinste er nur.

„Freust du dich nicht?" fragte er, als sie ihn immer noch anstarrte und nicht reagierte.

„Natürlich freue ich mich, ich hatte nur überhaupt nicht mit dir gerechnet", erklärte sie und dann löste sich ihre Starre, sie ging auf ihn zu und schlang ihre Arme um ihn.

Auch er legte seine Arme um sie und hauchte ihr dann einen Kuss auf die Lippen und drückte sie an sich.

„Bis du eigentlich noch böse?", fragte er vorsichtig und Sisilia sah ihn irritiert an, doch dann fiel ihr wieder ein, dass sie einen Streit gehabt hatten, bevor sie abgereist war.

„Nein, ich bin dir nicht mehr böse, ich glaube, ich war dir auch nie wirklich böse. Ich habe dich vermisst", hauchte sie ihm gegen seine Lippen.

„Ich dich auch. Was glaubst du, warum ich mich in diese Muggelkleider gepackt habe und hierher gekommen bin?", fragte er leise und suchte ihren Blick.

„Ich liebe dich!", hauchte Sisilia und legte wieder ihre Lippen auf die seinen, um ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen.

In der Sekunde hörten sie ein Klopfen und im gleichen Moment wurde auch schon die Türe aufgestoßen.

„Lisa ich habe dir hier frische Handtücher...", begann sie und stockte dann, als sie Severus wahrnahm. Dieser ging einen kleinen Schritt von Sisilia zurück, stellte sich neben sie und sah ebenfalls überrascht auf die Frau, welche den Raum betreten hatte.

„Oh, Tante Margret", begann Sisilia und hängte sich bei Severus ein.

„Darf ich dir meinen Mann vorstellen", lächelte sie nun. „Severus, das ist meine Tante Margret", stellte sie die beiden vor. Margret ging zu ihm, reichte ihm die Hand und sah genau musternd an.

„So. Sie sind also der Mann, der das Herz meiner Nichte erobert hat?", begrüßte sie ihn auf Englisch und Severus warf Sisilia einen kurzen Blick zu.

„Ich denke es war wohl eher anders herum, Sil hat mich erobert", gab er zurück ohne ihrem Blick auszuweichen.

„Wenn Sie es so sehen wollen", zwinkerte sie ihm zu und lächelte dann.

„Ich hoffe, Sie werden ein paar Tage bleiben?", fragte Margret ihn.

„Ich weiß nicht?", antwortete er zögerlich und blickte fragend zu Sisilia.

„Bitte, bleib doch!", bat auch sie ihn.

„Wenn ich so gebeten werde, kann ich nicht nein sagen", antwortete er und streichelte Sisilia sanft über den Rücken.

„Gut, dann sehen wir uns heute Abend. Ich werde uns was gutes Kochen. Oh, Lisa, vergiss nicht, ich bin jetzt bei dem Geburtsvorbereitungskurs und dann gehe ich in die Klinik, deinem Onkel seine Anziehsachen bringen. Ich denke ich bin gegen fünf oder halbsechs wieder da", erklärte sie noch. Dann verabschiedete sie sich von den beiden und ließ sie mit einem Lächeln wieder alleine.

Severus nahm Sisilias Hände und sah sie an.

„Sie ist nett", sagte er leise, „Deine Tante meine ich."

„Ja, das ist sie, ich hab sie sehr gern", antwortete sie ebenso leise und sah ihn an.

„Was machen wir bis heute Abend?" , fragte Sisilia ihn und lehnte sich gegen ihn.

„Schlag du was vor." Er näherte sich ihrem Gesicht und hielt ein paar Zentimeter vor ihren Lippen inne.

„Ich weiß nicht", hauchte sie gegen seine Lippen.

„Warum zeigst du mir nicht erst mal das Haus?", schlug er vor während er zarte Küsse auf ihren Lippen verteilte.

„Gut, fangen wir im Haus an", gab sie zurück, küsste ihn noch einmal und ergriff seine Hand und zog ihn dann hinter sich her. Severus folgte ihr überrascht in den Flur hinaus und sah sich neugierig um.

„Also, das war vorhin mein Zimmer, und hier ist das Schlafzimmer von meiner Tante und meinem Onkel", erklärte sie und deutete auf in das Zimmer hinein, wo sie ein Bett sahen, aus Mahagoni und einen passenden Schrank. Es war alles sehr ordentlich und extrem gut aufgeräumt, doch wirkte es sehr gemütlich, dann zog sie ihn zum Badezimmer.

„Das ist da Bad. Und diese Superluxus-Wirlpoolbadewanne ist der einzige Luxus, den sich die beiden in den letzten Jahren gegönnt haben", sie deutete auf die große Wanne in dem großzügigen Raum. Die hellen cremefarbenen Kacheln an den Wänden und am Boden und die eichefarbene Holzdecke, ließen den Raum sehr harmonisch und warm wirken.

„Eine Superluxus-Wirlpoolbadewanne?", fragte er und starrte auf selbige.

„Ja, siehst du diese Löcher da, da kommt Luft raus und dann blubbert das Wasser, und massiert die Haut. Es prickelt sehr schön und ist sehr gut zum entspannen", erklärt sie ihm und als sie seinen skeptischen Blick sah, musste sie grinsen.

„Vielleicht magst du sie ja mal testen", sagte sie nun leise und ging auf ihn zu. Direkt vor ihm blieb sie stehen und strich ihm über die Wange.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich das wirklich will", erklärte er mit einem skeptischen Blick.

„Nein? Gut dann gehen wir mal nach unten", flüsterte sie und zog ihn wieder mit sich. Sie ging die Stufen vor nach unten und wartete dort auf ihn.

„Hier ist die Küche", erklärte sie und schob die Türe weiter auf, dass er hineinsehen konnte, dann ging sie weiter ins Wohnzimmer.

„Und hier ist das Wohnzimmer!", erklärte sie und beobachtete, wie Severus sich umsah.

„Willst du eigentlich nicht die Jacke ausziehen?", fragte sie ihn dann und nahm ihm die schwere Lederjacke ab, welche sie kurz im Flur auf einen Bügel hängte.

„Es ist sehr gemütlich hier", erklärte Severus, als Sisilia wieder zurückkam.

„So, und hier bist du also aufgewachsen?", fragte Severus, doch es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

„Ja, bin ich. Warum setzt du dich nicht?", fragte Sisilia und schob ihn zu dem Sofa, auf das sie ihn drückte.

Severus ließ sich darauf nieder und verfolgte aber gespannt jede ihrer Bewegungen. Langsam folgte Sisilia und setzt sich neben ihn, dann legte sie eine Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel und strich langsam darüber, dabei verfolgte sie ihre Hand mit ihrem Blick.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte er überrascht und sah auch auf ihre Hand.

„Ich? Nichts, ich habe dich nur vermisst", erklärte sie jetzt und grinste ihn an. Für einen Moment musterte er sie und hob dann eine Augebraue.

„Wann wollte deine Tante wieder kommen?"

„Nicht vor fünf Uhr, eher später, warum?"

Doch Severus antwortete nicht, sondern schlang einfach seine Arme um sie und presste seine Lippen auf die ihren, langsam drückte er sie tiefer nach hinten in das Polster des Sofas und lehnte sich über sie.

Mit einem Seufzer ließ sich Sisilia nach hinten sinken und erwiderte seinen fordernden Kuss. Zögernd ließ sie ihre Hände unter seinen Pullover gleiten und strich dann über seine Haut.

In dem Moment, als Severus beginnen wollte, ihr das Shirt nach oben zu schieben, hörten sie, wie jemand die Haustüre aufschloss und in den Flur trat.

Sofort richtete Severus sich auf und setzte sich gerade hin. Auch Sisilia kam wieder nach oben und blickte zur Tür.

„Lasst euch nicht stören, ich habe nur die Kleidung für Heinz vergessen!", kam es aus dem Flur und noch ehe sie etwas antworten konnten, hörten sie auch schon wieder wie die Türe ins Schloss fiel.

„Oha, das war knapp", grinste Sisilia jetzt und sah ihn an.

„Das zum Thema nicht vor fünf wiederkommen", murmelte Severus und stricht ihr durch die Haare.

Sisilia grinste ihn an und setzte sich einfach rittlings über seine Beine.

„Das war mit ganz großer Sicherheit eine Ausnahme. Sie wird nicht wiederkommen vor fünf", erklärte sie und strich mit ihren Fingern über seine Gesichtskonturen.

„Das sagtest du vorhin auch schon", hauchte er ihr gegen die Lippen und begann sie immer wieder leicht zu küssen.

„Ich glaube wir sollten vielleicht doch besser nach oben gehen?", grinste Severus sie fragend an, doch als sie nur mit den Schultern zuckte und keine Anstallten machte aufzustehen, schob er seine Hände unter ihren Po, packte sie und drückte sich mit ihr nach oben.

Vor Überraschung stieß sie einen kurzen Schrei aus und klammerte sich an Severus fest.

„Du bist verrückt, ich bin doch viel zu schwer. Lass mich runter", protestierte sie, doch erst, als sie durch die Wohnzimmertür in den Flur gekommen waren, ließ er sie er sie wieder auf ihre Beine runter.

Nachdem sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, ging sie langsam rückwärts auf die Küche zu und grinste Severus an. Dieser folgt ihr, jeden Schritt, den sie zurück ging, ging er wieder auf sie zu, ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte sie, doch in ihren Augen funkelte es verdächtig.

„Das wirst du gleich merken", murmelte er und verengte seine Augen leicht. Noch einen Schritt ging Sisilia zurück und stieß dann gegen den Küchentisch, worauf Severus eine Augenbraue hob und sie angrinste. Er ging weiter auf sie zu und blieb nur Zentimeter vor ihr stehen. Streckt eine Hand aus uns strich mit den Fingerspitzen ihre Gesichtskonturen nach, dann legte er eine Hand hinter ihren Nacken und zog sie zu sich heran. Fordernd presste er nun seine Lippen auf die ihren und sie kam ihm sofort entgegen, legte ihre Hände auf seine Hüften und zog ihn noch enger zu sich heran. Langsam ließ sie ihre Hände auf seinen Seiten nach unten wandern und schob ihre Finger immer weiter in seine Mitte. Dann strich sie zuerst kaum merklich über seinen Schritt, nur um es kurz darauf noch einmal kräftiger zu wiederholen. Sie merkte, wie er leise in ihren Mund stöhnte, als sie seinen Schaft durch die Hose zu massieren begann, die sich immer weiter ausbeulte. Doch noch bevor sie begriff, was los war, hatte er seine Hände über ihren Rücken wandern lassen, bis zu ihrem Rock, von dem er den Reisverschluss aufgezogen hatte und ihn dann einfach von ihren Hüften schob. Langsam, fast wie in Zeitlupe rutsche er zu Boden. Doch das genügte Severus noch nicht, er schob seine Hände zu ihrem Slip, den er nun ebenfalls nach unten schob. Dabei ging er in die Knie und Sisilia musste ihre Hände von ihm nehmen. Langsam zog er das Stück Stoff nach unten und streifte es ihr ab, dann ließ er seine Hände an den Seiten ihrer Beine wieder nach oben gleiten bis zu ihrem Po. Er packte diesen und setzte Sisilia kurzerhand auf den Küchentisch. Überrascht schlang Sisilia ihren Arm um seinen Nachen und hielt sich fest. Doch dann strich sie mit ihren Händen über seinen Pullover, den sie ihm dann in Windeseile über den Kopf streifte und ihn einfach auf den Boden fallen ließ.

Sanft fuhr sie mit den Fingern über seine Brust hinunter zu seinem Bauch und schob ihre Hand in seinen Hosenbund, während sie in seinen Nacken griff und seinen Kopf zu sich heranzog, um ihn zu Küssen. In dem Moment, als ihre Hand seinen Schaft umschloss, stöhnt er laut und überrascht gegen ihre Lippen, doch Sisilia ließ ihn nicht los.

Langsam begann sie über seine Erektion zu reiben, während sie ihn weiterhin fordernd küsste.

Dann nahm sie ihre Hand wieder heraus und öffnete mit einem schnellen Handgriff seine Hose. In dem Moment machte Severus einen Schritt zurück, grinste sie an und zog sich dann mit einer geübten Bewegung die Hose aus. Doch dann blieb er gut einen Meter von ihr entfernt stehen, musterte sie einen Moment, stricht sich mit seiner Hand über seinen Schaft und hob leicht grinsend eine Augenbraue.

Sisilia streckte ihm leicht eine Hand entgegen und spreizte leicht ihre Beine, doch Severus schüttelte nur grinsend den Kopf, worauf Sisilia ihn fragend anblickte. Er jedoch lächelte weiterhin und rieb sich immer noch leicht über seine Erektion.

„Bitte, Severus. Ich will dich spüren", flehte sie leise und öffnete auffordernd ihre Beine noch ein Stück. Doch wiederum schüttelte Severus den Kopf und irritiert sah Sisilia zu ihm. Langsam rutschte sie nun von dem Tisch herunter und ging auf ihn zu. Knapp vor ihm blieb sie stehen und musterte ihn.

„Was soll das werden?", fragte sie vorsichtig, doch er schüttelte erneut leicht den Kopf. Sisilia griff nach seiner Hand, die er immer noch um seinen Schaft gelegt hatte und den er immer noch leicht rieb. Doch er schob ihre Hand mit seiner anderen Hand weg und hob, sie weiterhin ansehend, eine Augenbraue. Sisilia verstand nicht, was das sollte und blickte ihn irritiert an. Doch irgendwie erregte sie das auch wahnsinnig. Immer wieder überlegte sie, was er damit bezweckte. Sie legte ihre Hände an seine Hüften und ließ sich nun einfach, mit einem kurzen Blick auf ihn, auf ihr Knie sinken und begann ohne zu zögern die Spitze seines Schaftes zu küssen, den er immer noch umfasst hielt.

Diesmal wehrte er sich nicht und so machte sie weiter. Ihre Hände umklammerten seine Hüften und leicht drückte sie ihre Nägel in seine Haut, während sie ihre Lippen um ihn stülpte und ihre Zunge über die Spitze leckte.

Da spürte sie seine Hand in ihren Haaren, zuerst strich er mit seinen Fingern nur durch die langen Haare, doch dann packte er diese und griff fester hinein, während er kurz aufstöhnte. Auch Sisilia stöhnte leicht auf, als er so fest zupackte, doch sie ließ sich nicht davon abbringen, weiter zu machen. Sie versuchte erneut, seine Hand wegzuschieben und diesmal ließ er es ohne Gegenwehr zu.

So nahm sie ihn noch tiefer in den Mund und begann kräftiger zu saugen, im Wechsel dazu, dass sie ihre Zunge über die Unterseite seiner Erregung gleiten ließ.

Doch dann stoppte Severus sie, und zog sie, nicht ganz unsanft nach oben, presste seine Lippen auf die ihren und küsste sie verlangend. Dabei schob er sie wieder zurück, auf den Tisch zu und hob sie erneut darauf. Doch diesmal zögerte er keine Sekunde, drückte ihre Beine auseinander und schob sich zwischen diese. Kraftvoll drängte er sich in sie und sie spürte sofort, wie er sie auszufüllen begann. Leise keuchte sie in dem Moment auf und stützte sich dann mit beiden Händen auf dem Tisch ab. Sogleich begann er, sich in ihr zu bewegen, immer wieder zog er sich fast quälend langsam aus ihr zurück, um dann wieder kraftvoll zuzustoßen. Seine Augen funkelten und sie blickten ihn ebenfalls tief erregt an, während sie sich ihm entgegenpresste. Doch nach kurzer Zeit reichte ihr das nicht mehr und sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, wo sie sich festhielt, um ihn näher bei sich zu haben. Er hingegen hatte ihre Hüften gepackt und hielt diese umklammert, da er seinen Bewegungsfreiraum haben wollte. Aber Sisilia wollte mehr, mehr Nähe und schlang kurzerhand ihre Beine um seine Hüften, mit denen sie ihn zu sich heranzog.

In dem Moment stoppte Severus seinen Bewegungen und sah sie nur mit schwarzfunkelnden Augen an. Noch ehe Sisilia etwas sagen konnte, drückte er ihre Beine nach unten, zog sich aus ihr zurück und trat zwei Schritte nach hinten.

Überrascht starrte Sisilia auf ihn, rutschte vom Tisch herunter und trat neben ihn.

„Was hast du, was soll das?", fragte sie völlig durcheinander und nahm seine Hand, doch er antwortete nicht, was sie in dem Moment sehr wütend machte. So schnaubte sie kurz auf, ließ ihn los und drehte sich wieder weg.

„Dann eben nicht, dann lassen wir es", brummte sie und wollte sich umdrehen, um ihre Kleider zu holen, als er ihren Arm ergriff und sie ruckartig zu sich heranzog. Er hatte sie fest gepackt und sah ihr in die Augen, welche ihn böse und funkelnd ansahen.

„Seit wann gibst du so schnell auf", flüsterte er zu ihr und hob eine Augenbraue. Für einen Moment war Sisilia mehr als perplex, doch dann war ihr klar, was das Ganze sollte. Machtspiele!

Der Gedanke daran erzeugte eine Kribbeln in ihrem Körper und ein Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht.

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich aufgegeben habe", gab sie sehr selbstsicher zurück und während ihr Grinsen noch breiter wurde, strich sie kurz über Severus Schaft und beobachtete dabei seine Reaktion. Dieser, überrascht von ihrer Tat, stöhnte kurz auf, doch dann drehte er sie, immer noch an einem Arm festhaltend um, so dass sie jetzt mit dem Rücken gegen ihn lehnte und kurz aufstöhnte, weil er ihr den Arm dabei umgedreht hatte.

„Das ist nicht fair", keuchte sie kurz auf, „du bist viel stärker als ich", protestierte sie dann. Aber er ließ sich nicht von ihren Worten beeindrucken und schob sie hinaus in den Flur. Während seine Hand unter ihr Shirt fuhr und begann ihre Haut zu streicheln, betraten sie den geräumigen Hausflur und gingen bis zur Treppe. Sisilia hatte geglaubt Severus, wollte mit ihr nach oben gehen, um so überraschter war sie, als er sie zum Geländer schob, ihren Oberkörper nach vorn drückte und dann von hinten an sie heran trat.

Er drückte leicht ihre Beine auseinander, während sie mit den Händen nach dem Geländer griff um sich dort festzuhalten, in dem Moment, als er von hinten in sie eindrang. Keuchend stieß sie die Luft aus und drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm, doch er grinste nur. Sie funkelte ihn gespielt böse an, bevor sie leise zischend zu ihm sprach.

„Wenn du nicht endlich anfängst, lasse ich dich gleich hier, einfach so stehen", drohte sie ihm und spürte selber, wie sie ihre eigenen Worte erregten.

„Du drohst mir?", fragte er und sein Gesichtausdruck wirkte ernst, doch noch während er sprach, zog er sich aus ihr zurück und stieß wieder in sie. Beide stöhnten auf in dem Moment und nur noch mühsam konnte sie ihm antworten.

„Ja, das... das tue ich", doch schon wiederholte er das Ganze und ihre letzten Worte gingen in ein weiteres Stöhnen, ja fast schon genüssliches Wimmern über. Severus bewegte sich nun rhythmisch und doch sehr fordernd in ihr. Immer wieder stöhnte sie auf und als er sich gegen ihren Rücken lehnte und seine Hände unter das Shirt wanderten, zuerst über den Rücken, und dann aber nach vorn, wo er ihre seine Fingerspitzen über ihre Brüste wandern lies, um dann ihre Brustwarzen zu massieren, fühlte sie sich, als würden unzählige kleine Strömschläge durch ihren Körper rasen, die alle nur ein Ziel hatten, ihren Schoß.

Dort schien sich das Feuer geballt zu sammeln und schon spürte sie, wie ihr Körper begann zu beben und zu zucken. Sie war so erregt, dass sie nicht mal mehr ihr eigenes lautes Stöhnen wahrnahm, sie fühlte nur noch diese verlangende verzehrende Feuer in sich, was sie unaufhörlich mitriss, auf einen Höhepunkt zu, der sie förmlich überrollte. Mit einem keuchenden Aufschrei kam sie und krallte ihre Hände in das Geländer, bis nur noch ein Wimmern zu hören war und Severus sich nur noch langsam in ihr weiterbewegte. Schweratmend hob und drehte sie den Kopf, suchte Severus Blick. Dieser kam ihr entgegen und hauchte ihr kurz einen Kuss auf die Lippen und presste dann seine Wange gegen die ihre.

So verharrten sie für eine Minute, als Severus sich dann aufrichtete und sich aus ihr zurück zog. Sisilia drehte sich zu ihm, legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und presste sich seinem Körper entgegen.

„Vielleicht sollten wir doch noch dieses ‚Superluxus-Whirlpoolbad' ausprobieren?", fragte er. Dabei kräuselten sich seine Lippen leicht und er deutet mit dem Kopf nach oben.

Sisilia sah ihn überrascht an und warf einen kurzen Blick auf seinen immer noch harten Schaft.

„Es dauert aber mindestens zehn Minuten bis das Wasser drin ist", erklärte sie vorsichtig.

„Ich denke, uns wird schon was einfallen, um die Wartezeit zu überbrücken", gab er grinsend zurück. Da lächelte Sisilia, nahm seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich.

„Wie du willst!"

Mit schnellen Schritten gingen sie nach oben. Sisilia marschierte gleich ins Badezimmer und öffnete den Wasserhahn, nachdem sich vorher gleich die richtige Temperatur eingestellt hatte.

Als sie bemerkt hatte, dass Severus ihr nicht ins Bad gefolgt war, ging sie wieder hinaus, um nach ihm zu sehen. Sie fand ihn sogleich in ihrem Zimmer, er saß auf ihrem Bett mit dem Rücken schräg an die Wand gelehnt. Grinsend ging Sisilia jetzt auf ihn zu und musterte ihn von unten bis oben.

„Und was will der Herr nun tun, bis das Wasser eingelaufen ist?" fragte sie spitzbübisch.

„Ich dachte, das überlasse ich voll und ganz dir", erklärte er nun und legte sich ihr ergebend seine Hände neben sich und sah sie abwartend an.

„Hm, das ist natürlich ein Angebot", erwiderte sie und stützte sich, neben seinen Beinen, mit den Händen auf dem Bett ab. Langsam rutschte sie auch auf das Bett, strich mit ihrer Hand an der Innenseite seiner Schenkel nach oben und ohne zu zögern ergriff sie seine Erregung, und begann diese erneut zu massieren.

„Ich darf machen was ich will?", fragte Sisilia jetzt mit einem Grinsen und Severus sah sie skeptisch an, so dass Sisilia lachen musste.

„Keine Angst, ich tue nichts, was dir nicht auch gefallen würde", fügte sie nun zu seiner Erleichterung an, worauf er nur kurz nickte und mit seinen Fingern durch ihr Haar strich.

Während sie immer noch weitermassierte, nur etwas fordernder, näherte sie sich seinem Gesicht und hauchte Küsse darauf, die sie überall verteilte. Und als sie bei seinen Lippen angekommen war, begann sie ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen, was er sofort erwiderte.

Kurzentschlossen, schwang sie ihre Beine über die seinen und setzte sich auf ihn. Als er sie erneut auszufüllen begann, stöhnte sie in seinen Mund.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung streifte Severus ihr das Shirt vom Körper und sie suchte sofort wieder seine Lippen. Ohne zu zögern begann sie sich auf ihm zu bewegen, immer wieder hob und senkte sie ihren Körper, dabei hörte sie nicht auf, mit seiner Zunge zu rangeln. Es war fast wie ein kleiner Kampf, den sie ausfochten und bei dem keiner aufgeben wollte. Severus hatte seine Hände auf ihre Hüften gelegt und wollte ihre Bewegungen etwas einschränken, doch sie schob seine Hände einfach weg und beschleunigte sogar noch den Rhythmus. Immer wieder stöhnte Severus in ihren Mund und ihr war klar, dass er nicht mehr lange brauchen würde. Doch genau das war es, was sie wollte.

„Sil, warte bitte!", keuchte er, als er sich von ihren Lippen gelöst hatte.

„Nein, ich will spüren, wie du in mir kommst", hauchte sie und küsste ihn erneut fordernd.

„Jetzt, bitte!", flehte sie selbst schon wieder sehr aufgewühlt. Sie steigerte noch einmal ihre Bemühungen und schlang dann noch ihre Arme um ihn. Immer wieder spürte sie, wie Severus ihr entgegen kam, ihr seine Hüften entgegenpresste und sein Stöhnen immer lauter wurde.

Mit einem Mal bäumte sich sein Körper unter ihr auf und er ergoss sich bebend in ihr. Sie fühlte das heftige Pochen und die Wärme, die sich in ihr ausbreitete und sie genoss es, zu spüren, wie er unter ihr zuckte und sich ihr keuchend entgegenpresste, während sein ganzer Körper zu vibrieren schien.

Langsam bewegte sie sich noch etwas weiter auf ihm, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte und legte dann erneut ihre Lippen auf die seinen.

„Ich liebe dich", hauchte sie gegen seine Haut und legte ihre Wange gegen die seine, doch in dem Moment fiel ihr was ein.

„Oh, verdammt! Das Wasser!", rief sie aus, kletterte von Severus herunter und ging schnell ins Bad um das Wasser abzustellen.

Sie war noch nicht zu spät gekommen und das Wasser war nicht übergelaufen. Erleichtert seufzte sie und drehte sich dann erschrocken um, als sie eine Hand auf ihrem Rücken spürte.

„Warum so schreckhaft?", fragte Severus sie und strich mit seinen Händen über ihre Oberarme.

„Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht bin ich das hier, in dieser Umgebung einfach nicht gewohnt", grinste sie jetzt und legte ihre Handflächen auf seine Brust, über die sie leicht darüber strich.

„Hm, ja vielleicht", grinste er. „Zeigst du mir jetzt, wie das Ding da funktioniert?"

„Seit wann ist denn der Herr Professor so an Muggeltechnik interessiert?", fragte Sisilia erstaunt.

„Seit der Herr Professor mit einer gewissen Sisilia Dumbledore Snape verheiratet ist", erklärte dieser nun.

„Oh, das erklärt natürlich alles."

Sisilia drehte sich um und schaltete den Wirlpool ein. Sofort begann es in dem Wasser zu blubbern und die Luftblasen quollen an die Oberfläche.

Ohne abzuwarten ließ sich Sisilia in die Wanne gleiten und setzte sich.

„Nun? Wie sieht es aus, kommst du rein, oder hast jetzt doch Bedenken?", reizte sie ihn, als sie sah, wie er auf das Wasser blickte.

Das ließ sich Severus nicht zweimal sagen und stieg ebenfalls in die Wanne, in der sie zu zweit mehr als genug Platz hatten.

Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber und lehnte sich gegen den Rand der Wanne. Sisilia drehte sich sofort herum und rutschte mit dem Rücken zu ihm. So lehnte sie sich gegen seine Brust und er schlang sofort seine Arme um sie.

„Und?", fragte sie nur und sah nach hinten zu ihm auf.

„Man könnte sich daran gewöhnen", gab er genussvoll zurück und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Auch Sisilia machte die Augen zu und genoss einfach nur das angenehme Wasser, die massierende Wirkung der Luftbläschen und die warme Haut von Severus an ihrem Rücken.

Sachte strich Severus mit seinen Fingern über ihren gewölbten Bauch und zog unsichtbare Muster darauf. Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl und Sisilia fühlte sich in dem Moment sehr geborgen, in seinen Armen. Immer weiter wanderte eine Hand nach oben und er begann, zuerst sehr großzügig mit seinen Fingern um ihre Brust zu streichen, doch dann zog er die Kreise immer enger, bis er ihre Brustwarzen erreicht hatte, die er zu liebkosen begann. Ein leiser Seufzer kam aus Sisilias Mund, was ihn nur noch mehr animierte weiterzumachen. Er wiederholte das Spiel auf der anderen Seite, während seine andere Hand langsam tiefer wanderte, über ihre Schenkel strich und auf der Innenseite wieder nach oben kam. Ohne groß zu überlegen öffnete sie ihre Beine leicht, als er darüber strich und dies nutze er sofort aus, um seinen Finger zwischen ihre Beine zu schieben. Sachte begann er sie zu reiben, was in ihr erneut ein Stöhnen auslöste und sie ihren Kopf nach hinten, gegen seine Schulter presste.

„Was machst du", fragte sie leise überrascht, doch er legte nur kurz zwei Finger auf ihre Lippen, und anschließend wieder auf ihre Brust.

„Shhhh", machte er nur leise und reizte sie weiter. Sie fühlte seine forschenden Finger auf sich und das angenehme blubbern auf ihrer Haut. All das zusammen lösten ein sehr angenehmes Prickeln in ihr aus, welches sehr schnell unter seinen massierenden Fingern anschwoll.

Immer stärker wurde das Gefühl in ihrem Becken und sie presste sich nun leicht seinen Fingern entgegen, während ihr Atem immer schneller ging.

„Severus", stöhnte sie kurz auf, als sie zum zweiten Mal der Höhepunkt mitriss und sie in seinen Armen zu zucken begann. Sie schlang einen Arm nach hinten um Severus Genick und presste sich gegen ihn, während sie die andere Hand, welche sie auf seinem Bein liegen hatte, darum verkrampfte. Erst nach einiger Zeit, als sich ihr Körper wieder entspannt hatte drehte sie den Kopf zur Seite und sah zu Severus hoch.

„Du bist unmöglich", hauchte sie gegen seine Wange und schmiegte ihren Körper enger gegen den seinen, als sie an ihrem Rücken spürte, dass ihn die ganze Sache auch nicht kalt gelassen hatte. Sachte rieb sie sich noch etwas gegen ihn, bevor sie sich umdrehte und sich auf den Knien vor ihm hockte. Er sah sie mit erhobener Augenbraue an, doch sie grinste nur.

„Was hast du jetzt vor?", fragte er jetzt irritiert.

„Och ich dachte nur, ich könnte dich vielleicht von einem kleinen Problem befreien?", fragte sie, tauchte ihre Hand unter Wasser und strich über seine Erregung.

„Ich vergesse immer wieder, dass du Hellsehen kannst", grinste er sie jetzt an und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Das hat nichts mit Hellseherei zu tun, sondern eher damit, dass ich es gespürt habe", lächelte sie zurück und legte ihre Hand über seinen Schaft, den sie zu massieren begann. Leicht rutschte Severus etwas tiefer in die Wanne und somit Sisilia entgegen, welche aber nicht aufhörte ihn zu bearbeiten.

„Schließ die Augen", hauchte sie jetzt, und ohne zu zögern befolgte er ihre Anweisungen. Langsam kam sie ihm näher und hielt kurz vor seinen Lippen inne, sie blickte in sein Gesicht und beobachtete seine Gesichtszüge, während ihre Hand immer noch über seinen Schaft rieb.

Gefühlvoll steigerte sie das Tempo etwas, während sie immer noch mit ihrem Gesicht knapp vor seinem verharrte. Da öffnete er seine Augen wieder, sah sie kurz an und legte dann seine Lippen auf die ihren. Kurz aber heftig küsst er sie und drückt seine Zunge in ihren Mund, doch nach einem kurzen Gerangel löst er sich wieder von ihr und seine schwarze Augen funkelten sie gierig an.

„Was willst du?", hauchte sie jetzt gegen seine Lippen und blickte ihn fragend an. Doch im Grunde wusste sie es schon, aber sie wollte es von ihm hören.

„Was ich will?", wiederholte er die Frage mit einem Grinsen.

„Ja, was du willst?", flüsterte sie erneut und nahm nicht die Augen von ihm.

Doch anstatt ihr eine Antwort zu geben, schob er sie etwas zurück, so dass sie wieder in der Wanne saß und rutschte dann selber auf den Knien zu ihr heran. Sisilia konnte ein Grinsen nicht mehr verhindern, sah noch einmal zu ihm auf und schloss dann sofort ihre Lippen um seinen Schaft. Ohne zu zögern begann sie ihn mit einem harten Rhythmus zu reizen, gleichzeitig mit Mund, Zunge und Hand zu verwöhnen. Severus stöhnte auf, als er ihre Lippen um sich spürte und automatisch suchte er halt am Beckenrand, wo er sich aufstützte.

Sisilia hörte das Stöhnen und grinste in sich hinein, hörte aber nicht auf ihn zu verwöhnen. Immer wieder veränderte sie den Rhythmus... verwöhnte ihn mal härter mit der Hand, während ihre Lippen ihn sanft bearbeiteten... dann begann sie fordernder zu saugen, umkreiste mit der Zunge immer wieder seine empfindliche Spitze, während ihre Hand ein langsameres Tempo beibehielt. Sie legte eine Hand an seine Hüften und hielt diese immer wieder fest, als sie sein leichtes Zucken spürte. Sie bemerkte wie sein Schaft immer mehr zu Pochen begann und erhöhte dann das Tempo noch mehr. Sie warf kurze Blicke zu ihm nach oben, in dem gleichen Moment, als er zu ihr nach unten sah. Sie blickte in seine vollkommen schwarzen Augen, was ihr einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Sil, ich...", begann er, doch in diesem Moment spürte sie, wie ein Zucken durch seinen Körper ging, er aufstöhnte und sich in dem Moment in ihrem Mund ergoss. Sofort schluckte sie alles, was er ihr gab und ließ ihre Zunge noch eine ganze Zeit um die Spitze seines Schaftes kreisen, bis sie merkte, dass er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, dann hob sie den Kopf und sah zu ihn hinauf. Sofort lies er sich auf die Fersen sinken und nahm ihren Kopf zwischen seine Hände, dabei sah er ihr tief in die Augen und nach einem kurzen Moment legte er seine Lippen auf die ihren und küsste sie sanft darauf.

„Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll, mir fehlen einfach die Worte", stotterte er nun leicht.

„Warum bist du dann nicht einfach ruhig und küsst mich noch mal", murmelte sie gegen seinen Lippen und legte nun ihren Mund auf den seinen, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und zog ihn noch tiefer zu sich hinunter. Er ließ sich vorsichtig in das Wasser zurück gleiten und schmiegte sich küssend gegen sie.

„So ein Whirlpool ist nicht schlecht, vielleicht könnten wir das auch in Hogwarts einbauen?", grinste er, nachdem sie sich voneinander gelöst hatte und genoss die sanften Luftblasen, die seinen Körper umsprudelten.

„Ja, könnte mir auch gefallen, ich glaube ich würde jeden Tag eine Stunde da drin liegen", seufzte sie kurz und strich mit der Hand über sein Gesicht.

„Und was machen wir mit der restlichen Zeit? Ich meine bis heute Abend sind es noch fast fünf Stunden?", überlegte sie mit einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr, die neben dem Spiegel stand.

„Da wird uns bestimmt noch was einfallen", grinste er und sie sah ihn fast entsetzt an, doch dann musste sie lachen.

„Du bist...", begann sie.

„Unmöglich?", beendete er den Satz.

„Ja, das bist du! Furchtbar schrecklich und unmöglich! Doch gerade deshalb liebe ich dich", hauchte sie zum Schluss, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Nase und kletterte aus der Wanne.

„Ich muss jetzt raus, ich bekomme schon langsam Schwimmhäute zwischen den Fingern und außerdem hab ich schrecklichen Hunger", erklärte sie nahm zwei Handtücher aus dem Schrank und begann sich abzutrocknen.

„Essen? Keine schlechte Idee!", gab er nachdenklich zurück, ergriff das Handtuch, welches ihm Sisilia reichte und stieg auch aus der Wanne.

Als sie einige Zeit später, wieder angezogen, nachdem sie erst einmal alle Kleider im ganzen Haus zusammensuchen mussten, im Wohnzimmer saßen, überlegten sie, was sie noch bis zum Abend unternehmen könnten.

„Ich hätte eine Idee", sagte Sisilia dann plötzlich.

„Irgendwie hätte ich jetzt großen Appetit auf Pizza!"

„Pizza? Wie kommst du auf so was?", fragte er überrascht.

„Das hat zwei Gründe. Zum einen habe ich keine Lust zu kochen. Und zum andern hab ich mich an einen Pizzabäcker hier in der Nähe erinnert, ‚Da Mario', er macht so wunderbare Pizza Frutti di Mare! Komm lass und dorthin gehen und anschließend zeige ich dir noch etwas von Heidelberg und das Schloss", schlug sie vor, stand auf und schob den Vorhang des Wohnzimmerfensters etwas zur Seite. Er trat neben sie und sah ebenfalls hinaus.

Unter ihnen lag der Fluss und die Altstadt, und gegenüber konnten sie auf dem Hügel das Schloss sehen.

„Gut warum nicht, zeig mir was von der Gegend", gab er zurück und Sisilia nickte kurz, nahm seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich in den Flur. Dort zog sie ihre Stiefel an und legte ihren Mantel um die Schulter, in den ihr Severus half, bevor er seine eigene Jacke und Schuhe anzog.

Mit einem Lächeln zog sie Severus mit sich aus dem Haus und zog die Türe hinter sich ins Schloss.

„Oh, mist. Jetzt hab ich den Hausschlüssel vergessen", fluchte sie kurz auf und starrte auf die verschlossene Türe.

„Seit wann braucht eine Dumbledore einen Schlüssel, um ihn ein Haus zu kommen?", fragte Severus mit einem Grinsen. Kurz stöhnte Sisilia auf und schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. Doch dann strich sie kurz mit der Handfläche über das Schloss und die Türe sprang sofort auf.

„Geht doch", erklärte sie und zog die Türe erneut zu. Dann drehte sie sich um und sie machten sich auf den Weg. Bei Severus eingehängt, gingen sie die Straße nach unten, eine lange Straße, von der aus man eine wunderbare Aussicht über Heidelberg hatte. Dieser Weg hieß der Philosophenweg, da früher dort viele Dichter und Denker gewandert waren und sich von der Aussicht hatten inspirieren lassen. Als sie unten angekommen waren überquerten sie den Neckar über die Alte Brücke. Sie mussten durch das alte Brückentor gehen und liefen dann in der Sonne, die herrlich vom Himmel schien darüber. Anschließend spazierten sie noch einige Zeit durch die Altstadt von Heidelberg. Genüsslich schlenderten sie einige Zeit über die Fußgängerzone an den alten Häusern entlang und Sisilia blieb ab und an, vor einem Schaufenster stehen. Vor allem, wenn sie an einem der vielen Antiquitätenläden vorbei kamen. Und wahrscheinlich hätte sie es den ganzen langen Kilometer, welche diese Fußgängerzone ohne die vielen Seitenstraßen lang war, durch gemacht, hätte sich nicht ihr Magen gemeldet. So bogen sie, als sie an der Post vorbei kamen in eine Seitenstraße ein und Sisilia deutete auf das Schild, welches über einer großen Glastüre angebracht war.

„Da Mario, der beste Italiener diesseits des Neckars", kündigte sie an und ging durch die Türe in das alte, gemütlich eingerichtete Restaurant. Zielsicher steuerte sie auf einen Tisch, neben der Theke zu. Nachdem sie beide ihre Jacken ausgezogen hatten setzten sie sich. Nur ein weiteres Paar, saß in der Gaststätte und unterhielt sich, ansonsten war hier nichts los.

„Ist es hier immer so leer?", fragte Severus erstaunt.

„Mittags ja, da die meisten Deutschen lieber abends Essen gehen", erklärte sie ihm.

In dem Moment kam ein kleiner, schön etwas ältere Mann mit angegrautem Haar auf sie zu und begrüßte sie überschwänglich.

„Buon giorno! Willkommen in Da Mario", begann er und reichte ihnen beiden eine Karte. Doch dann, als er Sisilia ansah, zögerte er kurz.

„Oh, wenn das nicht sein, Lisa, meine Lieblingsgast. Ecco, wo waren du so lange, ich dich haben bestimmt... och bestimmt due Jahre nicht mehr gesehen", begann er, legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und musterte sie.

„Ich bin zurück nach England gegangen und habe dort eine Arbeit angefangen. Ich unterrichte in einem Internat ", erklärte sie lächelnd, während sie ihm die Karte abnahm, sie jedoch nicht öffnete.

„Et sposato, äh.. geheiratet, wie ich sehe?", fragte er mit einem Augenzwinkern, und mit einem kurzen Blick zu Severus, der mal wieder gar nichts verstand, nickte sie dann.

„Richtig!", gab sie ebenfalls zwinkernd zurück. Sie sah den Blick von Severus, dessen Augen sich nun leicht verengten.

„Wissen die Herrschaften schon, was sie möchten?", fragte er sie nun und sah beide abwechselnd an.

„Ich ja, ich werde eine Pizza Marinara nehmen, aber ich fürchte meinem Mann muss ich das erst alles übersetzten, er kann kein Deutsch", erklärte sie ihm, worauf hin er lächelte und mit einem ‚ich komme dann nachher wieder' in der Küche verschwand.

„Mir scheint du kennst hier auch jeden?", fragte er sie musternd.

„Nein, nicht jeden. Aber wir sind hier schon so oft gewesen. Ich kenne Mario schon seit ich zwölf oder dreizehn war. Wir haben fast alle Familienfeste hier gefeiert, wenn es was zu feiern gab", erklärte sie ihm.

„Aber jetzt hab ich Hunger. Was möchtest du haben? Pizza, Pasta oder lieber einen Fisch?", fragte sie ihn und sah ihn neugierig an.

„Du weißt, dass ich von diesen Muggeldingen keine Ahnung habe", gab er zurück und deutete auf die Karte.

„Hm, dann sag mir, auf was du Appetit hast und ich suche dir was passendes raus", bot sie ihm an.

„Ich denke das überlasse ich voll und ganz dir heute, warum bestellst du nicht einfach was und ich lasse mich überraschen", erklärte er und strich ihr über die Hand.

„Gut auf deine Verantwortung", gab sie zurück, doch dann zögerte sie kurz.

„Hm, wenn Tante Margret heute Abend kochen will, sollten wir vielleicht nicht zu viel essen, sonst ist sie beleidigt, wenn wir keinen Hunger mehr haben. Ist es dir recht, wenn wir uns eine Pizza und einen großen Salat teilen, und dann vielleicht noch einen Nachtisch dazu nehmen?", fragte sie und grinste.

„Ist mir recht, ich habe keinen großen Hunger", antwortete er und Sisilia winkte Mario, der sofort zu ihnen kam.

„Molto Buono, was darf ich bringen?", fragte er und lächelte freundlich.

„Wir hätten gerne einmal Pizza Marinara und einen großen Nizza Salat, mit zwei extra Tellern", erklärte sie ihm lächelnd.

„Oh, dolce Lisa. Ihr wollen doch nicht zu zweit nur eine Pizza und eine Salata essen. Du müssen mangiare per due, das Bambini muss bekommen grande und... kräftig!", erklärte er sehr temperamentvoll. Eben typisch italienisch.

„Nun wenn ich könnte, würde ich vielleicht, aber das Kind nimmt schon so viel Platz in meinem Bauch weg, dass da nicht mehr, als eine halbe Pizza und etwas Salat hineinpassen", erklärte sie ihn nun mit einem Grinsen.

„Buon, aber dann ihr müsst noch essen eine Nachtisch. Mathilda hat heute wieder gemacht ihre Tiramisu! Ganz frisch, si!", erklärte er voller Begeisterung und hob Zeigefinger und Daumen, deren Spitzen er zusammengelegt hatte, an seine Lippen und hauchte einen Kuss darauf.

„Buenissimo", fügte er dann noch an.

„Tiramisu? Natürlich, das passt immer noch rein und wenn ich stopfen muss", grinste Sisilia ihn an.

„Wunderbar, dann zwei Tiramisu als Nachtisch", erklärte er und marschierte zurück in die Küche. Sisilia wollte ihn aufhalten und ihn bitten nur einen Nachtisch zu bringen, doch dann kam sie sich doch etwas sehr komisch dabei vor, und beschloss lieber doch nichts zu sagen.

Severus sah ihm noch sehr misstrauisch hinterher.

„Sag mal, hat der mit dir geflirtet?", wollte Severus nun wissen und deutete mit dem Finger hinter ihm her. Sisilia ergriff seine Hand und hielt sie fest.

„Du bist doch nicht etwa eifersüchtig?", fragte sie grinsend.

„Ich? Eifersüchtig? Ich weiß nicht wie du darauf kommst. Ich wollte lediglich wissen, ob er dir irgendwie zu Nahe getreten ist", fragte er und tat so, als wüsste er nicht, worüber sie redete.

Sisilia lachte jetzt auf und hauchte einen zarten Kuss auf seine Hand.

„Keine Angst, das ist einfach das Naturell von Mario, er redet mit allen so. Eben typisch italienisch", beruhigte sie ihn.

„Ich find ihn irgendwie süß", fügte sie hinzu und sah kurz zur Küchentür. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm sie jetzt Severus skeptischen Blick wahr und wie er ihrem Blick mit erhobener Augenbraue folgte.

„Und du bist doch eifersüchtig", grinste sie erneut.

„Bin ich nicht", protestierte er.

„Bist du doch!", wiederholte sie leicht spöttisch und als er es noch mal wiedersprechen wollte, legte sie ihre Finger auf seine Lippen.

„Ich finde es süß, wenn du ein wenig Eifersüchtig bist, auch wenn es gar keinen Grund dafür gibt", flüsterte sie leise zu ihm.

Severus sah ihr in die Augen, ergriff ihre Hand und hauchte einen Kuss auf die Fingerspitzen, die kurz vorher noch seinen Lippen verschlossen hatten.

Da kam auch schon Mario wieder und begann den Tisch zu decken.

„Ecco, una Salata Nizza, Teller und Besteck. Pizza ist fertig in uno minuto", erklärte er und verschwand erneut in der Küche, um keine zwei Minuten später mit einem riesen Teller mit einer ebenso großen Pizza wieder zu kommen.

„Mario, du bist verrückt, wir wollten doch keine so große Pizza", protestierte Sisilia, als sie das sah.

„Nix da. Mama und Bambini müssen essen. Und Papa auch, muss viele Kraft haben, um auf Familia aufzupassen", wehrte er mit heftigen Handbewegungen ab und stellte die Pizza, die schon in mehrere Teile geschnitten war, mitten auf den Tisch.

„Buon Appetito", wünschte er ihnen und lies die beiden mit ihrer riesigen Pizza alleine.

Severus besah sich den großen, mit allerlei Dingen aus dem Meer belegten Teig genauer an, während Sisilia sich einfach ein Stück auf ihren Teller hievte und zu essen begann.

„Mhh, einfach köstlich, wie immer", murmelte sie mit vollem Mund, woraufhin es ihr Severus gleich tat und ebenfalls davon probierte. Er nickte anerkennend und sah dann zu Sisilia.

„Ist nicht mal so schlecht, wirklich", gab er dann zu, als er hinunter geschluckt hatte. Sisilia beobachtete mit großer Freude, wie es Severus zu schmecken schien, doch sie selbst konnte nach der Viertel-Pizza nicht mehr und legte ihr Besteck beiseite.

„Ich bringe keinen Bissen mehr runter. Das Baby ist heute viel zu lebendig und tritt die ganze Zeit", erklärte sie und legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Severus legte sein Messer zur Seite und rutschte mit seinem Stuhl etwas näher zu ihr, um anschließend ebenfalls seine Hand auf ihren Bauch zu legen. Kurz wartete er, als in dem Moment tatsächlich ein kleiner, aber fester Tritt gegen die Bauchdecke zu spüren war.

„Tatsächlich, ganz schön munter der Kleine." Sein Blick blieb auf seiner Hand hängen und als er erneut etwas fühlte, lächelte er.

„Ich glaub, da will jemand hallo sagen", flüsterte sie nun ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sie beobachtete Severus, wie er sehr sanft und liebevoll seine Hand etwas auf die Seite schob und wieder ruhig auf ihrem Bauch liegen ließ. Genau an dieser Stelle, spürte sie dann erneut einen Tritt.

„Was macht ihr beiden da", lachte Sisilia nun auf und als er seine Hand abermals etwas verschob und das Kind wieder gegen seine Hand trat, protestierte Sisilia.

„Jetzt ist aber genug. Ihr amüsiert euch und ich werde getreten?"

„Nun, wie es aussieht verstehen wir uns eben", grinst er, strich mit seiner Hand über ihre Wange und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor er sich wieder an die Pizza machte.

„Sie scheint dir zu schmecken?", stellte Sisilia nun fest.

„Stimmt, ist wirklich sehr gut, für ein Muggelessen", bestätigte er ihr.

„Vergiss nicht, es kommt noch ein Nachtisch, lass noch etwas Platz."

„Hab ich nicht vergessen, keine Sorge."

Kaum hatte Severus sein Besteck zur Seite gelegt, kam Mario wieder mit dem Nachtisch. Er stellte jedem einen Teller mit Tiramisu hin und zwinkerte kurz zu Sisilia, bevor er mit dem gebrauchten Geschirr wieder verschwand.

„Was ist das?", fragte er und deutete auf das Dessert.

„Hm, wie erkläre ich das. Es ist süß, es ist Kakao drin, Kaffee, Waffeln und etwas Amaretto", schloss sie mit ihrer Erklärung.

„Was ist Amaretto?", fragte er nach.

„Hmpf, warum versuchst du es nicht einfach mal. Die Pizza hat dir geschmeckt und warum sollte dir das nicht schmecken?", forderte sie ihn ungeduldig auf und begann dann selber davon zu versuchen.

„Hmm. Wie lange hab ich das schon nicht mehr gegessen? Da werden Erinnerungen wach", murmelte sie und sah gedankenverloren gegen die Holzdecke.

In dem Moment, als Severus ebenfalls den Nachtisch versuchen wollte, glaubte er einen bekannten Geruch wahrzunehmen und griff nach Sisilias Hand, die sich erneut mit dem Löffel eine Portion in den Mund schieben wollte.

„Warte!", sagte er misstrauisch und Sisilia sah ihn überrascht an.

„Das riecht wie Bittermandel... Blausäure!" , sagte er nachdenklich leise und sah Sisilia besorgt an. Doch sie lies den Löffel sinken und prustete los.

„Severus! Beim alten Merlin, ich habe dir doch erklärt, dass das Tiramisu mit Mandellikör gemacht wird, da ist es normal, dass es nach Mandeln riecht.

„Ach hast du?", fragte er fast zerknirscht. „Ich stelle mich heute auch zu dämlich an, oder?", fragte er, sich über sich selber ärgernd.

„Nein, tust du nicht. Du bist nur um mein und das Wohl unseres Kindes besorgt, und ich bin sehr froh, dass du so vorsichtig bist", entgegnete sie im mit einem Lächeln.

Nachdem sie ihren Nachtisch gegessen, bezahlt und Sisilia Mario, auf dessen Drängen hin versprochen hatte, dass es nicht wieder zwei Jahre dauern würde, bis sie wieder mal vorbeikommen würde, machten sie sich auf dem Weg zum Schloss.

Zuerst mussten sie an einer Straße entlang gehen, bis zu dem Fußgänger Pfad, der dann zum Schloss hinaufführte.

Sie gingen nicht sehr schnell, da es ganz schön den Berg hoch ging und Sisilia inzwischen schon sehr schnell aus der Puste kam. Doch dann endlich hatten sie es geschafft und traten durch das Schlosstor. Dort blickten sie auf den großzügig angelegten Schlosshof. Gegenüber, stand eine alte Mauer, ein Teil vom Schloss, von dem nur noch diese übrig geblieben war. Überhaupt, konnte man sofort sehen, dass die Bauten des Schlossen aus verschiedenen Zeiten stammten. Der eine Teil, sehr verspielt und romantisch aus der Zeit um Anfang 16. Jahrhundert. Daneben gleich ein Bau, der sehr viel schlichter gehalten worden war und gute 50 Jahre vor dem anderen erbaut worden war. Viele Skulpturen zierten die Hausfassaden und obwohl einiges nicht mehr im Originalzustand war, konnte man doch die Pracht, die hier einmal geherrscht haben musste immer noch erahnen.

Sisilia und Severus betraten das erste und wohl auch älteste Gebäudeteil des Schlosses. Über der Türe befand sich ein kleines Engelspaar, das den Eingang zu bewachen schien.

Wie sie auf einer Tafel vor dem Gebäude erfahren hatten, war dies bereits im Jahre vierzehnhundert erbaut worden. Viel gab es darin nicht zu sehen, das eindrucksvollste war wohl der mächtige Kamin, der sich innen drin befand. Auf ihm waren zwei Löwen abgebildet die beide verschiedene Wappen in ihren Pfoten hielten.

Sie gingen langsam weiter und betrachteten die teilweise noch gut erhaltenen Mauern und Gebäudeteile.

Sie sprachen nicht viel, sondern liefen einfach nur herum und sahen sich in Ruhe alles an. Nachdem sie dann die Schlossterrasse erreichten, trat Sisilia an das Geländer und sah hinunter auf die Stadt und den Fluss.

Man konnte über die ganzen Dächer der Stadt, mit ihren vielen Kirchtürmen weit hin sehen, bis in die Ebene wo der Fluss irgendwo in der Ferne zu verschwinden schien.

„Ist es nicht wundervoll hier?", fragte Sisilia und lehnte sich mit den Händen gegen das Geländer und sah hinunter auf die Brücke, über die sie vor einigen Stunden gekommen waren.

„Ja, es ist wirklich sehr schön. Und ich merke, die Stadt hier hat dich auch geprägt. Du spiegelst einiges wieder, das ich auch hier finde", sagte er leise, trat von hinten an sie heran und legte seine Arme um sie.

Fragend drehte Sisilia ihren Kopf zu ihm, immer noch hatte er seine Arme um sie geschlungen und sah sie nun an.

„Und was wäre das?", fragte sie nun neugierig.

„Ganz einfach", begann er und schmunzelte. „Die ganz besonders wundervolle Art der Gegend. Der einzigartige Flair und das eindrucksvolle Temperament", erklärte er ihr.

Ein Schmunzeln legte sich um ihre Lippen, bei seinen Worten.

„Ein Romantiker bist du heute auch noch?", fragte sie mit einer sanften Stimme und lehnte sich gegen ihn.

„Was für Überraschungen erwarten mich denn heute wohl noch?", fragte sie lachend.

„Wer weiß", flüsterte er noch leise als Antwort.

Die Sonne verschwand langsam hinter dem Horizont und sie spürte, wie die Kälte des Winters, die für ein paar Stunden von der Sonne etwas verbannt worden war, wieder zurück gekrochen kam und sich um sie legte. Sie fröstelte leicht und war froh, dass Severus sie in seinen Armen hielt.

„Dir ist kalt?", bemerkte er sogleich und sah sie besorgt an.

„Kann man gar nichts vor dir verheimlichen?", fragte sie fröstelnd.

„Nein", gab er grinsend zurück. „vielleicht sollten wir einfach zurück apparieren. Wenn die Sonne in wenigen Minuten ganz verschwunden ist, wird es noch kälter werden", erklärte er.

„Diesmal stimme ich dir vollkommen zu. Ein Umhang ist doch wesentlich wärmer, als so ein Mantel", gab sie zerknirscht zurück.

„Gut, dann lass uns mal eine stille Ecke suchen, damit wir zurück apparieren können", forderte er sie auf nahm ihre Hand und sie gingen zurück in den Schlosshof. Schnell hatten sie eine dunkle von draußen nicht einsehbare Ecke gefunden und disapparierten.

Mit einem leisen Plopp apparierten sie im Wohnzimmer des Hauses. Sie stellten sehr schnell fest, dass Tante Margret noch nicht zurück war und zogen als erstes ihre Jacken aus. In dem Moment, als Sisilia beide aufgehängt hatte und in die Küche gehen wollte, um Tee zu machen hörte sie, wie die Haustüre ging und ihre Tante eintrat.

„Ah, ihr seid auch wieder da. Oder wart ihr gar nicht weg?", fragte sie, als sie die Haustüre hinter sich schloss.

„Doch wir sind auch gerade erst zurück. Wir waren beim Schloss oben."

„Sehr schön. Und wie hat es deinem Mann gefallen?", fragte Margret neugierig.

„Ich denke ganz gut. Ich hatte jedenfalls den Eindruck", flüsterte Sisilia, obwohl sie wusste, dass er es sowieso nicht verstehen konnte, da sie deutsch sprachen.

„Sehr schön. Dann werde ich jetzt mal was kochen. Willst du mir dabei helfen?", fragte ihre Tante nun.

„Sicher gern", willigte Sisilia ein.

„Gut, ich hab auch schon eine Idee, wie wir Severus solange beschäftigten werden", zwinkerte sie kurz und ging dann, gefolgt von Sisilia, ins Wohnzimmer. Sie begrüßte Severus kurz und ging dann zum Wohnzimmerschrank und kramte Fotoalben heraus.

„Nein, bitte nicht die ollen Bilder!", protestierte Sisilia sofort, doch ihre Tante ignorierte ihre Einwände und wandte sich gleich an Severus, den sie auf Englisch ansprach.

„Wie sieht es aus, möchten Sie nicht ein paar Bilder von Lisa sehen, als sie noch klein war?", fragte sie ihn direkt und erntete einen sehr neugierigen Blick von Severus.

„Aber sicher, gern!", gab er als Antwort und als er Sisilias Blick sah, kräuselten sich seine Lippen.

„Die sind furchtbar", versuchte sie noch einmal zu protestieren, doch ihre Tante winkte ab.

„Ach was, die sind klasse", sagte sie und reicht Severus eines der Alben.

„Wollen wir nicht alle in die Küche gehen, solange ich koche?", fragte sie in die Runde.

„Ich helfe dir doch, Tante Margret!", protestierte sie sofort.

„Na, dann lass uns anfangen, sonst sitzen wir in einer Stunde noch immer hungrig da", lachte sie und ging schon mal in die Küche.

Severus und Sisilia folgten ihr. Er hatte das Album in der einen Hand und nahm Sisilias andere und folgte ihr ebenfalls in die Küche. Er setzte sich an den Tisch und sah den beiden zu, wie sie begannen das Essen zuzubereiten. Dann öffnete er das Album und begann darin zu blättern. Tante Margret, die gerade am Tisch den Salat schnitt, gab hin und wieder einen Kommentar zu den Bilden ab.

„Das war unser erster gemeinsamer Urlaub am Mittelmeer. Sie liebte es immer mit ihrem Boot unterwegs zu sein. Wir mussten sie schon fast immer wieder einfangen, dass sie zum Essen kam", erklärte sie mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Hm, da fällt mir ein, der nette Junge, der Franzose, mit dem du in diesen Urlaub immer auf Tour gegangen bist. Hast du mit ihm noch Briefkontakt?", fragte sie nun frei raus.

Sisilia warf ihr einen kurzen vielsagenden Blick zu, bevor sie in das neugierige Gesicht von Severus blickte und kurz aufstöhnte.

„Nur noch ganz locker, wir schreiben uns vielleicht alle halbe Jahre. Nichtssagende unbedeutende Briefe" erklärte sie und winkte dann ab.

„Es gab aber auch Zeiten, da hast du ganz anders geredet und wolltest unbedingt nach Frankreich ziehen. Du hast sogar extra Französisch gelernt und gebüffelt wie die Wilde", grinste Tante Margret jetzt von einem Ohr zum anderen.

„Ach hör auf, das waren Teenager Schwärmereien. Wie sind nur gute Freunde, mehr aber auch nicht", beendete sie das Thema und als Severus zu einer Frage ansetzten wollte, fiel sie ihm ins Wort.

„Nein, ich hatte nie was mit ihm!", gab sie gleich zur Antwort.

„Das wollte ich gar nicht wissen. Ich wollte nur sagen, dass da hinten etwas anzubrennen scheint", erklärte er und deutete auf den Herd.

„Ach nein, verdammt!", fluchte Sisilia, wendete sich zum Herd und versuchte schnell das Essen zu retten.

„Das war in letzter Sekunde!", stöhnte sie auf und sah dann leicht zerknirscht zum Tisch, an dem Severus saß.

„Sil, du musst dich nicht vor mir rechtfertigen, das weißt du!", erklärte Severus nun und versuchte sie aufmunternd anzublicken.

„Wie nennen Sie sie? Sil?", fragte Tante Margret überrascht nach.

„Ja, eine Abkürzung von Sisilia, ich habe einfach das Mittelstück genommen."

„Klingt für mich ungewohnt, wir haben sie immer nur, fast 19 Jahre lang, Lisa genannt, wie Albus es uns aufgetragen hat. Ich werde mich wohl nach den vielen Jahren nicht mehr so leicht umgewöhnen können", sagte sie leise und nachdenklich.

„Ist schon gut, du kannst ruhig weiter Lisa zu mir sagen", zwinkerte sie und hauchte ihrer Tante einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Du sollst nicht mich küssen, sondern ihn", protestierte sie und schob Sisilia zu Severus rüber. Selber ging sie zum Herd und kochte weiter.

„Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl", gab sie zurück.

Mit einem Schmunzeln beugte sie sich zu Severus hinunter und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und ehe sie sich versah, hatte er sie gepackt und auf seinen Schoß gezogen. Erschrocken kiekst sie kurz auf, doch dann presste er erneut seine Lippen auf die ihren. Als er sie dann endlich wieder losließ, jappste sie nach Luft und schlug mit ihrer Hand leicht gegen seine Schulter.

„Hey, was soll das, wenn man dir den kleinen Finger reicht, dann..."

„... nimmt er sich die ganze Frau", beendete er den Satz und seine Lippen kräuselten sich. Er legte die Hand auf ihren Bauch und strich kurz sanft darüber.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte er sehr leise mit einem Blick auf ihren runden Bauch.

„Uns geht es sehr gut", gab sie zurück, hauchte ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor sie sich wieder nach oben drückte und zu ihrer Tante ging um ihr zu helfen. Doch die hatte schon soweit alles fertig, dass nur noch der Tisch gedeckt werden musste, was Sisilia dann tat.

Sie redeten noch den ganzen Abend über Sisilias Teenagerzeit, wie sie unbedingt einen Reitkurs machen wollte und dann aber darauf bestanden hatte, ein weißes Pferd zu bekommen, und fast ausgerastet war, als man ihr einen Rappen geben wollte. Oder wie sie und ihr Onkel eine Wanderung unternommen hatten und sie unbedingt bis auf die Spitze des Berges klettern musste, und sich dann nicht mehr getraut hatte herunter zu klettern. Erst nach vielen Überredungskünsten und Versprechungen, war sie wieder bereit gewesen herunter zu kommen. Von da an, hatte sie ihre Angst vor der Höhe verloren und konnte nie genug davon bekommen, irgendwo hinaufzusteigen. Nur der höchste Turm war ihr hoch genug, erklärte Tante Margret ihm.

„Das hat sie heute noch", gab er zurück, „Nur gut, dass es in Hogwarts so viele hohe Türme gibt, für jeden Wochentag einen neuen", schmunzelte er, woraufhin Sisilia ihn in den Arm knuffte.

„Sag mal Tante Margret? Hast du für morgen schon irgendwelche Pläne? Ich meine, was das Essen angeht?", fragte Sisilia.

„Nein, keine konkreten. Warum fragst du?"

„Ich dachte, vielleicht könnten Severus und ich etwas kochen", sie sah nun zu ihm, „Was meinst du, hättest du Lust?", fragte sie ihn und er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Warum nicht, dann komme ich mir wenigstens nicht so nutzlos vor", antwortete er und sah von Sisilia zu ihrer Tante.

„Kocht ihr oft zusammen?", fragte sie und sammelte die leeren Teller vom Tisch ein, die sie gleich in die Spülmaschine räumte.

„Leider nein. Im Schloss erledigen das die Elfen. Ich glaube das letzte Mal haben wir...", sie sah ihn nachdenklich an, „... im Haus deiner Eltern gekocht. Kann das sein?"

„Ja, ich glaube schon", gab er ebenfalls nachdenklich zurück.

„Was für eine Verschwendung, du kannst doch gut kochen, du solltest es wirklich öfters machen. Schließlich hast du es ja von mir gelernt", fügte Tante Margret mit einem Augenzwinkern an.

„Nun, dann könnten wir ja morgen gleich mal damit anfangen. Wir werden schon etwas Gutes für euch zusammenbrauen", lachte Sisilia auf.

„Gut soll mir recht sein, dann kann ich mich um Heinz kümmern", gab sie zurück.

Dann beschlossen sie noch etwas ins Wohnzimmer zu setzen, wo sie noch weiter über Sisilias Zeit bei in Deutschland sprachen. Eng an ihn gekuschelt hatte Sisilia sich mit Severus auf das Sofa gesetzt und ihre Tante schräg gegenüber in einen Sessel.

Sie hatte ein weiteres Fotoalbum herausgesucht und es Severus vor die Nase gelegt.

„Lisa, erinnerst du dich noch an das Schützenfest, bei dem du dir ein Bein gebrochen hast?", fragte sie und deutete auf ein Bild, auf dem Sisilia auf der Terrasse im Garten saß, ein Bein, an dem sie einen Gips trug, hochgelegt.

„Hör nur auf. Das musste mir vor der halben Gemeinde passieren, und nur weil Peter und Michael meinten, dass ich unbedingt mit diesem Kerl tanzen sollte, wo sie doch genau wussten, dass ich ihn nicht ausstehen konnte", sagte sie und verdrehte noch bei der Erinnerung daran die Augen.

„Warst du bei keinem Heiler? Der hätte das doch im nu wieder hinbekommen?", fragte Severus überrascht.

„Klar und die halbe Stadt hätte mich gefragt, wie das möglich ist, dass ich zwei Tage später wieder herumlaufe", erklärte sie.

„Albus hatte uns damals immer wieder gewarnt, nichts zu tun, was darauf hindeuten könnte, dass sie eine Hexe ist. Wir hatten einfach Angst und so musste sie es eben sechs Wochen mit dem Gips aushalten", fügte ihre Tante noch mit an.

„Genau und das auch noch während der Sommerferien. Das einzig positive an dem Ganzen war, ich musste die ganze Zeit nichts arbeiten und außerdem wurde ich von allen rundherum verwöhnt", grinste Sisilia jetzt.

„Also, der gleiche Zustand wie bei uns", schmunzelte er nun.

„Klar, wozu hab ich denn meinen Sklaven", sagte sie leise lachend und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Das musste ja wieder kommen", sagte er gespielt genervt, doch dann legte er seinen Arm um ihre Schultern, drückte sie kurz und wandte sich dann wieder dem Album zu.

So verbrachten sie noch einige Zeit und bis Tante Margret sich ins Bett verabschiedete und die beiden alleine ließ.

Sisilia kuschelte sich eng an Severus, legte ihren Kopf in seinen Schoß und sah zu ihm hoch.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du gekommen bist. Der Tag heute war wirklich wunderbar", sagte sie leise und er begann ihr mit den Fingern durch die Haare zu streichen.

Severus nickte nur und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Ach, bevor ich es vergesse. Wegen morgen. Meine Cousins haben keine Ahnung was ich bin. Ich meine sie wissen nichts über die Zauberer Welt", erklärte sie ihm.

„Ich verstehe, dann muss ich wohl aufpassen was ich sage?"

„Gut gibt es noch etwas, das ich wissen sollte?", wollte er dann wissen.

„Hm, ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass sie beiden dich bestimmt auf Herz und Nieren testen wollen, am besten du gehst nicht darauf ein. Sie werden es dann schon irgendwann aufgeben."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, mit denen werde ich schon fertig", grinste er dann.

„Na, stell dir das nicht zu einfach vor, die haben es faustdick hinter den Ohren", antwortete sie und musste herzhaft gähnen.

„Und du solltest schlafen. Lass uns nach oben gehen", forderte Severus sie auf, als er sah, wie müde sie war.

„Gute Idee", gab sie zurück und stand auf, nahm seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich nach oben in ihr Zimmer. Nachdem sie die Türe geschlossen hatte, legte sie die Hände an seine Hüften und sah ihn eindringlich an.

„Weißt du, dass du der erste Mann bist, der hier bei mir im Zimmer mit mir übernachtet?", fragte sie ihn mit einem Schalk in den Augen.

„Warum sagst du mir das?", fragte er mit einem Grinsen nach.

„Keine Ahnung, mir war einfach danach", war ihre Antwort, dann hauchte sie ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Lippen, ergriff ihr Nachthemd vom Bett und verschwand noch kurz im Bad.

Als sie zurück kam, lag Severus schon im Bett, auf der Seite und hatte es sich gemütlich gemacht. Er hatte seinen Kopf auf seine Hand gestützt und sah ihr entgegen.

„Oh, wer liegt denn da so frech in meinem Bett?", fragte sie, schlüpfte zu ihm unter die Decke und kuschelte sich eng an ihn.

„Ich hab dich vermisst, habe ich dir das schon gesagt?"

„Du warst doch grade mal nur fünf Minuten im Bad", sagte er erstaunt.

„Das meine ich doch gar nicht. Ich meinte die letzten Tage und vor allem die letzten Nächte", hauchte sie.

„Jetzt bin ich ja da", flüsterte er, gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Schläfe und schlang seine Arme um sie.

„Ja, jetzt bist du da", gab sie leise zurück und schmiegte sich an ihn, schloss ihre Augen und war binnen einer Minute eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Tag hatte Sisilia Severus einfach mitgenommen und war mit ihm in ein großes Einkaufszentrum zum einkaufen gefahren, um das Abendessen zu besorgen, welches sie beide vorbereiten wollten. Zuerst hatte er sich gesträubt und immer wieder mit einem bösen Blick protestiert, da er in dieses Muggelnest, wie er sagte, nicht wollte. Doch dann war er plötzlich mit Begeisterung dabei gewesen, durch die vielen Einkaufsreihen gegangen, hatte jede Schachtel, jede Dose genauer betrachtet und dann war er es, der die Sache in die Hand genommen und sich hauptsächlich um den Einkauf gekümmert hatte.

Schmunzelnd betrat Sisilia später die Küche und stellte ihre Einkaufstüte auf den Tisch, neben die beiden andern, die Severus getragen hatte.

Sie begannen auch sofort mit den Vorbereitungen für das Essen.

Während Severus sich um den Braten kümmerte, machte Sisilia einen Kuchen. Als sie die Sahne geschlagen hatte, streifte sie mit dem Finger Sahne vom Löffel und hielt diesen Severus hin, der grinsend die Sahne abschleckte.

„Führ mich nicht Versuchung!", sagte er und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ich? Was mach ich denn?", fragte Sisilia mit einem ganz unschuldigen Blick und beschäftigte sich weiter mit dem Kuchen.

„Sei froh, dass ich gerade keine sauberen Hände habe", erklärte er ihr leicht drohend.

Sisilia lachte nur und deutete auf das Fleisch.

„Streng dich an, mein Onkel ist sehr kritisch", erklärte sie nun.

„Kümmere du dich lieber um den Kuchen, das Fleisch werde ich schon hinbekommen", mit einem Augenzwinkern machte er sich wieder daran, es zu würzen und dann für den Backofen fertig zu machen.

Nachdem Sisilia den Kuchen in den kühlen Keller gebracht hatte, da im Kühlschrank kein Platz mehr war und sie wieder die Küche betreten hatte, präsentierte Severus ihr den fertig hergerichteten Braten.

„In den Ofen stecken musst du ihn, ich kenne mich mit den Muggelgeräten da nicht aus", sagte er zu ihr, während er seine Hände wusch.

Mit einem Nicken packte sie das Fleisch in den Backofen und schaltete diesen ein. Als sie sich wieder aufrichtete, legte Severus von hinten seine Arme um sie und schmiegte seine Wange gegen die ihre.

„Aber hallo, was wird das. Wir haben keine Zeit zum ausruhen. Es gibt noch eine Menge vorzubereiten, bis sie kommen", protestierte Sisilia, lehnte sich aber gegen ihn und genoss seine Nähe.

„Du bist ein richtiger Sklaventreiber, hat dir das schon mal jemand gesagt", murrte Severus, ohne sie aber dabei loszulassen.

„Nein, aber da sieht man doch mal wieder, dass du aus der Sklaven Rolle nicht rauskommst, mein Lieber. Also rann an die Arbeit, Kartoffeln schälen", bestimmte sie nun und drehte sich zu Severus um.

„Ja, Massa, wird gleich erledigt, Massa", antwortete er mit einem Grinsen und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Nase.

„Gut, dann aber hurtig, hurtig!", fügte sie noch mit einem Schmunzeln an und schob ihn zum Tisch, wo die Kartoffeln schon darauf warteten, aus ihrer Schale geholt zu werden.

Severus zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel seines Hemdes, wo er ihn versteckt hatte und richtete ihn auf die Kartoffeln. Sofort begann der Kartoffelschäler, die Schale von diesen zu schälen.

„Hey, so hatten wir aber nicht gewettet, wenn meine Tante und mein Onkel kommen...", rief sie empört.

„Zum einen wissen die beiden Bescheid, und zum andern kann ich den Zauber auch jederzeit wieder aufheben", erklärte er mit einem Grinsen.

Nach fast einer Stunde hatten sie dann alles soweit fertig, dass es entweder auf dem Herd köchelte oder im Kühlschrank kaltgestellt war.

„Das müsste es gewesen sein", sagte Sisilia, die gerade die Spülmaschine befüllt und angestellt hatte. Sie wischte noch ihre Hände am Geschirrtuch ab und hing es wieder auf. In dem Moment packte Severus sie an der Hand und zog sie zu sich heran. Überrascht blickte sie Severus an, der sie nun angrinste, die Arme um sie legte und ihr einfach einen Kuss auf die Lippen presste.

„Jetzt gibt es keinen Grund mehr, dass ich das nicht machen darf. Wir haben alles fertig und noch Zeit, bis deine Tante und dein Onkel kommen", grinste er und küsste sie erneut, als sie hörten, wie das Türschloss ging und ihre Tante schon vom Flur aus ihnen zurief, dass sie zurück waren.

„Soviel zu dem Thema Zeit", grinste Sisilia ihn an. Severus verzog sein Gesicht, zog sie aber noch mal kurz an sich, um ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu hauchen. Doch in dem Moment trat Sisilias Onkel in die Türe und klopfte dann gegen den Türrahmen.

„Darf ich stören?", fragte er mit einem Schmunzeln, sah zu den beiden und sein Blick blieb schließlich auf Severus hängen, der kurz zu ihm nickte. Dann löste sich Severus von Sisilia und sah zu dem Mann, der in der Türe stand und sie beide eingehend musterte.

Der kräftige breitschultrige Mann, mit dem kleinen Kugelbauch, dessen schütteres rotblondes Haar sein markantes Gesicht mit den freundlichen offenen Augen ummalte, blickte ihn neugierig an.

Er war bestimmt genauso groß, wie Severus und trat nun in der Küche auf die beiden zu. Freudig ging Sisilia ihm mit schnellen Schritten entgegen und nahm ihn kurz in den Arm. Sie hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und musterte ihn dann.

„Ich freue mich so, dass du wieder zu Hause bist, Onkel Heinz. Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie ihn worauf er wieder zu ihr sah.

„Mir ging es nie besser, Lis. Ich danke dir noch mal für deine Hilfe", gab er als Antwort mit einem Zwinkern zurück, wendete sich aber dann Severus zu.

„Endlich darf ich auch mal den Mann kennen lernen, der es geschafft hat, unsere Lisa für sich zu gewinnen. Margret hat die ganze Zeit nur von Ihnen gesprochen, auf der ganzen Fahrt hier her", begann er und reichte Severus seine Hand, welche dieser ergriff und schüttelte. Das Englisch von Heinz war nicht so gut, wie das von Margret, aber es reichte aus, dass sie sich einigermaßen verständigen konnten.

„Übertreib nicht Heinz, das ist nicht wahr. Ich habe dir nur erzählt, dass die beiden heute kochen wollten", protestierte Margret, die in dem Moment ebenfalls die Küche betrat.

Leicht irritiert sah Severus von Heinz zu Margret, doch er fing sich sehr schnell wieder.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre Sie kennen zu lernen. Und ich hoffe Ihre Frau hat nichts Schlimmes erzählt", gab er ihm zurück und die beiden Männer musterten sich einen Moment lang.

In dem Augenblick hielt Sisilia unbewusst die Luft an, denn sie hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung, wie ihr Onkel wohl auf Severus reagieren würde und es war ihr in dem Moment, als würden diese Sekunden darüber entscheiden, ob sie sich verstehen würden oder nicht.

„Ich denke wir sollten das Förmliche lassen, schließlich gehörst du jetzt zur Familie. Sag einfach Heinz zu mir", forderte dieser ihn mit einem kurzen Augenzwinkern auf und Severus nickte erneut. Doch noch bevor er ihm darauf eine Antwort geben konnte, trat Tante Margret zu ihnen.

„Heinz, du solltest dich noch etwas schonen. Was haltet ihr davon, wenn ihr euch ins Wohnzimmer setzt und ich kann hier in aller Ruhe den Kaffeetisch richten?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten schob sie Heinz aus der Küche, der mit einem ‚Gute Idee', den Raum verließ und sich ins Wohnzimmer aufmachte.

Nachdem Severus nicht gleich reagierte, hakte sich Sisilia bei ihm ein und zog ihn mit sich, ebenfalls ins Wohnzimmer hinüber. Ihr Onkel hatte schon an dem kurzen Ende auf dem gemütlichen Ecksofa Platz genommen und sah den beiden freundlich entgegen, die sich nun ebenfalls ihm schräg gegenüber auf der Couch niederließen.

„Severus? Das ist doch richtig ausgesprochen, oder?", wollte er nun wissen und Severus nickte.

„Ich hätte wirklich nicht gedacht, dass Lisa so schnell unter der Haube sein würde. Sie hat früher immer alle Kerle, die etwas von ihr wollten, zum Teufel gejagt", begann er zu erzählen.

„Onkel, bitte nicht wieder diese alten Geschichten", bat Sisilia ihn dann.

„Wieso nicht, es war doch Tatsache! Sie war früher immer ein richtiger ...", er zögerte, da ihm im Moment nicht das richtige Wort in Englisch einfallen wollte und bat Sisilia es ihm zu übersetzten.

„Wildfang, richtig!", wiederholte er.

Nach Luft schnappend, wollte Sisilia protestieren, doch Severus fiel ihr mit einem süffisanten Grinsen ins Wort.

„Das ist sie immer noch, mal von ihrem Sturkopf ganz abgesehen", gab er nun zurück.

„Oh, ja! Sie hat immer alles durchgesetzt, was sie wollte", hängte Onkel Heinz noch an, was Sisilia dazu veranlasste, kurz aufzuschnauben.

„Hat sie dir von diesem Jungen erzählt, der nicht aufgeben wollte bei ihr und dem sie dann leuchtend grüne Haare verpasst hat?", fragte Heinz amüsiert zu Sisilia blickend.

Überrascht sah Severus ihn an und warf Sisilia einen kurzen Blick zu.

„Onkel, damals war ich 13 Jahre alt und der Typ wollte unbedingt, dass ich ihn küsse. Dabei war er doch so schrecklich... hässlich. Er war selber schuld, ich hatte ihn gewarnt, doch er wollte einfach nicht aufhören", verteidigte sie sich. Severus hob kurz seine Hand und machte eine knappe Bewegung und Sisilia verstand sofort, was er fragen wollte. Sie nickte nur und er wusste, dass sie dem Jungen die grünen Haare mit Wandless Magic verpasst hatte.

Severus Grinsen wurde noch breiter und er sah wieder zu Heinz, woraufhin Sisilia ihm mit den Ellenbogen in die Rippen boxte.

„Du bist wieder unmöglich, weißt du das?", fauchte sie ihn gespielt wütend an.

„Ja ich weiß", gab er zurück und rieb sich mit der Hand über die getroffene Stelle.

„Ich glaube, ich gehe besser Tante Margret in der Küche helfen. Ich denke ihr beiden kommt ganz gut ohne mich zurecht.", sagte sie und stand auf, doch Severus packte sie an den Hüften und zog sie auf seine Schoß zurück, woraufhin sie aufkeuchte.

„Vergiss nicht, nach dem Braten zu schauen", sagte er, während er ihr nun nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem Gesicht in die Augen blickte und eine Kuss auf die Nase hauchte.

„Oh, Severus Snape, du bist wirklich unausstehlich heute", schimpfte sie und versuchte ihn ernst anzublicken, was ihr aber nicht wirklich gelang.

Kopfschüttelnd drückte sie sich nach oben und ging dann aber doch lachend in die Küche zu ihrer Tante, die schon so gut wie fertig war, mit dem Tischdecken.

„Und wie sieht es da drüben aus?", fragte Margret, als sie in Sisilias Gesicht blickte.

„Bestens. Einfach bestens. Die beiden haben sich gegen mich verschworen und Onkel Heinz erzählt ihm gerade die Story von Jochen. Du weißt schon der kleine hässliche Kerl, der mir immer nachgestellt hat", erklärte sie brummend und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. Ihre Tante lachte auf und ging zu ihr hinüber.

„Na, dann bin ich beruhigt, dann scheint Heinz ihn zu mögen", erklärte sie ihr schmunzelnd. Fragend sah Sisilia zu ihr hoch, doch dann musste sie auch lächeln.

„Du hast Recht. Hattest du auch Angst, dass die beiden sich nicht... ?", fragte sie nun ihre Tante.

„Etwas ja, weil man bei den Männern nie so recht weiß. Aber ich denke die schwerste Prüfung hat er überstanden", in dem Moment konnten sie ein Lachen von beiden Männern aus dem Wohnzimmer vernehmen.

„Na prima, jetzt war wohl die Story mit den Reiterferien dran", verdrehte Sisilia die Augen.

„Ach die Sache, wo du unbedingt beweisen wolltest, dass man einen Esel genauso wie ein Pferd reiten kann, und das sture Tier, nachdem du es endlich geschafft hattest auf seinen Rücken zu steigen, sich keinen Zentimeter mehr bewegte?", fragte Margret jetzt amüsiert.

„Genau das", knurrte sie.

„Mach nicht so ein Gesicht, es sind doch nur nette Stories aus deiner Jugend und ich finde sie überhaupt nicht schlimm", versuchte sie Sisilia zu besämpftigen.

„Du hast ja recht, doch Severus wird mich bestimmt damit aufziehen", seufzte sie, woraufhin Margret anfing zu lachen.

„Seit wann stört dich so was, du hast dich bisher doch immer ganz gut wehren können."

„Eigentlich hast du Recht", gab sie nun zurück und als ihr Blick auf den Backofen fiel, stand sie auf.

„Oh je, ich sollte doch nach dem Braten sehen", erklärte sie, öffnete die Türe und goss Bratensaft über das Fleisch, bevor sie ihn wieder in den Ofen zurück schob.

Nachdem Sisilia ihrer Tante nichts mehr helfen konnte, wollte sie wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer gehen, als es an der Türe läutete. Da sie sowieso schon auf dem Weg war, ging sie aufmachen.

Peter und Michael, standen vor der Tür, und beide hielten sich an einem vollen Bierkasten fest.

„Du meine Güte, was habt ihr vor?", fragte Sisilia überrascht mit einem Blick auf den Kasten.

„Lisa, du weißt, dass Mum und Dad nie ein gescheites Bier zu Hause haben, und ich denke es gibt etwas zu feiern", grinste Peter und beide Männer drückten sich an Sisilia vorbei in den Flur hinein und stellten den Kasten in eine Ecke.

„Pünktlich wie immer", sagte Margret, die in der Küchentür stand.

„Klar, Mama. Du weißt doch, wenn es etwas zu festen gibt, sind wir immer pünktlich zur Stelle", grinste Michael.

„Wenn das beim Arbeiten nur auch funktionieren würde", gab sie nun zurück.

Ihre beiden Söhne sahen sich nur grinsend an und Margret schüttelte den Kopf. Doch dann wollte sie die beiden Männer aus dem Wohnzimmer rufen, dass sie jetzt zum Kaffee kommen könnten, doch Sisilia winkte ab und ging selber ins Wohnzimmer um ihnen bescheid zu geben.

„Es wäre jetzt angerichtet, soll ich ausrichten", erklärte sie und sah zu den beiden, die sich köstlich über etwas zu amüsieren schienen. Heinz erhob sich sofort ging an Sisilia vorbei und zwinkerte ihr schmunzelnd zu, doch als Severus ebenfalls hinaus gehen wollte hielt sie ihn noch einen Moment lang fest und zog ihn etwas zur Seite.

„Severus warte. Vergiss bitte nicht, dass meine Cousins keine Ahnung haben, was wir sind. Also sei bitte vorsichtig, mit dem was du sagst.", erklärte sie ihm leise.

„In Ordnung, dann werde ich eben versuchen, ein muggelmäßiges Gespräch zu führen", gab er leicht zerknirscht zurück und Sisilia merkte, dass die Lockerheit, die er eben noch mit ihrem Onkel gehabt hatte, mit einem Schlag wieder verschwunden war.

„Das wird schon", flüsterte sie leise, nahm seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich in die Küche, wo die andern noch standen.

Severus blickte zu den beiden Cousins, die ihn um wenige Zentimeter überragten und ihn mit einem skeptischen Blick musterten.

„Michael, Peter, darf ich euch Severus vorstellen?", es war Sisilia, die nun gesprochen hatte, um diese eisige Situation etwas aufzuwärmen.

Peter war der erste, der reagierte und Severus die Hand reichte, Michael folgte dann dem Beispiel seines Bruders, doch sagten sie nicht viel mehr, als „Hallo" und ihre Blicke verrieten, dass ihn irgendwie nicht mochten, was sie auch nicht versuchten zu verstecken.

Severus nahm das ganze eher locker, legte, nachdem er beiden die Hand gegeben hatte, seine Arm um Sisilia und erwiderte den Blick der beiden ebenso kühl.

„Warum setzt ihr euch nicht", forderte Margret nun alle auf und Sisilia schob Severus zur Eckbank, doch als sie sich neben ihn setzten wollte, fiel ihr noch ein, dass sie etwas vergessen hatte.

Mit einer knappen Entschuldigung machte sie sich auf, in die Speisekammer im Keller, wo sie den Kuchen hingebracht hatte und als sie wieder zurück kam, saßen schon alle, außer ihre Tante am Tisch.

Margret schnitt noch den Kuchen auf, während Sisilia sich dann neben Severus setzte.

Michael und Peter beäugten Sisilia und Severus immer noch misstrauisch und sprachen kein Wort.

„Wie läuft es im Geschäft?", fragte Heinz nun Michael, um das Schweigen am Tisch zu brechen.

„Ihr werdet doch nicht heute über die Arbeit reden", protestierte Margret und stellte den Kuchen mitten auf den Tisch.

„Den hat übrigens Lisa gemacht", erklärte sie noch auf Englisch, so dass es Severus auch verstehen konnte und wollte anfangen die Stücke auf die Teller zu verteilen.

„Na, dann hoffe ich mal, sie hat nicht irgendwas in den Kuchen gemischt, dass uns eine lange Nase wachsen lässt oder so", gab Peter grinsend und ebenfalls auf Englisch zurück. Doch bei diesen Worten handelte er sich einen extrem finsteren Blick von Severus ein und Sisilia, die das bemerkte, legte ihre Hand auf die seine und antwortete ihrem Cousin scharf.

„Du hast wohl zu viele Kindersendungen geschaut und außerdem bist du nicht Pinoccio. Obwohl..."

„Bitte nicht heute, lasst das", Margret sah die beiden strafend an und Peter hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Ach Lisa, erzähl mal! Was arbeitet ihr eigentlich genau?", fragte Michael nach kurzer Zeit und sah zu den beiden.

„Wir unterrichten in einer Schule. In einem Internat, um genauer zu sein", erklärte sie ihm.

„Dann seid ihr also so was, wie Professoren?"

„Allerdings. Und in England, werden Professoren anders behandelt wie hier. Dort haben die Schüler noch Respekt vor ihren Lehrern", fügte sie noch an.

„Sieh an. Und was für Fächer unterrichtet ihr?", wollte Peter jetzt wissen.

„Trän,..." Als Severus antworten wollte fiel Sisilia ihm in Wort.

„In Deutschland würde man wohl sagen Chemie. Severus unterrichtet Chemie", erklärte sie.

„Und du?", hakte Michael nach.

„Ich versuche unseren Kindern alles beizubringen, was sie über die Welt da draußen wissen müssen. Ich würde es mal als eine Mischung aus Biologie und Erdkunde bezeichnen."

„Klingt sehr interessant. Biologie und Erdkunde, was für eine Mischung", gab er zurück, „und ausgerechnet du, wo du doch nicht mal Straßenkarten richtig lesen kannst", gab Peter nun lachend zurück.

„Das ist nicht wahr und das weißt du", protestierte Sisilia sofort wütend, doch diesmal war es Severus, der ihre Hand nahm und sie zurückhielt.

„Lass dich nicht provozieren", flüsterte er und drückte kurz ihre Hand.

„Jetzt hört endlich auf. Wir sind hier zum feiern, nicht zum zanken", mischte Heinz sich nun ein.

„Und ihr beide lasst Lisa endlich zufrieden. Ich verstehe sowieso nicht, warum ihr euch immer noch wie neidische Teenager aufführt, wenn sie bei uns ist. Sie hat euch nie etwas weggenommen. Ihr wart schon beide aus dem Haus, als wir beide...", er deutete auf Margret und sich, „sie aufgenommen haben und wir waren trotzdem immer für euch da, ihr habt nie etwas vermisst. Also, lasst das jetzt!", fauchte er sie wütend an.

„Heinz, bitte. Du sollst dich doch nicht aufregen", beruhigte Margret ihn nun und sah kurz wütend in die Runde.

„Es tut mir leid Onkel Heinz, ich wollte nicht...", murmelte Sisilia entschuldigend und senkte den Blick, doch in diesem Moment spürte sie ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen in ihrem Bauch, keuchte erschrocken auf und presste die Hände darauf.

„Lisa, was ist mit dir?", fragte ihre Tante und sprang von ihrem Platz auf.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich...", begann sie und wieder presste sie ihre Hände gegen den schmerzenden Bauch.

„Severus hilf mir, sie ins Wohnzimmer zu bringen", forderte sie ihn auf und beide standen auf, wobei Severus sie beim Laufen stützte. Sie legten sie aufs Sofa und Margret schickte ihren Mann und ihre Söhne die ihnen gefolgt waren, zurück in die Küche.

„Severus, du kannst bleiben, wenn du ruhig bist", sagte sie sehr bestimmend und begann Sisilia zu untersuchen. Severus blieb hinter Sisilia stehen und beobachte Margret besorgt.

„Hast du immer noch Schmerzen?", fragte sie, während sie über die Bauchdecke strich. „Nein, es wieder alles in Ordnung. Das war bestimmt nur die Aufregung", versuchte Sisilia zu erklären und drückte sich wieder nach oben.

„Nichts da, du bleibst liegen, solange ich nicht sicher bin, dass es dir und dem Kind gut geht", befahl sie ihr und nachdem Sisilia auch noch Severus besorgten Blick sah, nickte sie und ließ sich wieder auf das Sofa zurücksinken.

Margret machte noch einige Untersuchungen und setzte sich dann neben Sisilia, wobei sie kurz auch zu Severus sah.

„Sag mal, wann soll der Entbindungstermin sein?", wollte sie wissen.

„Nun ganz genau, weiß ich es auch nicht, aber ca. fünf oder sechs Wochen. Warum?", fragte Sisilia nun.

„Weil ich glaube, dass es Senkwehen waren, doch die wären eigentlich noch viel zu früh. Auch scheint mir das Kind schon ganz schön groß zu sein, doch solange dein Bauch, wegen der Senkwehen hart wird, kann ich das nicht untersuchen. Kann es sein, dass du dich vielleicht verrechnet hast und es nicht doch schon in drei oder vier Wochen so weit wäre?"

„Nein, davor kann es eigentlich nicht sein, weil nun...", sie warf einen kurzen Blick zu Severus, „nun nein, fünf Wochen müssen es mindestens sein", sagte sie sehr sicher.

„Gut, es kommt manchmal vor, dass das Kind schon sehr früh nach unten ins Becken rutscht, was die Geburt an sich nur erleichtern kann. Ich kann sonst nichts feststellen, es scheint soweit alles in Ordnung zu sein. Aber vielleicht wäre es doch besser, du würdest noch einen Ultraschall bei einem Arzt machen lassen", schlug sie ihr vor.

„Nein, das ist nicht nötig. Wenn du sagst, dass alles in Ordnung ist."

„Du solltest damit nicht zu leichtfertig umgehen, Kleines. Es geht hier um das Leben deines Kindes", mahnte sie sie.

„Tante, mach dir keine Sorgen, wir haben im Schloss eine wunderbare Heilerin, sie wird sich um alles kümmern, wenn es soweit ist", versuchte sie ihre Tante zu beruhigen.

„Du bist erwachsen und ich denke du weißt, was du tust. Doch ich würde euch beiden raten, in den nächsten Wochen etwas..., nun etwas zurückhaltender und vorsichtiger zu sein. Ich denke, ihr wisst was ich meine", erklärte sie mit einem Zwinkern und Sisilia warf Severus einen flüchtigen Blick zu, welcher von Sisilia zu Margret sah und stumm nickte.

„Keine Sorge, ich werde auf die beiden aufpassen", antwortete er ihr bestimmt.

„Das will ich auch hoffen, sonst bekommt ihr es mit mir zu tun, und dann werden euch eure Zauberkräfte auch nicht mehr helfen!" Sie versuchte ernst zu schauen, doch dann lächelte sie wieder.

Sie erhob sich, ging zur Wohnzimmertür und drehte sich noch einmal um.

„Du wirst dich noch ein paar Minuten hier ausruhen, dann könnt ihr wieder zu uns kommen", wies sie ihre Nichte an und verschwand wieder in der Küche.

Severus setzte sich zu Sisilia aufs Sofa, die sich aufrichten wollte, doch Severus drückte sie wieder zurück.

„Du sollst dich ausruhen, schon wieder vergessen?"

„Severus, mir geht es doch gut!"

„Und dass es auch so bleibt, wirst du dich an die Anweisungen deiner Tante halten", befahl er ihr, hauchte ihr eine Kuss auf die Stirn und legte dann eine Hand auf ihren Bauch.

„Und du wirst deiner Mutter keinen Ärger machen, ist das klar", sagte er mit einem strengen Blick, woraufhin Sisilia lachen musste.

„Was gibt es zu lachen?", wollte er wissen.

„Ich habe mir nur gerade vorgestellt, wie du versuchst, streng zu unserem Kind zu sein, und wie es dich dann ganz lieb und unschuldig ansieht und du nicht mehr so böse schauen kannst", lachte sie nun und hielt sich den Bauch.

„Keine Sorge, das kann ich dann schon, wenn es darauf ankommt", wehrte er sich.

„Abwarten!", grinste Sisilia ihn nun an.

Sie verbrachten noch ein paar Minuten im Wohnzimmer, bis Severus sie endlich wieder aufstehen ließ. In dem Moment hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er sie am liebsten in Watte gepackt hätte. Doch das war etwas, was sie auf keine Fall zulassen würde und das machte sie ihm auch sofort deutlich klar.

Als sie wieder zu den anderen an den Tisch kamen, war dieser schon abgedeckt und die Familie Dom unterhielt sich angeregt über einen geplanten Urlaub, den Heinz und Margret wohl im Auge hatten.

Sisilia lehnte sich an gegen Severus und genoss es einfach, dass er seinen Arm um sie gelegt hatte.

Komischerweise versuchten Michael und Peter besonders freundlich zu sein. Doch Sisilia konnte sich schon denken, dass ihre Tante dahinter steckte und die beiden angehalten hatte, sich Mühe zu geben. Doch im Moment war ihr das nur recht, sie hatte absolut keine Lust, sich mit den beiden anzulegen, obwohl ihr das früher fast gar nichts ausgemacht hatte, denn die beiden hatten ja in Endeffekt doch immer den kürzeren gezogen.

„Wenn du mich fragst, würde mir eine Rundreise durch Schottland doch sehr gefallen. Dann könnten wir vielleicht auch Lisa besuchen gehen. Was hältst du davon Heinz?", fragte Margret nach einigem hin und her.

„Wenn dir soviel daran liegt? Mir ist es im Grunde egal, wohin wir fahren. Einfach nur raus und etwas vom Land sehen. Doch die Aussicht, mal zu sehen, wo Lisa jetzt lebt und arbeitet, wäre natürlich auch reizvoll, vorausgesetzt sie wollen uns überhaupt. Ich denke wir können uns den beiden auch nicht so einfach aufdrängen", erklärte Heinz und sah Sisilia an.

„Also, ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr kommen würdet. Am besten wäre es in den Sommerferien, dann hätten wir genug Zeit für euch", erklärte Sisilia begeistert und sah dann kurz fragend zu Severus, doch dieser zuckte zuerst nur mit den Schultern und nickte dann.

„Warum nicht. Vielleicht könnten wir ein paar Tage nach Morag Manor gehen", schlug Severus dann vor.

„Das wäre ein wundervolle Idee", rief Sisilia freudig aus, woraufhin ihr Onkel und ihre Tante nickten und Margret die Hand von Heinz ergriff.

„Dann denke ich, kennen wir unser nächstes Urlaubsziel, und außerdem können wir dann auch euer Kind sehen", lächelte sie nun, doch die skeptischen Blicke ihrer Söhne beachtete sie einfach nicht.

Die Zeit bis zum Abendessen verging wie im Flug und als es Zeit wurde machte Severus sich daran den Braten zu schneiden, was ihm keine Mühe machte, da er mit dem Schneiden und Zerlegen von Dingen sehr geschickt war.

Innerhalb von einigen Minuten stand dann ein leckeres Essen auf dem Tisch, dessen Geruch schon allen das Wasser im Mund zusammen laufen ließ.

„Zu einem so leckeren Essen gehört auch etwas Gutes zu trinken. Wie sieht es aus Professor, trinken Sie ein Bier mit uns?", fragte Michael, der aufgestanden war, um aus dem Bierkasten im Flur ein paar Flaschen zu holen.

„Warum nicht", antwortete Severus ihm und Michael sah grinsend zu seinem Bruder und ging in den Flur.

„Du weißt aber, dass das Bier in Deutschland um einiges stärker ist, als das in England, und gar nicht zu vergleichen mit dem uns bekannten Butterbier", flüsterte Sisilia Severus warnend ins Ohr.

„Keine Sorge, ich vertrage das schon", gab er knapp zurück, als der einmeterneunzig große Hüne wieder die Küche betrat und Severus, Peter und sich jedem eine Flasche Bier auf den Tisch stellte. Margret hatte inzwischen Biergläser geholt und reichte sie ihnen.

„Du weißt doch, ich brauche kein Glas", gab Michael zurück, der die Flaschen inzwischen geöffnet hatte und sie an die Lippen setzte, um einen großen Schluck daraus zu nehmen.

Auch Peter tat es seinem Bruder gleich und lehnte das Glas, welches ihm seine Mutter reichen wollte ab. Angespornt von den beiden, lies es sich Severus nun auch nicht nehmen und trank ebenso einen großen Schluck aus der Flasche. Seufzend stellte Margret die Gläser wieder zurück und setzte sich dann erneut.

Sie begannen mit dem Essen und es schien allen sehr gut zu schmecken, denn es wurde nicht viel währenddessen gesprochen. Als Margret begann den Tisch abzuräumen, nahm Michael die leeren Bierflaschen und tauschte sie gleich wieder gegen volle aus.

„Auf den Familienzuwachs!", prostete er Severus zu und setzte die Flasche wieder an seinen Lippen. Zuerst zögerte Severus, doch als Sisilias Cousin ihn auffordernd anblickte, nickte er und trank ebenfalls noch etwas. Sisilia sah skeptische an und flüsterte dann in sein Ohr.

„Ich denke du sollest wirklich aufpassen, bei einem deutschen Bier reichen, wenn man es nicht gewohnt ist schon zwei Flaschen aus, um betrunken zu werden."

„Jetzt übertreib doch nicht gleich, es ist nur Bier", versuchte er sie beruhigen.

„Ich habe dich gewarnt Severus", fügte sie noch leise an, da sie die wage Vermutung hatte, dass ihre Cousins die Absicht hatten, ihren Mann abzufüllen. Doch sie hoffte, er wusste was er da tat...

Leider hatte Severus die Wirkung des Bieres unterschätzt und nach der vierten Flasche, wurden er, Michael und Peter schon recht lustig miteinander, sie redeten eine Menge Unfug und machten schlechte Witze. Immer wieder verdrehte Sisilia die Augen und versuchte Severus dazu zu bringen aufzuhören, doch dieser wollte sich vor den beiden nicht die Blöße geben und Schwäche zeigen, so nickte er auch noch, als man ihm die fünfte Flasche hinstellte.

Fast schon wütend wollte Sisilia ihm die Flasche wegnehmen, doch er hielt sie eisern fest und erklärte ihr, dass es doch seine Sache sei, worauf ihm die beiden anderen zustimmten und sie noch einmal klirrend die Flaschen gegeneinander krachen ließen.

„Gut aber um deinen Kater morgen kümmerst du dich alleine mein Lieber", gab sie dann zerknirscht nach und sah ihre Cousins wütend an. Doch diese lachten nur und zogen sie erneut auf.

„Jetzt gönn doch deinem Mann auch mal etwas. Nur immer Arbeit und lieb zu Hause sitzen, ist für keinen Mann auf Dauer gut", lallte Peter und kniff ihr in die Wange. Sie zuckte etwas zurück und sah ihn böse an.

Tante Margret winkte Sisilia zu sich und diese setzte sich nun neben sie auf einen freien Stuhl neben sie.

„Lass sie doch einfach, sie haben die Kopfschmerzen morgen", sagte sie leise zu ihr.

„Nun die beiden sind das gewohnt, aber Severus trinkt selten etwas und das deutsche Bier kennt er nun gar nicht", gab sie zerknirscht zurück.

„Er wird es überleben", lächelte sie ihr aufmunternd zu.

„Sag mal Severus, wie hat es Lisa geschafft, dich um den Finger zu wickeln?", wollte Peter wissen.

„Ganz einfach, sie hat ihre Zauberkraft eingesetzt", grinste Severus, woraufhin Sisilia ihn warnend anblickte und er seinen Satz noch mal anders zu formulieren begann.

„Ich meine, Sil hat mich mit ihrem Charme und ihrem Liebreiz verzaubert", verbesserte er sich und zwinkerte ihr kurz zu.

„Dann lass uns mal auf Lisas Charme anstoßen", lallte Michael jetzt und lies seine Flasche gegen die von Severus krachen, der wieder mit ihnen trank. Die Drei schienen sich mit jedem Schluck Bier immer besser zu verstehen und ihr Lachen wurde immer lauter, bis Peter Severus auf die Schulter klopfte und dieser ihn kurz mit finsterer Miene anblickte und seine Hand zuckte, dass Sisilia schon befürchtete, er würde nach seinem Zauberstab greifen. Sie hob nun selber reflexartig die Hand und plötzlich rutsche Severus Flasche auf ihn zu, die er aber schnell ergriff, so dass sie nicht herunterfiel und hielt diese fest, sah überrascht zu Sisilia

Als nun Peter noch mal eine neue Flasche vor Severus hinstellte wurde es Sisilia zuviel.

„Sagt mal was habt ihr denn vor, wollt ihr mir meinen Mann abfüllen?", fragte sie die beiden nun wütend.

„Komm wieder runter, liebe Cousine, wir füllen hier gar niemanden ab. Er trinkt das Bier doch ganz alleine", gaben sie amüsiert lachend zurück.

„Ja, klar. Und ihr wisst genau, dass das deutsche Bier viel stärker ist und er das absolut nicht gewohnt ist", zischte sie jetzt leise zu den beiden, stand auf und verließ der Küche.

Severus wollte aufstehen und ihr hinterhergehen, doch er hatte nicht mit der Wirkung des Bieres gerechnet und seine Beine wollten absolut nicht so wie er wollte, und hätte Michael ihn nicht abgefangen, wäre er wohl der Länge nach hingefallen.

„Holla, wo willst du denn so schnell hin", fragte dieser und zog den ziemlich abgefüllten Zaubertränkemeister wieder auf die Beine.

„Ich glaub Sil is mächtig bös und ich muss mit ihr redn", lallte er schon sehr angeschlagen und versuchte ein paar Schritte zu gehen.

„Warte!", sagte nun Peter, stellte seine Flasche auf den Tisch und erhob sich nun ebenfalls um Severus zu stützen.

„Wir bringen dich zu ihr", erklärte er und hielt ihn auf der anderen Seite fest. So brachten sie ihn zu Sisilia ins Wohnzimmer, die am Fenster stand und auf die Lichter der Stadt blickte.

„Sil, sei nich böse... bi... bitte", brachte Severus noch heraus, als sie die drei hörte und sich zu ihnen herumdrehte, doch dann schienen bei Severus die Lichter auszugehen und hätten Michael und Peter ihn nicht gehalten, wäre es böse ausgegangen.

Mit einem Stöhnen ging Sisilia jetzt auf die drei zu.

„Das habt ihr wirklich toll hinbekommen", ihre Augen blitzten stinksauer auf und sie überlegte wirklich, ob sie den beiden etwas anhexen sollte, doch dann siegte ihre Vernunft.

„Vielleicht währt ihr dann, so freundlich und bringt ihn wenigstens nach oben? Oder erwartet ihr, dass ich das in meinem Zustand auch noch mache?", knurrte sie.

„Kein Problem Cousinchen", antworteten die beiden fast wie aus einem Mund, hievten Severus zwischen sich und brachte ihn die Stufen nach oben in Sisilias Zimmer, wo sie ihn auf das Bett gleiten ließen.

„So, jez gehört er wi... wieder ganz dir", erklärte Michael mit einem Grinsen.

„Vielen Dank auch", sagte sie nun leise und blickte von Severus auf ihre Cousins, die ihre Arme auf die Schulter des anderen legten und das Zimmer wieder verlassen wollten, doch dann hielt Peter Michael noch einmal auf.

„Lisa, dein Mann is wirklich schwer in Ordnung... schwer in Ordnung!", wiederholte er noch mal und dann verschwanden die beiden, mit einem Lied auf den Lippen wieder nach unten.

„Das wusste ich auch schon, bevor ihr ihn abgefüllt habt", murmelte sie leise und schloss die Türe hintern ihnen.

Sie seufzte und ging zum Bett, zog Severus die Schuhe aus und als sie begann sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen kam er wieder zu sich.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er und musterte sie.

„Nicht viel, nur dass du meine Warnung in den Wind geschlagen hast, und dich die sechs Flaschen Bier umgehauen haben", antwortete sie brummig, obwohl ihr klar war, dass er am nächsten Morgen nichts davon mehr wissen würde. Sie zog ihm noch das Hemd aus, wobei er dabei noch mithalf, doch schon, als sie ihm die Hose auszog, war er wieder eingeschlafen, so dass sie einige Mühe damit hatte. Doch dann ließ sie ihn einfach so liegen, zog sich selber um und legte sich neben ihn ins Bett, zog die Decke über sie beide und legte ihren Kopf auf das Kopfkissen. Doch im Schlaf, drehte sich Severus, schmiegte sich von hinten an sie ran, legte seinen Arm ums sie und murmelte noch so etwas wie „Ich liebe dich", als sie kurz darauf wieder seinen gleichmäßigen Atem hörte.

„Ich liebe dich auch, aber die Kopfschmerzen morgen, darfst du ganz alleine ertragen", murmelte sie, legte ihre Hand auf die seine und war dann nach einiger Zeit auch eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Severus tatsächlich mit einem dicken schmerzenden Schädel. Doch er versuchte sich so wenig wie möglich anmerken zu lassen, als Sisilia ihn mit den Worten

„Aufstehen, es wird Zeit fürs Frühstück", aufweckte. Er zuckte zusammen, bei ihren lauten Worten und als er die Augen aufschlagen wollte, presste er ganz schnell seine Hände vor diese.

„Da hat doch nicht jemand einen Kater?", fragte Sisilia sichtlich amüsiert.

„Ich gestehe, ich bin in allen Punkten schuldig, aber bitte schrei nicht so!", bat er und wickelte das Kopfkissen um seinen Kopf.

„Nichts da mit verstecken, wer trinken kann, muss auch zu den Folgen stehen", erklärte sie nun sarkastisch und nahm ihm das Kissen weg.

„Du bist ja gemeiner wie eine Doxie", stöhnte er nun auf.

„Ich glaube ich sollte den Trank wieder mitnehmen, der dir dagegen hilft, wenn du so gemeine Dinge zu mir sagst", gab sie zurück und Severus hob den Kopf und sah sie an. Sisilia tat so, als würde sie mit dem Glas in der Hand wieder das Zimmer verlassen wollen, als er sie aufhielt.

„Nein, bitte hab Gnade mit mir", stöhnte auf und setzte sich im Bett auf und presste die Hände gegen die Schläfen. Mit einem Grinsen ging sie zurück, setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett und reichte ihm das Glas.

„Was ist da drin?", wollte wissen.

„Ich dachte du vertraust mir", antwortete sie ihm, er hob eine Augenbraue, doch dann nahm er das Glas und kippte es in einem Zug runter.

„Schlimmer kann es nicht mehr werden", sagte er dann, als er das Glas wegstellte.

„Es ist nur eine Ladung Aspirin. Es wird dich wieder auf die Beine bringen", erklärte sie ihm mit einem Augenzwinkern.

„Ich begebe mich voll und ganz in deine Hände", erklärte er, nahm ihre Hand und hauchte einen zarten Kuss darauf.

„Weißt du was? Ich kann dir nicht mal böse sein", flüstert sie, nahm seinen Kopf in ihre Hände und sah ihm in die Augen, dann schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn und presste ihre Wange gegen die seine.

„Ist gestern... Ich meine, was ist gestern noch gewesen?", wollte er nach einiger Zeit zögernd wissen, woraufhin Sisilia schmunzeln musste.

„Nichts, mach dir keine Gedanken. Michael und Peter haben dich nach oben gebracht, und gemeint, du seiest schwer in Ordnung", erklärte sie ihm und ihre Augen begannen zu leuchten.

„Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich, weißt du das?", fragte sie leise und strich mit ihren Fingern über seine Wange.

„Wie? Ich betrinke mich und du bist stolz auf mich?", fragte er irritiert.

„Nein, das meinte ich nicht. Ich meine wie du dich meiner... nun ja Familie gegenüber verhalten hast. Sie mögen dich, und das macht mich glücklich", erklärte sie und vor Freude schlichen sich ein paar Tränen in ihre Augen.

„Ich habe gar nichts Besonderes getan, es ist deine Familie, die so großartig ist", gab er nun zurück und musterte sie einen Moment lang, dann zog er sie zu sich heran, schlang seine Arme um sie und gab ihr einen langen Kuss.

„Ich glaube ich sollte duschen, vielleicht geht es mir dann wieder besser", murmelte er, als er sich wieder von ihr löste.

„Gute Idee. Du kennst dich ja aus. Geh duschen und komm dann zum Frühstück", forderte sie ihn auf und erhob sich, doch er hielt sie dann einfach noch fest und küsste sie auf den Bauch.

„Guten Morgen", murmelte er dem Bauch entgegen und grinste dann Sisilia an, die ihm durch die Haare strich und lächelte.

„Du bist..."

„Unmöglich?" fragte er.

„Nein, unbeschreiblich. Und jetzt geh duschen", antwortet sie ihm, drückte noch kurz seine Hand und ging dann hinunter in die Küche, in der ihr Onkel mit einer Zeitung saß und einen Tee trank.

„Wie geht es Severus?", fragte Heinz und sah von dem Blatt auf.

„Ich denke, nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche wieder bestens."

„Gut, freut mich, ich hatte schon Angst, er hätte das gute Bier nicht vertragen", schmunzelte er jetzt.

„Nun ich glaub, künftig wird er vorsichtiger sein, beim Biertrinken", lachte Sisilia auf und setzte sich ebenfalls an den Tisch, schenkte sich auch einen Tee ein und sah ihren Onkel nachdenklich an.

„Ihr werdet heute wieder nach England gehen, habe ich Recht", fragte Heinz direkt und Sisilia nickte dann.

„Wir haben morgen wieder unterricht, und ich möchte Albus, diese Zusatzbelastung nicht zu lange auferlegen. Er hat so schon viel zu tun, auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde."

„Margret wird das nicht gerne hören", erklärte er, als in dem Moment, ihre Tante in die Küche kam.

„Aber ich glaube, Heinz wird es noch viel schwerer fallen, seine Nichte gehen zu lassen", fügte sie nun an, und blickte ihren Mann ins Gesicht.

„Vor dir kann man keine Geheimnisse haben, was?", fragte er gespielt aufgebracht.

„Nein, kann man nicht", lächelte sie und setzte sich neben ihn. Sie hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und nahm seine Hand.

Sisilia fühlte sich etwas seltsam in dem Moment, da sie es nicht gewohnt war, dass ihre Tante und ihr Onkel Zärtlichkeiten vor anderen austauschten und so sah sie verlegen wieder in ihre Teetasse.

In dem Augenblick kam Severus die Stufen herunter und trat zu ihnen in die Küche.

„Guten Morgen", sagte er und nickte allen Anwesenden zu.

„Guten Morgen. Frühstück? Tee?", fragte Margret und deutete auf die Dinge die auf dem Tisch hergerichtet standen.

„Tee? Eine sehr gute Idee!", antwortete er und setzte sich zu den anderen an den Tisch.

Nach dem Frühstück, ging Sisilia nach oben und begann ihre Sachen zusammen zu packen, Als sie fast fertig war, trat Severus zu ihr in das Zimmer.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte er besorgt.

„Mir geht es wunderbar", erklärte sie und ging ihm entgegen, doch in ihrem Gesicht konnte er sehen, dass sie etwas traurig war.

„Möchtest du noch etwas hier bleiben?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Nein. Nein, ich will mit nach Hause gehen. Es ist nur... irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl nun entgültig meine Vergangenheit hier zu lassen. Es wird sich viel ändern in den nächsten Monaten. Irgendwie habe ich auch Angst, verstehst du das?", sie blickte ihm in die Augen.

„Ich verstehe dich nur zu gut. Glaub nur nicht, dass ich nicht auch Angst habe. Keiner weiß was die Zukunft bringen wird. Aber wir haben uns und wir werden es schaffen, glaub mir. Ich liebe dich, Sil", seine letzten Worte flüsterte er ihr zu, während er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich. Mit einem Lächeln nickte sie dann und strich mit ihren Händen über seine Arme.

„Ich liebe dich", hauchte sie zurück, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab ihm einen Kuss.

„Nun, ich denke ich habe alles, von mir aus kann es los gehen", erklärte sie nun, schaute sich noch einmal im Zimmer um, ob sie auch nichts vergessen hatte, nickte dann und nahm ihre Tasche.

„Gib die mir!", forderte er sie auf und nahm ihr die Tasche ab. Arm in Arm kamen sie dann ins Wohnzimmer, in dem Margret und Heinz saßen und auf sie warteten.

„Ihr wollt los?", fragte ihre Tante, erhob sich vom Sofa und ging auf die beiden zu.

„Es wird Zeit, ich muss den Unterricht für morgen noch vorbereiten und mich mit Albus absprechen", erklärte Sisilia leicht geknickt.

„Mach nicht so ein Gesicht Kleines. Wir sehen uns bald wieder, wenn wir unseren Urlaub in Schottland verbringen. Und du kannst uns ja auch jederzeit wieder eine von diesen schrecklichen Eulen schicken", versuchte sie sie aufzumuntern.

„Sicher das werde ich auch, keine Sorge. Ich muss dir doch auch noch Tee schicken."

Severus war zu Heinz getreten, der inzwischen auch aufgestanden war, und reichte ihm die Hand, doch dieser zog ihn einfach zu sich heran und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Alles Gute, Severus. Gib mir auf Lis acht, hörst du? Nicht, dass sie sich doch noch ihren Dickkopf mal irgendwo gewaltig stößt."

„Keine Sorge, ich würde mein Leben für sie geben. Ich werde auf sie aufpassen", gab Severus nun zurück.

„Nichts anderes, erwarte ich von dir", fügte er noch mit einem Augenzwinkern an. Dann ging er zu Sisilia und nahm diese in seine Arme.

„Und du gib auf das Baby acht. Und schreib, wenn der kleine Schreihals auf der Welt ist!"

„Sicher ich melde mich", gab sie zurück und erwiderte seine Umarmung.

Tante Margret ging nun ebenfalls auf Severus zu und schloss ihn kurz in ihre Arme. Er zögert kurz, doch dann drückte er sie ebenfalls einen Moment.

„Passt auf euch auf, und sagt Albus viele liebe Grüße von uns."

Als Sisilia und ihr Onkel sich verabschiedet hatten, nahm ihre Tante sie noch einmal kurz in ihre Arme und drücke sie.

„Ich will alles ganz genau wissen, hörst du. Alles über die Geburt und über das Kind. Wie groß, wie schwer und, und, und. Und vergiss nicht Bilder zu schicken!", sagte sie und nun standen Tränen in ihren Augen. Sisilia wusste, dass ihre Tante gerne bei der Geburt dabei gewesen wäre, doch war es nicht so einfach. Sie wusste ja nicht, wann das Kind kommen würde, und ob ihre Tante es dann noch rechtzeitig schaffen würde. Außerdem hatte sie ja Madam Pomfrey, die auch schon einige Erfahrung als Hebamme hatte.

„Keine Angst du bekommst einen ganz ausführlichen Bericht und Bilder, ganz viele", erklärte sie und musst nun selber kämpfen, um die Tränen zurückzuhalten.

Severus wartete noch einen Moment, doch dann nickte er zu Sisilia, die sich dann zu ihm stellte.

„Wir sehen uns bald wieder", sagte sie zu den beiden und sah dann zu Severus.

„Ich bin bereit", nickte sie zu ihm. Dieser zog den aktivierbaren Portschlüssel aus seiner Tasche, ein kleines Taschenbuch, das ihn Albus für die Rückreise gegeben hatte, hielt es Sisilia hin, die es ebenfalls ergriff und murmelte dann den Zauberspruch, welches den Portschlüssel aktivierte.

Beide sahen noch zu Margret und Heinz, bevor das Wohnzimmer vor ihren Augen verschwand und sie das Gefühl hatten, sich um sich selber zu drehen. Unwillkürlich ergriff Sisilia Severus Arm und hielt sich daran fest, bevor sie wenige Sekunden später wieder auf hartem Boden aufzuschlagen schienen.

Severus legte in dem Moment seinen Arm um sie und hielt sie fest, damit sie nicht stürzte und so fanden sie sich in ihrem Wohnraum in Hogwarts wieder und sahen sich in die Augen.

„Wieder zu Hause!", flüsterte Sisilia nun leise und ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.


	42. Das große Finale

Das große Finale 

Oder Krieg beginnt

Vier Wochen später:

Sisilia wurde durch einen sehr lauten Knall aufgeweckt und schreckte aus dem Schlaf auf. Senkrecht setzte sie sich im Bett auf und sah sich erschrocken um. Severus war ebenfalls aufgewacht und blickte sie nur fragend an.

Mit einem Gefühl, als wäre das ganze Schloss in seinen Grundmauern erschüttert worden, starrten sie sich an.

„Oh mein Gott, was war das", sie hauchte es mehr, als dass sie es sagte und sah entsetzt zu Severus, der sie ebenso ahnungslos ansah, wie sie ihn.

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete er, sprang sogleich aus dem Bett und zog sich in Windeseile an. Auch Sisilia stand auf, nahm ihr Kleid, welches sie über den Stuhl gelegt hatte und schlüpfte hinein.

„Ich werde nachsehen gehen", brummte Severus und ging durch sein Büro in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin. Doch noch bevor er dort ankam, hörte er das aufgebrachte Reden und Gemurmel einiger Schüler, die den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen hatten, im Flur herum standen und sich ängstlich umblickten.

„Haben Sie irgendetwas gesehen?", fragte Severus, als er auf sie zutrat. Doch die Schüler schüttelten ihre Köpfe und sahen ihn unsicher an.

„Gehen Sie alle zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum und warten Sie da, ich werde nachsehen, was los ist", forderte er die Slytherins auf und machte sich dann selber auf den Weg nach oben in die Eingangshalle.

Mittlerweile hatte sich Sisilia ebenfalls angezogen und war die Stufen nach oben in den Wohnraum gegangen.

Als sie laute Stimmen draußen in den Fluren vernahm, trat sie ebenfalls hinaus. Dort fand sie Firenze, den Zentauren und Filch, die lauthals miteinander diskutierten. Sisilia erreichte die beiden im selben Augenblick, als Severus die Treppe vom Kerker im schnellen Schritt nach oben kam.

„Was ist geschehen?" Es war Sisilia, welche diese Frage an Filch und Firenze stellte.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau, ich war draußen. Firenze meinte, es habe wohl irgendwo eine Explosion, oder so etwas, gegeben", antwortete Filch mit finsterster Mine und sah sich gehetzt um. Dann hörten sie Peeves schreien, der auf dem Rücken liegend die Treppe herunter geschwebt kam und sich dabei amüsiert den Bauch hielt.

„Eine Explosion in der Bibliothek,... Feuer, ...es brennt, ...alles steht in Flammen", rief er laut, lachte immer wieder dabei schadenfroh und hüpfte durch die Luft auf und ab.

Filch hob drohend seine Fäuste gegen Peeves und begann wütend auf ihn zu schimpfen.

„Oh nein", stöhnte Sisilia und startete gleichzeitig mit Severus, um sich auf den Weg nach oben zu machen. Severus nahm immer mehrere Stufen auf einmal, rannte schnell an Sisilia vorbei und erreicht lange vor den anderen, den ersten Stock. Sisilia konnte natürlich nicht mithalten und musste, als sie die Stufen hinter sich gelassen hatte, kurz stehen bleiben durchatmen, bevor sie weiter gehen konnte. Filch hatte sie ebenfalls unterwegs überholt und erreichte kurz nach Severus die Bibliothek und als der das Feuer sah, begann dieser lauthals wild zu gestikulieren.

Severus, der sofort in die Bücherei geeilt war sah, dass er nicht der Erste war, welche die Bücherei erreicht hatten. Professor McGonagall und Remus waren schon dabei das Feuer zu löschen. Mit der linken Hand presste er sich den Stoff seines Umhangs vor dem Mund, um nicht so viel Rauch einzuatmen, dabei zog er ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab und half den beiden nun dabei, die Flammen zu ersticken.

Sisilia kam schweratmend am Eingang zur Bücherei an, aus der dicker Rauch und Qualm trat. Sie hatte inzwischen gewaltige Probleme in ihrer schon weit vorangeschrittenen Schwangerschaft und sie konnte sich nur noch relativ schwerfällig und unter großer Anstrengung bewegen und kam immer gleich außer Atem. Natürlich war sie froh, dass es bald soweit sein würde mit der Geburt, denn inzwischen fiel ihr jede kleinste Anstrengung schon schwer.

Hinter Filch betrat Sisilia den Raum, der immer noch neben der Türe stand und mit entsetzten Augen auf das Feuer starrte und jammerte.

„Die Bücher, oh beim Barte von Merlin, die ganzen Bücher", er starrte fassungslos in den Raum und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte.

Sisilia beobachtete Minerva, Remus und Severus, wie sie dabei waren das Feuer zu löschen. Zuerst wollte sie ihnen zur Hilfe kommen, doch als ihr klar wurde, dass das Feuer schon so gut wie aus war, blieb sie in der Türe stehen.

Als sie aus Versehen zuviel Qualm einatmete, der inzwischen aus dem Raum quoll, musste sie ziemlich heftig Husten und Tränen quollen aus ihren Augen.

Minerva McGonagall richtete ihren Zauberstab nun in die Luft, machte einen kreisende Schlenker damit und der Rauch in dem Raum begann sich zu Drehen, wie ein kleiner Wirbel und zog sich langsam zusammen zu einer engen Spirale, die sich dann knapp über dem Boden, in Nichts auflöste.

Remus ging zu den Fenstern und riss einige von ihnen auf, um frische Luft herein zu lassen. Langsam ging Sisilia nun in den Raum hinein und sah sich entsetzt um. Überall lagen umgeworfenen Regale und Bücher verstreut auf dem Boden herum, teilweise zerrissen oder angekohlt. Zwischendrin Buchseiten und unkenntliche Papierfetzten. Die Wände auf der rechten Seite und hinten im Raum waren Ruß geschwärzt. Es sah fürchterlich hier aus. Ihr Blick wanderte zu Minerva und dann zu Severus.

„Was ist denn nur passiert?", sie schüttelt fassungslos den Kopf und ein erneuter Hustenreiz überfiel sie.

Remus trat nun zu der kleinen Gruppe dazu und zuckte kopfschüttelnd mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung Sil, als wir hier ankamen, sahen wir nur noch die Flammen, die uns entgegen geschlagen sind", entgegnete er ihr ebenfalls hustend und räuspernd. Er war teilweise schwarz im Gesicht vom Ruß und als er sich mit der Hand über seine verschwitzte Stirn fuhr, verschmierte er den Dreck noch mehr, so dass er nun aussah wie ein Kaminkehrer. Sein grauer Morgenmantel, den er über seinen Schlafanzug geworfen hatte, der mittlerweile schief auf ihm hing und teilweise offen stand, war ebenfalls verräuchert und hatte schwarze Rußflecken.

Minerva sah nicht viel besser aus, ihr Morgenmantel, der ein grünes Schottenmuster trug, war ebenfalls dreckig und hatte an einigen Stellen sogar kleine Brandlöcher. Ihr normalerweise immer ordentlich zu einem Knoten gebundenes Haar, hing ziemlich zerzaust von ihrem Kopf.

In dem Moment vernahmen sie laute Stimmen und Fußgetrappel von draußen und sahen, dass noch mehr Leute die Bibliothek betraten. Sisilia drehte sich zur Türe um und sah in die teilweise entsetzten Gesichter einiger Lehrer, aber auch Schüler schauten verängstigt in den Raum. Sie wichen aber sofort zur Seite, als Albus Dumbledore durch die Gruppe trat, um die Bibliothek zu betreten.

„Was beim Barte des Merlin ist hier geschehen?", fragte er und sah sich entsetzt nach allen Seiten um.

„Wir wissen es nicht genau, Albus", antworte Minerva ihm und hob erschüttert die Arme.

„Es hat einen fürchterlichen Knall gegeben und als wir hier ankamen, stand alles in Flammen. Gott sei Dank konnten wir", sie sah kurz zu Remus und Severus, „das Feuer schnell löschen". Sie deutete dann auf die Bücher, oder besser gesagt, auf das, was von vielen noch übrig geblieben war.

„Wer könnte denn um Himmelswillen ein Interesse daran haben, die Bücher zu zerstören?" fragte sie nun fassungslos. Albus Dumbledore sah sie erschüttert an.

„Ich weiß es nicht Minerva, ich verstehe es auch nicht", sagte er und stieg dann über die Bücher hinweg, um in den hinteren Teil der Bibliothek zu kommen und sah sich dort genauer um.

In dem Moment erreichte Hermine gehetzt den Raum und als sie sah, was hier geschehen war, stieß einen Entsetzensschrei aus und schlug sie die Hände vor den Mund.

„Oh nein, die ganzen wunderbaren Bücher", rief sie entsetzt und deutete auf die zum Teil zerstörten Exemplare. Professor McGonagall ging auf Hermine zu und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und sah sie beruhigend an.

„Es ist nicht so schlimm wie es aussieht, Miss Granger, ich denke die meisten Bücher werden wir retten können", beruhigte sie Hermine und schob sie dann Richtung Türe.

„Aber bitte sorgen Sie, als Schulsprecherin, doch dafür, dass die Schüler in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurück kehren und auch dort bleiben", trug sie dieser nun auf.

Hermine sah Professor McGonagall einen Moment lange an, doch dann nickte sie und tat was sie ihr aufgetragen hatte.

„Alle Schüler bitte sofort zurück in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume!" rief sie dann und schob ein paar Drittklässler von der Tür weg. Obwohl es ihr sichtlich schwer fiel und der Schock ihr immer noch in den Gliedern steckte, schaffte sie es ohne Probleme die Schüler in Ihre entsprechenden Häuser zu schicken.

In dem Augenblick schoss Peeves über die Köpfe der Schüler und Lehrer hinweg in die Bibliothek hinein. Er sauste über die Anwesenden, schwebte hüpfend in der Bibliothek herum und deutete immer wieder glucksend auf den Schaden, den das Feuer angerichtet hatte.

Severus sah wütend zu dem Poltergeist hinauf.

„Wenn du nicht augenblicklich hier verschwindest, werde ich den Blutigen Baron holen, Peeves", rief er ihm drohend zu. Peeves hielt mitten in einer Pirouette inne, sah Severus entgeistert an, streckte ihm die Zunge heraus und verschwand dann mit einem hohlen Gekicher.

Severus sah ihm noch hinterher und dann fiel sein Blick auf Sisilia. Er trat zu ihr und sah sie besorgt an.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er sie leise, legte eine Hand auf ihren Arm und rieb leicht darüber. Sisilia nickt und erwiderte seinen Blick.

„Mir geht es gut", sie legte ihre Hand auf die seine und strich kurz darüber.

Dumbledore, der sich inzwischen im hinteren Teil der Verbotenen Abteilung umgesehen hatte, wo die Explosion am schlimmsten gewütet hatte, trat wieder zu der kleinen Gruppe, die noch immer mitten im Chaos stand.

In dem Moment betrat Madam Pince die Bücherei, sie sah noch sehr verschlafen aus, doch weiteten sich ihre Augen, als sie das Schlachtfeld hier sah und schlug dann entgeistert die Hände vor das Gesicht, so als würde sie hoffen, wenn sie ihre Hände wieder runternehmen würde, wäre das Schreckensbild, das sich ihr bot, verschwunden.

Professor McGonagall ging zu ihr, legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Sie redete auf sie ein und versuchte ihr zu erklären, dass es bei weitem nicht so schlimm war, wie es im Moment aussah und sie machte ihr die Hoffnung, dass in kürzester Zeit die Bibliothek wieder so aussehen würde, wie vorher. Doch diese wollte sich nicht so recht beruhigen lassen, immer wieder jammerte sie erneut los.

Dumbledore sah die anderen nun mit ernstem Gesicht an.

„Was ist Onkel, hast du etwas gefunden?", fragte Sisilia, der das sofort aufgefallen war.

Er nickte unmerklich und hielt ein kaputtes Blechteil hoch, dass er wohl dort hinten gefunden hatte. Es befanden sie viele kleine Drähte darauf und Sisilia ahnte was das gewesen sein könnte.

„Es ist sehr seltsam, aber ich glaube, nein ich bin mir sogar sicher, dass das, was diese Explosion verursacht hat, eine von Muggelhand, oder zumindest von Muggelidee gebaute Bombe oder sogar Zeitbombe war", erklärte er mit finsterer Mine.

„Ich schließe es aus, dass dieses Teil von einem Schüler hier rein gebracht worden ist, denn es befand sich ganz hinten in der Verbotenen Abteilung, zu der nur Lehrer Zugang haben. Und die hatte ich, wir ihr alle wisst, nach den letzten Vorkommnissen, besonders geschützt. Ein Schüler wäre da niemals reingekommen", sagte er und sah seine Kollegen fragend an.

„Aber wer könnte denn so etwas tun?", flüsterte Remus nun leise.

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich könnte es mir eigentlich bei keinem der hier Arbeitenden im Schloss vorstellen", gab Albus zurück und schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf.

„Und wenn es eine der Elfen war", Sisilia sah ihren Großonkel nachdenklich an. Sie wusste, er hatte nie so recht an die Vermutung von ihr geglaubt, dass einige der Elfen sich Voldemort angeschlossen haben könnten und so schüttelte er auch diesmal wieder den Kopf.

„Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, Sisilia. Ich denke, das werden wir heute Nacht sowieso nicht mehr klären", dann drehte er sich um und sprach so laut, dass alle ihn hören konnten.

„Ich denke, es ist wohl das Beste, wir gehen alle wieder zu Bett. Wir können jetzt sowieso nichts mehr tun. Wir werden uns morgen darum kümmern. Die Hauslehrer bitte ich noch, kurz die Schüler zu informieren, aber nur über den Vorfall selbst, keine Einzelheiten, und diese dann auch wieder in ihre Betten zu schicken, denn morgen wird wieder ein ganz normaler Schultag sein." Er sagte dies sehr bestimmt, so dass keiner wiedersprach oder auch nur etwas dazu sagte.

So verließen sie alle die Bibliothek, Albus Dumbledore verschloss die Türe magisch, so dass keiner mehr hinein konnte, wartete bis sich alle auf den Weg in ihre Zimmer gemacht hatten und stieg dann ebenfalls hinauf in seinen Turm.

Severus ging mit Sisilia wieder hinunter in die Eingangshalle.

„Ich gehe kurz in den Gemeinschaftsraum und rede mit den Schülern. Ich bin gleich zurück", erklärte er ihr und wendete sich zur Treppe.

„Soll ich mitkommen?", fragte Sisilia und sah ihn an, doch er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich mach das schon, du solltest dich ausruhen", sagte er besorgt und stieg dann hinunter in den Kerker.

Sisilia sah ihm noch nach und ging dann zurück in ihren Wohnraum. Sie war aber überhaupt nicht mehr müde und würde mit Sicherheit nicht mehr einschlafen können. Zumindest im Moment noch nicht. So beschloss sie, sich erstmal etwas zu trinken zu nehmen, um das schreckliche Kratzen aus dem Hals zu bekommen. Mit einem Glas Wasser in der Hand setzte sie sich dann auf das Sofa. Sie legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch, als sie spürte, wie das Kind in ihrem Bauch leichte Tritte gegen die Bauchdecke ausführte.

„Ist ja schon gut", sagte sie beruhigend in Richtung ihres Bauches und versuchte sich zu entspannen.

So saß sie eine ganze Weile da und überlegte, wer ein Interesse daran haben könnte die Bücher zu zerstören. Doch sie fand keine Lösung, es war einfach so absurd.

Dann hörte sie plötzlich erneut einen lauten Knall, ein Krachen und splittern, doch diesmal nicht so weit entfernt wie zuvor. Sisilia erschrak so, dass sie ihr Glas fallen gelassen hatte, wo es am Boden in tausend kleine Scherben zersprang. Doch sie achtete in dem Moment nicht darauf, sondern rappelte sich hoch, griff in ihren Umhang, zog ihren Zauberstab, während sie nach draußen lief, in die Richtung wo der Krach hergekommen war.

Als sie die Eingangshalle erreichte, hatte das Gefühl, ihr Herz würde stehen bleiben. Die schwere große Türe, war einfach aufgesprengt worden. Überall lagen Holz- und Metallteile verstreut auf dem Boden, nur noch ein kleiner Rest der Türen hing in den Angeln. Und gerade in dem Moment, als Sisilia die Halle betrat, schritten zwei mächtige Trolle, die gute drei Meter groß waren, durch die kaputte Türe. Sie hatten beide kurze Hörner auf ihren Köpfen und ihre Körper war merkwürdig behaart. Sie grunzten sich beide zu und sahen sich mit grimmigen Gesichtern um. Sisilia erkannte sofort, dass es sich um Skandinavische Flusstrolle handelte und wunderte sich, wo diese herkamen und vor allem, was sie hier suchten.

Doch dann nahm Sisilia plötzlich links neben sich eine Bewegung war und drehte abrupt den Kopf. Sie sah wie Firenze aus einem anderen Gang angaloppiert kam. Er hatte seinen Bogen und seinen Köcher umgehängt, was Sisilia doch recht merkwürdig fand. Aber sie hatte keine Zeit mehr, weiter darüber nachzudenken.

Als Firenze die Trolle sah, wollte er sofort anhalten, was auf dem glatten Boden im Schloss für ihn zur Folge hatte, dass er ins Schlittern geriet, da seine Hufe, ganz und gar nicht für diese glatten Steinböden geschaffen waren. Im letzten Moment schaffte er es noch, sich auf den Beinen zu halten, doch durch diese Aktion hatte er einiges an Zeit verloren, was die Trolle sofort ausnutzen. Der Eine, der als erstes das Schloss betreten hatte, war auf ihn zugestapft und schwang nun seine mächtige Keule über den Kopf, holte aus und schlug mit alle Kraft nach Firenze. Dieser duckte sich gerade noch rechzeitig, so dass der Hieb ihn nur um Haaresbreite verfehlte. Aber die Keule krachte schwer gegen die Wand und riss Putz und Gestein aus dieser. Hätte Firenze dieser Hieb getroffen, wäre er mit Sicherheit nicht mehr am Leben, so kraftvoll war er gewesen.

Der Troll schrie wütend auf, einen ganzen Schwall von Grunzlauten brachte er hervor und stürzte sich dann erneut auf Firenze.

Der Zentaur schlug einen Haken um den Troll herum, schlitterte erneut und krachte dann mit seinem Hinterteil gegen eine Rüstung, die an der Wand aufgestellt worden war und nun in ihren Einzelteile auf den Boden polterte. Dabei hatte er Glück im Unglück, denn der zweite Troll hatte versucht mit seinem Fuß nach ihm zu treten und ihn aber, weil Firenze weggerutscht war verfehlt.

In dem Moment als Sisilia ihren Zauberstab auf den ersten Troll richtete, sah sie Severus, der die Kerkertreppe hoch gerannt kam und wie vom Donner gerührt stehen blieb. Als der zweite Troll sofort auf Severus einschlagen wollte, brachte sich dieser mit einem Hechtsprung in Sicherheit, er rollte sich über die Schulter ab und kam an der schräg gegenüberliegenden Wand wieder zum stehen. Auch er riss nun seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche.

Sisilia wusste, dass ein normaler Zauber den Tollen nicht sehr viel ausmachte, so entschloss sie sich, etwas primitivere Mittel anzuwenden. Mit Hilfe des Schwebezaubers, ließ sie eine der Steinfiguren, aus der Eingangshalle über den Kopf des ersten Trolls schweben und als dieser genau darunter war, einfach auf dessen Kopf krachen.

Zuerst schaute der Troll etwas entgeistert und sie hatte schon befürchtet, dass ihr Vorhaben gescheitert war, doch dann verdrehte der Troll die Augen und krachte der Länge nach vor ihr auf den Boden. Sisilia war so mit ihrem Troll beschäftigt gewesen, dass ihr nicht aufgefallen war, dass der zweite Troll nun ebenfalls auf sie losgehen wollte. Er hatte schon seine mächtige mit Dornen versehene Holzkeule über seine Kopf geschwungen, als Sisilia plötzlich von Severus, der das gesehen hatte, zu Seite gestoßen wurde. Sie krachten beide von dem Schwung auf den Boden, wo sie erst mal kurz liegen blieben.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Severus hektisch und besorgt. Sisilia, die von der Aktion überrascht worden war, musste sich erst wieder fassen, doch dann nickte sie.

Der Troll hatte erstaunlich schnell reagiert und seinen Schlag, den er ausführen wollte, gestoppt, sich wieder zu ihnen gedreht und die Keule jetzt erneut zum Schlag über seinen Kopf erhoben. Sisilia nahm das aus den Augenwinkeln wahr und sah entsetzt zu dem Troll.

„Severus", rief sie und deutete nach oben. Er erkannte sofort was los war und rollte sich nach rechts weg, während Sisilia sich nach links wegrollte und auf dem Rücken liegen blieb. Die Keule krachte genau an der Stelle auf den Boden, wo sie beide noch Sekunden zuvor gelegen hatten und riss den Steinboden dort auf.

Sisilia sah geschockt auf die Stelle und als der Troll auf sie zukam, versuchte sie rückwärts davon zu robben. Severus war hinter dem Troll wieder auf die Beine gesprungen und hatte seinen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet. Er wusste wohl, dass er ihn so nicht besiegen konnte, aber er wollte und musste ihn von Sisilia ablenken.

„STUPOR!", rief er laut, ein roter Lichtstrahl schoss auf den Troll zu und fuhr ihm in den Rücken. Er brüllte kurz vor Schmerz auf und wirbelte zu Severus herum.

„Sil, lauf, verschwinde!", rief er, sah kurz zu ihr und dann wieder zu dem Troll, der nun wütend auf ihn zustapfte. Severus richtete erneut seinen Zauberstab auf diesen und schickte ihm einen weiteren Fluch auf den Hals.

Sisilia bemerkte plötzlich, dass drei weitere Trolle in das Schloss stürmten, sie rappelte sich an der Wand abstützend auf.

Als einer der Neuankömmlinge sich auf sie stürzen wollte, rannte sie so schnell sie konnte in den Gang hinein, der zu ihren Zimmern führte. Der Troll, versuchte ihr zu folgen, was aber fast unmöglich war, da dieser Gang nicht sehr hoch und auch nicht sehr breit war und er sich dann hineinzwängen hätte müssen. So stieß er nur heftig mit der Keule in den Gang hinein. Sisilia konnte gerade noch ausweichen und sich hinter einer Ritterrüstung in eine enge Niesche quetschen, als die Keule knapp an ihr vorbeischoss und die Ritterrüstung entzweischlug. Der Helm der Rüstung schoss ganz knapp an ihrem Gesicht vorbei und knallte neben ihr mit einem lauten Klong an die Wand.

Sisilia blieb ganz ruhig stehen und bewegte sich nicht. Sie hörte immer noch das wütende Schauben und Grunzen des Trolls hinter sich und ihre Knie zitterten etwas.

Dann nahm sie weitere Stimmen in der Eingangshalle wahr. Sie erkannte Minervas und Remus' Stimme, doch es waren noch mehr Leute, die inzwischen dort angekommen sein mussten. Aber es war zu laut, um etwas Genaueres zu verstehen.

Als Sisilia den Troll nicht mehr hören konnte, drehte sie den Kopf vorsichtig um und linste um die Ecke. Nachdem sie festgestellt hatte, dass dieser es aufgegeben hatte, wollte sie wieder nach vorne zu den anderen gehen, als sie plötzlich einen krampfartigen Schmerz in ihrem Unterleib spürte. Sie stützte sich mit einer Hand gegen die Wand und versuchte ganz ruhig zu atmen.

„Oh nein, bitte nicht", stöhnte sie auf und sog heftig die Luft ein. Es dauerte nicht lange, die Schmerzen ließen nach kurzer Zeit wieder nach und Sisilia entspannte sich wieder.

Sie sah sich noch einmal um und entschloss sich dann aber erst mal ins Wohnzimmer zurück zu gehen, das alles war wohl doch zuviel gewesen. Sie ging schnell schräg über den Gang, öffnet die Türe und schlüpfte in das Zimmer hinein. Als sie die Türe geschlossen hatte, lehnte sie sich von innen dagegen und atmete erst einmal in Ruhe durch. Für einige Sekunden schloss sie die Augen, doch dann beschloss sie, dass sie wieder nach draußen gehen musste, um den anderen helfen, sie drehte sich schon um, als sie ein Getrappel im Flur hörte.

Sie vermutete, dass dies Firenze sein musst und öffnete erneut die Türe einen Spalt und sah hinaus.

Es war tatsächlich Firenze, der ebenfalls in den Gang geflüchtet war. Er sah sie überrascht an, als er vor ihr anhielt.

„Geht es Ihnen gut, Professor?", fragte er sie besorgt.

„Mir fehlt nichts", gab Sisilia zurück und sah ihn fragend an. Doch Firenze drehte auf dem Absatz um, nahm seinen Bogen und zog einen Pfeil aus seinem Köcher, er spannte seine Bogen und zielte auf einen der Trolle. Mitten in die Brust traf er ihn und der Troll schrie unter Schmerzen fürchterlich auf. Mit seinen klobigen Händen packte dieser den Pfeil und versuchte ihn sich aus der Brust zu reisen. Doch dabei brach er ihn ab, was den Troll noch wütender machte. Firenze hatte keine Sekunde gezögert und erneut einen Pfeil auf ihn abgeschossen. Dieser traf ihn nur am rechten Arm, weil der Troll so wild herumgefuchtelt hatte. Doch schon der nächste Pfeil steckt wieder in seiner Brust und ließ ihn erneut fürchterlich aufheulen. Langsam geriet der Troll ins Schwanken und kam auf Firenze und Sisilia zu. Da nahm der Zentaur noch einen Pfeil und legte wiederum an. Doch diesmal ließ er sich Zeit mit dem Abfeuern und erst, als er ganz sicher war zu treffen, ließ er den Bogen nach vorne schnellen. Der Pfeil fand ungehindert seine Ziel und traf ihn mitten in der Stirn. Der Troll blieb wie vom Blitz getroffen stehen, verdrehte die Augen und sackte dann tot ins ich zusammen. Es gab einen lauten Rums, als er auf den Steinboden krachte und regungslos liegen blieb.

Firenze nickte zur Bestätigung noch einmal mit dem Kopf und drehte sich dann wieder zu Sisilia um, die ein paar Schritte nach vorne gegangen war.

„Hören Sie Professor. Ich habe schon seit langen in den Sternen gelesen, dass heute Nacht etwas geschehen wir. Doch bisher konnte ich nicht wirklich deuten, was es sein würde. Es war sehr verwirrend, denn ich habe freudiges aber auch tödliches gesehen. Es hat alles nicht zusammenpasst, hatte ich zumindest bisher geglaubt. Doch heute Nacht ist mir klar geworden, was das alles zu bedeuten hat," erklärte er Sisilia und sah sie ernst an.

„Ich verstehe nicht, Sie sprechen in Rätseln Firenze. Was meinen Sie?" fragte sie ihn und sah ihn erschüttert an.

„Hören Sie, das was bisher geschehen ist, wird nur der Anfang sein. Fürchterliches steht uns allen heute Nacht noch bevor. Er, dessen Namen nicht genannt werden darf, wird heute noch schreckliches Unheil über uns alle bringen. Sie müssen sich in Sicherheit bringen. Es ist die undenkbar ungünstigste Zeit, aber Sie werden heute neues Leben schenken", sagte er ehrfurchtsvoll und leise zu Sisilia und sah kurz auf ihren Bauch. Doch noch bevor sie etwas erwidern oder überhaupt reagieren konnte sprach er schon weiter.

„Ich werde zu den Meinen gehen und sie um Hilfe bitten. Ich hoffe sie werden den Menschen helfen gegen IHN, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, zu kämpfen. Vorrausgesetzt sie werden mir überhaupt zuhören", er sah sie mit ernstem zermürbten Gesicht an. Sisilia konnte Angst in seinen Augen sehen, doch auch Entschlossenheit.

„Sie sind sehr mutig, Firenze", sie legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm und er sah verlegen zu Boden.

In dem Moment, als sie den Zentaur berührte, schossen ihr Bilder in den Kopf. Vor ihrem geistigen Auge konnte sie plötzlich eine gigantische mindestens vier Meter lange Schlange sehen, die sich vor ihr durch einen dunklen Wald schlängelte. Ihr fiel besonders die diamantbesetzte Schwanzspitze des Tieres auf. Sie konnte sehen, wie die Schlange blitzschnell herumfuhr, ihren hässlichen dreieckigen Kopf aufrichtete und laut zischte, bevor sie nach vorn schoss und ... Severus in die Seite biss. Sisilia schrie kurz auf und zuckte zurück.

„Was ist mit Ihnen?", fragte Firenze erschrocken, doch Sisilia schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Es ist nichts, schon gut. Warten Sie. Ich hab noch eine Idee", sagte sie dann, lief zurück in ihr Wohnzimmer und fischte aus dem Umhang hinter der Türe, die kleine Armbrust, die sie vor langer Zeit von Ortano bekommen hatte. Einen Moment schloss sie die Augen und atmete durch, dann ging sie wieder hinaus und reichte Firenze die Armbrust, der sie fragend ansah.

„Diese Armbrust hab ich von Ortano bekommen. Sagen Sie ihnen, ich würde Sie schicken und zeigen Sie sie ihnen. Vielleicht steigt Ihre Chance, dass sie Sie anhören werden. Ich hab ihnen vor einiger Zeit, mal das Leben rettet können, vielleicht zählt das ja etwas bei den Ihren", sagte sie und sah ihn aufmunternd an.

„Vielen Dank. Ich denke das wird mir sehr helfen", antwortete Firenze und steckte sie in seinen Beutel. Dann ging Sisilia auf ihn zu, drückte ihn kurz und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Er war sehr erstaunt darüber, doch versuchte er es zu verbergen und schaute leicht verlegen zu Boden.

„Viel Glück", wünschte sie ihm noch, als er sich dann umdrehte und den Flur entlang zur Halle schritt, dann drehte er sich noch einmal kurz um und nickte ihr zu.

„Alles Gute für Ihre Familie", rief er noch, wendete sich nach vorn und galoppierte um die am Boden liegenden Trolle herum. Dann sprang er mit einem mächtigen Satz hinaus durch die kaputte Türe, in die dunkle Nacht.

Sisilia sah ihm hinterher, sie versuchte, das, was sie gerade gesehen hatte zu verdrängen, schüttelte den Kopf und schlich sich dann die Wand entlang, ebenfalls nach vorn. Doch noch bevor sie ganz vorne war, bekam sie wieder krampfartige Schmerzen in ihrem Leib und presse sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Sie versuchte so leise und ruhig zu Atmen, wie sie konnte und als die Schmerzen nach vielleicht gut einer Minute wieder nachließen, wartete sie noch einen Augenblick, atmete noch einmal tief durch und ging dann weiter.

Von der Eingangshalle her, konnte sie kein Geschrei mehr hören, nur noch das aufgeregte Reden von ihren Kollegen und als sie vorsichtig um die Ecke schaute, sah sie, dass alle fünf Trolle bewegungslos auf dem Boden lagen. Suchend sah sie sich um und sah Severus immer noch etwas außer Atem und leicht nach vorn gebeugt, sich mit einer Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel abstützend, an der Treppe zum Kerker stehen. Er hatte die andere Hand auf seine Schulter gepresst und sie sah mit Schrecken, dass Blut daraus hervorquoll. So schnell sie konnte lief sie zu ihm und er streckt einen Arm nach ihr aus, als er sie sah und ergriff ihre Hand, als sie ihn erreichte.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte er leicht keuchend.

„Mir schon, aber du bist verletzt", sie sah auf den tiefen Riss an seiner Schulter und bemerkte das Blut, dass seine Kleidung durchdrängte.

„Es ist nichts, nur ein Kratzer", antwortete er, doch er stöhnte auf, als sie ihm seine Hand von der Wunde wegziehen wollte.

„Sicher, es ist gar nichts", sie sah ihn böse an. „Madam Pomfrey soll sich das ansehen. Ich hab keine Lust, dass du mir hier noch verblutest", schimpfte sie und zog ihn mit sich in Richtung Treppen.

Severus folgte ihr ohne Widerworte, denn auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte, der Riss, den ihm einer der Trollte mit seiner Keule zugefügt hatte, tat verdammt weh.

Sie kamen an den anderen Lehrern vorbei, die neben der Treppe standen und auf die Trolle deutend diskutierten, wie und warum diese ins Schloss eingedrungen waren. In dem Moment kam Madam Pomfrey auch schon die Treppen herunter. Sie sah das ganze Chaos und schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf.

„Du meine Güte, was ist denn nur hier geschehen?", rief sie aus und blieb mitten auf der Treppe stehen. Alle verstummten und sahen zu ihr hoch. Doch dann, so als hätte sie jemand angestoßen, ging sie weiter und rief nach unten.

„Ist jemand verletzt?", sie sah besorgt in die Runde.

„Madam Pomfrey, bitte, wenn Sie sich Severus ansehen könnten, er hat eine böse blutende Verletzung an seiner Schulter", sagte Sisilia und deutete auf Severus.

„Es ist nicht so schlimm, nur ein kleiner Kratzer", wehrte er sich gleich wieder, doch als Madam Pomfrey ihm einen warnenden Blick zu warf, verstummte er sofort wieder.

„Männer. Sie meinen immer, sie müssten Helden spielen. Sie denken nie daran, was eine solche Wunde, wenn sie nicht versorgt wird, anrichten kann", schimpfte sie gleich los.

„Setzten Sie sich hier auf die Stufen", wies sie Severus nun an, weil sie nicht auf ihn hoch reichte, da er nicht gerade klein war. Mit knappen Worten wies sie ihn an, seine Jacke abzustreifen. Er sah sie an und schaute dann in die Runde, doch als er ihren Blick sah und auch noch merkte, wie Sisilia ihn tadelnd musterte, so als wolle sie sagen ‚stell dich nicht so an', seufzte er kurz auf und zog seine Jacke über die eine verletzte Schulter aus, ließ sie aber sonst an und deckte mit dem Umhang den Rest seines entblößten Oberkörpers zu. Er warf noch Sisilia einen Blick zu, die kurz schmunzeln musste und ließ sich von Madam Pomfrey dann die Wunde versorgen.

Als Sisilia sah, dass er in guten Händen war, ging sie zu den anderen Lehrern, die heftig darüber diskutierten, wie es den Trollen wohl gelungen war, die Türe zu sprengen und hier einzudringen. Doch noch bevor Sisilia etwas zu ihnen sagen konnte, hörten sie Dumbledore, der gerade die Treppen nach unten gelaufen kam.

„Beim Barte Merlin, was ist geschehen?" er sah sich entsetzt um und schaute auf die Trolle. Dann stieg er die Stufen weiter nach unten und als er an Severus vorbei kam, blieb er kurz stehen und sah ihn an.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er ihn geschockt.

„Halb so wild, Albus", antwortete er mit einem kurzen Blick auf Madam Pomfrey, die gerade begann ihm einen Verband umzulegen. Dumbledore nickte kurz und stieg die restlichen Stufen nach unten und trat dann zu den Kollegen.

„Onkel, kann ich dich kurz sprechen?" hielt Sisilia ihn gleich auf, noch bevor er etwas zu den anderen sagen konnte. So nickte er kurz und ging mit Sisilia ein Stück zur Seite.

„Ich habe vorhin kurz mit Firenze geredet, er meinte er hätte etwas in den Sternen gelesen und er sei sich nun sicher, dass Voldemort heute Abend noch einiges vor hätte. Er meinte auch, er würde hinter dem allem stecken", sprudelte es aus ihr nun heraus. Albus sah sie ein paar Sekunden lang an und schien zu überlegen und sagte nichts. Doch dann begann er ruhig und doch mit einem leichten Zittern in der Stimme zu sprechen.

„Ich weiß mein Kind. Die Aussage von Firenze ist nur noch eine Bestätigung dessen, was ich sowieso schon vermutet habe. Ich komme gerade aus London zurück, deshalb hab ich vom Angriff dieser Trollen auch nichts mitbekommen. Wo ist Firenze jetzt?", er sah sich im Raum um und legte, als er Sisilias ängstlichen Blick sah, seine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Er ist in den Verbotenen Wald, um mit den Zentauren zu reden und sie um ihre Hilfe zu bitten. Onkel, wenn er sich nicht sicher wäre, dass das, was bisher geschehen ist, nicht alles ist, wäre er bestimmt nicht in den Wald gegangen", sie sah ihn besorgt an.

„Ich weiß mein Kind. Ich denke wir werden jede Hilfe brauche, die wir bekommen können", antwortete er zu ihrer großen Überraschung. Er zog sie mit sich zu den anderen.

„Ich denke, es sollten alle erfahren, was los ist", sagte er dann zu ihr und stieg ein paar Stufen nach oben, so dass er von allen gesehen werden konnte.

„Ich bitte um Aufmerksamkeit, bitte hört mir einen Moment zu", er erhob seine Stimme und alle verstummten und blickten ihn an.

Severus, der gerade seine Jacke wieder überstreifte, nachdem Madam Pomfrey ihn verbunden hatte, trat zu Sisilia, die sich leicht erschöpft an ihn lehnte.

Albus Dumbledore sah von einem zum anderen. Seine Augen blickten ernst und seine Hand fuhr nervös durch seinen Bart.

„Ich fürchte heute Nacht ist es soweit. Heute Nacht wird sich wohl entscheiden, wie die Zukunft unserer Welt aussehen wird, der gesamten Welt", sagte er leise, doch jeder verstand seine Worte. Minerva wurde blass und sie presste ihre Lippen so fest zusammen, dass sie fast gar nicht mehr zu sehen waren. In dem Moment war es so ruhig in der Eingangshalle, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können.

„Wir alle haben gewusst, dass der Tag einmal kommen wird. Doch wie auch ich, haben wohl alle immer wieder versucht, diese Tatsache zu verdrängen", er machte eine Pause und erntete stummes Kopfnicken.

„Doch wir haben einen Vorteil, diesmal sind wir vorbereitet. Wir haben einige Verbündete, die uns helfen werden. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass wir eine gute Chance haben werden", er nickte allen aufmunternd zu.

Sisilia bewunderte ihren Großonkel, wie er in so einer Situation und in so einer Zeit soviel Optimismus ausstrahlen konnte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, er würde ihnen Kraft geben, sie konnte sehen, wie viele, die gerade noch mit hängenden Schultern dagestanden hatten, ihren Rücken durchdrückten und mit geballten Fäusten, bereit zum Kampf, ihn ansahen.

„Remus, du gehst bitte zu Hagrid und sage ihm, er soll die Riesen benachrichtigen, wir brauchen sie hier beim Schloss und dann bitte ich dich, Harry beizustehen", trug er Remus auf, der ihm zunickte und sich sofort auf den Weg machte.

„Sicher, Professor Dumbledore", antwortete er ihm. Sisilia konnte seinen eisernen Blick sehen, als er sich umwendete und das Schloss verließ. So hatte sie Remus noch nie zuvor gesehen, er hatte fast immer einen kleinen Schalk im Blick, selbst wenn er ernst war, doch dieser war nun vollkommen verschwunden und hatte einem anderen Gefühl Platz gemacht, ... der Angst!

„Ich denke, die Schüler sind vorerst in ihren Häusern am sichersten, doch werde ich alle Passwörter ändern und nur noch die jeweiligen Hauslehrer werden sie erfahren."

Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, Minerva und Severus nickten kurz zum Schulleiter, als er sie ansah.

„Leider können wir sie nicht mit Flohpulver heimreisen lassen, denn ich fürchte die Kamine könnten überwacht werden und das Risiko gehe ich nicht ein. Und um für alle Schüler Portschlüssel einzurichten, haben wir im Augenblick nicht die Zeit", fuhr Dumbledore fort.

Ein leises Murmeln kam auf, als die Professoren miteinander zu reden begannen, doch als Albus seine Hände erneut hob, wurde es wieder vollkommen still.

„Dann würde ich sagen, sollten wir diese Trolle hier wegschaffen und die Türe wieder reparieren."

Professor McGonagall erklärte sich bereit die Türe wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, während Severus, Madam Hooch und Professor Vector sich um die Trolle kümmern wollten.

„Professor Vector, wenn Sie dann anschließend bitte die Eingangstüre bewachen würden, und wenn jemand versucht einzudringen, geben sie bitte Alarm", trug er der Arithmantiklehrerin auf, welche nickte.

„Natürlich, Professor Dumbledore", sie sah ihn mit ernster Miene an und machte sich dann daran Snape und Hooch zu helfen.

Professor Trelawney und Professor Sinistra schickte er auf den Astronomie Turm mit der Aufgabe Ausschau zu halten, ob sich irgendjemand oder irgendetwas Hogwarts nähern würde.

„Ich werde Fawks losschicken, er soll den Orden und die Auroren informieren und Harry nehme ich mit zu mir in mein Büro", erklärte er, drehte sich um und stieg die Stufen nach oben. Sisilia rannte so schnell sie konnte hinter ihm her und holte ich mitten auf der Treppe schweratmend ein.

„Onkel warte! Ich denke, es ist nicht gut, wenn Harry bei dir im Büro ist. Dort werden sie als erstes nach ihm suchen", sagte Sisilia besorgt und ihr Blick zeigte ihm, dass sie auch große Angst hatte. Er dachte kurz nach und nickte dann sehr langsam und kaum merklich.

„Ich denke, du hast recht. Ich werde Harry zu euch in den Kerker schicken, da werden sie ihn zuletzt vermuten", sagte er dann leise.

„Schick seine Freunde auch, ich denke, die wird er jetzt brauchen", flüsterte sie ihm zu. Er nickte und ging dann weiter nach oben. Sisilia sah ihm hinterher und sie konnte erkennen, wie müde er trotz der Kraft, die er vorhin ausgestrahlt hatte, doch war. Sie ging langsam wieder nach unten, sah Severus, Madam Hooch und Professor Vectra kurz dabei zu, wie sie die Trolle, teilweise als Pakete verschnürt, sie vermutete, dass diese noch lebten und teilweise auch so, hinaus schweben ließen, dann ging sie erst mal zurück in ihr Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich auf dem Sofa niederließ und ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen vergrub. Sie spürte wie ihre Hände von ihren Tränen feucht wurden, dann zog sie ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Tasche und wischte sich das Gesicht damit ab.

„Sisilia, du darfst jetzt nicht aufgeben, hörst du", sagte sie leise zu sich selber und versuchte sich wieder zu sammeln. Einige Minuten starrte sie auf die Wand ihr gegenüber und als sie ein Klopfen hörte, zuckte sie erneut zusammen.

„Ja, bitte", rief sie und schaute zur Tür. Als diese aufging, sah sie, wie Harry unsicher den Kopf herein steckte.

„Harry! Komm rein", forderte sie ihn und die andern, die hinter ihm standen auf. Harry betrat etwas unsicher das Zimmer, den Tarnumhang über den Arm gelegt und sah sich um, als ob er etwas oder jemanden suchen würde.

„Professor Dumbledore schickt uns, er meinte wir sollen zu Ihnen kommen", erklärte er leise und ging in den Raum hinein.

Nach Harry betraten noch Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Luna und Neville das Zimmer.

„Ich weiß, es war meine Idee. Alles in Ordnung, Harry?" fragte Sisilia und sah ihn besorgt an.

„Nein", brummte er, blieb mitten im Raum stehen und sah Sisilia mit einem Blick an, der ihr durch und durch ging. Erst jetzt wurde ihr so richtig bewusst, was sie da eigentlich gefragt hatte.

„Es tut mir leid Harry, das war eine dumme Frage, ich..."

„Ist schon gut. Ist eben nicht so einfach, zu wissen, dass es einem bald an den Kragen gehen soll", sagte Harry sarkastisch und versuchte ein Grinsen, was ihm aber vollkommen misslang.

„Sag so was nicht Harry", entfuhr es Hermine und sah ihn entsetzt an.

„Ach nein, warum sollte ich nicht? Voldemort ist irgendwo da draußen und wartet nur auf einen geeigneten Moment, um mich zu töten. Warum sollte ich dann so etwas nicht sagen dürfen?", er lachte nun laut auf, doch es klang irgendwie irr und Sisilia sah zum ersten Mal die pure Angst in Harrys Augen aufleuchten. Doch noch bevor Sisilia aufstehen konnte, war Ginny zu ihm gegangen und hatte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm gelegt.

„Harry, bitte du machst mir Angst", sagte sie zu ihm und sah ihn eindringlich an.

„Es tut mir leid, Ginny", sagte er leise und senkte seinen Blick auf den Boden.

„Ich verstehe dich, Harry. Es ist verdammt hart. Aber du weißt, du bist nicht alleine, wir alle..."

In dem Moment ging die Türe auf und Severus trat herein. Er stockte kurz und sah erstaunt auf die kleine Gruppe, die sich im Wohnzimmer versammelt hatte und dann zu Sisilia.

„Albus und ich sind der Meinung, dass Harry im Kerker vorerst am sichersten ist, weil sie ihn da zuletzt suchen werden", erklärte sie ihm kurz und er nickte dann, ohne ein Wort dazu zu sagen.

„Harry, wie gesagt, du bist nicht alleine, wir alle werden dir helfen und dich beschützen. Wir stehen dir zur Seite und du hast etwas, was der Dunkle Lord nicht besitzt. Wahre Freunde, die dich lieben, Harry und das ist dein großer Vorteil", führte sie ihre Erklärung zu Ende und sah Harry an, der ihrem Blick stand hielt, doch dann zu Severus schaute, als dieser sich auf die Sofalehne neben Sisilia setzte. Severus öffnete kurz seinen Mund, doch dann schloss er ihn wieder und sah Harry nur stumm an. Sisilia bemerkte dies und sah Severus fragend an, doch dieser schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf.

„Ich denke, es ist das Beste, wir gehen jetzt nach unten in die Kerker, vielleicht ins Klassenzimmer? Von dort haben wir zwei Fluchtmöglichkeiten, für den Fall des Falles", sagte Severus und erhob sich. Die Schüler nickten stumm und stiegen die Stufen voran nach unten, nachdem Severus auf diese gedeutet hatte.

„Ich komme gleich nach, ich werde auf Remus warten, dass er weiß, wo er uns finden kann", rief Sisilia ihnen hinterher.

„Gut in Ordnung. Dann sehen wir uns gleich", antwortete Severus und drehte sich noch mal um und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Zart strich Sisilia ihm noch einmal über die Wange, bevor er den sechsen folgte.

Nachdenklich sah Sisilia ihnen hinterher und erhob sich dann, sie ging zur Eingangshalle, um dort auf Remus zu warten. Die Trolle waren inzwischen alle verschwunden und die Eingangstür wieder da, wo sie hingehörte. Der Rest der Halle sah ganz schön mitgenommen aus. Die Rüstungen lagen in Einzelteilen verstreut an der Wand und einige der Steinfiguren waren komplett zerstört. Auch die Wände hatten einiges abbekommen. Doch noch bevor Sisilia sich genauer umsehen konnte, ging die Tür auf und Remus trat herein und ging gleich, als er Sisilia entdeckte, auf sie zu.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte er besorgt und legte seine Hände auf ihre Arme.

„Ja, mir geht es gut. Ich warte nur auf dich, ich will dich zu Harry bringen", erklärte sie ihn und versuchte ein Lächeln.

„Oh, gut. Wo ist er denn?", fragte er sie überrascht.

„Komm mit", antwortete sie ihm und ging voraus. Sie wählte absichtlich nicht den Weg über die Treppen, sondern über ihre kleine Wohnung. Sie wollte vermeiden, dass irgendjemand sie unterwegs sah. Und sie wusste, außer Dobby, betrat keine der Elfen ihre Wohnung. Remus folgte ihr überrascht und schloss hinter sich die Türe, die zum Wohnzimmer führte.

„Er ist bei euch?", fragte er, als die Türe ins Schloss gefallen war.

„Nein, unten im Kerker. Ich denke im Büro des Schulleiters werden sie wohl als erstes nach ihm suchen", erklärte sie ihm und ging zur Treppe weiter. Doch plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung, versteifte sie sich wieder, als sich ihr Unterleib wieder schmerzhaft verkrampfte. Remus war sofort bei ihr, als er das sah und hielt sie fest.

„Was hast du?", fragte er fast gehetzt ängstlich und sah sie besorgt an. Sisilia versuchte langsam und ruhig zu atmen und als der Schmerz etwas nachließ, sah sie Remus an.

„Nichts, es war nur das Kind, ich denke es hat mir einen Nerv eingeklemmt. Schon gut. Es geht schon wieder", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen. Doch sein Blick verriet ihr, dass er ihr nicht so recht glaubte.

„Es ist wirklich alles in Ordnung, großer Bruder, mach dir keine Gedanken", wiederholte sie und lächelte ihn jetzt an.

„Lass uns nach unten gehen, sie warten sicher schon alle", fügte sie hinzu und stieg jetzt die Treppen nach unten. Remus ließ sie nicht aus den Augen, das bemerkte Sisilia wohl, doch sie versuchte so zu tun, als würde sie es nicht sehen und als sei alles in bester Ordnung.

Sie betraten den Klassenraum und als Remus Harry sah, ging er gleich zu ihm und drückte ihn kurz. Sisilia beobachtete dies und sie hatte das Gefühl, das war genau das, was Harry jetzt gebraucht hatte. Sein Gesicht hellte sich nun ein wenig auf, als er Remus sah und er lächelte ihn freudig an.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du bei mir bist", sagte Harry dankbar zu ihm.

„Aber sicher doch, Harry. Ich hab dir versprochen, da zu sein, wenn du mich brauchst und das halte ich auch", zwinkerte er ihm zu und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

Sisilia ging zu Severus und sah ihm in die Augen. Sie konnte auch in seinen Augen lesen, dass er angespannt war. Sie alle wussten nicht, was die kommenden Stunden bringen würden. Es ging um so viel, das Leben von vielen stand auf dem Spiel und Sisilia hatte Angst, um alle hier. Sie lehnte sich gegen Severus und legte ihre Arme um seine Mitte, auch er schlang seine Arme um sie und hielt sie ganz fest. Er ließ sie erst wieder los, als Neville in die Stille zu sprechen begann.

„Was wird denn jetzt passieren? Ich meine, wir können uns doch nicht ewig hier verstecken?", er sah von Remus und Harry zu Severus und Sisilia, die sich nur stumm ansahen und ratlos mit den Schultern zuckten.

„Wir haben keine Ahnung Mr. Longbottom. Wirklich nicht, ich denke Professor Dumbledore wird uns informieren, sobald er etwas Neues weiß", antwortete Sisilia, „Solange werden wir einfach hier warten", seufzte sie, da sie selber das Warten hasste, ihr war es lieber, wenn sie etwas tun konnte.

Neville nickte zu ihr und setzte sich dann in eine der Bänke. Auch die anderen suchten sich einen Platz, sie schwiegen sich gegenseitig an. Ron hielt Hermines Hand fest und sah diese immer wieder angespannt an. Ginny und Luna hatten sich auch jeweils in eine der Bänke gesetzt und wenn man Luna so ansah, konnte man fast glauben, dass sie in einer anderen Welt war, so abwesend sah sie gegen die Decke des Klassenzimmers.

„Severus?", fragte Sisilia nun sehr leise.

„Was ist?", er sah sie fragend an.

„Sag mal, sagt dir der Name Nagini etwas?", fragte sie in die Stille hinein, in der man die sprichwörtliche Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können und obwohl sie sehr leise gesprochen hatte, konnten es doch alle verstehen. Severus zuckte zusammen, als sie den Namen aussprach und Harry fuhr wie von der Tarantel gestochen hoch.

„Woher kennen Sie diesen Namen?", schoss es aus ihm heraus und seine Augen blitzten ängstlich auf, als er ihr diese Frage stellte. Auch Severus sah sie mit einem gewissen Entsetzten in den Augen an.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, mir spuckt der Name nur andauernd im Kopf herum, ich weiß nicht wieso. Kennt ihr jemanden, der so heißt?" Sie sah von Harry zu Severus.

„Nicht jemanden, sondern etwas", antwortete Severus ihr und musterte sie nun genau.

„Ja, das stimmt. Nagini ist die Schlange von Voldemort", erklärte Harry ihr und sah sie erstaunt an. Sisilias Augen weiteten sich ein wenig und sie versuchte weder Harry noch Severus anzusehen. Dann war das vielleicht die Schlange, die sie vorhin vor ihrem geistigen Auge gesehen hatte, als sie mit Firenze gesprochen hatte. Sie spürte wie ihr Körper leicht zu zittern begann und ihre Knie weich wurden, sie knickte leicht weg, doch Severus, der das sofort bemerkte fing sie ab und schob sie zu seinem Stuhl, auf den er sie setzte.

„Was hast du? Soll ich Madam Pomfrey holen?", fragte er sie besorgt, doch Sisilia schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein es geht mir gut. Es war einfach nur zuviel vorhin", erklärte sie. Sie schluckte kurz und hob dann wieder den Kopf.

„Vielleicht könntest du etwas Tee machen, ich könnte einen schönen heißen Tee vertragen", bat sie ihn, „danach geht es mir bestimmt wieder besser", sie versuchte mit fester Stimme zu reden. Severus nickte und machte sich gleich daran Wasser warm zu machen. Für einen Moment schloss Sisilia die Augen und die Erinnerung an die Vision kam schlagartig wieder zurück. Wieder sah sie diese große Schlange, wie sie auf Severus zukroch und ihm ihre langen scharfen Zähne in die Seiten hieb.

Erschrocken fuhr sie zusammen, als Severus ihr seine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?", seine Stimme klang sehr eindringlich.

„Ja, schon gut. Es ist eben nicht einfach, aber es geht schon", gab sie jetzt zurück und versuchte erneut das Ganze zu verdrängen.

Professor McGonagall machte sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Sie machte sich große Sorgen und wollte nach ihren Schülern sehen.

Doch in dem Augenblick, als sie vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame angekommen war, schwang dieses auf und eine ganze Schar Schüler drängte schreiend heraus. Sie blieben abrupt stehen, als sie Professor McGonagall sahen.

Collin Creevey, welcher als erstes den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen hatte, rannte auf sie zu.

„Professor! Vampire!", rief er verstört und deutete in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Vampire? Aber wie ist das möglich?", fragte sie ihn geschockt und sah zu den Anderen, die seine Aussage mit einem Kopfnicken bestätigten.

„Sie haben die Scheiben eingeworfen und sind durch die Fenster gekommen. Sie suchen nach Harry. Immer wieder haben sie seinen Namen gerufen", die Worte wirbelten panikartig aus Collins Mund und er sah seine Lehrerin ängstlich an.

„Gibt es Verletzte?", sie versuchte ihn verhältnismäßig ruhig anzusehen. Denn was sie jetzt auf keinen Fall gebrauchen konnte, war Panik.

„Ich weiß es nicht, wir sind weggelaufen, als wir sie gesehen haben, aber einige ältere haben sich ihnen entgegen gestellt", erklärte er ihr und seine Augen huschten angstvoll hinter sich.

„Gut, ihr werdet alle in meine Klassenzimmer gehen und dort Mucksmäuschenstill auf mich warten, ich werde mich darum kümmern", sagte sie leise zu ihm und deutete Richtung Treppe. Die Schüler nickten stumm und liefen so schnell sie konnten die Treppen nach unten.

„Leise hab ich gesagt!", rief sie ihnen verhalten hinterher. Dann richtete sie ihren Zauberstab auf ein Schwert, welches zur Zierde an der Wand hing, welches sich daraufhin sofort in eine brennende Fackel verwandelte. Sie nahm diese Fackel aus ihrer Halterung und betrat, als eine Lücke zwischen den, aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum fliehenden Schülern entstand, den Turm. Sie schob die restlichen Schüler stumm zum Portraitloch hinaus, nickte ihnen aufmunternd zu und ging dann selber weiter in den Raum hinein, als plötzlich von den Schlafräumen lautes Geschrei zu hören war.

Entsetzt wollte sie dort hinlaufen, als sie eine Stimme hinter sich vernahm und sich noch mal umwandte.

„Minerva?"

Es war Professor Dumbledore, der den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten hatte. Als sie sah, dass er eine Platzwunde auf der Stirn hatte, erschrak sie fürchterlich. Blut war an seiner Schläfe nach unten gelaufen und hatte seine Haare ein wenig verklebt.

„Albus, was ist geschehen?", wollte sie besorgt wissen.

„Vampire. Ich war gerade dabei eine Nachricht an das Ministerium zu schicken, als ein schwerer Stein, den diese Kerle durch mein Fenster geworfen haben, meinen Kopf getroffen hat. Ich bin wohl kurz weggetreten und als ich wieder zu mir kam, waren in meinem Büro drei oder vier dieser Vampire. Sie haben nach Harry gesucht. Ich bin ihnen entkommen, als sie sich auf mich stürzen wollten. Ich vermute sie suchen jetzt hier nach ihm?", er sah Professor McGonagall über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg an.

„In der Tat", sagte sie knapp und presste ihre Lippen aufeinander, die einen sehr schmalen Strich bildeten. Dann hörten sie erneut einen lauten Schrei aus den Jungenschlafräumen.

Albus schnipste kurz mit den Fingern und hielt dann ebenfalls, wie Professor McGonagall eine Fackel in seiner Hand. Dann liefen sie los und stiegen, so schnell sie konnten die Stufen nach oben, immer dem Lärm folgend.

Albus hatte den Schlafraum zuerst erreicht und stürzte ins Zimmer. Er sah, wie Dean Thomas mit einem Vampir auf seinem Bett rang, der versuchte ihn in den Hals zu beißen.

Der Schulleiter richtete seinen Zauberstab gegen den Vampir, worauf dieser wie von einer Tarantel gestochen hochschoss, aufbrüllte und sich dann mit wutverzerrter Miene umdrehte.

Albus blieb ganz ruhig stehen und sah ihn an. Der Vampir machte einen Satz und wollte sich mit einem Sprung auf Dumbledore stürzen, als dieser erneut seinen Zauberstab auf ihn richtete und ein sehr grelles Licht aus dessen Spitze schoss. Der Vampir hatte nicht einmal mehr Zeit zu schreien so schnell ging dann alles. Das Sonnenlicht aus Albus Dumbledores Zauberstab sorgte dafür, dass sich der Vampir noch im Sprung, in Asche verwandelte und diese vor seinen Füßen auf den Boden rieselte. Dean sah den Schulleiter mit großen Augen an.

„Sie vertragen kein Sonnenlicht. Es tötet sie", erklärte er ihm knapp, reicht ihm seine Hand und zog ihn von Bett hoch.

Minerva hatte sich indessen um den zweiten Vampir gekümmert, der mit einem Wasserkrug auf Seamus Finnigan einschlagen wollte. In letzter Sekunde verwandelte sie den Krug in ein weiches Kissen, das dann den Kopf von Seamus traf. Der Vampir schaute irritiert auf das Kissen, was McGonagall sofort ausnutzte und ihm die brennende Fackel gegen den Körper presste. Der Kerl sprang wütend und schreiend auf. Inzwischen hatte die Kleidung des Vampirs Feuer gefangen, so warf er sich zu Boden und versuchte das Feuer zu ersticken, indem er sich herumwälzte. Seamus robbte schnell von dem Vampir weg, bis zu einer Wand, wo er sich aufrappelte und eng an die Wand gepresst stehen blieb. Mit entsetzten Augen starrte er auf das Wesen.

Minerva McGonagall sah mit ekelverzerrtem Gesicht zu dem Vampir und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf ihn.

„Lumos Solem!", rief sie und auch dieser Vampir verwandelte sich vor den Augen aller in Staub.

Zurück blieb nur ein Häufchen Asche, das durch den Wind, der durch das kaputte Fenster blies im Zimmer unmerklich verteilt wurde.

„Geht es Ihnen gut", fragte Professor McGonagall die beiden und musterte sie sorgfältig.

„Dean nickte nur, immer noch auf die Stelle blickend, an der der Vampir gerade gelegen hatte.

„Ja, uns ist nichts passiert. Sie haben nach Harry gesucht, sie wollten von uns wissen, wo er ist", erklärte Seamus Finnigan und blickte nun fragend von McGonagall zu Dumbledore.

„Er ist in Sicherheit", antwortete Dumbledore knapp, der Seamus Blick verstanden hatte.

Seamus fragte auch nicht weiter sondern nickte beruhigt.

Da hörten sie erneut Schreie und sahen sich erschrocken an. Dumbledore war der Erste, der reagierte, er wendete sich um und stürzte aus dem Raum. Die Schreie kamen von unten vom Gemeinschaftsraum. McGonagall und die beiden Jungs folgten ihm. Als sie unten ankamen, sahen sie ein schreckliches Bild. Sechs oder sieben Vampire hatten eine kleine Schar von Schülerinnen eingekreist. Ihre Gesichter waren entsetzlich verzerrt und ihre toten Augen schrieen nach Blut. Mit der Zunge leckten sie sich über ihre Zähne und auch jemand, der sich nicht mit diesen Geschöpfen auskannte, konnte ahnen, was sie vor hatten. Die Mädchen drängten sich angstvoll in der Mitte zusammen. Sie hielten sich an den Händen fest und pressten die Rücken gegeneinander.

„Zieht eure Zauberstäbe", rief Dumbeldore ihnen zu, als er die letzten Stufen nach unten rannte. Die Mädchen reagierten nicht sofort, doch durch die eindrucksvolle Stimme von Dumbledore gehorchten sie nach einem kurzen Zögern, fast automatisch griffen sie zitternd in ihre Umhänge. Auch Dean und Seamus hatte ihre Zauberstäbe gezogen und waren nun neben dem Schulleiter stehen geblieben, der seinen Zauberstab auf die Gruppe im Raum richtete.

„Sprecht mir nach", rief er.

„LUMOS SOLEM!", rief er laut und deutlich und die anderen taten es ihm nach. Zuerst Professor McGonagall und dann Dean und Seamus.

Ein leuchtend grelles Licht entstand und die Vampire wichen, mit vor das Gesicht haltenden Händen zurück. Als die Mädchen das realisierten, taten sie es ihnen nach. Eine Zauberstabspitze nach der anderen leuchtete sonnenhell auf. Sie hörten das Jammern und Schreien der Vampire, auf die sie nun zugingen. Diese hatten keine Chance, einer nach dem anderen zerfiel vor ihren Augen zu Staub.

Dumbledore löschte seinen Zauberstab.

„Nox", murmelte Minerva hinter ihm und nach und nach verloschen auch die anderen Lichter.

„Das habt ihr sehr gut gemacht", lobte der Schulleiter sie und sah sie aufmunternd an.

Eines der Mädchen sank nach der Anspannung in die Knie und versenkte ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. McGonagall ging auf sie zu und sprach beruhigend auf sie ein.

„Es ist alles vorbei. Sie haben es überstanden, beruhigen Sie sich wieder", sagte sie zu der Viertklässlerin. Dann sah sie zu den anderen.

„Gehen Sie auch hinunter in meinen Klassenraum", forderte sie die übrig gebliebenen Schüler im Gemeinschaftsraum auf.

„Einen Moment noch, Mr. Thomas und Mr. Finnigan, würden Sie bitte noch kurz hier bleiben", bat der Schulleiter die beiden jungen Männer. Er wartete, bis die Mädchen und Professor McGonagall den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen hatten und sah dann zu den Beiden.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie beide mit Harry Potter gut befreundet sind. Und ich wollte Sie fragen, ob Sie vielleicht bereit wären, für und mit ihm zu kämpfen und sich gegen Lord Voldemort zu stellen", sein ernster Blick wanderte von einem zum andern. Die beiden sahen sich kurz an und nickten dann heftig.

„Sicher, Sir", antwortete Seamus sofort, doch der Schulleiter hob beschwichtigend seine Hände und fuhr fort.

„Sie dürfen nicht vergessen, dass es eine sehr gefährliche Angeleinheit ist und, dass es bei der Sache um Leben und Tod geht. Sie sollten es sich wirklich gut überlegen. Keiner wird böse oder enttäuscht sein, wenn Sie sich anders entscheiden werden", erklärte er ihnen weiterhin und seine blauen Augen blickten fragend von einem zum andern.

„Also, ich bin dabei", erklärte Dean Thomas und richtete sich gerade auf, sein Blick wanderte zu Seamus, der ihn noch unsicher ansah, doch dann nickte er auch und sah den Schulleiter direkt an.

„Mit mir können Sie auch rechnen", antwortete er, doch man konnte hören, wie seine Stimme leicht zitterte.

„Ihr habt Mut. Das ist gut so, ich weiß schon warum euch der Sprechende Hut nach Gryffindor geschickt hat. Ich bin stolz auf euch, auf euch beide", erklärte Albus Dumbeldore und legte ihnen jeweils eine Hand auf die Schulter. Stolz über dieses Lob, sahen sich die Beiden an und der Schulleiter nickte ihnen noch einmal aufmunternd zu.

„Gut dann geht hinunter in den Kerker, Harry befindet sich dort mit Professor Snape und Remus Lupin. Aber sagt keinem etwas davon, hört ihr keinem, auch keinem der Lehrer. In dem Fall, dass man euch fragen sollte, ihr habt einen Auftrag von mir", er warf ihnen eine warnenden Blick zu. Sie nickten stumm, dann verließen sie den Gemeinschaftsraum und marschierten zusammen hinunter, durch das ausgestorben wirkende Schloss, direkt zum Kerker.

Albus Dumbledore sah ihnen nachdenklich hinterher. Seine Gedanken wanderten zu dem, was Harry und seinen Freunden heute Nacht noch bevor stehen würde, seine Gesichtszüge wurden hart und seine Augen unendlich traurig, als er daran dachte, dass er Harry sein Schicksal nicht ersparen oder abnehmen konnte. Er dachte an die Zeit zurück, als er gegen Grindelwald angetreten war. Es war ebenfalls keine einfache Aufgabe gewesen, doch er war damals schon viel älter und erfahrener. Er seufzte schwer, warf noch mal einen Blick durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und ging ebenfalls hinaus. Er hatte Angst vor dem was morgen vielleicht sein konnte. Davor, dass Voldemort siegen könnte.

Severus reichte ihr eine Tasse mit Tee und sah dann zu den anderen.

„Möchte sonst noch jemand Tee?", fragte er in die Runde. Doch alle schüttelten nur den Kopf.

„Keine Angst ich hab nicht vor, irgendjemanden zu vergiften", erklärte er und blickte sie einzeln an. Remus der in einer Bank neben Harry gesessen hatte fuhr hoch, ging auf Severus einen Schritt zu und zeigte mit dem Finger auf ihn.

„Severus", fauchte er, „das ist ganz und gar nicht komisch", fuhr Remus ihn wütend an. Severus sah ihn überrasch an und seine Augen verengten sich, als er Remus so auf sich zukommen sah. Sisilia sah, wie seine Hand im ersten Moment etwas zuckte, so als hätte er kurz überlegt nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen.

Doch noch bevor Sisilia etwas sagen oder tun konnte, war Harry aufgesprungen und hatte sich zwischen die Beiden gestellt.

„Ich hätte gerne Tee, Sir", sagte er und sah Severus an, der sich zuerst nicht rührte und weiterhin auf Remus blickte, doch dann drehte sich Remus um und starrte zur Wand.

Mit einem eisigen Blick ging Severus zurück zu dem Tisch, schenkte Harry auch Tee ein und reicht sie ihm die Tasse. Harry bedankte sich und marschierte zurück zu seinem Platz. Severus blickte Remus einen Moment lang an, dann ging er auf ihn zu und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Schon gut, wir sind alle angespannt. Remus, vergiss es einfach. In Ordnung?", sagte er zu ihm und dieser drehte sich um, sah ihn einen Moment lang an, dann reichte er ihm die Hand. „Danke, es tut mir leid, dass ich dich angefahren habe, es ist nur ...", er warf einen unauffälligen Blick zu Harry, aber so, dass dieser es nicht sehen konnte. Severus nickte als ihm klar wurde, was er meinte und drückte leicht seine Schulter.

„Ich verstehe", sagte er leise mit einem Blick zu den anderen.

„Ach, weißt du was? Gib mir auch einen Tee", sagte er dann und ging mit Severus zu dem Tischchen hinüber.

Severus schenkte ihm ebenfalls ein und gab ihm die Tasse.

Sisilia, die das Ganze beobachtet hatte, trank von ihrem Tee und ihre Blicke wanderten durch den Raum. Ron und Hermine saßen zusammen in einer Bank und starrten vor sich hin. Neville sah von einem zum anderen und trommelte nervös mit seinen Fingern auf dem Tisch herum.

Luna machte den Eindruck, sie würde in einer anderen Welt sein.

Da klopfte es plötzlich an der Türe. Alle zuckten merklich zusammen und automatisch griffen sie nach ihren Zauberstäben. Harry stand wie vom Blitz getroffen auf und starrte auf die Türe. Remus packte Harry an der Schulter und stieß Neville leicht an, um ihn auch zum Aufstehen zu bewegen.

Severus winkte alle leise zur Wand, an die sie sich stellen sollten. Selber trat er mit gezogenem Zauberstab auf die Türe zu. Ängstlich stellte sich Sisilia zu Ron und Hermine an ein großes Regal und spähte zur Tür. Severus drehte sich noch einmal um und überprüfte, ob alle außer Sichtweite der Türe waren, bevor er dort hin ging und diese mit einem leichten Ruck öffnete und den Zauberstab nach draußen richtete.

„Sir. Pro ... Professor Dumbledore sch ... schickt uns zu Ihnen", hörten sie eine ihnen bekannte Stimme. Dean Thomas hatte leicht zu stottern angefangen, als er Severus Zauberstab erblickte, den er auf ihn gerichtet hatte.

Severus winkte Dean und Seamus ins Klassenzimmer, warf noch mal einen Blick in den Flur und verschloss dann wieder magisch die Türe.

Hermine trat auf die beiden zu, gefolgt von Ron und Harry.

„Seamus! Dean! Wo kommt ihr denn her? Und wie seht ihr aus?", wollte Hermine wissen, die bemerkt hatte, dass ihre Kleidung etwas ramponiert war.

Die beiden begannen zu erzählen, dass die Vampire in den Gryffindor Turm eingedrungen waren und wie Albus und Minerva diese vernichtet hatten. Die Augen von Severus wurden groß bei ihren Worten, er starrte sie einen Moment nachdenklich an, doch dann presste er seine Lippen aufeinander.

Harry schluckte schwer, als er das hörte und Sisilia lief es einkalt den Rücken hinunter. Sie warf einen Blick zu Severus, der ebenfalls in dem Moment zu ihr sah.

„Jetzt wissen wir, was Alucard damit gemeint hatte", murmelte er und seine Augen verfinsterten sich.

„Hat es ... ich meine wurde jemand ...?", begann Sisilia, die nicht recht wusste, wie sie die Frage stellen sollte, doch die beiden verstanden sofort, was meinte.

„Sie haben es nicht geschafft, jemanden zu beißen oder zu verletzten", antwortete Dean ihr.

Sie konnten hören wie Harry geräuschvoll ausatmete und als alle zu ihm sahen, drehte er sich um und ging ein paar Schritte von den anderen weg. Sisilia wollte ihm nachgehen, doch Remus hielt sie auf, schüttelte den Kopf und folgte dann selber Harry.

Er ging mit ihm nach vorn zum Waschbecken und dort blieben sie beide stehen. Alle starrten ihnen hinterher, bis Severus seine Stimme wieder erhob.

„Möchte vielleicht jetzt noch jemand Tee?", fragte er, um den beiden die Chance zu geben, in Ruhe miteinander reden zu können.

Hermine nickte und auch Dean und Seamus bejahten seine Frage.

Sisilia setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl, der etwas abseits von den anderen stand, aber auch so nahe bei Remus und Harry, dass sie einen Teil ihres Gespräches mitverfolgen konnte.

„Sie sind nur wegen mir hier. Ich denke es wäre das Beste, ich würde mich ihm stellen, dann werden sie die anderen alle in Ruhe lassen. Ich will nicht, dass wegen mir noch jemand sterben muss." Harrys Worte klangen verzweifelt und verbittert.

„Das stimmt nicht Harry, das weißt du. Voldemort will Macht und Einfluss, er wird versuchen jeden zu töten, der sich ihm in den Weg stellt. Und du bist nur einer von vielen, die er will", versuchte Remus ihm klar zu machen.

„Aber jetzt hier und heute, bin ich es, den er will. Warum sonst hätte er die Vampire in den Gryffindor Turm geschickt? Dean und Seamus haben doch gesagt, dass sie nach _mir_ gesucht hätten", er deutete mit der Hand auf seine Brust.

„Vielleicht, bist du im Augenblick sein Hauptziel, aber glaub mir Harry, über kurz oder lang, sind es alle, die nicht auf seiner Seite stehen. Versteh doch, deine Eltern haben sich für dich geopfert, weil sie wollten, dass du weiterlebst. Ich bin mir sicher, sie hatten gewusst, wie wichtig du noch für die Zaubererwelt sein wirst. Genauso wie Sirius. Ich bin mir sicher, er würde nicht wollen, dass du blind in dein Verderben rennst. Wir alle wollen das nicht. Wir wollen dich solange beschützen, wie es uns möglich ist. Es wird deine Zeit kommen Harry, da wirst du auf dich alleine gestellt sein und keiner von uns wird dir dann beistehen können. Aber bis es soweit ist, werden wir alles tun, damit dir nichts geschieht." Remus sah ihn eindringlich an, während er redete. Er hatte seine Hände auf seine Schulter gelegt und Sisilia sah, wie verzweifelt er aussah.

Harry erwiderte seinen Blick und nickte leicht.

„Ich weiß, doch es ist alles so verdammt schwer. Ich hab schon viele Nächte wachgelegen und mich immer wieder dasselbe gefragt: Warum ich? Warum bin ich derjenige der gegen Voldemort antreten muss. Wie soll ich das schaffen, ich bin doch nichts Besonderes", er suchte nach Antworten in Remus' Gesicht, doch dieser wusste ebenso wenig eine Antwort darauf, wie alle anderen hier. Er schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf.

„Harry, ich weiß es nicht", antwortete er ehrlich und man konnte sehen, wie hilflos sich Remus in dem Moment fühlen musste. Sie sahen sich noch einen Moment lang an, dann nahmen sie sich kurz in den Arm.

„Harry, du wirst es schaffen, wir alle glauben an dich", sagte Remus noch leise, bevor er ihn wieder losließ.

„Danke", hauchte Harry, rieb sich mit seinem Ärmel über die Augen und drehte sich dann wieder um. Remus und Harry kamen zurück zu den anderen. Sisilia warf Remus einen aufmunternden Blick zu, worauf er beim vorbeigehen kurz ihre Hand nahm und diese fest drückte.

Albus Dumbledore traf im zweiten Stock auf Hagrid, der gerade vom Verbotenen Wald zurückgekommen war. In der Hand hielt er seinen Regenschirm fest umklammert und sah sich immer wieder vorsichtig um. Er winkte Albus, als er ihn sah und dieser presste einen Finger auf seinen Mund und forderte Hagrid auf ruhig zu sein. Der Schulleiter dirigierte ihn in ein leeres Klassenzimmer, um dort mit ihm in Ruhe sprechen zu können.

„Was hast du erreicht, Hagrid", fragte der Schulleiter leise mit ernstem Gesicht und musterte seinen Wildhüter eingehend.

„Professor Dumbledore. Todesser sin auf'm Weg ins Schloss, es sind mindestens zwanzig Stück, wenn nich noch mehr", sagte er warnend zu dem Schulleiter.

„Das weiß ich bereits, Professor Trelawney und Professor Sinistra haben mich informiert", erklärte er dem Wildhüter.

„Sie hab'n meine Hütte in Brand gesteckt!", schimpfte er polternd los. Dumbledore hob beschwichtigend die Hand, damit er leise sein sollte und Hagrid senkte seine Stimme.

„Nachdem ich aus dem Verbotenen Wald zurück kam, bin ich in meine Hütte gegangen, um meine Sachen zu holen, da hab ich plötzlich ein Poltern gehört. Ich hab aus'm Fenster gesehen und konnte viele Gestalten erkennen, sie hatte alle schwarze Umhänge und trugen Masken. Einer von ihnen gab die Anweißung meine Hütte anzuzünden. Sie brannte dann schneller, als ich Quidditch sagen konnte. Ich hatte gerade noch genug Zeit, meine Tiere durch den Hinterausgang aus der Hütte zu bringen. Ich bin entkommen, ohne dass sie mich gesehen hab'n. Vielleicht dachten sie auch, ich wär nich da, da ich mich sehr leise verhalten hab. Ich konnt mich ihnen nich entgegenstellen, es waren einfach zu viele, sonst hätte ich ganz sicher versucht sie aufzuhalten", er sah Dumbledore mit traurigen und gleichzeitig wütenden Augen an. Hagrids Gesicht war wutverzerrt, er hatte seine mächtigen Pranken zu Fäusten ballte, die er immer wieder aufmachte und schloss.

„Hagrid, keiner kann und wird von dir erwarten, dass du dich alleine gegen so viele stellst. Es war richtig, dass du es nicht getan hast, es wäre Selbstmord gewesen, das weißt du", er sah Hagrid über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg streng an. Dieser nickte dann und wischte sich mit seinem Ärmel über seine Augen.

„Sie haben sie einfach niedergebrannt", wiederholte er noch einmal wütend.

„Hagrid, da ist nichts, was wir nicht wieder in Ordnung bringen könnten. Hauptsache, dir ist nichts geschehen", versuchte er ihn zu beruhigen.

„Was hast du wegen der Riesen erreicht?", wollte er nun endlich wissen und sah Hagrid, der sich mit einem riesengroßen angegrauten Taschentuch über die Augen wischte eindringlich an.

„Sir, ich war bei Grawp und er is unterwegs, um die Riesen zu holen. Ich hoffe sie werd'n inner halben Stunde da sein. Ich bin wirklich froh, dass sie inzwischen hier in der Nähe angekommen sind. Sie haben bis jetzt in einem kleinen verborgenen Tal im Norden Schottlands gehaust. Sin ja nich besonders viel, ich fürcht' höchstens vier oder fünf, aber mehr konnt'n wir leider nich überzeugen. Ich hoff nur, dass „Du weißt schon wer" auch nich mehr Erfolg hatte", brummte er und fuhr nachdenklich mit der Hand in seinem Bart.

Plötzlich erhellte ein grüner Lichtschein von draußen das Klassenzimmer und Dumbledores Blick fiel unwillkürlich aus dem Fenster. Er erkannte sofort, was der Grund für dieses Licht war. Langsam, mit starren Augen, trat er an das Fenster und sah hinaus.

„Jetzt ist es also doch soweit. Lord Voldemort hat den Kampf aufgenommen", sagte Dumbledore leise und sah zum Himmel hinauf, auf dem ein gewaltiges schauriges Bild zu sehen war.

Das Bildnis eines Totenschädels, aus dessen Maul eine Schlange kroch.


	43. Das Dunkle Mal

**Das Dunkle Mal!**

Hagrid hatte sich hinter Dumbledore gestellt und sah ebenfalls hinauf zum Himmel. Auf seinem Gesicht, das bei dem Schein des Lichtes makaber wirkte, konnte man den Schrecken erkennen, aber auch die Entschlossenheit, zu kämpfen bis zum Tod, wenn es sein musste.

„Das Dunkle Mal. Er soll nur kommen", knurrte Hagrid.

„Aber bevor er an Harry rankommen will, muss'er ers mal an mir vorbei", seine Augen funkelten bei diesen Worten und er sah Albus, der sich zu ihm umgedreht hatte ernst an.

Der Schulleiter blickte zu ihm auf und auch in seinen Augen war zu lesen, dass er vor hatte, es Voldemort und seinen Getreuen so schwer wie möglich zu machen.

„Zuerst müssen wir versuchen seine Anhänger auszuschalten und uns um die Schüler kümmern. Das geht vor. Harry ist in guten Händen, glaub mir. Und es wird alles getan, um Harry, solange wie möglich, vor den anderen in Sicherheit zu bringen", versuchte er Hagrid zu beruhigen. Dieser starrte den Schulleiter an und so etwas wie ein zustimmendes Brummen kam über seine Lippen.

„Gut, dann lass uns nach den Schülern sehen", sagte Albus entschlossen und ging, nachdem er einen letzen Blick auf das Dunkel Mal geworfen hatte, zur Türe. Er lauschte und als er von draußen nichts hören konnte, öffnete er die Türe und trat in den dunklen Gang hinaus. Hagrid folgte ihm, immer noch seinen Schirm in der Hand, in dem er seinen Zauberstab, den das Zaubereiministerium ihm vor über fünfzig Jahren in zwei Teile gebrochen hatte, als er die Schule verlassen musste, gegeben hatte und mit dem er ab und zu noch, verbotenerweise zauberte. Er hatte ihn mitgenommen, um sich gegen die Todesser einigermaßen wehren zu können. Auch wenn viele der Zauber ihm nicht sehr viel anhaben konnten, aufgrund seines Riesenblutes, dass in seinen Adern floss. Aber sicher war sicher. Denn auch er war nicht unverwundbar.

Sie saßen die nächste halbe Stunde stumm da, keiner sprach ein Wort. Severus hatte sich gegen seinen Schreibpult gelehnt und seine Hand auf Sisilias Schulter gelegt. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach, als plötzlich mit lautem Gepolter, die Türe, die von Snapes Büro, welche ins Klassenzimmer führte, aufschlug. Erschrocken fuhren alle herum, zogen automatisch ihre Zauberstäbe und starrten auf den Durchgang, in dem plötzlich Dobby aufgetaucht war.

Er sah furchtbar aus. Sein Kissenbezug, den er als Kleidung anhatte, war zerrissen und Blutverschmiert. Er hatte überall dunkle Flecken am Körper und er blutete stark an der Lippe und am Ohr. Eines seiner Augen war dunkelviolett und dick angeschwollen.

Als er in das Klassenzimmer tapste, konnten sie sehen, dass er ein Bein nachzog.

„Dobby?", rief Harry geschockt, als er ihn erblickte.

Sisilia sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf, ging auf Dobby zu, in die Knie und sah ihn mit entsetztem Blick an. Mit ihren Fingern wollte sie nach seinem Auge tasten, doch der kleine Kerl zuckte zurück. Sie zog ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Tasche und begann, die blutende Lippe von Dobby abzutupfen.

„Was um alles in der Welt ist passiert?", fragte Sisilia den kleinen Kerl, der wie Espenlaub zitterte und mit dem einen Auge, mit dem er noch sehen konnte zu ihnen blickte.

„Dobby muss Harry Potter warnen, Dobby hat es gesehen, am Himmel draußen", quiekte er schweratmend und seine sonst so hohe fipsige Stimme klang noch schriller, als sie es normalerweise schon tat. Es klang auch sehr viel Angst in seinen Worten mit.

„Dobby weiß, dass einige der anderen Hauselfen, die Anhänger von „Du weißt schon wem", in das Schloss gelassen haben", erklärt er aufgeregt.

Severus versteifte sich, als er das hörte und sah zu Remus, der ebenfalls geschockt in die Runde sah.

„Du hast was gesehen?", fragte Sisilia und sah Dobby der sehr ängstlich drein blickte an.

„Das Dunkle Mal, Dobby hat das Dunkle Mal gesehen", stieß er fast verzweifelt hervor.

Remus und Severus sahen sich erschrocken an, denn sie wussten was das bedeutete.

„Was ist mit Professor Vektor?" fragte Remus ernst an Dobby gewandt, der wusste, dass sie den Eingang hatte bewachen sollen. Dieser senkte den Kopf und schüttelte ihn. Sisilia gab es einen Stich in die Brust und ihr Magen zog sich zusammen, als sie das sah.

„Nein", stöhnte sie leise auf. Er wollte doch nicht wirklich damit sagen, dass die Elfen Professor Vektor getötet hatten. Als sie zu Remus sah, bemerkte sie, dass ihm die Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen war und er starrte weiterhin entsetzt zu Dobby.

„Was ist mit dir passiert?", fragte Harry und er schluckte hart bei seinen Worten.

„Die anderen Elfen haben Dobby verprügelt und dann in einen Schrank eingesperrt, als Dobby sie aufhalten wollte", erklärte er leise und sah dann wieder zu ihnen auf.

„Winky hat Dobby wieder rausgelassen, als sie das Dunkle Mal gesehen hat und Dobby ist sofort zu Ihnen gekommen, um Harry Potter zu warnen", erklärte er aufgeregt und eindringlich. Er zuckte fürchterlich zusammen, als Neville aus Versehen seinen Zauberstab, den er nervös zwischen seinen Fingern gedreht hatte, auf den Boden fallen ließ. Alle sahen zu Neville, der leicht rot wurde.

„Tschuldigung", sagte dieser dann und hob seinen Zauberstab wieder vom Boden auf.

Besorgt und nachdenklich sah Severus zu den anderen.

„Wenn Dobby uns gefunden hat, werden uns die andern auch finden. Wir müssen weg von hier", sagte er bestimmt und sah zu Remus und Sisilia, die kurz zustimmend nickten.

„Dann los, wir gehen durch das Büro", bestimmte er.

Sie ließen die Schüler vorgehen und als Sisilia ebenfalls das Büro betreten wollte, spürte sie wieder diese Schmerzen in ihrem Bauch, sie stöhnte auf, hielt sich am Türrahmen fest und schloss die Augen für einen Moment.

„Sil?", Severus griff besorgt nach ihr und stützte sie. Remus, der das ebenfalls bemerkt hatte, trat zu ihr und sah sie fragend an.

„Jetzt sag aber nicht, dass es wieder nur ein Nerv ist".

Sisilia sah ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf. Ihre Lippen hatte sie fest zusammengepresst. Durch die Nase atmete sie tief ein und dann durch den Mund wieder aus, bis der Schmerz nachließ und sie sich wieder entspannen konnte. Severus' Blick wanderte von Remus zu Sisilia, die jetzt den Kopf senkte.

„Nein, du hast recht, es sind die Wehen", gestand sie ihnen nun. „Verdammt und das gerade jetzt", fluchte sie leise und blickte den Beiden schuldbewusst ins Gesicht.

„Seit wann?", fragte Severus knapp und sah sie ernst an.

„Seit die Trolle ins Schloss eingedrungen sind. Ich dachte aber wirklich zuerst, es wäre nur wegen der Anstrengung", verteidigte sie sich, als sie Severus vorwurfsvolles Gesicht sah.

Dieser blickte ratlos von Sisilia zu Remus, holte Luft um etwas zu sagen, doch schloss er den Mund wieder.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte es früher sagen sollen, aber ich hatte gehofft, es würde vielleicht wieder ...", sie seufzte kurz auf und ließ die Arme resigniert sinken.

„Es wäre wirklich besser gewesen, du hättest es gesagt, dann hätten wir dich noch ins St. Mungos bringen können", unterbrach Severus sie.

„Ich wäre aber nicht hier weggegangen", protestierte sie und stemmt die Hände in die Hüften, doch dann wurde ihr bewusst, was sie hier eigentlich sagte.

„Du hast recht, ich bin euch nur im Weg so, ich bringe euch mit meinem Dickkopf immer wieder in Schwierigkeiten. Ich kann euch nicht helfen, wenn die Wehen kommen und ihr müsstet auf mich Rücksicht nehmen. Das Beste ist, ich werde mich woanders verstecken. Ich kann und darf Harry nicht gefährden", erklärte sie und ihr Gesicht zeigt ihre ganze Entschlossenheit.

„Wo willst du denn hin? Im Augenblick ist es selbst zu gefährlich durch das Schloss zu gehen, du hast gehört die Todesser haben das Schloss schon betreten. Wir müssen uns etwas anderes einfallen lassen", sagte Severus und sie konnte seinen besorgten schon fast ängstlichen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht sehen.

„Ich werde versuchen in den Krankenflügel zu kommen und Madam Pomfrey bitten mir etwas zu geben, was die Wehen hinauszögert, wenn das klappt werde ich später wieder zu euch stoßen. Wenn nicht, müsst ihr euch eben alleine um Harry kümmern", sagte Sisilia mit einem kurzen Blick in das Büro hinein.

„Du kannst doch nicht alleine da raus gehen, sie werden dich töten, wenn sie dich entdecken. Das werde ich nicht zulassen", protestierte Severus heftig. Sisilia nahm seine Hand und sah ihn eindringlich an.

„Severus, ich werde auf mich aufpassen. Harry ist es, dem ihr helfen und beistehen müsst. Bitte, ich hatte ihm versprochen, dass ich für ihn da bin, wenn es so weit ist. Jetzt kann ich vielleicht mein Versprechen nicht einhalten. Bitte übernehmt es für mich, er braucht jede Hilfe, die er bekommen kann. Ich würde euch so nur im Wege stehen, wenn ich womöglich während eines Angriffs eine Wehe bekommen würde.", erklärte sie ihnen leise, aber doch sehr eindringlich. Severus blickte sie fast mit einer Art Verzweiflung an. Denn er wusste, dass sie im Grunde recht hatte, doch wollte er sie nicht alleine weglassen. Sie konnte den inneren Kampf, den er mit sich selber führte, in seinen Augen lesen. Sie sah ihn flehend an und seufzend nickte er dann leicht. Remus ging auf Sisilia zu und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Ich werde dich nach oben begleiten, so dass du sicher im Krankenflügel ankommst", bot Remus ihr an, doch Sisilia schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein Remus, ihr müsst beide bei Harry bleiben. Das werde ich auch alleine schaffen und du weißt, die meisten Flüche können mir im Moment nichts anhaben."

In dem Moment trat Harry auf die kleine Gruppe zu, der das Gespräch wohl mitangehört hatte. Er hatte seinen Tarnumhang in der Hand und hielt ihn Sisilia hin.

„Nehmen Sie ihn, dann kommen Sie ungesehen nach oben", bot Harry ihr an, doch Sisilia schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein Harry, den wirst du selber brauchen, ich kann ihn nicht nehmen", sie hob abwehrend ihre Hand.

„Nein, nehmen Sie ihn. Voldemort wird mich finden, ob mit oder ohne Umhang. Der kann mich vor ihm nicht schützen. Bitte Professor Sisilia", er sah sie eindringlich an. Sisilia zögerte, doch Harry hob ihr den Tarnumhang auffordernd und sehr bestimmt hin. Sie sah kurz in die Gesichter von Remus und Severus. Remus nickt leicht. Zögernd nahm sie ihn dann und sah Harry dabei an, der sich ein Lächeln abrang.

„Danke, Harry", sagte Sisilia, ging einen Schritt nach vorn, nahm Harry kurz in ihre Arme und drückte ihn.

„Ich wünsche dir alles Glück der Welt. Ich weiß, dass du es schaffen kannst. Wenn es wirklich heute so weit sein sollte, dann vergiss nicht, wir stehen alle hinter dir", sie sah in eindringlich an und strich ihm kurz durch sein wild zerzaustes Haar.

„Keine Sorge, so schnell lasse ich mich nicht unterkriegen", gab er zurück und versuchte zu lächeln. Doch sie konnte hören, wie seine Stimme leicht zitterte, seine Augen zeigten Furcht und hatten ihr normales Leuchten verloren. Dann drehte er sich um und ging zu den anderen ins Büro zurück. Sisilia sah im einen Moment nachdenklich hinterher. In ihr war ein Kampf ausgebrochen, der Wille Harry zuhelfen, bei ihrem Mann und den anderen zu bleiben, und dann noch die Sorge um ihr Kind und die Befürchtung, alle anderen in Gefahr zu bringen. Sie wusste, es war das Vernünftigste in den Krankenflügel zu gehen, aber ... sie war der Verzweiflung nahe.

Dann sah sie Remus an, der ihr aufmunternd zu nickte, doch auch in seinem Gesicht war die Anspannung zu sehen. Sie nahm ihn kurz in den Arm und drückte ihn fest.

„Remus gib auf dich acht", sagte sie leise und sie merkte, wie ihre Augen feucht wurden. Sie versuchte die Tränen zu unterdrücken, dann löste sie sich von ihm, hauchte ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange. Irgendwie glaubte sie zu wissen, dass es ihr nicht gelingen würde wieder zu ihnen zu stoßen, um Harry und die andern zu unterstützen. Firenze hatte es ihr vorhergesagt, dass ihr Kind heute Nacht noch zur Welt kommen würde.

„Du auch kleine Schwester und ganz besonders auf den kleinen Magier hier", er deutete auf ihren Bauch.

„Das werde, ganz sicher", beruhigte sie ihn und versuchte ein Lächeln.

„Remus? Ich ...", sie sah kurz zu Severus und dann wieder zurück, „nein, ich denke ‚wir' möchten gerne, dass du der Pate von unserem Kind wirst", sie blickte zu Remus, der sie nun überrascht ansah.

„Sil, ich ...", begann er, musterte kurz Severus der nun ebenfalls nickte, um Sisilias Bitte zu unterstützen.

„Du musst nicht sofort antworten, denke einfach nur mal darüber nach", fügte Sisilia hinzu als sie merkte, das Remus nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte.

Er nickt ihr kurz zu, haucht ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und mit einem kurzen Seitenblick auf Severus, ging er dann zu Harry und seinen Freunden ins Büro, wobei er beim Hineingehen, die Türe hinter sich etwas zuzog. Jetzt waren Severus und Sisilia alleine im Klassenzimmer zurück geblieben und sahen sich an. Severus sah ihr in die Augen und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schulter. Sisilia sah zu ihm auf, in dem Moment wusste sie nicht was sie sagen sollte, sie sah nur in seine Augen. Dann schlang er plötzlich seine Arme um sie und drückt sie fest an sich.

„Ich würde viel lieber bei dir bleiben", haucht er und Sisilia konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten, als sie seine Worte hörte.

„Das Schicksal will es anders, Severus. Du musst bei Harry bleiben, er braucht dich jetzt dringender. Es hängt soviel davon ab, dass er überlebt und ... IHN ... besiegt. Ich bitte dich, hilf ihm, so gut du kannst. Tue es für mich und unser Kind. Ich würde es so gerne in einer friedlicheren Zeit aufwachsen sehen", ihre Augen glänzten, als sie das sagte. Sie lehnte sich gegen ihn und verbarg ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter.

„Das wollen wir alle", antwortete er ihr leise an ihr Ohr.

„Wenn Madam Pomfrey mir etwas geben kann, was die Wehen vorerst stoppt, werde ich wieder zu euch kommen, ansonsten bleibe ich auf der Krankenstation", erklärte sie kurz und löste sich etwas vom ihm. Dann zog sie ihren Ring vom Finger und reichte ihn Severus.

„Bitte nimm ihn. So werde ich dich finden und auch wissen, ob es dir gut geht", bat sie ihn.

Er zögerte kurz, doch dann nickte er und streifte ihn über seinen kleinen Finger, wo er genau drauf passte. Er sah sie einen Moment lang an, schloss erneut seine Arme um sie und gab ihr einen intensiven Kuss, dann legte er seine Hand auf ihren runden Bauch und strich kurz darüber.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, spürte Sisilia, wie sich ihr Magen zusammen zog, vor Angst, dass es vielleicht das letzte Mal sein könnte, dass ... sie wollten nicht weiter denken und sie versuchte, diesen schrecklichen Gedanken sofort wieder aus ihrem Gehirn zu verbannen.

„Pass auf dich auf, hörst du. Ich brauche dich noch", flüsterte sie, hauchte ihm erneut einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen, den er erwiderte. Dann löste sie sich von ihm und warf den Tarnumhang um ihre Schultern und zog ihn ganz um sich. Er nahm ihre Hand, die er noch einen Moment lang festhielt.

„Gib auf euch beide acht. Ich werde, sobald es möglich ist, zu dir kommen", sagte er leise und sie merkte, dass es ihm schwer fiel zu sprechen. Sie brachte ebenfalls keinen Ton mehr heraus und nickte nur, dann entzog sie sich seiner Hand, wandte sich um und ging ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen zur Tür. Sie wusste, wenn sie noch einmal zurück sehen würde, würde sie die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten können. Er drehte sich ebenfalls um und ging in sein Büro. Sie hörte, wie hinter ihr die Türe ins Schloss fiel. Wahrscheinlich erging es ihm ähnlich wie ihr. Sie wussten beide, dass es sein musste, sie konnte so nicht bei ihnen bleiben, sie wäre für alle nur eine Gefahr.

Nach einem tiefem Atemzug, zog sie die Kapuze über ihren Kopf und mit der Hand fuhr sie über das Schloss der Türe.

„Alohomora", flüstere sie leise. Mit einem leisen Klacken sprang das Schloss auf und sie drücke langsam die Klinke nach unten.

Zuerst warf sie vorsichtig einen Blick hinaus und als sie feststellte, dass keiner im Flur war, verließ sie das Klassenzimmer. Sie verschloss die Türe wieder, ebenfalls magisch, in der Hoffnung, dass die anderen im Notfall so etwas mehr Zeit haben würden. Dann ging sie, so leise sie konnte, zur Treppe, die nach oben in die Eingangshalle führte.

Sie kam, ohne jemanden zu treffen oder zu sehen, bis zur Treppe, die sie vorsichtig nach oben stieg.

Plötzlich hörte sie Stimmen von dort. Ganz langsam schlich sie die Stufen weiter, mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand gepresst und versuch kein Geräusch zu verursachen.

Als sie den obersten Absatz erreicht hatte, konnte sie sehen, dass mindestens zwanzig, wenn nicht mehr Todesser in der Eingangshalle standen und sich leise besprachen.

Starr blickte Sisilia auf die vermummten und maskierten Gestalten, während sie Stufe für Stufe ganz nach oben stieg.

Krampfhaft überlegte sie, wie sie an ihnen vorbei kommen sollte, da diese sich genau vor der einzigen Treppe, die nach oben ging aufgebaut hatten. Oder sollte sie versuchen einige von ihnen auszuschalten? Ein paar würde sie bestimmt schaffen, bevor sie merken würden, was eigentlich los war. Aber dann entschied sie sich doch anders. Sie musste jetzt an ihr Kind denken.

Unwillkürlich griff sie sich mit einer Hand hilfesuchend an ihr Amulett. Als sie dann für einen Moment die Augen schloss, war es ihr, als könnte sie durch die Tür und die Mauern des Schlosses hindurch nach draußen blicken und sie erkannte, wie einige Menschen die Stufen zum Schloss hochkamen. Sie biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe, als sie erkannte, dass es einige der Ordensmitglieder waren, die Albus wohl informiert und herbeigerufen hatte.

Unwillkürlich würden sie den Todessern direkt in die Arme laufen, wenn sie das Schloss jetzt ohne Vorwarnung betraten. Sisilia dachte fieberhaft nach, was sie tun sollte. Währenddessen ging ihre Hand zu ihrem Zauberstab, den sie auch gleich zog, aber dann hatte sie auch schon eine Idee.

Unauffällig richtete sie unter dem Tarnumhang den Zauberstab auf eine der wenigen noch heilen Steinfiguren, die einen kleinen dicken Magier darstellte und genau neben den Todessern an der Treppe stand. Mit einem lauten Knall ließ sie diese explodieren.

Die Todesser suchten vor Schreck Deckung und spritzten dabei in mehrere Richtungen auseinander.

Keine fünf Sekunden später ging die schwere Eingangstür auf und zwei Männer stürmten geduckt mit gezogenen Zauberstäben in die Halle.

Es waren Kingsley und Arthur, die mit großen Augen auf die Todesser blickten, sofort ihre Zauberstäbe auf diese richteten und ihnen einige Flüche entgegen jagten.

Hinter ihnen betraten noch mehr Ordensmitglieder und auch einige Auroren, die Eingangshalle. Es waren wohl so zwischen 10 und 15 Leute, die in das Schloss stürmten.

Sisilia konnte beobachten wir Bill Weasley, der in das Schoss rannte sich gerade noch vor einem grünen Lichtstrahl, mit einem Hechtsprung in Sicherheit bringen konnte. Er rollte sich ein paar mal um seine eigene Achse und suchte dann hinter einer Wand Deckung. Immer wieder sah sie, wie er kurz um die Ecke schaute und einen weiteren Fluch auf die Todesser abfeuerte.

Inzwischen zischten Lichtblitze und Flüche nur so in der Eingangshalle herum. Sisilia duckte sich ebenfalls vor einem Fluch der zufällig auf sie zu raste. Als eine kleine Gruppe von maskierten Todessern auf die Treppe zugelaufen kam, an der sie immer noch auf der zweiten Stufe stand, beschloss Sisilia ihren Standort zu wechseln. Nach oben konnte sie nicht, da genau vor der Treppe ein heißer Kampf wütete. Sie überlegte hastig. In dem Moment spürte sie auch schon die nächste Wehe anrollen. Sie fluchte in sich hinein, presste die Faust auf ihren Mund um nicht aufzustöhnen und sich somit vielleicht zu verraten. Sie versuchte die Schmerzen zu ignorieren und ging, leicht gekrümmt, am Rande der Halle auf den Ausgang zu. Die Türe stand immer noch offen und so nutzte sie die Gelegenheit und schlüpfte hinaus. Mit dem Rücken warf sie sich gegen die andere geschlossene Türseite und atmete erst einmal tief durch. Da erblickte sie Molly Weasley, die gerade als letzte, ebenfalls mit gezogenem Zauberstab die Eingangshalle betreten wollte.

Sisilia griff unter dem Tarnumhang hervor und nach Molly, die sie am Arm festhielt. Diese erschrak fürchterlich und stieß einen erstickten Schrei aus, dabei richtete sie ihren Zauberstab in die Richtung aus der Arm auf sie zugekommen war. Sisilia ließ sie gleich wieder los und riss sich die Kapuze vom Kopf.

„Molly, ich bin es", erklärte sie keuchend, immer noch den Wehenschmerz fühlend.

Molly sah sie erstaunt an, senkte ihren Zauberstab und ging noch näher auf Sisilia zu.

„Du meine Güte, Sisilia. Hast du mich erschreckt. Was ist denn los, was machst du hier?", fragte Mrs. Weasley besorgt und sah sie mit großen Augen an. Sisilia konnte nicht gleich antworten, aber das war auch gar nicht mehr nötig, denn Molly wurde schlagartig klar, was vor sich ging.

„Du hast Wehen?", fragte Molly, wobei es weniger eine Frage, sondern eher eine Feststellung war.

Sisilia nickte nur und langsam merkte sie, wie der Schmerz abklang und ihr Atem beruhigte sich wieder.

„In welchen Abständen kommen sie?", fragte Molly mit besorgtem Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht.

„Zehn, zwölf Minuten, denke ich. Aber ich will Madam Pomfrey bitten, mir etwas zu geben, was die Wehen aufhält. Ich muss zurück zu Harry, er braucht jede Hilfe die er bekommen kann", erklärte Sisilia und wollte wieder zurück in die Eingangshalle gehen, doch Molly hielt sie auf.

„Dazu ist es zu spät. Wenn du jetzt noch was nimmst, was die Wehen stoppt, gefährdest du das Leben deines Kindes, dazu ist der Abstand der Wehen schon zu kurz", erklärte ihr Molly mit ernster bestimmter Miene.

„Aber, ich kann doch nicht...", versuchte Sisilia ihr zu wiedersprechen, doch Molly schüttelte den Kopf, nahm ihre Hand und sah sie eindringlich an.

„Sisilia, hör zu. Jetzt musst du erst einmal and dich und das Kind denken. Harry ist nicht alleine, es sind viele hier, die ihm helfen. Du hast jetzt erst einmal eine andere Aufgabe, dein Kind braucht dich, und zwar voll und ganz", erklärte sie und deutete auf ihren Bauch. Resigniert nickte sie, denn im Grunde wusste sie, dass Molly Recht hatte.

„Ja, ich weiß es eigentlich. Ich sollte wirklich zusehen, dass ich in den Krankenflügel komme", sagte Sisilia resigniert und wollte sich die Kapuze wieder über den Kopf ziehen, als sie plötzlich den hellen Schein am Himmel bemerkte. Er war ihr vorher, wegen der Wehen nicht gleich aufgefallen. Sie sah das Dunkle Mal am Himmel stehen und starrte mit entsetztem Blick darauf. Molly bemerkte ihren Blick. „Es steht schon seit einer halben Stunde da", erklärte sie missmutig und sah ebenfalls hinauf an den grün erleuchteten Himmel.

„Ich weiß, Dobby hat es erzählt, aber ich habe es seit dem Tod meines Vaters nicht mehr gesehen. Es ist so schrecklich. Ich habe Angst Molly", ihre Augen blickten verängstigt zum Himmel hoch. Viele schlechte Erinnerungen wurden in ihr wach. Zwar hatte sie es nur einmal in ihrem Leben gesehen, und das war in der Nacht, als Voldemort ihren Vater getötet hatte. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete einen Moment tief durch, dann sah sie Molly wieder an.

„Lass uns nach oben gehen", sagte sie nun entschlossen.

Molly nickte ihr zustimmend zu und linste durch den offenen Türspalt in die Eingangshalle hinein. Doch sofort zog sie ihren Kopf wieder heraus, als ein Fluch knapp neben ihr in der Tür einschlug und diese an der Stelle schwarz wurde, so als wäre sie angebrannt worden. Sie stellte sich neben Sisilia und atmete pfeifend aus.

„Da kommen wir im Moment nicht durch", erklärte sie und Sisilia konnte sehen, wie es hinter ihrer Stirn anfing zu arbeiten.

„Liebes, ich denke es ist besser, du versteckst dich woanders, im Schloss ist es sowieso nicht sicher", erklärte sie und sah über das Gelände.

„Wie wäre es in Hagrids Hütte, da wird dich keiner vermuten", schlug Molly ihr vor.

„Bitte Molly, lass mich nicht alleine. Komm mit mir", bat Sisilia, die plötzlich schreckliche Angst bekam. Sie schob ihre Kapuze wieder hinunter und sah Molly flehend an, doch noch bevor diese Antworten konnte, sprang jemand durch die Türe nach draußen. Die beiden Frauen richteten zeitgleich ihre Zauberstäbe auf die Person, doch sie erkannten sofort, dass es nur Arthur war, der sich um Molly Sorgen gemacht hatte, da er sie nirgends hatte sehen können.

„Molly? Merlin sein Dank, da bist du ja, ich hatte schon befürchtet ...", begann er, als er Sisilia erblickte.

„Was machst du hier? Ich dachte du bist bei Severus?", fragte er überrascht.

Molly erklärte Arthur knapp die Situation und sah ihn dann kurz nachdenklich an.

„Arthur, ich werde mit Sisilia gehen. Sie braucht meine Hilfe, ich kann sie so nicht alleine lassen", erklärte sie ihrem Mann, der zu ihrer Verwunderung sofort nickte.

„Selbstverständlich Molly. Geht zu Hagrids Hütte. Wenn es möglich ist, dass ihr zurück ins Schloss kommen könnt, werde ich euch schnellstens Bescheid geben", sagte er verständnisvoll, legte kurz seine Hand auf die Stelle, wo er Sisilias Schulter vermutete, da sie ja immer noch den Tarnumhang trug und nur ihr Kopf zu sehen war und nickte ihr aufmunternd zu. Dann drehte er sich wieder zu Molly und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Arthur, pass auf dich auf, hast du verstanden? Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn dir was passiert", flehte sie sehr leise. Er nickte nur knapp deutete auf die beiden Frauen.

„Ihr aber auch", sagte er, drehte sich um und spähte kurz durch den Türspalt.

„Und hab ein Auge auf die Kinder", rief sie ihm noch hinterher, als er wieder in die Eingangshalle stürmte.

„Mach ich", könnten sie noch hören und da war Arthur auch schon wieder im Kampfgewimmel verschwunden.

„Danke Molly", sagte Sisilia nur knapp.

„Schon gut, ich kann dich doch in deinem Zustand nicht alleine lassen, und wenn ich ehrlich bin, so gut im Duellieren war ich noch nie. Komm wir sollten von hier verschwinden, bevor man uns noch entdeckt", forderte Molly Sisilia auf und streckte ihr die Hand hin, die diese dankbar nahm und ihr dann, nachdem sie noch einen kurzen Blick auf das Schloss geworfen hatte, folgte.

Sie liefen, so schnell Sisilia konnte, hinunter zu Hagrids Hütte. Aber als sie ein Stück gegangen waren, bemerkten sie plötzlich einen flackernden Lichtschein vor sich, genau in der Richtung, in der Hagrids Hütte lag.

„Was ist das?", fragte Molly ängstlich, als sie es ebenfalls bemerkte. Sisilia antwortete nicht, sondern ging langsam näher und dann sahen sie es. Hagrids Hütte war fast bis auf die Grundmauern niedergebrannt. Nur noch an wenigen Stellen loderte das Feuer, lediglich die Grundsteine standen noch und die Luft roch sehr verbrannt.

„Oh nein", stöhnte Sisilia, als sie die ganze Bescherung sah.

„Was machen wir jetzt?" sie sah Molly, die mit Entsetzten auf die Überreste des Hauses blickte, schon beinahe verzweifelt an.

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich weiß es wirklich nicht", sie sah überlegend zum Schloss hoch und dann wieder zu Sisilia.

„Ins Schloss können wir auf keinen Fall zurück, da ist es zu gefährlich. Apparieren ist in deinem Zustand auch nicht möglich, selbst wenn wir es noch bis Hogsmeade schaffen würden, was ich bezweifle" fügte sie an.

Sisilia sah sich fast verzweifelt um und da hatte sie plötzlich eine Idee.

„Wir könnten in den Verbotenen Wald gehen", begann sie und Molly blickte sie entsetzt an.

„Sisilia, dort ist es doch viel zu gefährlich, da können wir nicht hin, dann können wir doch gleich ins Schloss zurück gehen", gab sie mit ungläubigem Gesicht zurück.

„Ich kenne einen verborgenen Ort im Wald, er ist sicher. Es ist eine kleine Lichtung, auf der sich die Einhörner immer wieder treffen und dort gibt es auch eine Quelle. Man kommt von dieser Seite aus nur durch einen versteckten Eingang hinein", erklärte sie Molly, die ihr aufmerksam zuhörte. Sisilia konnte sehen wie sie angestrengt nachdachte, erneut zum Schloss hoch sah und dann doch nickte.

„Gut, Sisilia, wenn du glaubst, dass es dort sicher ist, gehen wir da hin, das ist wohl im Moment unsere einzige Möglichkeit", erwiderte sie leise und wollte sich schon zum Gehen wenden, als sie etwas hörten. Es klang so, wie ein hallender Donner, der aus dem Wald kam. Erschrocken drehten sie sich um und starrten in die Richtung, aus der das gewaltige Geräusch aufgeklungen war.

Nach einigen Sekunden konnten sie sehen, wie viele Zentauren aus dem Wald rannten, es waren bestimmt an die dreißig von ihnen, wenn nicht noch mehr. Viele hielten ihre Bögen in den Händen und galoppierten in einem wahnsinnigen Tempo auf das freie Feld hinaus.

„Firenze hat es geschafft!" Sisilias Gesicht leuchtete auf und sie wollte schon auf die Zentauren zugehen, als Molly sie am Arm packte und hinter einen Felsen zog.

„Warte Sisilia. Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht. Sie würden nicht wie die Wilden aus dem Wald rennen, wenn alles in Ordnung wäre", flüsterte sie und zog Sisilia noch mehr ihn Deckung. Diese starrte sie fragend an und schaute dann vorsichtig über den Rand des gossen Steines, um etwas zu sehen.

In dem Moment hob Molly ihre Hand und deutet erneut in den Wald.

„Sieh doch", brachte sie gerade noch hervor, bevor sie sich vor Schreck und Abscheu eine Hand auf den Mund presste. Sisilia suchte mit ihren Blicken den Rand des Waldes ab und dann sah sie es auch.

Aus dem Wald kamen zig Spinnen, riesengroße monströse Spinnen, die mit ihren scharfen Zangen klapperten und hinter den Zentauren her waren, welche immer wieder ihre Bogen spannten und Pfeile auf diese achtbeinigen Riesenmonster schossen. Sisilia zuckte entsetzt zusammen. Sie wusste wohl von Aragog, dieser Acromantula und dessen Familie; Hagrid, Harry und Ron hatten über die Spinnen gesprochen welche im Wald hausten. Aber was taten sie hier? Sie waren doch normalerweise sehr tief im Verbotenen Wald und verließen ihn eigentlich nie. Oder war das auch wieder einer von Voldemorts Plänen? Hatte er sie dazu veranlasst, den Wald zu verlassen?

Immer wieder konnten sie beobachten, wie einige von diesen Spinnen tödlich zwischen die Augen getroffen auf den Boden sanken. Doch musste sie auch mit ansehen, wie eine kleine Gruppe von drei Spinnen sich einen der Zentauren geschnappt hatten und versuchten, ihn mit ihren gewaltigen Scheren zu töten. Dieser wehrte sich verzweifelt und nur aufgrund der Hilfe von ein paar anderen Zentauren, gelang ihm im letzten Moment schwer verletzt die Flucht.

Immer mehr Spinnen drangen aus dem Wald und die Zentauren hatten alle Mühe, sie sich vom Hals zu halten. Die Spinnen drängten diese Wesen, die halb Mensch halb Pferd waren, immer weiter Richtung Schloss und somit auch auf Sisilia und Molly zu.

„Verdammt, wir müssen hier weg", zischte Molly leise neben Sisilia, welche nur kurz nickte und dann wieder unter einer neuen Wehe aufstöhnte. Molly ergriff ihre Hand und hielt diese fest, während sie kurz auf ihre Uhr und dann wieder zu Sisilia sah.

„Das waren aber keine 10 Minuten, Liebes. Es waren höchstens acht wenn überhaupt. Das heißt wir müssen dich endlich hier weg bringen." Sisilia konnte in dem Moment nicht antworten und kralle ihre freie Hand in den Felsen vor sich, doch Molly hatte recht.

Diese blieb noch bei ihr, bis die Wehe wieder abgeklungen war, deutete ihr an, kurz hier zu warten und lief dann wieder ein Stück ungesehen auf Hagrids Hütte zu. Dieser hatte hinter dem Haus ein paar Decken, die er wohl erst heute gewaschen hatte, zum trocken aufgehängt. Diese schnappte sich Molly schnell und rannte zurück zu Sisilia.

„Die können wir gut gebrauchen", erklärte Molly ihr kurz, reichte Sisilia einen Teil davon und klemmte den Rest unter ihren Arm.

„Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen", sagte Sisilia dankbar zu ihr, breitete nun den Tarnumhang über sie beide aus, da sie ein Stück über ein offenes Gelände gehen mussten, um den Wald zu erreichen. Die beiden Frauen drückten sich eng unter dem Stoff zusammen und gingen dann vorsichtig, in der Hoffnung, dass sie keiner bemerken würde zum Wald.

Und sie hatten Glück. Ungesehen hatten sie den Wald erreicht und nachdem sie soweit hinein gegangen waren, dass man sie von draußen nicht mehr sehen konnte, streiften sie den Umhang ab und sahen sich um.

„Wo müssen wir hin?", wollte Molly wissen und Sisilia deutete in die entsprechende Richtung. Sie gingen so schnell Sisilia konnte, durch das Unterholz und erreichten nach ein paar Minuten die Stelle, wo sich der Durchgang zur Lichtung befand.

Sisilia schob schweratmend die langen Äste zur Seite und zeigte Molly den schmalen Pfad, durch den sie sofort auf die Lichtung verschwanden. Sie konnten, schon während sie durch diese große Felsspalte gingen, das Plätschern eines kleinen Wasserfalles hören.

Als sie an der Lichtung angekommen waren, lehnte sich Sisilia kurz gegen die Felsenwand und atmete erst ein paar Mal tief durch, da wieder eine Wehe gekommen war. Molly indessen, die erneut ihre Hand hielt, stand mit offenem Mund da und betrachtete diesen herrlichen Ort mitten in dem düsteren Wald. Sie starrte auf die Quelle, wo, von einer erhöhten Stelle aus, ein kleiner Wasserfall in einen Teich sprudelte. Am Rande dieser Quelle blühten herrliche Blumen in den verschiedensten Farben und es kam den beiden Frauen vor, als wäre es hier heller gegenüber dem Rest des Waldes. Diese Quelle schien irgendein geheimnisvolles Licht zu erzeugen, was den kleinen Platz in einen wunderbaren angenehmen Schein tauchte. Alles schien hier so friedlich zu sein, hier konnte man fast vergessen, was da draußen, außerhalb des Waldes für ein Krieg tobte.

Erst als Sisilia kurz vor Schmerzen aufstöhnte, reagiert Molly wieder. Sie drehte sich zu ihr und legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter, dabei blickte sie sie besorgt an.

„Die Abstände werden immer kürzer", stöhnte Sisilia unter den Schmerzen, „und die Wehen immer heftiger", erklärte sie Molly während sie versuchte ruhig zu atmen.

„Das ist das Zeichen, dass es bald losgeht!", versuche Molly ganz ruhig zu erklären und führte Sisilia zu einem umgefallenen Baumstamm, der am Rande der Lichtung, lag.

„Ich weiß, Molly. Na ja, zumindest theoretisch", begann sie und Molly sah sie fragend an.

„Meine Tante ist Hebamme und einige Male durfte ich zu einer Hausgeburt mitgehen und ihr helfen. Aber ich muss zugeben, wenn man selber ein Kind zu Welt bringen muss, ist es doch etwas ganz anderes", sie versuchte ein Lächeln, doch Molly konnte erkennen, wie schwer es ihr fiel.

Sisilia hatte große Angst. Nicht nur vor dem was jetzt kommen würde, das machte ihr weniger Angst, sondern größere Furcht hatte sie um ihre Lieben und Freunde im Schloss, denen sie nicht helfen konnte und von denen sie nicht wusste, ob es ihnen noch gut ging.

Sisilia schloss einen Moment die Augen, umgriff unbewusst ihr Amulett und konzentrierte sich auf Severus. Sie spürte eine angenehme Wärme und hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, er würde neben ihr stehen und sie festhalten. Dieses Gefühl beruhigte sie sehr, denn es zeigte ihr, dass es ihm gut ging. Zumindest bis jetzt noch.

Molly wollte, dass Sisilia sich hinsetzte und ausruhen sollte, doch das konnte und wollte sie nicht.

„Meine Tante hat immer gesagt, man soll so viel wie möglich laufen, das würde die Geburt beschleunigen", war Sisilias Begründung, doch obwohl das auch stimmte, war es ein anderer Grund, der sie so rastlos machte. Sie ertrug den Gedanken nicht, dass die anderen im Schloss waren und um ihr nacktes Leben kämpften, während sie hier im Wald war und nichts tun konnte. Warum musste ausgerechnet auch heute alles zusammen kommen. Warum konnte sich das Kind nicht Zeit lassen, oder warum war der Angriff Voldemorts nicht erst eine Woche später erfolgt, dann hätte sie ebenso, wie die andern kämpfen können.

Während Sisilia unruhig in der Lichtung auf und ab ging und über ihre Hilflosigkeit nachbrütete, machte Molly sich nützlich. Molly Weasley, selber Mutter von sieben Kindern, konnte sich gut vorstellen wie es Sisilia gerade ging. Und sie wusste auch, dass sie jetzt einen kühlen Kopf bewahren musste. So überlegte sie nicht lange und bereitete so gut es ihr eben möglich war, alles für die anstehende Geburt vor.

Sie zauberte aus dem, was sie hier im Wald fand eine Art Liege, auf die sie einen Teil der Decken legte, die sie von Hagrids Wäscheleine mitgenommen hatte. Sie hatte somit ein ganz annehmbares Bett geschaffen. Sisilia beobachtete sie dabei doch ihre Gedanken wanderten immer wieder hoch ins Schloss. Molly sah sie nachdenklich an. Sisilia bemerkte dies und ging auf die kleine rundliche Frau zu.

„Wir schaffen das schon, schließlich bin ich nicht die erste Frau, die ein Kind zur Welt bringt", sagte Sisilia und musste dann lachen.

„Tut mir leid, aber ich habe gerade richtig meine Tante gehört, sie hat das auch immer zu den Frauen gesagt", erklärte sie der verwunderten Molly.

„Eine kluge Frau deine Tante, sie hat recht. Du bist sehr mutig Sisilia, du wirst das schaffen. Sieh mich an, ich hab auch sieben Kinder auf die Welt gebracht und mir geht es doch auch noch gut", versuchte sie Sisilia aufzubauen, legte einen Arm um sie und hielt sie aufmunternd fest.

„Ja, sie ist wirklich klug, aber ich bin nicht mutig, nur der Hass gegen Voldemort hält mich aufrecht, ich will nicht, dass er siegt, dieser Wunsch, dass Harry es schaffen wird, ihn zu besiegen, lässt mich das alles durchstehen und natürlich die Hoffung, dass mein Kind in einer besseren Zeit aufwachsen wird", antwortete sie jetzt nachdenklich. Molly nickte nur und sagte dazu nichts. Es entstand eine Pause in der beide einige Zeit nicht sprachen.

„Sag mal, hat deine Tante keine Kinder?", fragte Molly um Sisilia einfach etwas abzulenken.

„Doch hat sie. Zwei Söhne. Peter und Michael, sie sind acht Jahre älter als ich", antwortete sie ihr.

„Du hast nie erwähnt, dass du noch, na ja, es sind ja wohl eher deine Cousins, mehr Verwandtschaft hast", sagte Molly überrascht.

„Das liegt vielleicht daran, dass ich mit ihnen nie viel gemein hatte. Sie waren schon von zu Hause ausgezogen, als ich zu meiner Tante und meinem Onkel kam. Wir sahen uns nur in den Ferien und da nur an den Wochenenden. Sie waren auch irgendwie, ich weiß nicht sauer oder eifersüchtig, als mein Onkel und meine Tante mich damals aufgenommen hatten. Nun ja, sie haben es mich nie wirklich spüren lassen, ich kann mich nicht beklagen, aber du weißt ja, mit meinem Amulett hatte ich doch fast immer gemerkt, was sie wirklich dachten. Ich denke sie waren froh, als ich wieder nach England gegangen bin", endete sie nachdenklich, als die nächste Wehe kam.

So verbrachten die beiden Frauen, eine ganze Zeit lang mit reden und umher gehen ...


	44. Das Hexenpentagramm

Das Hexenpentagramm

Die Ordensmitglieder lieferten sich einen verbissen Kampf in der Eingangshalle gegen die Anhänger Voldemorts. Ein paar der Todesser setzten sich derweil, unbemerkt von den anderen ab und machten sich auf den Weg in die Kerker, während die restlichen von ihnen von Arthur, Kingsley, Tonks, Bill, Moody und etlichen anderen Ordensmitgliedern langsam aber sicher in die Große Halle gedrängt wurden und dort drin verbissen weiterkämpften. Sie warfen Tische um, um dahinter Deckung zu suchen, während sie sich immer wieder Flüche entgegen jagten.

Zu der kleinen Gruppe, die sich abgesondert hatte, gehörten Lucius Malfoy, Peter Pettigrew, Bellatrix Lestrange und ihr Mann, die nun schnell die Stufen nach unten stiegen und versuchten keine Geräusche zu verursachen. Lucius führte die kleine maskierte Gruppe direkt vor den Eingang des Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraumes, dort blieben sie stehen. Lucius verwendete das Passwort, welches ihm Draco geschickt hatte und wunderte sich, dass sich nichts tat. Leise fluchte er und wollte schon seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Stock ziehen, als jemand von drinnen die Türe aufmachte und vorsichtig hinaus spähte. Lucius erkannte ihn sofort. Es war sein Sohn, Draco, der, als er seinen Vater erkannte, erfreut losgrinste.

„Was für eine wunderbare Fügung, mein Sohn. Seid ihr bereit?", fragte er ihn nur knapp und Draco, der noch zu den anderen maskierten Todessern sah, nickte kurz, drehte sich um und winkte die andern zu sich. So trat nach und nach eine kleine Gruppe von Schülern aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, welche sich Draco angeschlossen hatten und nun den Todessern zur Seite stehen wollten.

Lucius betrachtete sie alle eingehend, bevor er zu ihnen leise sprach.

„Der Dunkle Lord, wird euch für euren Mut und euren Einsatz belohnen. Ihr werdet es nicht bereuen, dass ihr euch ihm angeschlossen habt!"

Draco grinste zufrieden und warf einen kurzen Blick zu seinen Freunden, ehe er sich wieder an seinen Vater wandte.

„Habt ihr Potter gefunden?" fragte er forsch, aber dennoch mit einer gewissen Furcht und Ehrfurcht in der Stimme.

„Nein, leider wurden wir von Dumbledores Vasallen überrascht, sie haben uns in der Eingangshalle angegriffen", aber wir werden ihn noch finden oder hast du vielleicht eine Ahnung, wo er sich aufhalten könnte? In Dumbledores Büro und im Gryffindorturm war er jedenfalls nicht", erklärte er knapp und musterte Draco nun.

„Ich hätte da eine Idee, oder sagen wir mal so, es ist wohl mehr eine Vermutung", in seiner Stimme klang sehr viel Verachtung mit und man merkte, wie sehr Draco doch seinem Vater inzwischen ähnelte, vor allem in seiner Haltung und seinem Sarkasmus.

„Wenn ich mich nicht irre, hat diese Professor Sisilia Harry mit nach unten genommen in den Kerker, weil sie glaubt, dass man ihn da zuletzt suchen würde."

„Das ist ein brillanter Gedanke, du könntest wirklich Recht haben, Draco. Doch die Kerker sind groß, wo sollen wir anfangen?", überlegte er laut und sah den Gang hinunter.

„Meiner Meinung nach könnten sie im Klassenzimmer sein, oder in seinem Büro, weil von dort gibt es jeweils mehrere Türen", es war Draco, der diesen Vorschlag brachte. Sein Vater sah ihn erstaunt an, doch dann machte er nur einen kurzen Wink mit der Hand, Draco nickte und ging vor, in Richtung Klassenzimmer. Kurz vor der Türe blieb er stehen und wartete auf die anderen, die ihm gefolgt waren. Bellatrix und Rodolphus Lestrange gingen weiter zur nächsten Türe und bauten sich da auf, dann nickte Bellatrix kurz.

Es war Lucius, der seinen Zauberstab als erster gezogen hatte, ihn in der Hand behielt und leise am Türknauf drehte. Doch er musste feststellen, dass diese verschlossen war. Dann richtete er, nachdem er kurz zu den Anderen nickte, seinen Zauberstab auf das Schloss.

„Alohomora", sein Spruch und sein Griff zum Knauf waren fast eines. Er stieß die Tür mir voller Wucht auf und betrat mit bereitem Zauberstab das Klassenzimmer...

Severus war zu den Anderen in sein Büro gegangen und hatte die Türe hinter sich verschlossen. Es war ihm ebenso schwer gefallen Sisilia gehen zu lassen, wie es ihr schwer gefallen war zu gehen. Doch er wusste, aus reinen Vernunftgründen, dass es so am Besten war.

Er war in das Büro gekommen und hatte, wie er es früher auch immer getan hatte, um keine Gefühle nach außen dringen zu lassen, seine eiserne Miene aufgesetzt und blickte von einem zum andern, dann blieb sein Blick auf Remus hängen.

„Es wird nur eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis sie uns hier gefunden haben. Vielleicht ist es jetzt wirklich an der Zeit ...", sagte er und seine Worte klangen für alle rätselhaft. Doch Severus dachte in dem Moment nicht daran, etwas zu erklären. Sein Blick wanderte zurück zu Harry, auf dem er hängen blieb. Er musterte ihn einen Moment lang und ging dann einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Professor Dumbledore hat gewisse Vorkehrungen getroffen, von denen außer ihm und mir noch keiner weiß", begann er zu erklären und sah Harry in die Augen.

„Was soll das heißen? Was meinen Sie damit, was hat er für Vorkehrungen getroffen?", fragte Harry unsicher und sah von Severus zu Remus, der ebenfalls auf Harry zutrat.

„Warum wissen wir nichts davon?", fragte Remus misstrauisch und sah Severus an.

„Das musst du schon den Schulleiter fragen. Aber ich denke er wollte nicht, dass es durch Zufall jemand erfährt, der es besser nicht wissen sollte", erklärte er Remus mit ruhigen sachlichen Worten.

Remus und Harry sahen Severus immer noch skeptisch an.

Severus ignoriert den Blick von Remus und fuhr fort mit seiner Erklärung.

„Nun, es ist so. Dumbeldore hat eine, ich würde mal sagen, Vorahnung, wo der Kampf gegen Voldemort stattfinden wird oder sollte."

Die anderen, die bisher nur halb zugehört hatten, stellten sich nun hinter Harry und sahen alle zu Severus. Dieser blickte in neun Augenpaare, die sich auf ihn geheftet hatten, einschließlich Remus, der ihn immer noch leicht misstrauisch musterte.

Severus fuhr unbeeindruckt fort mit dem, was er Harry nun sagen musste.

„Eigentlich wäre es die Aufgabe von Professor Dumbledore gewesen, Ihnen das zu sagen Potter, doch nun muss ich es wohl tun, da der Schulleiter nicht da ist", Severus hatte seine Augen auf Harry geheftet und er fixierte ihn eingehend. Dann deutete er auf die Wand vor ihnen.

„Hinter dieser Wand, befindet sich ein weiterer Raum, dort gibt es ein Portal, oder vielleicht nennen wir es eine Art Portschlüssel, der in das Ministerium führt, genauer gesagt, direkt in die Mysteriumsabteilung", er machte eine kurze Pause, als die andern hinter Harry kurz aufstöhnten.

„Ich hatte schon beinnahe so etwas erwartet", antwortete Harry leise und Severus sah ihn überrascht an.

„Es hat etwas mit der Tür zu tun, die ich damals nicht öffnen konnte, das fühle ich. Ist das der Raum, in dem sich mein und Voldemorts Schicksal erfüllen wird?", fragte er leise und sah Severus fragend an.

Severus' Gedanken rasten, zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben empfand er so etwas wie Mitleid mit Harry Potter. Er hob nur die Schultern und erwiderte dessen Blick.

„Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen. Ich glaube nicht einmal Albus Dumbledore ist sich sicher, ob es so sein wird. Es ist wohl lediglich das Gefühl eines alten erfahrenen Mannes, der schon viel in seinem Leben kennengelernt und erlebt hat. Vielleicht irrt er sich auch? Ich weiß es nicht, keiner weiß es", antwortete Severus ruhig und presste dann seine Lippen aufeinander.

„Nun wie gesagt, wir werden jetzt in diesen Raum gehen und ich möchte Sie alle hier bitten, nicht den, auf dem Boden gezeichneten, Kreis zu betreten, denn er ist der Portschlüssel, der ins Ministerium führt", erklärte er und blickte alle rundum ernst an.

Er konnte sehen, wie ihn alle anstarrten, aber dann ohne ein weiteres Wort nickten. Severus holte noch einmal tief Luft, zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Bücherwand vor ihnen. Die Regale glitten auseinander und gaben eine verschlossene Tür frei, die aus sehr schwerem Holz zu bestehen schien.

Severus sah nun abwartend zu Harry, der ihn fragend musterte.

„Nur Sie können die Tür mit einem Passwort öffnen, Potter!", erklärte Severus ihm jetzt.

„Aber ... aber ich habe kein Passwort. Ich kenne es nicht, Sir", erklärte Harry nun überrascht.

„Doch Potter Sie kennen es, wir alle kennen es. Es steht unter dem Wappen von Hogwarts", erklärte Severus sehr kühl.

„Verdammt Severus, willst du jetzt noch mit Rätselspielen anfangen? Was soll das, nenne ihm das Passwort, wir sollten endlich von hier verschwinden", fauchte Remus nun wütend und sah ihn mit zusammengepressten Augen an. Severus drehte sich zu Remus um und sein Blick wurde ernst.

„Wenn ich es dürfte, Remus, hätte ich es bereits getan. Es war Albus' Idee, er war sich sicher Harry Potter würde sofort darauf kommen. Ich habe sowieso schon mehr gesagt, als ich hätte dürfen", seine Stimme klang kalt und schroff und er wandte seinen Blick wieder von Remus ab und musterte Harry nun eindringlich. Dieser sah irritiert von Severus zu Remus und wusste nicht so recht, was er nun tun sollte. Doch da trat Hermine auf Harry zu.

„Harry erinnere dich, was steht draußen vor den Toren Hogwarts unter dem Wappen. Überlege doch mal", forderte sie ihn auf und Harry versuchte sich zu konzentrieren.

„Weißt du es nicht, Hermine?", fragte Ron überrascht, da doch normalerweise sie es war, die immer eine passende Antwort parat hatte.

„Doch Ron, ich weiß es, aber wenn Dumbledore will, dass Harry das sagt, wird es seinen Grund haben. Ich denke, wenn es von uns einer ausspricht, könnte vielleicht das Gegenteil geschehen, von dem was wir wollen", sie sah kurz zu Snape, der ihren Blick erwiderte, anerkennend eine Augenbraue hob und kurz nickte.

„Wie immer brillant, Miss Granger", antwortete er knapp und sah dann wieder zu Harry, dem in dem Moment etwas eingefallen zu sein schien.

„Ich denke, ich weiß es wieder", begann er und suchte die Wörter in seinem Kopf zusammen.

„Draco ... dormir ... nein dormiens nunquam titillandus", murmelte er und als er das Lächeln von Hermine sah, stellte er sich vor dir Türe und sagte die Worte noch einmal laut.

„Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus!", mit einem leisen Knarren öffnete sich die Türe und gab den Weg in das nächste Zimmer frei. Remus klopfte Harry auf die Schulter und strahlte ihn an.

„Ich wusste, dass du es schaffen würdest, Harry", lobte er ihn und schob ihn auf die Türe zu. Severus sah zufrieden zu Remus und nur er bemerkte den Blick von ihm, bevor seine Miene wieder so steinern wurde, wie zuvor.

Severus machte sich Sorgen um Sisilia, doch versuchte er, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. Mit einer fahrigen Handbewegung dirigierte er alle in den Raum hinein. Als Remus an ihm vorbei ging, legte er kurz seine Hand auf dessen Schulter.

„Sie wird es schaffen, keine Sorge. Sie ist eine starke Frau und außerdem ist sie eine Dumbledore, die haut nichts so schnell um", sagte er leise aufmunternd zu Severus. Dieser erwiderte seinen Blick und presste seine Lippen aufeinander, bevor er unmerklich nickte und ein sehr leises ‚Danke' zu ihm murmelte. Remus wollte darauf etwas erwidern, als er lauten Krach hörte, der nun aus dem Klassenzimmer dröhnte.

„Verdammt!", schimpfte er los und blickte auf die Türe, die zum Raum führte, aus dem der Lärm kam. Sie hörten, wie in dem anderen Raum ein Tisch umgeworfen wurde und auch einiges an Glas zu Bruch ging.

„Die scheinen sich ja ganz schön sicher zu fühlen, wenn sie so einen Krach machen", brummte Remus und zog seinen Zauberstab, doch Severus schob ihn durch die offene Türe. „Noch nicht, Remus!", erklärte er und betrat als letzter hinter ihm den Raum. Er zog die Türe zu und drehte sich dann zu den Andern um, die sich alle verwundert in dem dunklen Raum umsahen und versuchten etwas zu erkennen. Sie standen dich aneinander gedrängt neben der Türe und sahen alle ängstlich zu Severus und Remus, die nur schemenhaft zu erkennen waren.

Schwungvoll erhob Severus seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf mehrere Stellen im Raum und nach und nach entzündeten sich Kerzen, die in Kerzenhaltern an den Wänden angebracht worden waren und jetzt den Raum erhellten.

Dieser war ungefähr genauso groß, wie Severus Büro und es sah so aus, als wäre er bisher als Versuchsraum für Zaubertränkebereitungen genutzt worden.

Noch standen sie in einer Art Anbau des eigentlichen Raumes, dieser Teil war vielleicht drei auf vier Meter lang und führte in den Hauptraum hinein, der mindestens fünfmal fünf Meter groß war. Rechts von ihnen befanden sich vier lange Regale, mit verschiedenen Gläsern und anderen Behältnissen, gefüllt mit verschiedenen Dingen, die man für die Zaubertrankbrauerei brauchte. Links stand ein langer Tisch auf dem Versuchsanordnungen für Tränke oder ähnliches aufgebaut worden waren.

Langsam schritten sie in den Raum hinein und als sie die Regale passiert hatten, sahen sie es.

Auf dem Boden war ein weißer Kreis gemalt, und wäre die Lage nicht so ernst gewesen, hätte es mit Sicherheit mehr als lächerlich gewirkt. Denn der Kreis sah aus, wie ein Hexenpentagramm aus dem Mittelalter. Es gab einen äußeren Kreis und einen zweiten inneren Kreis und in dem war ein Pentagramm eingezeichnet. Zwischen dem äußeren und inneren Kreis waren verschiedene Zeichen aufgemalt, die teilweise wie Runen aussahen, aber auch die Tierkreiszeichen waren unter ihnen zu finden. Hermine starrte darauf, als würde sie versuchen die Zeichen zu entziffern.

„Das ist eine alte Art zu Reisen. Ein Tor, eine Art Portschlüssel, wie die alten Kelten sie oft verwendet hatte", begann Luna plötzlich zu erklären, ohne den Blick von dem Kreis zu nehmen und ging langsam um ihn herum.

„Du weißt gut Bescheid", sagte Remus sichtlich überrascht.

„Mein Vater hat schon einmal einen Artikel darüber verfasst, ist aber schon einige Jahre her", erklärte sie nun und ging dann weiter, in den zweiten Teil des Raumes hinein, der bestimmt auch drei mal vier Meter lang war und wo noch weitere Regale mit Büchern und anderen Dingen darin standen, die sie jetzt betrachtete.

Die Anderen starrten immer noch auf den Kreis, als Severus an ihnen vorbeischritt, dabei einen großen Bogen um den Kreis machte und auf die andere Türe zuging, die der Raum noch besaß. Er überprüfte die Türe und legte noch einen Schutzzauber darauf, bevor er sich umdrehte und dann wieder zu den andern sah.

„Vorerst sind wir hier sicher. Man kommt nur von der hinteren Seite und vom Friedhof hier herein", erklärte Severus ihnen kurz, als er überraschte Blicke erntete.

„Was für einen Friedhof?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Na, der Friedhof von Hogwarts, was für einer sonst", zischte Severus knapp.

„Severus, fauch ihn nicht so an, ich wusste auch nicht, dass es einen Friedhof in Hogwarts gibt", verteidigte Remus Harry.

„Ich hab schon von dem Friedhof gelesen", erklärte Hermine nun plötzlich, „Ich glaub das war in ‚Geschichte von Hogwarts Band ..."

„Hermine, bitte, wir wissen es", stoppte Ron sie. Hermine sah ihn kurz wütend an und schloss dann ihren Mund.

Doch diesmal war es Neville, der interessiert zu Severus sah.

„Wer wurde denn da alles begraben, Sir?", wollte er neugierig wissen und sah Severus direkt an. Dieser zögerte einen Moment, bevor er zu sprechen begann.

„Angelegt wurde er, als die Gründer von Hogwarts gestorben sind. Außer Salazar Slytherin liegen hier alle. Dann eben noch ehemalige Schulleiter und einige Professoren ...", er zögerte kurz und sah dann Remus an.

„Und auch einige Ordensmitglieder", sagte er noch leise dazu, woraufhin Harry ruckartig seinen Kopf hob und Severus mit zusammengekniffenen Augen ansah.

„Auch Ordensmitglieder?", fragte er überrascht und ging ein paar Schritte auf Severus zu. Er blieb direkt vor ihm stehen und sah ihm musternd in die Augen.

„Sir, Sie meinen, ... ich meine, hat man meine Eltern auch dort...?", fragte er und schluckte hart. Severus vermied es ihn anzusehen, stattdessen war sein Blick immer noch auf Remus geheftet und er antwortete auch nicht, was Harry in dem Moment sehr wütend machte und es dann aus ihm heraus brach. Er ergriff den Kragen von Severus Umhang, krallte seine Hände hinein und schrie ihn an.

„Sagen Sie schon! Sind meine Eltern da auch begraben!" seine Stimme klang eisig in dem Moment.

„Potter, reißen Sie sich zusammen", fauchte Severus nun zurück und riss sich von ihm los.

„Hört auf ihr Beiden, es gibt keinen Grund herum zuschreien. Harry hatte nur eine Frage und ich denke, es gibt keinen Grund, sie ihm nicht zu beantworten, Severus", mischte sich nun Remus mit ein.

„Es... ja, du hast Recht. Ich habe mich nur gewundert, dass Harry Potter noch nie nach dem Grab seiner Eltern gefragt hat. Für mich wäre es eines der ersten Dinge gewesen, nach denen ich mich erkundigt hätte. Und ja, deine Eltern wurden dort begraben!", erklärte er und zog unwirsch seinen Umhang wieder glatt, dabei sah er Harry musternd an.

„Ich... hab schon daran gedacht, doch ich... ich weiß auch nicht, ich... ich habe es immer wieder verdrängt", sagte Harry leise und starrte auf den Boden. Er drehte sich um und sah kurz zu Remus, der ihm tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Dann drehte sich Harry erneut zu Severus um und sah ihn fragend an.

„Sir, könnte ich vielleicht das Grab meiner Eltern ...?", begann er vorsichtig.

„Nein, das ist zu gefährlich. Wir sollten hier drin bleiben", gab Severus ohne groß zu überlegen zurück. Doch dann bemerkte er den Blick von Remus.

„Severus, nur kurz. Ich denke der Junge hat ein Recht darauf...", bat Remus ihn und sah ihn eindringlich an. Als Severus sich nicht rührte, blickte er noch einmal kurz auf Harry, der vor ihm stand.

„Bitte, Severus!"

Der Zaubertranklehrer atmete hörbar aus und nickte dann kaum merklich.

„In Ordnung, aber nur kurz", gab er nach, denn richtig wohl war ihm dabei nicht. Aber er hatte den Blick von Remus verstanden, der ihm sagte, dass es vielleicht Harrys einzige und letzte Möglichkeit wäre, so hatte er sich überreden lassen.

„Weasley? Sie kommen mit, der Rest bleibt hier!", befahl er und als er sah, dass die andern wiedersprechen wollten, warf er ihnen einen strengen Blick zu.

„Sie haben gehört, was ich gesagt habe", fauchte er die andern an, die dann nur stumm nickten und sich betreten ansahen. So laut und kalt, hatten sie ihren Zaubertranklehrer schon lange nicht mehr erlebt und so traute sich jetzt keiner mehr, zu widersprechen.

Severus nickte Remus, Ron und Harry kurz zu, dann ging er zur Tür, die er mit einem komplizierten Zauberspruch öffnete. Die drei massigen Eisenriegel schoben sich wieder zur Seite und gaben den Weg frei. Dann sah er vorsichtig nach draußen.

Rückblick Lucius:

Lucius stürmte mit erhobenem Zauberstab in das leere Klassenzimmer. Laut fluchend blieb er mitten im Raum stehen und sah sich um. Als er die Teetassen entdeckte, die hier herum standen, nahm er eine von ihnen in die Hand und merkte, dass sich sogar noch warmer Tee darin befand.

„Sie waren bis vor kurzem noch hier", zischte er und warf die Tasse wutschnaubend auf den Boden, wo sie in tausend Scherben zersprang. Mit einem Ruck schmiss er noch die Bank vor sich um, die mit einem lauten Poltern auf den Steinboden krachte.

„Los dahin!", befahl er und deutete auf die Türe, die in das Büro von Severus ging.

„Sie können nicht weit sein. Wir werden sie mit Sicherheit gleich finden, und dann werde ich endlich mit ihnen abrechnen und mit diesem Verräter", zischte Lucius und sein Gesicht war hassverzerrt, als er den anderen, die das Büro von Severus stürmten, folgte. Doch auch hier war kein Mensch weit und breit zu sehen.

„Verflucht, wo sind sie hin?", kreischte Bellatrix, die vom Gang her durch die Bürotüre, welche sie mit einem Zauber geöffnet hatte, hereingestürmt kam und sich gehetzt darin umsah, was ihr Mann auch tat und nach Hinweisen suchend im Raum umherschritt. Peter war zum Schreibtisch von Severus getreten und blickte darauf, als er mit seiner silbernen Hand eines der dicken Bücher, die darauf lagen nahm und es einfach auseinander riss, als wäre es weiche Butter. Mit einem tiefen missmutigen Brummen, ließ er die Reste des Buches auf den Boden fallen.

Lucius Malfoy verzog kurz das Gesicht, als er Peter dabei beobachtete, er hasste es, wenn er mit seiner Hand immer solch ein Imponiergehabe an den Tag legte und ließ seine Blicke durch den Raum schweifen.

Er wollte schon weitergehen, als ihm frische Schleifspuren auf dem Steinboden auffielen. Er ging darauf zu und besah sich das genauer. Dann sah er zu den Regalen.

„Raffiniert, Severus! Das hätte ich mir doch denken können", murmelte er und grinste nun, dann hob er seinen Zauberstab, zur Verwunderung der anderen und richtete ihn auf die Regale, die nun, wie von Geisterhand geführt, zur Seite schwangen.

„Was ist das?", fauchte Bellatrix Lestrange überrascht und sah zu der Türe, welche sich ihnen nun zeigte.

„Eine Geheimtüre, so wie es aussieht", erklärte Lucius schon beinahe belustigt und richtete erneut seinen Zauberstab auf sie. Doch nichts tat sich. Welchen Zauber er auch versuchte, sie ging nicht auf.

„Geht zurück!", befahl er nun den anderen und versuchte die Türe zu sprengen, doch auch dieser Zauber half nichts. Die Türe rührte sich nicht, sie zitterte nur kaum merklich, das war alles.

Stattdessen sahen sie in dem Augenblick, wie eine kleine Gestalt aus einer Ecke hervorsprang und versuchte schnell durch die Türe in das Klassenzimmer nebenan zu gelangen. Doch Draco war schneller und packte das zerschlissene Etwas am Zipfel des Tuches, was es sich um den Körper gebunden hatte.

„Sieh mal an, wen haben wir denn da? Wenn das nicht Dobby ist", kam es aus Dracos Mund und er stieß ihn hart zurück in den Raum auf seinen Vater zu, der ihn argwöhnisch musterte.

„Dobby, Dobby, Dobby", sagte dieser und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Du siehst nicht gut aus", grinste er ihn an und musterte dessen lädierten Körper, doch dann wurde sein Blick wieder ernst und er deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf ihn.

„Du sagst mir sofort, wie diese Türe aufgeht", befahl er ihm.

„Dobby wird es nicht sagen, und selbst wenn Dobby es sagen würde, würden Sie die Türe niemals öffnen können. Das kann nur Harry Potter", platzte es aus Dobby heraus, der angstvoll auf den Zauberstab seines ehemaligen Herrn starrte. Lucius wurde wütend.

„Es wird Zeit, dass du endlich deine verdiente Strafe erhältst, du verdammtes unnutzes Stück Dreck."

Lucius deutete seinem Sohn an, den Elfen loszulassen, was dieser auch gleich tat.

Doch noch bevor Lucius es schaffte, einen Fluch auszusprechen, war der kleine Kerl einfach mit dem Schnippen seiner Finger verschwunden.

„Verdammt", fluchte Malfoy Senior nun auf und sah zu den andern.

„Es gibt mit Sicherheit noch einen anderen Zugang zu dem Raum", säuselte nun Peter los. „Ich bin mir nicht mehr ganz sicher, aber wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, müsste in der Richtung der Friedhof liegen", murmelte er nun und sah sich orientierend um.

„Ein Friedhof? Hogwarts hat einen Friedhof?", wollte Lucius nun wissen und starrte Wurmschwanz an.

„Ja, hat er. Potter, Black und ich haben ihn auf einen unserer nächtlichen Streifzüge irgendwann mal entdeckt, direkt nach Vollmond. War glaube ich kurz bevor wir die Schule verlassen hatten", erklärte er weiterhin nachdenklich und kratze sich am Kopf.

„Ich kann mich nur nicht mehr so genau erinnern, wie wir da hingekommen sind. Doch ich weiß noch, dass es zwei Zugänge zu ihm gab und einer müsste ungefähr hier irgendwo sein", er rieb sich nachdenklich am Kinn.

„Vater? Wir könnten doch die Elfen fragen, die kennen sich am besten hier aus", schlug Draco vor, der zu Lucius getreten war.

„Du hast Recht. Bring uns zu ihnen, bevor wir hier noch mehr unnütze Zeit vergeuden", erklärte Lucius und nickte in die Runde zu den anderen, doch dann bleib er noch mal stehen und sah zu Bellatrix.

„Es ist wohl besser, wenn du hier bleibst und aufpasst, dass sie nicht auf diesem Weg verschwinden", befahl er ihr, doch sie protestierte sofort los.

„Warum ich, lass doch deinen Sohn aufpassen", schrie sie ihn an. Er trat nun zu ihr und sah ihr direkt in die Augen.

„Ganz einfach, Bellatrix, weil du es kannst. Du glaubst doch nicht, dass Draco sie aufhalten kann? Doch du... könntest es", sagte er eindringlich und hob eine Augenbraue. Bellatrix schnaubte kurz auf, sah kurz zu Draco und nickt dann.

„Gut, dann lasst uns gehen", befahl er und nickte Bellatrix noch mal hinzu, die ihnen hinterher sah.

Als Severus feststellte, dass der Flur leer war, winkte er die andern zu sich und sie verließen den Raum. Sie traten in einen breiten Gang, der nicht besonders lang war und in dem sich nur noch zwei weitere Türen befanden. Severus ging direkt auf die kleinere, unscheinbarere Holztüre an Ende des Ganges zu, entriegelte sie vorsichtig und späte hinaus. Als er sicher war, dass sich dort niemand aufhielt, öffnete er sie ganz und ließ Harry und die andern hinaus treten.

Die blickten sich erstaunt um.

Sie standen tatsächlich auf einem Friedhof, schwach beleuchtet vom Schein des Mondes. Er war zwischen den Felsen des Berges und dem Schloss angelegt worden. Er war auch eher lang, als breit und es gab hier wohl so an die 60 oder 70 Gräber, teilweise Jahrhunderte alt, teilweise noch relativ neu. Ein Teil des Friedhofs war von einer hohen Mauer umgeben und so war das ganze Gelände hier von außen, so gut wie nicht ein zu sehen. Man hätte schon genau darüber hinweg fliegen müssen, um den Ort hier entdecken zu können. Ansonsten konnte man ihn nicht finden, da er von vorn her, ganz und gar von den hohen Türmen des Schlossen abgedeckt nicht einzusehen war.

Als sie auf den Friedhof hinaustraten, umschlich alle ein beklemmendes Gefühl. Sie konnten, wenn sie in Harrys Gesicht schauten, lesen, was er wohl empfinden musste. Nervös kaute dieser auf seiner Lippe, als er sich umsah.

Der mäßige Wind strich leise durch die Äste der Bäume und Büsche, die hier standen, und jetzt, da diese noch keine neuen Blätter sondern nur Knospen trugen, sehr gespenstisch in der Dunkelheit wirkten.

Direkt vor ihnen, eigentlich mitten auf dem Friedhof, gab es drei große Sarkophage, die über alle anderen Gräber hinaus ragten. Und als sie ein Stück drauf zugegangen waren, konnten sie die Namen von drei, der vier Gründer von Hogwarts lesen.

Auf den jeweiligen Steinsärgen waren auch plastisch die Wappen der entsprechenden Häuser in den Steindeckel geschlagen worden.

Helga Hufflepuff mit dem Dachs, in der Mitte Godric Gryffindor, mit dem Löwenwappen auf dem Sarkophag und als Grabkreuz steckte die Nachbildung seines Schwertes im Stein, und Rowena Ravenclaw mit einem Adler aus Stein, der mit geschwungenen Flügeln auf dem Kopfende stand, so als wollte er gerade wegfliegen.

Die Grabsteine auf dem Rest des Friedhofes hatten alle unterschiedliche Größen und Formen. Es gab kleine, bescheidene, einfache Grabsteine, aber auch große, prunkvolle, mit Bildnissen von Engeln, Feen oder eine Abbildungen von Zauberern.

Harry sah Severus fragend an.

„Wo ist es?", fragte Harry leise und Severus deutete in die rechte Mitte des Friedhofes zu einem Baum.

„Dort hinten, bei dem kleinen Weidenbaum, da ist es", sagte er leise. Harry nickte, sah zu Remus und ging dann mit leicht gesenktem Kopf dort hin. Remus wollte ihm folgen, doch Severus hielt ihn auf.

„Da muss er jetzt alleine durch", sagte Severus leise, „außerdem brauche ich dich an der Türe", fügte er noch hinzu, als Remus protestieren wollte. Dieser sah Harry noch hinterher, der durch die Grabreihen nach hinten ging, immer wieder die Namen auf den Grabsteinen las und dann neben dem Baum, den Severus genannt hatte, stehen blieb.

„Hat Albus den Baum gepflanzt? Ich frage nur, weil die Weide der Lieblingsbaum vom Lily war und auch ihr Zauberstab aus Weide bestanden hatte", Remus fragte sehr leise, so dass nur Severus es hören konnte, doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf und wich dem Blick von Remus aus und tat so, als würde er den Totenacker absuchen, doch in Wirklichkeit ging sein Blick ins Leere.

„Soll das heißen, du hast...?", fragte Remus nun erstaunt mit offenem Mund, doch Severus antwortete nicht, sondern wandte sich an Ron.

„Mr. Weasley, Sie und Professor Lupin bewachen die Tür hier, ich gehe zu der andern", er sagte das sehr bestimmt und Remus stimmte ihm, ihn immer noch verwundert ansehend, zu. Severus warf noch einen kurzen Blick auf Harry, der sich nun vor dem Grab hingekniet hatte und auf den Grabstein starrte. Schon viele Male hatte Severus davor gestanden und so hatte er die Inschrift und die eingemeißelte Lilie des Grabes, genau vor Augen.

‚Hier ruhen Lily und James Potter, die ihr Leben im Kampf für das Gute und für ihren Sohn gegeben haben. 1960 – 1982 .You'll never be forgotten.'

Severus schüttelte den Kopf, um die trüben Erinnerungen zu vertreiben und konzentrierte sich auf seine Aufgabe.

Er trat zu der Türe, die sich gut fünf Meter weiter hinten am Schloss befand, öffnete sie leise und lauschte in den im Augenblick noch leeren Gang hinein. Immer wieder schielte er kurz zu Remus und Ron hinüber, die angespannt mit gezücktem Zauberstab da standen und sich unruhig umsahen. Besonders Ron machte keinen wirklich glücklichen Eindruck. Immer wieder schaute er zu seinem Freund, der immer noch vor dem Grab seiner Eltern kniete und ihnen nun den Rücken zudrehte.

Plötzlich hörte Severus schnelle Schritte, die aus dem Flur zu ihm hallten und eindeutig auf sie zukamen. Er schloss die Tür sorgsam leise und rief dann zu Harry.

„Potter! Zurück in den Raum!", er versuchte nur so laut wie es nötig war, zu rufen und sah dann zu Harry.

„Ich werde IHN vernichten. Ich sorge dafür, dass er keinem mehr etwas antun kann, das verspreche ich euch!", hörte Severus Harry leise sagen, bevor dieser aufstand und dann, so schnell er konnte, zu Remus und Ron rannte. Severus verschloss die Türe vor sich noch magisch, mit einem komplizierten Zauberspruch, bevor er ihnen schnellstens folgte.

Doch noch, bevor er die andere Türe ganz zugezogen hatte, gab es einen lauten Knall und Severus wusste sofort, dass die Türe zum Friedhof einfach eingeschlagen worden war.

So lies er es bleiben, die nächste Türe auch noch magisch zu verschließen, denn das würde nur unnötig Zeit kosten und nichts bringen. Leise zog er sie zu und folgte den andern in den Raum. Er drückte dann die schwere dicke Türe ins Schloss und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf diese, es klackte mehrmals laut, als sich die drei schweren Eisenriegel wieder vor die Türe schoben und diese verschlossen. Er machte noch einen Schlenker mit seinem Zauberstab, die Türe erzitterte kurz, bevor sie dann wieder ganz ruhig vor ihnen lag.

„Es wird nicht lange halten, aber vielleicht haben wir so ein paar Sekunden gewonnen", sagte Severus an Remus gewandt, wartete aber nicht auf eine Antwort oder eine Reaktion von ihm, sondern sah sich kurz um, ging schnellen Schrittes, so dass sich sein Umhang aufblähte, zum langen Tisch hinüber.

Mit zwei raschen fahrigen Bewegungen seines Armes, warf er die ganzen Apparaturen, Gläser und Kolben, welche auf dem Tisch gestanden hatten mit lautem Geschepper auf den Boden, wo die Glassachen mit lautem Geklirre zerbrachen, doch darauf achtete er nicht. Die andern starrten ihn erstaunt an, dass gerade er, der immer so penibel auf die Sachen acht gab, diese einfach auf den Boden fegte. Doch er schenkte ihnen keinen einzigen Blick, als er das tat. Dann richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf den schweren massiven Tisch und ließ ihn schräg und hochkant gegen die Wand schweben, gegen die er dann laut krachte. Es war gerade noch genug Platz, zwischen Tisch und Wand, dass ein Mensch sich dazwischen drücken konnte.

„Potter, dahinter!", befahl er knapp und als Harry sich nicht bewegte, sah er ihn drohend an.

„Dies war keine Bitte!", seine Augen funkelten.

„Nein, ich werde mich nicht verstecken!", schrie Harry Severus an, der einen drohenden Schritt auf ihn zu machte, doch Remus hielt ihn auf.

„Er hat Recht, Harry. Wir müssen dich so lange es geht schützen. Mach bitte, was er gesagt hat", forderte Remus ihn auf. Harry zögerte, doch dann, mit einem Murren, tat Harry nun was sie wollten, doch sie konnten sehen, das ihm das ganz und gar nicht gefiel.

Severus schickte Ginny und Luna zu Harry und gab ihnen den Auftrag, darauf zu achten, dass er dort auch bleiben würde. Er selber ging wieder in die Mitte des Raumes und stellte sich neben Remus, der auch mit gezogenem Zauberstab immer wieder von der Türe zu den andern sah.

Severus winkte Ron, Hermine, Neville, Dean und Seamus hinter sich, befahl ihnen ihre Zauberstäbe zu ziehen und sah dann abwartend auf die Türe. Er hatte die Anspannung in den Gesichtern der anderen wohl erkannt, aber auch ihre Entschlossenheit.

„Für Harry Potter!" sagte Ron auf einmal und die anderen stimmten mit ein.

„Für Harry Potter!", riefen die anderen Schüler entschlossen.

Severus sah sich noch einmal zu ihnen um und presste die Lippen aufeinander. Mit der rechten Hand griff er nach dem Ring, den er an dem kleinen Finger seiner linken Hand trug und schloss für einen Moment lang die Augen und konzentrierte sich. ‚Ich liebe dich, Sil', dachte er noch, als es einen lauten Knall gab und die Türe vor ihnen zerbarst.

Lucius, Peter, Rodolphus Lestrange und die anderen **vier** Slytherin Schüler folgten Draco, der sie nun zur Küche führte. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis sie eine Elfe gefunden hatten, die ihnen sofort den Weg zum Friedhof zeigte. Sie führte sie bis zu einer Tür und verschwand dann sehr schnell wieder, zur Verwunderung aller. Lucius, der als Erster die Tür erreicht hatte, versuchte diese zu öffnen, doch er musste feststellen, dass diese verschlossen war. Wütend zischte er auf und riss seinen Zauberstab aus dem Stock, doch Peter zog Lucius zur Seite und grinste ihn an. Dann schlug er mit aller Kraft, mit seiner magischen Hand gegen die Türe, die unter der Wucht sofort entzwei splitterte und mit ein paar weiteren Hieben, hatte er die Tür aus den Angeln gefegt. Er grinste sarkastisch, als der Weg für sie nun frei war und betrat als Erster den dunklen und unheimlichen Friedhof.

Doch der interessierte ihn nicht ein bisschen, sondern nur die zweite Türe war es, auf die er ohne zu zögern zuging. Lucius folgte ihm und schüttelte dabei seinen Kopf. Er mochte Peter Pettigrew nicht, und das versuchte er auch nicht zu verstecken. Erneut schlug Peter mit seiner silbernen Hand die Türe ein, ohne zu überprüfen, ob sie verschlossen war oder nicht. Er riss sie aus den Angeln und schleuderte sie kurzerhand nach hinten weg. Es steckte unglaublich viel Kraft in dieser magischen Hand und Lucius hatte sehr viel Respekt davor, auch wenn das nicht auf den Besitzer der Hand zutraf. Die Tür flog knapp an Lucius Kopf vorbei, so dass er sich in Acht nehmen musste und einen Satz zur Seite machte, um nicht getroffen zu werden. Dafür bekam Gregory Goyle die Tür voll ab und mit einem kurzen Aufstöhnen brach dieser ohnmächtig unter ihr zusammen.

„Idiot", schimpfte Lucius, stieg, Goyle nicht weiter beachtend, über ihn hinweg und ging in den dunklen Gang hinein. Peter Pettigrew, Rodolphus Lestrange, Draco und noch drei seiner Slytherin Freunde folgten ihm mit gezogenen Zauberstäben.

Mit einem Tritt seines Fußes öffnete Lucius die erste Türe, die nur angelehnt gewesen war und gegen die Wand krachte. Als er festgestellt hatte, dass der Raum leer war, stellte er sich vor die einzige Türe, die noch übrig war. Peter wollte zuerst wieder mit seiner Hand die Türe aufbrechen, als ihn Lucius diesmal zurück hielt.

„Nein, das ist zu gefährlich für uns, falls sie direkt dahinter stehen. Wir sprengen sie, alle gemeinsam!", befahl er leise, aber bestimmt und mit einem Murren stimmte Peter dann zu und zog ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab.

Es dauerte keine fünf Sekunden, als auch die anderen sich um die Tür aufgebaut und ebenfalls ihre Zauberstäbe auf die Tür gerichtet hatten.

„Also gut, auf drei", gab Lucius an und alle nickten mit hasserfüllten Blicken.

„Eins ... zwei ... drei ...", zählte Lucius vor. Aus allen Zauberstäben der Todesser schossen weiße Blitze gegen die Türe, die zuerst bebte und dann, als die Schüler ebenfalls ihr Flüche losgejagt hatten, mit einem lauten Getöse zerbarst und alle Teile in den Raum hineinschossen.

Molly war zum Wasserfall gegangen, um etwas Wasser zum Trinken zu holen. Als Gefäß verwendete sie einfach eine der großen Blütenblätter, die an dem kleinen Tümpel wuchsen und aussahen wie kleine Kelche. Sie füllte etwas Wasser dort hinein, welches aus der Quelle ran.

Sisilia war neben einem Baum stehen geblieben und starrte in den dunklen Wald hinein. Ihre Hand hatte sie unwillkürlich um ihr Amulett gelegt, als sie ganz deutlich einen Gedanken in ihrem Kopf wahrnahm.

‚Ich liebe dich, Sil' hallte es in ihrem tiefsten Inneren nach und sie wusste sofort, von wem diese Worte waren. Severus!

„Ich liebe dich auch", antwortete sie in die Stille der Nacht hinein und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. In dem Augenblick trat Molly neben sie und sah sie besorgt an.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie und strich Sisilias Haare etwas zur Seite, während sie ihr das Wasser reichte, von dem diese einen Schluck trank.

„Ich denke schon", log sie, denn sie hatte in Severus Worten deutlich seine Angst gespürt. Sie wusste, dass im Schloss jetzt irgendwas Schreckliches geschehen musste, doch noch bevor sie sich weiter darüber Gedanken machen konnte, kam wieder eine Wehe, doch diesmal schmerzhafter als die anderen zuvor. Mit einem Aufstöhnen ließ sie den Blütenkelch fallen und klammerte sich mit ihren Händen am Baum fest.

„Molly, ich glaube es ist soweit", keuchte sie und sah Molly hilfesuchend an. Die legte ihre Arme um ihre Schultern und hielt sie fest, bis die Wehe wieder nachließ. Dann führte sie Sisilia in die Richtung des Lagers, welches sie gerichtet hatte.

„Keine Sorge, du schaffst das. Wir schaffen das!", sagte Molly beruhigend, obwohl sie auch mehr als nervös war. Denn, obwohl sie schon selber sieben Kinder zur Welt gebracht hatte, war doch jedes Mal ein Heiler in der Nähe gewesen, aber diesmal waren sie gänzlich auf sich gestellt. Auch machte sie sich sehr große Sorgen um ihre eigene Familie, die oben im Schloss waren und um ihr Leben kämpften. Unwillkürlich schlang Molly die Arme um sich und biss sich auf die Lippen, bei dem Gedanken und ihr Blick wanderte in die Richtung, in der das Schloss lag.

„Sie werden es schaffen, Molly", sagte Sisilia, die ihren Blick nur zu gut verstanden hatte, denn ihr ging es nicht viel anders, nur, dass sie immer wieder diese verdammten Wehenschmerzen hatte.

Kaum hatte sie sich auf das Lager gesetzt, kam auch schon die nächste. Molly kniete sich zu ihr und nahm ihre Hand.

„Na dann mal los, las uns den kleinen Zauberer oder die kleine Hexe auf die Welt bringen", sagte Molly entschlossen. Als Sisilia in ihr Gesicht sah, bei den Worten, musste sie sogar ein wenig lächeln.

„Ist gut. Ich hoffe nur, er oder sie beeilt sich ein wenig, ich hab nämlich langsam wirklich genug", stöhnte Sisilia unter der nächsten Wehe auf.

Dumbledore zögerte nun keine Minute mehr. Er verließ das Klassenzimmer und ging auf den Gang hinaus, als er plötzlich aus einiger Entfernung ein angstvolles Geschrei von einigen Schülern hörte. Er lief den Gang entlang, gefolgt von Hagrid, der das Schreien ebenfalls gehört hatte. Direkt vor der dem Klassenzimmer von Minerva, sahen sie in der Dunkelheit eine Gestalt auf dem Boden liegen. Sofort beugte Albus sich über diese und dreht sich vorsichtig um. Es war Minerva McGonagall.

Ohne zu zögern legte Albus eine Hand auf ihre Halsschlagader und als er feststellte, dass sie noch lebte untersuchte er sie grob. Beruhigt stellte er fest, dass sie unverletzt war und richtete dann seinen Zauberstab auf sie.

„ENERVATE", murmelte er und langsam kam Minerva wieder zu sich. Zuerst schlug sie die Augen auf und sah sich verwirrt um, doch dann, als sie Albus erkannt hatte, ergriff sie seinen Arm und versuchte sich abrupt aufzurichten.

„Albus, sie haben die Schüler!", ihre Stimme klang verzweifelt und ihr Blick sprach Bände.

„Ich habe es gehört, Minerva. Kannst du aufstehen?", fragte er besorgt.

„Ja, ich denke schon", murmelte sie und ergriff die Hand, die Hagrid ihr reichte, um ihr hoch zu helfen.

Als sie endlich auf den Beinen stand, merkte Albus, dass sie immer noch leicht schwankte, so stützte er sie etwas. Doch sie gab sich alle Mühe, und schaffte es dann auch.

Dann hörten sie erneut ängstliche Schreie und Rufe der Schüler, die aus dem Klassenzimmer kamen.

„Sie sind da drinnen!", keuchte Minerva, „ich denke mindestens sieben oder acht von diesen... sind bei den Schülern", ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser und sie presste ihre Lippen aufeinander.

Albus sah sie kurz an und deutete ihr und Hagrid an, etwas nach hinten zu treten, bevor er zu der Tür ging und anklopfte.

„Wer ist da draußen?", hörten sie eine scharfe männliche Stimme, die ihnen entgegen zischte.

„Albus Dumbledore. Ich möchte mit Ihnen reden", rief er durch die geschlossene Türe.

„Dann reden Sie, Professor!", forderte die Stimme ihn auf.

„Gut. Hören Sie, ich möchte Sie bitten, die Schüler gehen zu lassen. Es sind doch noch Kinder", forderte Albus den Mann auf, der aber nur bitter loslachte.

„Für wie blöd halten Sie uns, Dumbledore?", rief er zu ihm hinaus.

„Keine Chance, vergessen Sie es. Und wenn Sie versuchen sollten, hier hereinzukommen, werden Ihre Schüler auf der Stelle sterben, haben Sie mich verstanden?", drohte er nun.

„Keine Sorge, das werde ich nicht, ich werde das Leben der Kinder nicht aufs Spiel setzen. Sagen Sie, was Sie wollen?"

„Das wissen Sie, alter Mann. Bringen Sie Harry Potter hier her, dann können wir über einen Austausch reden. Wenn nicht, werden wir einen Schüler nach dem anderen in die Hölle schicken!", forderte er mit kalten Ton und Albus wusste, dass dies keine leere Drohungen waren.

„Geben Sie mir einige Minuten, ich muss ihn erst holen", rief er ihnen zu.

„Albus, du willst doch nicht wirklich ...?", begann Minerva zu protestieren, doch Albus hob beschwichtigend seine Hände und ging zu ihr und Hagrid hinüber.

„Nein natürlich nicht", sagte er sehr leise, „Ich wollte nur etwas Zeit gewinnen. Wir brauchen unbedingt Verstärkung und Hilfe. Hagrid suchen Sie nach Ordensmitgliedern und bringen Sie diese hier her", bat er den Wildhüter, der nickte und sich sofort auf den Weg machte.

„Ich werde bei Ihnen bleiben Albus, " begann sie und als er protestieren wollte fügte sie noch an: „Es sind Schüler aus meinem Haus Albus." Er sah sie einen Moment lang an und nickt dann.

„In Ordnung, Minerva", gab er zurück und ging dann zum Fenster aus dem er hinaus sah während er auf Verstärkung wartete.

Im grünen Lichtschein des Dunklen Mals, das noch immer am Himmel prangte, konnte Albus an Rande des Verbotenen Waldes eine Bewegung wahrnehmen. Überrascht sah er, wie Bäume umfielen, einfach zur Seite kippten.

Was war das? Er konzentrierte sich auf die Stelle, als ihm dann endlich bewusst wurde, was dort den Wald verließ.

Es waren Riesen, aber nicht die Riesen, die sich ihnen angeschlossen hatten. Albus zählte mindestens zehn von ihnen, die auf das Schloss zukamen. Zischend atmete er aus und sah zu Minerva, die in dem Augenblick zu ihm getreten war.

„Beim Barte des Merlin, nicht die auch noch", stöhnte Minerva auf und als Albus sie ansah, konnte er Verzweiflung in ihren Augen lesen.

„Wir können nur hoffen, dass Hagrids Halbbruder Grawp, bald zurück ist. Doch es dürfte verdammt knapp werden", sagte er sehr leise und seine Stimme klang sehr müde.

Doch da deutete Minerva mit der Hand hinaus in Richtung des Quidditch Stadions.

„Albus, da!", rief sie und als er genauer hinsah, konnte er Grawp erkennen und er war nicht alleine. Ihm folgten vier weitere Riesen, die Hagrids Bruder in ihrer Größe noch überragten und diese hatten alle große Keulen in den Händen. Nein es waren keine Keulen, es waren ausgerissene Bäume, teilweise sogar noch mit mächtigen Wurzeln dran.

„Die andern sind aber in der Überzahl, es sind doppelt so viele", stöhnte sie und musste beobachten, wie die zwei Gruppen sofort aufeinander losgingen. Voldemorts Riesen waren, als sie die anderen entdeckt hatten auf diese zugerannt und hatten sich sofort auf sie gestürzt.

Minerva und Albus konnten sehen, wie die Riesen ohne zu zögern heftig auf einander einschlugen. Grawp war im ersten Moment zur Seite gesprungen und hatte sich unter einem der Hiebe weggeduckt, doch schon der nächste Hieb, traf ihn in den Rücken und mit einem lauten Aufschrei stürzte er zu Boden und rührte sich nicht mehr. Er war hinter das Stadion gefallen, wo nur noch seine Füße zu erkennen waren.

Wie Verrückte schlugen und traten die Riesen aufeinander ein und als einer von ihnen, nach einem heftigen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf tot auf den Boden krachte, stöhnte Minerva entsetzt auf und presste ihre Hand auf den Mund.

„Oh, bei allen mächtigen Zauberern, warum musste es nur so weit kommen, das ist so furchtbar", keuchte Minerva und schüttelte resigniert den Kopf.

Albus blickte ihr offen ins Gesicht und sah sie einen Moment nachdenklich an, bevor er zu sprechen begann.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte es ändern, doch ich kann es nicht, so sehr ich es auch möchte. Wir können nur versuchen das Schlimmste abzuwenden", sagte er betrübt, als er ruckartig den Kopf nach oben in Richtung Himmel wandte, weil er einen Schatten am Fenster vorbeifliegen gesehen hatte. Auch Minerva hatte ihn entdeckt und blickte überrascht hinaus nach oben, als sie es erkannten.

Einen Drachen!

Er flog knapp am Schloss vorbei, machte einen Bogen und hielt dann auf das Quidditch-Stadion zu.

„Das gibt es doch nicht, wo kommt denn der Drache her?", fragte Minerva leise und mehr als erstaunt, als sie eine Stimme hinter sich vernahm.

„Norbert?", hörten sie Hagrid leise fragen und er trat neben Minerva und dem Schulleiter an das Fenster heran. Sie hatten ihn nicht kommen gehört.

„Das gibt's doch nich, das is ja Norbert. Ich erkenne ihn an der besonderen Kopfform, das kann nur Norbert sein. Un' sehen sie, Professor Dumbledore, auf seinem Rücken ...", er deutete mit seiner großen Pranke aus dem Fenster auf den Drachen und Albus, sowie Minerva sahen ebenfalls genauer hin.

„Norbert? Wer ist Norbert?", fragte Minerva überrascht.

„Der Drache, Professor McGonagall", antwortete Hagrid ihr, so als würde er nicht verstehen, warum sie das fragen konnte. Doch Albus antwortete ihm, als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste der Welt.

„Du hast Recht Hagrid. Da sitzt jemand auf dem Rücken des Drachens. Das ist doch nicht möglich, oder? Ich traue meinen alten Augen kaum. Wenn das nicht Charlie Weasley ist?", schüttelte er erstaunt den Kopf.

„Und ob das Charlie is. Er hat's wirklich geschafft. Ich würd es nich glauben, wenn ich's nich mit eigenen Augen sehen würd. Er hat ihn dressiert, er hat's geschafft, Norbert tut was er will, sehen Sie nur, Professor!", rief er begeistert aus.

Sie konnten beobachten, wie Charlie den Drachen auf die Riesen zulenkte. Kaum waren sie über ihnen, begannen zwei von ihnen mit den Baumstämmen nach Norbert zu schlagen und einer traf ihn auch am Flügel, dabei brachte er ihn aus der Flugbahn und Charlie rutschte seitlich vom Rücken des Drachen.

Minerva stöhnte leise auf, als sie das sah und auch Hagrid, streckte die Hand aus, so als könnte er Charlie damit festhalten. Alle starrten gebannt nach draußen auf das Geschehen.

Nur mit größter Anstrengung konnte Charlie sich noch auf dem Drachen halten, der laut fauchte und eine Stichflamme aus seinem Maul schießen ließ.

Charlie schaffte es glücklicherweise nach kurzer Zeit, sich erneut richtig hinzusetzten und den Drachen wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Er lenkte ihn auf die Riesen zu, die inzwischen neben dem Quidditch-Stadion standen und weiter auf sich gegenseitig einschlugen. Mit einem lauten Getöse, ging eine Wand des Stadions zu Bruch, als einer der Riesen dort hinein stürzte und im selben Moment spie der Drache wieder Feuer in Richtung der Riesen, die sich auf Voldemorts Seite gestellt hatten...

„Hey, Dumbledore? Sie hatten jetzt genug Zeit. Wo bleibt Potter?", hörten sie dann plötzlich wieder eine Stimme aus dem Klassenraum. Albus zuckte zusammen und wandte sich, mit einer erhobenen Hand, welche die anderen ermahnte ruhig zu bleiben, zur Türe von Minervas Klassenzimmer.

„Einen kleinen Moment noch, er wird gleich da sein, er hat einen weiten Weg hier her. Bitte haben Sie einen Augenblick noch Geduld", bat er den Todesser hinter der Türe.

„Ich warte nicht mehr lange, Dumbledore. Wenn er in zwei Minuten nicht da ist, werde ich den Ersten ihrer Schüler töten, Schulleiter", lachte er irre auf.

„Bitte warten Sie, er wird gleich da sein", bat er ihn eindrücklich und ging dann wieder zu den andern.

Hagrid hatte noch, Tonks, Kingsley, Madam Hooch und Professor Sinistra mitgebracht, die nun fragend den Schulleiter anstarrten.

„Professor Dumbledore, Sie wollen doch nicht wirklich Harry Potter an die da ausliefern?", fragte Kingsley entsetzt und deutete mit dem Finger auf die Türe.

„Natürlich nicht", gab Albus nun leise zurück und sah sich um, dann schnippte er kurz mit den Fingern und Fawkes tauchte aus dem Nichts auf, flog auf Dumbledore zu und landete auf seiner Schulter. Albus strich ihm mit dem Finger über die Brust und flüsterte leise etwas an sein Ohr. Keine dreißig Sekunden später flog Fawkes wieder davon und war von einer auf die andere Sekunde verschwunden.

Albus Dumbledore sah nun von einem zum anderen.

„Wir werden die Schüler da raus holen, auch wenn es nicht ganz ungefährlich sein wird. Kingsley, Tonks, ich möchte, dass Sie beide sich einen Besen nehmen und vor die Fenster des Klassenraumes fliegen. Auf mein Zeichen hin sprengen Sie die Fenster und dringen dann von außen in das Klassenzimmer ein. Wir werden zur gleichen Zeit, über die Türe in das Klassenzimmer stürmen", erklärte er ihnen.

„Aber...", begann Tonks, als plötzlich Fawkes wieder auftauchte und erneut auf Albus Schulter landete.

„Ah gut, ich danke dir vielmals Fawkes. Und jetzt bitte ich dich, ein Auge auf Harry zu haben", sagte er ruhig und sah Fawks zu, der einen leisen Schrei ausstieß und dann den Gang hinunter davon flog.

„Fawks war so nett und hat nachgesehen, wo sich die Todesser in dem Zimmer aufhalten. Vier stehen direkt an der Türe, Fünf mit dem Rücken an den Fenstern und zwei laufen im Zimmer auf und ab", erklärte er kurz und sah dann wieder zu Tonks und Kingsley.

„Sie beide kümmern sich um die am Fenster, wir übernehmen die anderen."

„Woher bekommen wir Besen?", fragte Kingsley.

„Hier drüben im Pokalzimmer stehen einige. Sind zwar nicht die Neuesten, aber wir haben ja auch nicht vor, ein Quidditch-Spiel zu bestreiten, nicht wahr?", gab Madam Hooch leise zurück.

„Sehr gut, dann lass uns die nehmen", sagte Kingsley und ging auf die Türe zu.

„Professor, lassen Sie mich mit Ihnen von außen angreifen?", bat Madam Hooch nun den Schulleiter, der nach kurzem zögern nickte.

„In Ordnung. Viel Glück Ihnen allen. Und lassen Sie die Türe und die Fenster im Pokalzimmer offen, dann kann ich Sie sehen und Ihnen das Signal zum Angriff geben."

Albus sah ihnen noch hinterher und blickte dann zum Rest.

„Hagrid, Sie werden die Türe übernehmen, wenn ich das Signal gebe", bestimmte er und sah dann zu Minerva.

„Fühlst du dich gut genug?", fragte er sie besorgt, doch sie nickte sehr entschlossen und zog ihren Zauberstab.

„Dumbledore? Die zwei Minuten sind um. Entweder Potter ist jetzt hier, oder ich werde anfangen die Anzahl Ihrer Schüler zu dezimieren", rief der Todesser wieder durch die Türe.

Albus ging erneut auf die Türe zu.

„Wie haben Sie sich den Austausch vorgestellt? Schicken Sie die Schüler heraus und dann schicke ich Ihnen Harry?", bluffte Dumbledore jetzt.

„Nein, Professor! Wir machen es nach meinen Regeln. Sie schickten Potter herein und dann werde ich Ihre Schüler gehen lassen!", kam es aus dem Zimmer.

„Und wer garantiert mir, dass Sie die Schüler auch gehen lassen?", fragte Albus, um noch etwas Zeit zu gewinnen, so dass die anderen die Besen holen und hinaus fliegen konnten.

„Tja Professor, da müssen Sie sich schon auf unser Wort verlassen, es wird Ihnen nichts anderes übrig bleiben", lachte er jetzt sarkastisch auf.

„Gut, machen wir es so. Ich muss mich wohl fügen", antwortete Albus noch, bevor er dann zurück ging und zwar soweit, dass er in das Pokalzimmer sehen konnte. Die drei befanden sich schon auf den Besen im Schatten des Schlosses und warteten nur mehr auf das Zeichen des Schulleiters, das dann auch prompt kam. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab in Richtung des Fensters und kleine grüne Funken sprühten daraus hervor, die den dreien das Zeichen zum Angriff zeigten.

Exakt in dem Moment, als sie das Splittern der Fenster hörten, rammte Hagrid, mit seiner Schulter die Türe auf, die mit einem lauten Krachen nach innen aufflog und er selbst mit einem lauten Schrei in das Zimmer stolperte.

Albus, Minerva und Professor Sinistra folgten ihm sofort in das Klassenzimmer.

„Bleibt unten!", rief Albus den Schülern entgegen.

Als sie in den Raum stürmten, sahen sie, dass die Schüler alle auf dem Boden saßen und als die Scheiben zu Bruch gegangen waren, die Köpfe eingezogen hatten.

Kingsley und Tonks hatten zwei von den Todessern schon von draußen ausgeschaltet und flogen in dem Moment durch die kaputten Fenster in den Raum, als Albus ebenfalls einen Todesser mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes schlafen schickte.

Mit einem wütenden Aufschrei, lief Professor Sinistra in den Raum und lähmte einen der Todesser, noch ehe der überhaupt begriffen hatte, was los war. Doch dann traf sie ein roter Lichtstrahl und sie stürzte mit einem lauten Stöhnen geschockt zu Boden.

Minerva richtete ihren Zauberstab auf den Mann, der hinten bei den Schülern stand.

„STUPOR", rief sie laut, doch der Mann, der einen schwarzen Umhang und eine Maske trug, war schneller und warf sich zur Seite, so dass der Fluch hinter ihm gegen die Wand krachte und wirkungslos verpuffte. Sie hatte keine Chance mehr, ihm noch einen neuen Fluch hinterher zu jagen, da sie selber in Deckung gehen musste, vor dem gleichen Mann, der soeben Professor Sinistra ausgeschaltete hatte. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie sehen, wie mehrere der älteren Schüler aufgesprungen waren, ihre Zauberstäbe gezogen hatten und kurzerhand diesen und einen weiteren Todesser lähmten und sie beide fesselten. Immer wieder zuckten Lichtblitze über die Köpfe der Schüler hinweg. Einige Jüngere von ihnen drängten sich in der Ecke des Klassenzimmers zusammen und klammerten sich geduckt und ängstlich aneinander fest.

Madam Hooch war in das Zimmer geflogen und hatte sich noch im Flug vom Besen auf eine Todesserin geworfen. Mit voller Kraft hatte sie ausgeholt und ihr mit der Faust ins Gesicht geschlagen, diese stürzte nach hinten auf den Boden und verlor dabei ihre Maske. Madam Hooch zog ihren Zauberstab und lähmte diese sofort ohne zu zögern. Die Schüler warfen sich dann auf die Todesserin, die zwischen ihnen auf dem Boden gestürzt war und fesselten sie mehrfach.

Doch bei dieser Aktion wurden zwei von den Sechstklässlern von Flüchen getroffen und sanken verletzt auf den Boden. Entsetztenschreie waren zu hören, doch gingen sie in den Angstschreien und Aufstöhnen anderer Schüler unter.

Hagrid, schnappte sich gleich zwei von diesen Todessern am Kragen und schlug die beiden kurzerhand mit den Köpfen zusammen. Einer von ihnen sank ohnmächtig zu Boden, während der andere nur kurz seinen Kopf schüttelte, wobei ihm dabei die Maske verrutschte und er dann seinen Zauberstab auf Hagrid richtete.

„Macnair!", fauchte Hagrid, als er diesen erkannte und bekam auch schon einen Fluch von dem Henker ab. Doch der Wildhüter bäumte sich nur auf und knurrte wütend, stieß den Mann von sich und deutete drohend mit seinen Schirm auf ihn. Macnair richtete erneut seinen Zauberstab gegen Hagrid. Er lachte kurz auf, da er glaubte, Hagrid wolle mit einem einfachen Schirm auf ihn losgehen.

„Avada ...", begann er, doch Albus war schneller und schaltete den Mann aus, bevor er seinen Fluch zu Ende sprechen konnte. Er krachte ebenfalls ohne Bewusstsein zu Boden und wieder waren es Schüler, die sich auf ihn stürzten und halfen ihn zu fesseln.

Tonks wurde plötzlich von einem Fluch an der Schulter getroffen und stürzte mit einem Aufschrei rückwärts zu Boden. Man konnte sehen, dass ihre Bluse aufgerissen war und Blut aus einer Schnittwunde drang.

Kingsley, der das mitbekommen hatte, richtete nun seinen Zauberstab gegen diesen Kerl, doch sein Fluch ging daneben und dann musste er ebenfalls in Deckung gehen um nicht getroffen zu werden. Die drei letzten Todesser kämpften verbissen und jagten ihnen einen Fluch nach dem anderen entgegen. Immer wieder zuckten Lichtblitze knapp an den Ordensmitgliedern vorbei.

„Tötet sie. Seid nicht so zimperlich", rief einer der Todesser nun und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Tonks, die stöhnend am Boden lag und entsetzt zu dem Mann aufsah.

Aber Madam Hooch hatte nicht gezögert, ihren Besen genommen und auf den Todesser eingeschlagen, dem fiel dabei der Zauberstab aus der Hand und er krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. Doch Madam Hooch reichte das noch nicht, sie hieb erneut auf den Mann ein, der dann zu Boden stürzte während der Besen auf seinem Rücken entzwei brach.

„Danke", stöhnte Tonks ihr entgegen, als diese sich zu ihr beugte, um nach ihr zu sehen.

Da bemerkte Albus, dass einer der Todesser seinen Zauberstab auf einen Zweitklässler gerichtet hatte. Kurzerhand stellte er sich zwischen den Mann und den Schüler, und so traf der Fluch nicht den Schüler, sondern ihn.

„CRUCIO", brüllte er noch und erwischte Albus mitten in der Brust, der kurz aufstöhnte und dann vor den Augen aller auf die Knie fiel. Minerva zuckte zusammen, verengte ihre Augen, als sie das sah und entwaffnete den Mann kurzerhand, der dann anschließend von Hagrid mit aller Wucht gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde.

„Du wagst es!", schrie dieser nun aufgebracht, „Du wagst es, unseren Schulleiter anzugreifen", rief er laut und setzte noch einmal nach.

„Hagrid, nein", stöhnte Albus auf und versuchte sich aufzurichten. Hagrid, der den Kerl am Hals gepackt hatte und ihn gegen die Wand drückte, sah kurz zu Dumbledore während sein Gesicht wutverzerrt war.

„Töte ihn nicht, Hagrid!", sagte Albus und streckte flehend seine Hand aus.

Hagrid zögerte noch einen Moment, doch dann ließ er den Mann los, der nach Luft schnappend an der Wand entlang auf den Boden rutschte. Minerva richtete sogleich ihren Zauberstab auf ihn:

„INCARCERUS", reif sie und aus dem Zauberstab schossen Seile, die den Mann fesselten. Wie ein verschnürtes Paket lag er nun zu ihren Füßen und konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Hagrid ging auf den Schulleiter zu und half ihm beim Aufstehen.

Der letzte Todesser, der nun erkannte, dass er keine Chance mehr gegen die Übermacht hatte, wollte fluchtartig das Klassenzimmer verlassen. Doch Kingsley hatte das bemerkt und hielt ihn auf.

„LOCOMOTOR MORTIS!", rief er, woraufhin dessen Beine zusammenklappten, er mitten im Lauf nach vorn kippte und hart auf den Boden aufschlug.

Doch noch im Fallen, hatte sich der Todesser gedreht und einen Zauberstab auf Kingsley gerichtet. Er schaffte es auch noch, einen Fluch auf ihn loszuschicken, bevor Minerva ihn schocken konnte.

Kingsley brach mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zusammen und stürzte auf den Boden.

Tonks raffte sich auf und stolperte zu ihm hinüber. Dabei presste sie eine Hand auf ihre Schulter, die immer noch stark blutete. Als sie ihn erreicht hatte, überprüfte sie seinen Puls und atmete erleichtert aus.

„Er lebt", sagte sie, als sie hoch und in die Gesichter der anderen sah.

Albus blickte sich um, und sah zusammen mit Minerva nach den verletzen Schülern. Doch Gott sei Dank stellten sie fest, dass es keine Toten gab.

Albus weckte die geschockte Professor Sinistra auf, die sehr schnell wieder zu sich kam und außer ein paar blauen Flecken vom Sturz, keine weiteren Verletzungen hatte.

„Wir sollten die Verletzten in den Krankenflügel bringen", sagte Albus und beschwörte ein paar Baren herauf. Er wirkte in dem Moment sehr zerbrechlich und man konnte meinen, dass er sich mühen musste, richtig Atem zu bekommen.

„Aber du auch, Albus. Du solltest dich auch untersuchen lassen. Ein Cruciatus Fluch ist keine Kleinigkeit und schon gar nicht in deinem Alter", sagte Minerva mit einem strengen Blick.

„Es geht schon. Ich werde zu Poppy gehen, wenn das alles vorbei ist", antwortete er ihr sehr entschlossen, so dass sie sich nicht mehr traute, noch etwas zu sagen. Vor allem weil sie auch wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte.

„Madam Hooch, würden Sie und Professor Sinistra bitte bei Professor McGonagall und den Schülern bleiben. Ich denke, es wäre zu gefährlich, wenn wir die Schüler nach oben in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum schicken würden", bat er die beiden, welche sich sofort bereit erklärten. Dann sah er wieder zu Minerva.

„Kann ich dich mit den Schülern und den beiden Kolleginnen alleine lassen?", fragte er und legte seine Arme auf ihre Schulter.

„Ja, ja ich denke wir werden zurecht kommen", erklärte Minerva und sah kurz zu den Schülern.

„Gut, ich muss gleich zu Harry", sagte er sehr leise, so dass nur sie es hören konnte.

„Natürlich, Albus. Wir schaffen das schon", antwortete sie ihm ebenso leise.

„Da bin ich mir sicher", nickte er und sah zu seinen Kolleginnen.

„Albus, viel Glück", flüsterte sie ihm noch einmal hinterher. Er erwiderte ihren Blick ohne drauf etwas zusagen. Das musste er auch nicht, denn sein Blick sprach Bände und beruhigte sie keineswegs. Dann packten sie die Verletzten auf die Baren, Hagrid half ihnen dabei. Tonks bestand drauf selber zu laufen und half den anderen dann, die Verletzten auf den Baren in den Krankenflügel zu bringen.

Sie konnten noch hören, wie Minerva ein paar Freiwillige von den Schülern auswählte, die ihr halfen, die gefesselten Todesser in eine kleine Abstellkammer, die an ihr Klassenzimmer grenzte, zu verfrachten, bevor sie die Türe des Klassenzimmers wieder reparierte und diesmal zum Schutz zusätzlich magisch verschloss.


	45. Keiner kann leben, während der andere

**Keiner kann leben, während der andere überlebt**

Severus, Remus und die anderen duckten sich in dem Moment, als die Holzsplitter der Türe durch den Raum schossen. Doch sofort richtete Severus seinen Zauberstab auf die Türe und jagte einen Fluch hinaus, der aber mit einem Knall an der gegenüberliegenden Wand im Flur verpuffte. Dann warf er einen flüchtigen Blick zurück zu den anderen und war erleichtert, als er sah, das keiner von ihnen verletzt war, sie hatten sich in den hinteren Teil des Raumes in Sicherheit gebracht.

Scheinbar hatten ihre Angreifer mit einen Fluch gerechnet und sich erst noch versteckt.

Doch keine Sekunde später, als Severus wieder auf die Tür blickte, schoss ein roter Lichtstrahl in den Raum, der aber keinen traf.

Severus hatte nur einen Arm gesehen und... hellblondes, fast weißes langes Haar.

„Lucius Malfoy! Ich hätte es mir denken können. Wenn uns einer findet, dann du!", rief er nun hinaus.

„Warum kommst du nicht rein? Bist du zu feige?", versuchte er ihn zu provozieren. Er hatte immer noch seinen Zauberstab auf die Türe gerichtet und lauschte hinaus.

„Du irrst dich, es war Peter, der die Idee hatte. Aber keine Sorge ich werde gleich kommen und mit dir abrechnen. Ich dachte nur, weil du mein Bruder bist, gebe ich dir noch die Chance, dein letztes Gebet zu sprechen", lachte er schaurig auf und im nächsten Moment schoss erneut ein roter Lichtstrahl in den Raum und zwar genau in die Richtung, in der Severus gerade eben noch gestanden hatte. Doch dieser hatte das vorausgeahnt und hatte, nachdem er gesprochen hatte, seinen Standort gewechselt und war ein Stück in den Seitenteil des Raumes gegangen, so dass der Fluch erneut ins Leere ging.

„Ist das alles, was du noch drauf hast, Lucius?", lachte Severus auf, „Kann es sein, dass du nachlässt oder alt wirst?"

Diesmal blieb er stehen und starrte abwartend auf die Türe. Wenn er ihn jetzt erwischen wollte, musste er in den Raum herein kommen.

Remus hatte sich hinter ein Regal geduckt und wartete ab. Zuerst passierte nichts, doch dann, ohne Vorwarnung, schoss ein ca. ein Meter großer Feuerball in den Raum, direkt auf Severus zu. Der hechtete im letzten Moment zur Seite. Eine gewaltige Hitze ging von diesem magischen Feuer aus, alle konnten die enorme Wärme spüren, doch Severus richtete sofort seinen Zauberstab auf diese Feuerkugel, die ihn noch knapp gestreift und sofort seinen Umhang in Brand gesetzt hatte.

„IGNIS EVANESCO", rief Severus, woraufhin der Feuerball sich in sich zusammenzog und dann mit einem Plopp verschwunden war.

Lucius hatte den Überraschungsmoment sofort ausgenutzt und war mit den anderen in den Raum gestürzt. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete Severus dies und wirbelte sofort wieder herum. Auf seinen brennenden Umhang achtete er in dem Moment nicht mehr. Mit einem Lähmzauber versuchte er Lucius auszuschalten, doch der reagierte blitzschnell und blockte diesen ab, schickte aber sofort einen Fluch auf Severus. Der warf sich zur Seite und krachte mit der verletzten Schulter gegen die Regalwand hinter ihm. Kurz stöhnte er unter Schmerzen auf, doch dann biss er die Zähne zusammen und wirbelte erneut herum, seinen Zauberstab auf Lucius gerichtet.

Remus hatte sich zu Boden geworfen, als der Feuerball in den Raum geschossen kam, doch dann den Ball nicht weiter beachtend, konzentrierte er sich auf die Türe. So war es auch kein Problem für ihn, sofort einen Fluch auf die erst beste Person zu richten.

„STUPOR", rief er laut und traf einen der Schüler direkt in die Brust. Mit einem spitzen Aufschrei fiel dieser auch sofort der Länge nach auf den Boden und rührte sich nicht mehr. Remus wollte sich schon nach vorn, auf den Slytherin werfen, um ihn zu fesseln, als eine weitere Person in den Raum stürzte. Als dieser Remus erblickt hatte, riss er sich die Maske vom Gesicht.

Lupin erstarrte. Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, doch zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht mit ihm.

Peter Pettigrew!

Und noch etwas, hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Er starrte auf Pettigrews rechte Hand. Er hatte es zwar gewusst, Harry hatte ihm davon erzählt, doch diese silberne Hand nun selbst zu sehen, war doch was ganz anderes. Wie magisch zog sie seinen Blick an und beinnahe hätte ihn das, sein Leben gekostet, denn Peter war im Gegensatz zu ihm nicht untätig geblieben und hatte ohne zu zögern seinen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet.

„Avada Kedavra!", rief er laut und ein grüner Lichtstrahl schoss aus seinem Zauberstab, den er in seiner linken Hand hielt.

Doch in dem Moment, als der Fluch den Zauberstab verließ, krachte ein Buch gegen Pettigrews linke Hand und riss diese mitsamt dem Zauberstab herum, so dass der Fluch daneben ging und in das Regal an der Wand schoss, wo es eine ganze Anzahl von Einmachgläsern endzwei sprengte. Remus sah sich kurz in die Richtung um, aus der das Buch gekommen war und sah wie Hermine ihn angrinste.

„Bücher sind nicht nur zum lesen gut", erklärte sie knapp, bevor sie sich vor einem Fluch von Draco in Sicherheit brachte.

Remus blickte wieder nach vorn und konnte sehen, dass noch vier weitere Personen den Raum betreten hatten, allesamt Schüler aus Hogwarts, besser gesagt, Slytherins, die nun ebenfalls begannen, Flüche durch den Raum zu jagen.

Remus hob auch seinen Zauberstab und schickte Wurmschwanz einen Fluch entgegen, der ihn aber nur an der Wange streifte und ihm einen blutenden Schnitt beibrachte. Peter heulte kurz wütend auf.

„Moony, das wirst du mir büßen. Dafür wirst du sterben, verdammter Werwolf", rief er mit funkelnden Augen und wollte ihm erneut einen Fluch aufhalsen, doch er musste in Deckung gehen, weil Ron und Hermine gleichzeitig einen Schockzauber auf ihn gejagt hatten.

„Das werden wir noch sehen, Wurmschwanz. Ich denke es wird Zeit, dass endlich jemand dafür sorgt, dass du deine Strafe für den Verrat an Lily und James erhältst!" Remus schleuderte ihm die Worte entgegen, rappelte sich auf und wollte sich auf ihn stürzen. Pettigrew lachte, drehte sich um und rannte aus dem Raum hinaus.

„Verdammte feige Ratte! Bleib hier!", rief ihm Remus nach und rannte sofort hinter ihm her... direkt hinein in Wurmschwanz' Falle.

Lucius sprang hinter Severus her und baute sich ihm gegenüber auf. Der Zaubertranklehrer versuchte, ohne Lucius aus den Augen zu lassen, seinen immer noch brennenden Umhang abzustreifen, was er auch nach dem zweiten Versuch schaffte und ihn in eine Ecke warf.

„Sag ‚Au Revoir' zum Leben, Severus", grinste Lucius nun sarkastisch, der die Sekunden genutzt hatte, in denen Severus mit dem Umhang beschäftigt war und seinen Zauberstab gegen seine Brust gerichtet hatte.

„Avada Ked ...", begann er, doch Severus war nicht untätig, er hatte ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet, murmelte etwas und noch bevor Lucius seine Fluch ganz aussprechen konnte, wurde dieser mit einer unheimlichen Macht nach hinten gegen das Regal an der Wand geschleudert, welches unter der Wucht des Aufpralls zusammenkrachte und Malfoy unter sich begrub.

„Ich hab dir immer schon gesagt, Lucius, du redest zu viel", presste Severus zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor.

Draco hatte es ausgenutzt, dass man ihn nicht gleich beachtet hatte, er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Seamus, der mit Neville zusammen auf einen anderen Slytherin losgegangen war und dieser fiel, völlig von Dracos Aktion überrascht, getroffen zu Boden.

Ron, der mitbekam, was Draco getan hatte, wurde wütend und noch bevor Hermine ihn aufhalten konnte, stürzte er sich auf ihn.

„Du verdammter Bastard!", rief Ron mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Dracos Gesicht und schleuderte ihm einen Lähmzauber entgegen.

„PETRIFFICUS TOTALUS", schrie er so laut er konnte und sein Fluch traf ihn voll. Draco erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung, sein Gesicht zeigte einen mehr als überraschten Ausdruck und er knallte hart vor Rons Füßen auf den Boden. Sofort fesselte Ron seine Hände, denn er wollte keine Risiko eingehen, dass ihn einer seiner Freunde sofort wieder aus dieser Situation befreien würde.

Hermine hatte mit offenem Mund zugesehen, doch als er ihn gefesselt hatte, reagierte sie sehr schnell, sprang ebenfalls noch vorn und packte Draco an der Schulter.

„Hilf mir Ron!", rief Hermine aufgeregt.

Sie packte Draco am Umhang und zog ihn nach hinten zu der Wand, wo auch der Tisch lehnte, hinter dem Harry immer noch stand. Sie mussten immer wieder in Deckung gehen und schleuderten den anderen auch laufend neue Flüche entgegen. Ron half ihr, Draco nach hinten in Sicherheit zu bringen, in die Ecke, welche ihre Gegner nicht einsehen konnten und ließ ihn dann einfach auf den Boden knallen. Als er Hermines Blick sah, grinste er sie an.

„Das musste sein", erklärte er. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, doch dann ging sie zu ihm und nahm ihn einfach kurz in den Arm.

Luna und Ginny hatten wirklich alle Hände voll damit zu tun, Harry immer wieder hinter den Tisch zu dirigieren, da dieser nicht im Traum daran dachte, freiwillig dort zu blieben, sondern mit kämpfen wollte. Aber nur so lange, bis Ginny ihm wütend drohte und ihren Zauberstab nun auf seine Brust gerichtet hatte.

„Harry Potter, wenn du nicht da hinten bliebst, wie Professor Lupin und Professor Snape dir befohlen haben, dann binde ich dich an diesem Tisch hier fest! Und das ist mein voller Ernst, das kannst du mir glauben!", fauchte sie entschlossen.

Harry hatte in ihrem Gesicht gelesen, dass es ihr sehr ernst war mit ihrer Drohung, denn er verschwand wirklich wieder hinter dem Tisch. Was auch gut war, denn keine Sekunde später krachte ein Fluch von Lestrange gegen die Wand neben dem Tisch, wo Harry gerade noch gestanden hatte.

Dean sprang hinter dem Regal hervor, hinter dem er in Deckung gegangen war und richtete seinen Zauberstab direkt auf Crabbe. Ein roter Lichtstrahl schoss auf den Slytherin zu, der erstarrte und einfach zur Seite weg kippte. Dean Thomas freute sich, als er das sah, doch er hatte nicht auf Lestrange geachtet, der nun seinerseits seinen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet hatte. Dean wurde von seinem Fluch voll getroffen und stürzte an der Schulter blutend auf den Boden. Lestrange lachte laut auf.

Ginny rannte geduckt nach vorn, packte Dean an seinen Beinen und zog ihn hinter die Regale in Sicherheit, bevor Lestrange noch mehr Schaden anrichten konnte. Sie musste mehrmals den Kopf einziehen, weil dieser nun auch versuchte sie zu schocken, doch Ron und Hermine gaben ihr, als sie das sahen, Deckung und so schaffte sie es, sich und Dean in Sicherheit zu bringen. Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf seine verletzte blutende Schulter und verband diese kurzerhand provisorisch. Dean stöhnte laut auf, als sie ihn noch ein Stück weiter in die Ecke zog.

„Es tut mir leid, aber hier ist es sicherer", erklärte sie knapp. „Geht es?", fragte sie ihn dann besorgt und Dean, der die Zähne zusammengebissen hatte, nickte nur knapp und presste seine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Das wird wieder", versuchte Ginny ihn aufzumuntern, doch dann ging sie wieder zu den anderen um ihnen zu helfen und auf Harry aufzupassen.

Keuchend sah Severus wie das Regal mit den Büchern und Einmachgläsern Lucius unter sich begrub. Er zögerte kurz, doch dann richtete er den Zauberstab auf das Regal, welches sofort wieder zurück an die Wand krachte und dort nach kurzem Zittern stehen blieb. Lucius bewegte sich nicht mehr, scheinbar hatte ihn das Regal am Kopf getroffen und ihn ausgeschaltet. Sein Zauberstab, lag einen guten Meter von ihm entfernt in der hintersten Ecke des Raumes. Severus starrte einen Augenblick nachdenklich auf ihn und begann dann zu murmeln.

„Tja Lucius, was das mit dem Bruder angeht, da hast du dich wohl geirrt", begann er, „Wir sind zwar verwandt, aber Merlin sei dank, bist du nur mein Cousin. Aber auch das reicht schon", brummte er und drehte sich um, da er jetzt den anderen helfen wollte.

Doch in dem Moment reagierte Lucius wieder. Mit einer Hand umpackte er den Knöchel von Severus und riss diesen zu Boden. Severus stürzte hart, denn er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, er hatte geglaubt, Lucius sei ohnmächtig. Doch sofort drehte er sich auf den Rücken und versuchte seinen Zauberstab auf Lucius zu richten. Aber der hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit aufgerappelt und war auf Severus zugestürmt. Mit dem Fuß schlug er gegen Severus Handgelenk, der seinen Zauberstab nicht mehr halten konnte, welcher dann gegen das Regal hinter ihm flog. Lucius hechtete sofort hinterher. Reflexartig hatte Severus den Umhang von Lucius gepackt und versuchte ihn zurückzureißen, aber es gelang ihm nicht und Lucius Malfoy erreichte Severus' Zauberstab gerade noch mit den Fingerspitzen, riss ihn hoch und richtete ihn entschlossen gegen Severus. Dieser starrte nun von der Spitze seines Stabes in Lucius Gesicht, der ihn sarkastisch angrinste.

„Dieser Punkt geht an mich", zischte er und deutete ihm an aufzustehen. Langsam kam Severus seiner Bitte nach und erhob sich vom Boden.

„Keine Bewegung, nicht mal mit den Augen zwinkern!", befahl er ihm und Severus tat, was er forderte, denn er wusste, dass er meinte was er sagte.

Lucius beobachtete ihn kurz, ging dann einen Schritt an ihm vorbei nach hinten in den Raum und fischte, ohne Severus aus den Augen zu lassen, nach seinem eigenen Zauberstab.

Dann ging er wieder zurück zu seinem ehemaligen Freund und blieb hinter ihm stehen.

Zu Severus Überraschung, schlang Malfoy blitzschnell den linken Arm um seinen Hals, und drückte ihm seinen Zauberstab, seitlich gegen die Brust.

„So gefällt mir die Lage doch schon viel besser. Bevor ich dich jetzt entgültig töte, will ich wissen, was das zu bedeuten hat. Warum bin ich nicht dein Bruder?", fragte er zischend.

„Ganz einfach, weil mein Vater nicht dein Vater ist. Sondern der Bruder meiner Mutter ist dein Vater", presste Severus hervor, der aber immer wieder nach Luft ringen musste, da Lucius ziemlich fest zudrückte. Er konnte das Keuchen von Malfoy an seinem Ohr hören. Ihm war klar, dass ihm diese Neuigkeit nicht gefiel. Den Druck um seinen Hals verstärkend, setzte der Todesser noch einmal nach.

„Das ist nicht wahr! Das hast du dir gerade ausgedacht!", zischte er an sein Ohr.

„Nein, das habe ich nicht", keucht er, seine Hände auf den Arm von Lucius gelegt, der ihn sehr stark würgte. Doch traute er sich nicht wirklich etwas zu unternehmen, da dieser auch seinen Zauberstab gegen ihn gerichtet hatte.

„Ich weiß es von deiner Mutter", er konnte das nur noch unter Krächzen hervor bringen, doch er spürte nach seinem letzten Satz eine Reaktion von Lucius hinter sich.

Durch dessen Körper ging ein Ruck und er versteifte sich. Aber als er merkte, dass Severus kaum noch Luft bekam, lockerte er seinen Griff, doch nur soweit, wie es wirklich notwendig war.

Severus spürte, wie es ihm allmählich die Sinne schwanden und sein Körper nach Sauerstoff zu gieren begann und als Lucius seinen Griff etwas lockerte, sog er pfeifend die Luft in seine Lungen.

Als es ihm wieder besser ging, huschte ein sarkastisches Grinsen über sein Gesicht, denn er konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie es in Lucius Kopf zu arbeiten begonnen hatte.

„Jetzt hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen, was? Ja, mein Onkel Antony, ein Squib, ist dein Vater!", kam es aus Severus heraus und er begann zu lachen, was sich sehr ungewohnt anhörte, da seine Stimme von der Würgerei leicht krächzte. Doch nicht lange, denn erneut drückte Lucius wieder fester zu und nahm ihm die Luft.

„Du lügst, das ist nicht wahr", schrie Lucius ihn nun an.

Severus konnte nicht antworten, da Lucius ihn erneut heftig zu würgen begonnen hatte. Da drehte sich Lucius, mit ihm als Schutzschild, zu den anderen rum.

„Hört auf!", schrie er sie an, „Gebt mit Potter, oder ich werde euren Zaubertranklehrer töten", rief er den anderen zu.

Severus wollte etwas sagen, er wollte ihnen klar machen, dass sie nicht auf ihn hören sollten, dass Harrys Sicherheit vor gehen würde, doch Malfoy drückte so fest zu, dass er keinen Ton herausbrachte und fürchtete, er würde ihm gleich das Genick brechen. Er konnte nichts unternehmen im Moment, Lucius saß eindeutig am längeren Hebel.

Doch es war auch gar nicht notwendig etwas zu sagen, denn Hermine und Ron reagierten sehr schnell. Sie hoben Draco vom Boden auf, der inzwischen wieder zu sich gekommen war und stellten ihn als Schutzschild vor sich. Ron tat es Lucius einfach gleich und packte Draco mit der einen Hand während, er mit der anderen den Zauberstab, gegen dessen Hals presste.

„Versuchen Sie es Malfoy und Draco wird ebenfalls sterben", drohte Ron Malfoy, doch dessen Gesicht, blieb kalt und er starrte auf Draco und dann wieder zu Ron und den anderen.

Er atmete hörbar aus und Severus spürte, wie sich sein Griff erneut etwas lockerte.

„Nun, wenn es sein muss, dann wird Draco sich für den Dunklen Lord opfern. Ich will Harry Potter!", zischte Lucius Malfoy kalt.

Severus sah erstaunt zu Draco, dessen Augen sich nun weiteten.

„Niemals!", schrie Ron ihn an.

Draco starrte kurz verwirrt auf sein Vater, doch dann wurde ihm klar, dass dies ein Trick war und lächelte nun seinem Vater entgegen, doch Snape warf er einen verächtlich Blick zu.

„Töte ihn doch endlich", kam es über Dracos Lippen und er blickte auf Severus.

„Alles zu seiner Zeit, mein Sohn", fauchte Lucius jetzt.

Lestrange und Pansy Parkinson stellten sich nun hinter Lucius.

„Gebt uns Potter und euch wird nichts passieren!", sagte Rodolphus nun und sah von einem zum anderen.

„Niemals, vorher müsst ihr uns alle töten!", rief Ginny von hinten.

„Wenn ihr es nicht anders wollt, bitte!", lachte Rodolphus auf und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Draco.

„Töte den Verräter!", rief er Lucius im selben Augenblick zu. Doch der zögerte, als er sah, was Lestrange vor hatte.

„Nein!", schrie Lucius noch, doch dann passierten mehrere Dinge auf einmal.

Remus jagte hinter Peter her, der auf den Friedhof hinausstürmte, dann aber mitten auf dem Gelände stehen blieb und mit erhobenem Zauberstab auf ihn wartete.

Remus ging ruhig auf ihn zu, an dem Gräbern der Gründer vorbei, wobei sein Blick kurz auf das Kreuz von Godric Gryffindor fiel, das die Form seines Schwertes hatte. Auch er hatte seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und musterte seinen Gegenüber genau.

„Du glaubst gar nicht, wie lange ich schon darauf warte Moony. Endlich werde ich dich zu den anderen schicken. Für euch war ich doch immer nur der kleine dumme Peter, der euch immer nur hinterhergelaufen ist. Ein lästiges Anhängsel, nicht wahr?", wisperte er ihm entgegen und fuchtelte nervös mir seinem Zauberstab herum.

„Du irrst dich. Für mich warst du das nie. Doch hätte ich damals schon gewusst, was für ein Mensch du wirklich bist, hätte ich dich einer Katze zum Fraß vorgeworfen", gab Remus wütend zurück und fixierte ihn. Doch immer wieder ging sein Blick zu Peters rechten Hand, dem das auffiel.

„Gefällt sie dir?", fragte er sarkastisch und hob sie in die Luft. Er bewegte die Finger der silbernen Hand auf und zu, dann griff er nach einer der Statuen, die auf dem Grab direkt neben ihm stand, umschlang deren Körper mit der Hand und drückte zu.

Mit seinen Fingern zermalmte er ganz einfach die Figur, sein Blick war dabei auf Remus gerichtet und als dieser schwer schluckte, lachte Wurmschwanz schaurig auf.

„Warum glaubst du, habe ich mir vom Dunklen Lord diese silberne Hand gewünscht? Nun? Du kannst es dir sicher denken", seine Augen verengten sich und er musterte Remus, der ihm nicht antwortete. Natürlich war ihm klar warum er eine silberne Hand haben wollte. Er wollt sie, um ihn damit zu töten. Er wusste, dass man mit Silber Werwölfe töten konnte. Doch Remus hatte nicht vor sich einfach so umbringen zu lassen. Er riss seinen Blick von der Hand los und blickte seinem ehemaligen Freund wieder ins Gesicht.

„Du musst es erst einmal schaffen mich zu berühren. Glaub mir, ich werde es dir nicht einfach machen. Ich werde alles dafür tun, dass du endlich das bekommst, was du verdienst, dafür, dass du Lily und James verkauft und verraten hast. Das verspreche ich dir, beim Grab der beiden", sagte er laut und deutete hinter Peter auf das Grab, an dem vor wenigen Minuten noch Harry gekniet hatte.

Wurmschwanz warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Grabstein und lachte dann auf.

„Soll mir recht sein, dann können sie dich gleich, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, daneben verscharren", kaum hatte er den Satz beendet, richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf ihn. Doch Remus konnte den Fluch abwehren und bevor ihn der Zweite erreicht hatte, warf er sich hinter einen Grabstein in Deckung.

Peter folgte ihm und jagte den Grabstein, hinter dem er sich versteckt hatte, einfach in die Luft. Mit einem Hechtsprung entkam Remus den Gesteinsbrocken, die hinter ihm durch die Luft schossen und duckte sich hinter den Sarkophag von Rowena Ravenclaw. Er jagte einen Fluch in die Richtung, in der er Peter vermutete, doch nichts geschah. Er lauschte und als er nichts hören konnte, linste er über den Rand des Sarges, doch er konnte Peter nirgendwo entdecken.

So beschloss er sich einen anderen Platz zu suchen, von dem er den Friedhof besser einsehen konnte. Er ging um den Steinsarg herum und sah um die Ecke, auch dort war niemand zu sehen. Langsam schlich er weiter, sah immer wieder kurz über den Sarg hinweg und wollte dann das Fußende umrunden, als er ein Geräusch hörte und herumwirbelte.

Peter war auf den Steinsarg von Gryffindor geklettert und sprang jetzt von dort auf Remus herunter. Der versuchte noch wegzukommen, doch auf dem Kiesboden rutschte er bei der schnellen Bewegung aus und stürzte. Pettigrew warf sich mit einem Triumphschrei auf ihn, während Remus versuchte sich auf den Rücken zu drehen und wegzukommen.

Dann spürte er auch schon den schweren Körper von Peter, der auf seinen prallte und ihm im ersten Moment die Luft nahm. Doch dies war noch gar nichts, zum Schmerz, der ihn überrollte, als er Peters silberne Hand auf seinem Arm spürte, mit der er ihn gepackt hatte.

Das Silber brannte wie Säure auf seiner Haut und er brüllte laut auf, vor Schmerzen, so dass es weithin zu hören war.

Wie durch einen Nebel vernahm er das schaurige Lachen seines Kontrahenten an seinen Ohren. Durch seine Augen konnte er nur noch verschleiert die Umrisse seines Gegners vor sich erkennen.

Dann bäumte sich sein Körper auf, er fühlte wie das Silber seinen Körper zu vergiften begann, wie sein Blut diese für ihn giftige Substanz in seinen Adern verteilte, doch noch etwas spürte er. Den Wolf in sich!

Er merkte, wie der Werwolf in seinem tiefsten Inneren begann, sich gegen das Silber aufzubäumen und er hatte das Gefühl, wie bei Vollmond, wenn er sich verwandelte, dass eine Veränderung in ihm vorging. Seine Muskeln dehnten sich aus und sein Körper spannte sich, er spürte starke Kräfte in sich freiwerden und mit einem kräftigen Stoß, warf er Peter nun einfach von sich herunter, der gut zwei Meter weit flog, mit dem Rücken und dem Kopf gegen einen der Grabsteine knallte und dort benommen liegen blieb.

Remus keuchte, er spürte immer noch den unheimlich starken Schmerz in seinem Arm, doch hatte er auch das Gefühl, dass er sich gleich verwandeln würde. Aber wie sollte das gehen, es war kein Vollmond diese Nacht, oder hatte er sich getäuscht. Verwirrt, stöhnend und keuchend, warf er den Kopf in den Nacken und suchte den Himmel ab. Er fand ihn auch sofort ... den Mond. Aber nur eine Sichel stand am Himmel, was bedeutete dass er mindestens noch eine Woche bis Vollmond hatte.

Remus verstand nicht, was los war. Er spürte nur, wie sich das Brennen in seinem Körper immer weiter ausbreitete. Er blickte auf seinen Arm, wo Pettigrew ihn gepackt hatte und er konnte sehen, dass sein Arm an der Stelle aussah, als hätte man ihm heißes Blei darüber gegossen. Ein Knurren drang aus seiner Kehle und als er auf seinen Hände blickte, sah er, wie diese begannen, sich in Klauen zu verwandeln.

Laut brüllte er auf und das Brüllen wurde immer mehr zu einem Heulen. Doch dann brach es ab und Remus warf sich auf den Boden. Er wollte sich nicht verwandeln, mir aller Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte kämpfte er dagegen an. Auf allen Vieren kniete er nun auf dem Boden und keuchte, sein Atem ging heftig und mit aller Kraft, die er noch hatte, kämpfte er gegen das Verlangen seines Körpers, sich in eine Bestie zu verwandeln, an.

Ein starker Windstoß fuhr in den Raum und mit einem Zischen erschien eine Gestallt in der Türe. Sie drehten ihre Köpfe dorthin und erkannten sofort, wer da aufgetaucht war.

Lord Voldemort!

Alle erstarrten, hielten in der Bewegung inne und starrten auf den die Gestalt, die in dem Moment, ihre Kapuze abstreifte.

Sie blickten in ein fahles Gesicht, mit rot leuchtenden Augen, deren Pupillen mehr einem Reptil ähnelten, als der eines Menschen. Seine lederartige helle Haut spannte sich über die Schädelknochen und sie konnten sehen, dass ein sarkastisches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht lag.

In seiner dürren knochigen Hand hielt er seinen Zauberstab und richtete diesen nun auf die Gruppe, die sich schützend vor Harry aufgebaut hatte.

„Mein Herr, Ihr seid gekommen", rief Lestrange erfreut aus und verbeugte sich vor dem dunklen Lord.

„Was ist hier los, warum nehmt ihr euch den Jungen nicht einfach?", seine hohe Stimme klang schrill und sehr wütend. Er warf Lucius einen kurzen Blick zu und sah dann wieder zu Ron, der Draco immer noch am Hals gepackt hatte und ihn festhielt. Doch Rons Augen hatten sich geweitet und er starrte auf Voldemort, man konnte seine Angst sehr deutlich sehen. Erst als Hermine sich noch dichter an Ron gedrückt hatte und er ihre zitternden Körper spürte, kam er wieder zu sich.

„Sie bekommen Harry nicht, vorher müssen Sie uns erst töten!", rief er Voldemort zu. Doch schon im nächsten Moment bereute er, was er gesagt hatte.

„Wie du willst, den Wunsch erfülle ich dir gleich", er lachte schrill auf und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Brust von Draco.

„Avada ... Kedavra!", rief er kalt, mit einem süffisanten Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Neiiiiiiiiiin", schrie Lucius auf ließ Severus los und warf sich zwischen den Dunklen Lord und seinen Sohn. Severus hatte noch versucht, Lucius zu stoppen, wenn er auch nicht wusste warum, doch er griff ins Leere. Der Fluch traf Lucius Malfoy mitten in der Brust. Ihm blieb die Luft weg, er starrte auf Voldemort und kippte einfach seitlich weg auf den Boden, wo er dann liegen blieb.

„Verdammter Narr", zischte Voldemort und richtete erneut seinen Zauberstab auf Draco.

Doch in dem Moment, schob Harry seine Freunde, die entsetzt auf Lucius Malfoy starrten, zur Seite und ging nach vorn.

„Nein, tun Sie es nicht!", sagte er und blickte Voldemort direkt in sein Gesicht.

Ginny hatte noch versucht, Harry zurück zu halten, ihn am Arm gepackt, doch er riss sich von ihr los.

„Sieh mal an, Potter. Du hast Mut, das muss man dir lassen", sagte Voldemort, fast amüsiert.

„Das ist eine Sache zwischen Ihnen und mir. Ich will nicht, dass einer meiner Freunde stirbt", sagte Harry sehr ruhig. Severus sah erstaunt von einem zum andern und überlegte fieberhaft, was er tun sollte, doch in dem Moment spürte er auch schon den Lestranges Zauberstab, den dieser gegen seine Rippen gepresst hatte.

Ron hatte Draco losgelassen, der nun auf seine Knie fiel und zu seinem Vater robbte.

„Vater! Nein", kam es leise und verzweifelt aus seinem Mund. Er packte mit seinen gefesselten Händen den Kragen des Umhangs seines Vaters und begann an diesem zu rütteln, doch Lucius bewegte sich nicht mehr. Als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er tot war, warf er sich über ihn und begann zu schluchzen und heulen.

Doch keiner der Anwesenden achtete in dem Moment auf Draco. Alle starrten von Voldemort auf Harry.

„Dann mach dich bereit zum Sterben, Harry Potter!", zischte er ihm entgegen.

Harry schob seine Freunde nach hinten, die sich aber nicht von der Stelle rührten.

„Geht, bitte!", flehte er nun und sah noch einmal jedem von ihnen ins Gesicht. Nach einigen Augenblicken, war Hermine nun die Erste die reagierte. Sie ergriff Rons Arm und zog ihn mit sich.

„Viel Glück Harry! Wir lieben dich!", sagte sie, bevor sie auch Ginny und Luna nach hinten schob. Neville stand mit offenem Mund an dem Regal.

„Harry, vielleicht... ?", begann er, doch Harry fuhr ihm ins Wort.

„Nein, Neville!", sagte er bestimmt. Dieser nickte dann und folgte den anderen.

Severus bewunderte den Mut von Harry. Jetzt war es an ihm, die Zukunft lag nun in den Händen des Jungen, den er bis zum heutigen Tag, nie wirklich gemocht hatte und erst jetzt wurde ihm so richtig bewusst, welche Bürde auf dem Jungen lag.

Dieser ging nun weiter zurück zur Wand, was alle dazu brachte ihn verwundert anzusehen.

„Was ist Potter? Du hast doch nicht etwa Angst?", fragte Voldemort und ging einen Schritt nach vorn.

In dem Moment, wurde Severus klar, was Harry damit beabsichtigte.

Er ging weiter nach hinten, bis er die kalte Mauer in seinem Rücken spürte und Voldemort folgte ihm langsam, immer sein Gesicht musternd. Severus hoffte nur, dass Voldemort nicht die Gedanken des Jungen erraten würde.

Aber anscheinend tat er es nicht, denn er ging immer weiter auf Potter zu.

Ein Anflug eines Lächelns huschte kurz über Severus' Gesicht. Potter musste Okklumantik geübt haben, denn sonst würde er es nicht schaffen, seine Gedanken vor dem Dunklen Lord zu verschließen.

In dem Moment hatte der Dunkle Lord den Kreis, der auf dem Boden aufgezeichnet worden war betreten und keine Sekunde später, war er auch schon verschwunden.

Harry sah zu Severus und schluckte hart, dann ging er nach vorn, ebenfalls auf den Kreis zu.

„Viel Glück, Harry Potter", sagte Severus und sah in das entschlossene Gesicht des Jungen, der nun ohne zu zögern den Kreis betrat und ebenfalls von der einen auf die andere Sekunde verschwunden war.

Im Unterbewusstsein nahm Remus eine Bewegung wahr, doch noch bevor er reagieren konnte, spürte er einen harten Tritt gegen seine Schulter, der ihn nach hinten katapultierte, genau zwischen die Gräber von Helga Hufflepuff und Godric Gryffindor. Seine linke Schulter knackte in dem Moment und ein weiterer fürchterlicher Schmerz durchfuhr seinen Körper.

Schwer atmend starrte er auf Peter, der sich mit auf ihn gerichteten Zauberstab vor ihm aufgebaut hatte.

„Erbärmlich", spuckte Wurmschwanz, „steh wenigstens auf, bevor ich dir das Licht auslösche", reizte er Remus. Dieser spürte wie er langsam wieder die Oberhand über seinen Körper gewann und es schaffte, das Tier in sich zu besiegen. Langsam, fast wie in Zeitlupe streckte Remus seine rechte Hand nach dem Sarkophag aus, um sich mühevoll daran hochzuziehen. Er spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner linken Schulter und befürchtete, dass sie entweder gebrochen oder ausgekugelt war. Doch er drückte sich dennoch nach oben, denn wenn er schon sterben musste, dann wenigstens nicht im Dreck liegend.

Doch so schnell hatte Remus auch nicht vor aufzugeben und als er sich schon fast aufgerappelt hatte, sah er aus dem Augenwinkeln ein eigenartiges Glitzern schräg hinter sich. Er lehnte sich nun mit der Brust gegen den Steinsarg und tat so, als müsse er sich aufstützen, als er sah, woher das Funkeln kam.

Das Kreuz auf Gryffindors letzter Ruhestätte. Oder besser gesagt das Schwert, welches im Mondlicht eigenartig glänzte!

Remus' Augen weiteten sich, doch dann überlegte er nicht mehr lange, sondern reagierte blitzschnell.

Mit der letzten Kraft die er aufbringen konnte, ergriff er das Schwert, zog es mit seiner rechten Hand aus dem Stein heraus und wirbelte herum. Peter starrte ihn überrascht an, zuckte zurück, doch dann lief dieser um die Gräber der Gründer herum, weiter in den Friedhof hinein. Remus folgte ihm schweratmend, und unter Schmerzen aufstöhnend, bis Peter plötzlich wieder stehen blieb und seinen Zauberstab auf ihn richtete. Doch Remus stoppte seinen Lauf nicht, sondern lief weiter, holte im Lauf mit dem Schwert aus, was nicht so einfach war mit nur einer Hand. Doch irgendwie schaffte er es und hieb auf Peter ein. Dieser versuchte noch sich wegzudrehen, doch ihm wurde wohl sehr schnell klar, dass er nicht mehr wegkommen konnte und streckte seine silberne Hand aus, um die Klinge des Schwertes abzufangen. Doch Remus hatte erraten, was Pettigrew vor hatte und versuchte noch die Richtung des Hiebes zu verändern und Peters Griff ging daneben, dafür aber die Klinge nicht. Remus spürte nur einen leichten Wiederstand, als die scharfe Klinge die Hand von Peters Arm abtrennte. Diese kullerte auf den Boden direkt vor Remus' Füße.

Wurmschwanz heulte auf, wie ein verwundetes Tier, als die Klinge ihn getroffen hatte. Unter Schmerzen presste er seine Hand auf den Armstumpf, der stark blutete und begann laut zu jammern und zu fluchen. Remus, der seine ganze Kraft, zu der er noch fähig gewesen war, in diesen Schlag gelegt hatte, spürte, wie plötzlich seine Beine nachgaben. Er schafft es nicht mehr, sich auf den Beinen zu halten und knickte ein. Er fiel auf seine Knie und nur noch mit Hilfe des Schwertes schaffte er es, sich oben zu halten. Mühsam blickte er auf Pettigrew, der nun seinen Zauberstab auf ihn richtete.

„Das wirst du büßen, dafür wirst du verrecken", heulte er auf und fuchtelte wild mit seinem Zauberstab vor Remus' Gesicht herum, der zuerst auf ihn und dann auf den Zauberstab blickte.

Er wusste, dass er verloren hatte, Peter würde ihn nun töten, er hatte keine Chance mehr. Langsam, senkte er den Kopf, er hatte nicht mehr die Kraft nach oben zu blicken, er wollte das Gesicht von diesem Verräter nicht mehr sehen. Sein Blick fiel auf den Grabstein neben ihm und als er die Namen von Lily und James las, huschte ein kaum bemerkbares Lächeln über sein Gesicht.

„Sieht so aus, als ob wir uns bald wiedersehen, Krone", murmelt er und schloss dann, immer noch auf das Schwert gestützt, in Erwartung des Todes seine Augen.

Peter hatte seinen Zauberstab auf Remus gerichtet, seine Hand zitterte und die Schmerzen in seinem Arm waren kaum aushaltbar.

„Richtig, ich werde dich jetzt zu ihnen schicken. AVADA KEDAVRA!", schrie er wütend und ein grüner Lichtstrahl schoss aus seinem Zauberstab auf Remus Herz zu.

Remus hatte die Worte von Wurmschwanz gehört und sein Körper verkrampfte sich. In dem Moment sah er, in sekundenschnelle Bilder in einem Kopf vorbeifliegen, Bilder aus seiner Vergangenheit. Er sah sich, James und Sirius als Schüler am See sitzen und blöde Witze reißen, sah sich und seine Freunde bei der Hochzeit von Lily und James, er sah den kleinen Harry, der gerade mal eine Woche alt war und wie stolz seine Eltern auf ihn waren. Und noch viele Stationen seines Lebens sah er und er wartete...

Worauf wartete er?

Überrascht öffnete er die Augen, als er ein leises Aufstöhnen hörte. In dem Moment sah er, wie Peter Pettigrew vorn überkippte und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen quer über das Grab von Lily und James fiel.

Was war geschehen? Er starrte auf den leblosen Körper vor sich und dann fiel sein Blick wie zufällig auf das Schwert, auf dem er immer noch lehnte und sah etwas merkwürdiges. Knapp unterhalb des Griffes war es teilweiße geschmolzen.

Da wusste Remus was geschehen war. Peters Fluch hatte das Schwert getroffen und dieses hatte ihn wieder zurück auf ihn geworfen und ihn getötet.

Das bedeutete, Peter hatte selbst den Fluch ausgesprochen, der ihm das Leben genommen hatte. Fast amüsiert schüttelte Remus leicht den Kopf und sah dann erneut zum Grabstein seiner Freunde.

„Sieht wohl so aus, als müssten wir die Wiedersehensparty doch noch mal verschieben", flüsterte er. Doch dann wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. Ohnmächtig sank er neben der Leiche des Verräters seiner Freunde in sich zusammen.

Hermine und Ron traten hinter den Regalen hervor und starrten auf Severus, hinter dem immer noch Rodolphus Lestrange stand. Doch dieser starrte immer noch verwundert auf den Kreis am Boden und kam erst wieder zu sich, als er die Bewegung von Severus wahrnahm.

„Wo sind sie hin?", fragte er erstaunt und sah zu Severus, doch dann presste er wieder seinen Zauberstab gegen seinen Hals und fauchte ihn wütend an.

„Verdammt, Snape! Sag mir, wo sie hinverschwunden sind!"

Noch ehe der Todesser etwas weiteres unternehmen konnte, schossen mehrere Flüche gleichzeitig gegen ihn und er wurde von den Beinen gerissen und gegen die Wand geschleudert, an der er langsam nach unten rutschte und ohne Bewusstsein liegen blieb.

Überrascht wendete Severus, der sich mit einem Sprung in Sicherheit gebracht hatte, den Kopf und sah auf seine Retter.

Ron, Hermine und ... Neville, standen mit erhobenen Zauberstäben da und hatten Lestrange kurzerhand ins Reich der Träume geschickt. Ein Anflug eines Lächelns huschte über Severus Gesicht und er sah jeden von ihnen an.

„Danke", sagte er leise, doch dann fiel sein Blick auf Draco, der immer noch über dem toten Körper seines Vaters gebeugt lag und heulte. Severus trat zu ihm und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Draco drehte den Kopf und sah ihn mit rotgeweinten Augen an.

„Warum? Warum hat er das getan?", fragte er schluchzend und blickte wieder auf Lucius.

„Ganz einfach, Draco! Auch wenn er es dir vielleicht nie gezeigt hat, er hat dich geliebt", antwortete Severus leise.

Keiner sprach ein Wort, alle starrten auf Draco und seinen toten Vater, bis plötzlich Pansy Parkinson nach vorn trat, Severus ihren Zauberstab in die Hand drückte, auf Draco zuging, sich ebenfalls hinkniete und ihren Arm um seinen Schultern legte. Alle sahen auf die beiden, als Malfoy Junior sich gegen sie sinken und seinen Tränen freien Lauf ließ.

Ron sah sehr durcheinander zu Severus und starrte dann auf Ginny, die langsam auf das Pentagramm am Boden zuging.

„Vielleicht braucht Harry unsere Hilfe?", sagte sie leise, ihren Blick starr auf den Kreis am Boden gerichtet, so als würde sie nur laut nachdenken.

„Was ist, wenn er nicht alleine zurecht kommt, wir sollten zu ihm gehen", sie hob den Kopf und blickte fragend in die Gesichter der anderen. Doch als keiner reagierte machte sie einen weiteren Schritt auf den Kreis zu.

Aber Severus war schneller, er hatte Ginny erreicht, bevor sie den Kreis betreten konnte und hielt sie an den Schultern fest.

„Wir können ihm nicht helfen, Miss Weasley, das ist etwas, was nur er tun kann, und zwar er alleine!", versuchte er ihr klar zumachen. Sie versuchte sich loszureißen, doch sein Griff war fest und hart, so blieb ihr nichts übrig, als nachzugeben. Hermine legte ihrem Arm um Ginny und zog sie vom Kreis weg. Severus nickte kurz dankbar zu Hermine, bevor er jedem kurz ins Gesicht blickte. Da sah er Seamus und Dean am Boden liegen. Sofort ging er zu Seamus, legte seine Finger an seine Halsschlagader, um nach seinem Puls zu fühlen. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass er nur ohne Bewusstsein war, dann kniete er sich zu Dean und sah sich seine Verletzung an.

„Halb so schlimm, Madam Pomfrey bringt das in Nu wieder in Ordnung", erklärte er mit einem Zwinkern und erhob sich dann wieder. Erst dann wurde ihm klar, dass jemand fehlte.

„Remus", murmelte er und drehte sich suchend herum.

„Hat einer von Ihnen Remus gesehen?", fragte er nun fast gehetzt.

„Er ist hinter einem Mann hergerannt, den er Wurmschwanz nannte", antwortete Neville ihm und deutet zur Türe. Severus befürchtete das Schlimmste. Sofort sprintete er los und rannte durch den Gang hinaus auf den Friedhof.

Schon von weitem sah er zwei Körper leblos auf dem Boden liegen. Er stoppte abrupt und ging zuerst nur noch zögernd weiter. Seine Hände ballten sich Fäusten, während er auf die beiden zumarschierte.

Plötzlich stieß er mit seinem Schuh gegen etwas, das gegen einen der Grabsteine rollte und dann da liegen blieb. Er starrte auf das silberne Etwas und erst, als der genauer hinsah, erkannte er, dass es eine Hand war. Peters silberne Hand!

Nun ging er schneller weiter und als er sie erreicht hatte drehte er Peter auf den Rücken. Seine toten Augen starrten ihn leer an und angewidert drehte er wieder den Kopf weg. Dann kniete er neben Remus auf den Kies. Zögerlich streckte er die Hand aus, um nach dem Puls von ihm zu fühlen. Hörbar atmete er aus, als er das schwache Klopfen gegen seine Fingerspitzen spürte.

„Merlin sei dank, du lebst!", flüsterte er und begann ihn grob nach Verletzungen zu untersuchen. Doch das Einzige, was er feststellen könnte, war diese schreckliche Wunde am Arm, die aussah, wie eine sehr schlimme Verbrennung.

„Das wird wieder alter Freund, halte durch, hörst du!", sagte er leise und drehte den Kopf, als er Schritte auf sich zukommen hörte. Automatisch richtete er den Zauberstab auf die kleine Gruppe, doch als er sie erkannte, ließ er ihn wieder sinken.

„Was ist mit ihm?", fragte Ron und schluckte hart. Seine Augen huschten von Remus zu Peter und weiteten sich dann.

„Pettigrew ist tot, aber Remus muss sofort in den Krankenflügel", erklärte er und wollte Remus auf seine Schulter hieven, als er wieder seine eigene verletzte Schulter spürte und ihn gleich wieder auf die Knie sinken ließ.

Diesmal war es Luna, die eine andere Lösung hatte. Sie beschwor eine Bare herauf und sah dann zu Severus.

„Eine wunderbare Idee, Miss Lovegood", presste Severus noch unter dem anhaltenden Schmerz hervor und deutete Ron und Neville an, ihm zu helfen Remus auf die Bare zu legen. Gemeinsam schafften sie es ohne Probleme, mit zusammengepressten Lippen sah Severus dann noch einmal kurz zu Pettigrew und lies die Bare mit Remus vor sich her, zurück in den Raum schweben.

Dort fanden sie Dean immer noch am Boden sitzend und an der Wand gelehnt, der seinen Zauberstab auf Draco und Pansy gerichtet hatte. Sie konnten in seinem Gesicht lesen, dass er sehr froh war, sie so schnell wieder zu sehen.

„Was machen wir mit den beiden?", fragte Ron und deutete auf Draco und Pansy. Severus überlegte kurz.

„Wir sperren Sie in die Kammer nebenan, über ihr Schicksal wird jemand anders entscheiden", beschloss Severus kurz, packte Draco am Kragen und zog ihn hoch. Pansy stand ebenfalls auf, ohne Draco loszulassen und beide gingen vor Severus her, der sie in den Raum nebenan brachte und diesen dann magisch verschloss.

Anschließend machten Sie sich auf den Weg. Sie gingen zurück in Severus' Büro und dann ins Klassenzimmer.

Vorsichtig schlich sich Severus zur Tür hinaus und sah sich nach allen Seiten hin um. Nachdem er festgestellt hatte, dass der Flur vollkommen leer war, winkte er den anderen, die ihm folgten.

Neville ging direkt hinter ihm, gefolgt von Ginny und Luna und Hermine die jede eine Bare vor sich her schweben ließen, auf denen Seamus, Dean und Remus lagen. Den Abschluss hinter Hermine macht Ron, der ihnen Rückendeckung gab.

Sie erreichten ungesehen die Treppe, die nach oben in die Eingangshalle führte, als sie ein Geräusch hörten. Severus hielt die kleinen Gruppe an und stieg vorsichtig ein paar der Stufen nach oben um nachzusehen. Neville war ihm gefolgt und als er erkannte, wer da oben nervös hin und er marschierte und immer wieder auf die Eingangstür starrte, presste er seinen Lippen aufeinander.

„Bitte, Sir", sagte er leise, „Bitte, überlassen Sie sie mir?", bat er ihn und das erste Mal in seinem Leben, sah er seinem Lehrer ohne Furcht in die Augen. Severus war sehr erstaunt darüber, aber trotzdem schüttelte er den Kopf. Er wusste, wie grausam Bellatrix sein konnte und er glaubte nicht, dass der Junge eine Chance gegen sie haben würde. Neville senkte den Kopf, und als Severus ein paar Stufen zurück gegangen war, um den anderen Bescheid zu geben, lief Neville einfach die restlichen Stufen nach oben in die Eingangshalle. Severus konnte ihn nicht mehr aufhalten und so ging er ihm hinterher. Doch er beschloss dann erst mal, sich noch nicht zu zeigen und erst einzugreifen, wenn es notwendig war.

Neville richtete ohne zu zögern seinen Zauberstab auf Bellatrix Lestrange und entwaffnete sie, noch bevor sie wusste was überhaupt los war.

„EXPELLIARMUS!", rief er und der Zauberstab von Bellatrix flog im hohen Bogen davon, während sie selbst nach hinten stolperte und sich nur mit großer Mühe auf den Beinen halten konnte. Laut fluchte sie los, als sie sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte und starrte auf Neville.

„Ach sieh an, der kleine Longbottom", lachte sie nun los und ein sarkastisches Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht.

„So klein bin ich gar nicht mehr!", schrie er ihr entgegen und hielt immer noch seinen Stab auf sie gerichtet. Doch Bellatrix zeigte keine Angst vor ihm, im Gegenteil sie lachte ihn aus.

„Vielleicht willst du ja zu deinen Eltern in die geschlossene Abteilung", kreischte sie nun fast hysterisch auf. „Das kannst du haben. Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen, das gleiche mit dir zu tun", ihr Lachen würde immer schriller und ihre Augen huschten immer wieder zu der Stelle, an der ihr Zauberstab auf dem Boden lag, dabei versuchte sie immer weiter unauffällige Schritte darauf zu zumachen.

Doch dann hob Neville erneut seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf ihr Herz.

„Für das, was Sie meinen Eltern angetan haben, werden Sie jetzt bezahlen", zischte Neville sehr wütend und in seinem Gesicht konnte man sehen, dass er es mehr als ernst meinte.

„A ...!", begann Neville, doch in dem Moment rannte Severus die restlichen Stufen nach oben, mit seinem Zauberstab auf Bellatrix gerichtet, um einzuschreiten.

„Nein, tu es nicht!", rief Severus noch im Laufen zu ihm, doch Neville reagiert nicht auf ihn, sondern fuhr fort.

„Aber ich werde mich dabei nicht mit Ihnen auf eine Stufe stellen! STUPOR!" fuhr Neville fort.

Severus hatte ihn in dem Moment erreicht und nun ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab auf Bellatrix gerichtet, die sich auf ihren Zauberstab stürzen wollte.

„STUPOR!", rief auch er, fast gleichzeitig mit Neville und beide Flüche trafen sie voll in die Brust. Sie wurde wuchtig nach hinten geschleudert, krachte hart gegen die Wand und sank dort zu Boden. Mit großen Schritten ging Severus zu ihr, fesselte sie kurzerhand und verfrachtete sie in die Abstellkammer nebenan und zur Sicherheit verschloss er diese noch magisch. Das alles dauerte keine zwei Minuten.

Beim zurück gehen klopfte er Neville, der ihn fragend anstarrte, auf die Schulter.

„Sie dachten wirklich, ich würde ...?", fragte er sehr leise seinen Zaubertranklehrer und lies ihn nicht aus den Augen.

„Es tut mir leid, Longbottom. Sieht wohl so aus, als hätte auch ich noch eine Menge zu lernen", sagte er, doch dann wurde sein Blick wieder kalt und hart wie immer, ging an Neville vorbei und winkte die andern nach oben.

Ohne weitere Zwischenfälle erreichten sie den ersten Stock, doch dann hörten sie Schritte auf sich zukommen. Severus dirigierte die andern in einen Seitengang hinein und deutete ihnen an leise zu sein. Dann ging er mit Neville und Ron wieder in den Flur hinaus und sah sich kurz um. Leise schlichen sie ein Stück weiter, bis Severus die beiden anwies sich in Nischen rechts und links im Gang zu verstecken. Er selber ging weiter durch den Gang, bis er fast ans Ende gekommen war, dann warf er kurzerhand eine Ritterrüstung um, die mit lautem Gepolter auf den Boden krachte. Die beiden Todesser rannten sofort dort hin, woher der Lärm gekommen war und sahen dann Severus mitten im Gang stehen.

„Ach, da haben wir ja den Abtrünnigen", sagte einer von beiden. Severus hatte ihn sofort an seiner Stimmer erkannt und er wusste auch wer der andere war, auch wenn er einen Maske trug.

„Mulciber und Dolohov! Hätte ich mir doch denken können, dass ihr auch hier seid", sagte Severus spöttisch.

„Mulciber, hast du immer noch Probleme den Todesfluch anzuwenden? Und dein Freund kann wohl immer noch kein Blut sehen", provozierte er die beiden, die nun langsam auf ihn zu gingen, dabei hatten beide ihre Zauberstäbe auf ihn gerichtet.

„Du kommst dir wohl besonders gerissen vor, Snape? Du hast es zwar geschafft, dem dunklen Lord bis jetzt zu entkommen, aber damit ist jetzt Schluss. Sprich dein letztes Gebet, Giftmischer", fauchte ihn Dolohov an und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Severus Herz. Doch der rührte sich nicht und sah weiterhin geduldig den beiden entgegen, was diese nun etwas verwunderte und sie sich gegenseitig einen kurzen Blick zu warfen.

„Das höre ich heute nicht das erste Mal. Malfoy hat auch geglaubt, er könnte mich töten, doch nun ist er es, der nicht mehr unter uns ist", erklärte Severus mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und ging nun, da die Beiden stehen geblieben waren ein Stück weiter rückwärts. Er musste sie noch einen guten Meter in den Gang hineinlocken und er hatte Glück, die beiden folgten ihm tatsächlich. Als sie die Nische passiert hatten, in der sich Ron und Neville versteckt hielten, rief Severus laut:

„Jetzt!", und die beiden sprangen auf den Gang und jagten ohne zu zögern eine Schockzauber auf die zwei, die keine Chance hatten und getroffen zu Boden sanken. Severus kam ihnen sofort entgegen und fesselte die Todesser, dann verfrachtete er sie mit Hilfe der beiden in ein leeres Zimmer.

„Wisst Ihr eigentlich, wen ihr da gerade geschockt habt?", fragte Severus leise und Ron und Neville sahen überrascht zu ihrem Lehrer und schüttelten die Köpfe.

„Das waren zwei der gefährlichsten und treuesten Anhänger Voldemorts. Das war eine großartige Leistung", lobte er die beiden, die ihn zuerst mit offenem Mund anstarrte und sich dann gegenseitig angrinsten. Severus ging zurück zu den Mädchen und dirigierte sie Richtung Krankenflügel. Kurz bevor sie die Türe erreichten, hörten sie erneut Schritte auf sich zukommen, doch schon sehr schnell erkannten sie Arthur Weasley.

„Ron, Ginny!", flüsterte Arthur und nahm seine Kinder kurz in den Arm. „Geht es euch gut?", fragte er besorgt und als sie nickten sah er zum Rest der Gruppe und als ein Blick auf Remus fiel, sah er besorgt zu Severus.

„Was ist geschehen?", wollte er wissen, doch Severus hob die Hand.

„Gleich Arthur!", dann wandte er sich an seine Schüler.

„Bringt die drei besser gleich rein", sagte Severus bestimmt, „Remus braucht sofort ein Gegenmittel gegen die Silbervergiftung", wies er die Schüler an und schickte sie zu Madam Pomfrey. Als alle im Krankenflügel verschwunden waren, zog Severus Arthur auf die Seite, sah sich noch einmal kurz um und erzählte ihm dann, was unten ihn den Kerkern geschehen war. Arthur bekam große Augen, als er hörte, dass Harry mit Voldemort alleine war.

In dem Augenblick kam Albus auf die beiden zu, welche herumwirbelten und ihre Zauberstäbe zogen.

Albus hob beschwichtigend die Hände und sah sie an.

„Severus, wo ist Harry?", fragte er gleich, als er ihn sah.

„Er und Voldemort sind vor wenigen Minuten durch das Tor gegangen!", erklärte er dem Schulleiter, der jetzt seine Lippen aufeinander presste und ihn ernst ansah.

„Dann wird sich jetzt das Schicksal für uns alle entscheiden", sagte er leise und sehr nachdenklich, doch dann stöhnte er auf und wankte etwas. Severus ergriff seinen Arm und hielt ihn fest.

„Albus, was hast du?", fragte er besorgt, als er in sein blasses Gesicht blickte.

„Es geht gleich wieder!", erwiderte er und versuchte sich wieder alleine hinzustellen, doch Severus schob ihn auf die Türe zum Krankenflügel zu.

„Ich kann mich jetzt nicht behandeln lassen, ich muss zu Harry", wiedersprach der Schulleiter, ließ sich aber dennoch durch die Türe schieben.

„Dann lass dir wenigstens einen Stärkungstrank geben, die Zeit muss sein", sagte Severus sehr streng und Albus huschte kurz ein Lächeln über das Gesicht.

„Erteilt mir Professor Snape jetzt schon Befehle", sagte er sarkastisch und Severus, sah ihn einen Moment lang irritiert an.

„Nein, aber wenn ich dich jetzt so gehen lasse, reißt mir Sil den Kopf ab", erklärte er ihm. Aber genau in dem Augeblick wurde ihm wieder bewusst, dass Sisilia ja auch hier sein musste und ..., er drehte den Kopf und sah von einem Bett zum anderen, doch er konnte sie nicht entdecken.

„Suchst du jemanden?", fragte Albus dem das aufgefallen war.

„Ja, Sisilia. Bei ihr hatten die Wehen eingesetzt und sie wollte hier hoch kommen", erklärte er und sein Gesichtsausdruck nahm einen gehetzten Ausdruck an.

„Aber ich kann sie nicht ..." Arthur unterbrach ihn.

„Severus, sie ist nicht hier. Sie konnten vorhin nicht nach oben kommen, so hat sich Molly ihrer angenommen", erklärte er ihm. In dem Moment kam Poppy auf die drei zu, welche sich sofort um Albus kümmerte und dann nur wiederstrebend zustimmte, ihm nur einen Stärkungstrank zu geben.

Severus, der nun sah, dass der Schulleiter in guten Händen war, nahm Arthur auf die Seite.

„Wo sind Sil und deine Frau hin?", fragte er ihn immer noch sehr besorgt.

„Sie wollten sich in Hagrids Hütte verschanzen", erklärte er ihm und als er seinen Blick sah fügte er noch an:

„Sie werden schon klar kommen, Severus. Molly hat sieben Kinder auf die Welt gebracht. Ich denke sie weiß, was da zu tun ist", versuchte er ihn zu beruhigen.

„Ich danke dir, Arthur", sagte er leise während er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, doch dann fiel ihm noch etwas auf.

„Sag mal? Wo sind denn deine Kinder und die andern Schüler?", fragte er, da er sie nirgends entdecken konnte.

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich habe sie das letzte Mal gesehen, als sie hier hereingegangen sind", erklärte er und sah mit gerunzelter Stirn zu Severus, dessen Augen sich jetzt weiteten.

„Du glaubst doch nicht etwa ...?", begann er und sah ihn entsetzt an.

„Doch, das glaube ich. Sie sind Potter gefolgt!" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, wendete er sich um und teilte Albus, der gerade die Medizin genommen hatte seine Befürchtungen mit.

Der drückte sich sofort von dem Bett hoch, ignorierte Poppys Warnungen sich noch zu schonen und verließ mit Severus und Arthur den Krankenflügel.

„Sollten die Kinder wirklich das Portal benutz haben, sehen wir uns im Ministerium", sagte Albus, schnipste mit den Fingern und wie aus dem Nichts, tauchte Fawks auf. Der Schulleiter packte die Schwanzfedern des Phönix und war mit einem Lichtblitz im Nichts verschwunden.

Severus warf Arthur einen kurzen Blick zu und lief los hinunter in den Kerker. Er führte ihn durch sein Büro, durch die immer noch offen stehende Türe in den Raum, in dem sich das Pentagramm befand und als er ihn betreten hatte, sah er gerade noch, wie Luna als letzte verschwand.

„Ich hatte es geahnt! Sie sind Potter wirklich gefolgt! Verdammt!", fluchte er und rannte auf den Kreis zu. Er sah noch wie Arthur auf den toten Körper von Lucius blickte, der noch immer im Raum lag und wie er ihn dann fragend ansah.

„Voldemort", erklärt er ihm knapp, „Aber das ist eine längere Geschichte."

„Bereit?", fragte er und Arthur nickte ihm zu.

„Gut, du musst nur in den Kreis treten, der Rest ...", er sprach nicht mehr weiter, sondern machte einen Schritt in das Pentagramm und spürte, wie ihn ein gewaltiger Sog packte. Ihm wurde leicht schwindelig und er hatte das Gefühl, er würde sich sehr schnell um seine eigene Achse drehen. Es wurde schwarze Nacht um ihn und er schloss für einen Moment die Augen, bevor er wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte.

Als er seine Augen aufmachte, musste er blinzeln, weil er von einem sehr hellen, fast weiß glühendem Licht geblendet wurde. Er brauchte einige Sekunden, bis sich seine Augen an das grelle Licht gewöhnt hatte. In dem Moment spürte er auch schon Arthur neben sich, der sich, da ihm wohl noch immer schwindelig war, an Severus Schulter kurz festhielt, um nicht zu stürzen.

Sie standen in einem runden Raum, einer Art Flur von dem zwölf Türen abgingen, von denen eine offen stand und aus der dieses unwahrscheinlich helle aber gleichzeitig durch und durch warme Licht herauskam. Sie sahen gerade noch, wie zwei Personen in Raum traten aus dem der helle Schein kam. Severus und Arthur sahen sich kurz an und sprinteten dann sofort mit gezogenen Zauberstäben auf die Türe zu.

Sie erreichten den Raum in dem Moment, als auch Albus, wie aus dem nichts hinter ihnen auftauchte und ihnen sofort folgte.

Severus registrierte dies aus den Augenwinkeln, doch sein wahres Interesse galt dem, was er nun zu sehen bekam. Abrupt blieb er stehen, wie auch schon die Schüler vor ihm, in die er fast gerannt wäre und starrte auf diese makabere Szene.

Mitten in dem Raum stand ein großer Brunnen, der bestimmt einen Durchmesser von gut drei Metern hatte. Umrandet war er von einer weißen vielleicht ein Meter hohen Steinmauer.

Aus diesem Brunnen kam dieses gleißende und doch so warme Licht, was sie fast magisch anzog.

Sie sahen Ginny, Luna, Neville, Hermine und Ron, die sich alle gegenseitig irgendwo festhielten, starrten auf die beiden Personen, die sich auf der anderen Seite des Brunnens gegenüberstanden und mit gezogenen Zauberstäben fixierten.

Ron machte Anstalten zu Harry zu gehen, er wollte sich wohl auf seine Seite stellen, doch Harry hob abwehrend seine Hand. Er sah schrecklich aus, sein Gesicht war wutverzerrt, seine Kleidung war zerrissen und er hatte auch einige Schrammen im Gesicht, die bluteten.

„Nein Ron, bleib wo du bist. Das ist nicht deine Angelegenheit", seine Stimme klang hart und kratzig und erzeugte bei allen Anwesenden einen Schauer auf dem Rücken. Ron stoppte und sah unsicher auf Harry, doch dann drehte er den Kopf zu Voldemort. Severus folgte seinem Blick automatisch und sah, dass auch der Dunkle Lord einiges abbekommen zu haben schien, auch über seine fahle knochige Gesichtshaut zog sich eine lange Narbe, die blutete.

„Harry, zusammen können wir es schaffen", rief Ginny jetzt und trat neben ihrem Bruder.

„Tom, es ist vorbei, warum gibst du nicht auf", es war Dumbledore, der jetzt nach vorn getreten war und zu Voldemort mit erstaunlich ruhiger Stimme gesprochen hatte.

„Nein, alter Narr! Du weißt selber, dass es erst vorbei sein wird, wenn einer von uns beiden sein Leben verloren hat. Doch bevor ich Harry Potter ins Reich der Toten befördern werde, wirst du ihm vorauseilen", zischte er und schwang seinen Zauberstab in Albus Richtung.

„Neeiinn!", schrie Harry auf, stürzte sich auf Voldemort krallte seine Hände in dessen Kleidung und stolperte mit ihm zusammen auf den Brunnen zu.

Sie verloren beide das Gleichgewicht, kippten über den Rand und stürzten schreiend in die nicht erkennbare Tiefe.

Severus zuckte nach vorn und streckt seinen Arm nach Potter aus, aber er bekam nur noch den Saum seines Umhangs zu fassen. Er packte fest zu und stützte sich mit einer Hand am Rand des Brunnens ab, doch der Stoff riss aufgrund des Gewichtes der beiden Menschen sofort und so hielt Severus nur noch ein kleinen Fetzen von Harrys Umhang in seinen Händen.

Sie hörten das schaurige Schreien von Lord Voldemort, welches aus der Tiefe dieses Brunnens kam und dann wurde es still.

Totenstill, es war unheimlich!

Sie waren alle an den Rand des Brunnens getreten und starrten dort hinein, worin die beiden vor ein paar Sekunden verschwunden waren.

Sie sahen dieses helle Licht, und mussten ihre Hände vor die Augen halten, da dieses Licht sie sehr blendete.

Dieses Licht, dass sich zu drehen schien wie ein Wirbelsturm, der jedoch immer wieder die Richtung wechselte. Immer wieder zuckten heftige dunkle Blitzte darin auf. Doch mehr konnten sie nicht erkennen.

Dieses Licht sendete so viel Wärme und Liebe aus, dass es gar nicht zu ihren Gefühlen, der Angst und Trauer um Harry Potter zu passen schien. Es verwirrte alle. Selbst Albus, der sich auf den Rand der Mauer gestützt hatte, sah sehr verwirrt und erschrocken aus.

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, so dass sein weißes Haar hin und her fiel. Severus sah ihm in seine Augen, die in dem Moment wässrig glänzten. Albus sank vor dem Brunnen auf die Knie und langsam öffnete er seinen Mund.

„Voldemort ist tot. Doch unter welchen Bedingungen. Er hat Harry mit sich genommen. Warum hätte nicht ich an seiner Stelle sterben können. Ich habe mein Leben schon gelebt, doch er war noch so jung", sagte er leise ohne den Kopf zu heben.

„Harry Potter, du wirst nie vergessen werden, das verspreche ich dir, und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich in meinem Leben tun werde", erklärte er entschlossen und als er aufblickte konnten man die anderen Tränen in seinen Augen sehen.

Hermine presste sich schluchzend gegen Ron, der seine Arme um sie legte.

„Professor, bitte? Sie wollen doch nicht sagen, dass Harry tot ist? Wir können ihn doch sicher da raus holen? Bitte sagen Sie, dass Sie ihn zurück holen können!", die letzten Worte sagte er flehend und wollte einen Schritt auf den Schulleiter zu machen, doch Hermine hielt ihn fest.

Albus senkte schüttelnd den Kopf und sah wieder in den Brunnen.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte es. Wenn ich mein Leben gegen seines eintauschen könnte, würde ich es tun, doch ich kann es nicht", seufzte er müde und kraftlos, sein Gesicht wirkte verdammt müde und so alt wie noch nie.

Nun war es Ginny, die vor dem Brunnens auf die Knie sank und haltlos anfing zu weinen. Neville starrte von einem zum andern, er hatte große Mühe, das alles zu verkraften und wusste nicht, was er tun oder sagen sollte. Unterdessen kniete sich Luna neben Ginny und nahm sie kurzentschlossen einfach in den Arm.

Wieder starrten sie in die unendlich Tiefe des Brunnens und hingen für einige Zeit ihren Gedanken hinterher. Severus sah von Arthur zu Albus, der weiterhin in den Brunnen starrte.

Severus spürte etwas sehr Seltsames, als er dem Licht näher kam. Es strahlte so viel Wärme aus, innere Wärme, oder war es etwas anderes? Es fühlte sich an wie ... er wusste nicht wie er es beschreiben sollten, ja irgendwie, wie unendendliche Liebe und Geborgenheit. Es war ein unbeschreiblich wunderschönes Gefühl und er bekam fast den Wunsch in dieses Licht einzutauchen und mit ihm für immer zu verschmelzen. Unmerklich streckte er seine Hand in den Brunnen, so als könnte er dort nach irgendwas greifen, was er haben und festhalten wollte.

Plötzlich zuckte Severus zusammen, als er eine kräftige Hand auf einer Schulter spürte, die ihn gepackt hatte.

„Was verdammt noch mal hast du vor?", fragte Arthur ihn plötzlich scharf, doch leise, und erst jetzt merkte er, dass er sich schon sehr weit über den Brunnen gebeugt hatte, fast schon zu weit. Es hätte nicht mehr viel gefehlt und er wäre beinnahe in den Brunnen gekippt. Er schüttele den Kopf und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Ich hatte nichts vor, nur dieses Licht ...", er beendete den Satz nicht.

„Wir werden alle einmal dort hin gehen, doch noch ist es für uns nicht an der Zeit. Du willst doch deine Familie nicht ihm Stich lassen, oder?", sagte Arthur und lächelte ihn an.

Severus antwortete nicht, sondern schüttelte nur den Kopf. Immer wieder sah er in den Brunnen hinein, der seinen Blick weiterhin magisch anzog. Auch Arthur sah einige Zeit hinein.

So bemerkte keiner von ihnen die Gestalt, welche den Raum leise betreten hatte und hinter ihnen stehen blieb. Erst als er einen Schritt nach vorn machte und ebenfalls, wie die andern in den Brunnen blickte, nahm Albus die Bewegung neben sich wahr. Er sah kurz hoch und dann wieder in den Schacht hinein, als er dann wieder seinen Kopf herumwarf und sich seine Augen weiteten.

War es möglich? Konnte es sein? Er hatte doch gerade mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wir er in den Brunnen des Ewigen Lichtes, der Liebe und der Magie gestürzt war.

Er musste tot sein, doch... Nein er war es wirklich!

„Harry! Beim Barte des Merlin, wo kommst du her? Wir dachten ..., du bist doch gerade ...?", stotterte er herum und deutete auf den Brunnen. Doch dann hellt sich sein Gesicht auf, er drückte sich auf die Beine ergriff Harrys Hand und als er spürte, dass er es wirklich war, schlang seine Arme um ihn.

„Du lebst. Du bist wirklich am Leben!", rief er nun freudig aus und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Inzwischen hatten es auch die anderen mitbekommen, auch wenn sie es nicht richtig fassen konnten und umringten ihn. Als Albus Harry endlich losgelassen hatte, war Ron es, der seinen Freund fest in die Arme schloss, wobei sich Hermine einfach anschloss und Harry und Ron gemeinsam in ihre Arme nahm während Freudentränen über ihre Wange rannen.

„Harry, wir dachten wirklich, du seiest tot", presste sie unter Schluchzen hervor und dann ließen sie ihn wieder los.

Luna reichte Harry die Hand und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, auch Neville drückte Harry kurz, der sich dann weiterdrehte und von Arthur in die Arme geschlossen wurde. Dann starrte Harry zu Severus, der ihm die Hand reichte, doch dann aus einem tiefen inneren Gefühl heraus zog er Harry an sich und drückte ihn kurz. Doch dann wie vom Donner gerührt, löste sich Severus wieder von ihm, als ihm bewusst wurde, was er da getan hatte, räusperte sich und ging erschrocken, von seiner eigenen Reaktion einen Schritt zurück. Er blicke kurz unsicher in die Runde.

Ron lachte auf und sah seinen Lehrer an.

„Keine Sorge Professor Snape. Wir werden es keinem erzählen!", flachste er und zuckte dann zurück, als er Severus Blick bemerkte, der ihn zuerst wütend ansah, doch dann hoben sich seinen Mundwinkel und er lächelte ihn an, während er Ron, den diese Reaktion sehr überraschte, mit der Faust gegen die Schulter knuffte.

Nun war es Albus, der Harry wieder ansprach.

„Harry bitte erzähle uns doch, was geschehen ist, wie hast es geschafft wieder hier heraus zu kommen?", wollte Albus wissen und sah ihn neugierig an. Auch die anderen warfen Harry nun fragende Blicke zu, dieser nickte dann und begann langsam zu erzählen.

„Als ich mit Voldemort in den Brunnen gestürzt bin, war es sehr eigenartig. Ich hatte keine Angst, in Gegenteil, es war ein wundervolles Gefühl, so als würde ich endlich heimkehren. Ich fühlte mich so geborgen, wenn da nur nicht dieses Schreien von Voldemort gewesen wäre. Es machte mir Angst, immer wieder versuchte er sich an mich zu klammern und krallte seine Hände in meine Kleidung. Er schien unendliche Qualen zu erleiden", er sah kurz in die sprachlosen Gesichter seine Freunde und fuhr dann mit seiner Erzählung fort.

„Ich bekam plötzlich unendliches Mitleid mit ihm, ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich habe meine Arme um ihn geschlungen und habe ihn festgehalten. Zuerst hat er sich gewehrt, doch dann wurde er ruhig und hat mir in die Augen gesehen. Es war ... es war sehr seltsam, ich blickte nicht mehr in diese reptilienartigen Augen, sondern in ganz normale Augen. Er hat mich angesehen, einfach nur angesehen, es kam mir wie einen Ewigkeit vor, dann hauchte er leise ‚Danke' und löste sich von einer auf die andere Sekunde vor meinen Augen auf. Doch noch ehe ich kapiert hatte, was da geschehen war, spürte ich viele Hände auf mir, die versuchten nach mir zu greifen. Ich sah mich um, konnte aber nichts erkennen, es war unheimlich und ich bekam Panik. Ich dachte, vielleicht ist das der Tod, vielleicht sieht so das Leben nach dem Tod aus.

Auf einmal hatte ich das Gefühl immer mehr Hände packten nach mir und zogen mich woanders hin, ich versuchte mich zu wehren und schlug um mich, bis ich eine Stimme vernahm. Ganz dicht hinter mir tauchte sie plötzlich auf, zuerst nur als flüsternd, doch dann sehr deutlich und immer kräftiger werdend. Ich drehte den Kopf, konnte aber niemanden sehen, es war unheimlich, denn mir kam die Stimme bekannt vor, verdammt bekannt.

‚Sirius?', rief ich und bekam auch sofort eine Antwort.

‚Ja, Harry. Ich bin es. Hör zu Harry, wehre dich nicht, wir werden dich retten. Komm her zu mir!', sagte er ganz ruhig und seine Stimme klang so klar und zufrieden.

„Wo bist du Sirius?"

‚Folge meiner Stimme, Junge!'

Ich tat was er wollte, doch musste ich eigentlich gar nichts tun, denn diese unsichtbaren Hände zogen mich automatisch in die Richtung, aus der seine Stimme kam. Plötzlich hörte ich noch mehr Stimmen, es war zuerst nur ein leises Wispern, mehr nicht, das aber mit der Zeit immer lauter wurde. Ich hörte wie die Stimmen immer wieder meinen Namen riefen und dann sah ich ihn.

Sirius!

Er tauchte vor meinen Augen auf und streckte seine Hände nach mir aus", erklärte Harry und sah auf, als er das Stöhnen seiner Freunde hörte. Hermine hatte sich die Hand vor den Mund gepresst und sah Harry, mit großen Augen an. Da lächelte Harry kurz und fuhr dann mit seiner Erzählung fort.

„Ich ergriff seine Hände und er nahm mich in seine Arme. Ihr glaubt gar nicht wie wunderschön das war", erklärte er während eine Träne bei dem Gedanken an Sirius seine Wange hinunter ran.

„Doch dann erklärte er mir, dass er mich wieder zurück schicken wollte. Zuerst wollte ich nicht, ich wollte bei ihm bleiben und das sagte ich ihm auch, aber er bestand darauf und schob mich dann nach oben. Er sagte mir, er hätte auf mich gewartet, aber nicht um mich mit ihm zu nehmen, sondern um mich wieder zurück zubringen. Er hätte noch eine Schuld, die er jetzt begleichen würde. Er hatte damals die Patenschaft übernommen und somit eine Aufgabe, die er jetzt zu Ende bringen müsste. Er schob mich immer weiter nach oben, bis ich einen kühlen Lufthauch spürte. ‚Lebe dein Leben, Harry und vergiss mich nicht' sagte er, gab mir einen Stoß und plötzlich fiel ich mit einem Ruck auf einen kalten Steinboden. Als ich mich umsah, erkannte ich wo ich war. Ich war in dem Raum mit diesem Schleier, durch den Sirius damals gefallen war. Ich sah zurück durch den Vorhang. ‚Sirius!' rief ich zurück, ‚Sirius, komm mit mir zurück. Ich werde bei dir leben und wir werden eine Familie sein'. Ich glaubte, wenn ich durch diesen Schleier wieder zurück konnte, musste er es doch auch können.

‚Es tut mir leid Harry, das kann ich nicht, für mich ist es zu spät. Keine Sorge wir sehen uns eines Tages wieder, glaub mir. Ich gehe jetzt zu Lily und James. Endlich kann ich ihnen mit gutem Gewissen unter die Augen treten. Ich liebe dich Harry Potter vergiss das nie', rief er aus dem Schleier, doch seine Stimme wurde immer leiser und leiser. Irgendwann antwortete er überhaupt nicht mehr", auch Harrys Stimme wurde immer leiser und stumme Tränen rannen über seinen Wange. Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung wischte er sie sich mit dem Ärmel seines Umhangs vom Gesicht und sah dann zu Dumbledore.

„Ist er ... ich meine ist Voldemort ...?", fragte er unsicher, doch Dumbledore nickte.

„Ja, Harry. Lord Voldemort gibt es nicht mehr. Ich hoffe er hat seinen Frieden gefunden, auch wenn er so viel Unheil und Schrecken verbreitet hat, über diese langen Jahre. Harry, wir sind so stolz auf dich", sagte Albus mit einem eigenartigen Leuchten in seinen Augen. Harry blickte zurück in diese hellblauen und überglücklichen Augen seines Schulleiters und Freundes, Albus Dumbledore.

Dann spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und drehte sich um. Vor ihm stand Ginny und blickte zu ihm auf, ohne ein Wort zu sagen schlang sie ihre Arme um Harrys Nacken und begann ihn zu küssen. Zuerst war Harry irritiert und wusste nicht so recht, was er davon halten sollte. Überrascht sah er zu den andern, doch als Ron und Hermine ihm aufmunternd zulächelten, schlang er ebenfalls seine Arme um Ginny und erwiderte ihren Kuss.

Ron stupste Neville mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite und grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, von einem zum andern.

Arthur seufzte leise auf, als er das sah.

„Ich fürchte, jetzt ist auch meine Kleinste erwachsen geworden", sagte er zu Severus mit einem wehmütigen Aufstöhnen.

Albus, der nun zu den beiden getreten war, grinste und legte Arthur eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Keine Sorge, Arthur. Irgendwann werden wieder Kleinere nachkommen", grinste er zu ihm. Arthur hob einen Augenbraue und sah dann nachdenklich von Ron zu Ginny.

„Nun, ich hoffe zumindest die beiden werden sich noch ein wenige Zeit lassen", brummte er und rieb sich sein Kinn, als er Severus Blick bemerkte. Auch Albus hatte gesehen, wie sein Zaubertranklehrer bei seinen Worten zusammengezuckt war.

„Severus? Nimm Fawkes! Er wird dich am schnellsten zurück bringen", bot er ihm an und im selben Moment, flog der rote Feuervogel über ihre Köpfe hinweg und stieß einen heiseren Schrei aus.

„Danke Albus!", sage Severus leise. Albus nickte noch.

„Und gib dem Baby einen Kuss von mir!", rief er ihm noch hinterher, als Severus die Schwanzfedern des Phönix ergriff, der ihn innerhalb ein paar Minuten nach Hogwarts brachte und ihn genau dort absetzte, wo dieser hingewollt hatte.


	46. Die letzte Prüfung

**Die letzte Prüfung**

Es ging alles sehr schnell, nach der letzten Wehe hatte es keine zehn Minuten gedauert, als Molly Sisilia ein kleines schreiendes Wesen in den Arm legen konnte.

Überglücklich betrachtete sie das Gesicht des Babys und strich mit einem Finger über seine Wange. Molly riss noch eine der Decken entzwei und wickelte es um das frierende Kind, welches, als es in Sisilias Arm lag, aufhörte zu schreien und sie mit großen Augen ansah.

Molly hatte Freudentränen in den Augen, als Sisilia zu ihr hochsah.

„Die Haare und die Augen der Mutter, würde ich sagen. Der kleine Mann kommt ganz nach dir, Sisilia", erklärte Molly und setzte sich ebenfalls glücklich neben sie.

„Er ist so ... winzig. Bilde ich mir das nur ein, oder ist er etwas kleiner, als andere Babys? Oh mein Gott, sieh dir nur die winzigen Finger an", Sisilia strahlte ihn an und sah dann zu Molly hoch.

„Ich wünschte Severus könnte ihn sehen", in dem Moment, als sie das sagte, wurde ihr Blick traurig und sie bekam wieder Angst. Angst, dass er seinen Sohn vielleicht nie sehen würde.

Tränen rannen über ihre Wange, obwohl sie es nicht wollte, doch sie konnte es nicht verhindern. Dann nahm sie ihr Kind und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und plötzlich fühlte sie sich leichter und ein Lächeln überflog ihr Gesicht. Sie sah ihm in die Augen und glaubte, er würde sie anstrahlen, obwohl sie wusste, dass das noch gar nicht sein konnte. Doch es war ein so beruhigendes Gefühl...

Sisilia hob den Kopf, weil sie etwas zu Molly sagen wollte, als sie erneut einen starken Schmerz in ihrem Unterleib spürte und aufstöhnte. Molly sah erschrocken auf Sisilia, die sie ebenfalls erschrocken anstarrte.

„Was ist los?", fragte Molly sie und musterte sie genau.

„Ich weiß nicht ...", Sisilia krümmte sich erneut und stöhnte auf. Molly reagierte sofort. Sie legte den Kleinen neben Sisilia in eine mit Decken ausgeschlagene Kuhle, wo ihm nichts passieren konnte und wendete sich dann wieder zu ihr.

Sie tastete ihren Bauch ab und sah Sisilia dann erstaunt an. Diese konnte den Blick von Molly nicht so recht deuten und schaute ängstlich zurück.

„Molly, was ist los? Bitte sag es mir!"

„Sag mal, Sisilia, wann warst du das letzte Mal bei einem Heiler?", wollte Molly nun wissen.

Die Schmerzen hatten wieder nachgelassen und Sisilia versuchte sich etwas aufzusetzen, als sie Molly antwortete.

„Als er mir sagte, dass ich ein Kind erwarte, aber wieso, was ist denn?", fragte sie ängstlich und irritiert. Und noch verdutzter sah sie Molly an, als diese nun lächelte.

„Ganz einfach meine Liebe. Ich hoffe ihr habt Platz für ein zweites Bettchen", grinste sie nun.

Sisilia die noch immer nicht recht begriffen hatte, starrte sie weiterhin an, doch als sie erneut diese Schmerzen spürte, wurde ihr schlagartig klar, was Molly meinte.

„Oh, mein Gott, zwei?", presste sie nun unter Stöhnen hervor.

Es dauerte keine weiteren fünf Minuten, als Molly ihr, über beide Ohren grinsend das zweite Kind, welches sie ebenfalls in eine Decke gewickelt hatte in den Arm legte. Dann holte sie den Jungen, den sie in ihren Armen hielt dazu und Sisilia sah nun von einem zum anderen. Dann lachte sie los, Lachtränen rannen über ihre Wange und sie gab auch ihrer Tochter einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Severus und ich, haben uns die ganze Zeit darüber gestritten, ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen wird", sie wischte sich die Lachtränen aus dem Gesicht, „und jetzt haben wir beides."

„Ist sie nicht wunderschön?", sie sah Molly strahlend an.

„Sie hat nicht mal geweint, ganz der Vater, nur keine Schwäche zeigen. Hast du schon mal ein Baby gesehen, dass schon von Anfang an schwarze Augen hatte?", fragte Sisilia, die ihr Glück einfach nicht fassen konnte.

„Nein, hab ich nicht. Meine hatten alle blaue Augen, und das fast das ganze erste Jahr lang", erklärte Molly, die nun ebenfalls mit Sisilia strahlte.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch", sagte Molly zu ihr, während sie den kleinen Jungen in den Armen hielt und ihn sanft schaukelte.

Sisilia sah immer wieder von einem zum anderen.

„Oh mein Gott, das bedeutet ja gar keine Pause mehr. Wenn der eine fertig ist, will die andere was und umgekehrt", stöhnt sie auf, als ihr das bewusst wurde.

„Sie können einen ganz schön auf Trab halten. Aber bedenke ich hab auch Zwillinge und ich hatte schon drei Kinder zu der Zeit. Und Fred und George waren nicht einfach, das kannst du mir glauben. Aber ich hab es auch geschafft und du wirst das auch hinbekommen", erklärte sie ihr lächelnd.

„Sicher werden wir das, ganz sicher", sicher gab Sisilia zurück, die aber in dem Moment wieder mit den Gedanken woanders war. Sie ergriff ihr Amulett und schloss für einen kurzen Augenblick die Augen. Noch immer konnte sie die Wärme spüren, die ihr zeigte, dass Severus noch am Leben war und das beruhigte sie etwas. Wenn auch die Angst, ihn noch zu verlieren blieb.

Plötzlich hörten sie leises Hufgetrappel auf sie zukommen. Beide Frauen wandten ihre Köpfe, Molly griff reflexartig nach ihrem Zauberstab, den sie im Umhang stecken hatte.

Da erkannte Sisilia, was da aus dem Wald auf sie zukam.

Es war ein Einhorn und nicht nur irgendein Einhorn, nein. Es war Lisa!

Sisilia sah ihr entgegen. Sie war groß geworden und ihr ehemals ganz goldenes Fell begann schon silbern zu glänzen. Auf ihrem Kopf war inzwischen ein goldenes Horn gewachsen, das in dem schummrigen Licht, welches hier herrschte, wunderschön leuchtete.

Sisilia legte die Hand auf Mollys Zauberstab und schob diesen Weg.

„Keine Angst, sie ist meine Freundin", sagte Sisilia leise, um das Tier nicht zu erschrecken.  
Lisa kam langsam auf die beiden zu und musterte sie, dann senkte sie den Kopf und begann die Kinder zu beäugen. Dann sah sie wieder zu Sisilia, die jetzt vorsichtig mit der Hand über die Stirn bis zu den Nüstern strich.

„Darf ich dir meine Kinder vorstellen, Lisa?", sagte Sisilia leise zu ihr und das Einhorn beschnupperte erneut die beiden, sah kurz zu Molly und wieder zu ihr.

Nach kurzer Zeit warf sie den Kopf zurück schüttelte ihn kurz und schnaubte zufrieden.

Dann trabte sie zu dem Wasserfall, wo sie zu trinken begann.

Als er endlich wieder Boden unter den Füßen hatte, erschrak er fürchterlich, als er das niedergebrannt Haus von Hagrid sah. Er wurde noch bleicher, als er es ohnehin schon war. Panisch sah er sich nach Sisilia oder irgendeiner Spur von ihr und Molly um. Dass es bereits zu dämmern begann, bemerkte er in dem Moment gar nicht. Mit Mühe zwang er sich nun zur Ruhe.

Dass das Haus nicht mehr stand, musste nicht unbedingt bedeuten, dass ihr etwas passiert war, sagte er zu sich selber und spielte nervös an dem Ring, den er am kleinen Finger trug, als es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel.

Der Ring!

Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Zuerst wollte es nicht so recht funktionieren, doch dann spürte er eine starke Wärme, die von dem Ring ausging.

Sie lebte! Er war sich sicher, dass er sich nicht täuschte. Sisilia war am Leben und er glaubt auch zu wissen, dass es ihr gut ging. Er musste sie nur noch finden. Einem Instinkt folgend ging er auf den Verbotenen Wald zu, zwar hatte er keine Erklärung dafür, warum er dorthin ging, aber inzwischen hatte er es aufgegeben immer nach einer logischen Erklärung für alles zu suchen.

Unterwegs sah er die Kadaver vieler riesiger Spinnen, die meisten waren mit Pfeilen getötet worden. Entsetzt blicke er auch auf einige toten Zentauren die zwischen den achtbeinigen Monstern lagen. Was mochte sich nur hier abgespielt haben? Langsam ging er am Schlachtfeld vorbei, weiter auf die Bäume zu.

Kaum hatte er den Wald betreten, wurde ihm klar wohin er ging. Er war auf dem Weg zu der Lichtung, auf der sie die Einhörner besucht hatten. Seine Schritte wurden immer schneller, bis er schließlich zu rennen begann. Dass seine Schulter schmerzte beachtete er nicht, er hatte nur noch den einen Gedanken: Sisilia in seine Arm zu schließen und ihr vom Sieg Harrys über Voldemort zu erzählen. Schnell lief er durch den versteckten, schmalen Felsspalt zur Lichtung, als er plötzlich, nachdem er auf diese treten wollte, von einem Einhorn, welches sich vor ihm aufbäumte, aufgehalten wurde.

Sisilia lag auf dem Lager, das Molly ihr gezaubert hatte. Sie war müde, erschöpft und trotzdem überglücklich. Aber dennoch machte sie sich große Sorgen um das, was im Schloss vor sich ging. Immer wieder blickte sie zu dem provisorische Bettchen, auf denen die beiden Kleinen lagen. Sie konnte ihre Augen einfach nicht von ihnen nehmen. Und doch zitterte sie unmerklich, denn sie hatte schreckliche Angst. Molly sah das verzweifelte Gesicht von Sisilia und setzt sich neben sie. Beruhigend legte sie einen Arm auf ihre Schulter und sah nun ebenfalls zu den Babys.

„Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst, Sisilia", sagte sie und nahm ihre Hand.

„Ich habe da drüben im Schloss auch einen Mann und fast alle meine Kinder", erklärte sie leise und Sisilia merkte, dass auch ihre Hand zitterte. Sie wendete den Blick zu ihr und sah sie an. Nun konnte sie sehen, dass auch in ihren Augen Tränen standen. Daraufhin konnte Sisilia nicht anders und nahm Molly in den Arm. Wie zwei Leidensgefährtinnen hielten sie sich fest und auch Sisilia rannen stumme Tränen die Wange hinunter. Doch dann ließ Molly sie los und wischte sich energisch mit einem Ärmel über ihre verweinten Augen.

„Es hat keinen Sinn und es hilft ihnen auch nicht weiter, wenn wir hier sitzen und heulen", sagte sie dann, erhob sich und sah Sisilia an.

„Ich werde etwas Wasser holen. Willst du auch etwas?"

„Ja, bitte Molly, ich habe schrecklichen Durst", antwortete Sisilia.

„Warum sagst du denn nichts?", fragte sie fast entrüstet und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann ging sie zu der kleinen Quelle, neben der auch das Einhorn immer noch stand und graste. Molly ging ganz langsam zu der Quelle und betrachtete es ehrfurchtsvoll. Sie begann sich die Hände zu waschen und pflückte dann wieder einen Blütenkelch, die dort zu Hunderten wuchsen und lies dann das Wasser von dem Wasserfall hineinlaufen.

In dem Moment zuckte das Einhorn zurück, es spitzte die Ohren und sprang dann davon zu dem Durchgang, durch den sie hier hereingekommen waren.

Lisa stellte sich auf die Hinterläufe und schnaubte wütend. Das Einhorn tänzelte immer wieder auf den Hinterbeinen und schien irgendetwas oder irgendjemanden abzuwehren. Erschrocken setzte sich Sisilia auf und versuchte etwas zu erkennen.

Dann erblickte sie eine große dunkle Gestalt und erschrak, doch im nächsten Moment sah sie dann zu ihrer großen Erleichterung, dass es Severus war, der sie gefunden hatte.

„Lisa! Lass ihn bitte, das ist Severus, du kennst ihn doch!" rief sie dem Einhorn zu, welches sich sofort wieder auf alle vier Beine stellte, Severus kurz musterte und dann mit einem kurzen Schnauben zur Seite ging.

Severus ging sehr vorsichtig in einem großen Bogen an dem Einhorn vorbei und sah dann zu Sisilia, die ihn anlächelte und eine Hand nach ihm ausstreckte.

„Sil, ich bin so froh. Ich sah Hagrids Hütte. Sie ist niedergebrannt und ich dachte ...", begann er fast gleichzeitig mit Sisilia zu sprechen, verstummte dann aber und sah sie erleichtert und überglücklich an.

„Gott sei Dank, dir geht es gut", rief sie ihm entgegen, dann wendete sie ihren Kopf kurz und blickte zu den Kindern.

„Und deinen Kindern geht es auch gut", sagte sie dann und sah ihn wieder an. Er schaute sie etwas verwirrt an und sie musste darauf hin lachen.

„Ja, es sind Zwillinge, ein Junge und ein Mädchen. Wie Lisa und Arthur", sie warf einen Blick auf das Einhorn.

„Ich habe es selber nicht gewusst", erklärte sie ihm, als sie sein überraschtes und ungläubiges Gesicht sah.

Doch in dem Moment begann das Einhorn wieder, sich vor dem Durchgang aufzubäumen, es schlug wild mit seinen Hufen um sich und wieherte laut.

Severus fuhr herum, griff in seinen Umhang und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor, doch er konnte niemanden sehen, auch nicht, als er etwas zur Seite ging.

Dann sprang das Einhorn mit einem gewaltigen Satz davon und rannte, wie von einer Tarantel gestochen, ihn den Wald hinein.

Severus sah ihm verwundert hinterher. Nur Sisilia hatte immer noch ihre Augen auf den Durchgang gerichtet und dann sah sie den Grund, warum Lisa so aufgebracht davon gerannt war.

Eine gut vier Meter lange Schlange kroch über den Boden auf Severus zu. Sie musste ihm gefolgt sein.

„Oh Gott, nein" stöhnte Sisilia auf und deutete nach vorn ins Gras. Severus folgte ihrem Fingerzeig und erkannte nun ebenfalls die Schlage, die sich in schnellem Tempo auf ihn zuschlängelte. Sie hatte ihn schon fast erreicht, als er seinen Zauberstab auf sie richtete.

„Vipera Infla ...", doch noch bevor er den Zauberspruch zu Ende sprechen konnte, hatte ihn die Schlange erreicht und ihm mit einem gewaltigen Hieb ihres diamantbesetzten Schwanzes sehr heftig gegen den Arm geschlagen. Es war ein leises Knacken zu hören und sein Zauberstab flog im hohen Bogen davon und landete irgendwo in einem Gebüsch. Die Schlange richtete sich sofort vor ihm auf und zischte ihn wütend mit geöffnetem Maul an, so dass man ihre langen spitzen Zähne sehen konnte. Severus hielt sich sein Handgelenk, welches die Schlange ihm mit ihrem Hieb gebrochen hatte und wich langsam, schreckensbleich vor ihr zurück.

Doch zu seinem Erstaunen, griff sie nicht ihn an, sondern kroch an ihm vorbei und glitt direkt auf die Kinder zu, welche in ihrem provisorischen Bettchen lagen und schliefen.

Als Severus erkannte, was das Tier vor hatte, rannte er ohne weiter zu überlegen, hinter ihr her. Er stellte sich zwischen sie und die Kinder, was dieser natürlich absolut nicht gefiel. Sie richtete sich erneut auf und zischte Severus nun wütend an. Er blickte in das hässliche dreieckige Gesicht des Tieres, dessen teuflischen Augen ihn anfunkelten.

„Was willst du noch, dein Herr ist tot, verschwinde", sagte er und deutete aus dem Wald hinaus. Severus wusste, dass er ohne Zauberstab keine Chance gegen die Schlange haben würde, doch er hatte nicht vor, sie kampflos vorbei lassen. In diesem Augenblick wünschte er sich das erste Mal, er könnte Parsel sprechen.

Sisilia sah das und rappelte sich auf. Leicht schwankend, immer noch erschöpft und geschwächt von der Geburt, kam sie auf die Beine, ging auf Severus und die Schlange zu. Ihr Herz schlug heftig, ganz oben in ihrem Hals.

Das war genau die Situation aus ihrer Vision, sie hatte verdammte Angst, dass dies nun alles wirklich passieren würde. Diese Angst trieb sie voran und sie erreichte gerade in dem Moment die beiden, als die Schlange, die sich vor Severus aufgerichtet hatte, den Kopf zurück nahm, um daraufhin sofort zuzustoßen. Mit vollem Schwung warf sich Sisilia gegen Severus und stieß ihn zur Seite. Da er sie auch erst in dem Moment bemerkt hatte, wurde er von ihrer Aktion vollkommen überrascht. Er stürzte zur Seite und die Schlange verfehlte beide knapp. Doch während Severus es gerade noch schaffte, sich auf den Beinen zu halten, stürzte Sisilia auf den feuchten Waldboden und landete keinen Meter von der Schlange entfernt. Sie blickte nun direkt in das riesige Maul des Tieres und konnte die scharfen und spitzigen Zähne aus aller Nähe betrachten.

Nagini zischte jetzt erneut wütend, kroch blitzschnell auf Sisilia zu und hieb mit einer großen Wucht nach ihr.

Sisilia schaffte es nicht mehr wegzukommen, sie konnte sich nur noch etwas zur Seite drehen und so erwischte die Schlange nicht ihren Hals, auf den sie gezielt hatte, sondern die Stelle zwischen Nacken und Schulter. Sie schlug ihr die langen Zähne bis zum Anschlag in ihren Körper und Sisilia schrie vor Schmerzen laut auf, als die langen spitzen Zähne wie Dolche ihre Schulterknochen durchbohrten. Sofort riss Nagini den Kopf wieder zurück und holte erneut aus, um wieder zuzubeißen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Severus sehen, dass die Spitze einer der beiden scharfen Fangzähne, der Schlange abgebrochen war, sie musste noch in Sisilias Schulter stecken.

Blitzschnell hatte Severus nach einem dicken Ast vom Boden gegriffen, den er nun in seiner linken Hand hielt und bereit war, damit auf die Schlange loszugehen. Doch noch bevor er genug Zeit gehabt hatte auszuholen, vernahm er Hufgetrappel hinter sich und dann sprang schon ein Einhorn über Sisilia hinweg. Es trat noch im Sprung mit seinem Vorderhuf gegen die aufgerichtete Schlange, die darauf hin gute vier Meter durch die Luft gewirbelt wurde und ein Stück entfernt von Severus und Sisilia im hohen Gras landete.

Das Einhorn folgte sofort dem Tier und begann, mit seinen Hufen nach ihr zu schlagen. Es stellte sich dabei sehr geschickt an und konnte jedes Mal ausweichen, wenn sie versuchte, ihre Zähne in seinen Beinen zu versenken.

Severus ließ den Ast fallen und kniete neben Sisilia auf den Boden.

„Sil? Oh mein Gott, was hast du getan?" seine Stimme versagte und seine Worte waren nur mehr ein Krächzen.

„Ich konnte doch nicht zulassen, dass sie dich tötet", presste Sisilia unter Schmerzen hervor.

Molly erreichte die beiden in dem Augenblick und sah entsetzt von Sisilia zu Severus. Sie konnte Panik in seinen Augen lesen.

„Bringen wir sie zum Lager", sagte sie.

Zusammen stützten sie Sisilia und brachten sie die paar Meter zurück zu den Kindern und weg von der Schlange und dem kämpfenden Einhorn.

Sisilia hatte einen Arm um Severus Nacken geschlungen und versuchte selber hinüber zu gehen, was ihr aber sehr schwer fiel, denn sie hatte sehr große Schmerzen in der Schulter. Sie lies sich vorsichtig darauf sinken und stöhnte laut auf, als ihr Schulterblatt das Bett berührte.

„Es ist die gleiche Schlange wie damals bei Arthur, nicht wahr?" Molly sah Severus fragend an und warf dann einen kurzen Blick zum Einhorn, das immer noch mit der Schlange beschäftigt war. Immer wieder hörten sie ein wildes Schnauben und Wiehern und dann zwischen drin das Zischen von Nagini.

Severus nickte und sah dann wieder zu Sisilia. Er nahm eines von den Tüchern, die neben dem Bett lagen und presste es auf Sisilias Wunde, die stark blutete.

„Wir müssen sie sofort ins St. Mungos bringen, Severus. Dort können sie ihr helfen", sagte Molly bestimmt, zog ihren Zauberstab und drehte sich um, um eine Bare herauf zu beschwören, doch Severus hielt sie am Arm fest.

„Molly, es ist zwar die gleiche Schlange, nur ist die Situation anders. Damals wurde Nagini regelmäßig gemolken und sie hatte kaum Gift in sich. Nur deshalb konnte Arthur überleben. Doch diesmal ... Sie wurde schon seit Wochen nicht mehr gemolken, Sil hat eine volle Dosis von dem Gift abbekommen, sie würde es nicht mal bis ins St. Mungos schaffen", sagte er leise aber eindringlich und seine Stimme klang so verdammt hoffnungslos.

„Nein!", stöhnte Molly leise auf und presste sich die Hand vor den Mund.

Severus sah zu Sisilia und strich ihr mit seiner Hand über das Gesicht.

„Liebste, wie konntest du das nur tun?"

Sisilia hob ihre Hand und legte sie gegen seine Wange. Sie hatte erstaunlicher Weise überhaupt keine Angst, obwohl sie die Worte von Severus gehört hatte und ihr klar war, dass sie bald sterben musste.

Langsam begann das lähmende Gift der Schlange zu wirken und sie fühlte inzwischen kaum noch Schmerzen. Sie versuchte ein Lächeln.

„Es ist nicht so schlimm, ich spüre fast gar nichts mehr", antwortete sie ihm.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste, es würde nicht mehr lange dauern. Das Gift lähmte die Nerven langsam, aber unaufhörlich.

„Sil, ich will dich nicht verlieren", hauchte er und in seinem Blick stand die pure Verzweiflung.

„Wir brauchen dich", er warf einen kurzen Blick zu seinen Kindern, die ahnungslos aneinander gekuschelt da lagen und schliefen, „ Ich brauche dich", sagte er und senkte seinen Kopf, er presste seine Wange gegen ihr Gesicht und sie strich ihm durch sein Haar.

„Severus", sie nahm seinen Kopf in ihre Hände, so dass er sie ansehen musste.

„Ich werde immer bei dir sein", sie sah ihn eindringlich an und legte dann ihre Hand auf seine Brust über seinem Herzen.

„Hier drin, werde ich immer bei dir sein. Und in ihnen...", sieht zu den Kindern, „in ihnen werde ich weiterleben. Ich weiß, dass du ein guter Vater sein wirst, du wirst dich sehr gut um sie kümmern. Aber verwöhne sie nicht zu sehr, hörst du? Sie brauchen eine feste Hand", sie merkte, wie es ihr langsam immer schwerer fiel, zu sprechen.

Da hörten sie, wie das Einhorn erneut wütend aufschnaubte und wild mit seinen Hufen schlug. Sie wendeten unwillkürlich den Kopf, auch wenn es ihr verdammt schwer fiel und konnten gerade noch sehen wie das Einhorn mit gesenktem Kopf auf die Schlange zurannte und sie mit seinem Horn gegen einen Felsen presste und aufspießte. Die Schlange bäumte sich noch kurz auf und sackte dann tot in sich zusammen. Das Einhorn warf angewidert das tote Tier, das noch auf seinem Horn hing weg in ein Gebüsch und schnaubte dann zufrieden auf.

Sisilia, sah Severus wieder an, der auch in dem Moment seinen Kopf wieder zu ihr drehte.

„Hagrid hat den richtigen Namen für ihn ausgesucht, er ist ein wirklicher Held unser kleiner King Arthur", sagte sie leise und lächelte dann. Severus nickte nur kurz, denn er brachte keinen Ton heraus und er musste schwer schlucken.

Molly seufzte auf und wischte sich mit einem Tuch die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Sie stand nur da und konnte nichts sagen oder tun. Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie sich so hilflos gefühlt.

Severus, der über Sisilia gebeugt da kniete, spürte wie ihr Körper leicht zu zittern begann und es gab ihm einen Stich ins Herz.

Er, der es normalerweise schaffte die schwierigsten Gifte und Gegengifte herzustellen war hilflos, er konnte seiner eigenen Frau nicht helfen und musste mit ansehen, wie sie in seinen Armen starb. Er spürte wie sich Tränen den Weg aus seinen Augen bahnten.

„Severus?" ihre Stimme wurde immer schwächer.

„Ich möchte, dass du das Mädchen Sevina nennst, denn Sie hat die gleichen Augen wie du", hauchte sie und sah ihn bittend an.

„Sicher, wenn du das möchtest", antwortete er eben so leise und sie konnte sehen, dass seine Augen glänzten.

„Ich liebe dich, Severus, vergiss das nie. Ich liebe...dich", brachte sie gerade noch hervor.

„Ich liebe dich, Sil", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr und presste sich ihr entgegen. Seine Wange hatte er wieder an die ihre gelegt und er spürte ihren flachen und stoßweise gehenden Atem an seinem Ohr.

Sisilia hatte das Bewusstsein verloren, ihr Körper zitterte stark unter ihm und ihre Haut begann zu schwitzen.

„Nein!" stöhnte er an ihren Hals. „Nein bitte, das ist nicht fair. Ich schaffe das nicht alleine. Sil, ich brauche dich, du darfst mich nicht verlassen. Hörst du. Harry hat Voldemort besiegt, er ist vernichtet, du kannst mich doch nicht verlassen. Nicht jetzt, wo seine Herrschaft endlich ein Ende hat, jetzt wo wir endlich frei und glücklich leben können", verzweifelt kamen diese Worte aus seinem Mund. Er konnte sich nicht mehr zurück halten, Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht und sein Körper begann zu beben. Die ganze Anspannung der letzten Nacht, die Kämpfe, die Trauer um Sisilia entluden sich nun auf einmal. Es war zu viel für ihn.

Molly kniete neben den beiden, sie hatte ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen vergraben. Sie spürte, wie diese schreckliche Verzweiflung auch in ihr hoch kroch. Sie hatte zu dem auch noch Angst, dass sie womöglich einen Teil ihrer Familie nicht mehr wieder sehen würde. Sie hätte Severus so gerne nach ihnen gefragt, doch sie traute sich nicht, ihn in diesem Moment anzusprechen. So kniete sie einfach nur stumm neben ihnen.

Er wusste nicht wie lange er so da gekniet hatte, er hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, als er plötzlich Mollys Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Er hob etwas den Kopf und sah sie aus tränenverschleierten Augen an. Molly hatte ihre Augen auf einen Punkt hinter Severus gerichtet und deutet nun darauf. Severus drehte den Kopf und sah Lisa, das Einhorn hinter ihm stehen. Es schnaubte, schüttelte unruhig den Kopf und scharrte unruhig mit seinen Hufen. Er wusste nicht, was das Einhorn wollte, so starrte er es nur an, doch Molly schien zu spüren was es vor hatte, denn sie zog Severus zur Seite. Er stand auf ohne groß nachzudenken und ging verwirrt einen Schritt von Sisilia zurück.

Das Einhorn trat nach vorn und stupste Sisilia mit seinen Nüstern an der Schulter an. Dann als sie nicht reagierte, leckte es ihr mit der Zunge über ihr Gesicht.

Severus glaubte nun zu wissen, was es wollte. Es wollte sich von ihr verabschieden. Er senkte den Kopf und seine Knie wurden weich. Er ließ sich einfach wieder am unteren Ende des Lagers auf seine Knie fallen, schloss seine Augen und sank in sich zusammen. Er streckte eine Hand nach Sisilias Beinen aus und hielt diese fest.

„Severus", stöhnte Molly plötzlich. Er öffnete seine Augen wieder und blickte auf. Er sah ein grelles Licht, welches ihn blendete und er musste seine Hand schützend vor die Augen halten. Mühevoll blinzelte er durch seine Finger hindurch und erkannte das Einhorn, welches immer noch über Sisilia gebeugt da stand. Es hatte sein Horn auf die Wunde an ihrer Schulter gerichtet und dieses Horn erstrahlte in einem wunderbaren hellen Licht.

Severus und Molly konnten sehen, wie dieses Licht, welches zu pulsieren schien auf Sisilia überging und ihren Körper nach und nach erfasste. Sie sahen, wie dieser auch langsam zu leuchten begann, ebenfalls so, wie das Horn des Tieres. Das Ganze dauerte vielleicht ein oder zwei Minuten, in denen sie beide nur da standen und das alles mit offenen Mündern beobachteten.

Dann hob das Einhorn seinen Kopf wieder und das Leuchten an seinem Horn verschwand. Es schnaubte leise und sah dann zu Severus. Als dieser nicht gleich reagierte, gab sie ihm einen Stoß gegen seinen Rücken, so dass dieser nach vorn auf Sisilia kippte. Er wendete seinen Blick zu ihr und konnte sehen, wie das Leuchten aus ihrem Körper langsam wieder verschwand. Dann schaute er in ihr Gesicht. Er rutschte auf seinen Knien hinauf zu ihr und legte eine Hand auf ihre Wange. Ihm fiel sofort auf, dass sie nicht mehr zitterte und auch nicht mehr schwitze. So legte er seine Hand an ihren Hals, um nach ihrem Puls zu fühlen, der kräftig und regelmäßig schlug.

„Severus, sieh her! Die Wunde, sie hat sich geschlossen", sagte Molly, die nun ebenfalls wieder auf die Knie gegangen war und sich zu Sisilia gesetzt hatte.

Severus blickte auf ihre Schulter, als Sisilia in dem Moment die Augen aufschlug. Verwirrt sah sie ihn an und Severus wischte sich mit dem Ärmel die Tränen aus seinem Gesicht und strich dann mit seiner Hand über ihre Wange. Seine Augen begannen zu leuchten, als er in ihre sah.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte er vorsichtig, immer noch nicht glaubend, was hier gerade geschehen war.

Sie sah ihn kurz an und versuchte dann in ihren Körper zu hören. Erstaunlicher weise fühlte sie sich gut, sogar sehr gut. Sie hatte keine Schmerzen und auch von der Erschöpfung, die sie vorhin noch hatte, war nichts mehr übrig. Sie richtete sich auf und sah in die Gesichter von Severus und Molly.

„Mir geht es gut, was ist geschehen, ich verstehe das nicht?" erklärte sie verwirrt.

Molly deutete auf das Einhorn hinter ihnen.

„Sie war es", erklärte sie nur knapp. Sisilia sah nun zu dem Einhorn und war vollkommen überrascht, denn als sie aus dem Wald hinausgelaufen war, hatte sie immer noch das silberne Fell eines jungen Einhorns gehabt. Doch inzwischen strahlte ihr Fell fast weiß, es leuchtete beinahe.

Lisa war erwachsen geworden.

Erstaunt sah sie wieder zu Severus, der es immer noch nicht richtig fassen konnte und er schlang seinen Arm um sie und drückte sie fest an sich.

„Das Einhorn hat dich gerettet. Frag mich nicht wie, ich weiß es nicht, es hat dich mit seinem Horn berührt und dann war da dieses helle Licht...", er sah sie an, sie nickte nur und blickte dann zu Molly, die wieder weinte, doch diesmal vor Freude.

Severus drehte ebenfalls seinen Kopf zu ihr und legte dann seine Hand auf die ihre.

„Molly, ich hab ganz vergessen. Arthur geht es gut, bis auf ein paar kleine Schrammen. Und soweit ich weiß, sind deine Kinder auch am Leben, Ginny und Ron fehlt nichts", erklärte er ihr.

Erleichtert blickte Sisilia zu Molly und konnte richtig sehen, wie dieser ein großer Stein vom Herzen fiel und wieder begann sie zu weinen, woraufhin Sisilia ihre Hand ergriff und sie drückte.

„Danke Severus, du weißt gar nicht, was für eine Angst ich ausgestanden habe", sagte Molly und wischte sich erneut mit einem Tuch die Tränen vom Gesicht.

„Doch Molly, ich weiß es", antwortete er leise und sie nickte, als sie ihn ansah.

„Molly, ich möchte dir für alles danken, ich weiß nicht, wie ich das je wieder gut machen kann."

„Das hast du doch schon getan. Du hast mir die gute Nachricht überbracht, dass meine Familie am Leben ist und dass...", sie schluckte, „und dass „Du Weißt Schon Wer" vernichtet ist. Das ist mehr, als ich erwarten konnte", sie sah ihn dankbar an.

„Du brauchst seinen Namen nicht mehr zu fürchten, Molly. Er ist tot", sagte er und ergriff nun ihre andere Hand.

„Ich weiß, aber ich denke ich werde seinen Namen trotzdem nicht aussprechen, niemals", erklärte sie festentschlossen und sah nun von Severus zu Sisilia, die beide verständnisvoll nickten.

„Ich würde gerne zu meiner Familie gehen", sagte sie dann und sah kurz zum Himmel hoch. Inzwischen war es hell geworden und durch die Bäume suchten schon die ersten Sonnenstrahlen ihren Weg.

„Wir verstehen das, Molly. Geh zu ihnen, sie warten bestimmt schon auf dich. Wir kommen dann später nach." Severus sah sie dankbar an und sie nickte ihnen noch einmal zu.

„Danke Molly", sagte Sisilia und blickte sie erleichtert an. Molly drückte beiden noch kurz die Hand und ging dann schnellen Schrittes zum Schloss.

Sisilia streckte die Hand nach Lisa aus, die ihren Kopf zu ihr senkte und sie streichelte ihr dankbar den Kopf.

„Ich danke dir meine kleine Große, ich werde von nun an immer in deiner Schuld stehen" sagte sie zu ihr und das Einhorn schüttelte erneut kurz den Kopf, schubste Sisilia leicht gegen ihre Schulter und sprang davon, einige lustige Luftsprünge ausführend und kam dann wieder näher. Sie ging zu den Kindern und schnupperte sie ab, dann sah es so aus, als würde sie zufrieden nicken und sah dann wieder zu Sisilia und Severus, die nun lachen mussten, bei dem Anblick.

Unterdessen sah Severus Molly noch hinterher, bis sie verschwunden war und blickte zuerst zu dem Einhorn und dann wieder zu Sisilia. Diese griff automatisch nach seiner Hand, doch er stöhnte auf, als sie ihn berührte. Da erst fiel ihr wieder ein, dass er verletzt war.

„Ich fürchte das Handgelenk ist gebrochen", sagte er mit leicht verzerrter Miene und zog seine Hand vorsichtig an seinen Körper heran.

„Dann sollten wir das Gelenk vielleicht besser schienen", schlug Sisilia vor und richtete ihre Hand auf die seine. Severus streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen, aber seinen Blick ließ er auf ihr Gesicht gerichtet.

„FERULA", sagte Sisilia. Eine Schiene und ein Verband erschienen und umwickelten sein Handgelenkt, bis es gut gestützt war.

„Besser?" fragte sie und betrachtete ihr Werk.

„Viel besser", antwortete er ihr, ohne aber auf seine Hand und den Verband zu achten, er hatte in dem Moment nur Augen für sie.

Mit der anderen Hand strich er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, schlang seine Arme um sie und gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Sisilia, zuerst überrascht von seiner spontanen Reaktion, ließ sie sich dann aber gegen ihn sinken und presste überglücklich ihre Lippen auf die seinen und genoss seine Nähe.

Auf einmal hörten sie ein leises Wimmern neben sich und drehten gleichzeitig ihre Köpfe zu den Kindern um. Sisilia sah wieder zu Severus und musste lächeln.

„Daran werden wir uns wohl gewöhnen müssen, dass sie sich zu den unmöglichsten Zeiten bemerkbar machen."

„Sie dürfen sich jederzeit bemerkbar machen, solange ich nur weiß, dass ihr gesund und bei mir seid", erklärte er und drehte sich zu den Kindern um. Sisilia nahm den kleinen Quengelgeist heraus und legte ihn Severus in den Arm, dann nahm sie das Mädchen auf ihren Arm und sah Severus an. Er blickte auf das kleine Bündel und brachte kein Wort hervor, so überwältigt war er.

„Er ... er ist so winzig. Aber wunderschön", sagte er nach kurzem Zögern und sah wieder zu ihr, „genauso schön wie seine Mutter", seine Augen funkelten leicht, als er das sagte und dann wanderte sein Blick zu seiner Tochter, die ihn mit großen dunklen Augen anzustrahlen schien.

„Und sie hat die schönsten Augen, die ich in meinem Leben gesehen habe, genau so wie ihr Vater", hauchte Sisilia. Sie sahen sich glücklich in die Augen und er hauchte ihr erneut einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, blickte Sisilia nach oben, und durch das Blätterdach des Waldes konnte sie erkennen, dass es Tag geworden war. Die Vögel im Wald waren alle erwacht aus ihrem Schlaf und es war ihnen, als würden sie lauter und freudiger ihre Lieder singen, als je zuvor.

„Eines noch, Severus, bevor wir zurück gehen. Bitte sage mir, was mich im Schloss erwartet? Hat es auf unserer Seite...", sie schluckte und sah Severus ängstlich fragend an.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann dir diese Frage nicht beantworten. Ich kann dir nur sagen, wen ich gesehen habe. Albus ist zwar sehr schwach, doch ich denke es geht ihm soweit gut", begann er und Sisilia nickt erleichtert.

„Was ist mit meinem Großvater?"

„Keine Ahnung, ich habe ihn nicht gesehen."

„Remus?", wollte sie nun wissen.

„Ihn hat es schlimm erwischt. Wir haben ihn auf die Krankenstation gebracht, er war ohne Bewusstsein", erklärte er leise und als er Sisilias entsetztes und besorgtes Gesicht sah, erklärte er weiter, sah aber nicht sie an, sondern seinen Sohn.

„Er hat sich mit Peter Pettigrew duelliert, auf dem Friedhof. Es muss ein harter Kampf gewesen sein. Pettigrew hat ihn mit... mit seiner silbernen Hand berührt, und dennoch hat Remus es geschafft ihn zu besiegen. Ich weiß nicht wie, aber der Kerl hat ihn getötet", erklärte er und sah zu Sisilia auf, die ihre Hand auf den Mund gepresst hatte.

„Warum nur, der arme Remus. Wird er es..., wird er es schaffen?", fragte sie Severus mit einem Blick auf die Kinder.

„Er muss es schaffen, er hat doch schließlich versprochen, Pate zu werden", erklärte er leicht sarkastisch.

„Stimmt, und außerdem, er hat schon so viel geschafft, wäre doch gelacht, wenn er das nicht auch hinbekommt", sagte sie und versuchte dabei zu lachen, was ihr aber kläglich misslang.

„Er schafft es. Außerdem ist Tonks bei ihm, die wird ihn schon auf die Beine stellen, du kennst sie ja", fügte er noch an.

„Ja stimmt, du hast Recht. Wie geht es ihr?", wollte sie noch wissen.

„Sie hat eine kleine Verletzung, aber nicht so wild."

„Und wie geht es Harrys Freunden?"

„Neville, ist mit einer kleinen Blessur im Krankenflügel, aber die anderen sind soweit ich weiß unverletzt. Es waren viele Menschen im Krankenflügel und ich habe nur kurz nach dir gesucht, als wir dann festgestellt hatten, dass Harrys Freunde verschwunden waren. Wir sind ihnen dann gefolgt, in die Mysteriumsabteilung"

„Du warst in dem... für alle normalerweise verschlossenen Raum. Der Raum, in der die Magie und die Liebe, die Kraft die alles Leben versorgt und speist, beherbergt?", fragte sie mit großen Augen.

Überrascht sah Severus sie an.

„Du weißt, was sich in dem Raum befindet?", fragte er überrascht und Sisilia nickte.

„Meine Mutter hat es mir erzählt", gestand sie leise. „Doch sie hat es mir immer so erzählt, als sei es nur ein Kindermärchen, doch ich habe ihr von Anfang an geglaubt."

„Ich verstehe. Ja ich war dort und es war... . Ich habe noch niemals vorher so etwas gespürt", erklärte er und Sisilia sah ihn auffordernd an, denn sie wollte mehr darüber erfahren.

„Nun die Geschichte, wie Harry es geschafft hat Voldemort zu besiegen, soll er dir selber erzählen, ich denke er hat ein Recht darauf", sagte Severus ernst und Sisilia lächelte leicht, das Severus Harry, nur bei seinem Vornamen genannt hatte und nicht wie er es üblicherweise tat, entweder mit oder nur beim Nachnamen.

„Erzähl mir von dem Raum!"

„In dem Raum steht ein großer runder Brunnen, aus dicken hellen Steinen gemauert und im Brunnen erstrahlt ein Licht, heller und wärmer, als ich es je gesehen habe. Und doch blendet es einen nicht wirklich wenn man hinein sieht, und man verbrennt sich auch nicht wenn man näher kommt. Es ist eine Wärme die einen durchdringt, bis ins tiefste Innere. Ich habe mich so verdammt angezogen gefühlt von dem Licht, es hat mich in seinen Bann geschlagen und hätte mich Arthur nicht zurück gehalten, hätte ich mich kopfüber in den Brunnen gestürzt. Ich hatte das unwahrscheinliche Verlangen, eins mit dem Licht zu werden. Es war... unheimlich und doch...", er brach ab und sah Sisilia an, es war als würde er aus einer Trance erwachen und von einer fernen Welt wieder zurückkommen.

„Das ist nur verständlich. Das Licht beinhaltet alles, was ein Mensch sich wünscht. Liebe, Zuneigung, Hoffung, Wünsche und vieles mehr. Verstehst du? Etwas, was du wohl in deinem früheren Leben oft entbehren musstest."

„Aber ich habe doch dich! Ich liebe dich, und du gibst mir alles was ich will und brauche", erklärte er fast verzweifelt.

„Ja, natürlich. Doch verstehe, du hattest es viele Jahre nicht. In dir steckt die Angst, es zu verlieren, vor allem weil du weißt, wie es ist, ohne dies alles leben zu müssen. Mach dir keine Gedanken, es ist ganz natürlich", erklärte sie ihm und strich mit ihren Fingern über seine Wange.

„Ich liebe dich", hauchte Severus nur, beugte sich erneut vor, um ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund zu hauchen.

„Ich liebe dich", erwiderte Sisilia mit einem Lächeln und blickte auf ihre Tochter, die einen kleinen Jauchzer von sich gab.

„Ich denke wir sollten zum Schloss zurückgehen. Die anderen machen sich sonst noch Sorgen!"

„Du hast Recht!", gab Severus zurück und erhob sich. So gingen sie gemeinsam nebeneinander her, durch den Wald zurück zum Schlossgelände.

Als sie auf das Eingangsportal des Schlosses zugingen, sahen sie einige Leute die sich, in Gruppen auf der marmornen Treppe stehend miteinander unterhielten.

Es waren einige Minister, Lehrer, Ordensmitglieder und auch Leute von der Zeitung. Selbst Rita Kimmkorn war unter ihnen und sprach mit Albus Dumbledore, neben dem auch Aberforth stand, während eine Feder vor ihr in der Luft auf einem ebenfalls in der Luft schwebendem Pergament, immer wieder darauf herum kritzelte. Langsam, sich gegenseitig einen aufmunternden Blick zuwerfend gingen sie auf die Marmoren Treppe zu. Als man sie bemerkte, stieß einer den anderen an, und immer mehr drehten sich zu ihnen um und verstummten. Schließlich deutete auch Rita Kimmkorn zu ihnen und Albus und Aberforth drehten sich auch fragend um. Sobald sie sie erkannten, eilten sie die Stufen nach unten auf die beiden zu.

Ihre Augen strahlten sie an und dann sahen beide auf das kleine Bündel in ihrem Arm.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte Aberforth und legte seine Hände auf ihre Arme.

„Uns...", ihr Blick ging kurz zu ihrer Tochter und dann zu Severus, der inzwischen neben sie getreten war, „ ...geht's sehr gut", lächelte sie Aberforth und Albus an, die verwundert von ihr zu Severus sah.

„Ja, es sind zwei. Zwillinge! Ich hatte selbst keine Ahnung, glaub mir. Mein Gesicht, als ich es gemerkt hatte, wäre bestimmt ein Foto wert gewesen. Hat denn Molly nichts erzählt?"

„Nein, sie sagte nur, dass es dir gut gehen würde und du eine Überraschung für uns haben würdest. Jetzt weiß ich auch, was sie gemeint hat", antwortete Albus und sah von einem Kind zum andern.

„Sevina, darf ich dir deinen Urgroßvater vorstellen?", sagte Sisilia und legte Aberforth das Mädchen in seine Arme. Die Augen des Eberkopfwirtes begannen zu glänzen, und er strich vorsichtig mit den Fingerspitzen über die Wange des Kindes.

„Sevina also", sagte er leise und blickte in die dunklen Augen des Mädchens, das ihn müde anblinzelte.

Severus beobachtete Aberforth Dumbledore, als er das Kind ausgiebig betrachtete, dann machte er einen Schritt auf Albus zu und reichte ihm seinem Sohn.

„Darf ich dir meinen Sohn vorstellen? Seraphim!", erklärte Snape, woraufhin Sisilia ihn überrascht ansah, da sie sich eigentlich noch für keinen Namen entschieden hatten.

„Seraphim?", fragte sie ihn nun überrascht.

„Ein Name, der viel verspricht, der aber auch viel Hoffnung und Erwartungen in deinen Sohn setzt", erklärte Albus und sah Severus direkt in die Augen. Auch Aberforth musterte beide nun und sah seinen Bruder nachdenklich an, bevor er Severus' Worten zuhörte.

„Das ist mir durchaus bewusst. Doch ich werde alles tun, was nötig ist, um ihm alles beizubringen, was er wissen muss, um diese Aufgaben und Erwartungen erfüllen zu können" erklärte Severus mit entschlossener Miene.

„Das Severus, das erwarte ich auch von dir. Doch ich bin mir sicher, dass es dir ganz bestimmt gelingen wird." Albus strich dem Jungen mit der Hand über die Stirn und dann huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht.

Sisilia, welche die beiden einen Moment beobachtet hatte, stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften und protestierte.

„Und ich werde gar nicht gefragt?"

Beide sahen nun zu ihr und wie aus einem Mund sagten beide das Gleiche.

„Nein!"

Wieder den Mund öffnend, sah Sisilia von Albus zu Severus, die in dem Moment laut los lachten. Sisilia hob resigniert die Hände und stöhnte kurz auf.

„Eigentlich wollte ich auch nur sagen, dass mir der Name sehr gut gefällt. Aber wenn euch das nicht interessiert...", erklärte sie gespielt beleidigt.

„Im übrigen, was würdet ihr von Seraphim Albus Merlin Snape halten?", fragte sie und sah von einem zum anderen.

Severus blieb der Mund offen stehen und sah von Sisilia zu Albus, der sie überglücklich anlächelte.

„Du weißt, dass es mich sehr freuen würde, doch vielleicht, solltet ihr das in Ruhe miteinander besprechen?", schlug er nun beiden vor.

„Nein, es ist eine wunderbare Idee. Hört sich wunderbar an. Seraphim Albus Merlin Snape", wiederholte dieser und nickte als Zustimmung noch zu beiden.

„Das ist ja wunderbar. Darf ich das schreiben?", fragte Rita Kimmkorn die jedes ihrer Worte mitverfolgt hatte und winkte ihrem Fotographen, der sofort von Albus, Aberforth, Severus und Sisilia und den Kindern ein Photo machte.

Severus ging mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und erhobenem Finger auf die Reporterin zu und zischte ihr leise zu.

„Sollte ich in der Zeitung auch nur ein Wort von Ihnen lesen, was nicht der Wahrheit entspricht, werde ich zu Voldemorts Nachfolger, doch nur noch viel schlimmer, haben Sie verstanden?", drohte er ihr und seine Augen funkelten. Erschrocken wich die Reporterin einen Schritt zurück und stieß gegen ihren Photographen, der fast die Kamera hatte fallen lassen.

„Professor Dumbledore, das muss ich mir nicht gefallen lassen. Haben Sie das gehört, ihr Lehrer hat mich soeben bedroht", keifte sie wütend, dennoch sah sie Severus ängstlich an.

Auch die anderen, die um sie herum standen, starrten ihn mit entsetztem Blick an. Als Severus die Reaktion der Leute um sich herum wahrnahm, hob er abwährend die Hände.

„Das war nur ein Scherz", verteidigte er sich gleich. „Ich bin genauso erleichtert und mehr als froh, dass es Harry Potter gelungen ist, ihn zu vernichten", fügte er dann noch an.

Dennoch trat ein unangenehmes Schweigen auf, und Sisilia hatte das Gefühl, man hätte die Luft um sie herum schneiden können, während sich alle unsichere Blicke zuwarfen.

„Ich bin mir sicher, Professor Snape hat das nicht so gemeint", versuchte Albus nun die Situation zu retten, doch Rita Kimmkorn schnaubte nur, drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und packte ihren Photographen am Arm.

„Meine Damen und Herren!", begann Albus dann laut, so dass ihn alle hier Versammelten hören konnten.

„Heute Abend werden wir ein großes Fest geben. Wir wollen feiern, dass die Schreckensherrschaft von Voldemort nun entgültig vorbei ist. Dazu möchte ich Sie alle hier recht herzlich einladen und ich hoffe Sie werden zahlreich erscheinen. Es ist ein Tag, den die Zauberer-Welt nicht so schnell vergessen wird!", erklärte er und warf einen Blick auf das Baby, welches er immer noch in seinem Arm hielt und sprach dann leise weiter.

„Ihr seid die ersten Kinder, die das Licht der Welt erblickt haben, nach seinem Tod. Euer Leben ist ein Zeichen für eine bessere Zukunft, die uns hoffentlich alle erwarten wird und die ich allen Menschen auf der Welt wünsche!"

Seine Worte hallten in Sisilias Kopf wieder und Tränen stiegen in ihren Augen auf.

Als Albus das sah, legte er eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und sah sie an.

Die Gefühle überwältigten sie und sie warf ihr Arme um ihren Großonkel und hielt ihn einfach nur fest, während sie immer wieder zu Sevina sah.

„Vielleicht solltet ihr noch kurz zu Poppy gehen und anschließend die ein oder andere Stunde schlafen, denn ich denke, das Fest heute Abend, wird sehr sehr lange dauern", sagte er leise und gab ihr Sevina wieder zurück. Einen Kuss auf die Stirn der Kleinen hauchend, nahm sie sie wieder und sah Albus an.

„Du hast Recht, doch Poppy wird bestimmt noch alle Hände voll zu tun haben. Ich will ihr nicht noch mehr Arbeit aufbürden."

„Keine Sorge, sie ist nicht alleine. Heiler vom St. Mungos sind gekommen und kümmern sich um die Verletzten. Ich bin mir sicher, sie würde sich freuen, wenn du noch zu ihr gehst", erklärte er mit einem Zwinkern über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg und Sisilia nickte verstehend.

Ihrem Großonkel und Großvater einen Kuss auf die Wange gebend, machten sie sich auf in den Krankenflügel. Dort war es sehr voll, jedes der Betten schien belegt zu sein, doch waren alle trotzdem irgendwie guten Mutes und sie konnten von allen Ecken Lachen und munteres Gerede hören. Aber noch bevor sie sich richtig umsehen konnten, wurden sie von Madam Pomfrey abgefangen.

„Professor Sisilia, Professor Snape! Wie geht es Ihnen? Kommen Sie doch bitte mit in mein Büro. Dort habe ich eine Liege aufgestellt. Ich werde mir Sie sofort ansehen", erklärte sie und schob die beiden resolut dorthin, doch plötzlich stutzte sie, deutete fragend von Sisilias Arm zu Severus und hob erstaunt ihre Augenbrauen. Lachend betrat Sisilia das Büro, als sie ihren Blick bemerkte.

„Ja, Madam Pomfrey. Es sind zwei", erklärte sie ihr. Etwas irritiert folgte sie den beiden und verschloss dann die Türe hinter sich, doch sie fing sich sehr schnell wieder und dann fiel ihr Blick auf Severus' Hand, die in einem Verband steckte.

„Was haben Sie damit gemacht?", fragte sie auf seine Hand deutend.

„Es ist nichts...", begann er, aber als er Sisilias Blick bemerkte, die ihn kurz warnend anfunkelte, erklärte er der abwartend blickenden Madam Pomfrey, dass sein Handgelenk gebrochen sei. Sie entfernte den Verband und untersuchte die Hand kurz, dann marschierte sie murrend zu ihrem Medizinschränkchen und nahm eine Flasche heraus, füllte davon etwas in ein Glas und reicht es Severus.

„Trinken und zwar alles", befahl sie ihm knapp, als er leicht angewidert auf den Inhalt des Glases Blickte.

„Na, was ist? Das haben Sie selber gebraut, also ...", drängte sie ihn und ging, nachdem er das Glas geleert hatte zu Sisilia.

„Wie fühlen Sie sich?", wollte sie wissen und Sisilia erzählte in kurzen Worten von der Geburt, dem Schlangenbiss und der Heilung durch das Einhorn.

Mit offenem Mund hörte Madam Pomfrey ihr zu und nachdem sie Sisilia noch ausgiebig untersucht hatte, schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Es ist kaum zu glauben, aber außer dieser haarfeinen Narbe auf Ihrer Schulter sind Sie vollkommen gesund. Und wenn ich nicht selber wüsste, dass Sie die Kinder erst heute Nacht zur Welt gebracht haben, würde ich es nicht glauben. Ihnen fehlt rein gar nichts", erklärte sie und begann jetzt nach dem ersten Kind zu sehen, die sie in ein kleines Bett gelegt hatte, welches sie kurzerhand hergezaubert hatte. Seraphim war eingeschlafen und schimpfte heftig los, als er unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen und ausgewickelt wurde.

Eine kleine Elfe betrat in dem Moment das Büro und reichte Sisilia Babykleidung, die sie für sie in ihren Räumen geholt hatte und verschwand dann gleich wieder.

Sisilia zog den Kleinen an, während Sevina an der Reihe war. Doch diese schien sich nicht im Geringsten dran zu stören, und musterte ihr Gegenüber nur ausgiebig, so als würde sie schon verstehen, was um sie herum vorgehen würde. Einen kurzen Moment starrte Sisilia, ihren Sohn im Arm wiegend, durch das kleine Fenster im Büro, von dem aus man in den Krankenflügel sehen konnte.

„Wie geht es Remus Lupin?", fragte sie Madam Pomfrey dann besorgt.

„Warum sehen Sie nicht selber nach. Aber nur kurz. Er braucht unbedingt noch viel Ruhe!", sagte sie mit einem Zwinkern und Sisilia sah kurz zu Severus, der ihr aufmunternd zunickte.

„Geh nur, ich bleibe bei den Kindern", sagte er, nahm Seraphim und Sisilia verließ ohne einen Moment zu zögern den Raum und ging direkt zu dem Bett in dem Remus lag.

Tonks, hatte sich auf die Bettkante zu ihm gesetzt, da wohl keine Stühle mehr frei waren und hielt seine Hand.

Als sie Sisilia auf sich zukommen sah, erhob sie sich und ging ihr einen Schritt entgegen.

„Sil, wie geht es dir?", fragte sie und legte eine Hand auf Sisilias Oberarm.

„Mir geht es sehr gut, mach dir keine Gedanken. Aber ich habe gehört du wurdest verletzt?", fragte Sisilia und musterte sie von oben bis unten und ihr Blick blieb auf ihrer Schulter hängen, die unter einem Verband verborgen war.

„Das? Ist nicht so wild, nur eine Fleischwunde. In ein paar Tagen bin ich wieder so gut wie neu", erklärte sie und winkte ab, zog Sisilia zu sich heran und nahm sie kurz in den Arm.

Auch Sisilia drückte sie einen Moment und sah dann zum Bett von Remus.

„Wie geht es ihm?", fragte sie Tonks nun ernst und musterte das schlafende Gesicht von ihm.

„Er wird wieder. Das haben jedenfalls die Heiler gesagt. Das Einzige, was ihm bleiben wird, ist die Narbe von Pettigrews silberner Hand, mit der er ihn berührt hat. Er hat noch eine starke Silbervergiftung, eine ausgekugelte Schulter und ein paar gebrochene Rippen, mal von den ganzen kleineren Verletzungen abgesehen", erklärte sie leise und Sisilia konnte sehen, wie sie vergeblich versuchte die Tränen zu unterdrücken.

„Remus packt das schon, er ist besonders stark, das weißt du doch", versuchte sie Tonks nun aufzumuntern.

„Redet ihr zwei etwa über mich?", kam es nun vom Bett her und Sisilia drehte sich zu Remus um.

„Du bist wach?", fragte sie überrascht.

„Sicher bin ich wach, ich kann doch den Tag des Triumphes nicht verschlafen!", gab er zurück und versuchte zu lächeln, was ihm aber sichtbar noch immer schwer fiel. Die Reaktion der Silberallergie auf ihn, war immer noch deutlich zu sehen. Er versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch er rutschte immer wieder zurück in die Kissen. Tonks ging zu ihm und half ihm, dann, während Sisilia ihm noch ein Kissen hinter den Rücken stopfte.

„Du musst dich ausruhen! Du weißt was die Heiler gesagt haben!", konterte Tonks besorgt.

„Ach hör auf, Kleines. Du weißt, dass ich schon Schlimmeres ausgestanden habe. Und mal ganz davon abgesehen, denke ich, dass Sil mir noch etwas Wichtiges zu sagen, bzw. zu zeigen hat", grinste er sie jetzt an und versuchte hinter sie zu sehen.

Irritiert sah sie jetzt von ihm zu Tonks, da sie nicht gleich verstand was er meinte.

„Nun, dein Bauch ist weg. Also muss mein Patenkind doch woanders sein. Nun sag schon. Wo ist es? Und vor allem was ist es? Und habt ihr schon einen Namen?", die Fragen sprudelten nur so heraus. Mit einem ernsten Gesicht sah Sisilia Remus nun an.

„Es gibt da ein Problem, Remus", begann sie und warf Tonks, die nun zu Remus getreten war und dessen Hand genommen hatte, einen kurzen Blick zu.

„Sag nicht, dass etwas mit dem Kind ist!" Remus blickte sie ängstlich an und Sisilia hob beruhigend die Hände.

„Nein, nein. Mach dir keine Sorgen, alles gesund und putzmunter", erklärte sie schnell. Doch daran hatte sie noch gar nicht gedacht. Jetzt waren es zwei Kinder und sie wusste nicht, ob sie Remus das zumuten konnte. Vielleicht würde er ja für ein Kind die Patenschaft übernehmen und sie mussten sich nur noch einen zweiten suchen.

„Was ist dann?", riss er sie aus den Überlegungen, doch noch ehe sie antworten konnte, war Severus hinter ihr aufgetaucht, mit den beiden Kindern in seinen Armen.

Mit großen Augen starrte Remus auf Severus und auf die beiden Bündel die er hielt und dann zu Sisilia, die Severus nun eines der Kinder abnahm.

„Du siehst richtig Remus, es sind Zwillinge. Ein Junge und ein Mädchen. Hör zu, wir beide wären dir nicht böse, wenn du dir es jetzt doch noch anders überlegen würdest...", begann sie doch Remus hob seine gesunde Hand und stoppte ihren Wortfluss.

„Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Ich werde mir es nicht überlegen, und wenn du auch noch ein drittes dabei hättest", erklärte er und sah dann hinter die beiden mit einem besorgten Ausdruck.

„Es sind doch nur zwei, oder?", fragte er noch mal nach und Tonks prustete los.

„Keine Sorge, es sind nur zwei", erklärte Sisilia und legte Remus den Jungen in den Arm.

„Darf ich dir Seraphim vorstellen? Seraphim Albus Merlin Snape", sagte Sisilia und lächelte.

„Oh mein Gott, ich hoffe ihr wisst was ihr dem Kind damit antut", sagte Remus mit einem ernsten Ausdruck in den Augen und erst als er Severus' überraschten und fast böse funkelnden Blick sah, musste er lachen.

„Diesmal geht der Punkt an mich, Severus", schüttelte es ihn, was er aber sofort bereute, denn seine Schulter schmerzte noch immer bei jeder Bewegung.

„Die Rache folgt auf dem Fuße, mein Lieber", gab Severus nun vergnügt zurück.

„Na warte, wenn ich hier wieder raus bin", drohte Remus ihm jetzt, doch er konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Unterdessen war Tonks zu Sisilia getreten und betrachtete Sevina, während sie vorsichtig über die Wange des schlafenden Mädchens strich.

„Willst du sie mal nehmen?", fragte Sisilia sie, doch Tonks hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Oh, nein. Lieber nicht. Bei meiner Schussligkeit, lasse ich sie noch fallen", wehrte sie ab und ging einen Schritt zurück. Doch Sisilia gab nicht nach und legte ihr dir kleine in den Arm. Unsicher packte sie das kleine Wesen, sie hatte Angst es zu erdrücken und gleichzeitig auch Angst es fallen zu lassen. Unsicher sah sie immer wieder von Sisilia zu dem Baby, doch dann nach einer Minute wurde sie etwas sicherer und lächelte. Sie ließ sich auf das Bett nieder, in dem Remus lag und musterte die Kleine ausgiebig.

Severus stellte sich jetzt neben Sisilia und legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter. Sie sahen von Remus zu Tonks, die beide damit beschäftigt waren, sich die Kinder anzusehen.

„Also ich muss sagen, den beiden würde das auch ganz gut stehen", sagte Sisilia nach einer kurzen Zeit und Severus nickte mit einem Grinsen.

„Sie können ja ab und zu mit unseren üben, dann hätte wir auch mehr Zeit für einander", sagte er leise, doch Remus, der sehr gute Ohren hatte, hatte es mitgekommen.

„Aber nur, wenn ihr mir versprecht, euch nicht noch eine ganze Quidditch-Mannschaft anzuschaffen", protestierte Remus dann lautstark.

„Ach warum denn nicht, ich könnte mir das gut vorstellen. Ich sitze in meinem Lehnstuhl und die ganze Schar Kinder, vielleicht so ein Dutzend, spielt um mich herum, während der Kleinste an mir hoch krabbelt und wissen will, wie man einen Abwehrzauber macht", erklärte er und tat so, als würde er sich das vorstellen.

„Du willst was?", sah Sisilia ihn entsetzt an. „Ich denke wir werden schon mit den beiden genug zu tun haben", protestierte sie, doch als sie in sein Gesicht sah, bemerkte sie, wie sich seinen Mundwinkel leicht nach oben zogen.

„Oh, du!", schimpfte sie los und boxte ihm mit den Händen gegen die Brust. Geschickt fing er ihre Hände ab und hielt sie fest, dabei sah er ihr in die Augen und zog sie zu sich heran.

In seinen leuchtenden Augen versinkend, lehnte sie sich gegen seine Brust, stellte sich leicht auf die Zehenspitzen und kam ihm entgegen. Sanft hauchte sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Tonks halte sie auf, sonst fangen sie gleich hier noch an, mit der Quidditch-Mannschaft!", forderte Remus sie auf.

„Wie denn, ich habe doch auch alle Hände voll zu tun", erklärte sie gespielt gehetzt.

„Na dann gib ihnen die Kleine zurück, dann sind sie beschäftigt", erklärte Remus ihr und Tonks tat was er ihr gesagt hatte. Sisilia sah sie überrascht an, als sie ihr Sevina zurückgab, denn sie hatte das Gespräch gar nicht richtig mitbekommen.

„Du bist ein Spielverderber", protestierte Severus und sah Remus an.

„Nein, ich rette dich, denn glaube mir, Sil hat recht, zwei sind schon eine Herausforderung. Und dann stell dir erst mal ne ganze Horde vor", versuchte er ihn zu überzeugen.

„Wer sagt dann, dass das gleich sein muss?", erklärte Severus mit einem Zwinkern.

„Also da hab ich wohl auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden", gab Sisilia nun zurück und stemmte die eine Hand, die sie noch frei hatte in die Hüfte.

„Ach wisst ihr was. Macht das mal unter euch ab und sorgt mal dafür, dass mein Patensohn etwas zu essen bekommt, er nuckelt schon wie verrückt an meinem Finger herum", erklärte Remus jetzt, der einen sehr müden Eindruck machte.

Severus nahm ihm dem Jungen ab und jeder konnte sehen, dass Remus schon fast die Augen zufielen.

„In Ordnung. Und du kurier dich gut aus und mach was Tonks dir sagt, dann darfst du vielleicht bald auch mal die Windeln wechseln", erklärte Severus sarkastisch.

„Mir wäre das füttern lieber", sagte er noch leise und seine Augen schlossen sich schon fast wie von selbst.

„Das glaub ich dir, aber das wird vorerst mal Sil alleine erledigen", antwortete er ihm, doch Remus war schon eingeschlafen und hatte das nicht mehr mitbekommen.

Müde aber unendlich glücklich machte sich die kleine Familie auf den Weg in den Kerker. Unterwegs trafen sie noch Dobby, der immer noch sehr mitgenommen aussah, doch über das ganze Gesicht und sein nun grünblaues Auge hinweg strahlte. Er erkundigte sich kurz nach Sisilia und den Kindern, und bot beiden an, immer für sie den Babysitter zu machen, wenn sie ihn brauchen würden. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg, er wollte helfen das große Fest für heute Abend vorzubreiten. Severus und Sisilia sahen ihm hinterher, bis er verschwunden war und gingen dann in ihre Zimmer.

Nachdem sie die Kinder gefüttert und in ihre Bettchen gelegt hatten, die Severus her gezaubert hatte, saßen sie nebeneinander auf dem Bettende und sahen den beiden beim schlafen zu.

„Ich kann es irgendwie noch gar nicht richtig glauben", sagte Severus leise und legte einen Arm um Sisilias Schulter.

„Doch glaub es nur. Es sind deine Kinder und das war ein ganzes Stück Arbeit, glaub mir", gab sie leise zurück und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter.

„Unsere", haucht er und senkte seinen Kopf zu ihr und legte seine Lippen auf die ihren.

„Du glaubst gar nicht, wie stolz ich auf dich bin", sagte er und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Auf mich? Aber...", begann sie, doch er legte seine Finger auf ihre Lippen.

„Shhhh. Ich wäre dir gerne beigestanden. Ich meine bei der Geburt, doch das Schicksal wollte es wohl nicht", fuhr er fort.

„Molly hat mir sehr geholfen. Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne sie gemacht hätte", gab sie zurück und sah ihm in die Augen. Sie konnte sehen wie glücklich er war, genauso glücklich wie sie selbst...

Eine warme Hand strich zart über ihre Wange und riss sie aus dem Schlaf. Sisilia schlug ihre Augen auf und sah sich einen Moment lang orientierungslos um, als sie das Gesicht von Severus vor sich entdeckte.

„In einer Stunde soll das Fest beginnen. Ich dachte ich wecke dich rechtzeitig, dass du dich noch zurecht machen kannst", erklärte er ihr.

Doch anstatt ihm eine Antwort zu geben schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu sich auf das Bett und begann ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Zuerst war er zu überrascht um zu reagieren, doch dann ließ er sich zu ihr hinuntergleiten, schlang seine Arme um sie und erwiderte den Kuss hingebungsvoll. Erst nach einer ganzen Zeit, löste Sisilia ihre Lippen von den seinen und sah ihn an.

„Ich liebe dich, Severus Snape", hauchte sie.

„Ich liebe dich", gab er zurück und strich mit der Hand über ihre Haare.

„Doch wenn du dich nicht bald fertig machst, bin ich wieder schuld, wenn wir zu spät kommen", antwortete er ihr.

„Das bist du doch sowieso", sagte sie grinsend und warf einen Blick zu den Bettchen.

„Sie schlafen", erklärte er, als er ihren Blick bemerkte.

„Gut, dann werde ich schnell duschen gehen." Geschwind schlüpfte sie aus dem Bett und verschwand im Bad.

Kurze Zeit später kehrte sie wieder zurück und begann in ihrem Schrank nach etwas zum Anziehen zu suchen. Ihr Blick fiel auf Severus der vor den Bettchen der Kleinen saß und sie im Schlaf beobachtete.

„Sag mal wie lange sitzt du hier schon?", fragte sie und streifte sich das Kleid über, welches sie von Severus zum Valentinstag bekommen hatte. Er wandte den Kopf und sah zu ihr hoch.

„Die ganze Zeit, ich kann einfach nicht anders, ich muss sie mir immerzu ansehen", erklärte er und ergriff ihre Hand.

„Hast du denn nicht geschlafen?", wollte sie dann wissen und er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du wirst mir beim Fest einschlafen", sagte sie tadelnd.

„Nein, keine Sorge, ich bin so wach wie schon lange nicht mehr. Ich hätte nicht schlafen können, auch wenn ich es gewollt hätte."

Sisilia nickte knapp, drückt seine Hand und machte sich dann fertig.

„Sag mal, was machen wir mit den Kleinen?", wollte Sisilia dann wissen, der eingefallen war, dass sie noch gar nicht überlegt hatten, was mit ihnen während der Feier geschehen sollte.

„Sie kommen mit. Es ist schließlich auch ihr Tag", erklärte Severus entschlossen und stand auf, als er sah, dass Sisilia fertig war. Ohne zu zögern, zog er seinen Zauberstab und ließ das Himmelbettchen, in dem die beiden lagen vor sich herschweben. Mit einem Grinsen folgte Sisilia dem stolzen Vater.

Er hatte sich sehr verändert. Er war im letzten Jahr ein komplett anderer Mensch geworden. Nichts war mehr von diesem unnahbaren, gefühlskalten, herrscherischen Mann übrig, der er damals gewesen war, als sie ihn kennen gelernt hatte. Er war der liebenswerteste Mann, den sie je getroffen hatte, und ein wundervoller Vater, das spürte sie und sie glaubte ihr Herz würde vor Glück zerspringen in dem Moment.

Die Große Halle war voller Menschen. Sisilia glaubte auch, dass sie noch nie so viele Menschen auf einmal in diesem großen Raum gesehen hatte. Überall waren die Flaggen Hogwarts und der Häuser aufgehängt. Girlanden schmückten die Wände in allen Farben und Luftschlangen, die nirgendwo aufgehängt waren schwebten unter der Decke.

Das Stimmenwirrwarr der vielen Menschen die an den Tischen saßen oder in Gruppen beieinander standen, hörte sie an wie das dröhnen einer lauter Maschine in einer Fabrik. Man sah nur strahlende und lachende Gesichter, die Menschen wirkten so glücklich und losgelöst wie noch selten in ihrem Leben. Sisilia sah Schüler die sich um den Hals fielen, Paare die gar nicht mehr aufhören wollten sich zu küssen und Minister die freudig wild gestikulierten.

Harry stand in einer Traube von Menschen und musste nun zum wer weiß wievielten Male erzählen, wie er Voldemort besiegt hatte und mit Hilfe seines Paten dem Tod entkommen war. Bis Albus den armen Jungen rettete und ihn aus der Schar, die immer größer zu werden schien, befreite. Er führte Harry zum Lehrertisch, der um das doppelte vergrößert worden war und an dem die Ordensmitglieder und die Minister Platz gefunden hatten.

Harry sah den Schulleiter fast schon flehend an und Sisilia konnte sehen, dass er beruhigend den Arm um seine Schulter legte und etwas sagte, woraufhin Harry ihn erleichtert ansah und sogar dann lächelte.

Severus war direkt zum Lehrertisch gegangen, und hatte sich einen freien Platz an einem der Enden ausgesucht. Das Bettchen der Kinder stellte er direkt dahinter an die Wand und achtete auch darauf, dass ihm keiner zu nahe kam, dem er es nicht erlaubte. Sisilia beobachtete dies mit einem Grinsen, flüsterte ihm kurz etwas ins Ohr und ging dann zu Albus und Harry hinüber.

„Professor Sisilia!", rief Harry, als er sie kommen sah.

„Sie sehen einfach fantastisch aus", sagte er und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

„Danke Harry, das Kleid war ein Geschenk von Professor Snape", erklärte sie mit einem Zwinkern.

„Sieht aber trotzdem klasse aus", fügte er noch an und Sisilia musste lachen. Dann nahm sie Harry einfach kurz in den Arm, sie konnte nicht anders, auch wenn sie alle anderen, einschließlich Harry überrascht ansahen.

„Ich bin so stolz auf dich", sagte sie zu ihm, als sie sich wieder von ihm löste und lächelte ihn an.

„Professor?", fragte Harry dann etwas schüchtern und sah von Albus wieder zu ihr.

„Ja, was ist Harry?"

„Dürfte ich vielleicht mal, ich meine ... nur wenn es Ihnen und Professor Snape nichts ausmacht, vielleicht dürfte ich mal einen kurzen Blick...", stotterte Harry jetzt verlegen, und erst als er zu der Wiege sah, verstand Sisilia was er wollte.

„Du willst die Kinder sehen? Aber sicher doch, warum nicht", gab sie dann mit einem warmen Lächeln zurück und ging mit Harry dort hinüber.

„Sagen Sie. Stimmt es, dass sie es nicht gewusst haben, dass es zwei werden würden?", fragte er dann noch vorsichtig.

„Nein. Ich habe es wirklich nicht gewusst. Es war für mich genauso überraschend wir für alle anderen auch", erklärte sie nun lachend.

Severus stand neben dem Bettchen, wie ein Wächter und musterte Harry genau, als sie zu ihm traten. Harry sah ihn irgendwie unsicher an, da er nicht so recht wusste, was er tun oder sagen sollte.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch!", sagte er dann leise und sah Severus kurz an, bevor er wieder zu Sisilia blickte.

„Danke", gab Severus zurück und entschloss sich dann, zum Tisch zu gehen und sich zu setzten.

Kopfschüttelnd sah sie hinter ihrem Mann her. Scheinbar, hatte er sich doch nicht so gewandelt, wie sie gedacht hatte. Bei Harry hatte er immer noch seine Probleme.

So trat sie zum Bettchen und erklärte Harry wer, wer war und nannte ihm die Namen der Kinder, die sich aber wohl schon wie ein Lauffeuer herumgesprochen haben mussten, denn er war schon im Bilde. Sisilia nahm Seraphim heraus, der gerade aufgewacht war.

„Willst du ihn mal halten?", fragte sie Harry nun, der ihn genau betrachtete. Zu ihrer Überraschung nickte er und so legte sie ihm den Jungen in den Arm. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie sehen, wie Severus die Situation argwöhnisch beobachtete.

„Er kommt total nach ihnen", sagte er und in dem Moment traten Ron und Hermine zu ihnen.

„Gott sei dank, ich dachte schon wir müssten noch einen Snape ertragen", sagte Ron nun, als er Harrys Worte gehört hatte und das Baby betrachtete, doch sofort stöhnte er auf, als er Hermines Ellbogen in seinen Rippen spürte.

„Auch wenn Seraphim mir ähnlich sieht, wirst du zwei weitere Snapes ertragen müssen, Ron. Und das Aussehen, zeigt noch lange nicht den Charakter eines Menschen", erklärte sie ihm mit einem Schmunzeln.

„War nicht so gemeint. Tschuldigung!", presste er zwischen seinen zusammengebissenen Zähne hindurch und sah mit gesenktem Kopf von Hermine zu Sisilia.

„Schon gut Ron, ich weiß was du gemeint hast. Und glaube mir, ich werde alles tun, dass ihr nie wieder einen Snape von früher ertragen müsst", gab sie nun leise lächelnd zurück. Harry strich mit den Fingern über die Wange des Kindes und begann dann leise zu reden.

„Ich wünsche dir, dass du eine bessere Kindheit haben wirst, als ich sie hatte, genauso wie deiner Schwester!"

Als Severus das hörte stand er auf und ging auf die Gruppe zu, legte Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter und die beiden blickten sich einen Moment lang in die Augen.

„Danke", war das einzige Wort, das Severus über seine Lippen brachte und sah dann zu seinem Sohn, der in den Armen von Harry fröhlich zu brabbeln begann. Harry nickte nur und jeder konnte sehen, wie die Anspannung in den Gesichtern der bei verschwand.

Severus ergriff kurz Sisilias Hand und drückte sie, während er ihr in die Augen sah und ging dann zu einer Gruppe von Lehrern, zu denen er sich stellte.

„Das habe ich wirklich ernst gemeint", fügte Harry an, als er die glänzenden Augen von Sisilia sah.

„Das weiß ich Harry. Und er weiß es auch", antwortet sie und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen.

„So jetzt ist aber genug. Ich denke wir sind hier um zu feiern. Warum geht ihr nicht zu euren Freunden und haut so richtig auf die Pauke? Ich denke das habt ihr auch redlich verdient", forderte Sisilia jetzt die drei auf, nahm Harry den Kleinen ab und deutete zu den anderen Schülern, die schon ausgelassen beieinander saßen.

„Ja sicher", gab Harry zurück und deutete Ron und Hermine an, ihm zu folgen, was sie mit einem aufmunternden Nicken auch taten.

In dem Moment, als sie den dreien nachsah, betrat Remus von Tonks gestützt den Saal. Immer wieder auf Remus einredend, kamen sie nach vorn zum Lehrertisch.

„Madam Pomfrey wird dir den Kopf abreißen, sie meinte es ernst damit, dass du liegen bleiben solltest", ermahnte sie ihn noch einmal bevor sie den Tisch erreichten.

„Hör zu, das ist heute ein ganz besonderer Tag und den werde ich auf keinen Fall im Bett verbringen. Ich bleibe von mir aus Morgen und die ganze Woche im Bett, aber heute wird gefeiert!"

„Du bist ein Sturkopf Remus, weißt du das? Aber dann wirst du dich gefälligst schonen, hörst du", sagte Tonks fast aufgelöst und sah zu Sisilia und Severus.

„Was sagt ihr zu dem Kerl? Er wollte einfach nicht auf mich hören", fragte sie die beiden nun hilfesuchend.

Severus reichte Remus die Hand und klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

„Schön, dass du da bist", sagte er nur, was zur Folge hatte, dass das Grinsen auf Remus Gesicht noch breiter wurde.

„Oh, Männer! Ich gebe mich geschlagen!", stöhnte sie auf und ließ sich neben Sisilia auf einen freien Stuhl fallen.

„Das habe ich schon lange", erwiderte Sisilia lachend und musterte Remus, der neben Tonks Platz nahm. Doch noch bevor Sisilia etwas zu Remus sagen konnte, trat Albus nach vorn, hob die Hände und augenblicklich trat Ruhe in der Großen Halle ein.

Albus hatte seine Rede so kurz wie nötig gehalten. Wäre es nach ihm gegangen, hätte er den offiziellen Teil sowieso ausfallen lassen. Da aber einige Minister anwesend waren und auch einige Reporter, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sich zu fügen und seine Pflicht zu erfüllen.

Auch der Zaubereiminister ließ es sich nicht nehmen noch eine sehr lange Rede zu halten, in der er ankündigte, dass einige Menschen hier noch besondere Auszeichnungen erhalten würden und vor allem Harry Potter, der Orden des Merlins erster Klasse zustehen würde.

Sisilia und Severus hatten irgendwann aufgehört den Worten des Ministers zu lauschen, sie bekamen auch nicht mehr mit, wie er auch Severus und den anderen Ordensmitgliedern besondere Auszeichnungen versprach. Das war ihnen beiden im Moment egal. Sie hielten nur die Kinder in ihren Armen und warfen sich immer wieder überglückliche Blicke zu, bis einige Zeit später Albus zusammen mit Aberforth zu ihnen trat. Mit einem Lächeln boten sie den beiden dann an, einige Zeit auf die Kinder zu achten.

„Warum tanzt ihr nicht? Wir werde auch ein Auge auf die Kleinen haben!", forderte der Schulleiter sie jetzt auf.

„Ja, geht nur, wir sind ja auch noch da. Wir werden schon mit ihnen fertig", erklärte Remus, der Tonks Hand hielt und kurz zu dieser schielte. Zögernd warfen sich Severus und Sisilia Blicke entgegen, nickten dann aber. Und bevor sie auf die Tanzfläche verschwanden, hauchte sie ihrem Onkel und ihrem Großvater noch einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ich liebe dich Onkel, und ich liebe dich Großvater", hauchte sie den beiden entgegen und Severus zog sie dann mit sich nach vorn, zu den anderen tanzenden Paaren.

Er hielt sie fest in seinen Armen. Tief in ihre Augen sehend, flogen sie nur so über das Parkett. Mit der Hoffnung auf eine bessere Zeit die vor ihnen liegen würde, schwebten sie über die Tanzfläche einer wunderbaren Zukunft entgegen...

So hofften sie zumindest...

ENDE


End file.
